Beautiful Prince(ss) ChanBaek
by zyyeoliee
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya. WARN!YAOI! CBHS AREA! Mafia!
1. chapter 1

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Mōshiwake arimasen, Tennō Heika_." Ujar seorang pria ber-jas hitam dengan rambut yang sudah hampir semua tertutup oleh uban yang kini berdiri di hadapan sang Kaisar dengan kepala tertunduk penuh hormat.

"Ada apa, menteri Youka?" Tanya pria lain yang duduk tenang diatas singgasananya, sang Kaisar Jepang ㅡNikohito.

"Keadaan rakyat mulai memanas lagi mengenai isu perubahan tentang aturan hukum 1947 _'kekaisaran harus dipimpin oleh pria'._ Mereka menentang perubahan untuk aturan itu, mereka mengatakan bahwa itu sudah menjadi adat di Jepang. Pemerintah dituding tidak menghargai adat istiadat Jepang yang sudah ada sejak puluhan tahun lalu" jelas menteri bernama Youka itu sambil membacakan surat berita di tangannya.

Sang kaisar terdiam, krisis yang saat ini dihadapi oleh keluarga kekaisaran pun cukup pelik dimana mereka tidak memiliki keturunan laki-laki selama 40 tahun terakhir. Setiap pangeran dari Kaisar tidak memiliki putra laki-laki tapi justru semuanya perempuan, kecuali pangeran ke-2 dari Kaisar, yakni pangeran Akainu, dia sama sekali belum memiliki keturunan.

Krisis ini mendesak pihak keluarga kekaisaran untuk mengambil keputusan yang akan berdampak besar bagi masa depan negeri matahari terbit ini, yaitu merubah isi aturan hukum 1947 bahwa kekaisaran Jepang tidak boleh dipimpin seorang wanita.

Dan efeknya sekarang juga sudah cukup membuat kacau, padahal keputusan itu belum benar-benar akan di laksanakan. Perdebatan panjang dengan parlemen pun masih berlangsung sampai detik ini.

" _Sumimasen_ , Nikohito _-tenno._ Saya akan segera menyelesaikannya" ujar perdana menteri, Rayga Sonoza.

Kaisar Nikohito hanya terdiam, dia tak memiliki wewenang terhadap politik nyata. Ia hanyalah sebagai simbol pemersatu Jepang.

"Lakukan saja yang terbaik untuk rakyat kita" ujar Kaisar setelah melewati jeda panjang sebelumnya.

e)(o

 **Hoeekk**

 **Hoeekk**

"Sayang.. ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanya pangeran Akainu sambil memijat tengkuk istrinya yang masih menunduk menghadap wastafel setelah memuntahkan seluruh sarapan paginya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mual dan sedikit pusing" jawab puteri Hana, istri dari pangeran Akainu.

Pangeran Akainu pun menuntun istrinya untuk berbaring di ranjang mereka.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan panggilkan dokter."

"Tidak perlu, Pangeran. Aku baik-baik saja" Puteri Hana menahan tangan suaminya yang sekarang kelihatan begitu khawatir dan pangeran Akainu kini menatap istrinya dengan tatapan dalam.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter istana. Istirahatlah" Akainu melepas dengan lembut tangan Hana dari tangannya kemudian bergegas pergi untuk menemui dokter istana.

e)(o

Berita tentang kesehatan puteri Hana yang tidak baik hari ini telah sampai ke telinga kaisar yang merupakan mertua dari puteri Hana.

Setelah mendengar kabar tidak sedap itu, ia segera pergi menuju istana selatan tempat tinggalnya puteri Hana dan pangeran Akainu.

Saudara dari Akainu pun ikut datang kesana. Mereka adalah putra mahkota Nakaito dan putri Hinaito yang kehilangan gelar kerajaannya karena menikah dengan rakyat biasa, bukan dari keluarga kerajaan.

" _Konnichiwa_ , _Tenno_ _Heika_." Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Hana dan Akainu langsung menyapa sang kepala negara dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaan menantuku?"

Dokter itu tersenyum seperti tengah menahan luapan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya dan kemudian menatap kaisar dengan senyuman yang makin melebar.

"Saya turut berbahagia, _Tenno_ _Heika_. Putri Hana dinyatakan tengah mengandung dan usia kandungannya sekitar 2 minggu" jelas dokter tersebut membuat ketiga anggota keluarga kerajaan itu kaget bukan main.

"Putri Hana.. mengandung?" Tanya Nakaito yang baru buka suara sejak tadi.

Dokter tersebut beralih menatap putra Mahkota negeri ini dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Benar, _Kotaishi_ Nakaito _shinno_ _denka_."

Nakaito terdiam, ada banyak hal yang saat ini ia pikirkan. Termasuk tentang apa jenis kelamin calon keponakannya nanti. Ia mulai merasa cemas sekarang.

"Saya undur diri, paduka. Permisi" dokter itu pun pergi menyisakan sang Kaisar, Nakaito serta Hinaito.

Berita kehamilan putri Hana istri dari pangeran Akainu pun dengan mudah menyebar ke kalangan masyarakat luas bahkan ke telinga para parlemen Jepang hingga membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menunda perdebatan tentang perubahan aturan hukum 1947 sampai jenis kelamin calon anggota keluarga kerajaan baru itu diketahui.

e)(o

Kehamilan putri Hana kini sudah berada di usia tua, sudah 8 bulan lebih ia mengandung dan diprediksi akan melahirkan sekitar 26 hari lagi.

Selama itu pula putri Hana terus menjadi sorotan publik. Semua orang penasaran akan jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandung oleh putri Hana karena dia tidak ingin melakukan USG ketika janinnya berusia 4 bulan sampai sekarang. Ia bilang ia tidak mau jika jabang bayi nya diharapkan lahir ke dunia karena berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ia khawatir bayi nya perempuan dan semua orang justru berbalik memunggungi anaknya nanti.

"Kenapa melamun?" Hana cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara suaminya dari arah belakang. Kemudian ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya yang membesar serta sebuah dagu yang bersandar di bahu sempitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pangeran" jawab Hana pelan.

Ia merasakan geli saat hidung mancung suaminya bergesekan dengan lehernya. Sejak mengandung, ia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya sensitif akan sentuhan sekecil apapun.

"Pangeran..." panggil Hana dengan suara pelan yang nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau anak kita perempuan?"

Pangeran Akainu terdiam sejenak, "lalu kenapa? Bagiku, perempuan atau laki-laki sama saja. Dia tetap darah daging kita"

"Tapi aku.." Hana tak meneruskan ucapannya dan malah terdiam sambil menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ia jadi khawatir sendiri.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tidak apa-apa jika dia bukan laki-laki. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya." Akainu mengecup mesra bahu istrinya kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa membuat kandungan istrinya tertekan.

"Kau benar... dia tetaplah anak kita"

e)(o

Hari ini seluruh istana kekaisaran Jepang dibuat kalang kabut dengan berita persiapan kelahiran putri Hana yang begitu mendadak. Padahal dokter memprediksi lahirnya bayi putri Hana masih 2 minggu lagi, tapi sekarang putri Hana sudah mau melahirkan.

Jeritan kesakitannya menggema di penjuru istana selatan tempat kediaman pangeran Akainu dan putri Hana.

Para pelayan sudah berjajar dengan wajah cemas didepan kamar putri Hana yang digunakannya untuk bersalin.

Mereka meringis tiap kali mendengar jeritan putri Hana yang begitu menyayat telinga. Wanita itu kini tengah berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

Mereka terus berdoa didalam hati semoga putri Hana baik-baik saja dan bayinya lahir sehat.

Kaisar, perdana menteri, putra mahkota, putri bungsu Kaisar serta para petinggi negara juga sudah menunggu di luar kamar Hana. Mereka harap-harap cemas akan jenis kelamin anaknya pangeran Akainu.

Yang paling kelihatan gelisah diantara mereka semua adalah kaisar dan putra mahkota. Keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang bertolak belakang dimana Kaisar berharap bahwa cucu nya nanti berjenis kelamin laki-laki sedangkan putra mahkota justru berharap bahwa keponakan barunya itu bukanlah laki-laki.

"Tenangkan diri anda, Baginda." Ujar perdana menteri dengan sopan setelah melihat raut penuh kecemasan dari kaisar nya.

"Aku begitu khawatir dengan keadaan menantu serta cucu baru ku" jawab Kaisar dengan pandangannya yang tak fokus.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, _otou-chan_ " sahut Hinaito sambil mengelus tangan ayahnya untuk menenangkan ayahnya agar tidak terlalu cemas.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara tangisan bayi yang memecah rasa panik diantara semua orang.

Tangisan yang kemudian membawa kebahagiaan semua orang karena ternyata tangisan itu berasal dari seorang bayi laki-laki, cucu laki-laki satu-satunya sang Kaisar yang kemudian dinamakan Bekkyon, seorang bayi laki-laki dengan mata seindah bulan sabit, seterang bulan purnama, berkilau bagai bintang dilangit malam. Pewaris takhta ke-3 setelah pamannya serta ayahnya.

Tahun berganti tahun dan Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas, ceria dan aktif. Setiap sore hari ia selalu berlarian di sekitar istana dengan gelak tawa khas anak-anaknya yang membuat semua orang menjadi gemas. Dia adalah cucu kesayangan Kaisar Nikohito.

Baekhyun kecil selalu membuat semua orang tersenyum bahagia karena tingkahnya yang menggemaskan dan polos.

Tapi ternyata kebahagiaan tak selamanya selalu berada di samping Baekhyun kecil.

Suatu hari, saat usia Baekhyun menginjak 5 tahun, ia dan orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut nyawa pangeran Akainu dan putri Hana. Mereka meninggal ditempat sedangkan Baekhyun selamat namun keadaannya sangat kritis.

Semua orang berduka atas hal buruk yang menimpa keluarga kecil pangeran Akainu. Rakyat Jepang dan keluarga kekaisaran sangat terpukul atas meninggalnya pangeran ke-2 serta istrinya itu yang sudah memberikan calon penerus takhta yang sangat beharga seperti pangeran Bekkyon. Dengan adanya kecelakaan maut ini, Baekhyun resmi menjadi pewaris takhta ke-2 setelah pamannya karena ayahnya sudah tiada.

Belum lagi berita kritisnya keadaan pangeran kebanggaan rakyat Jepang yakni Bekkyon yang saat ini tengah berperang melawan maut di rumah sakit Tokyo.

Ternyata Dewi Fortuna masih sangat menyayangi Baekhyun kecil karena nyatanya pangeran mungil itu berhasil melewati masa kritisnya di rumah sakit.

1 bulan penuh Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit dan dia sudah di perbolehkan pulang hari ini.

Satu yang membuat semua orang makin merasa sedih, Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya. Ia bahkan tak ingat bahwa ia adalah cucu dari kaisar Jepang dan orang tuanya baru saja meninggal.

"Siapa aku?" Tanya Baekhyun kecil sambil menatap orang-orang dewasa yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Anda adalah pangeran Bekkyon, putra dari mendiang pangeran Akainu." Jawab salah seorang disana dengan raut sedih saat menyebut kata _'mendiang'._

Baekhyun kecil terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak ingat siapa dirinya. Fakta yang membuatnya semakin kebingungan adalah ia yang tak bisa mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Meski rasa rindu itu ada dalam benaknya, tapi ia tak tahu harus melabuhkannya kemana.

Hari itu Baekhyun dibawa pulang kembali ke kediamannya di istana kekaisaran.

Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang bocah yang ceria berubah drastis menjadi pendiam. Semua orang begitu kehilangan sosok menyenangkan Baekhyun yang selalu menghibur mereka.

Untungnya, kecemasan mereka tak bertahan lama karena seiring berjalannya waktu kepribadian Baekhyun kecil mulai kembali seperti dulu meski ingatannya tetap tak kembali.

Perasaan sakit di hati Baekhyun kecil selalu hadir ketika ia melihat foto dua orang yang katanya adalah mendiang orang tuanya.

Ia tak bisa menangis, namun dirinya merasa sangat hampa dan sakit. Ia masih melakukan pencarian dirinya yang sebenarnya namun tak pernah menemukannya seolah dirinya yang sebelum kecelakaan sudah mati dan sekarang dia adalah orang yang baru. Semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang.

Baekhyun kecil mulai tumbuh menjadi bocah berusia 7 tahun yang kini sudah berada di sekolah dasar.

Ia adalah anggota keluarga kekaisaran pertama yang tidak bersekolah di _Gakushuin_ ㅡsekolah khusus keturunan kerajaan dan keluarga bangsawan.

Ia beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolahnya, mendapatkan banyak teman dan aktif di kelasnya meski setiap saat selalu dikawal oleh selusin pengawal.

Terkadang rasa sakit itu muncul lagi ketika Baekhyun melihat teman-temannya diantar atau dijemput oleh orang tua mereka.

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa sosok orang tuanya. Meski ia tahu seperti apa rupa orang tuanya dari foto, tapi ia tetap saja tak mampu mengingat sosok seperti apa mereka dulu.

"Kau memandangi mereka lagi"

Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan foto kedua orang tuanya terperanjat saat mendengar teguran seseorang di belakangnya yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Naiji _onee-san_ , kau mengagetkanku" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya ketika melihat figure kakak sepupunya yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Kyo- _kun_. Kau akan mengingatnya lambat laun"

Kyo- _kun_..

Mereka bilang itu adalah nama panggilan kesayangan dari orang tuanya untuknya ketika masih kecil.

"Aku hanya selalu ingin tahu sosok seperti apa mereka itu, _onee-san_ "

"Mereka baik dan sangat menyayangimu, Kyo- _kun_. Aku pun sangat iri karena orang tuaku selalu sibuk." Keluh putri Naiji sambil menghela nafasnya, dia adalah putri dari putra mahkota Nakaito.

" _Onee-san_.. apa ingatanku bisa kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun kecil dengan polos.

"Tentu saja, Kyo- _kun_. Kau hanya perlu bersabar."

e)(o

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat rasanya bagi Kaisar Nikohito. Ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun baru saja lahir kemarin sore tapi kenyataannya sekarang pangeran Baekhyun sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran berwajah rupawan berusia 18 tahun yang menjadi favorit rakyat Jepang.

Sosoknya tetaplah sama, cerdas, periang dan aktif. Namun hingga lebih dari 10 tahun telah berlalu, Baekhyun tak kunjung juga mendapatkan kembali ingatan masa kecilnya sebelum mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

Lahir dengan nama Bekkyon yang memiliki nama Korea Byun Baekhyun ㅡkarena ibunya adalah Byun Hana keturunan Korea Selatanㅡ sekarang ia bukan lagi Bekkyon no miya. Semua orang kecuali orang terdekatnya memanggilnya dengan gelar pangerannya, Hisahito _no miya_. Hisahito berarti _**"tenang dan berbudi luhur"**_ dengan lambang pribadi pohon koyamaki.

Sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas sekarang, ia selalu bersekolah di luar sekolah _Gakushuin_ dan berbaur dengan orang biasa diluar sana. Didalam pandangan Baekhyun, tidak ada yang namanya perbedaan kasta. Baginya semua orang sama saja. Jadi ia ingin berbaur dengan orang lain dan tak ingin terjebak bersama para bangsawan di _Gakushuin_. Ia ingin mengenal kehidupan remaja dari kalangan rakyat biasa.

Sesuai dengan makna namanya, pangeran Hisahito tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tenang dalam menghadapi keadaan meski sifatnya yang periang tak pernah berubah, dia juga memiliki budi luhur yang membuat banyak orang kagum dan mengelu-elukan namanya.

Pangeran Hisahito telah membuat semua orang tertarik padanya sejak ia masih kecil dan sekarang apalagi.

Kemana pun ia melangkah, senyum menawannya tak pernah lepas dari parasnya yang rupawan. Semua orang memuji kecantikan alaminya meski ia seorang pria, orang-orang bilang bahwa pangeran Hisahito adalah putra dari _Aphrodite_. Hanya satu yang tak mereka ketahui, fakta bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seorang dominan.

"Be- _chan_.. kau habis darimana?"

Langkah Baekhyun yang disertai beberapa _bodyguard_ bertubuh kekar langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinga mereka.

" _Ojii-chan_.. berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku bukan lagi anak kecil" rengek Baekhyun sambil memberengut lucu pada kakeknya.

Kaisar Nikohito justru hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah cucu bungsu nya yang katanya tidak mau dipanggil seperti anak kecil namun kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil, jauh dari kata dewasa.

"Kemarilah, Be- _chan_. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Baekhyun meniup poni nya yang memanjang hingga menutupi kening ketika mendengar panggilan kakeknya lagi-lagi begitu padanya. Ia pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah sang kakek yang menuntunnya menuju ruang pribadi Kaisar.

"Ada apa, _ojii-chan?_ " Tanya Baekhyun heran. Jarang-jarang kakeknya membawanya kesini. Ini pasti serius.

"Duduklah dulu" Kaisar menunjuk kursi yang berada didekat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun menurut dengan dia yang langsung saja duduk disana.

"Apa... ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Hn," Kaisar bergumam samar, "Kyo- _kun_.. aku ini sudah tua, sebentar lagi aku turun jabatan. Sekitar 1 bulan lagi."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap lantai, entah kenapa ia jadi sedih.

"Aku tahu, _ojii_ - _chan_."

"Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang membanggakan, Kyo- _kun_. Namun bagiku, kau tetaplah Be- _chan_ kecil" ujar Kaisar sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam, ia menaruh impian besarnya pada cucu kesayangannya itu, yaitu untuk mensejahterakan rakyat Jepang.

"Kelak, kau akan jadi pemimpin Negeri ini sepertiku. Setelah paman mu turun takhta, kau lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya. Yang aku inginkan, kau mulai mengenal seluk beluk pemerintahan sejak dini"

Baekhyun semakin menunduk saja. Jika pembicaraan sudah mengarah ke arah ini, selalu saja berbuah tak menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Ia ingin berhenti tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa dan berhenti menua agar tanggung jawab itu tak datang kepadanya. Membayangkan menjadi orang nomor satu di Jepang membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Ia belum siap dan belum pantas untuk itu. Sekalipun ia sudah belajar keras untuk berjiwa kepemimpinan selama ini, ia tetaplah tidak bisa karena ia bukan tipe koleris yang suka mendominasi dan menguasai. Ia boleh saja cerdas, tapi bukan berarti ia suka menjadi orang yang tampil didepan, ia lebih suka bekerja di belakang layar, menjadi otak suatu kegiatan. Ia adalah campuran dari dua tipe karakter yang hampir sama, Melankolis dan Plegmatis. Kecerdasan yang ia miliki sama seperti halnya tipe Melankolis, tapi konsisten tinggi yang ada pada tipe Melankolis tidak ada padanya.

" _Ojii-chan_ ingin aku melakukan apa?" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Satu minggu lagi, akan ada acara perjamuan di Korea Selatan. Para diplomat dan pemimpin Negara dari Asia Timur akan datang kesana. Dan aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara itu karena kondisiku semakin menurun. Jadi, aku ingin kau yang pergi kesana dan menjadi wakil dari keluarga kekaisaran Jepang"

Dalam diam, Baekhyun tercengang. Ia tidak bisa menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya secara terang-terangan karena itu sikap yang sungguh tidak sopan terhadap Kaisar.

"Tapi.. aku hanya remaja, _ojii-chan_." Balas Baekhyun dengan ragu. Kali ini ia mendongak menatap kakeknya itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian. Perdana Menteri Kisame akan menemanimu" sahut Kaisar dengan nada meyakinkan membuat Baekhyun tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, _ojii-chan_. Aku akan mematuhi titahmu"

e)(o

Hari ini adalah H-2 dari acara perjamuan yang akan di laksanakan di Korea Selatan dan Baekhyun saat ini bersama Perdana Menteri Jepang tengah berada di bandara untuk segera melakukan penerbangan menuju Korea Selatan.

"Apakah anda gugup, Hisahito _no miya_?" Tanya Perdana Menteri Kisame saat melihat raut gelisah dari pangeran favorit warga Jepang itu.

"Sedikit. Aku merasa aku belum pantas, Kisame- _sama_ "

"Jangan merendah, _denka_. Anda adalah calon kaisar masa depan. Sudah sewajarnya anda ikut campur dalam masalah pemerintahan" hibur Perdana Menteri sambil tersenyum menenangkan pada pangerannya.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak putra mahkota saja yang pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Beliau sedang sibuk, _denka_ "

 _'Sibuk apanya? Dia bahkan terus mengolok-olokku'_ batin Baekhyun ketika teringat kejadian sebelum ia berangkat ke bandara.

 _ **"Ah.. Hisahito no miya, kau akan pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk urusan negara, hm?" Tanya Nakaito dengan aksen mengejek.**_

 _ **"Ya" hanya itu yang Baekhyun katakan. Ia terlalu muak untuk hanya sekedar berbicara dengan pamannya itu.**_

 _ **Sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit pasca kecelakaan tragis yang di alaminya dulu, hanya pamannya itulah yang sepertinya kelihatan tidak senang dengan kepulangannya. Nakaito juga kerap kali bersikap sinis dan ketus padanya, padahal ia tak tahu apa salahnya. Dan setelah lebih dari 10 tahun ini, Baekhyun akhirnya kebal dengan sikap sinis Nakaito padanya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Tak di anggap keponakan olehnya pun ia tak akan rugi.**_

 _ **"Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau membuat malu Jepang disana" bisik Nakaito di sebelah telinga Baekhyun ketika ia melewati Baekhyun dan berjalan menjauh.**_

"Hisahito _no miya_? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar seketika saat perdana menteri Kisame menegurnya. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ternyata sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada didalam pesawat.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar ala Hisahito _no miya_ yang periang.

"Anda jarang sekali pergi ke luar negeri, jadi saya takut jika anda melupakan surat-surat untuk pergi ke luar negeri, oleh karenanya paspor dan visa anda berada pada saya" jelas perdana menteri Kisame membuat Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos.

"Aaah.. aku juga baru ingat itu, Kisame- _sama. Arigatou gozaimasu_." Baekhyun tertawa kecil menertawai kecerobohannya yang merupakan kelemahannya selama ini.

Untung saja Kisame sigap dan cepat tanggap. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang ia gagal mengikuti penerbangan karena ketinggalan dua hal penting itu.

"Saya tahu anda pasti akan lupa" Kisame balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf merepotkan anda"

"Tidak sama sekali, _denka_. Anda sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya dalam perjalanan kita ke Korea kali ini"

"Bisa kah anda membangunkan aku saat kita sampai? Aku mengantuk" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat semua orang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Tentu, _denka_. Akan saya lakukan"

Setelah mendengar kesediaan Kisame, Baekhyun pun me-rilekskan bahunya pada sandaran kursi pesawat kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya dengan tenang hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

e)(o

Baekhyun tidak tahu seberapa lama ia tertidur di dalam pesawat, tahu-tahu Kisame sudah membangunkannya dan bilang bahwa mereka sudah mendarat di Korea. Kisame mengatakan bahwa sekarang ini mereka berada di Bandara Gimpo, Korea Selatan.

"Rasanya cepat sekali" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Kisame turun dari pesawat kemudian mengambil barang-barang mereka lalu menemui beberapa orang berjas hitam yang sudah menunggu mereka didepan pintu bandara.

"Selamat datang di Korea Selatan, tuan Kisame dan Pangeran Hisahito" sapa salah satu orang berjas hitam itu sambil membungkuk 45° pada dua orang Jepang itu.

Dia pasti pengawal suruhan Korea Selatan yang ditugaskan untuk menyambut mereka.

"Silahkan memasuki mobil, tuan" orang itu menunjuk pintu mobil yang sudah dibuka oleh pengawal lain dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih banyak" Kisame tersenyum kearah pengawal itu lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun duluan untuk masuk kedalam mobil, barulah setelah itu ia masuk.

"Sepertinya anda harus cuci muka, Hisahito _no miya_ " ujar Kisame saat mobil sudah melaju dan membelah keramaian di jalanan kota Seoul.

"Apa aku terlihat buruk?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba wajahnya. Ia khawatir jika ia tadi ngiler dan sekarang iler nya berada di wajahnya. Tapi sumpah, selama 18 tahun ini ia hidup, ia tak pernah mendapati dirinya bersimpah air liur saat bangun tidur. Ia bukan orang seperti itu.

"Tidak, _denka_. Hanya saja anda begitu jelas kelihatan bangun tidur. Saya khawatir nanti ada wartawan yang memotret wajah anda"

Alasan yang bagus untuk dijadikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Baekhyun tahu itu. Lembut namun terdapat makna lain dibaliknya.

Sejak keluar dari pintu kedatangan di bandara tadi, ia sudah melihat banyak wartawan yang memotret mereka namun tentunya dari jauh karena ia dan Kisame mendapat perlindungan dari pihak Korea Selatan.

Kalau nanti, itu beda lagi ceritanya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 20 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

 _Hotel Feon._

Hotel yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama beberapa hari ke depan hingga mereka pulang lagi ke Jepang.

 _'Sepertinya menyenangkan tinggal di luar istana'_

Itu adalah yang selalu Baekhyun pikirkan tiap kali dia berada di luar istana yang penuh dengan aturan. Tapi bukan berarti ia adalah seorang pembangkang.

Tinggal di istana juga menyenangkan. Ia punya segalanya didalam istana. Namun Baekhyun juga ingin sesekali tinggal di luar istana dan melakukan hal apapun yang ia suka tanpa harus di layani oleh orang lain. Ia ingin melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Seperti memasak, menyiapkan air untuk mandi, mencuci piring, menyiapkan baju untuk dipakai, membereskan tempat tidur dan sebagainya. Hal itu mungkin lumrah bagi orang biasa, namun tidak bagi orang seperti Baekhyun. Ia tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Untuk itu tangan Baekhyun begitu halus dan cantik seperti tangan seorang perempuan.

"Mari masuk, _denka_ " Kisame mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berjalan didepannya menuju kedalam hotel dan Baekhyun mengiyakannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ketika masuk, mereka berdua di suguhkan dengan kemewahan interior hotel Feon. Selain itu, mereka juga langsung jadi buruan para wartawan yang mengejar berita juga pandangan kagum dari orang-orang.

Pangeran Hisahito itu cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat Asia. Ia dikenal sebagai pribadi yang santun, ramah, periang lembut dan cantik tentunya. Sikapnya yang tidak angkuh membuat orang-orang menyukainya. Mereka bilang meskipun dia seorang pangeran tapi dia sama sekali tak menyombongkan dirinya. Malah sebaliknya. Baekhyun itu ibarat ilmu padi; _'semakin berisi semakin merunduk'._

" _Prince_ Hisahito, apakah perjalanan anda menyenangkan?"

"Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang Korea Selatan?"

"Saya dengar anda baru pertama kali mengunjungi Korea Selatan, apa itu benar?"

"Tolong beri kami tanggapan, _Prince_ Hisahito"

Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan para wartawan pemburu berita itu dengan antusias meski mereka dihalangi oleh para pengawal namun Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua dan hanya tersenyum manis ke arah mereka seakan memberi tanda bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka di lain waktu.

Baekhyun tak lagi mendengar kebisingan itu setelah ia memasuki _lift_ bersama perdana menteri Kisame dan seorang pria berjas hitam yang mungkin memang ditugaskan untuk menemani mereka.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, pangeran Hisahito" ujar pria itu tegas namun tetap mempertahankan kesopanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun dengan bahasa Korea nya yang sangat fasih. Satu lagi kelebihannya, ia cakap berbahasa. Ia menguasai bahasa Korea, Thailand, Jerman, China dan Inggris selain bahasa negara nya sendiri.

Kisame juga fasih dalam bahasa Korea omong-omong.

 **TING**

Denting suara _lift_ berbunyi dan mereka sampai di lantai 21 hotel Feon, lantai dimana kamar hotel _president suite_ berada.

Orang berjas hitam itu mengantar mereka sampai ke depan pintu kamar hotel dan setelahnya pamit untuk pergi.

Dia juga mengatakan bahwa kamar Baekhyun dan Kisame bersebelahan

"Saya akan membereskan barang-barang anda"

"Tidak perlu" Baekhyun menyahut dengan refleks dan setelahnya ia merasa kikuk karena ia merasa bahwa barusan ia bersikap tidak sepantasnya.

"Maaf, maksudku.. aku bisa membereskannya sendiri. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot" lanjut Baekhyun, matanya melirik kesana kemari, tidak fokus.

Kisame tersenyum memaklumi, "baiklah kalau begitu, _denka_. Silahkan istirahat. Saya akan kembali ke kamar saya"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dengan ucapan tapi dia mengangguk cepat dan segera menyeret koper besarnya menuju ruangan lain tempat kamar tidur berada sedangkan Kisame keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Semua biaya penginapan mereka selama disini tentu saja menjadi tanggungan pihak Korea Selatan. Mereka juga menempatkan para diplomat dari negara-negara tetangga di kamar hotel bestandar _president suite_ , selain karena fasilitasnya yang mewah dan nyaman, keamanannya juga terjamin.

"Kamarnya nyaman juga" gumam Baekhyun setelah memasukkan beberapa baju yang sekiranya akan dipakai beberapa waktu kedepan dan membiarkan baju-baju yang lainnya berada didalam kopernya.

 _Korea Selatan..._

Kakeknya bilang bahwa ibu nya ㅡByun Hanaㅡ adalah keturunan asli Korea Selatan. Dan kakeknya bilang bahwa orang tua ibunya sudah meninggal dunia.

Selama ini, Baekhyun tak pernah tahu seperti apa keluarga dari pihak ibunya. Yang ia tahu hanya itu, bahwa orang tua ibunya sudah tiada.

 _'Kurasa aku harus mengunjungi makam mereka'_

Baekhyun membawa tungkai kakinya keluar dari kamar hotelnya menuju ke kamar Kisame yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Kisame- _sama_ , bisakah aku masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati sambil menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar hotel Kisame.

" _Denka_.. silahkan masuk" Kisame membuka pintu lebar-lebar kemudian mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk dengan dia yang setengah membungkuk ke arah pangeran kesayangan rakyat Jepang itu.

"Ada yang anda butuhkan, Hisahito _no miya_?" Tanya Kisame setelah mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenek dari ibuku" jawab Baekhyun _to the point_ membuat Kisame terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ia tak berani mengatakan _'iya'_ atau _'tidak'_ karena ini berada diluar kuasanya. Ia hanya mempunyai kewajiban menemani dan melindungi pangerannya di negara asing ini, tapi untuk mendatangi makam orang tua dari pihak putri Hana... dia rasa itu bukan haknya untuk mengiyakan.

"Maafkan saya, _denka_. Saya rasa anda salah orang, seharusnya anda meminta izin pada Yang Mulia Kaisar Nikohito. Saya sama sekali tak berhak untuk menjawab permintaan anda" sesal Kisame dengan penuh kesopanan.

Baekhyun terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata. Haruskah ia meminta izin pada kakeknya? Apa kakeknya itu akan menyetujui keinginannya? Jika tidak, apa alasannya?

"Saya bisa menghubungi Kaisar jika anda memang ingin" tawar Kisame.

Baekhyun mengangguk atas tawaran Kisame dan Kisame langsung saja mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Kaisarnya.

Ia menelpon di ruangan yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerti itu, ini pasti hal yang sensitif.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit Kisame berbicara dengan Kaisar lewat telepon, ia kembali lagi ke hadapan Baekhyun dengan selembar note kecil di tangannya.

" _Denka_ , Kaisar mengizinkan anda untuk mengunjungi makam orang tua mendiang putri Hana, saya akan menemani anda kesana"

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang saja"

Baekhyun berdiri dan merapikan jas formal yang ia pakai sejak berangkat dari Tokyo.

Belum sempat mereka berjalan keluar ruangan, ponsel Kisame sudah kembali berdering membuat keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Maaf, _denka_. Saya akan menerima telepon dulu"

Kisame permisi sebentar untuk menerima telepon yang entah dari siapa dan Baekhyun terpaksa menunggu kembali.

Kali ini Kisame menerima telepon tidak lama karena beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah kembali dengan ekspresi yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mereka sekarang pasti tidak jadi pergi.

"Maaf sekali lagi, _denka_. Barusan saya menerima telepon dari diplomat China, beliau mengatakan bahwa ingin membicarakan kerja sama pribadi antara Jepang dan China jadi saya tidak bisa menemani anda untuk mengunjungi keluarga mendiang putri Hana. Tapi anda jangan khawatir, para utusan dari Korea Selatan yang akan menemani anda sampai kesana. Mereka sudah menunggu di lobi hotel. Saya akan memberikan alamatnya pada mereka" jelas Kisame panjang lebar.

Jika saja tak ingat sopan santun, Baekhyun ingin sekali menghela nafas atau mendengus didepan pria setengah baya itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum meski terlihat jelas bahwa senyuman itu dipaksakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kisame- _sama_. Anda bisa pergi duluan" Baekhyun melakukan gerakan kecil di kakinya sambil mempersilahkan Kisame untuk pergi duluan.

"Terimakasih, _denka_. Saya permisi. Hati-hati dengan perjalanan anda, _denka_ " Kisame membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian didalam kamar hotel Kisame.

"Selalu saja sendirian" gumam Baekhyun sedih namun setelahnya ia langsung tersenyum lebar sambil melenggang pergi.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang jika mengingat bahwa ia akan mengunjungi makam makam kakek dan neneknya hari ini.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki _lift_ dan ketika sampai di lobi, dia disambut oleh beberapa pengawal yang akan menemaninya menuju makam pribadi keluarga besar Byun.

Matanya menelusuri setiap bagian sudut kota Seoul yang ia lewati saat di perjalanan. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah toko bunga dan ia meminta berhenti secara spontan.

"Tolong hentikan mobilnya" ujar Baekhyun cepat. Untung saja supirnya tidak langsung menginjak rem, supirnya memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan kira-kira 5 meter dari toko bunga yang dilihat Baekhyun.

"Pangeran, andaㅡ" sebelum supir itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke arah belakang membuat para pengawal yang berada di mobil lain juga ikut keluar.

Mereka panik dan berpikir bahwa pangeran Jepang itu akan kabur namun setelah melihat remaja itu memasuki sebuah toko bunga, mereka langsung menghela nafas lega.

 **KRING KRING KRING**

Suara bel dari arah pintu berbunyi dengan nyaring ketika Baekhyun memasuki toko bunga itu.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang wanita tua yang sepertinya adalah pemilik toko bunga ini.

"Ya, umm.. aku ingin membeli bunga"

"Bunga jenis apa yang anda inginkan?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

"Entahlah" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Apakah ini untuk kekasih anda?"

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat, "bukan.. bukan.. ini untuk keluarga ku. Aku ingin mengunjungi mereka di makam"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum kemudian mengambil sebuket bunga campuran yang di rangkai dengan sangat cantik.

"Mungkin ini cocok"

Baekhyun menerima buket bunga itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Memang cantik, dan warna nya tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Ini bagus. Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini saja" Baekhyun kemudian merogoh saku belakang celana kain nya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar yen dari dalam dompetnya. "Aku tidak punya pecahan uang Korea, aku hanya punya Yen. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum, "kalau begitu kau tak usah membayarnya, nak"

"Tidak, bunga cantik ini harus diberi nilai yang setimpal. Kuharap ini cukup" Baekhyun menyerahkan 3 lembar uang yen bernilai ¥10.000 per lembarnya membuat wanita tua itu kaget.

"Ini terlalu banyak, nak."

"Bagiku bunga ini bernilai lebih dari itu. Terimakasih atas bunga nya" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sopan kemudian tersenyum dan keluar dari toko bunga itu sedangkan wanita tua pemilik toko bunga itu hanya mematung dengan uang senilai ¥30.000 di tangannya. Nilai yang cukup fantastis hanya untuk sebuket bunga sederhana dari toko nya.

"Pangeran Hisahito, sebaiknya anda tidak berlarian seperti tadi" ujar salah satu pengawal saat Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju mobil yang tadi ia naiki.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Baekhyun malah tersenyum lebar dengan wajah polos bak anak kecil. "Aku hanya buru-buru" jawab Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya.

Setelah mobil yang dinaiki pangeran Jepang itu kembali melaju, hanya keheningan lah yang melanda.

Sebenarnya sang supir sudah ingin bertanya pada pangeran berwajah cantik itu namun ia ragu sehingga ia hanya bisa sesekali mencuri pandang lewat kaca spion tengah dalam mobil.

"Ada yang ingin anda katakan? Katakan saja, paman" ujar Baekhyun tenang dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah keluar jendela mobil.

Supir itu langsung menegang saat Baekhyun berbicara padanya. Jadi sedari tadi pangeran Hisahito itu sudah menyadari gelagat anehnya?

"Euhh.. um... maaf atas kelancangan saya, pangeran Hisahito"

Jauh diluar perkiraannya, Baekhyun justru tersenyum _childish_ pada supir mobil itu seolah tak ada beban dalam dirinya. Supir itu sempat termenung melihat senyum Baekhyun. Bukannya ia terpesona, ia hanya sedang berpikir bahwa ternyata rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pangeran Jepang itu sangat sopan dan ramah adalah realita, bukan expektasi semata.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Katakan saja apa yang mengganjal pikiranmu"

"Mm.. kalau boleh saya tahu, untuk apa anda membeli bunga itu?"

"Untuk keluargaku" jawab Baekhyun singkat, ia tersenyum sambil menatapi sebuket bunga yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

Perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai ke tujuan juga. Mobil yang Baekhyun tumpangi berhenti sejenak didepan sebuah gerbang pemakaman yang dikelilingi oleh pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi. Lingkungan pemakamannya juga sangat asri dan bersih. Terlihat sekali bahwa keluarga Byun itu memang berasal dari keluarga berada.

"Ini tempat pemakaman keluarga mendiang putri Byun Hana, pangeran Hisahito" lapor seorang pengawal sambil membungkuk sopan padanya.

" _Arigatou gozaisimasu_ " ujar Baekhyun dengan ceria seperti biasanya lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju kedalam pemakaman. Kedua tangannya memegang buket bunga dengan manis lalu ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat dua pusara di atas bukit. Itu pasti pusara nenek dan kakenya.

e)(o

Sepulang dari pemakaman keluarga Byun, Baekhyun mendapatkan telepon dari perdana menteri Kisame bahwa ia mengajaknya makan siang di sebuah _restaurant_ Korea.

Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju hotel Feon pun meminta supirnya untuk memutar arah menuju alamat _restaurant_ yang Kisame berikan.

Dengan jarak yang tak cukup jauh, mereka akhirnya sampai dengan cepat di _restaurant_ itu.

Saat turun dari mobil, Baekhyun langsung disambut oleh para pengawal yang siap menemaninya namun Baekhyun menolak. "Tidak usah menemani saya, saya akan masuk sendiri" ujar Baekhyun dengan sopan dan ramah kemudian memasuki _restaurant_ yang bergaya elegan itu.

 **BRUK**

Baekhyun kaget.

Ada yang menabrak bahu nya, dan sepertinya orang itu tak sengaja. Untung saja ia tak terjatuh karena bersenggolan dengan pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap siapa orang yang menabraknya, begitupun orang itu, ia juga menatap Baekhyun dibalik kacamata berwarna gelap yang ia pakai. Aneh memang memakai kacamata gelap didalam ruangan seperti ini. Tapi biar saja lah, apa urusannya?

Baekhyun terdiam dan membalas tatapan pria tinggi itu meski ia tak bisa langsung menatap mata pria itu. Ia berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyum pertemuan pertama pada pria yang tak ia kenal itu, sebagai formalitas kesopanan. Ia kira pria itu akan meminta maaf padanya namun hingga ada yang memanggil, pria itu tak kunjung minta maaf padanya hingga senyum di wajah Baekhyun pudar.

"Yo! Bos! Cepatlah, orang itu tak suka menunggu" seru seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama dengan pria itu dan sama-sama mengenakan kacamata gelap. Pria itu sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar dan berbalik hanya untuk sekedar memanggil pria lainnya.

Pria tinggi yang tadi menabrak bahu Baekhyun kini malah berbalik dan kembali berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Setidaknya pria itu harus minta maaf padanya. Jelas-jelas _restaurant_ ini luas dan jalan yang mereka lalui barusan juga luas, lalu kenapa pria itu bisa menabraknya? _Apa penglihatannya berkurang karena memakai kacamata gelap?_

Ah sudahlah.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam agar ia tetap diberi kesabaran ekstra. Ia tak boleh meledak-ledak. Ia harus menjalani aturan tata krama sebagai seorang anggota keluarga kekaisaran.

Berusaha mengabaikan sedikit rasa jengkel yang ada dalam hatinya, ia pun memasuki ruang VVIP yang dipesan oleh Kisame dan berusaha menampilkan senyum manis seperti biasanya. Ia tak mau Kisame bertanya yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Jangan kira ia tak bisa merasakan rasa kesal, jengkel atau pun marah. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya manusia biasa. Ia juga bisa merasakan emosi negatif seperti orang lain, hanya saja selama ini ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan apik untuk menjaga etika baiknya. Seperti orang munafik, kenyataannya memang begitu. Bukan keinginannya untuk jadi seperti ini, hanya saja keadaan yang memaksa.

" _Denka_.. anda sudah sampai"

Kisame langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Baekhyun ketika melihat remaja 18 tahun itu memasuki ruangan.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Baekhyun menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Diikuti dengan Kisame yang juga ikut duduk setelah pangerannya duduk.

"Tidak sama sekali, _denka_ "

Mereka memulai ritual makan siang mereka dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar beberapa suara dentingan alat makan. Itu pun tidak terlalu keras. Mereka sangat menjaga tata krama makan.

Setelah selesai menyantap makanan yang ada di atas meja. Mereka mulai bercakap ringan.

"Bagaimana kunjungan anda ke makam keluarga mendiang Putri Hana?" Kisame bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian berdehem kecil. Ia meminum sedikit air putihnya sebelum menjawab. "Lancar. Aku senang karena lingkungan pemakamam sangat bersih dan terjaga. Setidaknya mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang disana."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Tentu. Kunjungan singkat yang begitu berarti, Kisame- _sama_ " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Namun dibalik senyum itu Kisame dapat menangkap bahwa ada segurat rasa sedih yang coba ditutupi sang pangeran.

e)(o

"ㅡjadi dia mencoba memonopoli pasar Jepang bos. Kau harus berhati-hati dan..." Sehun yang asalnya fokus pada layar _gadget_ nya kini menatap Chanyeol dan langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu melamun. "Bos.. kau tidak mendengarkan aku sejak tadi?"

Chanyeol tak menyahut dan masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak biasanya sang Phoenix bersikap demikian. Jadi ia mengoceh panjang lebar sejak tadi tak di dengar sama sekali? Bagus.

"Bunuh saja aku!" Teriak Sehun frustasi. Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan menyebalkan Sehun langsung tertarik ke dunia nyata. Ia menatap tajam yang lebih muda. Jika itu bukan Oh Sehun, maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kepala orang itu akan menjadi hiasan dinding ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Bos! Aku bicara padamu sejak tadi." Ujar Sehun yang rasanya sudah ingin meloncat keluar dari dalam mobil yang saat ini tengah melaju cukup kencang.

Ia benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol kali ini. Selama 10 tahun lebih ia hidup bersama Chanyeol, tak pernah sekalipun pria itu kedapatan hilang fokus. Chanyeol bukan pria seperti itu, tidak dan bukan.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun bertanya sinis dan Chanyeol ternyata menanggapi pertanyaan sinis Sehun dengan positif. Itu artinya suasana hatinya sedang baik.

"Siapa lelaki tadi?" Chanyeol tak suka basa-basi.

Pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Sehun tak suka itu. Namun saat melihat raut serius nan gelap dari Chanyeol membuat Sehun urung untuk kembali meneriaki sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu.

"Lelaki yang mana?"

Serius. Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu sungguh ambigu. Sejak pagi tadi ia bersama Chanyeol, mereka banyak bertemu laki-laki. Jadi yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu lelaki yang mana?

Chanyeol mendengus atas pertanyaan Sehun. Tak sadar dengan pertanyaannya sendiri yang lebih membingungkan. "Aku tak akan mengulang pertanyaanku Sehun"

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya. Jelas ia bingung. Chanyeol berkata dengan _clue_ yang tidak jelas. Ia pun menelusuri kembali kedalam ingatannya setiap kejadian yang ia dan Chanyeol lewati di _restaurant_ makanan Korea tadi karena ia yakin ucapan Chanyeol yang katanya _'tadi'_ itu merujuk pada kejadian di _restaurant_. Dan pikirannya kini tertuju pada seseorang yang mungkin saja dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Remaja lelaki berambut hitam yang memakai setelan formal itu?"

"Hn"

"Yang kau tabrak bahunya itu?"

"Hn"

"Benar yang itu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, namun matanya langsung menatap Sehun dalam tatapan tajam membuat tubuh Sehun mendadak meriang melihatnya.

"Serius! Kau tak tahu siapa dia bos?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sarkastik. Yang ditanya justru balik menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar.

"Memangnya sepenting apa dia sampai aku harus tahu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan sinis.

"Dia itu fantastis bos! Seluruh Asia juga pasti mengetahuinya, bos!" Sehun semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya seolah memanas-manasi Chanyeol mengenai ketidak-tahuannya.

"Tidak penting"

"Bos" Sehun frustasi karena Chanyeol tak mengetahui siapa lelaki tadi sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun tajam, ia tak suka bertele-tele.

" _Okay_.. _okay_ bos _.._ akan kuberi tahu" Sehun menghela nafasnya karena merasa kalah dari Chanyeol, "asal kau tahu ya bos. Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Dia..."

"Dia siapa, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Kalimat Sehun yang menggantung membuat ia ingin sekali mencekik pria itu saat ini juga.

"Dia Hisahito _no miya_ Bekkyon _shinno denka_ dari Jepang"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menatap Sehun lekat tanpa berkedip kemudian nyaris tertawa mengejek namun langsung menahannya hingga kini yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah senyum mengejek yang sangat meremehkan.

"Pangeran Hisahito, Bekkyon? Yang benar saja Sehun." Chanyeol mendengus tak percaya pada ucapan Sehun yang terdengar seperti lelucon di telinganya. Yang ia bayangkan pangeran Jepang itu adalah seseorang dengan tinggi badan mencolok dan pria dewasa, bukan anak-anak sepertinya yang tidak perlu di khawatirkan eksistensinya. Jadi ia berbisnis untuk bermain dengan anak kecil?

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sehun langsung melakukan sesuatu dengan _gadget_ nya dan menunjukkannya beberapa saat kemudian pada Chanyeol.

"Lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri" Sehun memperlihatkan layar _gadget_ nya.

Dalam layar _gadget_ Sehun, ia melihat bahwa foto lelaki tadi ada disana. Bukan hanya satu, tapi banyak. Dan namanya berada dalam daftar pencarian nomor 3 teratas dalam situs web pencarian resmi Asia. Tentunya nomor 1 adalah nama Park Chanyeol dan nomor 2 adalah boyband terkenal dari Korea.

"Dia itu pangeran kesayangan Jepang. Si pangeran berwajah cantik dengan etika yang luar biasa terjaga. Si pembawa kebahagiaan katanya" gumam Sehun di akhir kalimatnya. "Tapi, kenapa kau menanyakannya bos?"

"Hanya urusan bisnis" jawab Chanyeol tenang dan tanpa emosi, seperti biasanya. Maka Chanyeol pun hanya menatap datar pada jalanan yang terlihat didepannya.

"Bisnis? Ada hubungannya dengan pasar Jepang?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Matanya berbinar semangat dan berhasil menuai seringai tipis di bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat saja nanti"

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Oke gue bawa ff baru guys~**

 **Gak baru sih sebenernya ya, ff dengan judul ini pernah publish di akun gue yang satunya lagi di ffn, cuman ada beberapa yang di rombak lagi dari ide awal ceritanya karena gue agak gak srek aja sama ide awal ff ini..**

 **Gue harap kalian suka oke, dan.. JANGAN KETIPU SAMA CHAPTER AWAL-AWAL karena chapter chapter selanjutnya gue bakal nunjukin siapa geng Phoenix sebenernya, so.. yang penasaran sama yg suka ff ini please vomment. Satu komentar dan bintang dari kalian amat berahrga buat penulis amatiran cem gue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CUMA MAU BILANG KALO STORY INI ADA TRAILER NYA LOOOOHHH!**

 **DITONTON YAAA!**

 **/O5M0jyaRaH0**

 **Chapter 2**

"Kau sudah urus?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kaki yang saling bertumpang didalam mobil. Air mukanya sangat datar. Sangat sulit ditebak untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang tengah di pikirkan sang Phoenix.

"Beres bos! Kita bisa masuk sekarang"

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya di iringi Sehun dan Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya. Beberapa anak buahnya yang sudah menyamar menjadi pengawal pemerintah langsung membungkuk hormat saat sang Phoenix berjalan memasuki aula hotel Feon. Tak sulit baginya untuk masuk kesini karena hotel ini secara sah adalah salah satu asetnya.

Beberapa wanita memekik kegirangan saat mencium aroma maskulin Chanyeol serta melihat betapa tampan parasnya bersama dua orang di belakangnya, Sehun dan Kai sekali lagi.

Tak ada satupun diantara wanita bangsawan itu yang Chanyeol lirik. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan menusuk menyapu seisi ruangan yang 50% diisi para darah biru, lalu tatapan tajamnya berhenti pada sesosok lelaki bertubuh pendek dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam memperhatikan, mengintai setiap pergerakannya dari jauh bak predator ganas.

e)(o

"Kau sangat cakap, pangeran Hisahito" puji salah satu orang dari China dengan bahasa Korea nya yang fasih dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari yang dipuji.

"Anda terlalu memuji, tuan Feng"

"Hisahito _no miya_ memang begitu, selalu merendah" sahut Kisame yang di iringi tawa dari dua pria seusianya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kisame- _sama_ , aku permisi ke belakang sebentar" setelah mendapat izin dari wali sementara nya itu ia langsung melesat pergi ke belakang, yang di maksud adalah toilet, tentu saja.

Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di sisi wastafel lalu menatap pantulan dirinya yang dibalut setelan tuxedo dalam cermin.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa ia cukup bosan dengan perjamuan ini. Sejujurnya sangat membosankan mengobrol bersama sekumpulan pria tua yang membahas masalah politik. Namun bagaimana lagi, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Bagaimana pun Baekhyun hanya remaja berusia 18 yang masih haus akan masa remaja yang menyenangkan. Apalagi jiwa mudanya tak pernah terpuaskan selama ia berada didalam istana. Rasanya seperti hidup menjadi orang lain. Semua emosi yang seharusnya bebas ia luapkan selalu berusaha ia tekan, untuk menjaga sikapnya sebagai seorang pangeran. Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

Setelah merapikan penampilannya yang sempat berantakan serta mencuci tangannya, ia langsung keluar dari toilet pria dan tak di duganya ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dengan kencang lalu mendorongnya ke dinding hingga sekarang ia tersudut ke dinding dengan tubuh seseorang yang memerangkapnya disana.

Baekhyun menutup matanya antara takut dan kaget, punggungnya terasa sakit saat berbenturan dengan tembok, sangat sakit. Ingin ia membuka matanya untuk sekedar melihat seperti apa rupa orang yang saat ini bertindak kurang ajar padanya apalagi saat orang itu dengan sengaja mengendus lehernya seperti seekor anjing liar.

"S-siapa kau?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Yang ia yakini adalah bahwa orang yang tengah mengunci pergerakannya ini adalah seorang pria karena tubuhnya keras dan kuat.

"Kau sangat cantik, pangeran"

Mendengar suara _bass_ itu Baekhyun lantas membuka matanya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah sosok itu.

Meski cahaya remang disana, namun ia masih dapat menangkap sebuah seringai iblis yang pria itu tunjukkan padanya. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas karena lorong toilet ini cukup gelap. Tapi pria itu sangat tampan, sangat menawan.

"Aku menemukanmu"

Tanpa peringatan pria itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun melotot dan terus berontak meski rasanya percuma.

Ini salah! Mereka sesama pria! Apa yang pria ini lakukan padanya?

"Hmmpphh.. lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha mengelak dari ciuman pria itu yang semakin menuntut. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya pria itu menyesap bibirnya seperti sebuah candu.

Ciuman ganas pria itu turun dari bibir menuju ke dagu dan berakhir di lehernya membuat Baekhyun mati-matian menggigit bibirnya karena baru pertama merasakan sensasi menggelitik itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan.. hh.. ini! Ini salah! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak!" susah payah Baekhyun berusaha mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan normal dan pria itu malah terkekeh menyeramkan mendengar ancaman Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dalam jarak yang teramat dekat, "kalau begitu berteriaklah. Meskipun ada yang mendengar, mereka tak akan berani mengganggu kita karena jika itu terjadi maka mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan," pria itu menjeda hanya untuk memberikan sebuah senyum mengejek, "dan kehilangan kepala mereka"

Dengan lambat Baekhyun memproses ucapan pria itu. Apa yang dikatakannya membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pria ini adalah pemilik hotel _Feon_ , tempat diadakannya jamuan malam ini. Dan masalah kepala, ia rasa itu hanya sebuah _'perumpamaan'._ Baekhyun yang naif.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pria dengan senyum miringnya itu mengecup bibir Baekhyun, "aku mencarimu. Tentu saja"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan berusaha melepas cengkeraman pria itu pada lengannya yang sudah terasa sakit karena di cengkeram terlalu keras. Bekasnya pasti akan membiru. Dan untuk apa orang ini mencarinya?

"Tidak!"

"Tidak ada kata tidak untukku" balas pria itu dingin dan kembali menyerang leher Baekhyun namun suara ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat kesenangannya berakhir dan hanya gerutuan kasar yang keluar dari bibir _kissable_ nya.

"Sialan"

Dan dengan itu kuasanya pada tubuh Baekhyun melemah. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini untuk kabur dari pria yang di anggapnya gila itu.

Tanpa permisi, ia langsung berlari sekencang yang ia bisa sebelum pria itu sempat mengejarnya.

"Larilah Byun, ke neraka pun akan kususul kau" Pria itu tersenyum remeh lalu mengambil ponsel sialannya yang masih saja berdering nyaring lalu mengangkat panggilan dari ID bernama _'Kris'_ disana.

 _"Bos! Dia menghubungi kita lagi. Menanyakan kepastianmu"_

"Katakan padanya bahwa aku akan mengurus apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan jaminan operasi kita di pasar Jepang aman. Dan, batu _painite_ itu, buat dia menjadikan _painite_ seharga dengan keponakannya, aku menginginkannya. Jangan sampai tua bangka itu mempermainkan kita"

 _"Beres bos! Painite akan menjadi bagian dari koleksimu tidak lama lagi"_

e)(o

Lain Chanyeol, lain juga Baekhyun yang baru sampai di _ballroom_ hotel yang dipakai untuk acara perjamuan. Setidaknya ia bernafas lega karena ia berhasil lolos dari orang gila itu.

" _Denka_ , anda kemana saja? Kenapa anda pergi lama? Saya mencari-cari anda"

Baekhyun hampir terperanjat ketika Kisame mendekat ke arahnya dengan air muka yang cemas.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan tak tentu arah.

"Kenapa anda terlihat berantakan? Apa yang terjadi, _denka_?"

"Tidak ada, anda tak usah khawatir, Kisame- _sama_ " jawab Baekhyun cepat. Ia menata rambutnya kembali dengan rapi dan membenarkan letak dasinya yang berantakan serta menarik jasnya ke bawah untuk merapikannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kisame- _sama_ " kalimat itulah yang terakhir keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang entah kenapa dimata Kisame terlihat lebih merah dibanding saat sebelum Baekhyun pergi ke toilet.

Tapi.. sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya.

" _Denka_ , ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Mari ikuti saya"

"Ya, tentu saja"

e)(o

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak kembalinya Kisame dan Baekhyun ke Jepang. Kini Baekhyun tengah berada pada masa ujian akhir yang akan menentukan kelulusannya.

Jangan tanya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan belakangan ini karena jawabannya tentu saja belajar keras untuk nilai terbaiknya.

 **Tokk Tokk Tokk**

Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan buku latihan soalnya tak mendengar jika ada seseorang diluar sana yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

 **Tokk Tokk Tokk**

Ketukan kedua kembali terdengar namun sekali lagi Baekhyun terlalu fokus hanya untuk dapat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

 **Tokk Tokk Tokk**

"Kyo- _kun_ , bolehkah aku masuk?"

Kali ini suara ketukan pintu di iringi dengan suara seorang perempuan. Baekhyun tersadar saat mendengar suara lembut yang khas di telinganya dan berseru sedikit kencang setelahnya.

"Masuklah, _onee-san._ Pintunya tidak dikunci"

Setelah mendapat ijin dari si pemilik kamar, orang diluar sana langsung saja membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam daerah kekuasaan si pangeran cantik.

"Sudah kuduga," wanita cantik dengan mata super sipit itu memutar matanya malas melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan adik sepupunya sekarang, "jangan telalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Kyo- _kun_. Kau butuh hiburan. Lagipula tanpa belajar pun kau akan tetap jadi yang nomor satu"

"Tidak begitu, _onee-san._ Semuanya tak bisa instan" balas Baekhyun tanpa menatap kakak sepupunya, Naiji.

"Terserah kau lah" Naiji menggedik. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Baekhyun lalu mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen benda-benda angkasa yang menggantung.

Semua dekorasi kamar Baekhyun rasanya masih sama. Ornamen-ornamen itu juga sudah lama menggantung di langit-langit kamar Baekhyun, mereka bisa menyala disaat gelap. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun selalu betah bergelap-gelap ria ketika berada di kamarnya.

"Omong-omong, kau mau kuliah kemana, Kyo- _kun_?" Pertanyaan Naiji spontan membuat Baekhyun mengabaikan sejenak buku latihan soal yang sedang ia geluti lalu berbalik menatap Naiji dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Aku berencana masuk ke _Oxford_ atau ke Seoul _National University_ "

Naiji melotot tidak percaya, "yang benar? Kenapa tidak kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku? Kita bisa berangkat kuliah bersama"

" _Gakushuin_ ya? Tidak, _onee-san._ Sekolah ditempat seperti itu tidak akan membuatku berkembang menjadi manusia sosial" cengir Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Alasan klasik" Naiji memutar bola matanya jengah, "Tapi kau bisa memikirkannya lagi, Kyo- _kun_. Jauh dari rumah rasanya tidak enak" Naiji berdiri seraya meregangkan tangannya. Kakinya berjalan mendekati pintu dan berhenti di ambang pintu hanya untuk berbalik pada Baekhyun, "bersiaplah, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam"

Baekhyun tersenyum kotak, "malam ini aku akan makan bersama Yuta diluar"

Kening Naiji lantas berkerut dengan sendirinya. Ia memang mendengar gosip bahwa adik sepupunya itu belakangan ini sedang berteman akrab dengan putra dari perdana menteri Kisame, Nakamoto Yuta namanya. Jadi itu benar ya?

"Yasudah, kalau begitu belajar lah yang giat! Aku pergi dulu"

Setelah berkata demikian, sosok Naiji pun menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya yang sudah kembali tertutup menyisakan Baekhyun sendirian ditengah suasana sepi kamarnya.

e)(o

Matahari mulai menjorok ke arah barat ketika _bell_ berdentang nyaring tanda bahwa ujian hari ini cukup dicukupkan sekian.

Semua siswa tingkat 3 langsung berhamburan keluar, berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah lebih dulu seakan ada hadiah besar yang menanti mereka bagi yang lebih dulu sampai disana.

Baekhyun pun begitu, hanya saja ia berjalan santai ke arah gerbang sambil menunggu kedatangan mobil jemputannya.

Ia merapatkan mantelnya ketika sampai didepan gerbang sekolah dengan beberapa orang yang juga sepertinya menunggu jemputan mereka.

Semilir angin musim dingin di akhir Desember yang menusuk kulit membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggigil. Rasanya mantel dan syal nya itu terlalu tipis untuk udara sedingin ini.

Ia menatap jam di tangannya dan seharusnya supirnya sudah sampai disini sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Satu persatu orang yang menunggu bersamanya didepan gerbang pun perlahan berkurang. Tak lupa mereka memberikan salam untuk sekedar formalitas pada sang pangeran ketika mereka akan pergi.

Kini tersisa lah 3 orang yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang. Baekhyun tentu saja termasuk di dalamnya. Udara semakin dingin jika ia terus berdiri disini seperti ini tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

Tak sadar jika sedari tadi ia telah menjadi objek intaian dua orang pria yang berada didalam sebuah mobil _sport_ kuning mencolok yang terparkir apik di seberang jalan sana.

Didalam mobil _sport_ McLaren P1 itu, terdapat dua pria yang sejak awal memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Hun, dia hanya bocah SMA, demi Tuhan! Aku bahkan tak tega hanya untuk menodongkan moncong pistol ku ke arahnya" keluh Kai ketika mengamati pergerakan Baekhyun yang manis dan terlihat seperti anak kecil ketimbang anak SMA.

"Bos yang memutuskan. Dia selalu profesional dan mengambil keputusan terbaik. Jika anak itu harus meregang nyawa dibawah senjata Phoenix, maka itu artinya adalah jalan yang terbaik."

Lelaki yang sedari tadi mengintai Baekhyun adalah Kai dan Sehun. Dua sejoli itu tengah mendapat tugas dari sang Bos untuk mengawasi si pangeran muda. Mereka sudah tahu kemana tugas mereka akan berlabuh. Meski rasanya tetap aneh saat dua antek-antek penting Phoenix seperti mereka harus mengawasi seorang bocah SMA yang sama sekali tak terlihat mengancam. Betapa tega orang yang menginginkan kematian anak itu.

Kedua pasang mata didalam mobil itu dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika Baekhyun memasuki sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap dengan bendera negara Jepang berukuran kecil yang terletak di dua sudut depan kap mobilnya ㅡmobil kekaisaran.

"Tugas kita hanya sebatas ini kan? Aku ingin pulang ke Korea" ujar Kai sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Kembali lagi ke sisi Baekhyun. Begitu mobil jemputan serta antek-anteknya tiba, langsung saja ia masuk kedalam mobil yang selanjutnya otomatis melaju setelah ia naik. Bahkan sebelum para pengawal turun untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, ia sudah masuk duluan.

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya, Hisahito _no miya_ " ujar kepala pengawal yang duduk di sebelah supir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar" balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. Selalu saja begitu, ia selalu berkata seperti; _'bukan masalah besar'_ atau _'tidak apa-apa'_ dan _'jangan memikirkannya'_ padahal tadi ia kedinginan akibat keteledoran pengawalnya. Sebut saja Baekhyun terlalu baik.

e)(o

Matahari terlihat bersinar cerah siang ini seolah ikut berbahagia atas kelegaan siswa-siswi kelas 3 SHS di Jepang yang sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhir mereka hari ini. Sekolah Baekhyun pun begitu.

Terdengar banyak teriakan penuh suka cita begitu orang-orang dengan seragam SHS itu keluar dari ruang ujian. Jangan lupakan senyum cerah di setiap wajah itu.

Baekhyun juga begitu. Ia merasa begitu lega karena ujiannya sudah berakhir hari ini. Rasanya semua bebannya minggu ini di bahunya terangkat begitu tungkai kakinya melangkah keluar kelas.

 _'Akhirnya selesai juga'_ batin Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai 1 dengan langkah ringan. Begitu sampai di bawah, langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat seorang perempuan tengah kesulitan membawa buku-buku tebal di tangannya.

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung saja menghampiri perempuan itu dan mengambil hampir 3/4 dari buku yang dibawa perempuan itu.

Merasa beban bawaannya terangkat, perempuan dengan name tag _'Mizuki Minzi'_ itu mendongak. Matanya refleks melotot lebar saat melihat si pangeran yang merangkap sebagai _casanova_ sekolahnya kini berdiri di depannya dengan buku-buku tebal yang ada di tangannya. Persendian lututnya rasanya hampir lumpuh saat melihat senyum manis yang terukir di wajah tampan nan cantik pangeran muda itu.

"H-Hisahito _no miya_ , a-apa yang anda la-lakukan?" Minzi jadi gagap mendadak dibuatnya.

"Sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang laki-laki untuk membantu perempuan yang sedang kesusahan" jawaban klise Baekhyun itu sontak membuat Minzi menunduk malu, pipinya langsung saja merona merah.

Belum lagi mereka yang kini jadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi yang lain. Momen ini tentu saja menarik. Pangeran itu bisa dibilang jarang berkomunikasi secara personal dengan orang lain. Ia memang sering disapa banyak orang, setiap saat malah. Tapi jika kategorinya mengobrol seperti ini sangat jarang. Mereka hanya pernah beberapa kali melihat pangeran mengobrol dengan Yuta dan beberapa teman sekelasnya, itu pun laki-laki.

"Kau mau membawa kemana buku ini? Biar ku bantu"

"Tidak usah pangeran, aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan, Minㅡzi" sangkal Baekhyun sambil mengeja nama gadis yang ia tolong.

"Te-terimakasih, aku akan membawa buku-buku ini ke meja Hanaka- _sensei_ "

Pada akhirnya gadis itu menyebutkan tujuan awalnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum ia mengajak Minzi untuk membawa buku-buku itu ke tempat tujuan, yakni meja guru Hanaka, guru sastra Jepang di sekolahnya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya _, Hisahito no miya_ " Minzi menundukkan kepalanya malu di hadapan Baekhyun setelah mereka selesai menyimpan buku-buku tebal itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Minzi, "tidak masalah. Aku senang membantumu, Minzi- _san_. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Selamat siang Minzi- _san_ " Baekhyun undur diri. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah ke arah Minzi membuat Minzi lagi-lagi merasa melayang ke langit ketujuh melihat senyuman yang begitu mempesona dari sang pangeran. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga barusan bisa berinteraksi dengan sang pangeran yang di elu-elukan rakyat Jepang itu? Fantastis!

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Minzi langsung saja di kerumuni oleh siswa-siswi lain yang ikut menyaksikan hal langka barusan. Mereka sibuk menanyai bagaimana bisa Minzi berinteraksi secara pribadi dengan pangeran Hisahito.

Sudahlah. Abaikan Minzi, dan kita kembali ke Baekhyun.

Setelah membantu Minzi, Baekhyun tentu saja langsung pulang. Ia mendapati jemputannya sudah _stand by_ di parkiran sekolahnya. Namun saat ia akan memasuki mobil, suara Yuta menginterupsi membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Yuta tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat konyol.

"Maaf pangeran, tapi teman-teman ingin kau ikut merayakan berakhirnya ujian akhir kita, Hisahito _no miya_ " ujar pria dengan tinggi badan di atas Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun kelihatan tengah berpikir, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada para pengawalnya yang terlihat mengerikan dimata orang lain. Dan saat melihat kemana arah pandang Baekhyun, Yuta pun mengerti dengan apa yang menjadi pertimbangan sang pangeran.

"Tidak apa, mereka bisa berjaga diluar tempat kita berpesta. Teman-teman tidak keberatan. Mereka sadar bahwa kau orang penting yang harus dijaga" bisik Yuta dengan nada geli agar tidak terdengar oleh para pengawal istana.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dengan ragu. Bahkan kedua alisnya sampai hampir bertemu gara-gara ekspresi keraguannya.

"Iya, tidak apa. Kau tak pernah ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami sebelumnya. Untuk kali ini ayolah kau ikut, sebelum kita lulus dari SHS"

"Baiklah, aku ikut"

"Yeay! Itu bagus!"

Keputusan akhir Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta yang di adakan teman-teman sekelasnya dalam rangka merayakan berakhirnya ujian mereka.

Pesta yang mereka selenggarakan sangat jauh dari bayangan Baekhyun. Ia kira pesta nya akan di adakan di sebuah bar, club atau tempat karaoke. Tapi ternyata pesta nya di adakan di sebuah cafe ditengah kota Tokyo. Mereka menyewa cafe ini khusus untuk siang sampai malam ini.

Setidaknya Baekhyun lega jika pestanya diadakan ditempat normal seperti ini karena nanti pengawalnya tak akan melapor macam-macam pada kakeknya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Yuta, Baekhyun menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk menunggu diluar cafe dengan alasan agar tidak membuat teman-temannya merasa terganggu.

Alasan Baekhyun selama ini tidak pernah ikut dalam acara kelasnya adalah karena ia merasa tidak enak pada mereka. Kemanapun ia pergi, ia pasti dikawal oleh banyak pengawal dan itu akan membuat orang lain yang berada di dekatnya terganggu. Dan Baekhyun tak mau teman-temannya merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya, maka dari itu ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari acara kelas seperti ini.

Tapi untuk kali ini, rasanya sayang jika ia lewatkan. Yuta benar, sebentar lagi mereka lulus dan Baekhyun akan menyesal nanti jika ia tak pernah punya momen satu kalipun bersama teman-temannya saat masa SHS.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang sudah mulai _'gila'_ dengan menyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas di atas panggung kecil didalam cafe sedangkan sebagian lagi justru menari seperti orang sinting dibawah panggung.

Sepertinya mereka sangat senang dengan berakhirnya ujian.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruchi ㅡsalah satu teman Baekhyun yang tadi menyanyi tidak jelas di atas panggungㅡ kini menoleh padanya sambil berseru heboh.

"Ayay! Hisahito _no miya_! Mari bergabung dengan kami! Sumbangkan suara emasmu itu pangeran! Ayo!" Seru nya membuat teman-teman yang lain juga ikut memanggil sang pangeran yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di bangku cafe.

"Ayo, pangeran. Kau harus bersenang-senang" Yuta datang menghampiri dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan sopan lalu mendorong punggung mungil Baekhyun untuk maju kedepan.

"Tidak Yuta. Aku tidak bisa" tolak Baekhyun sedikit panik.

"Ayolah, kau punya suara bagus"

"Tapi tidak cocok untuk acara begini"

"Alasan. Ayo! Kau harus bersenang-senang"

Baekhyun salah tingkah dengan tawanya, sedangkan Yuta di belakangnya terus mendorong punggungnya untuk naik ke atas panggung disambut uluran tangan oleh Naruchi.

Ujung-ujungnya tetap sama, Baekhyun menuruti keinginan teman-temannya.

 _'Tidak apa kan jika kali ini aku keluar dari lingkaran itu?'_ ㅡBaekhyun

Diluar sana, terdapat sepasang mata tajam yang memperhatikan Baekhyun dan setiap gerakan sekecil apapun yang ia lakukan. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak Baekhyun datang ke cafe ini bersama teman-temannya. Atau mungkin jauh sebelumnya?

Pria dengan setelan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat mencurigakan itu menatap Baekhyun dibalik topi berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Tungkainya berdiri di luar cafe tepat di ujung etalase tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun pada para pengawal yang berjaga diluar. Penampilannya yang justru sangat mencolok membuat siapapun berpikir bahwa ia hanya seorang pria remaja yang tak sengaja lewat dan ikut menyaksikan pesta sang pangeran dan teman-temannya dari balik etalase.

Pria berwajah tampan itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon orang di seberang sana untuk melaporkan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Pangeran Hisahito melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Saat ini dia sedang berpesta bersama teman-temannya di sebuah cafe. Tidak ada hal aneh apapun. Laporan selesai"

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **1\. Hisahito no miya : Pangeran Hisahito**

 **2\. -sama : tuan. Semacam panggilan hormat pada orang yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari si pemanggil. Disini Baekhyun panggil perdana menteri dengan Kisame-sama karena yang pertama Kisame lebih tua darinya, dan Baekhyun juga menghormati Kisame.**

 **3\. Denka : sama dengan "Yang Mulia"**

 **Jadi bedanya Denka sama No Miya itu kalo denka adalah panggilan sedangkan No Miya adalah gelar, Hisahito no miya itu kan gelar dari Baekhyun alias Bekkyon selaku pangeran Jepang. Jadi Hisahito itu dimiliki oleh Baekhyun setelah ia beranjak remaja karena sejak kecil dia dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.**

 **4\. -kun : panggilan orang yang lebih senior pada juniornya atau panggilan untuk anak laki-laki.**

 **5 onee-san : sama halnya dengan 'noona' atau 'eonnie' dalam bahasa Korea. Hanya saja onee-san bisa digunakan oleh perempuan atau laki-laki pada perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Singkatnya 'kakak'. -san disana artinya bahwa kakak yang ia panggil itu bukan kakaknya, bukan saudara sekandung.**

 **6\. Gakushuin : sekolah khusus keturunan bangsawan atau anak pejabat dan semacamnya.**

 **7\. -chan : panggilan untuk orang yang dikasihi umumnya. Biasanya dipakai untuk anak perempuan, tapi bisa juga digunakan pada anak laki-laki tergantung namanya.**

 **8\. Ojii-chan : panggilan untuk kakek kandung**

 **Untuk 2 chapter pertama masih belum fokus ChanBaek scene nya yaaa, juga Phoenix masih belum unjuk diri sepenuhnya ya.. jadi yang mau dapet ChanBaek scene nya keep reading oke?**

 **Jangan lupa review juseyooo xD ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N : di bagian paling bawah ada adegan ChanBaek naena wkwkk, buat yang gak mau baca (yang mau jaga matanya ttp suci \eaakk) author kasih tanda 'WARNING' kok**

"Katanya tidak ada yang aneh, Yeol. Mangsa kita baik-baik saja" lapor Jongdae setelah ia menutup telepon dari bawahannya.

"Mangsa apa?" Tanya Yixing yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sebuah buruan bernilai milyaran _dollar_ " tutur Joonmyeon sambil mengusak surai hitam legam milik Yixing.

Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Yang tidak diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang adalah kenyataan bahwa Yixing adalah salah satu dari dua _sniper_ andalan Park Chanyeol dalam bisnis kotornya. Satunya lagi adalah Oh Sehun si mata elang.

"Bos.. dia mendaftar di SNU, kau tahu itu?" Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruangan kerja Chanyeol tanpa permisi langsung berseru heboh seakan melihat Miranda Kerr berguling di kubangan lumpur.

"Anak yang malang. Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bahwa salah satu dari kita harus menyingkirkannya" ujar Kris dengan wajah yang bersembunyi dibalik buku komik yang tengah ia baca. Nada suaranya sangat datar, sama sekali tak menunjukan sebuah simpati.

"Menyingkirkan bukan berarti harus membunuh" desis Chanyeol disertai senyum miringnya yang seperti biasa, mengerikan dan sulit ditebak.

"Bosㅡ"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu saja ketika suara pintu dibuka dengan cukup keras membuat semua perhatian langsung teralih pada arah pintu. Bahkan Joonmyeon hampir saja menumpahkan air panas untuk menyeduh kopi ke tangannya.

Kris dengan wajah datarnya mengintip dibalik komik yang tengah ia baca hingga kini wajahnya tertutup kecuali dari bagian mata ke atas. Wajahnya yang awalnya tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat mengerikan kini berubah lebih mengerikan ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok perempuan yang begitu ia hafal wujudnya.

 _'Buat apa jalang itu kemari? Apa dia mau kepalanya berlubang? Bagus sekali disini ada Sehun dan Yixing'_ Pikir Kris dengan pandangan yang seolah menguliti ke arah wanita berpakaian serba _sexy_ yang kini berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang seolah sengaja menggoda sang Phoenix yang tengah menjelma menjadi seorang CEO di dunia bisnis _real_ nya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatap datar wanita itu tanpa minat. Bahkan hingga wanita itu sudah berada di sampingnya pun ia tetap terdiam dengan wajah tak berminat.

"Sayang.. aku merindukanmu" wanita itu memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan manja tanpa tahu malu membuat Yixing secara terang-terangan mendengus geli.

"Murahan.." desis Yixing yang bahkan satu ruangan pun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hanya saja wanita itu terlalu tebal muka hingga ia tanpa ada rasa malu malah terus bergelayut manja di leher Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam tak merespon.

Nama wanita ini Choi Sulli. Salah satu jalang Chanyeol yang sepertinya begitu terobsesi pada Chanyeol bahkan sampai mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol sejak dulu. Anehnya Chanyeol tak pernah merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

Sulli berpikir bahwa dengan ia yang sudah bercinta dengan Chanyeol berulang kali maka ia sudah membuat Chanyeol jatuh ke pelukannya. Sulli hanya terlalu percaya diri dengan itu.

Bahkan semua orang juga sudah tahu bahwa itu memang tabiat seorang Park Chanyeol yang suka bermain wanita di ranjang. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan memakai wanita itu hanya satu kali, tidak dengan yang kedua, ketiga atau kesekian kalinya. Tapi karena Sulli yang selalu menggoda Chanyeol maka Chanyeol selaku pemilik hasrat besar pun meladeni Sulli. Hanya sebatas diranjang hubungannya dengan Sulli, tidak dengan _real relationship._ Karena Chanyeol tak pernah serius dengan hubungannya. Semua yang berkencan dengannya berakhir di ranjang. Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar membuat hati Chanyeol yang sekeras batu pualam itu berlabuh. Istilahnya, dia itu suka _'one night stand'._ Menyewa para pelacur hanya untuk pemuas nafsu semalam lalu memberikannya uang dan setelah itu semuanya selesai.

"Ayo kita kencan, sayang" Sulli dengan sengaja berbicara tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Bahkan ia menghembuskan nafasnya di leher lelaki itu.

"Pergilah Choi Sulli" usir Chanyeol dengan nada yang dingin. Atmosfer di dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol pun langsung terasa tidak enak. Sejujurnya ia sedang tak berhasrat untuk _berkencan_. Ia sudah muak dengan wanita jalang ini.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu sayang"

Dengan tak tahu dirinya, Sulli sengaja meremas kejantanan Chanyeol dibalik celana bahan yang ia kenakan. Tapi itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk Chanyeol. Ia bukanlah lelaki gampangan yang disentuh sedikit saja bisa _turn on._ Ia adalah dewa sex. Semua wanita bahkan rela membuka paha mereka lebar-lebar untuknya hanya dengan mendengar suara berat Chanyeol.

Satu hal yang tidak disukai Chanyeol. Yaitu saat seseorang sengaja menggodanya. Maka dengan ' _senang hati'_ ia akan memberi _pelajaran_ pada orang itu. Ia akan bermain kasar hingga wanita itu menjerit dibawah kuasanya. Dan itu lah yang akan terjadi pada Choi Sulli saat ini.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Maka itu yang akan kau dapat" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu mengancam dan menusuk namun Sulli yang sepertinya sudah gila malah menafsirkannya sebagai tantangan bercinta oleh Chanyeol. Maka dari itu ia semakin gencar menggoda Chanyeol dengan remasan kuat pada kejantanan lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Orang-orang di ruangan Chanyeol yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pun satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan Chanyeol menyiksa jalangnya yang satu itu hingga tak berdaya. Namun dari apa yang selama ini terjadi, mereka ragu bahwa Choi Sulli akan kapok dan berhenti mengejar Chanyeol. Wanita itu hanya akan semakin agresif saja. Tapi biarlah, biar Chanyeol yang mengurusnya.

Joonmyeon yang bahkan belum meminum kopinya hanya menghela nafas berusaha bersabar untuk kesekian kali dan dengan terpaksa membawa cangkir kopinya keluar. Tak lupa ia juga menarik Yixing yang tidak peka dan tetap duduk di sofa sambil bermain game.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?"

"Ruangannya akan panas sebentar lagi" hanya itu jawaban Joonmyeon dan Yixing hanya mendengus sebagai balasan.

Lain halnya dengan Kris yang kelihatan sangat kesal. Ia melempar komik yang tengah di bacanya ke meja dengan kasar.

"Dasar jalang!" Itu adalah kecaman yang keluar dari mulut Kris dengan ringannya. Namun sekali lagi, Sulli tak peduli. Dia sekarang sibuk membalas lumatan ganas Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Yang terakhir keluar adalah Jongdae, dia sepertinya tak terlalu terpengaruh karena buktinya ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol sambil bersiul santai.

"Aku akan menugaskan orang di depan untuk membuang _sampah_ mu nanti bos" seru Jongdae santai sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Sampah yang ia maksud tentu saja Choi Sulli.

e)(o

Hari ini sungguh bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun dan mungkin juga untuk rakyat Jepang.

Baru saja ia mendapat kabar dari perdana menteri bahwa sang Kaisar kondisinya sedang menurun. Lantas dengan langkah terburu-buru ia langsung menemui kakeknya di kediaman beliau.

Kini ia sudah duduk disini, di ranjang kakeknya dan melihat bagaimana kakeknya tidur, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dan tersiksa.

Dalam diam, _liquid_ bening itu perlahan turun menuruni pipinya tanpa bisa ditahan. Perasaan takut langsung menggerogoti dirinya sampai ke tulang-tulang.

Perlahan, mata tua yang terlihat sayu itu terbuka dan ia langsung tersenyum tipis kala melihat cucu kesayangannya ada disana. Tengah menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan menangis, Kyo- _kun_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kaisar menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lemah. Melihat Baekhyun membuatnya selalu teringat akan mendiang putra nya, ayah Baekhyun, Akainu.

Dari struktur wajah, Baekhyun memang mirip dengan Akainu. Tapi perawakannya sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika Akainu itu tinggi tegap dan terlihat begitu kokoh, maka Baekhyun sebaliknya. Ia terlihat mungil dan lemah. Ia adalah orang yang harus di lindungi, bukannya melindungi.

"Waktuku mungkin tidak lama lagi, Kyo- _kun_ "

"Jangan bicara seperti itu _ojii_ - _chan_ " Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Jadilah lebih kuat dan lebih hebat, nak. Kau adalah kesayangan Jepang" bisik Kaisar seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun seolah tengah menyalurkan kekuatannya.

" _Ojii_ - _chan_ , aku sangat takut" Baekhyun semakin terisak ketika kakeknya itu tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Jangan takut, Kyo- _kun._ Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu"

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya demi meredakan isakannya namun itu tak berhasil karena rasa takut dalam dirinya semakin mendominasi. Jika kakeknya pergi, maka ia akan sendiri. Dan jika ia sendiri, ia tak akan memiliki sumber kekuatan ataupun tempat mengadu. Kehidupan di istana itu begitu kejam, tak seperti yang rakyat bayangkan. Ia bertahan di istana karena ada kakeknya, tapi jika kakeknya nanti tiada? Ia bisa apa?

Ini adalah H-5 penobatan pamannya, dan bahkan Baekhyun tak melihat batang hidung pamannya itu berkeliaran di sekitar sini untuk menjenguk keadaan Kaisar.

e)(o

Kepingan salju tak henti-hentinya menuruni bumi seperti hujan yang tak pernah reda. Semilir angin musim dingin yang menusuk kulit sampai ke tulang-tulang bahkan tak akan bisa mengalahkan dinginnya hati pangeran Bekkyon saat ini.

Matanya menatap lurus tanah merah yang menggunung didepannya. Bahkan hamparan salju kini telah menutupi tanah dengan pusara yang indah itu.

Ia tak percaya bahwa saat ini ia berdiri disini untuk menyaksikan kakek tercintanya yang di kebumikan. Air matanya tak lagi mengalir, ia justru hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan segala hal yang ia pun tak mengerti bagian mana yang merupakan hal penting.

 _ **"Jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu dihadapan orang lain."**_

Maka Baekhyun pun sekuat tenaga berusaha tak menangis saat melihat peti mati sang Kaisar yang perlahan-lahan mulai di turunkan kedalam liang lahat. Meski rasanya air mata di pelupuk matanya sudah seperti air di bendungan yang hampir jebol, Baekhyun tetap bersikap seolah air matanya sudah mengering.

Rasa ketakutan dan kesendirian terus menggerogoti jiwanya, seakan-akan ingin membawa Baekhyun dalam pusaran kegelapan.

Saat orang-orang satu persatu mulai meninggalkan pemakaman, maka Baekhyun justru memilih tinggal dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah terasa mati rasa diatas tumpukan salju. Payung hitam yang sejak tadi melindunginya dari butiran salju yang jatuh pun seakan tak terasa baginya.

Dibelakangnya, berdiri perdana menteri Kisame serta putranya, Nakamoto Yuta. Lalu ada beberapa pengawal istana yang juga ikut berjaga dengan salah satu dari mereka yang memayungi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Mereka menatap Baekhyun dalam kesedihan yang sama, seakan mengasihani nasib sang pangeran yang sangat malang.

Baekhyun tahu ia bukanlah sebatang kara karena ia masih memiliki keluarga di istana. Tapi rasanya itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan semu karena pada kenyataannua keluarganya yang sebenarnya sudah tiada.

" _Denka_ , cuacanya semakin dingin. Jadi ada baiknya anda segera kembali ke istana" ujar Kisame penuh rasa hormat saat Baekhyun masih saja mematung disana.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menatap lekat pusara kakeknya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar berbalik dan mulai menjauh dari area pemakaman. Air mukanya tetap datar tanpa emosi, membiarkan dirinya menjadi sosok yang dingin untuk beberapa saat.

 _ **"Rasa sakitmu lah yang akan menjadi teman terbaikmu"**_

e)(o

Sudah 2 hari berlalu semenjak pemakaman kakeknya namun Baekhyun tak kunjung terlihat baik-baik saja. Ekspresinya memang selalu datar dan tanpa emosi namun semua orang juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak meraung-raung seperti orang gila.

Kadang mereka yang melihat betapa hampanya Baekhyun lebih memikirkan mungkin ada baiknya jika sang pangeran mengeluarkan segala emosinya daripada terus seperti itu hingga kini wajah cantiknya terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Selama 2 hari ini pula Baekhyun tak pernah bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Insomnia karena rasa stres yang di alaminya membuatnya tersiksa hingga perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai kehilangan berat badannya. Kantung hitam dibawah matanya juga menambah penderitaan Baekhyun.

Kisame sudah berusaha memberikan Baekhyun obat herbal agar dia tertidur namun nyatanya itu tak pernah berhasil hingga ia sudah putus asa dan akhirnya terpaksa memberikan obat tidur dosis tinggi pada Baekhyun. Dan ternyata itu berhasil, kini Baekhyun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kondisi Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan. Lagi-lagi mereka seakan kehilangan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

2 hari lagi adalah pengangkatan Nakaito menjadi kaisar Jepang. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah pergi menjauh untuk sementara.

Maka saat di sore hari Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya, ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam koper.

"Anda mau pergi kemana pangeran?" Kisame terkesiap saat ia dimintai bantuan oleh Baekhyun untuk mengurus penerbangannya.

"Korea Selatan. Aku berencana kuliah disana. Jadi aku ingin melihat-lihat" jawab Baekhyun disertai senyumannya.

"Tapi 2 hari lagi putra mahkota akan di nobatkan menjadi Kaisar. Dan anda... anda akan dinobatkan menjadi putra mahkota"

Baekhyun menggeleng yakin, "aku sedang tidak ingin tampil didepan publik. Tolonglah Kisame- _sama_ "

Kisame ragu, namun ia tak bisa menolak keinginan sang pangeran yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan butuh pelarian. Maka, Kisame pun melakukan apa yang di inginkan remaja berusia 18 itu. Ia mengurus penerbangan sang pangeran ke Korea Selatan untuk hari esok.

Yuta sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut bersama Baekhyun ke Korea Selatan, namun tentu saja Baekhyun menolaknya. Alasan utamanya karena ia ingin sendiri, ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang menemaninya karena yang ia butuhkan hanyalah waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, sendirian.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun saat ini, ia berada di bandara Haneda, tengah menunggu jam terbangnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Baekhyun pada para pengawalnya yang bersiap mengikuti Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menahannya, "kalian tunggulah disini."

Baekhyun terlihat seperti artis yang sedang menyamar untuk saat ini dengan masker serta topi hitamnya. Jangan lupakan _hoodie_ hitamnya yang juga ikut menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet, ia langsung mencuci tangannya di wastafel lalu melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang berjas hitam masuk ke dalam toilet. Baekhyun tak peduli, tentu saja. Mereka pasti punya urusan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi saat salah satu pria itu membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan berbau obat, Baekhyun sudah tak bisa pura-pura tak peduli. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Ia berusaha memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa namun penciumannya sudah dipenuhi oleh obat bius hingga perlahan tubuhnya melemah dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Yang dapat ia dengar terakhir kali adalah ketika pria itu bicara lewat telepon dengan seseorang.

 _"Kami sudah mendapatkannya bos"_

e)(o

Kegelapan sepertinya adalah yang akan selalu menemani Baekhyun setiap saat. Dimanapun ia berada, kegelapan selalu menyertainya.

Ia berjalan di lorong gelap itu sendirian. Rasa takut kembali memeluk hatinya saat ia mendengar suara jeritan-jeritan kesakitan serta bisikan di belakang sana. Dengan itu, ia pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menjauh dari kegelapan itu tetapi suara-suara itu seakan terus mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Seolah suara-suara itu berasal dari dalam kepalanya.

Ia sudah berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga tapi entah kenapa ia seperti berlari di sebuah ruangan anti gravitasiㅡ lambat dan sangat sulit untuk cepat.

Saat ia melihat setitik cahaya di ujung lorong, maka Baekhyun pun berusaha menggapainya secepat yang ia bisa dengan suara-suara mengerikan yang terus mengikutinya.

Semakin dekat ia dengan cahaya itu, maka semakin jelas ia dapat melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia menatap punggung tegap itu penuh harap seolah hanya pria itu lah yang bisa membawanya pergi dari kegelapan ini.

Ia ingin berteriak nyaring saat ia semakin dekat dengan tubuh itu tapi justru sosok pria yang membelakanginya itu mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia pun berlari semakin kencang dan akhirnya ia berhasil menggapai tangan itu dalam genggamannya yang erat.

"Jangan pergi" tanpa sadar ia bergumam. Dengan bahasa Jepangnya.

Dan saat perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, ia menemukan dirinya tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan mewah dengan ia yang berbaring di ranjang sambil tangannya menggenggam tangan kokoh seorang pria yang berdiri didekat ranjang, dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Ia mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada pria itu. Sosoknya tinggi dan tegap, sangat kokoh seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya barusan. Dan yang baru ia sadari adalah bahwa pria itu sangat tampan dengan tatapan matanya yang setajam mata _Katana_ miliknya.

"Siapa kau?" Lirih Baekhyun dengan tangan yang melepaskan genggamannya pada pria yang tak ia kenal itu. Masih dengan bahasa Jepang.

Kepalanya pening bukan main saat ia berusaha untuk duduk. Dunia seolah berputar di matanya.

Pria itu tak kunjung bicara saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terpaksa harus mendongak menatap pria yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Dimana aku?"

Pertanyaan yang berbeda, namun pria itu tetap tak mengatakan apapun membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin pria itu bisu. Pria dengan sorot mata tajamnya itu tak hentinya menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya membuat Baekhyun merasa kecil. Seumur hidup, ia tak pernah menemukan orang dengan tatapan se-mengintimidasi itu selain sang Kaisar.

"Kau di rumahku" jawab pria itu singkat, padat, jelas. Suaranya sangat berat dan dalam, mendominasi dan terdengar tak dapat dibantah. Pria itu menjawab dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea, tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang. Hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah berada di Korea.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

 **Klek**

"Bos"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dan disana berdiri seorang pria berwajah ramah dalam balutan kemeja _peach_ yang dimasukkan asal pada celana kain berwarna hitamnya, berdiri di ambang pintu menatap dirinya dan pria tinggi itu secara bergantian.

"Zitao sudah kembali" lanjutnya.

"Urus dia" itulah yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Baekhyun tak tahu ucapan pria itu merujuk padanya atau pada orang bernama Zitao itu. Tapi saat melihat punggungnya menghilang dibalik pintu, maka ia tahu bahwa ucapannya barusan tertuju padanya.

Pria berwajah lembut itu mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun untuk menggantikan pria barusan. Pria itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya lalu bertanya, "apakah kepalamu masih terasa pusing?"

"Ya, sedikit" Baekhyun meringis saat merasa kepalanya seperti tengah di putar-putar. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat lalu membukanya kembali untuk menormalkan pandangannya yang berputar.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Akan kupanggilkan pelayan untuk membawakan makanan, dan obat tentunya" pria itu tersenyum lebar lantas berbalik pergi untuk memanggil pelayan. Namun sebelum langkah pria itu dapat mencapai pintu, suara Baekhyun telah lebih dulu terdengar.

"Siapa namamu?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar parau. Rasanya ia memang perlu tahu siapa nama pria yang kelihatannya baik itu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Joonmyeon" lalu pria itu pun benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun tak tahu dimana ia sekarang, ia tahu ia di Korea. Tapi apakah ini Selatan? Atau justru Utara? Satu yang menjadi pertanyaan paling besarnya, mengapa ia dibawa kesini?

Lalu siapa orang-orang itu? Yang Baekhyun dapat sadari saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya diculik. Dibawa secara paksa tanpa persetujuannya dengan cara dibius bukankah itu memang pantas disebut penculikan? Lalu apa maksud mereka?

Tak berselang lama, pria bernama Joonmyeon itu sudah kembali lagi bersama beberapa orang pelayan yang membawa troli makanan.

"Makanlah, aku tidak menaruh sesuatu di dalam makananmu. Aku bersumpah" Joonmyeon melemparkan senyum lebarnya dan Baekhyun jadi merasa kikuk. Jika ia diculik, kenapa mereka memperlakukan dirinya sebaik ini? Lalu siapa sosok orang yang Joonmyeon panggil _'Bos'_ tadi?

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" Baekhyun melirik makanan di atas troli yang kelihatannya sangat lezat. Makanan itu cukup asing baginya, sepertinya makanan Korea. Tidak ada _sushi_ disana.

Joonmyeon berdeham lalu menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "12 jam 14 menit kira-kira"

Terkejut, tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut. Selama itukah dia pingsan? Apakah efek obat bius itu benar-benar kuat hingga ia pingsan selama itu?

"Dan kau pasti lapar karena tak sadarkan diri selama itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku lalu menatap makanan di atas troli dengan ragu menuai sebuah tawa sumbang dari Joonmyeon.

"Makanlah, aku tidak memasukkan apapun sungguh"

"Haruskah aku percaya pada orang asing?" Wajah Baekhyun kelihatan meringis saat menatap Joonmyeon sangsi. Namun Joonmyeon menyadari betul bahwa tingkat kewaspadaan bocah 18 tahun itu sangatlah wajar.

"Aku akan mencoba makanannya kalau begitu" Joonmyeon mengapit sumpit diantara jari-jari tangannya lalu mulai memasukkan salah satu jenis makanan yang dilapisi sayur-sayuran segar kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti seorang juri yang sedang menilai masakan peserta lomba. "Kau lihat? Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi makanlah sebelum kau benar-benar kehabisan energi." Setelah menelan makanannya, Joonmyeon kembali menyimpan sumpit itu di atas troli. "Ambilkan sumpit baru." Titahnya pada pelayan yang masih ada disana namun Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan seseorang dengan tingkat kejijikan yang tinggi" tukasnya. Ia mengambil alih sumpit yang tadi dipegang Joonmyeon kemudian mulai memakan beberapa jenis menu yang ada di atas troli dengan gaya tenangnya, seperti biasa.

"Kukira seorang pangeran sangatlah steril" kekeh Joonmyeon saat melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mengunyah makanannya dengan ekspresi wajah berpikir, mungkin ia sedang mengecap rasa dari makanan itu.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan masakan ini. Aku sempat melihatnya di buku menu makanan _restaurant_ Korea yang aku kunjungi bersama Kisame- _sama_ dan juga di perjamuan waktu itu. Tapi aku tak mencobanya dan lebih memilih memakan makanan yang bentuknya mirip _sushi_ di Jepang" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah berpikir. Tawa Joonmyeon langsung menggelegar didalam ruangan itu sesaat setelah mendengar cerita singkat Baekhyun lalu ia berdeham lagi setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja kau terdengar begitu lucu." Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya lalu menekankan kepalan tangannya didepan belahan bibirnya seolah itu adalah usaha untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Obrolannya memang terdengar sangat lucu bagi seseorang yang sedang diculik sepertiku" balas Baekhyun santai. Ia terlihat tak memiliki beban apapun di pundaknya. Melihat bagaimana tenang dan anggunnya sikap Baekhyun membuat Joonmyeon berpikir bahwa Baekhyun betul-betul di didik didalam istananya selama ini.

Joonmyeon berdeham, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih fokus dengan makanannya, "kau berpikir bahwa kau sedang diculik?" Sebelah alis Joonmyeon ikut terangkat saat ia bertanya dan pertanyaan barusan langsung dibalas dengan kekehan kecil yang sangat manis dari Baekhyun.

"Saat seseorang membekapmu dengan obat bius di toilet umum lalu saat kau bangun kau sudah berada di tempat asing, apa yang akan kau pikirkan?" Mata Baekhyun teralih dari piring di atas troli menjadi pada Joonmyeon yang juga menatapnya masih dengan senyum lebar.

Entah kenapa Joonmyeon sangat suka saat anak itu menuturkan tentang apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, terdengar seperti bahwa anak itu benar-benar terdidik dan berwibawa, seorang darah biru yang tak dapat diremehkan. Tatapan sepasang mata mirip serigala bocah itu juga terlihat sangat tenang meski Joonmyeon sudah dapat mengetahui ada apa dibalik tatapan itu. Dalam pandangannya, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja yang dewasa belum pada waktunya. Seolah anak itu tak pernah menghabiskan masa remaja nya dengan bersenang-senang seperti remaja lainnya. Mungkin memang benar pemikirannya itu, karena Baekhyun adalah seorang pangeran yang dikurung dalam sebuah istana berkedok kekaisaran.

"Mungkin aku akan berpikir bahwa si penculik ingin menikahiku" jawab Joonmyeon asal membuat Baekhyun mendengus kecil dengan senyum tipisnya. "Itu hanya ada didalam cerita fiksi."

Ia kemudian kembali hanyut dalam makanannya, lagipula ia tak terlalu suka mengobrol saat makan. Itu terlihat tidak sopan dan tidak pantas untuknya.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari semua makanan yang ada di troli, Baekhyun menyimpan sumpit itu kembali lalu meminum air putih itu hingga tandas. Dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun dan tenang khas seorang bangsawan membuat mata-mata disana tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari Baekhyun. Paras cantiknya yang diikuti dengan sikap sopannya membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat sempurna. Sangat menakjubkan.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya, Joonmyeon _hyung_ " Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum manisnya untuk pertama kali di hadapan Joonmyeon dan membuat pria itu terpana untuk kemudian tersadar dengan pikiran bodohnya.

Baekhyun menolak meminum obatnya, ia bilang bahwa keadaan kepalanya tidak seburuk tadi yang membuat Joonmyeon berasumsi bahwa rasa pusing yang Baekhyun alami tadi terjadi karena ia kelaparan.

Joonmyeon lantas balas tersenyum setelah memerintahkan para pelayan itu untuk pergi, "apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Menggeleng adalah yang dilakukan Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan bahwa perutnya sudah terisi cukup dan rasanya ia tak menginginkan makanan atau minuman apapun lagi. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah penjelasan mengapa ia bisa berada disini.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon penuh harap.

"Akan kujawab jika aku mampu"

Baekhyun mulai meragu, ia bingung harus darimana ia memulai. Lalu pertanyaan paling sederhana masuk begitu saja kedalam kepalanya, "dimana tempat ini?" Ia tak tahu apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya namun entah kenapa Joonmyeon justru malah tertawa.

"Korea Selatan, tentu saja. Kita berada di Seoul" jawab Joonmyeon setelah tawanya hilang. Ia menatap Baekhyun lucu dan yang ditatap demikian hanya berkedip-kedip polos.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?"

"Kalau itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Yang Mulia" Joonmyeon kembali terkekeh atas ucapannya barusan. Rasanya sangat geli di lidahnya saat ia harus memanggil Baekhyun dengan kata itu. Lidahnya lebih terbiasa memanggil _'Bos'_ ketimbang _'Yang Mulia'._

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kecewa. Ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru kamar asing ini dan entah kenapa hawa di kamar ini terasa dingin dan mencekam.

"Siapa pria tadi yang kau sebut Bos?" Baekhyun berdiri dari ranjang yang sebelumnya ia duduki lalu berjalan-jalan mengitari ruangan dan berhenti pada dinding kaca yang menampilkan langsung hamparan luas rumput hijau yang sangat terawat dibawah sana, disana juga ada taman bunga yang cukup luas, sangat indah.

"Dia Phoenix"

"Phoenix? Siapa itu Phoenix? Aku juga pernah mendengar nama Phoenix terucap dari bibir pamanku"

Joonmyeon terkesiap, dan Baekhyun tak tahu sebab apa yang membuat pria berwajah lembut itu kelihatan kaget. "Apakah sesuatu yang baik?" Nada suara Joonmyeon terdengar sangat penasaran.

"Sepertinya tidak. Pamanku mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal. Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon beberapa pekan lalu. Dan dia juga membicarakan tentang Wang serta Yakuza dan juga wilayah Intern. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan tapi kupikir bahwa Phoenix itu mungkin semacam gembong narkoba? Atau mungkin pemasok organ tubuh manusia di pasar gelap?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan santai seolah yang ia tanyakan adalah sesuatu seperti berapa hasil 1+1.

Air muka Joonmyeon seketika berubah menjadi tegang, rahangnya mengeras namun keningnya berkerut seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, "lebih dari itu, Yang Mulia. Phoenix adalah sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kau bayangkan. Dan Phoenix tidaklah bermain dengan organ tubuh manusia yang dijual ilegal di pasar gelap. Itu menjijikan" tukas Joonmyeon yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Posisinya yang menyampingi Joonmyeon membuat tubuh bagian kirinya bersandar sepenuhnya pada dinding kaca dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus ke arah luar.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mati dengan cara yang menjijikan seperti itu," suara Baekhyun terdengar hampa seakan ia mencoba menerawang tentang cara ia mati dan Joonmyeon mengerti kenapa bocah itu bisa berpikiran demikian, "jadi bisa kau beritahu aku siapa Phoenix itu? Atau Phoenix adalah julukan dari Bos mu?"

Joonmyeon tertawa dengan pertanyaan polos Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti anak-anak, ia lagi-lagi berdeham sebelum menjawab keingintahuan Baekhyun, "kau akan tahu sendiri. Dan yaaa... Phoenix memang julukan Bos, sekaligus nama kelompok kami. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang diluar sana yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Phoenix, sepertimu."

Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Joonmyeon. "Phoenix pasti sangat kaya" gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap hamparan rumput diluar sana, sangat luas dan sangat hijau. Ia juga dapat melihat benteng yang menjulang tinggi di kejauhan, terlihat sangat mengerikan seolah ia berada didalam penjara, "jadi siapa nama asli Phoenix?"

"Kau sangat ingin tahu? Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada orangnya? Bagaimana?" Tawar Joonmyeon yang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya seraya menggeleng lucu.

"Bukan ide yang bagus. Karena Phoenix itu sepertinya jarang berbicara. Bahkan aku harus bertanya sebanyak 2x dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda untuk dapat mendengar suaranya" Baekhyun terdengar mengeluh. Namun saat anak itu mengatakan _'sebanyak 2x'_ justru terdengar seperti _'sebanyak 10x'._ Ekspresinya sangat lucu.

Joonmyeon pun tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya, mengobrol dengan Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan, "Park Chanyeol. Kurasa kau harus mengingatnya mulai sekarang"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang mudah lupa dengan nama orang asing" Baekhyun terkikik, "jadi apa itu wilayah intern? Apa kau tahu?"

Joonmyeon menggedik tidak tahu, terdengar helaan nafas dari pria berwajah ramah itu sebelum ia kembali berbicara, "kurasa hanya pamanmu yang mengetahuinya." Ia berbohong. Padahal ia jelas tahu tentang apa yang ingin Baekhyun tahu. Ia juga mengerti betul kemana arah pembicaraan paman Baekhyun saat bocah itu menyebutkan perihal pembicaraan yang tak sengaja ia dengar itu dengan gamblang.

"Apa kau takut?" Tanya Joonmyeon seraya mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti boneka.

"Sedikit. Berada di tempat asing membuatku sedikit takut."

"Apa kau ingin pulang ke rumah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, dan Joonmyeon dapat menangkap senyuman yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu, "tak ada tempat yang bisa kusebut dengan rumah. Tak ada tempat di dunia ini yang terasa tak asing bagiku untuk saat ini."

Joonmyeon jelas mengerti apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Andai itu bukan Byun Baekhyun, andai itu orang lain, pasti orang itu sudah meringkuk ketakutan di sudut tergelap. Namun karena itu Byun Baekhyun, ia berusaha bangkit meski kenyataannya ia berlari dari apa yang ia hadapi di negerinya dan pada akhirnya ia berakhir di kandang Phoenix dengan menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Joonmyeon saat dirasanya Joonmyeon hanya terdiam dan ia terkesiap saat tak menemukan keberadaan Joonmyeon disana, justru yang ia temukan adalah eksistensi sang Phoenix di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ah, senang melihatmu lagi Phoenix" sapa Baekhyun dengan wajah datar tanpa minat.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam, ia tak suka dengan nada bicara Baekhyun yang terdengar seolah mengejeknya. Lantas kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan santai menimbulkan suara ketukan sepatu yang mendominasi didalam ruang sunyi itu.

Baekhyun tahu Phoenix itu tinggi, hanya saja ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya hanya akan setinggi dagu Phoenix saat berdiri dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku terlihat seperti kurcaci" bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, tak menyadari bahaya yang mengancam dari orang didepannya ini.

"Kau harus mulai mengontrol apa yang keluar dari mulutmu, Baekhyun" jari-jari panjang Chanyeol beralih mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun dengan keras membuat empunya meringis. Tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan dari orang lain, bahkan Phoenix sekalipun. Persetan dengan siapa itu Phoenix. Yang pasti ia tidak suka saat Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya seperti itu seolah menunjukkan betapa tidak berharganya ia dimata pria itu. Tak pernah ada yang bersikap selancang ini terhadapnya. Siapapun, tidak pernah.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau bisa berada disini, hm?" Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terpana akan ketampanan sang Phoenix yang terlihat seperti dewa Yunani, sangat mengagumkan, dan paten.

Tetapi Baekhyun hanya terdiam atas pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan, ia sendiri tak menemukan jawaban apapun dalam kepalanya. Tak ada satupun kemungkinan yang terpikirkan olehnya kenapa dirinya bisa ada disini.

"Mungkin kau ingin menjual organ tubuhku" justru itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun menuai sebuah dengusan dari Chanyeol. Pria itu menghempaskan wajahnya dengan begitu mudah hingga kini ia hanya bisa meringis atas rasa sakit yang dialami rahangnya. _Pria sialan_ , pikirnya. Ia mengumpat pada pria itu didalam hatinya, tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa ia tak pernah di ajari untuk mengumpat seumur hidupnya. Persetan dengan tata krama istana, saat ini ia sedang terancam dan ia harus membela diri.

"Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal" komentar Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yang menghunus pada Baekhyun. "Pamanmu yang memintanya" lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara datar tanpa intonasi apapun.

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi apa ia harus terkejut, marah atau mengumpat dan melayangkan sumpah serapahnya pada pria tua yang berstatus sebagai pamannya itu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mendapati sikap pamannya yang lagi-lagi melakukan hal diluar batas.

"Dia ingin aku untuk menyingkirkanmu" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya saat Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi linglung.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membunuhku?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah melewati jeda panjang untuk hanya terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli dan memandang remeh Baekhyun. Ia mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menghadap ke arah dinding kaca. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celana kain berwarna abu yang ia kenakan.

"Menyingkirkan bukan berarti harus membunuh, Byun Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol menuai keheningan yang kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Baekhyun bingung, tentu saja bingung. Lalu apa maksud pria itu membawanya kemari jika bukan untuk di eksekusi. "Lagipula pamanmu hanya ingin menyingkirkanmu dari kekaisaran, bukan dari dunia ini. Dia tak pernah mengatakan untuk membunuhmu." Sudut bibir Chanyeol menyungging ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum penuh muslihat yang selalu ia tunjukan di hadapan orang-orang. Baekhyun sangat mengerti apa maksud ucapan pamannya, _menyingkirkan_ disana pasti sama artinya dengan membunuhnya. Hanya saja kenapa Phoenix yang cerdas justru dengan sengaja menyelewengkan artian dari kata itu.

"Lalu apa kau akan mengasingkanku?"

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi dengan tubuh kokohnya yang menguarkan wangi segar itu langsung mendekat pada Baekhyun. Ia mengapit dagu Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya lalu memaksa wajah cantik Baekhyun untuk mendongak padanya. Seketika Baekhyun terpesona ㅡlagiㅡ saat ia menatap bagaimana sempurnanya pahatan Tuhan di hadapannya. Warna mata Chanyeol yang unik benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Sepasang iris violet itu menatap dirinya tajam.

"Chanyeol, kau pakai _soft lense_ ya?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Dan Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung mendaratkan belahan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya dengan gemas. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya yang ia simpan di kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan erat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang dengan wajahnya yang memanas dan ia seakan merasakan _deja vu._ Apalagi saat mata ambernya yang langka beradu pandang dengan sepasang violet -yang juga jarang ditemui eksistensinya- milik Chanyeol yang sangat memabukkan.

Pria itu tak henti-hentinya melumat bibir Baekhyun, menyesapnya secara bergantian sedangkan Baekhyun masih kekeh dengan merapatkan bibirnya. Ia berusaha menolak ciuman Chanyeol namun saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol seketika membuat persendiannya lemas. Ia bisa saja jatuh ke lantai jika saja satu tangan Chanyeol tak menopangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! NO CHILDREN SCENE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lumatan-lumatan itu lama-lama semakin terasa panas dan menuntut. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan cukup keras membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan refleks membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Chanyeol untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya dengan menggunakan lidah pria itu, mengajaknya berperang lidah menimbulkan suara decakan-decakan penuh gairah yang dihasilkan ciuman sepihak ini. Baekhyun tak membalas ciuman Chanyeol, namun juga tak menolaknya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Disisi lain ia merasa ini salah tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia sungguh mendamba ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat luar biasa menakjubkan.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan kecil saat Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan begitu bergairah dan sensual. Ia dapat merasakan gigi-gigi Chanyeol yang bermain di bibirnya. Lalu lidah pria itu masuk semakin dalam memainkan lidahnya dan bergerak menggoda langit-langit mulutnya membuat sebuah desahan tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

"Nghh.. Chanyeolh" erangan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Chanyeol tak ayalnya hanya membuat pria itu semakin bergairah dalam setiap lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukannya. Sepasang voilet miliknya menatap mata Baekhyun yang sudah sayu dalam dekapannya. Bocah 18 tahun itu sepertinya sudah pasrah akan ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin menuntut.

Tubuh kekar Chanyeol dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seperti menggendong koala tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang hingga menimbulkan rintihan dari sang submisif.

"Chanyeolhh" desah Baekhyun tanpa sadar saat Chanyeol merangkak ke atas tubuhnya lalu mengecupi rahangnya dengan panas. Matanya terpejam erat menahan luapan gairah yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dibawah kuasa Chanyeol dan lebih daripada itu, ia merasa sangat menginginkan Chanyeol. Rasanya ia sudah gila saat ini tapi itulah yang ia rasakan, ia begitu mendamba pria yang bahkan baru ditemuinya ini, pria yang tanpa alasan yang jelas membawanya kerumahnya entah untuk apa.

Tapi seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan pahit, Baekhyun langsung tersadar saat Chanyeol hendak membuka bajunya. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lalu menggeleng putus asa membuat kerutan marah di kening pria itu tercetak jelas. Chanyeol mendesis dan menatap Baekhyun tajam, ia tetap berniat membuka baju Baekhyun namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi menahan tangannya menuai sebuah geraman tidak suka dari sang dominan.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tidak boleh. Dan kita... kita tidak boleh melakukan ini." Ucap Baekhyun gelagapan dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya merah bahkan sampai ke telinga. Pandangan matanya berlarian tak tentu arah. Kemana saja, asal jangan menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan membantah Baekhyun" desis Chanyeol dengan nada marah. Ia kesal ketika gairahnya di tahan-tahan seperti ini. Ia adalah Park Chanyeol, sang Phoenix yang hebat dan berkuasa. Tak boleh ada yang menolaknya siapapun itu, termasuk bocah ingusan ini.

"Tidak, Chanyeol" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohonnya namun Chanyeol tak bergeming, tak ada rasa simpati sedikitpun di matanya. Matanya sudah menggelap oleh luapan gairah dan bocah ini tak bisa menahannya bagaimanapun juga.

"Jangan menguji kemurahan hatiku, Byun" Chanyeol berbisik penuh bahaya lalu dengan kasar ia merobek baju Baekhyun hingga si mungil itu menjerit kaget. Dan kini terpampanglah tubuh molek Baekhyun yang seindah porselen, sangat bersih dan bersinar seolah kulitnya itu tersusun atas jutaan partikel berlian yang berkilauan.

Dengan mata berkabut gairah, Chanyeol langsung menyerang dada Baekhyun tanpa bisa pemiliknya tahan. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya mengerang dengan segala perlakuan Chanyeol yang membuat tubuhnya terasa melayang ke angkasa.

Erangan demi erangan Baekhyun lantunkan ketika Chanyeol membubuhkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di dada serta lehernya. Bibir tebal pria tampan itu lalu beralih ke puncak kembar milik Baekhyun dan menyedotnya seperti bayi.

"Enghh.. Chanhh" Baekhyun tak tahan lagi, dadanya membusung seolah meminta Chanyeol untuk melakukan lebih. Pria itu benar-benar seperti dewa sex yang sangat handal dalam permainan ranjang. Jari tangan Baekhyun yang lentik kini sudah berada diantara helaian rambut merah milik Chanyeol. Ia meremas rambut itu seolah menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk menjilati pucuk kecoklatan milik Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis dalam pengecapnya. Satu tangannya yang lain mulai turun ke bawah dan menarik risleting jeans milik Baekhyun lalu tangan besarnya menelusup ke balik celana dalam Baekhyun membuat empunya semakin mengerang setelah dilanda kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

Ciuman-ciuman Chanyeol turun dari dada Baekhyun ke arah perutnya, lidahnya bermain-main di pusar Baekhyun lalu semakin turun kebawah hingga ia mencapai pusat milik Baekhyun yang terlihat menggembung dibalik celananya. Maka dengan berbaik hati, Chanyeol menarik lepas jeans serta celana dalam Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan, menampilkan penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang dengan beberapa tetes precum yang mengalir dari lubang kencingnya.

Chanyeol menekuk kaki Baekhyun dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar untuk dapat memberinya akses agar lebih leluasa. Dapat dilihatnya lubang kemerahan Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut seolah memanggil penisnya untuk segera memasuki lubang itu.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjilat bibir seksi nya lalu menunduk dan menjilati lubang sempit milik Baekhyun yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun selain pemiliknya sendiri.

"Anhh. Yeol-nghh" desahan-desahan seksi itu kembali terdengar saat lidah Chanyeol bermain-main di lubangnya. Chanyeol menjilati lubang sempitnya tanpa rasa jijik seolah lubangnya itu adalah sebuah permen.

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus seperti apa ia mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan seolah ia meminta lebih dan lebih lagi pada sang dominan. Bahkan tanpa tahu malu ia menggeliat seperti cacing ketika lidah Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya dengan satu tangan yang mengelus lubang kencingnya. Itu sangat nikmat dan seolah Baekhyun lupa akan dunia disekitarnya. Ia terlihat seperti jalang murahan yang meminta disumpal penis besar saat ini. Tapi sungguh demi apapun, ini adalah pertama kali baginya. Pertama kali dimana ia dapat merasakan sebuah sentuhan-sentuhan menghanyutkan yang dapat membawanya menuju surga dunia.

Jari-jari Chanyeol kini ikut aktif dalam memasuki lubang Baekhyun membuat empunya semakin mendesahkan namanya dengan erotis. Baekhyun yang mendesah dengan ekspresi luar biasa seksi itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah baginya. Pemandangan itu membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai licik dan semakin bergairah.

Dimulai dari satu jari yang masuk kedalam sana dan disusul dengan satu jari yang lainnya. Ia membuat gerakan _in out_ dengan cepat sambil sesekali melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk meregangkan lubang Baekhyun yang demi apapun sangat sempit. Lubang yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun itu terasa menghisapnya untuk masuk lebih dalam dan itu membuat sesuatu di antara selangkangannya semakin memberontak untuk segera dilepaskan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Baekhyun dan mencium bibir merah Baekhyun dengan penuh hasrat. Baekhyun yang memang tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya hanya dapat membalas ciuman itu dengan cara amatiran. Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol tetapi ia sangat kewalahan dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat ganas nan memabukkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Dua jari yang berada didalam lubang Baekhyun kini sudah Chanyeol tarik keluar meninggalkan helaan nafas kecewa yang secara tak sadar Baekhyun keluarkan. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai licik saat melihat ekspresi kecewa Baekhyun. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang lebih memabukkan lebih daripada _wine_ atau _champagne_ yang sering dikonsumsinya sebelum ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di sebelah ranjang hanya untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Terkesiap, Baekhyun memandang takjub tubuh atletis Chanyeol yang dilingkupi otot di setiap lekuknya. Sangat indah, namun juga terlihat mengerikan dengan beberapa bekas luka yang tergores di atas tubuh sempurna itu serta tattoo tattoo kecil yang menghiasi dada bidangnya. Rasanya sangat tidak enak saat melihat bekas-bekas luka sayatan serta tembakan yang kontras dengan kulit putih Chanyeol. Ia juga begitu terpana ketika melihat luka sayatan yang cukup panjang di atas perut kotak-kotaknya yang kini berkilau karena keringat. Chanyeol benar-benar pantas di juluki dewa ranjang dengan tubuh sepanas itu. Dan luka sayatan itu sungguh mengingatkan dirinya akan salah satu tokoh dalam anime One Piece, Roronoa Zoro. Ya, tidak salah lagi jika luka sayat nan panjang itu benar-benar mirip.

Matanya tak bisa berkedip ketika melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sangat luar biasa perkasa dengan urat-uratnya yang menonjol mengerikan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan perasaan gugup dan tidak percaya diri. Gugup karena melihat betapa besarnya penis Chanyeol yang entah akan sesakit apa rasanya jika nanti benda itu menerobos lubang sempitnya. Dan ia tidak percaya diri karena merasa bahwa ia mungkin memanglah tidak pantas disebut sebagai laki-laki dengan wajah cantik serta tubuh yang tanpa otot. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa tubuhnya bersih dari bekas luka apapun. Bahkan tak ada bekas gigitan nyamuk di tubuh moleknya. Sangat kontras dengan Chanyeol yang tubuhnya begitu jantan dengan banyak bekas luka. Lelaki itu pasti sering terlibat perkelahian serius hingga ia bisa mendapatkan banyak bekas luka mengerikan seperti itu. Ia jadi kembali bertanya-tanya tentang siapa Phoenix itu, sehebat apakah Phoenix dan berbagai pertanyaan seputar Phoenix lainnya yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Yang paling membuat Baekhyun terpana adalah tattoo burung Phoenix besar di punggung Chanyeol yang begitu indah nan cantik. Ia tidak suka melihat orang bertattoo sejujurnya, namun entah kenapa saat melihat tattoo pada tubuh Chanyeol ia justru memuji bahwa pria itu sangatlah jantan.

Chanyeol merangkak padanya, lalu tubuh pria itu berada di atas tubuhnya. Mengungkung tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan tubuh berototnya yang menguarkan wangi _'panas'_ yang sangat menggoda.

"Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat, Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar parau dan sarat akan gairah. Tangan pria itu mengambil sejumput rambut hitam Baekhyun yang sudah tidak beraturan lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya membuat Baekhyun kembali merona di buatnya.

Chanyeol sangat suka saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona karenanya, ia sangat suka melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang dipicu olehnya. Mungkin ia harus mempertanyakan kewarasannya sebagai Phoenix yang mengerikan saat ini. Wajah polos Baekhyun membuatnya lupa akan dunia luar, juga tentang siapa dirinya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah tubuh Baekhyun dan desahan seksinya yang mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang seperti candu.

"Bersiaplah untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan" bisik Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Baekhyun dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang bergidik akibat bisikan dari suara berat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawanya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panas selagi ia mengarahkan kebangaannya ke lubang Baekhyun yang semakin berkedut manja. Ia menggesekkan kepala penisnya disana membuat Baekhyun mengerang frustasi dalam ciumannya. Chanyeol hanya semakin menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun yang kelihatan sangat berhasrat untuk segera dimasuki.

Maka dengan sekali hentak, Chanyeol melesakkan kejantannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun tanpa perasaan. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, ia refleks menggigit bibir Chanyeol hingga bibir bawah lelaki itu mengeluarkan cairan yang berbau besi, anyir dan pekat.

Chanyeol tak masalah dengan bibirnya yang berdarah, ia justru malah menjilat darah di bibirnya seperti seorang psikopat gila. Ia dapat melihat setetes cairan bening yang menuruni mata Baekhyun. Kelopak mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam erat dengan sebuah isakan serta rengeka kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Keluarkan hiks. Kumohon. Itu sangat sakit" bisik Baekhyun lemah namun Chanyeol tentu saja tak peduli. Pria dengan tattoo Phoenix besar di punggungnya itu malah menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur, mencari kepuasan untuk penisnya yang terasa diremas dengan begitu kencang oleh dinding lubang Baekhyun yang sangat sempit.

Geraman rendah yang terdengar seperti geraman binatang buas itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluar masukkan penisnya pada lubang hangat Baekhyun yang luar biasa menakjubkan hingga sampai kepala penisnya menabrak sesuatu didalam sana dan Baekhyun yang menjerit penuh rasa nikmat akan sesuatu yang ia rasakan barusan.

"Aaangh.. nyahh Chanyeol shh. Di-sanahh.. lagi.. nghh lagi.. faster Yeol ohh" Baekhyun menjambah rambut Chanyeol frustasi di iringi desahan erotis nya yang memenuhi kamar Chanyeol dan membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas.

Seringaian semakin tercetak jelas di wajah iblis tampan itu dan ia dengan sengaja menabrak prostat Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan kepala penisnya yang sekeras pemukul bola kasti lalu kembali menghujami Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan manis di wajah cantik bocah delapan belas itu.

Desahan demi desahan terus mengalun indah tanpa jeda dari Baekhyun saat penis Chanyeol lagi dan lagi menghujam lubangnya dengan begitu dalam dan nikmat.

Hingga sampai pada suatu saat dimana Baekhyun menembakkan jutaan sel spermanya yang mengotori perutnya serta perut Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol yang belum mendapatkan klimaksnya terus bergerak tanpa henti sampai Baekhyun sudah mencapai klimaks nya yang ke 3 dan barulah saat itu Chanyeol berhenti dengan cairan hangat yang ia tumpahkan didalam lubang sempit Baekhyum hingga cairan itu mengalir keluar membanjiri selangkangannya dengan begitu erotis ketika Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar.

Baekhyun langsung tertidur pulas setelah pelepasan Chanyeol. Pengalaman pertama yang begitu menyenangkan dan melelahkan baginya. Ia tertidur di dada Chanyeol, tak mengingat bahwa sang Phoenix yang gagah itu bukanlah seseorang yang ia kenal sejak lama.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Alohaaa mai bilov rider wkwkwk**

 **Gw balik lagi.. kali ini lebih cepet update nya. Gw cuman mau nebus kesalahan gw di chapter sebelumnya yang emang gw akuin pendek pake banget. Word nya juga cuma setengah dari chapter 1, cuman sekitar 3k yg chapter 2 kemaren.**

 **So, gw update cepet buat chapter 3. Noh yang minta CB scene udah gw jabanin. Sabar ya sayang-sayangkuhh, di chapter chapter depan bakal banyak adegan khusus anggota Phoenix.**

 **Jadi tunggu update an gue selanjutnya, kayy?**

 **Byeee~**

 **EHH! Kalo bisa tolong ikut promosiin ff ini ke temen-temen kalean ya wkwkk**

 **Makasih loh kalo bener promosiin~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Gelap.

Yang bisa Baekhyun lihat ketika ia terbangun adalah gelap. Ia hanya melihat bias cahaya yang samar dibalik dinding kaca yang tertutup tirai, mungkin itu berasal dari cahaya lampu taman di bawah sana.

Ia sendirian di sini, tak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun sejauh mata memandang. Mengerjapkan matanya, ia lalu mencoba duduk meski harus meringis akibat perih yang di rasakannya pada area bawahnya.

Baekhyun menggosok kedua matanya dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Mencoba mencari pakaiannya yang tadi dilempar Chanyeol. Kemudian ia seketika teringat bahwa Chanyeol tadi merobek bajunya karena ia berusaha menolak meski pada akhirnya ia lah yang mendesah liar dibawah kuasa sang Phoenix yang luar biasa tampan nan gagah. Memikirkan itu sungguh membuat wajahnya terasa terbakar, betapa jalangnya ia tadi, memalukan.

Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Matanya menangkap keberadaan celana jeans serta celana dalamnya di lantai dekat ranjang. Lantas, ia pun beranjak mengambilnya tanpa mempedulikan rasa perih yang semakin menjadi di bokongnya.

Setelah memakai celana dalam serta jeans nya, ia menggapai selimut di atas ranjang, menggunakan selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan ia hanya menemukan lorong-lorong yang entah berujung kemana. Lalu pandangan matanya menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang baru keluar dari salah satu pintu di bagian lorong sebelah kanan.

"Permisi" panggil Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Orang itu menoleh padanya lalu samar-samar ia dapat melihat sebuah senyum yang terpatri di wajah orang itu.

Pria itu bukan Joonmyeon, jelas dari perawakkannya juga dia berbeda. Jika Joonmyeon terlihat kecil dan kurus maka pria yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang berisi.

"Selamat tengah malam, Baekhyun" sapa pria itu ketika sudah berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun terkesiap saat pria itu mengetahui namanya dan memanggilnya seolah mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Sebetulnya ia merasa aneh saat orang-orang memanggilnya begitu, tak pernah ada orang asing yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel pangeran selama ini. Dan apa katanya? Tengah malam?

"Tengah malam?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya. Ia tak melihat jam berapa saat di kamar, lagipula ia tidak yakin apakah didalam sana ada jam atau tidak.

"Yap. Ini pukul 1 malam jika kau ingin tahu" ujar pria itu setelah melihat jam tangannya. Pria itu terlihat santai dengan _t-shirt_ coklat yang dipadukan dengan training hitamnya. "Dan kau mau kemana?" Giliran pria itu yang bertanya. Ia mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung ke ujung dan terkekeh saat mendapati banyak tanda merah di perpotongan leher bocah delapan belas itu.

"Mm.. bisakah.. bisakah aku menemui Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berbicara secara terbata-bata seperti ini. Tak pernah ada yang mengajarkannya demikian. Tapi sekali lagi persetan dengan aturan istana yang bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah ia tinggali lagi. Hisahito _no miya_ hanyalah masa lalunya, dan kini ia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang tinggal di tempat asing bersama orang-orang asing yang mengaku bagian dari Phoenix juga sang Bos besar yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja. Mari ikut denganku. Aku juga berniat menemuinya tadi" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat pria berpipi gembil itu berjalan di depannya untuk menunjukkan jalan. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengamati pemandangan di jalan menuju ruangan dimana tempat Chanyeol bernaung saat ini. Jika dilihat-lihat, rumah ini sangat mewah dan luas. Selaras dengan mengingat betapa angkuhnya Phoenix itu.

"Aku Minseok omong-omong" ujar pria yang mengaku bernama Minseok itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Baekhyun yang masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ya, dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku Minseok _hyung_?" Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang akan menjadi jawaban pria itu. Ia dibawa kesini karena sebuah bisnis kotor Bos besar Phoenix bersama pamannya yang licik. Jadi sudah sepatutnya seluruh anggota Phoenix mengetahui siapa dia disini, dan dia harus kembali menegaskan pada dirinya yang mulai berpikiran aneh bahwa sekali lagi dirinya hanyalah tawanan disini. Anggap saja dia adalah tangkapan yang bagus bagi Phoenix. Sandera yang akan dibuang atau mungkin disingkirkan saat Phoenix sudah bosan padanya.

"Tahu saja" Minseok bergedik santai disela lamunan Baekhyun. Bahkan anak itu mungkin saja tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minseok barusan.

Memikirkan itu membuat sisi melankolis Baekhyun muncul begitu saja. Sudah kubilang bahwa Baekhyun itu campuran antara melankolis dan plegmatis.

Tahu-tahu Minseok sudah mengetuk pintu berdaun ganda yang terpampang angkuh di hadapan mereka, "ayo masuk" Minseok menoleh padanya yang masih berada di belakang pria itu lalu tersenyum saat menemukan wajah terkejut Baekhyun. Jadi dapat ia simpulkan bahwa sejak tadi anak itu melamun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat Minseok membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk lebih dulu. Tak ada rasa ragu disana, entah kenapa ia sangat yakin bahwa didalam sana Chanyeol benar-benar ada.

Suara pintu yang tertutup kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Minseok berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya, atau mungkin ke arah depan sana dimana Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerjanya yang sudah seperti singgasana baginya. _Jadi ini adalah ruang kerja Chanyeol_ , pikirnya. Lagi-lagi hawanya terasa gelap dan mencekam, sama dengan pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak akan lama, hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Wang hampir saja masuk kedalam jebakan si licik itu. Sehun juga baru saja mengabari bahwa ia sudah membersihkan beberapa mata yang menangkap keberadaannya." Minseok berbicara langsung pada intinya dan ekspresi Chanyeol tak pernah berubah, tetap tenang tanpa emosi. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu hanya bisa diam, memikirkan tentang perkataan Minseok dengan otak jeniusnya. Dan lagi-lagi Wang yang disebut-sebut. Sebenarnya siapa Wang itu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Phoenix? Apa mereka bekerja sama? Tapi ia ragu saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Minseok saat mengatakannya, terlihat seperti ia yang merasa muak mendarah daging pada Wang itu. Seolah ia dapat mencekik Wang sampai mati dengan lidah terjulur keluar jikalau orang itu ada di hadapannya.

"Kau boleh pergi" suara Chanyeol menggema didalam ruangan, terdengar sangat tenang dan tak dapat dibantah. Baekhyun benar-benar memuji ketenangan yang dimiliki pria itu, sangat menakjubkan dan terkendali. Ia bahkan terkadang bisa bersikap gugup di beberapa situasi yang mendesak padahal ia sudah melewati delapan belas tahun hidupnya dengan terus berlatih dan berlatih.

Setelah mendapat instruksi dari sang Bos besar, maka Minseok pun segera meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan dirinya untuk berdua bersama Chanyeol dalam ruangan yang sama. Lagi-lagi seperti itu.

Violet Chanyeol menelisik Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang seperti biasanya, tajam dan mengintimidasi. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan sekecil apapun yang Baekhyun hasilkan. Ia lalu berhenti pada selimut tebal yang melilit tubuh si mungil. Nyaris mengerutkan keningnya sebelum ia ingat bahwa ia sendiri lah yang merobek kaos anak itu tadi.

"Ada apa?" Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol menempelkan ujung gelas _wine_ merah di bibirnya lalu menyesap alkohol manis itu dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dilanda perasaan aneh, kedua tangannya semakin erat menggenggam selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya, aura Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tertekan, seperti seorang _alpha_ yang menaklukan kawanannya. Cuaca dingin juga memperparah keadaan dimana kakinya tak beralaskan apapun.

"Katakan, Baekhyun" ucapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang tak dapat dibantah. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya resah, tak tahu apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada pria itu atau justru hanya diam dan membuat amarah Chanyeol meledak karenanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia mulai menggigil ketakutan hanya karena ditatap oleh sepasang violet indah itu. Padahal jelas-jelas di awal pertemuan ia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Apa ini karena permainan ranjang mereka? Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah saat kembali memikirkan itu. Bagaimana ia mendesah seperti jalang dibawah kuasa Park Chanyeol membuatnya malu seketika. Dimana ia meletakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran? Bisakah ia menemukan harga dirinya itu kembali setelah tak mengingat dimana ia terakhir meletakannya.

Maka dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa dalam dirinya, ia mendongak pada Chanyeol, menatap tepat kedalam sepasang violet mengagumkan milik sang Phoenix. Lalu ia berujar sedikit ragu, "aku hanya merasa sedikit takut berada di tempat asing yang gelap sendirian" cicitnya.

Mata Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun yang secantik boneka porselen, bahkan seorang _hacker_ Phoenix yang dielu-elukan cantik oleh semua orang itu kalah dengan kecantikan Baekhyun di matanya. Entah ia yang mulai gila atau dunia yang tengah mempermainkannya, yang pasti saat ia menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat padanya, semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Kemarilah"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ragu, namun sepasang telapak kakinya yang telanjang terus menapaki lantai marmer ruang kerja Chanyeol semakin jauh hingga ia berdiri di sebelah pria erotis itu. Ia tak terbiasa mendengar perintah orang lain kecuali sang rajaㅡkakeknya yang sudah tiada, dan mungkin orang tuanya yang sampai saat ini tak dapat Baekhyun ingat.

Tanpa mengatakan banyak omong kosong, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya dan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak saat merasakan aura mendominasi yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol melepas _coat_ yang dipakainya tadi serta ikut melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh _top less_ Baekhyun. Tahu-tahu pria itu sudah menyampirkan _coat_ coklat nya itu di bahu sempit Baekhyun lalu menariknya serapat mungkin ke tubuh Baekhyun agar anak itu tak kedinginan. Setelahnya kedua tangan Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat, membawa tubuh si mungil untuk bersandar padanya.

Alhasil, Baekhyun pun ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh sang dominan, dengan kedua tangan saling terkepal erat hingga buku bukunya memutih samar. Dada Chanyeol sangat keras dan bahunya sangat lebar, benar-benar seorang pejantan.

 _Coat_ itu kini meninggalkan selembar kemeja tipis berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi khawatir jika pria itu akan merasa kedinginan.

"Kau begitu manis dan.." Chanyeol menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun dengan dalam, membiarkan wangi _strawberry_ manis itu masuk ke paru-parunya seperti asap rokok yang membuatnya kecanduan, "menggairahkan" lanjutnya. Satu tangannya yang tidak berada di pinggang Baekhyun kini membelai rahang hingga pipi anak itu membuat Baekhyun terlena dan memejamkan matanya yang memang terasa berat karena kantuk. Ini jam 1 dini hari jika kau lupa.

Tubuh Chanyeol memang keras, sangat berotot dan luar biasa. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh itu terasa sangat nyaman untuk di jadikan sandarannya. Baekhyun bahkan tanpa sadar mulai terlelap disana, meski tangannya yang berada pada dada Chanyeol dapat merasakan dengan jelas degupan jantung pria itu yang sangat teratur, berbeda dengan degupan jantungnya yang sudah menggila.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat tangan Chanyeol yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya kini beralih kebawah dan dengan kurang ajarnya meremas bokongnya dengan erotis.

"C-Chanlie" pegangan Baekhyun pada dada Chanyeol mengerat seiring dengan tangan besar pria itu yang terus melecehkan bongkahan pantatnya hingga bahkan ia tak sadar dengan sesuatu yang baru saja terucap dari bibirnya. Ia meremas kemeja hitam Chanyeol hingga meninggalkan bekas kusut. Bibirnya ia kulum dengan wajah yang semakin bersembunyi di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan, sangat mengintimidasi dan kelam. Membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Remasan Chanyeol pada bokongnya sudah berhenti, tangannya yang tadi kembali melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu tangannya yang lain mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, memaksa bocah itu untuk menatapnya.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun bergerilya kesana kemari, asalkan jangan ke sepasang violet yang sangat dingin itu. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol membuatnya menciut seketika, ia merutuki mulutnya yang bicara asal.

"Sesungguhnya lidahku terpeleset tadi. Aku tak sengaja menyingkat namamu, kau tahuㅡ itu terjadi begitu saja" mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama dan Baekhyun berkedip-kedip tanpa dosa pada Chanyeol.

Sehebat apapun Chanyeol, dia tetaplah rakyat biasa di mata Baekhyun, warga sipil maksudnya. Tidak seharusnya ia berbicara dalam derajat yang seolah sama dengan seorang warga sipil. Tapi, sudah lama adat lama yang menyinggung soal derajat itu terhapuskan. Mereka kini sama, namun Chanyeol tidak terlihat sama sekali menghargai dirinya sebagai seorang keluarga kerajaan. Baiklah, jangan di ungkit lagi karena sekali lagi ia berada disini karena pamannya yang jahat.

"Aku suka itu"

"Maaf?"

"Tidurlah" Chanyeol berbisik samar, membuat keingin tahuan Baekhyun hilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan ia lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Suara Chanyeol yang berat terdengar sangat manis saat berbisik, terdengar seperti _lullaby_ baginya untuk menjemput mimpi dalam tidur.

 **e** **)(o**

"Agh! Kenapa harus aku lagi!" Do Kyungsoo mengerang panjang dengan penuh rasa frustasi saat melihat penampilannya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi ini terjadi lagi, dimana ia diterjunkan langsung ke lapangan dan menjadi _umpan_ , ya sebut saja begitu.

"Karena kau Do Kyungsoo si bunglon" Kai menyahut diikuti dengan asap rokok yang membumbung ke udara hingga sampai pada penciuman si cantik Luhan yang tengah bergelantungan di dahan pohon dengan mengenakan kedua kaki kuatnya. Dialah _hacker_ cantik Phoenix yang tadi sempat di singgung-singgung.

"Dasar bajingan! Sudah kubilang jangan merokok disekitarku bodoh! Kalau aku mati bagaimana? Phoenix akan kehilangan _hacker_ hebat sepertiku dan Big Boss akan membunuhmu, detik itu juga!" Luhan mengumpat, melayangkan sumpah serapahnya yang tak pantas keluar dari bibir manisnya yang mirip seperti perempuan. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri ke atas batang pohon tempat kakinya bergelantungan kemudian menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dalam satu detik setelah meloncat dengan pendaratan sempurna, tanpa cacat.

"Big Boss tak akan membunuh dokter bedah hebat sepertiku, bedebah!" Kai menoyor kepala Luhan seperti bocah kecil, berhasil memancing geraman amarah dari lelaki cantik itu.

"Errrhh! Phoenix dapat merekrut 10 dokter bedah yang jauh lebih hebat darimu, hitam!"

"Waktu kita tinggal 15 menit lagi. Taeyong melapor bahwa ia berhasil menyelundupkan pena nya" Sehun menengahi sambil melirik arloji nya yang berlapis emas dengan penyadap. Perdebatan Kai dan Luhan sungguh sangat tak membantu menurutnya

"Ah, jangan lupakan anti _thermal vision_ nya. Gedung itu berjarak 2 km dari pangkalan angkatan darat, kemungkinan besar mereka memasang _thermal vision_ di beberapa titik." Yixing mengingatkan, ia sedang sibuk memasang sarung tangan untuk menghilangkan jejaknya nanti.

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam saat mendengar peringatan Yixing, "kau tak mengeceknya? Serius?"

"Tidak sempat," lalu Yixing membalas tatapan Luhan dengan datar, "lagipula aku adalah _sniper_ , bukan pencari informasi, seharusnya _hacker_ yang melakukannya"

Dan, _check mate._

"Sialan kalian! Ayo cepat pergi" Kyungsoo mendesis kesal, mau tidak mau ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya jika tidak mau sang Phoenix menjadikan kepalanya pajangan didepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Hanya butuh tiga menit empat belas detik untuk sampai di tempat operasi sesuai propesi. Kyungsoo dengan mobil pribadi milik target yang ia bajak setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan supir pribadinya, dan keempat lainnya yang mengintai dari atas gedung hotel yang berjarak 800 meter dari tempat Kyungsoo.

Dua menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan Sehun maupun Yixing untuk mengeluarkan alat mereka. Kali ini Yixing yang mengambil alih untuk eksekusi, sedangkan Sehun berperan sebagai _spotter_. Yixing memilih _Artic Warfare Super Magnun_ (AWSM) untuk menjadi rekannya kali ini.

Beruntung bagi mereka karena target kali ini bukan berasal dari kalangan berbahaya yang hampir setingkat Phoenix sehingga mereka tak memerlukan kegiatan pengintaian mendalam di hari-hari sebelumnya. Juga, mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal _sniper_ lawan, peluncur roket, rudal atau lainnya, persetan dengan itu karena sekali lagi target mereka ini bukanlah berasal dari dunia kriminal yang sama berbahanya seperti Phoenix

Disisi dua _sniper_ , Luhan juga sudah siap dengan laptop serta _headphone_ di telinganya. Sementara Kai hanya duduk bersantai di pinggiran atap bersama Luhan, dia berjulukan _dokter bedah kematian_ dari Phoenix, jadi keberadaan dirinya disini hanya untuk memastikan keadaan fisik target.

 _"Situasi aman terkendali, target meluncur ke arah Bunglon. Bunglon sambung"_ suara Taeyong terdengar di masing-masing _communicator_ yang berada di telinga mereka.

Lalu di susul suara Kyungsoo, _"Bunglon siap"_

Julukannya memang itu, Bunglon. Bunglon dari Phoenix lebih tepatnya.

Karena Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang penyamar yang sangat handal, seperti seekor bunglon sungguhan dalam prakteknya.

"Tunggu, aku menemukan keberadaan _chip_ nya di..."

Mereka menahan nafas saat Luhan angkat bicara dengan mata yang terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

Hasil pemindaian pena yang diselundupkan Taeyong benar-benar membuatnya tercekat. Pena itu selain berfungsi untuk perekam dan pemancar sinyal, juga berfungsi sebagaimana alat _rontgen_ bekerja, lebih canggih daripada alat _rontgen_ tentunya.

"...Kai, apa ini? Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail"

Suasana tegang berubah menjadi kikuk saat mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar kekanakan.

Lantas Kai pun menengok pada laptop Luhan.

"Gambarnya terlihat rumit Luhan, demi Tuhan! Alat _rontgen_ jauh lebih sederhana dari ini" Kai mengeluh, "tapi sepertinya aku tahu dimana itu, letaknya di _prosesus xifoid_ , bajingan itu meletakkan _chip_ nya di tulang taju pedangnya, itu berada di bagian ujung tulang dada."

"Jadi?" Sehun dan Yixing bersamaan menyahut.

"Jadi kalian harus menembaknya di paru-paru kanan atau kiri agar pekerjaan Monggu tidak terlihat aneh" Sehun dan Yixing mengangguk mengerti. Monggu adalah serigala peliharaan Kai yang bertugas membuat target terlihat mati dengan alami dengan mencabiknya di bagian yang selesai Kai bedah atau yang terkena koyakan peluru _sniper_. Kai dan Monggu adalah tim yang mengerikan.

 _"Target mendekat padaku, roger"_ suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar dan dibalik teleskopnya Sehun dapat melihat bahwa target sudah masuk kedalam mobil yang Kyungsoo bajak, setelah itu mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam menuju ke arah barat.

 _"Kemana supir Hong? Dan siapa kau?"_ Suara target terdengar di seberang sana lewat _communicator_ yang dipakai Kyungsoo juga lewat pena perekam yang terselip di jasnya.

 _"Supir Hong adalah pamanku, dan beliau sedang berhalangan tuan. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya"_ jawab Kyungsoo lancar, tanpa ada nada gugup sama sekali. Ia adalah seorang profesional yang sudah sering menjadi umpan, tak akan sulit untuk melakukan hal seperti ini baginya.

 _"Oh baiklah"_

"Tunggu sebentar," Sehun berbisik sambil menjilat bibirnya, itu adalah kode yang ia berikan pada Yixing, ia tengah memperhitungkan kecepatan angin, kelembaban suhu serta gerak alami bumi yang dapat mempengaruhi pergerakan peluru nanti didalam kepalanya, perlu diketahui bahwa Sehun adalah orang kedua setelah Luhan yang terhitung sangat jenius di kalangan bawahan Phoenix, "5 detik dari sekarang, barat daya sudut 28 derajat, bilik kiri" Sehun berkata cepat namun Yixing dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Maka, mata tajam Yixing dibalik teleskop PM II 10x42/Military Mk II 10x42 dengan pembesaran optik 10 kali yang melengkapi senapannya semakin menyipit dan dalam detik ke lima, peluru _.388 Lapua Magnum_ itu melesat cepat ke arah sasaran tanpa menimbulkan suara, efek peredam. Peluru itu melesat melewati angin tanpa hambatan, memecah jendela mobil yang dikendarai Kyungsoo hingga berkeping-keping dan melewati bilik kiri milik target, lalu bersarang di kursi penumpang setelah berhasil membuat luka menganga yang besar di tubuh target. Peluru yang sampai bahkan sebelum waktu 1 detik itu telah mengoyak dada kiri target, menghancurkan tulang rusuk yang melindungi bilik kiri paru-parunya dan memberikan gelombang kejut yang besar terhadap jantung target. Tak hanya itu, pelurunya juga mengoyak jaringan kulit dada kiri target hingga menimbulkan luka menganga yang besar.

"Ayay! Kerja bagus. Kita berhasil" Sehun dan Yixing ber _high-five_ dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Lalu dengan gesit mereka kembali membereskan alat-alat mereka, bersiap untuk segera pergi sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Sementara itu dibawah sana suasana sudah agak panik karena mendengar pecahan kaca mobil serta darah yang menciprat ke kaca mobil di sisi lain jendela mobil yang masih utuh. Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya secepat kilat agar menjauh dari keramaian untuk membawa mayat target ke markas si dokter bedah kematian dari Phoenix, Kai.

 _"Luhan, urus CCTV di traffic light dan di beberapa pertokoan yang mobil lewati, di area apartemen target juga"_ suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar.

"Roger!" Jawab Luhan sambil menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari sana bersama dengan ketiga orang lainnya. Mereka pergi ke titik penjemputan 2 blok dari lokasi dan segera pergi ke markas seperti rencana awal.

 _"Kerja bagus anak-anak. Ku traktir makan malam"_ suara lain terdengar dari seberang, itu Joonmyeon, salah satu tangan kanan sang Phoenix.

"Jangan lupa _vodka_ nya kapten!"

 **e)(o**

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terbangun dengan tak menemukan Chanyeol berada di ranjangnya. Bedanya kali ini ia disuguhkan dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah masuk melewati dinding kaca kamar Chanyeol. Entah kapan dan siapa yang memindahkannya ke kamar ini lagi, yang terakhir ia ingat adalah ia masih duduk dan bersandar di pangkuan sang Bos.

"Pasti sudah siang" gumam Baekhyun seraya menguap lebar, ia menyingkap selimutnya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah. Inginnya dia mandi, tapi baju apa yang akan ia kenakan jika ia selesai mandi nanti? Ini saja ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans tanpa atasan. Lupakan soal eksistensi _coat_ Chanyeol, itu bukan miliknya, _okay_?

Aneh juga rasanya ketika tak mendapati selusin pelayan istana yang biasanya selalu siap sedia saat ia membuka matanya di pagi hari. Terkadang ia terganggu dengan eksistensi mereka, tapi sekarang ia merindukan mereka hingga ke tulang-tulang.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menemukan Joonmyeon tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap pada dinding kaca.

"Ah, selamat pagi Baekhyun" Joonmyeon berbalik lalu memberikan senyuman seperti sebelumnya. Keningnya agak berkerut ketika melihat Baekhyun yang _topless_ , jangan lupakan tanda-tanda yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di dadanya. Itu sangat... entahlah. Tapi yang pasti Joonmyeon harus menjaga dirinya agar tidak berhasrat pada anak itu jika tidak ingin kepalanya meledak berkeping-keping dibawah rudal Chanyeol.

"Kukira ini sudah siang" mata Baekhyun berlarian, ia malu bertemu dengan Joonmyeon dalam keadaan tidak memakai atasan seperti ini.

"Kurasa jam 9 masih bisa dibilang pagi" Joonmyeon terkekeh setelah melirik sejenak jam tangannya, ia cukup mengerti dengan rasa risih Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "itu baju untukmu. Yang lainnya akan segera di kirim"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon dan melihat sebuah pakaian terlipat rapi yang sebelumnya tidak ada di atas ranjang.

"Yang lain?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti, setelah selesai turunlah kebawah dan bergabung di meja makan" langkah Joonmyeon mendekat pada Baekhyun lalu tangannya menepuk bahu telanjang Baekhyun sekilas, "tangganya ada di sebelah kiri, tidak jauh dari sini"

Baekhyun tidak paham maksud Joonmyeon menyuruhnya bergabung di meja makan, namun ia hanya mengangguk.

 _Bergabung?_

Sebuah kata jamak yang cukup membuatnya bingung. Jika itu bergabung, berarti ada beberapa orang disana bukan? Siapa?

"Mungkin Chanyeol, Joonmyeon dan Minseok?" Ia bergumam dengan jari-jari tangan yang melipat untuk menghitung.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menggeleng. Kemudian bergegas masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi.

 **e)(o**

Perlu waktu 1 jam bagi Baekhyun untuk mandi, berpakaian, menyisir rambut dan berkaca.

Tadinya ia ingin sekali berendam lebih lama dengan air hangat yang ada didalam bak besar di kamar mandi namun ia cukup punya otak untuk tidak melakukan hal itu di tempat asing. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba sebuah roket otomatis meledakkan tempat ini? Tentunya tidak lucu jika ia terbunuh saat sedang berendam air hangat.

"Selamat pagi" Baekhyun menyapa beberapa _maid_ yang tengah membersihkan beberapa lukisan dari debu di lorong menuju ruang makan.

Mereka tersenyum saat melihat senyum cerah tuan muda baru mereka, lalu membalas sapaan sang tuan muda, "selamat pagi tuan muda"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan panggilan mereka yang memanggilnya dengan _"tuan muda",_ ia berpikir mungkin karena ia dibawa oleh Chanyeol kesini.

Mengikuti petunjuk Joonmyeon dengan baik membawanya ke meja makan dengan sekitar 8 orang yang duduk disana, tanpa Chanyeol. Entah dimana sang Bos besar itu, yang pasti tidak ada di meja makan. Ia tidak tahu jika suasana makan disini bisa seperti ini, ia kira akan sangat kaku dan canggung mengingat ini adalah kediaman dari pimpinan Phoenix itu sendiri.

Keadaan di meja makan sangat berisik saat ia datang kesana, dan langsung senyap ketika mereka menyadari keberadaannya.

"Wow" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Pangeran Jepang eh?" Luhan ikut berkomentar.

"Duduklah disini" Minseok melambai dan Baekhyun mengikuti ajakan Minseok untuk duduk di sebelah pria berpipi bulat itu.

"Properti Bos?" Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sangat menohok hati Baekhyun, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat biasa seolah pertanyaannya barusan seperti tengah menanyakan cuaca. Entah ia tidak peka, atau terlalu blak-blakan. Baekhyun cukup sabar untuk menghalau ucapan menyakitkan itu. Ia mencoba berpikir positif, _mungkin lelaki itu tak bermaksud menyakitimu Baekhyun, jangan berlebihan._

"Mulutmu itu" sebiji anggur melayang ke kepala Luhan dengan sempurna, pelakunya Oh Sehun, musuh abadi Xi Luhan.

Lantas Luhan melotot, "kurang ajar!" Dan balas melempar Sehun lebih kejam dengan menggunakan sendok, sendok bekas liurnya, dan tepat mengenai kening Sehun.

"AH! SIALAN ITU MENJIJIKAN!" Sehun berteriak seperti seorang gadis. Berhasil mengundang tawa geli dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan berisik, kalian bisa membuat Bos marah" tegur Kyungsoo yang dengan tenang tetap melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Sementara itu Minseok sudah memindahkan beberapa makanan ke piring Baekhyun, "Baekhyun bukan properti Bos, jaga mulutmu Luhan"

"Tapi kan itu realita, Seok- _ah_. Semua orang juga tahu" Luhan mendengus, bersamaan dengan garpunya yang tertancap secara kasar pada potongan _steak_ di piringnya.

Suara ketukan sepatu tiba-tiba terdengar menggema disana. Mereka, kecuali Baekhyun, sangat tahu betul siapa pemilik ketukan sepatu yang terdengar dalam dan mengerikan itu.

Lantas mereka pun berdiri dari kursi untuk menyambut sang Phoenix yang agung, sedangkan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya duduk.

Minseok sudah memberi Baekhyun isyarat untuk ikut berdiri namun Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti kode dari Minseok tetap duduk hingga Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan tempatnya, di kepala meja makan.

Mereka membungkuk dalam pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam seperti biasanya tanpa peduli bahwa wajah Baekhyun sudah kembali merona, mungkin karena mengingat kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam. Lagi lagi itu.

Dan lagi pula, ia tak akan membungkuk pada Chanyeol dengan semudah itu. Tak akan mau dan tak akan pernah. Memangnya siapa Chanyeol hingga ia harus ikut menghormatinya? Tidak, terimakasih. Seorang darah biru tak akan membungkuk dengan cuma-cuma pada orang lain selain pada orang yang dia hormati.

Hingga Chanyeol duduk, barulah mereka menegakkan kepala dan ikut duduk di meja makan. Suara ribut-ribut tadi pun hilang entah kemana, suasananya sangat senyap dan mencekam setelah Chanyeol bergabung di meja makan. Bahkan suara dentingan alat makan pun sangat minim terdengar seolah itu adalah sebuah dosa besar jika sang Phoenix mendengarnya.

Baekhyun juga ikut fokus pada makanannya, sangat canggung berada ditengah-tengah suasana seperti ini. Lebih menegangkan dari acara makan besar di istana bersama kedutaan luar negeri, sungguh.

Sesekali ia melirik pada Chanyeol yang makan dengan tenang dan terlihat elegan. Seperti seorang pangeran. Pangeran kegelapan lebih tepatnya.

" _Chip_ nya Kim Kai" suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah dan menyeramkan, membuat Kai nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, untungnya itu tak terjadi karena cubitan Kyungsoo di pahanya lebih menarik sarafnya ketimbang dengan acara nyaris tersedaknya.

Kai berdeham, "Aku sudah menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun untuk diperiksa tentang sekecil apapun kerusakannya. Cairan darah hampir membuatnya berkarat jika disimpan lebih lama lagi, dan _chip_ nya tidak terbuat dari bahan anti karat" jelas Kai setelah mengatasi rasa kaget serta rasa sakit di pahanya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia cukup memahami ucapan Kai tanpa harus berkata lebih lanjut. Jaehyun pasti akan mengirim chip nya besok pada dirinya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Aura Chanyeol sangat mendominasi di ruangan ini. Dan tak ada yang berani menyangkal seberapa mengerikannya aura dominan sejati itu. Seperti aura sang alpha dari sekelompok naga pembunuh.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Joonmyeon?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan menatap Joonmyeon tajam. Ia sudah menangkap Joonmyeon yang sudah beberapa kali menoleh padanya dengan ragu.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya disini. Aku akan datang ke ruanganmu nanti Bos"

Semuanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan penasaran, kecuali Chanyeol.

e)(o

Segala ucapan, sesederhana apapun, tak boleh ada yang disembunyikan dari sang Phoenix.

Maka, disinilah Joonmyeon berdiri, menghadap Phoenix yang agung dengan ide gila yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyesap vodka di singgasananya. Joonmyeon yang berdiri dengan radius 2 meter dari Chanyeol pun berdeham, kebiasannya. "Aku pikir kau harus memeriksakan Baekhyun pada dokter" ujar Joonmyeon, memulai untuk menyampaikan opini nya. Disana Chanyeol bergeming, ekspresinya terlihat tidak habis pikir. "Maksudku begini... Chanyeol" jika ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan namanya, itu artinya ini adalah sebuah obrolan antar teman, dan Joonmyeon jarang seperti ini. "Banyak beredar gosip bahwa pangeran Jepang itu," Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya, merasa aneh, "adalah seorang _carrier_ , bukan dominan seperti yang seharusnya."

Itu adalah sebuah rahasia besar, rahasia yang amat dijaga oleh pihak Jepang. Karena dari segi sudut pandang mana pun, seorang pangeran calon pemimpin haruslah seorang dominan, bukan _carrier_ yang lemah lembut dan cantik.

Tanggapan Chanyeol adalah kebalikan dari apa yang Joonmyeon pikirkan dalam kepalanya. Ia mengira Phoenix akan terkejut dan menampilkan ekspresi tercengangnya untuk pertama kali, sebut saja wajah aib. Tapi ternyata Phoenix malah dengan tenang tertawa rendah dan itu terdengar jahat. Jadi mungkin Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu tahu tentang gosip itu.

"Itu bagus, artinya sebentar lagi Phoenix kecil akan muncul ditengah-tengah kita"

Dan Joonmyeon betul-betul tersedak di hadapan sang Phoenix.

 **e)(o**

Setelah mengikuti sarapan yang aneh bersama Phoenix dan sebagian antek-anteknya yang juga sangat aneh, Baekhyun tidak lagi kembali ke kamarnya. Ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan didalam mansion dan menemukan sebuah taman bunga yang baru ia sadari adalah taman yang biasa ia lihat dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Selamat siang" Sapa Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya membuat para pengurus kebun mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari bunga-bunga cantik ke arah seorang pemuda yang juga tak kalah cantiknya dari bunga-bunga disana.

"Tuan muda ya? Sedang apa disini?" Seorang wanita tua bertanya padanya sedangkan yang lainnya kembali mengurus kebun.

"Tidak, aku bukan tuan muda" Baekhyun tersipu, "aku Baekhyun Byun"

"Tidak tidak tidak, kau adalah tuan muda baru disini. Semuanya juga tahu" wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya lalu tertawa ala wanita tua, dan membawa Baekhyun untuk berjalan-jalan kedalam taman.

"Aku kan hanya sementara disini" cicit Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar menyedihkan. Namun wanita itu malah tersenyum tanpa menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ini tanaman kesukaan tuan besar" wanita tua itu bergerak menyentuh bunga tulip merah yang kelihatannya baru mekar, kelopaknya terlihat sangat rapuh saat jari keriput wanita itu menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati seakan satu kelopak bunga tulip merah itu serharga jutaan dolar.

"Kenapa Chanyeol menyukai tulip merah?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun yang tak pernah tahan untuk tak menanyakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Matanya dapat melihat tatapan sayu serta sebuah senyum penuh kerinduan yang wanita tua itu ukir saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Karena tulip merah mengingatkan beliau pada tuan muda" kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam. Kepalanya sibuk memproses ucapan wanita tua itu. Tuan muda? Jika semua orang di istana ini memanggilnya demikian, maka mungkin saja _'tuan muda'_ yang itu adalah seseorang yang juga Chanyeol bawa ke istana emasnya ini, apakah itu kekasihnya? Lalu kemana sosok _'tuan muda'_ itu sekarang?

"Tuan muda adalah adik tuan besar, namanya Park Jisung. Tuan muda bukanlah adik kandung tuan besar, namun beliau sangat menyayanginya"

Baekhyun termenung, jadi itu adiknya ya? Kedengarannya Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Park Jisung itu sehingga ia menyukai bunga yang dapat mengingatkannya pada adiknya itu. Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa Chanyeol yang dingin dan angkuh dapat menyayangi seseorang.

"Tuan muda Jisung adalah seseorang dengan perangai yang menyenangkan, dia seorang periang dan setiap pagi selalu menyapa para pelayan dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia terlihat seperti bunga yang tumbuh ditengah padang es, seperti matahari yang menyinari gelapnya dunia milik tuan besar"

Wanita tua itu memunggunginya, berjalan perlahan meraih botol semprot lalu mulai menyemproti beberapa bunga di pot yang kelihatan sudah tua. Sesekali wanita itu mengambil daun atau tangkai bunga yang mati di tanah lalu membuangnya. Dan dibelakangnya Baekhyun masih terus mengikutinya dengan langkah perlahan. Dia mengerti bahwa ungkapan wanita itu bermaksud bahwa Park Jisung itu memiliki watak yang berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol.

"Dan dia begitu menyukai bunga tulip merah."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, "jadi sebenarnya Jisung yang menyukai tulip merah bukan Chanyeol? Apa aku benar?"

"Ya begitulah" wanita tua itu tertawa ringkih. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir kenapa wanita tua renta seperti itu masih bekerja disini? Apakah Chanyeol tidak memiliki belas kasihan hingga menutup matanya dan pura-pura tidak tahu? Seharusnya wanita tua seusianya sudah harus berada di rumah, duduk di depan perapian sambil merajut di kursi goyang membuat sweater untuk cucunya. Ya setidaknya begitu yang ia pikirkan, karena ia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang nenek.

"Dan dimana dia sekarang? Aku tak pernah melihat seseorang yang suka menyapa di rumah ini. Semuanya menyeramkan dan mereka berbicara barbar dengan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya didengar. Terkadang aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan" Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengoceh sendiri, mengutarakan pikirannya tentang beberapa anggota Phoenix yang sudah ia temui. Dan didepannya, wanita tua itu tersenyum hangat tanpa Baekhyun dapat melihatnya.

"Tapi mereka orang-orang baik"

"Ya, tentu saja. Setidaknya mereka mungkin bukan orang-orang munafik yang berusaha mendapat kedudukan di istana" wajah Baekhyun berubah keruh. Tak ada tempat untuknya kembali, semuanya sudah hilang. Kabar hilangnya dia pasti sudah tersebar di Jepang, dan paman sialannya itu pasti akan berpura-pura mengerahkan segala cara untuk menemukannya. Sungguh busuk. Dan lalu ia tiba-tiba terpikirkan oleh apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya, sampai saat ini pun pria itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan hal aneh padanya. Lupakan tentang malam panas mereka, itu mungkin sebuah hal yang diluar rencana. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dimana Park Jisung itu sekarang?"

Langkah wanita tua itu terhenti, Baekhyun dapat melihat jika bahunya turun dan ia merasa kalimat yang akan keluar bukanlah suatu hal yang baik, dan benar saja ternyata. "Tuan muda Jisung meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahun tuan besar, 27 November. Tahun 2014 lebih tepatnya. Jika dia masih ada, mungkin usianya sekitar 15 tahun"

Jantung Baekhyun rasanya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat saking kagetnya dia. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan ternyata sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu.

"Dan... kenapa?" Namun ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tuan muda Jisung meninggal di tangan musuh tuan Park. Seseorang yang juga berada di dunia yang sama dengan beliau. Kejadiannya begitu pilu. Sebelum meninggal, tuan Jisung diculik selama 3 hari, dia di siksa di kandang mereka sebelum akhirnya dibunuh dengan keji." Wanita tua itu menitikkan air mata, namun cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya selagi Baekhyun tak melihatnya. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia terkejut. Jadi semakin ingin tahu seperti apa itu Phoenix.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" Suaranya nyaris hilang, seperti berbisik ditengah hembusan angin.

Barulah wanita itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapan dalam wanita itu. "Karena kurasa kau harus tahu. Aku tahu duniamu dengan dunia tuan Park begitu berbeda, kalian seperti sisi gelap dan sisi terang. Tapi kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu" wanita itu lalu mengelus lengannya dengan lembut, sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok tuannya di belakang Baekhyun dengan angkuh, maka ia pun undur diri, meninggalkan sang tuan dengan Baekhyun yang masih belum menyadari eksistensinya.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Phoenix itu apa? Sindikat obat-obatan terlarang? Gembong narkoba? Lalu kenapa aku harus terdampar disini. Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku saja, itu terdengar lebih baik" Baekhyun menggerutu, tak menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang berada 1 meter di belakangnya.

Saat angin berhembus menerbangkan wangi khas Chanyeol, barulah Baekhyun menyadarinya. Maka ia pun berbalik dengan kaku seperti robot yang perlu diberi pelumas untuk memperhalus gerakannya.

"Kau yakin dengan kata-katamu?" Langkah Chanyeol semakin mendekat, dan Baekhyun refleks mundur dengan kaku, bola mata violet Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam selalu berhasil menciutkan nyalinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Chanyeol berhasil berdiri didepannya, merengkuh pinggang rampingnya lalu berbisik ditelinganya seperti seorang maniak, "kudengar... meregang nyawa itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan"

"Kenapa tidak kau buktikan sendiri saja" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh dan Chanyeol tidak menolak saat si mungil melepaskan diri darinya. "A-aku mau masuk kedalam. Aku haus" alasan yang bagus. Baekhyun berusaha melewati Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya dengan kuat agar tetap berdiri disana. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa pria itu memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat. Apakah Park Chanyeol mengkonsumsi besi untuk menjadi _dessert_ nya?

"Chanyeol lepaskan" Baekhyun kesakitan saat Chanyeol terlalu kuat mencengkeram pergelangannya, "astaga Chanlie ini sakit"

Chanyeol menoleh padanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan sepasang mata indahnya, dan Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, lagi-lagi ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan anehnya. Pria itu pasti akan murka dan tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya jika itu terjadi.

"Diam disini" cengkeraman Chanyeol mengendur, beralih menjadi sebuah genggaman lembut yang posesif di antara jemari lentik Baekhyun. Tak di duganya bahwa Chanyeol tak marah dengan panggilannya.

"Kau tidak marah?" Cicit Baekhyun seperti tikus yang terjepit.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau bertanya seperti itu" jawab Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun menatap Baekhyun, tatapannya tetap terarah kedepan menatap hamparan bunga yang berbeda-beda di taman.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, itu kebiasaan yang sulit di hilangkan saat ia merasa jengkel dan di abaikan. Ia lalu sedikit menunduk dan memainkan tangan Chanyeol yang bertautan dengan tangannya. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya ketika melihat itu, tangan Chanyeol sangat besar dan hangat, seolah diciptakan memang untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi" sebenarnya Baekhyun merajuk, ia berusaha menyembunyikan nada merajuknya itu saat bicara, namun itu sangat sulit dan tetap saja ia bicara dengan nada seperti itu. _Chanyeol pasti akan berpikir jika aku sangat kekanakan_ , pikirnya.

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening, beberapa menit mereka lewati dengan hanya suara yang berasal dari pengurus kebun. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya naik ke atas dan Baekhyun mulai merasa kepanasan. Ia sungguh memuji bagaimana orang-orang itu tetap bekerja mengurus kebun ditengah teriknya matahari.

Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk melangkah kedalam istana nya, ketukan sepatu yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya tetap sama, terdengar mendominasi dan mengancam.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu saat langkah Chanyeol terus menyeretnya semakin dalam kerumah.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab lagi-lagi tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin _ice cream strawberry_. Cuacanya sangat terik jadi kurasa..." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Chanyeol. Ia berpikir Chanyeol mungkin tak akan mendengarnya. Percuma meminta padanya, sekecil apapun pria itu tak akan mendengarnya, lagipula siapa dia disini? Dia bukanlah permaisurinya disini yang akan mendapat perlakuan khusus dari sang tuan besar yang memegang kendali di istana ini. Tapi tautan tangan mereka sungguh membuatnya merona, Chanyeol seakan memberinya sebuah harapan, harapan yang tak pasti.

Hingga Chanyeol membawanya ke ruang kerja pria itu. Ia berpikir apakah Chanyeol menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan terkurung di ruang kerjanya? Ia masih ingat jika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah saat pria itu merenggut ciuman pertamanya dengan begitu kurang ajar di lorong toilet hotel Feon, dan pria itu mengatakan hotel Feon adalah miliknya. Jadi kenapa dia tidak pergi untuk bekerja?

Pikiran itu enyah ketika Chanyeol melepas tautan tangan mereka, seperti ada yang hilang. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Beralih untuk menduduki sofa empuk di ruang kerja Chanyeol sementara pria itu duduk di singgasananya.

Tatapan Baekhyun tak pernah lepas pada setiap gerakan Chanyeol yang membuka dokumen, melakukan sesuatu pada dokumennya dengan pena atau membolak-balik kertasnya seperti tengah memastikan sesuatu. Matanya beberapa kali menyipit seolah mempertajam penglihatannya lalu ia bergerak membuka laci mejanya, mengambil kacamatanya disana dan matanya tak lagi menyipit sejak mengenakan kacamata itu. Kacamata itu bahkan tak dapat mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang pimpinan Phoenix.

"Apa kau mempunyai minus di matamu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh keingintahuan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar padanya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan minat untuk kembali bertanya, "aku lupa bahwa sebelumnya aku bilang tidak akan bertanya lagi" suaranya memelan di akhir kalimat.

"Aku mempunyai astigmatisma" akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab, dan membuat semangat keingintahuan Baekhyun kembali menggebu-gebu.

"Silindris ya..." gumamnya, "Yuta dulu memiliki silindris juga, sudah parah, bahkan dia pernah salah mengenaliku dari jauh saat dia tak memakai kacamatanya, dia bilang aku terlihat seperti beberapa orang yang berjalan tanpa jarak. Tapi saat usianya 17 lebih 2 bulan dia menjalani operasi lasik, dia sembuh dalam kurun waktu 10 minggu" Baekhyun mulai kembali mengoceh, matanya terlihat berkilauan saat menceritakan temannya di Jepang dan Chanyeol sempat melihat betapa antusiasnya bocah delapan belas itu. Seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bercerita pada orang lain. Atau mungkin, memang benar begitu.

"Siapa Yuta?" Baekhyun terkesiap saat Chanyeol bertanya. Hanya tak menyangka saja bahwa pria dingin itu akan bertanya atas apa yang baru saja di katakannya. Itu artinya Chanyeol mendengar ocehannya, bukan? Bolehkan ia tersenyum sekarang?

"Yuta adalah putranya perdana menteri Kisame-sama. Dia teman dekatku, dia sangat lucu dan berisik, selera humornya benar-benar aneh, bahkan jika ada hal yang tak cukup lucu ia selalu tertawa lebar seolah hal itu sangatlah lucu, dia sukaㅡ"

Ucapannya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara ponsel Chanyeol yang berbunyi nyaring di atas meja. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka, keningnya berkerut hingga beberapa lipatan dan matanya menajam. Namun Chanyeol tetap mengambil ponselnya, mengangkat telepon, dan bicara lewat telepon tanpa Baekhyun tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Ada apa?" Bukan sapaan yang Chanyeol lantunkan saat mengangkat telepon, suaranya ia buat seramah mungkin, namun itu justru terdengar seperti kepura-puraan yang sangat kentara.

 _"Oh.. Phoenix, bagaimana dengan anak itu?"_

Chanyeol menggulirkan bola matanya hingga ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Lantas ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya jauh dari Baekhyun dan berkata, "Aku sudah mengurusnya"

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Mungkin kau bisa mengirimkan fotonya yang berlumuran darah"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat licik dan menyebalkan. Membuat iblis dalam diri Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek pada pria bermuka dua yang tengah meneleponnya ini. Betapa hausnya pria ini akan darah keponakannya sendiri, ironis.

"Akan kukirim mayatnya besok, kau akan menemukannya terbakar habis didalam mobil taxi, itu yang akan kulakukan."

 _"Oh, Bekyon ku yang malang"_ nada suaranya terdengar jelas pura-pura sedih, kemudian dia tertawa seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya, _"akan ku urus semua yang ku janjikan padamu"_

"Jangan lakukan visum jika kau tidak ingin seluruh dunia mengetahui bagaimana cara aku menghabisinya"

 _"Ah tentu ten_ _ㅡ_ _"_

Chanyeol memutus sambungannya. Bahkan sebelum orang di seberang sana menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia tak suka berbasa-basi.

Lantas ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja kerjanya, membiarkannya tergeletak disana seolah itu hanyalah seonggok benda tak berarti.

"Apakah itu pamanku?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Matanya menatap Chanyeol sendu. Mulut berisiknya yang tadi hilang entah kemana. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah suara senyap yang mencekam menggantung di tengah udara. Chanyeol sempat menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya. Dan Baekhyun terlihat murung, ia artikan tatapan Chanyeol itu sebagai _'ya'_ dan pria yang tengah berada di balik meja kerjanya itu tadi mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengirim mayatnya besok.

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar menggema didalam ruangan, tak terlalu keras tapi juga tak bisa di sebut pelan. Suara itu berhenti ketika Chanyeol menyerukan "masuk" pada orang diluar sana.

Pintu terbuka bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menerka siapa yang berdiri dibalik daun pintu ganda tersebut. Dan ternyata itu Joonmyeon.

Sumpah, Baekhyun meminta pengampunan dalam hatinya pada pria berwajah lembut itu kala _inner_ nya mengatakan bahwa penampilan Joonmyeon terlihat seperti seorang barista di _club_ malam. Tapi itu tetap terlihat keren untuknya.

"Hai Baekhyun" Joonmyeon menyapa saat langkahnya melewati Baekhyun dan ia hanya tersenyum kikuk. Pria itu berdiri di depan meja kerja Chanyeol, membungkuk singkat saat Bos nya itu, mendongak dan mulai berbicara saat melihat isyarat mata Bos nya, "pabrik kita yang ada di San Diego diledakkan oleh Zhou. Ada sekitar 170 dari kita yang tewas dan 300 sisanya luka-luka."

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon nyaris memekik. Itu terdengar seperti pemusnahan masal. Oh! Sekejam itukah mereka? Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung adalah ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah tahu" suara per bolpoin terdengar nyaring mengisi keheningan yang ada disana. Bahkan suara helaan nafas Joonmyeon bisa terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Baekhyun yang duduk beberapa meter dari tempat Joonmyeon berdiri. Dibalik meja, Chanyeol terdiam dengan mata yang menatap tajam bendera Phoenix yang terpajang dengan panuh keangkuhan di dinding ruang kerjanya.

"Kau sudah tahu dan kau diam saja?" Joonmyeon melayangkan protesnya. Hampir saja ia meledak jika dihadapannya bukanlah Chanyeol.

"Tidak semudah itu, Joonmyeon. Membalaskan kematian ratusan orang-orangku tidak akan sesederhana yang kau pikirkan. Semuanya perlu rencana yang matang. Jangan lupakan bahwa itu adalah Zhou" mata Chanyeol beralih menatap mata Joonmyeon dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa jika Zhou yang hampir berhasil merenggut nyawa 2 _sniper_ kita" urat-urat di kepala Joonmyeon tercetak jelas, ia lalu berjalan satu langkah ke belakang, membungkuk pada sang Bos besar kemudian berbalik pergi. Tetapi sebelum ia dapat menggapai pintu, suara Baekhyun lebih dulu menyapanya.

"Boleh aku ikut _hyung_?" Maupun Joonmyeon ataupun Chanyeol sama-sama menatap pada Baekhyun, hanya saja dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Joonmyeon dengan tatapan kaget serta heran, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana pun, Baekhyun." Joonmyeon sedikit tertawa untuk memecah kecanggungan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar" Baekhyun berdiri dan bersiap pergi sebelum suara Chanyeol menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Kemari Baekhyun" suara rendah yang berat itu lagi-lagi tak bisa di abaikan begitu saja. Jadi Baekhyun melangkah ragu-ragu ke arah Chanyeol hingga ia berada di sebelahnya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun hingga terjadi beberapa lumatan manis disana. Joonmyeon yang masih ada di ambang pintu pun menjadi canggung, ia nyaris pergi namun suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar dan tak bisa dibantah, "bicara padanya jika kau menginginkan sesuatu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku seperti robot, seiring dengan kakinya yang melangkah membawanya menjauh dari Chanyeol dan mengikuti Joonmyeon dengan muka yang bersemu merah serta detakan jantung yang sudah tak dapat terkontrol lagi.

"Bos sangat..." Joonmyeon menoleh padanya lalu mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa ringan, "entahlah." Dan mereka berdua tertawa dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Boleh aku berkata jujur?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah atmosfer humor diantara mereka lenyap.

"Kau memang harus berkata jujur, apalagi pada Chanyeol" Joonmyeon menjawab tanpa rasa curiga dan Baekhyun tersenyum aneh.

"Selera humormu sangat aneh" Joonmyeon berhenti tertawa, Baekhyun menghilangkan senyumannya dan bersamaan dengan itu mereka sampai di halaman belakang kediaman Phoenix.

Joonmyeon menatap padanya, dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali yang artinya dia sedang mencerna ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Dan ia tertawa hambar, "kejujuran memang selalu menyakitkan" ucapnya, tidak terlalu kencang namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya. "Duduklah disini" Joonmyeon menepuk sofa di depannya sementara dia sendiri duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Baekhyun, ia menatap Joonmyeon penuh harap dan Joonmyeon berpikir beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memberikan anggukan persetujuan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak suka basa-basi ya?"

"Tidak"

"Kau mirip dengan Chanyeol" Joonmyeon tersenyum, mengeluarkan papan catur dari bawah meja kemudian membukanya di atas meja. "Catur?"

"Mm.. ya, tentu" Baekhyun ragu, namun ia tetap melanjutkan. Lagipula tidak buruk bermain catur sambil berbincang, seperti yang orang-orang sering lakukan.

Joonmyeon menata pion-pion caturnya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Joonmyeon mengambil alih pion hitam sementara Baekhyun pion putih.

"Apa itu Phoenix?" Pion terdepan Baekhyun maju dua langkah sekaligus dan Joonmyeon tertawa ringan.

"Kau cukup berani" godanya.

Lalu seseorang berbisik di sebelah telinga Baekhyun dari arah belakang, "Phoenix adalah sesuatu yang..." orang itu memainkan jari telunjuknya di sekitar tengkuk Baekhyun lalu meniup belakang telinga Baekhyun membuat empunya menggeliat kecil, tidak nyaman, "menggigit"

Orang itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baekhyun lalu meloncat ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, dia mengambil kotak biskuit di atas meja dan memakan isinya.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Luhan"

Orang menyebalkan itu memang Luhan. Dan pria mungil dengan paras ayu itu bergedik tak peduli dan kembali memakan biskuitnya.

"Tapi Phoenix itu nama burung yang terlahir dari mitologi Mesir. Dan Phoenix tidak menggigit, Phoenix itu burung dan burung mematuk, tidak menggigit" jawaban polos Baekhyun berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa. Ia bahkan sampai mengusap air mata di sudut matanya saking senangnya ia tertawa.

"Tapi Phoenix yang ini punya gigi" Luhan kembali menggodanya dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak setuju.

"Tak ada burung yang punya gigi. Burung bergigi ada pada jaman dulu, lebih dari 100 juta tahun yang lalu."

"Hh, kau membosankan" Luhan merotasikan matanya, mengejek.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Baekhyun. Luhan memang usil dan sedikit menyebalkan" Luhan yang tengah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara langsung kembali mengatupkan rahangnya ketika Joonmyeon berkata demikian.

"Bukan sedikit Joon, sangat menyebalkan" pion kuda milik Baekhyun maju di tangan Sehun yang baru datang bersama Kai. Tak lupa ia menekankan kata _'sangat'_ pada ucapannya. Dan Baekhyun merengut tidak suka dengan perbuatan Sehun yang memajukan pion caturnya dengan seenaknya.

"Punya masalah apa kau denganku tuan Oh?" Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu Luhan menatap sengit Sehun. Mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Banyak, sangat banyak nona Lu."

"Katakan sekali lagi kau memanggilku apa tuan Oh?"

"No-na-Lu!"

"Mati saja kau busung lapar!"

Luhan dan Sehun menghilang di balik dinding, entah pergi kemana. Yang pasti, Luhan pergi untuk memburu nyawa Sehun dan Sehun berlari untuk menyelamatkan kelangsungan hidupnya. Begitulah kira-kira.

"Mereka selalu begitu, abaikan saja" kaki Kai saling bersilang di sebelah Joonmyeon, memperhatikan permainan catur antara Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon yang kembali berlanjut. Tangan Baekhyun berhenti di pion perdana menteri tanpa menggerakannya kemanapun.

"Aku tadi bertanya, apa itu Phoenix?"

"Dia belum tahu?" Lengan Kai menyenggol lengan Joonmyeon. Melihat keterdiaman Joonmyeon, maka Kai mendapat jawabannya dengan mudah. "Phoenix itu nama sebuah organisasi."

Pandangan skeptis dari Baekhyun ia dapatkan, "organisasi apa?"

Ini menarik, dan Kai tertarik untuk bermain kata dengan putra mahkota Jepang di hadapannya. Atau mungkin, mantan putra mahkota. "Akuㅡ ah, maksudku kami adalah mafioso. Jadi tebak siapa kita?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, terdengar seperti bertanya pada bocah ingusan dan Baekhyun mendengus dengan itu, "mafioso adalah sebutan bagi anggota mafia. Kau kira aku tidak tahu"

"Nah kalau sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya?" Kai menaik turunkan alisnya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Anak delapan belas itu mendengus keras-keras.

"Kau bilang Phoenix itu julukan Chanyeol" Baekhyun menuding Joonmyeon dengan pion rajanya. Ia terdengar tidak senang dengan ini.

"Itu memang benar, Phoenix dari Phoenix" Joonmyeon membela dirinya sendiri, dengan tangan yang memajukan pion caturnya. Baekhyun memicing curiga pada Joonmyeon kemudian meletakkan kembali pion rajanya pada tempatnya, beralih untuk menggerakan pion lain dan ia berseru, " _check mate!_ "

"Wow! Tak pernah ada yang berhasil mengalahkan Joonmyeon secepat itu." Kai tertawa puas, ia bertepuk tangan, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Baekhyun yang berusaha menguliti kedua pria berbeda tinggi badan itu hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa dia dijuluki Phoenix?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengabaikan Kai. Rasa penasarannya dapat mengalahkan apapun saat ini.

"Karena Phoenix adalah lambang keabadian. Dan begitupun Bos kami. Tak pernah ada yang bisa membunuhnya, karena jika itu terjadi maka dia akan kembali hidup, dari jasadnya sendiri. Seperti Phoenix yang lahir kembali dari sisa apinya"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, kau tahu? Jadi jangan berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar makhluk abadi seperti vampire atau semacamnya, karena beberapa orang berpikiran begitu" Kai tertawa, lalu ia berhenti saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangnya dengan kemeja garis-garis hitam putih dipadukan dengan celana kain hitam dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap. Dia terlihat sangat rapi kali ini, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Waktunya pergi. Yang lain sudah ada di mobil" setelah berkata demikian ia pergi, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun untuk berpamitan. Pun hanya terdengar suara ketukan langkah kakinya yang sedikit cepat, terburu-buru.

Lantas Kai berdiri, menepuk bagian jas nya beberapa kali seolah ada debu yang tertinggal disana, "aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu Baekhyun" Kai melayangkan satu kedipan mata genitnya pada Baekhyun lalu melangkah pergi dengan sedikit berlari.

"Dia aneh"

"Kau bisa mengatakan semua orang di rumah ini aneh" suara lain menyahut, berasal dari arah selatan dimana Minseok berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa satu wadah yang sudah sangat Baekhyun hafal, itu _ice cream strawberry._ Minseok terkekeh saat menyadari tatapan predator Baekhyun terhadap wadah tak bersalah yang di bawanya, ia menyerahkannya pada si mungil ketika dia sudah sampai disana, "Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkannya"

Udara sedikit memanas, itulah yang di rasakan Baekhyun saat ini setelah mendengar ucapan Minseok yang terdengar seperti menggodanya. Pipinya terasa terbakar hingga ke telinga dan ia cepat-cepat mengalihkannya pada _ice cream_ yang sudah ada dalam pangkuannya.

"Kudengar Bos akan berangkat ke Qingdao besok" Minseok memecah keheningan, ia tentu mengajak bicara pada Joonmyeon, bukan pada Baekhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa dan sedang sibuk dengan _ice cream_ nya.

"Aku juga akan kesana besok." Joonmyeon mengeluarkan satu batang rokok serta pemantiknya, mengapit batang rokok itu di belahan bibirnya lalu menyalakannya hingga asap membumbung tinggi ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Minseok terlihat risih dengan asap rokok itu namun ia tidak melayangkan protes apapun.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan operasi anak-anak di Hawai?" Asap rokok itu sedikit mengenai wajah Minseok dan pria berpipi bulat itu langsung mengibaskan tangannya seraya terbatuk kecil, "jika aku kena kanker paru-paru akibat menjadi perokok pasif, kau yang akan pertama aku bunuh, Kim!" Minseok menuding Joonmyeon dengan jari telunjuknya dan Joonmyeon malah tertawa seolah ancaman itu hanyalah omong kosong.

"Ya terserah kau saja" Joonmyeon menghisap kembali rokoknya, lalu membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok itu hingga asap rokok yang keluar berbentuk seperti cincin.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Zhou?" Kali ini Joonmyeon menggedik tidak tahu.

"Bos bilang pembalasannya tidak sesederhana yang ku pikirkan"

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku berpikir kita bisa langsung menyerbu ke markas utama Triad selama para tim menyebar ke belahan bumi lain untuk menghancurkan tempat yang berhubungan dengan Triad lalu dor! Zhou terbunuh oleh _hand gun_ milik Bos" jelas Joonmyeon ditambah dengan beberapa gerakan dramatis yang membuat Minseok maupun Baekhyun mengernyit sangsi.

"Pantas saja Bos berkata seperti itu padamu" cela Minseok dengan cibiran halusnya. Tak lupa matanya juga ikut bergulir untuk mengejek Joonmyeon.

"Padahal aku belum mengatakannya padanya, tapi dia tahu lebih dulu"

Minseok mencibirㅡ lagi, "seperti tidak tahu Bos saja"

"Oho!" Mereka menoleh saat sapaan aneh itu keluar dari seorang pria tinggi bermata sayu yang baru saja datang dengan senapan angin di punggungnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya seperti daun kelapa yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Berburu lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Ia membuang batang rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah ke asbak lalu kembali bersandar pada bantalan sofa saat pria tinggi kurus itu ikut duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon.

"Tidak, ini senapan pemberian salah seorang teman berburu ku, tuan Noh. Dia bilang dia akan pensiun dari hobi nya itu karena usianya sudah tua dan dia memberikan senapannya padaku. Padahal aku punya banyak yang seperti ini" senapan angin itu beralih tempat dari punggungnya menjadi di atas pangkuannya. Mengelus laras panjang senapan itu lalu mengamati badan senapan yang terlihat sangat apik terawat.

"Kukira kau pergi ke Hawai bersama tim eksekusi" kali ini si pria tinggi mendongak dan menggeleng, terlihat kekanakkan hingga Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti menatapnya penasaran. "Ini Taozi Huang, salah satu penembak jitu utama Phoenix" ujar Minseok saat menangkap tatapan penasaran Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan seperti Vivi ketika masih kecilㅡ Vivi adalah anjing milik Sehun, jantan.

"Aku Huang Zitao, Minseok memang suka membalik namaku" Zitao tersenyum. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Zitao memiliki 3 anting di telinga kanannya, serta _tattoo_ Phoenix kecil yang berada di bawah telinganya. Jangan-jangan Minseok dan Joonmyeon juga punya _tattoo_ Phoenix di tubuh mereka.

"Minseok _hyung_ , aku mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol di telepon dengan pamanku. Dia bilang akan mengirim mayatku besok. Apakah kalian akan membunuhku malam ini?"

Ketiga mafioso dari Phoenix itu terdiam sesaat, saling memandang sebelum terbahak bersama-sama membuat rengutan tidak suka tampak jelas di wajah si kecil Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, sayangku. Mana mungkin tawanan yang akan di bunuh di ijinkan tidur nyaman di kamar Bos besar, bersama Bos itu sendiri pula" Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya tertawa seraya mengusap air mata kebahagiaan yang muncul di sudut matanya. Baekhyun sungguh lucu dan membuat perutnya sakit akibat tertawa.

"Kau terlalu paranoid. Aku bahkan sudah mengirim mayatmu ke Tokyo, sekarang mayatnya sedang berada di perjalanan"

Seketika suasana humor itu berubah menjadi horor. Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan _ice cream_ nya sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Minseok tak hentinya menatap Zitao tanpa berkedip.

"Apa?"

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Yo!**

 **Gue update akhirnyaaa~ maapkeun atas keterlambatannya ya. Gue janji bakal nuntasin ff ini sampe kelar. Janji pokok'e hehe. Sekarang gue baru nyimpen file nya sampe ch 11. Jadi gue itu janji sama diri gue sendiri kalo gue kelar nulis ch 11 gue bakal update ch 4, begitupun seterusnya kalo gue kelar nulis ch 12 maka gue bakal update ch 5. Alasannya? Ya biar gak berenti di tengah jalan aja gitu. Pengalaman dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kalo gue nulis chapternya kejar update itu susah tapi kalo file nya udah di simpen jauh jauh hari itu efektif menurut gue.**

 **Tapi bisa aja sih gue berentiin update nya di tengah-tengah. Alasannya? Ya bisa aja kalian udah gak minat, atau ada masalah lainnya.**

 **Oya kemaren ada yang bilang ff gue ini mirip sama ff punya orang. Haha. Okesiap gue gak marah kok, adanya kesamaan itu wajar dong ya? Manusiawi kok. Gue udah nulis ff ini sejak dulu, cuman ya kalian juga pasti tahu kan gimana acak-acakannya penulisan gue pada ff ini di akun** **meiyouchanbaek** **. Makanya gue perbaiki ini, gue ngerasa gue gagal nge gambarin sikap Chanyeol sebagai seorang mafioso, makanya gue republish di akun ini.**

 **Oke segitu aja kali ya. Jan lupa review guys. Gue butuh pendapat kalian. Gue pengen tau dimana kekurangan gue pada penulisan ff ini. Plis kasih gue masukan oke? Gue sayang kalian.. :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **A/n : gue update cepet soalnya ini hari spesialnya Ceye. So, jangan sia-siain kebaikan gue dengan vomment yakk wkwkwk**

 **Chapter 5**

"Ma-mayat siapa yang kau kirim?" Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi gugup. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Sedangkan yang menjadi penyebab kesalahpahaman hanya bisa menatap ketiga yang lain disana dengan bingung. Ia sendiri dibuat bingung.

"Seseorang dari bagian Triad." Helaan nafas terdengar dari Joonmyeon serta Minseok, mereka sama-sama tertawa konyol lalu Minseok merangkul bahu Baekhyun gemas.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat namun Baekhyun tak juga mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi disini.

"Jadi begini, Zitao mengirim mayat orang itu agar pura-pura menjadi dirimu. Jadi semua orang akan menganggap bahwa kau sudah... mati" ekspresi kaget adalah yang Minseok dapat dari Baekhyun, "ada alasan kenapa Bos tak ingin kau yang sungguhan mati. Mengerti?"

Ada yang aneh, entah itu pada Minseok, mereka atau justru pada Phoenix. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah pada Chanyeol itu sendiri. Ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol.

Seputar pertanyaan kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa terus berputar di sekeliling kepala Baekhyun seperti benang kusut. Untung Minseok cepat-cepat menepuk bahunya, kalau tidak mungkin dia bisa gila karena memikirkannya. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi bagi Baekhyun itu bisa saja terjadi. Chanyeol dan segala keanehannya membuat ia terus bertanya-tanya.

Hari ini satu pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

Bahwa Phoenix adalah sekelompok mafia.

"Kau akan ikut ke Qingdao besok?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Zitao yang sedang mengosongkan peluru dari senapannya. Zitao mendongak padanya sejenak sebelum kembali lagi pada kegiatannya yang sebelumnya.

"Tentu, seorang penembak jitu akan selalu melindungi tuannya" Zitao tersenyum lebar penuh gurauan hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "padahal aku sangat ingin sekali pergi ke Qingdao untuk mengunjungi keluargaku, bukan untuk bertugas. Tapi ya begitulah" ekspresi Zitao sempat terlihat murung, namun itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat karena ia segera menampilkan kembali ekspresi datarnya.

"Boleh aku ikut ke China?" Untuk kesekian kalinya keadaan disana senyap, keheningan dan rasa bimbang kembali melanda atmosfer disana sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon yang menjawab.

"Itu tergantung pada Bos" Joonmyeon dapat menangkap ekspresi kecewa dari Baekhyun namun itu tergantikan saat suara ketukan sepatu yang sangat familiar dan membawa hawa dingin terdengar menggema menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Baekhyun. Kau tetap tinggal dengan Minseok" suara berat Chanyeol mendominasi di dalam keheningan. Tatapan mata tajamnya tak pernah teralih dari Baekhyun sedetikpun. Berusaha mengeluarkan aura dominannya yang tak boleh di bantah oleh si submisif.

"Tapi Chanlie, aku ingin pergi"

Zitao yang baru pertama kali mendengar panggilan manis Baekhyun terhadap Bos besarnya nyaris menjerit, untung hanya nyaris. Terkutuklah jika itu bukan Baekhyun. Jika itu bukan Byun Baekhyun, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan langsung meledakkan kepalanya, tapi untungnya itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Si mungil Jepang.

Sekali lagi, itu Byun Baekhyun. Permata Phoenix.

Semua orang di rumah ini dan para anggota Phoenix juga sudah tahu bahwa sang pimpinan utama memperlakukan anak itu dengan spesial. Bisa dipastikan dari Chanyeol yang tak menginginkan kematian Baekhyun dan malah menipu Kaisar Jepang. Itu memang bukan masalah besar bagi Phoenix, tapi itu sangatlah mencengangkan. Ada sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatian si kejam Phoenix dari si mungil putra mahkota Jepang. Tidak ada yang tahu apa itu.

"Tidak" ucapan Chanyeol adalah mutlak, siapapun tidak dapat menentangnya, termasuk Baekhyun. Jadi saat merasa ia kalah, Baekhyun menaruh wadah _ice cream_ nya di atas meja dengan kasar lalu membuang muka dari Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya membuat beberapa urat kemarahan tercetak di kening seksi sang Bos besar. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Semua orang yang menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil itu menahan nafas mereka. Baekhyun telah mengatakan kata keramat yang sangat dapat membuat sang Phoenix murka. Tetapi hingga 5 detik kemudian, mereka tak mendengar ada ledakan amarah dari Park Chanyeol. Pria itu masih berdiri di sana, di dekat anak tangga terakhir dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan kedalam celana kain berwarna _navy_ yang dipadukan dengan _blazer_ berwarna senada dan kaos chanel berwarna putih sebagai dalamannya.

"Aku tidak akan bicara padamu" Baekhyun semakin kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi merajuk ㅡyang tak sengaja ia tunjukanㅡ paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada. Ia tak pernah ditolak untuk sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ia seorang pangeran dan tak pernah ada yang berani menentang apa yang ia inginkan selama keinginan itu tak bertentangan dengan kebenaran.

"Merajuklah sesukamu" pria itu terlihat tak peduli dan malah melenggang pergi dengan sebuah kunci mobil _Lykan_ dalam genggamannya. Sementara itu Baekhyun melotot dengan mulut menganga selebar satu buku jari kelingking.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" Ia berteriak nyaring seakan melupakan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat dan katakan hingga membuat sang Phoenix hampir murka.

Chanyeol sempat melirik padanya dengan tajam namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia meneruskan jalannya dan Baekhyun kembali memekik.

"Chanlie aku ikut!"

Ketiga orang yang masih duduk di sofa yang sama sejak tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng takjub ketika sosok mungil Baekhyun berlari mengejar langkah Chanyeol seperti anak-anak. Atau mungkin dia memang masih anak-anak. Tapi usia delapan belas seharusnya sudah dewasa.

"Kau bilang kau marah" Chanyeol mencibirnya dengan sinis namun Baekhyun membalasnya dengan cebikan bibir.

"Memang, tapi aku ingin ikut" ia berkicau seperti burung. Bersikap kaku saat para pekerja di istana kegelapan ini membungkuk hormat padanya. Ah tidakㅡ pada Chanyeol maksudnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk ikut?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol begitu sarkastik dan dingin. Pria itu menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk kedalam kursi penumpang di mobil yang akan ia pakai. Dilihatnya si kecil kembali menampilkan ekspresi kesal yang dapat membuatnya menerjang makhluk menggemaskan itu kapan saja. Hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Ekspresi kesal yang sangat menggemaskan dan mengundang.

"Chanlie.." mata Baekhyun menyipit penuh peringatan namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Ia tak akan mengalah hanya karena ekspresi mengancam yang menggelikan dari Baekhyun. Yang ada ia malah membuat lelaki imut delapan belas itu mengerang penuh rasa kesal dan nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

"Tak mempan"

"Kau adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan yang aku kenal" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri tak bermaksud untuk memperdengarkannya kepada Chanyeol. Lalu saat melihat Chanyeol sedikit lengah, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke samping dan masuk kedalam mobil dengan tawa kemenangan yang menggelegar disana.

"Kali ini aku biarkan" Chanyeol berucap sambil masuk kedalam mobil dan Baekhyun hanya menggedik saat mobil Chanyeol sudah melaju meninggalkan kawasan istana Phoenix yang sangat megah dan luar biasa mewah, Baekhyun baru menyadari itu. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata rumahㅡ ah tidak, istana milik Bos besar Phoenix ini berada di lingkungan sepi, tak ada rumah lain di lingkungan ini. Istana ini seperti terasingkan dari rumah penduduk, mungkin Chanyeol sengaja membuat kediamannya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Chanyeol, kita mau kemana?" Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela untuk melihat pohon-pohon cemara dan pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi di setiap jalan yang mereka lewati. Rumah Chanyeol benar-benar berada di daerah tak berpenghuni rupanya.

Ia hanya mengalihkan pikirannya saja karena sejujurnya berada didekat Park Chanyeol selalu membuat kendali dirinya hilang. Entah bagaimana pria penuh wibawa dengan tubuh sempurna itu dapat memikatnya hanya dalam permainan ranjang.

Sepertinya itu bukan _'hanya'._ Mungkin bagi Chanyeol bisa seperti itu, tetapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Dia bukan seseorang yang suka bermain di atas ranjang dengan orang lain, baik pria maupun wanita. Dia seorang lelaki terhormat yang menjaga kesuciannya. Dia adalah seorang pangeran yang dituntut memiliki etika baik, seseorang yang terbiasa menekan emosinya sendiri, keinginan hatinya. Lalu saat ia bertemu Park Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan dan eksotis, kejadian itupun terjadi. Baekhyun selalu punya komitmen, siapapun yang tidur dengannya harus menikah dengannya karena perkara _'tidur bersama'_ itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggap sepele oleh orang bermoral tinggi sepertinya. Dan ia yang polos telah terperosok dalam jurang pesona Chanyeol tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi jika ia masuk kedalamnya. Mungkin sebuah penyesalan.

Pandangan mereka berdua berbeda terhadap malam panas itu. Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa berbagi ranjang dengan banyak orang dan Baekhyun yang naif serta tak tahu cara main _player_ seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau akan tahu" setelah melewati jeda panjang, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Si kecil memberengut dengan masih menatap keluar jendela hingga mobil terhenti di sebuah pelataran gedung besar mirip gedung olahraga di sekolah Baekhyun dulu di Jepang.

Mereka keluar dari mobil, disambut beberapa orang berpenampilan barbar di depan pintu masuk dan Baekhyun nyaris berdecak kagum dengan isi dari gedung tersebut. Sebuah pabrik. Dengan banyak mesin-mesin besar sebagai tenaga kerjanya.

"Tempat apa ini?" Baekhyun bermonolog namun Chanyeol mendengarnya dan menjawab dengan tenang sambil berlalu, "pabrik pembuatan senjata api" pria itu lewat begitu saja, membuatnya juga ikut terperanjat dan mengekori kemana Chanyeol pergi.

Mereka pergi ke bagian timur laut bangunan besar ini, masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan bagi Bos. Atau mungkin memang begitu karena Chanyeol langsung menduduki kursi kerja berbahan jati itu tanpa ragu, berbicara bersama seseorang yang tadi ia temui di pabrik untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tak ingin Baekhyun tahu. Sedangkan ia sendiri membawa dirinya untuk duduk di kusen jendela besar yang sengaja di pasang rendah, menatap hamparan padang rumput dengan orang-orang Chanyeol yang berlalu lalang di luar jendela dengan mata sayu. Berusaha untuk membuat dirinya sesantai mungkin. Bagaimanapun jiwa seorang darah biru masih ada dalam dirinya, tak akan pernah bisa di hilangkan walau mungkin seluruh dunia besok akan menganggap dirinya sudah mati dalam kecelakaan. Betapa menyedihkannya dia.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada Chanyeol saat mendengar suara pintu besi yang di tutup di belakangnya, seseorang yang tadi sudah pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen serta laptop nya. Chanyeol jadi terlihat seperti pria _workaholic_ jika di amati lebih jelas lagi.

"Kau bosan?" Jika ingatannya masih bagus, mungkin ini adalah kali pertamanya dimana Chanyeol bertanya padanya lebih dulu, tanpa ada pancingan obrolan apapun sebelumnya. Haruskah ia mengadakan selebrasi singkat untuk itu? Seperti berlari sambil berteriak _'wohoo!'_ mengelilingi ruangan ini.

Tidak, itu tak akan pernah ia lakukan. Jiwa bangsawannya menolak mentah-mentah hal tersebut.

"Sedikit" Baekhyun melirih, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan hijau di luar ruangan. Jari telunjuknya terangkat untuk membuat pola acak di jendela dengan bibir yang sedikit mencebik.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk ikut" Chanyeol berkata dengan masa bodoh, tidak peduli. Namun Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan serius hingga wajah remaja itu berkerut tidak suka. Pikirnya Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan. Jadi tanpa sadar ia mendengus, membuang segenap kekesalannya dalam karbondioksida yang baru saja ia hembuskan.

Ia mengubah cara duduknya menjadi bersandar pada kusen jendela. Punggungnya sepenuhnya bersandar disana sedangkan kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan badan mungilnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, _sir_. Ku akui itu memang keinginanku tapi seharusnya kau tidak mengabaikanku" Baekhyun sedikit mendramatisir nada bicaranya tapi itu tak cukup untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari pekerjaannya. _Jadi apa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tertarik_ , pikirnya.

Pria itu sangat tampan dalam keadaan serius seperti iniㅡ ah tidak tidak, pria itu memang selalu tampan dan mungkin memang terlahir dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi tampan. Chanyeol adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini. Ia bersumpah untuk itu.

Pikiran itu tidak ditunjang karena ia menyukainya, tapi memang jujur dari penilaian matanya sendiri. Orang bodoh sekalipun pasti tahu bahwa Chanyeol memanglah tampan.

Yuta jelas kalah jauh tampannya dengan Chanyeol. Oh, ia mulai lagi menyebut nama temannya itu. Kenapa segalanya selalu berakhir pada Yuta? Baiklah, ia dapat menjamin bahwa ia tak menyukai sahabatnya itu, sungguh. Ia dan Yuta hanyalah sebatas teman, sampai kapanpun akan tetap begitu.

Tapi bicara soal Yuta, apakah pria itu akan sedih karena berita kematiannya? Dia jadi merindukan Yuta, rindu bagaimana anak itu terkadang _keceplosan_ memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'pangeran'_ atau _'Yang Mulia'_ yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun saat Yuta yang mengatakannya.

"Aku akan tidur" beritahunya.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh mungilnya sudah meringkuk di sofa seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan badan yang menghadap ke samping, sesekali mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol yang masih tampak tak mau mengalihkan atensinya barang sedetik saja dari pekerjaannya.

"Tentu saja, aku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan uangnya yang sangat berharga itu" ia bergumam sangat sangat pelan, takut Chanyeol mendengarnya dan melihat mimik wajah Chanyeol yang biasa saja membuatnya berpikir bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tak mendengar gumamannya yang nyaris seperti suara bisikan.

Setelah Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ㅡberusaha untuk tidur, Chanyeol mendongak ke arah dimana dia berbaring sambil tersenyum kecil melihat betapa menggemaskannya _puppy_ kecilnya itu. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol mendengar apa yang ia katakan dengan pendengaran tajamnya.

 **e)(o**

"Terkutuklah kau Kim Jong In dengan segala ide laknat mu!" Sudah sejak belasan menit yang lalu Kyungsoo sesumbar kepada Kai. Melayangkan puluhan sumpah serapah tak bermoralnya kepada sosok Kai yang sudah menggagaskan ide gila untuk mereka.

Jika idenya hanya sekedar menyamar jadi _office boy_ , supir taxi, kurir pengantar barang atau semacamnya mungkin masih bisa di toleransi. Tapi ini berbeda.

Bayangkan, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang _notabene_ nya memiliki wajah cantik dan berfostur tubuh mungil seperti perempuan harus menyamar menjadi perempuan sungguhan kali ini. Dengan mengenakan _t-shirt_ ketat, _hotpans_ dan jangan lupakan soal payudara palsu nya. Itu sangat menjijikan untuk mereka. Untuk tambahan, ada topi pantai dan _wig_ yang melengkapi penyamaran mereka.

Kali ini mereka beroperasi di pantai Hawaii setelah kurang lebih 5 jam menempuh perjalanan dengan jet pribadi milik Phoenix. Tentu saja, mana mungkin mereka menggunakan pesawat umum dengan membawa serta peralatan berbahaya mereka.

"Demi Tuhan, Lu. Aku suka kau yang seperti ini" Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Luhan yang sedang membenarkan letak topi nya lantas menoleh padanya lalu tanpa segan memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras saat melihat ekspresi menjijikan Oh Sehun terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo, Kai dan Yixing mengernyit perih menyaksikan adegan kekerasan yang sudah biasa terjadi antara Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka pikir mungkin Sehun lama-lama akan mengalami gegar otak jika hampir tiap hari Luhan memukulnya seperti itu di bagian kepala. Atau paling tidak, jadi idiot mungkin.

"Tch" Kyungsoo berdecak ketika melihat kembali penampilannya saat ini. Ini adalah penyamaran terburuk yang pernah ia alami sepanjang sejarah karir nya di Phoenix. "Jadi kita harus apa?"

Kali ini tidak menggunakan subjek tunggal, jelas karena subjek nya ada dua. Biasanya Kyungsoo saja yang menyamar karena Luhan bertugas di bagian paling vital. Lalu sekarang Luhan di ikut sertakan dalam penyamaran hanya karena alasan bahwa ia memiliki tubuh seperti wanita. Sehun yang memberikan gagasan tersebut dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat itu.

"Mudah saja, kalian hanya perlu pura-pura bermain bola lalu tanpa sengaja bolanya terlempar ke dekat Zhou" mereka mengikuti arah telunjuk Yixing yang mengarah pada seorang pria tambun yang berada di bawah gazebo dengan di kelilingi oleh jalang-jalangnya. Pemandangan menjijikan. "Saat kalian mendekat aku yakin Zhou akan memperhatikan kalian, dia tipe pria hidung belang yang mudah tertarik dengan wanita cantikㅡ"

"Tapi kami bukan wanita!" Luhan memotong penjelasan Yixing dengan sebuahan pekikan melengking.

"Tapi kalian cantik"

"Kai jangan mengompori" Yixing menggeplak Kai dengan _hand gun_ yang dia pegang. "Sampai dimana aku tadi?"

Mereka sama-sama berkedip dan saling bertatapan seperti orang tolol sampai beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo angkat bicara. "Zhou hidung belang yang mudah tertarik dengan wanita cantik"

"Ah ya, itu. Jika Zhou tidak menolehㅡmeski kemungkinannnya sangat kecilㅡ maka kalian harus bisa menarik perhatiannya. Buat jalang jalangnya itu menjauh dari Zhou. Dan setelah kalian berhasil menguasai Zhou, aku dan Sehun bersama tim lain akan membuat keributan dengan bom asap dan beberapa tembakan ke udara. Lalu boom! kita akan menculik Zhou. Jangan lupakan sapu tangan biusnya. Jika Triad mendengar bos nya hilang maka akan terjadi keributan di markas, itu akan memudahkan Bos besar menginvasi mereka"

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa Zhou datang kesini hanya bersama jalang-jalangnya, bukan?"

Yixing terkekeh dengan caranya yang manis, "tim _fighter_ sudah mengurusnya. Setidaknya mereka disibukkan dengan pertarungan. Hanya ada beberapa sisa pecundang disana"

Dari dalam mobil, Yixing menunjuk sekelompok pria yang terdiri dari sekitar 5 orang yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Zhou. Mereka adalah bagian dari Triad dan itu tak akan sulit untuk di singkirkan.

"Dan si manis Chenle tengah menaruh peledak di tempat itu"

Chenle, seorang remaja 13 tahun yang bergabung dengan Phoenix setelah membuat Bos besar terkesan dengan keberaniannya. Siapapun tak akan menyangka seorang remaja berwajah manis sepertinya adalah bagian dari Phoenix yang berbahaya.

"Oh, itu bagus" kepala Kai naik turun selaras dengan ucapannya ketika melihat Chenle tengah mengobrol dengan sekelompok orang itu sambil diam-diam menempel peledak kecil di bawah kursi mereka.

"Begitu tombolnya ditekan maka mereka akan menjadi kepingan tak berharga" Luhan mendengus sadis seperti psikopat gila. Amarahnya selalu meledak-ledak ketika mengingat kembali ratusan anggota Phoenix terbunuh dan terluka akibat perbuatan para tiran bodoh itu. Betapa tololnya mereka dengan memancing kemarahan Big Boss. Mereka terlalu menganggap sepele Phoenix hingga berani membangunkan singa tidur. Pembalasan akan selalu lebih menyakitkan, itulah yang dia tahu dan para tiran itu juga akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Ayo bergerak" Sehun memberi aba-aba saat melihat Chenle sudah menyingkir dari tempat itu yang artinya memberi tanda bahwa tugasnya telah selesai. Sekarang kita lihat, akankah para Triad itu masih bisa tertawa menjelang ajal mereka? Sebaiknya tidak, karena Phoenix akan menghabisi mereka dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Sehun akan memastikan bahwa berurusan dengan Phoenix adalah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka alami seumur hidup. Tak akan ada asap bila tak ada api. Mereka lah yang menyulut api itu duluan hingga timbul lah asap dari perbuatan mereka yang mana asap itu akan menjadi bumerang bagi mereka.

Triad akan habis besok, ditangan Phoenix yang agung.

 **e)(o**

"Chan, aku ikut ke China ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat dengan mata amber nya. Ia berusaha membujuk Chanyeol dengan matanya tapi Chanyeol memiliki pendirian yang sangat teguh dan tak mudah goyah, apalagi olehnya yang bahkan baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari, abaikan masalah penciuman di toilet hotel Feon dulu.

Ia terbangun saat mendengar bunyi ledakan beberapa kali di luar sana yang sangat mengganggu telinganya. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa itu adalah percobaan peledak yang mereka buat di pabrik ini. Masalahnya, ketika ia bangun Chanyeol masih tetap pada kegiatannya yang tadi, bekerja.

"Tidak. Kubilang tidak, Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu tegas dan mendominasi, tak dapat dibantah. Tetapi Baekhyun tak akan mengalah. Yang ia inginkan harus ia dapat, harus.

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, Chanyeol. Aku bersumpah"

"Ini bukan masalah kau merepotkan atau tidak. Aku pergi ke China bukan untuk bermain-main!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi, dia marah. Urat-urat di pelipisnya muncul dengan begitu gagah dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun takut. Apakah ia menyerah saja untuk ikut?

"Aku tahu, Yeol. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku bisa beladiri, aku bisa mengayunkan pedang dengan sempurna, aku menguasai karate, taekwondo, hapkido, kungfuㅡ"

"Cukup, Baekhyun" mulut Baekhyun terkatup. Tatapannya bersirobok dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kejam. Ia mendengus keras-keras, mendelik lalu membuang muka dengan perasaan sama marahnya.

"Aku ingin pulang" lirihnya, Chanyeol sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun Baekhyun lebih cepat menyelanya, "ke Jepang"

Setelahnya ia berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan mata memanas. Ia merindukan istana, merindukan sosoknya yang seharusnya sudah dinobatkan menjadi putra mahkota saat ini. Tak pernah ada yang menentang keinginannya di istana, tidak bahkan dengan pamannya. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya dulu untuk tidak menghadiri acara penobatan pamannya. Jika ia tidak kabur, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi padanya. Chanyeol begitu kejam, begitu tak berperasaan sampai rasanya ia ingin memangis dan mengadu pada seseorang. Tapi ia tak ingin menangis, jadi dia menggosok matanya yang sudah berair dengan punggung tangannya untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata yang siap menuruni pipinya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri pabrik untuk dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa ia berjalan sendirian tanpa Bos besar Phoenix di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun masih mengingat jalan yang ia lewati bersama Chanyeol tadi untuk dapat mencapai ruang kerja. Ingatannya kuat dan tak mudah lupa, itu kelebihannya.

"Halo, pangeran Hisahito"

Langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya sedikit menegang, kaget jika ada orang disini yang mengenalnya sebagai pangeran Hisahito. Saat berbalik ia mendapati seorang pria yang kurang lebih setinggi Chanyeol dengan rambut _blonde_ nya, matanya sebiru lautan dengan anting ring yang berada di kedua telinganya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Aku Kris Wu, bagian dari Phoenix omong-omong. Aku tak tahu jika Bos membawamu kemari" Kris sedikit menunduk untuk dapat bertatapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya itu sedikit menyakiti harga diri Baekhyun sebagai seorang laki-laki namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat kenyataan berkata bahwa dirinya jauh lebih pendek daripada Kris.

"Oh, panggil saja aku Baekhyun"

"Kupikir itu sedikit.. emm.. tidak sopan?" Kris menunjukan ekspresi ragu nya dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku bukan lagi pangeran Hisahito. Pangeran Hisahito telah mati" ia mengatakan itu dengan sedikit rasa emosi yang ia pendam dalam hatinya.

"Kupikir kau akan berusaha untuk merebut hakmu kembali"

Ucapan Kris membuat alis Baekhyun terangkat satu, ia memasang ekspresi skeptisnya pada Kris lalu tertawa sumbang, "kalian ㅡPhoenixㅡ tak akan melepas mangsa kalian begitu saja. Lagipula aku tak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan soal _'menyingkirkanku'_ di waktu yang akan datang" perkataannya jelas mengandung unsur menyindir dan sangat sinis. Saat ia melihat eksistensi Chanyeol yang berjalan di kejauhan ke arah mereka, ia refleks berjengit kaget, "aku harus pergi" jadi setelah berkata demikian ia langsung saja pergi dengan langkah lebar nan cepat untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini, dari sarang Phoenix juga. Tapi ia tak punya uang untuk bahkan sekedar membayar taxi. Dadanya berdegup kencang membangkitkan adrenalin untuk pergi. Telapak tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dada kiri tempat jantungnya berada bersamaan dengan ia yang berhasil keluar dari pabrik. Matanya berlarian kesana kemari mencari celah untuk pergi dan yang ia temukan adalah hamparan kota Seoul dengan gedung-gedung tinggi di depannya. Ia tak tahu Chanyeol seberani ini untuk mendirikan pabrik senjata yang ia yakini adalah ilegal di tengah perkotaan padat penduduk, lain cerita jika pabrik ini memang memiliki izin dari pemerintah.

Sebelum sempat berlari menjauh ㅡkarena sibuk mengagumi keberanian bisnis Chanyeolㅡ lengannya sudah lebih dulu di cekal oleh sang Phoenix dengan begitu keras hingga sebuah erangan tersiksa lolos dari sela bibir tipisnya.

"Chanyeol itu sakit!" Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada pelaku pencekalan tangannya, masih berusaha melepaskan cekalan itu namun sekali lagi Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengalah. Pria itu justru balik menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" Suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk, tetapi kali ini Baekhyun tak boleh goyah. Chanyeol harus tahu bahwa sikapnya sangat menjengkelkan dan tak bisa diterima begitu saja olehnya.

"Kau... kau argghh! Kau itu egois, egois dan egois. Seribu kali egois tak akan bisa menggambarkan perilakumu Park Chanyeol!" Ia menekankan semua suku katanya, menekankan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya sangat membantah segala sikap arogan Chanyeol, sekalipun Chanyeol adalah Phoenix yang agung dan blah blah blah ia tidak peduli. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja, huh? Itu terdengar lebih mudah bagimu, bukan?"

Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam. Beberapa orang-orang yang bekerja pada Phoenix sudah menonton dari pintu masuk, menyaksikan seorang pria mungil yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menentang Park Chanyeol yang sangat ditakuti. Ini adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya.

"Oh.. itu maumu" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, tangan Baekhyun sudah ia lepaskan begitu saja dan Chanyeol hampir terbahak dengan sinis seraya mengalihkan pandangannya, menunjukkan pada Baekhyun betapa besarnya ia ingin menertawakan ucapannya. Dalam beberapa saat tawa itu menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah tatapan membunuh seorang dominan disertai moncong pistol yang menempel pada dahi sang submisif.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak, tak menyangka jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan ini. Ia nyaris merosot ke tanah namun ia bertahan, menantang Chanyeol dengan dagu naik ke atas seolah tak takut jika harus mati detik itu juga, padahal jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat bergetar ketakutan hingga rasanya nyaris ingin buang air kecil di celana.

Ini jelas sebuah penghinaan, jika ia pergi bersama pengawal-pengawalnya, Chanyeol pasti sudah habis saat ini. Tak pernah ada yang berani menodongkan senjata secara langsung pada seorang pangeran, hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya. Tapi ini lain cerita lagi karena ia bukan seorang pangeran saat berada di wilayah kekuasaan Chanyeol. Ia hanyalah Byun Baekhyun tawanan Phoenix yang seharga batu _painite_.

"Masih ada banyak pekerjaan didalam, kawan-kawan." Layaknya pahlawan, Minseok datang dengan mobil Porsche nya, menggiring orang-orang yang menonton adegan menegangkan itu untuk masuk kembali kedalam pabrik. Kemudian menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri di belakangnya membuat Chanyeol menggeram seperti hewan buas yang kehilangan mangsa seraya menurunkan pistolnya.

"Ini tidak bagus, Chanyeol. Kau tahu ini adalah tempat umum dan kau adalah seorangㅡ" Minseok menghentikan ocehannya begitu melihat Chanyeol yang mendengus dan pergi memasuki mobilnya. Mobil itu sudah menghilang di belokan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang menandakan bahwa si pengemudi sedang dilanda amarah.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Sebenarnya bukan karena peduli dia menanyakan itu, hanya saja Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuatnya terganggu. Justru ia berharap sebaliknya, Chanyeol kecelakaan dan mati. Pemikiran seorang _psycho_ mungkin tapi ia tak peduli. Hidupnya akan sangat baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol mati atau bahkan tak pernah ada. Tetapi sepertinya Minseok menanggapi dengan lain hingga pria itu tertawa menggoda sambil menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku jadi teringat Belle yang masih mempedulikan sang _beast_ setelah ia berteriak dan mengusirnya."

"Tapi Chanyeol bukan _beast_ , dia itu lebih seperti _Grim Reaper._ Nyawaku terancam setiap saat jika bersamanya"

Minseok tertawa seringan debu yang berterbangan. Ia mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari pabrik senjata milik Chanyeol untuk kembali ke istana Phoenix. Bepergian dengan Baekhyun haruslah menjauhi tempat umum karena besar kemungkinan orang-orang akan mengenalinya setelah berita hilangnya pangeran kesayangan rakyat Jepang itu tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan tempat umum, sayangku. Kau itu masih dikenal masyarakat sebagai seorang pangeran meski mungkin banyak diantara mereka yang tidak mengenalmu"

"Tapi aku akan mati besok"

"Meskipun kau dikenal telah mati, kau tidak boleh muncul di hadapan publik. Kau itu berharga. Pamanmu tak boleh menemukanmu atau semua rencana Phoenix tentang dirimu akan sia-sia."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Minseok secepat ia menarik nafasnya, "rencana apa yang kalian buat?" Matanya menyipit dengan penuh curiga.

"Kau akan tahu dan kau tak usah khawatir tentang nyawamu itu"

 **e)(o**

Sejak pulang ke rumah Phoenix, tak ada satupun diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berbicara satu sama lain. Baekhyun berpikir kejadian tadi adalah murni salah Chanyeol, karena temperamennya yang sulit di kendalikan dan sikapnya yang mudah tersinggung, jadi ia pikir Chanyeol lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Sementara itu Chanyeol berpikiran bahwa ia tak akan pernah minta maaf atas apapun, lagipula kejadian tadi tak akan pernah terjadi jika Baekhyun tak berusaha pergi dan bicara tidak-tidak yang membuatnya naik pitam. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan _'memelihara'_ anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya itu, tidak dengan ia yang harus bersikap baik padanya. Baekhyun lah yang seharusnya menyadari dimana tempat ia berpijak dan bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Ia tak peduli jika anak itu akan menganggapnya kejam, tak berperasaan atau pria _psycho_ sekalipun. Karena seluruh dunia juga sudah tahu bahwa Phoenix adalah orang berhati dingin dan tak kenal ampun. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia meninggalkan hatinya bersama peti mati ibunya di pemakaman belasan tahun silam.

Hingga keesokan harinya, saat jet pribadi milik Phoenix sudah _stand by_ di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol dan para mafioso itu bersiap untuk berangkat, Baekhyun tetap mengurung dirinya di kamar, kamar Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Minseok _hyung_ " itu katanya saat Minseok mengetuk pintu beberapa kali untuk menawarkan sebuah sarapan padanya. Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun rencanakan. Ia tak akan menurut begitu saja pada Chanyeol yang tidak mengijinkannya ikut ke Qingdao, ia punya rencana lain untuk itu.

Jet Phoenix berangkat pukul 9 kurang 5 dan Minseok yang tidak ikut andil dalam pembantaian Triad tetap tinggal di rumah Phoenix, bersama para pengawal dan Baekhyun tentunya. Jadi ia mencoba mengetuk kembali pintu kamar Chanyeol untuk membujuk Baekhyun pada pukul 10 namun hingga 5 menit berlalu Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab. Lantas ia mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata sudah tidak terkunci. Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun berada di kamar Chanyeol yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa anak itu ada di toilet, tetapi pemikirannya salah. Hingga ia berteriak setengah panik pada seisi rumah untuk mencari Baekhyun di setiap sudut kediaman Phoenix, tak ada yang berhasil menemukan anak itu dan kini Minseok menyimpulkan dengan pikiran kacau.

"BAEKHYUN MENGHILANG!"

 **e)(o**

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Minseok enggan menghentikan kakinya untuk tidak berjalan kesana kemari di tempat yang sama seperti pelicin. Orang-orang disana menatap Minseok seakan ingin menegur namun tidak ada keberanian. Raut wajahnya tegang dengan ponsel yang ia genggam erat-erat.

"Maaf Minseok _hyung_ , tidak kah kau lebih baik menghubungi Big Boss?" Jeno ㅡseorang _rookie_ Phoenix, akhirnya membuka suara. Ia tak tahan dengan keadaan tidak jelas ini. Akan lebih baik jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berguna daripada berdiam diri menghabiskan menit-menit tak berarti seperti ini. Dengan melihat Minseok berjalan mondar-mandir tidak akan mengubah keadaan apapun. Jika saja mereka bergerak sejak tadi mungkin saja mereka dapat menemukan remaja Byun itu di sekitar istana karena semuanya juga tahu bahwa istana Phoenix berada di tengah daerah perbukitan dan pepohonan tinggi, terisolasi dari dunia luar. Tidak akan ada kendaraan yang bisa membawa Baekhyun dengan cepat dari daerah ini, lain cerita jika Baekhyun mencuri salah satu mobil di garasi. Tapi tidak, mereka sudah memastikan bahwa semua mobil di garasi atas maupun yang di bawah tanah utuh, tak ada satupun yang menghilang.

Minseok menatap lama pada ponselnya, menatap dengan penuh rasa takut pada kontak Chanyeol di ponselnya. "Kita akan mati. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia." Dengan itu ia men- _dial_ kontak Chanyeol, mendengarkan setiap nada tunggu dengan detik-detik mendebarkan, hingga suara berat khas bos besar Phoenix terdengar dari seberang seperti suara gemuruh kematian.

 **e)(o**

Gila, nekad, keras kepala. Sebut saja begitu. Karena Baekhyun memang pantas mendapat sebutan itu. Sejak ia mengunci dirinya di kamar pribadi Chanyeol, ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk dapat menyusup kedalam jet Phoenix yang akan membawa mereka ke Qingdao. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga ia tak percaya bahwa ia berhasil menyusup kedalam jet Phoenix tanpa sempat tertangkap. Ia bersembunyi di kabin terakhir yang hanya diisi beberapa orang sedangkan Chanyeol dan antek-antek teratasnya berada di kabin yang lain. Sisa anak buah Chanyeol menaiki jet Phoenix yang lainnya. Baekhyun meringkuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya di kursi paling belakang, berharap tak ada yang menyadari eksistensinya hingga hampir setengah perjalanan. Ia takut jet akan memutar balik ke istana Phoenix jika Chanyeol tahu ia menyusup kedalamnya meski rasanya nyaris mustahil untuk memutar balik arah.

Sesekali ia melirik jam di atas pintu penghubung kabin dan menyadari bahwa 20 menit sudah berlalu sejak ia meringkuk disini. Otot-ototnya pegal, ia butuh bergerak bebas. Jarak Korea-China itu tidak terlalu jauh. Ia perkirakan jarak tempuh pesawat biasa bisa memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam. Mungkin dengan jet ini mereka bisa sampai di China 30 atau 40 menit lebih cepat. Jadi, ini mungkin sudah separuh perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba saja hidungnya tergelitik. _Oh tidak, jangan sekarang_ , pikirnya. Perasaan yang tak asing itu merasuk lewat lubang hidungnya, terus naik keatas hingga memaksanya untuk bersin tanpa tertahankan. Matanya melebar dan jantungnya bertalu-talu tidak menyenangkan saat telinganya menangkap suara beberapa langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Siapa kau?" Baekhyun mendongak dan menelan ludah tanpa disadarinya.

"Hey, dia pangeran Hisahito."

"Sedang apa tuan muda disini?"

Pria dengan wajah kartunnya ㅡTaeyong, menarik Baekhyun keluar dari tempatnya meringkuk lalu mendorongnya dengan hati-hati untuk berjalan ke kabin depan. Tak ada perlawanan, ia sudah memasrahkan apa yang akan terjadi di kabin depan. Mungkin Chanyeol akan melemparnya dari jet, cara yang bagus untuk betul-betul menyingkirkannya.

Mereka sampai di kabin depan setelah melewati kabin kedua dan membuatnya menjadi perhatian. Wanita pekerja kebun itu benar, seluruh Phoenix sudah mengenalnya sebagai _'tuan muda'._ Kabin depan terlihat sangat mewah, kelas satu.

Disana ia bisa melihat Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon dengan papan catur terlentang di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka. Di kursi lain ada Kris dan Zitao. Lalu muncul Jongdae yang keluar dari _cockpit_ , dia salah satu pilot yang mengemudikan jet ini.

"Bosㅡ"

"Tinggalkan dia disini" tangan Chanyeol tetap bermain catur dengan sebelah yang lain tetap berada di dagunya, mengapitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Tak sedikitpun Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apa yang dibawa Taeyong. Ia sudah hafal bagaimana aroma manis itu menusuk hidungnya dengan begitu apik.

Taeyong patuh, ia kembali ke kabinnya setelah memastikan Baekhyun berdiri di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan, anak muda?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak menatapnya. Lelaki tampan yang sangat dipuja kaum hawa itu tengah berusaha untuk menekan amarahnya. Terlihat jelas dengan urat-urat leher serta di kepalanya yang timbul seperti akar. Bahkan tangannya yang memegang pion catur terlihat begitu tegang. Tak ada yang berani bersuara disana, Kris bahkan hanya menatap mereka bergantian. Joonmyeon juga begitu, ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah sangat gegabah. Bagaimanapun perjalanan mereka ke Qingdao bukan untuk bertamasya. Baekhyun bukanlah bagian dari Phoenix, Baekhyun tak mengerti akar permasalahannya, Baekhyun tak seharusnya terlibat dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk seorang anak rumahan sepertinya. Zitao membuang muka, pura-pura tidak tahu. Sedangkan Jongdae berdehem sejenak untuk kemudian melewatinya, mengambil air minum katanya.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini" beberapa detik terabaikan, kemudian ketiga orang lain disana langsung meninggalkan kabin utama setelah mendengar perintah sang Bos besar. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku melarangmu ikut untuk suatu alasan, Byun"

"Lalu alasan apa itu? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, bukan?" Chanyeol tidak suka dengan nada bicara Baekhyun, terdengar meremehkan. Lantas ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Kesepuluh jari tangannya saling bertautan didepan dada dengan masing-masing siku yang bertumpu pada tangan kursi. Dengan posisi itu Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas cincin berwarna perak yang melingkar di jari manis Chanyeol. Seperti cincin kawin. Ia ragu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah menikah, sebagian hatinya menolak opsi itu mentah-mentah.

"Aku menyelamatkan nyawamu bukan untuk dipertaruhkan di kandang Triad." Desis Chanyeol dengan emosi yang terselimuti dalam suaranya. Matanya melirik tajam Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau tak bisa menentukan kapan aku mati! Bahkan jika kau adalah _Grim Reaper_ sekalipun!" Baekhyun meledak, mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Langkah kakinya menghentak meninggalkan kabin utama, kembali ke kabin terakhir untuk duduk disana dengan emosi yang membuncah. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin memecahkan jendela pesawat saking kesalnya. Beberapa Phoenix memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikannya yang tengah dikuasai emosi, sementara beberapa yang lain justru membicarakannya di kabin tengah, bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi hingga ia keluar dari kabin yang ditempati Chanyeol dengan muka merah padam serta masing-masing tangan yang terkepal erat.

Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun, menghadapi sikap marah Baekhyun sama saja dengan bersikap kekanakan. Ia tetap terdiam sampai ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan nama Minseok di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Minseok?"

 _"B-bos.. a-aku mau mengatakan sesuatu"_ suara Minseok terdengar terbata-bata. Kelangsungan hidupnya sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini. Chanyeol dapat menebak jika apa yang ingin Minseok katakan adalah tentang Baekhyun. Namun ia tetap terdiam, ingin tahu sampai mana Minseok berani bicara terus terang padanya.

"Katakan"

 _"A-ano.. i-itu.. a-aku.. Baekhyun_ _ㅡ_ _"_

"Tidak usah khawatir, Minseok. Baekhyun ada didalam pesawat bersamaku"

 _"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"_ Suara Minseok tak terdengar terbata lagi.

"Dia menyusup di kabin belakang"

 _"Oh, astaga. Syukurlah, aku hampir mati karena kehilangannya"_

"Lain kali kau akan sungguhan mati saat kehilangannya" Chanyeol menutup teleponnya. Tak mempedulikan reaksi Minseok yang mungkin saja mati berdiri. Ia masih memberikan ampunan untuk kali ini, anggap saja ia sedang berbaik hati.

Tepat saat jarum panjang di jam menunjuk pada angka 6 dengan jarum pendek di pertengahan angka 9 dan 10ㅡ jet mendarat di sebuah kawasan sepi. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya terdapat rumput ilalang dan landasan udara yang tak terawat, sudah lama di tinggalkan.

Baekhyun turun dari pesawat setelah Joonmyeon menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya. Mereka pergi ke sebuah rumah bertajuk _paradise_ dengan gaya _victoria_. Ia duduk di antara orang-orang yang sudah ia hafal, diantaranya adalah si menyebalkan Luhan dan si aneh Kai yang kemarin berbicara dengannya.

"Hey, kupikir Baekhyun tinggal bersama Minseok" Sehun menyuarakan isi kepalanya, mewakili beberapa orang disana yang juga sama ingin tahunya. Tim eksekusi terbang ke Qingdao tengah malam lewat dan sampai di Qingdao saat matahari terbit. Mereka berkumpul disini untuk beroperasi bersama-sama dengan Bos besar.

Mereka berlanjut untuk berdiskusi tentang operasi sapu bersih kelompok Triad terkuat, yakni kelompok Zhou. Baekhyun hanya diam, dia tak mengerti satupun dari perkataan mereka. Yang ia tahu adalah saat Kyungsoo menunjuknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia pergi bersamanya.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan. Kehadiranmu hanya akan menambah beban kami, bodoh" Luhan berbisik tak suka di telinganya sambil berlalu. Sementara itu ia hanya dapat melirik pria cantik itu lewat ekor matanya. Ia lebih mementingkan untuk berganti pakaian sesuai yang di rencanakan daripada melayani perkataan emosional Luhan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Suara Kyungsoo berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Meskipun wajahnya datar dan terlihat tidak menyenangkan, tapi pria bermata bulat itu adalah sosok yang baik jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan. "Bersikaplah seperti seorang maniak, maka kau akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu lalu berkumpul di tempat tadi bersama yang lainnya. Tatapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sempat bertemu saat Baekhyun baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan dan ia terpesona melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih muda sekaligus bar bar. Ia sedikit risih saat beberapa pasang mata disana mencuri pandang ke arah dadanya yang terbuka lebar hingga ke perut akibat baju yang dipakainya. Mereka semua memakai tali leher panjang yang sama di leher mereka, itu seperti... ah, entahlah, dia tidak tahu. Mungkin itu sebuah tanda kelompok mereka. Mungkin.

"Kita pergi sekarang" setelah mendengar ultimatum dari pimpinan tertinggi Phoenix, mereka segera keluar dari tempat itu, menaiki mobil masing-masing seperti yang sudah di bicarakan. Dan Baekhyun pergi dengan Kyungsoo, tentu saja. Mereka pergi ke sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat seperti gudang penyimpanan barang, terlihat kumuh dan tak terawat. Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya pergi ke _basement_ untuk menyimpannya disana. Tak menyangka jika di tempat kumuh seperti ini terdapat _basement_ dengan banyak mobil mewah yang terparkir disana.

"Percayalah, didalam terdapat kasino mewah. Tempat yang kita tuju berada di bagian belakang" mereka keluar dari mobil dan menaiki _lift_ untuk sampai kedalam. Benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo bahwa didalam sini terdapat sebuah kasino yang sangat mewah dan ramai tentunya, kasino tak pernah mati, seperti layaknya kota Seoul. "Ingat, panggil aku Xander dan kau adalah Stuart." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan langkah yang menuntun mereka untuk menyingsing lautan manusia yang bersenang-senang didalam kasino. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, semakin jarang orang yang mereka lihat yang artinya mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuan.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong dengan cahaya redup serta beberapa orang tak tahu malu yang bercumbu di sepanjang lorong. Abaikan itu, karena tujuan mereka bukan untuk itu. Suara keramaian dengan beberapa teriakan manusia saling menyahut di ujung lorong, itu pasti tempatnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong dua daun pintu di depannya dan nampaklah kerumunan manusia yang berkumpul di beberapa titikㅡ mengelilingi kandang jeruji besi yang menjulang tinggi berisi dua ayam petarung yang saling mengadu cakar serta pisau kecil yang diikat di kaki mereka untuk saling melukai lawannya.

Keduanya mendorong beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalan hingga akhirnya sampai tepat didepan pagar, Baekhyun berdiri angkuh disana dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi, beberapa pria hidung belang disana lebih tertarik melirik Baekhyun dengan pakaian sensualnya ketimbang sabung ayam di depan mereka. Sementara itu Kyungsoo memegangi besi dengan kepala yang nyaris masuk kedalam jeruji, senyuman mengerikannya ia perlihatkan, memberi kesan kepada semua orang bahwa ia adalah seorang maniak sabung ayam. Mereka begitu menghayati peran masing-masing hingga Baekhyun merasakan tangan-tangan kurang ajar yang membelai bahu serta leher bahkan dadanya, ia tak bisa diam saja saat ia dilecehkan seperti ini. Lantas ia mencengkeram erat kedua tangan diantaranya dan membanting tubuh kedua orang tersebut dengan begitu mudah yang membuat ia kini dijadikan tontonan oleh beberapa orang yang menyadari tindakannya barusan.

"Sialan, jangan sok jual mahal kau jalang"

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya ketika telinganya menangkap perkataan kotor pria di belakangnya yang malah dengan sengaja meremas bongkahan pantatnya seperti sebuah adonan. Ia tak tinggal diam dengan itu, apalagi pria itu mengatainya jalang barusan. Sikutnya dengan keras menusuk rusuk pria di belakangnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara retakan yang cukup keras, lalu punggung kepalan tangannya menghantam hidung pria itu. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menghadiahkan beberapa pukulan dari berbagai gerakan seni beladiri yang ia kuasai. Keributan pun akhirnya terjadi, apalagi saat seorang penjaga berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Itu mereka! Tangkap!"

Sepertinya penyamaran mereka terbongkar. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dua pistol dari balik kemeja nya, memberikan satunya pada Baekhyun yang mau tidak mau mengambilnya di keadaan genting ini.

"Tembak Stuart! Tembak!" Teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar lantang sekaligus putus asa saat Baekhyun hanya diam menatap pistol di tangannya sementara beberapa anak buah Zhou berlari semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo sudah sibuk melesatkan pelurunya kesana sini membuat orang-orang menjerit dan berusaha kabur dari kekacauan, terkecuali orang-orang Zhou tentu saja. Baekhyun tak bisa menggunakan pistol, tidak untuk membunuh orang. Ia memang pernah belajar menembak sasaran dengan senapan laras panjang. Meski begitu ia tetap memegang pistol di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memberikan beberapa pukulan keras pada orang-orang Zhou yang mencoba melukainya. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan tepat menghantam lawan, membuat Kyungsoo terpana untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi ia sadar ini bukan waktunya untuk terpana akan keahlian bela diri Baekhyun yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka. Sedetik saja ia lengah maka nyawanya bisa saja melayang.

Moncong pistol beberapa meter didepan terarah padanya dan Baekhyun sadar akan itu. Ia mencengkeram erat kerah salah satu anak buah Zhou yang ia patahkan tulang rusuk dan tulang lehernya dan menjadikannya sebagai tameng sementara dari peluru di depannya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari benda yang bisa ia pakai untuk berlindung dan ia menemukan meja minuman tak jauh darinya, ia mendorong meja itu hingga terjatuh dan ia bersembunyi di belakang meja sementara peluru-peluru itu tetap menghujam dari balik meja.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, ini seperti latihan. Kau pasti bisa" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan pistol yang masih ia genggam dengan seksama. Kemudian ia memegang pistol itu dengan kedua tangan, mengintip dari balik meja dan menarik kepalanya lagi saat sebuah peluru hampir saja melubangi kepalanya. Ia kembali mengintip dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah beberapa pria yang mulai mendekat padanya dengan masih terus menembaki meja tempatnya berlindung. Dan _ **dor!**_ ia berhasil menembak salah seorang pria di kakinya hingga pria itu tersentak jatuh dengan teriakan kesakitannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, ternyata tidak sesulit itu untuk menembak. Kepercayaan diri itu muncul, dan ia kembali menembak beberapa dari mereka dari balik meja hingga mereka jatuh. Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi sambil terus menembak ㅡseperti dirinyaㅡ di balik pilar tersenyum bangga akan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Saat amunisi dalam pistolnya habis, Baekhyun mengumpat. Lalu ia melihat sebuah pistol silver tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, melihat situasi dari balik meja dan ada beberapa pria datang dengan pistol mereka. Ia memberanikan diri meraih pistol itu secepat kilat sebelum peluru mengenai tubuhnya. Beruntung ia cepat menghindar.

Musuh semakin berdatangan dalam jumlah banyak membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kewalahan, namun beruntung saat itu beberapa Phoenix juga datang untuk membantu dan mereka imbang. Phoenix berhasil mendominasi dan membantai habis Triad yang berada disana, menyisakan seorang Triad yang mendapat luka tembak di perutnya.

Johnny berdiri di depannya, pistolnya ia arahkan pada pria yang duduk bersandar pada jeruji besi itu. "Katakan dimana kalian menahan mereka!"

Pria itu mendesis dan tertawa mengejek, "bodoh, tentu saja tak akan kukatakanㅡARGH!"

Johnny kembali menembaknya di kaki, "sudah kubilang katakan, idiot!" Gertaknya dan pria itu masih belum menyerah, sampai akhirnya Johnny memberikan sebuah tembakan lagi di pahanya dan pria itu berteriak nyaring memohon untuknya berhenti menembak.

"Dibawah markas utama Zhou. Kalian tak akan bisa mencapainyaㅡ"

 **Dor!**

Peluru terakhir bersarang di kepalanya. Informasi itu sudah cukup untuknya, dan ia tak butuh omong kosong dari bedebah itu.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Yixing akan meledakkan tempat ini dalam 5 menit"

Mata Baekhyun nyaris meloncat keluar, 5 menit itu adalah waktu yang singkat untuk menjauh dari tempat ini. Belum lagi mereka harus menaiki _lift_ untuk sampai di _basement_. Tetapi pemikiran Baekhyun salah, mereka tidak menaiki _lift_ di kasino, tetapi menuruni tangga darurat yang berada di belakang gedung. Ia dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan panik dari dalam casino dan suara-suara itu menghilang saat mereka sampai di _basement_. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa tak ada orang yang kabur dan mengambil mobil mereka di _basement_.

"Semua pintu sudah di tutup oleh _hacker_ jenius kita jika kau memikirkan itu" seperti dapat menebak isi pikirannya, Johnny berkata begitu, "aku Johnny omong-omong"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkenalan, bodoh" umpat Kyungsoo. Ia memasuki mobilnya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun. Melirik jam tangan dan melihat tinggal 1 menit tersisa untuk mereka dapat melarikan diri dari sini.

Persneling masuk, dan ia tancap gas dengan kecepatan ala pembalap liar keluar dari _basement_ dan meninggalkan gedung. Saat mobil berjarak dua belas meter dari gedung, suara ledakan terdengar menggema di belakang sana. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang karena ingin tahu dan ia melihat gedung berpenampilan luar kumuh itu sudah terbakar habis dengan serpihan-serpihan yang berterbangan.

"Sekarang kita pergi kemana?"

"Ke markas Zhou tentu saja. Tapi kau akan di titipkan di kediaman keluarga Huang." Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu menyela, "Chanyeol tak akan membiarkanmu terlibat untuk kedua kalinya. Jika dia tahu kau ikut bertarung barusan, kepalaku akan terpisah dari tubuhku"

 **e)(o**

Suara tembakan dan teriakan juga tak hanya terdengar di gedung casino milik Zhou, tapi juga di markas utamanya. Setengah dari mereka sudah jatuh dengan luka-luka tembak di kepala atau sayatan yang nyaris memotong leher. Pemandangan berdarah itu membuat sang pimpinan Phoenix menjilat bibirnya dengan cara yang sensual. Ia membuka pintu berdaun dua di hadapannya dengan penuh penghayatan, diikuti oleh Yixing, Sehun serta Joonmyeon yang menyeret tongkat pemukul bergeriginya.

Di atas kurungan besi di depan mereka, terdapat Kyungsoo yang duduk santai dengan mengamati _files_ yang terdapat didalam kamera yang ia pegang. Kepalanya mendongak saat melihat kehadiran Bos nya dan langsung meloncat turun dari sana, mengabaikan mayat-mayat yang _'berserakan'_ disana. Di belakang, Yixing dan Sehun menutup pintu secara bersamaan.

Joonmyeon melempar pemukulnya sembarangan, tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di atas tumpukan uang yang mereka rampas dari Zhou. Ini salah satu pembalasan karena Zhou telah menipu merekaㅡ _bertransaksi menggunakan uang palsu_ , itu keahlian para Triad. Mereka merampas uang yang ada di brankas markas Zhou, semuanya dipastikan adalah uang asli. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan uang-uang itu dari kantung hingga beberapa lembar melayang di udara sebelum bergabung dengan yang lainnya dalam tumpukan yang sudah menggunung. Mereka tentu saja tidak mengambil sepeserpun uang itu, Phoenix sudah kaya dengan caranya sendiri, bukan dengan merampas uang kelompok lain.

Kai melempar jeriken minyak tanah kepada Joonmyeon, dan ia menaburkan isinya pada uang-uang yang ia pijak hingga tak tersisa. Ia melompat ke lantai, mengambil beberapa lembar uang diantara tumpukan, menyalakan pemantik api dan membakar uang yang ada di tangannya, setelahnya ia lempar ke tumpukan uang yang menyebabkan mereka semua terbakar habis dengan kobaran api yang besar.

"Kau mendapatkan hal baru?" Kyungsoo mendongak dari kamera yang ia genggam, menatap Kai yang bertanya padanya dan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap dirinya tak bergeming.

"Zhou menargetkan Baekhyun, entah bagaimana dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun ada padamu" rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Baekhyun seujung rambut pun. Kyungsoo menemukan beberapa foto Baekhyun didalam kamera yang ia pegang, dan itu semua terlihat aneh karena seharusnya tak seorang pun dari dunia luar yang mengetahui Baekhyun ada pada Phoenix.

"Bos!" Luhan datang dengan mendorong pintu keras-keras. Nafasnya tersengal, ia menatap satu persatu Phoenix yang ada disana dan berakhir pada kobaran api besar di belakang Joonmyeon, ia mengacuhkan itu. Beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan serius disertai rasa panik, "pria tambun itu ternyata bukan Zhou, Bos! Mereka menipu kita!" Ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Mukanya merah padam dengan alis menukik tajam menahan luapan emosi.

"Aku sudah tahu" tak hanya Luhan yang terkesiap, yang lainnya juga. Jadi hanya Chanyeol yang tahu yang mana Zhou yang asli. Dan parahnya Chanyeol tidak memberitahu mereka, salah satupun tidak.

"Dan kau menyuruh kami untuk operasi di Hawaii?" Kyungsoo kelihatan marah, ia yang merasa paling tersinggung diantara mereka. Ia mati-matian menekan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria kala penyamaran mereka di Hawaii waktu itu.

"Jika musuh bermain, maka ikuti permainan mereka" Chanyeol menyeringai dengan cara yang teramat tampan. Ia mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan jempol lalu melirik Kai yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh. "Kai, mari menangkap buruan" mereka sama-sama tersenyum miring, dan Kai mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari sana, sementara yang lainnya mulai di sibukkan dengan beberapa cecunguk lagi yang datang dengan niat menghabisi mereka. Pemikiran bodoh. Bahkan sebelum dapat menyentuh ujung rambut salah satu dari Phoenix, mereka akan mati terlebih dahulu dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

Mereka sampai, Kai bergerak mengikuti seorang pria bertopeng emas dengan topi fedora putih di kepalanya sedangkan Chanyeol mengamati di balik pilar dengan tubuh yang bersandar serta tatapan meremehkan yang tak pernah luput dari mata violet nya. Kai memasuki mobil pria itu bersamaan dengannya, dia menduduki jok belakang dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada sandaran jok depan, memperlihatkan gelang gelang perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kabur, eh?" Pria itu membeku, menoleh padanya dan terdiam tak berkata-kata. Hingga Chanyeol keluar dan berlari hingga ia berada di atas kap mobil seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai Zhou Feng Le yang asli. Ia berjongkok dengan satu kaki disana, menatap kedalam kaca mobil di bawahnya dengan senyuman iblis yang sangat berbahaya.

Zhou putus asa, tanpa Kai sadari pria China itu memutar kunci mobilnya, memasukkan persneling dan menancap gas sehingga membuat Chanyeol yang berada di atas kap mobil tersentak lalu berguling ke samping dan berhasil berdiri sempurna dengan kedua kakinya di lantai beton, menatap mobil Zhou dan pemiliknya yang bodoh dengan sebuah tatapan remeh.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" Kai mengeluarkan pisau bedah kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, menggorok leher Zhou hingga pemiliknya memekik seperti babi dan kemudi yang terlepas, lalu mobilnya menabrak dinding. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan, keluar dari mobil dan menyeret kaki Zhou yang setengah sadar tanpa ampun. Dia membawanya kembali kedalam markas, mengikat Zhou di reruntuhan tiang dengan kepala yang ditutup oleh kain. Kai juga meletakkan sebuah dinamit di kaki Zhou, membakar sumbunya dengan api hingga menimbulkan suara berdesis yang khas. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar barusan, berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol dan menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Zhou hancur berkeping-keping oleh dinamo di kakinya, bahkan potongan tubuhnya berserakan disana sini.

"Pecundang" Chanyeol berdesis, meludah ke lantai dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu disusul dengan Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya, selalu begitu.

Dengan ini kelompok Zhou Feng Le dari Triad sudah habis. Kemenangan berada dibawah cakar Phoenix.

 **e)(o**

"Terimakasih sudah menampungku!" Baekhyun melambai pada keluarga Huang yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka. Terus melambai hingga mobil Chanyeol menjauh dari kediaman Huang. Seperti kata Kyungsoo tadi, ia dititipkan di rumah keluarga Zitao seperti bocah sementara para Phoenix melakukan tugas mereka. Dan kini ia berada dalam mobil Chanyeol, kembali lagi ke rumah _paradise_.

"Puas?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa menatapnya. Mata tajam pria itu tetap tertuju ke arah jalanan, menuntun mobil lainnya di belakang untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun tahu pertanyaan itu merujuk pada kelakuannya yang berani membantah perintah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tengah menyindirnya. Matanya menatap pahatan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Dahinya, cekungan matanya, tulang pipinya, hidungnya, rahangnya, dan bibir tebalnya yang sangat seksi. Lalu matanya turun ke arah jemari Chanyeol yang masing-masing berada di atas stir. Lagi-lagi tatapannya terarah pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Chanyeol. Ingin ia melepas cincin itu dari jari Chanyeol lalu membuangnya sejauh mungkin. Ah, kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi emosi. Itu kan bukan urusannya.

"Jangan pernah lagi mengatakan kau ingin pulang ke Jepang" itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah tapi Baekhyun tak akan menyanggupi sebelum ia tahu apa alasan pria itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya tak mengerti.

"Karena tak ada tempat untukmu pulang. Kau tidak di inginkan" Chanyeol dan mulutnya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Ia begitu kejam dan tak berperasaan dalam mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. Ia tahu, tak ada tempatnya untuk pulang ke Jepang. Ia juga tahu bahwa tak ada yang menginginkannya untuk pulang, kecuali rakyatnya, _mungkin_.

"Aku harus melindungi rakyatku dari seorang pemimpin yang tak pantas" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesisi lain mobil. Menghalau air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Salah satu hal yang dapat memicu air matanya adalah rakyatnya. Mungkin Chanyeol tak akan percaya jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai rakyatnya. Sejak kecil ia selalu di ajarkan bahwa rakyatlah yang terpenting bagi seorang pemimpin. Ia harus dapat membawa kebahagiaan mereka, kesejahteraan mereka, dan menyediakan perlindungan bagi mereka.

"Kau tak akan pernah pergi kemanapun" desis Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Jangan kaget jika suatu hari aku menghilang dari rumahmu" Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan berani. "Kau tak akan bisa menghentikan keinginanku!" Serunya dengan penuh penekanan. Ia kesal dengan Chanyeol dan segala kuasanya, selalu ingin melenyapkan pria itu jika punya kesempatan. Dan semuanya selalu berakhir pada kebenciannya terhadap pamannya. Betapa pria itu telah berbuat diluar batas padanya. Betapa ia ingin meledakkan kepala pria itu dengan pistol seperti saat tadi ia menembakkan peluru pada musuh-musuh Phoenix.

Tapi berpaling dari hal itu, ia menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah ternodai dengan membunuh beberapa nyawa. Tapi salahkah ia bila beralasan untuk melindungi diri? Ia tak akan menyesal, tak akan meratapi hal keji apa yang sudah tangannya perbuat. Karena itu tak ada gunanya, ia sudah membunuh, tak ada gunanya menyesal. Kini ia sadar bahwa dirinya punya dua pilihan ; kembali ke kehidupannya sebagai seorang darah biru atau menjadi pembunuh seperti Phoenix.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah menikah? Atau mungkin bertunangan?" Suasana tegang mulai menghilang. Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya. Sudah ia coba untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang ia tahan dalam kepalanya namun itu tak pernah berhasil. Keingintahuannya selalu mengalahkan segalanya.

Chanyeol awalnya terdiam, namun lama-lama ia tersenyum miring. Baekhyun pasti penasaran dari cincin yang dipakainya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Ingin menikah denganku?" Chanyeol sedang berusaha menggodanya. Tapi itu bukan gurauan yang lucu menurut Baekhyun. Meski begitu ia tetap tertawa mengejek pada Chanyeol seraya mengibaskan tangannya ringan.

"Percaya diri sekali" gumamnya, "aku hanya ingin tahu" ia membuat suaranya terdengar ketus dan tak peduli.

Hening kembali menguasai mereka. Jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya tak puas. Ingin betanya lebih lanjut namun ia terlanjur gengsi.

"Aku tak akan pernah menikah" tutur Chanyeol pada akhirnya, menjawab keingintahuan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan. Sekali lagi hatinya berontak tak terima. _Apa-apaan, tak akan pernah menikah katanya. Orang gila_.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan Phoenix? Bukankah suatu saat nanti Phoenix membutuhkan seorang penerus? Lalu bagaimana dengan bisnis bersih mu? Itu kan juga membutuhkan penerus" ia protes dan ia tak menyadari nada suaranya sendiri yang terdengar sangat menentang perkataan Chanyeol. Ia mendengus dengan berpangku tangan, tak terima dengan keputusan Chanyeol yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

"Aku tak suka berkomitmen dalam sebuah hubungan. Menikah membuatku terikat dan aku membencinya" ujarnya, "tidak menikah bukan berarti tidak memiliki keturunan" kali ini Chanyeol menyeringai, menatap Baekhyun dari kaca spion, melihat reaksi remaja delapan belas itu yang terlihat kaget dengan diameter bola mata yang melebar.

"Pria bajingan." Desisnya dan Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya dengan marah. Sebuah keajaiban pria itu tidak meledak ketika ada yang menyebutnya bajingan. Mungkin karena ia menyadari bahwa ia memanglah bajingan?

"Jadi kau akan memiliki anak haram? Oh, bagus! Seharusnya aku dapat menebak bahwa pria semacammu adalah pria brengsek" Baekhyun menuding Chanyeol dengan ucapan sinisnya. Lagi-lagi kesal karena mulut kurang ajar Chanyeol. "Apa kau tak memiliki hati? Kau tak pernah jatuh cinta, huh?"

"Sayangnya aku meninggalkan hatiku di peti mati ibuku belasan tahun silam"

Dan Baekhyun tercekat. _Pria sinting_ , pikirnya.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Haee gue update cepet nih dududu~**

 **Gue seneng deh baca-baca komentar kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Thx ya ayang-ayang gue.. dan gue harap kalian juga bakal komen panjang-panjang kek kemaren di ch ini karena gue suka yang panjang panjang muehehe**

 **Oyaa.. kenapa gue update cepet adalah karena ini hari spesialnya our daddy, Park Chanyeol-nya mamih Baek.**

 **Jadi gini, gue itu gabisa update di ig gue buat ucapin hbd ke papih Yeol soalnya gue masih dalam keadaan berkabung, ketua organisasi gue baru aja wafat beberapa hari yang lalu dan gue tentunya gak mungkin update gituan di ig sedangkan keadaan masih kelam gini ye gak?**

 **Oya gue juga mau minta doanya ya sama kalian semoga beliau di tempatin di tempat yang lebih baik. Dan semoga kepergian beliau gak jadi beban buat orang-orang tersayangnya. Ini ketua organisasi gede yak bukan ketua organisasi cem ekskul. Cakupannya se-Kota lah gitu jadi ya gitu deh. Dia orangnya berkesan banget buat gue dan gue ngehormatin dia banget karena dia adalah orang yang udah bikin gue berhasil dalam organisasi itu :)) kan.. gue jadi kangen dia :((**

 **Pokoknya gue minta doanya aja ya cayang-cayangkuu~**

 **Dan lagi, seminggu ini gue lagi PAS nih jadi pastinya gak bakal sempet nulis-nulis ginian. So, sabar nunggu sampe gue selesai PAS sama tektek bengek remidialnya yaaakk wkwk**

 **Buat yang gak sabar nunggu Phoenix kecil alias dedeq bayinya Cey sama Bek tenang aja ya nanti bakal kok. Tapi gabakal gue kasih tau di chapter berapa wleee :p pokoknya tungguin aja oke? Soalnya gue udah janji bakal tamatin ff ini.**

 **See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Tak dapat diingat ia sudah duduk di kursi taman ini berapa lama. Yang pasti bokongnya sudah terasa pegal dan mati rasa. Tapi itu bukanlah masalahnya.

Ia sudah melihat berita di televisi, setiap _channel_ menayangkan berita tentang penemuan mayat pangeran Hisahito di Kyoto, Jepang. Bukan itu pula masalah yang sebenarnya. Masalahnya terletak pada pamannya yang sangat sialan. Setelah berita penemuan jenazahnya yang habis terbakar dengan identitas yang bisa dipastikan dari dompet, segala pertanyaan muncul di muka publik. Salah satunya adalah _'sedang apa pangeran Hisahito di Kyoto?'_ Pihak kekaisaran menyatakan bahwa sang pangeran tidak memiliki jadwal yang mengharuskan ia berada di Kyoto, jadi publik berpikir pangeran sedang pergi untuk berlibur. Sampai sana masalahnya masih biasa. Yang membuat ia meradang adalah pernyataan pamannya di media saat di wawancarai. Pria haus kekuasaan itu mengatakan pada publik bahwa ia kabur pada saat penobatan dirinya sebagai kaisar Jepang yang baru. Masih ia ingat betul rangkaian kalimatnya yang sengaja di lebih-lebihkan dan dengan nada yang sangat dramatis ;

 _ **"Sang pangeran itu kabur sehari sebelum penobatanku. Jika dia datang, dia seharusnya di nobatkan menjadi putra mahkota yang baru. Saat itu kekaisaran menutupi masalah dengan mengatakan bahwa pangeran berhalangan hadir dikarenakan kesehatannya sedang menurun. Kendatipun memberi kabar, mengatakan akan pergi kemana pun dia tidak, jadi jelas dia itu kabur dan sengaja menghindar."**_

Ada satu ucapannya lagi di media yang membuat ia semakin meradang dan semakin terobsesi untuk merobek mulut pria itu.

 _ **"Sejujurnya pangeran Hisahito sangatlah berubah sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya belasan tahun silam yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal. Dia selalu bersikap arogan dan sinis, aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia begitu berbeda. Itu sangat menyakitkan untukku padahal aku sangat sangat menyayanginya sebagai harapan masa depan Jepang, satu-satunya keponakan laki-lakiku."**_

Ingin rasanya ia menangis sambil mencakar wajah Chanyeol. Ya, wajah Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol sudah terlibat dalam hal ini. Paman sialannya itu sudah membuat citra nya buruk dimata rakyatnya. Sekarang rakyatnya pasti mulai membencinya, menganggap bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang pangeran yang berperangai baik. Dan menganggap kematian tragisnya adalah sesuatu yang pantas ia dapatkan.

Ia beralih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masing-masing sikunya bertumpu di lutut. Lalu ia merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya akibat decitan kursi yang memberitahunya.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan" itu suara Joonmyeon. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun prihatin, mengira Baekhyun tengah menangis. Saat remaja itu mengangkat wajahnya, Joonmyeon tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidaklah se-frustasi itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata demikian? Aku hampir mati saat melihat beritanya! Aku masih menerima soal pemalsuan kematianku. Tapi aku tidak terima saat aku mati dikenal sebagai pangeran yang buruk. Dia tak bisa berbicara seenaknya tentangku!" Teriak Baekhyun murka yang mendarah daging. "Setidaknya aku ingin rakyatku mengenangku sebagai pangeran yang mereka cintai saat aku tak dapat lagi muncul secara nyata di hadapan mereka." Suara Baekhyun melemah. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar beberapa kali sebagai pelampiasan. Beralih mengacak rambutnya sendiri hingga tak beraturan.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita buat bajingan itu memperbaiki image mu yang sudah ia rusak?" Penawaran Joonmyeon terdengar menggiurkan. Namun ia tak yakin. Jadi ia menatap Joonmyeon dengan segenap rasa ragu di matanya.

"Phoenix selalu punya rencana" Joonmyeon menggedik samar, "mari kunjungi Chanyeol di kantornya"

Kali ini Baekhyun membuang muka, jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak menyetujui usulan mengerikan Joonmyeon. "Aku sedang tidak mau berurusan dengannya."

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Apanya yang kau sebut _'lagi'_? Aku dan dia bahkan tak pernah berbaikan" Baekhyun jelas-jelas menolak untuk menggunakan pronomina _'kami_ _'_ , seolah menegaskan pada Joonmyeon bahwa mereka memang berbeda. Punggungnya kembali bersandar, dan wajahnya terlihat semakin kusut dari menit ke menit.

"Kali ini kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang masih tertarik dengan objek apa yang kali ini membuat mereka bertengkar lagi. Baginya ini memang _'lagi'._ Karena keterdiaman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang biasa bukanlah bagian dari pertengkaran menurutnya.

Baekhyun memulai dengan helaan nafas, agak ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Joonmyeon. Ia agak malu sebenarnya. "Aku bertanya padanya apakah dia sudah bertunangan atau menikah." Mulainya.

"Lalu?" Joonmyeon yakin itu bukanlah akar permasalahannya, untuk itu ia bertanya.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah menikah. Aku bertanya tentang bagaimana dengan penerus Phoenix dan bisnis bersihnya. Lalu dia menjawab dengan enteng bahwa tidak menikah bukan berarti tidak memiliki keturunan. Itu sangat menjengkelkan kau tahu? Dia terdengar seperti bajingan"

"Memang"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh secepat Joonmyeon menjawab opininya barusan. Pria itu terlihat tanpa beban saat menjawabnya dan malah tersenyum simpul.

"Sebutlah Chanyeol bajingan."

"Yeah, kau benar... dia memang begitu" akhirnya ia mengiyakan karena apa yang Joonmyeon katakan memanglah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sangat dibencinya. "Yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah dia berkata bahwa ia meninggalkan hatinya di peti mati ibunya belasan tahun silam. Itu terdengar gila." Baekhyun tertawa linglung. Ekspresi mengernyitnya justru membuat tawa Joonmyeon pecah.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya," pria itu menyeka keringat sebesar biji jagung yang meluncur di pelipisnya. Merasa kepanasan karena matahari mulai naik sepenuhnya ke atas. Merasa heran juga kenapa Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja padahal sudah sejak tadi ia berdiam diri disini. "Chanyeol membunuh ayahnya sendiri"

"Apa?" Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal dari tempat duduknya jika tidak ada pegangan di pinggiran kursi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dengan mata yang melebar seakan ingin meloncat dari sana. Joonmyeon dapat melihat remaja itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Ceritanya sangat rumit," ujarnya, "intinya Chanyeol membalaskan kematian ibunya."

Diam-diam Baekhyun mencerna ucapan Joonmyeon dan berakhir pada satu kesimpulan yang lagi-lagi membuat ia tercekat, "ayahnya membunuh ibunya?"

Ia berharap Joonmyeon menggeleng, tapi sayangnya pria itu justru mengangguk tanpa ragu. Keluarga macam apa mereka? Saling membunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Dan Chanyeol... bagaimana mungkin pria itu dapat membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri? Ini benar-benar gila.

"Kejadiannya 17 tahun yang lalu jika aku tak salah. Saat Chanyeol berusia 10 tahun" Joonmyeon terlihat berpikir, "dunia mafia itu sangat kejam. Aku tak tahu pasti apa alasan ayah Chanyeol membunuh ibunya. Yang pasti kejadian itu terjadi satu tahun sebelum Chanyeol membunuh ayahnya."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali seperti ikan yang berusaha mengais oksigen di daratan. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terlalu terkejut mendengar cerita Joonmyeon. Itu sangat mengerikan.

Ia kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan, sementara itu Chanyeol kehilangan orang tuanya karena perbuatan keji nya sendiri. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia meninggalkan hatinya di peti mati ibunya. Itu sebabnya ia dapat membunuh ayahnya sendiri tanpa ragu, karena ia tak punya hati nurani lagi. Meskipun ia akui bahwa ayah Chanyeol itu bersalah, tapi tetap saja tindakan Chanyeol tidak bisa dibenarkan. Betapa berdosanya pria jangkung itu.

"Kau pasti berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol sangat keji," Joonmyeon tersenyum miris, "ketahuilah bahwa ayahnya itu pantas mendapatkan hal yang setimpal. _Godfather_ Phoenix sebelumnya begitu kejam, dia ayah Chanyeol. Sebutlah Chanyeol pendendam, tapi kami para anggota Phoenix selalu percaya bahwa Bos kami melakukan itu atas keyakinan yang kuat."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "bagaimana dia hidup di usia 10 tahun tanpa orang tua? Dan.. di dunia mafia yang kejam."

"Tentu saja karena Chanyeol kuat. Chanyeol menjadi _godfather_ Phoenix di usianya yang ke-11, setelah beberapa bulan lalu membunuh ayahnya. Usianya memang masih belia tapi tak pernah ada yang berani menentangnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa anak itu memiliki jiwa iblis yang sangat kuat" Joonmyeon menyeringai seolah bangga dengan diri Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengernyit ngeri dengan itu. Chanyeol ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan. Betul-betul seorang psikopat gila.

"Dia monster."

"Jika kau mencintainya, cobalah untuk meraih kembali hatinya. Hati Chanyeol hanya beku, tak benar-benar hilang seperti apa yang ia katakan" suara Joonmyeon melembut. Ia menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat tapi justru Baekhyun membalasnya dengan kernyitan jijik.

"Apa-apaan. Aku tidak mencintainya!" Ia menyangkal dengan ekspresi yang sebaliknya, "menaruh secuil rasa suka pun tidak!"

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat setelahnya sampai Joonmyeon mengatakan sesuatu lagi, "jadi bagaimana dengan _'mari menemui Chanyeol di kantornya'_?"

Kening Baekhyun sedikit berkerut dengan sebelah alisnya yang agak miring, memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah melewati perdebatan panjang dalam dirinya ia pun mengangguk, "baiklah. Tapi kau yang bicara"

Kali ini Joonmyeon yang mengerutkan dahi, "kenapa aku?" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Karena ini ide mu" remaja delapan belas itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan yang terlihat seperti iblis kecil kemudian berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya, "ayo pergi" ajaknya dengan wajah penuh senyum. Senyum yang bahkan Joonmyeon pun tak tahu apa makna dibaliknya.

 **e)(o**

"Jadi Feon benar-benar miliknya" Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika kedua kakinya berdiri secara nyata di depan gedung perkantoran milik Chanyeol, _Feon Group_. Sangat besar dan sangat megah, mirip dengan aset kakeknya di Jepang yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya kelak, tapi ya sudahlah, semuanya sekarang sudah berubah.

Di belakangnya berdiri Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang mereka temui di _basement_. Joonmyeon bilang semua kepala divisi Phoenix juga ikut andil dalam usaha bersih Chanyeol, termasuk Minseok dan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Feon benar-benar milik Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun yang bersamaan dengan langkah kaki mereka bertiga memasuki gedung perusahaan. Setiap karyawan membungkuk penuh hormat pada Joonmyeon dan Sehun, tidak padanya karena ia adalah orang asing, lagipula ia memakai penyamarannya.

Ketiganya memasuki _lift_ yang sama, Joonmyeon menekan tombol lantai teratas ㅡdua puluh empatㅡ, sedangkan Sehun menekan angka delapan belas.

Pandangan Baekhyun sempat tertuju pada CCTV yang berada di atas _lift_ sebelum ia bersuara, "saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di hotel Feon, dia bilang itu adalah miliknya" jawabnya setelah memilah-milah kata yang tepat dan pas untuk di dengar. Tidak lucu jika ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mencuri ciuman pertamanya di toilet hotel Feon.

"Pertama kali? Kau pasti bercanda" Sehun tertawa kecil dan layar di atas _lift_ menunjuk ke arah angka 6 yang artinya mereka sudah seperempat dari perjalanan.

"Apanya?"

"Kau pasti melupakan saat kau bersinggungan dengan Bos di _restaurant_ Korea waktu itu" Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat ekspresi kebingungan Baekhyun, keningnya terlihat berlipat-lipat dengan alis menukik tajam, "itu adalah saat pertama kali kau bertemu Bos."

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi congkak, "orang itu.. pantas saja dia tidak minta maaf. Bajingan" umpatnya dengan penuh kekesalan. _Lift_ berhenti di lantai delapan belas dan Sehun keluar dari kotak bergerak itu setelah melambai singkat padanya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Joonmyeon setelah pintu _lift_ kembali tertutup.

"Dia bersinggungan denganku dan tak minta maaf, dengan bodohnya dia hanya menatapku dibalik kacamatanya yang gelap. Hanya itu"

Pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka, Joonmyeon melangkah lebih dulu untuk menunjukkan jalan selagi Baekhyun sibuk menggerutu setelah menyadari bahwa wajah pria di _restaurant_ itu memang mirip dengan wajah si bajingan ketua Phoenix.

" _Daepyeo-nim_ ada di tempat?" Seorang wanita cantik di belakang meja berdiri dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Joonmyeon ketika pria itu menghampirinya bersama seorang lelaki aneh yang berpakaian seperti artis yang takut diburu paparazi.

"Beliau ada di ruangannya, tetapi sekarang beliau sedang kedatangan tamu"

Kening Joonmyeon berlipat heran saat melihat ekspresi meringis asisten Chanyeol tersebut. "Tamu? Siapa?"

"Dia... errr... nona Jinri"

Bola mata Joonmyeon bergerak memutar ke atas dengan sendirinya saat mendengar nama tersebut. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk saat kepalanya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tengah menimang apakah ia tetap pergi kesana dan membiarkan Baekhyun melihat kemungkinan terburuk apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana atau mereka pergi saja dari sana.

Namun pada akhirnya ia jatuh pada pilihan pertama. Ia membawa Baekhyun menuju ruangan Chanyeol dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti.

Begitu pintu rangkap berdaun dua itu terbuka lebar, pemandangan panas Chanyeol dan Jinri lah yang menyambut mereka.

Bahkan diameter bola mata Baekhyun melebar seiring dengan hentakan pinggul Chanyeol diantara paha wanita jalang yang menungging tidak tahu malu di meja kerja Chanyeol dengan _mini dress_ yang tersangkut di pinggulnya.

"Oh, pemandangan buruk" Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan rasa kesal sedangkan Baekhyun justru tidak berkedip, terlalu kaget bahkan hanya untuk berkedip saja.

"Apakah ini yang kau kerjakan di kantormu, **Bos**?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar sinis dan penuh sindiran. Dia menarik tudung _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya juga membuka masker yang membuat hidungnya terasa pengap hingga sekarang paras cantiknya yang luar biasa terpampang begitu nyata.

Dapat dilihatnya tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu sedikit bergetar dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna dengan geraman erotisnya ketika pria itu menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras demi mengejar klimaks.

Geraman marah lolos dari sela bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya saling terkepal keras seakan siap melayangkan pukulan pada wajah brengsek Chanyeol.

Pemandangan menjijikan itu berubah menjadi sangat menjijikan saat Chanyeol menarik keluar miliknya hingga tampaklah sebuah penis basah dengan warna kemerahan. Baekhyun langsung membuang wajahnya dengan penuh amarah sedangkan Chanyeol menyimpan kebanggannya kembali kedalam sangkarnya.

"Pergilah"

Jinriㅡ atau sebut saja Sulli, membelalakkan matanya. Ia bertumpu pada ujung meja dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh protes, "Chanyeol! aku bahkan belum kliㅡ"

"Kubilang pergi!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi dan sedikitnya membuat Sulli bergetar ketakutan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membenarkan posisi _mini dress_ serta merapikan rambutnya yang tak beraturan. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah pintu, matanya terbelalak seperti ingin keluar dari sana.

"D-dia.." tangannya menunjuk pada sosok Baekhyun, "d-dia... bukankah dia... pangeran Hisahito?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa tersanjung atau tidak. Ia sekarang semakin terkenal di Asia, terkenal karena kematiannya serta kata-kata pamannya yang sangat sensasional.

Sulli menatap pahatan sempurna bak boneka itu dengan cemas sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan penuh tanya nya pada Chanyeol, "kenapa dia disini, Chanyeol? Bukankah diaㅡ"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan pergilah, Choi!" Rahang Chanyeol mengeras seiring dengan Sulli yang berjengit kaget, lantas ia mundur beberapa langkah dan segera pergi sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar murka. "Dan..." langkah Sulli yang hampir mencapai pintu terhenti. Wanita itu tak berbalik, namun justru malah menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan lekat seakan memastikan apakah itu sungguh pangeran Hisahito atau hanya sekedar mirip, "jangan mengatakan apapun jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu."

Setelah mendengar untaian kalimat ancaman dari Chanyeol, wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan Joonmyeon yang juga berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mata amber cantik remaja delapan belas itu menatap Chanyeol dengan caranya yang sangat bengis. Ia merasakan kemarahan itu menelusup ke dadanya bahkan terasa sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Ayo kita pulang saja Joon _hyung_. Aku sudah tak memiliki niat lagi" ia mendelik pada Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berbalik pergi dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

Joonmyeon hendak berlari menyusul langkah cepat Baekhyun tetapi suara _baritone_ Chanyeol menginterupsi, "biar aku yang mengurusnya"

Rahangnya mengeras dan kilatan amarah terlihat sangat jelas di sepasang violet memabukkan miliknya. Pria yang beberapa saat lalu melakukan sex kilat itu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, melangkah lebar-lebar untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan segala sikap kekanakannya.

Baekhyun tak lebih cepat dari Chanyeol pada realitanya karena pada saat ia hendak masuk kedalam _lift_ , Chanyeol terlebih dulu menarik tangannya untuk menjauh.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan" peringatan pertama meluncur dari bibir _kissable_ sang mafioso dan Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Ia justru mendengus kasar sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku memang anak-anak! Berhenti beranggapan bahwa aku sama dewasa nya seperti dirimu!" Mata serigala Baekhyun menatap nyalang pada violet Chanyeol yang indah. Banyak kilatan aneh di matanya, Chanyeol dapat menangkap salah satunya ㅡcemburu.

"Kembali ke ruanganku. Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Kali ini si remaja tersenyum sinis, "kau tahu segalanya, kenapa kau tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang ingin ku bicarakan?"

Lambat laun ekspresi Chanyeol berubah semakin dingin dan tajam. Matanya menggelap dan itu bukan pertanda bagus. Cengkeramannya di lengan Baekhyun semakin mengencang seakan ia ingin meremukkan tulang-tulang yang lebih kecil.

 _Puppy_ kecil itu mengerang, menyuarakan protesnya namun kabut emosi membuat telinga Chanyeol tuli. Pria tinggi dengan paras luar biasa tampan itu menyeret Baekhyun bagaikan seorang budak untuk kembali ke ruangannya, lalu membanting tubuh si mungil ke lantai hingga Joonmyeon menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu bahwa aku bukanlah seorang penyabar, Byun!" Chanyeol mendesis keji, tak mempedulikan keadaan Baekhyun sama sekali. Hakikatnya adalah tak bisaㅡ atau mungkin tak ingin di bantah. Tak seorang pun boleh melakukannya, tidak bahkan dengan bocah Byun itu.

"Maaf menyela, tapi kami kesini untuk berbicara padamu, Yeol" Joonmyeon menampilkan senyum kaku nya. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol yang sedang di kuasai emosi bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Pria itu biasanya selalu bersikap tenang dan penuh dengan kontrol diri. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya marah seperti ini adalah ketika Zhou nyaris berhasil menembakkan pelurunya ke kepala Sehun beberapa bulan silam.

Mata Chanyeol menyalang padanya, dan Joonmyeon beberapa kali menelan ludahnya sendiri hingga jakunnya naik turun seirama. Ia tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berdiskusi. Tapi jika ia tak melakukannya maka nyawa si kecil Baekhyun akan terancam.

"Kau tahu... berita kematian Baekhyun di iringi dengan gosip tidak menyenangkan" Joonmyeon memulai, "ini soal apa yang dikatakan pamannya," kali ini dia mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk bersantai sejenak selagi Chanyeol dapat menangkap maksud pembicaraannya, "itu membuat Baekhyun tidak senang. Dia tidak mau rakyatnya menyambut kematiannya dengan senang karena berita buruk itu."

"Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya sendiri?" Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah seringai licik. Batang rokok yang entah sejak kapan menyala itu kini terapit di belahan bibirnya. Lalu sesaat setelahnya asap rokok mengepul ke udara selagi ia mematikan AC.

Dilain sisi Baekhyun mendengus, mengumpat dalam hati dan melayangkan puluhan sumpah serapah yang ia dapat dari perpustakaan sumpah serapah di kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali memukul Chanyeol dengan tongkat _baseball_ saat melihat ruam merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pria brengsek itu sudah membuat pergelangannya sakit, dan sebentar lagi akan muncul memar disana.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu jika dia menjaga sikapnya padaku" Chanyeol berdesis, terselip kemarahan yang ia tekan dalam nada suaranya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah geraman.

Lalu Baekhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan, mengabaikan rasa linu di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh tantangan dan itu membuat sesuatu yang berada di balik punggung pria itu ingin menempel di dahi Baekhyun _ㅡ_ _moncong pistol._

"Tidak akan pernah! Kau tak pantas untuk itu!"

Tapi tidak, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Cukup satu kali saja ia tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya di hadapan anak itu. Baekhyun akan merasa menang jika dirinya bersikap meledak-ledak.

"Kau boleh pergi, Joonmyeon. Dia akan disini sampai aku tak menginginkannya lagi"

Baekhyun terhenyak. Ia menatap Chanyeol sendu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang sangat kejam menurutnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas, dengan tatapan rendah yang begitu menyakitinya. Setelahnya pria itu kembali pada pekerjaannya tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Joonmyeon sudah pergi, jadi ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Dia berjalan dengan langkah berat ke arah sofa yang ada di sisi barat ruangan. Mendudukkan dirinya disana lalu mengangkat kedua kaki untuk memeluknya di atas sofa. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara lipatan kaki, merenungkan perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu membekas dalam hatinya.

Itu seperti sebuah mantra, mantra yang dapat menyadarkannya bahwa Chanyeol memang tak pernah berniat memungutnya. Pria itu mungkin saja hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari bajingan macam Chanyeol? Tidak ada, tentu saja.

Diam-diam air matanya jatuh, terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat kakeknya meninggal. Selebihnya, ia adalah orang yang sukar menangis. Ia bukan anak cengeng, tapi ucapan Chanyeol sungguh menyakitinya. Bagaimana pria itu dengan mudah mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa si kecil tengah menangis dalam diam sampai akhirnya telinga lebarnya menangkap sebuah suara isakan kecil yang tak sengaja lolos dari bibir yang lebih muda.

Remaja cantik itu lantas menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jantungnya bertalu-talu tidak menyenangkan saat suara hentakan yang ditimbulkan alas kaki Chanyeol menggema semakin mendekat padanya.

Lalu ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan dominasi di punggungnya disertai deheman suara berat yang sudah jelas siapa pemiliknya, "ada apa?"

Pria itu menginginkan agar Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya meski ia sudah jelas tahu bahwa remaja labil ini tengah menangis oleh suatu hal yang belum ia sadari.

"Baekhyun. Katakan apa yang salah."

Kali ini Baekhyun tak lagi menahan isakannya. Ia membuat itu terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol. Hatinya jengkel saat Chanyeol justru menanyakan hal bodoh semacam itu. _Apa yang salah katanya?_

Sikap Baekhyun selalu terlihat kekanakan di matanya, jadi saat Baekhyun tak kunjung melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, ia menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan hentakan kuat hingga kedua kakinya itu jatuh ke lantai. Hampir saja kepalanya juga ikut terantuk keras jika saja Chanyeol tidak cepat menahannya.

Remaja itu berusaha membuang mukanya dari Chanyeol tapi tentu saja sang dominan tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Jangan sentuh aku" dia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya. Tetapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk itu. Chanyeol berlutut didepannya dan itu terlihat sangat luar biasa karena dia adalah Phoenix yang hebat.

"Baekhyun. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis"

"Lalu apa yang kau suka? Melihatku membuka paha didepanmu seperti jalang-jalangmu itu?!" Suaranya meninggi dan itu jelas membuat Chanyeol terganggu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu berapa banyak jalang Chanyeol diluar sana. Yang ia tahu baru satu, dan ia sudah tidak tahan dengan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja? Buat apa kau memungutku seperti sampah. Kau membuatku terlihat sangat tidak berharga" ia tak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan. Hanya saja itu membuat hatinya sedikit lega ditengah isakannya yang masih tetap berlangsung. Ia tersiksa dengan posisinya yang tak jelas di lingkungan ini. Apa ia tahanan? Atau ia jalang Chanyeol?

"Aku hanya ingin memulai hidup baru diluar Jepang. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang ku inginkan tetapi kenapa aku justru malah berakhir di kandang Phoenix" ia terisak lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Bahkan isakannya membuat asisten Chanyeol diluar ruangan bingung dan ingin mengetuk pintu untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, ia menatap Baekhyun lekat dan ia menangkap berbagai macam emosi dalam sorot mata Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah memulainya"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang luar biasa tampan itu tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah menjadi bagian Phoenix. Kau keluarga kami. Kau berada dibawah sayapku, dibawah perlindunganku"

Mata mereka saling bertatapan, membuat sebuah jalinan yang tak dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah.

Perlahan kepala Chanyeol mendekat, bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia ingin menguasai tubuh Baekhyun namun tak diduganya anak itu justru berpaling hingga bibir tebal Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menggeram, nyaris murka.

"Aku tidak mau"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya dengan begitu rapat, menakan emosinya dalam-dalam. "Kenapa? Kau tidak pernah menolak"

"Kau kotor" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang. Matanya berkilat jijik dan itu membuat jiwa dominan Chanyeol merasa terinjak-injak. "Kau baru saja mencicipi jalang itu. Aku tidak suka bekas orang lain"

Matanya beralih ke direksi lain. Amber itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dengan sepasang violet yang menatap Baekhyun dingin.

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika ponselnya bergetar didalam saku. Ia mengira itu adalah rekan kerjanya tapi ternyata itu hanya Joonmyeon.

"Apa?" Sapanya ketika sambungan mulai terhubung.

 _"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang pernah kubicarakan denganmu?"_

Kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut. Ia agak kesal karena pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu seolah tidak tahu bahwa ia tak hanya memikirkan satu hal. "Yang mana?"

 _"Tentang memeriksakan Baekhyun. Kau bisa pergi pada Kai sekarang. Ini shift nya"_

"Aku sibuk"

 _"Sibuk?"_ Pertanyaan itu terdengar mengejek, _"kau bahkan tak memiliki rapat apapun siang ini. Ayolah Bos, lakukan sebelum terlambat. Atau kau akan mendapati perut Baekhyun membesar dan seorang anak yang akan memanggilmu_ _ **daddy**_ _"_

"Kau terlalu berisik. Urusi saja pekerjaanmu dan serahkan ke mejaku" Chanyeol menggeram sebelum ia menutup teleponnya.

Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusapi air matanya. Ia menghela nafas, anak itu menangis lagi. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa anak itu menangis? Dia bahkan sudah berusaha membuat tangis remaja itu berhenti, dia hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun lewat ciuman, lalu anak itu menolak. Lantas sekarang apalagi kesalahannya?

"Kita akan menemui Kai sekarang"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia seorang dokter, dia akan memeriksamu"

"Aku tidak sakit" langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depan pintu.

"Kau harus tetap diperiksa"

Hidung Baekhyun mengernyit, ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol setelah ia memakai kacamata serta maskernya. Ia lelah seperti ini, ia ingin pergi ke manapun dengan bebas tanpa penyamaran, seperti dulu.

Dia dapat mendengar suara-suara wanita penggosip di belakangnya saat ia melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia datang ke kantor tuan Park dan mengikutinya seperti itu?"

"Kurasa dia artis di agensi milik Park _daepyeonim_. Lihat saja penyamarannya"

Baekhyun bahkan baru tahu bahwa salah satu anak cabang Feon adalah sebuah perusahaan _entertainment_.

"Atau dia mungkin simpanannya tuan Park?"

"Simpanan apanya? Park _daepyeo_ bahkan belum menikah. Yang ada juga dia kekasihnya, bukan simpanan"

Suara-suara itu mulai menghilang saat mereka memasuki _lift_. Dia menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

Mereka sampai di _basement_ dan Chanyeol membawanya untuk memasuki mobil _grand_ SUV berwarna silver yang terlihat sangat jantan.

"Aku _carrier_ jika kau ingin memeriksakan itu"

Ucapannya membuat Chanyeol cukup tersentak, lelaki jantan itu menoleh padanya sebelum mesin mobil dinyalakan, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Itulah kenapa aku sempat menolakmu waktu itu. Karenaㅡ karena aku bisa saja..." Baekhyun melarikan bola matanya kesana kemari dengan gugup, "...hamil"

Wajah Baekhyun merona dengan sendirinya. Membayangkan dirinya memiliki seorang anak dari Chanyeol adalah hal paling terakhir yang ia pikirkan. Itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol punya banyak jalang, jadi dia pasti akan memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi ibu dari anaknya.

Perjalanan ke tempat Kai terasa begitu hening. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Kai itu adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul.

"Ini rumah sakit Park, milik Phoenix" itu penjelasan singkat Chanyeol sebelum mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit untuk menemui Kai di lantai 5.

"Wow wow wow. Suatu kehormatan bagiku kedatanganmu disaat _shift_ ku di rumah sakit, Bos"

Kai menyambut mereka dengan baik, lalu menyediakan dua tempat duduk didepan meja kerjanya.

"Jadi... ada apa?" Ekspresi Kai terlihat amat kekanakan, lihat saja dari pancaran matanya yang berbinar seperti anak anjing. Baekhyun bahkan sempat ragu bahwa Kai adalah salah satu dari yang terkejam di Phoenix. Kenapa pria itu berprofesi sebagai dokter jika dilain sisi ia adalah seorang pembantai?

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa kesehatan Baekhyun"

Beberapa detik terlewatkan dengan suara jarum jam di dalam sana hingga Kai menatap Chanyeol nakal sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya ala gadis centil.

 _Astaga_ , itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo _darling_ masuklah ke ruang pemeriksaan"

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam saat mendengar panggilan Kai untuk Baekhyun. Tetapi pria itu justru semakin menjadi-jadi dengan merangkul bahu Baekhyun kedalam ruang pemeriksaan.

"Maafkan aku karena memaksakan peruntunganku Bos!" Dia berseru dengan kekehan gila dari bibirnya sebelum menutup pintu dan memulai _check up_ seluruh kesehatan Baekhyun.

Sekitar 40 menit Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk _check up_ bersama Kai. Lantas mereka keluar dengan sebuah _clipboard_ yang berada di genggaman Kai. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sedangkan Kai di belakang mejanya, seperti tadi.

"Baekhyun sehat, tentu saja. Tak ada masalah dengan itu. Matanya sehat, giginya terawat, jantungnya baik, paru-parunya baik, Baekhyun perokok pasif, organ-organ dalamnya sehat, begitupun dengan rahimnya. Dan yang terpenting..." Kai menggantung ucapannya membuat Baekhyun penasaran dan Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Pria berkulit sedikit kecoklatan itu tersenyum lebar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya; "Baekhyun siap untuk di buahi meski usianya masih delapan belas. Kurasa tidak buruk memiliki anak di usia delapan belas atau sembilan belas."

Baekhyun menatap Kai tidak percaya sedangkan Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya. Lantas lelaki berfostur tubuh tinggi itu berdiri dengan menyertakan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Kim Kai"

"Tidak masalah, Bos. Kuharap seorang anak yang akan memanggilmu _daddy_ segera datang ditengah-tengah Phoenix" Kai melambai padanya. Tak mempedulikan bagaimana merahnya wajah Baekhyun, entah ia malu, tersinggung atau marah. Yang pasti Chanyeol tak berhenti menariknya hingga mereka kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku ingin pulang"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun ketika mobil yang ia kendarai sudah melaju cukup jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Kai bekerja dengan 3 mobil lain yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Maksudku ke rumah Phoenix, tentu saja" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol, "aku ingin makan coklat."

"Jangan terlalu banyak memakan coklat. Kau bisa diabetes"

Ia mendelik pada sang dominan, "apa-apaan!"

"Besok aku harus pergi ke Hongkong" ujarnya, sekedar untuk memberikan informasi dan tanpa disadarinya Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah tidak setuju, namun itu hanya beberapa saat. Selebihnya ia terlihat tidak peduli.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau pergi ke neraka saja" Baekhyun bergumam dengan ekspresi muak. Sayangnya Chanyeol mendengar hal itu dengan jelas. Pria itu menyeringai sebelum mengangkat tangannya pada Baekhyun. Ia kira Chanyeol akan memukul atau menamparnya, tapi ternyata pria itu hanya mengacak rambutnya seperti tengah mengacak bulu anak anjing. Itu sangat menjengkelkan bagaimanapun juga. Kepala adalah bagian paling berharga bagi Baekhyun setelah bagian selatan tubuhnya. Kepalanya adalah sesuatu yang harus dihormati dan tak sembarang orang bisa menyentuhnya secara cuma-cuma. Di kepala itu lah dia meletakkan mahkotanya sebagai pangeran dan Chanyeol sekalipun tak berhak menyentuhnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau tidak sopan!"

"Kata-katamu jauh lebih tidak sopan, _nak_ " Baekhyun menggeram atas panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Itu seolah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia jauh berada dibawah Chanyeol. "Biar kuingatkan bahwa aku 10 tahun lebih tua darimu dan kau tak pernah menunjukan rasa hormatmu seolah kau dibesarkan di jalanan"

"Aku tidak!" Tanpa sadar anak itu berteriak, sangat nyaring hingga gelombang suaranya itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Chanyeol.

"Nah, itu salah satunya"

Chanyeol bersikap tenang dan itu adalah poin pentingnya. Ia selalu kesal akan sikapnya, termasuk itu. Jadi sebenarnya ia tak pernah suka dengan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol itu menjengkelkan dan menakutkan dan mengerikan dan dan dan sebagainya, masih banyak dan di kepalanya hingga ia tak bisa menjabarkannya.

"Baiklah, paman"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, matanya menyipit penuh peringatan tapi itu justru membuat Baekhyun tertawa bahagia. Tertawa karena ia bisa menjadikan ucapan Chanyeol sebagai bumerang baginya.

"Apa? Ada apa? Kau yang menyuruhku menunjukkan rasa hormatku" suaranya terdengar mengejek namun juga polos.

Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan sikap kekanakan Baekhyun yang sedang _'naik daun'_. Ia membiarkan anak itu berceloteh dan memanggilnya 'paman'sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah. Ya, dia mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan ketika mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah Phoenix yang begitu luas, Baekhyun meloncat turun dari mobil Chanyeol lalu bergegas masuk setelah berkata; "sampai jumpa paman!"

Selebihnya remaja delapan belas itu tertawa terbahak sambil masuk kedalam rumah, mengabaikan para pelayan yang menyambutnya dan bertanya tentang apa yang ia butuhkan seperti cemilan atau air hangat untuk mandi. Dia terlalu senang hingga telinganya seolah tuli.

"Kau terlihat bahagia" loncatan-loncatan kecil yang ia lakukan berhenti ketika sebuah suara yang cukup tak asing menyapa di belakangnya. Saat ia berbalik ia menemukan Kris berdiri disana dengan penampilan ala gangster. Pria itu terlihat berkeringat dan kelelahan dari rambutnya yang lepek dan menempel di keningnya.

"Hai, Kris" sapanya ceria. Tak lupa dengan senyum lima jari. Ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris tidak begitu baik karena suasana hatinya yang sangat buruk.

Kris tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya yang ternyata adalah coklat, entah darimana pria itu mendapatkan hal manis semacam itu.

"Untukku?"

"...kurasa"

"Oke, terimakasih Kris" Baekhyun mengambil coklat itu dan membuka bungkusannya detik itu juga. Sangat bersemangat, sesuai dengan usianya yang masih belia.

"Mau minum coklat panas di rumah tanaman?" Tawarnya. Baekhyun kelihatan berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju; "coklat memang agak aneh di rumah tanaman. Tapi aku suka coklat"

Dan mereka berakhir dengan menikmati secangkir coklat panas di dalam rumah tanaman yang sangat hijau dan segar. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol mempunyai hal semacam ini di tempat tinggalnya.

"Kupikir kau melupakan aku" pancing Kris, ia ingin memulai sebuah obrolan karena dari yang ia dengar dari Joonmyeon bahwa Baekhyun adalah pembicara yang baik. Cara berpikirnya realistis, seperti apa yang diharapkan dari seorang pangeran terdidik. Selain itu Joonmyeon berkata bahwa Baekhyun orang yang santai untuk diajak berbincang, dia cukup berisik dan lucu.

"Aku memiliki poin yang bagus dalam mengingat nama orang asing" jawabnya, tanpa menatap Kris dan masih betah dengan brosur yang ia temukan di atas meja. Itu brosur dari tempat semacam toko tanaman. Ia pikir mungkin semua tanaman hidroponik ini didapatkan dari tempat itu.

"Kau pergi dengan Bos?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berkata; "hm, Joonma dan aku pergi untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengannya, lalu dia membawaku ke Kai untuk memeriksa kesehatanku. Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku _carrier_ tapi dia tetap membawaku pada Kai untuk diperiksa. Dia benar-benar orang yang tak mudah percaya"

"Joonma? Siapa itu Joonma?"

"Oh, aku lupa. Itu panggilanku untuk Joonmyeon," lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris hanya untuk berbisik, "jangan katakan padanya. Dia belum tahu"

Lalu keduanya terkikik seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal, "kau seorang _carrier_?" Sesuatu yang lain dari perkataan Baekhyun tadi menarik perhatiannya dan ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Ya, aku _carrier_ " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, tapi kemudian senyum itu mulai mengecil seiring waktu berjalan, "tak seharusnya seorang penerus takhta adalah _carrier_. Mungkin itu yang membuat pamanku berpikir bahwa aku tidak pantas duduk di atas takhta dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyingkirkanku"

"Hey, itu bukan salahmu jika kau terlahir sebagai _carrier_. Kau cantik dan Bos beruntung memilikimu"

"Aku bukan milik siapapun Kris, tidak dengan Chanyeol atau Phoenix. Aku hanya tahanan yang bisa kapan saja di singkirkan"

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu" Kris memberinya harapan, "kau adalah bagian dari Phoenix"

Lalu akhirnya Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, "Chanyeol juga mengatakannya tadi" mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga ia terpikirkan oleh sesuatu yang ganjal dari Kris, "kenapa kau tidak pergi bekerja di Feon Group? Joonma bilang seluruh kepala divisi di Phoenix bekerja disana"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" Kris menatapnya penuh tanya dan itu sempat meragukannya. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Kris adalah salah satu dari kepala divisi. Atau paling tidak orang penting di Phoenix.

"Karena kau duduk disana saat membicarakan rencana penyerangan Zhou Feng Le" ujarnya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan lucu; "mendiang maksudku"

Kris tertawa terbahak. Joonmyeon benar soal Baekhyun. Bahwa anak itu lucu dan berisik, "yeah. Aku adalah kepala divisi pencari informasi, kau bisa menyebutnya pekerja bidang IT. Dan kurasa kau benar soal kau yang memiliki ingatan bagus tentang nama orang asing."

Baekhyun bergumam _'wow'_ dan tersipu akibat pujian Kris untuk sesaat. Lalu ia teringat lagi, "Luhan berada dibawah perintahmu?"

"Begitulah" Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Joonmyeon dan Kai adalah contoh yang lain. Masih banyak kepala divisi di Phoenix. Lain waktu kau akan bertemu dengan mereka satu persatu"

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apakah dia bukan kepala divisi?" Baekhyun masih penasaran. Dan Kris terlihat berpikir sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat agar Baekhyun dapat memahaminya meski ia yakin dengan kata serumit apapun Baekhyun tetap dapat memahaminya. Baekhyun adalah bocah yang cerdas, ingat?

"Tidak, tapi dia orang penting di kelompok. Maksudku, dia adalah orang yang bekerja di divisi paling vital dan merupakan kombinasi dari divisi lain yang dipimpin oleh Joonmyeon. Sehun dan Yixing juga perwakilan terbaik dari divisi 3."

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat semakin penasaran, "vital dan kombinasi? Maksudmu kelompok Joonmyeon terdiri dari bebeberapa orang yang berada di divisi lain? Mereka merangkap di dua divisi?"

"Betul sekali" Kris tersenyum bangga seolah baru melihat anaknya bisa menyelesaikan soal yang rumit, "divisi Joonmyeon adalah eksekusi, divisi satu. Tanpa mereka semuanya tak akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Bagian kelompoknya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan paling baik di bidangnya. Seperti Luhan yang menjadi _hacker_ terbaik di kelompok kami serta Kai si dokter bedah kematian yang mengerikan"

"Oh, aku tidak akan memeriksakan diriku lagi pada Kai. Bagaimana jika dia membuatku mati" Baekhyun merinding lalu tertawa bersama Kris karena keduanya tahu bahwa itu adalah gurauan, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Feon?"

"Aku sedang memperbaiki sistem keamanan diluar pagar rumah. Dan memasang beberapa ranjau disana"

"Hey, itu tidak baik" Baekhyun mencibir, "bagaimana jika ada hewan hutan yang tak sengaja berjalan-jalan disana?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, mereka hidup jauh didalam hutan dan tak akan mendekat kesini. Percayalah"

"Baiklah, itu terdengar bagus"

Kris hendak membuka mulutnya kembali saat salah satu anak buahnya berteriak memanggilnya; "bos! Ada masalah dengan ranjau di sebelah timur!"

Pria tinggi dengan wajah campuran Barat-Asia itu menghela nafasnya, lalu ia bangkit untuk pamit pada Baekhyun, "aku harus pergi. Mungkin aku akan kembali untuk mengobrol denganmu lagi"

"Ya tidak apa, terimakasih atas coklatnya Kris" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kris hingga punggung lebar pria itu menghilang dibalik air mancur.

Udara berhembus cukup baik sore ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Tak banyak orang disana. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga kebun yang sedang mengecek tanaman. Mereka membunguk ke arahnya ketika melihat keberadaannya disana dan ia balas mengangguk dengan ramah.

Ia berjalan menyusuri taman bunga yang sangat luas hingga matanya tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan sebuah bulu tebal yang menyembul dibalik bunga-bunga dandelion yang belum mekar. Bulu itu bergerak-gerak seolah memancingnya untuk mendekat. Itu bukan ulat, ulat tak akan terlihat menggemaskan dan sebesar itu.

Ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat ia mendengar suara gemerincing lonceng dan anak anjing itu keluar dari sana dan berlarian di taman seperti mengajaknya untuk bermain. Ya, ternyata itu seekor anak anjing menggemaskan berbulu seputih salju. Ia tak pernah melihatnya disini jadi ia berlari untuk menangkap anak anjing menggemaskan itu yang mengingatkan ia pada Chiko-nya di istana.

"Tuan muda tolong berhati-hati disana adaㅡ"

Terlambat, peringatan itu terlalu terlambat hingga Baekhyun tersandung oleh akar dan jatuh menimpa bunga mawar dengan duri-durinya yang tajam.

"AAAAH!" Teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru istana Phoenix. Bahkan Kris yang berada di luar pagar tinggi Phoenix masih dapat mendengar suara jeritan melengking itu. Burung-burung gagak yang tengah menikmati matahari sore di atas pagar rumah pun beterbangan ke langit dengan suara mereka yang keras saat mendengar teriakan lantang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terjatuh diantara tumpukan duri mawar. Ia menjerit karena merasakan sakit luar biasa yang menimpa telapak tangan dan lututnya, celana _army_ selututnya benar-benar tak dapat melindungi kakinya. Beberapa penjaga kebun berlarian ke arahnya untuk membantunya menyingkir dari sana dan Baekhyun kembali menjerit keras kala ia menarik dirinya dari duri bunga mawar, beberapa masih tertinggal di tubuhnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun menangis kencang sambil terduduk di tanah kebun yang kotor.

Seisi penghuni istana Phoenix berlarian ke arah taman untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan mereka menemukan tuan muda mereka terduduk ditanah dengan telapak tangan serta lutut yang mengeluarkan darah. Celakalah mereka.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!" Itu teriakan Kris. Dia panik dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkan tangisan remaja itu namun justru malah semakin parah.

"Biar kami mencabut duri-duri itu tuan mudaㅡ"

"Tidak!" Jeritnya seperti anak-anak, "huweee Chanyeollie! CHANYEOLLIE! AKU INGIN DIA!"

Mereka menutup telinga mereka kala gelombang audiosonik maksimal itu menyapa telinga mereka. Para pekerja rumah menatapnya kasihan, ingin menolong tapi Baekhyun jelas menolak semua pertolongan. Dia malah terus menjeritkan nama Chanyeol untuk menolongnya. Kenapa Chanyeol? Mereka juga tidak tahu. _Mungkin karena tuan Park itu adalah kekasihnya_ , itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja tak ada yang berani tertawa untuk saat ini karena itu sangatlah tidak tepat.

"Mana Chanyeollie aku ingin dia! Huwee Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun terus merengek dan menangis merasakan perih pada luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Kris menggaruk batang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, kebingungan. Ia meringis sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi atasannya atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun atau Baekhyun akan terus menangis dan lukanya akan semakin parah karena tidak di obati.

Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya pada nada tunggu ke-6 dan suara datar itu menyapa telinganya, _"kuharap ini penting atau aku akan memotong sesuatu ditengah pahamu agar Joonmyeon tak dapat menikmatinya lagi. Kau tahu apa akibat jika mengganggu rapatku"_

"Maaf bos," Kris meringis ngilu membayangkan kebanggaannya dipotong oleh Chanyeol dan dijadikan _dessert_ untuk Monggu ㅡserigala peliharaan Kaiㅡ, itu sangat mengerikan, "aku berani bersumpah jika ini penting. Baekhyun terjatuh dan telapak tangan serta lututnya berdarah cukup banyak. Dia menangis, menolak di obati danㅡ"

"Jangan sentuh aku huwee! Chanlie dimana? CHANLIE! Aku ingin dia"

"ㅡdia terus memanggil-manggil namamu Bos" Kris melirik Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tanah tak jauh darinya. Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti mendengar teriakannya barusan dan ia tak cukup yakin apakah Bos nya itu akan meninggalkan rapat demi Baekhyun atau justru mengabaikannya. Ia rasa opsi kedua lah yang paling mungkin terjadi.

 _"Katakan padanya aku akan sampai disana dalam 10 menit dan hubungi Taeil untuk segera datang"_

Kris belum sempat menyelesaikan keterkejutannya ketika Chanyeol lebih dulu menutup telepon. Oh, ini benar-benar sebuah kemajuan dimana Bos nya akan meninggalkan rapat berharganya hanya untuk seorang remaja yang sedang menjerit memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Baekhyun.. Chanyeol akan datang dalam 10 menit. Bersabarlah, oke?" Kris mencoba bernegosiasi dan Baekhyun tak mau mendengarnya karena yang ia inginkan adalah Chanyeol ada disini, sekarang.

Tangisan Baekhyun sudah membuat segala aktivitas di rumah ini terhenti begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak jika tangisan Baekhyun sangatlah keras hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Tuan muda, mari pindah ke dalam, disini kotor"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin Chanyeol-ku"

 _Itu sangat manis,_ pikir Kris. Tapi ini keadaan genting hingga hal-hal seperti itu harus di lupakan sejenak. Bagaimana Baekhyun mengklaim lewat ucapannya bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Entah itu ia lakukan secara sadar atau karena terlalu sakit hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Dokter Taeil datang sebelum Chanyeol, itu wajar karena Taeil memiliki tempat praktek tak jauh dari rumah ini. Pria itu juga sudah berusaha untuk membujuk Baekhyun untuk pindah namun Baekhyun kembali menolak dan mengatakan bahwa lututnya terlalu sakit untuk di gerakan. Itu wajar saja karena banyak duri mawar yang menancap disana seperti sebuah maha karya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Suara tegas itu membuat semua orang menoleh dan menyingkir untuk memberikannya akses menuju Baekhyun. Tangis Baekhyun mereda saat ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Hatinya menjerit senang namun saat melihat raut marah Chanyeol ia langsung menunduk sedih. Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun sambil melihat seberapa parah luka pada lututnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sedang mengecek ranjau di luar pagar dan aku mendengar jeritannya." Kris yang menjawab.

"A-ano.. tadi tuan muda berlarian mengejar Vivi sebelum ia tersandung dan terjatuh di atas tumpukan mawar"

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi-giginya marah. Vivi adalah anjing Sehun. _Keparat, ayah dari anjing itu harus mendapat balasannya._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa pria pucat itu membiarkan Vivi berkeliaran disini?

"Chanlie.. hiks" Baekhyun terisak sangat pelan hingga hanya Chanyeol saja yang dapat mendengar suaranya.

Entah bagaimana ekspresi keras pria itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut saat Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya dengan manis. Ia tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala pengantin baru meski Baekhyun sempat berontak karena sakit pada lututnya saat melakukan pergerakan. Remaja itu kembali menangis di bahu Chanyeol dan mengeluh bahwa kakinya sangat sakit.

Chanyeol berbisik untuk menenangkannya lalu meletakkan tubuh seringan bulu milik Baekhyun di atas sofa di ruang belakang.

"Chanlie jangan pergi" suara Baekhyun bergetar dan terdengar menyedihkan, menahan Chanyeol yang kelihatan akan beranjak dari dekatnya.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol melakukan apa yang remaja itu inginkan, duduk di sebelahnya dan membuat dirinya sebagai sandaran Baekhyun yang sedang di obati oleh Taeil. Kedua lengan berototnya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun tanpa menyakitinya, sesekali mengecup kepalanya ketika Baekhyun menahan pekikan sakit akibat duri-duri yang berusaha Taeil singkirkan dari kulitnya.

"Chanlie.. sakit" adunya dan Chanyeol hanya mengusap-usap punggungnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Baekhyun, _darling_ , apa kau memiliki hemofilia?"

Baekhyun berhenti menangis sejenak, mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan baik saat Taeil terus menghapus darah yang sukar berhenti mengalir dari luka Baekhyun.

"Tidak, _jii-chan_ bilang darahku memang agak sulit berhenti saat terluka. Tapi dia bilang itu tidak parah dan tidak berlangsung lama"

"Aku khawatir jika kau penderita hemofilia. Tapi syukurlah jika bukan" ujar Taeil.

Luka di tangannya sudah selesai diberi perban jadi ia bisa memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat meski harus sedikit meringis saat merasakan perihnya masih ada.

"Sakit, hm?" Tanya pria jangkung itu seraya berbisik dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "sangat sakit, Yeollie"

Sikap Chanyeol berubah lembut, sementara itu sikap Baekhyun jauh lebih aneh. Chanyeol tidak ingin menambah buruk keadaan dengan memarahi Baekhyun meski sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Betapa cerobohnya anak itu hingga bisa terjatuh menimpa duri mawar. Dan ia sangat ingin mencekik Sehun untuk saat ini karena dia telah membiarkan Vivi berkeliaran di rumahnya. Anjing itu seharusnya di kandangi, bukan dibiarkan berkeliaran. Ia tak suka saat ada jejak hewan di rumahnya, tidak bahkan jika para pelayannya langsung membersihkan itu.

"Kenapa kau mengejar Vivi, hm?" Bisik Chanyeol didepan telinga Baekhyun ketika dokter Taeil beranjak dan undur diri. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hanya harus mengganti perban itu minimal dua kali sehari dan menetesi lukanya dengan obat merah yang ia berikan.

Remaja itu masih nyaman berada dalam dada Chanyeol yang bidang dan hangat, jadi ia hanya merengek ketika Chanyeol bergerak, "aku hanya ingin menangkapnya, dia terlihat imut" akunya, jujur.

"Kau suka anjing?"

Dirasakannya Baekhyun mengangguk di dadanya, "um.. aku punya Chiko di istana" lalu dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga suara deru nafas masing-masing terdengar begitu jelas. Sesekali ia meringis dengan perih di lukanya, "bisakah kau mengambilkan Chiko untukku?"

Chanyeol menggerakan kepalanya ke bawah saat Baekhyun justru mendongak ke atas hingga hidung mereka nyaris bertabrakan.

"Kenapa aku harus membawanya untukmu?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan tidak peduli, membuat Baekhyun merengut dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, "karena kau sudah menculikku. Jadi kau juga harus membawa Chiko"

"Aku tidak janji" lalu sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibirnya.

Suara getaran di ponsel Chanyeol terdengar dan itu adalah Minseok, kedua pria itu saling bercakap di telepon sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Minseok? Kenapa dia menelepon? Apa dia menyuruhmu kembali ke kantor?" Bulu mata Baekhyun bergerak naik turun seiring kedipan matanya yang terlihat polos.

"Tidak ada yang berani menyuruh Phoenix, _baby_ " wajah Baekhyun merona dengan panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. "Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa tiket pesawatku sudah siap" entah apa manfaatnya ia mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia merasa ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak bisa berbohong untuk mengatakan ia benci Baekhyun yang seperti ini, pada kenyataannya Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis saat bersikap manja. Meski itu sedikit mengganggunya karena Baekhyun terus mengusakkan kepalanya di dadanya seperti anak kucing.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, di mobil"

Baekhyun terdiam, berpikir untuk mengulang kejadian di mobil tadi dan ia ingat bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya akan pergi ke Hongkong, besok.

"Jangan pergi" tiba-tiba ia menjadi protektif dan peduli. Pelukan tangan kecilnya di pinggang keras Chanyeol semakin terasa kencang.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?" Chanyeol memainkan rambut di sekitar dahinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun nyaman entah bagaimana.

"Aku ingin kau disini, aku kesakitan Chanyeollie"

Dan sekarang Chanyeol menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari klien nya yang rewelㅡ yakni Baekhyun yang merengek manja padanya untuk tidak pergi.

Ini cukup sulit.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Gue seneng banget baca komentar kalian masssaaaa..**

 **Pada panjang-panjang lagi hehee. Pertahanin yahh sayang sayangkuuuhh. Komentar kalian bikin gue semangat loh seriusan.**

 **Dan soal cincin Chanyeol itu...**

 **Hmmm...**

 **Itu cincin pertunangannya dia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi boong! :p**

 **Wkwkwk**

 **Gadeng.. itu cuman cincin biasa, maksudnya gak ada makna apa-apa buat Cey. Dia cuma sekedar pake aja gitu. Dan oh ya gue bakal bales beberapa komen kalian nih hihihii~~**

 **suikajiji :** oke makasih saayyy koreksinya sangat membantu :* gue suka nih yg suka kasih koreksi kek gini wkwk.. keep review ya bebsss gue tunggu

 **n3208007 :** insyaAllah deh gue gk hiatus nanti yakk wkwkk.. gue bakal hiatus dengan 1 alesan ; ujian praktek tingkat akhir cuyy :(( tapi kalo ff ini tamat sebelum gue ujian praktek (amin) gue pasti post kok.

 **AERI BYEOL :** oke sama sama bebs! Gue sih tipe orangnya selalu mau berusaha bikin ff sampe tamat lah gitu soalnya gue ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi reader yang digantung, apalagi kalo republish ditengah jalan, wah parah deh itu pokoknya. Alesan gue g lanjutin sebuah story ya palingan karena kurangnya peminat, itu aja.

 **Baekbyours614 :** itu masalah cincin udah gue jelasin diatas y sis. Soal yg dicari Cey itu mksdnya anak buahnya, org2 Phoenix yg ditawan sama Triad.

 **Azzuree :** masalah panjangnya sih paling nyampe belasan chapter, tapi kalo gue niat sih bisa tembus 20ch an wkwk.. dan soal bertele-tele entahlah, itu tergantung penilaian kalian hehe.. gue harap juga alur cerita kedepannya g ngebosenin yaa..

 **Poppy20 :** gue ngakak banget baca komen lo wkwkkkk ngehibur banget masssaaa :D keep review yang panjang panjang yakk gue like pokoknya. Soal komitmen Cey, kita liat aja kedepannya ya :D

 **VFlicka6104 :** Sulli mati tidak yakkk? Hehee liat aja nanti ya~~~ btw yg ngomong gitu Jongdae loh bukan Minseok wkwk.. ttp komen yaaa sayy gue suka komen panjangnya

 **Mawar biru :** oke gue usahain momen cb nya banyakin ya hehe.. gue pribadi sih soalnya lebih like pas ngetik scene action nya hehe soalnya imajinasi gue ngerambatnya sama maen pukul pukul ama bunuh bunuhan, sukak gue wkwkkwkkk.. oke salam juga dari author zyyeoliee yang abal abal ini hehe

 **D'Loey :** kalo gue kasih gambaran gk surprise dong beb wkwkk.. keep review okaayyyy

 **pcyxbbh :** kiww bisa aja sih muji nya wkwkk idung gue ampe ngelayang noh untung aja ada langit-langit jadinya jatoh lagi kebawah coba kalo kagak tar gua gapunya idung dong ya wkwkk.. okelah ttp review yaaa

 **YANG GAK GUE BALES REVIEW NYA BUKAN BERARTI GUE GABACA YA GUYSSS** **. Jan salah paham. Karena banyak pertanyaan yg sama yaudah gue ringkas di satu akun yg kebetulan pertama nanyain hal yg kalian tanya. Ngerti g? Berbelit belit ya gue? Hehehe pokoknya gitu lahh..**

 **Btw, gue nangis kejer anjir pas liat acara fckn award shit MAMA. Tayik banget tau gk sih, gue sih masih strong y pas tau vote exo-l dituker sama duit, yg bikin gue nangis kejer tuh pas liat oppa oppa gue nangis anjir sakit banget ni ati. Apalagi pas Baek bilang jangan nangis padahal dia sendiri nangis pas udah turun stage. Goblok banget sih acara MAMA bikin gue emosi. Pengen gue santet aja rasanya. Mana suaranya yang nangis juga kek gueeee?**

 **Habis gelap terbitlah terang.. and then gue bersyukur banget ngucap banyak alhamdulillah pas liat keceriaan mereka balik lagi di acara MMA dan gue terkenyodhh banget pas liat banyak CHANBAEK momen bertebaran. Kan gue kobam CB jadinya :((**

 **Okelah intinya buat sekarang REVIEW guysss! Awas aja kalo kalian yg review di ch sebelumnya terus gk review di ch sekarang, gue santet online siahh. Gue baca uname kalian ya sayang sayangkuuuhh :)) sooo.. kalian musti review yang panjaaaaaaaaaaaaangggg ngalahin panjangnya anunya ceye :)))**

 **Btw gue seneng banget baca komen kalian yg bilang penggambaran gue ttg mv lotto itu udah oke.. aseeek lah pokoknya gue seneng bat dahhhh.. Dan buat yg minta nc scene... hmmmm... gatau deh gue kalo yg secara frontal nya,panas dingin anjir gue ngetiknya masssaaaaa hehehee**

 **Okefix sekarang pas udah baca cuap-cuap gue silahkan tulis isi pikiran kalian di kotak review...:))**

 **See you beybehhhh :***

 **eh btw gue ada typo g sih? Kasih tau di kolom review ya.**

 **And, buat yang dulu pernah nanya harus manggil gue apa silahkan panggil gue 'ZIO', itu nama samaran gue wkwk.. gue line 00 jadi kalo lo lebih tua bisa manggil gue dek/adek/zio aja/atau apa kek terserah, dan buat yang lebih cimit dari gue boleh manggil kak dsb. Yg penting nama gue ZIO**

 **UP YANG MAU GUE NOTICE DI CH DEPAN?!** _ **(Dih sok penting banget yak gue)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Seluruh Phoenix panik saat mengetahui Baekhyun flu. Ya, anak remaja delapan belas tahun itu flu setelah mendapatkan luka di telapak tangan serta lututnya. Tepat pada malam hari.

Yang terlihat paling panik adalah Minseok. Jiwa keibuannya _ㅡ_ _meskipun ia seorang dominan_ ㅡmembuat ia tak bisa tinggal diam dan menonton ketika melihat Baekhyun berbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan selang IV di tangannya. Itu terlihat menyedihkan, apalagi Baekhyun tertidur seperti orang mati. Mungkin dia pingsan. Taeil bilang itu wajar, _**dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari**_ **,** katanya.

"Kau akan tetap pergi setelah apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada tinggi yang entah ia sadari atau tidak. Ekspresinya mengerut dan itu adalah pertanda bahwa ia tidak setuju.

Chanyeol yang bersandar pada kusen pintu di kamarnya hanya mendengung samar, sementara itu diluar pintu para orang-orang penting dan kepala divisi tengah menunggu untuk dapat melihat Baekhyun. Mereka sangat antusias dalam kekhawatiran saat Baekhyun jatuh sakit.

Taeil mengatakan bahwa itu reaksi alami tubuh Baekhyun setelah diserang duri mawar, itu terdengar lucu bagi mereka tapi percayalah tak ada yang berani tertawa sedikitpun. Siapa yang mau menertawakan submisif Phoenix? Dan ya mereka memanggilnya demikian.

"Demi Tuhan Chanyeol! Aku bersumpah atas status darah biru Baekhyun! Kau membuatnya benar-benar buruk!" Minseok mengomel. Ia tak peduli lagi jika saja Chanyeol murka dan melayangkan tinju nya padanya, hanya saja Baekhyun sedang membutuhkannya.

"Aku minta maaf Bos tapi Minseok benar. Kau ingat betapa dia menginginkanmu berada di sisinya saat dia berdarah?" Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, ia hanya sekedar mengingatkan, "Baekhyun pasti akan berteriak dengan suara luar biasanya saat dia terbangun nanti tanpa menemukanmu di manapun sejauh ia memandang. Percayalah." Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari Minseok menambahkan.

Dapat mereka berdua dengar bahwa Chanyeol mendengus ringan, "aku mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting darinya"

Mata Minseok melebar sedangkan Kris menghela nafasnya dalam diam. Mereka sama-sama mempertanyakan kenapa Chanyeol begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan?

"Chanyeol! Ini begitu sulit baginya! Dia dibawa kesini dengan paksa dan kau juga mengabaikannya! Demi Tuhan dia hanya anak-anak Chanyeol! Setidaknya perlakukan dia dengan baik! Dia bukan Phoenix asal kau ingat itu! Dia hanya remaja berusia delapan belas tahun!"

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, memberi peringatan pertama, "kau harus ingat dengan siapa kau berbicara, Kim Minseok"

Phoenix adalah tuannya, ia tak bisa melawan Phoenix saat Phoenix sendiri yang memutuskan, seberapa keraspun ia mencoba maka ia tetap tak akan bisa dan pada akhirnya menunduk sambil berkata ; _"maafkan aku"_ dengan sangat pelan dan penuh keterpaksaan.

"Tapi Bos, pikirkanlah sekali lagi tentang Baekhyun"

"Krisㅡ"

"Ugh.. ada apa?"

Kemarahan Chanyeol tertunda di tenggorokan saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mendayu serak. Amber terangnya itu menatap satu persatu orang yang berada disana dengan linglung, belum menyadari bahwa ada selang intravena di tangannya.

Ketika dia mengangkat tangannya, baru ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel disana, ia hampir berteriak namun yang keluar hanyalah teriakan fals dari suaranya yang menghilang.

"Kenapa aku disini?" Tanyanya, tak mengingat bahwa sore tadi ia pingsan setelah hampir tergelincir di tangga jika saja Chanyeol tak berada di belakangnya.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian untuk privasi" Minseok memelototi Kris dan menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu untuk memberi kode bahwa mereka harus pergi.

Setelah kedua Phoenix itu pergi, Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya seperti tadi. Tak ada pergerakan berarti darinya. Hanya mata mereka berdua yang melakukan kontak secara langsung, selebihnya tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kembalilah tidur"

"Tunggu Chanyeolㅡ" tangannya terulur ketika Chanyeol berbalik hendak membuka pintu untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Pria dengan bibir tebal dan mata tajam itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya, "bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama? Aku ingin kau disini" nadanya terdengar merajuk. Badannya terasa tidak nyaman, mengeluarkan hawa panas dan hidungnya terasa terbakar di setiap ia menghembuskan nafas, tenggorokannya juga terasa sakit ketika ia berusaha berbicara. Dan ia membutuhkan Chanyeol disini, bersamanya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokterㅡ"

"Yeollo" Baekhyun merajuk lagi.

Lantas Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah-langkah yang berbahaya, kemudian setengah membungkuk untuk menyamakan posisi wajah mereka sehingga berhadapan, sesaat kemudian ia berbisik serak ; "kau sudah berani memotong ucapanku, hm?"

Suaranya terdengar berbahaya dan mengancam, tapi Baekhyun yang tengah manja karena sakit hanya merengek kecil lalu menarik-narik lengan kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie, badanku tidak nyaman. Hidungku panas" Baekhyun merengek. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan pria itu bisa jelas merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Baekhyun jauh dari kata normal. Itu sangat panas dan tidak baik.

"Aku akan tetap berangkat ke Hongkong besok"

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik protes mendengarnya. Ia lalu mencoba untuk duduk dibantu oleh Chanyeol, mengaung kecil dengan suara tertahan di tenggorokan ketika merasakan sakit kepala luar biasa yang menderanya, kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuh lemahnya ke dada yang lebih tua. Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan baik dengan kedua tangannya yang kini melingkar di sekitar pinggang dan punggung Baekhyun. Hidungnya tenggelam dalam rambut Baekhyun yang kini sedikit beraroma seperti rambutnya karena Baekhyun menggunakan _shampoo_ yang sama dengannya. Bau itu tidak cocok pada seorang _carrier_ manis macam Baekhyun.

"Saat sudah sembuh pergilah belanja bersama Joonmyeon atau Minseok. Kau perlu memberi beberapa alat mandi" bisiknya, sensual.

"Jangan pergi.." cicitnya pelan, sangat pelan. Suaranya tak akan terdengar jika saja Chanyeol tidak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus" lalu Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya ketika Baekhyun masih ada dalam pelukannya. "Ini untukmu, aku sudah menyimpan nomorku dan beberapa dari mereka. Jangan coba-coba menggunakannya untuk hal lain"

Baekhyun mengintip dari dekapan Chanyeol, melihat tangan besar pria itu meletakkan sebuah ponsel di atas nakas yang katanya untuknya. _Baguslah, ponsel baru._ Terlepas dari itu, matanya lebih tertarik untuk menatap lekat cincin berwarna putih yang ia yakini dipakai Chanyeol sejak kemarin.

"Kau boleh membuang cincinnya. Itu tak berarti apa-apa."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan prianya. Chanyeol telah mengklarifikasinya.

"Berapa lama kau pergi?" Hidung Baekhyun mengusak di dada Chanyeol dengan suara yang hampir teredam disana. Ia mendengkur seperti kucing dan _nyaris_ membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Satu minggu" jawabnya tenang, selalu. "Kau menginginkan sesuatu dari sana?"

Sang submisif menggeleng manis, "cepatlah pulang"

"Kau bisa menelepon jika ingin bicara"

Kali ini Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka membuat rengekan kecil terdengar dari yang lebih muda. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan violet Chanyeol benar-benar mengunci amber indah itu disana. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu, Baekhyun justru menahan dada Chanyeol dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

Geraman kecil terdengar dari sela bibir Chanyeol dan itu kedengarannya tidak bagus. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menolak sentuhannya, seharusnya. Sudah dua kali ini terjadi dan Chanyeol benar-benar akan marah jika Baekhyun mengatakan alasan bodoh kekanakan tidak masuk akal seperti waktu itu.

"Aku sedang flu. Nanti kau bisa tertular" bisiknya rendah dengan nada malu-malu. Suaranya berdengung dibalik rongga hidungnya.

Sekali lagi geraman buas terdengar dari Chanyeol. Pria itu marah dengan alasan kekanakan Baekhyun untuk menolaknya. Lantas ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kasar lalu berjalan pergi dengan sebuah bantingan di pintu yang sangat keras.

 **e)(o**

"Sungguh? Dia mengatakannya?" Joonmyeon terbahak di tempatnya. Mengabaikan bahwa ia baru saja meledak dan mengomel pada Chanyeol karena sudah menjalani pertemuan bersama klien dengan cara yang buruk.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menyesap batang rokoknya hingga menimbulkan asap abu yang membumbung ke udara. Tatapannya terlihat datar dan tidak ada emosi disana, tapi percayalah bahwa sebenarnya ia tengah menahan amarahnya. Penolakan atas insiden penciuman Baekhyun waktu itu membuat kepalanya hampir pecah karena terus memikirkan itu setiap saat. Ia sangat kesal karena Baekhyun begitu memancing emosinya hingga sedemikian rupa timbul ke permukaan. Ia bahkan tak berhenti memarahi setiap kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan anak buahnya selama perjalanan ke Hongkong. Ia berangkat pagi buta dan ia bahkan tidak tidur di kamarnya bersama Baekhyun saat itu.

Minseok bahkan hampir mengomel padanya ketika melaporkan lewat telepon bahwa Baekhyun terus merengek ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa demam Baekhyun semakin parah hingga di hari saat Chanyeol terbang ke Hongkong ia terus mengigau dan menangis dalam tidurnya.

Taeil berkata bahwa itu adalah hal biasa yang terjadi pada beberapa orang dimana ketika ia sedang sakit maka ia akan mengalami perubahan emosi, seperti sikap manja yang tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun.

Minseok terus mendesaknya untuk menelepon Baekhyun agar setidaknya anak itu senang dan mau meminum obatnya dengan benar tanpa paksaan, tapi Chanyeol yang sedang marah pada Baekhyun adalah hal yang luar biasa keras kepala dan sulit untuk di hadapi. Temperamennya sedang naik dan itu tidak baik. Minseok bahkan diam-diam menyumpahi agar bos mafia itu terkena darah tinggi atau _stroke_ karena kekeras-kepalaannya.

Dampaknya juga tak hanya di rasakan oleh bawahan Phoenix, tapi juga oleh klien Feon Group. Beberapa klien sempat akan marah dan tersinggung atas sikap Chanyeol yang kasar dan tidak seharusnya. Mereka akan benar-benar marah jika saja mereka tidak ingat siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol. Kau tidak menganggap itu sebagai penolakan serius, bukan? Dia hanya anak berusia delapan belasㅡ"

"Berhenti berbicara tentang usianya!" Chanyeol menggertak dengan kesal. Ia tahu bahwa perbedaan umurnya dengan Baekhyun cukup jauh. Tapi tak bisakah orang-orang berhenti membicarakan itu di depannya? Ia sudah muak mendengar kata _'delapan belas tahun'._ Seolah itu menegaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang pedofil.

"Astaga kau bahkan mencoba untuk menghamili anak itu!"

"Aku tidak akan menghamili anak-anak, Joonmyeon" ujarnya dengan suara yang kembali tenang seiring dengan asap rokok yang mengepul di udara dan terbawa angin pantai dengan kencang.

"Kau ya dan kau akan" Joonmyeon menunjuknya dengan tegas dan penuh sindiran, "Baekhyun mencoba mengkhawatirkanmu, oke? Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh bahwa ia benar-benar menolak sentuhanmu. Dia hanya tak ingin kau terserang flu saat kau sedang bekerja. Itu manis jika kau menyadarinya"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya tak berarti, lalu beranjak meninggalkan balkon setelah membuang puntung rokoknya. Joonmyeon masih mengekorinya dan ia melihat bahwa Kyungsoo didalam sana tengah saling menjambak rambut masing-masing dengan Sehun entah untuk hal apa. Di kaki keduanya tergeletak _joystick Play Station_ dan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Joonmyeon berdeham untuk mengalihkan keduanya dan itu benar-benar berhasil.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak"

"Dia yang mulai!" Sehun menuding Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memelototinya.

"Tak peduli siapa yang memulai, bersihkan kekacauan ini" ia menunjuk pada bekas-bekas _snack_ yang berserakan di karpet dan itu benar-benar dapat membuat mata Joonmyeon iritasi hanya dengan melihatnya.

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol yang mengabaikan itu dan hanya berlalu pergi. Kepalanya terlalu pusing hanya untuk memberikan sumpah serapah pada kedua lelaki itu.

"Dan kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana setelah mengacaukan _meeting_?" Joonmyeon berdiri didepan pintu utama dengan kedua tangan yang saling bersilang saat Chanyeol menggapai kunci mobil dan dompetnya di atas meja.

"Aku butuh jalang dan kau tak bisa menghentikanku"

"Kau tetap akan menyetubuhi jalang sementara mungkin saja sebuah kehidupan tumbuh dalam perut Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon menatapnya nyalang sementara Chanyeol memberikan sebuah tatapan peringatan terhadap kepala divisi eksekusi tersebut.

"Hentikan atau kau akan menyesal" Chanyeol mendorong Joonmyeon hingga pria itu hampir terjungkal ke arah lampu duduk di lantai jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Chanyeol menerobosnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa ungkapan pamit atau sejenis basa-basi lainnya.

"Sialan" gumam Joonmyeon kesal. Ia berjalan cepat mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap berada di sekitar pria itu. Chanyeol adalah seorang pria terhormat dan cerdas, kecil kemungkinan ia akan membuat onar di negeri orang, tapi saat ini Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan pikiran yang buruk akibat iblis kecil yang bersemayam dalam tubuh malaikat Baekhyun. Ini memang wilayah Phoenix di Hongkong, tapi Hongkong mempunyai geng nya sendiri hingga tetap tak aman jika Chanyeol berkeliaran sendirian di jalanan. Musuh mereka ada dimana-mana dan selalu menunggu kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk merobek jantung Phoenix.

"Ikuti kemana mobil _Big Boss_ pergi. Jangan sampai mengganggunya, hanya ikuti dan amankan" Joonmyeon berbicara lewat telepon pada Zico saat tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang stir mobil dan mata yang fokus mengikuti mobil Chanyeol.

e)(o

"Oh kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidur?" Kai berjengit ketika melihat Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga tanpa masalah. Ia lebih terlihat segar daripada beberapa hari belakangan.

"Aku bosan disana seharian. Aku sudah merasa baikan." Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya, sedikit kesal saat melihat delikan sinis dari Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Apakah dia meneleponmu?" Ia bertanya ragu, ekspresinya terlihat menyedihkan ketika Kai menggeleng penuh rasa bersalah. Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun bertanya kepada setiap orang dirumah apakah Chanyeol menelepon mereka atau tidak. Tapi sejauh ini yang ia dapatkan hanyalah harapan kosong. Pria itu tak menelepon siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

"Chanyeol tidak akan menelepon orang lain kecuali terdesak" suara Luhan terdengar malas. Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arahnya, hanya sekilas. Dia tidak akan pernah mencoba akrab dengan lelaki China itu, tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba meneleponnya lebih dulu?" Kai menawarkan, dan Baekhyun mempertimbangkan.

"Tidak, kurasa itu akan mengganggunya"

Sudah 4 hari Chanyeol pergi ke Hongkong, selama 4 hari itu pula ia tak mendapat kabar darinya. Dia tahu Chanyeol mungkin sangat marah padanya hingga pria itu tak mau bicara dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Ia sudah sembuh dari flu dan tidak ada yang berubah dengan sikapnya. Ia tetap menanyakan Chanyeol dan berharap pria itu ada disini sekarang. Chanyeol membuatnya merasa terlindungi, entah bagaimana cara pria itu membuatnya merasa demikian. Yang jelas saat Chanyeol pergi semuanya terasa berbeda. Pria itu tak benar-benar pergi selamanya, hanya saja ia begitu merindukannya. Rindu yang tak akan bisa ia katakan pada siapapun dengan terang-terangan.

"Maaf aku harus mengatakannya tapi Luhan benar dengan ucapannya. Cobalah hubungi dia lebih dulu dan kau akan tahu hasilnya. Aku hanya mendengar dari Kyungsoo dan Sehun bahwa semua _meeting_ nya berjalan buruk selama ia disana. Joonmyeon bilang _mood_ nya jelek sejak datang ke Hongkong"

"Terimakasih Kai, akan kucoba" Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya kemudian berlalu menuju dapur. Ia duduk di atas kursi didepan _counter_ dapur ketika melihat Minseok tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan _baking_ nya.

"Hai, merasa lebih baik?" Pria itu bertanya, tanpa menatapnya. Minseok tetap memunggunginya, seakan adonan kuenya jauh lebih menarik ketimbang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan, menopang dagunya di atas _counter_ dengan pandangan malas yang tertuju ke arah bawah. Tanganya yang lain bergerak di atas meja, mengusap-usap permukaan meja dengan gerakan tidak jelas oleh jemari lentiknya.

Barulah saat itu Minseok menoleh. Ia hanya penasaran kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjawab dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu lebih pendiam beberapa hari ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, dan Baekhyun mendongak dengan ekspresi malasnya. "Ah, Chanyeol lagi ya?" Tebaknya dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kai menyarankanku untuk menelepon dia lebih dulu. Kupikir aku akan mengganggunya, Joonma bilang _mood_ Chanyeol jelek sejak tiba di Hongkong"

"Oh, _darling_.." Minseok mengiba, menghampirinya setelah memasukkan adonan kue nya kedalam _oven_. "Kai benar, kenapa tidak kau telepon dia lebih dulu? Kau tahu? Chanyeol itu bukan pria biasa, jadi perlu sedikit usaha untuk membuat dia _normal_ " Minseok mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk _v sign_ dengan gerakan tegak-melipat.

"Aku.. tidak yakin" gumamnya, "aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merindukannya. Aku membencinya, Minseok _hyung_ " suaranya terdengar frustasi. Chanyeol membuatnya hampir gila, gila karena bingung.

"Cobalah, _babe_. Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencoba"

Mereka saling bertatapan, Minseok menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan dan Baekhyun nenatap Minseok dengan keraguan.

"Baiklah" akhirnya dia setuju.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya, mencari kontak Chanyeol dan menekan _'call'_ dengan sedikit keraguan. Di hadapannya Minseok terlihat antusias dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia belum menjawab"

"Tunggulah"

"Aku tidak yakinㅡ"

 _"Halo"_ Baekhyun tercekat, untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam hingga Minseok bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Kontak Chanyeol memang menjawab panggilannya, tapi bukan Chanyeol yang berbicara. Itu suara seorang wanita.

"Haㅡlo?" Jawabnya ragu. Sekali lagi ia melihat ke arah layar ponselnya, memastikan kontak Chanyeol lah yang ia panggil. Apa mungkin Chanyeol salah memasukkan nomor ke ponselnya?

 _"Kau siapa?"_

"Aku... apa ini nomor Park Chanyeol?"

Terdapat jeda setelahnya, kemudian wanita itu menjawab ; _"ya, ini nomornya. Dan siapa kau?"_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dalam kegugupan, "aku Baekhyun, dan aku ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol. Bisakah kau berikan ponsel itu padanya?"

Wanita itu tertawa sejenak, _"kurasa untuk sekarang tidak bisa. Chanyeol sedang membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi setelah beberapa ronde panas denganku di_ _ㅡ_ _"_

Baekhyun memutus sambungannya, ia melempar ponselnya ke atas _counter_ dengan kasar membuat Minseok kaget dan menangkap ponsel yang hampir tergelincir ke lantai. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan air muka remaja itu benar-benar terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti ingin menangis tapi juga terlihat sangat marah. Ia simpulkan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin dilema.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanyanya, hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati seolah ia baru saja memindahkan sebuah vas seharga miliaran won ke atas meja.

"Dia baru saja menyetubuhi jalangnya" Baekhyun tak mengerti dari mana ia mendapat bahasa tak pantas itu. Yang pasti ia bersyukur karena menemukan kosakata tersebut dalam perpustakaan di kepalanya. Ia sangat ingin mengumpat namun yang ia lakukan justru menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Chanyeol berada di Hongkong dan wanita itu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih. Ia mengerang penuh rasa tidak terima saat menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol mungkin membawa wanita itu dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Oh, betapa ia ingin menangis meraung-raung untuk saat ini. Kenapa dia ingin menangis? Karena saat ini hatinya terasa remuk redam.

 _'Sialan kau Phoenix'_ pikirnya dengan mata yang berusaha tidak berair.

"Mau tahu siapa wanita itu?" Minseok menawarkan dengan ponsel di tangannya, ponsel Baekhyun.

Di seberang _counter_ Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan mata menatap kosong ke arah lain, memikirkan sesuatu. Yang pasti sesuatu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Tidak"

"Dan matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya, _babe_ " Minseok menuding Baekhyun dengan ringan.

"Aku tidakㅡ"

"Halo J-myeon, ini aku Minseok" ambernya menatap Minseok tidak percaya saat Minseok berbicara dengan Joonmyeon lewat ponselnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut mendengar panggilan Minseok untuk Joonmyeon ; J-myeon. Singkatan yang aneh.

 _Ah, Minseok benar-benar._

 _"Kau memiliki nomor baru?"_

"Tidak tidak, ini ponsel Baekhyun _darling_ " Minseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

 _"Dan kenapa kau memakai ponsel Baekhyun?"_

"Oh, J. Baekhyun baru saja menelepon Chanyeol dan seorang wanita yang menjawabnya, kau tahu apa yang wanita katakan" itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Minseok membuatnya menjadi dramatis dan Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya tidak habis pikir.

 _"Baekhyun yang malang. Dua kali dia memergoki Chanyeol."_

"Ya dan terserah. Sekarang katakan siapa wanita itu"

 _"Aku ingin berbicara langsung padanya"_

Minseok memutar matanya jengah, berjalan memutari _counter_ dan menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Halo?" Sapanya ragu.

 _"Hai, Baekhyun. Jadi kau ingin tahu siapa wanita itu kali ini?"_

Beberapa detik diisi dengan keheningan, sampai Baekhyun menjawab sangat pelan ; "tidak juga"

 _"Tapi aku akan tetap memberitahumu"_ Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan Joonmyeon kembali mengoceh, _"kau tahu wanita itu Baek"_

Joonmyeon membuat teka-teki dan Baekhyun harus memikirkan jawabannya sendiri. Jika ia tahu siapa wanita itu, kemungkinan besar adalah wanita yang sama yang bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol di kantornya.

"Wanita bernama Jinri itu?"

 _"Ya, seperti yang kau pikirkan"_

Dalam beberapa saat Baekhyun berkedip-kedip, lalu ia tertawa seperti seorang profesional, terdengar jahat dan menyebalkan. Joonmyeon sampai bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Dia tak bisa lebih cantik dariku"

Maupun Joonmyeon atau Minseok tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Betapa spektakulernya ucapan Baekhyun barusan, sangat percaya diri dan menantang.

 _"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui dirimu cantik?"_

"Aku seorang _carrier_ , tak ada yang salah dengan _carrier_ cantik"

Joonmyeon meledak dengan tawanya, ia yakin Joonmyeon di seberang sana pasti tengah mengusap air matanya akibat tertawa terlalu kencang.

 _"Baiklah, carrier cantik. Aku harus pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus. Tapi kau benar omong-omong, dia tak akan bisa lebih cantik darimu, babe"_

"Ya tentu saja, sampai jumpa _hyung_ "

 _"Ya, sampai jumpa"_

Yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui adalah bahwa saat ia menelepon, Joonmyeon tengah berada di samping Chanyeol dengan ponsel yang ia sengaja setel dalam mode _loudspeaker_ sehingga Chanyeol dapat mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Anak kecilmu sudah berkembang menjadi _carrier_ pemberani" Joonmyeon sengaja menggoda Chanyeol sementara pria jangkung itu hanya duduk di sofa dengan masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ serta gelas _cocktail_ di bibirnya.

 **e)(o**

Matahari sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya ketika para _maid_ berjajar di pintu masuk dengan kepala yang tertunduk patuh.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Minseok dan berbisik.

"Chanyeol pulang" Minseok balas berbisik. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika, bulu kuduknya berdiri seakan seseorang baru saja meniupnya di area tengkuk. Ia merindukan Chanyeol, sangat. Tapi sekarang ia tampak gugup ketika justru Chanyeol sudah pulang.

Para _maid_ berdiri di pintu, sedangkan para Phoenix menunggu di ruang tamu, Baekhyun juga ada disana. Ia di apit oleh Kris dan Minseok yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Kedua dominan itu seolah membuat sebuah benteng perlindungan bagi dirinya.

Ketika suara ketukan sepatu yang mulai terdengar seperti melodi kematian di kepalanya, semua orang disana berdiri dan menyambut sang Phoenix yang agung. Ia juga, mau tak mau ia harus ikut membungkuk, meski setengah tidak rela.

"Kemana Guci porselen Qianlong yang dipajang di lorong?"

Semua suara mendadak lenyap menyisakan sebuah suasana menegangkan yang menggantung ditengah udara. Chanyeol masih berdiri disana, menatap para Phoenix yang tak berani menatap matanya hingga seseorang diantara mereka mengangkat kepala dan berbicara ; "Baekhyun memecahkannya"

Semua orang tercekat dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Beberapa dari mereka berdoa dalam hati semoga Baekhyun diberi pengampunan oleh Chanyeol. Guci yang ia pecahkan adalah barang antik senilai 614 milyar, mereka yakin Chanyeol tak akan diam saja untuk kejadian ini.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku" Chanyeol berkata dingin kemudian berlalu dengan tatapan tajam yang siap melubangi dinding baja setebal satu meter.

Baekhyun hanya mengumpat, melayangkan tatapan marahnya pada Luhan sebelum ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan berat.

"Luhan! Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau mengatakannya?" Kai bersikap dramatis lalu menggaruk kedua sisi wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang lebih aman!" Luhan menyalak, tidak terima ketika melihat seluruh tatapan orang-orang disana yang menatap tajam dirinya. Ia punya alasan dan mereka harus mengerti. "Jika dia tidak berkata jujur maka kita semua akan berada dalam masalah-"

"Dan kau adalah orang egois yang tidak mau ikut terseret" Sehun menudingnya dengan jari telunjuk. Dia datang siang ini bersama Chanyeol dari Hongkong, dan ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Demi Tuhan bukan seperti itu, Oh! Jika dia tidak berkata jujur maka dia akan lebih terkena masalah daripada kita. Kalian tahu Chanyeol tak suka di bohongi. Apalagi Baekhyun adalah _miliknya_. Dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat dan lebih baik mengatakannya sejak awal. Chanyeol akan sangat murka jika _miliknya_ berbohong padanya"

"Tenanglah Luhan, itu bagus" Minseok menepuk-nepuk bahunya kemudian berlalu. Ia menyetujui ucapan Luhan, lebih baik jujur sejak awal daripada Chanyeol sendiri yang membongkar kebohongan mereka. Itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik bagaimanapun juga.

 **e)(o**

Tungkai kakinya membuatnya berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan Chanyeol dengan violet tajam pria itu yang tak pernah berhenti untuk menatapnya tajam. Ia merasa menjadi seperti seorang tersangka pembunuhan dalam sebuah sidang. Chanyeol membuat ini terasa sangat kejam.

"Kau tidak mau mulai bertanya tentang kenapa dan bagaimana?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan, lebih baik terlibat adu mulut dengan Chanyeol daripada ia harus berdiri seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol dapat membunuhnya lebih cepat dalam keterdiaman.

Satu alis tajam Chanyeol naik ke atas dengan skeptis, "kupikir kau akan mengatakannya"

"Aku tidak sengaja, kau tahu" dia mengusap tengkuknya dengan sebuah ringisan kecil dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau tidak waras jika kau melakukannya dengan sengaja" suara halus dari gesekan besi terdengar saat Chanyeol menggerakan kursi kerjanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan main-main. Seolah-olah itu untuk mempermainkan Baekhyun yang tegang luar biasa dalam keadaan ini.

"Saat itu hari dimana kau pergi," Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Berpikir dengan keras untuk mencari alasan yang bagus tanpa harus mengatakan poin dimana ia menangis seperti orang gila mengelilingi rumah dan memanggil nama Chanyeol sepanjang siang dengan masih mengenakan piyama, "aku terbangun dan.. dan aku tak menemukan siapapun di kamarmu. Laluㅡ lalu.. aku pergi keluar mencari siapapun itu dengan kepala pusing dan ya begitulah cerita mengapa aku bisa menyenggol guci mu, Chanyeol" penjelasannya terpotong-potong dengan suara gagap yang memalukan. Siapapun tahu bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol terdengar mendayu rendah. Itu adalah sebuah peringatan halus untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia sudah melakukan dosa besar sepanjang delapan belas tahun hidupnya. Mata Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lekat, mengintimidasi, memeras otaknya dengan sedemikian rupa dan memaksa bibirnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Waktu terus berjalan, tuan Byun"

Baekhyun mulai gelisah, matanya berlarian kesana kemari lalu berhenti saat ia benar-benar frustasi untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia menyerah. Atmosfer ini mencekiknya. "Aku menangis mencarimu ke seluruh sudut rumah saat aku masih sakit dan aku menyenggol guci itu, Chanyeol!" Ia berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas tanpa spasi yang jelas tapi Chanyeol masih dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja _carrier_ cantik itu katakan.

"Kau mencariku? Kenapa?" Chanyeol masih ingin mempermainkannya hingga terdengar geraman kesal dari yang lebih muda.

"Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun!" Tudingnya, "setidaknya kau harus mengatakan sesuatu saat kau pergi dari rumah pada tamu mu" lanjutnya, dengan kikuk.

"Tapi kau bukan tamuku, Baekhyun."

 _Check mate._

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalas ekspresi malu Baekhyun dengan wajah merah sampai ke telinga serta mata yang mengerjap berulang kali.

"Kau menjengkelkan" desisnya kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan hingga suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh ancaman.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi, nak?"

Kedua tangan yang lebih muda saling terkepal, penuh kemarahan. Cara Chanyeol memanggilnya sungguh mengusiknya. Chanyeol sungguh meremehkannya sebagai _'anak-anak'._

"Kemari, Baekhyun"

Tak ingin membuat masalah semakin pelik, Baekhyun mengabaikan sejenak ego nya untuk kemudian berjalan ke arah Chanyeol meski dengan ekspresi jengah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat hingga ia berakhir dengan posisi menungging di belakang meja disertai Chanyeol yang menghujam kedalamnya berkali-kali.

"Keluarkan suaramu, _baby_. Biarkan mereka mendengar betapa kerasnya aku menikmatimu" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun justru menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan gucinya, Chanyeol?ㅡahh"

"Lupakan gucinya dan mendesahlah untukku, sayangku"

Setiap hujaman pinggang Chanyeol begitu terasa dalam dan nikmat sehingga ia tak kuasa menahan lenguhan itu, membiarkannya keluar begitu saja tak peduli pada orang lain yang mungkin saja mendengar suaranya dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol sudah membuat ia lupa pada dunianya saat ini dengan cara jantannya menyetubuhi dirinya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun selalu suka musim semi. Bagaimana anginnya berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang baru tumbuh di setiap batang pohon serta bagaimana menariknya bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Itu saat dia di Jepang. Kini tidak lagi, tidak ada bunga sakura di lingkungan Phoenix, tidak bahkan di jalanan yang ia lewati. Lingkungan Phoenix terlalu _keras_ untuk menanam pohon Sakura yang cantik.

Dia suka menikmati pemandangan. Jadi saat matahari hampir tenggelam dengan warna jingga di langit barat, ia duduk di bawah pohon apel, di halaman belakang lebih tepatnya. Dengan pemandangan bukit hijau diluar pagar yang sangat memukau

"Kau mau satu?"

Jeritan kencang refleks terdengar dari mulutnya ketika seonggok tubuh bergelantungan seperti kera di antara batang kokoh pohon apel. Itu Sehun, dengan kaki yang menjadi tumpuan di atas batang pohon sehingga tubuhnya bebas bergelantungan kebawah, mengerjainya.

"Bisakah kau menyapaku dengan cara yang normal?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kesal dengan alis yang hampir bertaut. Nada suaranya sangat terdengar tidak bersahabat tetapi Sehun terlalu acuh untuk mempedulikannya. Pria tampan dengan dagu lancip itu justru melemparkan sebuah apel padanya. Dia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa pohon yang digelantungi Sehun adalah pohon apel.

"Apel diawal musim semi?" Ia kembali bertanya, pada dirinya sendiri kali ini. Pepohonan biasanya baru menumbuhkan dedaunannya yang baru di musim semi, lalu kenapa pohon apel ini sudah berbuah? Aneh sekali.

Sehun mendengung samar sebelum ia turun dari pohon apel lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun bersamaan dengan giginya yang menggigit buah apel yang ia genggam. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa pria itu memiliki memar di tulang pipinya, meski itu terlihat samar. Seperti memar yang baru terjadi beberapa hari.

"Chanyeol yang menghadiahiku ini" Sehun menyadari kemana arah pandangan pangeran muda itu. Dan dia menjelaskan seolah memar itu adalah suatu kebanggaan baginya dan bisa ia pamerkan pada siapapun dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini karena anakku yang sudah membuat _'miliknya'_ terluka." Sedikitnya ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi _shock_. Matanya melebar dengan mulut terbuka menampilkan ekspresi kaget yang sangat lucu.

"Kau sudah punya anak?"

Dan Sehun menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya, sesaat kemudian ia tertawa sumbang. "Maksudku Vivi, anjingku. Aku menganggapnya sudah seperti anakku. Sama seperti Kai yang menganggap Monggu, serigalanya, sebagai putranya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tidak setegang sebelumnya. Ia sedikit mendengus atas jawaban Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun sungguhan sudah memiliki seorang anak. Itu tidak terdengar aneh bagi seseorang untuk memiliki anak, hanya saja rasanya Sehun terlihat terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak. Namun sesuatu dari ucapan Sehun sungguh mengganggu pikirannya. "Kau mendapatkan memar itu karenaku?"

Pria dengan kulit sepucat hantu itu bergumam samar sebelum ia menggeleng. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Tenanglah."

Anak itu kembali menghela nafas ataa jawaba pria albino di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Chanyeol sedang tidak memberiku job"

"Maksudku.. pekerjaan normalmu"

"Oh.. tidak. Aku sedang tidak pergi ke kantor," Sehun kembali menggigit apelnya, lalu untuk beberapa saat kunyahannya terhenti, "aku harus pergi Baekhyun." Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya _'kenapa',_ Sehun sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan cepat tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi selain kalimat tadi.

Ia tersadar ketika menghirup aroma rempah kayu-kayuan serta paduan dari aroma sedap malam serta bau benzoin kian mendekat ke arahnya. Dan saat ia berbalik tebakannya benar, Chanyeol tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan kedalam kantung celananya, sangat angkuh seperti biasanya.

 _Pantas saja Sehun langsung pergi._

Untuk detik-detik pertama Baekhyun hanya terdiam mengagumi ketampanan Chanyeol yang tersinari oleh bias senja dari ufuk barat. Tetapi ia kemudian teringat bahwa dirinya sedang tak berada dalam situasi yang baik dengan Chanyeol.

Jadi, setelah sesi bercinta yang tak pernah ia duga di ruangan Chanyeol, ia berdebat kecil dengan pria itu mengenai Jinri yang tempo lalu mengangkat panggilan darinya. Ia kesal karena Chanyeol begitu tenang dan tidak peduli soal itu, atau pun soal dirinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia sangat marah karena itu, yang ia tahu adalah bahwa bagian dadanya berdebar ketika pecahan serigala beningnya bersirobok dengan violet Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak duduk di tanah, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengatakan itu setelah Baekhyun berpaling darinya. Lantas yang lebih muda hanya mendengus dengan senyum remeh yang tak bisa Chanyeol lihat dari posisinya yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Karena sekarang aku _'properti'_ Phoenix? Seorang pangeran bahkan bebas duduk di tanah di sebelah istananya" ia mencibir keras. Mengabaikan reaksi Chanyeol yang mungkin saja marah besar karena titahnya ditentang olehnya. Phoenix atau pangeran, ia tak peduli. Duduk di tanah bukanlah sesuatu yang hina untuk dilakukan.

"Kau bersikap kekanakan lagi"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut kesal atas ucapan ringan Chanyeol. Lantas ia berdiri dan berbalik dengan wajah marah. Apel yang ada di tangannya ia genggam erat-erat seolah berniat untuk menghancurkannya dalam genggaman. Ia menatap Chanyeol nyalang tanpa rasa takut. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang bergengsi tinggi sebagai seorang darah biru.

"Oh.. kekanakan ya..." nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek. Sejauh itu Chanyeol hanya menyimak, tanpa ada niatan untuk menegur. "Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan berbagi ranjang dengan Sehun, Kai atau Minseok!"

Kali ini ekspresi Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Ia menggertakan giginya dengan rahang mengeras serta tatapan tajam yang tak luput ia layangkan pada Baekhyun. Beraninya submisif itu melayangkan ancaman terhadapnya.

"Perhatikan ucapanmu, Byun" peringatan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun abaikan. Lelaki delapan belas itu tertawa mengejek yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan di wajahnya yang sayu.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Kau bersikap kekanakan"

Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu namun Chanyeol menarik pergelangannya dengan begitu keras hingga ia memekik nyaring karena kesakitan.

"Jangan membalikkan perkataanku, Byun Baekhyun!"

Mereka berakhir dengan sama-sama mendesis, tak mau kalah satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang sudah kembali pada kepribadian kerasnya dan Chanyeol yang memang selalu dan tak akan pernah mau mengalah padanya. Mereka adalah perpaduan yang sangat tidak cocok jika dilihat dari segi itu. Hanya saja mereka mungkin cocok dari segi fisik dan finansial dimana keduanya sama-sama lahir dengan sendok emas di mulut mereka.

"Jangan membuat amarahku naik"

"Lantas apa? Kau mau memukulku? Ini tidak adil! Kau bebas melakukan apapun sedangkan aku selalu dan selalu terjebak dalam aturan bodohmu!"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Kau hanya tawanan disini!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyimpanku sampai detik ini, bajingan?! Kau seharusnya sudah membunuhku beberapa hari lalu! Kau ingin aku jadi jalangmu?" Baekhyun berteriak keras didepan wajah Chanyeol dengan mata hampir berair. Cengkeraman Chanyeol sama sekali tak ada artinya dengan perkataan pria itu. Batinnya terus mengumpat dan melayangkan sumpah serapah tak pantas pada pria Park itu namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Chanyeol begitu kokoh seperti tembok raksasa China?

"Persetan dengan kau! Persetan dengan semuanya! Kau tak bisa memperlakukan aku sesuka hatimu! Setidaknya jangan biarkan aku berharap, sialan!"

Dengan usaha kerasnya ia berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman Chanyeol dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia jadi sensitif belakangan ini. Dan semuanya karena Chanyeol. Dia bukanlah bagian dari dunia Chanyeol. Jadi apa salahnya jika ia menuntut Chanyeol untuk tak membuatnya kebingungan. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Perputaran roda kehidupan ini terlalu cepat hingga rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja di setiap detiknya. Penyesalan terbesarnya adalah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, karena pria itu membuat hatinya jadi rumit. Ia menginginkan pria itu, segalanya. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu itu tak akan bisa. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria yang bisa di miliki oleh seseorang, apalagi seseorang sepertinya.

Dia adalah dewanya lelaki cantik. Semua orang Asia tahu itu. Semua orang mengakui kecantikannya. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai _Demigod_ , sebagai putra dewi _Aphrodite_ yang mewarisi segala kecantikan dewi cinta tersebut. Tapi apa dia di pandangan Chanyeol? Mungkin Chanyeol menatapnya hanya sebagai seonggok properti yang bebas diperlakukan sesuka hatinya.

Ia dan Chanyeol adalah bulan dan matahari, tak akan bisa bersatu. Jikapun itu terjadi maka mereka akan menimbulkan banyak kekacauan dan kerusakan. Untuk itu terkadang ia benci kenapa ia terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran dan kenapa takdir harus membuat hatinya bimbang karena Park Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

"Kalian selalu berada dalam situasi yang rumit" Joonmyeon mengatakan itu ketika ia melakukan _cheers_ dengan Kris dan Yixing atas segelas _cocktail_ yang di konsumsinya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, masing-masing sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Kepalanya ia sandarkan disana. Rasa pening tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan ia merasa jadi idiot. Bagaimana bisa setan kecil macam Baekhyun membuat kepalanya terasa akan meledak seperti sekarang. Ironis sekali.

"Baekhyun benar, Bos. Jika kau tak mau melepasnya, setidaknya jangan buat dia kebingungan" Minseok berkata dengan lembut bak seorang ibu. Ia menepuk bahu kaku pimpinan tertinggi Phoenix itu beberapa kali sebelum berdiri tegas menghadap kaca bening _full body_ yang menampilkan pemandangan sibuk kota Seoul di jam kantor. Semua itu terlihat membosankan baginya. Kenapa orang terus melakukan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya? Demi uang? Apa uang sangat penting? Bahkan ia tak tahu dimana ia meletakkan posisi uang-uang yang ia dapat dari bekerja sebagai pegawai di Feon Group dan Phoenix.

"Itu seperti... Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia terpesona pada Chanyeol?"

"Kasusnya seperti itu, sayang. Tak hanya Baekhyun, dia juga" Minseok melirik Chanyeol dengan ujung matanya. Ucapan yang khas dari Minseok adalah panggilannya; pria dominan itu sangat sering memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan intim sehingga banyak submisif yang menggelepar karenanya, dia membuat banyak kesalahpahaman bagi para wanita dan _carrier_. "Hanya saja salah satu dari mereka memilih bungkam dan kalah oleh ego nya sendiri."

Minseok berusaha keras menyindir bos besar mereka, sayang sekali orang itu lebih memilih tidak peduli ketimbang menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan Minseok.

Kris melempar kartu As nya ke meja ketika ia mulai bertutur, "Baekhyun sangat cantik. Bak boneka porselen tak tersentuh. Pantas semua orang menginginkannya"

"Ya, harga jualnya tinggi. Mungkin saja Chanyeol juga berniat menjualnya di pasar lelang beberapa waktu kedepan. Baekhyun bisa menghasilkan berlian _steinmetz_ _pink_ 59 _carat_ seharga jutaan _dollar_ jika dijual di _black market._ "

Chanyeol menggeram marah dalam keterdiamannya. Kemudian berdiri kasar dari kursinya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dengan kunci mobil dalam genggamannya. Kepalanya dipenuhi omong kosong Minseok dan yang lainnya. Sebutlah dia munafik, karena nyatanya dia sedang berusaha menampik ucapan Minseok tentang Baekhyun.

"Batalkan semua janji temuku hari ini"

Itulah yang ia katakan pada Jongdae sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu _lift_. Omong-omong Jongdae itu sekretaris pribadinya.

"Aku akan mengiriminya pesan" Sehun mengambil ponselnya dalam keheningan yang kaku setelah Chanyeol pergi.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol tak percaya bahwa dirinya rela pulang ditengah jam kantor hanya untuk menemui Baekhyun yang tengah mendiaminya. Lelaki Jepang itu tiba-tiba menjadi kekanakan, sangat. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu bersikap dewasa, seperti apa yang diharapkan dari seorang putra mahkota; itu adalah sebuah kekangan, dimana dia tak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri dalam wujud nyata. Jadi mungkin inilah wujud nyatanya.

"Dimana dia?" Langkahnya terus berlanjut menyusuri lorong panjang di rumahnya tatkala Zelo dengan setia berjalan di belakangnya seperti seekor anjing penjaga. Zelo tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud sang bos, jadi tanpa basa-basi ia menjawab, "sejak pagi tadi tuan Byun berada di perpustakaan tanpa kegiatan lain, membaca buku."

 _Baekhyun yang membaca buku,_ sesuatu yang baru bagi Chanyeol. Bukan hal yang aneh ketika seorang pangeran memiliki wawasan luas, karena dia sudah dibekali dengan berbagai pendidikan sejak usia dini demi menjadi seorang darah biru yang di harapkan. Jadi, Baekhyun pasti sudah sering membaca buku.

"Sudah kubilang kalian tidak perlu berjaga dalam radius 1 meter dariku. Itu terlalu dekat, dan membuatku tidak nyaman" samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun mengalun ketika langkah kaki tanpa suaranya memasuki perpustakaan istana Phoenix yang sangat luas, layaknya perpustakaan kota. Ribuan buku tersimpan disana, atau mungkin jutaan. Ia ingat masa dimana ia mengumpulkan buku-buku itu dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Percaya atau tidak ia telah membaca seluruh buku disana. Jangan pikir menjadi pimpinan tertinggi Phoenix bisa dilakukan dengan otak kosong.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi kami hanya menjalankan tugas"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada buku tebal yang ia pegang; salah satu karya sastra yang nyaris seperti kitab suci dari Dan Brown.

"Bahkan pengawalku saja selalu berada dalam radius 5 meter denganku. Kalian terlalu dekat, sungguh. Aku bahkan merasa di telanjangi dengan tatapan tajam kalian itu. Kalian tak akan bisa membuat lubang di punggungku dengan tatapan kalian itu, _okay_?"

Kali ini ia benar-benar menggeram frustasi. Pening di kepalanya membuat ia ingin berteriak marah pada orang-orang bodoh itu. Matanya sakit, jadi berefek pada pening di kepalanya. Meski begitu ia tetap tak berniat untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan. Dari segala hal yang ada pada Chanyeol, tempat ini lah yang ia sebut sebagai satu-satunya hal baik dari pria itu, dan mungkin rumah tanaman itu. Setidaknya tempat ini bisa meredakan sedikit emosinya pada Chanyeol sejak kemarin. Pria keras kepala itu bahkan tak mau menatapnya barang sebentar saja, benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang.

Ketika Zelo datang, ia menepuk punggung kedua pria yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, kemudian memberi kode untuk meninggalkan tuan muda mereka. Setelahnya ia membungkuk penuh rasa hormat pada Chanyeol yang juga masih berdiri diam di tempatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar beberapa suara ketukan sepatu menjauhinya dan ia mendapati pengawal-pengawal itu berjalan pergi lalu Chanyeol berdiri disana sebagai gantinya. Cepat-cepat ia membuang muka, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada buku yang ia pegang namun isi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana setelah mengetahui ia bersama Chanyeol berada dalam ruangan yang sama, hanya mereka berdua.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan" Chanyeol memulai. Baekhyun dan segala keterdiamannya adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Lelaki Jepang itu lebih cocok dengan mulut cerewetnya yang tak bisa berhenti berkicau.

"Aku tidak kekanakan. Aku sedang membaca," Baekhyun menyangkalnya. Ia tak merasa bersikap kekanakan sedikitpun; sejak dulu, kemarin, atau sekarang. Chanyeol lah yang egois. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jam kerja tuan Park" itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, justru terdengar seperti menyindir dan bernada sinis.

"Kupikir kau akan menghancurkan rumahku dengan sikap labilmu"

Baekhyun menutup buku tebalnya dengan kasar, menaruhnya dimeja kemudian berdiri dengan tegas dengan masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Semua buku di perpustakaanmu membosankan" ia berbalik dengan ekspresi tak terbaca lalu berjalan pergi untuk keluar dari perpustakaan, berniat untuk menjauhi segala urusan yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol yang tak suka di abaikan justru menarik pergelangan yang lebih muda ketika Baekhyun hendak melewatinya sehingga tubuh kecil itu terhuyung dan berakhir dengan menabrak dada bidang yang lebih tua.

"Jangan meremehkan aku, pangeran Hisahito"

Baekhyun berusaha memberontak dari genggaman Chanyeol ketika pria itu berbisik dengan penuh ancaman didekat telinganya. Setelah lelah untuk terus melawan, ia akhirnya terdiam dan menunduk supaya Chanyeol tak melihat wajahnya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol tersadar ketika merasakan punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Tolong jangan membuatku berharap banyak, Chanyeol. Kumohon.."

Suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan, menarik Chanyeol ke alam sadar teratasnya untuk mendengar sebuah isakan pilu yang lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol juga menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia harus berhenti bersikap demikian.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Hai guys, sorry gue update nya lama banget. Maapkeun pisan nya. Abisnya ya gimana, gue udah rencana mau update tanggal 18 pas malemnya, eh ternyata pas siangnya gue dapet kabar kalo uri Jonghyun oppa meninggal. Gue gak percaya banget sumpah, gue pikir itu cuman hoax yang disebar sama pihak-pihak gak bertanggung jawab tapi pas SM konfir rasanya nyesek banget. Gue emang bukan shawol tapi gue bisa ngebayangin gimana sakit hatinya mereka. Dulu bias gue Zitao, and pas dia keluar dari EXO gue patah hati banget sampe nangisnya berhari-hari, ampe gak enak makan, ampe gue ngomong bakal berenti jadi EXO-L. But pada akhirnya gue tetep kangen sama uri EXO :') dan mutusin buat fokus sama bias kedua gue di EXO yakni uri handsome Ceye punyanya Baek. Jangan salah, gue juga ikut nangis pas denger kabar pahit itu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun gue masih suka sad gitu kalo buka ig dan liat postingan tentang Jonghyun di tl gue.**

 **So, pada akhirnya gue mutusin buat tunda update sampe selesai pemakaman Jonghyun. And then, hari ini gue update :) sorry banget ya guys gue bener-bener gak bermaksud update telat kok, ya meski ada kendala juga sih pas penulisan chapter 13 (btw gue udah nulis ampe ch 13) soalnya gue tiba-tiba habis kata-kata gatau kenapa. Nyusun kata-kata yang pas tiba-tiba jadi kerasa sulit buat gue. Plot nya sih gue udah kepikir sampe ending nya mau gimana tapi ya gitu kadang ngejabarinnya yang susah, gue takut kalian ngerasa aneh gitu sama tulisan gue.**

 **Dan sorry juga gue gabisa notice kalian di ch ini, guenya masih badmood banget. Gatau kenapa sejak berita duka itu gue jadi suka khawatir sama uri Chanyeol. Apalagi pas ada yang posting kalo Chanyeol itu salah satu idola yang udah nunjukin kalo dia sebenernya punya masalah. Gue takut banget sumpah. Kita berdoa aja ya yang terbaik buat uri EXO, gak cuma Chanyeol, tapi seluruh member, dan buat semua SM family juga. Moga gak ada kejadian kek gini lagi di masa mendatang. Amin..**

 **Dan gue mau tanya, kalian maunya ff ini sampe chapter berapa sih? Bagusnya sampe chapter berapa ya? Tulis di kolom review ya!**

 **Keep review ya guys, gue suka baca pendapat kalian di kolom komentar yang panjang-panjang. Yang dari kemaren suka review jangan lupa review terus ya hehehe.. gue baca kok meski itu cuman sekedar 'next'. Kalo kalian mau curhat di kolom review juga yowes gapapa wkwkk.. gue tunggu ya review nya, yok bikin gue semangat nulis lagi.**

 **See Ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

Chanyeol terdiam dan tenggelam dalam perasaan hampanya. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih berada dalam dekapannya, terisak dan merengek seperti anak-anak seolah ia tak pernah melewati masa itu.

Disana begitu hening sehingga suara isakan Baekhyun terdengar begitu kentara dan seolah memantul di setiap penjuru ruangan.

Dalam kesadaran penuh, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan sosok kecil yang menyedihkan itu sendirian.

 **e)(o**

Suara ketukan sepatu dengan ritme cepat terdengar begitu menggema ditengah lorong gelap tak berujung didalam istana Phoenix.

Langkah kaki itu kemudian terhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu berukiran halus yang terlihat begitu indah dan mahal. Pintunya tak terkunci, dan seseorang pastilah sudah memasukinya.

Dengan keyakinan tinggi ia memutar knop pintu hingga suara deritan nyaring terdengar mengganggu didalam ruangan. Disana ia menemukan tuannya berdiri membelakanginya, memandangi sesosok wanita yang luar biasa cantik yang tersimpan apik dalam sebuah figura besar yang hampir mendominasi seluruh dinding. Potret lama itu terlihat sangat halus dan kokoh. Seharga dengan apa yang dibayar Chanyeol untuk mendapatkannya.

Joonmyeon membungkuk penuh rasa segan pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia ikut menatapi potret cantik di dinding seperti apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Phoenix?" Suara Joonmyeon memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas tatkala Joonmyeon hanya mengucapkannya dalam nada yang cukup rendah. Ruangan ini sangat tak tersentuh. Bahkan Chanyeol mendatanginya kurang dari satu bulan sekali. Hanya dalam beberapa kasus Chanyeol datang kesini. Tak ada yang boleh memasuki ruangan ini seizin Chanyeol, serangga sekalipun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan penuh rasa lelah seolah hembusan nafasnya itu dapat membuang seluruh beban di pundaknya.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol meratap.

Kali ini Joonmyeon yang menghela nafasnya. Belakangan ini masalah yang Chanyeol hadapi tetap sama, hanya satu nama dan itu sangat berpengaruh baginya. Ia bahkan sudah tak dapat menebak kali ini apa lagi.

"Dia menangis"

"Kali ini apa lagi? Aku jadi berpikiran kau lebih dari sekedar pria brengsek"

Ada jeda panjang setelahnya.

"Dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dariku"

Joonmyeon mengernyit, "apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang tak bisa kuberikan padanya" Chanyeol menatap lirih pada potret di dinding. Dan Joonmyeon mengerti apa itu. Sesaat kemudian ia memijat pangkal hidungnya ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Bos..." panggil Joonmyeon pelan, "aku tahu perasaanmu masih terluka tapiㅡ"

"Aku hanya benci ketika mengingat dia meninggalkan aku. Cinta membuatku lemah dan aku tidak akan pernah memberikan itu pada siapapun. Termasuk Baekhyun"

"Kau harus melupakannya, Bos!"

"Tidak"

"Kau harus sadar, dia sudahㅡ"

"Aku tidakㅡ"

"Jangan memotong perkataan ku! Aku _hyung_ mu!" Joonmyeon menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia nyaris memekik keras akibat kekeras kepalaan Chanyeol. Dia lebih tua dari Chanyeol, meskipun posisi mereka dalam pekerjaan jelas berbeda tapi seharusnya Chanyeol mendengarnya, mendengarnya sebagai _hyung_ nya, orang yang lebih tua darinya. "Lupakan masa lalumu! Itu yang membuatmu lemah, bodoh! Membalas cinta Baekhyun tak akan membuatmu lemah, brengsek!"

Tubuh Chanyeol berputar secepat Joonmyeon berujar. Ia menatap Joonmyeon tajam, mengisyaratkan agar pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesali apa yang sudah kukatakan jika itu yang kau harapkan" Joonmyeon balas menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi, berusaha memberikan pengertian pada yang lebih muda lewat pandangan matanya. "Yang akan kau ingat adalah sebuah penyesalan jika kau tak juga melupakan masa lalumu. Kau lemah, Phoenix."

Pria berwajah lembut itu kini tersenyum penuh celaan kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan segala ucapan Joonmyeon yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu ketika melihat para kepala divisi tengah saling beradu kemampuan mereka di atas meja _billiard_. Tapi tidak, disana juga ada beberapa orang yang bukan kepala divisi.

Ia melihat Kai bersiul mesum ketika Kyungsoo sedikit menungging di meja _billiard_ demi memukul bola dengan _cue_ nya.

"Hey, kemarilah Baekhyunie" Minseok melambai padanya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki cantik nan sipit itu berdiri disana seperti manekin.

Semua mata disana menoleh ke arah yang sama, sementara itu Baekhyun berjalan kikuk untuk mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Minseok. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk jadi ia langsung memeluk Minseok dan mengusakkan hidungnya di ceruk leher pria itu.

"Oh! Chanyeol akan sangat murka jika aku menunjukkan ini padanya" Sehun memotret posisi Baekhyun dan Minseok seraya menjilat bibirnya nakal. Ia tersenyum mengejek kala Minseok melotot padanya dan mengacungkan jari tengah padanya seraya berucap tanpa suara ; " _you're a little fucker_ , Oh!"

"Yosh! Aku sudah mengirimkan itu padanya" Sehun menembak Minseok dengan kedua jari tangannya membuat pria yang hampir menginjak usia kepala 3 itu mendesis jengkel.

"Ada apa, hm?" Minseok mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun, memilih mengabaikan Sehun dan segala sikap menyebalkannya. Sehun masih terbilang _'anak-anak'_ dalam rata-rata usia para petinggi Phoenix jadi mungkin itu adalah salah satu bentuk dari sikap kekanakannya.

"Tidak ada" Baekhyun menggeleng di leher Minseok membuat pria dominan itu tertawa karena rambut Baekhyun berhasil menggelitik lehernya.

"Mau coba bermain?" Kai menawarkan tongkat _billiard_ nya pada Baekhyun dan dia menggeleng imut seperti _puppy_. _Billiard_ bukanlah gayanya. Gaya olahraganya adalah _golf_ , bela diri dan panahan. Lalu sedikit bumbu _bowling_ mungkin?

"Aku tidak bermain _billiard_ "

"Tentu saja. Seorang pangeran tidak memainkan permainan urakan, Kai" Luhan menyahut dengan sebuah senyum mengejek. Sementara itu Baekhyun mendengus untuk membalas perkataan _hacker_ cantik itu. Luhan selalu mencari masalah padanya. Mulutnya sangat pedas dan membuat tensi darahnya naik.

"Kakekku juga mengajarkan permainan _billiard_ _. Billard_ bukan permainan urakan."

"Benarkah?" Yixing terlihat paling antusias. Dia menyandarkan bokongnya pada pinggiran meja _billiard_ , memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan binar mata terangnya. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dalam siluet lampu yang menggantung ditengah ruangan yang berada tepat di atas meja _billiard_ ; di belakang punggungnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "dia pernah mengajarkanku _billiard_ beberapa kali. Tapi aku meninggalkannya karena kupikir _billiard_ cukup sulit untukku. _Billiard_ membuatku harus menghitung sudut tembakan" ia terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya lalu memainkan ujung kemeja yang dipakai Minseok.

"Hey, _billiard_ tidak seperti itu. Kau terlalu menganggapnya serius" Jongdae datang dengan segelas _Tequila_ di tangannya. Dia tampak begitu elegan dengan segala gayanya; kemeja hitam-putih penuh gaya yang lengan kemejanya hanya digulung sampai siku dan dimasukkan kedalam celana kain berwarna hitam secara asal, jangan lupakan sepatu pantofel mengkilat yang dikenakannya juga jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannyaㅡ yang memberikan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Jongdae adalah seorang yang kidal. Selain itu Baekhyun berpikir bahwa semua anggota Phoenix gemar mengonsumsi minuman sejenis _Rum_ karena setiap ada kesempatan, isi gelas yang mereka pegang adalah minuman beralkohol.

"Yahh.. tapi aku tetap tidak tertarik dengan itu" sahut Baekhyun setelah Jongdae duduk di sebelahnya, di atas sofa. Pria itu duduk dengan sangat berkelas dan elegan, membuat Baekhyun berpikir mungkin sikapnya itu di adaptasi dari Park Chanyeol yang sangat angkuh.

"Jika begitu apa yang kau suka?" Tanya Sehun yang kini tengah melempar beberapa pisau ke arah sasaran di dinding. Ia bersiul santai ketika lemparannya tepat ke tengah sasaran. Tentu saja, dia adalah satu dari _sniper_ Phoenix yang hebat. Akan sangat memalukan baginya jika dia tak dapat melempar pisau-pisau itu ke arah yang benar.

"Aku bermain _golf_ , sedikit berkuda dan juga seni bela diri" Baekhyun bergumam, "ah! Dan _bowling_ juga."

"Wow, kita harus mencoba bermain _bowling_ bersama. Sehun dan Kai adalah rajanya" Yixing berkata sambil menepuk bahu Kai yang berada di dekatnya membuat pria yang _'sedikit kekurangan pigmen kulit'_ itu tersenyum sombong. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang hanya menatap polos pada mereka.

"Diatas semua itu Chanyeol lah raja yang sebenarnya" Luhan menyeringai, dia dengan sengaja mendorongkan _cue_ yang ia pegang ke arah bokong Kai sehingga pria itu berjengit kaget dan berakhir dengan mengumpat pada yang lebih pendek.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya" raut wajah Baekhyun berubah keruh. Mendengar nama Chanyeol membuat _mood_ nya buruk lagi. Ia harus menghindari Chanyeol untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Tetapi niatnya itu sirna ketika melihat tungkai Chanyeol berdiri tegak di ambang pintu dengan kemeja hitamnya yang terlihat sangat mahal. Pria itu beribu kali lebih tampan dari Jongdae dengan gaya yang sama. Jongdae tampan, tentu saja, sangat tampan malah. Tapi ketampanannya tetap tak bisa mengalahkan kharisma seorang pimpinan Phoenix.

Para _'anak'_ Phoenix langsung membungkuk ketika mendapati kehadiran sang _Big Boss_. Minseok dan Jongdae yang duduk di sofa pun menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda hormat. Sedangkan Baekhyun justru langsung merangsek ke ceruk leher Minseok seperti tadi.

"Ini dia bos kita!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum lebarㅡ tak menyadari situasi yang agak memanas akibat kecemburuan Chanyeol terhadap Minseok yang berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. "Mari kita sedikit bermain, Bos!" Sehun dengan semangat mendorong bahu Chanyeol ke arah meja _billiard_ sementara itu Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan beralih dengan membuang mukanya dari Baekhyun.

Ia mengikuti permainan para anak buahnya itu dan memegang _cue_ yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya. Permainan dimulai dari awal lagi dimana _cue ball_ itu disimpan didalam segitiga untuk kembali menyusunnya. Ketika Chanyeol memukul dengan telak, _cue balls_ itu berhamburan menggelinding ke segala arah dengan _cue ball_ bernomor 6 dan 3 yang masuk kedalam _pocket_ yang berbeda secara berurutan. Kai bersiul ria melihat itu, lalu Luhan datang menghampirinya dengan dua gelas _brandy_ untuk Kai dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Permainan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengungguli Kyungsoo sebagai lawan mainnya. Chanyeol tak pernah kalah, Phoenix tak pernah kalah, dalam hal apapun. Phoenix selalu menjadi nomor satu dan selalu berada di atas segalanya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun sekaligus hingga yang lebih muda hampir tersungkur jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuh kecilnya.

"Chanyeol! Itu sakit" Baekhyun mendongak pada yang lebih tinggi, melotot kesal dan mengerutkan hidungnya sedemikian rupa hingga wajahnya merah menahan emosi.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa maksudnya. Jauh didalam hatinya Chanyeol sangat marah dan tidak suka ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menenggelamkan dirinya pada ceruk leher pria lain, meski itu Minseok. Minseok adalah seorang dominan dengan aura yang sangat menarik, pria itu terlihat lembut namun juga sangat jantan, siapapun bisa tertarik padanya; tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Lantas Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke sofa yang lain dimana ia membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Remaja itu hanya terdiam, jantungnya terlalu berdetak kencang hanya karena berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Jadi saat ini ia hanya mematung seperti manekin cantik.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu di hadapanku, Bos! Kasihanilah aku yang sendiri ini" Jongdae menutup keningnya dengan punggung tangan disertai gaya dramatis. Jongdae memang masih sendiri, sejak dulu maupun sekarang. Dia adalah pria yang tampan, sangat tampan dengan seluruh garis wajahnya yang menyudut tajamㅡ hanya saja dia seorang pemilih yang sangat pelik hingga seluruh submisif yang menginginkannya mulai mengambil langkah mundur perlahan-lahan ; merasa tidak pantas.

Kris melempar bantal sofa pada Jongdae dan tepat mengenai wajahnya mengundang gelak tawa dari para petinggi Phoenix, terkecuali Chanyeol. Jongdae dan mulut besarnya adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan bagi Kris.

Chanyeol mengabaikan _'anak-anaknya'_ hanya untuk mendekap Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya semakin dekat ke arah dirinya.

Ia bernafas di leher Baekhyun, menyebabkan jutaan _volt_ listrik mengalir dalam impuls remaja delapan belas itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi" bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan. Hingga kebisingan didalam ruangan dapat menelan suaranya, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyunㅡ telinganya terlalu dekat dengan bibir Chanyeol hingga suara bisikan pelan itu terdengar begitu keras di telinganya.

"Jangan melakukan _skinship_ yang berlebihan dengan orang lain" Chanyeol mempertegas. Violetnya menatap amber Baekhyun dengan serius menimbulkan getaran-getaran asing yang menjalar ke dada yang lebih muda.

Beberapa kali kelopak yang melapisi mata serigala itu berkedip ringan hingga bulu matanya bergerak turun-naik dengan irama yang sangat cantik. Kini Chanyeol betul-betul menyadari apa alasan remaja itu begitu dicintai dan di inginkan semua orang, membuatnya bertekad untuk mengembalikan kehormatan Baekhyun yang sudah hilang sejak berita kematiannya.

"Pergilah membeli peralatan mandi bersama Joonmyeon. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus untuk saat ini" Chanyeol memutus kontak mata diantara mereka. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan mudah dari atas pangkuannya ke sofa kemudian memberi isyarat pada Minseok serta Kris untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Joonmyeon" Baekhyun berkata kikuk seraya berdiri dengan canggung. Tatapan para Phoenix terhadapnya membuatnya merasa di telanjangi.

"Dia berada di rumah tanaman jika aku tak salah lihat" Kyungsoo menggedikan bahu padanya dan Baekhyun menggumamkan terimakasih hingga ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, Chanyeol membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah. Pria itu selalu membuat orang lain salah paham terhadap hubungan mereka. Itu sangat menjengkelkan jika dia boleh berpendapat.

 **e)(o**

Kris mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk ketika ia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sementara itu Minseok mengapit dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada lukisan Phoenix yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol, menatap lukisan itu lama sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah ide gila di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat tua bangka itu merasa dihantui oleh Baekhyun. Seperti didalam film" pria itu begitu bersemangat. Chanyeol bahkan sampai mendengus mendengar ide itu.

"Oke itu terdengar konyol tapi kupikir patut dicoba" sambung Kris dengan salah satu alis tebalnya yang terangkat tinggi, agak skeptis tapi juga menaruh harapan pada ide gila Minseok.

"Itu terlalu kekanakan" komentar Chanyeol, keningnya berkerut samar tanda isi kepalanya sedang berpikir keras. Lalu ketika Chanyeol tersenyum ㅡmenyeringaiㅡ mereka tahu bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan sangat kejam.

 **e)(o**

Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak Chanyeol memandangi sosok Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di atas karpet, menghadap meja dan sesekali menulis sesuatu pada buku yang berada diatas meja. Itu terjadi sejak remaja Jepang itu menemukan sebuah majalah dengan TTS di halaman terakhirnya. Sangat mengesankan dan menarik hingga dia teralihkan dari dunianya.

Kini telinga Chanyeol dapat menangkap gumaman-gumaman kecil dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil karenanya. Kakinya saling bertumpang dengan tangan terlipat ke samping sebesar 60° yang bersandar pada bahu sofa untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya pelan.

Baekhyun bergumam kecil, kemudian menoleh padanya dengan tatapan polos, "ada apa?"

"Kita akan berangkat ke Jepang besok"

"Apa?" Mimik wajahnya berubah seketika. Perasaannya sangat sulit untuk di deskripsikan. Mendengar kata _'Jepang'_ membuat sesuatu di dadanya membuncah tidak karuan. Bagaimanapun Jepang adalah tempat kelahirannya, tempat ia di besarkan dan tempat ia hidup selama ini. Meskipun disana ia sudah tak memiliki tempat lagi, ia tetap berharap dapat melihat negerinya lagi. Lagipula ini musim semi dimana bunga sakura pasti sedang bermekaran disana. "Kau mau mengajakku ke Jepang?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit bahunya, "ada sesuatu yang akan kita urus disana."

"Kita?" Lagi-lagi rasa penasaran Baekhyun tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Bukannya kau ingin membersihkan namamu, Baekhyun?"

Pupil mata amber itu sedikit melebar, kelopaknya tersingkap maksimal hingga ia melotot. Baekhyun memindahkan pantatnya ke atas sofa, menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak penuh semangat yang menggebu. Tanpa sadar ia menerjang Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Mengusakkan kepalanya di dada bidang yang lebih tua seraya melafalkan terimakasih berulang-ulang.

Dia tak tahu jika Chanyeol akan mendengarkan keinginannya. Sekarang dia sudah tak sabar untuk menantikan hari esok. Selain bisa melihat bunga Sakura yang baru mekar, ia juga bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sang paman meski sebenarnya ia sangat kesal hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan tua bangka sialan itu. Persetan dengan berita kematiannya, rasa jengkelnya lebih mendominasi sekarang.

"Apa aku perlu mengepak baju untuk beberapa hari kedepan?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya tanpa sungkan. Matanya berbinar seperti _puppy_ , sangat menggemaskan hingga rasanya Chanyeol tak pernah ingin mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari si kecil Baekhyun. Betapa sepasang amber itu betul-betul menarik perhatiannya, sangat indah dan sempurna. Baekhyun adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini yang memiliki mata amber yang luar biasa, mereka menyebutnya mata serigala.

"Kita tidak akan lama disana"

Air muka Baekhyun kembali mengeruh, matanya menatap protes pada Chanyeol dan segala keangkuhannya, "ayolah Chanlie. Aku ingin lebih lama disana." Sudah lama ia tak menggunakan nama panggilan itu. Dan ia berharap itu akan berhasil untuk membujuk Chanyeol kali ini.

"Pekerjaanku begitu menumpuk, Baekhyun."

Desahan kecewa lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, "baiklah"

"Sekarang pergilah tidur. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan" Chanyeol berdiri diatas tungkai kakinya, menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kerja. Ia ingat jika Jongdae mengatakan seseorang dari Choi ingin melalukan sebuah penawaran dengannya, malam ini, di kandang Phoenix. Wow. Chanyeol harus sedikit memuji atas keberanian Choi untuk datang langsung ke kandangnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Jadi ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerjanya, beberapa orang-orang dari Choi sudah berdiri menyambutnya disana bersama Zitao, Sehun dan Daehyun yang mengawal mereka dari pihak Phoenix.

"Lama tak berjumpa Phoenix!" Choi tersenyum sangat lebar hingga terlihat seperti senyuman Joker yang sangat mengerikan, merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Chanyeol namun nyatanya sang Phoenix hanya meliriknya sekilas dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa kata. Air mukanya selalu datar membuat Choi menjadi kikuk karenanya. Dia pun menurunkan tangannya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Daehyun dan Zitao terlihat menahan tawa mereka melihat kebodohan Choi. Sayangnya ini bukan waktunya untuk terbahak didepan Phoenix.

Chanyeol sendiri baru menyadari bahwa diantara orang-orang Choi terdapat seorang lelaki yang kedua tangannya di rantai. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya tentang siapa lelaki asing itu. Jelas ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu bukan seorang Choi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Chanyeol berdengung di tengah ruangan, memecah keheningan.

Lalu Choi tiba-tiba tertawa seperti maniak, "kau selalu pada intinya, Phoenix. Kau tak pernah bisa berbasa-basi."

"Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ku bicarakan daripada berbasa-basi" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Tangan kanannya bertopang di tangan kursi untuk menopang pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang terlipat. Matanya menatap tajam pada Choi hingga pria tinggi yang lebih tua darinya itu menjadi kikuk. Phoenix dan segala aura dominasinya adalah sebuah kesialan baginya. Pria tampan yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai jelmaan Dewa itu terlihat begitu angkuh dan sombong di atas singgasananya seakan ia tak takut akan apapun, termasuk kematian. Oh, terpujilah kalian wahai para Phoenix yang mengabdi dibawah kaki seorang Park.

"Baiklah aku akan langsung ke intinya, Phoenix" Choi menarik lelaki yang tangannya di rantai itu untuk berlutut di depan meja Phoenix. Rambutnya dijambak oleh Choi hingga lelaki itu mendongak dengan wajah menderita. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya skeptis bersamaan dengan itu.

"Aku menginginkan uangmu, Phoenix" Choi tersenyum mengerikanㅡ menyeringai. Dan Chanyeol sekarang mengerti kemana pembicaraan mereka akan berlabuh; Choi berniat menjual lelaki itu pada Phoenix.

"Apa keuntungan yang kudapat dari lelaki itu?" Kini Phoenix yang menyeringai.

Lalu Choi tertawa ringan, senyumannya terlihat semakin jahat dari detik ke detik. "Dia bisa menjadi _sex slave_ yang hebat untukmu, Phoenix"

Lelaki itu menangis dalam diam, hanya air matanya saja yang terlihat mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya. Sementara itu orang-orang Phoenix terlihat kaget, tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang terkejut dalam diamnya.

Pikirnya Choi pasti sudah gila hingga dia ingin menjual lelaki itu demi uang. Choi pikir dia seorang maniak _sex_. Sialan!

Lelaki itu memang cantik, pahatan sempurna dari Tuhan. Namun dimatanya Baekhyun jauhlah lebih cantik. Hanya saja pria itu terlihat familiar untuknya, sepertinya ia pernah melihat lelaki itu di suatu tempat.

"Panggilkan Luhan kesini, sekarang juga"

 **e)(o**

"Dia bisa menjadi _sex slave_ yang hebat untukmu, Phoenix"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak. Seseorang baru saja menawarkan pada Chanyeol seorang budak.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan sendirinya, pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana hingga kini matanya berair. Ia tak menyangka jika kegiatannya untuk menguping di ruang kerja Chanyeol akan menjadi menyakitkan seperti ini.

Lalu ketika seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam, ia segera bersembunyi di balik patung baju besi didekat pintuㅡ masih dengan menangis.

 _'Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menerimanya sebagai sex slave?'_

Baekhyun meremas dadanya sakit. Tak beberapa lama kemudian diujung lorong ia melihat Luhan berjalan bersama Zitao menuju ke arahnya jadi dia bersembunyi ditempat lain, di lorong yang berbeda dengan lorong menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Setelah kedua anggota Phoenix itu memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol, ia kembali berdiri di balik pintu, mendengarkan percakapan didalam sana. Chanyeol mungkin akan sangat marah besar jika mengetahui ia tidak menuruti perintah pria itu untuk pergi tidur.

Didalam sana terdengar sangat lengang, tidak ada yang berbicara cukup lama hingga suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti bom dalam kepalanya.

"Aku akan menerima penawaranmu, Choi"

Dan Baekhyun merasa mungkin Chanyeol akan membunuhnya atau memulangkannya ke Jepang untuk selamanya besok.

 _'Jadi ini maksud sebenarnya Chanyeol mengajakku ke Jepang'_

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menangis hampir semalaman hingga keesokan harinya matanya membengkak. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memakai kacamatanya hari ini. Untuk menyamarkan matanya yang membengkak.

"Pagi Baekhyun!" Kris menyapanya ketika mereka berpapasan di tangga. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa bertanya tentang apa yang Kris bawa di tangannya, seperti sebuah dinamit besar.

"Selamat pagi!" Kali ini Minseok yang menyapanya di meja makan, disana hanya ada Minseok, Joonmyeon, Kai dan Sehun.

Sehun bersiul, "kau pasti senang akan pergi ke Jepang hari ini"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecil. Mendudukkan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi yang berada didepan meja makan. Menyantap makanannya dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ucapan Chanyeol semalam membuat pikirannya kalut. Rasanya ingin menangis setiap saat mengingat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa matamu bengkak, Baek?" Joonmyeon yang duduk di depan Baekhyun lah yang pertama menyadari itu. Kacamata bening itu tidak banyak membantu menyamarkan mata Baekhyun yang bengkak.

"A-ah.. semalam aku mimpi buruk, jadi aku menangis" dia tersenyum kikuk. Mengucapkan sebuah kebohong bukanlah keahliannya, tapi berakting bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja mungkin adalah keahliannya.

"Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak mendapati mimpi dalam tidurku" Kai merenung sambil mengunyah makanannya, mengundang tawa dari beberapa orang yang ada di meja makan. Kai sendiri ikut tertawa atas ucapannya. Hidupnya terlalu gelap hingga mungkin Dewi mimpi pun enggan menghampirinya.

"Habiskanlah makananmu, Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah menunggu didalam pesawat"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk atas apa yang Joonmyeon katakan. Ini mungkin akan jadi kesempatan terakhirnya bertemu Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi"

Semua mata menoleh ketika mendengar sapaan lembut itu mengalun ke tengah ruangan. Seorang lelaki bertubuh ramping berdiri di dekat pintu dengan canggung. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang siapa pria itu karena dia tak pernah melihatnya sekalipun. _Mungkin dia seorang Phoenix_ , pikirnya. Lelaki itu sangat cantik seperti boneka, tubuhnya yang sangat ramping ㅡatau mungkin kurusㅡ juga kaki-kakinya yang sangat jenjang.

Lelaki itu datang bersama Luhan. Luhan dengan wajah datarnya melewati lelaki itu dan duduk di meja makan, "apa yang kau tunggu? Duduk dan nikmati sarapanmu anak baru"

Lelaki itu tersenyum canggung, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan ekspresi yang teramat kaku.

"Siapa dia, Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Oh, dia Ren. Dia datang tadi malam dengan Choi" jawab Luhan yang terdengar sangat tidak peduli.

Mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang justru kelihatan sangat tercekat.

 _'Jika dia datang bersama Choi, dia pasti orang yang menjadi sex slave Chanyeol'_

"Aku selesai" Baekhyun meletakkan alat makannya di atas meja bahkan sebelum ia menghabiskan sarapannyaㅡdia hanya sempat memakan 2 suap sarapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tidak baik-baik saja membuat mereka khawatir dengan kondisi remaja 18 itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya kemudian sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat. Setelahnya dia berjalan menjauhi ruang makan dengan langkah gontai.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Luhan bertanya ketika mulutnya masih dipenuhi makanan membuat Kai dan Sehun bersamaan mengernyit jijik.

"Yaiks! Aku bersumpah tak akan ada dominan yang menginginkanmu jika kelakuanmu seperti kuli bangunan, nona Lu" Sehun mendengus ringan. Sementara itu Luhan mendelik padanya.

"Berhentilah bertengkar di meja makan, anak-anak. Aku harus pergi" Joonmyeon menyudahi sarapannya. Berdiri dan berlalu dari ruang makan seperti Kai dan juga Sehun yang terpaksa mengikutinya. Mereka akan pergi ke Jepang pagi ini untuk mengawal _Big Boss._ Hanya mereka. Kenapa hanya mereka? Karena mereka saja sudah cukup. Jangan pernah meremehkan orang-orang divisi 1 yang dibawahi oleh Joonmyeon karena mereka dapat membunuhmu bahkan sebelum kau berkedip.

"Mereka akan pergi kemana, Minseok?"

"Mereka harus menemani _Boss_ ke Jepang"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah mendengar bahwa _Boss_ mereka sendiri yang akan menguruskan masalah pencemaran nama baik Baekhyun oleh pamannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar iri karena Baekhyun tanpa melakukan usaha apapun sudah dapat menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Sangat mengesankan.

"Omong-omong kau bertugas di divisi mana, Ren?" Minseok kini mengalihkan atensinya penuh pada Ren yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Bahkan suara dentingan alat makan pun tak terdengar darinya.

"Dia seorang _hacker_. Choi bodoh itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Ren adalah mantan anggota Wang yang berhasil melarikan diri satu tahun lalu. Dengan tololnya si Choi Seung Hyun itu menawarkan Ren sebagai _sex slave_ Chanyeol."

Minseok nyaris memekik kaget, "apa? Dan Chanyeol menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Chanyeol memang menerima pertukaran Ren dengan jutaan _dollar_ , tapi tentu saja bukan untuk menjadi _sex slave_ nya. Ren adalah seorang _hacker_ hebat jadi dia akan menjadikan Ren partnerku" Luhan mendecak dalam. Minseok terlalu naif menurutnya. Chanyeol sudah mempunyai submisif yang bahkan jauh lebih berkilau daripada Ren, jadi untuk apa Phoenix membutuhkan seorang _sex slave_? Itu konyol.

"Dan kau tidak merasa tersaingi, tuan Xi?" Minseok mencoba menggodanya namun Luhan hanya mendengus geli sebagai tanggapan pertama.

"Tak ada yang dapat menyaingi kemampuanku, tuan Kim"

Kali ini Minseok yang mendengus. Luhan dan segala kepercayaan dirinya benar-benar sialan.

Sementara dua pria itu bercakap, Ren justru hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona. Percakapan frontal mereka dengan membawa kata _'sex slave'_ sungguh membuat dirinya malu. Bagaimana mungkin keduanya membicarakan hal seperti itu secara blak-blakan di meja makan? Orang-orang Phoenix benar-benar luar biasa, seperti yang pernah ia dengar. Mereka memang luar biasa dalam segala hal.

 **e)(o**

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tenang. Sementara itu matanya tetap terfokus pada sebuah koran yang berada di tangannya. Pria itu terlihat sangat normal dalam keadaan seperti ini ; seperti pria biasa, bukanlah seorang pembunuh yang memuncaki piramida kehidupan.

Baekhyun tetap terdiam, sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu berusaha membuang atensinya jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol. Melihat awan-awan dan langit biru diluar jendela pesawat jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang melihat wajah jahat Chanyeol. Dirinya benar-benar mengutuk tempat duduknya yang mengharuskan ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol selama didalam pesawat.

Lantas Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya ketika tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat seolah dengan itu dia dapat menganalisis tentang apa yang salah pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat pendiam sejak tadi.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Baekhyun?"

Remaja itu mengerang dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat mendayu indah ketika menyebutkan namanya.

"Tidak"

"Kemana kau menatap saat berbicara, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat, ambernya terlihat sangat kesal dan marah, "kubilang tidak, Phoenix"

"Tak bisakah kita melewati hari dengan tanpa sikap pemarahmu itu? Kau tahu bahwa aku saja tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu itu, nak"

"Teruslah seperti itu karena aku memang anak-anak di matamu!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menatap sepasang violet Chanyeol membuat hatinya melemah kembali, "kau selalu membuatku ingin menangis" suaranya kali ini setengah bergetar. Cepat-cepat dia membuang mukanya, mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dan terisak kecil seperti anak-anak.

"Katakan apa yang salah Baekhyun!" Chanyeol sedikit menggeram dengan rahang yang mengeras sempurna. Alisnya saling menukik tajam dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Lelaki itu... dia.. dia simpananmu _'kan_?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata. Ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar menatap mata Chanyeol jadi dia hanya menunduk dengan masih terisak kecil. Bagaimanapun ia sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya jatuh akan pesona pria di hadapannya. Lalu saat mendengar pria itu menerima penawaran seseorang soal _sex slave_ membuat hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan tak berarti. Dia tahu Chanyeol brengsek, dan seharusnya ia tidak mengetahui seberapa brengseknya pria yang sudah membuat ia terpesona itu.

"Maksudmu Ren?" Kali ini Chanyeol paham kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Bibir seksi nya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai kecil yang terlihat sangat main-main. "Dia memang budak _sex_ ku mulai sekarang"

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang sekarang. Beruntung hanya ada mereka di kabin itu sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa malu untuk menangis kencang. Pengakuan Chanyeol lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

"Kenapa, Baek? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti lelucon anak-anak.

"Aku tidak ingin berbagi kau dengan orang lain!" Baekhyun berteriak keras hingga nyaris seperti sebuah jeritan. Ia menggosok matanya dengan kepalan tangan berharap itu dapat menghentikan air mata memalukannya yang terus mengalir.

Sementara itu Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia selalu menikmati pengakuan Baekhyun terhadapnya, itu sangat menyenangkan. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya mendesak untuk keluar. Euforia yang ia rasakan sungguh membahagiakan.

"Kemarilah, Baek" Chanyeol menggerakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun agar mendekat namun remaja itu masih diam ditempatnya, masih dengan tangisan. "Baekhyun.." suara Chanyeol mendayu rendah, sebagai peringatan.

Baekhyun menyerah, ia tak akan pernah menang melawan godaan sebesar Chanyeol. Maka ia berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan berdiri di sebelah pria itu sambil menunduk agar mata mereka berdua tidak saling bertemu. Lantas Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan satu sentakan agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Remaja itu belum siap, jadi dia oleng dan pasrah terduduk di pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Chanyeol membuatnya bersandar senyaman mungkin pada dadanya dan itu dia lakukan dengan sukarela. Dada bidang Chanyeol selalu membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman.

"Kau tahu.." itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, "seribu Ren pun tak akan bisa mengalahkan keindahanmu, Byun Baekhyun" bisiknya dengan erotis. Bibir tebalnya yang seksi nan dipuja-puja kaum hawa itu mengecupi leher hingga telinga si mungil yang membuatnya menggeliat kegelian. Wajahnya merona akibat ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat memujanya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berbagi tubuhmu dengan orang lain! Siapapun itu" dia merengek dengan suara parau, air matanya masih tetap mengalir hingga suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar dalam emosi. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Chanyeol betul-betul bersetubuh dengan pria cantik bernama Ren itu. Meskipun Chanyeol mengatakan Ren tak sebanding dengannya, ia tetap merasa bahwa Ren jauh lebih sempurna ketimbang dirinya.

Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, mentertawakan ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar posesif, "Ren adalah rekan baru Luhan, sayangku. Aku membelinya karena dia seseorang yang jenius di bidang IT" jelasnya, "dan... berhentilah menguping jika itu membuatmu salah paham. Kau anak nakal, Baekhyun. Tak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku"

"Kau tahu aku menguping?"

Chanyeol terkekehㅡ lagi, "aroma mu begitu menyengat, _baby_." Chanyeol menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun yang sekarang aromanya sama seperti ketika Baekhyun pertama kali datang ke istananyaㅡ harum buah _strawberry_ yang sangat manis.

"D-dia.. Ren.. dia sungguhan rekan Luhan, _'kan_?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata anjingnya dan pria dewasa itu tertawa kecil melihat betapa imutnya submisifnya tersebut. Dia tak pernah berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa seribu Ren tak bisa menggantikan Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki yang kini ada di pangkuannya ini begitu manis dan memabukkan seperti _red wine_. Lelaki itu seperti candu yang kuat baginya. Mungkin ia dapat memporak-porandakan seisi alam semesta jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. Hatinya yang keras akhirnya mulai tersentuh ketika melihat wajah merah Baekhyun yang berlinganan air mata serta ujung hidungnya yang semerah tomat.

"Kau memiliki hak untuk percaya atau tidak"

Baekhyun tertegun, inilah salah satu hal yang ia sukai dari Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu punya gaya sendiri saat mengutarakan sesuatu. Dia bukan seorang pria yang menjijikan saat memintanya mempercayainya. Pria itu terlihat tak peduli namun sangat perhatian. Baekhyun kini tak menyesali kesepakatan kejam pamannya dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin ia akan berterimakasih pada pria tua bangka itu karena sudah membuat dirinya bertemu dengan orang yang luar biasa seperti Chanyeol.

"Dia sangat cantik Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun putus asa. Hatinya tetap merasakan gundah yang luar biasa mengingat bagaimana indahnya sosok bernama Ren itu. Wajahnya yang seperti boneka, bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_ , badannya yang tinggi nan ramping, pinggulnya yang sangat berlekuk dan juga perangainya yang pemaluㅡ sangat sempurna hingga ia harus bercermin pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai berpikir; _aku tak dapat lebih cantik darinya. Chanyeol pasti akan lebih menyukainya._

"Berhenti membicarakannya jika itu membuatmu terluka"

"Tapi kau akanㅡ"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan dengannya Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berucap tegas dan tak terbantahkan. Urat-urat di lehernya menegang bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam yang ia hunuskan pada si mungil di pangkuannya.

Mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca dan Chanyeol melunakkan tatapannya menjadi sangat lembut. Kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat; menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dirinya tidak ingin Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Ia ingin Baekhyun tahu lewat sentuhannya bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa menggantikan Baekhyun- _nya_ dengan orang lain, tidak di hatinya. Ia tak pandai berkata-kata, jadi ia berharap Baekhyun memahaminya sendiri.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang dengan tingkat kesombongan yang sangat berbahaya. Baekhyun harus mengerti bahwa tidak semua hal dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata.

Meskipun dia melakukan suatu hal dengan lelaki bernama Ren itu, dapat dipastikan jika itu hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata. Dan ia akan memastikan saat itu terjadi Baekhyun tak tahu apapun.

 **e)(o**

"Kenapa _Boss_ membelinya dari Choi? Dia benar-benar akan menjadikan Ren sebagai pemuasnya?" Tanya Daehyun. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk disertai ekspresi bingung dan penasaran yang begitu kentara.

Luhan yang berada di dekatnya langsung menoyor kepalanya kendatipun ia menjawab kebingungan rekannya tersebut, "jangan bodoh, Jung! _Boss_ memiliki maksud lain terhadap si anak baru"

"Lantas apa _maksud_ itu?" Jaehyun menyahut setelah menelan potongan _pizza_ nya dengan rakus seakan ia tak pernah makan selama satu tahun.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, "Ren itu mantan _hacker_ hebat Wang yang kabur dari kelompok satu tahun lalu."

Taeyong langsung tersedak minumannya ketika mendengar penuturan Luhan. Matanya melotot seperti seseorang yang tengah dicekik saking kagetnya.

"Lalu entah bagaimana Choi mendapatkannya. Choi bodoh itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Ren adalah anggota Wang. Jika Choi tahu Ren berharga, ia tak akan menukarnya hanya dengan _dollar_ pada Phoenix karena orang tolol itu pasti akan meminta lebih"

Lalu Luhan mengingat kejadian semalam saat ia dipanggil oleh pimpinan Phoenix ke ruangannya.

 _ **"Lu, kau harus menghadap Bos sekarang" saat itu Zitao datang padanya ketika dia tengah bermain GTA San Andreas di balkon bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai.**_

 _ **"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kai bertanya penuh keingintahuan. Tapi Zitao hanya bergedik acuh dan pergi bersamanya untuk menghadap Bos.**_

 _ **Saat itu dia kira ini hanya tentang urusan Phoenix, namun saat mendapati kelompok kecil Choi di ruangan Bos nya dia tahu masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu.**_

 _ **"Choi menawarkan pria itu untuk menjadi sex slave Boss" Zitao berbisik padanya ketika pandangan Luhan teralih pada seorang lelaki yang berlutut di hadapan meja Chanyeol dengan rambut yang dijambak kasar oleh Choi.**_

 _ **Ia hanya meringis, selanjutnya ia hanya menghampiri Chanyeol yang memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat.**_

 _ **"Kau mengenalnya, Xi?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya, dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga Luhan hampir tak mendengarnya.**_

 _ **Luhan nyaris tak mengerti, namun ia yakin objek yang dibicarakan Chanyeol adalah pria cantik yang dijual oleh Choi. Awalnya dia tak mengenalinya, namun ketika melihat tattoo kalajengking yang menyembul di balik kerah bajunya Luhan yakin bahwa dia orangnya.**_

 _ **"Dia orang Wang yang kabur, Boss. Seorang hacker sepertiku, Ren namanya"**_

 _ **Lalu saat itu Chanyeol menyeringai dengan sangat menyeramkan. Dan itulah ketika saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli Ren dari Choi.**_

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya hanya dengan _tattoo_ , Lu?" Taeyong menatapnya dengan penasaran. Sama halnya seperti Jaehyun dan Daehyun.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di peperangan Wang dan Phoenix 2 tahun lalu" Luhan mendengus tidak suka saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba Minseok yang sejak tadi diam kini tertawa, "oh aku masih ingat betapa kesalnya kau pada _hacker_ Wang itu. Aku masih ingat ekspresimu ketika tahu bahwa _hacker_ dari Wang berhasil menjebol keamanan komputermu, Lu" Minseok tertawa sangat keras hingga air matanya keluar, pria dominan itu masih tertawa ketika dia mengusap air di sudut matanya, "hanya dia yang berhasil menyaingimu selama ini, bukan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan mendengus. Kejadian itu benar-benar buruk hingga Luhan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kini ia sudah lebih hebat dari 2 tahun lalu jadi ia yakin kali ini Ren tak akan bisa lagi menyainginya.

"Orang sepertiku hanya ada satu di dunia ini! Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyaingiku!" Luhan berkacak pinggang dengan penuh kepercayaan diri membuat mereka tertawa.

Cerita Minseok tentang 2 tahun lalu ternyata sangat menghibur. Apalagi saat dimana melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat teramat jengkel, itu menyenangkan.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun turun dari jet Phoenix dengan tatapan sayu dan langkah yang terkesan diseret. Dia bergelayut pada lengan kekar Chanyeol untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan merupakan hal yang menyebalkan saat ia harus turun dari pesawat ketika matanya masih butuh untuk tidur.

"Perhatikan langkahmu atau kau akan terjatuh"

Baekhyun hanya berdengung samar ketika Chanyeol memperingatkannya. Lalu ketika mereka hendak memasuki _resort_ , Baekhyun tersandung anak tangga hingga ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tak cepat-cepat memeganginya.

"Sudah kubilang, Baekhyun. Perhatikan langkahmu" Chanyeol mendesis marah padanya. Baekhyun sangat keras kepala dan pembangkang, kenyataan itu membuatnya sangat kesal hingga ia ingin membuat anak itu tak berdaya dibawah kuasanya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku mengantuk Chanlie" suara Baekhyun terdengar mendayu indah. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas dan pria itu hanya mendengus melihat betapa kekanakkannya lelaki Jepang itu.

Lalu tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya diantara tengkuk Baekhyun dan perpotongan kaki jenjangnya hingga Baekhyun memekik kaget saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya seringan kapas dan membawanya masuk kedalam _resort_ pribadinya.

 _Resort_ itu salah satu aset Feon Group. Mereka akan mendiami _resort_ ini selama berada di Jepang. Dan Baekhyun menyukainya karena bunga sakura tumbuh di halaman _resort_ , sangat indah dan menakjubkan seperti biasanya.

"Kau mengantuk, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar sangat erotis. Pria itu meletakkan tubuh ramping Baekhyun diatas ranjang sementara itu dirinya duduk di pinggiran ranjang; mengamati keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

"Sangat" gumamnya, terdengar sangat manis dan lugu, "temani aku, Chanyeollo" lalu dia menarik-narik ujung kemeja Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Aku disini sampai kau tidur" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Dia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dibalas dengan rengekan kecil dari yang lebih muda. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayang yang sangat kentara hingga membuat Chanyeol tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si mungil.

"Berbaringlah disini, Yeollo"

Chanyeol mendesis samar. Baekhyun sudah mempunyai 3 panggilan baru untuknya; Chanlie, Chanyeollie dan Chanyeollo. Betapa bernyali nya anak itu memanggilnya demikian. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia perbolehkan memanggilnya dengan sekurang-ajar itu.

"Tidurlah, Baekhyun. Saat kau bangun nanti kita akan menemui pamanmu"

Baekhyun mecebikkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk dengan enggan. Chanyeol mengambil sejumput rambut Baekhyun lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Wajahnya mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat. Ia melumat dan mengecap bibir manis itu seperti candu dan Baekhyun merengek ketika Chanyeol menggigit main-main bibirnya. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam pagutan mereka hingga pria itu mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam celah bibir Baekhyun.

Anak itu menggapai tengkuk Chanyeol, memeluknya erat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali ia menjambak rambut merah Chanyeol dengan penuh hasrat saat pria itu mengabsen gigi-giginya didalam sana. Gigi Chanyeol runcing dan tajam seperti gigi hiu, seolah susunan gigi Chanyeol terdiri dari gigi taring, tapi saat gigi-gigi itu mempermainkan bibirnya seperti jelly, gigi itu tak menyakitinya sama sekali.

Chanyeol seorang pencium yang sangat handal. Dia mampu membuat lawan mainnya terbang hingga langit ketujuh. Seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Dia memeluk leher Chanyeol erat dan lebih erat lagi seolah tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya.

Lantas ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memutus pagutan manis mereka Baekhyun merengek protes. Kini mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang teramat dekat hingga hidung dan kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

Bibir mereka berdua terbuka untuk meraup oksigen setelah adegan barusan. Baekhyun menatap lamat pahatan wajah Chanyeol yang sangat sempurna bak seorang jelmaan Dewa. Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada bibir tebal Chanyeol yang merah mengkilap karena liur mereka berdua. Betapa erotisnya pemandangan itu.

"Tidurlah" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara serak yang hampir mendekati titik hasratnya. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Chanyeol hendak menarik dirinya dari Baekhyun namun anak itu tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol hingga kini ia ikut tertarik oleh Chanyeol untuk duduk karena kekuatan Chanyeol jauh lebih besar darinya. Pria itu sanggup membuatnya duduk bahkan tanpa menggunakan tangannya.

"Chanyeolliehh" Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan manja. Dia memeluk leher Chanyeol lebih erat hingga pria itu nyaris tercekik.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, menggesekan hidung mereka berdua hingga anak itu cekikikan dibuatnya. Harum mint langsung menyerang indra penciuman Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tertawa dengan jarak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Segala yang ada pada Baekhyun benar-benar memabukkan untuknya.

"Aku ada diluar jika kau mencariku"

"Jangan pergi Yeollo" Baekhyun masih merajuk, enggan melepaskan Chanyeol dari pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, sayangku. Kau harus istirahat agar kau dalam keadaan segar saat menemui pamanmu. Kita akan membuat kejutan untuknya, _baby_ "

Baekhyun merona ketika menangkap seringai seksi dari bibir si tampan. Ia pun mengalah dan mengangguk, melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol dan membiarkan pria itu membaringkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang. Sebelum pergi Chanyeol sempat mengecup dahi serta ujung hidungnya lama lalu sosok tinggi itu menghilang dibalik pintu bersamaan dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerang Baekhyun dan dia pun terlelap menjemput mimpi.

 **e)(o**

"Park Chanyeol ingin bertemu denganku malam ini?" Tubuh kaisar Nakaito menegang seketika. Mendengar nama mengerikan itu membuat reaksi tubuhnya menggigil secara berlebihan.

Park Chanyeol, pria berbahaya itu. Untuk apa pria itu ingin menemuinya? Ia berpikir bahwa urusan mereka telah selesai. Jadi urusan apa yang membawa jelmaan iblis itu datang kepadanya kembali? Apa pria itu berniat memerasnya?

"Ini surat dari beliau, _Tenno Heika_ " seseorang memberikan sebuah kertas menyerupai angpau padanya. Dia mengambil kertas amplop itu dan membukanya ditempat.

Tangannya bergetar membaca rentetan kalimat berupa ancaman yang didapatnya dari pimpinan Phoenix tersebut. Kertas berisi tulisan tangan sang mafioso itu telah kusut dan berubah menjadi gulungan kertas tak berartiㅡ Nakaito meremas kertas itu kuat dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

 _'Beraninya orang rendah itu mengancamku!'_

"Aku akan menemuinya. Pastikan pengawalan yang sangat ketat untukku. Siapkan para _sniper_ di sekitar tempat pertemuan"

"Laksanakan, baginda"

Lalu suasana kembali hening, mencekam. Nakaito telah mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol tentangnya.

 _'Jangan membuat keributan dengan Phoenix, Kaisar. Karena itu akan sangat sia-sia'_

Ia tahu siapa Phoenix itu. Dan ia tahu betapa besar dan mengerikannya kekuasaan mereka hingga pemerintah dunia pun tak dapat menghentikan mereka. Mereka adalah penguasa bawah tanah di era ini. Mereka rajanya. Phoenix adalah puncak dari rantai makanan dan puncak dari roda kehidupan yang sangat di takuti. Dan ia harus berhati-hati saat pria iblis itu melempar umpan padanya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat matahari sudah sampai ke titik terpanasnya di Tokyo. Dia pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya selama satu jam penuh, terhitung dengan menikmati kolam air panas di kamar mandinya.

Saat ia keluar ia sudah menemukan sepasang pakaian ganti di atas ranjang. Jadi tanpa bertanya-tanya ia langsung memakainya dan pergi keluar untuk mencari Chanyeol. Dia menemukan pria tinggi dengan tubuh proporsionalnya itu berdiri di halaman belakang _resort_ , membelakanginya.

Jadi Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuh pria itu dari belakang.

"Chanlie" panggilnya lembut. Pria tinggi itu berdeham, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di perutnya dan mengelusnya dengn perlahan seakan takut melukai kulit sehalus bayi itu.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan pakaianku?" Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya dibalik badan yang lebih tinggi hingga Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat datang di puncak hidungnya membuat rona merah tak tertahankan menjalar ke pipinya.

"Pelayan" jawabnya singkat. "Kau sudah siap untuk pergi?"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun beberapa kali berkedip polos, "sekarang?"

"Kita akan pergi untuk mengisi perutmu lebih dulu, _baby_ "

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merona sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk patuh seperti anak anjing.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun merasa bahwa seharian ini Chanyeol bersikap lembut dan manis padanya, tidak ada kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati seperti biasanya, tidak ada bentakan marah pria itu, semuanya terasa sangat manis hingga ia terbuai dan jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona pria itu.

Malam ini, Chanyeol membawanya untuk menemui paman brengseknya di sebuah restoran besar milik Chanyeol. Tidak ada pelanggan lain selain mereka. Semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa malam ini sang Kaisar melakukan pertemuan bersama Phoenix.

"Kau bisa masuk saat waktunya tiba, hm?" Chanyeol merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun sambil menatap dalam sepasang amber cantik itu dengan sepasang violetnya. Remaja itu mengangguk paham, membiarkan Chanyeol masuk kesana lebih dulu untuk menemui sang Kaisar. Jantungnya bertalu cepat saat mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertatap muka dengan pamannya, tua bangka brengsek yang memiliki niatan jahat padanya. Ia tak menjamin bahwa dirinya bisa menahan diri untuk tak menerjang tua bangka itu dan mencongkel keluar bola matanya.

Chanyeol memasuki _private room_ yang telah disediakan ketika 2 pengawal didepan pintu membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Dia masuk kedalam dan menganggukan sedikit kepalanya pada seorang pria setengah abad yang duduk disana menunggu kehadirannya. Itu hanya formalitas, sesungguhnya mana sudi Phoenix merendahkan kepalanya dengan suka rela di hadapan pria tak terhormat itu.

"Duduklah, " Nakaito berujar. Lalu Chanyeol duduk di hadapan pria itu dengan tegas dan percaya diri. Ia muak saat melihat wajah licik kaisar Jepang itu.

Sesungguhnya ia telah mengetahui bahwasanya pria itu tak mengindahkan peringatannya. Tua bangka itu membawa serta antek-anteknya diluar sana untuk memburunya dan tua bangka itu berpikir bahwa ia sebodoh itu untuk tidak melakukan persiapan. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu pertemuannya tak akan sesederhana itu. Jadi dia sudah menugaskan Sehun dan Kai beserta antek-anteknya untuk mengurus sekumpulan serangga diluar sana.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, ?" Nakaito memulai sebuah percakapan saat dirasanya Chanyeol hanya akan tetap bungkam tanpa memulai.

Pria itu ㅡChanyeolㅡ hanya tersenyum penuh kenaifan hingga membuat Nakaito menatapnya dengan skeptis. Chanyeol begitu tenang dan terkontrol membuat Nakaito bertanya-tanya sebesar apa ujian yang telah pria itu lewati hingga mendapatkan sikap yang luar biasa tenang itu. Pasti tidak mudah.

"Aku ingin meminta lebih tentang perjanjian kita" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman berbahayanya.

Nakaito mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia masih berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan memerasnya namun kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya menyangkal semua pemikiran kolotnya itu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu. Hanya ada satu hal yang aku inginkan"

Itu bukan sebuah penawaran, Nakaito tahu itu. Park Chanyeol tidak sedang bernegosiasi dengannya. Melainkan tengah mengutarakan maksud hatinya tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Apa maksudmu, ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kalau begitu katakanlah keinginanmu itu"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum naif. Pria berparas wajah tampan itu sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan seringai tajamnya sebelum akhirnya pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka secara dramatis menarik perhatian Nakaito dan yang muncul dari sana begitu mengagetkannya hingga rasanya sebuah bom baru saja dilemparkan kedepan wajahnya.

"Be-Bekyon?!"

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Gue balik lagi yuhuuu. Adakah yang nungguin update-an ff ini? Wkwk**

 **Btw gue udah baca review2 unyu kalian hehehe.. pas gue nanya berapa chapter bagusnya dan jawaban kalian beragam. Ada yang bilang belasan, sampe dua puluh, dua puluh lebih dan yang paling parah itu gak tamat tamat. Woy lu mau bunuh gue apa gimana? xD *LOL. Gilak aja gue baru nulis ampe 14 chapter aja udah kelabakan sama deadline update apalagi kalo gak tamat tamat :') bisa mati muda gue T_T**

 **And finally gue mutusin kalo ff ini keknya bakal nyampe chapter 20. Kalo gue niat bisa aja lebih sih. Tapi gatau juga wkwk liat nanti aja ya**

 **Yang nungguin Baek hamil sabar ya soalnya butuh proses *LOL**

 **Gue mau tanya nih... nanti gapapa kali ya kalo waktu si baek hamil di skip beberapa kali soalnya masa gue ceritain dari awal hamil sampe lahiran huweeee bingung gue gimana nyeritainnya.**

 **Eh gue terharu banget pas ada yang bilang suka baca author note.. hikss gue pikir kalian gak suka baca bacotan gue :')**

 **Gue gabakal bosen buat ngingetin KEEP REVIEW! KEEP REVIEW! KEEP REVIEW! Gue nungguin support dari kalian soalnya hihii..**

 **sorry for typo**

 **Thanks to read my story**

 **See you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

Disana Baekhyun berdiri, mendongak dengan dramatis menatap pamannya itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam seolah dapat mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Nakaito sangat tercekat hingga rasanya ia hampir kehilangan denyut nadinya ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan begitu angkuh dan percaya diri.

Baekhyun menarik jas yang ia pakai ke bawah dengan sombong, lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah pria tampan itu tanpa memberi hormat sedikitpun terhadap Nakaito.

"Apa-apaan ini, Phoenix?! Siapa dia?" Nakaito mengucap nama Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan. Emosinya nyaris meledak ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah mati. Jadi permainan apa yang dimainkan Phoenix saat ini?

"Kau tidak mengenalku, paman? Oh, aku sangat tersinggung. Padahal aku pergi belum bertahun-tahun lamanya" Baekhyun tertawa sarkasme, dia sangat menikmati ekspresi terkejut pamannya yang sarat akan ketakutan. Mungkin saja tua bangka itu mengira dirinya adalah hantu, "ah.. seharusnya aku tidak memanggilmu begitu karena sekarang kau bukan lagi keluargaku." Lalu dia tersenyum, sangat manis hingga justru terlihat seperti senyuman boneka _Annabelle_ yang begitu mengancam dan sadis.

"Persetan dengan semua ini. Kau melanggar perjanjiannya, Phoenix!" Nakaito nyaris menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi. Mengundang kekehan yang begitu mengejek dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

"Oh anda terlalu berlebihan, Yang Mulia" Chanyeol jelas-jelas mencela Nakaito dengan panggilan itu, dia tengah merendahkannya dengan caranya sendiri, "kau seharusnya tidak bekerja sama dengan Phoenix jika belum tahu cara main seorang mafioso"

"Kau benar-benar licik" Nakaito berdecih penuh penghinaan.

"Aku sangat tersanjung atas pujian mu. Kupikir aku tak perlu memberikan rasa santunku padamu karena kau bukan rajaku" Chanyeol tertawa seringan bulu, membuat urat-urat di pelipis Nakaito tercetak dengan begitu kentara, "lagipula aku tidak perlu menghormati seseorang yang sangat haus akan darah kematian keluarganya"

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Phoenix! Kau sudah menipuku dan menghinaku! Kau sangat kotor dan menjijikan!"

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah dingin, dia menatap Nakaito penuh intimidasi. Mengancam pria itu lewat tatapannya supaya tidak berbicara berlebihan tentangnya atau pria itu akan menyesal.

"Setidaknya dia tidak munafik sepertimu, kaisar." Baekhyun menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bawah meja untuk memberikan pria itu sedikit ketenangan karena ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mulai kehabisan kesabaran akibat mulut kurang ajar Nakaito.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, paman. Aku tak akan kembali menjadi anggota kekaisaran lagi." Baekhyun menggetarkan rahangnya. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam kepalanya bahwa ia akan tersingkir dari silsilah kekaisaran akibat ulah pamannya yang sudah keterlaluan itu. Beruntung dia masih hidup hingga detik ini. Berterimakasihlah pada Chanyeol dan segala kemurahan hatinya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Rahang Nakaito mengeras, wajahnya sangat kaku dan tegang. Jelas sekali bahwa saat ini dia tengah menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak mencekik Phoenix serta keponakannya itu.

"Aku ingin kau menarik segala ucapan burukmu tentang aku! Bajingan brengsek sepertimu tak berhak mengata-ngatai aku" Baekhyun menggeram dengan suara dalam tenggorokannya seperti seekor serigala. Alisnya saling menukik tajam seolah menegaskan bahwa saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Jiwa bangsawannya berkobar penuh intimidasi membuat Nakaito sedikit menggigil saat merasakan kharisma Baekhyun sebagai seorang darah biru sejati.

"Darimana kau belajar bicara seperti itu, putra mahkota?" Nakaito menekankan panggilannya terhadap Baekhyun seraya menyeringai, menyembunyikan rasa gundah di hatinya akibat kehadiran Baekhyun yang disokong oleh Phoenix; mereka adalah aliansi paling buruk yang berbahaya. "Ah, para preman itu pasti yang mengajarimu untuk berkata kasar. Kau sudah terlihat seperti mereka, sayangku. Kau cocok bergabung dengan mereka ketimbang kembali lagi ke istana"

Hidung Baekhyun mengembang seiring nafasnya yang berburu. Ia sedang mencoba menekan emosinya dalam-dalam. Nakaito akan merasa sangat menang jika ia meledak-ledak.

"Tutup mulutmu" desisnya penuh peringatan. "Dan juga..." Baekhyun menatap pamannya lamat-lamat, "aku menginginkan hak ku, saham perusahaan _ojii-chan_ "

Pria tua itu kini terlihat kaget.

"Kau akan melakukannya, kau akan menarik ucapanmu kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya" Chanyeol memprovokasi. Nada bicaranya tak bisa dibantah, bahkan oleh seorang kaisar macam Nakaito sekalipun.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari takhta secara resmi dalam konferensi. Dan aku menuntut kau membereskan segala hal yang sudah kau kacaukan. Jika kau melakukannya aku berjanji tak akan pernah ikut campur atas kekaisaran"

Lalu Nakaito tertawa, "kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengacamku, nak?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum menyeramkan. Dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan _hand gun_ dari dalam jasnya dalam satu sentakan hingga moncongnya kini berada didepan wajah Nakaito. Kini wajah pria setengah abad itu terlihat pucat pasi. Siapapun tak akan merasa tenang saat sebuah moncong pistol berada didepan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, _baby_ " bisik Chanyeol lembut. Ia merengkuh Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali di kursinya. Mengecupi telinga dan sekitaran rahang remaja itu untuk menenangkannya.

Nakaito mengernyit sangsi. Tatapannya terlihat jijik dan terganggu, lalu ia menyeringai. "Kau berubah haluan ternyata, Bekkyon" Nakaito tertawa untuk mengejeknya, "ah aku lupa. Kau seorang _carrier_."

Itu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang bangsawan. Dirinya tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia terlahir sebagai seorang _carrier_ tapi tak satupun boleh merendahkannya, termasuk pamannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menikahinya. Dengan begitu status kebangsawanannya akan hilang karena aku seorang dominan. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dengan kemundurannya dari takhta Jepang"

Tidak hanya Nakaito saja yang terkejut, Baekhyun juga. Dua anak Adam asal Jepang itu menatap Chanyeol kaget namun Chanyeol benar-benar tegas dengan segala sikapnya. Pria itu bahkan tak merasa roboh sedikitpun akan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Nakaito terhadapnya. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata lagi untuk ini. Ini diluar rencana mereka. Chanyeol tak mengatakan poin ini padanyaㅡ atau mungkin ia tak mendengarkannya. Tapi satu yang ia tahu, semua itu hanyalah omong kosong.

"Kau akan menghubungiku dalam waktu dekat ini untuk menentukan tanggal pers nya"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tenang dari kursinya, menarik Baekhyun dalam genggaman tangannya untuk menarik yang lebih muda demi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Nakaito yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami; dia dikhianati oleh Phoenix dan keponakannya akan menikah dengan Phoenix. Ini betul-betul berita buruk. Bagaimanapun akan sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya jika Baekhyun sampai menikah dengan Leone Park dari Phoenix.. Mereka akan jadi musuh paling berbahaya baginya.

 **e)(o**

Malam ini ㅡsetelah pertemuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan Nakaitoㅡ, mereka melakukan penerbangan lagi ke Korea, tanpa menunggu pagi menjelang. Chanyeol beralasan bahwa pekerjaannya tak bisa menunggu untuk itu. Entah yang dimaksudnya itu pekerjaannya sebagai CEO Feon atau sebagai Phoenix.

Sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatap keluar jendela pesawat yang gelap gulita. Matanya terlihat sayu. Pikirannya berkelana pada saat dimana Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang luar biasa baginya.

Chanyeol akan menikahinya.

Entah itu betul-betul akan terjadi atau justru hanya bagian dari rencana Chanyeol. Yang ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol pernah berkata padanya bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah menikah.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Ia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa ingin tahu di hatinya ketika ia dengan tenang bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Itu akan memperkuat keputusanmu untuk keluar dari takhta" Chanyeol berkata acuh tak acuh seolah itu hanyalah sebuah masalah ringan. Atau mungkin memang begitu baginya.

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir. Betapa mudahnya pria itu berucap. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa yang akan keluar dari bibir pria itu adalah sebuah kesakitan baginya.

"Kau mengharapkan aku bicara yang sebenarnya?" Chanyeol beralih menatapnya hingga kini mereka berdua saling menatap. Lalu cepat-cepat Baekhyun membuang pandangannya. Menatap Chanyeol lebih lama hanya akan membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan mentalnya.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak menyinggung tentang kau mencintaiku atau tidak"

"Tapi kau akan melakukannya"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

"Tapi sikapmu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya, _baby_ " Chanyeol masih kukuh untuk menggoda Baekhyun-nya yang manis. Lelaki Jepang itu terlihat sangat manis saat cemberut dan merona.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!" Lalu matanya berkaca-kaca, mengundang kernyitan aneh di dahi si tampan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis saat membahas hal seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menangis!" Baekhyun kembali menjadi pembangkang. Dia merasa rendah saat Chanyeol mendapatinya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendengus penuh cemoohan. Dia berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun ke kabin paling belakang dimana disana terdapat bar dan beberapa sofa. Joonmyeon, Sehun dan Kai juga disana. Mereka sedang menikmati _tequila_ racikan Joonmyeonㅡ pria itu berbakat menjadi barista dengan lengan kemejanya yang digulung sampai sikut serta gaya rambut klimisnya.

Mereka tersenyum lebar saat melihat kearahnya, mengabaikan tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu posesif terhadapnya. Itu membuat pipinya memanas omong-omong.

"Kau minum alkohol?" Tanya Kai yang duduk dengan bersilang kaki menghadap ke arahnya. Sebelah pinggangnya bersandar penuh pada meja bar tempat Joonmyeon meracik minumannya. Sikut kanannya bertumpu pada meja dengan segelas _fortified wine_ berkadar alkohol 18 persen diantara jemarinya.

Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "tidak terimakasih. Aku lebih suka susu _strawberry_ ketimbang alkohol"

Chanyeol menariknya ke sofa panjang disana. Dia duduk disana sedangkan Baekhyun ia buat untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah anak itu sudah semerah tomat saat Sehun bersiul untuk menggodanya. Joonmyeon juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya sedangkan Kai mengulum senyum.

"Sofanya masih lengang Chanyeol" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan erat Chanyeol namun pria itu tak mengijinkan ia pergi kemanapun. Alhasil ia hanya bisa duduk diam sambil sesekali merengek ketika Chanyeol menciumi lehernya dengan panas.

"Oh dia mulai lagi" Sehun bergumam pelan, merotasikan matanya dan membuang muka dari pasangan yang ada di sofa.

"Belakangan ini Boss selalu terlihat bergairah" Kai menggedikan bahunya namun ia juga tersenyum kecil dan menikmati kembali _wine_ nya.

"Itu bagus. Sangat berpengaruh pada _mood_ nya" sahut Joonmyeon serius. Ia mengambil gelas lain di lemari bar dan membuat susu _strawberry_ untuk si kecil Baekhyun.

"Chan-Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengerang malu saat Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya meremas pantatnya tanpa tahu tempat. Pria itu hanya menggeram rendah saat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya. Jakunnya naik turun saat ia membuat beberapa tanda di jakun kecil Baekhyun. Ia menciumi sepanjang garis rahang yang lebih muda hingga membawa anak itu pada sebuah ciuman manis yang lama kelamaan semakin menuntut. Ia seolah sudah lupa bahwa disana ada Joonmyeon, Kai, dan juga Sehun yang memilih untuk pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Oh Ya Tuhan. Mataku masih suci" keluh Sehun dengan berpura-pura menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan.

Lantas Kai bergerak untuk menoyor kepalanya, "berhenti bicara seperti itu saat isi ponselmu adalah film porno, Oh Sehun!"

Di seberang meja bar Joonmyeon hanya dapat merotasikan matanya. Mengambil segelas susu hangat, menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan itu padanyaㅡ meski Baekhyun masih dalam adegan erotis dengan Phoenix.

"Minumlah susumu, _darling_ "

"Te-terimakasih, _hyung_ " jawabnya terbata. Ia mencoba menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari ceruk lehernya dengan susah payah hingga pria itu mau menurut dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mesumnya.

Lantas lelaki berparas menawan bak boneka itu mengambil gelas dari tangan Joonmyeon, meminumnya hingga habis sampai tetesan susu berwarna _pink_ itu mengalir ke dagunya.

Chanyeol mendengus, _Baekhyun begitu kekanakkan_ , pikirnya.

Jadi ketika Baekhyun memberikan gelasnya kembali pada Joonmyeon, Chanyeol langsung menjilati sisa cairan manis itu di dagu Baekhyun hingga rahang tirus nya sampai-sampai anak itu melenguh geli.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan kemesuman sang Phoenix hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerang Baekhyun dan lambat laun ia terlelap setelah berkata sesuatu pada Chanyeol ; "aku mengantuk, Chanlie"

Dahi si dominan mengerut tajam. Alisnya saling menukik hingga urat-urat di pelipisnya tercetak dengan cara yang teramat seksi. Baekhyun terkulai di bahunya dengan tarikan nafas yang teratur dan itu membuat telinganya memerah padam karena kemarahan. Bagaimana anak itu bisa pergi tidur saat ia melakukan pemanasan dengannya.

"Aku memberinya obat tidur, Phoenix" aku Joonmyeon. Sikapnya sangat tenang seakan tak peduli jika saja Phoenix yang hebat itu hendak memenggal kepalanya disana lalu melempar jasadnya ke luar pesawat. Lalu ia melanjutkan sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar meledak dengan kemarahannya, "pagi tadi dia muntah-muntah. Kupikir kesehatannya sedang diambang batas jadi sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal melelahkan dengannya"

Chanyeol mendengus sinis. Tubuh ringan Baekhyun ia pindahkan ke atas sofa dan ia menghampiri Joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan alkoholnya sendiri.

"Bos, Wang sudah memberikan umpannya. Kita harus mendapatkan manuskrip itu" Kai memulai sebuah obrolan saat Joonmyeon menuangkan cairan _Balkan Vodka_ dengan kadar alkohol 88 persen pada gelas Chanyeol. Dalam ingatan Kai, dapat dihitung jari berapa kali pria tinggi itu mengonsumsi _Vodka_ jenis itu dalam sebulanㅡ itu karena kadar alhokolnya yang sangat tinggi dan dapat menyebabkan hilang kesadaran dalam beberapa gelas sementara pria itu harus selalu terjaga demi pekerjaannya.

"Kalian tak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat"

"Kenapa, Bos?"

Chanyeol melihat Sehun dari ujung matanya yang setajam mata pisau bedah Kai dan pria berkulit pucat itu menyesali pertanyaannya. Seharusnya ia tak meragukan Phoenix, bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun. Setiap ucapan dan tindakan Phoenix selalu memiliki alasan, sekalipun alasan yang tak masuk akal. Karena Phoenix adalah pria yang cerdas.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada ikan yang langsung melahap umpan pada kail pancing" Chanyeol berucap dengan tenang setelah cairan _vodka_ beralkohol tinggi itu melewati dan membakar tenggorokannya dengan buas.

Tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya . Mereka tertegun dan membenarkan ㅡdengan sangatㅡ dalam hati masing-masing. Bagaimanapun tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar mudah dalam dunia mereka.

Lantas saat suara Jongdae terdengar melalui _speaker_ di sudut atas kabinㅡ memberikan peringatan untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing karena pesawat akan segera melandas, Chanyeol langsung membopong Baekhyun yang terkena efek obat tidur untuk duduk di kursi pesawat.

 **e)(o**

 _ **"Bagaimana dengannya?" Nakaito bertanya tanpa basa-basi saat dokter Yoshida memasuki ruangannya dengan sangat berhati-hati.**_

 _ **"Pangeran sangat sehat, kecuali**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Kecuali apa?" Putera mahkota Jepang itu bertanya dengan tidak sabar seolah tak ada lagi hari esok untuk mengetahuinya.**_

 _ **"Pangeran memiliki rahim. Dia seorang carrier unggulan"**_

 _ **Dan Nakaito menemukan titik dimana ia bisa menyingkirkan keponakan berusia 4 tahun nya itu dari atas kursi takhta.**_

.

 _ **"Paman, kenapa kau selalu sinis padaku? Apa salahku?" Baekhyun, dalam balutan seragam SMP nya menghadap Nakaito dengan penuh keyakinan. Air mukanya sangat serius dan tegang hingga Nakaito mendengus dalam suasana itu.**_

 _ **"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, pangeran? Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang penerus takhta"**_

 _ **Rahang Baekhyun muda mengeras.**_

 _ **"Kelahiranmu dan kehadiranmu sangatlah tidak ku harapkan. Dan kesalahanmu adalah telah terlahir di dunia ini. Kau seorang carrier, submisif, lelaki lemah yang berada dibawah kuasa dominan. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk? Kau bisa mengandung"**_

Baekhyun membuka matanya dalam beberapa kerjapan mata yang sangat ringan. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar Chanyeol yang berwarna gelap.

Perasaannya terasa sangat buruk untuk saat ini. Kilasan masa lalunya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Sekarang ia berpikir, mana ada seorang keluarga yang bahkan menyesali kelahiran anggota keluarganya. Pria itu benar-benar jahat.

Lalu saat aroma kayu yang khas itu menyapa hidungnya, ia tersadar bahwa disini tak hanya ada dirinya. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol berbaring menyamping disana, menghadapnya. Fokus sepasang violet itu tak pernah lepas darinya dan kini beralih ke mata ambernya yang luar biasa indah.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tubuh kecilnya berputar menghadap Chanyeol. Balas menatap pria itu dengan matanya yang masih sayu. Rasanya menyenangkan saat mendapati Chanyeol berada di sebelahnya ketika ia membuka mata.

"10 jam" suara Chanyeol sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang sangat adiktif untuk didengar. Pria dewasa itu mengelus kepala Baekhyun, sesekali menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya.

"Aku mimpi buruk" adunya. Jemari lentiknya menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat, mencari perlindungan. Tangan keras itu terasa begitu dingin jika dibandingkan dengan tangan hangatnya. Chanyeol selalu mempunyai suhu tubuh rendah, seperti mayat.

"Aku tahu" tandasnya tetap tenang. Caranya bernafas sungguh tak terlihat hingga Baekhyun nyaris mengira bahwa Chanyeol tak bernafas. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Waktu terlama mereka untuk saling bertatapan tanpa adanya kegugupan atau emosi mendalam.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus"

Senyum kecil terlihat di paras yang lebih muda. Dia merasa tersanjung karena Chanyeol memperhatikan perubahannya. Dirinya sendiri bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia menjadi seperti apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan.

"Joonmyeon berkata kemarin pagi kau muntah-muntah." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut tajam, tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun mungkin sedang memiliki gangguan kesehatan yang tidak ia sadari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Kemarin memang sedikit menyebalkan" bibir mantan pangeran Jepang itu mencebik jengkel. Joonmyeon sudah membocorkannya pada Chanyeol dan itu tidak bagus menurutnya. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan fakta itu dari Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja menurutnya itu bukan hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan pada Chanyeol. Pria itu terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengurusi muntahannya di pagi hari.

"Kau harus menemui Kai" bisiknya dengan tangan yang merambat ke arah pinggang ramping Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan sensual membuat sesuatu dalam diri si mungil meremang.

Lalu Baekhyun tesadar, ia sudah tahu siapa itu Kai dan ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai sangatlah mengerikan dan dia tak akan terlibat, "tidak terimakasih. Kai mengerikan."

Pria dengan _tattoo_ Phoenix di punggungnya itu sedikit terkekeh kala mendengar tuturan menggelikan dari yang lebih muda. Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa Kai bagi Phoenix. Tapi tentu saja sesungguhnya Kai hanyalah dokter biasa pada awalnya, sebelum Phoenix memvonis bahwa pria berkulit kecoklatan itu harus menjadi dokter bagi Phoenix dan dokter yang mengerikan bagi musuh-musuh Phoenix.

"Dia tidak akan melukaimu"

"Tentu saja. Karena jika itu terjadi maka kau akan mengebom kepalanya"

Chanyeol menyeringai usil, "benarkah? Aku tidak yakin"

"Ish. Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencubit gemas perut keras Chanyeol mengundang ekspresi meringis main-main dari sang mafioso, sengaja ingin mengejek Baekhyun yang mencubitnya membuat bibir _pink_ yang sangat manis itu mencebik tidak suka.

"Pergilah mandi, lalu pergi sarapan"

Chanyeol dan segala sikap lembutnya adalah anugerah bagi siapapun. Semua wanita dan _carrier_ mendambakan itu, sentuhan dari seorang dominan sehebat Chanyeol. Dan Byun Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang beruntung yang mendapatkan kelembutan hati seorang Phoenix.

Jadi ketika Chanyeol mengecup sayang dahinya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh seperti anak baik dan beranjak ke kamar mandi ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jantungku berdebar" gumamnya dibalik pintu kamar mandi, meremas bagian dadanya dengan gemas. Semburat tipis menghiasi wajah manisnya yang selalu dipuja rakyat Jepang, membayangkan Chanyeol dan ketampanannya yang sangat menakjubkan.

Pria itu begitu jantan, selalu seperti itu.

Park Chanyeol memang memantaskan dirinya menjadi seorang Phoenix yang kejam dan misterius.

 **e)(o**

 _"Ya, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku sudah berada didalam mobil"_ suara Kyungsoo terdengar di seberang sana melewati _micro earphone_ yang Kai kenakan di telinganya.

Mata tajam dokter bedah kematian itu terfokus pada layar induk dari beberapa komputer yang berada didalam ruang kerja Luhan, tepatnya dia memperhatikan rekaman kamera nano di sudut mobil _Jeep Wrangler_ yang Kyungsoo pakai untuk misinya kali ini, ia memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo aman dan sejauh ini tak ada yang mengancam kegagalan misi Kyungsoo menurutnya. Batinnya sedikit khawatir ketika mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo pergi ke perbatasan itu sendirian, tanpa pengawalan demi keberhasilan misinya kali ini. Semuanya terasa makin sulit dari hari ke hari ketika sang bunglon dari Phoenix harus menjalani misinya. Level bahaya itu selalu meningkat setiap harinya seolah Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menemukan level _finish_ nya.

"Hati-hati Kyungsoo, jangan lengah"

 _"Hn. Kau seperti tidak mengenal_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 **DOR!**

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika sebuah peluru di tembakan dan membuat ban mobilnya pecah sehingga mobil yang ia kendarai sendiri dalam kecepatan tinggi sulit untuk dikendalikan. Ia meringis dengan keras, masih berusaha mengendalikan kemudinya dan Kai terperanjat di tempatnya melihat layar komputer didepannya menangkap gambaran tak fokus yang bergulir kesana kemari, belum lagi suara ribut yang ia dengar dari _micro earphone_ nya membuat hatinya semakin mencelos khawatir.

"Kyung! Kyungsoo-ya! Kau mendengarku?"

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari seberang sana. Hanya terdengar suara rintihan Kyungsoo dan beberapa tembakan yang ia yakini tertuju pada mobil yang dikendarai Kyungsoo.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! JAWAB AKU!" Kai berteriak frustasi.

Dan semakin merasa frustasi ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo melepas paksa komunikator itu dari telinganya dan menghancurkannya seperti seekor serangga. Kyungsoo menengadah pada kamera nano yang berada di sudut atas mobilnya sambil beruntap _'maafkan aku'_ sebelum sambungan kamera super mini itu terputus karena Kyungsoo menghancurkan kameranya dengan satu pukulan.

" _Shit!_ Apa yang kau lakukan Do Kyungsoo!" Kai menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan penuh keputusasaan. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo pasti memiliki alasan kuat dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Lelaki itu pasti sangat terdesak hingga memutuskan seluruh sambungan dengan operatornya di markas Phoenix.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan datang dari balik pintu masuk, menghampiri Kai dan memilih untuk mengabaikan secangkir kopi yang dibawanya hanya untuk mendapati situasi Kai yang terlihat kacau.

"Aku kehilangan kontak dengan Kyungsoo. Dia diserang danㅡ danㅡ dan diaㅡ"

"Tenanglah, bodoh! Kepanikanmu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah" pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sehun dan Yixing yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sehun meliriknya sekilas dengan pandangan menusuk sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat rekaman detik-detik terakhir sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan semua sambungannya dengan markas.

"Ini ulah Wang" desisnya tajam ketika melihat tayangan Kyungsoo yang menyebut Wang dalam bahasa isyaratnya pada kamera setelah lelaki bermata bulat itu mengucapkan kalimat _'maafkan aku'_ tanpa suara.

"Mereka benar-benar telah menabuh genderang perang" Yixing berucap dengan aksen tenangnya, selalu seperti itu. Hingga ia menarik pistol semi otomatis dari belakang pinggangnya dan mengisi magasin dengan peluru baru seolah itu memberikan kode keras bahwa dirinya siap berperang dengan Wang untuk kembali membawa rekannya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus memberitahu Joonㅡ"

"Tidak!" Kai berteriak keras penuh bantahan, mengundang kerutan-kerutan heran di kening rekan-rekannya.

"Apanya yang tidak, tuan Kim? Ketua divisi harus tahu"

"Tidak! Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo karena ini salahku. Aku operatornya dan aku sudah tidak becus." Kai menampik tengan Luhan yang memegang bahunya. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah dia akan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Oh _shit!_ Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padanya"

Luhan menatap Kai dalam rasa iba. Dia tahu bahwa perasaan pribadilah yang membuatnya kalut. Kyungsoo bukan sekedar rekan kerja bagi Kai, semua Phoenix tahu itu. Jadi Kai pasti luar biasa khawatir ketika Kyungsoo kedapatan terhimpit bahaya. Pria itu tak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebelum Kyungsoo betul-betul kembali ke bawah lindungan sayap Phoenix

"Aku akan pergi untuk menyelamatkanㅡ"

"Jangan bodoh, Kim Kai! Kau pikir siapa Wang itu?! Jangan libatkan perasaanmu dalamㅡ"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu, Luhan? DIA KEKASIHKU!" Kai berteriak kalap, membuat Luhan mengerjap kaget dan yang lainnya mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Pertengkaran tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kalian kekanakan. Jangan berpikiran sempit, Kai" helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari bibir tipis Yixing yang sangat jarang bersuara. Pria tampan dengan perangai tenangnya itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Meletakkan kembali pistol semi otomatisnya di atas meja setelah memastikan kokangnya berada dalam posisi tidak siap menembak.

"Kita akan pergi bersamaㅡ"

"Aku yang akan pergi sendiri! Ini masalahku jadiㅡ"

"KUBILANG KITA AKAN PERGI BERSAMA KIM JONG IN! KITA ADALAH TIM! KAU PIKIR AKU HANYA AKAN DIAM SEPERTI ORANG BODOH KETIKA REKANKU TERANCAM BAHAYA?!" Luhan meneriakkan kekesalannya yang sudah mendarah daging. Kekeras kepalaan Kai hanya akan membawa malapetaka bagi mereka semua. Kai tak mungkin pergi ke markas Wang seorang diri sehebat apapun dia. Wang adalah satu-satunya saingan Phoenix di dunia bawah yang sangat diperhitungkan. Meski nyatanya Wang tak pernah bisa menjatuhkan Phoenix karena kekosongan salah satu kursi takhtanya.

Wang adalah sebuah organisasi mafia perserikatan keluarga yang menjadikan Wang memiliki banyak kursi dalam takhta nya meski takhta tertinggi ada pada Hwang Chansung. Mafia Wang memiliki 4 orang eksekutif tertinggi. Tapi, memiliki satu kekosongan dalam kursi takhta mereka membuat Wang tak bisa memusatkan kekuatannya secara penuh untuk menjatuhkan Phoenix. Dari yang ia dengar, kursi kosong itu adalah milik seorang anak lelaki dari saudara jauh Wang yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Itu masih menjadi misteri.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana jika kau tak ingin Joonmyeon tahu mengenai masalah ini" telunjuk Luhan mengarah pada Kai, menekan dada pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sentakan kuat, terlalu kesal dan meradang akan sikap perasa Kai. Bagaimanapun pria itu sudah bersikap tidak profesional. Ia tak dapat membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol mengenai semua ini.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Kyungsoo dalam bahaya" pria itu kembali mendesak, membuat amarah Luhan nyaris kembali menyeruak jika saja Sehun tak menahan tubuh kecil itu untuk tak memukul wajah Kai hingga tak berbentuk.

"Kita bisa berangkat malam ini dengan heli. Setelah menyusun rencana penyelamatan dengan baik" Sehun menengahi dan berhasil membuat Luhan sedikitnya merasa tenang meski agak kaget saat Sehun menawarkan untuk pergi malam ini.

Ini seperti pelarian dari sebuah pengkhianatan. Mereka sudah mengkhianati titah Phoenix jika benar-benar berangkat. Tapi rekan mereka butuh bantuan. Maka, saat mereka kembali nanti ㅡjika selamatㅡ Chanyeol lah yang harus mereka hadapi.

Mereka adalah tim. Dan harus menjadi tim yang solid.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berjinjit di atas sandal tidurnya, berusaha menggapai-gapai buku di rak teratas perpustakaan Phoenix. Tangannya sudah menyentuh ujung buku dan berusaha mengapitnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya namun buku itu terlalu tinggi hingga tangannya tidak sampai.

Lalu ia merasakan seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya hingga dada itu menyentuh punggungnya. Itu Chanyeol. Ia sudah mengenali bau itu, bau Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu meraih buku yang sejak tadi berusaha Baekhyun ambil lalu memberikannya pada si mungil. Tangan berlapis otot pria itu melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Perlahan bibir tebalnya menyapu bagian tengkuk yang lebih muda hingga empunya menggelinjang geli.

"Ch-Chanyeol.." gumamnya dengan tangan yang memegang buku dengan erat.

"Hn?"

"Hentikan. Kau mesum" Baekhyun menyiku pelan perut keras Chanyeol membuat pria itu mengalah dan melepaskannya untuk kemudian duduk diatas sofa, didalam perpustakaan.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan?" Suara _bass_ itu kembali terdengar di iringi hentakan pelan sepatu yang teratur menandakan pemiliknya tengah melangkahkan kaki semakin dekat pada objek lain yang duduk di atas sofa dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada orang disini" Baekhyun mencicit seperti tikus. Suaranya nyaris menghilang ditelan luasnya ruangan namun pendengaran Phoenix sangat tajam sehingga dapat menangkap ucapan pelan itu.

Chanyeol mendudukkan bokongnya yang agung di sebelah Baekhyun, memperhatikan kontur wajah si mungil dari samping hingga pemiliknya meratap dengan gugup. Diam-diam ujung bibir sang Phoenix menekuk ke atas membuat sebuah senyuman kecilㅡ atau mungkin sebuah seringaian.

Lantas, Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan tatapan pria itu yang terasa mengulitinya. Jiwa _carrier_ nya meraung penuh permohonan akan jiwa dominan Chanyeol yang sangat tajam. Siapapun tak ada yang bisa menolak bagaimana sempurna nya paras sang Phoenix serta jiwa dominannya yang akan membuat semua orang bersujud dibawah kakinya. Ia pun berusaha menampik dominansi Chanyeol namun aura dominan itu sungguh kuat hingga dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam sebuah dekapan posesif seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik" gumam sang dominan yang sangat menikmati paras rupawan dari submisif yang kini berbaring di atas pahanya. Telapak tangan besarnya membelai halus kepala si mungil dan sesekali mengusap wajah itu sehingga sang _carrier_ memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan dari sang dominan.

"Karena aku _carrier_ " dia balas bergumam setelah kembali membuka kelopaknya hingga pecahan kilatan sepasang amber itu terlihat begitu memukau.

"Ya.. kau _carrier_. Submisifku" tuturnya dengan penuh nada klaim, tak terbantahkan dan tak boleh ada penentangan atas ucapannya. Segala yang ia ucapkan adalah absolut, bersifat tunggal dan mutlak. Apalagi yang menyangkut soal submisifnya. Phoenix tak pernah seserius ini untuk mengakui kepemilikan seorang _carrier_.

"Aku tidak milik siapapun" mata amber itu mengerjap dengan cara yang sangat polos. Dalam pandangannya, Chanyeol sekalipun tak berhak memilikinya. Mereka bukan kaum werewolf dengan pengakuan atas status alfa-omega. Mereka adalah manusia, manusia bermoral yang memiliki hak dan kebebasan. Selama Chanyeol tak mempertegas hubungan mereka dimata hukum apalagi Tuhan, dia bukanlah milik pria itu.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun"

Amber itu bersirobok dengan violet memabukkan milik Phoenix, bertatapan cukup lama hingga Baekhyun menyerah atas tatapan penuh emosi sang dominan.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakannya," pandangan Baekhyun turun kebawah, menandakan dirinya sedang meratap dan dalam perasaan yang sensitif untuk membahas hubungan diantara mereka. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah seorang pemimpin besar, pria itu tak akan memilih pasangannya secara acak. Dia tak akan pernah lupa bahwa Chanyeol tetaplah pria brengsek. "Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tahu kau tidak merasakannya. Jadi jangan membuatku berharap. Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dan ini tidak berjalan dengan baik, jadi tolonglaㅡ"

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah kecupan cepat di bibir Baekhyun sekedar untuk menghentikan bibir itu agar tak terus berceloteh omong kosong.

"Chanyeollo~" Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan suara lembut yang mendayu merdu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh garis wajah Chanyeol dan berakhir di rahang tegas pria itu. Dia mengikik ketika merasakan bulu-bulu kasar mulai tumbuh di dagu pria dewasa itu. Wajah Chanyeol selalu bersih dari rambut-rambut mengganggu seperti kumis atau jenggot sekalipun, jadi Chanyeol pasti akan terlihat aneh ketika dia membiarkan bulu-bulu kasar itu tumbuh di wajahnya. "Aku ingin pergi bersepeda"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya penuh dengan ekspresi skeptis. "Bersepeda? Kenapa?"

Anak itu menggeleng polos, "tidak tahu." Dia berkedip beberapa kali saat Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan nafas teraturnya, tetap menatap dirinya dengan sepasang violet indah itu.

"Daehyun meletakkan sepedanya di gudang, pergilah. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menjagamu." Chanyeol kembali membelai wajah Baekhyun, memainkan anak rambut remaja 18 itu dengan tatapan yang sangat lembutㅡ tatapan seorang Phoenix yang tak akan pernah didapat oleh orang lain, hanya untuk Baekhyun, hanya untuk anak itu ia bisa selembut ini. Baekhyunnya, permata nya.

"Tidak mau" Baekhyun merengut dengan tangan yang bersedekap di dada. Masih berbaring di atas paha Chanyeol. "Aku mau bersepeda bersamamu, Chanyeol. Mau ya?"

"Aku tidak suka bersepeda"

Lantas Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap Chanyeol sengit, meski pada nyatanya itu terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol. Pria 25 tahun itu mendengus geli, menertawakan kenaifan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi!"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya skeptis, "itu lebih bagus."

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berteriak penuh dengan kekesalan. Chanyeol terlalu dingin dan kaku menurutnya. Pria itu sama sekali tak memiliki selera humor. Mungkin pekerjaannya sebagai mafia membuat selera humornya hilang tak tersisa.

"Ayo pergi" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan lembut namun tetap sarat akan dominansi. Pria tinggi itu membawa Baekhyun untuk mengambil sepeda Daehyun di gudang, menaikinya dan mengajak anak itu untuk duduk di belakangnya.

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang yang lebih tua hingga mereka kini terlihat seperti sepasang remaja labil yang tengah berkencan.

"Aku lupa caranya mengendarai sepeda" pria itu bergurau, dengan nada datar yang nyaris terdengar sangat menyebalkan namun Baekhyun justru tertawa sambil mengusakkan batang hidungnya di punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendarai sepedanya di halaman istana Phoenix, membuat orang-orangnya menatap pada dirinya dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin Phoenix yang hebat menaiki sepeda seperti itu dengan membonceng seorang anak kecil di belakangnya. Itu terlihat seperti bukan Phoenix.

"Kau harus membayar atas harga diriku, Baekhyun"

"Membayar?" Anak itu melongokan kepalanya dari balik pinggang Chanyeol dengan wajah menggemaskan. Sayangnya Chanyeol tak sempat menunduk untuk melihat raut tersebut.

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia terus mengayuh sepeda seperti seorang pengantar koran di pagi hari.

Kakinya baru berhenti mengayuh ketika merasakan sinar matahari semakin naik dan mulai membuat kulit mereka berdua terbakar panas.

"Kau harus mandi dan memakan sarapanmu." Tuturnya penuh perintah. Pria itu membiarkan orang-orang Phoenix menyimpan kembali sepeda itu di tempat yang seharusnya. Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan memberikan remaja itu kecupan manis di ujung hidungnya.

"Kau akan pergi bekerja?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Tidak, aku harus mengurusi tikus-tikus kecilku" bisiknya tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun hingga ia bisa mencium aroma segar dari mulut prianya. Ia menjadi malu sendiri saat mengingat bahwa dirinya belum mandi dan bahkan belum menggosok giginya sama sekali. Saat terbangun pagi tadi, ia langsung pergi ke perpustakaan, alasannya hanya karena ia ingin.

"Tikus?"

"Bukan hal yang perlu kau ketahui, _baby_ _wolf_ " pria itu tersenyum kecil padanya dan melepasnya untuk pergi ke kamarnya demi membasuh diri.

Mata violet Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar yang aneh. Jika seseorang menyelami tatapan itu lebih dalam, maka dia akan menemukan sebuah kobaran emosi di ujung terdalam dari bola mata sang Phoenix.

"BOSS!" Joonmyeon berteriak kalap hingga suaranya terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan maha besar Phoenix. Tahu-tahu, pintu rangkap berdaun dua yang sangat tinggi itu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan Joonmyeon dan penampilannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Pria itu terlihat sangat kacau dengan mata melotot merah serta wajah yang bercucuran peluh. Bahkan rambutnya terlihat sangat lepek seolah ia baru saja menempuh jarak ribuan kilo untuk mencapai ruangan sang Phoenix.

"Pelankan suaramu Joonmyeon. Aku tidak tuli."

Chanyeol yang duduk di ruang kerjanya dengan tenang hanya menatap Joonmyeon sekilas sebelum ia kembali terfokus pada dokumen-dokumen Feon Group di mejanya. Sesekali pria pimpinan Phoenix itu menjilat ujung jarinya seperti orang kolot kala ia hendak membuka lembaran dokumen lainnya.

Melihat ketenangan Phoenix, Joonmyeon menebak bahwa Phoenix belum mengetahui masalah yang terjadi saat ini. Joonmyeon jadi cemas kalau-kalau pria itu akan mengamuk ketika mendengar kabar tak sedap darinya.

"Boss, _B_ _ell_ _AH-1Z Viper_ Phoenix hilang tak terdeteksi. Semua sistem navigasi dan GPS dimatikan dari markas operator. Sejauh ini hanya ada 2 orang yang aku tahu memiliki kemampuan peretas setingkat itu; Kris dan Luhan. Aku sudah memastikan Kris ada di tempatnya tapi Luhan.." Joonmyeon menjeda ucapannya, memperhatikan raut wajah Phoenix yang masih terlihat sangat tenang, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Dia menghilang. Bersama anak buahku di divisi 1. Jadi, kesimpulan sementara mereka lah dalang dari semua ini. Aku juga tidak bisa melacak keberadaan mereka."

Suasana masih tenang, Joonmyeon bahkan tak merasakan aura intimidatif di atmosfer ruang kerja Chanyeol. Pria itu masih tetap tenang dengan mata yang masih tetap fokus mengamati pekerjaannya sebagai CEO. Joonmyeon jadi bingung, apakah Chanyeol tengah menahan amarahnya atau memang pria itu biasa saja.

"Aku sudah tahu"

Dan jawaban itu membuat Joonmyeon menelan ludah dengan gugup. Akan jadi sangat buruk ketika Phoenix mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Lantas ia jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa Phoenix tidak melakukan tindakan lebih awal jika dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Mereka pikir aku bodoh." Tubuh tinggi nan tegap itu berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. Menatap Joonmyeon sekilas dan berjalan mengitari meja hanya untuk menyandarkan tubuh tinggi semampainya di depan meja kerjanya. Kedua tangan berototnya ia masukkan kedalam kedua kantung celana hitam seperti biasanya. "Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana mereka bertahan diluar perlindunganku."

Tubuh Joonmyeon tersentak, untuk beberapa saat ia menggigil. Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan mereka pergi dari bawah sayapnya. Phoenix tak suka seorang pembangkang. Kini ia khawatir bagaimana nasib mereka. Itupun jika mereka selamat diluar sana dan bisa kembali kesini.

"Yang aku pertanyakan adalah.." Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggantung ucapannya, seolah sengaja untuk menarik perhatian Joonmyeon sepenuhnya agar mendengarkan ucapannya. Padahal jikapun tidak begitu Joonmyeon tetaplah seorang yang patuh dan pendengar setia. "..dorongan apa yang mereka dapat hingga dengan lancang melakukan ketololan ini."

Joonmyeon bisa melihat rahang Chanyeol mulai kaku saat mengatakannya. Phoenix mulai tersulut api emosi dan inilah yang dia khawatirkan. Ketika pertanyaan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak kembali sejak misi yang ia jalankan. Luhan terlalu ceroboh hingga dia menyisakan rekaman terakhir percakapan Kyungsoo dan Kai selaku operator dalam misinya. Dari yang kulihat dalam rekaman kamera nano, Kyungsoo tertangkap oleh Wang. Entah bagaimana bisa Wang berada disana. Itu bukan daerahnya. Jadi kusimpulkan bahwa Wang memang sudah berencana menangkapnya."

Setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon, rahang Chanyeol semakin mengeras disertai kepalan tangan hingga buku jarinya memutih. Emosinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Wang semakin membuatnya muak dari waktu ke waktu.

Lalu dalam waktu sebentar ekspresi Chanyeol berubah. Seperti seorang psikopat kejam, ia berkata, "biarkan saja mereka. Saat mereka tersudut, hanya akulah yang dapat mereka mintai pertolongan."

 **e)(o**

Jarum panjang jam menunjuk ke angka pertengahan 8 dan 9 ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan penampilan segar serta rambut yang sedikit basah. Langkah-langkah kecilnya berjalan menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol dan ia mengintip dari celah pintu setelah ia mendorongnya perlahan.

"Masuklah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya dapat terkikik ketika Chanyeol menyadari kedatangannya. Tentu saja, posisi pintu yang berseberangan dengan meja kerjanya serta suara derit pintu yang sangat kontras dengan suasa sepi pasti memberi tahu kedatangannya pada Chanyeol.

Maka, dia pun berjalan kedalam ruangan Chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil bersenandung kecil seperti anak-anak.

Keberadaan Baekhyun terlalu menarik sehingga Chanyeol tak melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah lelaki Jepang tersebut. Seperti biasa, ia mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun dan menyelipkan sejumput rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Anak itu menggeleng imut, "aku ingin sarapan bersamamu." Jawabnya lugas. Menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sepasang mata serigalanya yang begitu memikat, memberikan pengertian pada pria tinggi itu jika dia sedang ingin berada didekatnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya _baby_ " Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis di sekitar pelipis Baekhyun hingga anak itu mengerang dan terkekeh geli karenanya.

Chanyeol berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun raih lalu membawa yang lebih muda untuk turun ke lantai satu. Sikapnya terlihat tenang dan biasa saja sehingga Baekhyun tak bisa mengetahui bahwa pria itu sebenarnya tengah memendam emosi yang luar biasa mendalam akibat pengkhianatan para anggota divisi 1.

"A-ah!" Baekhyun berteriak panik ketika ujung sandal rumahnya tak sengaja terpeleset di anak tangga dan tubuhnya nyaris saja jatuh lalu menggelinding sampai ke bawah jika saja Chanyeol tak cepat-cepat menahan berat badannya dengan sigap sehingga kini Baekhyun menumpukan berat badannya pada dada Chanyeol. Mata mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama hingga Baekhyun yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya karena gugup.

Sang mafioso itu sedikit terkekeh, mengusap wajah Baekhyun dan menjawil hidung mancung lelaki manisnya. Terakhir, pria itu memberikan kecupan kilat di kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melayang ketika Chanyeol mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_ menuju meja makan hingga wajah Baekhyun merona malu saat para pekerja di istana Phoenix menatap mereka seperti tengah menatap adegan dalam drama picisan.

"Chanlie~ jangan lakukan itu lagi" dia merengek saat bokongnya sudah mendarat di kursi makan.

"Kalau begitu jangan berlaku ceroboh lagi" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku"

"Jangan meminta maaf"

Baekhyun mendengus, "lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau banyak maunya" dia kembali merajuk. Seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi jengkel.

Chanyeol tak menanggapinya lebih lanjut. Menanggapi ucapan kekanakan Baekhyun hanya akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh, maka dari itu Chanyeol lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan menikmati sarapan paginya.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun sarapan berdua bersama Chanyeol. Biasanya di meja makan ini selalu ramai oleh Minseok, Joonmyeon dkk.

"Kemana yang lain pergi? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain"

Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya dengan sedikit kesal kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

Ia merenung, apakah Chanyeol bisa bersikap lebih baik dari ini suatu saat nanti? Karena ia benar-benar mengharapkannya. Chanyeol bilang dia boleh berharap padanya, tapi kapan Chanyeol akan merealisasikan harapannya itu?

 **e)(o**

Malam berikutnya, para pembangkang dari divisi 1 kembali ke markas Phoenix dengan Kyungsoo yang dipapah oleh Kai dalam kondisi buruk ; wajahnya babak belur dan terdapat banyak bekas cambuk di tubuhnya sehingga pakaian pria itu sudah compang-camping tak karuan. Meski begitu kesadaran Kyungsoo masih patut diacungi jempol, pria itu masih bisa menarik nafas dengan baik ditengah keadaan sekaratnya.

"Phoenix.." Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dilantai, melepaskan diri dari topangan Kai hanya untuk bersimpuh memohon pengampunan dari sang Phoenix.

"Maafkan atas penghinaan ini, Phoenix." Mata Kyungsoo menatap lurus lantai dibawahnya, menunjukkan betapa malu dan menyesalnya dia atas keadaan dirinya saat ini. Ia merasa telah menghina tuannya dengan datang padanya dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. "Aku bersumpah atas seluruh tetes darah yang sudah kujatuhkan bahwa sampai jasadku membusuk, aku akan tetap setia dan adalah milik Phoenix."

Ditempatnya Chanyeol masih duduk diam, mengamati dengan tajam apa saja yang dilakukan para pembelot itu, terkecuali Kyungsoo yang sudah gagal menjalani misinya. Tangannya saling bertautan di depan dada, menatap angkuh mereka yang bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut menapaki lantai di belakang Kyungsoo. Semuanya tak baik-baik saja. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki wajah utuh seperti sedia kala. Tak satupun dari mereka yang melewatkan luka sobekan di wajah. Hingga ia sadar, salah satu _anak_ nya tak ada disana.

"Dimana Oh Sehun?" Suara roda kursi yang bergerak memenuhi seisi ruangan ketika Phoenix berdiri tegap dengan rahang terkatup tegas. Ia nyaris menghancurkan meja ketika Yixing menggeleng dengan wajah penuh sesal. Amarahnya tiba-tiba saja memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Campuran rasa marah dan kecewa nyaris menguasai pikirannya. Phoenix berjalan mendekat, membuka ikat pinggangnya dalam satu tarikan. Melilitkan kepala ikat pinggang itu di telapak hingga punggung tangannya, bersiap melayangkan satu cambukan keras di tubuh anggota divisi 1 yang dengan kurang ajar membangkang titahnya lalu kembali dengan satu anggota yang gugur. Hingga suara derit pintu menghentikannya disertai sapaan lugu kesayangannya.

"Chanyeol.."

Pria itu mendengus keras-keras. Melepaskan lilitan ikat pinggang di tangannya lalu melemparnya ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring antara kepala sabuk yang terbuat dari besi dengan permukaan meja.

Remaja itu hanya berkedip polos, berjalan masuk dengan perasaan tak bersalah lalu kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan mengenaskan ; nyaris sekarat dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo.." gumamnya sedikit gemetar. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menunduk, sekali lagi merasa malu pada ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

"Kemari, Baekhyun." Tak perlu diulang dua kali saat Baekhyun langsung berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan mendapatkan sebuah dekapan erat yang begitu posesif.

Ia merasa sangat marah karena lagi-lagi Wang berhasil menghancurkan orang yang berharga baginya. Para anggota Phoenix bukanlah sekedar anak buah baginya, mereka keluarga. Sekalipun mereka membangkang di detik terakhir kematiannya. Setidaknya Sehun adalah salah satu keluarga yang telah bersamanya sejak belasan tahun silam, sejak mereka masih remaja. Tak mudah menerima kepergian keluarganya. Apalagi disebabkan oleh orang yang sama, Wang.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang lebih muda hingga remaja itu berkedip bingung. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan luar biasa ketika ia memasuki ruangan ini dan saat itu ia tahu bahwa ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi jauh dari ekspektasi nya, ia pikir Chanyeol akan marah dan mengusirnya untuk keluar tapi pria itu justru memanggilnya dan mendekapnya.

"Chanyeol, kau baik?" Tanyanya ragu namun Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Beberapa saat diisi keheningan sampai Chanyeol mengangkat kembali kepala berharganya dan menatap orang-orang yang berlutut di lantai ruang kerjanya untuk kemudian berkata sambil masih merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kumpulkan para anggota di lapangan udara, mereka harus mengetahui gugurnya anggota divisi 1, Oh Sehun, dan pembangkangan kalian. Lalu kita akan membalaskan hal yang pantas pada Wang."

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **KEJUTAN!**

 **Hahaha garing banget ya gue LOL. Hai guys, pada akhirnya gue sadar dan nemuin jati diri gue.**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang tetep support gue dan percaya kalo BP emang karya gue, dari otak gue, hasil kerja keras gue. Makasih bangeeeeeeeettt gue sayang kalian.**

 **Gue sadar pas baca reviews kalian. Gue saat itu bener-bener kalut dan gak tau apa yang mesti gue lakuin saat ada yang nuduh gue niru karya orang. But, kalian ngasih uluran tangan ke gue, ngasih gue semangat, ngasih gue nasihat sebagai reader, temen, dan sodara. Gue sayang kalian :') makasih udah ada buat gue saat gue butuh kalian.**

 **Dan gue baru inget bahwa gue udah janji bakal beresin ff ini. Fakkk.. untung gue inget ya wkwkwk**

 **Dear, antis tercinta. Sebelum kalian judge gue sebaiknya kalian teliti baik-baik. Gue masih heran sih sama yang bilang kalo gue niru, BERDASAR pada apa yang mereka liat soal karakter Chanyeol yang katanya sama, peran Minseok, sama scene yang sama. Coba jelasin ke gue emangnya gue musti gambarin Ceye gimana coba kalo dia seorang mafia? Masa iya gue gambarin dia itu ramah, baik, sopan, ceria, dll. Kan gak mungkin ya orang mafia itu karakternya keras, dingin, tegas. Gue bukan orang bodoh ya. Gue pernah nonton beberapa film mafia dan gue gak ada tuh nemuin mafia yang sifatnya ceria gitu. Kan konyol. Terus peran Minseok katanya. Emang di ff yang lo sebut gue tiru itu Minseok kepala divisi? Dominan? And last masalah scene. Yang mana sih yang lo kata sama? Coba lo teliti deh, BP bukan cuma tentang mafia. Kalo yang baca dari awal sampe ch 8 pasti tau kan konflik awalnya itu masalah takhta Jepang. Apa di ff yang lo sebut gue tiru itu juga Baekhyun nya pangeran Jepang yang pengen di singkirin sama pamannya? Sebelum lo nuduh gue niru coba lo pikir pake otak deh. Gue punya konsep kekaisaran Jepang vs mafia dari jaman gue bikin akun meiyouchanbaek. And fuck buat kalian yang masih bilang gue niru niru karya orang.**

 **For the last, salam sayang dari gue buat readers yang tetep setia sama ini ff. Finally, gue gatau readers gue sebanyak itu wkwk soalnya yang suka review dari chapter2 sebelumnya gak sebanyak yang review di bagian yang gue milang mau unpub. Gue harap kalian tetep mau review positif supaya gue semangat lagi. Maksa nih gue hehehee..**

 **Dear buat yang katanya gamau sekolah kalo gue unpub ini, jangan lah ya nanti gue dong yang bertanggung jawab kalo lo bolos wkwkk..**

 **Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat support kalian. I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry kemaren gue bukannya nyari sensasi supaya kalian perhatiin tapi gue emang butuh kalian dan kalian bikin gue hidup lagi :))))**

 **GUE TUNGGU REVIEW NYA!**

 **OH YA!**

 **buat yang komentar negatif apalagi NUDUH GUE NIRU KARYA ORANG, gue bakal langsung blok. Gak ada nego. Gak peduli siapaun lo. Kalo lo gasuka karya gue lebih baik lo minggat dari lapak gue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Kumpulkan para anggota di lapangan udara, mereka harus mengetahui gugurnya anggota divisi 1, Oh Sehun, dan pembangkangan kalian. Lalu kita akan membalaskan hal yang pantas pada Wang."

"Tunggu Boss!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dengan sorot mata penuh ambisi. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan seksama, menekan semua rasa takutnya pada Phoenix hanya untuk berbicara, "Sehun masih hidup. Dia tak sepenuhnya gugur"

 _ **"Kyungsoo!" Kai yang pertama kali berteriak ketika melihat tubuh tak berdaya Kyungsoo yang bersimpah darah, dirantai dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Ia berteriak dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan, tak mempedulikan jikalau ada penjaga lain di sekitar sini yang mendengarnya. Beberapa penjaga telah berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan kemampuan para anggota divisi 1. Tidak ada masalah untuk itu.**_

 _ **"Sial, kita lupa tak mencari kuncinya" Luhan datang dengan tergopoh. Terdapat lebam yang mulai menghitam di sudut matanya serta goresan pisau di tulang pipinya. Dia tak terlihat seperti 'Luhan si hacker cantik dari Phoenix' lagi sekarang dengan luka-luka itu, dia lebih terlihat seperti preman gang.**_

 _ **"Biar aku yang atasi, minggir Kai" suara Yixing memecah ketegangan di atmosfer ruangan pengap itu. Sebuah pistol semi otomatis telah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menarik kokang hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang begitu khas. Laras pistolnya terarah pada rantai panjang yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menajamkan penglihatan untuk membidiknya dan ketika ia menarik pelatuk, rantai itu terputus hingga terdengar bunyi nyaring peraduan antara rantai besi dan lantai baja. Pistol itu tak mengeluarkan suara bising, berterimakasihlah pada peredam yang selalu Yixing pasang di pistolnya.**_

 _ **"Kau bisa diandalkan kawan" Sehun menepuk bahu Yixing dari belakang ketika Yixing selesai menembak rantai satunya lagi dan Kyungsoo terbebas dari rantai pengekang itu. Tubuh bersimpah darahnya nyaris jatuh ke lantai jika saja Kai tidak menopangnya dengan cepat seraya memeluknya erat dan membisikkan kata-kata maaf.**_

 _ **"Kita harus cepat. Salah satu dari mereka akan menyadari jika rekannya tewas. Cepat!" Luhan hendak membantu untuk memapah Kyungsoo namun Kai memberikan gestur bahwa dia bisa melakukannya sendiri dan lebih baik begitu. Kai menggendong Kyungsoo di bahunya lalu berjalan cepat mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan paling depan untuk memimpin.**_

 _ **Mereka berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong itu, tak bisa berlari cepat karena Kai sedikit kesulitan untuk menggendong Kyungsoo. Mereka tentunya tak akan meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja. Mereka adalah tim dan tim harus bekerja sama, meskipun nyawa yang jadi taruhannya.**_

 _ **"Itu tangganya" Sehun bergumam, namun cukup keras untuk dapat didengar orang-orang di belakangnya. Yixing yang berada di barisan paling akhir sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tak satupun dari Wang mengikuti mereka.**_

 _ **Tangga besi itu membawa mereka ke atap gedung, dimana helikopter mereka telah menunggu dengan Jongdae didalamnya. Hanya pria itu yang**_ _ **benar-benar**_ _ **bisa diandalkan dalam mengemudi heli atau pesawat.**_ _ **Tak satu pun diantara mereka yang bisa mengemudikan tranportasi udara sebaik Jongdae.**_ _ **Meskipun Jongdae bukanlah bagian dari divisi 1, tapi pria itu tetap bersedia bergabung dalam aksi penyelematan Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Sehun membuka pintu besi didepannya, membiarkan yang lain masuk lebih dulu ketika suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong besi. Mereka panik karena dari suara langkah, jelas mereka sepertinya kalah jumlah.**_

 _ **Setelah Kai, Kyungsoo serta Luhan melewati pintu, Yixing dan Sehun justru bertahan di ambang pintu untuk memainkan peran mereka sebagai seorang penembak runduk dalam kelompok.**_

 _ **Beberapa orang yang datang berhasil mereka lumpuhkan tepat di jantung atau denyut nadi di leher sebelum mereka sempat menyerang lebih dulu. Hingga semakin banyak yang berdatangan dan mereka semakin kewalahan, belum lagi mereka harus mengisi ulang magasin mereka yang kosong.**_

 _ **"Yie, cepat keluar! Katakan untuk terbang. Aku akan menyusul dan meloncat dari a**_ _ **tap**_ _ **gedung."**_

 _ **"Tapi Sehun**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Yie! Percayalah!"**_

 _ **Sehun berkeras tanpa menatap Yixing di sebelahnya, ia tetap fokus untuk menembak meski beberapa peluru berusaha melubangi tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan bersarang pada pintu besi di belakangnya.**_

 _ **"Aku akan segera menyusul" ujarnya ketika Yixing membuka pintu besi itu dan berlari pada kelompok untuk mengatakan keputusannya.**_

 _ **Setelah beberapa saat ia mulai tersudut, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu keluar, masih dengan menembak. Kakinya menendang pintu besi dari arah luar dan berhasil membuat pintu itu tertutup rapat. Setidaknya itu bisa menghambat beberapa detik pergerakan lawannya**_ _ **yang berada**_ _ **beberapa meter dibelakang sana.**_

 _ **Sehun berlari ke arah helikopter yang sudah terbang 2 meter dari ujung gedung ketika musuh telah membuka pintu dan memberondongnya dengan timah panas yang disebut peluru.**_

 _ **Sedikit lagi ia dapat menggapai helikopter yang pintunya menghadap ke arahnya, namun sebuah peluru berhasil menembus lambungnya dengan telak dan membuatnya mengerang hingga langkahnya terhenti.**_

 _ **Kelompoknya terlihat kaget, Jongdae juga begitu. Namun tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain mengharapkan Sehun berhasil menggapai mereka.**_ _ **Jongdae bisa saja menggunakan senapan mesin yang dipasang pada kerangka helikopter tapi itu beresiko tinggi mengingat Sehun berada di medan perang, ia bisa saja salah sasaran.**_

 _ **"PERGI!" Teriaknya kewalahan ketika beberapa penjaga berhasil memegangi tangannya, meringkusnya hingga ia berlutut. Diluar semua itu, ia masih berusaha berteriak meski salah seorang diantara penjaga menjambak rambutnya dengan keras.**_

 _ **Kai berteriak penuh kemarahan melihat rekannya diperlakukan dengan begitu tidak terhormat namun Yixing menahannya saat Kai hendak**_ _ **meloncat dan**_ _ **berlari kesana seperti orang tolol.**_

 _ **"PERGI KUBILANG! AKU AKAN PULANG! AKU BERJANJI!" ia berteriak lagi, lebih lantang. Dan mulai merasa emosi ketika J**_ _ **ongdae**_ _ **masih mendiamkan helikopternya terbang disana, tak mempedulikan hujanan peluru yang diberikan para penjaga Wang. Helikopter militer itu memang tahan terhadap peluru, tapi pintunya terbuka dan bisa membuat orang-orang didalamnya tertembak.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **KIM**_ _ **JONGDAE! PERGI SEKARANG ATAU KUBUNUH KAU! ARGGHH!" Sehun kembali berteriak lantang membuat urat-urat lehernya terlihat begitu jelas, diikuti pekikan kesakitan ketika para Wang itu semakin menjambaknya dan mulai menyeretnya kembali kedalam gedung.**_

 _ **"SEHUN!" Yixing memekik emosi. Hanya Luhan yang sejak tadi terdiam, terlihat bingung juga murung.**_

 _ **"Pergi Jongdae!"**_

 _ **"Laksanakan, kapten"**_

 _ **Helikopter itu mulai menjauh dari area gedung milik Wang, semakin menjauh dari keberadaan Sehun.**_

 _ **"Dia melakukannya demi kita, jangan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya. Karena seperti janjinya, dia akan kembali"**_

 _ **Luhan berujar ketika mendapati tatapan bertanya dari rekan-rekannya, termasuk Kyungsoo yang masih sadar. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menutup pintu heli dan helikopter melaju semakin cepat.**_

 **e)(o**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berdiri di belakang pria itu. Ikut menatap hamparan bunga dari atas balkon kamar Chanyeol. Lamat-lamat ia menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol, berharap pria itu akan berbicara karena yang ia dapati sejak setengah jam yang lalu hanyalah keheningan yang menyeramkan. Chanyeol memancarkan aura intimidatif nya namun itu tak cukup untuk menahan dirinya diam ditempat. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus berbagi cerita agar beban hatinya sedikit berkurang. Tapi pada kenyataannya pria itu hanya diam seperti manekin.

"Kenapa mereka terluka? Apa yang terjadi? Dan kemana Sehun pergi? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Banyak bertanya terkadang menjadi tidak baik, _Bee_ "

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 30 menit Chanyeol membuka suara. Baekhyun merasa bersyukur untuk itu karena ia pikir mungkin Chanyeol telah memotong lidahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya tadi. Pria itu berbalik menatapnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat begitu menakjubkan sebagai siluet dari hasil pembiasan sinar bulan purnama di belakangnya.

"Kau membuat orang lain kebingungan"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku, hm?" Tangan berotot pria itu terulur, menggapai tubuh ramping Baekhyun dan menempelkan kening serta ujung hidung mereka. Membiarkan bola mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap untuk menyelami keindahan masing-masing.

"Kau terlalu cerewet. Sesuatu setidaknya harus membuatmu diam" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dalam dan serak. Pria itu mengatakannya dalam balutan perasaan marah, Baekhyun dapat merasakannya namun ia sangat menyadari bahwa kemarahan itu jelas bukan tertuju padanya.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah." Mungkin ia terlihat seperti penggoda untuk saat ini. Tapi biarlah, ia lebih suka Chanyeol yang seperti ini daripada Chanyeol yang diam dan mengacuhkannya. Itu terasa begitu menyakitkan daripada segala hal.

Tanpa menunggu detik berganti menjadi menit, Chanyeol langsung mempertemukan kedua belahan bibir mereka. Membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah kecupan yang begitu memabukkan sebelum pria itu beralih mengulum bergantian bibir ranum Baekhyun.

Saling mengecup dan mengecap rasa bibir satu sama lain hingga terdengar suara pertemuan antara bibir dan bibir.

Tangan Baekhyun mengalung di leher Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu melingkarkan lengan berototnya pada pinggang si mungil, menyadari bahwa remaja itu memiliki pinggang yang begitu ramping.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Chanyeol pun begitu. Pria itu mengalah dan menunduk untuk mengimbangi tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh.

Ciuman itu berlanjut cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mulai merasa sesak di paru-parunya dan menjambak sedikit rambut api Chanyeol agar pria itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Pria itu mengerti, dan melepas tautan bibir mereka, menyisakan warna merah merekah pada bibir masing-masing.

"Kau mulai mendapatkan berat badanmu lagi"

Pupil mata hitam ditengah bola mata amber Baekhyun membesar dengan sendirinya. Semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Sangat memalukan rasanya ketika priamu menyinggung soal berat badanmu.

"Aku... aku akan diet"

Seringai Chanyeol mengembang melihat gelagat Baekhyun. Ia mengecup kembali bibir itu sebentar sebelum menatap pemiliknya dengan serius. "Tidak, maksudku itu bagus. Kau terlihat sangat kurus saat pertama kali. Kini kau terlihat lebih..." pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, "...seksi" sambil meremas kedua bongkahan pantat remaja itu membuatnya berjengit kaget dan nyaris memukul kepala Chanyeol. Beruntung itu hanya sebuah 'nyaris'.

"Kau mesum"

"Kau tahu aku, sayangku"

Pipinya kembali merona. Segala ucapan pria itu selalu berhasil membuat ia salah tingkah. Sesederhana apapun ucapan itu.

"Kau bilang aku boleh berharap." Baekhyun mulai membicarakan topik itu. Dengan agak ragu. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia harus memastikannya. Chanyeol tak bisa membuatnya terus menunggu.

"Tak semua tindakan bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata."

Mata amber itu mengerjap, menatap Phoenix dengan tatapan bingung seraya berkata, "apa?"

"Kau harus belajar melihat dan merasakan, _baby_. Disini" Chanyeol menyentuh bagian dada kiri Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Membuat anak itu lagi-lagi merona tipis.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Maka dari itu kubilang kau harus belajar"

"Bagaimana?"

Pria itu terdiam.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau akan tahu, sayang"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat sejak Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Pria itu merupakan magnet yang kuat bagi dirinya. Dan berefek buruk pada kesehatan jantungnya.

"Apakah kau bisa bersikap lebih ramah?"

Pria itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miring, "aku Phoenix _baby_. Kau juga harus mempelajari seperti apa aku. Jika kau tak sanggup, maka berhentilah."

"Tidak!" Tanpa sadar dia menjawab dengan cepat dan tegas, seolah tak rela. Atau mungkin memang begitu nyatanya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah anak baik untukku. Submisifku yang penurut."

"Tidak mau"

"Kau terlalu cepat berpikir, sayang. Kau bisa saja menyesal atas perkataanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bisa menurut padamu. Itu bukan hakikatku."

Pria itu kembali menyeringai, kali ini lebih lebar hingga seringai itu seolah mampu merobek sebelah pipinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menurut dengan caraku"

Violet itu menunjukan kilatan aneh yang berbahaya dan Baekhyun melafalkan penyesalan ketika Chanyeol menyeret tubuh kecilnya kedalam lalu melempar tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang dengan penuh keintiman.

Dan ia menyadari bahwa semuanya tak akan berakhir dengan baik. Chanyeol memang punya caranya sendiri.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merasakan punggung telanjangnya yang tertiup angin malam menimbulkan perasaan menggigil. Ia bergumam kecil tanpa sadar lalu mulai membuka matanya ketika merasakan sisi lain ranjang mulai turun, tanda seseorang naik ke atasnya.

Ia menemukan Chanyeol duduk disana, dengan _bathrobe_ di tubuh berototnya serta gelas _wine_ di tangannya. Pria itu tengah menyesap _wine_ dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada dirinya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil, menaikkan selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai pinggangnya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"2 jam" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, "tidurlah kembali. Ini masih dini hari"

"Hn" gumamnya pelan. Ia mengamati siluet Chanyeol dalam ruangan gelap ini. Pencahayaan hanya mengandalkan dari sinar rembulan di luar pintu kaca menuju balkon hingga suasana remang adalah yang melingkupi mereka saat ini.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tangan Baekhyun menunjuk bagian dada Chanyeol yang mengintip dari balik _bathrobe_. Ia mengamati segaris bekas luka yang memanjang sampai ke perut berototnya. Luka itu mengingatkannya akan Roronoa Zoro di _anime_ yang sering ia tonton dulu.

"Di Kazakhstan, saat usiaku empat belas" pria itu menaruh gelas _wine_ nya diatas meja nakas. Beralih mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil menyesap dalam-dalam aroma manis dari sang submisif. "Bekas luka adalah kebanggaan bagi seorang pria."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat Chanyeol memberi jeda pada ucapannya hingga meninggalkan suara senyap yang begitu terasa memegat asa.

"Karena luka itu akan mengingatkanmu tentang apa yang telah kau alami. Seberapa besar tantangan itu. Dan kau akan belajar untuk menjadi semakin kuat dari sana."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, membentuk beberapa lipatan samar hingga ekspresinya terlihat tidak menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mengelus bekas luka sobek yang mendapat 7 jahitan di pelipisnya seraya bertutur, "aku memilikinya. Tapi aku tak dapat mengingatnya."

"Kenapa? Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun, digantikan oleh tangannya untuk mengusap bekas luka jahitan itu. Begitu menyayangkan bahwa luka itu terdapat diwajah cantik Baekhyun. Seperti sebuah noda yang tak akan hilang. "Ini bisa hilang. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Ia melanjutkan kala Baekhyun hanya terdiam sembari menatapnya. Tentu bekas luka itu dapat hilang ketika masih baru, dengan pengobatan intens. Tapi Baekhyun tak melakukannya.

"Sepertimu, aku ingin mengenangnya. Berharap suatu saat aku akan mengingat sesuatu dari bekas luka itu. Tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Aku mendapatkannya ketika usiaku 5." Lelaki Jepang itu mengangkat kelima jarinya untuk Chanyeol, mempertegas angka yang ia sebutkan.

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan keluarga ibumu? Kudengar ibumu berasal dari Korea Selatan" pria itu mengubah topik. Membaringkan dirinya untuk mendekap Baekhyun dan menciumi pipi anak itu dengan erotis. Sementara itu Baekhyun mati-matian menyembunyikan raut sedihnya dari Chanyeol. Pembahasan orang tua memang selalu berakhir menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingat" gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan. "Aku bahkan lupa seperti apa rupa orang tuaku. Maksudku, aku hanya melihat mereka melalui potret tanpa pernah benar-benar mengingat seperti apa mereka. Kecelakaan itu membuatku melupakan ingatan sebelumnya. Sampai saat ini mereka tak kembali kesini. Habis tak tersisa" Baekhyun menunjuk kepalanya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ingatan itu tak pernah kembali lagi. Semuanya. Ia menginginkan ingatan itu, dimana ia bisa mengingat bagaimana orang tuanya. Bagaimana masa kecilnya bersama mereka. Ia menginginkan untuk kembali mengingatnya.

"Jadi kau belum pernah bertemu mereka, hm?" Suara Chanyeol begitu lembut hingga rasanya Baekhyun terbuai dan nyaris tertidur jika saja Chanyeol tak mengecupi wajahnya dengan manis. Membuat dirinya terjaga.

"Hn, aku tak pernah keluar Jepang sejak aku kecil. Perjalanan waktu itu adalah perjalanan pertamaku ke Korea." Nada bicara Baekhyun sudah terdengar memelan dan semakin memelan ketika Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya, si kecilnya kelelahan.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar tenggelam di alam mimpi. Ia beranjak mengenakan kemeja linen hitamnya serta sebuah _jean_ dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Langkah kaki panjangnya menapaki lorong menuju ruang kerja, membuka laptopnya dan memasukkan _chip_ yang ia dapat dari Jaehyun. Semua isinya sudah ia hafal, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya menginginkan untuk ia membukanya kembali, sekedar untuk memastikan sebelum ia berbuat terlalu jauh, namun ternyata hasilnya tetap sama. Matanya tak berbohong sejak pertama kali.

Lalu suara ketukan pintu yang sedikit terburu-buru terdengar dari luar ruang kerjanya hingga ia menutup laptopnya dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang seolah apa yang tengah ia lihat tak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Tidak, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Masuk"

"Boss." Luhan yang berada di depan menunduk, diikuti Ren yang mengikutinya dengan sebuah laptop di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap mereka bergantian, dengan sorot dingin yang membuat siapapun tak akan sanggup menghadapinya. Sorot khas dari seorang Phoenix sejati.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Boss. Tapi kita harus segera bergerak untuk menyelamatkan Sehun"

Alis Phoenix terangkat skeptis, namun tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir merahnya. Ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan lekat, meminta kelanjutan atas inisiatifnya ditengah malam seperti ini. Pria China itu pasti tidak tidur, lihat saja bagaimana kantung matanya. Ia mungkin memang perlu sesekali memuji atas solidaritas divisi 1. Sayangnya, mereka memiliki solidaritas dalam hal apapun, termasuk membangkang atas perintahnya. Dan itu perlu di waspadai.

"Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Wang menginginkan informasi darinya. Kurasa akan sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka telah menangkap Sehun"

Bibir Phoenix mendecih, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman yang teramat sinis. "Jadi kau meragukan kesetiaan rekanmu, Luhan?"

"Tidak!" Pria China itu menyahut cepat, lalu setelahnya menunduk, sadar akan siapa dirinya. "Maksudku, tidak begitu, Boss. Mereka punya sesuatu. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya, dia tidak tahu. Dan sesuatu itu bisa membuat Sehun buka mulut tanpa kehendaknya."

Suasana terasa begitu mencekam saat Chanyeol hanya diam tak berkomentar. Ia cukup menatap Luhan dengan tajam sebelum lelaki itu berubah kikuk.

"Akuㅡ maksudku kami telah menemukan dimana keberadaan Sehun" Luhan menoleh pada Ren, memberi isyarat.

Ekspresi Chanyeol semakin skeptis, "yang kudengar bahwa saat kalian pergi semua sambungan terputus dengan markas. Apa ini semacam lelucon Joonmyeon, tuan Xi?"

Luhan gelagapan. Sesuatu memang pantas terjadi padanya, sebagai balasan atas hal yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap organisasi mereka. "Ampuni aku Phoenix.." dia membungkuk penuh kerendahan, "..kami tak mungkin kesana tanpa teknologi sedikitpun. Aku mengembangkan sebuah _nano earphone_ dan menyelesaikannya baru-baru ini. Joonmyeon bahkan belum tahu tentang itu. Proyek ini belum kulaporkan padamu, Phoenix."

Luhan merasa hidupnya tak akan tertolong setelah ini ketika mendengar suara tawa mencemooh dari Chanyeol. Pria itu jelas menyembunyikan kemarahannya dibalik tawa, "aku merasa sangat bodoh. Mungkin kau harus mengambil alih Phoenix, tuan Xi."

Maupun Ren atau Luhan sama-sama melotot. Luhan menggeleng kuat dalam tunduknya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas bahwa ia akan berkhianat dari organisasi ini, organisasi yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan masa depannya, organisasi yang sudah membuatnya berhutang nyawa pada sang Phoenix.

Lalu tawa sinis Chanyeol berhenti, digantikan dengan wajah tegasnya kembali. "Katakan"

Seketika itu Luhan mendongak, "ma-maaf, _sir_?"

"Sejak kapan kau begitu lambat Xi Luhan." Chanyeol kembali mendengus remeh, "katakan lokasi Tuan Oh."

Pria China itu bergumam _'oh'_ beberapa kali dengan perasaan gugup. Memberi kode pada Ren untuk bicara mengenai apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Dia bergerak dalam kecepatan 70 km/jam menuju arah utara. Ke dekat perairan Busan. Sepertinya dia dibawa dalam sebuah mobil. Deteksi detak jantung menunjukkan terdapat 6 detak jantung lain selain milik Sehun."

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari. Memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin dan akan terjadi.

"Aku beri wewenang padamu , untuk mengambil alih kembali Oh Sehun"

Luhan mengangguk dalam, tersenyum dalam diamnya. Merasa lega. Kemudian menghilang bersama Ren di balik pintu besar itu.

 **e)(o**

Dilain tempat, Sehun duduk dengan tangan terikat rantai serta laras pistol yang senantiasa menempel di dahinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah diculik dan dibawa ke tempat antah-berantah.

"Inikah _sniper_ Phoenix? Menyedihkan"

Pria pucat itu sedikit mendengus. Tak pernah merasa takut jika suatu waktu pria didepannya menekan pelatuk hingga timah panas menembus kepalanya.

"Kau orang sok hebat. Menyebalkan sekali. Phoenix ternyata payah dalam memilih anggota"

Kening Sehun berkerut. Lantas ia melayangkan pukulan dengan borgol besinya pada pria di sebelahnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya merendahkan Phoenix.

"Cih. Aku merasa terhina akan ucapan manusia rendah sepertimu" Sehun tersenyum puas, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Dan seringai itu tak hilang ketika pria yang ia ludahi memukulnya secara membabi buta. Sehun bahkan merasa tulang hidungnya bengkok akibat pukulan-pukulan itu.

"Brengsek! Tutup mulutmu bodoh! Kau akan mati sebentar lagi"

Lalu Sehun kembali tertawa dengan menggelegar. Pria dengan kepala pelontosnya telah menjauhkan pria berambut kriting itu darinya hingga kini dia kembali duduk diam di dalam mobil box itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Phoenix jika aku mati?" Di tersenyum miring, "dia akan membuat kalian merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia ini."

"Kau!"

"Cukup Muyeol! Bos tidak akan senang jika dia tak bisa bicara lagi"

"Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini" pria bernama Muyeol itu menunjuk ujung hidung Sehun dengan bengis namun Sehun hanya menggedik.

Setelah keheningan kembali menguasai atmosfer, ponsel seseorang disana berdering hingga pria itu mengangkatnya; dia adalah yang menghentikan Muyeol tadi.

"Ya Bos?"

Pria itu melirik Sehun sejenak.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti Bos"

"Apa? Apa yang dikatakannya?" Pria lain bertanya. Membuat pria yang baru saja menelpon itu menyeringai tajam sambil menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Bos tak menginginkannya lagi. Jadi dia sudah tak ada gunanya"

Keempat pria yang ada didalam mobil box itu tertawa puas. Dan Sehun merasakan kematian sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya.

 _Dear Grim Reaper, bisakah kau membuat kematianku tak terasa sesakit itu?_

"Aku yang akan habisi dia" Muyeol mengeluarkan _hand gun_ nya. Menarik kokang penutup hingga satu peluru masuk ke tabung dan menempelkan ujung laras pendeknya di dahi Sehun. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal, "

 **DOR!**

 **e)(o**

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan seseorang berbaring di sebelahnya. Dua kali dia terbangun di malam ini. Dan ia rasa sebuah lingkaran hitam akan menghiasi matanya pagi nanti.

"Kenapa terbangun, hm?" Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama hingga Baekhyun tak sengaja menguap lebar dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Kau darimana? Kupikir kau tidur" gumamnya dengan suara serak. Kelopaknya nyaris tertutup kembali namun aroma tajam Chanyeol membuat matanya bertahan untuk tetap terbuka.

"Bekerja"

"Selarut ini?" Alis Baekhyun mengerut skeptis, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia bereskpresi biasa kembali, "ah.. aku lupa jika pekerjaanmu itu _unik_."

"Kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Apa? Tidak. Kau terlalu sensitif, tuan Park."

"Aku bukan kau. Kau tahu itu."

"Tentu saja, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun dan kau adalah Park Chanyeol. Jelas kita berbeda"

Baekhyun merengut. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_ nya berubah begitu buruk. Membicarakan soal perbedaan dia dengan Chanyeol membuatnya marah tanpa sebab. Semua orang tahu mereka berbeda. Seperti langit dan bumi. Seperti malaikat dan iblis. Tapi tidak kah itu sebuah perbedaan yang ironis dimana Chanyeol hidup dengan penuh adrenalin sedangkan dirinya hidup dalam semua pengawasan ketat. Perbedaan mereka memang ironis.

"Jangan membahas perbedaan" anak itu mencicit pelan. Menunduk dalam untuk menghindari tatapan teduh sepasang violet milik Phoenix.

"Kau yang memulai, _baby_." Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk masuk kedalam pelukan pria itu. Dalam keadaan hening, dia dapat mendengar jantung itu berdetak dengan tempo yang sangat lambat hingga Baekhyun cemas jikalau jantung itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdetak.

"Apa aku boleh memilikimu?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk detik-detik pertama hingga Baekhyun sangat takut jika pria itu mengabaikannya. "Kau sudah memilikiku. Aku disini, selalu disini." Pria itu menyentuh bagian jantung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan lamat-lamat sebelum ia mempertemukan belahan bibir mereka, memagut segaris tipis merah milik Baekhyun yang seperti _wine_ baginya, _wine_ termahal yang pernah ada.

"Apa kehadiranku mengganggumu, Yeol?" Pipinya memerah sempurna ketika ia harus mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Menyelami mata masing-masing yang sangat jarang ditemui di belahan dunia ini. Keunikan dari dua kristal mereka seolah menjadi petunjuk bahwa mereka memang seharusnya bersama.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tinggal jika kau sangat mengganggu"

"Um.." wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna ditengah remangnya cahaya kamar, bahkan sampai ke telinga dan Chanyeol merasa terhibur akan perubahan warna kulit wajah Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol menaikkan alis kanannya, menatap Baekhyun skeptis, lantas menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Apa? Kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"T-tidak! Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa!" Baekhyun gelagapan dengan mata berlarian karena panik. Dirinya dibawah pengaruh alam sadar ketika mengatakan _'aku mencintaimu'_ pada Chanysol.

"Kau jelas-jelas mengatakannya, _baby_. Aku ingin mendengarnya"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh tidak mau mengakui apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Baek.. aku menunggu" suara Chanyeol mengalun rendah membuat bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Itu sebuah peringatan pertama dari seorang Phoenix yang tak suka main-main.

"Akubilangakumencintaimu!" Baekhyun berteriak kalap dengan cepat. Dan secepat itu pula ia membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai kepalanya. Ia sangat malu dan kesal saat kini. Malu karena harus mengatakannya dan kesal karena Chanyeol memaksanya untuk mengatakannya lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas, untuk pertama kalinya selama Baekhyun disini. Meski Baekhyun tak dapat melihat ekspresi pria itu saat tertawa, tapi kenyataan itu sungguh menggelitiknya. Ia telah berhasil membuat Phoenix yang kaku untuk tertawa.

Pria dengan tinggi badan yang lebih dari 180 itu mendekat ke arah Baekhun, masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan erat dari arah belakang. Ia menyesap dalam-dalam aroma leher Baekhyun yang sangat manis kemudian mengecupi bahu telanjang sang submisif dengan erotis.

"Kau tak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya" bisiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeollie" Baekhyun bergumam pelan namun Chanyeol dapat mendengar itu. Dan pria itu hanya terdiam tanpa bersuara saat Baekhyun mengatakannya.

Mata cerah Baekhyun berubah sayu. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak akan membalas perkataannya, seribu kata cinta pun tak akan terbalaskan. Karena Chanyeol tak mencintainya. Pria itu menyimpannya untuk suatu alasan, ia tahu itu. Tapi, alasan itulah yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Ia ingin suatu saat Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai pasangan, bukan lagi seorang tawanan atau properti Phoenix.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk. Sudah kukatakan bahwa tak semua hal bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata" Chanyeol kembali membisiki Baekhyun, memberinya kata penenang saat merasakan bahu Baekhyun melemas dalam pelukannya dan ia bisa merasakan aura kesedihan yang begitu kentara dari Baekhyun.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya berontak ingin keluar untuk meneriakkan pada Baekhyun kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Namun tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Lelaki mungil dalam dekapannya mendongak padanya, menatap lamat-lamat violet yang diselubungi keindahan luar biasa itu. Betapa keindahan itu sangat kontras dengan dunia gelap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Hanya itu yang ia tanyakan setelah lama menatap manik teduh Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang mata serigala milik Baekhyun, begitu mempesona dan cantik luar biasa. Betapa sempurna nya paras Byun Baekhyun, bak seonggok malaikat malang tak bersayap yang terjerat kedalam sangkar Phoenix.

Selain itu, Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun adalah para anggota divisi 1 yang kembali dari _'medan perang'._

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya"

Mata sejernih mata air kaya mineral itu membelalak, menatap Chanyeol dengan sangsi seakan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir pria itu adalah sebuah kejahatan keji.

"Mereka keluargamu"

"Aku tak mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan keluargaku lagi, sayang."

Baekhyun nyaris terlarut dalam keteduhan suara berat itu. Kelopak matanya hampir tertutup jika saja Chanyeol tak meniup kelopak itu, menjaganya agar tetap terbuka. Pria itu tak suka ditinggal tidur dalam sebuah percakapan, atau keadaan lainnya.

"Suhu tubuhmu cukup tinggi"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat hingga dia tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol ternyata merasakannya. Ia tak mungkin bicara pada pria itu mengenai apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Ia pikir Chanyeol tak akan merasakannya juga. Lagipula beban Phoenix sudah terlalu banyak untuk dia tambahkan. Suhu tubuhnya bukanlah masalah besar yang harus ia adukan pada sang Phoenix. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol menyadarinya, menyadari perubahan kesehatannya. Belakang ini dia merasakan _morning sick_ yang mengharuskannya membungkuk didepan wastafel dengan durasi nyaris mencapai menit ke-15. Hanya Joonmyeon yang tahu, dan ia memintanya untuk tidak memberitahukan Chanyeol mengenai kondisi dirinya. Ia hanya tak ingin menambah masalah bagi Phoenix. Ia tahu saat para divisi 1 kembali dengan banyak luka, Phoenix tidak baik-baik saja. Mereka adalah rekan-rekan kerja yang dekat dengan _Big Boss_. Maka pasti emosi Phoenix sedang berada di ambang batas belakangan ini.

"Aku baik"

"Kau mengatakan kebohongan, Baekhyun"

Mata mereka lagi-lagi saling beradu, menyelami keindahan masing-masing dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil setelah ia berkedip. "Aku bukanlah suatu masalah yang harus kau pikirkan, Chanyeol. Aku tahu keadaan cukup pelik saat ini. Jadi ada baiknya jika aku tutup mulut."

Chanyeol tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun mengerti keadaannya. Tidak kah lelaki itu terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna baginya.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apapun."

"Tidak.. aku tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng seperti anak baik. Membuat Chanyeol menjawil hidung mancungnya.

"Percayalah, Baek. Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Ke neraka pun akan kususul kau" Chanyeol berbisik parau di telinganya, membuat udara tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kehebatan seorang Phoenix.

 **e)(o**

"Rute 4, Jongdae. Zona H. Mereka disana, dengan kecepatan 70 km/jam."

Jongdae mengangguk dibalik kemudinya. Ia menarik beberapa tuas di depannya ketika monitor kecil di hadapannya menunjukkan titik koordinat berwarna merah yang terus berkedip-kedip dan mereka semakin mendekatinya.

"Aku bisa menembaknya dengan rudal, Lu." Jongdae berucap pada Luhan yang sibuk di belakangnya dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang bersama Zitao.

"Tidak, bodoh! Kau ingin membunuh Sehun?" Luhan mendengus keras-keras, memasukkan peluru pada magasin hingga terdengar bunyi klik. Ia membenarkan kokangnya beberapa kali hingga menimbulkan keributan didalam helikopter, serta membuat Zitao mendengus.

"Tak perlu segugup itu, Lu"

"Aku akan menembak salah satu ban belakangnya. Mendekatlah Jong!" Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Zitao, memilih untuk membuka pintu heli dan berjongkok disana dengan pasti. Ia menyiapkan senjatanya, membidik salah satu ban mobil box yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Laksanakan, kapten!" Suara tawa renyah terdengar ditengah ketegangan atmosfer didalam helikopter. Jongdae sekali lagi menarik tuas-tuas di bagian bawah dan atas dengan tangan cekatannya. Lalu ia sedikit merendahkan ketinggian helikopternya hingga heli nya nyaris saja menabrak tiang listrik.

" _Shit!_ Kim Jong Dae!" Zitao mengumpat kesal. Ia berpikir bahwa barusan ia akan mati konyol karena ulah Jongdae yang menabrak tiang listrik. Dibalik itu, Jongdae justru hanya terkekeh seperti orang sinting.

"500 meter _babe_ , bersiaplah di 100 meter." Suara Jongdae terdengar kembali, memberi Luhan peringatan.

"Tidak! 30 meter, Kim! Aku bukan si mata elang" Luhan mengelak atas peringatan Jongdae untuk menembak dalam jarak 100 meter. Ia harus memastikan tembakan pertamanya tidak meleset, karena jika itu terjadi maka musuh akan menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dia bukanlah seorang penembak runduk yang memiliki pengamatan tajam, dia hanyalah seorang lelaki yang selalu bekerja di balik layar komputer menggunakan otak cerdasnya. Meski senjata api bukanlah masalah berarti baginya, ia tetaplah bukan seorang ahli seperti halnya Sehun dan Yixing ataupun Zitao dan Jongdae.

"Bersiaplah Lu!" Jongdae kembali memberinya aba-aba dan Luhan semakin memegang erat pegangannya pada senapan. Menempatkan matanya pada bidikan lalu menarik pelatuk tanpa ragu ketika ia sudah menemukan titik dimana ia harus menembak.

 **DOR**

Mobil itu oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak terkendali. Sang pengemudi berusaha mengendalikan arah mobilnya namun tentu saja itu sulit karena salah satu ban belakangnya pecah pada kecepatan tinggi.

Hingga saat mencapai jarak 50 meter sejak tembakan di lesatkan, mobil itu berhasil berhenti setelah menabrak pembatas jalan.

Orang-orang didalamnya terguling panik. Para pria Wang itu oleng, saling menggeram kesal, memaki si pengemudi dan berakhir dengan membuka pintu belakang mobil box. Nyawa Sehun juga terselamatkan karenanya, sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan _'selamat tinggal'_ seperti yang pria Wang itu inginkan.

Setelah memastikan pintu itu terbuka lebar, Zitao turun tangan. Dia setengah berjongkok di sebelah Luhan lalu mulai membidik, melepaskan beberapa tembakan pada para Wang hingga mereka terkapar tak berdaya.

Sehun yang masih berada didalam mobil box lantas terkejut ketika mendapati pria yang tadi menodongkan pistol ke arahnya baru saja tertembak, tepat di kepala. Dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga ia dapat mengenali helikopter penyerang, itu properti Phoenix.

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak dengan penuh senyum di wajahnya. Sehun juga merasa lega sekarang. Dia meloncat turun dari mobil, tak sengaja menginjak tangan salah satu mayat hingga terdengar suara berderak dari tulang yang patah. Dia meringis kecil, menoleh kembali kedalam mobil box dan tersenyum lebar seraya menatap pria yang sama.

"Selamat tinggal." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berlari ke arah helikopter yang sudah mendarat di tengah jalan yang lengang.

"Bisakah kalian melepaskan borgol ini? Ini sangat menggangguku, kawan"

"Dasar bajingan!" Luhan mendengus keras-keras ketika Jongdae mengemudikan helikopternya untuk kembali terbang. Tentu saja sumpah serapahnya itu ditujukan untuk para Wang. Lantas Jongdae melepaskan rudal di heli nya sehingga rudal itu menabrak mobil box dan meledak bersamaan dengan mesin yang terbakar.

"Misi selesai, komandan" Jongdae sedikit menghadapkan wajahnya pada Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sementara itu Luhan masih merasa kesal pada Sehun. Ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin pria pucat itu masih bisa tersenyum selebar itu setelah wajahnya hampir hancur akibat pukulan para Wang.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

 **e)(o**

Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari ketika suara ketukan alas sepatu pantofel yang dikenakannya bergema di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang bawah tanah. Lampu remang yang dipasang di sepanjang dinding membuat siluetnya terlukis dengan begitu indah ketika ia semakin turun dan turun menapaki setiap anak tangga.

Kedua tangannya tersimpan apik didalam kantung celana kain yang di kenakannya. Beberapa memar serta sayatan di wajahnya tak mampu mengurangi seberapa tampan pria dengan kulit yang sedikit gelap itu.

Kepalanya mengangguk sekali ketika ia melewati dua orang pria yang berjaga didepan pintu besi. Memasuki ruangan itu tanpa beban dan cahaya terang kian menyilaukan matanya ketika ia masuk ke ruangan lain di sebelah kiri untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah berbaring disana sejak sehari yang lalu.

"Hai Kai" Kyungsoo, pria yang berbaring itu, menyapa ketika sosok Kai memasuki kamar rawatnya. Dia tersenyum kecil dibalik luka-lukanya membuat tangan Kai kian terkepal erat menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba kembali bergejolak diujung kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Lelaki itu mengabaikan sapaan Kyungsoo. Lantas ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan kaki yang saling bertumpang dengan angkuh.

"Aku insomnia," gumamnya seraya memainkan selang infus nya, "kau tahu... bayangan-bayangan itu seakan menertawakanku, Kai. Mereka terus bertanya dan berbicara hal yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka, tapi mereka terus bertanya." Kali ini Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut meski di matanya jelas terlihat sorot ketakutan dan trauma. Dia memanglah seorang Phoenix, banyak yang ia lalui selama ia bergabung dengan organisasi hitam ini. Tapi Wang jauh lebih kejam dari yang selama ini ia alami. Mereka menyiksanya sampai ke tulang-tulang hingga ia berharap bahwa ia segera mati saat itu juga. Tetapi tentu saja kenyataan berkata lain, ia tetap bertahan ditengah rasa sakit yang mencekiknya sampai rekan-rekannya datang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka tanyakan, Kyungsoo?" Kai mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat. Berusaha mencari penjelasan di mata burung hantu kekasihnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya jujur padanya. Ada sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan dari semua orang, termasuk darinya.

Saat kepala Kyungsoo menunduk penuh rasa bersalah, Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Katakan, Kyungsoo! Katakan apa itu?" Kai mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo dengan perasaan kacau. Kepalanya nyaris pecah dirundung rasa penasaran yang tak tertahankan saat Kyungsoo justru hanya diam membisu. "Katakan padaku, Kyung."

"Apakah.. apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak hingga kini mereka kembali saling bertatapan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ini dari semua orang. Namun ia pada akhirnya tak sanggup menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi dari Kai. Setidaknya pria itu satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kebohongannya terlepas dari ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Phoenix sejak saat itu. Jika mereka bertemu, Phoenix pastilah tahu tentang kebohongannya tanpa harus memperhatikan lamat-lamat.

"Aku ini apa bagimu, Do Kyungsoo?" Kai sempat menggeram marah. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat dirinya merasa tak di percayai, bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri meski jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa bukan seperti itu maksud pertanyaan Kyungsoo ; ia berusaha mengelak.

Lantas Kyungsoo menggeleng, "apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Kim Kai?"

Kai terdiam, menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan mengangguk mantap. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Kyungsoo"

Ada jeda panjang disana saat Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tak bergeming hingga Kai berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo tak serius ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kyuㅡ"

"Mereka mengatakan sesuatu. Hwang Chansung... dia, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang _chip_ dan pangeran Jepang."

Kai bergeming, menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo yang dibalut rasa cemas. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, berharap apa yang di pikirkannya bukanlah yang benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

"Byun Baekhyun? Apa yang mereka tanyakan?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya terguncang karena ketidaksabaran Kai hingga pria itu mengguncang bahunya cukup keras.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk, sedikit meringis saat merasakan luka sobek di sudut bibirnya kembali terbuka. "Chansung mendesakku untuk mengatakan tentang isi _chip_ itu, yang kita curi dalam misi supir taxi, Kai. Dia juga menanyakan tentang keberadaan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu sungguh, dan aku tak mau mengatakan soal Baekhyun, jadi seseorang diantara mereka terus memukuliku dengan tongkat _baseball_." Dia nyaris menangis saat memori hitam itu kembali terputar di kepalanya menjadi sebuah potongan-potongan mengerikan. "Apa kau tahu apa isi _chip_ nya, Kai? Kau yang mengambilnya dari jasad pria itu.."

Sayangnya Kai menggeleng, menghancurkan harapan Kyungsoo yang sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Kai mengetahui isi _chip_ tersebut. Ia beruntung karena Hwang tidak benar-benar membunuhnya saat itu. Hwang masih membutuhkan informasi darinya. Dikiranya dirinya mengetahui segalanya karena ia adalah bunglon dari Phoenix. Beruntung rekan-rekannya saat itu lebih dulu datang sebelum Hwang betul-betul menembakkan peluru panas kedalam kepalanya.

"Aku langsung memberikannya pada Jaehyun untuk memastikan itu tidak rusak," Kai melepas cengkeramannya pada bahu Kyungsoo, beralih mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kesal. "Aku akan menanyakan itu pada Jaehyun."

Tumit pria itu berputar hendak meninggalkan ruangan namun tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencekal pergelangannya hingga dia terhenti dan berbalik untuk mendapatkan sebuah alasan. "Jangan beritahu siapapun. _Big Boss_ sekalipun. Sesuatu harus kita ketahui sebelum dia menyadarinya." Lantas Kai mengangguk, memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi Kyungsoo, dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah takut menyakiti tubuh rapuh Kyungsoo yang kelihatannya dapat hancur kapan saja.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Lalu punggungnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **e)(o**

Matahari bahkan belum menyingsing sepenuhnya ketika Baekhyun sudah berjalan-jalan di taman belakang dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja linen tipis milik Chanyeol yang ia ambil secara acak di dalam lemari pria itu, serta sebuah boxer sebatas paha miliknya.

Bibir tipisnya terus menggerutu, merutuki kebodohannya yang berjalan-jalan diluar rumah dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Udara dingin menyapa kulitnya, terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang hingga ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju kursi taman. Menaikkan kakinya ke atas lalu memeluknya erat seakan itu dapat mengurangi rasa dinginnya. Udara dingin peninggalan musim dingin masih berlangsung hingga saat ini hingga ia menggigil.

Mata ambernya berkilauan saat terkena terpaan fajar yang mulai menyingsing di langit timur.

Sementara itu Chanyeol nyaris menghancurkan seluruh barang didalam kamarnya kala tak mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang biasanya masih berbaring di atas ranjang kini tidak ada di manapun.

Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan emosi. Rahangnya terkatup rapat dengan kaku lalu tangannya saling mengepal erat dengan penuh amarah. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat ke arah balkon, menggeser pintu kaca yang membatasi balkon dan kamarnya dengan begitu kasar dan keras hingga seseorang dibawah sana menoleh ke arahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu emosi Chanyeol meluap seperti uap panas entah kemana ketika orang yang dicari-carinya justru tersenyum secerah mentari yang saat ini mulai menampakan dirinya di langit timur membuat cahaya mulai menyinari kediaman sang Phoenix.

Pria dengan usia separuh dari setengah abad itu luluh, lantas pergi untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi taman dengan masih memeluk kedua lututnya.

Chanyeol melepas _coat_ nya lalu menyampirkan itu di bahu sempit Baekhyun. Membuat remaja itu merasa _deja vu_. Kejadiannya sama seperti saat Chanyeol melepas _coat_ nya di ruang kerjanya dulu, untuknya. Pipinya tiba-tiba saja merona, membayangkan betapa manisnya sikap-sikap kecil yang lelaki itu tunjukan. Meski mungkin hal kecil itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah menggunakan pakaian seperti itu lagi saat cuaca dingin" ujarnya, merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk merapat padanya dan berbagi kehangatan meski nyatanya tubuh Phoenix tak ayalnya seperti cuaca saat ini, dingin. Namun ada sesuatu pada diri Chanyeol yang membuatnya nyaman untuk tetap bersandar disana.

"Maaf dan terimakasih" Baekhyun bergumam kecil, masih nyaman menikmati matahari yang mulai naik sedikit demi sedikit. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia tidak menikmati matahari terbit.

"Sesuatu membuatmu terbangun?"

Anak itu menggeleng samar, "aku insomnia," lalu ia memberi jeda, "aku terbangun dua kali malam tadi dan membuatku sulit untuk kembali tidur."

"Kau sedang mengadu bahwa aku membuat tidurmu terganggu?" Pria yang memiliki _tattoo_ phoenix di punggungnya itu bereskpresi skeptis hingga Baekhyun nyaris tergelak. Jawaban atas pertanyaan itu bisa iya atau bisa tidak. Tergantung darimana kau melihatnya.

"Ya dan tidak. Mungkin." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kokoh milik sang Phoenix yang selalu di idamkan semua orang. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya kini bisa berdekatan dengan Phoenix, bahkan melalukan hal-hal intim lainnya.

"Berhentilah mengangkat bahu. Itu jawaban yang tidak pasti."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kutipan itu" mata Baekhyun memicing ke arah Chanyeol dan ia tertawa ketika Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Senyuman Chanyeol sangat sempurna, andai saja pria itu bisa lebih banyak tersenyum kepada semua orang, tak hanya didepannya saja.

"Kau tahu? Aku mengejekmu didalam pikiranku ketika melihatmu memakai kacamata hitam didalam restoran waktu itu." Baekhyun bergumam kecil disela senyuman lebarnya. Matahari pagi sangat indah untuk di nikmati. Apalagi dinikmati berdua, bersama Pheonix. Betapa pria itu telah banyak mengubah sudut pandangnya soal _'orang jahat'_. Disini yang jahat adalah pamannya, kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Kupikir kau lupa." Balas Chanyeol. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Baekhyun yang tepat berada di sebelahnya, sangat manis, seperti saat pertama kali. Membuatnya bernostalgia tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu hingga bisa se'dekat' ini.

"Baru-baru ini aku mengingatnya" pikiran yang lebih muda melayang pada kejadian dimana ia bertemu Sehun di kantor pusat Feon Group dan pria yang nyaris tak pernah tersenyum itu mengingatkannya soal insiden di restoran. "Kau dan Sehun.. kalian disana. Kupikir kita tak akan pernah berurusan lagi." Lelaki itu terkekeh di akhir, terdengar seperti mentertawakan dirinya sendiri serta kenaifannya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Setelahnya mereka kembali bungkam. Membiarkan semilir angin pagi ini menyapa mereka ditemani sinar hangat dari fajar di langit timur.

"Aku mengantuk" Baekhyun mengadu. Ia menguap lebar dan merapatkan _coat_ Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Aroma pria itu tercium jelas olehnya hingga ia tahu jenis parfum apa yang kira-kira Phoenix pakai.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Suara berat Chanyeol bagaikan _lullaby_ yang manis baginya. Tapi ia tak ingin tertidur.

"Tidur di pagi hari akan membuat kepalaku pusing saat terbangun." Baekhyun mengerang kecil menikmati aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menempel pada _coat_ nya. Wangi itu membuatnya merasa dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol, dan _coat_ bulu milik sang Phoenix ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa demikian. Ia merona kala merasakan perhatian Phoenix yang tercurah padanya, kelembutan sikap Phoenix yang mungkin tak akan pernah didapat oleh orang lain. " _Man in black._ "

"Apa?"

"Baumu.. kupikir ini _Man In Black_."

Chanyeol berdeham kecil, memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, merasakan betapa rampingnya pinggang sang pangeran terbuang yang begitu pas dalam lingkaran dekapannya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun bak seorang ayah pada putranya. Chanyeol merasa hangat dalam dirinya, seolah jika Baekhyun betul-betul pergi ke neraka maka ia akan menyusulnya tanpa berpikir ulang.

Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa mungkin suatu saat musuh-musuh Phoenix akan menemukan _s_ _erigala_ kecilnya itu bersembunyi dibawah sayap Phoenix dan lalu ia akan menemukan _serigala_ nya kembali dibawah tumpukan mayat.

Seharusnya dia menyingkirkan anak ini, entah itu untuk sementara atau permanen. Tapi dirinya tidak ingin, ia ingin Baekhyun- **nya** disini, selalu disini, menemani di sampingnya, selalu ada untuk dia peluk setiap saat. Byun Baekhyun telah membuat kendali dirinya kacau, dan semua hal yang tersusun apik dalam kepalanya 'nyaris' saja hancur berantakan. Satu sentuhan lagi, maka dapat dipastikan semuanya akan berjalan dengan sangat buruk.

"Kau benar, _Man In Black_." Baekhyun tersenyum puas atas jawaban telak sang Phoenix. Tanpa tahu makna sebenarnya yang Chanyeol maksudkan dari ucapannya. _Man In Black_ , seperti dirinya dan kehidupannya.

Pria dewasa itu sedikit menunduk dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke samping untuk dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dari samping. Sekali lagi ia memuji pahatan nyaris sempurna yang bahkan sangat mirip dengan boneka porselen. Pantas jika lelaki 18 itu begitu dicintai rakyatnya, dan seluruh rakyat Asia.

Namun ada satu hal, satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun begitu _cacat_ di matanya. Sesuatu yang tak akan bisa diubah sekalipun anak itu mati. Sesuatu didalam darahnya yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah merah padam, salah tingkah. Ia merasa sangat malu saat Chanyeol memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Tatapan pria itu diisi dengan binar terpukau, dan kegelapan yang tak akan pernah sanggup bisa ia selami sampai kapanpun. Bagaimanapun Phoenix tetaplah Phoenix, sang penguasa kegelapan. Puncak dari seluruh rantai kejahatan di dunia ini. Pria nomor 1 paling berbahaya yang seharusnya dia hindari dan dihindari semua orang.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain dimana ia justru jatuh pada pesona luar biasa Park Chanyeol yang tak dapat ia tepis dari pikirannya. Betapa kejamnya takdir.

"Baumu seperti Yuta." Keadaan berubah menjadi begitu hening dan mencekam. Suasana kaku begitu mendominasi, menggantung di udara seolah hendak mencekiknya, membuatnya tersadar atas kesalahan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan anak itu, hm?" Suara Phoenix berubah menjadi begitu sangat mengancam. Tatapan violetnya begitu kukuh setajam mata pisau, seakan-akan mampu merobek kulitnya jika pria itu tak juga luluh.

"A-aku... teman. Kami hanya teman" suaranya terdengar terbata dan tak meyakinkan. Membuat Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Kepalanya terasa mendidih ketika Baekhyun-nya membicarakan pria lain tepat didepan wajahnya seolah lelaki itu dapat menyaingi kehebatan sang Phoenix untuk memilikinya.

"Apa kau tengah berbohong padaku, _ma'baby wolf_?"

Baekhyun tersentak, bukan karena suara mengancam Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu berbahaya, tapi pada panggilan baru pria itu untuknya. Ia yakin panggilan itu berasal dari warna bola matanya dan ia merona saat ini. Demi Tuhan! Ini bukan waktunya untuk merona.

"Kami hanya teman, Chanlie~" si mata _serigala_ itu merengek. Merasa tersudut saat Chanyeol tak mempercayainya. Persetan dengan harga dirinya, Chanyeol bisa marah besar jika ia tak kunjung bisa membuat pria itu yakin padanya.

"Apa aku perlu membawa lelaki itu kemari, _baby wolf_?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, memperlihatkan ekspresi sesungguhnya dari si licik mafioso. Tangannya dengan sengaja memainkan helaian rambut Baekhyun seolah menghitung waktu sebelum ia benar-benar meledak akan amarah.

Dan Baekhyun tahu maksud Chanyeol, lantas ia menggeleng keras. Menolak ide gila pria itu untuk _membawa_ Yuta kemari. 90% kemungkinan mengatakan bahwa Yuta akan sampai di hadapannya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dan penuh luka.

"Tidak! Jangan dia! Yuta temanku, dia tak tahu apa-apa. Hanya dia yang kumiliki sekarang!" Tanpa sadar suara remaja itu meninggi dari kata ke kata. Tubuhnya menjauh dari Chanyeol dengan ekspresi marah. Kerutan di keningnya begitu terlihat jelas menegaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sangat tidak setuju.

Chanyeol merasa terhina, merasa posisinya jauh dibawah lelaki bernama Yuta itu di mata Baekhyun. Jadi dia berdiri dengan kasar lalu pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Baekhyun. Memasuki rumah dengan membanting pintu kaca hingga terdengar pekikan kaget Minseok yang sepertinya tengah berkutat dengan kopi nya di dapur, seperti biasa.

Lantas ia sadar bahwa ia sudah membuat begitu banyak kesalahan yang justru membuat Yuta akan semakin terancam. Tak hanya Yuta, dirinya juga. Chanyeol bisa saja membuangnya karena begitu marah. Dan ia menyesali perbuatannya. Seharusnya ia lebih dewasa, seharusnya ia bisa memilih kata yang pantas untuk berbicara dengan Phoenix. Kini semuanya sudah terlambat. Chanyeol sangat marah hingga pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian diluar.

Ia ingin menangis karena bingung, tak tahu dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk meredakan kemarahan Chanyeol yang bisa berakibat sangat buruk bagi semua orang.

Ia tidak mau Chanyeol marah padanya.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Ciaa Baekhyunnya belum hamil juga, ciaaa yang pada nungguin uri baby wolf hamil, ciaa ugha buat yang ketipu sama kematian Sehun wkwkwk..**

 **Ciee baper cieee~~**

 **Dan sebenernya gue bertanya-tanya; "ini yang main character nya si Ceye apa si Ohseh sih? Kok pada heboh" wkwkwk and you all mesti tahu kalo gue juga gak setega itu lah buat bikin end si sehun nya, kesian nanti si icing gada partner tembak-tembakannya wkwk**

 **And for da last gue heran kenapa kalean pada suudzon sama si Ren sih kan kesiaaan tau :(( dia bae kok seriusan :((**

 **MAKASIH BANGET SAMA READERS GUE YANG SETIA! Gue cintahhh kalian. Review dong cinggg.. yang panjang-panjang dungs review nya kea anu nya Sehun *LOL. Apa sihh maksud gue kea jarinya Sehun :)) gue kangen review kalian yang puanjang puanjaaaang itu babies~~ so.. please type your reviews in the column babe... gue tunggu pokoknya gaada alesan bla bla blaaaa.. tar gue sms mimi peri biar lo yang pada gak review di ketcupphh manjaaaahh.. wkwk**

 **MUSTI REVIEW POKOKNYA GUE MAKSA!**

 **PAII PAIIII !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **1**

Jemari Baekhyun menari-nari di atas cangkir kopi dengan tangan lain yang bertumpu pada meja keramik di konter dapur tempat Minseok berkutat dengan sajian sarapan paginya. Dia hanya terdiam sejak 10 menit lalu Minseok memberinya secangkir kopi dengan hawa panas yang masih mengepul membuat wangi khas kafein tercium amat menggoda di hidung, tapi Baekhyun hanya mendiamkannya hingga kini kopi nya mendingin.

Minseok pun tak bersuara. Dia hanya menikmati sarapannya sambil berpikir tentang kemungkinan apa yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Karena pada dasarnya, tadi ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah cepat serta wajah kelam melewati dapur ketika dirinya tengah menyeduh kopi. Lalu tak lama kemudian Baekhyun muncul dari arah yang sama dengan air muka penuh masalah.

 _Mereka bertengar_ , pikirnya.

"Mau bercerita, _dear_?" Minseok membuka suara. Ia menenggak air putihnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun balik menatap Minseok, ia terlihat bingung dan serba salah. Terlihat ingin berbicara namun sungkan. Hingga ia menggigit bibirnya putus asa.

"Kupikir aku salah bicara, _hyung_ " ia bergumam pelan hingga Minseok nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Pria dominan itu mengerutkan kening hingga alisnya nampak saling bertaut, menunjukkan ekapresi skeptis yang begitu jelas.

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku membicarakan Yuta. Lalu dia bertanya ada apa diantara kami, aku bilang kami hanya teman dekat. Kemudian ia berencana _membawa_ Yuta kemari tapi aku tahu itu bukan pertanda baik jadi aku secara tidak sengaja berbicara dalam nada yang cukup tinggi dengannya. Dia pergi dan aku menyesal." Kali ini Baekhyun berkata dengan cepat. Ia terlihat frustasi dan semakin kebingungan. Beberapa kali ia menjambak helaian rambutnya seolah itu dapat membantu tapi tidak sama sekali, itu tak akan bekerja pada apapun. "Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya." Pada akhirnya anak itu menyerah, memilih untuk menumpukan kepalanya pada meja. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membuat seseorang marah padanya. Ia tak pernah begini, setidaknya tidak untuk membuat orang lain kesal terhadapnya. Itu bukan sikapnya.

Sementara itu Minseok terdiam beberapa saat, mengingat kembali setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Byun muda itu. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum hingga salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, menyeringai.

"Kau tak menyadarinya, _darling_?"

Seharusnya ia sama berdebarnya ketika Minseok memanggilnya seintim itu dengan saat Chanyeol yang memanggilnya demikian. Tapi kenyataannya ia tak tersentuh sama sekali. Tidak ada yang spesial dari perkataan Minseok barusan. Jadi alasan jantungnya sering berdebar sudah pasti karena Chanyeol seorang.

" _He's jealous, darling_ " Minseok tersenyum penuh kepuasaan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali menatap lelaki dominan itu.

"Cemburu?"

Minseok mengangguk untuk memperjelas, "apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol membicarakan wanita-wanitanya padamu?"

Atmosfer menegang, Baekhyun merasakan hatinya mencelos membayangkan Chanyeol yang mengagung-agungkan jalang-jalangnya terhadapnya. Itu tidak akan berlangsung baik bagaimanapun juga.

"Aku.." suasana begitu hening hingga saat Baekhyun menelan saliva nya sendiri terdengar begitu jelas, "aku akan marah. Aku tidak suka. Dan aku cemburu." Anak itu memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Merasa malu sekaligus tersadar jika yang dirasakan Chanyeol juga pastilah sama.

"Minta maaflah padanya"

"Tapi.. aku tidak berani. Kau lebih tau dia, _hyung_ "

"Itu dia, _darling!_ Semangat!" Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya berbisik. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan dia betul-betul melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Pria itu berhenti didepan mesin pembuat kopi, sibuk tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun maupun Minseok yang berada disana.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun mencicit seperti anak ayam. Berharap Chanyeol akan menoleh dan memberikan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Namun, jangankan menatapnya, untuk menoleh pun tidak. Chanyeol seakan menganggap dirinya tak ada disana. Itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

"Chanyeol" dia memanggil untuk kedua kalinya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Minseok menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, seperti anak-anak yang enggan menyaksikan pertengkaran orang tuanya. Ia berpikir ini akan panjang. Chanyeol yang pemarah dan juga pencemburu -jangan lupakan itu-, dan Baekhyun yang keras kepala juga berargumen kuat. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki argumen yang kuat. Dan tentunya pembicara yang handal.

"Chanyeol" kali ini Chanyeol berjalan pergi namun secepat itu juga Baekhyun bergerak, memegang tangan keras pria itu hingga pemiliknya berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. "Chanyeol.. akuㅡ" perutnya terasa mual, seakan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lain yang tak memegang tangan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menangis akibat _morning sick_ ini namun ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol, jadi ia tetap bertahan meski Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming. "Chanyeol, aku mau.." ucapannya kembali terhenti ketika sesuatu seakan merangsek dari perutnya menaiki tenggorokan hingga ia merasa begitu mual dan ingin mengeluarkannya. "Aku mau muntah."

Minseok bereskpresi bodoh ketika mendengarnya. Nyaris tertawa dan tidak habis pikir akan ucapan Baekhyun. Sementara itu Chanyeol semakin menatap Baekhyun tajam. Pagi ini ia merasa sangat di permainkan oleh Baekhyun, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa?" Pria itu bertanya.

"Aku mau munㅡ _HUEK_!"

Waktu seakan melambat untuk beberapa saat ketika dengan dramatis Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya ke arah Chanyeol hingga mengenai kemeja linen pria itu.

Mata masing-masing pria dewasa disana melebar seiring berjalannya waktu. Minseok nyaris memekik seperti gadis melihat itu, ia tak percaya Baekhyun baru saja memuntahi Chanyeol dengan isi perutnya. Ini benar-benar sangat buruk, baik bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol ataupun dirinya sendiri.

"Cha-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia menutup mulutnya, merasakan masih ada sisa muntahan di sudut bibirnya. Ia berharap sesuatu dapat membunuhnya saat ini juga. Dirinya tak yakin apakah bisa menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol setelah ini. Ia telah mengotori baju Phoenix dengan muntahannya Demi Tuhan! Persetan dengan harga diri, ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ma-maaf.. aku tidak sengaja"

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming, menatap kemeja penuh muntahannya dengan alis berkerut tajam. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Amarahnya kini memuncak kembali dan siap melayangkan hukuman yang pantas bagi Byun muda itu.

Tetapi, itu hanyalah angannya. Karena pada kenyataannya amarah Chanyeol pergi begitu cepat ketika menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh air mata. Terus mengulang kata maaf dengan putus asa.

Jadi, Phoenix hanya menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika wajah manis Baekhyun berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia menanggalkan satu persatu kancing kemejanya tanpa perasaan jijik ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh muntahan Baekhyun. Ia lalu membuangnya ke lantai, lantas menatap Minseok. "Aku ingin kemeja itu di cuci."

Minseok jelas kelihatan cukup terlejut. Dipikirnya Phoenix akan menyuruhnya untuk membuang kemeja kotor itu. Phoenix tak pernah dapat di tebak. Tak ingin membuat emosi bos nya kembali memuncak, Minseok bergegas pergi dengan kemeja kotor Chanyeol di tangannya.

Dan kini mafioso itu berdiri didepan Baekhyun dengan bertelanjang dada sementara remaja Jepang itu masih menangis sambil meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah menangis." Ia sudah berusaha berbicara dalam intonasi selembut mungkin. Tetapi mungkin suaranya terlalu berat hingga Baekhyun semakin meraung-raung. Anak itu tak mempedulikan titah Chanyeol dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Hakikatnya Chanyeol tak suka dibantah, jadi ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun hingga anak itu menatap tepat ke sepasang violet nya. Masih tetap menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Anak itu mengeluarkan nada rengekan. Tak sedikitpun bermaksud bersikap manja, itu hanyalah sebuah refleks yang tak dapat ia kontrol ketika ia mulai putus asa. Seharusnya ia tak mencekal lengan Chanyeol tadi, seharusnya ia tak membuat pria itu marah sebelumnya, dan seharusnya ia tak memuntahkan isi perutnya pada kemeja pria itu.

" _Sweetheart_ , itu bukan masalah besar" pria itu menatapnya selembut mungkin. Mencoba berbicara lewat tatapan bahwa dirinya tidak menganggap itu sebagai masalah yang luar biasa meskipun jauh didalam hatinya ia betul-betul merasa terhina. Tapi jika itu Baekhyun, ia tak akan bisa marah. Baekhyun adalah bagian dari dirinya, begitu berarti. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mampu memporak-porandakan seluruh dunia jika saja Baekhyun menghilang dari cekalannya.

"Tapi, tapiㅡ"

"Jangan membantahku, _sweetheart_." Kata Chanyeol memperingatkan. Pria dengan seringai maut itu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup dengan begitu lembut seakan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang begitu rapuh dan berharga.

"Aku minta maaf." Bibir lelaki kecil itu mencebik. Menunjukkan ekspresi melasnya pada sang dominan hingga pria yang begitu mendominasi dalam segala hal itu tersenyum kecil, begitu lembut, begitu tulus. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun, turun hingga ke pinggang dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapannya. Membiarkan anak itu mencium aroma tubuhnya secara langsung tanpa penghalang kain.

Baekhyun merona, merasakan dada bidang Chanyeol yang sangat jantan di wajahnya. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya disana, menghirup aroma pria itu dalam-dalam seolah ini adalah pelukan terakhir mereka. Aroma _Man In Black_ masih begitu melekat padanya, seakan aroma itu memang menguar secara alami dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Chanyeol dengan banyak bekas lupa merupakan satu hal erotis yang tak akan pernah bisa ditolak semua wanita maupun _carrier_ di dunia ini. Tampan dan mapan, adalah kunci kesuksesan seorang pria. Dan Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan keduanya.

"Kau harus diperiksa. Itu adalah ganti dari kata maafku"

Ucapan Chanyeol adalah mutlak. Maka setelah pria itu mengultimatumnya demikian, dokter Moon Taeil datang ke istana Phoenix dengan peralatan pemeriksaan yang selalu ia bawa. Datang untuk memeriksa keadaan dirinya setelah mengotori kemeja Chanyeol dengan muntahannya.

Taeil menghabiskan 10 menit waktunya untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali menghadap pada sang Phoenix setelah menghadapi keterkejutan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun harus banyak istirahat. Jangan biarkan pikirannya berjalan rumit. Jangan biarkan tekanan batin menguasai dirinya. Itu akan membuat kandungannya tidak stabil." Taeil melihat Chanyeol yang mengernyit dengan kerutan kening yang begitu jelas nan tajam. "Aku menebak bahwa kau belum tahu mengenai ini karena Baekhyun pun belum mengetahuinya." Ia memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. Memberi kesempatan kepada ketua organisasi hitam itu untuk menarik nafas dalam kebingungannya. "Usianya 2 minggu, tuanku."

Chanyeol terkesiap, seperti ada sebongkah beton yang menimpa kepalanya. Ia terhuyung ke belakang dengan mata menajam serta rahang mengeras. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taeil melihat Bos besar Phoenix menampilkan sebuah ekspresi nyata. Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang baik pastinya.

"Kau tidak sedang bicara omong kosong, bukan?" Mata Chanyeol naik padanya, menatapnya seperti seekor binatang buas, memperingatkannya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan segala ucapan yang ia lantunkan.

"Anda bisa memeriksakannya pada dokter kandungan, tuanku. Demi kehormatanku, aku merasakan ada janin tumbuh didalam perut _carrier_ anda."

Keadaan berlalu dengan hening. Detik-detik dilalui Taeil dengan penuh ketegangan seakan itu adalah detik-detik kematiannya. Phoenix bisa saja menarik pelatuk pistolnya padanya, atau mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya, atau lebih buruk lagiㅡ mematahkan lehernya. Phoenix bisa saja tidak mempercayai ucapannya dan beralih untuk memilih murka.

Ia tersentak ketika Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dengan kesempatan kecil yang di berikan Phoenix padanya, Taeil pergi tanpa kata.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, tempat Baekhyun berbaring, setelah punggung Taeil menghilang di balik lorong.

Ia melihat Baekhyun terduduk disana, dengan pandangan kosong dan tubuh bergetar samar. Chanyeol dapat melihat itu dengan ujung matanya sekalipun. Anak itu ketakutan, terkejut dan mungkin merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang tak ia pahami.

"Baekhyunㅡ"

"Berhenti disana!" Tahu-tahu sebuah pistol berada di tangannya, dengan mocong yang mengarah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingat ia menyimpan _hand gun_ itu di laci nya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga dari hal yang mungkin dapat membahayakan kelangsungan hidupnya jika suatu saat seseorang atau sebuah kelompok menyerang kediamannya. Meski itu nyaris tidak mungkin karena para penjaga Phoenix tak akan membiarkan seekor nyamuk pun melewati perbatasan pribadi Leone Park.

Leone Park adalah nama lainnya, sebuah nama yang lebih dikenal di dunia bawah dan di Italia. Tidak ada satupun yang tak mengetahui betapa berbahayanya pemilik nama itu. Leone dari Phoenix. Meskipun banyak yang menjulukinya Phoenix dari Phoenix, makhluk mitologi yang memiliki kecerdasan, serta kesempurnaan fisik yang selalu ingin dimiliki banyak orang.

Dan kini seorang anak berusia delapan belas menodongkan sebuah pistol padanya, pada Leone Park.

Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan kendali emosinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun dapat menemukan pistol itu dengan mudah. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu bisa berpikiran bahwa ia menyimpan sebuah senjata didalam laci nakas.

"Turunkan itu, Baekhyun. Itu bukan mainan." Chanyeol memperingatinya, namun Baekhyun malah semakin yakin untuk menodongkan moncong pistol yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan, matanya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir terbuka hendak menangis.

"Tidak- jangan mendekat.." suaranya semakin bergetar hingga air mata berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa Baekhyun begitu kacau hingga dia menaikkan nada bicaranya. Baekhyun harus bicara agar dia mengerti.

"Tidak, jangan Chanyeol! Kau.. kau akan membunuh anakku!" Baekhyun bersuara dengan lirih, tetap mengukuhkan dirinya memegang pistol. Beberapa saat yang lalu Taeil mengatakan padanya bahwa kondisi kejiwaannya tidak boleh tertekan karena itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi janinnya. Pernyataan itu bagaikan sebuah ultimatum mengerikan.

Tidak, dia tidak menyesali kehadiran janinnya. Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak akan seperti dirinya, pria dominan itu pasti akan berusaha membunuh anaknya. Ia tahu Chanyeol, setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana tabiat pria itu. Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan anak yang tak ia rencanakan kehadirannya mengacaukan dunianya.

Ia ketakutan. Begitu ketakutan hingga ia tak memiliki pikiran lain selain mencari senjata untuk membunuh Park Chanyeol. Ya, dia akan membunuhnya jika pria itu hendak membunuh anaknya. Tak peduli jika hatinya begitu menentang, tak peduli jika nanti hatinya akan hancur berkeping-keping jika ayah dari anaknya mati.

Ia memang hanyalah remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang baru saja mengalami masa-masa pubertas. Tapi sebagai seorang _carrier_ , ia memiliki jiwa seorang ibu. Meskipun janin itu baru berusia 2 minggu, jiwa keibuannya tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada jabang bayinya.

"Jangan.. jangan bunuh dia. Dia anakku."

Chanyeol tersentak dalam diam. Memikirkan setiap untaian kata yang disertai rasa ketakutan berlebih dari _carrier_ nya, submisif nya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengerang tidak setuju atas rasa sakit dan takut yang di rasakan submisifnya.

Sejahat itukah dirinya?

Dia memanglah Leone Park, seorang pimpinan mafia terbesar yang menguasai pasar hitam Asia. Tetapi, ia tak pernah mengingat kapan ia menampar atau memukul Baekhyun. Perlakuan paling kasarnya terhadap Baekhyun adalah ketika ia menghempaskan pergelangan anak itu, di kantornya. Ia masih ingat itu.

Sikapnya memang dingin, tetapi ia tak pernah menyakiti Baekhyun secara fisik. Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang rapuh, yang harus ia jaga dengan baik.

Jiwa dominannya secara tak sadar tersakiti, melihat _carrier_ nya ketakutan terhadapnya. Ketakutan jika ia membunuh anak mereka.

"Baekhyun, aku tak akan menyakitinya"

"Tidak! Kau berbohong!" Teriakan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekat. "Kau tak menginginkannya, bukan? Kau tak menginginkan aku dan anakku! Aku.. aku bukanlah apa-apa untukmu. Kau akan membunuh anakku"

Chanyeol tak peduli lagi, ia tak bisa hanya diam seperti orang tolol saat Baekhyun ketakutan terhadapnya. Maka ia melangkah cepat, merampas pistol di tangan Baekhyun sebelum lelaki itu berhasil menarik pelatuknya dan ia tertawa mengejek dalam hati ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun bahkan belum menarik kokang pada pistolnya.

Ia tak peduli saat Baekhyun meronta dan berusaha menjauh darinya. Lebih tepatnya ia berusaha tak peduli.

Tubuh Baekhyun dibawanya kedalam dekapannya, menahan tubuh kecil itu saat Baekhyun berusaha berontak sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.." ia memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan lembut, berharap anak itu akan luluh dan mendengarkannya. Namun alih-alih berhenti, tangisan serta rontaannya justru semakin kuat. " _My sweetheart_. Dengarkan aku sayang.."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Memberikannya kecupan bertubi-tubi di pucuk kepala. Cukup lama baginya untuk bisa menenangkan Baekhyun hingga anak lelaki itu sedikit tenang, menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sama besarnya seperti aku menginginkan bayi didalam perutmu. Anak kita. Entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Entah seorang _carrier_ atau dominan. Aku akan mencintainya sebagai darah dagingku."

Baekhyun terisak kecil. Hatinya menghangat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli meski itu semua hanyalah bualan semata. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah pria itu menenangkannya, seperti ini. Ia butuh Chanyeol di masa-masa sulitnya. Ia tak bisa melewati semua ini sendirian. Ia hanya remaja berusia delapan belas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu."

 **e)(o**

Kris berjalan tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga rumah Phoenix. Bahkan ia sempat tersandung di buatnya. Ia mungkin adalah orang terakhir yang akan masuk kedalam ruangan bos nya dalam pertemuan mendadak ini. Ini adalah semacam perkumpulan kepala divisi, tapi tidak juga karena anggota divisi eksekusi ada disini. Zitao yang bukan ketua divisi ataupun anggota divisi 1 juga hadir dalam pertemuan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" suaranya tersengal dengan nafas memburu begitu ia membuka pintu dan melihat anggota lain berdiri melingkar disana dalam diam.

Tanpa bertanya dimana tempatnya, Kris langsung memasuki barisan, tepat di sebelah Joonmyeon selaku ketua divisi 1. Dia tak melihat Kyungsoo atau Sehun dimana pun, mereka berdua pastinya tengah memulihkan diri di ruang medis akibat insiden pembelotan kemarin. Ia bahkan takjub dengan bagaimana Phoenix bisa memaafkan pemberontakan itu.

"Kau bisa memulainya, Bos. Semua sudah lengkap." Suara Joonmyeon terdengar memecah keheningan sehingga mata violet dingin Chanyeol menyapu seluruh ruangan, menatap satu persatu anak buahnya yang berbaris tanpa suara, menunggu sebuah instruksi darinya.

"Baekhyun hamil."

Satu kalimat yang dapat membuat semua orang disana merasa sebuah bom baru saja dilempar ke hadapan mereka. Sebuah kejutan yang cukup membingungkan. Sebuah pernyataan yang entah harus di tanggapi oleh sorakan atau justru keluhan.

Seseorang sedang mengandung putra sang Phoenix yang besar. Calon pewaris takhta di generasi selanjutnya.

"Sudah kuduga seseorang akan memanggilmu _'Daddy'_ sebentar lagi." Joonmyeon yang pertama kali menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan pening. Terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Minseok dan Luhan bahkan nyaris berteriak seperti orang tolol akibat berita menggemparkan ini. Ini tidak mungkin _hoax_ lagi jika Chanyeol yang langsung mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin kalian menjaganya seperti kalian menjaga nyawa kalian sendiri." Tutur Chanyeol penuh penegasan dan intimidatif. Itu berarti, mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaan Phoenix. Yang dipercaya oleh Phoenix untuk menjaga harta berharganya yang bahkan mungkin lebih berharga dari dirinya sendiri.

Maka tanpa bisa mengatakan kalimat penentangan, mereka menundukan kepala dan menyanggupi titah sang tuan. Adalah suatu kehormatan bagi mereka mendapat tugas untuk menjaga calon sang pewaris Phoenix di masa depan. Bahkan dengan nyawa mereka sendiri. Demi kelangsungan kejayaan Phoenix.

 **e)(o**

2 minggu berlalu sejak Taeil memberitahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Dan sekarang usia kandungannya sudah 1 bulan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Berat badannya masih sama, perutnya masih rata dan ia tidak menginginkan banyak hal-hal aneh seperti halnya orang yang sedang mengidam. Yang ia syukuri adalah _morning sick_ nya yang tidak separah dulu. Lagipula, setiap kali _morning sick_ melandanya, Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya, mengelus punggungnya atau memijat tengkuknya dengan lembut. Layaknya seorang suami.

 _Andai saja._

"Tiba-tiba aku menginginkan _waffle_ " Chanyeol bergumam, menutup bukunya dalam sekali hentak sehingga menarik atensi Baekhyun padanya.

Anak itu meneleng pada Chanyeol, menatapnya dalam tatapan yang hanya ia sendiri yang mengerti maksudnya. Belakangan ini Chanyeol memang terlihat agak aneh. Pria itu selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa pria itu menginginkannya. Itu semacam.. panggilan alam, mungkin?

"Aku... akan menanyakan pada Minseok apakah dia bisa membuatkannya untukmu atau tidak."

"Aku menginginkan _waffle_ di cafe persimpangan jalan protokol Pyeongchang." Chanyeol menatapnya dalam keseriusan. Pria itu tetap intimidatif dengan segala keinginan anehnya belakangan ini. Chanyeol selalu kaku, dan 'menyebalkan' dalam garis keras.

"Aku akan minta seseorang untuk membelinya." Baekhyun beranjak, hendak mencari seseorang itu. Tetapi Chanyeol lebih cepat, keinginannya untuk mendekap Baekhyun lebih besar dari keinginannya memakan _waffle_. Jadi dia menarik pinggang anak itu hingga kini terduduk diatas pangkuannya yang terlihat posesif.

"Tetap disini." Bisiknya parau. Suara serak nan berat itu selalu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri, ia merinding oleh sesuatu yang lain. Bukan karena Chanyeol itu mistis atau sebagainya. Lebih pada pria itu erotis nan menggoda.

"Lalu bagaimana denganㅡ"

"Aku bisa menundanya"

Oh, terkutuk lah Phoenix dan segala kuasanya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah menjauh dari posisi ini. Chanyeol selalu membuatnya malu dan merona. Segala sikap Chanyeol yang dominan membuat sisi kelelakiannya kian meredup. Dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah sebentar lagi ia akan berubah menjadi wanita. Mengingat sekarang pun dirinya mengandung. Terkutuklah keberadaan _carrier_. Lebih baik ia menjadi wanita daripada menjadi _carrier_ yang bisa mengandung. Jika ia masih menjadi pangeran, habislah sudah harga dirinya. Ah, persetan dengan siapa dirinya. Toh sekarang ia hanyalah submisif Phoenix.

"Konferensi nya 2 minggu lagi. Di ruang pers istana kekaisaran. Kau masih ingat, bukan?" Chanyeol kembali berbisik padanya. Sambil sesekali mengecup leher jenjang Baekhyun, mengambil kesempatan dalam sebuah kesempitan. Bagus sekali.

Dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam seribu bahasa. Memikirkan tentang konferensi tentu saja. Sebentar lagi eksistensinya akan dipublikasikan kembali kepada seluruh dunia. Ia akan kembali 'hidup'. Semua orang akan menganggapnya ada kembali. Hanya saja, akankah mereka mencintainya seperti dulu? Sekalipun ia mengundurkan diri dari takhta kerajaan yang seharusnya miliknya? Semua orang pasti akan kecewa. Kelahirannya dulu adalah sesuatu yang sangat di nanti-nanti demi kelangsungan kekaisaran Jepang. Tapi sekarang, dengan kurang ajarnya ia mengundurkan diri dari garis takhta dan dari keluarga kekaisaran. Tidak kah itu sebuah penghinaan atas ayah, ibu serta kakeknya yang sudah tiada?

 _Maafkan aku. Tidak ada pilihan berdamai untukku._

Benaknya berkecamuk. Menyuarakan banyak opini yang sama sekali tak ia pahami. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk memikirkan itu. Belum lagi soal perkataan Chanyeol pada pamannya, yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan menikahinya. Tidak kah itu sebuah kebenaran? Atau dirinya yang terlalu naif mungkin.

"Aku berdebar menantikannya."

"Kau akan mendapatkan hak-hakmu kembali, _sweetheart_ "

"Tidak dengan mahkotaku" lelaki kecil itu tertawa hambar, membuat kerutan tajam terpatri di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau menginginkannya?"

"Hanya saja aku takut rakyatku menghakimi keputusanku, Chanlie. Kau tahu.. kelahiranku dulu begitu di harapkan. Tidak kah aku akan membawa masalah untuk kekaisaran jika aku menanggalkan mahkota ku?"

"Itu bukan lagi urusanmu, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuatnya sangat malu. Lantas Baekhyun memutar pinggangnya, berbalik hanya untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di bahu milik sang dominan. Panggilan itu begitu manis, menggoda, dan mengandung pesan erotis. Chanyeol benar-benar dapat membuatnya gila.

"Chanyeollo.." Baekhyun memanggil, suaranya teredam bahu kokoh Chanyeol, "maafkan aku."

"Ada apa?" Pria dominan itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, membiarkan submisifnya merapat seperti seekor koala. Harumnya yang manis membuatnya mabuk kepayang, Baekhyun dengan segala hal kekanakkannya adalah pemanis di hidupnya.

"Maaf membuatmu marah waktu itu. Aku.. aku hanya menyayanginyaㅡ tunggu dulu Yeollo" Baekhyun menarik kembali leher Chanyeol dalam rengkuhannya ketika pria itu hendak menjauhkan dirinya, gejala marah. Ia mengusakkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol hingga pria itu menggeram rendah. _Baby wolf_ nya begitu menggoda dan memikat. "Dia seperti saudaraku, kau tahu aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk menjadi sandaranku. Hanya dia dan Kisame- _san_ yang kuanggap berarti bagiku. Aku tak ingin kau menyakitinya, Chanyeollie. Mengertilah. Aku tak menyukainya. Hanya kau.. aku janji hanya kau."

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam diam. Mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun begitu mendambanya. Jiwa dominannya menggebu-gebu dan sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali terbakar habis hingga hangus, haus akan darah.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Yuta? Yah.. aku merindukannya" ia mencicit. Sesekali memejamkan mata kala aroma Chanyeol menusuk hidungnya dengan begitu tajam. Bahkan, aroma pria itu pun sudah sangat mengintimidasi. Ia selalu suka akan baunya, dan ia akan mengingatnya sampai kapanpun.

Ia sangat ingin bertemu Yuta, mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Masih bernafas dan masih bisa saling bertemu. Tapi tentu Chanyeol tak akan semudah itu memberinya sebuah izin.

"Bisakah... bisakah aku mendengar suaranya? Hanya suara. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras seiring berjalannya waktu. Kini mereka sudah saling bertatapan. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sorot permohonan sementara ia menatap tanpa emosi pada Baekhyun. Bukanlah sesuatu yang baik saat Baekhyun merindukan pria lain. Ego nya seolah mengejek, mempertanyakan statusnya di hati lelaki Jepang itu. Mempertanyakan apa Yuta justru lebih berarti ketimbang dirinya.

"Ren akan mencarikan informasinya untukmu."

Sebuah ultimatum keras. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas atas keputusan Chanyeol. Apapun itu, ia tak akan bisa menentangnya. Ucapan Phoenix adalah absolut. Itu yang ia tahu. Jadi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah, mengalah atas perintah pria itu. Setidaknya ia akan mendapatkan kabar Yuta. Ia yakin mencari kabar Yuta semudah berkedip bagi _hacker_ Phoenix.

Sementara mereka saling memadu kasih, para Phoenix kecil justru memilih untuk menonton mereka bagaikan sebuah tayangan di layar lebar. Mereka berjejer di konter dapur, melihat secara langsung segala interaksi yang dilakukan sang Bos tanpa bisa mengetahui percakapan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Oh.. aku merindukan kehangatan"

Yang lain mengerutkan kening selagi Kai bertopang dagu, menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah melas.

"Baiklah, ini jadi membosankan" ujar Luhan, menjauhkan gelas _wine_ nya dari jangkauan. Sementara itu Kyungsoo di sebelahnya hanya menatap. Pria itu sudah memasuki tahap pemulihan meskipun patah pada tulang rusuknya akan memerlukan waktu yang sangat panjang untuk dapat kembali normal. Dia kini sedang rehat, tak bisa turun sebagai _bunglon_ lagi ke lapangan, sehingga ia membiarkan Jeno ataupun Donghyuck menggantikannya untuk sementara.

Baginya ini tetaplah sebuah aib yang sangat memalukan. Bagaimana bisa seorang anggota divisi eksekusi sepertinya tidak berdaya seperti ini. Sementara daftar misi masih menumpuk di jadwalnya.

"Ini waktunya pergi anak-anak. Transaksi dengan Cho menunggu kalian" Joonmyeon memecah keheningan. Membuat helaan nafas tidak rela terdengar dari beberapa mulut anak-anak divisi 1. Yang paling kentara adalah Jeno, ini gilirannya setelah misi sebelumnya dijalankan oleh Donghyuck. Bagaimanapun Lee Jeno hanyalah remaja yang entah bagaimana bisa berakhir dalam lingkaran gelap para mafioso. _Anak yang malang,_ begitu Minseok menjuluki mereka yang masih muda.

"Baiklah, baiklah, _hyung_. Aku pergi" Jeno mengalah saat Joonmyeon melotot galak padanya, memperingatkan dirinya akan kewajiban dirinya sebagai anggota Phoenix dan bawahan kepala divisi 4, Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kai berbisik kecil, memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di kepala lelakinya sebelum melenggang pergi dengan 2 buah revolver seharga 27 juta dibalik ikat pinggangnya.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang ke apartemenku beberapa hari untuk membersihkannya. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang. Kau sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menggulirkan matanya ke arah Minseok ketika para divisi 1 sudah pergi dengan bahu merosot. Ia berpikir sejenak kemana ia harusnya pergi, 2 minggu belakangan ini dia berada di kediaman sang Phoenix, menerima pengobatan medis di ruang bawah tanah. Dan dia juga seperti Minseok, harus pulang ke rumah pribadinya untuk menguruskan urusan pribadinya. Meski begitu ada satu tempat yang mungkin lebih tepat untuk di kunjungi olehnya saat ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit Phoenix dan mendapat perawatan disana."

"Oh, itu bagus. Kai bisa memberikan pertolongan padamu."

"Kurasa dia sibuk. Tenang saja, masih banyak dokter handal di rumah sakit Phoenix." Tentu saja Kai bukan satu-satunya. Hanya saja, mungkin kemampuan Kai memang _sedikit_ di atas yang lain, sebagai kepala divisi dari bidang kedokteran, memang sudah seharusnya pria itu bisa di andalkan di bidangnya. _Dokter bedah kematian_ , Kyungsoo selalu menyukai julukan orang-orang terhadap kekasihnya. Baginya itu terdengar luar biasa dan hebat.

"Kupikir sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini berubah. Dia terlihat..." Kyungsoo ragu untuk mengatakannya, jadi ia hanya menatap punggung _Big Boss_ Phoenix yang tengah memangku kesayangannya itu dengan kening berkerut samar.

"Banyak maunya?" Minseok terkekeh kala ia meneruskan maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. Lucu saja mengingat sikap-sikap aneh Chanyeol belakangan ini yang menginginkan ini dan itu, tidak masuk akal. Bahkan sebelumnya Park Chanyeol bukanlah pria seperti demikian. Dia pria jantan yang juga selalu bersikap sangat jantan.

Beberapa hari lalu Chanyeol pernah menginginkan _kimchi_ buatan ibu Minseok di Busan pada tengah malam. Maka Minseok dengan segala pengabdiannya terhadap Phoenix hanya menurut dan pergi ke Busan untuk membawa kimchi buatan ibunya. Ia sampai saat fajar hampir menyingsing dan dengan segala keangkuhannya sang Phoenix menolak segala usaha Minseok dengan alasan ia tak menginginkannya lagi.

Dan saat itulah Minseok sadar bahwa Chanyeol mengalami apa yang namanya _mengidam_. Ia pernah mendengar beberapa kasus dimana seorang dominan justru mengidam saat _carrier_ nya mengandung. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak menginginkan banyak hal seperti apa yang di alami Chanyeol. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin ikatan seorang ayah dan anak antara Chanyeol dan jabang bayinya sungguh kuat hingga menimbulkan gejala aneh pada sang mafioso. Katakanlah Chanyeol _moody_ belakangan ini.

"Percaya atau tidak, dia mengidam atas kehamilan Baekhyun. Mungkin itu semacam perasaan yang di wakilkan." Lagi, Minseok tertawa sendiri. Mengambil gelas _wine_ baru dan mengisinya dengan _white wine_ dari dalam lemari.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih tak menyangka bahwa bos akan memiliki _puppy_ nya sendiri."

"Yah.. itu kejutan bagi kita, _darling_. Itulah takdir."

Dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Mengamati kedua orang di kejauhan yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tatapannya jatuh dengan sendu. Mengingat kembali trauma mengerikan yang diberikan Wang tempo lalu. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin Bos nya yang sangat ia hormati itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekhyun, dari para Phoenix, dari semuanya.

Hanya informasi dari Jaehyun yang dapat memberikan jawaban atas kebingungannya. Sayangnya sampai detik ini pria yang berada dibawah tanggung jawab Kris sebagai kepala divisi IT belum juga kembali dari Rusia.

 **e)(o**

Sebuah lampu kristal yang digantung di tengah-tengah ruangan menerangi empat kursi berkepala simbol dalam kartu remi yakni _clover_ , sekop, _heart_ dan wajik. Keempat kursi bak singgasana raja itu menjulang hingga tinggi sandarannya mencapai setengah tinggi ruangan.

Ketiga singgasana angkuh itu diisi oleh 1 pria, 1 lelaki muda dan 1 wanita. Hanya simbol _clover_ yang masih menyisakan ruang sepi hingga terkesan sangat kelam dengan kekosongannya.

Lampu kristal di tengah ruangan bersinar remang, memberikan efek bayangan hitam dari setiap wajah dingin yang berada disana.

Suasana sepi menyerbu atmosfer kala seorang pria dewasa yang menduduki singgasana bertakhta wajik nya berdiri menghampiri meja batu di sisi lain ruangan. Menopangkan kedua telapak tangannya disana lalu berbalik untuk sekedar menatap kedua _king_ lainnya yang hanya duduk diam termangu.

"Seseorang akan segera menempati takhta _clover_ itu. Jadi bersiaplah untuk menjadi satu kesatuan." Suaranya menggema didalam ruangan berdinding beton itu. Ketegasannya tak terbantahkan hingga auranya begitu mendominasi diantara seluruh makhluk hidup yang berada didalam sana.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Yang termuda disana bersuara, menyuarakan apa yang ingin ia ketahui tanpa rasa ragu.

"Cucu dari Hwang Seungri, putra dari seorang anak perempuan Hwang Seungri yang mengubah marganya. Kita akan merebutnya dari Phoenix. Segera."

Tiffany ㅡsatu-satunya wanita diantara semua pemegang empat takhta dalam Wangㅡ menatap saudara sepupunya itu dengan kernyitan samar. Terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu tak menyukai ide 'merebut'. Phoenix jelas lah bukan sesuatu yang dapat mereka remehkan. Phoenix adalah musuh terbesar Wang begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan baru-baru ini sepupunya itu membuat masalah dengan Phoenix, dengan menculik salah seorang Phoenix demi mengetahui informasi yang ia inginkan. Untungnya sampai saat ini Phoenix masih diam di tempat, terlihat tak melakukan persiapan penyerangan pada mereka ataupun menaikkan tingkat kesiagaan.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini. Ingat itu" Tiffany bangkit dari singgasana berkepala hati nya. Menatap tajam sepupunya, Chansung, sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Chansung berbicara dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan. "Jangan lupakan darah Wang yang mengalir didalam pembuluhmu, Tiffany Hwang!"

Tiffany tak peduli, jadi dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya tanpa ragu. Meninggalkan kursi takhta nya untuk sementara. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Chansung benar bahwa ia tak akan bisa lepas dari ikatan darah kotor Wang dalam tubuhnya.

"Jangan jadi pembangkang sepertinya, Huang Renjun" Chansung beralih menatap yang paling muda diantara semuanya, saudara jauh dari Wang yang berhak menduduki takhta Wang.

"Aku mencoba." Remaja itu membuang pandangannya. Selalu berusaha tak memiliki urusan apapun dengan Hwang Chansung yang otoriter. Bagaimanapun itu akan menjadi hal yang buruk jika ia menentang Hwang Chansung karena ia hanyalah remaja pubertas yang belum memiliki keberanian untuk melawan sepupunya yang merupakan laki-laki dewasa seperti Chansung.

"Sebentar lagi adalah puncak dari Wang. Kita akan menyingkirkan Phoenix dan membuat mereka mencium kakiku. Lihat saja"

 **e)(o**

Dengkuran halus yang mengalun seperti lagu pengantar tidur terdengar pelan dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Mata remaja itu tertutup rapat, menyisakan bulu mata yang lentik di antara kelopaknya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut kala sebelah pipinya semakin menekan kuat permukaan meja kayu di perpustakaan.

Beberapa saat lalu anak itu meminta Chanyeol menemaninya untuk membaca di perpustakaan. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia yang tertidur di atas meja baca dengan buku yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah meja. Persis seperti seorang pelajar yang tidur dalam kelas. Dia memanglah masih anak-anak bagaimanapun juga. Meski dia sedang mengandung benih Phoenix, usianya tetaplah masih 18. Tidak ada yang berubah dari itu.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol berakhir dengan memperhatikan wajah terlelap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu memukau dibalik kepolosannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kala bibir Baekhyun bergerak seperti bayi saat tertidur. Dia masih remaja, tetapi kurang dari 9 bulan lagi anak itu akan melahirkan anaknya, Phoenix kecil. Entah seorang putra atau seorang putri. Entah itu seorang _carrier_ atau seorang dominan.

Tangannya mengelus surai halus sang _carrier_ , menghantarkan lebih banyak kehangatan dari tangan dinginnya, tangan seorang pembunuh. Baekhyun bak bayi suci nan polos yang terjebak didalam sangkar Phoenix, sangkar sang pembunuh yang kapan saja dapat melumuri bayi suci itu dengan tetesan darah musuh-musuh Phoenix.

Seorang pangeran dari negeri tetangga. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan berurusan dengannya. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengkhianati perjanjian dengan Kaisar seperti seorang pengecut hanya untuk tak membunuh makhluk cantik ini.

Setelah lama menatap wajah terlelapnya, Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Memberikan satu kecupan dalam yang manis di pelipis Baekhyun.

Beberapa penjaga yang berdiri di setiap sudut perpustakaan tertegun, mendapati si darah dingin Phoenix memperlakukan seseorang dengan begitu lembut layaknya seorang kekasih.

Atau mungkin memang begitu.

Tatapannya jatuh ke arah perut Baekhyun. Dirinya memanglah seorang bajingan, tapi ia tak akan pernah menyakiti anaknya. Seorang harimau pun tidak memakan anaknya, begitupun dengan dirinya. Dalam perut Baekhyun tumbuh seorang anak. Hasil dari perbuatan bejatnya pada si pangeran polos tak berdosa. Itu benihnya, dan sebagai lelaki sejati ia tentu akan menyayangi anak itu.

Yang ia cemaskan adalah keadaan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu masihlah remaja meski usianya sudah legal untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga dia masih rentan, rahimnya pasti masih lemah. Atau mungkin belum siap untuk menerima seorang janin didalamnya.

Keadaan ini membuatnya tercekik oleh tangan tak kasatmata. Ia telah merusak seorang remaja polos. Yang seharusnya tak mengenal dunia kerasnya.

"Ugh." Si kecil mengerang dalam tidurnya. Merasakan kaku pada rahangnya yang menekan meja. Lalu mata amber itu mengerjap samar, mencari fokusnya dan itu jatuh pada seorang pria yang berada di sebelahnya. "Chanyeol?"

Kepalanya ia angkat, merasakan sedikit pening akibat darah yang tiba-tiba turun dari dalam kepalanya menuju jantung. Sebelah wajahnya terasa kebas dan pinggangnya sedikit kaku akibat tidur dalam posisi duduk.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar, menunjukkan rasa herannya pada sosok mafioso yang berada di sebelahnya. Chanyeol bukan tipe penyabar, ia lebih dari tahu tentang itu. Jadi, untuk apa Chanyeol hanya duduk diam selagi ia tertidur?

"Kau terlalu lelap" Chanyeol mengamit dagu Baekhyun, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat hingga hidung mereka bergesekan intim. Chanyeol selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk bisa membuat serigala kecilnya itu berdebar dan merona.

"Aku lapar" bisiknya ditengah-tengah kecanggungan. Menuai sebuah kekehan kecil dari si mata violet.

"Mau makan sesuatu?"

Mata sipit itu berkedip beberapa kali, menimbang-nimbang keinginannya ditengah perasaan bahagia yang meluap akibat perlakuan Chanyeol. " _Lasagna_?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengerutkan keningnya, " _lasagna_?" Ulangnya untuk memastikan dan anak itu mengangguk penuh semangat. "Seseorang bisa membuatkannya untukmu, _baby wolf_. Ayo pergi"

Pria itu mencuri sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir yang lebih muda. Lantas tersenyum saat melihat raut kaget yang begitu kentara darinya. Bibir Baekhyun selalu manis, dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Tangannya beralih dari dagu si mungil menjadi menggenggam pergelangannya. Membawa anak itu untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan dan membiarkan sebuah buku tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya saat langkah Chanyeol semakin lebar, membuatnya sukar untuk mengikuti langkah-langkah itu hingga ia nyaris berlari. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke belakang tanpa menghentikan kakinya, "ruang makan, tentu saja"

Senyum lebar yang canggung terpatri di wajah Baekhyun. Benar juga, tadi ia bilang ia lapar dan ingin makan _lasagna_. Lagipula tak mungkin Chanyeol membawanya untuk makan di luar. Jelas-jelas itu akan sangat sulit mengingat untuk sementara waktu ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebelum pers dilaksanakan.

"Siapa yang akan membuat _lasagna_?" Ia kembali bertanya, namun Chanyeol tak memberikan respon apapun hingga ia bertanya lagi dan lagi, "Minseok? Joonmyeon?"

"Orang lain." Itu jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Namun ia hanya bungkam. Jika Chanyeol berkata demikian maka itu artinya pria itu memang tak berniat memberitahunya.

Pertanyaannya terjawab kemudian ketika Chanyeol berbicara dalam bahasa Francis dengan seorang pria pertengahan usia kepala empat di dapur. Pria itu jelas-jelas memiliki kontur wajah Francis yang begitu melekat pada dirinya hingga dalam sekali lihat orang lain akan tahu bahwa pria itu memang seorang _Franciscan_.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun bertanya saat tungkai Chanyeol berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Marc" jawabnya singkat, padat nan begitu jelas.

Ia menduduki salah satu kursi meja makan yang berseberangan dengan Baekhyun hanya untuk menatap anak itu dengan intens. Baekhyun melotot kesal padanya, memberinya kode untuk tak lagi menatap dirinya sedemikian rupa namun bukan Phoenix namanya jika takut pada sebuah pelototan dari anak kecil sepertinya.

"Chanyeol.. berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau seperti seorang maniak." Baekhyun membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Berusaha mengabaikan rona yang menjalar di pipinya dengan begitu kurang ajarnya. Chanyeol terlalu berkuasa, terlalu dominan dan terlalu luar biasa hingga ia malu dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang dengan tingkat kesempurnaan yang nyaris mencapai total 100% seperti Chanyeol Park.

"Aku hanya menatap"

"Kau menatap seperti ingin membunuhku."

"Tidak, _baby wolf._ Aku ingin memakanmu"

Oh, Baekhyun tahu, sangat tahu makna dari _'memakan'_ disana. Cukup, Chanyeol benar-benar menjengkelkan dengan lidah laknatnya.

"Topik itu sangat tidak sopan untuk dibahas di meja makan, tuan Park."

"Kau pikir apa yang kita bicarakan?"

"Jangan tanyakan aku." Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat pertama, hingga Chanyeol tertawa kecil, memancing saraf lelucon Baekhyun untuk ikut tertawa. Dan mereka berakhir dengan tertawa di meja makan. Meskipun itu bukan sebuah tawa lebar yang sangat memuaskan, setidaknya ia bersyukur bahwa ia bisa melihat tawa itu di wajah dominannya.

Suasana menyenangkan itu berubah kaku ketika suara ketukan sepatu beritme cepat datang menghampiri mereka. Suaranya berasal dari Sehun yang membawa serta kekasihnya; sebuah senapan mirip _bazooka_ yang nyaris selalu menemaninya saat menjalani misi dari organisasi.

Nafas pria itu tersengal dengan wajah penuh peluh, menunjukkan bahwa pria itu baru saja melakukan aktivitas melelahkan yang menguras keringat.

"Maafkan aku Bos. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, wanita itu kemari dan membuat penjaga gerbang kewalahan, dia ada diㅡ"

"Disini. Aku disini sayang"

Kedua orang di meja makan menoleh ke belakang punggung Sehun dimana seorang wanita dengan gaun super ketatnya berjalan penuh gaya, seakan sengaja ingin menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu indah.

Wanita itu menyentuh tengkuk Sehun. Melarikan jari-jari lentiknya disana sebelum tangannya yang lain menyentuh rahang Sehun, menariknya untuk menoleh lalu tersenyum ㅡmenyeringaiㅡ sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di sudut bibir pria tampan andalan organisasi itu.

Mimik wajah Sehun masihlah sama, tak menunjukkan apa-apa selain kekosongan yang teramat kaku hingga bisa membuat orang lain menggigil. Namun tidak dengan wanita itu, dia justru kegirangan saat merasakan aura dingin Sehun yang begitu jantan di benaknya.

"Kau tetap sama, Sehun. Tampan dan..." tangan wanita itu beralih dari rahang Sehun menuju ke leher, bahu, dan berakhir di dadanya. Mengelus dada keras itu dengan penuh gaya seduktif. Sayangnya Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun, seorang pria berpendirian kuat yang telah meneguhkan haluan orientasi seksualnya. Namun itu tak menghentikan wanita itu, hingga ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun dan meniupnya untuk menggoda, "...erotis."

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku." Sehun menepis tangan-tangan penuh dosa wanita itu. Lalu melirik Chanyeol yang sudah mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia merasa amat bersalah sekarang.

"Aku bisa dan akan menanganinya untukmu, Bos."

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan dia."

Wanita itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Menatap Sehun dengan penuh olokan sehingga pria itu menggertakkan rahangnya keras. Lalu membungkuk untuk undur diri, meninggalkan wanita itu bersama tuannya serta kekasih tuannya.

"Oh Chanyeol. Aku merindukanmu sayang."

Wanita itu, Lee Sunbin. Berjalan ke arah pria dewasa yang masih sangat tampan kala usianya makin mendekati kepala tiga. Lalu seenaknya mendaratkan bokongnya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa tahu malu, dan tanpa melihat situasi.

Saat ia menoleh, ia mengerutkan kening kala matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang amber yang begitu cantik dan memikat. Ia selalu iri pada orang-orang yang memiliki warna bola mata unik, seperti amber itu dan mata Chanyeol yang berwarna violet. Sayangnya bola matanya sendiri adalah hitam, seperti orang kebanyakan. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya.

"Siapa dia, Chanyeol? Kenapa dia duduk berdua bersamamu di meja makan? Apa dia seorang kepala divisi? Aku baru melihatnya kali ini. Apa dia anak baru?" Sunbin selalu penuh rasa ingin tahu dan terkadang itulah yang membuat ia celaka. Terlalu banyak ingin tahu terkadang membawa sebuah petaka. Dan itu tidak bagus.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sunbin." Chanyeol tak bergeming, tak juga merangkul pinggang wanita itu seperti yang ia sering lakukan pada Baekhyun jika anak itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Sunbin bergedik. Baginya siapa lelaki yang nampak masih bocah itu sungguh tak penting. Disini ada Chanyeol- _nya_ , jadi untuk apa memikirkan orang lain?

Maka dari itu Sunbin mengabaikan eksistensi Baekhyun yang begitu terkejut ketika melihat betapa beraninya wanita itu dan betapa menguras emosinya Chanyeol yang hanya bergeming. Sunbin mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Bergelayut manja disana dan menarik kepala pria dewasa itu untuk membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Chanyeol tak menolak, tapi juga tak menyambutnya. Jadi Sunbin hanya bergerak sendiri sesuai hatinya. Menikmati bibir kaku Chanyeol yang tertutup rapat serta meremas surai merah Chanyeol seolah pria itu juga membalas pergerakannya. Ia sengaja menggerakan bokongnya untuk menarik perhatian Phoenix kecil dibawah sana namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming seperti manekin.

Dilain sisi Baekhyun menegang kaku. Tangannya saling terkepal di bawah meja dengan mata berair. Hidung merahnya kembang kempis menahan luapan emosi serta sakit yang menghimpit rongga dadanya seakan sebongkah batu besar baru saja menimpanya tepat di bagian itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar menegaskan posisinya berada dimana. Pria itu menunjukan bahwa ia memang berkuasa dan berhak melakukan apapun sesuai keinginan hatinya. Dan mungkin benar yang Luhan katakan bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah _properti_ milik Bos.

Detik jarum jam berlalu dengan lambat seakan mengejek ketidakberdayaannya dalam mengatasi situasi menyesakkan ini. Suara derit kursi yang terdorong memenuhi seisi ruangan hingga Sunbin yang merasa terganggu pun menghentikan aktivitas sepihaknya. Wanita bergaun ketat yang super pendek itu memutar kepalanya hingga menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intimidatifnya. Baekhyun menangkap jelas tatapan wanita itu, dan ia membalasnya sama tajamnya. Ia adalah seorang pangeran jika semua orang lupa, dia dibesarkan di istana sejak kecil dan di didik untuk memiliki sebuah kharisma yang seharusnya dimiliki anggota kekaisaran, ia memiliki tatapan intimidatifnya sendiri sebagai seorang calon pemimpin besar. Jadi tak sulit baginya untuk menatap Sunbin dengan tatapan bengisnya, tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia merendahkan wanita itu hingga ke titik paling rendahnya.

"Aku tidak berselera lagi." Seusai mengatakan itu ia pergi tanpa pamit. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan mata amber sebening kristal yang dilapisi _liquid_ bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Hatinya lagi-lagi hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak kah Chanyeol mengerti bahwa hasil perbuatannya tengah tumbuh didalam perutnya? Mengapa Chanyeol begitu brengsek dengan memperlihatkan sikap bajingannya itu didepannya yang jelas-jelas tengah mengandung benihnya.

"Keparat." Gumamnya sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya. Chanyeol melihat itu, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kehancurannya dibalik tatapan rendahnya pada Sunbin. Ia juga melihat saat lelaki itu menghapus air matanya dan menghilang di balik dinding.

Tetapi yang ia lakukan tetaplah sama, tetap terdiam dan membiarkan Sunbin duduk di pangkuannya.

"Dia sangat tidak sopan. Kau menerimanya begitu saja, Chanyeol? Kau lihat tatapannya itu padaku? Kau harus menghukum anak tidak tahu diri itu." Sunbin meledak-ledak tak karuan. Menggerutu penuh kekesalan setelah Baekhyun pergi. Dirinya sempat terhenyak dan jatuh oleh tatapan penuh kuasa dari lelaki yang ia anggap bocah itu.

"Dia kekasihku. Byun Baekhyun."

Sunbin mengerutkan keningnya dengan air muka yang begitu murka ketika mendengar kata _'kekasih'_ yang begitu mudah meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak pernah mendapatkan gelar itu darinya, dan bocah itu dengan mudahnya membuat seseorang dengan tingkat keangkuhan seperti Chanyeol mengakuinya sebagai kekasih.

Namun ekspresi culas itu terganti dengan sebuah senyum miring yang begitu mengejek, "jadi berita itu benar. Kau bekerja untuk kaisar Jepang demi menyingkirkan bocah itu. Ah.. kau pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengannya sebelum kau membunuhnya. Apa aku benar?"

Mata Chanyeol memicing tajam. Ia mendorong Sunbin dari pangkuannya. Lantas berdiri dan mencekik leher wanita cantik itu bahkan sebelum Sunbin sempat menyeimbangkan tungkainya.

"Jaga mulutmu, jalang. Banyak bicara akan membuatmu celaka." Lalu ia hempaskan kembali tubuh itu hingga menabrak kursi makan yang lain. Mata wanita itu melebar dengan mulut terbuka untuk memudahkannya mengais oksigen. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali sesaat merasakan sesak pada saluran pernafasannya.

"Apa kau gila, Chanyeol?" Wanita itu menjerit, "kau memperlakukan aku dengan kasar hanya karena bocah bodoh itu?" Lalu Sunbin kembali memekik marah. Sangat marah hingga keningnya berkerut dalam dengan wajah yang begitu merah. Kedua tangannya saling terkepal menantikan reaksi Chanyeol yang begitu datar dan tenang.

"Apa aku pernah memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, Lee?"

Sunbin mendengus, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Seperti sebelumnya, ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang penuh misteri. "Kau memang selalu pandai memilih mangsa, Phoenix. Ku akui dia memang cantik seperti boneka porselen. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Kau akan bosan dan membuangnya seperti sampah."

Sunbin mengangkat bahunya. Mengibaskan rambutnya dengan tangan yang penuh kesombongan.

Dia adalah seorang model majalah dewasa yang juga merupakan mantan model _Victoria Secret._ Mengejutkan, namun tak cukup untuk menarik perhatian Phoenix selama ini.

Wanita itu selalu mendambakannya seperti jalang-jalang diluar sana. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah benar-benar memiliki kekasih dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Semua wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya hanyalah sebatas itu, diluar urusan ranjang mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hingga saat Chanyeol mengultimatum seseorang sebagai kekasihnya, jelas itu membuat Sunbin marah dan merasa terhina. Ia yang sudah mengenal Chanyeol dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar pun belum bisa untuk menaklukan pria itu, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah sejenis itu sudah dapat membuat Phoenix mengakuinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Bagus sekali. Bagus sekali hingga ia ingin mencekik bocah itu sampai mati.

"Kau masih ingat kan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintamu, Chanyeol?" Sunbin menyeringai dan Chanyeol kembali bergeming. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, sayang. Selalu.." wanita itu mendekat hendak meraih kembali tengkuk Chanyeol namun pria itu kini menolaknya dengan keras. Ia menatap tajam Sunbin dan wanita itu cukup mengerti untuk tidak mengusik kondisi kejiwaan Phoenix.

Lee Sunbin sangatlah berbeda dengan Choi Sulli. Sebutlah Sulli jalang murahan yang tak tahu malu di manapun. Maka Sunbin adalah jalang yang lebih profesional dan lebih _'mahal'._

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, Chanyeol. Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau akan segera membuangnya tak lama lagi." Sunbin tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Sengaja membusungkan dadanya lalu berbalik dan pergi dengan cara yang begitu menjijikan seperti jalang.

Kini tinggalah Chanyeol seorang, menatap ke arah dimana Baekhyun menghilang tadi. Ia tahu lelaki itu pasti akan merasa tertekan untuk saat ini. Ia cukup tahu dari beberapa minggu yang lalu bahwa anak itu akan merasa sangat buruk terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan ke arah dimana Baekhyun pergi. Memberikan kode pada Marc untuk menunda makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun ada di kamarnya, tentu saja. Baginya tak ada tempat dimana ia bisa pergi dengan aman di rumah ini kecuali kamar si pemilik rumah.

Lelaki kecil itu mengurung dirinya didalam selimut seperti anak-anak yang tengah merajuk. Lalu tubuhnya tersentak ketika merasakan bagian lain ranjang bergerak ke bawah menadakan sesuatu atau seseorang baru saja menaikinya.

" _Baby wolf._." Chanyeol berujar lembut, menyentuh bahu kecil Baekhyun yang tertutup selimut hingga anak itu kembali tersentak kaget.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Chanyeol." Suaranya setegar baja, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun bahwa ia tengah menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan. Namun, serapat apapun ia menutupinya, Chanyeol tetap mengetahui apa yang tengah anak itu lakukan di bawah selimutnya.

Chanyeol geram, ia tak suka di abaikan maupun di tolak. Lantas ia menarik selimut itu dalam sekali hentak dan mendapati Baekhyun yang memunggunginya.

"Bicara padaku, Baekhyun. Katakan!" Pria itu tetap memaksa. Suaranya mulai terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Keterdiaman Baekhyun membuatnya kesal dan marah. "Katakan!"

Lalu Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk, membalikkan tubuh lelaki kecil itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Wajahnya merah dengan penuh linangan air mata.

"Katakan." Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya, terdengar mengancam.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan, Chanyeol? Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Baekhyun berteriak penuh kekesalan. Ia terisak lagi, tak sanggup untuk sekedar menatap mata tajam Chanyeol. Bayangan tentang Chanyeol dan wanita itu kembali hadir dalam kepalanya. Memutarnya lagi dan lagi seperti pemutar kaset yang rusak. Keterdiaman Chanyeol saat itu sungguh menyakitinya, menyakiti harga diri dan hatinya hingga ia sulit untuk bernafas dan merasa ingin mati detik itu juga. Perasaannya sangat sensitif belakangan ini, tak lagi setegar baja seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Mata Baekhyun beralih dengan cepat, berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis. "Kenapa aku hanya diam? Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, Chanyeol! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau hanya diam saat perempuan itu melakukan semuanya? Kenapa kau hanya diam saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku saja bahwa aku seharusnya berhenti mengharapkan dirimu?!"

Chanyeol bungkam saat Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang sinting padanya. Alasan kenapa ia hanya terdiam adalah karena ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan bahwa Sunbin adalah salah satu jalangnya akan membuat anak itu sakit hati, dan kondisi itu akan mempengaruhi kandungannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau. Aku mau menghentikan semua ini. Aku ingin menghentikan perasaan bodoh ini! Karena aku tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol tak akan membalas semua itu. Ini hanya tentangku, bukan kita. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Memelihara perasaan ini membuatku sangat tersiksa." Baekhyun kembali terisak. Chanyeol menyaksikan bagaimana pedihnya keadaan hati anak itu, hingga ia sulit untuk mengambil nafas dan tersengal sendiri. Namun ia tetap terdiam seperti orang bisu. Tak melakukan pembelaan apapun terhadap dirinya ataupun tak melarang anak itu untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu. Seharusnya urusanmu denganku hanya sebatas untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Seharusnya saat itu kau langsung membunuhku, mengirim mayatku pada pamanku. Seharusnya aku tak terjebak perasaan ini. Seharusnya kita tetap menjadi orang asing. Seharusnyaㅡ"

"Hentikan itu Byun Baekhyun!" Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun dengan erat, memaksa anak itu untuk menatap tepat ke maniknya. "Hentikan omong kosong ini."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan. Terlihat jelas bahwa kesakitan yang luar biasa berada di kilatan mata serigalanya. Mengungkapkan lewat sorot itu bahwa ia begitu tersakiti. Chanyeol membuat semua yang ia lakukan terasa salah. Pria itu tidak ingin dia berhenti, tapi pria itu juga tak kunjung membalas perasaannya. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan darinya?

"Ini bukan omong kosong, Chanyeol. Seharusnya aku tahu dimana posisiku sejak awal. Kau.. kau hanya menganggapku sebagai _carrier_ _(pembawa)_ , yang akan mengandung darah dagingmu. Tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa tidak mungkin seorang mafioso sepertimu tertarik pada seorang anak kecil sepertiku."

Baekhyun mulai beringsut mundur, menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Chanyeol dengan penuh ketakutan seakan pria itu adalah makhluk paling berbahaya yang ada di muka bumi. Ia menggigil dalam isakannya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Berubah menjadi abu tak berarti. Chanyeol bahkan meniup abu itu hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari hatinya.

"Kurasa semuanya tak akan berjalan dengan baik. Kita sudahi saja, Chanyeol. Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Tapi satu permintaanku, tolong jangan sakiti anakku. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan menukarnya dengan apapun. Bahkan dengan nyawaku."

Getar suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirnya. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam saat lelaki mungil itu menuruni ranjang dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi dia menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot kesakitannya. Lantas membuang tatapan itu ketika matanya mulai kembali berair dan membasahi wajahnya dengan linangan air mata.

Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilupakan begitu saja semudah ia mengatakannya. Rasa percaya, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ia berada bersama Chanyeol. Pria itu memberinya ruang yang nyaman dengan caranya sendiri, dengan sikapnya yang dingin pria itu berhasil menempati tempat kosong di hatinya, diantara orang-orang yang ia sayangi yang kini sudah tidak lagi bersamanya.

Tetapi kemudian sebuah kenyataan menamparnya. Melemparnya begitu kejam ke dasar jurang sehingga ia merasa bahwa mati mungkin lebih baik daripada menghadapi kenyataan hidupnya yang begitu pahit.

Sampai kapan pun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Seorang mafioso berdarah dingin yang bahkan tak segan untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Jadi apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari pria itu. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal.

Dan kini, saat ia tersadar. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Perasaannya sudah berkembang begitu pesat tanpa seijinnya. Meracuninya perlahan-lahan dengan sebuah rasa pahit dari perasaan yang tak terbalaskan.

Sebuah penyesalan pun kini menghantuinya. Memaksanya dan menariknya untuk meringkuk dalam ruang tergelap dalam dirinya.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Huhuhuu maafin gue yang selalu bikin gantung gini pas bersambung. Maafin gue juga yang selalu bikin mereka lagi ribut pas ada kata 'bersambung'. Ya abisnya gimana ya kalo di satu chapter gaada konflik nya pasti kan bakal nge bosenin. Gue udah berusaha sebaik mungkin di setiap chapter. So, maafin gue kalo kalian kurang puas.**

 **Ciee pada penasaran ya isi chip nya apa? Wkwkwk. Gabakal gue kasih tau lah pokoknya wkwk**

 **Ciaaa itu Baekhyunnya udah konfir hamil *eaaak. Tim HORE nya mana nih? LOL**

 **Gue suka deh baca reviews kalian. Yang panjang-panjang dong review nya *maksa wkwk. Btw kemaren ada yang nanya katanya gue anak sastra ya.. gosh! Kaget banget gue. Gak lah orang gue 00 line huhuhuu~~ dan gue juga keknya kemungkinan besar ngambil teknik. Tapi gatau juga sih ngerasa tertarik juga sama sastra Indonesia wkwk. Tau ah bingung gue. *kok gue malah curhat ya duhh.. maapkeun yakkk XD**

 **Btw gue udah nulis ampe chapter 17 loooohhhh \edisi pamer/wkwkwk**

 **Makanya review yang panjang biar gue nya semangat.**

 **Luvyuuuuhhh pokoknya reader-deul! Gue sayang kalian muaaah! WKWKWK**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! *telat anjir! \gpp serah gue aja yak wkwkwk**

 **Review pokoknya review gamau tauuuu.. musti panjang. Jangan ditulis 'panjang' di kolom review nya duhh kalian mah gemesin aja deh masa iya ngetik 'panjang' di review. Gak gitu beybihhhh maksudnya kalian review panjang gue yakinlah kalian ngerti. Suka ngelucu aja deh kalian. Gue maksa harus review yang panjang pokoknya biar guenya seneng wkwkwk okelah gitu aja bacotan gue.**

 **See Ya!**

 **Eh iya... lupa...**

 **Gue mau adain sesi tanya jawab. Kalian yang masih bingung sistem Phoenix kek gimana, atau siapa aja anggota penting Phoenix, atau divisi itu apa atau apalah terserah.. nanti gue jawab di chapter berikutnya atau gak di chapter khusus tanya jawab okeee? Gue tunggu bacotan kalian eaaaakkk wkwkk bay bay muahh \wkwk/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **2**

Suara detik jarum jam terus berlalu, detik berganti menjadi menit dan Chanyeol masih terdiam tanpa suara. Tatapan setajam mata pisaunya menghujam Baekhyun yang juga hanya terdiam dan terisak kecil. Anak itu sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya namun sangat sulit saat ia merasa sukmanya begitu tersayat.

Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan kristal amber nya. Menatap wajah yang luar biasa tampan itu dengan detail seakan tak ada lagi hari esok untuk melihatnya.

Lantas lelaki delapan belas itu membuang muka kala dirinya tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah prianya. Rasa yang membuncah didalam hatinya terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan, terlalu sakit untuk di tiadakan. Chanyeol adalah gambaran sempurna dari seorang Dewa. Bagaimanapun ia jatuh hati dengan mudahnya pada pria itu hanya dalam beberapa hari. Chanyeol terlalu memikat untuk di abaikan.

Tempatnya memang bukan disini. Ia tidak lahir dengan darah penuh adrenalin seperti halnya orang-orang Phoenix yang hebat. Ia lahir karena harapan rakyat Jepang yang menginginkan seorang pangeran. Meskipun tak ada tempat untuk kembali, jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat ingin untuk kembali menjadi seorang anggota kekaisaran. Tetapi ia tahu semuanya tak akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Chanyeol tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja setelah ia tahu bagaimana Phoenix beroperasi dan kejahatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Lagipula sebuah janin sedang tumbuh didalam perutnya, itu akan mempersulit keadaannya untuk pergi.

"Sebaiknya kita bersikap seperti orang asing saja, Chanyeol." Ia berusaha setegar mungkin agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar lalu ia berbalik dan melangkah untuk menjauh dari eksistensi Chanyeol.

Pria itu bergerak cepat seperti api yang menjilat, mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang dengan sangat erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan. Menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan pada anak itu supaya ia mengerti.

Kepala sang Phoenix tenggelam dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghisap aroma yang menjadi candu barunya dalam-dalam. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut disana.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau bisa berharap padaku. Kau tahu apa artinya itu Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya, tak membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak sedikitpun meski pada kenyatannya lelaki mungil itu tetap terdiam seperti manekin.

" _U're mine_ , Byun Baekhyun. Kupastikan itu." Phoenix telah mengklaimnya. Entah atas dasar apa, tapi perasaan Baekhyun menghangat setelahnya. Chanyeol mampu menyakitinya, tapi juga lebih mampu untuk mengobati luka hatinya. Pria itu menyakiti, tetapi pria itu juga yang mengobati.

"Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" Suara bisikan Chanyeol menenangkannya. Membuatnya luar biasa nyaman hingga ia mengangguk atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Tubuhnya berputar ketika Chanyeol menariknya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dengan tegas, memberikan sebuah tatapan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

Wajah mereka kian mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, menatap sepasang amber cantik itu dengan teduh sebelum menyatukan tautan diantara mereka.

Keduanya saling memagut satu sama lain, menikmati kontur bibir masing-masing tanpa tuntutan gairah.

Sang dominan mendekap tubuh submisifnya dengan posesif. Membawa tubuh keduanya untuk berbaring di ranjang, melucuti semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Lalu ia mulai bergerak diantara kedua paha submisifnya, memberi kenikmatan tiada tara untuk keduanya. Berusaha selembut mungkin untuk menjaga janin Baekhyun tetap dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Hormonnya meledak-ledak setelah 2 minggu terlewati tanpa cengkeraman Baekhyun pada dirinya. Dan kini ia sangat menikmati penyatuan ini, berniat tak berhenti sampai lelah menjemput mereka.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk menjauh dariku, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol berbisik parau. Disusul oleh pencapaian puncaknya yang pertama. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh permainan putaran kedua dan seterusnya hingga malam berbintang itu diisi dengan kegiatan erotis mereka.

 **e)(o**

Suara rintik hujan diluar jendela menarik perhatian Baekhyun yang masih berbaring nyaman dibawah selimutnya. Beberapa kali matanya berkedip untuk memulihkan kesadarannya hingga ia menyadari bahwa pagi ini langit cukup mendung dengan rintik air hujan yang turun dari langit.

Pagi yang cukup buruk, tapi Baekhyun suka hujan. Selalu. Alasannya sangat sederhana, hanya karena suara hujan yang menurutnya seperti sebuah melodi dari surga. Sangat menenangkan dan indah.

Matanya kembali teralih ke arah lain ketika mendengar suara pintu geser dan mendapati Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari _walk in closet_ dengan kemeja putih yang belum sepenuhnya terkancing serta jas dan dasi yang ia bawa di tangannya.

Pria itu menatap sekilas ke arahnya lalu berdiri di depan cermin. Mengancingkan kemejanya dengan benar sebelum memakai jas kerjanya.

Baekhyun menguap sejenak, turun dari ranjang lalu menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja besar milik Chanyeol setelah kegiatan mereka malam tadi.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Anak itu merengut dengan suara parau yang begitu menggemaskan membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralih dari cermin. Pria itu menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Tanpa berkata apapun atau tersenyum sekalipun, Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Cukup lama dan dalam hingga Baekhyun merona.

Remaja itu bergerak pelan, meraih dasi hitam bergaris biru muda yang masih Chanyeol genggam lalu mengalungkannya di kerah kemeja yang pria itu kenakan. Merapikan kerah kemejanya lalu membuat simpul untuk dasi itu sehingga tampak terpasang rapi di leher Chanyeol. Dia terlihat seperti seorang istri di pagi hari.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sangat minim hingga bibirnya bahkan tak terlihat melengkung sama sekali. Justru tetap datar dengan tatapan matanya yang khas, selalu tajam dan waspada terhadap apapun. Kilatan berbahaya dari matanya tak pernah hilang kapanpun itu seolah itu adalah tabiatnya.

"Kau mau menggodaku, hm?" Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Mencium ceruk leher _carrier_ nya yang manis lalu meraih tengkuknya dengan hati-hati seakan dia adalah bayi yang rapuh. Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan ujung tulang punggung Baekhyun di tengkuknya, anak itu terlalu kurus. Ia harus menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi kegiatan mengisi perut Baekhyun agar berat badan anak itu bertambah.

"Kau saja yang sensitif, tuan Park." Baekhyun berujar tanpa minat. Lantas kelopaknya melebar saat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol yang dingin meremas bokongnya tanpa permisi. Persetan dengan Phoenix, ia sangat malu saat ini. Itu seperti kegiatan pelecehan. Sayangnya Chanyeol telah melakukan yang lebih dari itu dan ia menerimanya dengan baik. Jadi rasanya sangat konyol saat ia merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah pelecehan.

"Kau harus banyak makan, _baby wolf_. Dia perlu asupan makanan darimu." Mata violet Chanyeol yang dingin menatap amber Baekhyun, memperlihatkan sebuah keseriusan yang nyaris seperti perintah yang tak terbantahkan. Tangannya mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan lembut saat ia berbicara seolah ia tengah merasakan kehadiran seseorang didalam sana. Padahal jelas-jelas yang ada didalam sana saat ini hanyalah segumpal darah tak bernyawa.

"Selera makanku menurun, Chanlie. Kau tahu aku sering mual. Itu membuatku tidak ingin makan apapun." Adunya. Tanpa rengekan. Tanpa tingkah yang manja.

Chanyeol selalu suka bagaimana cara Baekhyun bersikap. Terlihat manja di matanya namun tak benar-benar demikian. Darah biru itu mengalir dengan baik didalam tubuh submisifnya hingga menghasilkan kepribadian kuat yang juga lembut dalam waktu bersamaan.

Byun Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa di samakan dengan jalang-jalangnya. Tak akan pernah. Karena Baekhyun begitu berharga.

"Aku akan meminta obatㅡ"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau tergantung pada obat-obatan. Itu tidak baik untuk anak ku."

Alis Chanyeol berubah menukik, menunjukkan air muka tidak senang atas bantahan Baekhyun. "Kau sudah berani memotong ucapanku, sayang?" Tangan Chanyeol bermain di sekitar ceruk leher Baekhyun, mengambil sejumput rambut Baekhyun dan membawanya ke belakang telinga.

Tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa kering, bahkan sangat sulit untuknya menelan saliva akibat kegugupan. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap demikian pada Phoenix. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang tak bisa dibantah. Tak ada alasan apapun yang masuk akal dimata pria itu. Selama ia menentang, ia tetaplah terlihat salah.

Sebelum ia sempat berucap, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang menuntut hingga punggungnya menabrak cermin datar di dinding. Ia meringis kecil namun Chanyeol bahkan tak memberinya waktu untuk bernafas. Pria itu semakin ganas dari waktu ke waktu dan ini tak bisa di biarkan. Chanyeol akan lepas kendali dan itu tak bagus.

"Ch-Chanyeol.. hentikan" usahanya untuk mendorong dada pria itu sungguh sangat sia-sia. Chanyeol seakan memiliki kekuatan sepuluh pria hingga ia sangat sulit untuk dilawan.

"Chanyeol.. i-ini sudah siang. Kau harus bekerja" Baekhyun mulai kewalahan. Ia tak bisa dan tak mampu membalas setiap lumatan Chanyeol. Lagipula ia bukan seorang _good kisser_ seperti Chanyeol. Ia hanyalah amatiran yang bahkan baru merasakan yang namanya ciuman panas dengan Phoenix seorang.

Paru-paru Baekhyun nyaris kosong saat Chanyeol tak jua menghentikan aktivitas sepihaknya. Lantas ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga pria itu melepas tautan mereka.

Baekhyun mengambil oksigen dengan cepat, terengah-engah dengan bibir merah yang terbuka. Sangat seksi dan menggairahkan dimata Phoenix. Sangat ingin ia terjang namun waktu tak mengijinkannya. Ia memiliki janji penting di perusahaan yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Ia punya komitmen yang kuat dalam bisnis dan komitmen itu tak bisa di tiadakan hanya karena seonggok makhluk menggoda yang selalu menantinya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Jangan membantahku lagi. Mengerti?" Chanyeol berbisik serak. Suara beratnya mendominasi didalam ruangan. Berhasil membuat jiwa submisif Baekhyun menjerit-jerit gila karena suara bariton seksi itu.

Setelahnya ia mengangguk patuh, menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot teduhnya. "Tapi aku tak ingin membuat anakku sering mengonsumsi bahan kimia, Chanlie."

Tangan kiri Chanyeol kembali menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mengusap pahatan cantik bak boneka itu dengan sayang. "Anak kita, _baby_." Ralatnya.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Kalimat sederhana yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia sangat senang mendapati Chanyeol yang mengakui kehadiran janinnya. Anak mereka.

"Kalau begitu makan yang banyak. Taeil mengatakan mual adalah hal yang biasa. Paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya makan dalam takaran yang diinginkan pria itu. Jadi tak ada gunanya ia terus membantah. Batinnya lelah jika harus beradu mulut lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Lagipula, Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa tubuhnya memang terlalu kecil jadi dia harus menambah berat badannya. Demi anaknya, anak Chanyeol, anak mereka.

"Aku akan berangkat. Pergilah mandi dan sarapan. Joonmyeon akan mengawasimu." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kecupan di ujung hidung Baekhyun. Lalu menyentuh ujung hidung itu dengan jari telunjuknya seperti tengah memperlakukan seorang anak-anak. "Kau milikku."

Tak ada percakapan apapun lagi setelahnya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya seperti biasa, lalu pergi dengan penampilan rapi nya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti pria normal jika seperti itu.

Tungkainya segera berlari ke kamar mandi saat merasakan perutnya mulai mual lagi dan ia memuntahkan sisa makan malamnya di wastafel. Selalu seperti itu. Ia juga kehilangan banyak asam lambungnya akibat _morning sick_ menyebalkan ini.

"Ah.. aku tak tahu jika mengandung sesulit ini." Ia bergumam, menatapi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mendapati jika kontur wajahnya mirip dengan potret seorang wanita yang mereka sebut sebagai ibunya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia disini. Tempatnya adalah di istana kekaisaran. Seharusnya di kepalanya terletak mahkota seorang putra mahkota.

Tetapi, persetan dengan mahkota. Pamannya telah membuat semuanya berjalan dengan buruk. Entah apa yang akan pria itu lakukan jika nanti ia sudah resmi mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia bukan lagi seorang anggota keluarga kekaisaran Jepang. Itu pasti akan mengundang banyak kontroversi.

"Menyebalkan" desisnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga nyaris terdengar seperti suara bisikan angin.

Setelah memastikan bahwa mual di perutnya hilang, Baekhyun pergi ke jakuzi dan mengalirkan air hangat ke dalamnya hingga tubuhnya terendam disana. Tentunya setelah seluruh pakaiannya tanggal.

Dalam diam ia mengelus perutnya, sesekali tersenyum saat membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi sebuah kehidupan akan tumbuh didalam sana. Itu sebuah anugerah yang luar biasa.

Tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa menjadi seorang _carrier_ akan berubah menjadi menyenangkan. Dulu, ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci kenyataan bahwa ia terlahir sebagai seorang _carrier_ yang menyebabkannya tak cocok untuk menduduki takhta kelak. Tetapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Ia telah memiliki kehidupan lain yang ia yakini lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang pangeran.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol setelah 30 menit berkutat untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ia menolak segala bantuan pelayan yang sengaja Chanyeol hadirkan untuknya. Setidaknya ia harus belajar menjadi seseorang yang mandiri. Kini ia warga sipil. Bukan lagi seseorang yang akan selalu diikuti para penjaga atau puluhan pelayan yang siap menyediakan segala kebutuhannya.

Meskipun kehidupan ini nyaris sama dengan yang sebelumnya, setidaknya ia bisa meluapkan seluruh emosinya disini. Menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak perlu menjaga etika. Persetan dengan etika istana karena orang-orang Phoenix adalah sekumpulan orang bar-bar yang hidupnya dipenuhi adrenalin.

" _Ohayou, darling._ " Minseok menyapanya di halaman belakang. Entah bagaimana figur pria dominan itu justru terlihat manis di mata Baekhyun. Minseok seperti gambaran seorang _carrier_. Lagipula ia pikir jiwa Minseok dan Joonmyeon mungkin saja tertukar. Joonmyeon yang _notabene_ nya seorang _carrier_ justru selalu terlihat _manly_ seperti seorang dominan. Begitupun sebaliknya, Minseok justru terlihat sangat lembut dan keibuan seperti seorang _carrier_. Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa pria itu adalah seorang dominan.

Dan juga, sapaan pria itu terdengar begitu.. entahlah. Sangat sulit menjelaskannya. Apakah Minseok memanggil semua orang seperti itu? Mungkin tidak. Tak ada yang spesial saat Minseok memanggilnya demikian. Tapi justru akan sangat luar biasa rasanya saat Chanyeol yang melafalkannya. _Menjauhlah dari pikiranku, Chanyeol! Kau harus bekerja,_ ia mendumel dalam batinnya. Chanyeol selalu muncul dalam kepalanya seperti hantu setiap saat dan itu terasa menjengkelkan bagi Baekhyun karena itu membuatnya tak bisa untuk fokus dalam suatu aktivitas.

"Kudengar kau mahir menggunakan pistol di kali pertamamu."

Suara kikikan kuda keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sebagai tanggapan. Ia mendekat pada Minseok dan baru menyadari bahwa pria itu tengah mengasah sebuah pisau. Belati? Tidak, itu tidak terlihat seperti belati. Pisau dapur? Mata pisau nya lebih tajam dari pisau dapur. Lagipula pisau itu mengkilat. Pisau buah? Tidak mungkin, ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk dikatakan pisau buah.

"Oh, ini pisau bedah milik Kai. Dia si _dokter bedah kematian_ , ingat? Kai sering menggunakan pisau ini untuk membunuh musuhnya. Dan pisau ini temannya dalam operasi bedah."

"Bukannya alat bedah itu harus benar-benar steril?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut sangsi. Melihat kembali pada pisau yang sedang Minseok pertajam.

"Maksudku, operasi bedah dalam misi, darling." Mata Minseok mengerling nakal padanya dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dengan kikuk hingga terdengar sangat aneh. "Jangan tertawa jika kau tidak mau."

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, Minseok selalu bicara seperti itu. Seolah ia tak memiliki kebohongan apapun yang ia sembunyikan. Atau memang begitu. Setidaknya Minseok adalah orang yang nyaman diajak mengobrol, seperti Joonmyeon.

"Ah, omong-omong darimana kau tahu?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, sangat penasaran. Dan Minseok menatapnya tak mengerti. Pertanyaan itu sungguh ambigu. Jadi ia hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab. "Maksudkuㅡ ah, lupakan. Pasti Kyungsoo yang memberitahunya."

Tak ada orang lain dari Phoenix yang melihatnya disana selain Kyungsoo. Ia bertarung bersama Kyungsoo jadi lelaki itu pasti yang mengatakannya.

"Jika Chanyeol tahu dia bisa marah."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Minseok tertawa lebar. Mengobrol dengan Baekhyun selalu membuatnya terhibur. Apapun topiknya. Dimanapun itu. Baekhyun selalu jadi orang favoritnya di rumah ini untuk diajak berbincang. Lelaki Jepang itu sangat pandai berucap dan logis.

"Maksudku, kenapa Chanyeol harus marah?"

Minseok mangangkat bahunya terkesan tak peduli, tetapi kemudian ia berucap, "Chanyeol tak akan suka saat mengetahui _carrier_ nya mempertaruhkan nyawanya diluar sana."

"Tapi dia yang membuatku pergi bersama Kyungsoo ke kasino. Kupikir dia tak peduli."

"Terkadang dia memang sulit di tebak, Baekhyun _darling_. Chanyeol membagi kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda yang tak akan pernah bisa kau tebak atau pikirkan." Senyum Minseok menenangkannya. Pria itu memiliki banyak makna dibalik senyumannya dan entah kenapa itu selalu berhasil membuat sesuatu yang masuk akal melintas di benaknya. Ia jadi teringat Joonmyeon. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Ia menggeleng dan Minseok yang kebetulan melihatnya lantas memasang mimik terkejut yang sungguh menghibur. "Demi Monggu yang berbulu lebat! Ini sudah jam 9 _darling!_ Ayo, aku akan memanaskan makanan di pantri. _Marc_ memasaknya tadi sebelum dia pergi." Minseok membersihkan pisau bedah Kai, lalu ikut serta membawanya kedalam rumah saat ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk menuju dapur. Minseok sangat perhatian seperti seorang ibu alih-alih seorang dominan yang biasanya terlihat begitu otoriter.

"Jadi, kemana Marc pergi?"

"Oh, dia pergi untuk mengawasi restoran cepat saji milik Chanyeol. Kau tahu, bisnisnya bergerak di segala bidang. Makanan, saham, elektronik, senjata, _fashion_ , _entertainment_ , dan masih banyak lagi. Sejauh ini hanya pabrik senjatanya yang masih ilegal. Sangat sulit mendapatkan izin untuk itu. Dan pamanmu adalah kuncinya, _babe_." Minseok terus mengoceh setelah menyimpan pisau bedah milik Kai di atas lemari. Kai bisa saja membedah otaknya jika pisau kesayangannya hilang. Kai mengatakan pisau itu sudah seperti kekasih baginya, tentunya bukan kekasih dalam artian sesungguhnya karena dia tidak akan dan tidak mungkin berpaling dari Kyungsoo.

Lengan kemeja Minseok sudah tersingkap sampai sikut dan tangannya cekatan untuk mengambil makanan di pantri lalu memanaskannya di atas tungku. Sementara itu Baekhyun duduk di balik meja makan seperti anak baik, diam-diam memperhatikan pergerakan Minseok yang sangat apik. Pria itu terlihat sangat profesional seolah berurusan dengan dapur adalah hakikatnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penculikanku?" Diam-diam ia mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya di bawah meja. Perasaannya selalu sensitif terhadap topik ini. Menurutnya ini sangat menyakiti harga dirinya. Dalam satu hari ia kehilangan jati dirinya, identitasnya, mahkotanya, dan kedudukannya. Betapa mengesankannya pamannya, dan juga Phoenix. Jangan lupakan mereka yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Persetan dengan segala kebaikan yang ia lihat, mereka tetaplah penjahat, mafia, kumpulan kriminal, pelanggar hukum.

"Pamanmu menjanjikan operasi kami di pasar Jepang lancar. Itu mencakup banyak hal, seperti menjauhkan bentrokan dengan kelompok Yakuza, dan salah satunya adalah memberi izin pada pengoperasian pabrik senjata Phoenix di Jepang dengan dalih untuk kepentingan militer Jepang. Kedudukan membuat isi kepala pamanmu sangat liar, Baekhyun. Kau tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya dia." Kepala Minseok menggeleng dengan prihatin. Ia memanglah seorang mafia. Tak terhitung nyawa yang sudah ia hilangkan dengan kedua tangannya atas kesadaran penuh. Namun diluar semua itu, keluarga adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Tentunya setelah kesetiannya pada Phoenix. Ada banyak alasan yang membuat mereka ㅡpara mafioso Phoenixㅡ betul-betul mengabdi dan menyerahkan seluruh sisa hidup mereka untuk mengabdi pada Phoenix. Berkomitmen dengan Phoenix adalah suatu kehormatan besar bagi mereka. Seperti halnya tidak membunuh keluarga, entah itu keluarga dalam Phoenix atau yang memiliki artian sebenarnya. Mereka memang terlihat seperti sekumpulan pria brengsek namun diluar semua itu mereka adalah sekumpulan pria sejati yang mempunyai aturan hidup tinggi. Sebuah komitmen yang tak bisa dilanggar begitu saja dengan jaminan kematian.

Dan yang dilakukan oleh paman Baekhyun adalah sebuah kejahatan yang begitu di tentang oleh mereka ; membunuh anggota keluarga sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia melindungi para Yakuza hanya untuk kedudukannya." Gumaman Baekhyun sampai pada telinga Minseok hingga pria yang nyaris menginjak kepala tiga itu menoleh sekilas padanya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan masakan Marc yang ia panaskan.

"Kedudukan membuatnya gelap mata, sayang." Lalu Minseok mematikan tungku, berjalan pada Baekhyun dengan beberapa piring makanan yang ia susun di tangannya, seperti koki profesional. "Nikmatilah. Kau harus memberi makan 2 orang mulai saat ini." Minseok tersenyum begitu tulus ke arahnya. Pria itu tak sabar untuk segera menantikan Phoenix kecil yang kelak akan menggantikan Chanyeol di atas takhta nya. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok, Chanyeol yang begitu mendominasi dan otoriter, sedangkan Baekhyun yang lembut dan penuh bantahan logisnya. Seolah Baekhyun adalah penetral racun yang dapat menetralkan seluruh emosi pria itu. Ia harap Chanyeol dapat membuka hatinya kembali setelah sekian lama tertutup rapat. Ia hidup bersama Chanyeol sejak mereka kecil, dan ia sebagai yang tertua diantara kawanan mereka akan tetap dan selalu menyayangi mereka, termasuk Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi darinya, baginya pria itu tetaplah sosok seorang adik.

"Apa aku terlalu kurus?"

Kepala Minseok meneleng mengamati Baekhyun, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dengan tidak pasti, "entahlah."

"Chanyeol mengatakannya padaku. Dia menyuruhku untuk makan banyak."

"Ya dan dia memberikan mandat padaku untuk mengawasimu makan."

e)(o

Suara deru 5 iringan mesin mobil begitu kontras mengisi jalan yang sepi dengan reruntuhan bangunan itu. Chanyeol, yang berada didalam mobil kedua bersama Jongdae tak hentinya mengecek arlojinya, memastikan ketepatan waktu mereka.

"Setelah ini kau harus menghadiri peresmian cabang hotel kita yang baru dibuka di Cheongdam." Ujar Jongdae setelah mengecek jadwal Chanyeol. Beberapa hari ini ia merasa jenuh karena sering kali harus mengatur ulang jadwal Chanyeol dalam satu hari. Alasannya? Simpel ; Chanyeol terlalu menikmati bisnis bawahnya dibanding Feon Group dan cabang-cabangnya. Dan pria itu tak dapat ditegur oleh siapapun. _Godfather_ bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya. Mereka sebagai kepala divisi hanya bisa tunduk dan melakukan hal sesuai dengan apa yang _godfather_ inginkan.

"Ah, aku lupa. Saham Feon _Resort_ di Thailand sedikit menurun setelah kejadian nyaris pengeboman itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Chanyeol?" Jongdae terlihat sangat lelah, lingkaran hitam bahkan menggelayuti kantung matanya.

"Kupikir itu tugasmu, Jongdae. Bukannya 70% anggota disana dibawah kakimu." Nada bicara Chanyeol jelas-jelas terdengar datar dan tidak peduli. Itu hanyalah masalah kecil yang tak seharusnya ia urusi. Ia memiliki beberapa kepala divisi, jadi seharusnya mereka bekerja dengan benar, bukan hanya melapor dan menunggu keputusannya.

"Maaf aku melupakannya, maksudku tentang laporanku padamu. Aku sudah mengatasi masalah fisiknya, orang itu berasal dari organisasi teroris di Timur Tengah yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Phoenix. Jadi itu adalah murni ketidaksengajaan. Maka dari itu aku menyerahkannya pada militer Thailand. Kupikir itu lebih aman. Jadi ini adalah masalah sahamnya, Bos." Jongdae berkoar-koar dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang. Ia berusaha membuatnya sesingkat mungkin, Phoenix tak suka laporan yang berbelit-belit, cukup pada poin penting yang ingin ia tahu. Jadi sekarang ia menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. Masalah saham bukan lagi kuasanya. Ia hanya sekretaris Chanyeol, jadi itu bukan lagi haknya dalam mengurusi saham.

Jongdae dapat melihat Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dengan tenang, tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan. Mereka benar, bahwa Chanyeol adalah duplikat dari kesempurnaan paras para Dewa. Jika ia adalah seorang wanita atau _carrier_ , ia juga sudah pasti jatuh dalam pesona Phoenix yang benar-benar tak dapat di tolak.

Dan Minseok benar soal Baekhyun yang cocok bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik nan lembut begitu kontras disandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang juga luar biasa tampan nan tegas. Mereka memiliki kharismanya sendiri dalam cara memimpin, bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetaplah seseorang yang dipersiapkan untuk memimpin sebuah negara kelak, meski mungkin sekarang hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Cari aliansi baru yang dapat menguatkan kembali saham disana. Aku tidak peduli."

Inginnya Jongdae mengerang, tetapi ia tak akan sanggup melakukannya jika jaraknya dengan Chanyeol bersebelahan, di mobil. Pria itu bisa saja menembak lehernya sampai putus jika ia betul-betul mengerang. Baginya Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli dengan bisnis Feon, atau mungkin memang begitu. Meski sebenarnya Chanyeol tak pernah main-main dengan bisnisnya, apapun itu.

"Dan, kau mendapatkan kartu ucapan selamat tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, omong-omong. Dari Choi Sooyoung. Dia menyesal tak dapat kembali ke Korea dalam 2 bulan kedepan. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia harus jadi orang pertama yang melakukan USG pada janin Baekhyun. Dia mengambil spesialis kandungan dan kebidanan dalam magisternya omong-omong."

"Kirimkan balasan padanya, ucapan selamat tentang kelulusan pendidikan magisternya." Chanyeol lagi-lagi berkata seakan tak peduli.

Choi Sooyoung adalah putri dari pimpinan fraksi klan Choi yang masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam Phoenix sejak belasan tahun silam. Dan mereka telah melakukan perjanjian darah bahwa mereka dan keturunan-keturunannya akan setia mengabdi untuk Phoenix. Dan kini, Choi Sooyoung sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya dari Choi mengabdi padanya, bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Phoenix, dibawah kendali Kai yang merupakan kepala divisi kedokteran.

"Ah, ya, aku akan mengirimnya nanti."

Lantas saat getaran ponselnya ia rasakan di balik jas yang ia pakai, Chanyeol mengambilnya. Melihat ID Minseok di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Chanyeollo!"_ Bukan suara Minseok yang menyapa, itu jelas-jelas suara lengkingan Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu ceria. Jelas sekali anak itu berada dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Dan hal itu tak ayalnya membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum kecil, tertular keceriaan yang dibawa Baekhyun. Perasaannya selalu menghangat saat merasakan lelaki kecilnya itu senang. Suatu ikatan diantara mereka tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Dan andai Baekhyun lebih mengerti dan dapat merasakannya tanpa ia harus mengatakannya. Karena baginya mengatakan yang ia rasakan adalah malapetaka karena ia mati-matian untuk menolak itu.

"Kenapa menggunakan nomor Minseok, Baekhyun?"

Jongdae meneleng ke arah Bosnya saat pria itu menyebut nama Baekhyun. Ia juga ikut tersenyum kecil ㅡgeli lebih tepatnyaㅡ saat melihat lengkungan tipis di bibir Chanyeol kala berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu sumber kebahagiaan Phoenix, _seperti Jisung,_ batinnya berkata.

 _"Aku melupakan tempat dimana terakhir kali ku letakkan ponsel itu, Chanlie."_ Panggilannya selalu berubah, seputar 3 nama yang selalu ia sebutkan. Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkannya. Jantungnya berdesir lembut tiap kali Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan sebutan yang ia buat sendiri.

 _"Terimakasih sekali soal Chiko. Aku sangat senang. Tidak menyangka kau mendengarkan permintaanku. Terimakasih Chanyeollie. Aku menyayangimu."_ Keadaan sempat lengang setelah Baekhyun berkata demikian. Maupun Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan mengatakan yang sama meski itu mustahil dan Chanyeol harap ia tak pernah mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Setelah melewati jeda yang sangat kaku, Chanyeol berdeham dan berkata, "aku harus pergi."

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun membalas, pria itu terlebih dahulu menutup sambungannya, secara sepihak. Tanpa ampun.

Ia tak mampu membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah bahwa keputusannya membuat si mungil di seberang sana teramat kecewa dan sakit hati, merasa di abaikan dan di campakkan. Chanyeol bertingkah seperti lelaki brengsek, dan mungkin itu adalah tabiatnya.

Beberapa menit setelah keheningan, mobil berhenti di sebuah bangunan tua yang jelas-jelas merupakan kontruksi gagal di tengah-tengah kota hancur yang di tinggalkan. Bekas-bekas puing bangunan terlihat tergeletak di tanah dengan tidak menyenangkan, menambah kesan yang teramat kumuh pada tempat ini. Bahkan cahaya matahari seakan enggan mampir kesini.

Seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol maupun Jongdae. Kepala mereka menunduk patuh seakan jika mata mereka bertabrakan dengan mata milik pemimpin Phoenix itu adalah sebuah dosa besar.

Chanyeol membenarkan letak jasnya dengan gaya yang klasik dan elegan. Kemudian berjalan paling depan menuju kedalam gedung. Jongdae dan para pengawalnya jelas-jelas selalu berada di belakangnya, siap sedia seandainya ada yang dapat mengancam keselamatan Bos mereka.

Jauh didepan sana, sekelompok lain telah menunggu. Kelompok yang telah sepakat untuk melakukan transaksi gelap bersama Phoenix.

Mereka, kelompok itu, lantas berubah waspada saat melihat kawanan Phoenix datang hingga kedua pemimpin dari dua kelompok tersebut saling berhadapan dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

"Senang kau datang tepat waktu Phoenix." Pria di hadapan Chanyeol memberikan senyuman miringnya. Bang Yongguk dari Black Aster.

"Dan senang melihatmu belum mati, Bang" Kris dan anak-anak lainnya datang, mereka sedikit terlambat akibat bahan bakar mobil yang habis. Dan kini mereka disini, bertugas untuk menjaga dan mengawasi transaksi ini agar tetap berjalan dengan seharusnya. Black Aster terkenal dengan tipu dayanya. Meskipun ini bukan transaksi yang pertama, tapi kelompok mereka patut di curigai.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagiku melihat _Godfather_ dan para kepala divisi berada disini." Yongguk melihat satu persatu para pria Phoenix yang berada di belakang Chanyeol lalu ia mengangkat alisnya dengan jenaka, "ah.. sayang sekali Minseok tidak ada."

Phoenix adalah kelompok yang terkenal di benua Asia, bahkan namanya melambung tinggi hingga ke Benua Eropa dan Afrika. Tidak satupun mafioso yang tidak tahu siapa pemimpin Phoenix, Leone Park. Dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa dipuji kaum hawa. Phoenix di sebut-sebut sebagai mafia idola kaum hawa dengan _Godfather_ dan para kepala divisi yang memiliki paras luar biasa.

Dan Bang Yongguk, tidak mungkin tidak tahu satu-persatu orang yang berpengaruh di kelompok Phoenix.

"Oh baiklah, sepertinya kau tak ingin berbasa-basi, Leone. Kalau begitu langsung saja" Yongguk menggedikan bahunya. Dan Chanyeol tetap menatapnya dengan wajah dingin yang selalu menjadi ciri khas nya.

Chanyeol menggerakan kepalanya ke samping, memberi kode pada Jongdae untuk membawa barang yang akan mereka jual pada Yongguk.

Jongdae melangkah dengan pasti dan percaya diri, membawa serta koper hitam dengan lebar 785 mm untuk dibuka di hadapan _Godfather_ Phoenix dan si bedebah Bang.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa digit angka, Jongdae menarik bagian atas koper sehingga Bang dan Park bisa melihatnya. Itu adalah produk paling baru yang dihasilkankan industri persenjataan milik Phoenix.

Sebuah senapan serbu. Dengan kemampuan memuntahkan 900-950 butir peluru permenit. Dapat di isi dengan 50 butir peluru 5.56 nato dalam setiap magasinnya. Jarak efektif penembakannya adalah 750 meter.

"Kalian selalu berhasil melakukan inovasi" Yongguk mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya santai. Tapi tidak demikian dengan para Phoenix, mereka bersikap tak bersahabat dan Yongguk terlalu meremehkan mereka.

"Aku tidak butuh pujianmu, " Jongdae menutup kopernya dengan keras tepat di depan wajah Bang membuat pria itu mendesis tidak suka. Senjata itu dirancang dan di kembangkan oleh Jongdae selaku ketua divisi 3. Semua itu murni hasil pemikiran kepalanya yang jenius. Tentu saja, orang-orang Phoenix memiliki kecerdasan yang tak bisa di ragukan. Karena tentu Chanyeol tidak akan mempercayai orang semudah itu untuk menjadi bagian _keluarga_ nya.

"Kau selalu angkuh, Kim Jongdae."

"Ya, dan kau brengsek." Jongdae menelengkan kepalanya dengan acuh. Tak mempedulikan air muka Bang yang sudah sangat tidak senang. Lalu ia beralih menatap _Godfather_ Phoenix yang diam dan tenang seperti biasa.

"Baiklah sepertinya kalian tak suka berbincang. Jadi, mari mulai berbisnis." Yongguk menghentakkan kepalanya sekali ke samping, lalu salah seorang antek Bang mengambil dua buah koper, menyerahkannya pada Yongguk dan pria itu membuka isinya tanpa basa-basi. "70 juta dolar, seperti yang ku janjikan."

Chanyeol mengembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum ia mengambil selembar dari tumpukan uang itu, mengamati uang dolar tersebut agar kesalahan yang sama tidak terulang lagi. Tapi, mana berani Bang menipunya. Mereka pasti tidak cukup bernyali untuk itu.

Setelah memastikan uang itu asli, Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Bang untuk menutupnya. Pria itu melakukannya. Tersenyum pongah dengan begitu menyebalkan di hadapan Phoenix.

"50 buah. Seperti perjanjian."

"Wakil divisi sendiri yang akan mengantarnya." Chanyeol menjabat tangan Yongguk yang lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat saat Jongdae hendak menyerahkan satu sampel senjata rancangannya pada Yongguk hingga sebuah keributan terjadi. Jongdae menarik kopernya dengan cepat saat menyadari bahwa kini mereka di kepung oleh sekelompok pria bersenjata dengan seragam serba hitam. Itu jelas-jelas bukan dari sebuah kelompok seperti mereka.

"Sialan, pemerintah, Bos." Secepat mereka datang, secepat itu pula Kris mendekat pada Chanyeol dan menutup wajah _Godfather_ mereka dengan topeng. Semua orang Phoenix mengenakan topeng mereka dengan cepat, meminimalisir wajah mereka untuk tak terlihat oleh si pengepung.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Yongguk dengan nafas memburu, hampir murka. Pria Bang itu kelihatan bodoh dengan tampangnya, pura-pura terkejut. Dari tampang bodohnya itu, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Yongguk telah menjebaknya.

 _Bocah tengik sialan,_ batinnya berteriak nyalang.

"Kalian datang terlalu cepat. Aku belum mendapatkan barangku sialan" Yongguk mengoceh tak tahu malu, mendelik pada koper hitam yang setia di genggam Jongdae.

Yongguk tersenyum remeh pada Phoenix, mulai melangkah mundur dan berbalik pergi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia lebih dulu berkata, "aku menyesal karena pertemuan terakhir kita tidak cukup baik, Leone Park dari Phoenix."

Persetan dengan orang-orang tolol yang mengepung mereka, Bang Yongguk telah menaikkan titik didih pada darahnya hingga ia ingin melempar bom pada wajah pria tengik itu.

Ditengah ketegangan, Sehun dan Yixing saling melempar pandangan, memberi kode lewat mata mereka sebelum keduanya menarik pistol dari balik punggung masing-masing. Lalu saat satu-persatu orang yang mengepung mereka berjatuhan dengan lubang di kepala, mereka sadar bahwa diam-diam salah satu ㅡatau mereka pikir beberapaㅡ dari Phoenix menyerang dengan pistol yang dilengkapi peredam.

Masing-masing menggenggam senjata api di tangan mereka. Entah siapa yang memulai, keadaan berubah menjadi tak terkendali. Suara tembakan-tembakan peluru terdengar memekakan telinga kala baku hantam terjadi.

Tanpa menghiraukan keributan yang terjadi, Chanyeol justru berlari ke arah dimana para Bang pergi. Bukan untuk lari tentu saja. Ia mengejar Bang dan tangannya sudah tidak sabar untuk menarik pelatuknya didepan kepala Bang.

Sementara itu, Jongdae yang juga sibuk melindungi dirinya sendiri justru di sibukkan dengan koper berisi senjata yang harusnya dibawa oleh Bang. Mungkin itu akan terjadi jika Bang tidak berbuat hal bodoh macam ini pada mereka.

Tangan kirinya terangkat ke udara, menekan pelatuk pistolnya kesana-kemari pada setiap musuh yang mendekatinya. Sementara itu satu tangannya yang lain sibuk memutar kode untuk membuka koper yang sialnya sangat sulit untuk dibuka dalam keadaan mendesak macam ini.

"Sialan! Ayolah! Ayolah! Aku tidak boleh mati sebelum melamar Minseok!" Mulutnya terus mengumpat, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tak patut didengar.

Lalu saat kunci di koper berbunyi 'klik', ketua divisi 3 yang juga handal mengemudikan pesawat itu tersenyum sangat lebar hingga nyaris robek sampai ke telinga.

"Joon!"

Kim Joon, kepala divisi 7 yang tengah sibuk melakukan pergulatan satu lawan satu menoleh sejenak pada Jongdae sambil berusaha menghindari serangan lawannya. Lantas Jongdae melempar pistol yang sejak tadi menemaninya hingga Joon berhasil menangkapnya dan ia pakai untuk melubangi jantung lawannya.

"Terimakasih kawan!" Joon berteriak sambil berlalu untuk membantai yang lainnya. Sementara itu Jongdae meraih senjata didalam koper, tertawa seperti orang gila lalu mengokang senjata yang besar dengan keras, ia mulai menembaki orang-orang yang berdatangan untuk melawannya dengan hujan peluru hingga mereka berteriak kesakitan. Pun ia ikut berteriak dengan semangat menggebu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Disisi lain gedung, Chanyeol masih berlari mengejar Yongguk yang berada di depannya. Kai, yang kebetulan bersamanya sudah menghabisi anak buah Yongguk dengan revolver serta belatinya tanpa kendala. Hanya Yongguk yang tersisa dari kumpulan bedebah itu.

Sesekali pria berambut pirang itu berbalik hanya untuk menembaki Chanyeol dan Kai meski itu hanya berbuah percuma.

 **DOR DOR DOR**

Tiga peluru melesat ke arah Chanyeol dan Kai. Chanyeol menghindar dengan gesit tetapi tidak dengan Kai hingga pria Kim itu terkena tembakan peluru di lengannya.

"Tidak apa, Bos. Ini tidak parah!" Kai sedikit berteriak saat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti karena rasa panas yang menjalar, Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali berlari dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya.

 **DOR!**

Chanyeol menembak Yongguk di pahanya, dan itu berhasil sehingga Yongguk tersungkur ke tanah dengan keras. Ia mendesis dan mengumpat sambil berusaha mengambil pistolnya yang berada kurang dari satu meter darinya. Namun kenyataannya Chanyeol lebih cepat. Pria bersurai merah itu menendang pistol Yongguk hingga terlempar jauh lalu menginjak ruas telapak tangannya hingga Yongguk memekik keras seperti seorang pecundang.

"Kau pikir bisa mengenyahkanku semudah itu, brengsek?" Suara Chanyeol menggeram rendah, penuh perhitungan dan penuh bahaya. Chanyeol menekan kakinya lebih keras pada tangan Yongguk hingga pria itu memekik lebih keras lagi.

"Sialan kau Phoenix!"

"Kau yang memulai duluan Bang. Dan ya, itu aku, **Phoenix** " Chanyeol tak berekspresi, pria dengan seribu pesona yang sulit ditolak kaum hawa itu menodongkan moncong pistolnya pada Bang. "Selamat tinggal, pecundang Bang."

 **DOR**

 _ **DOR!**_

Peluru Chanyeol bersarang di kepala Yongguk dan peluru dari seseorang yang lain berhasil menembus bagian dada Chanyeol, nyaris mengenai jantungnya, hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi sebelum peluru itu melubangi jantungnya.

"Sial" Chanyeol menggeram rendah, nafasnya tersendat dengan tangan yang memegang dadanya refleks. Darah segar merembes dari jas hitam Chanyeol hingga tangannya berlumuran darah. Pistol silvernya sudah ia jatuhkan ke tanah dan ia terhuyung, nyaris jatuh ke tanah.

"BOS!"

 **DOR**

Kai berteriak kalap, matanya merah dengan hidung kembang-kempis. Ia menembak seseorang dari pihak pengepung yang tadi menembak Chanyeol. Lalu disusul oleh beberapa tembakan kemarahan yang lain dari Kai pada orang yang sama hingga tubuhnya memiliki banyak lubang seperti keju Swiss, meskipun ia tahu pria bajingan itu sudah mati tapi seakan ia tak pernah puas. Satu lubang yang pria itu buat di tubuh Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa dibayar dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"PRIA SIALAN!" Kai menendangi tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku itu dengan mata berair. Rasa marah dan bersalah dalam dirinya betul-betul tak terbendung. Merasa marah karena melihat seseorang yang sangat ia hormati mengalami kesakitan, dan merasa bersalah karena ia tak bisa melindungi Chanyeol seperti sumpahnya saat memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada Phoenix. Seandainya saja tadi ia tak berhenti berlari hanya karena luka tembak di lengannya, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan tertembak.

 _ **"Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan mengikutimu sampai akhir hidupku. Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku! Aku berjanji!"**_

Sementara itu Luhan yang melihat tubuh Phoenix nyaris jatuh ke tanah langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mengabaikan Kai yang masih melampiaskan kemarahannya pada mayat pria yang ia bunuh.

Luhan menopang tubuh Chanyeol dengan cepat. Beban tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh lebih berat darinya membuatnya kewalahan. Beruntung Sehun dan Yixing segera datang untuk membantu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yixing mengambil alih tubuh Chanyeol dari Luhan lalu ia membopongnya bersama Sehun.

"Sepertinya _father_ tertembak oleh pria yang dibunuh Kai. Kai kelihatan sangat marah." Luhan menggigit bibirnya, melihat darah Chanyeol yang semakin banyak terbuang. "Kita harus cepat membawanya pergi."

Sehun dan Yixing mengangguk, mulai memapah Chanyeol dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

"Bos, aku akan memberimu morfin. Oke?" Kris yang mengambil alih kemudi berbalik sejenak, mengeluarkan satu botol kecil morfin untuk di suntikkan pada Chanyeol. Keningnya berkerut khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang memucat dengan bersimpah darah. Ia menyuntikkan morfin itu pada lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesis, menggeram dan meraung akibat rasa sakit dan panas di dadanya. Kepalanya berputar-putar dengan pandangan yang mulai menggelap.

Sebelum ia jatuh jauh dibawah alam sadarnya, sebuah nama meluncur dari celah bibir pucatnya.

" _Baekhyun_.."

Mereka tertegun, disaat kritis Chanyeol justru memikirkan Baekhyun daripada keselamatannya sendiri.

Lalu Kai membuka pintu depan di sebelah Kris, masuk kedalamnya dengan penampilan yang tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Mobil mulai melaju dengan kencang agar Chanyeol dapat segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Sial!" Teriak Kai tertahan. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan brutal, mengabaikan rasa ngilu pada lengannya yang terkena timah panas. Baginya itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan keselamatan Chanyeol. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan Sehun hanya mendesau samar, mengambil morfin dari saku jeansnya lalu menyuntikkannya pada lengan Kai. Tapi Kai tak butuh morfin, ia tak tenang bukan karena rasa sakit di lengannya. Ia tak merasa tenang saat melihat tubuh bersimpah darah milik _Godfather_ mereka.

"Kai, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu bukan salahmu." Kris berujar ditengah konsentrasinya. Jalanan yang lengang memudahkannya untuk mengendarai mobil secepat yang ia bisa dengan mobil-mobil lain berada di belakang. Kris berusaha setenang mungkin meski pada kenyataannya benaknya penuh akan rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Siapapun akan merasa panik saat melihat Bos mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _'Bertahan, kumohon bertahan untuk kami, Chanyeol. Untuk Baekhyun, untuk anak kalian'_

Puluhan doa sudah ia rafalkan dalam diamnya. Berharap keberuntungan dan keselamatan selalu menyertai Bos mereka.

"Tapi ini memang salahku, Kris! Seandainya saja aku tidak berhenti berlari hanya karena luka bodoh ini aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan _Big Boss_!" Kai berteriak dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi hingga meluap-luap tak terkendali. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak becus.

"Kai bodoh diamlah! _Big Boss_ bisa diselamatkan apapun yang terjadi. Kau pikir dia lemah, heh? Diam dan tenangkan dirimu agar kau bisa melakukan operasi padanya. Aku akan hubungi Seungcheol dan Kun. Paramedis utama dari divisimu yang akan menangani ini. Jadi diamlah sebelum kupukul kau." Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan kesal, menghubungi Taeil untuk segera datang ke kediaman Phoenix bersama timnya.

Setelah melewati 15 menit dengan ketegangan luar biasa, mobil yang dikendarai Kris sampai di pelataran rumah Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka semua keluar, membawa tubuh Chanyeol melewati pintu depan untuk menuju ke ruang bawah.

Bodohnya mereka. Tidak memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang terjadi jika mereka membawa tubuh sekarat Chanyeol melewati pintu depan. Seperti, Baekhyun yang akan melihatnya.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Remaja itu menegang dalam diam, menatap tubuh berlumuran darah Chanyeol. Bagaimana kemeja putih yang tadi pagi dipakai Chanyeol kini berubah menjadi merah, bagaimana jas hitam itu basah oleh darah, bagaimana mata tajam Chanyeol tertutup rapat, bagaimana bibir merah itu kini terlihat pucat. Semua itu membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak histeris, berlari untuk memburu tubuh Chanyeol yang terus dibawa hingga mencapai pintu besi menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Kau tak bisa ikut, Baek." Jongdae menahan bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat, menghadangnya untuk tak melangkah lebih jauh.

Ruang bawah tanah tak hanya digunakan untuk perawatan medis, banyak hal lain disana yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain tanpa izin _Godfather_ Phoenix. Dan ia tak bisa seenaknya memutuskan apa Baekhyun bisa masuk kesana atau tidak.

Minseok berjalan cepat di belakang bahu Baekhyun, beralih merangkul remaja hamil itu dengan erat. Kerutan samar di keningnya jelas menandakan sebuah kebingungan. Tubuh Chanyeol sudah menghilang di balik pintu bersama kepala divisi yang lainnya. Yang tersisa hanya Joon dan Jongdae.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Joon dan Jongdae saling bertatapan, mempertimbangkan apa mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan Minseok disini atau di lain tempat. Baekhyun yang jadi masalahnya. Mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin Baekhyun seharusnya tak mendengar ini.

"Tidak, katakan saja. Dia berhak tau" Minseok menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas, memberi kejelasan pada keduanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Bang menjebak kita. Mereka bekerja sama dengan kapten Ji dari kepolisian untuk menangkap kami. Bos tertembak oleh salah satu dari mereka saat ia telah menyingkirkan Bang Yongguk." Joon yang berbicara. Pria itu memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia mendapatkan beberapa goresan peluru di pipinya, tapi itu bukan masalah.

Seluruh Phoenix akan sangat panik setelah mendengar berita ini. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol pemimpin mereka. _Godfather_ yang melindungi dan mengatur mereka semua, ayah baptis mereka. Tak akan mudah menjalani masa-masa ini tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia harap Chanyeol baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak.. Chanyeol" Baekhyun terisak kalut. Ia meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat kala merasakan himpitan menyesakkan di dadanya. Matanya tak bisa berhenti menangis saat bayangan Chanyeol yang bersimpah darah terus hadir di kepalanya. Lantas kepalanya menggeleng kuat, hendak menerobos pertahanan Jongdae juga Joon namun jelas kedua pria itu jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"MENYINGKIR _HYUNG_! BIARKAN AKU LEWAT!" Suaranya menggema dengan keras, memberi peringatan yang berbahaya pada Jongdae maupun Joon. Belum lagi Minseok yang mencoba menariknya menjauh.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia seorang pria dan seorang bangsawan. Dengan emosi yang menggebu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk mendorong Minseok, Jongdae serta Joon hingga mereka terjungkal.

Air matanya masih bercucuran dengan deras saat ia membuka pintu besi itu dan berlari cepat menyusuri tangga menuju bawah tanah tanpa ragu. Cahaya remang yang berpendar dari lampu-lampu dinding yang dipasang di sepanjang lorong tak membuatnya kesulitan untuk melangkah. Ia ingin melihat Chanyeol- **nya**.

Langkahnya terus berlari semakin cepat hingga ia sampai di bawah, tak mempedulikan ketiga pria yang ia dorong tadi yang mungkin juga tengah berlari untuk membawanya kembali.

Kepalanya berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari arah kemana ia harus pergi karena ternyata ruang bawah tanah tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Lalu saat ia melihat tetesan darah di lantai yang ia yakini itu adalah darah Chanyeol, ia langsung berlari tanpa pikir panjang, mengikuti kemana jejak darah itu akan membawanya.

Air mata tak bisa berhenti jatuh dari pelupuk matanya ketika ia menyaksikan tubuh tinggi prianya yang selalu memeluknya kini terbaring di meja operasi dengan beberapa orang yang menanganinya. Tangannya memukul-mukul dinding kaca dengan kalut, ingin mendekat pada tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Baekhyun disini." Taeil bergumam dibalik maskernya saat tak sengaja melihat siluet Baekhyun diluar ruang operasi. Ia memberikan pinset pada Kai dan Kai menggunakannya untuk mengambil peluru di dada Chanyeol dengan telaten.

"Dia berhak untuk melihat." Balasnya dengan mata yang tetap teliti pada peluru yang hendak ia ambil. Sesekali ia meringis karena peluru di lengannya sendiri belum sempat ia keluarkan karena keselamatan Chanyeol jauh lebih penting darinya.

"Jahit lukanya, Kun."

Lelaki China itu mengangguk paham dan mulai menjahit luka Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Bisa kau bantu keluarkan peluru dari lenganku, Taeil?" Kai membuka maskernya, lalu duduk di ranjang lain, memberikan kuasa pada Taeil untuk mengambil pelurunya.

Ia mendesis dalam saat merasa sakit yang teramat ketika Taeil membelah jaringan kulit dan dagingnya untuk memudahkan mengambil peluru didalam lengannya.

 **CLANG**

Taeil membuang peluru itu pada wadah stainles yang sama dengan tempat peluru Chanyeol di buang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Bos. Kami akan merawatnya." Kun membuka masker dan tersenyum kecil setelah ia selesai menjahit dada Chanyeol. Memberikan secercah harapan untuk Kai yang nyaris menyerah melihat Chanyeol yang telah banyak kehilangan darah.

 **e)(o**

Ketika membuka matanya, semua terlihat begitu samar hingga berubah menjadi putih. Ia pikir ia sudah mati. Tapi saat melihat wajah penuh harap milik Joonmyeon ia sadar bahwa sesuatu telah menimpanya. Dan ia belum mati. Tidak, ia tak akan mati semudah itu. Ia tak akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya untuk memimpin armadanya dalam pasang surut bisnis gelap dunia. Juga tak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun serta janinnya.

"Dia sudah sadar!"

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya!"

"Jangan terlalu dekat, bodoh. Dia akan susah mengambil nafasnya."

Suara orang-orang yang penuh dengan gejolak emosi itu bersahut-sahutan di telinganya dengan samar seolah mereka menimbulkan gema yang dalam. Lantas ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joonmyeon untuk melihat satu persatu orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Bos, Bos, apa kau dengar aku? Apa kau bisa melihat?" Kai berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut penuh kelegaan itu. Kai mengarahkan senternya pada mata Chanyeol secara bergantian untuk memeriksa apakah Bosnya itu baik-baik saja. Kornea Chanyeol terlihat begitu transparan saat cahaya putih dari senter menyorot tepat ke arahnya hingga pupil yang dilapisi iris violet itu mengecil sedemikian rupa.

"Menjauh dariku, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol mendesis pelan sementara Kai bersikap dramatis dengan berpura-pura kaget juga sakit hati.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, Bos." Ujar Luhan, tersenyum kecil menunjukkan kelegaannya. Dia bersandar di sebelah pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat, ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Sangat. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin.

Sebuah hukuman.

Hukuman yang akan diberikan Phoenix pada mereka yang tempo lalu melanggar perintah Phoenix. Dan ia menunggu untuk mendapat hukuman itu, meski mungkin itu akan menyakitkan.

"Baekhyun tidak disini," Minseok bergedik dengan air muka menyebalkan saat ia mendapati mata Chanyeol mengitari seluruh ruangan dengan ekspresi yang jelas dapat Minseok tebak, "dia bersama Kris dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha membujuknya makan, dia merasa buruk sejak melihatmu bersimpah darah kemarin. Salahkan orang-orang bodoh yang membawamu lewat pintu depan." Minseok jelas menyindir mereka, mereka yang waktu itu bersama Chanyeol dan bertanggung jawab atas keterdiaman Baekhyun sampai saat ini.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan, hey! Mana sempat aku memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa Bos tanpa harus dilihat lelaki hamil itu!" Yang paling merasa tersinggung diantara semuanya adalah Kai, pria yang memiliki peliharaan tak lazim itu mendengus dan bersedekap seperti anak-anak saat Minseok justru memojokkanya.

"Itu memang salahmu, Kim. Akui saja."

"Jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku merasa sangat bersalah atas insiden itu dan pikiranku sangat kacau."

"Itu bukan alasan yang cukup kuat."

"Teman-temanㅡ" Joon menyela, namun tak satupun dari mereka berdua yang mau mendengarkannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain, Minseok?"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu Tuan Kim Kai?"

"Hey! Hey! Cukup teman-teman. Kurasa itu bukan lagi masalahnya. Masalahnya sekarang lebih baik salah satu diantara kita memberitahu Baekhyun agar dia mau menghabiskan makanannya dan agar ia merasa tenang. Kupikir itu lebih bermanfaat daripada membuat keributan didepan orang yang baru saja siuman pasca operasi." Joon berdiri ditengah-tengah Minseok dan Kai yang seolah siap untuk saling menghantam satu sama lain. Terkadang ia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin Minseok yang bahkan lebih tua dalam hal umur dari bocah macam Kai dan Sehun justru sering sekali menjadi tokoh utama dalam beradu mulut.

"Aku suka gayamu," jari telunjuk Joonmyeon terarah pada Joon lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum jenaka, "dan Minseok, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke atas dan beritahu Baekhyun, hm?" Joonmyeon tersenyum masam, mendorong bahu Minseok untuk keluar dari ruang medis. Tetapi suara rendah Chanyeol menghentikan segala aktivitas disana, bahkan Zitao menahan nafasnya hingga seketika ia merasa konyol.

"Jangan beritahu dia."

Kali ini Jongdae ikut bicara, keningnya berkerut dengan tangan yang menggaruk pangkal hidungnya, "maaf aku mempertanyakan keputusanmu. Tapi kenapa, Bos?"

Beberapa saat terlewati dalam keheningan dan Jongdae nyaris berniat untuk memotong lidahnya sendiri jika Chanyeol sampai merasa tersinggung dan marah. Tapi sebelum niatnya sempat terealisasikan, Chanyeol lebih dulu menjawab.

"Aku tak ingin dia melihatku seperti orang lemah."

"Oh, masalah harga diri." Zitao berbisik pada Luhan namun Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan lirikan matanya.

"Tapi dia sangat khawatir, Chanyeol. Percayalah, dia bahkan tak berhenti menangis semalaman. Tadinya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa keadaannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kantung matanya terlihat sangat mengejek." Pada akhirnya Joonmyeon membuka kartu As nya, setidaknya ia tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin tersiksa. Lelaki Jepang itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya, dan rasanya sangat jahat saat ia harus berbohong padanya.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar kejujuran dari Joonmyeon. Matanya mendelik tajam dan sekarang sosok Byun Baekhyun terus bergentayangan didalam kepalanya.

"Dimana ponselku?"

"A-ah ya.. soal itu..." tatapan Chanyeol beralih pada Sehun yang terlihat gelagapan. Pria dengan tinggi badan yang nyaris sama dengannya itu mengusap tengkuk dengan eskpresi meringis. Matanya berlarian kesana kemari, memastikan bahwa ia tak bertatapan langsung dengan Phoenix. "Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku tidak sengaja, aku bersumpah."

"Katakan Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol tak suka berbasa-basi, sikap Sehun sungguh membuang-buang waktunya dan ia menginginkan agar pria itu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, dengan cepat. Meski ia tahu bahwa dibalik wajah itu, Sehun telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan padanya.

"Maafkan aku bos. Aku tak sengaja meledakkannya." Mata Sehun menutup dengan erat, kepalanya menunduk dalam penuh rasa bersalah. Kejadiannya terjadi begitu saja saat ia membakar baju yang Chanyeol kenakan kemarin. Baju itu bersimpah darah, dan ia berniat membakarnya, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa ponsel Bos nya juga ada disana. Lantas saat sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi dari dalam tong, ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Berikan ponselmu, Oh Sehun" uluran tangan Chanyeol tak bisa ditolak tentu saja. Jadi Sehun hanya menurut dan memberikan ponselnya dengan lemas. Mungkin saja _Godfather_ Phoenix itu hendak melakukan hal yang sama terhadap ponselnya. Semacam balas dendam. Tapi tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Chanyeol bahkan memiliki lebih dari segudang uang untuk membeli ponsel dan bahkan dengan perusahaan peluncurnya.

Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang dengan ponsel Sehun, tidak seperti yang pria itu duga bahwa Chanyeol mungkin akan meremukkan ponselnya.

 _"Ada apa, Sehun?"_ Suara Kris menyapa dari seberang sambungan.

"Berikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun."

 _"Apa_ _ㅡ_ _BOS? Kau kah itu? Kau sudah sadar? Oh astaga syukurlah."_

"Kris Wu" Chanyeol memberikan peringatan keras pada Kris hingga aura kebahagiaan pria itu menguap sirna dan tergantikan oleh kegugupan luar biasa.

 _"A-ah. Tentu Bos"_

Ada jeda panjang setelah Kris berkata demikian. Chanyeol tetap menunggu, menunggu demi mendengar suara _wolf_ kecilnya yang lembut. Lalu saat suara itu terdengar mendayu indah, rasa rindunya seolah terobati begitu saja.

 _"Halo?"_ Anak itu menyapa di seberang sana dengan ragu, Kris tidak memberitahu dengan siapa ia harus bicara.

"Baekhyun.. _baby wolf_.." suara berat Chanyeol sampai di telinga si mungil dengan lembut. Panggilan itu, hanya Chanyeol yang mengatakannya. Jadi saat ia sadar bahwa yang berbicara dengannya adalah Chanyeol, prianya, ia memekik senang dengan air mata yang berlinangan menahan rindu dan sesak yang tiada tara.

 _"Chanlie.."_ sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya, bersamaan dengan panggilan manisnya untuk Chanyeol. Perasaan lega begitu mendominasi, betapa takutnya ia sejak kemarin setelah melihat Chanyeol bersimpah darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia takut jika saja pria itu meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Kepala Chanyeol terasa pening seketika, bagian luka di dadanya juga berdenyut sakit seperti apa yang ia rasakan didalamnya saat mendengar suara sedih Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis, _baby wolf_. Aku disini."

 _"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Chanyeol"_ anak itu sedikit merengek, getaran dari suaranya begitu kentara hingga Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Baru kemarin ia tak melihat Baekhyun, tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama, ia ingin memeluk _wolf_ kecilnya itu, mengecap bibirnya dan berbagi kehangatan dengannya.

"Tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Kau harus menunggu lebih lama."

 _"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"_ Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bahwa saat ini Baekhyun tengah merengut dengan mata ambernya yang berkaca-kaca. Remaja tetaplah remaja.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang, _baby wolf_. Ada sesuatu," ia memberikan jeda, memberi waktu pada Baekhyun untuk menyahut namun lelaki kecil itu tetap terdiam hingga detik ke-5, "aku akan menemuimu saat semuanya selesai. _I'm promise, my lil' wolf_."

Baekhyun merengek kecil, ia sangat rindu pada Chanyeol dan cemas tentunya. Tapi ucapan pria itu absolut, bagaikan ultimatum baginya, tak bisa dibantah. Jadi ia hanya dapat mengangguk kecil meski Chanyeol tak dapat melihat anggukannya.

 _"Kau sudah berjanji."_

"Ya, aku berjanji untuk itu, sayang."

 _"Kau harus menepatinya."_

"Phoenix tak pernah mengingkari janjinya."

 _"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol."_

Pria itu terkekeh sejenak, mengabaikan bahwa ia tak sendiri didalam ruang medis. Ada para mafioso Phoenix lain yang dengan antusias memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi dan kata-katanya untuk si cantik Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun, ataupun merasa keberatan mereka mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku juga. Aku juga merindukanmu, _baby_."

Dilain tempat Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar hingga Kris meringis dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang membuat lelaki Jepang itu begitu antusias dan bahagia. Dia masih setia membawa nampan yang berisi makanan Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol sudah sadar seharusnya Baekhyun mau makan dan tugasnya untuk membujuk selesai sampai disana. Ia lebih baik diberi tugas untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan berdada besar seperti di Hawaii waktu itu daripada harus membujuk Baekhyun memakan makanannya.

"Kau harus makan, _baby_. Jangan menyakiti anak kita"

Lantas Baekhyun berdeham samar, merasa bersalah dan malu, _"ya, aku akan makan."_

"Jadilah _baby wolf_ yang baik selama aku tidak ada."

 _"Cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu, Chanyeollie."_

"Pasti, _baby_."

Setelahnya tak ada lagi suara, masing-masing dari mereka memilih untuk mengakhiri sambungan meski Baekhyun merasa sangat berat untuk melakukannya. Ia masih dan sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Rindu itu akan terus ada sampai ia bisa melihat langsung prianya itu.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 _ **Pertama**_ , gue mau ucapin terimamasih sama readers yang setia baca BP. Thanks yupp.. salam cium dari Zio wkwkk

 _ **Kedua**_ , gue mau nyampein unek-unek gue sama si **kunyuk tetangga sebelah** yang dengan seenak jidat mereka ngata-ngatain panggilan sayang EXO ke EXO-L dan gak minta maaf. Gue emosi banget sumpah pas tau arti dari perkataan mereka. _Gosh!_ Enak banget ya tu **mulut sampah** ngatain 'aeri' pake hujatan. 'aeri' terlalu lembut buat di kata-katain please. Kalo gue ketemu orangnya rasanya pen gue jambak, gue tendang, gue colok matanya pake garpu antik grandma gue, gue sumpel lubang idungnya pake sumpit ramen, gue rontokin semua giginya, gue potong lidahnya terus kasihin ke anjingnya tetangga gue, gue lelepin pala nya ke lava gunung merapi, dan yang terakhir gue cincang tubuhnya terus gue kirim ke temen-temen seperbangsatannya biar mereka tau seberapa **sampah** nya mereka dimata gue. Oke fiks gue **marah banget**. Dasar mulut sampah ya gak pernah sekolah kali. Gak malu apa dia gitu ngomong gituan di acara fanmeet idolnya sendiri. Suka heran gue.. itu sama idol nya gak suka di tegur gitu fansnya kalo bikin masalah sama fandom lain? Dasar urakan ewhh. **Like idol like fans** , yep guys? Gak sadar sadar sih udah di baikin sama Kerries juga, udah mah temennya dikasih batre lightstick masih aja gak tau sopan santun. Kurang kerjaan banget sih.

 _ **Ketiga**_ , gue mau nanya **EXO-L PADA KEMANA SIH INI KOK VOTE KITA BANYAK YANG KETINGGALAN SAMA GAP NYA JAUH YAK?** gue jadi males nulis ff kan kalo liat hasil vote nya. So, kalo kalian EXO-L sejati yuk vote guys, kita buktiin kalo EXO-L itu lebih banyak dan lebih kuat dari mereka, kita buktiin kalo EXO itu **JAUUUUUHHHH** lebih berkualitas dari _tetangga_ , kita buktiin kalo uri EXO itu emang **real KING**.

 **Keempat** , gue mau jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di bawah ini. And... gue ketawa sendiri pas liat banyak yang kaget sama 00 line gue wkwk.. emang kenapa sih? Gue terlalu cimit ya buat nulis ginian? Terlalu dewasa kah? Wkwk

 _Check it out guys..._

 **Q** : _Huang Renjun sama Ren anggota baru Phoenix sama gak?_

 **A** : Jelas beda lah say.. Huang Renjun itu member NCT dream yang ganteng buangettt wkwk yang gigi taringnya unyu itu lohhh LOL, dan Ren yang gue maksud di Phoenix itu Ren Nuest jadi jelas beda yaa

 **Q** : _Yang mau direbut sama Wang dari Phoenix? Apa Baekhyun itu Wang?_

 **A** : liat aja nanti ya wkwkwk

 **Q** : _Tiffany itu siapa ya?_

 **A** : di chapter sebelumnya udah disebutin kalo Tiffany Hwang itu salah satu yang ngedudukin takhta Wang tapi sebenernya dia terpaksa gitu karena dia keturunan Wang

 **Q** : _IG author apa?_

 **A** : gue gapunya.. wkwk gadeng. Gue punya nya real akun, jadi gabakal gue kasih tau di dunia fanfic wkwk.. gue orangnya sok misterius \eaakk

 **Q** : Gapapa kan kalo disuruh fast up sama reader?

 **A** : ya gue sih gimana yaaa... b aja sih. Itu gue jadiin salah satu motivasi buat terus nulis. Lagian kan konsekuensi jadi penulis harus siap dong dikejar deadline meski ini cuma dunia ffn. Gue sih semampu gue aja kalo gue bisa ya pasti fast up kalo gak ya berarti agak lama up nya soalnya kan inspirasi gak datang gitu aja \ya meski terkadang isnpirasi datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

 **Q** : _Phoenix itu gimana sih? Terus divisi-divisi itu siapa aja terus apa tugasnya? Kok bisa Chanyeol kaya?_

 **A** : gue bikin mafia Phoenix itu di ibaratin sebuah armada kapal, tau kan? Kalo yang nonton **One Piece** pasti tau armada Shirohige yang salah satu kepala divisi nya Ace \ _gue jadi kangen dia T_T_ / jadi di suatu armada kapal itu ada beberapa kapal di bawahnya ( _armada = pasukan kapal, biasanya kapal perang atau kapal dagang_ ), Chanyeol itu pemimpin tertinggi di armada itu, dia **Big Boss; Godfather;** pemimpin dari semua pemimpin **.** Nah para kepala divisi itu kapten di masing-masing kapal yang jadi bagian dari armada Phoenix. Gue sebutin aja nama divisi sama kepala divisi nya ya, sama beberapa orang yang penting didalam divisi

 **Divisi 1** \- Executioner (Joonmyeon), tugasnya paling vital, paling penting, soalnya mereka kayak algojo di lapangan gitu, kek pembunuh bayaran, anggota-anggotanya itu yang terbaik di antara semua divisi lain, misalnya kek Luhan yang paling terbaik di divisi IT

 _Anggota : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Yixing_

 **Divisi 2** \- IT (Kris)

 _Anggota : Luhan, Jaehyun, Ren, Zico_

 _Divisi 3_ \- Weapons Supplier (Jongdae)

 _Anggota : Sehun, Yixing, Zitao, Zelo, Johnny_

 **Divisi 4** \- Disguise (Kyungsoo)

 _Anggota : Jeno, Donghyuck, Daehyun, Hansol_

 **Divisi 5** \- Medical (Jongin)

 _Anggota : Qian Kun, Taeil, Choi Sooyoung, Choi Seungcheol_

 **Divisi 6** \- Smuggler (Minseok)

 _Anggota : Taeyong, Chenle, Mark, Mingyu_

 **Divisi 7** \- Alcohol Supplier (Kim Joon)

 _Anggota : Jinyoung (Jr), Bambam, Jaebum, Hoshi._

 **Divisi 8** \- Drugs Supplier (Vernon Choi)

 _Anggota : Jihoon, Wonwoo, Junhui, Seungkwan._

Nah anggota setiap divisi itu banyak bisa nyampe ribuan orang kecuali divisi 1 karena divisi 1 itu emang orang-orang pilihan doang. Di setiap divisi juga ada orang-orang pentingnya kek Sehun, Zitao, dll lah yang gue sebutin di atas. Mereka itu kek tim inti dari divisi nya sementara yang lain itu cem anak pion catur dan mereka para pimpinannya.

Chanyeol bisa kaya kan karena dia itu _businessman_ , perusahaannya aja bentuk **GROUP** yang pastinya banyak anak perusahannya. Terus dia bisnis gelap juga kan jadi udah bisa kebayang kan seberapa banyak uangnya itu soalnya bisnis gelap itu jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada bisnis bersih tapi ya gitu risiko nya besar.

Q : kapan Baekhyun gak tersakiti?

A : sampe Chanyeol buka hati \wkwk

Q : Baekhyun cucunya Hwang Seungri?

A : eum... entahlah XD

Q : anak pertama ChanBaek?

A : gabakal gue kasih tau LOL. Entar gak surprise dong hohohoo

Q : alasan mereka ngabdi sama Phoenix?

A : nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal dibahas

 _ **Kelima**_ , alesan gue jadiin Lee Sunbin sebagai 'ehem', karena jujur gue gasuka dia. Mungkin ini karena gue terlalu sayang sama ChanBaek ampe ngeliat Sunbin deket-deket sama Chanyeol aja gue kesel luar biasa padahal kan MUNGKIN mereka b aja. Gue tegesin kalo gue itu **CHANBAEK HARD SHIPER.** TYTYCK! Apalagi pas di Master Key... beuhhh itu loh yang waktu Sunbin duduknya mepet banget sama Cey terus Cey nya ngegeser wkwkk ngakak gue, tapi kesel juga gue sama si Sunbin. Gue kan mikirnya jadi _'kok dia gatel banget sih?'_

 _ **Keenam**_ , masalah Ceye yang ngidam, wkwkwkk gatau sih gue itu kenapa jadiin si Cey yang ngidam. Kata orang sih kalo misalnya istrinya lagi hamil terus suaminya yang ngidam berarti dia cinta banget sama istrinya *eaaakkk \wkwkwk.. terus udah mainstream aja gitu kalo si Baek nya yang ngidam.

 _ **Ketujuh**_ , gue cuma mau bilang **JANGAN LUPA VOTING EXO GUYSSSSS!** gamau kan pada liat uri EXO sedih? Makanya... kita harus ngejaga senyum mereka sampai akhir, okay? Kita pasti bisa kok... yakin deh kalo jumlah kita itu JAUH lebih banyak daripada FANDOM SEBELAHH

Segitu aja yuppss

 _ **See Yaaaa!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **3**

2 hari telah berlalu dan Chanyeol masih membutuhkan bantuan medis selama itu. Kai dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa _Big Boss_ Phoenix itu belum benar-benar pulih. Lagipula jika ia mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk kembali beraktivitas maka kemungkinan besar jahitan di dadanya akan kembali terbuka karena semua orang pun tahu tak ada kata _'normal'_ dalam aktivitas yang dilakukan Phoenix. Selama itu pula beberapa orang sering melapor padanya bahwa Baekhyun sering sekali merengek dan mengatakan dengan blak-blakan bahwa ia merindukannya. Semuanya semakin bertambah buruk kala _morning sick_ juga sering melanda Chanyeol hingga pria itu sering sekali menarik urat kemarahannya sendiri. Kai bilang itu terjadi pada beberapa kasus kehamilan, sementara itu Joonmyeon malah mengoloknya dengan mengatakan bahwa seorang dominan yang mengalami _morning sick_ saat _carrier_ nya sedang hamil bisa dikatakan bahwa karena ia terlalu mencintai _carrier_ nya. Dan ketika Joonmyeon berkata begitu Chanyeol akan meledak, mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya di pagi hari namun Joonmyeon tetaplah Joonmyeon hingga pria itu tak pernah merasa kapok.

"Keparat kau Kim Joonmyeon. Kupastikan kepalamu akan ku bungkus dan kuhadiahkan pada Kris Wu." Itu salah satu sumpah serapahnya pagi ini.

Joonmyeon mendengus kecil dengan sedikit tawa, dan ia bersyukur bisa melakukan itu. Karena jika Chanyeol tengah dalam keadaan sehat pria itu sudah pasti akan mencekiknya.

" _That's a joke._ Kau terlalu serius, Chanyeol." Lantas ia mengangkat bahunya dengan makna tak pasti, menutup majalah ELLE yang tengah ia lihat lalu melirik sekilas pada jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya, ia kidal omong-omong. "Beristirahatlah, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang bisnismu. Kami bisa mengatasinya sejauh ini. Dan ya, Jongdae bersama Yixing pergi ke Bucheon untuk menghadiri _launching_ produk Teey _Fashion_ , Taeyeon menitip salam untukmu dan menyesalkan bahwa kau tak bisa hadir ke acaranya. Lalu aku harus pergi sekarang, adik sepupuku datang ke rumah, dia akan menikah bulan depan dan aku harus memanfaatkan waktu lajangnya," Joonmyeon terkekeh oleh ucapannya sendiri sambil memberi jeda dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus sinis, tidak peduli, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba terlihat tidak peduli, "Kyungsoo akan menggantikanku. Dan Kai akan datang saat jam makan siang untuk mengecek kondisimu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut, tatapannya seperti seorang kakak, setelahnya pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu besi. Menyisakan keheningan yang mencekam. Namun Chanyeol selalu menikmatinya, menikmati kesendirian ini.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kembali terbuka. Ia pikir itu Kyungsoo jadi ia tak peduli, tapi saat wangi semanis madu itu merangsek kedalam hidungnya ia menyadari sesuatu; bahwa seseorang baru saja melanggar lagi perintahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ia mendesis, sedikit kesal dan marah. Rahangnya terkatup rapat-rapat dengan tatapan yang kian menajam saat sosok remaja lelaki dengan kemeja _peach_ nya itu berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah senyuman kerinduan yang tak lekas menghilang meski ia menatapnya sedemikian tajam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berdiri dengan kedua kaki telanjangnya di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Dengan menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah ia menatap Chanyeol, dengan mata serigalanya yang berbinar redup.

"Oh, _shit_." Umpatan itu terdengar baik oleh telinga Baekhyun apalagi oleh pengucapnya. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat sebelum menarik lengan anak itu dengan cukup kasar hingga Baekhyun tersentak. Chanyeol lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka berdua dengan begitu intim dan dalam. Menyalurkan hasratnya yang tertahan sejak beberapa hari tak bertemu dengan serigala kecilnya ini.

Belahan itu tetap sama manisnya, masih menggoda dan adiktif seperti ekstasi. Matanya tetap terjaga untuk terbuka, menatap pahatan yang cantik luar biasa itu dari jarak yang teramat dekat, mengamati bagaimana kelopak cantik itu tertutup seiring dengan pagutannya yang semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, menahan rasa terkejut sekaligus gembira saat Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi melakukan hal yang sangat ia suka. Chanyeol adalah _good kisser_ , entah karena ia yang belum pernah berciuman atau memang pria itu terlalu ahli. Yang pasti ia selalu suka saat Chanyeol begitu mendominasi dalam setiap sentuhannya, memberikannya buaian manis yang selalu ia dambakan dari pria itu.

Hingga saat ia mulai merasakan himpitan pada paru-parunya, ia sedikit mendorong dada Chanyeol dan pria itu mengerti bahwa ia butuh untuk bernafas. Ia terengah dengan wajah merah merona, menatap Chanyeol lewat bulu matanya yang cantik hingga pria dewasa itu tersenyum kecil dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di ujung hidung si kecil.

"Jangan marah." Tatapannya begitu jernih dan polos hingga membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk bertindak lebih kasar padanya.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" Ia kembali bersandar pada bantalan yang diletakkan di kepala ranjang saat merasakan selang intravena nya tertarik ketika ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Satu alisnya naik menantikan jawaban dari Baekhyun saat Baekhyun justru hanya terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengundangnya untuk kembali mencicipi bibir submisifnya. Tapi tidak, ia harus mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah kesini sebelumnya. Saat mereka membawamu yang bersimpah darah." Mata amber jernih Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca saat kepingan ingatan itu kembali menyapa kepalanya. Ia ingin menghapus ingatan itu, karena itu sangat buruk. Kini Chanyeol ada di hadapannya, baik-baik saja meski keadaannya tak sepulih biasanya.

"Tak ada seseorang yang mencegahmu?" Chanyeol memancing untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih detail.

Seketika wajah Baekhyun mengerut sebal, "mereka menghalangiku di pintu masuk."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun merasakan keraguan untuk mengatakannya. Chanyeol bisa saja marah karena ia telah melakukan suatu hal yang kasar terhadap rekannya yang menahannya waktu itu. Namun karena tak ingin berbohong dan tak terbiasa berbohong, ia menjawab dengan jujur sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi tempo lalu.

"Aku mendorong Minseok, Jongdae dan Joon. Itu tidak sengaja. Aku kesal karena mereka menghalangiku." Ia mencebik sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat sangat manis dan kekanakkan. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Joon?"

"Hn.. Joonma memberitahuku namanya. Dia Joon, hanya Joon. Bukan Joonmyeon." Lantas Baekhyun tersenyum polos. Ia seperti seorang bipolar yang mengalami perubahan emosi dalam waktu singkat. Tetapi itu terlihat begitu manis bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun selalu cantik, sampai kapanpun. Anak itu seperti manekin hidup. Begitu terlihat mempesona dan cantik luar biasa. Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang tercantik yang pernah ia temui selama 27 tahun hidupnya. Bahkan tidak dengan ibunya, kecantikan Baekhyun mengalahkan segalanya, tak ada yang mampu menandinginya seolah ia adalah titisan murni dewi Aphrodite.

"Kau mendorong mereka bertiga?" Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi skeptisnya hingga membuat Baekhyun kesal, lantas mendengus di hadapan Chanyeol, menghembuskan seluruh kekesalannya melalui gas karbondioksida.

"Sudah kubilang aku menguasai ilmu bela diri." Remaja delapan belas itu mendongak untuk menyombongkan diri, menarik sebuah kekehan geli dari Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tahu, _baby wolf._ " Pria dua puluh tujuh yang masih sangat terlihat tampan itu menggeser dirinya sendiri hingga tersisa ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Lantas ia menarik Baekhyun untuk naik ke atas ranjang sehingga ia dapat memeluk tubuh lelaki kecil itu dengan erat.

 _ **"Apa yang terjadi di kasino? Kau tak mungkin melindungi dirimu sendiri dan dirinya secara bersamaan, Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berucap penuh tuntutan. Tatapannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada di ruang medis bersamanya, hanya mereka. Ia meminta kejelasan pada Kyungsoo tentang apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun namun lelaki itu terlihat ragu dan ketakutan saat ia terus mendesaknya.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo tetap bergeming. Matanya ia larikan ke samping agar tak bertatapan dengan Phoenix. Bulu kuduknya meremang begitu saja saat Chanyeol semakin menatapnya tajam.**_

 _ **Waktu berjalan lambat seolah mencekiknya. Dan ia sadar bahwa tak ada lagi pilihan baginya selain mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Walau mungkin setelah ini dia tak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi. Ia sungguh tak berlebihan, Phoenix benar-benar dapat melakukannya tanpa ragu. Jiwa disiplin yang tegas tumbuh begitu baik dalam diri sang mafioso, Park Chanyeol adalah Big Boss, seorang Godfather Phoenix yang tentunya tak memiliki belas kasihan. Hatinya sedingin es seolah tak memiliki simpati apapun. Dan terkadang itu membuatnya sangat menggigil ketakutan.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku karena membuatnya ikut bertarung. Dia memukuli orang-orang dengan tangan kosongnya. Harus ku akui kemampuan bela dirinya bahkan mungkin setara dengan Zitao atau Minseok. Dia mematahkan leher orang-orang itu tanpa ragu. Bahkan aku mendengar suara derak tulang ketika ia memukul dada mereka." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam setelah mengatakannya. Keberaniannya selalu tertekan sampai ke titik nol saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dominasi pria itu seolah dapat membunuhnya.**_

 _ **Dan dia sengaja melewatkan satu hal yang menjadi alasan kenapa Baekhyun begitu agresif dalam berkelahi. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun mendapatkan pelecehan sebelum mereka berkelahi dan akhirnya Baekhyun mematahkan leher orang yang melecehkannya. Ia rasa hal itu tak perlu di ungkit lagi karena Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan dendamnya sendiri.**_

 _ **"Dia berkelahi?"**_

 _ **"Ya, Bos. Baekhyun juga mahir menembak." Kyungsoo rasa lebih baik jika sekarang sebuah bom atom meluncur ke tempat ini dan melenyapkannya daripada harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Mati seperti itu mungkin lebih baik daripada mati dengan kepala terpenggal oleh Bos nya sendiri.**_

"Apakah tertembak itu sakit?" Baekhyun bergumam kecil didepan dada bidang Chanyeol. Bau pria itu tetap sama meski Baekhyun yakin selama 2 hari ini Chanyeol tak pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Tentu. Maka dari itu jangan buat dirimu terlibat lagi dalam perkelahian."

"Aku juga tak menginginkannya. Kuharap itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

"Tentu _baby_."

"Chanyeol.." ia mendongak untuk menatap paras rupawan sang dominan yang tengah mendekapnya dengan begitu erat. "Konferensinya besok lusa. Apakah kau bisa datang?"

Ah, ya. Konferensi itu. Ia hampir melupakannya untuk sesaat. "Pasti. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri." _Tidak untuk membuatmu memiliki kesempatan lari._

"Aku juga tak ingin pergi tanpamu." Baekhyun bergumam kecil, sesekali menghela nafas saat memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan dengan mikrofon di depan bibir serta sorotan kamera _on air_ pada konferensi nanti. Ia pembicara yang handal, ia pernah mendengar pujian itu beberapa kali dari orang-orang, jadi seharusnya tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Hanya saja berbicara kebohongan bukanlah keahliannya. Ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa apa yang harus ia katakan nanti adalah separuh dari kebohongan, sebuah dusta yang cukup besar. Ia juga memikirkan matang-matang tentang posisinya setelah itu. Ia tak akan lagi menjadi seorang pangeran, dan ia tak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya di kemudian hari. Pria itu tak bisa ditebak, jadi ia khawatir tentang masa depannya, juga tentang masa depan anaknya. Semua hal membuatnya merasa tertekan akhir-akhir ini, dan ia sadar bahwa itu tak akan baik untuk janin dalam perutnya.

"Pergilah ke atas. Kita sama-sama harus beristirahat." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum lelaki kecil itu mengangguk samar.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang medis, menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

 **e)(o**

Sehun berkaca, melihat penampilannya sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamarnya di rumah Phoenix dengan membawa serta sebuah tas coklat miliknya. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan sebuah _hand gun_ di antara ikat pinggangnya yang kuat.

Setengah jam yang lalu Kwon Yul datang pada Phoenix, Jongdae mengatakan ia bisa mengatasinya jadi ia yang bicara pada Yul mewakili Phoenix. Pria itu berbicara mengenai ancaman keluarga De Santis pada bisnis anggur nya di Italia. Tentu tak ada yang bisa membantu kecuali keluarga Leone yang jelas memiliki pengaruh yang cukup bagus disana, Italia adalah tanah masa kecil _Godfather_ mereka, semua Phoenix tahu itu. Lagipula Kwon Yul adalah satu dari sekian banyak rekan yang merupakan _'sahabat'_ dari Leone Park. Jadi tak ada salahnya membantu.

"Bisa berikan teleponnya pada _Big Boss_?" Sehun bicara lewat telepon dengan Kyungsoo, ia mengapit ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinga ketika ia berusaha menemukan kunci mobil PW nya didalam tas. "Sial.. dimana kuncinya." Ia mengumpat dan Kyungsoo mendengar itu dengan baik.

 _"Ada masalah?"_

"Hanya tak dapat menemukan kunci PW ku."

 _"Kau memakai mobil tua itu untuk perjalanan bisnis? Biarkan aku mencuci otakmu, Oh Sehun."_

Sehun berdecak atas jawaban Kyungsoo, bersamaan dengan itu kunci PW nya ia dapatkan. "Setidaknya biarkan ia mengantarku ke bandara karena aku tak akan melihatnya untuk beberapa hari," ia masih berkelakar, sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya untuk memastikan ia tak akan ketinggalan pesawat. "Cepat berikan teleponnya pada bos, Do! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol."

Disana Kyungsoo mendengus, jeda beberapa saat sebelum suara berat Chanyeol menyapanya, _"kau tak bisa pergi sendiri, Sehun."_

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan anak-anak."

 _"Tak ada yang bilang kau anak-anak."_

"Tapi sikapmu selalu mengatakan begitu. Aku tahu aku yang paling muda tapi tidak kah kau percaya padaku, _father_?"

 _"Pergilah sendiri dan kau tak akan bertemu denganku lagi."_

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, sungguh. Percayalah, aku bisa membuat kesepakatan denganㅡ"

 _"De Santis bukan orang yang suka berdiskusi asal kau tahu itu, Sehun."_

"Bisakah kau berikan aku satu kesempatanㅡ"

 _"Ingat saat terakhir kali kau dan mereka melanggar titahku,"_ ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam seperti orang bisu, _"laranganku b_ _ukan tak beralasan_ _, Oh Sehun. Jadi pergilah bersama Zitao dan Zelo."_

"Apa? Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat jika harus menunggu mereka, Bos." Sehun meninggikan suaranya, separuh kesal. Zitao dan Zelo adalah kolaborasi yang tepat untuk menghasilkan sebuah keterlambatan yang teramat menjengkelkan. Itulah kenapa mereka tidak pernah berpotensi menjadi _sniper_ meski mahir dalam menembak.

 _"Mereka sudah bersama PW-mu, jadi pergilah bersama mereka dan jaga agar kepalamu tetap pada tempatnya."_

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Membuat kedua mata Sehun memejam rapat dengan tarikan nafas yang cukup keras.

Kaki jenjangnya menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu hingga ia melihat siluet Baekhyun di ujung anak tangga paling bawah. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan cara yang menawan ketika mata hitamnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan amber cantik milik kekasih tuannya itu.

"Hai Baekhyun." Ia memberikan senyuman kecil untuk lelaki Jepang itu.

"Kemana kau pergi malam-malam, tuan Oh?" Baekhyun bersandar pada tralis tangga, melipat tangannya di dada dengan sebuah senyum jenaka.

"Tak ada yang lebih penting bagiku selain mengabdi pada tuanku."

Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga menekuk lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Ia menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah seolah menilai penampilan pria dewasa yang selalu terlihat tampan itu.

"Kau okay, baiklah, selamat jalan" lantas ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun sambil tersenyum manis, lalu menaiki anak tangga satu persatu untuk menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menatap punggung sempit lelaki Jepang itu sejenak sebelum ia kembali merajut langkahnya dengan pasti keluar dari rumah Phoenix.

"Haruskah aku kaget melihat kalian secepat ini?" Sehun menatap kedua pria yang bersandar pada mobilnya dengan datar. Menyingkirkan tubuh Zitao yang menghalangi pintu mobilnya lantas masuk kedalam diikuti keduanya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau masih mau menggunakan mobil kolot ini untuk urusan bisnis." Tangan Zelo yang duduk di bagian belakang mengetuk-ngetuk bagian atas mobil PW Sehun dengan ekspresi tak yakin mengundang geraman kesal dari si pemilik mobil. Lantas pria 25 itu memukul kepala Zelo dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, kuturunkan kau ditengah jalan" ia mendesis kesal dan Zelo terdiam kikuk seperti anak anjing.

Zitao terkekeh geli. Bahkan saat mobil Sehun sudah melaju di jalanan aspal bersama 3 mobil pengawal lainnya ia masih tetap menertawakan keterdiaman Zelo.

Setelah Zitao menyelesaikan tawa konyolnya, ponsel satelit Sehun berbunyi. Beberapa orang kepercayaan _Godfather_ memilikinya dengan alasan bahwa telepon satelit digunakan untuk urusan yang bersifat pribadi seperti menghubungi keluarga contohnya. Telepon satelit tak bisa diretas, dan itu membuatnya aman dari dunia mafia yang kejam. Setidaknya mereka tak ingin melibatkan keluarga terkasih mereka dalam pekerjaan kotor ini.

 _"E_ _E_ _, ini Tye."_ Suara di seberang sana menyapa. Lantas membuat kening si mata elang dari Phoenix berkerut sedimikian rupa.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau menghubungi nomor telepon satelitku?" Ia berusaha menekan rasa kesalnya. Itu Lee Taeyong, wakil kepala divisi 7, anak buah Minseok.

 _"Oh.. benarkah? Maafkan aku"_ suara kekehan Taeyong terdengar dari telepon dan Sehun nyaris menutup sambungannya jika ia tak mengingat bahwa mungkin saja pria dengan nama kode _Tye_ itu membawa pesan untuknya. _"Pesananmu sudah sampai. Mobil dengan senjata berat juga baru sampai beberapa saat yang lalu. Pasukan sudah siap, E_ _E_ _."_

Sehun menghela nafas, terdengar berat dan lelah. " _Okay_. Kututup." Selanjutnya ponsel kuno itu ia lempar ke laci _dashboard_.

"Kenapa kita harus naik pesawat komersial, Sehun? Kita kan punya jet dan helikopter." Zitao mulai mengeluh. Menaiki pesawat komersial harus melewati banyak proses dan itu menyebalkan.

"Tak ada dari kita yang mau menjadi pilot." Hanya itu. Dan Zitao langsung terdiam. Membenarkan dalam hati. Dia tak mungkin menjadi pilot, menerbangkan helikopter saja dia tak bisa. Lalu Zelo, anak itu sama sepertinya, tak bisa mengendarai pesawat ataupun heli. Dan terakhir Sehun, pria itu tak akan mau repot-repot mengemudi meskipun bisa. Lagipula memerlukan seorang pilot dan seorang kopilot untuk menerbangkan jet Phoenix. Jadi pilihan untuk berkendara sendiri ke Itali sudah lama tercoret di kepala Sehun.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berbaring ditengah ranjang sendirian dengan cahaya remang dari lampu tidurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Diam-diam merindukan sosok Chanyeol yang biasanya berbaring di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Perlahan ia mengelus perutnya, lantas tersenyum saat membayangkan beberapa bulan kedepan ia akan menjadi seorang induk dari seorang anak.

Matanya baru beralih ke tempat lain ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu, ia berseru kepada orang diluar sana untuk masuk dan itu adalah Luhan.

Pria itu tetap berwajah menyebalkan, ia hanya menggedikan bahu sebagai sapaan, berjalan memasuki kamar hanya untuk meletakkan sebuah ponsel di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, menatap ponsel dan Luhan secara bergantian. Itu ponselnya, ia ingat bahwa sudah cukup lama ia kehilangan ponsel itu. Ponsel pemberian Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Kutemukan disela sofa." Sela Luhan sebelum Baekhyun bertanya.

Baekhyun mengatupkan kembali mulutnya yang hendak bertanya, lebih memilih meraih ponsel dan mengisi dayanya. Ia tak ingat kapan ia terakhir kali memakainya atau dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpannya. Ponsel rasanya sudah tak menarik lagi ketika Phoenix tahu semua isinya, ia tak bisa menghubungi orang lain selain yang pria itu kehendaki, dan itu sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

Luhan bergeming untuk beberapa saat, menatap Baekhyun dengan hazelnya sebelum melemparkan amplop coklat yang ia bawa di atas ranjang tempat ia menyimpan ponsel tadi.

"Apa ini?" Kening remaja delapan belas itu berkerut. Dengan ragu menggapai amplopnya, membukanya dengan hati-hati seolah ia mengkhawatirkan jika didalam sana terdapat semacam peledak. Ia menatap Luhan berkali-kali untuk bertanya namun pria China itu justru hanya terdiam seperti manekin.

Tangan remaja itu masuk kedalam amplop, meraih beberapa kertas tebal yang ia yakini adalah kertas foto dari teksturnya lantas mengeluarkannya dan terkejut dengan isinya. Campuran emosi senang, lega juga merindu menguasainya saat melihat beberapa foto Yuta yang diambil secara diam-diam. Temannya itu baik-baik saja, terlihat sangat baik dengan almamater Universitas Tokyo yang ia kenakan dengan bangga. Senyumannya kian mengembang ketika melihat satu persatu potret Yuta di tangannya. Dalam benaknya ia mengucap syukur dan terimakasih yang teramat sangat pada Chanyeol karena pria itu telah memenuhi keinginannya. Pertama soal anjing peliharaannya, dan sekarang adalah Yuta. Perasaannya begitu lega mendapati Yuta baik-baik saja dan Phoenix tak menyentuh temannya itu. Yuta adalah satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengannya diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Dan ia akan sangat merasa bersalah jika saja Yuta terlibat dalam masalahnya.

"Luhan.." lisannya memanggil Luhan ketika pria China itu hendak membuka pintu tanpa satupun kata pamit untuknya, "terimakasih." Ia melanjutkan ketika Luhan berbalik padanya. Luhan tersenyum miring dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan tetapi ia lebih dulu tahu bahwa senyuman menjengkelkan itu adalah sebuah pengalihan dari rasa tersanjungnya. "Bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa berakhir dalam kelompok mafia?" Rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuatnya tak dapat menahan lidahnya untuk bertanya pada Luhan.

Ekspresi _hacker_ Phoenix itu berubah seketika. Tak ada lagi senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya. Tak ada lagi raut keangkuhan disana. Yang ada hanyalah air muka kaku dengan pandangan sayu yang terlihat menyimpan begitu banyak emosi.

"Dulu ayahku adalah seorang Triad," pria itu memulai ceritanya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mendorongnya untuk menceritakan kisahnya pada remaja Jepang itu namun ada sebagian lain dalam dirinya yang menolak hal itu. Tapi ia mengalahkan sisi rasionalnya dan lebih memilih untuk bercerita. "Lalu dia membantai keluarganya sendiri hanya karena tugas bodoh dari pimpinannya." Jelas sekali bahwa Luhan terlihat sangat marah saat mengatakannya, ia menyimpan begitu banyak rasa sakit hati dan dendam dalam hatinya untuk seorang pria yang ia sebut _ayah_. Sekalipun pria itu kini sudah menyatu dengan tanah, dendamnya tetap bertahan dalam rongga dadanya, menghimpit dan mendesaknya setiap saat untuk mengejar bajingan itu hingga ke neraka sekalipun.

"Aku berhasil kabur. Keluarga Zitao merawatku, hingga di usia 11 aku dan Zitao sepakat akan masuk akademi Phoenix. Hingga aku tahu bahwa Phoenix adalah remaja yang menyelamatkanku hingga aku lolos dari pembantaian dan membawaku ke rumah Huang. Dan aku bersumpah untuk itu bahwa seluruh sisa hidupku akan kugunakan untuk mengabdi pada Phoenix." Nafas Luhan kembali normal setelah sebelumnya terdengar begitu cepat dan memburu. Kepalanya berputar menatap Baekhyun tepat di amber cantiknya sebelum ia pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu kayu yang tertutup.

Sepeninggalan Luhan, Baekhyun kembali merenung. Tiba-tiba teringat akan luka di pelipisnya. Ia kembali menyentuh itu, berusaha mengingat apapun yang ia bisa namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba tetap tak ada hasilnya. Ingatan itu seolah hilang secara permanen dari memorinya. Tak ada yang tersisa untuk dapat ia ingat kembali.

Dirinya larut terlalu dalam pada ingatannya hingga saat pintu kembali terbuka pun ia tak menyadarinya. Disana berdiri Chanyeol, dengan segala sesuatu yang biasa di kenakannya seperti kemeja dan celana kain. Pria dewasa itu berjalan mendekat, lantas duduk di tepian ranjang ketika Baekhyun justru masih terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Baekhyun." Suara beratnya memanggil, menarik si kecil dari pikirannya sendiri. Anak itu terkesiap, terlalu terkejut melihat eksistensi Chanyeol yang seharusnya masih berbaring di ruang medis. Kini pria itu disini, di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dibalik netra nya yang sangat tajam nan menusuk.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau disini?" Ia hanya terlalu terkejut, jadi ia menanyakan itu.

"Ini rumahku, dan ini kamarku. Jadi aku bebas berada dimana saja." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan cara yang seksi, tapi menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. Pria itu seolah menggelorakan kemenangannya. _Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh._ Baekhyun ingin meneriakkan itu tepat didepan wajah dominannya, tapi tentu saja tidak karena itu tidak sopan, tidak baik untuk ia ucapkan, dan juga ia mulai menyadari bahwa usia mereka terpaut jauh meski Chanyeol kelihatan sangat muda. Chanyeol 27 dan ia 18.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Chanyeol. Bukannya kau masih memerlukan perawatan?" Baekhyun melembut, menatap dominannya dengan sayang sebelum tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rahang Chanyeol dengan tekstur kulitnya yang sedikit kasar. Ia menatap pahatan wajah nyaris sempurna itu dengan teliti seolah tak ingin melewatkan satupun detail dari wajah tampannya. Chanyeol begitu tampan dan dominan, pantas jika banyak wanita yang rela menjadi jalang hanya untuknya. Chanyeol bukan pria yang akan duduk diam di sisi pasangannya, ia bisa melihat itu. Chanyeol begitu berkuasa, dan begitu berhasrat hingga ia sering pergi bersama jalangnya. Dan ia begitu khawatir melihat itu lagi. Setidaknya ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu didepannya. Ia tak bisa mengikat Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri, pria itu tak akan bersedia melakukannya. Setidaknya biarkan ia membodohi dirinya sendiri dengan berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Kalian tak merindukanku, hm?" Pertanyaan dijawab dengan pertanyaan. Baekhyun tidak suka itu namun karena itu adalah Chanyeol maka ia tersenyum lembut, Chanyeol mengingat janinnya, anak mereka.

Lantas ia pun mengangguk kecil, mengelus perutnya perlahan membuat Chanyeol juga melakulannya. Tangan besar pria itu mengelus perut Baekhyun, menatap perut yang masih datar itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan.

Chanyeol tak mengira bahwa ia akan membiarkan seseorang mengandung anaknya dikala ia belum merencanakannya. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba, namun seperti kejutan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Seseorang yang akan menjadi darah dagingnya kini berada didalam perut Baekhyun, tumbuh dan berkembang dari hari ke hari. Dari segumpal darah menjadi segumpal daging yang bernyawa. Ia hanya berharap bahwa itu adalah laki-laki, seorang dominan yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga kelak.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Pria itu kembali bertanya. Jelas melihat pancaran kegelisahan dari _carrier_ nya, sesuatu yang coba anak itu sembunyikan darinya.

"Pertemuan dengan keluargaku. Aku takut. Dan aku lebih takut menghadapi rakyatku. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangku nanti. Mereka pasti akan kecewa pada keputusanku. Aku takut sekali, Chanyeol." Amber itu terlihat sayu dan berkaca-kaca. Ketakutan menggerogoti hatinya setiap waktu. Rasanya ingin menyerah saja pada keadaan. Semuanya tak akan baik-baik saja, tak akan kembali seperti semula.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Itu bohong, itu sebuah dusta yang menyakitkan. Tapi ia harus percaya, ia harus percaya pada Chanyeol karena saat ini Chanyeol lah tempat ia bergantung. Hanya pria itu yang bisa di andalkan untuk saat ini, ayah dari anaknya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu di sampingku besok."

"Sesuai keinginanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu tampan hingga Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya bekerja berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Ia bersumpah bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah ia temui dengan kharismanya yang luar biasa jantan.

Dulu ia bukanlah seorang remaja yang mendambakan sebuah kisah romansa pada masa pubertas. Ia hanya berpikiran bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang dipilihkan oleh perdana menteri, seorang gadis berperangai baik yang pantas menjadi pendamping bagi seorang kaisar. Namun, semuanya hilang begitu saja ketika ia mulai berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol, CEO dari Feon Group dan _Godfather_ dari kelompok mafia Phoenix. Pria itu membuatnya bertekuk lutut tanpa perlawanan, menjadikan dirinya seorang _carrier_ seutuhnya dan membuat status darah biru nya lenyap tak berbekas. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu, Park Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Kita akan berangkat sore ini. Kau harus menemui mereka malam nanti. Siap atau tidak."

Baekhyun tahu itu. Tak mungkin ia muncul secara tiba-tiba didalam pers tanpa pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dengan pihak kekaisaran. Terutama perdana menteri. Semua orang akan berusaha menentang keputusannya kecuali pamannya, tentu saja. Dan pada saat itu tiba ia harus mempersiapkan diri, meneguhkan hati bahwa inilah yang terbaik untuknya, untuk kekaisaran, dan untuk rakyatnya. Jika ia memilih untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula maka ia harus menggugurkan janin didalam perutnya. Ia tak akan mau melakukan hal keji itu, dan entah apa tanggapan Chanyeol jika itu terjadi. Mungkin dia senang?

"Chanyeol.." kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Meski bukan keinginannya, hal itu benar-benar dapat terjadi dan tak terduga. Jadi ia akan meminta pendapat Chanyeol, bagaimanapun reaksi pria itu. "Bagaimana jika mereka menentang keras? Tidak mengijinkanku untuk melepaskan mahkota. Dan membuatku harus menggugurkan janin ini. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi?"

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kaku, rahangnya mengeras dengan nafas memburu seperti banteng. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam dengan sorot mata membunuh. Jelas ia terlihat begitu marah dan murka. "Itu keinginanmu. Bukankah begitu, Byun Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol berteriak marah, membentaknya tepat didepan wajah. Mata violetnya terlihat menggelap dengan kilatan murka. Phoenix yang sesungguhnya telah muncul ke permukaan. Membuat Baekhyun bergetar dan menggigil ketakutan. Tapi ini bukan hakikatnya, ketakutan itu bukanlah keharusannya. Ia seorang darah biru, seorang bangsawan terhormat, setidaknya ia harus mempertahankan sikapnya bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Chanyeol! Itu adalah sebuah kemungkinan! Mereka tak mungkin melepas putra mahkota begitu saja. Bagaimanapun aku adalah masa depan Jepang. Tidak kah kau mengerti?"

"Dan kau akan membunuh anakmu sendiri, begitu Byun?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Chanyeol! Dia darah dagingku. Tak kan kubiarkan seseorang menyakitinya termasuk kau!"

"Tapi kau sudah mengatakannya, Byun Baekhyun! Kau berniat melakukannya. Kau membenciku hingga kau ingin menghancurkannya. Begitukah maksudmu, pangeran Hisahito?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Kilatan emosi pada mata serigalanya menghilang tak tersisa, tergantikan oleh tatapan sayunya. Ia tak membenci Chanyeol. Tidak lagi.

"Chanyeol bukanㅡ"

Pria itu marah, tak mau mendengarkan apapun. Jadi ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah-langkah tegas. Sebelum ia mencapai pintu, Baekhyun lebih dulu menahannya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Lelaki kecil itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat sambil terisak pelan.

"Jangan pergi. Chanyeol, jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun bergumam kalut. Menahan Chanyeol sekuat yang ia bisa hingga pria itu bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Hatinya terenyuh pada isakan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun lelaki itu tak bermaksud berkata demikian, ia tahu itu. Tapi emosi lebih mendominasi dirinya hingga ia begitu merasa marah dan terhina. Namun sentuhan Baekhyun kembali menenangkannya, membawanya ke alam yang sejuk dengan semilir angin yang begitu membuainya. Lantas ia melepas ikatan kedua tangan mungil submisifnya, berbalik dan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun hingga ia bisa melihat wajah merah yang sayu itu.

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada kalian." Lalu kedua belahan bibir anak Adam itu bersatu padu dengan begitu lembut dan manis seolah yang tengah mereka lumat adalah sebuah permen kapas yang lembut dan rapuh.

Ciuman itu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap cumbuan hangat Chanyeol yang terasa begitu memabukkan baginya. Ia bahkan tetap terpejam saat Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Banyak detik berlalu hingga akhirnya sang dominan melepas tautan mereka, beralih memperhatikan belahan merah bibir Baekhyun yang mengkilat oleh liur mereka berdua. Terlihat begitu erotis dan mengundang. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol selalu suka sensasi ketika pupil mereka berdua saling bertabrakan menciptakan difraksi menyenangkan yang menjalar hingga ke rongga dadanya. Sesekali ia membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali. Jauh dari tujuan awalnya. Membiarkan sisi Chanyeol-nya menguasai ketimbang sisi seorang Leone Park. Mafioso juga manusia. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan mafioso tak memiliki perasaan. Psikopat sekalipun berhak memiliki perasaan mereka, jadi kenapa mafioso tidak? Tidak ada alasan untuk berkata tidak karena pada hakikatnya mereka semua adalah manusia.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi mandi, _baby wolf_. Persiapkan dirimu."

 **e)(o**

"Lakukan sesuai rencana." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengakhiri rapat dengan ultimatum keras. Wajahnya terlihat begitu datar. Menunjukan keseriusannya dalam setiap misi yang ia jalankan. Baginya keberhasilan sebuah misi adalah kelangsungan hidup dan harga diri yang selalu ia junjung tinggi. Jadi, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh menemui jalan buntu dan menyatakan gagal.

Tungkainya melangkah lebar-lebar menuju garasi dengan beberapa orang yang setia berjalan di belakangnya termasuk Zitao dan Zelo. Di tangan Zitao terdapat sebuah koper hitam berisi senapan serbu yang akan menemani perjalanan Sehun ke kediaman De Santis. Sementara itu Zelo membawa peralatan teknologi yang akan menyertai Sehun. Setidaknya obrolan bersama De Santis harus ia dengar dari kejauhan untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Jika tidak, maka pasukan Phoenix siap menggempur kediaman De Santis saat itu juga.

"Ini untuk alternatif kedua jika De Santis mencurigai kacamatamu." Zelo memasangkan pin dengan bentuk burung Phoenix di bagian dada kiri jas yang Sehun kenakan sementara itu Sehun memakai kacamatanya dengan apik. Ia selalu menyukai teknologi luar biasa dari kacamata ini dengan berbagai sensor serta _nano earphone_ dan _microphone_ yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Kuletakkan senapannya di jok belakang." Susul Zitao setelah menutup kembali pintu mobil Porsche yang akan dipakai Sehun.

" _Good luck, boss_ " Taeyong menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun untuk memberi semangat dan tak ada tanggapan dari si mata elang. Ia justru melenggang masuk kedalam mobil dengan tas coklat berisi dokumen penting yang ia bawa.

Setelahnya mobil Porsche hitam itu menghilang dibalik tikungan.

 **e)(o**

Didalam ruangan berdinding gelap dengan cahaya temaram itu Chansung berdiri. Cerutu yang ia hisap tak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan belakangan ini. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri ketika seseorang mendorong pintu dalam sekali hentak hingga pintu itu terbuka dengan suara bising yang mengganggu.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tak mencari masalah dengan kelompok Phoenix, Hwang Chansung!" Tiffany berdiri ditengah ruangan. Nampak menahan kemarahannya dengan kedua tangan yang senantiasa terkepal ssolah siap melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah sepupu brengseknya. Ia tak pernah menginginkan takhta Wang ini, tapi ikatan darah terus memanggilnya hingga ia tak bisa mengelak sedikitpun dan akhirnya terjebak dalam pusaran kegelapan ini.

"Apa masalahmu, Tiffany Hwang?" Mata hitam berkilat milik Chansung menatap Tiffany dengan tajam. Wanita itu telah membuat denyutan di kepalanya semakin bertambah parah dan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Belum lagi saat wanita itu menyinggung masalah Phoenix, musuh bebuyutannya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau menawan seseorang dari Phoenix!" Emosi jelas bergelora dalam diri Tiffany. Ia memanglah menduduki takhta Wang namun ia akan menyangkal jika orang-orang menyebutnya seorang mafioso. Tidak, sampai jasadnya membusuk pun ia tak sudi menjalani bisnis kotor ini. Ia hanyalah wanita biasa, warga sipil yang bahkan memegang senjata api pun ia tak pernah. Chansung hanya mendudukkannya diatas kursi Wang tanpa menuntut ia harus melakukan pekerjaan keji. Lagipula apa yang bisa di harapkan dari seorang wanita lemah sepertinya.

Lantas Chansung tertawa, begitu terbahak hingga Tiffany merasa tersinggung. "Itu sudah 3 minggu yang lalu, sepupu." Nadanya terdengar mengejek dan itu memperburuk suasana hati Tiffany.

"Kau tertawa seolah yang kau lakukan adalah hal biasa. Dia hampir mati karena ulahmu, sialan!" Tiffany tersulut emosinya sendiri. Hidup bersebelahan dengan orang-orang kasar membuat tutur katanya semakin berubah dari hari ke hari. Ia belajar mengumpat, menyumpahi, dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar lainnya yang tak pantas untuk di ucapkan seorang wanita.

"Jangan naif, Tiff. Itu memang pekerjaan kita." Seringaian Chansung membuatnya begitu mual. Jadi ia hanya mendengus keras-keras dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Hwang Chansung, seharusnya ia tahu itu.

"Kau manusia kotor yang menjijikan. Aku bersumpah bahwa kau tak akan bisa menaklukan Phoenix." Itu ucapan terakhir Tiffany sebelum punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu. Bersamaan dengan itu petir menyambar dengan keras, menjilat-jilat mencari mangsa seolah itu adalah pertanda bahwa sumpah Tiffany telah dijanjikan.

 **e)(o**

Pesawat Phoenix tiba di Tokyo pukul 5 lebih seperempat setelah mendapat izin melandas dari bandara Narita sore itu. Chanyeol dan antek-anteknya langsung pergi ke cabang Feon Group yang ada di Tokyo dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang seperti seorang idol, banyak alat penyamaran.

Ini kali keduanya pergi ke Jepang setelah insiden penculikan. Ia begitu merindukan angin Jepang yang selalu mengingatkannya akan rumah. Bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran selalu dapat membuat bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum simpul. Ia merindukan rumahnya, tempat kelahirannya, negerinya.

"Kau siap?" Suara dalam Chanyeol membuyarkan isi kepalanya. Ia menoleh dengan linglung dan mendapati Chanyeol dalam balutan jas hitamnya yang begitu elegan. Pria itu selalu terlihat tampan. Membuat siapapun jatuh terpesona padanya, tak terkecuali dirinya. Chanyeol telah merenggut semuanya darinya; kesuciannya, harga dirinya, kehidupan normalnya, dan juga hatinya. " _Don't daydream, baby wolf_."

Baekhyun tersentak. Lantas tertawa kaku sambil menggigit bibirnya malu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan jenaka, "maaf, kau terlalu..." ia menggedik dan menggeleng secara bersamaan, juga tertawa geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri, "...mengagumkan." wajahnya semerah kepiting setelahnya. Dan Chanyeol menyeringai, menyukai pengakuan jujur _carrier_ nya.

"Seseorang yang cantik memang sepantasnya didampingi pria mengagumkan." Dan keduanya tersenyum secara bersamaan. Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya gemas, berjinjit lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di rahang prianya. Dan sebagai balasan Chanyeol memberikan kecupan yang cukup lama di pelipisnya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi, menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah khawatir Baekhyun melarikan diri darinya. Penyamarannya tetap sama, tentunya ia tak boleh membuka identitasnya di depan khalayak sebelum pers nya dimulai. Dan malam ini, ia akan menemui pihak kekaisaran Jepang juga keluarganya. Pamannya, perdana menteri, bibinya yang keluar dari silsilah kekaisaran, juga beberapa orang penting yang menjabat di pemerintahan, para parlemen tentunya.

"Aku gugup." Ia bergumam ketika mobil yang akan membawa mereka kesana melaju di jalan raya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, menatapnya dengan lekat dan memberikan senyuman kecil untuk bayi serigalanya yang lugu.

" _Everything will be okay if you beside me, baby wolf_." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara beratnya, menghantarkan jutaan volt listrik yang menyengat tubuh submisifnya hingga getaran menyenangkan itu sampai ke rongga dadanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi untuk memantapkan hatinya, beralih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya erat dengan sugesti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **e)(o**

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Nai- _chan_. Percayalah."

Nata Naiji mendelik, lantas berbalik menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan yang luar biasa tajam. Ada kilatan kemarahan yang teramat besar di matanya dan itu membuktikan seberapa besar ia merasa marah dan kecewa atas sikap ayahnya.

"Untukku? Apa _otou-sama_ telah keliru? Aku tak pernah menginginkan apa yang bukan hakku!" Naiji berteriak keras dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Persetan dengan tata krama, ayahnya telah membuatnya kecewa hingga ke tulang-tulang dan ia merasa luar biasa marah saat sang ayah mengatakan bahwa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat adalah untuknya, demi dirinya. Omong kosong.

"Nai- _chan_ , dengarkan aku, dengarkan ayahmu ini," bahu Naiji terguncang ketika Nakaito memegang kedua pundak putri semata wayangnya itu dengan tegas, memaksa Naiji untuk memperhatikannya, mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan, "kau pikir _otou-sama_ akan rela ketika melihat kau harus menanggalkan gelar kebangsawananmu hanya karena kau perempuan? Tidak, tak akan aku biarkan, Nai- _chan_. Kau harus tetap disini, sebagai anggota kekaisaran, yang akan mengubah segala aturan negeri ini. Kau akan memimpin Jepang, Nai- _chan_. Percayalah."

Kepala Naiji menggeleng keras, ia menepis kedua tangan tua ayahnya hingga pria tua itu tersentak. "Itu hakikatku. Aku terlahir sebagai perempuan dan aku harus menanggalkan semuanya ketika kelak aku menikah dengan warga biasa. _Otou-sama_ tak bisa menghentikan itu. Apa yang telah _otou-sama_ lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Apa _otou-sama_ pikir dengan menyingkirkan pangeran Hisahito semuanya akan selesai?" Suara Naiji semakin meninggi, gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu kemudian menangis penuh kesakitan. Perasaannya sungguh tersakiti atas kelakuan ayahnya. Semuanya begitu salah, dan ia merasa begitu berdosa pada adik sepupunya yang mungkin telah menderita selama sebulan belakangan ini. Lantas ia menggeleng sebelum kembali berucap, "tidak, yang _otou-sama_ lakukan adalah untukmu sendiri, bukan untukku. Aku tak menginginkan takhta. Tak pernah. Apalagi dengan menyakiti saudaraku sendiri. Bekkyon keluarga kita, _otou-sama_! Dia keponakanmu. Tidak kah kau merasa iba?"

"Persetan dengan itu, Nai- _chan_. Dia tak pantas duduk diatas takhta. Dia seorang _carrier_ , demi Tuhan!"

Naiji kembali mengulangi delikan matanya. "Itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk melakukan perbuatan tak terpuji ini. _Otou-sama_ berniat membunuhnya, apakah _otou-sama_ sadar?"

"Tapi tidak, bukan? Dia selamat karena si brengsek Phoenix yang berkhianat itu."

Kepala Naiji lagi-lagi menggeleng putus asa. Langkahnya kian mundur ke belakang hingga ia terduduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya yang terarah ke lantai, tak sanggup lagi menatap sang ayah yang telah melakukan perbuatan hina.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, Nai- _chan_. Kau akan berterimakasih padaku atas semua ini. Pikirkanlah baik-baik." Nakaito memutuskan untuk mengeraskan hatinya. Membulatkan tekadnya untuk terus melakoni rencana busuknya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali lagi kedalam kekaisaran, akan ia pastikan itu malam ini sekalipun dukungan Phoenix menyertainya.

Dan perdebatan sengit itu berakhir ketika Nakaito meninggalkan Naiji sendirian di kamarnya, meratapi segala yang telah terjadi.

"Tamu anda sudah datang, _Tenno Heika_." Seseorang menyertai langkahnya di lorong paviliun ketika ia telah meninggalkan kamar putrinya. Itu penasihat Kozan.

Kaisar Jepang itu menoleh sejenak, nafasnya terasa tertahan di tenggorokan detik itu juga. Ini pertemuan keduanya dengan Baekhyun, kali ini tidak hanya ia, semua yang bersangkutan akan hadir, termasuk adik perempuannya yang telah kehilangan gelar sejak ia menikah dengan seseorang diluar kekaisaran. Entah ini akan berjalan mudah atau justru sebaliknya. Mungkin, banyak dari mereka yang akan menentang keras keputusan sang putra mahkota. Bagaimanapun akan sangat konyol ketika seorang putra mahkota meninggalkan kedudukannya disaat tidak memiliki pengganti lain sebagai penerus takhta. Orang-orang waras pastilah akan menentangnya.

"Apakah perdana menteri telah datang?"

"Semuanya telah siap ditempat, _Tenno Heika_. Mereka menantikan kehadiran anda."

Helaan nafas berat begitu terdengar jelas, kerutan-kerutan di sekitar wajahnya kian bertambah dari hari ke hari. Di usianya yang terbilang masih _'muda'_ dalam roda pemerintahan membuat kerutan-kerutan itu terlihat seperti berdusta.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Penasihat Kenzo bertanya, terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan kaisarnya. Namun pria pertengahan abad itu hanya mengangguk sebelum mempercepat langkahnya agar lebih cepat sampai ke ruang pertemuan.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata amber Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya sejak anak itu terlahir ke dunia. Membayanginya dengan takhta besarnya dan itulah yang membuatnya jadi gila sehingga berani untuk melakukan tindakan kotor.

Pandangannya ia buang agar tak lagi bertatapan dengan amber mematikan milik Baekhyun. Lalu ia berjalan ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Orang-orang yang berdiri disana kembali duduk setelah kaisar mereka mendudukkan bokong berharganya diatas kursi tertinggi.

Atmosfer ketegangan begitu mendominasi didalam ruangan. Hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menatap dengan tidak percaya pada eksistensi putra mahkota yang belum di nobatkan yang selalu berada di samping seorang eksekutif muda yang mereka tahu adalah seseorang dengan kewarganegaraan Korea Selatan yang begitu sukses di dunia bisnis.

"Bisakah anda jelaskan ada apa ini sebenarnya, _Tenno Heika_?" Pertanyaan pertama keluar dari Kisame. Ia mewakili orang-orang disana atas kebingungan mereka. Dirinya hampir saja jatuh terkulai saat pertama kali melihat sosok putra mahkotanya ㅡatau mungkin mirip, didalam ruangan. Ia pikir ini semacam lelucon kuno, tapi semuanya nyata. Mata amber itu meyakinkannya bahwa itu adalah putra mahkota yang telah dinyatakan meninggal beberapa pekan lalu. Ia yakin tak ada orang dengan wajah begitu sama serta bola mata yang juga sama di dunia ini, tidak begitu akuratnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal. Seperti yang kalian lihat, dia adalah pangeran kita, _kotaishi_ Hisahito _shinno denka_. Pangeran kita..." Nakaito menggantung ucapannya demi melihat satu persatu raut wajah orang-orang yang berada disana, "..masih hidup."

Kini suasana mulai berubah. Suara-suara bisikan yang mengganggu mulai terdengar di tengah ruangan. Semua orang punya pendapatnya masing-masing. Percaya atau tidak, ini kejadian yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Lalu jasad siapa yang dikuburkan saat itu? Dan... dimana anda selama ini, yang mulia?" Mata amber Baekhyun beralih pada ketua parlemen, Huraka Kobayashi. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik kedalam dengan tangan yang saling meremas di bawah meja. Keberadaan Chanyeol di sisinya nyatanya tak banyak membantu pada kesiapan mentalnya. Ia tetap merasa gugup dan bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya besok di pers." Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang ia katakan. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan banyak obrolan didalam pertemuan ini. Ia hanya ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Ia selalu merasa bersalah jika lebih lama berada disini. Bahkan tatapan sayu perdana menteri membuatnya ingin menangis dan menyerah saja.

"Kami harus mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu, pangeran." Ketua Majelis Tinggi mulai berbicara. Kentara sekali ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini bukan perkara main-main. Semuanya terlihat seperti skenario drama baginya. Kematian palsu, yang benar saja.

"Pangeran punya hak untuk tetap diam." Pembelaan Kisame membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya bernafas lega. Setidaknya ada yang masih membelanya diantara mereka.

"Kita hanya harus bersyukur bahwasanya pangeran telah kembali pada kita. Masalah dalam pemerintahan kini akan sedikit ringan." Tambah ketua Majelis Rendah yang selalu penuh dengan tutur kata lembut serta senyuman ramahnya. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya membuat Baekhyun semakin berat untuk berbicara terus terang.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Chanyeol berbisik pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya Baekhyun yang mendengarnya. Dia mendadak merasa seperti orang dungu yang hanya duduk dan menyimak hingga suara penasihat Kenzo memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Dan bagaimana anda bisa bersama pria ini, Hisahito- _sama_?"

"Itu juga yang akan aku katakan besok. Dia," Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol, menatap dominannya dengan sayang, "seseorang yang penting untukku. Hanya itu yang perlu kalian tahu saat ini."

"Hisahito- _sama_..."

"Kumohon mengertilah. Maafkan aku."

"Anda tak perlu meminta maaf." Kisame nyaris saja beranjak dari kursinya untuk memeluk putra mahkotanya. Rasa rindu dan rasa bersalah di hatinya benar-benar membelenggunya selama ini. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun sudah seperti seorang putra baginya. Dan rasa bersalah itu semakin menggerogotinya dari hari ke hari. Seandainya ia tak mendukung kepergian putra mahkota saat itu mungkin insiden buruk itu tak akan menimpa mereka, itu pikirnya saat itu.

"Tidak, aku memang harus meminta maaf karena aku tak akan kembali. Maafkan aku, Kurama- _san_. Aku benar-benar tak bisa kembali seperti dahulu." Ini waktunya untuk ia berterus terang. Dengan mengucapkan nama ketua Majelis Rendah, ia bertutur tegas.

"Apa maksud anda, Hisahito- _sama_?"

" _Sumimasen_. Aku telah memutuskan untuk menanggalkan mahkotaku, menghilangkan gelarku, dan keluar dari garis takhta."

Semua orang tercekat, tentu tidak dengan Nakaito dan Chanyeol. Atmosfer tegang kembali menggantung di tengah ruangan, menguasai seluruh sudut ruangan hingga rasanya oksigen mulai menipis. Bisik-bisik penuh ketidakpercayaan terdengar begitu tajam dan pahit di telinga Baekhyun. Namun sekali lagi ia meneguhkan hatinya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan juga anaknya.

"Apa yang telah anda katakan, _kotaishi_ Hisahito _shinno denka_? Tolong jangan bergurau. Ini bukanlah sebuah gurauan yang pantas." Kali ini Kisame tak lagi di pihaknya. Ia jelas sangat terkejut dan tak habis pikir. Kedua alisnya bahkan menukik tajam tanpa ia sadari.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara ketegangan yang ada didalam ruangan. Suasana mulai kembali hening seolah memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Semuanya sudah kuputuskan. Telah ku pikirkan matang-matang bahwa aku tak lagi pantas sebagai putra mahkota. Aku seorang _carrier_." Dan itu adalah puncak dari seluruh ketegangan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, menguatkan hatinya. Menjadi seorang _carrier_ bukanlah hal yang memalukan jika ia merupakan seorang warga sipil. Tapi tidak jika ia adalah seorang bangsawan, putra mahkota, yang kelak harus mengemban tugas membawa kesejahteraan bagi rakyatnya.

"Aku adalah dominannya. Aku akan menikahinya sehingga status kebangsawanannya akan hilang."

 **e)(o**

"Kau melakukannya dengan benar, _man_!" Kris berseru dengan kedua tangan terkepal yang terangkat tinggi ke udara. Air mukanya sangat cerah seperti cuaca malam ini di Tokyo yang penuh dengan bintang. Beberapa kali ia menepuk pundak Kai yang memegang ponselnya dalam mode _landscape_ , bermain game _online_. Keduanya saling duduk berhimpitan di sofa hingga posisi mereka terlihat ambigu. Namun, siapa peduli. Disini tidak ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Sialan, aku peringkat 2." Kai mendesah panjang dengan dramatis. Melempar ponselnya ke sofa lain lantas mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Bermain game seharusnya menjadi sebuah hiburan, tetapi lain ceritanya karena Kai terlalu menganggapnya serius. Ia tak suka di nomor duakan omong-omong. Disebelahnya Kris mendengus, membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegak.

Keduanya terdiam untuk detik-detik membosankan hingga suara pintu terbuka dan suara manis Baekhyun yang terdengar kesal yang mereka dengar pertama kali.

"Kau seharusnya tak mengatakan itu, Chanyeol." Itu katanya. Lelaki Jepang yang tengah mengandung janin Phoenix itu berjalan tegas melewati mereka seolah mereka tidak ada disana. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol justru bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Keduanya terlibat pertengkaran, lagi. Dan sepertinya itu tak bagus untuk ditonton mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi." Kris berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Kai hingga pria itu merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kai mendelik tajam pada Kris sebelum menyetujui ucapannya. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang seperti angin, kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Tak ada yang salah dari apa yang kukatakan." Satu persatu kancing kemeja pria itu terbuka seiring ia yang berjalan memasuki kamar tidur mereka. Jas dan dasinya sudah ia tanggalkan sejak masuk kedalam kamar hotel. Mata tajamnya menatap Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya, hanya berlangsung sekejap karena setelahnya ia kembali membuang pandangan. Baekhyun terlihat kesal dengan muka yang merah padam, marah mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol saat pertemuan tadi sungguh membuatnya luar biasa kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol terus mengatakan akan menikahinya didepan mereka ketika hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Itu hanya sebuah dusta yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa saat kau mengatakan tak akan menikah." Lidah selalu lebih tajam daripada pisau, mulutmu harimau mu. Itulah kenyataannya. Chanyeol mendesis, namun tak berkata apapun untuk membalasnya. Mungkin karena ia merasa bahwa itu benar, atau justru karena ia tak ingin menuai perdebatan panjang dengan submisif keras kepalanya. Tak ada yang tahu.

Chanyeol justru melepas ikat pinggangnya dengan kasar, melemparnya ke sembarang arah hingga membentur dinding berlapis wallpaper klasik berwarna coklat. Pria yang memiliki hobi melubangi kepala orang itu melepas celana kainnya hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya.

Baekhyun tersentak dalam diamnya, cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah saat matanya tak sengaja memandang pahatan sempurna tubuh Chanyeol yang selalu dipuja banyak orang, sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Membuat para submisif merapatkan paha mereka karena sebuah rangsangan yang teramat kuat darinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam jangkauannya. Membuat anak itu telanjang tanpa sehelai benang, lalu membuat penyatuan yang sangat intim dan panas dengan lampu temaram serta gorden yang terbuka hingga hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang menerangi mereka. Figur keduanya terlukis dalam sebuah siluet indah yang mempesona, tak bisa di pisahkan dan bersifat romansa.

"Kau menakjubkan." Itu yang Chanyeol desahkan pada pelepasan terakhirnya yang kemudian membawa keduanya pada lelap yang erotis.

 **e)(o**

Menjelang matahari naik ke puncaknya, ruang konferensi di balai kekaisaran mulai ramai dengan banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah para wartawan yang diundang oleh pihak kekaisaran untuk meliput pengumuman yang akan diumumkan hari ini. Pers diadakan secara tertutup, hanya orang-orang yang dikehendaki yang bisa datang dan melihat secara langsung. Pers ini akan ditayangkan secara _on air_ hingga seluruh masyarakat Jepang akan melihatnya.

Semua sudah siap pada tempatnya, kamera dan lampu sorot telah di letakkan di tempat-tempat tertentu yang mereka pikir strategis untuk merekam pengumuman nanti.

Semua suara pembicaraan hilang, digantikan oleh suara kamera serta _blitz_ nya yang membutakan mata ketika seorang perwakilan dari kekaisaran melangkah kedepan dan berdiri diatas mimbar, menyampaikan pembukaan. Itu tak berlangsung lama, sangat singkat dan jelas. Lalu setelahnya yang naik ke atas mimbar adalah kaisar Jepang. Membuat kilatan-kilatan dari lampu kamera semakin marak.

"Pada siang ini, tanggal 17 April 2017, di ruang konferensi balai agung kekaisaran, kita semuaㅡ rakyat Jepang dan seluruh dunia, akan mengingatnya sebagai hari bersejarah dimana pangeran tercinta kita yang kini seharusnya bergelar _kotaishi_ Hisahito _shinno_ _denka_ telah kembali ke tengah-tengah kita semua," kaisar dengan sengaja menjeda ucapannya, membiarkan orang-orang bertanya-tanya akan apa yang sebenarnya ia sampaikan. Yang mereka tahu, pangeran Hisahito telah wafat karena kecelakaan. "Tuhan telah memberkatinya, dengan menyelamatkan pangeran Hisahito dari kecelakaan maut itu. Kita semua telah mengira ia telah meninggalkan kita, namun pada kenyataannya pangeran Hisahito masih tetap bersama kita, dengan keadaan yang mulai membaik. Kenyataan ini memang sangat mengejutkan mengingat kita telah mengira bahwa jasadnya adalah yang kita temukan di Kyoto dalam keadaan terbakar hingga sulit di kenali. Namun, hari ini kalian semua akan mengetahui kebenarannya dari mulut pangeran Hisahito sendiri."

Nakaito turun dari mimbar. Membiarkan orang-orang mulai terkejut dan mengeluarkan berbagai suara diseluruh penjuru Jepang yang menyaksikan pers ini.

Setelah kaisar Jepang turun dari mimbar, seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan hingga kamera wartawan langsung menyorotnya. Semua orang tidak percaya, mereka pikir mereka telah berhalusinasi saat melihat sosok yang luar biasa menawan itu berjalan kedalam ruangan dengan begitu tegas nan anggun dalam balutan jas putihnya. Senyumannya telah menyihir semua orang, hingga mereka semakin berpikir bahwa apa yang tengah mereka lihat adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Baekhyun berjalan ke atas mimbar, sambil sesekali melempar senyuman menawannya pada kamera. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk mikrofon ketika ia telah sampai di atas mimbar. Ambernya menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan senyuman yang tetap ia pertahankan, senyuman yang dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan begitu apik. Atmosfer didalam ruangan benar-benar membuatnya tercekik hingga oksigen terasa begitu pahit di paru-parunya.

" _Konnichiwa_. _Watashi wa_ Bekkyon _desu_." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat kedepan untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menegakkan kembali badannya seperti sediakala. "Saya tahu ini sangat mengejutkan dan tak dapat dipercaya. Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa saya adalah hantu atau semacamnya." Lantas ia tertawa kecil, mengundang beberapa kekehan gemas dari orang-orang. Pangeran mereka tak pernah berubah, selalu berwibawa dan menggemaskan. "Tapi ini adalah saya, Bekkyon yang sama. Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian tahu bahwa saya selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Seseorang telah menyelamatkan hidup saya, dan merawat saya selama ini sehingga saya bisa berdiri disini saat ini."

Amber Baekhyun membali menyapu seisi ruangan. Membiarkan mereka berdesas-desus tentang dirinya. Tatapannya kian nanar hingga pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Chanyeol masuk kedalamnya, dengan tungkai kakinya yang melangkah percaya diri serta aura dominannya yang menguar hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Chanyeol bersikap seolah ini adalah rumahnya, negerinya, orang-orangnya. Dalam kata lain pria Korea itu selalu membawa kepercayaan dirinya kemanapun ia melangkah.

Chanyeol berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, di atas mimbar. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya membungkuk sesaat sebelum ia memperkenalkan dirinya meski ia yakin hampir semua orang tahu siapa dia. " _Watashi wa_ Park Chanyeol _desu_."

"Dia adalah pria yang menyelamatkan hidupku dan merawatku hingga saat ini." Itu sebuah kebohongan, kebohongan besar. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya, atau semua rencana mereka akan berantakan. Ia sudah terlanjur basah, jadi kenapa tidak mandi sekalian bukan?

"Lalu kenapa saat itu anda bisa berada di Kyoto, Hisahito- _sama_?" Seorang anggota parlemen berdiri dari tempatnya, memberikan pertanyaan skeptis yang membuat ketegangan semakin merapat.

"Yang dikatakan kaisar benar bahwa saya melarikan diri. Saya terlalu terpukul oleh kematian kaisar terdahulu hingga tempramen saya memburuk. Bagaimana pun saya hanyalah remaja labil berusia delapan belas tahun. Menjadi seorang pangeran bukan berarti saya benar-benar seorang keturunan Dewa, saya juga manusia. Jadi saya pikir kalian semua akan mengerti keadaan saya." Baekhyun berbicara tanpa hambatan. Ia bersyukur dalam hatinya bahwasanya ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar, meskipun mungkin tutur katanya dinilai kurang sopan untuk seorang pangeran. Persetan dengan itu, sebentar lagi ia hanyalah warga sipil.

"Lantas mengapa anda tidak datang saat berita kematian anda menyebar?"

"Semua orang tahu bahwa kecelakaan mobil itu bukanlah kecelakaan kecil. Saya mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah sehingga saya harus mendapatkan perawatan."

"Maaf, Chanyeol- _san_. Mengapa anda tidak melapor pada pihak kekaisaran bahwa pangeran Hisahito ada pada anda?" Pertanyaan itu jelas di tujukan untuk memojokkan keduanya. Namun, Chanyeol tak pernah kalah dalam perang lidah. Ia bisa mengatakan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Dan tak ada yang harus ia takutkan untuk itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah pangeran Jepang." Senyuman Chanyeol terlihat begitu polos dan tak berdosa. Suara-suara keterkejutan orang-orang justru terdengar seperti melodi menyedihkan di telinganya. Orang-orang itu terlalu bodoh dan mendramatisir, itu yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini. Lagipula ia tak berbicara kebohongan. Saat pertama kali berpapasan dengan Baekhyun pun ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa anak itu adalah seorang pangeran penerus takhta Jepang. Jadi ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Banyak hal terjadi diluar kehendak kita. Saya tahu ini sangat sulit untuk kita semua. Tapi, sudah sepantasnya pohon yang tua digantikan oleh tunas baru. Semuanya tak bisa sesuai kehendak kita." Baekhyun kembali berbicara demi menghalau orang-orang politik itu untuk terus bertanya ini dan itu karena ia tak akan memiliki semua jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka. Beberapa dari perkataannya jelas-jelas mengandung makna tersembunyi, mungkin nanti akan ada orang yang mengerti apa maksudnya. "Saya lahir atas harapan rakyat Jepang. Tapi ada yang harus kalian tahu bahwa saya bukan makhluk sempurna seperti yang kalian semua bayangkan selama ini. Sebagai seorang manusia saya memiliki cacat, dan itu cukup fatal." Baekhyun memberikan jeda pada orang-orang untuk menebak apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

Sejujurnya ia sangat takut, ketakutan itu bukannya menghilang malah semakin membesar dan mencekiknya. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan yang lebih baik dari semua ini. Takdir telah mempermainkan jalan hidupnya sejak ia bertemu Park Chanyeol yang otoriter.

"Saya adalah seorang _carrier_." Baekhyun berharap Amerika mengebom Tokyo sekarang dengan bom nuklir karena ia tak sanggup menghadapi tanggapan semua orang terhadap kenyataan yang tak seharusnya ini. Kilatan _blitz_ bertambah semakin banyak hingga ia rasa fungsi matanya hilang. Suara-suara ketidakpercayaan dari para parlemen dan orang-orang lainnya bergema dalam kepalanya seperti genderang kematian. Sesaat ia merasakan kesendirian. Hingga Chanyeol menautkan tangan mereka, menatapnya lamat-lamat dibalik bola mata tajamnya. Memberinya sebuah dorongan untuk mengatakan hal lain yang memang harus ia katakan. Jadi, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin agar ia dapat berbicara dalam satu kali tarikan nafas tanpa penyesalan. "Dengan ini, saya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari garis takhta, melepaskan mahkota, dan menanggalkan gelar kebangsawanan atas izin dari kaisar."

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Hai hai hai.. sorry lama yak up nya. Maapkeun lah. Guenya sibuk abisan. Pulang sekolah aja ampir magrib dah. Cape banget pokoknya sama penganiayaan di sekolah T_T sorry udah buat kalian nunggu lama guys. Makasih yang udah doain gue biar lancar ujian akhir sama ujian masuk universitasnya yak. Thanks juga buat yang doain semoga gue selalu sehat biar bisa lanjut nulis.

Buat yang nanya _**gue anak roleplayer atau bukan.**_ Jawabannya jelas **bukan**. Sama sekali bukan. Gue heran kenapa banyak yang pada nanyain itu dah.

Terus ada yang nanya sebenernya _**apa warna mata Baekhyun**_ dan gue jelas-jelas udah sebutin kalo matanya Baek itu **amber**.

 _ **Emangnya yang hamil boleh rendeman di jakuzi ya?**_ Boleh dong.. berenang aja gapapa ye gak? Gapapa kan ya orang janinnya masih kecil terus kalo pun nafas kan dari tali ari arinya jadi gabakal sesek hehe.

 _ **Gue cowo apa cewe?**_ Gue cewe pliss :'))) 100% cewe

Soal yang kursi remi Wang emang gue sengaja bikin kek yang _**Donquixote family**_ wkwkk soalnya biar jahatnya sama gitu wkwk terus gue sebenernya suka sama Doflamingo meskipun dia jahat tapi dia ganteng wkwk

Katanya _**kok Chanyeol bisa luka sih?**_ Ya bisa dong.. mafia juga manusia woyy :')) kalo gue bikin Chanyeol nya gak terkalahkan malah jadi gak memungkinkan dong ya? Karena gimanapun juga gue musti tunjukin sisi manusia nya dia dimana dia juga bisa lengah dan luka soalnya ni ff bukan genre fantasy, Ceye nya kan juga cuma manusia biasa. Gue inget film Godfather sih sebenernya dimana si Godfather nya di berondong sama peluru. Dan itu nunjukin kalo mafia juga manusia, gak kebal peluru juga.

 _ **Apakah 1 orang bisa masuk 2 divisi?**_ Ya bisa aja, tapi rangkapnya sama divisi 1 doang. Kalo anak divisi 2 misalnya bisa aja jadi anggota divisi 1, tapi kalo anak divisi 2 gak bisa masuk divisi 3 atau sebaliknya dan sebagainya lah. Soalnya kan gue udah bilang kalo divisi 1 itu emang eksklusif banget gitu. Cuma orang orang terpilih yang bisa masuk kesana, divisi rangkap; multifungsi lah gitu orang orangnya.

Buat yang baper sama panggilan Baby Wolf tenang aja.. karena gue sendiri juga baper pas baca ulang buat edit. :'))) gua pengen juga dapet panggilan sayang dari do'i lah.

 _ **Jadwal update gue?**_ Gak nentu sih, itu suka suka gue aja. Kalo lagi gak sibuk sama lagi mood up pasti gue up kok. Jadi gaada jadwal khusus.

Katanya gue ada typo ya soal usia CY? Sorry sih soalnya awalnya gue emang bikin usia chanyeol itu 25. Tapi pas udah di pertengahan gue pengen buat dia lebih dewasa lagi jadilah gue bikin usia dia 27 tanpa sadar bahwa gue pernah bilang kalo usia dia 25.

 _Eh eh.. katanya ada yang rekomendasiin BP ya di akun ig chanbaek? Wahh terenyuh bat dah gue :')_ **kasih tau gue dong nama akunnya apa..** _makasih banget anjir ff abal abal ini dijadiin rekomendasi. Terhura kan gue :')))) pantesan aja banyak new reader dah._

For the last... gue tunggu reviews kalian yang panjang panjang guys hehe.. gue sayang kalian :* wkwk

See yaaaa!


	14. Chapter 14

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **4**

Setelah pers yang mengundang banyak kontroversi ditayangkan hampir di setiap _channel_ tv di seluruh dunia, kini Baekhyun bebas lagi berkeliaran di muka umum. Banyak yang berpendapat buruk tentang itu, tapi tak sedikit juga yang menanggapinya dengan baik. Banyak yang memberikan dukungan padanya lewat SNS dengan _hastag_ _#SaveExPrince_ seperti lewat _Twitter_ dan _Instagram_. Baekhyun seperti seorang idola yang memiliki _fans club_ nya sendiri sehingga banyak yang tetap mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi. Semuanya memang tidak mudah, seperti yang ia katakan saat pers waktu itu. Pada awalnya ia menjalaninya dengan sulit ketika banyak komentar buruk terhadap dirinya, belum lagi tanggapan dari berbagai negara terhadap keputusannya. Beberapa dari mereka menyetujui bagian dari pidato nya yang menyinggung tentang sebuah pembaruan.

Namun kini, ia tak lagi mempermasalahkan pendapat orang tentangnya. Persetan dengan itu, ia akan hidup untuk dirinya sendiri mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Setidaknya ia punya tanggung jawab untuk merawat janinnya.

"Aku selalu memutar ulang rekaman pidato mu saat itu. _Fantastic!_ Kau luar biasa." Itu suara Jongdae. Sejak ia pulang dari Jepang, ia mulai sering mengobrol dengan pria itu dan setiap harinya mereka mulai dekat. Kini ia punya geng nya sendiri. Jongdae, Joonmyeon, Minseok dan Luhan. Omong-omong tentang Luhan, pria China itu jadi tak semenyebalkan dulu meski mulutnya tetap pedas dan blak-blakan. Setidaknya ucapannya tak menyakiti hati orang lain.

"Aku tak percaya sekarang kau bisa berada dimana saja." Joonmyeon menggedik, menghisap kembali cerutunya hingga asap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Joonmyeon berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari Baekhyun, untuk menjauhkan asap hasil pembakaran nikotin agar tak terhisap oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tengah mengandung jadi semua harus menjaganya atau Park Chanyeol akan membunuh mereka semua.

" _You left them running through my head, you're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here..._ " suara alunan lagu terdengar samar begitu Luhan datang membawa botol gin dan tonik dari gudang minuman. Ia meletakkan keduanya di atas meja saat Minseok menahan tawanya hingga ia terlihat konyol.

"Kau merindukan Sehun, hm?" Alisnya naik turun seiring dengan kekehannya ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Luhan. Sehun masih berada di Itali omong-omong. Urusannya dengan De Santis belum selesai. De Santis terlalu keras kepala untuk menyetujui tawaran Phoenix terhadapnya. Chanyeol bilang tidak ada kekerasan, jadi ia harus bersabar dengan segala bujukannya terhadap kepala keluarga De Santis. Itu menjengkelkan baginya, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain setelah _Godfather_ mengultimatum.

"Demi tujuh lautan! Lebih baik aku makan ramen lewat hidung daripada harus merindukan pria bodoh itu!" Luhan berkacak pinggang, hidungnya kembang kempis, dan dagunya mendongak ke atas dengan angkuh. Oh Sehun adalah musuhnya, akan tetap begitu sampai kapanpun. Itu menurutnya.

" _Baby wolf_.." suara berat Chanyeol mengalun dengan begitu lembut, membuat mereka menyadari bahwa kini Chanyeol ada disana. Langkahnya benar-benar senyap sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa sang Phoenix mendekat. Kini Chanyeol berdiri disana, di belakang sofa yang Baekhyun duduki. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi gembil submisifnya.

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung membuang muka. Wajahnya merah padam, malu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa merasa malu seperti anak-anak yang kedapatan menonton adegan dewasa.

Wajah Baekhyun juga memerah. Pun ia mengulum senyumannya agar tak terlihat begitu kekanakkan dan konyol.

"Kau belum makan malam, sayang." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menariknya dengan lembut hingga anak itu berdiri dan mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar Chanyeol.

"Aku akan makan malam bersama mereka saja, Chanyeol" cicitnya. Ia merasa malu dan salah tingkah. Chanyeol membuatnya merasa kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya, bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau menolakku, hm?" Pria dewasa itu berhenti melangkah. Lantas berbalik dan menghadap submisifnya, menatapnya begitu tajam hingga Baekhyun merasa begitu gugup.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku merasa... aneh." Baekhyun itu jujur, jadi ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tak peduli jika Chanyeol menganggapnya terlalu polos atau kekanakkan sekalipun. Toh itu memang dirinya. Berkata jujur membuatnya merasa lega. Ia tak suka berbohong, tak ada yang pernah mengajarkannya untuk berbohong. Ia bersumpah bahwa saat pers itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia berbohong, ia tak akan lagi mengulanginya. Tidak jika tidak terpaksa.

"Aku ayah dari anakmu, _baby_. Jangan merasa canggung." Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lembut. Meski violetnya tetap terlihat dingin dan tajam, namun kilatan itu justru terasa begitu tulus dan hangat bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah Phoenix, sebuah prestasi yang sangat bagus saat ia bisa membuat Phoenix tersenyum padanya. Ia adalah orang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari Phoenix.

"Baiklah." Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyum simpul, namun tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan. Chanyeol dengan sengaja mempertahankan tatapannya, membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup dari waktu ke waktu, dan saat _carrier_ itu hilang fokus ia menjadikannya momen yang pas untuk mengecup bibir semanis gula kapas milik submisifnya, _carrier_ nya, miliknya.

" _mine_ " pria itu berbisik merdu dengan suara beratnya yang begitu menggetarkan hati. Ditangkupnya kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun berada dalam genggaman cakarnya, cakar Phoenix. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan darinya, tidak bahkan untuk sebentar saja. Sisi dominannya tak mengijinkan itu. Jadi ia menahan Baekhyun, mendominasinya dengan sangat hingga submisif itu tak dapat berkutik.

" _Yours_." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun yang mengalah. Chanyeol yang keras kepala, begitu dominan, obsesif dan otoriter tak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi. Ia mencoba mengerti. Mengerti sikap pria itu dari hari ke hari. Jika Chanyeol tak bisa berubah, maka setidaknya ia yang harus mengerti. Chanyeol bukanlah seperti pria diluar sana, ia tentu berbeda. Ada banyak konsekuensi setelah ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada _Godfather_ Phoenix itu, dan ia harus menanggungnya.

Lalu saat dering ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, pria itu menggeram rendah dan mendengus. Mengutuk siapa saja yang telah merusak suasana tenang ini. Ia melepaskan Baekhyun dengan enggan, matanya tetap mengawasi anak itu seakan jika saja ia berkedip lebih dari satu detik maka Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Urat-urat di dahinya saling tarik menarik ketika melihat nama _Eagle's Eyes_ di layar ponselnya. _Eagle's Eyes_ , tentu saja ia ingat. Ia yang memberikan julukan itu. Si mata elang, itulah arti dari kode nama itu. Ia memberikannya pada Oh Sehun. Dan kini pria itu tengah menjalankan tugasnya. Itu alasan kenapa Sehun menelepon pada ponsel 'hitam'nya.

"Sebaiknya kau membicarakan hal penting." Suara Chanyeol menyapa lebih dulu, dengan nada tak bersahabat yang telah kebal didengar oleh Sehun. Maka pria berkulit sepucat hantu itu terkekeh di seberang sana, mencairkan suasana beku yang selalu dibuat Bos nya. Dengan untaian kata itu, Sehun dapat mengetahui bahwa ia menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat.

 _"Okay, okay. Aku minta maaf, father. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tak sanggup bersikap sopan pada Rodrigo De Santis lagi. Pria itu_ _ㅡ_ _oh astaga, tua bangka menyebalkan berperut buncit itu membuatku selalu ingin melempar upilku padanya. Bisakah kita memusnahkannya saja, father?"_ Sehun mengeluh, mengumpat, dan merajuk di akhir kalimat. Pidato singkatnya membuat Chanyeol nyaris menguap. Dulu Sehun menentang perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa De Santis tak bisa diajak bernegosiasi, dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi, Sehun datang padanya dan mengeluh tentang persoalan yang ia hadapi. Haruskah ia mengabaikannya sebagai hukuman? Tapi tidak, dia Phoenix, seorang pemimpin, seseorang yang bertanggung jawab pula atas anak-anaknya. Sehun anaknya, jadi tak mungkin ia membiarkannya dalam kesulitan begitu saja.

"Sudah ku katakan tidak ada kekerasan." Namun ia ingin bermain-main.

 _"Tapi masalah ini tak akan selesai dengan pembicaraan omong kosong bersamanya. De Santis terlalu menjengkelkan."_

"Kau sendiri yang bersikeras bisa mengatasinya, _Eagle's Eyes_."

 _"Oh baiklah. Ini permainan mari meminta maaf. Jadi aku minta maaf, kau benar, Bos. Kau selalu benar."_ Sehun merasa menyesal, juga merasa kesal. Kesal karena Chanyeol selalu benar, ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membangkang karena seharusnya memang tidak. Pria itu selalu bisa memperhitungkannya dengan benar dan tepat. Logikanya begitu kuat. Pria cerdas, Phoenix. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. _"Beri aku izin untuk bertindak, Boss."_

Terdapat jeda setelah Sehun berkata, hingga ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, marah dan berteriak padanya bahwa ia tak punya hak untuk meminta. Namun tidak seperti itu, tentu saja.

"Aku memberimu akses itu. Jangan memancing peperangan antar kelompok, aku tak punya waktu untuk itu." Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia tak mungkin membuat salah satu sahabatnya kecewa atas pekerjaan Sehun di Itali. Phoenix ada untuk ini. Untuk memberikan perlindungan pada orang-orang yang memberikan kepercayaan mereka padanya. Lantas ia memijit pangkal hidungnya hingga muncul ruam merah di sepanjang tulang hidungnya. Kepalanya berputar dengan pening, banyak yang harus ia kerjakan dan ia tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi eksistensi kelompok lain yang mencoba melampaui Phoenix. Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini. Setidaknya ia tak menginginkan sebuah perseteruan untuk beberapa hari yang akan datang. Ia ingin menghirup oksigen lepas dan menemani _wolf_ kecilnya, Byun Baekhyun.

 _"Kurasa meledakkan gudang anggurnya akan cukup menyenangkan."_ Seringai Sehun berkembang di seberang sana, tetapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia hanya berdengung samar sebagai persetujuan lantas memutus sambungan tanpa ucapan basa-basi lainnya.

"Siapa _Eagle's Eyes_?" Suara selembut beledu itu menyapa telinganya dengan apik. Begitu menenangkan hingga beban di pundaknya menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Nama kode Sehun." Maka ia menjawab tanpa beban. Tak masalah saat Baekhyun mengetahui kode nama mereka, itu tak berarti apa-apa karena mereka tetaplah incaran penegak hukum.

" _Eagle's Eyes_ , itu nama yang keren. Lantas apa nama kode mu?" Mereka melangkah menuju ruang makan, Baekhyun menempeli Chanyeol seperti benalu. Namun alih-alih terganggu Chanyeol justru merasakan sebaliknya. Sisi dominannya begitu senang saat Baekhyun berada dalam jangkauan yang sangat dekat dengannya. Membuatnya tak merasa cemas jika saja lelaki Jepang itu akan lari. Tidak, tak ada yang bisa lari dari Phoenix karena Phoenix akan mengejarnya sampai ke Neraka sekalipun.

"Leone. Bukan nama kode, itu nama keluarga. Leone Park _family_." Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dalam satu hentakan hingga remaja delapan belas itu terduduk di atas kedua pahanya. Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Lantas ia berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol adalah dominan sejati, sangat kuat dan sulit untuk dibantah. Begitu otoriter.

"Ah.. itu pasti seperti nama Phoenix. Leone Park, itu juga keren." Baekhyun bergumam ditengah usahanya, ia merengek dengan kesal saat usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan sendirian. "Chanlie, aku bisa duduk di kursiku sendiri. Lepaskan. Orang-orang melihat kita." Baekhyun berbisik di sebelah telinga Chanyeol. Memberitahunya bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan ini namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Si keras kepala yang gemar melayangkan nyawa orang.

"Biarkan, _baby wolf_. Agar mereka tahu bahwa kau hanya milikku. **Hanya milikku**." Chanyeol menekankan setiap suku katanya, menegaskan bahwa ia serius. Perkataannya adalah absolut, tak bisa dan tak boleh dibantah oleh siapapun. Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol, dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Tak ada yang boleh mengusik miliknya sampai kapanpun.

"Tapi kau akan kesulitan untuk makan, Chanyeollie." Diluar semua itu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol mengerti dengan lembut. Ia ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia memikirkannya juga. Kedua tangan kecilnya menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menatap pria tampannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil serta tatapan sayang yang begitu kentara. Lalu ia membuat hidung dan dahi mereka bersentuhan menimbulkan suasana yang intim dan penuh keromantisan.

"Aku tidak makan, _baby_. Aku disini untuk memastikanmu makan dengan benar. Kau anak yang nakal." Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan cepat di bibir Baekhyun, membuat anak itu sedikit merengek hingga memeluk leher sang dominan dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di ceruk lehernya. Bau Chanyeol begitu jantan dan memabukkan, membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya terasa begitu ngilu dan geli.

"Tapi aku malu, Chanyeol. Posisi ini tidak lazim." Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan berkata sepelan mungkin hanya agar Chanyeol saja yang mendengarnya.

"Aku Phoenix, Baekhyun. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja selama aku mengizinkannya. Dan kini aku ingin kau disini. Aku ingin dekat bersama _baby_ kita, _lil' wolf_."

Wajah Baekhyun telah merah padam. Ucapan Chanyeol bagaikan rayuan syahdu di telinganya. Ia menggigit bibirnya resah kala merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan seolah ia baru saja mengikuti lomba maraton.

"Makan atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Sebuah ancaman. Phoenix selalu melakukan apapun dengan caranya sendiri. Pria diktator yang otoriter dan bossy. Terkadang Baekhyun bingung pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia dapat jatuh hati pada pria menjengkelkan macam Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang, selalu." Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun yang mengalah, atau mungkin dia memang kalah, selalu kalah telak dari si dominan tampannya.

 **e)(o**

"Kau bisa minta Luhan atau Ren, mereka pasti bisa masuk langsung ke sistemnya. Aku mempunyai sedikit urusan." Tolak Kris secara halus pada Jeno si anak baru dalam divisi kedokteran. Remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa itu hendak meretas sistem rumah sakit Seoul, dia memiliki suatu urusan, _katanya_. Dan Kris tidak punya waktu untuk membantunya. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Oh, oke. Terimakasih, _hyung_ " bocah yang digadang-gadang tampan oleh para seniornya itu membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum pergi dengan laptopnya. Bocah itu sudah terkenal sejak di kampusnya, itu kata orang-orang. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari Phoenix. Meskipun usianya sudah dua puluh lebih, di mata Kris bocah itu tetaplah seperti anak-anak.

Kris menghela nafasnya sesaat, memutuskan untuk menghampiri Joonmyeon di gazebo belakang rumah. Pria itu terlihat lebih pendiam beberapa hari ini, dan itu sedikit banyaknya mulai mengusik dirinya. Ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya.

"Hei." Sapanya ringan ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Joonmyeon. "Mau bercerita?"

Alis pria berperangai lembut itu naik dengan skeptis. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar gelas berisi _Lavender Lemonade Prosecco Cocktail_ di udara, tak mempedulikan seandainya gelas itu meleset dari tangannya dan jatuh berhamburan ke lantai menjadi serpihan kaca tak berarti. Dadanya naik turun dengan halus kala oksigen dan karbondioksida berlalu lalang di rongga pernafasannya. Ia berkedip lambat-lambat, sesekali memejamkan matanya erat kala denyutan di kepalanya semakin menjadi, migrainㅡ hal paling menyebalkan yang tak ingin ia alami selain flu dan batuk.

"Tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan, Kris." Joonmyeon menatap lurus kedepan, menikmati warna biru pada langit yang begitu memukau dan menjernihkan matanya. Dan Kris telah mengganggunya dengan eksistensi dirinya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita gemar mencuri ikan di kolam tetangga, bersama Chanyeol. Dan kita telah menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun. Aku tahu saat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, J." Nada suara Kris melembut, ia menatap Joonmyeon penuh pengertian, berharap kekasihnya itu mengerti dan mau membicarakan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya padanya. Berbagi masalah itu terkadang baik, setidaknya itu dapat meringankan beban. Walau itu sedikit.

"Aku memikirkan Chanyeol.. dan Baekhyun." Ujarnya setelah melewati jeda panjang yang di isi keheningan dan keraguan. "Beberapa pekan lalu Chanyeol pergi ke ruangan itu, mengatakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun meminta sesuatu yang tak dapat ia berikan." Mungkin bercerita dapat membuatnya sedikit lega. Sudah lama ia menyimpan cerita ini sendirian. Masalah ini terlihat sepele, namun sangat berarti baginyaㅡ baginya yang mengerti dengan betul psikis Chanyeol, bagaimana pria itu secara kejiwaan dan perasaan. Tak akan mudah membuat Chanyeol memahami hal yang ia inginkan, hingga sampai kemarin ia mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin Chanyeol diam-diam memikirkan perkataannya kala itu.

"Sesuatu yang tak dapat ia berikan?" Kris mengulang dengan gumaman, "apa itu?" Dan ia akhirnya menyerah setelah mendapati jawaban tak berujung di otaknya.

"Ayolah, Kris. Kau pasti tahu itu." Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Dalam kata lain ia tak ingin mengatakan, tak ingin menjelaskan apa yang ingin Kris tahu jadi ia menyuruh pria itu untuk mengerti sendiri. Namun Kris terlalu buta dalam masalah seperti ini, ia enggan mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri. Bekerja sebagai kepala divisi IT dan juga kepala pemasaran di Feon Group membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah tiap harinya. Jadi ia ingin jawaban instan untuk saat ini, tidak ada acara _guest-what-I-mean._

" _Seriously_ , aku tak tahu."

"Dasar otak udang." Umpat Joonmyeon dengan keras dan tak berperasaan. Ia mendesis dan mendelik pada Kris, _mood_ -nya sedang jelek dan Kris membuatnya bertambah buruk.

"Hey, aku kepala divisi IT jika kau lupa."

"Tch. Apa hebatnya mengerti huruf biner dan bisa memecahkan kode komputer. Itu sangat payah." Semua orang tahu itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan meski Joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan raut serius yang terlihat amat jengkel. Jadi Kris hanya tertawa kecil, mengusap surai blonde Joonmyeon hingga pria yang tengah jengkel itu menepis tangan besar Kris dengan kasar.

"Dan juga, udang itu tak punya otak, _darling_."

"Sekarang gaya bicaramu seperti Baekhyun. Hanya satu yang membedakannya. Jika Baekhyun berbicara hingga orang lain dapat menangkap kecerdasannya, maka kau berbicara seperti orang sok pintar." Lagi-lagi hanya cibiran yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Ia menyunggingkan bibirnya hingga terlihat seperti pemeran antagonis dalam drama. Sementara Kris hanya terbahak seperti orang tolol. Bukannya merasa tersinggung, pria blasteran dengan rambut hitam legamnya itu justru tertawa. _Si dungu tak menyenangkan,_ begitu Joonmyeon sering menjulukinya. Semua Phoenix tahu bahwa Joonmyeon penganut sadisme terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi sadisme bukan berarti ia pecinta _daddy kink_. Tidak, terimakasih. Ia masih waras untuk itu.

"Okay, dan lalu apa itu? Kau tak mau memberitahuku?" Kris kembali ke topik awal dan air muka Joonmyeon kembali berubah, sedikit murung.

"Cinta. Itu maksudku dari tadi, Kris bodoh. Chanyeol bilang ia tak akan memberikan itu lagi pada orang lain, bahkan tidak untuk Baekhyun."

Kris tertegun, "dia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian ibunya." Dan dia menyimpulkan demikian. Semua Phoenix yang hidup dan tumbuh bersama Chanyeol sejak kanak-kanak pasti tahu seberapa besar Chanyeol mencintai ibunya seolah ia rela memberikan seluruh organ tubuhnya demi sang ibu. Dan saat ibunya meninggal, Chanyeol bersumpah ia akan meninggalkan hatinya di peti mati ibunya, ikut terbukur dalam tanah. Setelahnya ia membalaskan dendamnya pada ayahnya. Ironis sekali.

Kebanyakan dari mereka berada dalam lingkaran yang sama dengan Chanyeol karena orang tua. Seperti ia, Joonmyeon, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masuk kedalam akademi Phoenix karena orang tua mereka juga adalah seorang pengabdi Phoenix. Jika di ibaratkan, mereka seperti meneruskan kesetiaan orang tua mereka untuk Phoenix. Seperti halnya bisnis keluarga yang harus terus berlanjut dari generasi ke generasi. Jadi mereka sudah hidup bersama Chanyeol sejak Chanyeol masih di Itali. Dari sana mereka belajar untuk melindungi pangeran kegelapan mereka meski Chanyeol jelas-jelas jauh lebih kuat dari mereka dan tak butuh perlindungan. Setidaknya mereka adalah tim yang solid dalam hal melindungi Phoenix, seperti tameng. Dimulai dari sana lah persaudaraan mereka terjalin begitu kuat. Dan itu membuat ia tahu betul cerita Chanyeol di masa lalu yang membuatnya enggan untuk mencintai orang lain. Tidak bahkan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi hati seseorang siapa yang tahu. Semuanya bisa berubah. Lain di mulut lain di hati, mungkin saja.

"Apakah ada yang tahu kapan Jaehyun kembali dari Rusia?" Lalu Kai datang dan merusak suana. Dengan jahe merah di mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat berpeluh, tak berbeda dengan badannya yang dibalut kaos tanpa lenga hingga otot lengannya yang jantan begitu menonjol. _Cih, tukang pamer_. Itu yang Kris pikirkan saat melihatnya. Tapi diluar itu semua, ia menebak bahwa Kai pasti baru saja berolahraga di _gym_ ㅡ kebiasaannya jika tak mempunyai misi apapun.

Lagipula ini hari jumat, bukan bagian _shift_ nya di rumah sakit. Terakhir kali ia berada di rumah sakit adalah saat ia menangani pasien rabies. Dia bukan dokter hewan, _please_. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan pasiennya juga karena ia adalah dokter umum. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang enggan mengambil pendidikan magister untuk dokter spesialis dan lebih memilih _bersenang-senang_ dengan _pasien_ Phoenix. Ia tak butuh gelar apapun lagi yang akan di sematkan pada namanya jika ia telah menguasai segalanya. Itu pemikirannya.

"Jaehyun mengambil cuti panjang. Kau tahu ayahnya sakit parah dan dia harus merawatnya. Dia begitu menyayangi ayahnya."

"Karena hanya dia keluarga Jaehyun satu-satunya." Kris menambahkan atas apa yang Joonmyeon katakan, dengan sebuah gedikan bahu acuh.

"Aku masih tak mengerti bagaimana ayahnya bisa berdomisili di Rusia, sungguh." Desahan panjang yang terdengar lelah keluar dari mulut Kai. Ia masih setia mengemut jahe merahnya ketika tatapan kosongnya mengarah ke kolam berenang. Detik berikutnya matanya kembali hidup dan menatap pasangan kekasih aneh di hadapannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kabari aku jika Jaehyun berencana pulang ke Korea." Ia menepuk bahu Kris beberapa kali lantas melangkah pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebarnya. Jaehyun adalah anggota divisi IT, jadi tak ada salahnya mengandalkan Kris untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Jaehyun berhubung nomor Jaehyun sulit untuk di hubungi. _Mungkin di Rusia tidak ada sinyal,_ itu pemikiran sempitnya.

"Kau ada urusan apa dengan Jaehyun, Kai?" Punggung lebar dengan kulit eksotik itu berhenti sesaat lalu berbalik menatap Joonmyeon yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh kerutan di dahi.

"Hanya sesuatu yang tak penting." Kai mengibaskan jari-jarinya dengan sebuah senyuman bodoh. Cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum pertanyaan lain meluncur dari mulut penuh keingintahuan Joonmyeon. Akan sangat merepotkan jika Joonmyeon mengendus maksud tujuannya pada Jaehyun.

"Dasar kakak menyebalkan." Ia menggerutu ketika kakinya melangkah menapaki paviliun dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia punya beberapa pekerjaan nyata yang harus ia selesaikan di kantor jadi ia harus pergi kesana. Tentunya setelah ia membasuh keringatnya terlebih dahulu.

Seperempat jam ia habiskan di kamar mandi, dan saat keluar dari sana ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang duduk di tepian ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa, _babe_?" Alisnya naik turun dengan jahil. Kyungsoo tak peduli itu, jadi ia hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia memang _gay_ , dan Kai adalah kekasihnya. Namun saat melihat pria itu bertelanjang dada dengan hanya handuk putih yang melilit di pinggang serta bulir air yang jatuh dari helaian rambutnya menuruni perut berlekuk milik Kai tak bisa membuat hasratnya bangkit. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang _chip_ itu, Kai?" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang Kai. Mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya pada Kai yang kini berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_. Apa yang salah? Tidak ada. Laki-laki berhak mengenakan _hair dryer,_ bukan? Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang itu. Lagipula ia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar menunggu rambutnya kering. Ia harus pergi ke perusahaan atau Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan ususnya dan memberikannya pada ikan piranha piaraan Daehyun di akuarium. Mengerikan.

"Jaehyun pergi menemui ayahnya di Rusia. Kris mengatakan bahwa itu akan berlangsung lama. Jaehyun tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat." Kai mulai mengenakan pakaiannya dan ia berbalik pada Kyungsoo ketika ia tengah mengancingkan kemejanya. "Maafkan aku. Hanya Jaehyun yang punya _file copy_ nya. Dan aku tak bisa untuk sekedar membuka komputernya yang disertai lusinan perangkat keamanan. Kita berdua tahu bahwa aku bukan anak IT."

Bahu Kyungsoo terlihat turun saat ia menghela nafasnya. Ia cukup kecewa, namun Kai benar tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menunggu Jaehyun kembali dari cuti panjangnya. Itu bisa mencapai berbulan-bulan, atau lebih parahnya sampai satu tahun.

"Oke, tak masalah. Aku bisa menunggu untuk itu. Hanya ingat bahwa tak boleh ada yang tahu sampai isi dari _chip_ itu kita ketahui." Kyungsoo beranjak, mengambil kembali ponselnya. Berjalan mendekat pada Kai dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di pipi yang lebih muda. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, menatap Kai beberapa saat sebelum meninggalkan kamar. "Sampai jumpa di kantor, Kim."

Dengan bodohnya Kai hanya terdiam seperti manekin, menyentuh pipinya yang mendapatkan kecupan dari kekasihnya, lalu berkedip beberapa kali. "Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menagih jatahku." Ia bergumam seperti orang mesum. Lantas cepat-cepat menggeleng, mengenyahkan segala pikiran kotornya sebelum sesuatu ditengah pahanya bangun dan akan memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk kembali menidurkannya tanpa Kyungsoo.

Cepat-cepat ia memakai setelannya, mengambil kunci McLaren yang tergeletak di atas nakas untuk kemudian berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor paviliun menuju bangunan utama.

"Kai!" Langkah-langkah lebar oleh tungkai jenjangnya terhenti ketika suara lembut yang juga melengking milik si mantan pangeran mengalun di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati _carrier_ hamil itu rapi dengan pakaian _casual_ nya, khas anak muda. Senyumannya mengembang ketika Baekhyun tersenyum secerah mentari ke arahnya; anak itu menularkan aura positif pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku ikut kau ke kantor, ya?"

Kai menekuk alisnya, lalu memasang wajah jenaka, "kapan aku bilang aku pergi ke kantor?"

"Hanya _feeling_ ku yang mengatakan." Bahu Baekhyun terangkat, senyuman lebarnya tak pernah lepas dari paras cantiknya. Sangat sempurna; cantik, cerdas, berwibawa, keturunan bangsawan, sopan, pemberani, dan masih banyak lagi. Hanya satu poin yang membuat Baekhyun kian menjadi orang yang begitu sempurna dan beruntung; milik Phoenix. Itu yang membuatnya begitu beruntung. Semua orang menginginkan cap dari Phoenix yang mengultimatum mereka sebagai miliknya. Namun mungkin tidak dengan Baekhyun, anak itu hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit hingga memutuskan untuk menyerah pada hidup dan pada Phoenix.

"Ayo." Kai menyentakkan kepalanya ke samping, memberi kode untuk pergi. "Kau bisa menyetir?" Tanyanya ketika mereka masuk kedalam garasi dan Baekhyun menelan liurnya sendiri saat melihat jejeran mobil berharga jual tinggi berada didalam garasi Phoenix bak _dealer_ mobil. Kini ia mulai bertanya-tanya tentang penghasilan kelompok hitam itu serta apa saja sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan hingga dapat menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu. Ia tahu Phoenix tidak merampas uang kelompok lain; Phoenix bahkan membakar habis seluruh uang Zhou, tak juga memeras orang penting; Chanyeol jelas-jelas tak meminta uang lebih dari pamannya melebihi apa yang di janjikan. Yang kini terpikir olehnya adalah mereka melakukan pencucian uang. Mungkin saja, tak ada yang tak mungkin jika itu Phoenix.

"Tentu. Kau mau aku yang menyetir?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya penuh energi. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memegang stir mobil. Tapi ia tentu masih mengingat bagaimana cara mengemudikan kendaraan beroda empat itu. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menyetir pada Kai. Bisa saja, mungkin yaㅡ jika ia sudah tak berselera untuk menjalani kehidupannya.

" _Call_ " Kai melempar kunci McLaren nya pada Baekhyun dan remaja itu menangkapnya dengan baik. Mereka sama-sama saling menatap dengan penuh kode-kode kenakalan. Kai bahkan bersikap seperti remaja, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang memang sesuai dengan usianya.

Baekhyun menekan _remote_ kecil yang berada dalam satu paket dengan kunci mobil hingga lampu mobil McLaren jingga milik Kai menyala beberapa kali dengan bunyi _'bip bip'_ yang khas.

"Wow, mobilmu sekeren kau, Kai" Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah mobil Kai dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tangannya mengelus permukaan kap mobil Kai dengan sangat hati-hatiㅡ mengagumi bagaimana seluk beluk tubuh mobil itu tercipta. _Luar biasa._

Lantas bahu Kai menggedik meski Baekhyun tak dapat melihat itu, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku dengan gaya khas orang ber-uang. "Hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu, dari Phoenix."

Secepat angin berlalu, secepat itu pula Baekhyun berbalik dengan mata mendelik, "Chanyeol memberikan sebuah mobil dengan harga jutaan won?"

Kai tertawa seringan bulu. Beralih duduk di atas kap mobilnya dengan tatapan yang masih terkunci pada Baekhyun. "Serius. Chanyeol bisa membangun bangunan yang lebih luar biasa dari Taz Mahal. Dia bahkan bisa memberikan setengah dari bumi jika kau memintanya, _dear_."

Mata Baekhyun berotasi dengan sebuah senyuman yang nyaris seperti sebuah cibiran, "kau itu hiperbolis. Tidak ku sangka bahwa Phoenix bisa bersikap layaknya seorang kakak yang sesungguhnya" Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil, masuk kedalamnya terlebih dahulu tanpa mengindahkan Kai, "aku akan membuka atapnya, kau keberatan tidak?" Ia bertanya setelah Kai masuk dan duduk nyaman di sebelahnya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Baek. Tapi kupikir itu akan berdampak buruk. Saat ini publik sedang menyorotmu. Apa jadinya jika nanti kau diberitakan tengah menaiki mobil mewah bersama seorang pria asing. Tidak, kurasa itu tidak baik untukmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa, namun ia cukup sadar dengan apa yang Kai khawatirkan tentangnya. Pria itu benar, itu akan berdampak buruk untuknya. _Ah, jadi begini rasanya mengobrol dengan seorang kakak._

" _Ok. Call_." Senyumannya kembali mengembang seiring ia memutar kunci hingga mesin dalam keadaan nyala dan ia mulai membawa mobil Kai keluar dari garasi sebesar _basement mall_ milik Phoenix.

"Hei, jangan katakan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku mengijinkanmu untuk menyetir, ya?" Tubuh Kai memutar menghadap ke arahnya. Baekhyun sempat melirik Kai dengan ekor matanya dan kembali menyetir. Akan jadi malapetaka baginya jika sampai ia lalai menyetir, menabrak pembatas jalan atau pagar rumah orang lalu berakhir dengan mendapati lecet di mobil Kai. _Tidak, terimakasih._

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia akan memotong gajimu?" Baekhyun tertawa akan gurauannya sendiri.

"Oh _God!_ Demi Minseok dan segala omelannya, ini akan lebih buruk dari sekedar pemotongan gaji, Baek! Dia akan membuat hidungku tak bertulang lagi." Tawa Baekhyun pecah, ia pikir candaan Kai sungguh menghibur tanpa tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah gurauan. "Aku serius! Kau ingat bahwa Sehun mendapatkan beberapa lebam karena Vivi? _Gosh_ , Chanyeol tak pernah main-main. Dia sangat protektif terhadapmu, Baek."

"Ya dan aku merasa bersalah padanya. Padamu juga jika itu sampai terjadi nanti." Kepalanya berputar ke samping, menatap Kai dengan pandangan sayu yang terlihat penuh rasa bersalah. Ia pikir Sehun tak seharusnya mendapatkan beberapa pukulan hangat dari Phoenix mengingat itu bukan salahnya. Vivi adalah anjing, anjing adalah hewan, dan hewan tak memiliki akal seperti manusia. Jadi tak ada yang bisa di salahkan selain kecerobohannya sendiri saat itu. Tetapi jalan pikiran Phoenix tentu berbeda dengannya. Hidup belasan tahun sebagai mafioso membuatnya begitu disiplin juga menakutkan bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu keras, tidak membedakan mana yang harus ia hadapi dengan kekerasan serta sikap otoriternya dan mana yang harus ia hadapi dengan cara yang normal.

Kai tertegun, sesaat kemudian tertawa dengan ringan seakan ia tak pernah punya beban di pundaknya. "Jangan di pikirkan. Sehun sudah terbiasa di disiplinkan. Dia dulu yang paling nakal dan paling sering melanggar peraturan, bahkan sampai saat ini. Sehun adalah yang termuda diantara 10 kawan Chanyeol jadi sikapnya selalu lebih _'menonjol'_ daripada yang lain." Kekehan Kai berhasil mengubah sedikit suasana disana. Ia tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana mereka, 11 bocah yang nakal dan suka berkelahi, tumbuh dan berkembang bersama-sama hingga dewasa.

Dulu adalah masa-masa yang menyenangkan dimana setiap harinya di isi dengan tindak kenakalan. Tetapi sekarang, semuanya begitu serius dan nyata, banyak tantangan yang dipertaruhkan dengan nyawa, sekali salah melangkah maka mereka harus siap kehilangan nyawa atas sumpah mereka pada Phoenix. Kehidupan nyatanya jauh lebih pahit daripada _Americano_ yang dulu sangat ia benci saat di sekolah menengah.

"Kau masih ingat jalannya?" Tanya Kai setelah beberapa saat di isi dengan kekosongan yang membosankan. Bahkan tak satupun lagu terputar didalam mobil. Hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar samar lewat jendela mobil yang hanya terbuka setidaknya 1 dari 5 bagian.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk pasti dengan senyuman bangga, tentunya ia harus membanggakan kemampuan otaknya yang dapat mengingat lebih tajam daripada kebanyakan orang.

"Byun Baekhyun, tidak di ragukan lagi." Suara tepukan dua buah telapak tangan terdengar begitu keras saat Kai melakukannya sambil tertawa jenaka. Berada dekat dengan Baekhyun membuatnya lebih sering tertawa dan mungkin itu bagus untuk otot wajahnya yang kaku. Dan ia merasa heran kenapa Chanyeol tak dapat tertawa saat berada di sekitar Baekhyun yang berisik. Padahal dengan sangat jelas Baekhyun selalu menularkan aura positifnya.

"Jadi kupikir berita itu... benar?"

"Apanya?" Baekhyun menaikkan alis kirinya saat Kai berkata dengan ambigu.

"Aku pernah melihat berita di internet bahwa seseorang berhasil mengambil gambarmu di tempat balapan ilegal di pinggir kota Tokyo. Gambarnya memang agak tidak meyakinkan, tapi mungkin itu benar?"

Lalu Baekhyun tertawa ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian konyol itu. Konyol menurutnya, karena ia berhasil tertangkap basah hingga ia mendapatkan hukuman dari kaisar. "Itu aku. Aku kabur bersama Yuta untuk beberapa jam pada sabtu malam dan aku mengikuti balapan dengan satu putaran gila yang menegangkan," tawanya begitu lepas hingga air matanya menggenang di sudut mata sabitnya, "lalu _ojii-chan_ menyembunyikan seluruh kunci mobil di istana setelahnya, melarangku menaiki mobil sendirian, mengawasiku setiap pergi bersama Yuta, membatasiku keluar istana, dan yang lebih buruknya menambah jumlah pengawal. Oh, itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Astaga, tak kusangka kau mempunyai sisi seperti itu." Kai ikut tertawa hingga dia merasa perutnya kesakitan.

"Hei! Semua punya sisi negatif. Itu adalah kenakalanku yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku tak lagi berani keluar dari lingkaran yang dibuat _ojii-chan_. Lagipula, tak ada orang yang benar-benar baik, dan tak ada juga yang benar-benar buruk. Aku juga manusia, Kai."

"Padahal aku baru saja berpikir bahwa kau itu semacam malaikat, mungkin?"

"Aku akan mencium bokongmu jika itu benar." Baekhyun mendengus, juga tertawa disaat yang bersamaan. Matanya senantiasa memperhatikan jalanan yang ia lalui, menambah kecepatan jika jalan lengang dan menurunkannya saat beberapa kendaraan mulai terlihat merapat di jalurnya.

Matahari begitu terik di luar sana hingga aspal terlihat seperti mengepul saat kendaraan melintas di atasnya. Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa setidaknya AC mobil mahal Kai sangat berfungsi dengan baik atau ia akan mengutuk McLaren ini habis-habisan jika AC-nya tak sesuai dengan harga mobil.

Mereka melewati dua puluh menit yang menyenangkan sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menempatkan mobilnya di _basement_ kantor induk dari Feon Group, tepat di sebelah mobil Minseokㅡ Kai yang mengatakannya.

"Ini kuncimu, Kai" kunci McLaren dengan warna yang menusuk mata itu kembali lagi ke tangan pemiliknya bersamaan dengan pintu _lift_ yang tertutup. _Lift_ berhenti di beberapa lantai dan beberapa pegawai keluar-masuk disana. Baekhyun tak lagi harus memakai penyamarannya, jadi ia sempat menangkap para pegawai itu menatapnya dengan intens seolah memastikan bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah benar. Seharusnya mereka sudah tahu bahwa CEO mereka _'memelihara'_ seorang remaja di rumahnya. Lagipula beritanya telah tersebar di setiap sudut di bumi ini. Lain halnya jika mereka adalah penghuni planet tetangga yang hanya singgah hari ini di bumi.

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat kikuk dan segan ketika harus berada dalam satu _lift_ bersamanya hingga suasan begitu hening didalam _lift_ sampai orang-orang itu keluar dari sana. Mereka tak akan lupa jika ia adalah mantan pangeran, yang teraktualnya adalah mantan putra mahkota Jepang. Jadi tak ada yang salah jika mereka merasa begitu segan terhadapnya. Meskipun sekarang ia bukan lagi seorang pangeran. Status bisa saja di hilangkan, gelar bisa saja di tiadakan, mahkota bisa saja di tanggalkan, tetapi tidak dengan darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya; darah seorang bangsawan, darah biru yang begitu berharga dan di hormati. Jadi penghormatan terhadapnya tak akan semudah itu di lupakan oleh orang-orang. Mereka akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang patut di segani meski statusnya telah berubah menjadi warga sipil.

" _That's showtime, honey!_ " Kai berhasil mengejutkannya hingga tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ke samping. Tatapan datar ia layangkan untuk pria berambut pirang itu. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang begitu teratur. "Ayo kejutkan Chanyeol dengan kedatanganmu."

"Aku tak mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak tahu aku akan datang."

Kai mengangkat bahunya tak pasti, menarik sudut bibirnya kebawah sambil berkata, "hanya _feeling_."

"Plagiarisme" dan hanya sebuah cibiran yang Kai dapatkan dari si cantik.

" _Daepyeo-nim_ tidak di ruang rapat, bukan?" Kai bertanya pada resepsionis cantik yang bertugas tepat di depan ruangan CEO ketika mereka sampai disana.

"Tidak. Tapi beliau kedatangan tamu."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Ia pikir tamu itu pasti jalangnya lagi.

"Tamu?"

"Lee Sunbin- _ssi_."

Kai menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah beberapa kali, "kita akan masuk sekarang."

"Aku menyesal datang kesini."

"Ayolah" Kai seorang pemaksa, itu poin penting yang harus Baekhyun ingat dari si dokter bedah itu.

Ketika pintu ganda berdaun dua itu terbuka, ambernya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di balik mejanya, bekerja dengan serius tanpa mengindahkan eksistensi Sunbin yang duduk di seberang meja nya. Jangan lupakan pakaian seksi kekurangan bahan yang ia kenakan.

"Bos." Tubuh Kai membungkuk selama 4 detik lamanya untuk memberikan penghormatan pada mafioso yang juga seorang CEO di kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Saat kepala Chanyeol mendongak, tatapan tajam violetnya yang senantiasa mengintimidasi itu langsung tertarik pada eksistensi _wolf_ kecilnya yang berdiri di belakang Kai.

"Kenapa kau disini, _sweetheart_?"

Baekhyun berkedip cepat, menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa panggilan pria itu tertuju padanya.

"Apa aku tak boleh disini sementara kekasihmu yang lain bisa?" Mata Baekhyun beralih pada Sunbin yang juga menatapnya penuh dengan percikan api persaingan. _Wanita ular_ , ia mendesis dalam benaknya.

"Tak ada yang kusebut kekasih selain Byun Baekhyun." Kalimat Chanyeol penuh dengan penakanan dan kepemilikan. Jari tengah dan jari telunjuk kirinya bergerak dengan cepat, memberikan tanda agar Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan sebuah decakan kesalㅡ meski pipinya merona, Baekhyun berjalan kesana dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tak pernah goyah. _Carrier_ yang tengah mengandung janin Phoenix itu berdiri dalam jarak setengah meter dari Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya yang sangat ramping itu untuk lebih mendekat.

" _Baby wolf_.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat hingga kepalanya bersembunyi di perut submisif kesayangannya yang masih terlihat rata. Hidungnya mengusak disana hingga Baekhyun merasa sedikit geli. Perlahan, ia memutuskan untuk memeluk kepala Chanyeol, mengelus surai api dominannya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa dia disini, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbisik. Jelas pertanyaannya mengacu pada Sunbin yang sampai detik ini pun masih berada disana, duduk dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tatapan wanita itu kian menajam dengan bengisnya ketika melihat betapa lembutnya Chanyeol bersikap pada lelaki Jepang yang ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya. Sunbin begitu takjub dengan Chanyeol yang dapat bersikap sangat jantan dibalik violetnya yang terlihat tak bersahabat. Ia hanya menyayangkan bahwa perlakuan itu bukan untuknya. Ia berpikir beberapa hari ini, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa lelaki polos macam pangeran Jepang dapat mengalahkannya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Tidak, ini bukan masalah _gender_. Jelas Chanyeol adalah biseksual mengingat ia pernah berbagi ranjang dengannya dalam malam yang panas. Itu hanya perkiraannya. Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya.

Sunbin merasa ia jauh lebih baik dari remaja itu. Ia adalah wanita dewasa dengan tubuh molek yang begitu menggoda. Hanya tak habis pikir pada Chanyeol yang lebih memilih bocah itu ketimbang dirinya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Park Chanyeol." Suara bising dari sepatu hak tinggi milik Sunbin membuat kedua pasangan yang memiliki dunianya sendiri itu menoleh. Chanyeol tak peduli. Tentu saja. Bahkan saat Sunbin pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan hentakan langkah penuh kemarahan serta bahunya yang sengaja menyenggol Kai pun tak ia pedulikan. Baekhyun- **nya** disini, jadi untuk apa ia peduli.

"Aku tak suka wanita ular itu, Chanlie." Bibir Baekhyun mencebik. Namun air mukanya justru berbanding terbalik dengan itu. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan kesal, terarah pada pria _playboy_ yang telah menghamilinya.

"Maka kau tak perlu berurusan dengannya lagi, _sweetheart_."

Wanita ular pergi, namun kini wanita yang lebih murahan dari wanita ular datang pada Chanyeol. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Sulli. Kai bahkan mendengus keras saat jalang itu masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol tanpa permisi.

"Chanyeolㅡ"

"Aku sudah muak dengannya, Kai." Chanyeol berkata tanpa pertimbangan berarti. Matanya bahkan tetap tertuju pada _carrier_ cantiknya ia saat berbicara.

" _Gosh!_ Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat ini, _father_." Kai nyaris memekik penuh keceriaan ketika Chanyeol telah memberinya izin. Dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya, Kai mengeluarkan _shotgun_ dari balik punggungnya. Lalu tanpa permisi segera melubangi kepala Choi jalang itu bahkan sebelum wanita itu menyadari keberadaan pistolnya.

Baekhyun bersembunyi di ceruk leher Chanyeol ketika Kai mengeluarkan pistolnya hingga ia tak menyaksikan saat sebuah peluru menembus kepala Sulli. Perutnya akan mual jika ia melihat itu. Chanyeol mengerti, jadi ia hanya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin posesif dan membawanya hingga Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuannya. Anak itu tetap ringan, seringan kapas baginya.

"Aku akan segera membersihkannya, Bos." Setelah pembunuhan tak berencana yang Kai lakukan seolah baru saja memukul mati seekor lalat, Kai langsung menghubungi beberapa orang di divisi Minseok untuk membantunya membersihkan kotoran di lantai ruangan Chanyeol. Dan itu semua selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit hingga Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega tanpa harus mencium bau anyir dari darah menjijikan Sulli yang berceceran di lantai.

"Pekerjaanku tak akan pernah selesai saat kau disini." Chanyeol berbisik rendah, menggoda Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang begitu berat dan jantan hingga Baekhyun meremang karenanya.

"Kau mau bilang aku mengganggumu?" Remaja itu menyipitkan matanya hingga bola mata serigalanya hanya terlihat separuh dari keseluruhan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengeluarkan segala umpatan dan sumpah serapah untuk si dominan paling tampan yang pernah ia temui namun Chanyeol lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang begitu menuntut.

Hormonnya selalu meledak ketika Baekhyun didalam dekapannya. Jadi tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol meneruskan lumatannya, hingga bibirnya turun ke rahang dan dagu si mungil, mengecapnya dengan lembut serta memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher jenjangnya.

Baekhyun melenguh, mendesah dan mengumpat karena rangsangan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Sementara itu bokongnya merasakan sesuatu yang kian mengeras di selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Anghh.. Chanyeollie" desahannya tak tertahankan lagi ketika tangan Chanyeol menyelusup kedalam bajunya dan mengelus bulatan coklat di dadanya.

" _mine_.." Chanyeol menggeram rendah seperti predator ganas, membuka resleting celana jeans longgar yang Baekhyun pakai. Ia menyingkap kaos Baekhyun hingga ia bisa memberikan rangsangan pada tonjolan coklat milik Baekhyun yang begitu sensitif.

"Chanyeolhh.. _yours.. I'm yours_ , Chanyeol" Baekhyun meremas surai merah Chanyeol hingga tak beraturan saat rasa nikmat menyerangnya. Ia adalah submisif, _carrier_ , dan begitu awam dalam sebuah hubungan seks sehingga ia hanya bisa menerima tanpa bisa membalas perlakuan Chanyeol selain membalas ciuman panas pria itu meski dengan cara yang amatiran. Dan ia bersyukur Chanyeol juga tak menututnya untuk itu.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun selain melepas puting Baekhyun dan membawa _carrier_ hamil itu kedalam sebuah ciuman panas lainnya. Tangannya mulai menurunkan jeans dan celana dalam Baekhyun hingga keduanya jatuh ke lantai. Lantas ia menggenggam kejantanan Baekhyun, sedikit memberikan rangsangan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan erotis di lubang kencingnya hingga mengeras.

"Nhh Chanyeol.. _please_.."

"Tentu, _sweetheart_. Kau akan mendapatkannya segera." Chanyeol berbicara dalam suara yang sangat parau, menandakan betapa berhasratnya ia terhadap Baekhyun saat ini. Violetnya memperhatikan setiap ekspresi penuh kenikmatan yang Baekhyun tampilkan di wajah cantiknya yang luar biasa itu hingga merona dengan bibir merah merekah. Ia begitu memujanya, memuja akan betapa cantiknya Baekhyun.

Dengan itu, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun sekaligus hingga anak itu sedikit terkejut dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak membiarkannya untuk terkejut karena setelahnya pria dua puluh tujuh itu menghentakkan miliknya kedalam Baekhyun, tanpa penetrasi apapun hingga Baekhyun menjerit.

Beberapa tusukan pertama terasa begitu menyakitkan dengan dipenuhi kekeringan hingga semakin waktu berjalan maka desahan Baekhyun dan geraman Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Mereka tak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Bahkan jika seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol yang tak terkunci pun mereka tak peduli.

"Nghh.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeolahh"

"Yeah, _moan my name, baby wolf_." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Sesekali mengulum telinga Baekhyun untuk menambah rangsangan dan mengecupi leher putih Baekhyun. Berpikir untuk meninggalkan banyak jejak kepemilikan disana namun ia tak bisa karena setelah ini ia berencana membawa serigala kecilnya itu untuk makan siang di tempat umum.

Chanyeol terus bekerja dan Baekhyun terus mendesahkan namanya hingga keringat mereka bercucuran. Beberapa tusukan dan desahan selanjutnya nyatanya telah membawa akhir untuk mereka berdua dalam permainan ini hingga Baekhyun terkulai lemas dalam pelukan dominannya yang bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Hanya ingat bahwa kau adalah milikku, Byun Baekhyun. _My precious_."

 **e)(o**

" _Penne alla Vodka, Veal Marsala,_ dan _Cassata_." Chanyeol menyebutkan satu persatu pesanannya dengan satu _dessert_ yakni _Cassata_. Ia tak terlalu suka makanan manis jadi hanya satu _dessert_ yang ia inginkan. Lantas sepasang violetnya beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih melihat buku menu dengan kedua pipi menggembung serta bibir menekuk. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi itu.

" _Fettuccine Alfredo, Linguine alle Vongole, Ravioli_ ㅡ aku suka warna merahnya," kekehan kecilnya mengalun ketika ia menunjuk-nunjuk buku menu hingga mengundang senyum gemas dari wanita yang menulis pesanan mereka. Ia berpikir betapa beruntungnya lelaki ini bisa pergi bersama tuan Park dan mendapatkan perlakuan spesial darinya. "Lalu _Prosciutto_ , _Shrimp fra Diavolo_ , _Saltimbocca Chicken_ , serta _Gelato_ , _Affogato_ , dan _Tartufo_."

Air muka Chanyeol terlihat begitu skeptis dan juga penuh ketidakpercayaan. Hanya terkejut ketika Baekhyun memesan begitu banyak jenis makanan dengan tiga _dessert_ yang memikiki 1 bahan dasar yang sama; _ice cream._

"Ada yang lain, tuan?"

"Tidak. Hanya itu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk diam, memperhatikan.

"Baik, saya ulangi pesanannya. Satu _Penne alla Vodka, Veal Marsala, Fettuccine Alfredo, Linguine alle Vongole, Ravioli, Prosciutto, Shrimp fra Diavolo, Saltimbocca Chicken,_ dengan _dessert Cassata, Gelato, Affogato,_ dan _Tartufo_."

"Ya"

Dengan itu pelayan pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam sebuah suasana aneh dimana Baekhyun mengeluarkan begitu banyak aura positif sementara Chanyeol yang begitu bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun bisa memesan makanan berat sebanyak itu dengan tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil.

"Apa? Aku harus memberi makan seseorang yang berada didalam perutku, _okay_?" Baekhyun menyuarakan protesnya saat ia melihat tatapan Chanyeol terus tertuju padanya dengan cara yang aneh. Untuk sesaat bahkan ia lupa tentang sesi percintaan mereka beberapa jam lalu.

"Kenapa kau memesan 3 _dessert_ dengan bahan dasar yang sama?"

"Maksudmu _ice cream_? Aku sangat suka _ice cream_ , apapun rasanya. _Ice_ _cream_ dapat meningkatkan berat badanku jadi kupikir itu bagus. Sebenarnya aku tertarik pada _Panna Cotta_ karena kupikir buah merah itu adalah _strawberry_ tapi ternyata itu _cherry_ jadi aku membatalkan niatku untuk nemesannya. Apa kau keberatan karena aku makan begitu banyak?"

Baekhyun berkedip dengan begitu cepat. Matanya menyipit penuh tudingan dengan hidung kembang kempis.

" _Anything for you, babe_." Chanyeol terkekeh, kakinya bersilang di bawah sana dengan punggung yang bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi serta kedua tangan yang juga bersilang didepan tubuhnya, menjadikan pose itu terlihat begitu angkuh dan menawan. _Chanyeol sudah seperti model,_ itu yang di pikirkan Baekhyun saat melihatnya. Dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan, rambut merah yang bagaikan idola papan atas, serta tubuh tingginya yang penuh dengan otot yang begitu jantan, Chanyeol begitu cocok jika menjadi seorang model.

"Ceritakan tentangmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergeser kedepan hingga bokongnya berada di ujung kursi, dadanya menempel pada ujung meja dengan kepala yang maju kedepan, memberikan Chanyeol tatapan anak anjingnya yang jelas-jelas di sengaja. "Ayolah, Chanyeolie." Ia merengek, sekali lagi sengaja menggoda Chanyeol karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar panggilan manisnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu, _sweetheart_?" Tangan Chanyeol menggapai wajah Baekhyun, menyusuri pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan posesif, seakan Baekhyun adalah pusat dunianya. Dan submisif itu sangat menyukai tatapan dominannya.

" _Everything_. Seperti masa kecilmu dan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan rekan-rekan Phoenixmu. Dan.. ah, ceritakan tentang 10 teman dekatmu itu. Aku mendengarnya dari Kai jika kau ingin tahu."

Mafioso itu terdiam, masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya yang telah menjadi kebiasaan. "Aku besar di Italia." Dia memulai.

"Itu kenapa nama lain mu Leone Park?"

Lantas Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi _'entahlah',_ "itu sebenarnya adalah julukan. Mereka memanggilku demikian. _Leone_ , singa. Singa kecil yang selalu membuat masalah."

"Kudengar kalian adalah anak-anak nakal." Punggung Baekhyun kembali bersandar pada kursinya, ia tak berhenti tertawa sejak ia mulai terus bertanya dan bertanya untuk memuaskan keingintahuannya yang begitu besar. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bertemu dengan mereka?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua alis yang naik namun Chanyeol justru memasang ekspresi seperti tengah bertanya _'siapa?'_ hingga ia mendengus kecil dan memperjelas pertanyaannya, "10 temanmu, oke, sebelas denganmu, ."

"Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya hingga membuat Baekhyun jengah dan ingin mengumpat. Baginya gerakan mengangkat bahu sangatlah tidak jelas dan memiliki banyak makna yang tak dapat diketahui kepastiannya. "Beberapa dari mereka mengikuti jejak orang tuanya, masuk akademi, dan karena hutang budi."

Kepala Baekhyun terantuk-antuk ketika ia mengangguk. "Kupikir masa kecilmu penuh dengan adrenalin, bukan begitu? Berbanding terbalik denganku. Kau tahu, hidup di istana, selalu di buntuti pengawal, banyak peraturan menyebalkan, dan poin pentingnya adalah bagaimana aku harus tetap tersenyum dan terlihat menawan sebagai seorang pangeran. Itu seperti sebuah... pembunuhan berencana dengan periode belasan tahun." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke udara seperti tengah mengangkat mangkuk sup di tangannya. Ia tertawa, menertawakan kehidupan ironisnya yang begitu membosankan dan datar. "Tapi diluar semua itu, aku tak ingat seperti apa orang tuaku. Itu.. sangat mengganggu. Seolah aku adalah anak hilang yang saat terbangun dari tidur tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang pangeran. Tak terduga. Ya begitulah kupikir."

Udara terasa begitu lembab ketika Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Entah dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau memang ia memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk menceritakan semua yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Tak ada yang tahu.

Helaan nafas berat begitu terdengar mendominasi ketika Baekhyun melakukannya dalam suasana hening yang begitu tenang, suara berisik di luar ruangan bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara. Bertanya cepat dengan mata serigalanya yang terlihat begitu sayu seolah ia menyimpan banyak kesedihan didalam sana. Chanyeol melihatnya, melihat sebuah kekosongan dalam ruang di salah satu sudut mata Baekhyun, begitu redup dan tak berarti.

" _I'm yours_ " Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Baekhyun dalam pelukan posesifnya hingga Baekhyun bersandar nyaman di dadanya dengan duduk di atas pahanya.

Remaja delapan belas itu memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan begitu erat seraya menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di ceruk leher sang dominan, menghirup aroma jantan yang selalu ia sukai itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku butuh kau."

"Aku disini, selalu di sampingmu, Baekhyun. Jangan takut."

"Hm, aku tahu." Baekhyun mengubah posisi kepalanya hingga bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tak keberatan sama sekali untuk menahan Baekhyun selama mungkin dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu tampan, tuan Park? Kau membuatku iri."

Chanyeol terkekeh, menunduk menatap _carrier_ Jepang nya dengan gemas sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam di keningnya. "Kau _carrier_ , Baekhyun. Kau terlahir untuk menjadi cantik dan mempesona. Luar biasa cantik hingga seisi bumi pun tak bisa untuk menggantikanmu."

Wajah yang lebih muda kian merona saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang lebih manis daripada gula-gula. Kini satu hal baru yang ia tahu; bahwa Chanyeol yang jarang bicara menjadi _playboy_ karena mulut manisnya yang begitu membuai telinga

"Kau memberikan sebuah _McLaren_ cantik di hari ulang tahum Kim Kai? _Seriously_? Aku bahkan masih mengira Kai hanya mengarang cerita." Keduanya jelas tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Namun Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkannya karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai pembahasan yang terkesan menggoda dan membuat merona.

"Kau menginginkannya juga, hm?" Suara Chanyeol merendah, tentu saja, Baekhyun ada di pangkuannya jadi untuk apa ia berbicara dengan keras layaknya orang bodoh sementara orang yang ia ajak bicara berada dalam radius kurang dari 30 sentimeter darinya.

"Tidak. Mobilnya akan lebih sering disimpan di garasi karena kita berdua tahu bahwa kau tak akan mengijinkanku mengendarainya setiap hari." Baekhyun mencibir. Ia mendongak untuk menatap si tampan yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Jakun Chanyeol adalah kesukaannya, karena menurutnya itu begitu terlihat jantan dan seksi, jadi ia mengelus jakun yang sangat menonjol itu seolah itu adalah mainannya.

"Lalu kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, _sweetheart_? Kau tinggal mengatakannya padaku."

"Tentu, Kai bilang kau bisa memberikan setengah dari dunia ini jika aku memintanya," itu bukan sanjungan, "tapi.. tidak. Aku tak menginginkan sesuatu, tidak untuk saat ini. Lagipulaㅡ hey! Itu terdengar seperti aku memerasmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, ia meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengapitnya dengan jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya, membuat remaja itu untuk tetap mendongak padanya hingga ia bisa membawa bibir manis itu dalam lumatan-lumatan lembut tanpa tuntutan lebih.

"Mmm.. Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergumam kesal saat Chanyeol terus melumat bibirnya tanpa henti, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun hingga pemiliknya mengerang, lantas memberikan hujan kecupan di bibir merah Baekhyun sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau. Akan ku berikan selama itu tak mustahil." Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun, mengambil sejumput rambutnya lalu menyelipkan itu ke belakang telinga.

"Mustahil? Seperti aku yang minta pergi ke bulan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan anak-anaknya dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil, terlihat begitu tulus hingga terlihat begitu tampan, sangat sangat tampan.

"Itu masih mungkin, _baby_."

"Lalu apa sesuatu yang mustahil itu?"

 _Saat kau meminta sesuatu yang tak mungkin aku berikan, sebuah cinta._ "Lupakan." Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan pudar, menjadikannya kembali terlihat menakutkan dengan wajah tegas serta tatapan setajam mata _Katana_. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut yang bertahan selama beberapa saat di bibir Baekhyun, setelah melepas bibir manis yang seperti ekstasi baginya, ia menatap amber Baekhyun, begitu dalam dan penuh makna. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan intim. Waktu seakan berhenti dan dunia seperti milik mereka berdua hingga sebuah ketukan pada pintu ruang makan pribadi di restoran Italia itu terdengar begitu mengganggu.

Chanyeol menggeram. Dan Baekhyun hendak turun dari pangkuan dominannya ketika Chanyeol justru menarik kembali pinggangnya dalam satu hentakan kuat. "Tetap begini, Baekhyun." Bisiknya.

Dua setengah detik setelah pintu terbuka, seseorang masuk kedalam. Seorang pria tambun dengan mantel coklat panjang hingga lutut serta rambut klimis berdiri di hadapan mereka, membungkuk sopan pada tuannya lantas kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Matanya sesekali melirik Baekhyunㅡ atau mungkin posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu intim dan tak lazim baginya.

"Tuan Park," sapanya, "maaf atas pelayanan seadanya ini. Saya tidak tahu bahwa anda akan datang."

"Aku tak meminta lebih, manajer Lee." Chanyeol menatap pria tambun itu penuh intimidatif, apalagi ketika melihat tatapan pria itu terarah pada Baekhyun- **nya**. Tatapannya memang bukan tergolong tatapan lapar, hanya sebuah tatapan keingintahuan. Tapi itu tetap mengganggunya, Baekhyun miliknya, tak boleh ada yang memperhatikan miliknya dengan begitu detail.

"Restoran ini milikmu?" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Penuh ketidakpercayaan. Alisnya saling melengkung ke bawah dengan tatapan menelisik yang ia tujukan pada sang dominan.

"Tak ada yang salah dari itu, _sweetheart_." Suara rendah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya membuatnya bergetar dan meremang. Lalu saat Chanyeol mengecup pipinya, semuanya semakin bertambah buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa daerah kekuasaan ada dimana-mana, di setiap sudut dimana ia memandang.

"Seharusnya sudah ku duga." Bola mata Baekhyun berputar ke atas dengan jengah. Tapi rona merah di pipinya justru mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Benar jika Chanyeol begitu tampan. Benar jika Chanyeol begitu seksi. Benar jika Chanyeol begitu menggoda. Benar jika Chanyeol begitu dominan. Benar jika Chanyeol begitu berkuasa. Satu-satunya hal yang tak benar adalah jantungnya yang selalu berdengap kencang ketika Chanyeol berada di depan matanya serta sesuatu tak kasat mata yang selalu terasa melilit perutnya hingga ia selalu merasa geli dan konyol pada perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang di inginkan nyaris semua wanita dan _carrier_ di dunia ini. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika ia jatuh hati begitu saja, tanpa perlawanan.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, manajer Lee?" Kalimat itu jelas-jelas merupakan sebuah kalimat pengusiran secara halus dan pria Lee itu paham dengan betul maksudnya. Ia telah mengganggu _quality time_ tuannya bersama kekasihnyaㅡ _mungkin_.

"Tidak, tuanku. Hanya jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong beritahu saya." Lee membungkuk hormat. Hendak menarik dirinya sendiri dari hadapan Park Chanyeol yang bagaikan raja Mesir kuno yang begitu menakutkan hingga sebuah suara keras terdengar menghantam pintu kayu di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga terdiam dan atmosfer ketegangan mulai menggantung di udara. "Saya akan memeriksa ketidakpantasan itu, tuan." Pria Lee itu menundukkan kepalanya penuh rasa sungkan, berbalik dan menggapai pintu untuk melihat sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

Lalu

 _ **DOR!**_

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi warna merah pekat yang memuakkan.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Oke mungkin kalian udah muak dan bosan ya sama permintaan maaf gue karena telat up mulu. Gue bener-bener minta maaf dan minta pengertian kalian semua tentang real life gue. Tolong.. tolong banget kasih pengertian ke gue yang bener-bener udah susah bagi waktu antara buat nulis sama sekolah. Udah pulang sore, tambah tugas, ulangan, sama ujian praktek yang bener-bener ngeselin, belum lagi persiapan US sama UN. Uhh.. kepala gue rasanya pen pecah borrr!**

 **So, gue minta pengertiannya okay? Gue gak fast up bukan berarti gue males. Cuman ya gue bener-bener susah dapetin waktu yang pas buat edit ulang setiap chapter yang udah gue save di doc.**

 **Gue ampe lupa sama hal-hal yang pengen gue sampein jauh jauh hari. Bahkan gue udah beberapa hari ini gak stalk ig buat nyari informasi uri EXO.**

 **Doain aja biar gue cepet selesai ya ngejalanin penyiksaan ini.. tinggal 2 chapter lagi ke ending (yang udah gue tulis ya bukan yg gue up). Gue gak mau kesannya kebelet end gitu makanya gue tunda dulu nulisnya sampe pikiran gue bisa fresh lagi.**

 **Sorry banget okay?**

 **Oke mungkin segitu aja cuap cuap dari gue.**

 **See ya guys!**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO! MAAF GUANYA LAGI DEPRESI ASLI**


	15. Chapter 15

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **4**

 _ **DOR!**_

Kepala pria Lee itu berlubang tepat di dahi. Darahnya berhamburan bagaikan sebuah plastik berisi air yang dengan sengaja di injak dengan kuat. Satu tetesannya bahkan hinggap di pipi Baekhyun.

Remaja itu menjerit ketika seseorang diluar sana menembakkan peluru hingga pria Lee itu tewas. Chanyeol dengan sigap menurunkan Baekhyun, mengambil dua senjata api dari balik punggungnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang panik dengan wajah pucat lalu mengusap cipratan darah di pipi submisifnya dengan lengan baju.

"Sembunyi di bawah meja, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menurut tanpa banyak argumen. Situasi tak akan membiarkannya melawan perintah Chanyeol atau nyawa mereka berdua akan habis dalam beberapa detik pertama. Taplak panjang yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai untuk menutupi bagian bawah meja membuat tubuh Baekhyun sepenuhnya tak terlihat. Yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah peluru yang bisa saja menembus taplak itu dan bersarang di tubuhnya.

 _Kenapa ini harus terjadi?_ Batinnya berteriak penuh kekesalan. Mungkin ini risiko yang harus siap ia hadapi jika berurusan dengan seorang mafia. Apalagi mengandung anak seorang _Godfather_ dari kelompok yang bukan main berbahayanya.

" _Shit_." Ia mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat. Pria itu pasti sangat marah saat ini. Acara makan siangnya baru saja hancur karena kelompok antah-berantah yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka tanpa sebuah peringatan awal.

Chanyeol pikir kemana para pengawalnya pergi saat ini. Ia pergi bersama lusinan pengawal. Selalu, apalagi saat Baekhyun berada di sampingnya. Perlindungan ekstra tak akan pernah ia lewatkan untuk remaja itu. Lantas sekarang lelucon apa yang tengah orang-orang bodoh itu buat dengan menyerang Phoenix di restorannya sendiri.

" _Blue Hawk_ masuk! Kirim 2 pasukan _Blue Hawk_ kesini. Siaga 3." Chanyeol bicara pada arlojinya untuk mengirim pesan pada pangkalan _Hawk_. Sementara itu tangan lainnya sibuk untuk memberikan tembakan-tembakan pada kelompok tak di ketahui yang menyerangnya. Perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadi yang telah ia pesan untuk mendapatkan makan siang yang tenang dengan _carrier_ nya. Namun tidak, semua itu hancur seketika akibat serangan tiba-tiba yang tak terorganisir.

Ia berdiri di balik dinding, masih dekat dengan pintu ruangan tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan _carrier_ hamil itu lebih jauh lagi atau ia akan menyesal.

Ruangan utama telah begitu berantakan dengan mayat-mayat yang _berserakan_ seperti dedaunan yang gugur. Banyak diantaranya adalah warga sipil, pengunjung restoran yang tak tahu apa-apa. Lalu ia melihat banyak anak buahnya juga telah tak bernyawa. Beberapa sisanya tengah mempertaruhkan hidup mereka dalam baku hantam dan baku tembak yang tak terkendali.

Kelompok itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan topi dan masker. Mereka jelas-jelas bukan kelompok jalanan melihat bagaimana lengkapnya persenjataan mereka. Mereka pasti kelompok terorganisir yang dibekali misi untuk membunuh Phoenix. _Dasar bodoh_ , siapapun di balik kericuhan ini, orang itu benar-benar bodoh dengan mengira bahwa Phoenix dapat di habisi hanya dengan sekumpulan kutu busuk.

Beberapa menit setelah pesan SOS nya dikirim pada pangkalan _Hawk_ , 2 helikopter dengan cat biru gelap mendarat di atap beton restoran. Sebagian dari penumpangnya turun dengan tali di depan restoran hingga mereka bisa menghabisi orang-orang yang telah membuat kekacauan ini.

"Tutup akses restoran."

Alarm berbunyi nyaring, semua pintu otomatis terkunci. Dinding besi turun dari langit-langit restoran hingga menutupi jendela dan seluruh akses yang dapat memperlihatkan isi restoran pada dunia luar. Kini restorannya terisolasi. Sekaligus barikade untuk musuh.

"Bos, kau baik?" Zico membuka masker gas nyaㅡ _itu hanya properti agar dia terlihat keren_ , berlari ke arah Phoenix dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

"Baekhyun didalam, pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Jaga dia dengan nyawamu." Lantas Chanyeol keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mulai bergerak dengan cepat untuk membantai musuh, bergabung bersama tim _Blue Hawk_ yang baru saja sampai.

Kini tempat makan itu berubah menjadi medan peperangan dengan suara bising dari senjata api serta teriakan-teriakan sekarat yang menyayat telinga.

Dan Baekhyun berdiri disini, di sisi lain ruangan dengan senapan serbu di tangannya yang ia dapat dari mayat musuh, ia mengambilnya tanpa permisi tentu saja. Untuk apa mengucapkan permisi pada orang mati.

Zico tak menemukannya. Jelas. Karena ia pergi sebelum Zico masuk. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia begitu cerdik dan lihai mengelabuhi siapa saja. Ingat bahwa dia berhasil lolos di _casino_ bersama Kyungsoo akibat sisi liarnya yang bangkit begitu saja. Kini sisi liar itu kembali terbangun saat keadaan mendesaknya. Ia tak bisa diam saja sementara Chanyeol dan antek-anteknya mempertaruhkan nyawanya di luar sana. Setidaknya ia tak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol terluka lagi seperti tempo lalu. Ia bisa saja kehilangan detak jantungnya jika Chanyeol benar-benar mati.

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam itu mulai menyadari eksistensinya. Mata mereka menajam dan menyipit saat melihatnya seolah apa yang mereka cari-cari baru saja mereka temukan. Dan ia mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka cari hingga membuat kekacauan ini adalah dirinya. Mereka mengincarnya.

Jadi, saat orang-orang itu mendekat, ia menarik pelatuk senapannya hingga peluru keluar dalam jumlah banyak dan berhasil mengurangi jumlah orang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Sialan." Baekhyun mengumpat. Ia kesal karena ia yakin mereka berpikir bahwa ia tak dapat menggunakan senjata yang ia genggam. Maka dengan kekuatan penuh ia mulai kembali menembaki mereka. Rasanya seperti berada dalam game virtual. Hanya saja ini benar-benar nyata untuk dikatakan tiruan dari nyata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun." Ia tersadar ketika suara Chanyeol masuk ke telinganya. Dan itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Pria itu jelas terlihat sangat murka dengan air mukanya yang begitu menyeramkan. Saat itu terjadi ia sadar bahwa peperangan telah berakhir. Phoenix menang tentu saja. Dan kini ia di hadapkan pada masalah besar.

Chanyeol menyentak senjata di tangannya lalu melemparnya ke lantai hingga bunyinya terdengar begitu nyaring. Ia bahkan sampai mengerjap beberapa kali karena kaget. Chanyeol marah besar dan kali ini tak main-main. Pria itu menggenggam pergelangannya dengan sangat kuat hingga ia rasa tulangnya mungkin akan segera remuk. Lantas Chanyeol menyeretnya menaiki tangga hingga mereka sampai di atap. Dia mendorongnya masuk kedalam helikopter dengan kasar hingga ia meringis saat kepalanya menabrak dinding heli dengan cukup keras. _Chanyeol sialan!_ Ia menjerit dalam hati. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat jadi ia hanya diam dan membiarkan pria itu menunjukan kemarahannya hingga mereka sampai di rumah dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup singkat.

"Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" Tubuhnya terduduk di atas ranjang besar Chanyeol saat pria itu mendorongnya kasar dan berteriak padanya dengan penuh kemarahan. Ia bahkan melihat asap imajiner keluar dari hidung serta telinga pria tampan itu. _Baiklah, lupakan itu._ Ini mulai menjadi masalah serius saat ini.

"Aku tak bisa tinggal diam saat kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu disana." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mulai bersuara setelah jeda panjang yang menguras emosi Chanyeol terjadi. Matanya menatap ke arah lain, menolak untuk menatap violet mengerikan Chanyeol yang berkilat tajam.

"Kau pikir sikapmu itu bagus, nak? Kau pikir siapa aku ini? Aku telah menggeluti dunia ini selama belasan tahun dan kau mencemaskan satu pertarungan bodoh yang bahkan tak bisa menggoresku? Kau konyol, Byun Baekhyun! Kau tahu itu!" Chanyeol mencecarnya. Menghujaminya dengan berbagai umpatan kemarahan dalam suara beratnya yang terdengar seperti gemuruh petir di telinganya. "Renungkan perbuatan konyolmu itu, Byun Baekhyun."

Dan pintu dibanting keras beserta suara kunci yang terdengar nyaring. Ia di kurung. Mendapatkan hukuman karena sikapnya yang menurut Chanyeol konyol.

"Dasar pria menyebalkan!" Bersamaan dengan itu ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong seperti anak-anak. Rengekannya terdengar cukup keras. Ia hanya tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu marah padanya. Benar-benar tak mengerti.

 **e)(o**

Malam ini begitu gelap, tak berbulan dan tak berbintang. Dan Baekhyun uring-uringan didalam kamar Chanyeol sendirian. Yang pertama karena tidak jadi memakan masakan Italia siang tadi, yang kedua adalah karena Chanyeol marah padanya, dan yang terakhir dan paling menyebalkan adalah Chanyeol tak kembali ke kamarnya setelah itu. Pria itu mengurungnya. Pintu hanya terbuka saat pelayan membawa troli makanan untuknya dan ketika ia berteriak meminta bantuan. Selebihnya ia tetap dikurung disini bagaikan Rapunzel.

Tubuhnya terlentang di tengah-tengah ranjang, menatap pada langit-langit kamar hingga bunyi putaran kunci yang di iringi pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Ia berharap itu Chanyeol, namun tentu saja harapannya tak terwujud. Itu bukan Chanyeol.

"Joon _hyung_." Gumamnya setengah malas membuat Joonmyeon mendesah kecewa saat mendengarnya, hanya sebuah perlakuan dramatis yang menyebalkan. "Kau kesini pasti mau memberiku saran."

Joonmyeon terkekeh, mendudukkan bokongnya di atas ranjang lalu mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun yang masih terlentang malas disana. "Dasar anak sok tahu." Cibirnya.

"Itu fakta, _hyung_." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Joonmyeon dan pria itu mendengus geli.

"Kau mantan pangeran yang mengerikan."

"Terimakasih _hyung_. Aku sangat tersanjung. Sungguh." Amber Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon datar. Mimik wajahnya terlihat begitu layu dan kosong seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. Joonmyeon bahkan sempat khawatir jika roh Baekhyun telah menghilang dari raganya saat ini. Tapi tidak, itu terdengar cukup konyol untuk terjadi disaat seperti ini. " _Hyung_... apa kau sering bertengkar dengan Kris?" Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Joonmyeon, meminta jawaban.

Dan Joonmyeon sempat tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar pertanyaan submisif cantik itu, "pada beberapa kesempatan, ya. Dengar _dear_ , pertengkaran dalam sebuah hubungan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Hanya bagaimana cara kita menyelesaikannya yang jadi persoalan." Kini Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut seperti seorang ibu, penuh kehangatan dan pengertian.

"Tapi aku dan Chanyeol tidak berada dalam sebuah hubungan." Lagi, Baekhyun mendengus. Kepalanya kembali pening ketika memikirkan tentang apa statusnya yang sebenarnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Tidak semua hal bisa terucap oleh untaian kata, Baekhyun sayang."

"Oh! Berhenti mengatakan kutipan bodoh itu! Aku sudah muak mendengarnya dari Park _shit_ Chanyeol."

Lantas Joonmyeon tertawa, cukup kencang hingga membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Joonmyeon tetap sama, memiliki selera humor yang buruk.

"Percayalah bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani berkata demikian." Tukasnya setelah menghentikan tawa. Mengusap air mata kebahagiaan dari sisa-sisa tawa di ujung matanya.

"Seharusnya aku bilang Park _fucking_ Chanyeol saja barusan."

"Chanyeol akan menerkammu bila dia mendengar itu."

"Oh, _shit!_ Aku tak peduli _hyung_! Aku sedang marah padanya." Baekhyun kembali menendang udara setelah menyuarakan kekesalannya dengan nada geram. Persetan dengan aturan berbicara yang baik dan sopan. Ini Phoenix, tak ada yang mengharuskannya bersikap sopan disini. Persetan dengan semuanya dan persetan dengan segala aturan yang ada di hidupnya selama ini. Kini ia bebas melakukan apapun sesukanya tanpa harus terikat aturan. Bahkan untuk mengumpat kasar sekalipun. "Dia marah padaku karena menganggap tindakanku itu konyol. Tak tahu kah dia bahwa aku mencemaskannya? Dasar pria bodoh bertelinga lebar dan tidak peka! HAH! BUNUH SAJA AKU!" Lantas ia berteriak dengan suara kerasnya hingga Joonmyeon terkejut dan mengusap telinganya. Suara Baekhyun begitu luar biasa dahsyat.

"Kupikir aku juga akan mengatakan itu konyol jika aku jadi Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Baekhyun berbalik cepat, menatap Joonmyeon tak percaya. "Kau ini di pihakku atau di pihaknya, _hyung_?"

"Hei! Aku ini netral, anggap aku pihak ketiga yang akan menyelesaikan pertengkaran kalian. Dengar, Baek. Anggap aku Chanyeol. Aku juga akan merasa marah ketika aku berusaha melindungi dan menjauhkanmu dari bahaya lalu ternyata mendapatimu di medan yang sama denganku, melakukan hal yang sama dengankuㅡ hal yang tak aku inginkan untuk kau lakukan. Oke, kau tahu Chanyeol. Dia begitu dominan dak tak suka dibantah, anggap bahwa perintahnya bersifat absolut seperti undang-undang. Jadi, apa kau mengerti maksudku, _darling_?" Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun lembut, berusaha memberikan anak itu pengertian. Dan beruntungnya Baekhyun tidak egois, remaja itu mendengarkannya dengan baik dan berusaha mengambil satu kesimpulan didalam kepalanya.

"Aku harus meminta maaf." Itu kesimpulannya. Tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi terlentang. Kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon, saling berbagi aspirasi dan opini.

"Kau anak yang baik, Baekhyun. Chanyeol beruntung memilikimu dalam genggamannya."

 **e)(o**

Setelah mengesampingkan egonya serta mendapatkan _pencerahan_ dari Joonmyeon, kini Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu setinggi 8,2 kaki (2,5 meter), pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar begitu berat saat ia mencoba mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Chanyeol.." kepalanya menyembul lewat pintu yang terbuka sehingga ia bisa melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursinya dengan figur Ren yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan mejanyaㅡ seperti tengah mendapatkan wejangan dari _Godfather_. Ia melihat Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya keluar, seperti gestur mengusir. Ia pikir itu untuknya, namun saat Ren memberikan bungkukkan hormat dan berbalik ke arah pintu ia tahu bahwa itu untuk Ren.

Ren tak menatapnya, pria itu terlalu merendahkan dirinya sendiriㅡ atau mungkin pemalu, hingga enggan menatap wajahnya. Perasaanya menjadi sedikit bersalah mengingat bahwa dulu ia sempat mengira bahwa pria baik itu adalah _sex slave_ Chanyeol.

Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia kemari bukan untuk mengingat masa lalu, ia kemari untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol apapun konsekuensinya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu keluar, Baekhyun?" Tatapan Phoenix setajam belati ketika Baekhyun melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu besar di belakangnya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa seekor gajah pun dapat memasuki pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol karena besarnya.

"Joonma datang dan membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku harus minta maaf." Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak bersalahnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya ragu saat Chanyeol terus terdiam membuat aura intimidatif semakin mencekiknya.

"Kau sudah merenungkan itu dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku... mengerti. Dan aku minta maaf atas sikapku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... mungkin." Chanyeol jelas-jelas tak mendengar gumaman terakhirnya dan itu bisa menjadi bumerang baginya suatu saat nanti. Pria itu menatapnya dengan mata tegasnya, berusaha menekan Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat dalam suasana tegang ini.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, Baekhyun. Mendekat."

Baekhyun mematuhinya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol sehingga pria Phoenix itu dapat menggapai pinggangnya hingga ia terduduk di atas paha keras pria itu. "Kau harus tahu bahwa ada alasan kenapa aku melarangmu ini dan itu."

"Ya, aku tahu Chanyeol. Aku mengerti. Maaf dan terimakasih." Wajahnya begitu cantik ketika kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut yang begitu tulus. Ia mengusap pipi serta rahang Chanyeol demi merasakan tekstur kulit Chanyeol yang sedikit kasar lantas memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di tulang pipi pria itu yang begitu menonjol di bawah matanya dengan angkuh.

"Bagaimana mungkin Joonmyeon bisa membuat sikap keras kepalamu luluh." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Mereka berdua tahu itu.

"Karena Joonma seperti seorang ibu. Dia juga _carrier_ dan dia mempunyai kekasih. Dia bilang sebuah pertengkaran itu wajar dalam sebuah hubungan meski kita tak memiliki hubungan." Baekhyun berkata dengan polos. Begitu ringan, tanpa beban. Membuat lingkar tangan Chanyeol pada perutnya semakin mengerat.

"Kau milikku. Sudah ku katakan bahwa takㅡ"

"Tak semua hal bisa tersampaikan dengan kata-kata. Oh ayolah, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut jengkel setelahnya, "kau sudah berani memotong ucapanku, Byun Baekhyun?" Mata Chanyeol menajam dengan tegas, namun Baekhyun dapat menangkap pancar gurauan didalam violet gelap itu.

"Itu hanya... menebak." Ia tertawa. Menggigit bibirnya gemas dan memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, menciumi jakun seksi Chanyeol beberapa kali untuk menghalau kemarahan dominannya.

"Jika kau ingin aku mengatakannya, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Kau sudah tahu itu, _baby wolf_." Perasaan gemas membuat Chanyeol melipat bibirnya hingga sedemikian rupa lantas mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. "Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan, _sweetheart_. Kembalilah pada Joonmyeon. Kau bisa memakan masakan Italia dengannya."

Senyum Baekhyun kian melebar. Itu yang ia inginkan setelah insiden mengerikan di restoran yang membuatnya tak bisa menikmati masakan Italia. Jadi setelah Chanyeol mengatakannya ia memberikan sebuah ciuman di pelipis pria jantannya untuk kemudian berlari seperti anak-anak, menemui Joonmyeon.

 **e)(o**

"Aku tersanjung. Semua yang selalu anda sajikan untuk saya benar-benar luar biasa, _signor_ Rodrigo." Sehun meletakkan alat makannya, membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet lalu meraih cangkir tehnya di atas meja. "Sayang sekali sikap ramah anda ini tak bisa anda tunjukan juga pada _signor_ Kwon Yul. Bukan begitu?" Lantas Sehun tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu menawan. Ia mempelajari senyuman penuh kode maut itu dari Joonmyeon karena pria itu pandai melakukannya. Senyuman ini biasa ia pakai untuk _'berbisnis'_. Ya begitulah.

Kening Rodrigo pemimpin De Santis _family_ itu berkerut sedemikian rupa. Kentara sekali jika pria itu mulai mencium gelagat peperangan dari utusan Phoenix ini. Beberapa hari telah ia habiskan dengan begitu saja demi menjamu seseorang dari kelompok yang cukup mengancam eksistensi keluarganya dan ia cukup tahu apa tujuan si mata elang dari Phoenix itu mengunjunginya. Tentu bukan suatu kunjungan tanpa alasan. Bukan begitu cara kerja dunia mereka. Namun kini, aura gelap yang dikeluarkan oleh Oh Sehun jelas lebih kuat dan mengancam dari sebelumnya. Entah mungkin pria Asia itu kehilangan kesabarannya atau sekedar menggertak. Tapi ini adalah kandangnya. Tak satu pun boleh menggertaknya disini. Bahkan orang Phoenix sekalipun. Ia akan memastikan siapapun itu mati sebelum menunjukkan taringnya disini.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, _signor_ Oh! Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja pada bisnis anggur Kwon Yul? Oh, tentu saja tidak." Rodrigo berdiri dari kursi makannya lantas berjalan mengelilingi meja hingga ia berada tepat di sebelah Sehun. Pria itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya bisa berada didekat telinga Sehun yang tetap duduk dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian ia berbicara, berbisik penuh penekanan, penuh kemarahan, dan penuh dendam, "kau tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Asia brengsek itu! Dia menghancurkan hidup putriku lalu pergi begitu saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Itu benar. Sehun pernah mendengar cerita sesungguhnya bahwa pria tampan yang mapan di Italia itu sempat berkencan dengan putri angkat dari De Santis. Mungkin mereka pernah tidur bersama. Tapi dia pikir itu wajar; _karena ini abad 20 dan Italia adalah Eropa._ Jadi ia pikir Rodrigo hanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan dan mungkin putrinya itu terlalu dramatis hingga masalah kencannya menjadi masalah bisnis keluarga.

Tak peduli apapun yang telah dilakukan Yul terhadap putri De Santis, ia harus menuntaskan semuanya karena ia dibayar untuk ini. Ini adalah pekerjaannya. Tak ada kata _'kasihan'_ atau apapun sejenisnya disini. Ia hanya menyelesaikan tugasnya dan De Santis sama-sama tahu bahwa dunia mafia tak pernah sebenar itu.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau angkat kaki dari rumahku, _signor_ Oh Sehun! Pergi! Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Pria setengah abad beruban itu berteriak padanya, tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum manis, berdiri dan mengancingkan jasnya, mengambil tasnya untuk kemudian berjalan pergi seperti apa yang Rodrigo inginkan.

"Rencana B." Ujarnya ketika memasuki mobil SUV yang telah menunggunya di luar kediaman De Santis yang menurutnya lebih seperti museum sejarah.

Taeyong yang menyetir untuknya. Pria dibalik topi hitamnya itu menyeringai sebelum memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin hingga mobil melaju meninggalkan kediaman Rodrigo De Santis. " _It's show time!_ " Pria yang sering dijuluki manusia virtual itu tertawa kecil, mengambil remote kecil dari balik laci _dashboard_ mobil sebelum menekan tombol satu-satunya yang berada disana tanpa ragu.

Itu sebuah tombol pemicu ledakan jarak jauh yang sudah mereka pasang di semua gudang penyimpanan anggur milik De Santis. Ada 5 ruangan yang Rodrigo gunakan untuk menyimpan anggur-anggur mahalnya dan kini dapat dipastikan tak ada yang tersisa dari itu. Inilah konsekuensi karena dia telah menolak genjatan senjata yang ditawarkan oleh Phoenix dengan Kwon Yul. Pria itu yang memilih jalannya sendiri. Sehun tahu betapa berharganya anggur-anggur itu bagi De Santis karena pria itu sempat mengajaknya masuk ke gudang penyimpanan anggur di hari keduanya mengunjungi kediaman De Santis jadi baginya dengan meledakkan seluruh gudang penyimpanan anggurnya sudah dapat menghancurkan hati De Santis. Biarkan pria tua itu kehilangan jutaan dolarnya, Sehun tak peduli. Seharusnya pria tua itu bersyukur Phoenix tidak meledakkan seluruh rumahnya. Itu akan jadi bencana baginya jika benar-benar terjadi. Setidaknya Phoenix telah bermurah hati dengan semua ini.

"Kau merindukanku, _sweetheart_?" Sehun menyapa Luhan dibalik sambungan teleponnya. Pria China itu menghubunginya dan dia mengangkat panggilan itu di dering ke-7; cukup untuk membuat _hacker_ cantik itu menunggu. Seringainya tersungging dengan begitu seksi saat menyapa Luhan dengan nada gurauannya. Ia tahu Luhan akan kesal karena itu dan itu adalah bagian favoritnya omong-omong.

 _"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Oh! Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk mengurus masalah kecil, hah? Dasar tak berguna."_

Sehun terkekeh. Sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung atas umpatan kasar Luhan padanya. Baginya kata-kata pedas pria itu adalah sebuah pujian manis di telinganya.

"Oh ayolah, Lu. Ini bukan urusan kecil. Kita berdua tahu De Santis tidak semudah itu di taklukan."

 _"Bagiku kau tetaplah pencundang, E_ _agle's Eyes_ _. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali ke Seoul! Divisi 1 memiliki misi penting dan Yie tak bisa bekerja sendirian, Oh keparat Sehun."_

"Aku akan terbang malam ini ke Seoul."

 _"Bagus. Pegang ucapanmu atau aku akan mengirim pembunuh bayaran ke Italia untuk membunuhmu!"_

"Oh, itu kasar sekali, Lu."

 _"Itu namanya menggertak,_ _ **sweetheart**_ _."_ Luhan meniru nada bicaranya dengan sebuah ejekan, dengan cara yang lebih menyebalkan. Lantas menutup sambungan telepon tanpa kata-kata perpisahan membuat Sehun setidaknya terkekeh kecil karenanya.

 **e)(o**

Mata Baekhyun mendelik dengan lucu saat Joonmyeon mengajaknya pergi ke dapur utama. Tidak, ini bukan dapur tempat biasa Minseok membuat _cake_. Dapur ini sangat besar dengan belasan koki yang bekerja di dalamnya. Seperti dapur _white house,_ itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat melihatnya.

"Hai Max." Joonmyeon menyapa seorang pria Eropa yang tengah mengiris daging tuna. Max menoleh sebentar, lantas tersenyum kecil.

"Hai Joon. Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" Logat Korea nya cukup lucu. Cukup lucu hingga Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kekehannya.

"Tuan muda ingin makan makanan Italia."

Lalu Max menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum; baru menyadari eksistensi anak itu yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Joonmyeon.

"Apa itu? Sejenis pasta? _Dessert_? _Sea food_?"

"Makanan berat yang memiliki saus pedas dan _dessert_ yang terbuat dari _ice cream_." Baekhyun memilin ujung bajunya saat mengatakan itu.

" _Okay_ , aku akan mengurusnya."

"Terimakasih, Max"

" _You're welcome, J_ "

"Apa dia orang Italia?" Bisik Baekhyun ketika langkah mereka telah melewati pintu dapur utama. Ia melihat Joonmyeon menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan, dia Duchtman _(orang belanda)_. Namanya Maximus."

"Seperti nama... kuda?"

Lalu Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia memegangi perutnya. Sampai di meja makan pun ia tetap tertawa seperti orang sinting dan Baekhyun menatapnya datar. Ia bertanya-tanya, _kapan selera humor Joonma membaik?_

"Dan kenapa orang-orang memanggilmuㅡ" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya, perutnya sangat mual dan sesuatu mendesak naik ke kerongkongannya hingga ia menutup mulut dan berlari ke arah wastafel tempat mencuci piring di dapur yang biasa Minseok gunakan. Lalu ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya; sisa tadi pagi, hingga membuat Joonmyeon memekik khawatir.

"Baekhyun! Apa kau baik?" Joonmyeon datang, memijat tengkuk Baekhyun hingga remaja itu bisa menyelesaikan acara muntahnya. Baekhyun menghidupkan keran lalu berkumur dan membasuh mulutnya. Lantas menggeleng kecil pada Joonmyeon yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang. Berbalik hingga ia bersandar pada wastafel. "Kurasa ini bagian dari kehamilanku karena tadi pagi aku tak mendapatkan _morning sick_."

"Jadi kita sebut itu _evening sick_ " Joonmyeon tertawa, lantas membawa Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Hai J! Hai Baek! Ayo pergi _bowling_! Aku sudah minta izin pada Boss untuk mengajakmu." Kai dan Yixing datang beriringan, dengan senyuman konyol di wajah rupawan kedua pria itu hingga Baekhyun meringis kikuk melihatnyaㅡ senyuman mereka terlalu menyilaukan.

"Hush! Baekhyun harus makan dulu. Tunggu atau tidak sama sekali" Joonmyeon mengomel seperti seorang ibu. Matanya melotot seperti hantu hingga Kai maupun Yixing menurunkan bahu mereka dengan air muka tidak semangat.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu." Kai mengeluh, namun setelahnya pergi dengan menarik Yixing tanpa mempedulikan bahwa pria itu tersandung atau tidak oleh kakinya sendiri.

Dan Baekhyun menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya yang terlewat ditemani Joonmyeon hingga nyaris menghabiskan setengah jam. Setelahnya pergi bersama Joonmyeon untuk bermain _bowling_ bersama Kai dan Yixing.

 **e)(o**

" _Strike_! WOO!" Luhan berteriak seperti orang gila saat Baekhyun melemparkan bolanya hingga 10 pin di depan sana jatuh dengan satu lemparan. Baekhyun ada di tim nya, jadi dia bersorak saat Baekhyun mendapat _strike_.

"Kurasa Bos dan Baekhyun pantas di nobatkan sebagai _King and Queen of bowling_." Tutur Kai. Ia mengangkat gelas _wine_ berisi _Pinot Noir_ miliknya lalu bersulang dengan Kris yang gelasnya di isi dengan _Chianti_.

"Jangan biarkan dirimu mabuk, Kai. Kau ada operasi bedah besok."

Kai mengabaikan peringatan Kris, ia lebih memilih tertawa kecil yang lebih layak disebut cibiran lalu menenggak _wine_ merah di gelasnya hingga kandas.

"Itu masih lebih dari 10 jam, bodoh. Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan hari esok."

"Kau akan mengkhawatirkannya saat kau tahu hari kematianmu adalah esok hari, Kim Kai." Kris memutar kepalanya ke arah Kai, memberikan tatapan datar untuk yang lebih muda sebelum mendengus dan menikmati _Chianti_ di gelasnya.

"Tch. Kenapa kau tidak membuat anak bersama J saja, keparat? Kau keduluan oleh Bos." Niat Kai hanya melontarkan sebuah ejekan. Namun sepertinya Kris menanggapi itu dengan serius.

"Tidak sopan mendahului atasanmu, Kai. Jadi aku akan memilikinya setelah Bos."

"Bajingan." Kai mengumpat keras. Mendelik pada Kris untuk kemudian kembali memperhatikan permainan _bowling_ dimana sekarang adalah giliran Jongdae untuk melempar.

Semuanya berjalan dengan menyenangkan saat Jongdae terpeleset dan bolanya tergelincir hingga keluar dari lintasan. Namun, atmosfer menyenangkan itu tak bertahan lama ketika seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legamnya datang dengan gaya yang begitu angkuh. Berdiri disana seakan ini adalah wilayahnya.

Semua Phoenix berdiri tegak. Kris, Minseok dan Jongdae berdiri di depan Baekhyun demi menghalangi anak itu jika saja pria berambut hitam itu berniat mencelakainya.

"Choi Taejun. Mau apa kau? Kita semua tahu Wang tak berhak menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah Phoenix." Kris menyalak seperti anjing, alis tebalnya nyaris saling bertaut dengan air muka yang jelas-jelas tak terlihat senang atas kehadiran Taejun. Pria Choi itu menyeringai, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku mantel hingga Luhan mendecih melihatnya. Jika Sehun disini, dia pasti akan sangat marah dan kehilangan kendali emosi. Permusuhan antara Sehun dan Taejun sangat sengit, berawal dari Taejun yang membunuh adik perempuannya 3 tahun lalu. Semuanya begitu buruk saat itu sampai Sehun hampir menyerang markas Wang sendirian.

"Aku hanya lewat karena kudengar ada sekumpulan pecundang sedang bermain _bowling_ disini." Senyuman Taejun melebar dengan cara yang menjijikan, matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang 3 pria Phoenix yang bagaikan tameng untuknya. "Dan aku ingin melihat kekasih Phoenix."

" _Son of a bitch!_ " Kyungsoo mengumpat keras. Bersamaan dengan beberapa moncong pistol yang terarah pada Taejun. Pria itu bodoh karena datang ke wilayah Phoenix sendirian dan memancing kemarahan dengan mulut kotornya.

"Pergi kau ke neraka, Choi Taejun!" Urat-urat di kening Kai tertarik hingga sedemikian rupa. Ia mengokang pistolnya, memberikan peringatan tingkat lanjut agar Taejun segera mengangkat kakinya dari tempat ini atau pertumpahan darah akan terjadi.

"Oh, oh. _Just slow down_ , Kai." Tawa Taejun benar-benar terdengar buruk di telinga mereka. Taejun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, menyerah. Namun terlihat begitu main-main seolah tengah mengejek mereka.

Kai maju beberapa langkah untuk menggertak dan Taejun mundur, masih mempertahankan senyuman miringnya. "Oke, oke. Aku pergi. _Good bye, loosers_ , kuharap kalian tak merindukanku." Taejun melambaikan tangannya, lalu bergerak mundur hingga figurnya tak terlihat lagi disana.

"Lee Sunbin sepertinya memberitahu Taejun tentang Baekhyun. Kita tahu bahwa Sunbin menjalin hubunganㅡ _yang entah itu apa_ ㅡ bersama Taejun." Yixing mengeluarkan pendapatnya ketika mereka semua melangkah cepat-cepat menuju mobil. Tempat ini sudah tak aman lagi. _Game center_ ini adalah bagian dari Feon, wilayah Phoenix. Entah bagaimana orang Wang itu bisa masuk kesini. Hanya satu kesimpulan; tempat ini tak aman lagi untuk Baekhyun. Yang mereka cari adalah Baekhyun, semua tahu itu. Tak peduli apa yang mereka inginkan dari Baekhyun, yang pasti Phoenix tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada remaja itu, apalagi Baekhyun kini mengandung janin Phoenix yang berharga.

" _What a fucking shit!_ Sudah kubilang wanita itu merepotkan." Kai mengumpat seolah itu adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Ia membuka pintu McLaren nya kasar, membiarkan Kris menggiring Baekhyun untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Bagian favoritnya adalah dia bisa mengobrol dengan remaja itu.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau _gay_."

"Ya saja untuk pria _straight_." Bola mata Kai berotasi, mengabaikan perkataan Yixing yang nyaris tak memiliki intonasi. Yixing pria dominan, dan kekasihnya adalah perempuan, bukan seorang lelaki _carrier_. Entah pria itu benar-benar lurus atau biseksual, tak ada yang tahu karena tak ada yang pernah melihat Yixing berkencan dengan seorang lelaki. Lagipula, mereka nyaris tak memiliki waktu untuk berkencan. Jangankan Yixing yang kekasihnya adalah seorang warga sipil, Kai atau Kris saja yang kekasihnya berada di lingkungan yang sama sangat sulit untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Siapa pria tadi, Kai?" Suara klik dari _seatbelt_ yang terpasang membuat Kai menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya ke arah _on_.

"Choiㅡ"

"Tidak, maksudku bukan namanya Kai."

Kai terkekeh, lupa bahwa Baekhyun adalah pengingat yang tajam terhadap nama seseorang. Ia menginjak pedal gas, mengikuti mobil Minseok di depannya dengan beberapa mobil yang mengikuti di belakang. Baekhyun harus diletakkan di pertengahan agar memiliki tameng. "Dia _drugs supplier_ dari Wang. Dia adalah 'teman' Lee Sunbin. Kau ingat dia, bukan?"

"Ehm, wanita yang tempo lalu di kantor Chanyeol. Jadi dia semacam... mengadu pada temannya?"

"Mungkin. Semua orang menginginkan Chanyeol. Dia _Nation's Boyfriend_ ; tampan dan mapan. Sunbin iri padamu karena kau adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Percayalah, Chanyeol tak pernah menandai seseorang sebagai kekasihnya."

Wajah Baekhyun merona oleh tiap kata yang Kai ucapkan. Merasa tersanjung mungkin adalah hal yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa berharga dan di inginkan. Jelas sekali ia menaruh perasaan terhadap mafioso itu, dan kini Chanyeol menyebutnya sebagai kekasih. Mana lagi yang lebih membahagikan dari itu?

"Tenanglah. Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan Wang menyakitimu sehelai rambut pun."

 **e)(o**

"Dia mirip Hana." Selembar foto dilempar ke atas meja. Pria tua di sofa itu menatap sejenak putranya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Keriput di wajahnya kian terlihat jelas dari hari ke hari. Sudah lama ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya, tapi kini putra semata wayangnya datang untuk memberikan informasi mengenai orang yang mereka cari.

"Dia telah resmi melepas gelarnya. Kini ia warga sipil dan kita bisa dengan bebas mengambilnya dari Phoenix." Chansung menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan membara, terlalu bersemangat untuk mencari masalah pada kelompok Phoenix, keluarga Leone.

"Jangan menganggap remeh Phoenix, nak. Dia seorang iblis. Kau tak dapat melihatnya dengan sebelah mata tertutup. Phoenix adalah yang terkuat di era ini. Leone Park... De Santis bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan kepopulerannya di Italia." Mantan pimpinan Wang itu berkedip lambat. Wajah tegasnya tetap tak berubah, mata tajamnya masihlah sama, dan pemikiran kritisnya masihlah setajam dahulu. "Phoenix punya dendam pada kita. Jangan remehkan dendam kesumat Park Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tak segan membunuh ayahnya. Jadi ia juga tak akan segan untuk membantai kita. Pikirkan baik-baik. Cari waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil anak itu. Mata Phoenix masih terbuka lebar untuk saat ini."

 **e)(o**

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, alisnya nyaris bertautan, hidungnya mengerut dan wajahnya tertekuk dengan bibir mencebik. Ia marah. Baekhyun dengan wajah kekanakkan dan perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar sama sekali tidak cocok. 3 bulan lalu ia merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan para Phoenix dan ia resmi berusia 19.

"Aku mau memeluk anjing Zitao di China, Chanyeol!" Ia memekik, merengek dan marah disaat yang bersamaan. Sementara itu Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin terasa menyebalkan dan permintaan Baekhyun yang aneh dan tak mungkin ia penuhi adalah sebuah malapetaka. Ia tak mungkin pergi ke Qingdao sementara pekerjaannya begitu mencekik. Ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun pergi kesana bersama Phoenix yang lain.

"Kita tak bisa pergi kesana, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk namun Baekhyun tak mau mendengar alasan apapun untuk menolak keinginannya. Jadi ia benar-benar marah dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk seraya menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "Aku akan membiarkanmu makan _ice cream_ sepuasnya." Lalu langkah kekanakkan itu terhenti. Baekhyun berbalik secepat Chanyeol berucap. Matanya berbinar dengan senang. Semua orang tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan perut buncitnya begitu kekanakkan. Semakin kekanakkan dari hari ke hari seolah Baekhyun yang tenang dan berwibawa sudah lama hilang.

"Janji?"

"Hn."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. Lantas meloncat-loncat dengan langkah ringan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol, memeluk leher dominan tampannya dan memberikan kecupan sayang di pipinya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Begitupun aku, _sweetheart_." Chanyeol lebih sering tersenyum sekarang. Bukan senyum lebar seperti yang sering dilakukan Kai atau Joonmyeon. Hanya sebuah senyum simpul yang begitu menawan. "Kita akan pergi menemui Dokter Sooyoung untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu."

Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan ke-5, ia sering melakukan _check-up_ untuk memastikan kandungannya baik-baik saja tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar nama asing itu. Sebelumnya bukan nama itu yang memeriksa kandungannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "siapa Dokter Sooyoung? Orang barumu?"

"Dia dokter kandungan, baru pulang dari London setelah study nya."

"Oh, oke." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu riang. Dia selalu terlihat cantik setiap harinya. Membuat Chanyeol tak pernah bosan untuk selalu memandangi submisif cantiknya itu. Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun, berusaha merasakan sebuah kehidupan didalam sana dan ketika sebuah tendangan kecil dari perut Baekhyun dirasakan tangannya, mereka sama-sama terkekeh.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Tatapan violetnya masih sama tegasnya seperti dulu. Tak banyak yang berubah.

"Tidak, itu geli." Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa geli di perutnya ketika bayinya menendang-nendang di perutnya. "Mungkin dia tahu itu kau, Chanlie."

"Jangan menendang _mommy_ mu, _baby_ " Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar lembut dan jantan secara bersamaan. Ia mencium perut Baekhyun yang belum terlalu besar beberapa kali hingga remaja 19 itu terkekeh geli. "Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Chanyeol mendongak, menatap amber cantik _carrier_ nya untuk meminta sebuah jawaban.

"Jika kau tidak sibuk." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Dulu ia benci gerakan tak pasti itu namun berbulan-bulan hidup bersama Phoenix membuatnya mulai meniru bahasa tubuh itu.

" _Anything for you, my baby wolf_." Bisik Chanyeol. Lantas berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang masih sama manisnya lalu merengkuh pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Chanyeol aku bukan lansia!" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal ketika Chanyeol menuntunnya dengan hati-hati untuk menuruni tangga.

"Tidak, tapi kau bocah ceroboh." Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa menatap Baekhyun dan tetap berjalan dengan pelan untuk menuntun _carrier_ hamil itu. Baekhyun mendengus dan melipat sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan lucu. Jika Joonmyeon melihatnya, biasanya pria itu akan terbahak hingga sulit untuk berhenti. Namun kini Joonmyeon tak di sini. Dia pergi bersama seperangkat anggota divisinya untuk melakulan eksekusi di Vegas.

Lalu saat mendengar suara siulan menggoda, ia menemukan Jongdae dan Zitao di bawah sana dengan tatapan jenaka ke arahnya. Lagi, ia mendengus dan mendelik pada keduanya.

"Kalian cocok dijadikan halaman depan koran pagi." Jongdae mengatakannya setelah berhasil mengambil foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat manis disana. Baekhyun hendak mengumpat dan mengeluarkan seluruh sumpah serapah yang ia punya didalam perpustakaan kepalanya namun ia lebih dulu menyadari bahwa itu tidak baik, untuknya juga untuk bayinya. Ia tak mau jika nanti anaknya suka mengumpat.

"Oh, _father_. Sooyoung menelepon dan mengatakan ia sudah di rumah sakit." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk atas apa yang di sampaikan Jongdae. Dan Baekhyun bernafas lega setelah kakinya menginjak lantai dasar hingga Chanyeol tak perlu memperlakukannya lagi seperti seorang lansia.

"Hah.. tiba-tiba aku rindu Joonma." Gumamnya. Namun Chanyeol jelas mendengar itu dan keningnya berkerut. Air muka terlihat keruh dan tak suka. "Apa? Aku hanya bilang itu. Aku rindu saat dia membacakan buku dongeng sebelum tidur. Sudah berapa lama ya dia pergi?"

"Ini baru hari keduanya, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendengus ringan. Mempercepat langkahnya hingga Baekhyun ikut terseret. Chanyeol tetap menjengkelkan baginya.

"Rasanya seperti puluhan hari tanpanya." Ia tetap mengoceh tentang Joonmyeon saat Chanyeol membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Bahkan saat mobil sudah melaju ia tetap memikirkan Joonmyeon.

"Chanyeol... Yuta ingin bertemu denganku." Baekhyun berucap seringan bulu. Tatapannya begitu penuh harapan membuat kemarahan Chanyeol yang sempat tersulut sampai ke ubun-ubun mulai menyurut kembali. "Ini sudah lama sekali. Ayolah, biarkan aku menemuinya, oke?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak berteriak karena euforia yang ia rasakan. Sudah terhitung sekitar 7 bulan ia tak bertemu dengan Yuta. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana lelaki itu saat ini.

"Kau yang terbaik." Seru Baekhyun gemas seraya memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat seperti sebuah manekin lucu di _mall_. Ia bahkan tak merasa malu sedikitpun saat supir Chanyeol melirik mereka lewat kaca spion.

"Sudah kubilang, _anything for you_."

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit milik Feon Group sekitar tiga perempat jam kemudian. Baekhyun ingat pertama dan terakhir kali ia kesini adalah saat Chanyeol memaksanya memeriksa apakah dia _carrier_ atau bukan. Itu sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Dan kini ia kembali bersama perut berisinya.

Wajahnya semerah tomat saat Chanyeol kembali merengkuh pinggangnya di hadapan banyak orang. Semua orang sudah tahu Phoenix memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya tengah mengandung. Namun bagi Baekhyun, berjalan bersama Chanyeol dengan _skinship_ di depan umum masih membuatnya malu. Chanyeol begitu terlihat posesif padanya.

Mereka memasuki _lift_ bersama beberapa perawat dan pengunjung. Baekhyun merapat pada Chanyeol saat telinganya mendengar mereka membicarakan ketampanan dominannya. Ia sedikit kesal. Hanya sedikit.

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun. Pria itu hanya mengecup kening Baekhyun dan setelahnya kembali terdiam seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Lift_ berhenti di lantai 4 dan mereka berdua keluar dari sana yang membuat Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ruangan Dokter Sooyoung berada di lantai 4.

"Hai, _father_. Hai, cantik. Byun Baekhyun, _right_?" Suara lembut Sooyoung mengalun merdu saat Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan dengan tulisan kapital didepannya yang berbunyi _' '._ Wanita itu begitu cantik dengan jejeran giginya yang sedikit besar dan rapi, tubuhnya nyaris setinggi Chanyeol dengan senyuman menawan serta rambut sebahu, matanya hitam kecoklatan dengan binar ramah yang tulus, kakinya ramping seperti model dengan lekuk tubuh yang proporsional. Baekhyun bahkan nyaris tak berkedip saat melihatnya. Lantas saat menyadari bahwa wanita itu bertanya padanya ia hanya mengangguk kaku seperti robot.

"Kau bisa menunggu, tuan Park? Aku akan memeriksa _serigala_ cantikmu." Sooyoung jelas menggoda hubungan mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu lebar lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk memasuki tirai. Semua orang punya alasan kenapa mereka memanggilnya _serigala_ atau _baby wolf_ seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan; karena matanya berwarna amber, mata yang dominan di miliki ras serigala.

Sooyoung bertanya banyak hal padanya, seperti; bagaimana _morning_ _sick_ nya, kegiatannya sehari-hari setelah mengandung, termasuk makanan yang di konsumsinya. Lalu pada saat-saat terakhir wanita tinggi itu melakukan USG terhadap kandungannya.

"Hasilnya baik. Janinnya ada dalam posisi yang benar dan tali ari-ari tak melilitnya." Itu yang ia katakan saat mereka kembali pada Chanyeol. "Jenis kelaminnya memang belum terlihat jelas namun sepertinya bayi kalian berjenis kelamin perempuan."

Keadaan mulai hening. Atmosfer diantara mereka mulai berubah, seakan menghimpit oksigen dan menyesakkan dada. Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Hanya Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sooyoung.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Baekhyun. Kakinya melangkah lemas di _basement_ dengan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Pria itu melirik melewati ujung matanya, hanya sebentar.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu pada situasi seperti ini. Seakan ribuan duri merangsek masuk melewati tenggorokannya. Kenyataan pahit ini nyatanya lebih pahit dari empedu.

"Seharusnya bayinya laki-laki."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Begitupun para _bodyguard_ di belakang mereka. Pria itu menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sang submisif. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, mencengkeram bahu remaja itu dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun nyaris mengeluarkan rintihannya. Tapi ia pikir mungkin ini tak sebanding dengan rasa kecewa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan dari semua ini adalah bayinya harus laki-laki agar Chanyeol mendapatkan penerusnya kelak. Tapi kenyataan pahit menamparnya, menampar mereka. Tak ada yang lebih merasa kecewa dari Baekhyun, ia merasa dirinya telah gagal. Itu saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baekhyun? Laki-laki atau pun perempuan sama saja." Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun dengan violetnya dan remaja itu hanya mampu menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, merasa begitu sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol." Bersamaan dengan itu bendungan air di pelupuk matanya hancur hingga linangan air mata itu tercipta di wajah cantiknya. Hatinya hancurㅡ merasa marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Baekhyun? Siapa yang mengatakan kau harus mengandung bayi laki-laki?" Suara Chanyeol kian meninggi kala violetnya senantiasa menatap tajam Baekhyun yang menangis penuh kekecewaan.

"Tapi... tapiㅡ"

"Hentikan," Chanyeol menginterupsi, wajahnya terlihat lelah, sangat lelah. "Hentikan omong kosong ini. Dia anak kita, laki-laki atau perempuan, dia tetap anak kita. **Anak kita**." Nafas Chanyeol terdengar memburu seperti predator. Ia menekankan kalimat terakhirnya agar Baekhyun dapat mengerti bahwa tak peduli apapun jenis kelaminnya, selama itu anaknya dan Baekhyun maka ia akan menerimanya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menuntut agar Baekhyun mengandung seorang anak laki-laki. Kehamilan Baekhyun bahkan diluar rencananya. Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan mengandung bayi perempuan. Itu bukanlah dosa besar.

"Jangan katakan apapun tentang jenis kelamin anak kita. Dia darah dagingku, Baekhyun. Aku tak peduli apapun jenis kelaminnya, selama dia terlahir sehat dan kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup." Suara berat Chanyeol bagaikan simponi yang indah, mengalun di telinganya dan menenangkan hatinya. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari penerimaan Chanyeol, ia pastikan itu.

Maka ia hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Chanyeol mencium bibirnya di hadapan para _bodyguard_. Ia tak peduli pada rasa malu atau apapun omong kosong lainnya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah Chanyeol berada di sisinya.

Tak ada lagi ocehan tentang ini dan itu didalam mobil. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, dan Chanyeol tetap pada sikapnya yang tertutup dan tenang. Hingga tak sadar bahwa matanya mulai memberat dan tertutup dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu tegap Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

"Semua siap ditempat." Suara Joonmyeon terdengar di setiap _communicator_ yang mereka pasang di masing-masing telinga. Pria itu memberi aba-aba untuk memulai misi dari tempatnya memantau di ruang operator.

 _"Tye siap di zona terdekat dengan titik merah."_

"Zona terdekat? _Kids zone_?" Suara tawa Kai kini yang terdengar disana. Tim eksekusi yang bersamanya lantas menatapnya dengan tajam, memberikan peringatan pertama dan Kai hanya melipat bibirnya sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Oke maaf. Lanjut Tye."

 _"Kupotong gajimu 20%, Kai."_ Itu suara Joonmyeon. Yang lantas membuat Kai mendelik.

"Apㅡ"

" _Just shut up_!" Luhan melotot padanya. Rasa kesal di ubun-ubunnya telah mendidih hingga sedemikian rupa. Cuaca Vegas yang cukup terik hari ini membuatnya gerah dan gurauan Kai pada misi mereka hanya akan memperlambat proses eksekusi. Ia ingin semua ini terselesaikan dengan cepat dan kembali ke Seoulㅡ menikmati musim semi dengan segelas bir dibawah kanopi.

"Kau pandai menggertak, _sweetheart_." Goda Sehun dibalik senapan besarnya yang disokong oleh penahan senapan di lantai balkon.

" _Just shut up you're son of a bitch_!"

 _"Teman-teman. mendekati titik merah."_ Suara Taeyong kembali terdengar dan semuanya berubah dalam posisi siaga yang serius. Kai dan Sehun berhenti untuk membuat lelucon yang akan membuat gaji mereka dipotong dan Luhan mulai menetralkan kembali temperamennya.

"Tembakkan _shock liquid_ nya, Mark. Aku akan mengaktifkan alarm dan mematikan CCTV." Luhan berkata cepat dengan memasukkan beberapa kode akses pada sistem di laptopnya hingga ia bisa mengaktifkan alarm kebakaran di _mall_ dari jarak 1,3 kilometer jauhnya.

"Laksanakan." Lalu Mark menembakkan peluru berisi _shock liquid_ nya pada sebelum orang-orang mulai berlarian panik ketika alarm kebakaran di seluruh penjuru mall berbunyi.

Kai suka _shock liquid_ yang ia ciptakan bersama divisi kedokteran, _shock liquid_ itu menyerang saraf somatik secara tiba-tiba dan besar-besaran sehingga saraf itu membekukan sistem saraf pusat dan membuat tubuh kaku dalam waktu 5 menit.

"Oke, ini seharusnya mudah." Sehun menggosok kedua tangannya, ia membenarkan letak topi hitamnya lalu kembali fokus pada teleskop senapannya. Kali ini ia adalah penembak dan Yixing menjadi _observer_. "Arah angin sepertinya mendukung."

"Tidak, arah anginnya berubah ke barat. Arahkan ke arah jam 1."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Percaya padaku, EE." Mata Yixing dan Sehun bertemu untuk beberapa saat, masing-masing dari mereka berusaha meyakinkan diri dan akhirnya Sehun menuruti apa yang di katakan _observer_ nya. Mereka adalah tim _sniper_ , harus saling mempercayai dan mengambil kesepakatan secara cepat dan tepat.

"Waktu kalian tidak banyak, anak-anak." Joonmyeon kembali bersuara, perasaannya gundah ketika melihat 2 menit tersisa dari pengaruh _shock liquid_ yang Mark tembakkan.

"Oh _shit_ , ada anak-anak disana! Bawa dia pergi astaga!" Sehun berteriak nyaris putus asa melihat seorang anak laki-laki, balita, yang mungkin kehilangan ibunya.

"Kita tak punya waktu, EE. Kau bisa tanpa menyakitinya. Tembak atau semuanya akan sia-sia." Kyungsoo, si bunglon yang terbebas dari penyamaran pada misi kali ini mendesak Sehun. Waktu terus berjalan dan kurang dari 2 menit waktu mereka yang tersisa.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Suara Yixing juga memperburuk emosi Sehun. Ia adalah _sniper_ , sudah seharusnya ia memiliki kendali emosi yang bagus. Tapi saat di hadapkan dengan anak-anak, ia tak bisa bertindak seperti yang seharusnya.

"Oke, aku bisa melakukan ini." Jadi ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menutup sebelah matanya, membidik target hingga ia menarik pelatuk senapannya dan satu peluru mematikan berhasil melesat cepatㅡ lurus pada 500 meter pertama hingga mulai melengkung ke arah jam 12 dan berhasil melubangi kepala dengan telak.

"Oh astaga! Itu tadi menegangkan sekali!" Kai berteriak keras dengan nafas yang ia hembuskan keras, menghembuskan kekhawatiran yang sempat ia rasakan di detik-detik sebelumnya.

 _"Gosh! Kalian membuatku ketakutan setengah mati!"_ Mark terdengar begitu lega. Nafasnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai, begitu memburu hingga hembusan itu terdengar jelas di _earphone_ yang lain.

" _Tye_ , kau sudah ambil?" Mereka nyaris lupa, tugas mereka tak berakhir sampai disitu. Masih ada satu hal yang harus mereka pastikan berada di tangan Taeyong atau semua pekerjaan dan ketegangan mereka akan sia-sia.

 _"Sudah kudapatkan!"_

" _Fin_. Kembali ke pangkalan sebelum anggota S.W.A.T datang."

 **e)(o**

"Apa? Jaehyun sudah kembali?" Kai berbicara lewat telepon genggamnya. Air mukanya terlihat begitu serius dengan sedikit kerutan di kening. Adrenalin mengalir begitu saja didalam pembuluh darahnya hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak seperti genderang perang. Setelah 5 bulan berlalu, akhirnya Jaehyun kembali dalam kelompok. Ini yang ia nantikan. Tapi kini ia ragu untuk melakulannya.

"Oke, terimakasih informasinya, Kris." Lantas Kai meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja vas. Saat berbalik Kyungsoo sudah ada di ambang pintunya, bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan lembut lalu duduk di atas sofa putih disana.

"Sesuatu terjadi setiap saat, Kyungsoo." Tawa Kai begitu ringan dan indah, hingga Kyungsoo tertegun beberapa saat. Masing-masing diantara mereka semua memiliki sisi manusiawi yang begitu mencolok hingga orang-orang tertipu dengan penampilan mereka dan tak mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari kelompok hitam.

"Kau tahu betul maksudku, Kim Jongin." Mata Kyungsoo mendelik sinis padanya, lantas membiarkan Kai duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya dan menghimpitnya seolah tak ada lagi ruang kosong.

"Kris mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun sudah kembali ke Seoul setelah cuti panjangnya."

"Oh, itu bagus. Kita bisa mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Tapi, aku merasa ragu." Akhirnya ia mengutarakan kebimbangannya pada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kyungsoo harus tahu bahwa ia merasakan keraguan untuk melanjutkan tindakan ini.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan. Aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri dan akan kupastikan kau tutup mulut." Kyungsoo selalu serius dan tegas. Poin penting yang Kai sukai dari kekasihnya itu adalah bahwa Kyungsoo begitu baik dibalik sifat pendiamnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah terlanjur turun, _babe_. Kau tahu, aku hanya merasa ini bertentangan dengan Chanyeol, dengan Phoenix."

"Ini bukan pengkhianatan jika kau memikirkan itu. Kita hanya ingin mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya di cari Wang dari Phoenix. Kita tahu ini bukan soal uang. Ada hal yang lebih penting bagi Wang, sesuatu yang ada pada Phoenix, dan jawabannya ada pada _chip_ itu. Jika Chanyeol tak mengatakannya pada anggota yang lain, maka kita harus mencari tahunya sendiri."

 **e)(o**

Suasana di luar masih sangatlah gelap ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan ia terbaring sendirian di ranjang Chanyeol. Ia tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini, yang ia tahu bahwa terakhir kali ia terjaga adalah saat Chanyeol membawanya untuk menemui Sooyoung.

Ia menggapai ponsel di atas nakas, menemukan bahwa saat ini masihlah jam 4 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk terbangun.

Dengan mata mengantuknya, Baekhyun turun dari ranjang, keluar dari kamar, berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga menemukan tangga dan turun menuju dapur. Ia mengambil botol air dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menenggaknya. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa disini tak hanya ada dirinya, disana juga ada Renㅡ tengah duduk sendirian di depan _counter_ sambil memegang selembar kertas.

"Hai." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyapanya, cukup canggung. Tapi tak cukup untuk memukul mundur niatnya. "Selamat... pagi?"

Ren tersenyum kecil, "ya, pagi, Baekhyun."

"Siapa itu?" Baekhyun adalah orang yang tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, jadi ia bertanya. Apa yang di pegang Ren adalah selembar kertas foto berukuran 4x6.

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Ren menatap kembali foto di tangannya. Tatapannya terlihat lirih, "dia pacarㅡ maksudku mantan pacarku. Kang Dongho, aku memanggilnya Baekho."

"Kenapa kalian berpisah?"

"Pekerjaan." Singkat, namun menjelaskan semuanya. "Dia seorang anggota detektif kepolisian. Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami karena kupikir dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Keadaan mulai lengang dan terasa mencekik. Baekhyun rasa keputusannya untuk bertanya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Setidaknya ia mengerti bagaimana beratnya hal itu untuk Ren. Jadi sekarang ia merasa semakin bersalah telah berpikiran bahwa Ren akan menggoda Chanyeol. Tidak, lelaki itu punya hidupnya sendiri.

Mulutnya telah terbukaㅡ hendak berbicara, sebelum wangi kayu dan rerumputan yang beradu dengan _mint_ membaui hidungnya. Kepalanya berputar cepat ke belakang dan melihat siluet Chanyeol bersama Kai dan Kris berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

"Aku... harus pergi. _Bye_ " Baekhyun menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Ren untuk kemudian berlari mengejar langkah Phoenix.

"Chanlie!" Suaranya memekik nyaring hingga langkah tiga pria dewasa itu terhenti dibawah anak tangga. Ketiganya menoleh dan raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat berkerut, pria itu lelah, namun juga merasa kesal. Kesal karena melihat Baekhyun berlari seperti anak-anak, karena Baekhyun ceroboh.

"Jangan berlari." Chanyeol berkata dalam intonasi tanpa nada. Tangannya terulur untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Remaja dengan perut buncit itu terkekeh sambil menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Kai? Kalau kau sudah pulang, Joonma pasti juga telah pulang"

"Ya, dia di tempat _billiard_ bersama Minseok dan Jongdae." Jawab Kris.

"Aku akan pergi kesana. Sampai jumpa" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Mulai melangkah mundur sebelum berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tempat meja _billiard_ berada yang tentunya masih sangat ia ingat.

"Dia... sesuatu." Kai dan Kris saling menatap seolah mereka tengah bertukar pikiran. Sementara itu Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli dan mengindahkan kedua pria yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka pergi ke ruang kerja Chanyeol untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tentunya berhubungan dengan bisnis dan uang.

"Kerjakan itu." Chanyeol melempar sebuah map ke mejanya. Sepasang kristal violetnya menatap Kai dengan tatapan Phoenixnya, tajam dan intimidatif.

"Kupikir kita akan mengerjakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Phoenix." Kai mengangkat bahunya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya dengan sikut terlipat dan telapak tangan menengadah ke atas. Hanya merasa tak percaya saja saat Chanyeol memberikannya berkas pemasaran Feon Inc.

"Selesaikan itu dalam 2 hari atau kau akan menyesalinya." Oh, sebuah ancaman. Kai mendengus, mengangkat bahu sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping lalu pergi. _Baiklah, ini seharusnya mudah._

Selama tungkainya melangkah Kai terus menggerutu, membicarakan ini dan itu pada dirinya sendiri, termasuk membicarakan tentang betapa _bossy_ nya Chanyeol.

"Dia pasti berniat membunuhku dengan _deadline_ nya." Gumamnya sambil menuruni tangga, berjalan ke sebelah barat daya, menyusuri lorong panjang yang remang dan lembab demi masuk kedalam ruangan IT, tempat divisi Kris bekerja.

"Jaehyun! Mana Jaehyun?" Ia bertanya begitu saja setelah pintu besi ruangan terbuka. Orang-orang itu menatapnya bingung. Semuanya tahu Kai adalah kepala divisi kedokteran dan ruang kerjanya bukan disini.

"Aku disini." Jaehyun datang dari balik komputer Luhan. Membawa cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul lalu tersenyum.

Kai menatapnya beberapa saat, beralih pada kopi yang di pegangnya lalu kembali lagi pada wajah cerah Jaehyun. Ia tarik Jaehyun hingga ke sudut dimana tak ada orang yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Oh, _shit_. Letakkan kopi itu, Jae." Kai merebut cangkir kopi Jaehyun, meletakkannya di atas meja. Aroma kafein membuatnya tertarik dan itu tidak baik untuk saat ini. Ada satu hal yang harus ia dapatkan dari Jaehyun maka dari itu meminum secangkir kopi bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk sementara waktu.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang membawamu padaku, tuan Kim?" Kedua alis Jaehyun meninggi, nada bicaranya terdengar ragu. Melihat keseriusan Kai membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau punya cadangan dari _chip_ yang ku serahkan padamu?"

" _Chip_ yang mana?"

Kai mengerang kesal dengan rotasi bola matanya, "selama satu tahun ini aku yakin hanya satu kali aku menyerahkan sebuah _chip_ untuk kau periksa, Jung Jaehyun!"

Kening Jaehyun terlihat memiliki beberapa lipatan setelahnya, mencoba mengingat _chip_ apa yang di maksud Kai.

"Ayolah Jae, _chip_ dari salah seorang anggota Dinas Kependudukan!"

Ada jeda beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Oh, ya. Aku ingat. Kau bertanya soal cadangannya? Ya, aku menyimpannya dalam _disk_. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan dan data dari _chip_ itu bisa membantu. Ayolah, Jae. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " _o-kay_... tunggu disini."

"Jangan biarkan siapapun tahu jika aku meminta cadangan datanya darimu."

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Haee.. gue balik. Adakah yang masih nunggu update BP?**

 **Gue gabisa ngomong apa apa lagi selain kata maaf dan maaf. Gue udah janji bakal tamatin ff ini dan gue pastiin gue gak bakal ingkar janji. Pasti gue tamatin kok suer. Tapi ya gue gak janji itu bakal cepet. Gue susah bagi waktu antara sekolah sama dunia ff. Dan jujur gue udah sedikit kehilangan minat sama dunia delusi ini hhhhh**

 **Intinya keep review guys! Gue tetep tunggu kok review kalian dan pastinya bakal gue baca**

 **See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **6**

"Bekkyon- _sam_ _ㅡ_ _san._ Kau kah itu?" Mata kecil Yuta mendelik saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Tak ada yang berubah selainㅡ "ka-kau.. kau.. hamil?" Kini tatapan tak percaya Baekhyun dapatkan dari temannya.

Air muka Baekhyun terlihat tak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Namun tak ada yang bisa di sembunyikan saat fakta mengatakan bahwa perutnya memang membesar. Yuta tak cukup bodoh untuk mengira Baekhyun menjadi gendut dengan perut buncit.

"Ya, begitulah. Halo paman Yuta, aku _baby_ Baek" Baekhyun menirukan suara anak-anak sambil tertawa. Yuta menatapnya ragu. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya, _apa dia sehat? Baekhyun masih 18_ _ㅡ_ _ah tidak, mungkin sekarang 19 dan perutnya telah sebesar itu. Apa keluar dari istana membuatnya depresi?_

"Perempuan atauㅡ"

"Perempuan." Sela Baekhyun. Ia masih cukup sensitif dan merasa bersalah tentang jenis kelamin bayinya. Jadi ia tak ingin membahas itu.

Bicara soal Yuta, lelaki itu datang beberapa menit yang lalu ke kediaman Phoenix setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan izin dari Chanyeol. Pria itu cukup baik omong-omong dengan mengizinkannya menemui Yuta.

"Berapa usianya?"

"6 bulan. Ah, besok lusa sepertinya tujuh."

"Oh astaga. Siapa ayahnya?" Yuta berbisik hati-hati, sedikit merasa tak enak hati menanyakannya namun ia ingin tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang temannya kandung.

"Pemilik rumah yang kau singgahi, tentu saja."

Mulut Yuta terbuka sebesar jari kelingking, wajahnya kini seperti orang bodoh dengan kelopak mata melebar. "Maksudmu Park Chanyeol? _Gosh_ , kau beruntung memiliki putrinya dalam perutmu!"

"Oh astaga apakah semua orang langsung tahu siapa Park Chanyeol saat pertama kali aku menyebut namanya? Apa hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu dia saat pertama kali bertemu?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling kuno di zaman ini karena tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol sejak awal.

"Yang benar saja. Dia pengusaha yang hebat dan terkenal... dan sukses... dan tampan... danㅡ"

"Hentikan itu. Itu menyebalkan."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Akuㅡ apa? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Kau bukan _gay_."

"Tergantung situasi."

Baekhyun melotot, memukul lengan Yuta main-main membuat lelaki itu meringis dengan tawanya. "Oke, oke. Hanya bercanda, Bekkyon- _san_."

"Aku rindu kau, sangat." Bibir Baekhyun mencebik, menatap Yuta dengan tatapan anak anjingnya lantas menerjang tubuh kecil Yuta dengan sebuah pelukan kerinduan yang begitu erat. Rasanya seperti halusinasi saat melihat temannya, Nakamoto Yuta berada di sini, di hadapannya, tengah ia peluk.

Lalu seseorang berdeham yang membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati Jaehyun serta Minseok berada disana. Jaehyun terlihat santai dengan _t-shirt_ abu nya sedangkan Minseok lebih terlihat rapi dengan setelan jas kantornya.

"Ini waktunya _check up, babe._ Ini sudah lebih dari 1 bulan dan kau telah menundanya selama 2 minggu."

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Rasa rindunya pada Yuta bahkan belum sepenuhnya tersampaikan. Tapi kini ia harus pergi. "Tidak ada Chanyeol?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Sayang sekali Minseok justru menggeleng.

" _Big Boss_ pergi ke Hongkong dan baru pulang 2 hari kedepan. Kau lupa itu?"

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik. Ambernya kembali menatap Yuta penuh dengan penyesalan dan lelaki itu nyatanya hanya tersenyum, memaklumi. " _It's okay,_ kita dapat bertukar pesan, _chat_ atau _video call,_ Bek- _san_."

"Baiklah. Berjanjilah untuk menghubungiku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lemas, namun tatapannya adalah kebalikan dari itu. "Jaehyun _hyung_. Bisakah aku minta kau mengantar temanku ke bandara?"

"Itu tidakㅡ"

"Tidak masalah." Jaehyun menyahut dengan cepat. Bahkan menyela perkataan Yuta. Pria itu terlihat penuh semangat dan sepertinya Baekhyun tahu apa arti dari tatapan itu.

"Dia _straight, hyung_." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jaehyun beberapa kali saat ia berdiri untuk kemudian berjalan pergi dengan Minseok.

"Kau tahu.. Chanyeol sangat suka susu pisang saat kami masih remaja. Tapi sekarang dia tak pernah mengonsumsinya lagi, dia selalu menenggak alkohol, terkhusus untuk _wine_ dan sampanye."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan telinga yang terbuka lebar saat Minseok berbicara mengenai masa muda Phoenix.

"Dia anak yang sangat nakal, namun juga berani. Chanyeol bahkan sering berkelahi saat SMA. Kris dan Sehun yang biasa menjadi tamengnya lalu Kai akan berusaha membawa lawan Chanyeol pergi. Setelahnya Kyungsoo atau Yixing yang mengobati luka Chanyeol meski Chanyeol selalu menolak. Dan Luhan selalu membuat perkelahian Chanyeol lolos dari guru konseling. Biasanya juga Jongdae dan Zitao yang mematikan CCTV. Lalu saat perkelahian selesai, Joonmyeon dan aku selalu memarahinya." Tawa Minseok menunjukkan betapa menyenangkannya masa SMA nya bersama Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tak dapat membayangkan sosok muda Chanyeol yang begitu arogan.

"Kalian satu SMA?"

"Tentu. Kami bersama sejak usia belasan. Chanyeol menjadi Godfather Phoenix sejak usianya 11, ingat? Dan dia juga yang membiayai pendidikan kami sampai jenjang kuliah. Chanyeol sangat baik jika kau mau melihatnya lebih dalam."

"Dan bagaimana kau bergabung dengan Phoenix?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja saat ia dan Minseok masuk kedalam mobil. Minseok akan menyetir jadi ia duduk di sebelah kursi supir. 3 mobil pengawal telah siap di depan dan belakang mobil yang ia pakai dengan Minseok. Selalu berlebihan.

Tapi mungkin kata berlebihan itu akan hilang mengingat nyawanya selalu berada di ujung tanduk sejak dunia tahu bahwa ia adalah kekasih Phoenix.

"Awalnya bukan sebuah hal serius. Saat aku kecil aku bergaul dengan anak-anak preman, gangster, dan sejenisnya. Kami sepakat untuk mengikuti seleksi ke akademi Phoenix hingga akhirnya aku lulus, hanya aku yang lulus diantara kami. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Phoenix muda yang arogan dan entah bagaimana kami berteman. Kau harus tahu bahwa dia sangat menyebalkan saat kecil. Dengan wajah tampannya yang menjengkelkan itu dia benar-benar menjadi anak yang sombong dan otoriter. Sangat _bossy_." Mobil berjalan keluar dari gerbang pengekang istana Phoenix. Baekhyun tertawa saat Minseok bercerita tentang bagaimana Chanyeol saat kecil. Baginya itu terdengar wajar karena saat ini pun Chanyeol tetap menjadi sosok menyebalkan yang tampan.

"Ah, teleponku berdering." Gumam Baekhyun. Mengambil ponsel didalam saku mantel hingga melihat ID Chanyeol di layar. Ia mengulum senyum, menggeser tombol hijau secepat yang ia bisa hingga ia dapat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol di seberang sana.

 _"Kau sudah pergi pada Dokter Sooyoung, Baekhyun?"_ Tidak ada salam, tidak ada basa-basi. Seperti biasa.

"Aku sedang di perjalanan kesana bersama Minseok _hyung_."

 _"Bagus. Bagaimana morning sick mu?"_

"Aku sudah tidak mendapatkan _morning sick_ selama 2 hari. Lagipula aku sudah jarang mendapatkannya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya. Hendak bertanya, namun gelisah. Chanyeol juga tak mengatakan apapun seolah mengetahui niatannya untuk bertanya. Jadi saat situasi sudah mendesak, ia bertanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau lelah?"

 _"Lelah adalah sebuah risiko. Tak ada pekerjaan yang tak melelahkan, baby wolf."_

"Cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukanmu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai disana.

 _"Aku tidak mendengarnya, Baekhyun."_

"Kubilang aku merindukanmu, Chanlie. Cepatlah pulang. Bayi ini sering menendang, menanyakan ayahnya." Tangannya mengelus perut, merasakan pergerakan-pergerakan kecil disana, sesekali terkekeh saat sesuatu menggelitik perutnya dari dalam. Sooyoung bilang kemungkinan itu adalah rambut bayinya yang mulai tumbuh sejak usia 4 bulan.

 _"Katakan padanya Daddy merindukannya."_

"Akan kusampaikan, _daddy_."

 _"Aku harus pergi. Jangan lupakan susu dan makananmu."_ Lalu sambungan mati. Chanyeol selalu begitu.

"Oh.. _daddy_. Kalian menggemaskan." Minseok terkekeh di balik kemudinya. Matanya beralih untuk beberapa saat dari jalanan menuju ke wajah Baekhyun yang merona karena godaannya.

Ia menghidupkan DVD dan memutar lagu _rock-ballad_ yang begitu indah dan membuai telinga. Sesekali ia bersenandung saat lagu yang ia hafal diputar. Hingga pada lagu ke-7 mobilnya menepi di halaman rumah sakit Feon.

"Masuklah lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul." Ia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi lebih dulu dengan selusin pengawalan ketat sementara ia membawa mobil untuk disimpan di _basement_.

"Oke. Jangan lama, _hyung_. Pengawal-pengawal itu tak bisa diajak bergurau."

 **e)(o**

Hari ini matahari bersinar begitu terik, musim semi telah berganti menjadi musim panas. Namun cerahnya matahari tak mampu membuat Kai juga secerah itu. Wajahnya terlihat suntuk saat seharian penuh ia habiskan didepan komputer. Ia bolos dari Feon hanya untuk menekuri layar komputer di kamarnya. Di rumahnya.

Sudah satu bulan terlewati sejak ia memintan data cadangan dari Jaehyun dan sampai detik ini pun ia masih tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dicari Chanyeol dari data orang-orang sipil ini. Ia telah mencari data berdasarkan nama-nama kolega Chanyeol namun tak ada yang janggal dari itu.

"Aku ingin mati saja." Keluhan itu adalah yang ke seratus enam puluh enam dalam satu bulan ini. Kai menutup laptopnya dengan kasar. Melemparnya begitu saja ke atas ranjang, mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Kyungsoo yang saat ini pergi bersama Chanyeol ke Hongkong.

"Kyungsoo. Aku tak dapat menemukan apa yang dicari Bos pada data kependudukan Seoul itu. Mataku hampir rabun karena hampir setiap saat meneliti satu-persatu bagan keluarga, permarga dimulai dari A. Dan saat ini aku baru sampai ke G. Mereka terlalu banyak Demi Tuhan!" Kai nyaris memekik dengan segala ocehannya begitu Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya di dering pertama.

 _"Kita bicarakan ini saat aku sudah pulang, Jongin."_

Lalu Kai mendengar nada yang menandai berakhirnya sambungan.

" _What the fuck_ , Do Kyungsoo!" Ia menggeram kesal. Namun tak bisa melampiaskannya. Kyungsoo selalu begitu. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa begitu mencintai kekasihnya itu. Sangat dipertanyakan.

Di Hongkong, Kyungsoo justru terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas di atas meja. Semuanya bertambah menjengkelkan saat ia harus mendengar pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan.

" _What the hell!_ Oh Sehun! Xi Luhan! Ku sumpahkan kalian saling jatuh cinta!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan wajah merah padam. Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sore ini dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi dua makhluk menjengkelkan itu terus beradu mulut di sekitarnya dengan umpatan-umpatan yang tak pantas di dengar. Demi Dewa Matahari, Kyungsoo bersumpah ia ingin membunuh keduanya dengan tangan kosong.

" _What the hell_ Do Kyungsoo! Demi tujuh lautan aku tak sudi jatuh cinta padanya!" Luhan membalas ucapannya. Telunjuknya menuding Sehun tepat didepan hidung pria itu hingga Sehun menepisnya dengan kasar, sama-sama kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat nanti kau jatuh cinta pada ketampananku, _sweetheart_."

"Jikapun kau satu-satunya pria di dunia ini, aku tak akan sudi bercinta denganmu!" Mata Luhan mendelik. Ia mendorong dada Sehun dengan keras sebelum pergi dengan langkah yang terhentak.

"Yang benar saja." Sehun menarik kemejanya ke bawah. Tangannya bergerak seolah tengah membersihkan jejak tangan Luhan di kemejanya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo sejenak, pria itu terlihat masih kesal akibat keributan yang ia dan Luhan perbuat, selanjutnya ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupan lantas ikut pergi seperti Luhan. Percayalah, tatapan Kyungsoo seperti laser yang dapat melubangi kepala.

"Dasar orang-orang naif. Awas saja jika suatu saat kalian berbalik dan jatuh cinta." Lalu kini Kyungsoo menggerutu sendirian di tempatnya.

 **e)(o**

Tak hentinya Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum lebarnya saat melihat jam di ponselnya. Chanyeol telah pulang dari Hongkong dan malam ini Chanyeol berjanji untuk menemaninya di rumah tanaman dengan secangkir kopi panas.

"Ayo pergi." Ia berbalik saat suara Chanyeol menyapa telinganya dengan apik. Ia melihat Chanyeol dengan kemeja linen putih tulangnya serta celana jeans yang membuatnya tampak seperti remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa. Rambutnya tertata rapi dengan mode _hair up_ hingga menunjukkan jidatnya pada siapa saja yang melihat. Chanyeol begitu tampan. Selalu. Di setiap waktu, di setiap kesempatan, Chanyeol masihlah pria tertampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Chanyeol menautkan ruas jemari mereka hingga menjadi sebuah tautan hangat yang menyenangkan. Tungkai kaki panjangnya berjalan dengan lambat seolah menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah berat Baekhyun. Remaja sembilan belas itu mulai kesulitan untuk melangkah karena perutnya yang kian membesar. Sooyoung mengatakan janin yang ada didalam perut Baekhyun besar hingga perut Baekhyun terlihat begitu buncit. Bicara tentang Sooyoung, Baekhyun selalu meminta foto hasil USG nya hingga dia bisa melihatnya tanpa bosan di rumah. Ia bahkan sering tersenyum sendiri saat melihat foto janinnya yang memang nampak besar pada hasil USG.

"Mintalah bantuan pada seseorang saat kau kesulitan untuk berjalan." Tutur Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu kaca pada rumah tanaman yang keseluruhan dibangun oleh ratusan kaca bening.

Baekhyun selalu menyukai aroma di rumah tanaman meski tidak baik berada di ruangan yang berisi tanaman saat malam hari. Chanyeol membuatnya duduk pada kursi besi yang melengkapi meja bundar di tengah ruangan. Ia ingat bahwa kursi itu adalah kursi yang sama dengan saat pertama kali ia kesini bersama Kris, dengan satu mug coklat panas yang sangat lezat.

"Malam musim panas selalu indah." Baekhyun berkata untuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah menengadah ke atas untuk melihat bintang di langit malam yang seperti taburan kismis pada roti.

"Kenapa kau ingin kita berada disini?" Chanyeol mengisi cangkirnya dan milik Baekhyun dengan cairan kopi yang telah ia buat sendiri.

"Aku hanya suka disini. Apalagi saat malam hari."

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat ini. Banyak gas karbondioksida disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Chanyeol tetap sama seperti dulu. Selalu berekspresi seperlunya disaat-saat tertentu. Melihat senyuman kecil Chanyeol adalah sebuah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Begitu berharga dan sulit didapat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin menghabisimu" Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga ia dapat mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Matanya menggelap dengan gairahnya yang mulai naik. Dirinya selalu menahan hasrat untuk bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun hanya karena takut menyakiti janinnya. Baekhyun sudah cukup kepayahan dengan membawa perut buncitnya kemana-mana, ia tak ingin menambah beban _carrier_ nya. Jadi ia selalu menahannya. Baekhyun terlalu bergairah untuk di abaikan.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeollo. Aku tahu kau selalu menahannya." Baekhyun membelai rahang tegas Chanyeol. Menatap violet kesukaannya dengan tatapan selembut kapas. Ia selalu menyukai kehangatan dibalik violet tajam dominannya. "Aku mencintamu." Baekhyun berbisik lembut. Lantas mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Saling melumat dengan erotis hingga suara lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar merdu ketika Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawahnya terlalu kuat.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia membungkam bibir Chanyeol adalah karena dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak dapat mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia katakan. Itu selalu berakhir menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi, ia tak ingin egois dengan memaksa pria itu mengatakan hal yang sama. Setidaknya ia sudah bersyukur dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sisinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Lihat bintang itu, Chanyeol. Itu milikku." Telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada satu bintang yang berada tepat di sebelah bulan purnama. Bintang itu tak terlalu terang, tapi juga tak redup.

"Kenapa kau memilihnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang juga menatap ke arah langit.

"Karena bintang itu selalu menemani bulan. Aku ingat bahwa bintang itu selalu disana sejak malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku ingin seperti bintang itu, yang selalu menemanimu tak peduli jika suatu saat cahaya mu mati seperti bulan. Aku tak menuntut untuk menjadi yang paling terang bagimu, Chanyeol. Yang aku perlukan hanyalah selalu bisa berada di sisimu." Baekhyun mengatakan itu tanpa sedikitpun menatap Chanyeol. Wajahnya tetap menengadah dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat begitu getir bagi Chanyeol. Amber cantiknya terlihat berkilau saat sinar bulan meneranginya. Ucapan Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol terenyuh. Perasaan bersalah menghantuinya, selalu. Perasaan itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya sejak hatinya mulai menghangat oleh keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia telah mencoba menolak dengan keras namun nyatanya hatinya masih disini, bersamanya. Ternyata ia tak meninggalkan hatinya di peti mati ibunya. Tak sepenuhnya.

"Aku tak ingin jika suatu saat tak bisa melihatmu lagi." Senyuman Baekhyun perlahan pudar. Ia mulai menekuri lantai di bawah kakinya, lalu beralih menatap violet indah Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Aku selalu bersamamu. Dan seterusnya akan begitu." Tangan Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah mempertegas bahwa mereka akan terus bersama seperti yang ia katakan.

Dan pada detik-detik ini, Chanyeol menyerah. Menyerah pada hatinya. Menyerah untuk terus menyangkal dan menyakiti _carrier_ nya karena ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun mulai menempati posisi yang sejajar dengan ibunya di hatinya sejak anak itu mengandung anaknya, putri mereka yang dua bulan lagi akan hadir di dunia ini.

 **e)(o**

Malam ini, tepat jam 12 malam tanggal 7 Oktober, 9 pria yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Phoenix mengadakan sebuah pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk salah satu teman mereka, Zhang Yixing. Usia pria China itu kini adalah dua puluh delapan.

"Selamat bertambah tua, pria yang mengaku _straight_ " Kai memeluk Yixing lalu beradu kepalan tangan sambil tertawa lebar. Wajahnya sudah merona karena banyaknya alkohol yang telah di tenggaknya. Keadaan disana tak terlalu bagus melihat bagaimana mereka menenggak alkohol dalam jumlah besar hingga beberapa dari mereka telah mabuk. Termasuk Luhan dan Sehun. Dua pria yang nyaris tak pernah akur itu bersandar di sofa yang sama dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup. Keduanya sama-sama berantakan dengan wajah merah. Bau alkohol menyeruak di setiap penjuru apartemen Yixing. Lampu disko yang sengaja di pasang untuk acara kejutan ini terus berputar dan berkelap-kelip bagai suasana didalam _club_ malam.

"Ng.. panas.." Luhan berbicara dengan intonasi yang tidak jelas. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya namun Sehun menahannya ketika kancing kemeja itu nyaris terbuka sampai ke bawah.

"Jangan... kau.. kau tidak boleh." Sehun dengan mata mabuknya berbicara dengan makna yang ia sendiri tidak pahami. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

"Sehunie.. panas.." Luhan dengan otak mabuknya bergelayut pada lengan Sehun. Memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat lalu meraba dada Sehun dengan gerakan sensual. " _Fuck me daddy_.. ngh." Dan itu adalah puncak kegilaannya ketika ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erotis serta tangan yang meraba-raba bagian kelelakian Sehun hingga Sehun mengerang setengah gila.

Karena sama-sama mabuk, Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berdiri. Berjalan cepat meski sempoyongan menuju kamar tamu di apartemen Yixing, mengunci pintu lalu menjatuhkan tubuh lemas Luhan di atas ranjang.

Mereka mulai bercumbu, menikmati satu sama lain di bawah kendali alkohol. Mereka bahkan tak mengingat siapa yang saat ini bercumbu bersama mereka. Yang pasti, tak ada yang ingin mengingat karena hasrat sudah menguasai segalanya.

Lalu ketika Sehun melesakkan kejantanannya pada Luhan, semuanya menjadi mala petaka. Mereka saling menikmati dalam waktu 1 jam dan setelahnya tertidur pulas dengan tubuh telanjang dan penuh tanda merah.

Saat pagi menjelang, maupun Sehun atau Luhan terbangun. Mengenali satu sama lain sebelum berteriak nyaring sambil berusaha mengingat apa saja yang telah mereka perbuat malam tadi.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_ OH SEHUN!"

" _SON OF A BITCH_ XI LUHAN!"

 **e)(o**

"Aku ingin kau disini"

"Aku punya rapat penting, Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Baekhyunㅡ"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

Chanyeol mendengus keras. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, berusaha menekan emosinya dalam-dalam. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memicu keributan dengan bocah hamil itu. Sifat aneh Baekhyun muncul lagi pagi ini. Sejak hamil emosinya memang berubah-ubah. Seperti orang bipolar. Dan kini anak itu sedang keras kepala, menginginkannya untuk tetap berada di rumah sementara ia memiliki rapat penting di kantornya. Tidak, dia tidak akan mengalah jika Baekhyun menginginkan itu.

"Terserah kau." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Ia merapikan jasnya di depan cermin kemudian berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebarnya keluar kamar.

"BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN MARAH!"

Tidak ada respon apapun dari balik pintu.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berkedip cepat. Menatap lekat pintu kamar Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol membuka pintu itu lalu tersenyum padanya.

Maka dengan sedikit berlari, Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol. Merengek agar Chanyeol tetap tinggal. Ia bahkan menghalangi pintu masuk mobil Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Semua itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Para bawahannya berkedip bingung ketika melihat interaksi Phoenix dan seorang bocah hamil yang terlihat sedikit mengbibur, _mungkin?_

"Kau membuatku marah." Perkataannya jelas bertentangan dengan keadaan hatinya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seolah tubuh itu seringan bulu, membawanya kembali kedalam rumah, ke kamarnya. Bahkan ia menulikan pendengarannya dari berbagai pertanyaan yang para petinggi Phoenix tanyakan. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan jas kantor, Chanyeol tak peduli apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan untuk sementara karena urusan Baekhyun lebih penting sekarang.

"Chanlie!" Baekhyun berteriak seperti anak-anak. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Violet tajamnya terlihat semakin menajam dari waktu ke waktu.

"Aku bukan pria penyabar kau tahu itu." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dalam sekali hentak hingga Baekhyun tersentak. Tungkai Chanyeol melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berjalan mundur dengan takut. Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah mundur karena terantuk ranjang hingga ia terduduk disana seperti anak baik. "Aku harus bekerja, _baby wolf_. Kau bisa meneleponku jika butuh sesuatu." Air muka Chanyeol melembut. Rahangnya tak sekeras sebelumnya. Sorot violetnya juga tak setajam tadi. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun seperti memperlakukan seorang anak kecil, kemudian memberikan kecupan manis di dahi yang lebih muda.

Sikap lembut Chanyeol pada akhirnya dapat meluluhkan kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun. Hingga remaja 19 itu mengangguk patuh meski wajahnya tetap terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Oke, kau harus pergi bekerja."

"Anak baik." Chanyeol menyeringai seksi. Kedua telapak tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Baekhyun, membawanya untuk mendongak dan mengecup bibir manisnya.

"Aku akan pulang cepat." Setelahnya punggung Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sepuluh pria dengan setelan jas kantor itu menoleh secara bersamaan, mendapati Phoenix berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana kainnya. Tatapan tajam itu tak pernah luput dari violet Phoenix hingga membuat mereka sedikit menggigil.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya membicarakan sesuatu." Joonmyeon mewakili suara yang lain. Senyumannya terlihat kaku saat ia memaksakannya. Namun selebihnya Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli hingga pria itu pergi setelah berkata ; "cepat pergi ke kantor atau kupecat kalian semua." Ancaman klise. Tapi tetap membuat mereka berpikir ulang untuk membantah. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari bekerja pada Park Chanyeol dari Phoenix.

"Kembali pada kalian berdua," Joonmyeon menuding Sehun dan Luhan, menatap mereka sinis hingga dua anak adam itu menciut takut. Joonmyeon adalah kepala divisi 1, ketua mereka. Sudah sepantasnya mereka merasa takut. "Kutanya sekali lagi apa kau mengeluarkannya didalam, Oh _fucking_ Sehun?"

Semuanya sudah tahu, jelas. Teriakan Sehun dan Luhan pagi tadi di apartemen Yixing membuat semua orang terbangun dan menangkap basah keduanya dalam keadaan memalukan. Hal itu memang wajar jika Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Tapi ini Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Bukan karena mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih masalahnya. Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah mereka yang melakukannya secara tak sadar sehingga kemungkinan Luhan hamil adalah 90%. Jika Luhan hamil, mereka semua tamat. Divisi 1 tamat. Dan Phoenix akan murka. Tak ada yang boleh mengandung tanpa perizinan Phoenix terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya seseorang harus mengambil cuti untuk itu. Phoenix bukan organisasi main-main yang beroperasi dengan aman. Jadi orang hamil jelas tak akan di izinkan untuk aktif di Phoenix. Maka celaka lah jika Luhan benar-benar hamil. Mereka akan kehilangan _hacker_ cerdik itu untuk kurun waktu 9 bulan kurang lebih.

"Aku tidak ingat, _hyung_."

" _What the hell_ , Sehun." Kyungsoo mengumpat keras. Dan itu membuat Joonmyeon kesal hingga ingin mencabuti satu persatu rambutnya.

" _Stop talking shit_ , _boys!_ Tidak ada yang boleh mengumpat untuk saat ini." Dia menarik nafasnya. Mencoba menemukan dirinya kembali dalam keadaan emosi yang stabil. "Kurasa dua minggu lagi adalah penentuannya. Nyawamu ditentukan oleh isi rahimmu, tuan Xi."

"Aku bisa menggugurkanㅡ"

" _What the_ ㅡ"

"Kubilang berhenti mengumpat!" Joonmyeon nyaris memekik kesal. Ia menatap satu persatu 9 pria disana dan membuang nafasnya kasar. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan itu tak baik. Ini masih pagi dan masalah sudah mengisi kepalanya dengan apik.

Ia jadi ingin pensiun.

"Kau adalah seseorang yang brengsek jika membunuh darah dagingmu. Tak peduli apa hasilnya 2 minggu lagi. Sekarang semuanya bubar. Pergi ke perusahaan dan lakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik atau aku akan memotong penis kalian satu persatu." Mata Joonmyeon berkilat tajam. Menatap satu persatu pria disana lalu berjalan pergi sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Demi Neptunus! Ini bencana!"

 **e)(o**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat hingga sore hari menjelang. Baekhyun ada di dapur utama sore itu, mengganggu koki disana dengan ocehannya tentang ingin membantu. Tentu tak ada yang mengijinkan hal itu atau kepala mereka akan berada dalam panci sayur jika itu terjadi.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin membantu." Baekhyun itu keras kepala. Semua orang tahu itu. Kebiasaannya yang tak pernah mendapat bantahan saat masih menjadi pangeran membuat sikapnya sedikit _bossy_ dan berpendirian kuat. Tak mudah goyah dengan berbagai penolakan.

Dengan kekeraskepalaannya, Baekhyun berusaha meraih panci penggorengan di atas kompor yang ia pikir tidak panas. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat ia menyentuhnya membuat orang-orang menutup wajah mereka sambil memanjatkan doa semoga mereka selamat dari kemarahan Phoenix.

Phoenix tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya terluka. Tapi kini tangan Baekhyun melepuh. Tidak banyak, hanya ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Semua orang begitu panik. Padahal Baekhyun hanya meringis dan setelahnya bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Orang-orang itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Tuan muda, tolonglah. Disini tidak aman, anda bisa terluka. Biarkan saya mengobatinya."

"Ini hanya sedikit. Aku tidak apa-apa. Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi jangan panik. Ini bukan luka besar. Kalian berlebihan." Decakan Baekhyun terdengar begitu jelas saat suasana begitu hening di dapur utama. Remaja itu mengalah. Tak ingin mempersulit hidup orang lain karenanya. Mereka bisa saja Chanyeol pecat karenanya dan itu tak ia inginkan untuk terjadi. Maka ia pun pergi ke dapur lain, membasuh luka bakar kecilnya di wastafel beberapa saat, melihat seberapa besar kulitnya yang melepuh tapi itu hanya luka kecil. Tak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

"Mereka bersikap seperti aku adalah anak-anak." Ie menggerutu. Langkah-langkah kecilnya berjalan menaiki tangga, tak menuju kamar Chanyeol, tapi menuju arah lainnya. Kaki-kaki rampingnya menyusuri lorong lengang dengan sedikit menggigil.

"Oke, ini jadi seperti film horor."

Saat hanya menemukan balkon sepi di ujung lorong, ia mendesah kecewa. Tapi, ada satu pintu sebelum balkon. Sebuah pintu ganda yang terlihat tua dan kokoh. Dia hampir mengetahui seluruh ruangan di istana Phoenix. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Ingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah bocah penuh keingintahuan yang selalu penasaran. Jadi, Baekhyun membuka pintu yang kebetulan tak terkunci lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah cantiknya saat berhasil masuk tanpa permisi, tetapi kemudian senyuman itu perlahan pudar setelah mendapati apa yang ia lihat.

Ruangan ini sepenuhnya kosong. Berbentuk segi empat dengan cat putih yang terlihat tua serta berdebu. Jelas sekali ruangan ini tak tersentuh banyak orang. Yang membuatnya begitu penasaran adalah foto sebesar dinding ruangan yang diletakkan disana, secara tunggal karena tak ada benda lain disini. Satu-satunya. Menegaskan seberapa berharganya benda itu.

Potret itu berisi seorang wanita cantik dengan senyuman yang begitu mempesona. Jika Chanyeol dapat tersenyum selebar itu, ia yakin pria itu akan sangat mirip dengan wanita ini.

Chanyeol meletakkan foto ini disini, satu-satunya, dan terlihat begitu berharga. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa wanita ini adalah seseorang yang berarti untuk Chanyeol. Entah itu keluarganya, kekasihnya, atau istrinya. Ia harap opsi terakhir bukanlah jawabannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dengan jantung yang berdengap keras. Tangannya terulur untuk merasakan tekstur potret di dinding itu kala pintu terbuka secara kasar dan Chanyeol masuk kesana dengan wajah penuh amarah. Pria itu terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BYUN?" Bahkan Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga submisifnya itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan pandangan berkabut emosi, Chanyeol tak memikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Justru ia hanya memperhatikan potret di dinding, memastikan tak ada lecet sekecil apapun.

Tubuh Baekhyun sakit, pergelangan tangannya terkilir karena menahan berat badan di lantai, perutnya linu karena terguncang keras. Namun tak ada yang lebih sakit dari hatinya. Disana berdenyut sakit, jauh lebih sakit bahkan dari pergelangannya yang terkilir. Ambernya kini berkaca-kaca, menatap punggung Chanyeol tak percaya. Lantas berdiri dengan kedua kakinya hanya untuk berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak melakukan apapun pada potret itu, menyentuhnya pun ia belum sempat, tapi Chanyeol dengan teganya menyakiti dirinya. Tak hanya hatinya, tapi juga fisiknya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan sesuatu yang teramat berharga di rumahnya; seseorang yang mungkin sampai saat ini masih mencengkeram erat hati Chanyeol hingga pria itu tak dapat berpaling.

Air mata terus jatuh menuruni pipinya. Tak ada tempat untuknya pergi dengan aman di rumah ini terkecuali kamar Chanyeol, jadi ia pergi kesana, membanting pintu dengan keras, duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap ke arah balkon yang memberikan pemandangan senja di sore hari.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu hingga punggungnya berguncang. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Lalu sesekali mengelus perutnya untuk menenangkan bayinya didalam sana. Chanyeol telah benar-benar menyakitinya. Dan perlakuan pria itu terhadapnya sungguh tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Pria itu bertindak kasar untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia perbuat.

Saat pintu terbuka dengan deritan pelan, ia tetap terdiam dengan isakan yang berusaha ia tahan. Tak peduli siapapun yang telah masuk kedalam sini sekalipun seorang pembunuh yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Pintu yang terbuka kembali tertutup, dan langkah ringan seseorang dengan ketukan mencekamnya membuat Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu adalah Phoenix. Pria itu mungkin belum puas menyakitinya hingga ia datang kemari.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun saat ia berjalan semakin mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun dan mengamati raut wajah _carrier_ nya yang begitu terluka. Lantas ia melangkah lagi, semakin mempersempit jarak hingga ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, berlanjut untuk berjongkok dengan satu kakinya dan menatap Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas membuang pandangan darinya, masih dengan terisak.

Ia bernafas, namun sama sekali tak terdengar apapun dari alat pernafasannya bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan ketika remaja itu berusaha menariknya kembali, ia menahannya. Baekhyun meringis kecil ketika Chanyeol menyinggung bagian pergelangannya yang terkilir. Pria dewasa itu terlihat khawatir, ia mengamati apa yang salah pada tangan submisifnya hingga menemukan ruam merah di pergelangannya. Dengan sengaja ia menekan bagian itu dan Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. Dan ia kini tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah terkilir, karenanya, karena temperamennya yang buruk, karena kesalahpahaman.

"Maafkan aku." Phoenix meminta maaf. Namun Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menanggapi permintaan maaf Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, _sweetheart_." Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, berusaha menghantarkan kehangatan lewat sentuhannya. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terisak.

Violet Chanyeol menatap amber Baekhyun dengan dalam meski amber itu berpaling darinya. Ini kesalahnya, jadi tak ada yang salah ketika Baekhyun merasa marah dan kecewa akan sikapnya. Ia tak sadar saat ia mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sungguh, semua itu terjadi karena egonya yang berpikir bahwa Baekhyun berusaha merusak potret itu.

"Dia ibuku." Chanyeol mengaku. Dan berhasil membuat amber Baekhyun kembali pada violetnya. Baekhyun tak bisa berbohong bahwa hatinya merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa saat mengetahui sebuah kebenaran. "Maaf sudah mendorongmu, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat, memejamkan matanya saat rasa bersalah itu menghantam dadanya. Beruntung bahwa Baekhyun tidak terluka lebih daripada terkilir, beruntung bahwa putri mereka baik-baik saja didalam perutnya.

"Kau mendorongku."

"Itu tak akan terjadi lagi." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, mengelus tengkuk dan punggungnya lalu berbisik, "aku berjanji, _sweetheart_."

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya hingga tatapan mata violetnya semakin terlihat tajam dan tak bersahabat. Lalu saat gelas sampanye di tangannya melayang menghantam dinding, mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan kemarahannya di satu sudut tergelap dalam dirinya.

Mata setajam mata pisau itu bergulir menatap 2 insan yang berlutut di tengah ruangan dengan kepala menunduk serta pandangan yang menekuri lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Kau menghamili Xi Luhan, tuan Oh?" Alis Phoenix terangkat skeptis, terlihat tenang, namun juga terdapat kikatan kemarahan di matanya.

"Sebuah ketidaksengajaan, _father_."

"Tidak ada pembelaan lain?" Mata tajam Chanyeol yang seolah sanggup membunuh itu menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya bergeming seperti orang bodoh. Ketiga pria lain disana juga hanya terdiam selayaknya orang bisu. "Kau kepala divisi eksekusi yang menaungi mereka, J. Menurutmu bagaimana aku harus bersikap?" Lalu beralih menatap Joonmyeon yang berdiri seperti manekin di belakang Luhan dan Sehun. Nyatanya pria submisif itu hanya terdiam tak bergeming atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Wu Yifan, kau bertanggung jawab atas Xi Luhan dan... well yeah, Kim Jong Dae, kau yang bertanggung jawab atas Oh Sehun. Ada pembelaan untuk anak-anak kalian?"

"Tidak, Bos." Kedua pria itu menunduk setelah Chanyeol menyinggung nama mereka. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Atmosfer disana terasa menyesakkan dan suara detik jarum jam membuat mereka merasakan kesengsaraan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga menghamili seorang _carrier_ ," suara berat Phoenix kembali terdengar. "Jadi aku tak akan menghakimi kalian. Kuharap kalian menjadi orang tua yang bertanggung jawab. Untukmu Xi Luhan, kuberi kau keringanan bekerja, Kris akan menggantikanmu dalam operasi lapangan bersama divisi 1 ataupun operasi tunggal. Bukan begitu, tuan Wu?" Chanyeol berujar begitu ringan. Punggungnya yang bersandar pada kursi kerjanya membuat ia jadi terlihat lebih santai. Mereka hanya tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol melepas mereka begitu saja. Dan Kris tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kelakuan anak buahnya "Sekarang pergi. Dan Kim Jongdae, suruh seseorang membersihkan pecahan gelas itu."

"Baik, _father_."

Kelima pria berbeda usia itu membungkuk sopan, penuh rasa terimakasih karena tak mempersulit keadaan ini lalu keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, menyisakan sang Phoenix dengan pecahan gelas sampanye nya.

Saat pintu kembali terbuka, ia melihat Baekhyun dalam balutan piama Rillakuma nya berjalan dengan pelan sambil menatap ke matanya dengan polos. Anak-anak.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang mejanya.

"Tidak saat beberapa _maid_ bergosip. Dan gosipnya cukup menyenangkan untuk didengar. Jadi aku ikut," tawanya sangat lepas dan bahagia, sebagian dari dirinya menertawakan kekonyolannya sendiri, bergosip dengan _maid_ ㅡ sungguh itu bukan dirinya. Ia bahkan selalu memarahi pengawalnya saat mereka kedapatan bergosip olehnya saat ia menjadi pangeran. "Mereka bergosip tentang Luhan dan Sehun. Apa Luhan sungguhan hamil?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol agar dapat berbisik. Dan Chanyeol juga ikut mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bisa mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir merah kekasihnya.

"Kita belum tahu itu, _baby wolf_."

Baekhyun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dengan rona merah. _Pria mesum,_ pikirnya. "Kau pasti sangat marah sampai melempar gelas sampanye mu yang mahal. Itu gelas $300." Ujarnya saat melihat pecahan gelas di lantai serta cairan sampanye di dinding.

"Bagaimana kau tahu harganya?"

"Seorang pelayan pernah tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas itu di istana, dan dia harus membayar sebanyak $350 tapi _ojii-chan_ tidak memermasalahkannya dan melupakan insiden itu. Dia bilang itu hanya sebuah gelas."

Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun, saat lelaki itu berbicara dan setiap ekspresi yang di keluarkannya. Ia tak salah jika Baekhyun adalah sosok yang luar biasa cantik dan satu-satunya di dunia ini.

"Ayo pergi tidur, _lil' wolf._ " Suara roda kursi yang bergeser terdengar lembut saat Chanyeol berdiri lalu menarik Baekhyun hingga remaja itu berdiri dengan masing-masing tungkai kakinya.

Chanyeol menidurkan _carrier_ cantiknya itu di atas ranjang, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sebelum memeluk tubuh berisi Baekhyun dengan perut buncitnya. Wajah Baekhyun begitu luar biasa menawan saat berada dalam jarak sedekat ini sehingga Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku menantikannya bersama kita, sayang." Ucapan Chanyeol merujuk pada bayi didalam perut Baekhyun. "Aku tak peduli jenis kelaminnya selama itu anak kita." Bisiknya dengan lembut. Lalu membawa si mungil dalam sebuah pagutan manis yang tak menuntut.

Lalu saat Baekhyun mulai terlelap, Chanyeol menatap sekali lagi pahatan cantik wajah submisifnya. Lelaki ini begitu tak berdosa, tak tahu apapun, dan tak seharusnya berada disini. Hati nurani itu kembali bicara padanya, menariknya dari sudut tergelap dalam hatinya, menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. Dan membuat hatinya goyah. Perasaan hangat ini nyaris membunuhnya, membuatnya lupa akan segala tujuan awalnya, lalu dengan perlahan membuatnya menyerah akan keadaan. Karena hatinya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

 **e)(o**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, bahkan matahari pun belum muncul di langit timur. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Kai nyatanya telah melakukan aktivitas dengan menekuri layar komputer yang mereka pakai untuk melihat salinan data dari _chip_ yang berharga.

"Oke, aku mulai kehabisan ide." Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung kaku nya pada sofa. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar yang ia dan Kai tempati di paviliun rumah Phoenix. Lingkar hitam di bawah kedua matanya menunjukkan betapa lelahnya ia. Sekarang ia mulai muak pada data berisi nama-nama keluarga berdasarkan marga dan KK itu. Apa yang dicari Chanyeol pada _chip_ itu ternyata tak dapat mereka temukan semudah menjentikkan jari.

"Sebaiknya kita menyegarkan mata untuk mencari ide-ide baru." Mereka saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo yang pertama membuang muka dan pergi dari kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Tarik nafas, Kai. Dia kekasihmu." Meninggalkan Kai yang hidungnya kembang kempis karena emosi juga kekesalan yang memuncak.

Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah utama, lalu menemukan Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongdae serta Minseok dimana. Luhan terlihat seperti orang depresi dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menyimak ocehan Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Aku ingin mati saja." Lantas Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Lingkar hitam yang sama seperti Kyungsoo juga terdapat dibawah matanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Minseok.

"Hasil tes nya positif. Luhan hamil." Jongdae berkata padanya nyaris tanpa suara, lalu membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan dramatis.

" _What the fuck_?" Kyungsoo juga balas berbisik. Sebenarnya ia tidak kaget dengan itu, hanya saja refleks mulutnya membuatnya mengumpat demikian. Ini sudah 2 minggu sejak _kecelakaan_ Sehun dan Luhan. Kini semuanya terlihat masuk akal saat Sehun mengurung dirinya di kamar paviliun kemarin, seharian.

"Hamil bukan suatu hal yang buruk, Luhan."

"Itu karena kau dan Chanyeol sepasang kekasih! Sedangkan aku? _Gosh_! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa semabuk itu untuk bercinta dengan Oh Sehun astaga!" Luhan memekik kesal, mengacak surai coklatnya dengan gemas. Kehamilannya akan menjadi malapetaka untuknya.

"Minseok, jika aku mati besok tolong katakan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku selalu mengabdi padanya."

"Jangan berlebihan, Luhan." Minseok memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah pada Luhan yang terus merengek, mengumpat dan melayangkan sumpah serapah pada Sehun yang telah menghamilinya. Padahal jika dia sadar, dialah yang menggoda Sehun terlebih dulu. " _Darling_ , lebih baik kau pergi mandi. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan kalian cepat berkemas sebelum aku menendang bokong kalian satu persatu."

"Yaiks." Jongdae terperanjat. Matanya memandang sinis pada Minseok sebelum beranjak dari sana, sebelum ancaman Minseok benar-benar terjadi.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Rahasia." Senyum Minseok terlihat misterius. Dia lalu mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas sebelum mendorong pelan bahu submisif tuannya untuk pergi ke kamarnya. "Kau akan tahu nanti, _babe_."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya berhenti bergerak hingga ia membuka mata, melihat ke luar jendela dan pesawat yang di tumpanginya telah mendarat dengan aman di landasan udara yang asing baginya, juga sepi, seakan landasan ini adalah milik pribadi.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, _bunny_." Jongdae keluar dari _cockpit_ bersama Sehun sebagai kopilotnya. Pria itu tersenyum begitu lebar hingga Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Amber beningnya beralih pada Chanyeol yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemeja hitam yang dipakainya sedikit berantakan dan di masukkan kedalam celana kain berwarna senada secara tidak beraturan. Ia selalu menyukai gaya dimana ketika Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja yang dimasukkan kedalam celana; karena pria itu terlihat begitu ramping dan tinggi seperti supermodel saat melakukannya.

"Kau mau tetap disini?" Mata tajam Chanyeol turun padanya. Pria itu berdiri dengan angkuh. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka hingga sepasang tulang selangkanya nampak di mata Baekhyun, begitu jantan dan seksi.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menguap kecil. Lantas berdiri dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tana permisi. Chanyeol membalas pelukannya, menggoyangkan tubuh mungil itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun dan membiarkan remaja itu mengusak di dadanya.

"Di pulau pribadi Phoenix. Ayo bergerak, _sweetheart_." Chanyeol mengurai tangan Baekhyun dari pinggangnya, merangkul si cantik itu dalam rengkuhan kuatnya untuk keluar dari pesawat dan masuk ke vila.

"Apa Joonma datang kesini?" Baekhyun sangat lengket dengan Joonmyeon sejak beberapa bulan terakhir seolah Joonmyeon adalah ayah dari bayi dalam perutnya. Itu sungguhan, bahkan pernah suatu malam dia ingin tidur dengan Joonmyeon hingga mengusir Kris dari kamarnya dengan Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa kau begitu dekat denganya, _baby_? Jangan terlalu dekat. Aku disini." Chanyeol mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Baekhyun dengan posesif, menegaskan bahwa ia tak suka saat Baekhyun menyinggung pria lain sekalipun itu anak buahnya sendiri, sekalipun pria itu seorang _carrier_ seperti Joonmyeon.

"Karena Joonma itu baik. Dia sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Tidak seperti kau yang kaku, Chanyeol. Rasa humorku lama-lama bisa hilang jika terus berdekatan denganmu, untuk itu aku sering bersama Joonma agar rasa humorku tetap ada." Keduanya tahu bahwa itu hanya sebuah candaan. Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan wajah tak berdosa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya. Seseorang baru saja mengejeknya, tapi itu Baekhyun. Rasa marahnya selalu menguap begitu saja saat itu Baekhyun. Selalu.

"Kau membuatku tersinggung, Baekhyun."

" _Just kidding_ , Chanlie." Baekhyun menunjukkan deretan giginya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol hingga kini mereka saling merangkul. Ia suka saat kerasnya tubuh Chanyeol mendekapnya dan memberinya rasa aman.

"Hai _sweetie_ , hai Boss, Jongdae dan Joon akan memanggang ikan di gazebo dekat pantai jadi pergilah kesana, oke?" Sehun dengan baju pantai serta celana pendeknya datang, membawa papan seluncur dan kacamata hitam di kepalanya. Pria yang selalu nyaris mati di tangan musuh itu berkedip pada Phoenix dan kekasihnya lalu pergi. Sehun sepertinya telah melupakan depresinya akibat perbuatan gilanya yang membuat Luhan hamil, jadi pria itu terlihat santai. Atau mungkin Sehun lupa bahwa dia telah menghamili Luhanㅡ tak ada yang tahu.

"Terimakasih telah mengajakku berlibur, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu tulus. Chanyeol membawanya memasuki kamar utama di vila nya, 2 _bodyguard_ meletakkan koper di kamar itu dan pergi setelah memberikan bungkukkan hormat. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah itu membuka kopernya, mengambil setelan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan cepat di hadapan Baekhyun hingga remaja itu merona saat melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya akan duduk dan berdiam disana, _baby wolf_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan alis meninggi. Ia membuka koper Baekhyun dan mengambil pakaian pantai yang telah ia minta Joonmyeon untuk menyiapkannya.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya ketika mata Chanyeol memberinya isyarat agar melakukan itu. Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat, membawanya menuju gazebo yang Sehun maksud. Matahari pantai begitu terik hingga Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, dengan itu ia masih bisa melihat Sehun tengah berselancar di ombak bersama Kai dan Jongdae. Kris dan Zitao juga disana, di pesisir pantai dengan papan selancar di masing-masing tangan hingga Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan satu hal; mereka tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk masuk ke air dan menunggu ombak besar datang di tengah laut yang dapat mereka nikmati dengan papan selancar. Lalu Yixing berada disana juga, cukup jauh dari airㅡ ia tak mau berbasah-basah. Yixing sengaja berdiri disana, di bawah teriknya matahari untuk merekam aksi gila rekan-rekannya dengan kamera DSLR.

Bicara mengenai berselancar, Baekhyun tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Ia memiliki trauma terhadap ombak besar. Dulu, saat usianya 8, ia pernah terbawa hanyut oleh ombak jika saja pengawal-pengawalnya tak memberanikan diri untuk menyelamatkannya dari gulungan ombak besar. Dan ia berjanji sejak saat itu tak akan berurusan dengan laut dan air pasangnya. Tapi nyatanya itu tak membuatnya merasa takut juga untuk menikmati air laut sisa-sisa air pasang di pesisir pantai.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol setelah mereka sampai di gazebo tempat Jongdae dan si _playboy face_ Joon membakar ikan. Tungkainya berjalan menginjak pasir dengan kaki telanjang setelah melepas alas kakinya, mengulum senyum ketika merasakan tekstur pasir pantai yang menyapa telapak kakinya. Saat melihat kumpulan terumbu karang dengan air dangkalnya Baekhyun pergi kesana, selalu banyak moluska unik di terumbu karang, dan bintang lautㅡ Baekhyun suka itu. Sayangnya ia selalu membuat salah satu dari lima kaki bintang laut putus akibat menariknya dari celah-celah terumbu karang. Jika ia beruntung, ia akan menemukan anak penyu yang tersesat di perairan dangkal itu, juga bulu babi, ia suka melihatnya namun tak sampai hati ingin menyentuhnya.

"Bintang laut." Bibir kecilnya bergumam gemas ketika melihat bintang laut yang merayap di terumbu karang yang sedikit terendam oleh air laut. Dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit, Baekhyun pergi kesana dan berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Sayangnya bintang laut itu lebih gesit darinya dengan mencari tempat persembunyian di celah-celah batu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat lima kaki bintang laut yang merapat dan menyembul diantara celah itu. Celahnya cukup besar agar tangannya dapat masuk dan ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Lalu saat merasakan sesuatu yang menjepit jari telunjuknya dengan keras ia nyaris memekik, menarik kembali tangannya dan mendapati capit kepiting berada di jarinya.

Baekhyun meringis, ingin menariknya tapi jepitan itu terlalu keras hingga ia khawatir jika jarinya akan lepas jika ia menarik kepitingnya. Maka dengan wajah meringis dan mata sayunya ia berjalan kembali ke gazebo dengan masih membawa kepiting yang menjepit jari telunjuknya.

"Chanyeol.." panggilnya putus asa, saat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya menoleh, ia menunjukkan kepiting yang masih bergelantung di jarinya dengan bibir yang ia gigit kuat, menahan pekikan kesakitan.

"Oh _shit_."

" _What the hell_?"

"Aku tak mau melihatnya."

"Itu pasti sakit, bung!"

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, namun matanya menajam dengan kedua alis yang menukik. Tungkai panjangnya berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menggapai submisifnya. Violetnya berkilat panik ketika melihat amber Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, lantas meraih pisau daging yang tergeletak diatas meja, hendak memotong tangan kepiting yang menjepit Baekhyun.

"Jangan menyakitinya, Chanyeol. Cukup lepaskan." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu dan Chanyeol menggeram mendengar permintaan kekanakkan dari _carrier_ cantiknya. Maka ia pun membuang pisau tersebut ke pasir dan meraih capit kepiting yang menjepit Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskannya dan berhasil dalam percobaan pertama. Baekhyun mendesah lega, meski begitu jarinya tetap berdarah.

"Dia berdarah! Dia berdarah!" Daehyun memekik, menjambak rambutnya seperti orang sinting lalu berlari memutari gazebo seakan ia baru saja melihat seekor duyung.

"Seseorang panggil _ambulance_!" Jaehyun sama gilanya.

"Obat merah! Dimana obat merahnya?" Minseok menambah keributan dengan suara paniknya.

"Yie! Yie! Kau yang paling cepat berlari! Cepat bawa kotak P3K di vila!" Lalu Joonmyeon berseru pada Yixing yang masih memegang kameranya. Pria itu berkedip untuk detik-detik pertama, lalu saat menyadarinya ia melotot, hendak berlari ke vila sebelum suara lembut Baekhyun menginterupsi segala kegilaan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Darahnya sudah berhenti." Semuanya menatap ke arah yang sama. Melihat Chanyeol yang dengan jantannya mengulum jari Baekhyun untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Pipi _carrier_ hamil itu merona, dan saat Chanyeol melepas jarinya, ia melihat Chanyeol mengeringai kecil padanya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir.

"Lihat betapa semua orang peduli padamu, _baby wolf._ " Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan kiri Baekhyun dan remaja itu mendesis kesakitan, membuatnya ingat bahwa pergelangan Baekhyun masih terkilir karena perbuatannya. "Liburan ini sebagai permintaan maafku, _baby_."

"Terimakasih... _daddy_."

Seringai Chanyeol semakin mengembang dengan begitu seksi nan menggoda. Lantas pria Phoenix itu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan membuat tautan di antara keduanya, memagut belahan manis itu dengan erotis hingga membuat yang lebih muda terkejut namun setelahnya memejamkan mata serta mengalungkan tautan tangannya di leher tinggi Phoenix. Mereka seakan telah melupakan eksistensi yang lainnya di gazebo.

"Aku jadi iri." Zitao kembali dengan pakaian basahnya, papan seluncurnya telah ia simpan di luar gazebo. Pria China itu bersandar di pilar, menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Hentikan itu, Taozi. Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan." Atmosfer berubah hangat saat Minseok memukul kepala Zitao dengan keras menggunakan gagang pisau daging yang ia pungut dari pasir setelah Chanyeol menjatuhkannya.

" _What the_ _ㅡ_ _SHIT_ J! Itu sakit!" Umpatan Zitao berubah menjadi pekikan nyaring saat Joonmyeon datang dan menjewer telinganya keras.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan, _kid_!"

" _I'm not a kid_ , J!" Zitao menggerutu setelah Joonmyeon melepaskan telinganya. Lantas ia mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah dan mendelik pada Joonmyeon meski nyatanya Joonmyeon tak peduli sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menghentikan pagutannya saat merasa bahwa Baekhyun mulai membawa mundur kepalanya. Saat dua pasang kristal berbeda warna itu bertabrakan, Chanyeol tak beralih sedikitpun. Sementara amber Baekhyun berusaha berlari ke manapun yang membuatnya terhindar dari tatapan dominansi Chanyeol meski nyatanya mendustakan keindahan violet Chanyeol begitu sulit baginya.

"Chanyeol, disini panas."

Chanyeol menyeringai saat Baekhyun mengadu padanya, jadi ia pun melepas kuasanya atas tubuh Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk kembali berlindung dibawah gazebo.

"Kau yakin _baby girl_ kita baik-baik saja setelah kemarin?" Chanyeol menyentuh perutnya lembut, membuat hatinya kembali menghangat meski Chanyeol sempat menyakiti hatinya kemarin. Perlakuan pria itu memang keterlaluan, tapi hatinya tetap memaafkan itu dengan mudah.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "hanya sedikit menendang. Mungkin dia marah." Lalu terkekeh. Hanya untuk sebuah gurauan, namun Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan serius hingga menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher submisif cantiknya.

"Maaf."

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi." Bisik Baekhyun, mengelus surai merah Chanyeol dan mengecup puncak kepala dominan yang tengah merendahkan tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain gazebo, Kyungsoo memperhatikan dua anak adam dengan perbedaan usia delapan tahun itu dalam keterdiamannya. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan ini dan itu terutama saat menatap sosok Bos nya. Ia tengah mencatat segala kemungkinan yang ada, yang mungkin bisa membawanya pada sebuah jawaban.

Lantas saat sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya begitu saja, mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Kakinya berlari mendekati air hanya untuk melambai pada Kai yang masih menikmati acara berselancarnya bersama Sehun dan Kris.

Saat ia mendapatkan atensi Kai, tangannya melambai, memberikan gestur agar Kai datang padanya dan pria itu mengerti. Ombak membawa Kai hingga ke pesisir pantai dan berdiri didepan Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu antusias.

"Aku menemukan satu kata kunci baru!" Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Kai keras, tak peduli saat cipratan air laut dari tubuh Kai mengenainya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar dan Kai tak yakin akan ini. "Wang, Kai. Keluarga Wangㅡ maksudku Hwang. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku selama beberapa bulan ini oh astaga. Kupikir _Big Boss_ berusaha mencari tahu siapa keturunan Hwang yang seharusnya menduduki kursi keempat dari Wang."

Mata Kai ikut melebar, menatap Kyungsoo dengan ide briliannya yang baru. "Hanya ada satu cara mengetahuinya; kita harus membuka data nya." Dua pria itu lantas mengangguk, menyetujui keputusan tersebut.

Kyungsoo menepuk lengan Kai sejenak lalu kembali ke gazebo untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol. "Bos, aku akan pergi ke vila sebentar. Kai harus mengganti pakaiannya." Tak ada ucapan berarti dari Phoenix, hanya sebuah anggukan yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Jadi, setelah mendapatkan izin Kyungsoo langsung menarik Kai menuju vila. Berbohong sedikit mungkin tak apa.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya kuat, meraih handuk dan meletakkannya di bahu, berlanjut mengambil laptop di tasnya lalu membuka itu di atas meja. Setelahnya mrnyambungkan _flash disk_ kesana hingga sebuah _file_ muncul.

"Mari kita cari... Hwang. Hwangㅡ"

"Hwang Jihun, ayah Hwang Chansung." Kyungsoo menyela cepat. Rasa tak sabar yang membuncah didalam rongga dadanya telah berhasil memecahkan fokusnya hingga berkeping-keping. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kai mengetikkan nama itu dan muncul rentetan data dari satu nama itu. Saat tak menemukan hal yang janggal, Kyungsoo kembali berbicara, "coba sisir dari ayah Hwang Jihun dan ke atasnya, Kai."

Pria dengan pakaian basah itu mengangguk, mencoba mencari data dari ayah Hwang Jihun dan seterusnya hingga ia berhenti pada Hwang Jaegukㅡ kakek dari Hwang Jihun. Hwang Jaeguk memiliki 2 orang putra, satu diantaranya tentu saja adalah ayah dari Hwang Jihun.

Yang pertama adalah Hwang Soohyun dengan 2 orang anak, Hwang Jihun dan Hwang Nareum. Selanjutnya 1 orang cucu laki-laki dari Hwang Jihun yakni Hwang Chansung dan Hwang Nareum yang tak memiliki keturunan.

Dan yang kedua, putra terakhir Hwang Jaeguk yaitu Hwang Sungyoo dengan 2 orang anak; satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Anak pertama memiliki seorang putri, Tiffany Hwang. Lalu anak kedua dengan seorang putra; Huang Renjun. Dan anak ketiga yang tewas dalam kecelakaan di tahun 1987.

"Oh sial. Tidak satupun dari Hwang Jaeguk. Hwang Chansung, Tiffany Hwang, dan Huang Renjun. Mereka jelas menduduki takhta Wang."

"Jika tak ada keturunan lain dari Hwang Jaeguk, maka itu saudara dari Hwang Jaeguk, Kai!"

Kai kembali mencari. Dan fakta Hwang Jaeguk adalah anak tunggal nyaris membuatnya mengerang sebelum ia menemukan sepupu dari Hwang Jaeguk, sepupu satu-satunyaㅡ Hwang Nohyun yang memiki satu orang putra yakni Hwang Minguk. Hwang Minguk memiliki 2 orang anak; Hwang Yangjae dan Hwang Hana. Dalam data, Hwang Yangjae meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Kini harapan satu-satunya adalah Hwang Hana. Namun, tak ada data lebih lanjut mengenai Hwang Hana hingga membuat Kai menghela nafas lelah.

"Jalan buntu."

"Tidak," Kai menoleh secepat Kyungsoo berucap. Bunglon Phoenix itu terlihat berpikir keras sebelum kembali berucap, "aku tahu. Dan kupikir ada satu orang yang bisa kita mintai informasi mengenai Hwang Hana ini."

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya gue bisa up haaaah.. leganya..**

 **Gue baru beres try out kemaren jadi gabisa up**

 **Btw gue sempet kesel ada yg ngomen negatif di lapak gue. Entah di chapter berapa pokonya pas ada adegan nc nya. Dia komen sebagai guest. Dia bilang kata kata yang nyakitin banget sumpah. Dia sampe bilang apa nge shiper-in chanbaek bikin gue jadi tolol. Astaga... itu mulut dah kek sampah aja. Gue antara emosi, marah, kecewa sama sedih. Ko ada sih orang kek gitu. Gak ngehargain banget.**

 **Tapi yaudah lah terserah dia aja. Hukum alam masih berlaku ye gak?**

 **Btw gue dari kemaren pengen bikin cerita fantasy, chanbaeknya beda spesies gitu wkwkwkk, tiba-tiba gue kebayang kisah romansa nya Renesmee sama Jacob.. tapi belum kesampean sih soalnya BP belum tamat hhhhh..**

 **Mungkin bakal tamat di chapter 20 atau 21..**

 **Gue tunggu komennya yups**

 **Happy weekend!**

 **See yaaa!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **7**

" _It's okay, darling_. Ini akan sembuh dengan cepat. Dengan catatan, jangan melakukan aktivitas berat dengan tangan kirimu atau terkilirmu akan berubah menjadi cedera parah." Taeil melepaskan tangan kiri Baekhyun dari genggamannya setelah melihat seberapa parah tangan itu terkilir dan mengobati luka bekas capitan kepitingnya.

"Oke, terimakasih _hyung_." Baekhyun melipat tangannya. Memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk Taeil yang telah memeriksa tangannya sebelum pria yang berada dibawah tanggung jawab Kai sebagai kepala divisi kedokteran itu pergi.

Chanyeol duduk di seberangnya dengan segelas _Blue Kamikaze_ yang terbuat dari campuran _vodka_ , _blue curacao_ dan _lime juice_. Tak pernah berhenti menatapnya sejak Taeil datang hingga Taeil beranjak. Ia bahkan merasa ditelanjangi oleh violet tajam itu.

"Aku mau mencobanya." Tatapan amber Baekhyun tertuju pada gelas berisi cairan biru yang dipegang Chanyeol, membuat alis tegas dominan itu berkerut skeptis. Ia mengganti posisi kakinya yang bersilang setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Punggungnya tak lagi bersandar pada sofa saat meletakkan gelas mewah itu di atas meja, diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu cobalah." Chanyeol menyeringai membuat Baekhyun menatapnya sangsi. Pria itu jelas tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan setelah mencoba cairan didalam gelas. Dan saat Baekhyun berkata ; " _O my_ ㅡ rasanya seperti air seni kucing!" Chanyeol tertawa, tidak terbahak, hanya sebuah tawa ringan yang membuatnya sangat tampan di mata Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau tahu rasa air seni kucing, Baekhyun?"

" _Gosh!_ Itu hanya perumpamaan, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh ringan. Rasanya ingin menerjang Baekhyun dengan ciuman panasnya, namun saat melihat perut buncit submisif itu, ia mengurungkan niatnyaㅡ tak ingin menyakiti putrinya yang masih berada didalam sana.

"Bos!" Joonmyeon berteriak dari kejauhan. Chanyeol sudah sangat tahu perangai pria itu, entah itu di manapun dan kapanpun; Joonmyeon suka berteriak saat memanggilnya.

"Hilangkan kebiasaan berteriakmu, Joonmyeon. Atau aku akan benar-benar tuli." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu tenang dan dalam. Mampu membuat siapapun menggigil karena auranya. Namun Joonmyeon mengabaikannya, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu.

"Bos, Kau harus lihat ini." Joonmyeon memberikan sebuah map padanya hingga ia mau tak mau harus membukanya. Ini liburan, dan sialnya Joonmyeon masih menggeluti pekerjaannya. Keterlaluan.

" _Blue_ Phoenix?" Urat-urat di pelipis Chanyeol saling tarik-menarik hingga menegang. Alisnya menukik dengan mata menajam. Violet itu berkilat marah, terlihat begitu murka seolah sanggup menenggelamkan pulau ini.

"Mereka yang membuat keributan di Feon DS cabang Bucheon hingga 2 karyawan kita meregang nyawa dan menimbulkan kerugian sebesar 80.000 dolar terhadap perusahaan." Joonmyeon memperjelas, dan itu membuat amarah Chanyeol semakin naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Urus mereka dan bawa ke hadapanku saat aku kembali ke Seoul." Map di tangannya ia serahkan kembali pada Joonmyeon dengan beberapa lipatan kusut disana setelah ia meremasnya karena marah. Setelahnya Joonmyeon pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, hanya bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun seolah matanya berkata; _"tenangkan dia"_

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Aura Chanyeol sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk didekati saat ini. Atmosfer di udara bahkan terasa begitu menegangkan sekarang. Pria itu terlihat begitu marah dengan urat-urat yang masih menonjol di dahinya. Ia tahu Chanyeol bukan merasa marah padanya, hanya saja pria itu terlalu berbahaya untuk didekati saat ini.

"Kemari, _baby_." Mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol memintanya mendekat. Dengan sedikit rasa takut yang masih tertinggal, Baekhyun melakukannyaㅡ tak menginginkan jika sampai Chanyeol semakin marah karena ia tak menuruti perintahnya.

Chanyeol menariknya untuk duduk dalam pangkuan, memeluk submisif cantiknya itu erat tanpa melukai putri mereka didalam sana. Saat matanya melihat kedalam mata serigala Baekhyun, emosinya mulai berubah, amber itu memberinya sebuah ketenangan luar biasa yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dengan melihat pemandangan manapun. Baekhyun seperti magnet yang menyerap seluruh medan energi negatif darinya dan menggantinya dengan energi positif yang luar biasa. Hanya Baekhyun, submisifnya, _carrier_ nya, kekasihnya. Tak ada yang lain.

"Aku menginginkanmu, _lil' wolf._ " Phoenix mulai mengecupi rahang Baekhyun, mengulum telinganya dan memberikan beberapa ruam merah di lehernya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga wajahnya terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda.

Chanyeol juga merasakan ketegangan itu saat Baekhyun menekan sesuatu di antara pahanya. Lantas ia menjentikan jari hingga seluruh pintu di ruang belakang vila itu otomatis terkunci, dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan air laut pun otomatis tertutup tirai tipis. Ia tak ingin seseorang mengganggu waktunya dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Hasratnya tak bisa ditahan lagi, ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk tak bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun karena perutnya yang semakin membesar dan kini ia tak bisa lagi. _Carrier_ nya terlalu menggoda untuk terus ditolak.

Kecupan-kecupan Chanyeol turun ke bahu Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikannya disana. _T-shirt_ yang Baekhyun kenakan ia buka dan lempar begitu saja ke lantai. Tangannya mengelus perut Baekhyun dan mulutnya mulai mengecupi puting Baekhyun hingga remaja itu nyaris menangis karena rasa nikmat yang di rasakannya.

Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol erat sebagai pelampiasan hasratnya. Pahanya tergelitik saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras di selangkangan Chanyeol. Dalam satu kesempatan, Baekhyun menarik ke atas kaos tipis dengan motif pantai yang Chanyeol kenakan hingga pria dengan beberapa _tattoo_ di tubuhnya itu _top less_. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga keningnya bersandar pada bahu lebar Chanyeol saat tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam celananya dan meremas selangkangannya dengan kuat, namun tak cukup kuat untuk menyakitinya, justru membuat hasratnya semakin naik dan menguat.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dari pangkuannya dengan mudah, membuat submisif berbadan dua itu menungging di sofa yang sama lalu menurunkan celana pendek Baekhyun beserta dalamannya hingga bokong berisi dengan lubang berkedutnya tersuguh di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai yang tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya, memberikan persiapan disana lalu membuka risleting celananya untuk membaskan kejantanan yang telah menegang. Beberapa jilatan dan penetrasi oleh jemarinya hingga selanjutnya ia melakukan penetrasi dengan kelaminnya sendiri, menciptakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang di rasakan oleh masing-masing pihak.

Chanyeol bergerak secera horizontal, menghentak kedalam Baekhyun sehingga erangan-erangan itu lolos dari submisifnya, berusaha mencari kenikmatan dengan menumbuk semakin cepat tanpa menyinggung kandungan Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol menemukan titik terdalam lelaki itu, keduanya mengerang. Baekhyun yang menikmati setiap tumbukan dominannya dan Chanyeol yang mengerang karena jepitan kuat anal submisifnya.

Mereka melakukannya berkali-kali hingga keduanya mencapai klimaks, terus di ulang lagi dan lagi sampai hasrat mereka terpuaskan dan Baekhyun nyaris jatuh ke sofa dengan bermandikan peluh jika saja Chanyeol tak menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Ingat perutmu, Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol dalam balutan suara beratnya yang terdengar parau. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga _carrier_ itu terlentang di sofa.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeollo." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya dengan matanya yang membentuk sabit saat tersenyum.

Chanyeol tak berekspresi apapun seperti biasanya. Pria itu hanya mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam beberapa saat sebelum berdiri, memakai kembali celananua dengan benar lalu duduk di tepi sofa tempat Baekhyun masih berbaring. Selembar selimut yang ada di atas sofa ia rentangkan untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya telanjang dada hingga berbagai _tattoo_ di tubuhnya terlihat. Di mata Baekhyun, ia terlihat begitu seksi dan jantan dengan semua _tattoo_ itu. Tubuh Chanyeol begitu indah; punggungnya tegap dengan tonjolan tulang belikat yang mengagumkan, tulang selangka yang gagah, dada bidang yang nyaman untuk sandaran, otot bisep dan trisep pada lengan dan tangannya yang kuat, perut keras kotak-kotak, pinggang ramping yang ideal, bokong kuat nan seksi, serta tungkai panjang yang sudah setara dengan supermodel.

"Kau pasti rajin berolahraga." Jelas-jelas Baekhyun menunjukkan bahwa matanya menatap kagum pada tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku juga ingin punya tubuh sepertimu."

Lantas Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Aneh saja membayangkan jika Baekhyun memiliki otot-otot perut serta bisep dan trisep kuat tapi berwajah cantik. Itu tidak _match_. "Kau sudah indah dengan tubuh seperti ini, _baby wolf_." Tangan Chanyeol bergerak kebawah, mengelus pinggang Baekhyun lalu turun semakin kebawah untuk meremas paha berisi Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar dan barang-barang untuk _baby girl_ kita."

"Dia bahkan belum lahir, Chanyeol" tawa Baekhyun mengalun indah, seperti melodi menyenangkan yang membelai telinga Chanyeol hingga sedemikian rupa. "Tapi, terimakasih sebelumnya." Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk hingga selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh sampai ke paha. Ia mengambilnya lagi, lalu menyampirkan itu di bahunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

 **e)(o**

"Yosh! Giliranmu!" Teriak Yixing setelah ia mengambil salah satu balok dari susunan menara dalam permainan jenga yang tengah mereka mainkan di atas meja. Ini sudah giliran ke 6 antara Yixing dengan Sehun dan sejauh ini permainan masih berlanjut karena susunan balok itu tidak roboh. Disana juga ada yang lainnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang dengan seksama memperhatikan permainan jenga, Luhan yang sibuk dengan dunia rubiknya, dan Joonmyeon yang terus mengumpat seraya membereskan berbagai jenis gelas _wine_ dan martini yang dipakai oleh para pria brengsekㅡ itu panggilan Joonmyeon untuk rekan-rekannya.

"Terkutuklah kalian! Aku bukan ibu kalian yang bisa membereskan semua kekacauan yang telah kalian perbuat, _kids_! Harga diriku terhina karenanya."

Mereka semua menoleh secara bersamaan, sama-sama menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan polos tak berdosa. "Kumohon?" Sehun menelengkan kepalanya seperti anak anjing yang tersesat, berusaha menarik simpati mendalam dari Joonmyeon.

"Oh _shit_! Dasar tua bangka!" Joonmyeon mendengus begitu keras. Segera beranjak pergi setelah memindahkan seluruh gelas kotor ke atas nampan untuk di cuci.

"Ah, _miss universe_ selalu marah-marah." Lalu Kai datang dengan _pocky_ di tangannya. Bahunya menggedik ketika berpapasan dengan Joonmyeon lantas duduk di tangan sofa hingga menyeret Luhan dan akhirnya mendapat omelan.

"Demi Tuhan Kai! Kau pikir bokongmu itu hanya selebar jidat Kyungsoo? Dasar keparat." Luhan menggerutu dengan kening berkerut yang nyaris seperti kulit jeruk kisut, lebih memilih mengalah untuk bergeser daripada berurusan dengan Kim Kai dan segala sikap menjengkelkannya. Lagipula tak baik terus mengumpat bagi janin didalam perutnya. "Oh Sehun, aku ingin kerang kupas saus tiram, sekarang!" Perintah itu meluncur begitu saja, bagaikan misil yang diluncurkan tanpa permisi; sangat mengejutkan dan fantastis. Dan berhasil meledakkan benak Oh Sehun dengan dramatis.

" _What the_ ㅡ memangnya aku babumu, ?"

"Oh, tanyakan itu pada orang yang telah menghamiliku."

" _Son of a bitch_." Sehun bergumam sangat pelan, ia mendengus, mengacak rambutnya hingga tak beraturan lalu menggebrak meja hingga susunan balok itu jatuh berhamburan.

"Kau _loser_ , _Eagle Eye._ " Semua orang kecewa, tentu saja. Yang terburuk adalah Yixing, dia memunguti balok jenga yang berserakan di lantai sebelum Joonmyeon datang dan melakulan polusi suara di ruangan ini dengan segala ocehannya. Terkadang ia berpikir, Joonmyeon sangat cocok untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga ketimbang menyusun strategi dalam setiap misi divisi eksekusi.

" _Shut up_ , Yie!" Sehun menahan suaranya, nyaris berteriak dengan urat-urat leher yang tegang. Beberapa kali ia menghirup udara dengan mata terpejam erat, berusaha mengenyahkan emosi negatifnya hingga ia bisa tersenyum aneh pada Luhan; submisif yang telah ia hamili, sekali lagi.

"Aku akan membawakan itu untukmu, _sweety_ " Sehun tersenyum seperti _Annabelle_ , dengan penuh keterpaksaan dan kejengkelan luar biasa yang saling tumpang-tindih di hatinya. Ia adalah seorang lelaki sejati, jadi ia tak akan lari dari masalahㅡ apalagi menyangkut _'hasil pekerjaan'_ nya.

"Terimakasih, _sweetheart_!" Tangan Luhan melambai saat Sehun berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebarnya. Masih dengan nada mengejek yang sama seperti tempo lalu. Bagian kesukaannya adalah saat melihat wajah kesal Oh Sehun. Itu sangat _'mahal'_ omong-omong.

"Aku tahu! Kau menggunakan alasan mengidam untuk mengerjainya, bukan?" Lantas Kai menuding Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya menyipit penuh curiga hingga Luhan tertawa geli. Tangannya mengibas santai di udara, melirik Kai lewat bulu matanya yang cantik hingga kemudian mendelik malas.

"Tergantung dari mana kau melihatnya, Dokter Kai."

Kai mendengus keras. Diam-diam mengasihani rekannya dalam hal ini. Luhan benar-benar licik, sekaligus pandai mengambil kesempatan dalam sebuah kesempitan.

Semuanya berlalu dalam waktu singkat. Suasana begitu senyap dan dingin saat sosok Phoenix masuk kesana, membawa serta tubuh tinggi tegapnya dalam balutan kemeja putih sutra serta celana kain coklat yang melingkar di pinggulnya beserta ikat pinggang kulit yang selalu ia pakai.

Violet Chanyeol tak perlu menyisir seluruh ruangan untuk dapat menemukan serigala kecilnya yang selalu terlihat begitu jelas di matanya. Kedua bola mata dengan perbedaan yang sangat kentara itu saling menatap untuk beberapa saat hingga menciptakan sebuah medan magnet kuat yang dapat menarik sang dominan untuk lebih mendekat lagi.

Chanyeol berdiri disana, memberikan tatapan teduh dibalik tajamnya violet itu, lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk berdiri, menuntunnya menjauh dari yang lain hingga tungkainya berhenti didalam kamar mereka.

"Ada apa?" Alunan suara itu terdengar begitu lembut, menyapa telinga dan membelainya hingga jatuh kedalam palung kelembutan. Byun Baekhyun, remaja dengan sejuta pesonaㅡ yang telah membuat seorang Phoenix menanamkan benihnya padanya. Masih lelaki yang sama, yang telah memporakporandakan pikiran Leone Park yang berharga. Yang sayangnya lebih memilih kehidupan gelap bersama sang mafioso ketimbang memimpin sebuah negeri industri yang luar biasa.

"Tidak ada." Hanya sebuah kebohongan yang bersuara. Chanyeol selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk menahan Baekhyun di sampingnya, untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebuah tindakan tanpa alasan yang sesungguhnya dibenci oleh dirinya sendiri. Pria dengan sejuta teka-teki yang pandai bermain kata dengan seribu makna.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli, mengelus lengan Chanyeol seperti seorang ibu. Dan hanya terdiam saat Chanyeol membawanya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin menonton film."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "menonton film?" Ulangnya. Hanya untuk memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar pada Chanyeol hingga pria itu tak bisa menolaknya.

Lantas Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memilih sendiri filmnya. Dan saat itu mulai diputar, Chanyeol tak percaya pada kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun baru saja memutar film White House Down, sebuah film aksi yang menegangkan. Ia pikir Baekhyun akan memilih film romantis seperti remaja pada umumnya. Namun kenyataan tentu saja berkata lain. Byun Baekhyun; satu-satunya di dunia.

"Aku suka film ini. John Cale sangat tampan dan aku suka keberanian Emily. Kuharap putriku secantik dan seberani dia." Baekhyun begitu antusias. Bahkan setelah filmnya selesai dengan akhir yang bahagia. Lalu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil kala Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, hanya sebuah tarikan bibir yang sangat tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Kau ingin nama putri kita Cale?" Keduanya tahu itu hanyalah candaan. Namun Baekhyun bersikap seolah-olah itu memanglah pertanyaan serius. Wajahnya mengerut dengan beberapa garis tipis di dahinya, terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras namun nyatanya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

"Cale untuk laki-laki, kurasa." Lalu ia mengangkat bahunya, kembali menatap Chanyeol dan seluruh ketampanannya dengan lekat. Bagian paling menarik dari Chanyeol adalah bibir tebalnya yang semerah ceri serta bola matanya yang berwarna violet; begitu mengesankan dan dapat menyihirnya kapan saja, namun juga dingin dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol tak berubah, itu yang ia tahu. Pria itu tetaplah sama sejak awal; dingin, otoriter, dan hanya tersenyum dalam beberapa keadaan. Lebih sering menyeringai ketimbang tersenyum tulus.

"Lalu kau ingin menamainya apa, _baby wolf_?" Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan mata violetnya yang kosong dan dingin seolah tak ada siapapun yang bisa berharap disana.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk detik-detik pertama hingga mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut segaris tipis Baekhyun dalam sebuah tautan basah yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol mengulum bibir plum submisifnya hingga melesakkan lidahnya kedalam sana, menjadikan tautan itu sebuah ciuman panas ditengah teriknya matahari diluar sana.

" _Such an amazing lip._ " Untuk sebuah perpisahan, Chanyeol mengecup ringan bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, menyisakan tarikan nafas Baekhyun yang cukup memburu dengan wajah merona, sangat merona.

"Bos!" Lantas suara Kai terdengar di iringi ketukan pada pintu kayu kamarnya. Chanyeol beranjak dengan air muka tanpa emosi, membuka pintu hingga mendapati Kim Kai yang telah lengkap dengan pakaian rapi nya. "Kau bilang liburan divisi 1 masih 3 hari lagi. Jadi, aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi ke Tokyo dan beberapa tempat lain untuk berlibur dalam waktu singkat. Kau tahu, ini semacam... bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya."

" _Quality time-_ mu bersama tuan Do."

Jentikan keras dari jemari Kai terdengar ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya yang rampung. Senyumannya terlihat begitu lebar hingga nyaris terlihat seperti Joker. Kedua alisnya naik dengan semangat disaat Chanyeol tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun yang artinya mafioso itu memberikan izin padanya.

"Kembali saat kau harus kembali." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan sebelum menutup pintu tanpa kata-kata perpisahan ataupun omong kosong lainnya. Diluar sana kelopak Kai hanya mampu berkedip cepat dengan senyum masam yang terlihat buruk. Sikap Chanyeol tetaplah sama, berterimakasihlah pada mentalnya yang telah terbiasa pada segala sifat Phoenix yang _luar biasa._

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali masih dengan air muka yang sama.

"Tidak ada. Kai hanya meminta izin untuk memakai sisa liburannya di Tokyo."

"Ah.. Tokyo. Aku punya beberapa spot bagus yang kiranya harus di datangi turis asing. Tokyo tempat yang luar biasa. Aku sudah hampir mengetahui setiap sudutnya meski hanya dari dalam mobil karena orang-orang akan memburuku dan..."

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan kelanjutannya dengan pasti. Matanya hanya fokus pada bibir dan mimik wajah Baekhyun yang begitu antusias saat mrnceritakan tentang kota kelahirannya. Ia selalu suka saat melihat Baekhyun yang mengoceh ini dan itu, meski berisik. Keceriaan Baekhyun sudah menjadi motivasi dirinya untuk terus bekerja dengan baik, demi mereka dan putri mereka kelak.

"Jadi kapan kita akan kembali ke Seoul?" Suara itu kembali berbicara setelah menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya yang berisik. Chanyeol memberikan perhatian dari bola matanya, lantas mengusap kepala Baekhyun seperti anak-anak seraya berkata; "besok."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menikmati pantai sebelum kita kembali."

" _As your wish, baby wolf_." Chanyeol berbisik serak, menggapai tengkuk Baekhyun untuk menariknya dalam sebuah pagutan manis sebelum membawa _carrier_ cantiknya itu ke bibir pantai, seperti keinginannya.

 **e)(o**

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam dengan ukiran senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya yang terbingkai bias senja. Telapak kakinya membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil menikmati tekstur pasir pantai putih yang tak akan ia temukan di Seoul. Senyumnya akan berubah menjadi kekehan geli ketika Chanyeol menciumi tengkuk dan mengulum cuping telinganya dengan erotis. Kepalanya bersandar sepenuhnya pada dada bidang dominannya, menikmati setiap sentuhan dan pelukan yang diberikan olehnya. Semilir angin di tepi pantai menerbangkan rambutnya dan membelai wajahnya dengan agresif.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tepat berada di belakangnya, membuatnya berada diantara dua paha pria itu yang menekuk dan terbuka lebar untuk dirinya, dengan sebuah pelukan yang menemani setiap detik yang berlalu. Suara debur ombak di selatan terdengar bagaikan alunan melodi romantis yang menemani mereka.

Dan ini dia, saat-saat dimana matahari kembali ke peraduannya. _Shift_ nya disini telah selesai dan kini bagiannya untuk menerangi belahan bumi lain.

 _Menikmati sunset bersama Park Chanyeol di bibir pantai_.

Itu adalah tajuk yang bagus untuk membuat senyumannya mengembang semakin lebar dan tak terkontrol.

"Ayo kembali kesini saat kau punya waktu untuk berlibur." Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perut buncitnya ia pegang, meremasnya pelan kala Chanyeol menjawab ucapannya dengan sebuah gigitan lembut di cuping telinganya.

"Kita bisa pergi kapanpun, _sweetheart_." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah yang mampu membangkitkan adrenalin para jalang. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, lelaki cantik kelahiran Jepang itu hanya terkikik seperti anak-anak saat suara Chanyeol menyapa telinganya.

"Tidak saat kau sibuk, Chanyeollo. Kau tahu.. Joonma dan Jedi sering menggerutu karena kau tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu di Feon."

"Jedi?"

"Jongdae _hyung_. Dia Jedi, karena dia hebat dan berani seperti seorang Jedi di film Star Wars. Karena inisialnya adalah KJD, maka aku memanggilnya Jedi."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diam, senyumannya begitu lebar dengan mata yang ikut menyipit kala ia tersenyum. Ia selalu membuat nama panggilan untuk orang lain, tak peduli orang itu suka atau tidak. Tapi sejauh ini, hanya Luhan yang menyuarakan keberatan atas nama panggilan darinya; Lulu, alasannya karena itu terlalu feminim.

"Lihat, Chanyeol! Itu anak penyu!" Baekhyun berteriak penuh aksi ketika melihat beberapa ekor penyu kecil yang baru menetas dari telurnya berusaha untuk kembali ke laut dengan merangkak di pasir pantai. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gemas, ingin mengambil mereka tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Jangan, Baekhyun. Mereka harus kembali pada orang tua mereka."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka agar lebih cepat sampai ke air."

"Tidak. Mereka akan kecewa jika sampai kesana karena sebuah bantuan. Biarkan mereka berusaha karena mereka terlahir untuk itu, _baby_."

"Ah, benar juga." Baekhyun bergumam. Langit mulai gelap ketika sinar matahari semakin menghilang di barat dan ia mulai menggigil oleh dinginnya angin malam di pantai.

Chanyeol menyadarinya, lantas berdiri dan membuat Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri. "Udara mulai dingin. Kita harus kembali."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seperti anak baik. Wajahnya merah sampai telinga saat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggenggam tangannya dengan tautan jari yang begitu erat. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi rasanya setiap Chanyeol melakukannya selalu terasa seperti pertama kalinya mereka saling menggenggam.

"Anak-anak cepat dewasa." Minseok menyambut mereka di pintu belakang, dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya serta bahu yang bersandar pada kusen pintu. Mata dengan iris coklat tua itu menatap Phoenix dan kekasihnya secara bergantian dengan tatapan jenaka. Ia selalu suka pasangan _gay_ seperti mereka. "Makan malam sudah siap, Bos."

Chanyeol hanya berdeham tanpa meliriknya, lantas masuk kedalam vila tanpa menghiraukan eksistensi Minseok disana. Kemudian Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk dengan deretan gigi serinya.

 **e)(o**

Siang telah berganti menjadi malam. Langit musim semi di Tokyo terlihat begitu cantik dengan gemerlap bintang. Lantas saat sebuah taxi berhenti didepan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan beberapa penjaga didepan gerbang, Kai dan Kyungsoo munculㅡ dengan pakaian tertutup serta topi hitam yang mereka pakai.

Ketika gerbang telah terbuka, mereka masuk kesana tanpa basa-basi untuk menemui tuan rumah. Derap langkah kaki mereka terdengar begitu jelas ditengah heningnya malam itu. Mata Kai bergerak awas kesana-kemari, memastikan bahwa mereka bebas dari intaian.

"Ah.. Kai- _kun_ , kau sudah sampai."

Kai tersenyum, terlihat kaku dan ragu ketika pemilik rumah menyambut mereka. Bagaimanapun tindakan ini adalah tindakan paling membelot dari sumpahnya untuk organisasi. Tapi tidak, tak ada niatan untuk berkhianat sedikitpun. Ini hanya masalah keingintahuan, yang dapat memicu perang besar antara Phoenix dan Wang.

"Siapa yang bersamamu, Kai- _kun_?"

"Ah iniㅡ"

"Rekannya. Aku rekannya, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dan duduk saat tuan rumah mempersilahkan. Alasan kenapa ia menyela ucapan Kai adalah karena tentu saja tidak bijak saat pria itu mengatakan pada pria Jepang ini bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimanapun tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang positif tentang hubungan sesama jenis.

Pria ini adalah Miyagi Youka, seorang mantan perdana menteri 17 tahun lalu, seseorang yang mungkin dapat memberikan sedikit informasi tentang apa yang mereka coba pecahkan.

"Jadi, ada apa, Kai- _kun_? Aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi." Pria tua itu tertawa hingga kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Selain seorang mantan perdana menteri, tuan Youka juga adalah seorang pengusaha di bidang kontruksi dimana perusahaannya dan Feon Group bekerja sama. Itu kenapa Kai dapat mengenalnya dengan cukup baik.

"Maaf sudah membuat janji temu yang mendadak, Youka- _sama_." Kepala Kai sedikit menunduk, menunjukkan seberapa menyesalnya dia atas ini. Namun pada kenyataannya Miyagi sama sekali tak keberatan untuk pertemuan pribadi ini. Tidak untuk orang yang sudah menjadi rekan bisnisnya sejak lama.

"Apa ini tentang kerja sama kita?"

"Saya tidak akan meminta pertemuan secara pribadi jika ini mengenai bisnis perusahaan, Youka- _sama_."

Lantas Miyagi mengerutkan keningnya, dalam hati membenarkan apa yang diucapkan anak muda itu. Jika dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, jelas Kim Kai tidak ingin publik mengetahui pertemuan mereka. Bahkan mungkin CEO mereka pun tak tahu jika keduanya memiliki pertemuan dengannya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Kai mengangguk kecil pada Kyungsoo hingga kepala divisi 4 itu mengeluarkan map coklat dari dalam tasnya, lantas memberikannya kepada Kai untuk pria itu buka. Hanya sebuah kertas, kertas yang sangat berharga dan senilai dengan kepala mereka berdua di atas meja Chanyeol jika Bos mereka mengetahuinya.

"Wanita ini, wanita didalam kartu keluarga lama milik Hwang Minguk. Apakah anda mengetahui sesuatu?"

 **...**

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuan anda, Youka- _sama_. Kita akan bertemu dalam rapat pemegang saham 2 bulan lagi." Kai dan Kyungsoo membungkuk lama, memberikan senyum simpul pada pria tua itu sebelum benar-benar pergi. Sementara itu Miyagi tampak tidak seceria tadi, pria itu terlihat begitu memaksakan senyumannya atas apa yang baru saja ia dapati, dalam benaknya masih bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana dua pria muda itu mendapatkannya, padahal ia tahu bahwa arsip itu telah di hapus sejak lama.

Dan ketika keduanya benar-benar angkat kaki dari kediaman Youka, Miyagi kembali tertegun.

 **e)(o**

Tengah malam di musim dingin yang mencekam di rumah Phoenix. Itu yang semua orang rasakan saat ini, resah dan menggigil dalam balutan ketakutan. Park Chanyeol tengah berada dalam kobaran emosinya di titik maksimal. Meski pria itu terlihat masih tenang seperti biasanya, kilatan matanya telah cukup menjelaskan banyak hal yang tak tersampaikan.

Suara ketukan pantofelnya di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kerja begitu menggema, bahkan mereka yang berada didalam ruangan Phoenix pun dapat mendengarnya. Dan ketika pintu tinggi itu terbuka dengan kasar, pemandangan paling mengerikanlah yang mereka dapat; Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan sebilah pisau berlumuran darah.

Seseorang dengan aksen rambut birunya mulai menggigil berlebihan. Matanya merah dengan wajah berkerut putus asa kala aura kematian semakin terasa mencekiknya.

Langkah Chanyeol kembali terajut, mendekati pria yang berlutut di lantai dan tangan terikatnya dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang berbahaya. Setiap detik dan suara ketukan sepatu mengkilat Phoenix seolah menegaskan bahwa kematiannya akan terasa begitu menyakitkan sehingga ia dapat memohon agar Phoenix mempercepat proses kematiannya.

"Lee Jungho... dari _Blue_ Phoenix." Chanyeol memutarinya seraya memainkan pisau di tangannya, berhenti di belakang pria Lee itu hanya untuk membersihkan lumuran darah di pisaunya dengan jaket denim yang Jungho kenakan. Pemimpin kelompok mafia kelas teri itu menangis dengan payah, mengerang dan memohon agar Phoenix tak membunuhnya, namun Phoenix hanya menyeringai; menikmati keputusasaan Lee Jungho di detik-detik kematiannya. " _Blue_ Phoenix ya..." Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, kembali mengitari Jungho hingga berhenti didepan pria menyedihkan itu, lantas memaksa Jungho untuk mendongak dengan menodongkan mata pisaunya pada dagu pria itu. "Kau pikir lelucon macam apa ini, hm?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendahnya yang serak, menegaskan bahwa ia tak suka di permainkan, dan menegaskan pada Jungho bahwa pria itu tak seharusnya mempermainkan Phoenix yang cerdas. "Kau pikir kau bisa menyaingi kehebatan Phoenix?" Changeol mengeringai, kemudian menjauhkan pisaunya dari dagu Jungho dengan kasar hingga meninggalkan sebuah sayatan menyakitkan di bawah dagunya.

"Ampuni aku, Phoenix!" Jungho berteriak putus asa penuh permohonan. Ia menangis keras dengan suara pria nya hingga menimbulkan kebisingan yang membuat urat-urat kemarahan di pelipis Chanyeol mulai timbul.

"Tutup mulutmu, bajingan!" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak, namun tidak, ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hanya saja ia melemparkan pisaunya dengan keras hingga menancap di paha Jungho dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

Para mafioso Phoenix lain disana meringis hingga gigi mereka terasa linu. Sehun bahkan menutup matanya kala pisau itu dilempar. _Itu pasti menyakitkan,_ batinnya berbicara.

"Kau tahu... kau telah membuat lelucon maut, Lee Jungho. Kau pikir siapa Phoenix hingga kau menamai kelompok bodohmu dengan itu?" Chanyeol menatap Jungho dengan tatapan penuh penghinaan dilihat dari sudut mana pria itu menatap. Lantas menerima sebuah pistol silver dari Kris hingga kini ada dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol menarik kokangnya perlahan, memasang peredam lalu menodongkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Jungho. "Phoenix hanya ada satu di dunia ini." Lalu **DOR!** Chanyeol menembak Jungho di ulu hatinya hingga mafioso kelas teri itu terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari dadanya. Tapi tidak, pria itu belum mati. Chanyeol sengaja menembaknya disana agar waktu kematian pria itu berjalan dengan lambat dan menyakitkan. Luka tembak itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan dan memicu asam lambung untuk naik hingga akan memperparah rasa sakitnya. Dalam keadaan itu, Lee Jungho akan mati secara perlahan dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

"Ph..oe..nix.. Ku-mohon." Jungho mulai mengoceh dengan mulut sialannya, memohon belas kasihan Chanyeol agar segera mengakhiri hidupnya detik ini juga karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu menyiksa seolah menyeret tubuhnya perlahan menuju ke neraka. Namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, _Godfather_ Phoenix yang kejam dan berhati dingin. Tanpa belas kasihan, Chanyeol menendang perut Jungho hingga pria itu berteriak nyaring penuh nada kesakitan, lantas melangkah pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang setelah melempar kembali pistolnya pada Kris.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya, melihat Baekhyun yang berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga bagian dadanya. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu pulas dan cantik dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol ingin untuk menyentuhnya, namun tidak sekarang, tidak saat tangan yang ia pakai untuk menyentuh Baekhyun baru saja ia pakai untuk membunuh.

Lantas ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, melepas satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga ia telanjang bulat di bawah guyuran hangat air dari _shower_. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan sedikit menengadah, merasakan setiap tetes air yang mengalir di tubuhnya seolah itu dapat menghapus dosa-dosanya.

Ia adalah seorang pembunuh, bukan hanya satu atau dua orang yang telah ia renggut nyawanya. Dan ia merasa takjub dengan bagaimana orang baik-baik seperti Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tak mengenal dunia hitam ini bisa jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Byun Baekhyun..." mulutnya bergumam kecil kala bayangan si manis dengan perut buncitnya melintas di kepalanya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ nya setelah menyelesaikan 30 menit didalam sana untuk membersihkan diri dan sedikit berendam didalam air hangat. Wangi kayu dan rerumputan segar itu nyatanya berhasil membuat Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap, menguap, dan menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan sebelum matanya menangkap eksistensi Chanyeol yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Chanyeol.." nama itu mengalun lembut dalam balutan suara paraunya seolah mengigau hingga pemilik nama menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Jam berapa ini?" Ia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, namun Chanyeol mendengar itu dan memberikan jawaban pasti setelah melirik jam digital di atas nakas, "1 dini hari."

"Kau mandi di musim dingin pada tengah malam?" Mata sayu Baekhyun lantas terbuka lebar dengan penuh antusiasme. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Baekhyun akan menyesali pertanyaannya. Tentu. Karena setelahnya Chanyeol menyeringai penuh rencana dan merangkak di atas ranjang hingga Baekhyun berada dalam kungkungan jantannya.

"Aku kedinginan. Jadi buatlah aku hangat." Seringai Chanyeol semakin mengembang dan Baekhyun hanya dapat mengerjap cepat dengan wajah remaja naifnya. "Aku menginginkanmu, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol berbisik penuh hasrat. Lantas mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan ciuman panas di bibir. Chanyeol bergerak aktif dan Baekhyun tentunya masih pasif. Remaja 19 itu mencoba membalas perlakuan Chanyeol namun jelas ia masih kaku dan lamban hingga perlakuan Chanyeol tetaplah mendominasi. Chanyeol sendiri lebih menyukai _carrier_ nya yang polos dan hanya bisa menerima seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan ketimbang seorang submisif agresif seperti jalang-jalangnya dalam _one night stand._

"Chanyeol, geli.." Baekhyun tertawa kekanakkan saat Chanyeol mengecupi lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang terasa seperti tak nyata. Kedua tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol melingkar di bahu sang dominan. Sesekali meremas _bathrobe_ Chanyeol saat pria itu memberikan rangsangan hebat padanya. Chanyeol tetaplah dewa ranjang bagaimanapun juga. Pria yang sangat berpengalaman dalam berhubungan seks. Atau mungkin dalam kasus mereka, bercinta dan berbagi kehangatan.

Chanyeol melepas satu bersatu kancing piama Baekhyun hingga dada putih dengan dua puting kecoklatan itu nampak begitu nyata. Kemudian hisapan-hisapan erotis di dadanya Baekhyun dapatkan dari Chanyeol yang juga memilin puting lainnya dan sesekali meremas dadanya gemas. Chanyeol semakin turun, tangannya merayap dan menyelusup kedalam celana piama submisif polosnya hingga menemukan sesuatu yang keras diantara pahanya.

"Anh.. ngㅡChan.. Chanyeol.." rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saat Chanyeol memberikan banyak kenikmatan pada titik-titik sensitifnya hingga ia terbuai dan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol juga memperlakukannya lembut dengan berusaha untuk tidak menekan perutnya yang berisi. Pria itu justru mengecupi perutnya dengan sayang selagi kedua tangannya bermain di dada Baekhyun serta diantara pahanya.

" _Moan my name, baby wolf_." Chanyeol berbisik erotis kala mereka melakukan kontak mata ditengah suasana panas ini. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, tak menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu semakin memancing hasrat Chanyeol untuk melakukan lebih.

Pria dominan itu menggeram seperti hewan buas dan kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang basah. Ia menarik turun piaya Baekhyun hingga sampai ke mata kakinya dan Baekhyun menendang celananya agar terlepas. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun lekat untuk beberapa saat, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan amber cantik submisifnya hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman menawan dari lelaki itu.

Chanyeol membuka _bathrobe_ nya cepat, melempar itu ke sembarang arah, lantas memegang dua kaki Baekhyun untuk ia tekuk dan lebarkan hingga selangkangan lelaki Jepang itu terlihat.

"Chanlie..." Baekhyun berbisik dengan wajah merona serta mata sayu dan bibir merah yang menggoda. Perasaannya malu saat Chanyeol justru menatap lapar pada selangkangannya yang kini terasa basah dan berkedut nakal.

"Kau adalah **milikku** , Baekhyun. Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap jadi milikku."

Tatapan Baekhyun semakin sayu, jelas gejolak hasrat telah menguasai kristal amber nan cantik itu. Ia semakin menggigit bibirnya kuat kala Chanyeol mulai merangsek masuk kedalamnya. Bagaimanapun proses penyatuan itu selalu terasa menyakitkan meski mereka sering melakukannya.

"Kau besar sekali, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata malu. Sisi submisifnya keluar ketika Chanyeol justru menggelorakan aura dominannya dengan bangga. Lantas saat pria itu mulai bergerak, Baekhyun memulai erangan kenikmatannya yang tak tertahankan. "Chanyeol.. nghh."

" _Yes, baby_. _Moan my name_!"

Chanyeol bergerak dengan irama yang tetap, lembut juga kuat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga berat badannya agar tak bertumpu pada Baekhyun atau anak mereka akan tersakiti. Tangannya mengungkung masing-masing pergelangan Baekhyun hingga remaja itu tak bisa melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya selain mengepalkan tangannya dan mengerang.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak saat pelepasannya dan Chanyeol memberinya sedikit jeda untuk bernafas dan merasakan pelepasan sebelum kembali bergerak dengan stamina kuda nya. Keringat mereka mulai bercucuran dan udara dingin mulai tak lagi terasa akibat serangan panas yang memeluk tubuh masing-masing ditengah kegiatan mereka.

" _Baby_..." Chanyeol mendesah berat, beberapa geraman terdengar ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja mengedutkan selangkangannya hingga Chanyeol terjepit dengan erat.

"Chanyeollie.. aku mencintaimu.."

 **e)(o**

Kai melempar sebuah map ke meja kerja Chanyeol dengan wajah marah. Di belakangnya Kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap ke bawah dengan sendu karena ia tahu setelah ini semuanya tak akan kembali baik-baik saja. Sementara itu Chanyeol yang duduk di singgasananya menatap Kai bengis, mengapresiasi keberanian Kim Kai yang telah bertindak kurang ajar padanya.

"Apa artinya ini, Kim Jongin?" Suara Chanyeol merendah dengan berbahaya, kedua alisnya menukik hingga menampilkan mimik mengerikan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Tangan Jongin saling terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Semua campuran emosi menguasainya; rasa marah, kesal, kecewa dan simpati yang bergabung menjadi satu hingga kini sulit untuk di kendalikan. Kyungsoo tak berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan Kai, karena ia sendiripun merasa demikian, tapi rasa kecewa lah yang paling dominan dari semua emosi yang berkecamuk didalam rongga dadanya.

"Kau... tidak kusangka kau akan melakukan semua ini, Chanyeol." Suara Kai terdengar dalam dan tertahan di tenggorokannya, menjelaskan seberapa tak percayanya ia pada keadaan ini. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar memburu seperti seorang pemangsa.

Kepala Chanyeol sedikit menunduk dengan sudut dua puluh lima derajat namun matanya tetap menatap tajam pada Kai yang terus mengoceh tentang apa yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Lantas ia mengambil map yang Kai lemparkan dengan tidak pantas padanya, membuka pengaitnya lalu mengambil semua isinya tanpa terkecuali.

Lembar pertama adalah sebuah kartu keluarga yang telah lama tak di pakai dengan marga Hwang. Dan kini Chanyeol tahu kemana pembicaraan Kai akan berlabuh. Ia membuka lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya hingga menemukan selembar foto berisi sebuah keluarga kecil; keluarga kerajaan; keluarga pangeran Akainu; foto masa kecil Baekhyun dengan keluarganya, dengan mahkota kecil di kepalanya.

 _ **"Wanita ini, wanita didalam kartu keluarga lama milik Hwang Minguk. Apakah anda mengetahui sesuatu?"**_

 _ **Mata Miyagi bergetar samar, dan Kai melihat itu. Membuat sebuah kesimpulan di benaknya; bahwa Miyagi mengetahui sesuatu tentang putri keluarga Hwang tersebut. Mata Kai menyipit tajam, menantikan apa yang akan dikatakan Miyagi saat pria itu mengambil berkas di atas meja dengan wajah sedikit memucat.**_

 _ **"Anda hanya perlu mengatakannya, Youka-sama." Kai kembali mendesak. Sesuatu didalam rongga dadanya bergemuruh seiring detik-detik jarum jam terus berlalu dalam penantian sebuah kebenaran.**_

 _ **"Kami pastikan ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Bekkyon berada dalam bahaya tergantung jawaban yang anda berikan." Kyungsoo kembali bersuara, memprovokasi Miyagi untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.**_

 _ **"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan ini?" Mata tua pria Jepang itu beralih kembali pada Kyungsoo dan Kai secara bergantian, meminta jawaban pasti yang membuat kedua pria Korea itu patut di curigai.**_

 _ **"Tak penting dari mana kami mendapatkannya."**_

 _ **"Apakah Bekkyon-kun baik-baik saja? Kudengar dia tinggal bersama CEO kalian."**_

 _ **"Tolong jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan, Youka-sama." Kening Kai berkerut tidak senang. Miyagi Youka adalah orang yang ia hormati sebagaimana sepantasnya orang tua di hormati oleh yang lebih muda. Jadi ia tak ingin mengeluarkan emosinya di hadapan pria tua ini.**_

 _ **Lantas Miyagi menghela nafas hingga bahunya terlihat turun, "berkas ini seharusnya sudah lama hilang."**_

 _ **"Kenapa?"**_

 _ **Miyagi kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat Kai bertanya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menatap dua anak muda di hadapannya dengan serius, mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya dicari oleh keduanya.**_

 _ **"Karena putri Hwang Minguk mengubah marganya menjadi Byun dan Hwang Minguk memalsukan semua berkas hingga yang semua orang tahu adalah Hwang Hana meninggal dan membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa Byun Hana adalah orang yang berbeda dari Hwang Hana."**_

 _ **Maupun Kyungsoo atau Kai sama-sama terkejut. Kelopak mata keduanya terbuka lebar dengan mata bergetar penuh kekhawatiran. Fakta yang mengejutkan baru saja ia dapatkan dan ini adalah sesuatu yang besar.**_

 _ **"Anda yakin mereka orang yang sama?"**_

 _ **Kemudian Miyagi mengangguk penuh dengan keyakinan. Tak ada binar ragu di mata hitamnya yang tua serta mimik wajahnya yang tegas. Semua yang ada padanya adalah keseriusan yang menggelisahkan.**_

 _ **"Aku sangat yakin karena aku juga ikut andil dalam berkas mendiang Putri Hana yang menikahi Pangeran Akainu."**_

 _ **"Ada orang lain yang tahu tentang ini?" Air muka Kai semakin tegas. Matanya menggelap dengan rahang kerasnya yang menawan. Mata sehitam jelaga nya menatap Miyagi lamat-lamat. Lantas menghembuskan nafasnya penuh kelegaan saat Miyagi menggeleng.**_

 _ **"Sudah kubilang ini adalah berkas rahasia yang seharusnya telah di musnahkan. Kalian luar biasa karena telah menemukannya."**_

"Kau sengaja tidak membunuh Baekhyun untuk memanfaatkannya? Kau ingin membunuhnya tepat di depan mata para Hwang? Kau ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian Jisung lewat Baekhyun? Apa kau sudah gila?!" Kai berteriak. Kesabarannya tiba-tiba habis begitu saja. Ia begitu emosional hingga matanya nyaris berair. "Kau bukan orang yang ku kenal, Phoenix. Kau... kau tak seperti ini." Kai menggeleng dengan mata yang berlarian kesana kemari. Ia merasa linglung dengan segala keadaan ini. Merasa bingung pada dirinya sendiri dan pada tindakan Chanyeol yang terlalu jauh menurutnya.

Sementara itu rahang Chanyeol mengeras pasti. Giginya saling bergemeletuk ketika mendengar tiap kata yang Kai lontarkan. Tangannya saling terkepal terlepas dari map yang sudah ia simpan kembali di atas meja.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia memang pewaris Wang, bukan? Dia yang mereka butuhkan untuk melakukan serangan penuh." Kai menjambak rambutnya sendiri, merasa tidak percaya dengan fakta yang telah ia temukan.

"Kau serius, Chanyeol? Dia Byun Baekhyun, _carrier_ yang mengandung anakmu! Kau sungguhan ingin membunuhnya untuk balas dendam? Kita semua tahu bahwa bukan ini yang Jisung inginkan. Dia akan marah jika kau benar-benar melakukannya. Baekhyun mungkin memang cucu Hwang, tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ibunya mengubah marganya karena memang ingin terlepas dari Hwang. Kau seharusnyaㅡ"

"Cukup." Satu kata. Hanya satu kata untuk membungkam Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang bisa menentang ucapan Phoenix, tuan mereka.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan, Chanyeol? Kau akan membunuhnya dan anakmu?!" Kai kembali berteriak emosional. Dia memang mafioso. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak memiliki nurani. Bagaimanapun yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah benar; Baekhyun tak tahu apa-apa. "Baekhyunㅡ"

"Lalu kenapa jika aku membunuh mereka?" Chanyeol menyela ucapan Kai. Kilatan mata violetnya yang gelap menunjukkan bahwa kini ia benar-benar marah dan di kuasai emosi. "Dia Hwang! Bagaimanapun dia tetap memiliki darah kotor itu! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA JIKA ITU DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA!"

Chanyeol berteriak, berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja. Tapi Kai maupun Kyungsoo tahu, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tak benar-benar dari hatinya. Mereka melihat kilatan lain di mata violet sang _Godfather_. Chanyeol mengatakannya hanya karena ia emosi. Mereka tahu itu, bahwa Chanyeol tak akan bisa membunuh Baekhyun karena pria itu telah jatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun. Meski Chanyeol mengelak, mereka tetap tahu.

Sayangnya, seseorang di balik pintu tak sama mengertinya seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo.

 **e)(o**

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang kaku bak manekin kala indra pendengarnya mendengar segala ucapan menyakitkan Chanyeol. Matanya mulai berair dan anak sungai di wajahnya pun tak bisa ia hentikan. Ia berharap semuanya tak nyata. Berharap saat ia terbangun, ia melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat seperti biasa.

Kini tak hanya perasaan sakit yang mendominasinya. Tapi juga perasaan takut yang teramat sangat. Chanyeol ingin membunuhnya. Maka cepat atau lambat hal mengerikan itu akan terjadi. Kenyataan terburuknya adalah bahwa Chanyeol akan membunuhnya bersama anaknya, entah itu masih dalam kandungan atau sudah terlahir ke dunia ini.

Maka, dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan, Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Perlahan, hingga akhirnya berbalik dan berlari. Lari adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini. Melarikan diri mungkin akan menyelamatkan hidupnya dan hidup bayinya. Atau mungkin hanya hidup anaknya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menukar putrinya dengan nyawanya. Tak masalah jika ia harus mati.

"Ya, ya. Aku berangkat sebentar lagi. _Grand_ SUV hitam, 294."

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar seseorang di ujung lorong berbicara. Mungkin lewat telepon. Maka batinnya berbicara, _ini kesempatanku untuk pergi, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Jadi Baekhyun kembali berlari. Garasi Phoenix. Tempat yang sama dimana ia mengobrol dengan Kai beberapa bulan lalu. Mungkin ia akan mengingatnya sampai nanti.

Baekhyun tahu kunci-kunci mobil di garasi di simpan didalam sebuah kotak kaca yang menggantung di dinding. Ada banyak kunci mobil disana. Dan ia mengambil salah satunya, _Grand_ SUV hitam yang seseorang katakan tadi. Ia hanya mengambil kunci cadangannya. Lantas bergerak cepat membuka bagasi dan masuk kedalamnya tanpa ragu.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit, tentu saja. Ia tak bisa berhenti menangis. Kini ia tahu alasan mengapa Chanyeol tak pernah membalas perasaannya, karena pria itu Phoenix dan dia Wang. Kini semuanya sudah terungkap.

Baekhyun terisak kecil. Berusaha menahan suara isakannya ketika mendengar pintu mobil terbuka dan mesin mulai menyala. Ia tak tahu kemana mobil ini akan membawanya, atau kemana ia akan pergi setelah ini. Semuanya telah hilang. Ia telah meninggalkan semuanya dan Chanyeol yang membuatnya berani mengambil tindakan itu. Lalu kini, ia mendapati bahwa Chanyeol tak sebaik yang ia kira.

Ia kini sakit, seolah ada ribuan batu yang dilemparkan ke hatinya hingga terasa sesak dan berdenyut nyeri. Luka ini tak akan mudah hilang, ia tahu itu. Karena Chanyeol adalah alasannya untuk hidup setelah semua pengkhianatan pamannya, dan karena Chanyeol adalah pria yang menjadi ayah dari anaknya. Ia tahu mungkin ia tak bisa lari dari Phoenix. Phoenix pasti akan menemukannya kembali dan saat itu terjadi ia yakin bahwa ia akan menemui kata _'tamat'_ dalam hidupnya. Ia tak akan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri karena kini tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Hatinya remuk redam. Tak percaya jika Chanyeol akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Juga tak mempercayai kenyataan bahwa ia adalah cucu Hwang. Kakek yang ia datangi persemayamannya saat itu ternyata seorang Hwang. Sungguh ironis. Dan kini benaknya bertanya-tanya; _apakah Joonma tahu maksud Chanyeol? Apa aku memang hanya sebuah alat bagi Chanyeol untuk balas dendam? Apakah dia pernah benar-benar menganggap bayi yang berada di perutku sebagai anaknya?_

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan untuk tetap hidup. Tetapi egois bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Dia tak hanya bertanggung jawab atas nyawanya sendiri, tapi juga satu nyawa lain didalam perutnya. Setidaknya biarkan anak ini lahir ke dunia meskipun ia tak bisa hidup bersamanya. Jika Chanyeol tak menginginkannya, maka Chanyeol pun pasti tak menginginkan anaknya, anak mereka.

Tak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini.

Baekhyun merasakan panas pada tubuhnya, dan pengap, juga gelap. Mobil masih melaju dan ia tak lagi mendengar bisingnya suara kendaraan lain. Satu kesimpulan, mobil ini pergi ke luar kota. Itu lebih baik, lebih mudah baginya untuk melarikan diri.

Baekhyun kembali meratap. Semua hal selalu berjalan buruk baginya. Disaat ia kira menemukan sebuah tempat untuknya bernaung, sebuah kenyataan justru menamparnya dengan keras hingga ia kembali roboh dan menjadi serpihan rapuh yang menyedihkan. Tak ada yang menginginkannya. Chanyeol sekalipun. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya teramat sakit. Berbulan-bulan ia hidup bersama pria itu, mengenalnya dengan baik meski sikap Chanyeol tak banyak berubah. Tapi tidak kah Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu selama ini? Tidak kah pria itu menikmati momen-momen dimana mereka melakukan hal-hal manis yang tak di rencakan? Tidak kah Chanyeol mulai mencintainya?

Lantas kepalanya menggeleng keras. Semakin meringkuk di dalam bagasi pengap nan panas itu sambil menangis dengan isakan yang ia tahan.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Rasanya ia ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan oksigen di tempat sempit ini. Tapi ia kembali mengingat anaknya. Anaknya butuh dirinya, meskipun Chanyeol tak menginginkannya, setidaknya ia harus tetap bertahan untuk anaknya.

Lantas saat ia merasa mobil yang ia naiki berhenti, Baekhyun mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Bagasi yang terhubung dengan jok belakang membuatnya dapat melihat situasi didepan sana. Dan kini mobil ini telah berhenti di pinggir jalan sepi dengan hanya beberapa rumah yang terlihat. Ada halte bus di depan sana. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar selagi seorang Phoenix yang membawa mobil ini pergi. Ia beruntung karena ia bisa membuka kembali bagasi mobil dengan kunci yang ia bawa.

Perutnya berkontraksi setelah ia keluar dari mobil. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap berjalan sekuat yang ia bisa. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjauh dari SUV itu, karena orang Phoenix itu bisa saja melihatnya.

Wajahnya memucat dengan peluh sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Bayinya menendang perutnya, mungkin menyuarakan protesnya karena ia berusaha lari dari ayahnya. Tendangan itu begitu kuat hingga ia merasa sangat mual dan lemas. Ini memang bulan ke sembilannya dan ia tak tahu apakah ia akan melahirkan sekarang atau ini hanya kontraksi biasa. Cuaca dingin dengan jalan bersalju juga mempersulit keadaan.

Ia sudah melewati halte. Tak ada gunanya menunggu di halte karena ia yakin bis hanya datang dalam beberapa jam sekali. Ini bukan Seoul, jelas ia tahu itu. Keadaan disini begitu sepi dan dingin. Dan ia merasa sangat kesepian. Ia merindukan Chanyeol-nya. Ia ingin dominan itu memeluknya dalam balutan kehangatan.

Mengingat itu membuatnya kembali menangis dengan isakan yang cukup keras sekarang. Ia sangat menderita dengan semua keadaan ini. Perutnya sakit dan hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia harus menemukan sebuah rumah sakit untuk persalinan. Ia laki-laki, meskipun seorang _carrier_ , ia tak bisa melahirkan secara normal. Operasi sesar adalah satu-satunya jalan agar bayi didalam perutnya bisa keluar.

 _Kumohon, baby girl. Bantu aku. Kita harus bisa melewatinya._

Tapi tidak, anaknya terlalu marah mungkin untuk mendengar permohonannya. Anaknya marah karena ia meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi ia harus. Dan anaknya akan mengerti suatu saat nanti.

Semakin jauh ia melangkah, maka semakin sakit yang ia rasakan di perutnya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan kakinya melemas secara perlahan hingga ia terjatuh di atas jalanan bersalju yang dingin. Tempat ini terlalu sepi untuk seseorang dapat ia mintai pertolongan. Kini semuanya terasa lebih ringan. Tubuhnya seolah mengapung di awan. Matanya mulai kehilangan fokus. Namun sebelum itu ia dapat melihat siluet seorang pria tua yang berbicara padanya.

"Astaga! Nak? Apa kau akan melahirkan? Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Lalu semuanya menghilang seperti debu. Dan gelap.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol memutar handel pintu kamarnya, membukanya perlahan seakan tak ingin membuat seseorang bangun di tengah malam. Keningnya berkerut dalam saat hanya menemukan kekosongan di ranjangnya. Giginya bergemeletuk saat merasakan sapaan angin musim dingin di kulitnya. Lantas ia berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan hanya untuk menutup pintu balkon hingga tirai putih tipis disana berhenti bergoyang.

Chanyeol duduk di tepian ranjang, mengira bahwa mungkin Baekhyun berada didalam kamar mandi. Mimik wajahnya tampak keras dan kaku dengan masalah yang terus menggelayuti pikirannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo telah mengetahui semuanya. Dan kini ia gelisah akan apa yang ia rasakan sendiri.

 _ **"Kau tak benar-benar ingin mengatakannya, Chanyeol."**_

Suara Kyungsoo kembali bergema di kepalanya. Hatinya resah dan memekik padanya, mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia perbuat namun egonya masihlah sama kuatnya.

Chanyeol meremas helaian rambut merahnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Baekhyun telah berhasil menjadi pemilik pikirannya, juga mungkin hatinya. Mereka benar, bahwa ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona bocah lugu itu.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Baekhyun masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi, memancing kecemasan Chanyeol hingga mafioso itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan hanya menemukan kekosongan yang hampa. Kini kerutan di keningnya berubah semakin tajam, ia memegang erat handel pintu, membantingnya keras lantas keluar dari kamar dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kau bersama Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan langsung di detik pertama Joonmyeon mengangkat teleponnya. Ada jeda beberapa saat hingga terdengar suara Joonmyeon yang menguap panjang.

 _"Nyam.. nyam.. apanya yang bersamaku? Aku pulang ke apartemen hari ini."_

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Jika Baekhyun tidak bersama Joonmyeon, maka artinya anak itu pasti berada di tempat lain dalam rumah ini, atau mungkin itu bisa berarti hal yang buruk untuknya. Lalu tanpa permisi, Chanyeol menutup sambungan secara sepihak, kembali berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong, menuruni tangga dan tungkainya melangkah ke dapur.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak disana. Lalu perpustakaan, dan ia masih tak menemukan eksistensi _serigala_ kecilnya. Lantas ia beralih menyusuri halaman belakang, sayangnya Baekhyun juga tak disana.

Ia mulai mengerang dengan rahang terkatup rapat, lantas kembali menghubungi orang-orangnya untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Temukan Byun Baekhyun! Sekarang!"

 **e)(o**

"Kami tak dapat menemukan tuan muda Baekhyun, Bos." Kepala Joon tertunduk hingga matanya menatap lantai marmer ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan. Saat suara geraman Chanyeol terdengar dengan begitu berbahaya, tubuhnya mulai menggigil dalam ketakutan dan rasa tunduknya terhadap Phoenix.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, Chanyeol? Katakan padaku!" Minseok berjalan dengan langkah-langkah cepat mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di singgasana nya. Phoenix terlihat begitu berantakan dan mengerikan dalam keadaan ini. Pria dua puluh delapan itu menjambak rambut apinya hingga tak beraturan. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia begitu terpengaruhi dengan ini. Tak ada yang dapat menemukan Baekhyun di setiap sudut di rumah ini. Tengah malam berubah menjadi begitu mencekam akibat kemarahan Chanyeol. Para kepala divisi dan tangan kanan mereka berbondong-bondong datang kemari hanya untuk menemukan mantan pangeran Jepang tersebut. Namun sejauh ini hasilnya nol. Dan mungkin akan tetap begitu.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dengan rekaman CCTV, Chanyeol." Joonmyeon berkata dengan intonasinya yang terdengar datar juga suara parau. Wajahnya terlihat buruk dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya serta rambut yang tak di sisir rapi seperti biasanya. Pria itu berdiri di sisi lain ruangan seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya hingga menimbulkan ruam merah vertikal. Matanya hanya sempat terpejam selama 3 jam saat pimpinan Phoenix itu meneleponnya dan menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun yang juga membuatnya cemas hingga harus datang ke kediaman Phoenix dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia bahkan nyaris menabrak kendaraan lain dalam perjalanan setengah sadarnya.

"Aku bisa menunjukannya, _father_." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai hormat hingga kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ruangan divisi IT dengan Chanyeol yang bersamanya untuk melihat rekaman CCTV.

"Dia masih bersamaku pada jam 9."

Luhan mendengarnya dengan baik. Maka ia memutar rekaman kamera pengintai di lorong kamar Chanyeol pada jam itu, mempercepatnya beberapa kali hingga mendapati sosok Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol pada pukul 2 malam, memindahkan rekaman kamera pengintai ke sektor lain saat Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong, berbelok ke lorong lain dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga pendek untuk menuju lorong dimana ruang kerja Chanyeol berada.

Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Melihat saat Baekhyun hendak membuka handel pintu ruangannya namun terhenti dan beralih mematung disana. Ia melihat ketika remaja sembilan belas itu terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya mundur beberapa langkah dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut lantas berlari dari sana. Baekhyun- **nya** menangis. Dan ia tahu penyebabnya.

Telinganya seolah tak berfungsi saat Luhan berbicara padanya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah terus memperhatikan kemana perginya sosok Baekhyun yang berakhir di garasi, mengambil kunci cadangan dari salah satu SUV nya lantas masuk kedalam bagasi. Tidak lama setelahnya Zico datang, memasuki mobil yang sama dan membawanya pergi.

Baekhyun- **nya** telah pergi. Kabur. Pergi darinya karena kesalahannya. Remaja malang itu telah mendengar percakapannya dengan Kai, semuanya. Submisif cantiknya itu memutuskan untuk pergi karenanya, karena ucapan menyakitkannya, karena kelakuannya, karena kenaifannya selama ini.

Lagi-lagi ia kembali membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo; bahwa ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona Byun Baekhyun hingga tak mampu melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan, _membunuh Baekhyun._

Semuanya menjadi bumerang baginya. Meninggalkan luka menganga yang diukir dalam waktu beberapa menit dengan hanya melihat kepergian Baekhyun dan penyebabnya. Kini _carrier_ nya itu berada di luar sana, sendirian, dan jauh dari jangkauannya, dengan sebuah janin yang harus ia jaga. Byun Baekhyun- **nya** yang berharga kini tidak lagi di sisinya, karena kesalahannya.

Dan kini ia merasa sebuah tangan tak kasat mata tengah meremas jantungnya dengan keras; begitu menyakitkan dan penuh penyesalan.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol dapat karmanya horeee ~~**

 **Adakah yang masih setia nunggu BP update? Gua harap kalian gak bosen ya nunggu gua up.**

 **Tadinya sih gua gak ada rencana up hari ini. Rencananya gua mau up entar kalo gua udah selese US tapi ada seseorang yang minta gua up wkwk jadinya gua ngedadak edit chapter 17 yang emang udah ada di word office.**

 **Apasih ya gua gak punya banyak kata. Cuman ya harap maklum kalo gua telat mulu up nya soalnya ini lagi klimaks nya gua sibuk ngurus real life.. mungkin sampe gue selesai UN, up BP bakal ke ganggu.. gue harap gue bisa bagi waktu buat nulis sama persiapan UN**

 **Gitu aja dah kek nya.**

 **Oya.. jangan terlalu baper ya sama chapter ini wkwk**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini bikin mood kalian down.. maaf banget**

 **See ya guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **8**

 **A/n : tolong perhatikan baik-baik setiap tanggal yang berada didalam cerita dan dianjurkan untuk memutar lagu yang di tentukan di scene yang telah ditentukan**

 **December 26th, 2017**

Semuanya terasa begitu kosong dan dingin. Baekhyun bahkan masih merasakan sentuhan salju yang lembut juga dingin di kulitnya seolah itu dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan. Matanya berkedip lambat saat cahaya lampu masuk ke retina nya secara beruntun hingga merefleksikan sebuah gambaran ruangan putih dengan lampu kecil di tengah langit-langit. Lalu ia sadar bahwa dinginnya salju telah tergantikan dengan hangatnya tempat tidur dan selimut serta pemanas ruangan yang mengeluarkan uap.

Badannya mati rasa, ia bahkan tak dapat merasakan jari-jari kakinya. Namun satu yang terasa begitu menyakitkan, bagian perutnya. Lantas ia menunduk untuk melihat perut buncitnya namun ia tak menemukan itu hingga kesadarannya di tarik paksa ke titik tertinggi. Bola matanya membesar dengan kening berkerut serta bibir terbuka, hendak berteriak. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, pintu ruangan lebih dulu terbuka dengan 4 orang yang masuk kedalamnya. Dua diantaranya adalah wanita dengan pakaian perawat yang menggendong bayi merah masing-masing di tangannya. Dua yang lainnya adalah seorang wanita pertengahan usia empat puluh yang mengenakan jas dokter bersama seorang pria paruh baya dengan mantel musim dinginnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda, tuan?" Dokter wanita itu bertanya padanya. Mengabaikan kebingungan Baekhyun atas hal yang terjadi padanya. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah ia yang terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju dengan perut yang berkontraksi parah, luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Dimana anak ku? Apa salah satu dari mereka adalah putriku?" Suara paraunya menyapa untuk pertama kali. Dan ia bisa melihat keempat orang disana saling mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya aneh.

"Keduanya adalah anakmu, tuan. Dan mereka laki-laki. Mereka kembar." Perkataan itu bagaikan ultimatum keras baginya. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak terduga kini menyapanya. Yang ia kira selama ini adalah bahwa anak yang di kandungnya adalah seorang perempuan, dan tidak kembar.

"Tapi... tapi hasil USG mengatakan bahwa anak ku perempuan." Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan, menatap semua orang dengan putus asa seolah ingin menangis.

"Hasil USG bisa saja salah, sayang. Alat yang digunakan adalah ciptaan manusia, jadi tentu saja bisa melakukan kesalahan." Dokter wanita itu tersenyum padanya, menyentuh tangannya untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

"A-apa kalian yakin kalian tidak salah membawa bayi?" Baekhyun masih tak percaya, jadi ia bertanya demikian.

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum simpul, "lihat, salah satu dari mereka memiliki mata amber sepertimu." Lantas dia mengambil alih salah satu bayi dari perawat dan meletakkan itu di samping Baekhyun agar Baekhyun dapat melihatnya. "Mereka sangat tampan." Dan mengambil satu yang lainnya untuk di letakkan di sisi lain tubuh Baekhyun.

Mereka adalah anaknya. Ia tahu itu, ia bisa merasakan ikatan diantara mereka. Wajah mereka memang berbeda. Dan yang membuatnya tersentak adalah ketika melihat anaknya yang lain memiliki warna mata violet, seperti Chanyeol, seperti ayahnya. Ia ingin menangis. Berharap Chanyeol berada disini untuk menyambut putra mereka. Tapi tidak, pria itu tak menginginkan mereka. Semuanya hanyalah kepura-puraan yang menyakitkan.

"Kami akan memberinya susu formula." Setelah memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat seperti apa putra kembarnya, dokter itu kembali memangku mereka dan memindahkannya ke box bayi yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum lirih saat melihat kedua makhluk mungil yang masih rentan itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menghidupi keduanya dengan baik? Ia bahkan tak memiliki pekerjaan dan hidupnya hancur berantakan hanya karena Park Chanyeol. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ingat. Ia berharap ia kehilangan memorinya agar semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lebih baik.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Pria paruh baya itu mulai bersuara. Dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Tapi tidak semenarik suara Chanyeol. _Berhenti memikirkan pria itu!_ Batinnya menjerit kaku. Kini ia tahu kenapa tendangan-tendangan itu selalu terasa begitu kuat di perutnya; karena anaknya adalah 2 orang laki-laki. "Jangan bilang kau melupakannya" pria itu kembali berkata setelah hanya mendapati kebisuan dari Baekhyun.

Amber Baekhyun menatapnya ragu, namun suara itu mengingatkannya pada pria yang berbicara padanya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran di tengah salju, pria yang mengatakan akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. " Bian Baixian."

"Bian? Kau dari Tiongkok?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Suatu anugerah mungkin baginya karena orang-orang ini tak mengenalnya sebagai pangeran Hisahito, mantan pangeran. Entah mereka tak pernah menonton televisi atau mereka memang tak mengenalnya.

"Oh, aku menemukanmu di tengah salju dengan perut besarmu. Kupikir kau akan melahirkan karena kau terus memegangi perutmu. Jadi aku membawamu kemari." Pria tua itu kembali mengoceh dengan tawa hambarnya yang juga khas seperti orang tua. Baekhyun jadi teringat kakeknya, sang kaisar terdahulu. "Aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Maafkan ketidaksopananku ini. Aku Choi Junho."

"Terimakasih telah membawaku kemari." Baekhyun menampilkan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang pucat. Memuat Junho dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam di raut wajah cantik lelaki itu.

"Tuan Bian, kuharap kau tidak banyak bergerak karena itu bisa membuat jahitan di perutmu terbuka. Itu akan mulai kering kira-kira selama 3 hari." Dokter itu kembali padanya, memberikan sebuah senyuman perpisahan sebelum pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Kini masalah baru muncul, _bagaimana aku membayar biaya rumah sakitnya?_ Dan Junho dapat melihat hal lain yang tiba-tiba menyapa Baekhyun hingga ia dapat mengerti apa yang lelaki itu khawatirkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Xian. Aku akan menanggung biaya rumah sakitmu."

"Apa? Tidak, itu tidak perlu, tuan Choi. Sungguh. Aku sudah merepotkanmu dengan membawaku kemari. Aku bisa membayarㅡ"

"Maaf nak. Kami menggeledah pakaianmu saat kau tak sadar untuk menemukan identitasmu dan kami tak menemukannya. Bahkan tidak dengan dompet. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin kau berada di tengah salju dengan pakaian tipis dan tak membawa apapun." Junho menyela ucapan Baekhyun sebelum lelaki sembilan belas itu sempat menyelesaikannya. Dia begitu tegas namun juga apa adanya. Membuat Baekhyun mengingat kakeknyaㅡ lagi. Karakternya sama seperti kaisar terdahulu; tegas namun lembut, blak-blakan dan jujur. "Jadi untuk menebus biayanya, bagaimana jika kau ceritakan dari mana kau berasal? Aku yakin kau seorang China. Atau mungkin kau punya nomor yang bisa ku hubungi?"

Mata Baekhyun bergetar penuh keraguan, berusaha memutar otak untuk membuat sebuah karangan yang masuk akal di telinga. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja kabur dari kandang mafia Phoenix dan anak kembarnya adalah anak Phoenix. Itu bodoh namanya.

"Aku berasal dari panti asuhan di Qingdao. Aku menikah dengan seseorang hingga aku pergi dari panti asuhan. Ayah dari mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan 5 bulan lalu. Dan aku... tidak punya rumah."

Padahal ia sudah berjanji bahwa saat pers itu adalah terkahir kalinya ia berbohong. Tapi kini ia melakukannya lagi. Kata _'mereka'_ jelas mengacu pada si kembar yang tertidur di box bayi mereka. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah Junho sepertinya mempercayai ucapannya.

"Jadi itu alasan kau berada di jalanan. Kau pria yang malang, nak. Kau begitu kuat berjalan di tengah salju dengan membawa serta anak kembarmu."

Junho menatap pada dua bayi laki-laki yang baru saja lahir melalui operasi sesar dari seorang _carrier_ China sebatang kara. Menyedihkan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal denganku, Bian Baixian." Junho tersenyum begitu lebar padanya. Tampak sangat tulus dan bersahabat meski usianya mungkin sekitar pertengahan 70, meski begitu ia tetap terlihat bugar dan muda.

"Aku tidakㅡ"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Kau tahu? Aku hidup sendirian di rumahku. Cucu ku pergi untuk karir nya di kota. Apa kau tidak khawatir pria tua ini suatu saat akan terjatuh di rumahnya lalu membusuk karena tidak ada yang menemukanku?" Kedua tangan Junho masuk kedalam saku mantelnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan binar semangatnya yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Pria ini cukup modern di usia tua nya. Gaya berbicaranya juga sangat santai seolah mereka telah mengenal sejak lama. "Bagaimana, nak? Aku sungguhan saat mengatakan ini. Sumpah aku bukan orang jahat. Aku suka anak-anak, aku bisa bantu mengurusi putra kembarmu. Aku cukup berpengalaman asal kau tahu karena saat cucu ku kecil aku lah yang mengurusnya. Percayalah."

Wajah Baekhyun mengerut skeptis. Bagaimanapun Choi Junho adalah orang asing baginya. Ia tak seharusnya mudah percaya pada orang asing. Namun yang ia katakan selanjutnya justru bertentangan dengan apa yang rasionalisme nya katakan.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu, tuan Choi. Aku berjanji ini hanya sementara dan aku akan berusaha untuk membantu pekerjaan rumahmu."

 **e)(o**

 **December 29th, 2017**

Ini jauh dari ekspektasinya. Ia pikir rumah Junho berada di pemukiman kecil dengan rumah kecil tua. Tapi ternyata rumahnya berada di tengah hutan, dengan satu jalan aspal bobrok yang muat untuk mobil pribadi, gaya rumah minimalis berlantai 2 dengan banyak dinding kaca. Rasanya seperti melihat rumah keluarga Cullen dalam film Twilight secara langsung.

"Ayo masuklah." Junho menggiringnya untuk memasuki rumah dengan satu bayi dalam gendongannya. "Ini karena cucu ku. Aku memintanya untuk mencari gaya rumah yang cocok untuk ku. Dan dia malah menunjukan ini padaku. Tapi aku menyukainya jadi aku membangunnya disini."

Baekhyun hanya berekspresi kikuk, tak tahu harus berkata apa dengan semua keanehan yang ada apa pria Choi itu. Udara disini sangat segar, tak ada rumah lain yang menjadi tetangga mereka. Dan suananya sangat hening. Mungkin sangat mencekam di malam hari.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tinggal sendirian?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya samar. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang Junho katakan. Seorang pria tua tinggal sendirian di rumah minimalis mewah di tengah hutan dan jauh dari pemukiman. Mengejutkan. Tuhan benar-benat baik menakdirkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Junho. Setidaknya ia menemukan tempat persembunyian sementara dari Phoenix yang mungkin akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

"Jadi mau kau beri nama siapa si kembar?" Junho berbalik padanya setelah meletakkan bayi dalam gendongannya ke atas ranjang dimana ia menyebutnya sebagai kamar yang bisa Baekhyun tempati.

"Jackson Bian dan Jesper Bian." Baekhyun berbisik lirih. Namun telinga Junho tidak setua itu untuk tidak mendengarnya. Pria tua itu sekali lagi melihat bagaimana senyuman lirih di wajah Baekhyun. Ia pikir anak itu punya beban pikiran, mungkin merindukan ayah dari anak-anaknya yang sudah tiada. Itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Hanya saja pada kenyataannya ayah mereka masih hidup dan mencoba memburu mereka.

Benar mungkin jika ia Hwang. Bagian dari Wang yang seharusnya menduduki takhta ke empat. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia sudi untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada mereka. Wang atau Phoenix sama saja. Sama-sama memanfaatkan dirinya untuk kepentingan mereka. Tak ada yang lebih baik diantara 2 bajingan.

"Mata amber adalah Jackson dan violet adalah Jesper."

"Nama yang bagus, nak. Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untuk kau makan." Saat suara ketukan sepatu Junho menghilang di balik pintu, Baekhyun meletakkan Jesper berdampingan dengan Jackson. Mereka jelas berbeda dari struktur wajah. Jesper terlihat lebih lembut dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipisnya, terlihat seperti dirinya saat masih kecil, namun mewarisi mata ayahnya. Lalu Jackson terlihat tampan, matanya besar, bibir tebal dan telinga lebar, seperti ayahnya, dan Jackson memiliki mata ambernya. Semuanya terlihat begitu saling melengkapi satu sama lain, mereka terlahir dengan membawa serta genetik kedua orang tuanya dengan sama rata. Ini mengharukan, tapi juga membuat hatinya sakit akibat rasa rindu. Padahal ini baru 3 hari. _Apakah dia mencariku?_ Benaknya bertanya. Pada kenyataannya akan sulit untuk melupakan Chanyeol disaat ia memiliki seorang putra yang begitu mewarisi garis wajah ayahnya. Ini akan berjalan sulit baginya, namun sekali lagi ia akan bertahan, lagi dan lagi. Demi si kembarnya yang luar biasa.

"Aku punya sup jagung untukmu." Junho kembali dengan mangkuk sup di tanganya. Itu terlihat baru di panaskan dengan asap yang mengepul di atasnya. Baunya juga sangat enak, memancing perutnya untuk berbunyi.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun menerima mangkuk sup serta nampannya lantas duduk pada sofa di ujung ruangan dengan Junho yang juga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gen kembar biasanya merupakan genetik yang di turunkan, Baixian. Jadi kupikir keluarga kandungmu memiliki gen itu."

Sup jagung segar itu melewati tenggorokannya dengan sedikit paksaan. Lantas kepalanya mulai berkerja untuk mengingat. Yang ia tahu, tak ada anak kembar di istana kekaisaran yang artinya gen kembar itu tidak di turunkan dari keluarga ayahnya. Dan kemungkinan besar itu di turunkan dari keluarga ibunya yang tak ia kenal. Tak satupun dari mereka yang ia ketahui sebagai keluarga dari mendiang ibunya, terkecuali kakek dan neneknya yang jelas-jelas telah wafat.

"Kau bisa beristirahat setelahnya. Dokter Baek mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak agar luka jahitmu segera sembuh." Tanpa permisi, Junho mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun seolah mereka telah mengenal lama. Junho bersikap selayaknya seorang ayah, atau seorang keluarga yang lainnya. Pria itu cukup baik dari pandangan Baekhyun selama 3 hari terakhir ini. Tapi Junho juga tak bisa dengan mudah ia percayai. Mengalami banyak pengkhianatan di usia remaja membuatnya ragu akan arti ketulusan dan kebaikan yang sesungguhnya.

 _Tak ada orang yang benar-benar baik._

Prinsip itu terus tertanam dalam benaknya. Mengingatkannya setiap saat bahwa orang-orang selalu memiliki sisi buruk, tergantung bagaimana cara orang itu mengatasi sisi buruk tersebut. Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa ia percayai untuk saat ini selain dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, tuan Choi."

"Ah ya, kau tak perlu memanggilku demikian. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan kakek. Aku rindu panggilan itu setelah lama cucu ku tidak berkunjung."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, lantas setelahnya mengangguk kecil dengan ragu. "Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak."

Junho tersenyum hingga keriput di wajahnya terlihat begitu kentara, meraih gagang pintu, membukanya dan melewati ambang hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat di indra Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun menghela nafas, anak-anaknya justru tertidur pulas. Tanpa tangisan rewel khas bayi. Setidaknya itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang jika kedua putra nya terlelap dalam mimpi.

Ia meletakkan nampan dengan sup jagung di atasnya ke atas meja nakas. Beralih mendekati anak-anaknya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, masih dengan menatap lekat kedua malaikat kecilnya itu. Senyumannya mengembang, meski itu terlihat getir dan menyedihkan.

"Papa akan melindungi kalian. Papa berjanji."

 **e)(o**

 _ **Backsound : Super Junior - One More Chance**_

 **Mei 1st, 2018**

Chanyeol menekankan sepatunya pada pedal gas hingga mobil yang di kendarainya melaju di jalanan dengan cepat, nyaris seperti angin. Hujan deras sama sekali tak menghalanginya untuk berkendara secepat itu. Wajahnya terlihat keras dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Kedua alisnya menukik dengan tatapan setajam elang untuk memperhatikan setiap jalan yang ia lewati; berharap menemukan _serigala_ kecilnya. Namun tentu saja tidak, tidak semudah itu. Tuhan tak akan membuat jalannya mudah untuk menemukan Baekhyun, karena ini sepenuhnya kesalahannya, karena keegoisannya untuk terus bungkam kala hatinya meraung penuh romansa.

Di bulan ke 5 ini dia mencari Baekhyun- **nya**. Setiap hari selalu demikian, tak lelah dan tak pernah berhenti hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali _serigala_ kecilnya yang cantik. Semua Phoenix telah ia kerahkan untuk menemukan submisifnya namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukannya.

Dan di bulan ke 5 ini dia kembali menyusuri jalanan dimana mobil SUV yang di tumpangi Baekhyun pergi. Berharap menemukan jejak Baekhyun disini. Tapi tentu saja tidak, nyatanya salju dulu serta hujanan air dari langit telah menghapusnya bahkan dalam beberapa jam. Kini 5 bulan telah terlewati dan tak mungkin jejak Baekhyun masih tertinggal.

Rasa rindu terus menghantuinya bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tak ada akhirnya. Dadanya terasa terhimpit saat ia mengingat Baekhyun. Rasa rindu ini seolah dapat membunuhnya kapan saja. Ia ingin mengatakan penyesalannya. Namun tak ada guna jua. Baekhyun telah pergi. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun _baby wolf_ nya. Ia bahkan merasa hari kemarin adalah 5 Mei 2017 saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata satu tahun telah berlalu sejak itu dan Baekhyun menghilang nyaris selama satu perdua tahun, tanpa bekas seolah hilang ditelan bumi. _Tidak_ , dia yakin Baekhyun masih hidup.

Ia juga memikirkan anaknya yang mungkin sekarang sudah berusia 5 bulan juga. _Kau_ _memberinya nama_ _siapa, sayang?_ Batinnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

Wajah Phoenix memang terlihat kaku seperti biasanya. Tapi jika seseorang melihat lebih dalam pada mata violetnya, maka dia akan menemukan sebuah pesakitan dan kerinduan mendalam didalam sana.

Baekhyun- **nya** , hidupnya, miliknya. Kini entah dimana. Jika salah satu musuhnya menemukan Baekhyun, sudah pasti mereka akan datang padanya untuk meminta tebusan atau setidaknya untuk menjatuhkannya. Tapi sekali lagi tidak, tak ada kabar apapun tentang Baekhyun. Ia berjanji tak akan berhenti sampai kapanpun, sampai ia dapat menemukan Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali kedalam pelukannya bersama anak mereka.

Lantas saat mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai berhenti di tepi jalan, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil tanpa payung atau apapun yang bisa melindunginya dari air hujan.

Derasnya hujan membuat seluruh pakaiannya basah hanya dalam hitungan detik ke 7. Chanyeol tak mempedulikan itu. Ia tak akan jatuh sakit hanya karena terpaan air hujan. Tungkainya mulai melangkah perlahan menyusuri trotoar dibawah guyuran hujan. Rasa putus asa kian menyerangnya. Namun Phoenix tak semudah itu untuk menyerah.

 _Do all the times of happiness get erased too?_

Dirinya sadar betul. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, semua rasa hangat di rongga dadanya seolah ikut pergi bersama _carrier_ nya hingga ia bergeming dalam penyesalan. Dan ia tahu, bahwa Baekhyun lah sumber kebahagiannya. Karena setelah Baekhyun pergi, tak ada lagi senyum di wajah tegasnya. Tidak bahkan dengan senyum kecil yang begitu tipis.

 _When I'm alone on the street we walked together_

 _I can't believe anything, as if it's all a lie_

Langkahnya terus berlanjut, tak berhenti sedikitpun, untuk alasan apapun. Tungkai panjangnya berjalan seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Pandangannya lurus dengan hanya di isi kehampaan. Rambut api nya jatuh ke dahi akibat air hujan yang terus mengguyur. Tak sedetik pun dapat ia lewatkan tanpa siluet Baekhyun di memorinya. Si cantik Byun yang telah berhasil membuat Phoenix mengklaimnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan memporakporandakan seluruh isi dunia jika Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya, dan ia telah melakukannya. Puluhan ribu anggotanya menyebar di seluruh penjuru dunia hanya untuk menemukan kekasihnya yang berharga. Tapi semua seolah tak bermakna apapun karena Baekhyun tetap tak di sampingnya hingga sampai saat ini.

 _It was going so well for a moment so I thought it would last forever_

Baekhyun memang memiliki ikatan darah dengan mafia Wang. Dan benar jika dia berniat menghancurkan hidup anak itu di depan mata para Wang agar mereka tahu bagaimana sakitnya ia saat kehilangan Park Jisung, adik laki-lakinya. Semua semata-mata hanya karena balas dendam.

 _Was that thought and mind all selfish of me?_

Namun kemudian seiring berjalannya waktu, Byun Baekhyun telah berhasil menempati ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Hati yang ia katakan ditinggalkan dalam peti mati ibunya nyatanya memang masih ada hingga ia bisa merasakan perasaan hangat saat Baekhyun berada di sampingnya, dalam dekapannya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya padanya. Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan dari hari ke hari hingga ia nyaris lupa dengan tujuan utamanya. Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi kacau saat Baekhyun benar-benar berhasil menguasai pikiran dan hatinya. Ia melupakan segalanya, termasuk rencana balas dendamnya. Karena ia tahu bahwa Wang tak akan merasakan hal yang sama karena pada dasarnya Wang terbentuk karena aliansi keluarga; tak ada kasih sayang di dalamnya, saudara dijadikan sebagai batu loncatan agar dapat menguasai kursi tertinggi seperti yang Hwang Chansung lakukan. Jadi ia pikir tak ada gunanya ia membunuh Baekhyun karena Wang tak akan merasakan kepedihan apapun. Semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Tapi kemudian Kai datang padanya, menggertaknya dengan seluruh rencananya seperti bumerang. Dan sialnya ia telah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan hingga Baekhyun betul-betul pergi darinya tanpa jejak.

 _Now the both of us are more used to being in different times_

Tidak, Chanyeol tak akan pernah terbiasa untuk itu. Berjauhan dengan Baekhyun tak akan pernah dapat ia lakukan. Karena sejauh ini pun ia begitu menderita, baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun begitu berharga baginya. Dan anak mereka, tentu itu adalah alasan yang dapat menyatukan mereka; keberadaan seorang anak.

 _Even if I cry going back to the moments that you and I met_

 _A sigh that I don't know when will develop, turns into a song_

 _Without realising myself, I turn to you again_

Nafasnya memberat, tangannya saling terkepal, tungkainya berhenti melangkah di tengah hujan. Lantas menjambak surai apinya emosional. Bersamaan dengan teriakan penuh kepedihan di dalam tenggorokannya.

Rasa rindu menguasainya. Memaksanya untuk meringkuk dalam kegelapan yang menyakitkan. Ia tak tahu bahwa akan sesakit ini rasanya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Ia berteriak seperti orang sinting. Suaranya bahkan dapat mengalahkan hujan. Perlahan, air mata itu turun dari sepasang violet menawannya. Hanya saja derasnya air hujan dapat menyamarkan itu. Air matanya melebur bersama air hujan seolah langit pun ikut menangis bersamanya.

 _Don't leave like the rain_

 _I'm drenched like this again today_

 _I seek for you amongst the wet traces_

Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali.

 _Will I be able to erase it?_

Maka ia akan menghapus seluruh rencana gilanya. Dan ia tak akan ragu untuk membalas ucapan cinta Baekhyun yang selalu terdengar tulus dan menyenangkan di setiap saatnya.

 _If I could do it just one more time_

 _Just one more chance, so I can see_

Benar, hanya beri dia satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Maka ia akan benar-benar memperbaikinya.

"Baekhyun... kembalilah, _lil' wolf_."

Chanyeol berbisik pada hujan. Berharap hujan dapat menyampaikan kerinduannya pada Baekhyun dimanapun lelaki itu berada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

 _Another tomorrow that I thought it'd be okay_

Ia telah mencoba, mencoba meringankan beban kehilangan di hatinya. Mencoba melupakan Baekhyun di bulan ke empatnya dan berpikir bahwa ia pun telah hidup selama 27 tahun sebelum Baekhyun datang.

 _As time passes by, it's getting deeper_

Namun ternyata tidak, tak semudah itu ia melupakan si kecil dengan senyum mempesona nya. Karena ia sadar sesungguhnya ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam hingga sulit untuk bangkit kembali. Lukanya semakin besar seiring hari berganti menjadi bulan seolah seseorang telah menancapkan benda tajam di hatinya dan memperdalamnya setiap saat hingga hatinya berdarah, terluka parah, lalu hancur menjadi kepingan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

 _I thought I'd become new as the longing for you passes away_

Mencoba menghentikan rasa rindunya terhadap Baekhyun sama saja dengan membunuhnya.

 _As if the clock in my heart has broken, it's always the same time_

Semua memori selama hampir satu tahun yang ia lewati bersama Baekhyun terus berputar layaknya rol film yang terus terulang secara monoton hingga ia merasa dirinya tak nyata. Tubuhnya terasa melayang di angkasa ketika bayangan senyuman Baekhyun menghantui isi kepalanya hingga kacau balau seolah ia berada di masa lalu dan diam tak bergeming.

 _I was okay even standing in the rain_

Jika ini bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali padanya, tidak masalah. Ia akan berdiri disini meskipun badai menerpanya dan petir menjilat-jilat kelaparan.

 _Because everything was the traces that you left_

Hanya tempat ini yang ia tahu. Tempat dimana terakhir kalinya Baekhyun terlihat lalu setelahnya menghilang seperti hantu, tanpa jejak, tanpa kata-kata perpisahan.

 _Because longing for you is a beautiful pain_

Tanggungan hati ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia sakit karena dirinya sendiri. Jadi ia membiarkan rasa sakit di hatinya mengalir dengan seharusnya. Apapun tentang Baekhyun akan indah baginya, bahkan jika itu adalah rasa sakit yang ia tinggalkan. Benaknya bertanya tanpa arah; _apakah Baekhyun juga merindukanku?_ Karena jika ya, maka rasa sakitnya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan.

 _I thought that I would be able to endure it_

Pada awalnya ia berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja; menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai alat bagi balas dendamnya yang kekanakkan. Ia selalu menyebut sikap Baekhyun kekanakkan, namun pada kenyataannya ia lah yang kekanakkan, tanpa sadar ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun dengan segala kekangannya. Tapi cinta seperti pasir, semakin di genggam maka akan semakin mudah untuk pergi.

 _I had a lot of mistakes and a lot of wounds too_

Tak ada yang patut di salahkan selain keegoisannya sendiri. Tangannya telah penuh dengan darah orang-orang. Dan masa lalu membuatnya menjadi orang paling pengecut di dunia ini.

Joonmyeon benar, _**"lupakan!"**_ tapi ia tak melakukannya. Jika saja ia melupakan pesakitan di masa lalu nya, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun masih dalam genggamannya, dengan putri mereka yang masih bayi. Masa lalu membuatnya lemah, membuatnya berpikir hanya tentang balas dendam dan selalu melihat ke belakang.

Ia mencintai ibunya, sangat. Dan bukan hal mudah saat seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun melihat kematian ibunya sendiri dengan begitu kejam. Ia jatuh. Namun saat mengingat Jisung ia kembali bangkit menjadi lebih kuat dan berjanji untuk tak pernah mencintai siapapun di dunia ini. Cinta hanyalah omong kosong. Tak ada cinta di dunia ini. Semuanya hanyalah tipuan mata. Jika cinta itu tumbuh di antara orang tuanya, mungkin ayahnya tak akan pernah tega membunuh ibunya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Kenyataan menamparnya dengan telak hingga hatinya mengeras dan dipenuhi kegelapan. Lalu ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang takut jatuh cinta. Sangat ketakutan hingga ia menyakiti seseorang yang sesungguhnya telah menjadi pemilik hatinya.

 _TruthfuIIy, I don't want to be afraid of everything and want to end it too_

Tapi pada kenyataannya bukan cinta yang benar-benar ia takutkan, namun jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun. Ia begitu takut tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun untuk tetap di sisinya. Dengan seluruh rasa takutnya, ia ingin cepat menyingkirkan Baekhyun. Namun, hatinya tak pernah sanggup untuk itu.

 _The rain falls, dries up and disappears_

 _You can't leave like that alone, please_

Hujan turun, mengering dan lenyap. Seperti Baekhyun. Tapi tidak di hatinya. Lelaki itu pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun sebagai perpisahan hingga meninggalkan luka yang begitu mendalam. Baekhyun tak bisa menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam lembah penyesalan.

 _Don't leave like the rain_

 _I'm drenched like this again today_

 _I seek for you amongst the wet traces_

 _Will I be able to erase it?_

 _If I could do it just one more time_

 _Just one more chance, so I can see_

Hanya satu kesempatan lagi. Setidaknya izinkan ia mengerti tentang perasaan ini, hingga ia dapat mengesampingkan egonya. Tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu pergi tanpa menghiraukannya. Terus berjalan tanpa berpaling padanya bahkan hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi mungkin ia pantas mendapatkannya. Jika diberi pilihan, mungkin rasanya akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun memukulnya sampai mati daripada harus meninggalkannya dalam perasaan menyakitkan ini yang seolah dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan seperti infeksi virus, hanya saja rasa sakit ini harus ia lewatkan dengan banyak kerinduan hingga rasa sakitnya terus bertambah setiap detiknya.

 _Where I'm going or when this ends?_

Karena ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menanggungnya. Ia memang mafioso, tapi luka masa lalunya telah melemahkan hatinya hingga ia tak bisa lagi menahan sakit ini.

 _I feel like I'm on a path that I can't find that out_

Tapi mungkin Baekhyun jauh lebih sakit darinya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Rasa kecewa Baekhyun mungkin tak akan pernah terbayarkan bahkan dengan kematiannya.

 _Now if I can see you again one more time_

 _I wouldn't let go of that hand once again_

Sungguh, ia berjanji dan bersumpah demi semua yang hidup di bumi ini bahwa jika saja Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya, ia tak akan lagi melepaskan genggaman mereka. Akan terus ia genggam tangan Baekhyun hingga jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya tak lagi berhembus. Sampai saat itu tiba, izinkan dia menjaga Baekhyun di sisinya. Jika ia bisa memohon, maka ia akan melakukannya hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun. Hanya saja kepada siapa ia harus memohon agar Baekhyun kembali? Ia bersumpah, hanya satu kesempatan lagi, maka ia akan melakukannya dengan baik.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun... aku mencintaimu, _baby wolf_."

Suaranya melirih dengan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kelopaknya. Air hujan menghapusnya dengan sempurna namun tak juga dapat menghentikan tangisnya, sebuah tangisan penyesalan.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan! Kau membuat semua orang cemas." Lantas entah darimana Kris datang, dengan payung di tangannya, menarik tangan Chanyeol bersama dengan Kai untuk membawa kembali Phoenix kedalam mobilnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam seperti orang hilang akal.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan maafkan aku." Kai menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah saat mereka masuk kedalam mobil yang sebelumnya Chanyeol bawa. Matanya merah dengan tangan terkepal kuat ketika melihat seberapa kacaunya keadaan orang yang paling ia hormati setelah orang tuanya sejak Baekhyun pergi tanpa pamit. "Ini salahku. Jika saja... jika saja aku tak mengatakan hal itu mungkin Baekhyunㅡ"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara beratnya. Mimiknya terlihat keras seperti Phoenix sejati. Meski begitu jelas Kai melihat pancar kerinduan di mata Bos nya.

Semua orang tahu, bahkan Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Meski Phoenix tetap profesional dalam pekerjaannya, semua telah berubah.

Kehilangan, rasa rindu, serta penyesalan mendalam membuatnya menjadi Phoenix yang lebih dingin dan tak banyak kata. Tak ada lagi Phoenix yang bersahabat. Tak ada lagi Phoenix yang terlihat menyayangi _carrier_ nya. Semuanya telah hilang. Dan tak akan pernah berubah hingga Baekhyun kembali.

 **e)(o**

 **December 20th, 2023**

Keadaan mulai membaik dan kembali seperti dulu meski kepergian Baekhyun tetap menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam bagi _Godfather_ Phoenix. Ia tak pernah menghentikan pencarian sedetikpun. Semua orang telah ia kerahkan untuk mencari kekasih hatinya tersebut namun tak ada yang benar-benar menemukannya seolah Baekhyun hidup di alam yang berbeda dengan mereka. Dengan segala keyakinannya, ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup bersama anak mereka.

Kini, tungkai panjang dengan langkah-langkah tegas yang mencengkeram sukma dengan balutan kegelapan itu berjalan di jalan setapak dengan selusin pengawal di belakangnya, serta Sehun dan Joonmyeon yang selalu setia berada 2 langkah di belakangnya.

Tangan besarnya yang kuat membuka pintu berkerangka besi di hadapannya hingga terbuka lebar dengan suara gebrakan yang keras. Cahaya remang didalam gudang bekas itu membuat Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya agar melihat satu objek yang siap untuk di eksekusi hari ini.

"Zelo Choi." Suara rendahnya memanggil, seperti panggilan kematian yang mengerikan. Suara langkah pantofel dengan ritme pelan di tengah suasana hening membuat itu semakin terdengar mencekam seolah Chanyeol telah memegang kunci kematiannya. Atau mungkin memang begitu.

Disana, Zelo hanya bersimpuh di lantai kotor dengan banyak luka lebam di wajahnya. Matanya bahkan membengkak hingga menimbulkan ruam biru yang menyakitkan. Kendatipun pria itu menunduk, Chanyeol masih dapat melihatnya.

"Kau tahu komitmen Phoenix, Choi." Chanyeol berujar pelan, bahkan suara nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas. Ia menengadahkan tangannya pada Sehun hingga pria itu memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, sebuat pistol semi otomatis dengan laras yang sangat pendek. "Dilarang keras membunuh sesama rekan Phoenix. Apa kau lupa?"

Lantas Zelo mengangkat kepalanya hingga matanya menatap violet Chanyeol, berusaha mencari pengampunan. "Demi Tuhan aku tidak melakukannya, _father_. Aku bersumpah atas pengabdianku untuk Phoenix."

"Pengabdianmu sudah tak berarti lagi. Sumpahmu adalah sebuah dusta. Dan kau telah menjadi pengecut saat kau membunuh rekanmu." Sekali lagi Chanyeol menatap Zelo, mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan tajam yang khas. Ia mengokang pistolnya, mengarahkan moncongnya pada dahi Zelo hingga pria penuh lebam itu memucat.

Matanya menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol, berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak melakukan hal seperti yang orang lain katakan. Zico memang di temukan mati bersamanya, tapi ia bersumpah demi kematian temannya itu bahwa ia tak membunuhnya. Tuhan tahu itu.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sekali lagi, menarik pelatuk lalu _dor!_ peluru di lepaskan namun tak menggores Zelo sedikitpun.

Semua orang berkedip cepat, menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti serta menatap peluru yang berakhir di lantai. Apa yang di lakukan Phoenix bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Semua orang tahu bahwa Phoenix telah mahir menggunakan pistolnya di usia kanak-kanak. Jadi mustahil baginya untuk meleset pada tembakan itu yang menyebabkan sebuah spekulasi muncul; _Chanyeol melepaskan Zelo._

"Pergi sejauh mungkin dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku, Choi Joonhong."

Chanyeol mengembalikan kokang pistolnya, melemparnya kembali pada Sehun untuk kemudian keluar dari gudang dengan meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di benak mereka. Semuanya nyaris pergi, terkecuali Jongdae, Zitao dan Zelo.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya dalam rasa syukur. Kemudian membantu Zelo untuk berdiri dibantu oleh Zitao.

"Sudah kubilang _Big Boss_ akan tahu bahwa kau tak bersalah." Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Ia adalah ketua divisi 3 yang menaungi Zelo dan bertanggung jawab atasnya. Dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa Zelo tak bersalah atas kematian Zico. Ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman antar kelompok.

"Tapi _father_ melepaskanku, Bos." Mereka mulai memapahnya untuk berjalan keluar. Zelo bersyukur karena ia masih diberi kesempatan hidup yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol mempercayainya meski ia harus pergi dari kawanan.

"Lebih baik daripada mati, bodoh!" Jongdae nyaris berteriak kesal. Hanya saja ia menahannya karena kondisi Zelo sudah cukup memprihatinkan baginya. Semua Phoenix adalah saudara baginya, keluarganya, tempatnya untuk berlindung dan melindungi, rumahnya untuk kembali. Dan anggota divisi nya adalah anak-anak baginya, yang harus ia sayangi dan lindungi.

"Kau benar, Jongdae." Zelo terkekeh dengan senyum lirihnya di tengah wajahnya yang penuh lebam hingga mengundang kekehan dari Jongdae maupun Zitao.

"Kemana kau akan pergi setelah ini?" Zitao bersuara setelah ia membukakan pintu mobil agar Zelo bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi kakekku. Lalu mungkin pergi ke China untuk bisnis keluarga."

"Kau harus menyembuhkan dirimu. Tinggal lah di apartemenku hingga kau sembuh, setelahnya kau bisa pergi pada keluargamu." Pintu mobil tertutup ketika Jongdae masuk ke dalamnya di balik kemudi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Zelo. Jangan lupakan kami." Zitao masih berdiri disana, di sebelah pintu mobil yang belum di tutup. Lantas ia memeluk Zelo penuh dengan persahabatan hingga melepaskannya saat waktu mulai berjalan dan mereka tak bisa menunggu. Pintu mobil tertutup, dan mobil Jongdae mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Zitao yang mengekori di belakang mobil dengan motornya.

Semua orang berharap bahwa keadaan akan baik-baik saja. Dan mereka begitu berharap agar Baekhyun kembali pada Phoenix dan kembali membawa warna yang menyenangkan dalam kelompok.

 **e)(o**

 **December 26th, 2023**

"PAPA!" suara kecil dengan taraf intensitas tinggi itu memekik panik. Sambil berlari, ia menggendong anak lainnya di punggung.

Disana, Byun Baekhyun di usianya yang telah beranjak dewasa dan telah menjadi seorang ibu, memalingkan wajahnya secepat suara anaknya sampai di telinganya. Lantas ambernya melebar saat melihat salah satu dari mereka menangis dengan luka di lutut.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jesper, Jack?"

"Maafkan aku, papa. Jes terjatuh di dekat sungai." Jackson meringis ketika Jesper justru menangis lebih keras setelah turun dari punggungnya. Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengurus luka Jesper menggunakan obat merah dan air es hingga putra bungsunya itu menangis lebih keras dan keras lagi.

"Ada apa, Xi?" Junho datang dari arah kebun, membuka topi nya lantas duduk di dekat Jesper yang masih menangis.

"Dia terjatuh. Jesper memang ceroboh." Baekhyun ingin marah dan mengomel ini itu. Namun ia tahu bahwa itu tak akan merubah kondisi menjadi lebih baik. Memarahi anaknya ketika terluka sama sekali bukan tindakan bijaksana.

"Maafkan aku, papa." Jesper mengiba ditengah suara tangisnya hingga suaranya bergetar. Kontur wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun terlihat manis saat pipinya memerah. Jesper adalah duplikat yang sempurna dari Baekhyun, hanya saja warna mata Jesper selalu dapat membuatnya teringat akan sosok ayah dari anaknya yang entah pernah merindukannya atau tidak.

"Maafkan aku juga, pa. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Jesper dengan baik." Perhatian Baekhyun teralih saat suara Jackson yang sudah memiliki ciri khas dengan variasi _bass_ pada suaranya itu menyapa telinganya. Lantas ia tersenyum lembut pada kedua putra kembarnya hingga membawa kedua anak laki-laki usia lima tahun itu kedalam pelukannya. Jackson dan Jesper adalah alasannya hidup selama ini, orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa begitu beruntung karena telah memiliki mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, _babies_. Papa tidak marah. Papa hanya khawatir saat kalian terluka. Tak perlu meminta maaf." Baekhyun berbisik begitu lembut. Selanjutnya memberikan sebuah ciuman sayang di puncak kepala si kembar. Mereka adalah mutiara nya yang berharga. Ia menjaganya dengan nyawanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh merebut mereka darinya. Tidak bahkan dengan ayah mereka. Atau tidak dengan Hwang.

"Waktunya makan siang anak-anak. Aku sudah menata nya di meja makan."

Jackson melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, menatap Junhoㅡ yang ia tahu sebagai kakeknya, dengan binar mata yang menggemaskan. "Terimakasih _Grandpa_!" Bocah dengan telinga lebar serta wajah tampannya itu memeluk kaki kakeknya sebelum berlari kedalam rumah untuk makan siangnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menyiapkannya." Baekhyun menatap Junho dengan rasa bersalah namun pria tua itu hanya tersenyum seraya mengacak surai Jesper yang masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau makan, jagoan?"

"Aku mau." Jesper menoleh dengan mata violetnya yang berkaca-kaca dan pipi merah serta bibir mencebik hingga membuat Junho tertawa gemas. Baekhyun juga begitu, lantas menggendong Jesper kedalam rumah.

Junho masih di halaman depan, ia menatap hamparan pohon lebat di seberang rumahnya dengan senyum kecil. Suasana ini selalu membuatnya tenang. Dulu ia hanya hidup sendiri dengan cucunya yang hanya berkunjung kurang dari 6 bulan sekali. Tapi kini tidak lagi, ia memiliki cucu lain yang telah hidup bersamanya selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Serta 2 cicit yang menggemaskan, yang selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

Terkadang, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa cucunya tak pernah pulang selama 5 tahun ini. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin cucunya telah meninggalkannya dalam pekerjaan yang ia jalani. Namun keyakinannya selalu ada, ia selalu dapat merasakan bahwa cucu semata wayangnya itu masih berada di luar sana.

"Kakek." Junho mengerutkan keningnya dalam saat mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing di telinganya. Suara orang yang telah ia nanti-nantikan kepulangannya. Lantas saat Junho menoleh, ia mendapati cucunya berdiri disana dengan sebuah koper serta mobil SUV yang ia bawa.

"Choi Joonhong! Kau pikir kemana saja kau selama ini hingga tak pernah menemuiku selama 5 tahun! Dan berani-beraninya kau kembali ke hadapanku dengan lebam-lebam di wajahmu!" Junho mengomel ditengah rasa khawatir dan rasa rindunya seraya menunjuk beberapa lebam di wajah Zelo yang belum menghilang sepenuhnya setelah 5 hari terlewatkan.

"Maafkan aku. Ah ini... aku berkelahi dengan teman kantorku lalu aku di pecat." Zelo tertawa kikuk seraya menatap hamparan rumput terawat di halaman kakeknya saat pria tua itu menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Junho menepuk-nepuk pundak Zelo beberapa kali dengan air mata kerinduan yang nyaris jatuh. "Dasar kau laki-laki bodoh!" Lantas memukul kepala belakang Zelo hingga pria itu meringis namun setelahnya tersenyum lebar.

Junho melepas pelukannya, menatap Zelo serius sembari menepuk beberapa kali kedua pipi cucu semata wayangnya. "Kita punya anggota keluarga baru."

Kening Zelo berkerut skeptis, lalu matanya melebar ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya. "Kau menikah lagi?" Dan ia mendapat satu pukulan di kepalanya.

"Dasar cucu bodoh! Mana mau aku menikah lagi" mata tua Junho mendelik.

Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari pintu depan dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Kita kedatangan tamu?" Suara lembut yang mengalun bagaikan melodi dari surga itu telah membuat dua pria disana mengalihkan atensi mereka padanya. Junho tersenyum lebar, sementara Zelo memucat di tempatnya. Matanya melebar dengan getaran samar, mulutnya terbuka hingga beberapa senti, dan pikirannya kosong. Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

"Baixian, ini cucu yang ku ceritakan padamu, Choi Joonhong." Junho menepuk punggung Zelo dengan bangga sementara Baekhyun tersenyum untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang baik. Lalu Zelo, ia tak dapat berkata apapun selain memasang mimik terkejut yang membuat Junho maupun Baekhyun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Halo, aku Bian Baixian."

 _Tapi nama mereka berbeda._

"A-ah.. ya, aku Choi Joonhong. Senang bertemu denganmu."

 _Tapi aku yakin mereka orang yang sama. Aku yakin dia Byun Baekhyun kekasih Phoenix._

"PAPA! AYO MAKAN!"

Junho terkekeh saat mendengar suara melengking Jackson yang memanggil ayahnya, atau mungkin ibunya dalam kasus ini.

"Masuklah. Temani mereka, biar aku yang mengurus anak ini."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Pun ia langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menatap lagi pada Zelo yang justru tetap menatapnya lekat.

"Kau ini kenapa, Joonhong?" Mata Junho menatap Zelo skeptis. Kening tua nya berkerut pasti dengan satu alis yang naik, membuktikan seberapa ingin tahunya dia.

"Siapa dia? Bagaimana dia bisa tinggal disini?"

"Dia Bian Baixian, seperti yang ia katakan." Junho menarik Zelo untuk masuk kedalam rumah hingga pria itu menyeret kopernya, mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan saling berhadapan. Zelo terlihat masih ingin bertanya sementara Junho justru terlihat malas dengan keingintahuan Zelo.

"Bukan itu maksudku kakek... oh ayolah! Kau tahu apa maksudku." Pria dengan rambut _blonde_ nya itu mengerang kesal. Ia bahkan membanting punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan keras.

"Dia sebatang kara. Dan ayah dari anak-anaknya meninggal sejak si kembar masih dalam kandungan." Junho memulai ceritanya. Kakinya saling bertumpang dengan punggung yang sepenuhnya bersandar pada sofa serta lengan kanannya yang bertumpu pada bahu sofa.

"Si kembar?"

"Ya, anaknya kembar. Jackson dan Jesper. Jackson adalah si tampan dengan mata amber dan Jesper adalah si manis dengan violet menawannya."

Keterkejutan kembali menyerangnya hingga Zelo nyaris memekik. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa Bian Baixian adalah Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada orang di dunia ini yang benar-benar mirip secara fisik disertai warna bola mata yang begitu mendetail. Amber dan violet. Adalah pasangan paling fenomenal antara pangeran lugu dan si predator Phoenix. Tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan bisa begitu akurat seperti ini. Jackson memiliki mata ibunya, sementara Jesper mewarisi mata ayahnya, yakni Phoenix dari Phoenix; Leone Park dari Phoenix; Park Chanyeol Phoenix's Godfather.

"Kau bilang ayah si kembar meninggal? Baixian seorang _carrier_? Ia yang melahirkan Jackson dan Jesper?" Zelo kembali memancing lebih dalam lagi informasi dari kakeknya. Mengembalikan Baekhyun pada Phoenix bisa menjadi kesempatannya untuk kembali dalam kawanan karena Phoenix pasti akan memberikan apapun sebagai imbalan dari penemuan kekasihnya, _induk_ dari anak-anaknya. Hanya saja yang masih janggal, seharusnya anak Baekhyun adalah perempuan. Itu yang ia dengar dulu dari hasil USG.

"Tentu saja dia _carrier_. Lihat saja parasnya yang cantik. Lagipula aku menemukannya ketika dia nyaris pingsan di tengah salju sebelum melahirkan." Junho kembali mengingat itu. Kembali mengingat kepanikannya saat ia menemukan seorang _carrier_ dengan perut besar yang sepertinya ingin melahirkan.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Zelo menarik punggungnya dari sandaran sofa hingga kini tubuhnya condong kedepan.

"Di jalan menuju Ilsan. Dekat dengan halte bis."

Zelo kembali merasakan pukulan kuat di kepalanya. Ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa memang itu benar-benar Byun Baekhyun yang Phoenix cari. Ia ingat bahwa Zico memang mengendarai SUV yang di tumpangi Baekhyun ke daerah menuju Ilsan. Bian Baixan betul-betul Byun Baekhyun. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Baekhyun ada bersama kakeknya di sebuah pedalaman yang menyebabkan _hacker_ Phoenix sekalipun tak bisa melacak keberadaannya.

"Lucunya, setelah dia siuman dari operasi sesarnya, ia terus meracau bahwa anaknya seorang perempuan. Ia bahkan bertanya pada dokter apakah dokter itu salah membawa anaknya atau tidak. Dia berkata bahwa hasil USG nya mengatakan bahwa anaknya perempuan." Kekehan berat Junho terdengar ditengah semilir angin dan gesekan antar daun pepohonan tinggi yang terdengar begitu asri.

Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa anak Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan seperti yang ia dengar, karena memang begitu. USG tak selalu benar. Chanyeol pasti akan sangat senang jika tahu bahwa anaknya adalah laki-laki, dan kembar. Itu adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan tentunya.

"Beristirahatlah di kamarmu. Kupikir kau akan tinggal lama setelah menjadi pengangguran." Junho jelas-jelas memberikan kalimat sindiran terhadap Zelo hingga pria yang dilepas Phoenix itu meringis penuh rasa malu.

"Kurasa begitu."

 **e)(o**

"Papa, siapa pria yang bersama _Grandpa_ tadi?" Jackson menarik-narik ujung piama Baekhyun ketika orang yang ia sebut _'papa'_ itu tengah mengganti kain kasa pada luka Jesper hingga Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Itu cucu _Grandpa_. Kalian harus memanggilnya paman Joonhong." Lantas ia tersenyum kecil pada Jackson dan membuat anak itu tersipu. Jackson memang begitu, setiap melihat senyuman papa nya ia selalu tersipu karena menurutnya itu terlalu manis. Tidak, Jackson tidak mencintai papa nya sebagai lelaki tentu saja. Jackson mencintai papa nya sebagai seorang papa. Papa yang hebat baginya dan adiknya.

"Apa dia baik?" Kali ini Jesper yang bertanya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menjepit hidung Jesper main-main dengan gemas hingga anak itu merengek kesal dan mencebikkan bibirnya pada sang papa.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Dengar, tak ada orang yang benar-benar baik, dan tak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat." Lalu ia merangkul pinggang kedua putranya kedalam pelukannya.

"Benarkah? Itu artinya papa memiliki sisi jahat?" Baekhyun terkekeh, mengacak surai Jackson karena pertanyaannya yang begitu lugu, khas anak-anak.

"Semua orang memilikinya, _baby_. Tergantung bagaimana cara seseorang itu mengendalikan dirinya. Kalian juga memilikinya. Ingat saat Jackson menginjak rumah semut di halaman belakang?" Jackson mengangguk, "dan ingat saat Jesper menendang trenggiling di hutan? Itu adalah sisi jahat, sayangku. Semua orang memilikinya."

Apa yang Baekhyun katakan membuat Jackson maupun Jesper termenung, mencoba mengerti lebih lanjut tentang apa sisi jahat itu. Mereka ingat saat mereka melakukan hal tersebut, papa mereka langsung memarahi mereka, meski bukan marah besar, hanya sebuah nasehat panjang yang membuat keduanya menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan paman Joonhong?" Jesper kembali bertanya dengan raut kanak-kanaknya.

"Paman Joonhong juga memilikinya, pasti. Tapi dia dominan baik."

"Jadi paman Joonhong lebih banyak baik daripada jahat?"

Baekhyun terkekeh saat Jackson bertanya demikian. Namun ia tetap mengangguk dan mengusap surai kedua putra kecilnya untuk kemudian memberikan kecupan sayang di masing-masing pipi mereka.

"Terimakasih papa, aku sayang papa." Lalu Jackson memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Diikuti oleh Jesper yang juga berkata; "Jes juga sayang papa!"

Senyum manis Baekhyun mengembang dengan haru. Kedua putranya begitu baik dan lugu. Apa jadinya jika mereka tahu bahwa ayah mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang mafioso.

"Papa juga sayang kalian berdua. Sangat."

"Jadi apakah kami boleh bicara dengannya?" Suara khas Jackson yang sedikit berat kembali terdengar ketika pelukan mereka terurai. Ia menatap papanya penuh harap dengan mata besar yang berkilau terang serta bibir menekuk yang menjadi andalannya ketika meminta sesuatu pada sang papa.

Baekhyun terdenyum, mengusap surai Jackson dengan gemas, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu. Baik-baiklah padanya. Jangan nakal, oke?"

" _Aye aye_ kapten!" Jackson dan Jesper memekik bersamaan, memberi hormat pada Baekhyun untuk kemudian berlari keluar kamar dengan sandal tidur mereka yang berbulu.

"Ha...lo"

Zelo tengah membuat kopi pada mesin kopi di dapur saat suara kecil menyapanya diikuti dengan tarikan pelan pada ujung kaos yang dikenakannya. Lantas ia menoleh ke belakang, menunduk, dan mendapati dua orang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos khas anak-anak.

Kemudian ia berjongkok didepan keduanya, mengelus surai hitam anak kembar itu dengan lembut seraya tersenyum ramah. "Hai. Ada apa?"

"Papa bilang kami boleh berbicara padamu, paman Joonhong." Jesper berujar polos, dibawah sana tangannya memilin ujung piamanya dengan pose menggemaskan yang dapat membuat siapapun gemas. Belum lagi pipinya yang gembil dan merah.

"Kau sangat tampan."

Mata Zelo beralih secepat Jackson berucap tanpa dosa. Ia melihat anak itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata besar berwarna ambernya tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. Lantas ia tertawa sampai air matanya keluar.

"Ayah kalian jauh lebih tampan." Demi Tuhan, ia tak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Ayah?"

"Ah... maksudku papa kalian. Papa Baeㅡ Baixian." Zelo terlihat begitu kikuk dengan gigi meringis. Beruntung bahwa anak-anak adalah makhluk polos yang mudah percaya hingga keduanya hanya mengangguk. "Kalian tunggu di sofa, oke? Aku harus menyelesaikan kopi ku."

Dua anak kembar dengan tinggi badan sama itu mengangguk secara bersamaan, lalu berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecil mereka menuju sofa sementara Zelo mengambil kopinya.

"Jadi, berapa usia kalian?" Pada kenyataannya Zelo sudah tahu, hanya saja dia ingin berbasa-basi. Anak-anak biasanya tak suka bicara pada orang asing. Tapi mereka tidak, jadi dia butuh topik yang dapat membuat mereka merasa tak bosan dengannya.

"Kami 5. Berapa usiamu?" Jackson dan Jesper mengangkat kelima jari mereka masing-masing untuk menegaskan bahwa usia mereka setara dengan lima jari tangan.

Zelo mengangguk, tersenyum lebar dengan mimik pura-pura berpikir, "dua puluh enam."

"Dua puluh enam?" Jesper bergumam, menatap kesepuluh jari tangannya dengan raut kebingungan.

Lalu Zelo menyimpan cangkir kopinya di atas meja, beralih pada si kembar, "begini, dua puluh enam itu adalah sepuluh jari tanganmu dan sepuluh jari kakimu ditambah dengan enam jari tanganku."

"Itu sangat banyak." Jackson memekik keras, terlihat senang dan bersemangat hingga Zelo tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum.

Pikirannya mulai kembali memikirkan Phoenix. Seandainya Phoenix tahu bahwa ia memiliki 2 orang putra kembar dari Baekhyun yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan orang tuanya.

Jika Baekhyun mengubah namanya, mengatakan bahwa dia sebatang kara dan ayah dari si kembar telah meninggal, maka artinya Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin semua orang tahu siapa dia dan siapa ayah dari anaknya. Ia juga tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin kakeknya tak dapat mengenali Baekhyun sebagai mantan pangeran Jepang.

 _Apa kakek benar-benar tak pernah menonton televisi dan membaca surat kabar?_

Jika begini yang ia lihat, maka mungkin tak seharusnya ia membuka identitas Baekhyun pada Phoenix hanya karena ia bisa kembali pada kelompok sebelum ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Baekhyun dan _Godfather_ Phoenix yang sebelumnya terlihat baik-baik saja hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dan menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Jeng jeng jeng... anak Baekhyun cowok ternyata.. kembar lagi.. wkwkwk**

 **Yosh! Gue balik lagi~**

 **Gua baru selesai US btw, makasih banyak loh ya sama yang udah doa-in gua supaya ujian ujian gua berjalan dengan lancar. Kalian terbaeeeekk.. muehehehe**

 **Dan sebenernya gua gak nyangka kalo bakal banyak yang dukung karma buat Chanyeol. Meskipun gak sedikit juga yang katanya gamau ChanBaek pisah lama-lama. Tapi author berkata lain kan yakk wkwk.. maaf gua belum bisa nyatuin ChanBaek lagi, mungkin belum saatnya okay? Gua juga udah dari awal rencananya pengen bikin kejutan tentang anaknya ChanBaek, makanua gua sengaja bilang anaknya cewek.. suka ketawa sendiri kalo ada yang komen minta anaknya cowok.. apalagi kembar cowok-cewek.. tapi gua maunya cowok dua duanya ahh.. toh carrier sama cewek cuma beda tipis hehehee..**

 **Dan gua selalu mengucap terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang selalu dukung gua dan BP selama ini.. maaf kalo gua sering gantungin kalian ya.. maaf gua sering bikin kalian baper dengan cerita ini.. sesungguhnya ini hanyalah fiktif belaka ~~**

 **And then.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaaaa~**

 **See yaa!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **9**

 **A/n : tolong perhatikan baik-baik setiap tanggal yang berada didalam cerita dan dianjurkan untuk memutar lagu yang di tentukan di scene yang telah ditentukan**

 **October 1st, 2025**

"Selamat Oktober pagi pertama!" Suara anak-anak yang mulai memiliki warna berat itu menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah, membuat orang-orang disana menunjukkan senyuman mereka. Setiap pagi selalu menyenangkan selama si kembar ada disana, selalu menyapa mereka dan menebarkan senyuman mereka.

"Kembalikan sepatuku, _hyung_!" Lalu suara yang lebih lembut menyahut dari ujung anak tangga teratas. Jesper, berkacak pinggang dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Mata violetnya yang berkilauan menatap Jackson di lantai bawah dengan penuh kekesalan sementara Jackson hanya tersenyum, mengacungkan dua jarinya tanpa dosa dan berlalu pergi.

" _HYUNG_!"

"Jes, jangan berteriak di pagi hari, sayang."

"Tapi Jake Hyung menyembunyikan sepatu Jes, _Grandpa_!"

"Jake! Kembalikan sepatu Jes!" Lalu suara papa mereka menggema lebih keras, jauh lebih keras dari suara Jesper hingga membuat semua orang tertegun.

"Tidak mau! Biar saja Jesper mencarinya!"

"Huwe! _Hyung_ jahat!"

Waktu seakan terhenti saat tangis Jesper pecah, ini sebuah bencana. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Jackson kembali menaiki anak tangga dan memeluk Jesper erat seraya mengelus kepala adik kembarnya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Sepatumu ada dibawah lemari, Jes."

"Benarkah?" Jesper mendongak dengan mata berairnya hingga Jackson terkekeh dan mencubit kedua pipi Jesper yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Susu pagi anak-anak!" Zelo muncul dari balik dinding dapur, berteriak untuk menarik perhatian si kembar hingga keduanya berlari menuruni anak tangga dan menghampirinya. Sejak dua tahun belakangan ini ia disini, terkadang pergi ke China untuk urusan kakeknya yang di wakilkan padanya. Dan selama itu pula setiap pagi ia membuatkan susu untuk si kembar terlepas dari Baekhyun yang mulai terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti menyapu, menyiram tanaman, atau bahkan mencuci baju dan piring sekalipun.

"Aku sayang paman Joon!" Sebuah tangan kecil memeluk kakinya. Saat ia menunduk, ia melihat Jesper yang memeluknya dengan erat, senyuman lebar lelaki kecil itu berhasil membuat senyumnya juga ikut mengembang. Percayalah bahwa Jesper tumbuh semakin manis seperti papanya, sedangkan Jackson semakin tampan, seperti Chanyeol.

"Dasar genit." Junho datang dengan cangkir kopi hitam di tangannya, meletakkan itu di atas meja, mencubit pipi Jesper, memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di puncak kepala Jackson untuk kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Apa aku boleh mencobanya?" Jari kecil Jackson menunjuk ke arah cangkir kopi Junho, kelopak matanya naik turun dengan polos hingga bulu matanya bergerak-gerak dengan menggemaskan.

"Tidak, Jake. Kopi ini pahit dan tak baik untuk dikonsumsi anak-anak." Junho menggeleng tegas, menjauhkan cangkirnya dari jangkauan Jackson agar anak itu tak mengambilnya. Jackson memiliki jiwa pemberani dan keras hati, sangat sulit membantah apa yang diinginkannya. Sifatnya dan Jesper hampir sama, sama-sama keras kepala dan memiliki jiwa pemberontak.

"Nikmati sarapan kalian, anak-anak." Lantas Junho beranjak, membuang sisa kopi nya ke wastafel dan meletakkan cangkirnya disana. Kemudian punggung ringkihnya menghilang dibalik dinding yang membatasi dapur dengan ruang tengah.

Rumah ini memang tak cukup besar, tak sebesar rumah Phoenix tentunya, tapi disini Baekhyun nyaman, banyak kasih sayang disini, Junho dan Joonhong begitu menyayangi si kembar hingga ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Baekhyun juga tak memikirkan lebih lanjut mengapa kedua pria Choi itu tak mengenalinya, ia pikir mungkin eksistensinya telah di lupakan di dunia ini, dan ia pikir itu lebih baik, sangat baik untuk anak-anaknya.

"Baixian." Suara tua Junho menyapa telinga Baekhyun ketika pria Jepang itu tengah membuang bagian bunga yang mati di halaman belakang, itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya hampir setiap hari. Jadi, Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, membuang tangkai bunga mati yang terakhir sebelum berdiri, mencuci tangannya menggunakan air keran hingga kemudian duduk di sebelah Junho.

"Ada apa?" Senyuman itu tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang luar biasa menawan. Senyuman itu tetap sama sejak dulu maupun sekarang. Meskipun Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa, tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Luka masa lalu dalam hatinya bahkan tak pernah mengering, justru semakin perih setiap harinya akibat rasa rindu berlebihan yang ia rasakan. Semuanya hanyalah ilusi, senyuman itu. Baekhyun tak benar-benar tersenyum dalam hatinya, kecuali untuk Jackson dan Jesper, mutiara hatinya, permata berharga yang selalu menjadi cahaya dalam kehidupannya.

"Jake dan Jes tahun ini berusia tujuh. Tidak kah kau berpikir ingin menyekolahkan mereka pada tingkat pertama?" Junho menatap Baekhyun serius, berharap pria dengan anak kembar itu juga menanggapinya demikian. Untuk beberapa saat hanyalah di isi keheningan hingga suara nyanyian burung pun terdengar begitu keras. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap hamparan rumput serta beberapa tanaman hias yang ditanam di halaman belakang. Bagaimanapun Junho benar tentang itu, Jackson dan Jesper harus sekolah. Tak peduli apapun alasannya, termasuk risiko Chanyeol akan menemukan mereka dengan mudah. Ia tak akan mungkin terus menyembunyikan mereka dari dunia hingga mereka dewasa. Kedua putranya berhak memiliki masa depan yang sempurna untuk mereka raih terlepas dari siapa mereka dan siapa ayah kandung mereka.

"Aku ingin mereka sekolah, tentu saja. Hanya saja... entahlah, aku belum siap menghadapi dunia." Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang ia katakan, tak ada jawaban pasti, tidak dengan penolakan ataupun persetujuan. Hatinya hanya bimbang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Xian? Kau selalu menyembunyikannya bahkan setelah 7 tahun berlalu." Inilah yang ia khawatirkan, saat Junho mendesaknya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak, ia tak akan menyerah saat ini. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku hanya memiliki pengalaman yang buruk diluar sana. Dunia terlalu kejam untuk orang lemah sepertiku, dan aku belum siap untuk mengenalkan mereka pada dunia yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku mengerti," Junho menghela nafas, mengalihkan matanya ke objek lain setelah menatap wajah murung Baekhyun beberapa saat. "Tapi mereka butuh pendidikan, Xi. Mereka akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dan kelak mereka akan menikah, seorang pria mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mencari nafkah. Tidak kah kau mengkhawatirkan masa depan mereka?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya, tentu saja. Aku tahu saat ini akan tiba. Dan aku hanya berharap bisa tetap menjaga mereka diluar sana."

Senyum Junho mengembang, ia menautkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya lalu kembali berujar, "sudah waktunya kita meninggalkan tempat ini. Maksudku, kita bisa kembali kesini saat liburan musim panas tiba. Aku memiliki sebuah rumah kecil di Guangzhou, jadi kita bisa menyekolahkan mereka disana."

 **e)(o**

"Wow, rumahnya besar sekali, papa" Jesper berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun kala langkah pria dewasa itu melewati pintu depan rumah Junho di Guangzhou. Bukan main, rumah ini bukan sebuah rumah kecil seperti yang Junho katakan. Ini sangat besar dalam kategori rumah mewah, tapi tidak sebesar mansion atau istana seperti properti Phoenix.

"Aku mau turun, paman Joon!" Jackson yang berada di gendongan Zelo mulai memberontak ingin berjalan sendiri dan Zelo mengabulkannya. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan kecil milik Jackson namun anak itu menepisnya. "Aku sudah tujuh tahun! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Jackson melipat kedua tangannya didepan, dagunya terangkat dengan gaya angkuh serta bibirnya yang mengerucut membuat 3 orang dewasa disana terkekeh. Anak-anak selalu punya sifat menggemaskan. Itu pasti.

"Aku juga mau turun, papa." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mengecup sekilas pipi putra kecilnya sebelum menurunkan si kecil ke lantai, berdampingan dengan Jackson.

"Ayo anak-anak, ini sudah malam. Waktunya bagi kalian untuk pergi tidur." Tangan Junho menyentuh kedua pundak si kembar dan merengkuhnya untuk berjalan bersama, menuntun mereka untuk menaiki anak tangga, menyusuri koridor selebar 3 meter untuk kemudian sampai di sebuah kamar yang berada di bagian paling ujung. "Ini kamar kalian mulai sekarang."

Junho memutar handel pintu, mendorongnya perlahan hingga mereka bisa melihat nuansa biru gelap yang disuguhkan kamar tersebut. Ada 2 _single bed_ disana, serta meja belajar dan lemari buku. Junho juga meletakkan beberapa mainan di atas karpet bulu yang menutupi lantai hingga si kembar memekik senang dan berlari kedalamnya.

" _Babies_ , cepatlah tidur. Besok adalah hari pertama kalian bersekolah." Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dua anak lelaki itu tertarik dan menuruti perkataannya untuk segera tidur. Jadi, Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Memuji sikap mereka yang mudah menuruti perintahnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah memarahi anak-anaknya. Jika keduanya salah, maka ia akan memberikan nasehat yang lembut hingga mereka mengerti. Itu adalah alasan kenapa keduanya begitu penurut padanya. Hanya jika ia berteriak bukan berarti ia marah, itu seperti sebuah candaan diantara mereka. Jackson dan Jesper yang cerdas tentunya mengerti itu.

Setelah keduanya berbaring di ranjang masing-masing dengan melepas alas kaki terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun justru menggeleng dengan kening berkerut. "Ingat apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum tidur?"

"Ayolah papa, kali ini saja ya?" Jesper merajuk, menunjukan wajah memelasnya untuk membujuk sang papa namun Baekhyun menggeleng tegas pada keduanya.

"Jika kalian tidak menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, maka kuman-kuman akan memakan gigi kalian, membuatnya berlubang hingga akan terasa sangat sakit. Kalian tak akan bisa memakan _ic_ _e_ _cream_ lagi saat gigi kalian berlubang." Baekhyun memulai ceritanya, cerita yang dapat membuat kedua anaknya bergidik ketakutan dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

"Mereka anak yang baik." Junho mengatakan itu saat Baekhyun kembali ke ambang pintu setelah memastikan bahwa Jackson dan Jesper menggosok gigi mereka serta mencuci kaki.

"Itu tak akan terjadi tanpa kau yang membantuku merawatnya." Lantas pria Jepang itu tersenyum, menutup pintu kamar putranya tanpa suara untuk kemudian berjalan pergi bersama Junho. "Terimakasih atas semuanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membalasnya."

"Sudah kukatakan kau adalah cucu ku sejak saat itu. Kau tak perlu membalas apapun. Hanya dengan selalu mempertahankan senyumanmu saja sudah dapat membuatku senang, Baixian." Langkah Junho terhenti di pintu ketiga setelah kamar si kembar. "Ini kamarmu. Beristirahatlah. Aku tahu perjalanan malam membuatmu lelah."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Kau cucuku. Jadi tidak masalah." Dan senyum Junho menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup. Baekhyun menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan, mengamati apa saja yang berada didalam sana, berjalan menuju ranjang hingga ia duduk di tepiannya.

Semuanya selalu sama. Saat ia sendirian, senyumannya perlahan akan pudar, tergantikan oleh wajah penuh kesakitan yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari semua orang.

Percaya atau tidak, cinta pertama memang sulit untuk dilupakan. Saat itu ia hanyalah remaja polos yang tak pernah mengenal cinta. Ia hanyalah anak yang tumbuh ditengah kejamnya istana kekaisaran yang tiba-tiba bertemu Park Chanyeol bak pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri seberang.

Chanyeol begitu sempurna; tampan, mapan, juga memiliki kharismanya sendiri sebagai seorang pemimpin. Hal itu dapat membuatnya jatuh dengan mudah tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan kini, semuanya hancur berkeping-keping. Tak ada yang tersisa dari hatinya kecuali perih dan rindu yang tak berujung.

Mengingat Chanyeol selalu membuatnya menangis. Dan kini itu terjadi, terisak dalam diam ditengah remangnya lampu tidur. Ia membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di atas ranjang, mulai merenungi semua yang terjadi dari awal sampai akhir. Sesekali isakannya terdengar disana sampai matanya mulai terpejam menjemput mimpi. Mengarungi dunia fana hingga fajar kembali menjemput di langit timur.

Kelopak sipitnya berkedip lambat saat cahaya pagi masuk tepat ke retinanya. Erangan kecil keluar dari celah bibir tipisnya hingga ia terbangun dan menatap jam digital diatas nakas.

Pukul 6, _ini masih pagi._

Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi, membasuh dirinya dibawah guyuran air hangat dalam waktu lima belas menit sebelum ia turun ke lantai bawah dengan pakaian rapi serta wangi madu dan bermacam-macam bunga yang selalu menguar khas dari tubuhnya

"Selamat pagi, papa!" Dua suara kecil itu menyapanya di meja makan dengan penuh kekompakkan, mengundang sebuah senyum darinya.

"Pagi, _babies_." Baekhyun mengecup pipi putra kembarnya dengan sayang hingga keduanya terkikik seperti anak kucing. "Kalian sudah siap pergi ke sekolah?" Ia khawatir, tentu saja. Ini akan jadi kali pertama kedua putranya melangkahkan kaki ke dunia yang sesungguhnya. Tapi Junho telah mengatakan bahwa Jackson dan Jesper akan selalu dilindungi para pengawal.

Yang ia baru tahu adalah bahwa ternyata selama ini Junho tak mengatakan fakta penting bahwa ia adalah seorang CEO dan _founder_ dari CJH Co. Fakta yang mengejutkan mengingat bahwa sikap Junho selama ini tak mencerminkan demikian.

 _Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya,_ itu memang benar.

"Yep! Kami sudah siap pergi dan bertemu teman baru!" Jesper menyahut dengan kedua tangan yang memegang garpu dan pisau _steak_. Sementara Baekhyun tengah mengiris _steak_ milik Jesper dan Zelo mengiriskan untuk Jackson. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia jika dilihat dari sampul. Namun sekali lagi jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Pada nyatanya Zelo dan Baekhyun tak ayalnya seperti seorang saudara.

"Kalian harus jadi anak baik, hm?" Junho menatap dua anak lelaki dengan seragam sekolah dasar itu jenaka. Dan keduanya tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk. Jackson dan Jesper adalah anak yang berisik dan mudah mengenal orang asing seperti halnya saat pertama bicara pada Zelo 2 tahun lalu. Tetapi terkadang itu tidak baik bagi anak-anak untuk bicara pada orang asing.

"Jangan bicara pada orang asing sembarangan, oke?"

"Yep! Papa!" Jesper mengangguk pasti namun Jackson merengut, tidak menyujui apa yang dikatakan papannya.

"Bagaimana jika itu teman sekolah? Mereka juga orang asing."

"Astaga, Jake. Kau tahu maksud papa bukan begitu." Baekhyun menatap amber Jackson datar hingga anak laki-laki yang dikeluarkan dari perutnya 3 menit lebih awal daripada Jesper itu terkekeh dengan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

" _Aye aye_ kapten!"

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 ketika si kembar menyelesaikan sarapannya meski Jesper menyisakan beberapa potong daging _steak_ nya.

"Jes, apa yang papa katakan tentang menyisakan makanan?" Jesper menunduk penuh rasa bersalah saat papanya menatapnya dengan serius. Kepalanya naik-turun beberapa kali dengan tatapan semelas anak anjing.

"Maaf, pa. Perut Jesper tak bisa menampungnya lagi. Kakek bilang kita harus berhenti makan saat perut kita sudah kenyang."

Jadi, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. "Lain kali jangan menyisakan makananmu dengan sengaja, oke jagoan papa?"

Anak itu kembali mengangguk patuh, ketika Jesper tersenyum maka yang lain akan tertawa karena satu gigi seri Jesper baru saja lepas 2 hari lalu.

"Sudah waktunya pergi, anak-anak! Ayo." Zelo berdiri dengan kunci SUV di tangannya. Menyambut kedua uluran tangan si kecil yang ingin bergandengan tangan dengannya hingga masuk kedalam mobil.

"Jangan nakal, _babies_!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu paman Joon. Kami belum mencium papa." Jackson berseru ketika Zelo hendak menaikkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil. Anak itu memberontak hanya untuk berlari pada Baekhyun dan mencium kedua pipi papanya dengan polos. Jesper juga melakukannya. Hanya saja bagian itu adalah favorit Jackson, anak dengan mata yang di turunkan dari papanya itu selalu suka bagian saat ia mengcup pipi papanya yang manis.

"Jackson sayang papa." Anak itu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun hingga pria dengan dua orang putra itu tertawa ringan.

"Jes juga sayang papa. Ingat ya?"

"Tentu saja, _baby_. _I love you too_."

Lalu saat mobil yang membawa kedua putranya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, bahu Baekhyun mulai turun dan Junho melihat itu.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan, Xian?" Junho menyentuh bahunya pelan hingga ia menoleh, menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Cuaca dingin akhir musim gugur membuatnya memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap itu akan membantu menghangatkannya. Namun nyatanya itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Pergilah ke perapian dan hangatkan dirimu disana. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat."

"Terimakasih. Aku akan melalukannya." Dan ia pergi ke perapian. Meski begitu, cuaca dingin ini tak dapat mengalahkan dinginnya hatinya saat kenyataan menamparnya dengan telak.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol. Sungguh._

 **e)(o**

Seoul hari ini dilanda hujan badai. Namun badai itu tak lebih buruk dari suasana rumah Phoenix setelah bertahun-tahun terlewatkan tanpa sosok Byun Baekhyun ditengah mereka. Semuanya terasa hampa dan lengang. Tak ada lagi tawa, tak ada lagi cerita. Rasanya sama seperti saat Phoenix kehilangan saudaranya, namun ini lebih buruk. Phoenix tak hanya kehilangan kekasihnya, tapi juga anak mereka.

Kini, Phoenix berdiri menghadap pintu balkon kamarnya, memandang butiran hujan yang turun ke bumi tanpa ampun, terus menghujan dan pergi begitu saja tanpa kata seperti Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya.

 **Backsound : EXO - Universe**

 _I say hurtful words contrary to how I feel_

 _ **"Lalu kenapa jika aku membunuh mereka?"**_

 _ **"Dia Hwang! Bagaimanapun dia tetap memiliki darah kotor itu! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA JIKA ITU DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA!"**_

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Benaknya meratap. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa menyesal. Menyesali temperamennya. Bahkan saat ia membunuh ayahnya, tak ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan itu. Kini, ia merasakannya, lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah penyesalan.

Ia telah kalah oleh egonya sendiri, berkata dengan penuh luapakan emosi, mengatakan sebuah kata-kata menyakitkan yang bertentangan dengan perasaannya.

 _I made things difficult for you but I was having a hard time too_

Ia bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Membentengi dirinya dari dunia agar mereka tak tahu seberapa besar luka menganga di hatinya. Menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat Baekhyun sudah pergi namun nyatanya tak pernah begitu. Kesulitan yang ia datangkan untuk Baekhyun nyatanya juga menyulitkannya, jauh lebih menyulitkannya.

 _I made promises to myself but nothing's better_

Janjinya untuk berada di samping Baekhyun hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Pun janji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menyakiti submisifnya lebih dari yang sudah ia lakukan. Semuanya hanya omong kosong. Tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pengecut tak tahu diri. Baekhyun pantas membencinya, tapi tidak untuk meninggalkannya. Hatinya tak bisa menahan ini semua lebih lama lagi. Semua kenangan dan senyuman yang Baekhyun torehkan di memorinya seperti cat permanen yang tak akan pernah bisa dihapuskan.

 _I always disappointed you and I'm regretting to_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."**_

 _ **"Aku merindukanmu, Chanlie."**_

Suara selembut beledu itu menyapa kembali telinganya seolah semua itu nyata, tapi ia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah ilusi. Tujuh tahun menyakitkan tanpa Baekhyun telah membuatnya tahu bahwa keajaiban itu tak pernah ada. Semua yang ia dengar hanyalah ilusi semata. Tak pernah benar-benar ada Baekhyun disisinya.

Akal sehatnya kembali berteriak, mencaci maki dirinya hingga mendarah daging. Mengatakan betapa tololnya semua sikapnya selama ini. Hanya rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ia berikan untuk Baekhyun dalam waktu nyaris satu tahun itu, dan ia menyesalinya. Tapi, selama itu Baekhyun tetap di sampingnya, menunggu dan berharap suatu saat nanti ia dapat mengatakan hal yang sama dengan tulus. Lalu apa? Ia justru melempar sebuah bom pada anak itu hingga hati mereka satu sama lain hancur berkeping-keping.

 _I don't think I can forget it when the wind turns cold_

 _Nights when we would touch the breath_

 _We would cozily embrace each other with happy laughter_

 _Nights when we dreamt of tomorrows that would shine like the stars_

Semua itu benar, bahwa ia merindukan Baekhyun- **nya** , sangat merindukannya sampai ia lebih memilih untuk mati daripada menerima rasa sakit ini hingga akhir hidupnya. Ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dikala cuaca mulai mendingin, berbagi lumatan hangat dengan bertukar oksigen satu sama lain hingga mereka menyatu dalam tautan menyenangkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat seolah untuk bernafas saja ia begitu kesulitan, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana kain hitam yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Pipinya terlihat lebih tirus sekarang dengan rambut apinya yang telah tergantikan oleh warna _dark grey_ yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya selama ini, abu-abuㅡ tak jelas kemana itu akan berlabuh dan seberapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu untuk bertemu kembali dengan _wolf_ kecilnya yang sekarang berusia dua puluh enam.

 _I`ll search the universe_

 _Until I find you again_

 _I won't let go even the smallest memories_

 _Our memories that are imprinted in the seasons_

 _Will come back time and time again to call you_

Sudah ia katakan bahwa ia akan memporak-porandakan semesta ini jika Baekhyun- **nya** menghilang. Dan ia telah melakukannya. Dunia ini telah dipenuhi dengan para anggota Phoenix tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menemukan kekasihnya seolah Baekhyun memang tak pernah hidup di dunia ini. Hanya jejak di atas salju musim dingin yang terhapus oleh air hujan di musim semi yang Baekhyun tinggalkan untuknya. Namun, tak sedikitpun akan ia lupakan semua tentang Baekhyun.

Tak akan pernah ia hentikan sedetikpun pencarian Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu kembali kedalam dekapannya. Semua kenangan mereka di setiap musim tak akan pernah terlupakan begitu saja. Dan ia yakin, Baekhyun juga tak akan melupakannya. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang tujuh tahun lalu masih remaja itu tak pernah main-main saat mengutarakan perasaan polosnya. Maka dari itu, kenangan mereka akan terus memanggil Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu kembali. Kendatipun ia harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi, ia akan melakukannya jikalau memang Baekhyun dipastikan akan kembali padanya.

 _Laughter and tears, scars and healing_

Suara lembut yang begitu hangat saat tertawa, rengekan paraunya saat menangis, rasa sakit dan penyembuhan atasnya, semuanya tak akan pernah luput dari ingatannya.

Saat ia berhasil membuat tawa itu meledak. Saat ia dengan bodohnya membuat tangis Baekhyun pecah. Saat ia menyakitinya, saat ia menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu. Semuanya masih terasa baru. Seakan itu baru terjadi kemarin lusa.

 _Questions and answers are all within you_

Semua pertanyaannya, semua rasa ragunya, semua perasaan membingungkannyaㅡ hanya Baekhyun yang memiliki jawaban atas semua yang ia rasakan.

 _The small universe within me that has my world_

 _When it ceases to exist, I would disappear too_

Semesta kecilnya...

Yang kini telah menghilang dari kehidupannya, membawa pergi hatinya dan seluruh cahaya kehidupannya hingga ia jatuh terpuruk diatas penyesalan, terkurung dalam sebuah kegelapan yang mencekal erat hingga perlahan-lahan semua itu membunuhnya, dengan cara yang teramat menyakitkan.

Lalu saat tungkainya berjalan perlahan ke arah lemari, tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar selain rintik hujan yang semakin besar seolah mengejeknya diluar sana. Ia mengambilnya, sebuah kemeja yang begitu berarti baginya, menyimpan kenangan konyol yang nyatanya selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum lirih ditengah tangis.

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja."**_

Rengekan kecil dengan mata amber yang berkaca-kaca itu masih membekas jelas di ingatannya saat Baekhyun tak sengaja memuntahkan isi perutnya pagi itu di kemejanya. Pagi yang sama dengan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

 _Memories always bring tears_

 _In the place where it's all washed away_

 _I leave only you_

Tak terhitung sebanyak apa air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tak peduli jika ia Phoenix, Baekhyun lebih berarti dari segalanya, bahkan dari hidupnya. Air mata seorang pria bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Jadi tak ada salahnya ia menangisi kesalahannya, penyesalan yang tak berujung sampai ia dapat menemukan Baekhyun di semesta ini.

 _In a single day, all at once_

 _These feelings aren't something that can be broken that quickly_

Tidak, nyatanya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu pun perasaan ini masih sama kuatnya. Tak berkurang sedikitpun. Tak pernah sedetikpun ia lewatkan tanpa mengingat serigala kecilnya. Tidak saat ia bekerja. Tidak saat ia tertidur. Tidak bahkan saat ia menekan pelatuk pistolnya didepan kepala orang lain.

Yang ia tahu, perasaan ini tak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun. Selama jantungnya masih berdetak, perasaan ini akan semakin tumbuh lebih dan lebih lagi, menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan untuknya; dengan membiarkan perasaan ini terus bekembang di hatinya tanpa kepastian, dan ia sadar bahwa ini penderitaan yang Baekhyun alami saat lelaki itu mencintainya tanpa balasan.

 _I feel it painfully_

 _Wherever it may be, I come to you_

Rasa sakit ini mungkin tak sebanding dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Tapi ia ingin egois sekali lagi, egois untuk menemukan Baekhyun dan memilikinya sekali lagi. Saat itu terjadi, tak akan pernah ia lepaskan Baekhyun sekalipun.

 _I`ll search the universe_

 _Until I find you again_

 _I won't let go even the smallest memories_

 _Our memories that are imprinted in the seasons_

 _Will ultimately come back time and time again to call you_

 _Because that's love_

 _Because it's love_

Cinta, ya, benar. Semua yang ia rasakan adalah cinta. Kecemburuannya pada hal-hal kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan atau katakan tentang pria lain adalah karena cinta. Tak ada alasan lain. Ia tak akan mengelak untuk kali ini, besok dan seterusnya.

Saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Joonmyeon masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mata coklat pria yang masih setia menjadi kepala divisi 1 itu meredup ketika melihat kemeja yang Chanyeol genggam dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia tahu betapa berartinya kemeja itu bagi Chanyeol, penuh kenangan akan Baekhyun.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Kita pasti akan menemukannya. Baekhyun akan kembali." Joonmyeon menyentuh pundak dominan itu dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Cukup katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kim." Nyatanya Park Chanyeol masihlah keras kepala. Tak ingin mengakui pada orang lain tentang seberapa kacau dirinya.

Lantas Joonmyeon menghela nafas, kembali bersikap seperti seorang kakak yang mengalah untuk adiknya. "Besok kita akan terbang ke Guangzhou. Kau memiliki janji temu bersama Choi Junho dari CJH Co."

"Choi Junho.." Chanyeol bergumam. Merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Dia kakek dari Choi Joonhong; Zelo."

Chanyeol terdiam, tak memberikan tanda-tanda apapun bahwa ia akan membalas ucapan Joonmyeon hingga pria itu menyerah untuk berbicara. Chanyeol selalu seperti ini, menjadi diam dan jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya seolah pria itu menutup diri dari dunia.

"Kita akan menemukannya, Chanyeol. Aku berjanji."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar Chanyeol kembali tertutup rapat. Menyisakan keheningan dan kesendirian yang memegat asa. Membuat bayang-bayang Baekhyun semakin jelas terbayang di benaknya.

" _Baby wolf... where are u, sweetheart_? Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Kembalilah dan akan kuberikan segalanya untukmu, termasuk cintaku. _I promise_ _u_."

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat karena Baekhyun tak akan mendengar permohonannya.

 **e)(o**

"Anak baru!" Jesper dan Jackson menoleh secara bersamaan ketika suara lain menegur mereka, itu hanya seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut coklat berponi miringnya. Satu-satunya anak yang berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. "Aku Haowen, Oh Haowen. Kita satu kelas, kau tahu? Wow, itu menakjubkan bukan?" Haowen tersenyum lebar dengan deretan gigi susunya yang putih.

"Aku Jackson Bian, dan ini adik kembarku, Jesper Bian."

"Y-ya... aku sudah tahu. Omong-omong aku suka warna mata kalian. Terutama... violet." Haowen bergumam di akhir kata. Ia terlihat gelagapan dengan wajah merahnya hingga ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau merona. Apa kau sakit?" Pertanyaan polos dari anak yang polos, Jesper Bian. Anak itu mendekat satu langkah, menangkup kedua pipi Haowen dengan tangan-tangannya yang mungil nan lembut hingga Haowen semakin terlihat panik akan rasa salah tingkahnya.

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Lalu lelaki Oh kecil itu tertawa sumbang. Mundur selangkah demi menjauhi sentuhan lembut Jesper yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Haowen _ge_ " ketiganya menoleh saat sebuah suara anak-anak memanggil nama Haowen. Seorang anak berseragam _Play Ground_ dengan rambut sehitam jelaga nya.

"Ini adikku, Oh Ziyu." Haowen merangkul pundak adik kecilnya hingga si kembar dapat melihatnya. Ziyu tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang manis. Anak itu tersenyum malu-malu saat mata hazelnya bertemu dengan amber indah milik Jackson.

"Halo, aku Jesper Bian." Jesper membungkukkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Ziyu dalam posisi yang sama. Anak manis itu mengangguk kecil dengan anggun untuk kemudian memeluk pinggang Haowen karena malu.

"Paman Joon telah datang. Kami harus pergi." Jackson menarik Jesper untuk pergi setelah melambai pada Oh bersaudara, terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa Ziyu tersipu karenanya.

"Berjanjilah besok untuk datang ke rumahku!" Haowen berteriak sebelum kedua teman barunya memasuki mobil Zelo. Dan keduanya mengangguk dengan acungan jempol pasti.

"Siapa mereka, anak-anak?" Zelo melirik Haowen dan Ziyu yang masih berdiri disana dari balik bulu matanya sebelum membawa mobilnya pergi dari kawasan sekolah. Keningnya berkerut hingga kedua alisnya nyaris saling bertautan kala meliha wajah Haowen yang begitu mengingatkannya pada rekannya dulu, Oh Sehun.

"Oh, mereka Oh Haowen dan adiknya Oh Ziyu." Jesper menjawab dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Tak menyadari bahwa air muka Zelo berubah semakin berkerut. _Jadi benar mereka putra Sehun dan Luhan,_ batinnya berbicara. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dua nama itu adalah putra dari Luhan dan Sehun. Ia tak pernah bertemu mereka sekalipun karena Luhan membuat kedua putranya tinggal di China sejak dulu.

"Bagaimana tes hormonnya? Apakah sudah keluar?" Zelo mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Bicara tentang tes itu, di hari pertama masuk sekolah mereka harus melakukan tes apakah mereka laki-laki dominan atau _carrier_. Tidak ada diskriminasi. Itu hanya sebuah tes biasa yang memudahkan pengajar untuk mengarahkan mereka pada masa depan yang baik.

"Yep! Ini kertasnya," saat Jackson mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ia lipat dari tasnya, Zelo melirik melewati spion mobil, "biar aku bacakan, paman. Disini mengatakan bahwa Jackson Bian adalah seorang dominan dan Jesper Bian adalah seorang _carrier_. Apa artinya itu, paman Joon?" Dan saat Jackson membuka lembaran kertasnya untuk membacakan hasil dari Jesper, Zelo tahu bahwa ternyata kertas itu bukan hanya satu lembar, tapi dua. Dia tertegun untuk beberapa saat, benar-benar memuji bagaimana keluarga Phoenix akan begitu sempurna setelah mereka bertemu suatu saat nanti dengan seorang ayah yang hebat, ibu yang lembut dan penyayang, serta dua orang putra kembar yang tampanㅡ satu dominan dan satu _carrier_ , sempurna.

"Kalian akan mengerti istilah itu saat kalian sudah dewasa. Yang perlu kalian ingat untuk saat ini dan seterusnya adalah bahwa seorang dominan harus selalu melindungi _carrier_ apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi adikmu adalah seorang _carrier_ , Jake. Kau harus melindunginya, oke?"

"Kenapa begitu, paman Joon? Jes tidak lemah, Jes tidak harus dilindungi oleh Jake _hyung_. Kenapa Jake _hyung_ harus melindungi Jes?"

Keingintahuan anak-anak yang besar memang terkadang membawa petaka. Dan Zelo mengumpat dalam hatinya, bingung mau mengatakan apa sebagai jawaban agar Jesper tak lagi bertanya kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa.

"Karena itu hukum alam. Paman Joon tidak bilang kau lemah, Jes. Hanya saja seorang dominan memang di takdirkan untuk melindungi seorang _carrier_. Paham?"

"Uh.. baiklah. Jes mengerti. Apa paman Joon juga seorang dominan?"

Zelo terkekeh, ingin mencubit pipi gembil si kecil Jesper yang duduk di belakang namun ia tak bisa melakukannya untuk saat ini. "Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Karena paman Joon terlihat kuat dengan otot-otot itu." Jackson berkedip polos saat mengatakannya. Anak-anak. Lalu Zelo tertawa hingga air matanya merembes dari ujung matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku seorang dominan."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu paman Joon! Kau tidak mengatakan kebenarannya dengan cara yang benar." Si kembar melayangkan protes, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang perlahan menginjak pedal rem ketika mobil yang ia kendarai telah sampai di pelataran rumah Junho.

"Sayangnya kita sudah sampai, anak-anak."

"Paman Joon tidak seru." Jackson mencibir dengan bibir tersungging kesal. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menapaki lantai setelah pengawal membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan Jesper. Lantas berlari masuk kedalam hanya untuk memeluk papa mereka yang berada di sofa bersama _Grandpa_ Choi.

"Papa! Aku _carrier_ dan Jake _hyung_ dominan." Pada dasarnya anak-anak memang tak bisa menyimpan sebuah fakta sendirian. Apalagi terhadap orang tua mereka.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Jackson seperti duplikat dari Chanyeol dengan segala ketampanan dan kecerdasannya, seorang dominan. Dan Jesper justru mengambil 99% gen nya, seorang _carrier_. Semua fakta ini benar-benar membuatnya merenung. Tak ada yang dapat membantah bahwa mereka bukanlah putra Chanyeol dengan segala kenyataan ini.

"Papa? Apa papa seorang dominan?" Pertanyaan lugu. Yang sayangnya tidak seharusnya ditanyakan oleh anak-anak. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap tersenyum tatkala melihat binar polos dari kedua mata putranya.

"Bukan, papa seorang _carrier_ seperti Jesper."

"Kata paman Joon, seorang dominan harus melindungi _carrier_ seperti aku yang harus melindungi Jesper bagaimanapun keadaannya. Jadi, apa seorang dominan juga menjaga papa?"

Dua orang dewasa disana terdiam. Baekhyun terpukul begitu keras dengan pertanyaan polos Jackson. Matanya bergetar, nyaris menjatuhkan air mata ketika kembali mengingat dominannya. Dan Junho melihat itu. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain bungkam dan menyaksikan.

"Tentu saja. Aku seorang dominan dan aku menjaga papa kalian. Jadi papa kalian dijaga olehku." Lalu Zelo datang dengan senyum lebarnya untuk mencairkan suasana, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam menghela nafasnya akibat kelegaan. Setidaknya pernyataan Zelo bisa membuat kedua putranya diam dan mengerti.

"Oke! Kalau begitu Jake tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika papa tidak ada yang menjaga karena paman Joon sudah menjaga papa." Senyuman Jackson benar-benar seperti ayahnya, mempesona juga manis. Andai Chanyeol lebih sering menunjukkan senyumnya. Andai ia bisa melihat senyum kecil Chanyeol sekali lagi. Nyatanya semuanya hanya angannya saja. Ia tak bisa mengalahkan hatinya meski egonya terus berteriak untuk melupakan Park Chanyeol. Perasaannya terlalu besar untuk dihapuskan begitu saja. Terlalu membekas untuk dapat dihilangkan. Karena faktanya, setelah tujuh tahun berlalu ia masih kukuh menyimpan perasaannya untuk pria yang telah berkali-kali menyakitinya, dia hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan perasaan ini.

Jackson dan Jesper kembali memeluk papa mereka saat Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong yang menyakitkan. Mereka hanya anak-anak dan belum mengerti apa arti tatapan itu, jadi mereka pikir papa mereka itu hanya tak memiliki respon lain.

"Jake, Jes. Sebaiknya kalian mandi dan mengganti baju kalian setelahnya kita akan makan malam dengan menu kesukaan kalian." Suara tua Junho berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si kembar. Kedua anak itu mengangguk patuh, turun dari sofa dan beranjak dari sana dengan senandung-senandung menggemaskan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Xian. Mereka hanya anak-anak lugu." Junho berdiri, menyentuh bahu kecil Baekhyun untuk memberitahu seberapa besar kepeduliannya terhadap Baekhyun, lantas pergi dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan mudah.

"Aku akan pergi mandi." Zelo mengusap tengkuknya, merasa canggung. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tak berada disana lagi dengan segala kecanggungannya.

 _Aku merindukanmu sekali, Chanyeol. Sungguh, tak mudah bagiku untuk menahannya._

Hatinya berbisik lirih, berharap angin menyampaikan suara hatinya yang begitu merindu pada Chanyeol dimanapun pria itu berada. Meski egonya enggan untuk kembali pada Chanyeol, nyatanya hatinya mengingkari dan berkata lain. Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan jika seandainya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membunuhnya dan kedua putranya. Ia juga tak mampu menghadapi situasi jika seandainya Chanyeol telah menikah dengan orang lain dan telah berbahagia. Hatinya akan benar-benar hancur lebur tak tersisa jika itu terjadi. Yang bisa ia harapkan saat ini hanyalah bahwa Chanyeol juga merindukannya.

 **e)(o**

 **October 3rd, 2025**

"Paman Joon, aku akan mengajak Jackson dan Jesper main ke rumahku hari ini." Haowen berdiri di hadapan Zelo yang menjulang tinggi hingga ia harus mendongak untuk menatapnya. Tatapannya polos seperti anak-anak pada umumnya dengan dua tangan yang menggenggam tali tasnya hingga ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan untuk dibawa pulang. Haowen juga terlihat tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tidak masalah. Jake, Jes, telepon aku saat kalian ingin pulang. Ini nomorku, kalian bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon rumah Haowen." Zelo memberikan kartu namanya pada Jackson. Ia pikir tidak masalah jika Jackson dan Jesper bermain ke rumah Oh, lagipula ia berpikir bahwa orang tua Haowen tidak di Guangzhou, ia yakin bahwa Sehun dan Luhan tengah bekerja untuk Phoenix saat ini. Lagipula, mereka tak akan tahu bahwa si kembar adalah putra Phoenix meski wajah Jackson dan Jesper sangat mirip dengan orang tuanya.

"Yep! Kami pergi paman Joon!" Lalu Jesper melambai pada Zelo sambil berlalu pergi bersama Jackson dan Haowen, masuk kedalam mobil jemputan Haowen hingga mobil itu menghilang di persimpangan.

"Haowen _ge_ , apakah mereka juga berasal dari Korea?" Ziyu berbisik pada Haowen yang berada di sebelahnya. Sesekali melirik Jackson dan Jesper yang sama-sama melihat keluar jendela kala mobil terus melaju. Ia masih tetap tersipu ketika menatap wajah tampan Jackson bersama mata bulatnya yang menakjubkan. Sayang Jackson tidak tahu.

"Tentu."

" _Like us_?"

"Um, _like us_ , Ziyu."

Kepala Ziyu naik-turun seirama saat anak itu mengangguk atas jawaban kakaknya. Tak ada pembicaraan lain setelahnya hingga mobil berhenti di pekarangan rumah Oh di tengah padatnya kota Guangzhou. Rumah mewah yang besar, seperti milik _Grandpa_ mereka.

"Ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan."

Keempat anak Adam itu berjalan bersamaan melewati pintu berdaun dua dari rumah Oh hingga disuguhkan tampilan interior rumah yang memanjakan mata.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Dan dunia nyata seakan menarik kembali pikiran mereka dari bebagai fantasi menyenangkan ketika pekikan Oh bersaudara itu terdengar, nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Disana, Luhan dan Sehun berdiri, menyambut kedua putra kecil mereka dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menjanjikan tanpa menyadari kehadiran si kembar disana.

" _Miss you so much_ , papa." Ziyu merengut dalam pangkuan sang ayah hingga membuat pria yang masih dan tetap mendapat julukan si mata elang dari Phoenix itu tersenyum gemas untuk kemudian mengecup pipi gembil putra bungsunya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku bahwa kalian pulang hari ini?" Suara kekanakkan itu keluar dari Haowen yang mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Terbiasa berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya begitu kekanakkan saat bertemu mereka. Anak laki-laki yang mewarisi gen Sehun dengan garis keras itu memeluk leher Luhan dengan erat seolah enggan untuk berpisah kembali dengan mamanya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Maafkan kami, sayang. Ini mendadak." Luhan tersenyum simpul, mengurai rambut hitam Haowen, memeluk kembali putra sulungnya sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada dua anak lain disana; menatap mereka dengan tatapan lugu khas anak-anak. "Siapa mereka, _baby_?"

"Oh! Aku lupa! Mereka teman baruku, mereka kembar, marga mereka Bian tapi mereka berasal dari Korea. Nama mereka Jackson dan Jesper. Jackson adalah yang pertama dan Jesper adiknya." Si tukang mengoceh Haowen kembali berisik. Mengungkapkan segala yang ia tahu pada orang tuanya dengan penuh semangat tanpa menyadari bahwa keduanya terdiam dengan saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat seolah mengatakan; _"apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"_

"Hai anak-anak." Sehun yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Ia lebih menggunakan otak rasionalnya untuk menyambut teman dari putranya ketimbang memikirkan ini dan itu seperti Luhan.

"Halo, paman." Jesper menyahut, dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah luput dari wajah cantiknya. Senyuman yang sama yang mengingatkan mereka pada orang yang telah lama mereka cari, Byun Baekhyun.

Sangat aneh jika mereka menyebut ini sebuah kebetulan disaat anak kembar itu memiliki 2 warna pada bola mata mereka. Dimana anak bermata amber mirip dengan Chanyeol dan si mata violet layaknya duplikat dari Baekhyun. _Tapi, mungkinkah?_ Batin Luhan meragu. Yang ia tahu bahwa hasil USG Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa anak yang di kandungnya adalah perempuan.

"Kalian sangat menggemaskan." Pada akhirnya Luhan berbicara setelah melepas Haowen dari pelukannya. Matanya lekat menatap wajah Jackson dan Jesper yang benar-benar mirip seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semuanya terasa seperti kebetulan yang sangat mencengangkan.

"Mereka cucu pemilik sekolah kami; Choi sajangnim."

Luhan dan Sehun kembali terdiam seperti orang bisu. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa pemilik sekolah tempat mereka menyekolahkan kedua putra mereka adalah Choi Junho, yang juga adalah kakek dari Zelo dan rekan bisnis dari Feon _Group_.

Bibir Luhan telah terbuka selebar ibu jari saat suara ponsel Sehun justru membuat atensi semua orang teralihkan hingga ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Ya Bos." Sehun melirik Luhan, memberinya tatapan yang memiliki arti tertentu, hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti. "Ya, kami kesana sekarang."

Setelah menyimpan kembali teleponnya, Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan mengangguk kecil hingga Luhan menghela nafasnya, merasa berat untuk kembali meninggalkan Haowen dan Ziyu tatkala mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Kendatipun ia tetap melakukannya, mengelus kepala Haowen maupun Ziyu.

"Maafkan mama, sayang. Mama dan papa harus pergi."

"Kami akan kembali, mungkin saat malam."

Mereka terdiam, merengut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ziyu nyaris menangis jika saja Sehun tak memeluknya dengan erat. "Ziyu jangan menangis. Memangnya tidak malu pada Jackson _gege_ dan Jesper _gege_?"

Mendengar nama Jackson, Ziyu langsung teringat. Papanya benar, ia tak boleh menangis didepan Jackson. Karena ia akan malu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Luhan menarik Sehun untuk berdiri, menatap sekali lagi pada kedua putra kecil mereka, lalu beralih menatap si kembar yang hanya berdiri dalam diam. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri, anak-anak. Kami harus pergi."

Sehun mengelus surai Jackson dan Jesper sebelum ia pergi bersama Luhan untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai Phoenix.

"Itu tadi pasti tuan Park." Haowen yang pertama berbicara setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi. Tungkai-tungkai kecilnya mulai berjalan dengan tangan Ziyu dalam genggamannya, membawa teman-temannya ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

"Siapa tuan Park?" Tanya Jackson yang nyaris tak berkedip setiap menaiki satu persatu anak tangga rumah Haowen. Semuanya tertata rapi dan terlihat indah. Setiap sudutnya terlihat begitu berkilau dan berharga.

"Papa mengatakan bahwa tuan Park adalah atasannya. Suatu saat nanti, saat kami sudah besar, kami juga harus bekerja pada anak tuan Park. Mama bilang kami adalah generasi ketiga bagi Phoenix." Suara menggemaskan Ziyu terdengar. Ia mengatakan seperti apa yang orang tuanya katakan tanpa tahu apa arti dari ucapannya.

"Tuan Park adalah orang yang menyeramkan. Dia terlihat menakutkan dengan wajah tegasnya. Dia tak pernah tersenyum, dan hanya bicara saat ia harus. Tapi kata mama, dia tak seburuk yang terlihat."

"Papa juga mengatakan bahwa tuan Park kehilangan anak bersama pasangan hidupnya. Anak itu adalah yang akan menjadi tuan kami saat kami sudah dewasa."

Lalu Jesper bergumam, "pria yang malang. Semoga dia dapat menemukan mereka kembali."

 **e)(o**

"Aku bersumpah, Kris! Mereka seperti duplikat dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah saat Luhan berjalan di hadapan mereka kesana-kemari seperti orang hilang arah. Bahkan Sehun sudah menyerah untuk menghentikan lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya sejak 6 tahun lalu itu. Omong-omong, satu tahun setelah Baekhyun menghilang dan beberapa bulan setelah Haowen lahir, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah karena mempunyai dan mengurus seorang anak bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Tak peduli akan perasaan mereka yang tak dapat di pastikan. Tapi tidak, sekarang tidak lagi. Orang tua memang benar soal cinta yang datang karena terbiasa, karena itu memang sungguhan terjadi pada mereka. Tak peduli tentang masa lalu mereka dimana mereka lebih sering bertengkar dibanding berdamai pada keadaan.

"Jadi maksudmu ada kemungkinan bahwa si kembar Bian itu adalah putra Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Minseok mengelus dagunya. Memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi diantara semuanya. Di sebelahnya ada Joonmyeon yang hanya terdiam membisu sejak Luhan mengatakan kejanggalan tentang dua anak lelaki bernama Jackson dan Jesper. Jauh didalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa si kembar memanglah putra dari Baekhyun yang artinya dapat membawa mereka untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Rasa rindu itu nyatanya tak hanya di rasakan oleh Chanyeol seorang, masing-masing diantara mereka merasakan kerinduan yang sama, meski mungkin kerinduan itu tak sebesar rasa rindu yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Tidak, tidak, Minseok! Aku yakin, sangat sangat meyakini bahwa Jackson dan Jesper adalah anak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Warna bola mata mereka sama dengan milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jackson, dia mirip Chanyeol dan bermata amber seperti Baekhyun. Dan adiknya Jesper, sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, bola matanya berwarna violet seperti Chanyeol. Aku yakin kedua anak itu adalah anak mereka, Minseok! Aku yakin itu!" Luhan bersikeras, bahkan urat-urat di pelipisnya menonjol seperti tali, mempertegas bahwa ia sangat yakin atas opininya sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah saat USG janin Baekhyun adalah perempuan? Dan janinnya satu. Jadi bagaimana bisa anak mereka menjadi kembar laki-laki?" Jongdae menyuarakan kebingungannya dengan mimik tidak mengerti. Nyaris membuat Luhan melayangkan sumpah serapahnya akibat keterlambatan Jongdae untuk mengerti.

"Ayolah, Kim! Kau hidup di abad berapa? USG tidak selalu benar, oke? Jadi besar kemungkinan bahwa mereka memang anak Baekhyun."

Beberapa saat di isi keheningan setelahnya. Hingga suara dehaman Joonmyeon mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mereka. "Aku tahu kita semua berharap itu benar. Tapi kusarankan bahwa Chanyeol tak perlu mengetahui hal ini sebelumㅡ"

"Apa yang tak perlu ku ketahui, Joonmyeon?" Mereka bersumpah bahwa tak satupun diantara mereka yang mendengar suara ketukan sepatu Chanyeol sebelumnya. Tahu-tahu, pria itu telah ada disana, berdiri dengan angkuh serta tatapan tajam yang tak pernah luput darinya.

"Hahaha.. Bos!" Lalu tiba-tiba Kai tertawa. Jelas sekali bahwa itu dibuat-buat sehingga tawanya terdengar seperti orang bodoh.

"Katakan apa yang kalian sembunyikan." Tatapan Chanyeol semakin menajam tiap detiknya. Dan mereka tak bisa menghindari itu karena sampai kapanpun Phoenix adalah tuan mereka. Chanyeol menuntut apa yang seharusnya ia dengar, tapi mereka tetap terdiam hingga ia geram dan nyaris meledak.

"Aku bertemu dengan 2 anak laki-laki kembar, masing-masing dari mereka seperti duplikat darimu dan Baekhyun, Bos. Dengan bola mata yang bersilangan." Sehun memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Tak akan ada hasilnya jika mereka terus terdiam. Chanyeol justru akan marah besar jika mereka terus diam seperti orang bisu.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan kaku. Violetnya semakin menggelap dengan hawa dingin yang terasa mulai mencekik semua orang. Segala hal tentang Baekhyun dan anaknya selalu membuatnya emosional karena rasa rindu tak tertahankan. Ia tak segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani mempermainkannya tentang keberadaan Baekhyun dan anak mereka.

"Aku setuju dengan Luhan bahwa USG tak selalu benar. Jadi kupikir si kembar itu memang memiliki potensi menjadi anakmu, Bos." Kai memberikan dukungan suaranya. Baginya, menemukan Baekhyun untuk Bos nya adalah sebuah kehormatan paling besar yang ia lakukan. Dan ia telah berjanji bahwa ia akan menemukan Baekhyun atas rasa bersalahnya yang telah membuat Baekhyun pergi dari Phoenix. Meski kenyataan yang menampar mereka memang cukup berat untuk di lupakan; fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah salah satu pemegang takhta Wang, mengejutkan.

"Lagipula jika di pikir-pikir lagi, nama Byun Baekhyun dalam pelapalan China mungkin adalah Bian Baixian. Marga kedua anak itu adalah Bian. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika kita mencari tahu." Yixing mengubah posisi duduknya. Punggungnya tak lagi bersandar pada sofa saat rasa antusiasme menyerangnya bak euforia. Rasa manis yang ia rasakan dalam adrenalin semangatnya justru dapat mengalahkan rasa manis dan getir dari _wine_ yang melewati tenggorokannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kami akan mencarinya, _father_. Kita semua telah berjanji. Sampai kapanpun kita akan tetap mencarinya, dimanapun Baekhyun berada."

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi sebelum itu jangan lupakan pertemuanmu bersama Choi Junho, Bos."

 **e)(o**

"Ah, tuan Choi. Kudengar dari putraku bahwa temannya adalah cucumu. Apa itu benar?" Sehun tak pandai mengatakan sesuatu yang berbau basa-basi seperti keahlian Kyungsoo, tapi ia harus melakukannya dengan alasan ingin tahu. Tak ada salahnya berbasa-basi jika itu membuahkan sebuah hasil yang memuaskan.

"Ya, dua cicitku baru saja masuk ke sekolah dasar. Senang mendengar mereka berteman dengan anakmu, tuan Oh." Junho tersenyum lebar. Tak mencurigai apapun dari gelagat Sehun yang jelas-jelas menginginkan informasi lebih darinya.

"Tapi kudengar marga mereka Bian. Apakah cucu anda menikah dengan dengan seorang Tiongkok?" Ia mulai memancing. Berharap Junho tak mencurigai apapun dan ternyata Junho menanggapinya dengan positif.

"Ah, soal itu... tidak, itu marganya. Atau mungkin marga mendiang suaminya. Dia tak pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Yang kutahu dia berasal dari panti asuhan di China dan suaminya telah meninggal saat ia mengandung si kembar."

Sehun tertegun, isi kepalanya yang cerdas berputar untuk mencari sebuah jawaban yang tak ia temukan disana. "Mendiang suaminya meninggal?" Kerumitan macam apa ini.

"Ya, tapi dia tak pernah mengatakan siapa suaminya."

"Maaf sebelumnya, tuan Choi. Mengapa anda bisa tidak mengetahuinya? Apa diaㅡmaaf.. anak angkatmu?" Ini poin pentingnya. Jawaban Junho akan menjadi pengisi _puzzle_ rampung mereka tentang keberadaan Baekhyun yang tak pernah terdeteksi seolah ditelan bumi.

Jika jawaban Junho berada dalam jalur yang sama dengannya, maka kemungkinan besar (99%) orang yang bersama Junho adalah Baekhyun. Tapi jika tidak, maka mereka harus mencari mulai dari awal lagi. Tetapi, kecil kemungkinan bahwa perkiraan mereka salah. Luhan benar, ini bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan dimana orang yang memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama memiliki bola mata yang juga sama. Amber dan violet bukanlah warna bola mata yang mudah ditemukan di belahan dunia. Jadi mungkin semua perspektif Luhan benar bahwa mereka memang anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan membawa mereka pada titik terang keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Lebih tepatnya cucu angkatku. Aku terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang ayah bagi anak muda sepertinya." Junho terkekeh hingga kerutan-kerutan akibat usia di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Matanya beralih pada Sehun saat mendapati pria Oh itu hanya terdiam dengan air muka bingung, "dia hamil muda jika kau bingung dengan ucapanku, Tuan Oh. Usianya saat itu sembilan belas saat aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan hendak melahirkan. Saat itu musim dingin dan keadaannya begitu buruk. Kupikir dia tak akan selamat tapi dia berjuang dengan keras untuk melewati masa kritisnya." Kali ini Junho tersenyum haru, mengenang kembali masa-masa dimana ia dipertemukan oleh Tuhan dengan lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai Bian Baixian.

"Ah begitu.." Sehun bergumam. Diam-diam mengucap syukur didalam hatinya saat mendengar jawaban Junho atasnya. Jika lelaki Bian itu benar-benar cucu angkat dari Junho, maka itu pasti Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini mereka cari. Semua hal yang di katakan Junho juga bahkan cocok dengan semua hal yang Baekhyun tinggalkan sebelum menghilang tanpa pernah tercium lagi jejaknya. "Kupikir aku harus berkunjung ke rumah Anda sekali-kali untuk bertemu dengannya. Kurasa usia kami tidak terlalu jauh."

"Ya, tentu saja tuan Oh. Suatu kehormatan bagiku jika kau datang. Apalagi jika tuan Park sendiri yang berkunjung. Itu sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi orang tua sepertiku."

Tungkai mereka terus melangkah selagi lidah terus berbicara ini dan itu hingga mereka sampai di lobi kantor milik Junho. Sehun adalah yang terakhir dari rekan-rekannya. Mereka sudah pergi sejak belasan menit lalu. Chanyeol yang paling awal, _Godfather_ Phoenix itu seolah tak tahan berlama-lama di ruang rapat. Dia tak lagi sama seperti Phoenix yang dulu, yang memiliki komitmen kuat terhadap bisnis _real_ nya. Sekarang tidak lagi setelah Baekhyun pergi, semuanya hancur seolah semestanya telah direnggut. Ia masihlah Phoenix yang kejam dan mendominasi pasar gelap. Tapi ia bukan lagi Park Chanyeol yang bekerja keras dalam bisnis bersihnya seolah baginya tak penting lagi mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang benar, karena tak ada lagi orang yang harus ia nafkahi dengan uang bersihnya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada semua itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara menemukan Baekhyun ditengah luasnya hamparan dunia ini. Segudang uang tak lagi berarti apapun disaat Baekhyun tak lagi di sisinya.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh tahu siapa nama cucu angkat Anda itu, tuan Choi? Suamiku berasal dari China juga. Dia dulu juga hidup terombang-ambing. Siapa tahu dia mengenal cucumu. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa dunia ini sempit dan setiap orang saling berhubungan satu sama lain." Pancingan kedua berlanjut. Junho terlalu naif dan tua untuk mengetahui teka-teki anak muda sepertinya. Apalagi seorang prajurit Phoenix.

"Ya, aku mengerti, tuan Oh." Junho terkekeh, langkah mereka telah berhenti di lobi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu namun tak satupun diantara mereka yang berniat untuk mengakhiri obrolan. "Namanya adalah Bian Baixian."

 _ **"Lagipula jika di pikir-pikir lagi, nama Byun Baekhyun dalam pelapalan China mungkin adalah Bian Baixian..."**_

Dan kini semuanya menjadi begitu jelas. Terang dan penuh dengan kebenaran.

 _Aku telah menemukan kekasihmu, father._

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Uuuhh yeaaaah.. gua balik lagi sebelum UN yaw..

Sebelum mulai berkoar-koar gua pengen sekalian promote karya punya temen gua, judulnya **1st Of January by Wang J** , silahkan kalian kunjungi lapak temen gua itu yaa.. jangan lupa loh!

Balik lagi ke story, selalu ada timbal balik dari perbuatan guys.. ibarat kata temen gua itu _**F aksi = F reaksi.**_ Dan lagi selalu ada alasan dibalik perbuatan. Begitupun mungkin si Zelo itu, dia gak ngasih tau Phoenix mungkin karena ada alasan kuat dibaliknya *somisterius.. wkwkwk.. liat aja nanti dah ya apa yang bakal gua lakuin hihii..

Btw thanks udah tetep follow BP sampe chapter 19 ini. Gua harap gua nggak ngecewain kalian dengan alurnya yang mungkin menurut kalian lebay lah atau dramatis atau apalah.. ini pure ide gua..

Yang di chapter kemaren yg waktu gua nyuruh puter lagu _**Suju - One More Chance**_ itu yang gua tulis pake bahasa inggris itu terjemahan dari lagunya kalo ada yang belum ngehh sebelumnya sih

Satu lagi, buat yang besok senin mau UN semangat yups.. gua juga mau UN besok. Jangan sampe lupa atau males belajar gara-gara baca BP yaaa.. gamau tau pokonya kita harus berjuang bareng gaeess.

Cemungut eaaaakk

Sampe ketemu mingga depan yepp.. luvyuu

 **See Ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **20**

"Argh! Sialan!" Tanpa pikir panjang Haowen mengumpat keras. Melayangkan sumpah serapah yang tak pantas di ucapkan anak-anak pada beberapa anak lelaki dengan ukuran tubuh yang jelas-jelas lebih besar darinya. Ia menepuk bagian pantatnya beberapa kali sambil meringis merasakan sakit disana setelah tersungkur di tanah dengan bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Haowenie?" Jesper menatap Haowen lewat bulu matanya yang cantik hingga Haowen terlihat gugup dengan wajah merah padam. Untuk sesaat bahkan ia lupa sedang dalam keadaan seperti apa mereka saat ini.

"Berikan uang sakumu!" Hingga suara menjengkelkan yang menyebalkan itu menyapa telinga si kembar serta Haowen yang kini terpojok di ujung gang. Tiga lawan 5, bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Namun tak ada sedikitpun binar ketakutan di dalam mata ketiganya. Yang paling terlihat tidak senang adalah Jackson. Salah satu dari lima anak lelaki sialan itu telah mendorong Jesper dengan kasar, itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya teramat marah. Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti Jesper seujung rambut pun. Ia sudah berjanji untuk itu.

"Apa? Bicara didepan wajahku, idiot! Kau pikir aku takut dengan kalian?" Haowen menyalak, berkacak pinggang dengan mata sebulat kelereng yang menatap nyalang anak laki-laki yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk memberikan uang sakunya.

"Dasar bocah tengik! Hanya tinggal berikan saja, sialan!" Lalu salah satu dari mereka mendorong kepala Haowen hingga terantuk cukup kencang.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan ganggu kami, bodoh!" Amarah sudah tak terbendung lagi saat Jackson menumpukan seluruh amarahnya di ujung kepalan tangan hingga saat kepalan itu melayang ke wajah anak lelaki di hadapannya, semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jackson seolah baru saja mendapatkan dorongan kuat yang sumbernya tak di ketahui sehingga ia bisa membuat anak lelaki yang lebih besar darinya jatuh tersungkur dengan cairan merah pekat nan anyir keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Bagi mereka ini adalah sebuah penghinaan, jadi saat melihat teman mereka jatuh dengan mudah, perkelahian pun tak dapat di hindarkan. Jesper yang pendiam dan lugu pun terlibat didalamnya, dengan puluhan gerakan bela diri yang ia pelajari bersama Jackson dari Zelo. Semua tendangan dan pukulan telah mereka layangkan untuk melumpuhkan satu sama lain hingga Jackson dan seluruh kemarahannya berada di puncak tertinggi setelah berhasil mematahkan hidung salah satu dari anak-anak nakal itu.

"Ayo pergi sebelum ada yang datang." Haowen mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sobek untuk kemudian menoleh pada si kembar, memberi kode supaya mereka segera pergi atau masalah lain akan datang dengan sendirinya. Jadi ketiga anak lelaki itu pun pergi, membiarkan 5 anak lelaki pengganggu itu menggelepar di atas tanah.

"Tadi itu sungguh keren!" Haowen nyaris memekik kencang. Langkah mereka terhenti di taman pertigaan, tak jauh dari sekolah. Anak kecil dengan paras tampannya yang luar biasa itu bahkan tak memedulikan lebam-lebam di wajah kanak-kanaknya.

Hari ini mereka telah menorehkan sebuah kenakalan. Meski bukan mereka yang memulainnya, kesalahan tetap masih bisa di limpahkan pada mereka. Lantas anak bermarga Oh itu menatap Jesper dan Jackson bergantian. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu benar-benar si kembar yang lugu.

"Darimana kalian belajar berkelahi?" Lalu pertanyaan skeptis tanpa pikir panjang itu meluncur begitu saja saat rasa penasaran tak dapat lagi terbendung.

"Itu bukan berkelahi. Hanya membela diri."

"Paman Joonhong yang mengajarkannya." Jackson menambahkan atas apa yang Jesper mulai katakan. Zelo berkata bahwa apa yang ia ajarkan pada mereka sebaiknya tak di pergunakan untuk berkelahi atau mereka akan mendapat hukuman. Tapi baru saja mereka melakukannya, sebuah pelanggaran meski alasannya adalah untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

"Wow! Kalian punya paman yang hebat." Senyuman Haowen kian melebar, namun sesekali ia meringis akibat sobekan di sudut bibirnya. Pikiran bahwa mamanya akan sangat marah saat mendapati banyak lebam ini telah hilang dalam benaknya. Tergantikan oleh rasa kagum pada orang yang juga tanpa sadar telah ia kagumi, Jesper Bian. Pikirannya hanya terus menyangkal bahwa Jesper bisa berkelahi, itu sama sekali tak terlihat dari penampilan luarnya. _Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya_ sepertinya memang terbukti, sangat terbukti.

"Apakah ini terasa begitu sakit?" Amber Jackson serta violet Jesper bertemu dalam balutan kasih sayang. Amber yang memiliki pembawaan dingin itu menatap lembut pada Jesper yang kini memiliki lebam di tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Mata Jackson menatapnya lirih, menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang tak terbendung untuk Jesper. Permintaan maafnya karena tak dapat melindungi Jesper seperti janjinya.

"Tidak _hyung_. Jes baik-baik saja. Kau harus mencemaskan dirimu sendiri." Senyuman Jesper tak hanya menenangkan Jackson, namun juga membuat sesuatu yang berada di balik dada Haowen berdebar dengan aliran hangat yang seakan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Namun semuanya hanyalah angan-angan saat suara beberapa derap langkah mendekat dalam tempo cepat. Haowen menoleh, setelahnya berekspresi masam saat melihat Zhaofeng dan anak buahnya disana, menjemputnya tentu saja.

"Haowen _shàoyé_ , sudah waktunya untuk pulang."

Haowen dengan sengaja memalingkan wajahnya, dengan harapan bahwa Zhaofeng tak dapat melihat beberapa memar di wajahnya. Pria asli Mandarin itu bisa mengoceh sepanjang hari jika mengetahui kebrutalannya hari ini. Di detik-detik pertama Haowen hanya terdiam hingga beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, lantas setelahnya ia mengangguk cepat.

"Jack dan Jes ikut denganku." Pernyataan itu ia tujukan untuk Zhaofeng. Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya Haowen berjalan cepat melewati Zhaofeng dan beberapa pengawal lainnya bersama Jackson serta Jesper yang terus menundukkan kepala mereka dengan harapan yang sama seperti Haowen; Zhaofeng tak melihat memar-memar itu.

"Anda ingin mampirㅡ"

"Tidak! Hanya cepat bawa kami ke rumah." Haowen menyela sebelum Zhaofeng menyelesaikan perkataannya. Itu tidak sopan, tapi apa pedulinya, karena itu hanya Zhaofeng. Tak peduli ia berbicara dengan intonasi apapun karena Zhaofeng tak mempermasalahkannya. Mental pria itu terlalu keras hingga tak akan menyerah hanya pada anak-anak seperti Haowen.

Tak ada satupun orang yang berbicara selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Haowen. Hanya suara deru mesin mobil serta beberapa klakson yang mengisi keheningan ditengah senja. Rasa perih di sudut bibir, mereka hiraukan. Tak ada yang boleh bersuara hingga menarik atensi Zhaofeng atau mereka semua akan tamat.

Jemari lentik Jesper saling meremas di atas paha, matanya tak lepas menekuri bagian bawah mobil dengan bibir yang ia gigit; merasa gugup dan tak tenang. Pikirannya berlari kesana kemari, memikirkan bagaimana reaksi papa mereka jika melihat memar di wajah yang mereka dapat usai berkelahi. Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik bagaimanapun juga.

"Bawa kami ke _basement_ saja." Suara melengking Haowen kembali terdengar saat mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di depan pelataran rumahnya. Beberapa saat diisi keheningan, Zhaofeng menoleh ke belakang menanti untaian kata selanjutnya yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut cerewet anak majikannya. Namun hingga di detik ke-enam tak ada suara apapun disana. Haowen bahkan tetap memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela hingga Zhaofeng tak dapat melihatnya.

Pria yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia kepala tiga itu berdeham kecil, memberikan lirikan pasti pada supir untuk membawa mobil ke _basement_. Hal yang patut di pertanyakan sebenarnya. Haowen selalu turun di beranda depan, tapi kali ini anak itu memintanya untuk turun di _basement_. Tapi siapa peduli. Ini rumahnya, ia berhak masuk dan keluar dari jalur manapun.

Suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras Zhaofeng dapatkan di telinganya ketika Haowen dan si kembar turun dari mobil dengan Haowen yang menutup pintu mobil dengan begitu keras seolah mampu memecahkan kaca jendela mobil.

"Ah, masalah pertama selesai," helaan nafas yang sarat akan kelegaan terdengar jelas. Haowen yang melakukannya. Ia sadarkan punggung kecilnya pada dinding _lift_ yang tengah naik ke lantai 2. Jemarinya terangkat hanya untuk menyentuh luka sobek di sudut bibir merahnya, lantas meringis ketika rasa perih dan linu menjalarinya. "Sekarang kita harus bisa lolos dari mama dan papaku. Mereka sepertinya ada di rumah. Dan kupikir mereka kedatangan tamu. Aku melihat mobil paman Zhang dan paman Kris di basement."

"Kenapa kau membawa kami kesini? Akan lebih baik jika kami pulang." Amber Jackson yang bulat sempurna menatap sepasang hazel sipit milik Haowen dengan penuh keingintahuan. Dua detik pertama mereka hanya saling menatap seperti orang bodoh hingga Haowen mengibaskan tangannya ringan.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu buruk, Jackie. Kalian harus mengobatinya terlebih dahulu. Memangnya apa yang akan kalian katakan pada papa kalian?" Alis sebelah kiri milik Haowen naik ke atas dengan ekspresi skeptisnya yang terkesan angkuh. Ucapannya telah membuat si kembar kembali berpikir ulang dan membenarkan dalam hati. Akan jadi malapetaka bagi mereka jika papa mereka mengetahui perkelahian mereka tadi. Karena papa mereka akan jadi sangat marah.

"Papa pasti akan sangat marah, _hyung_." Jesper menarik ujung baju yang Jackson kenakan dengan penuh keputusasaan. Violetnya berkaca-kaca hingga terlihat bak bongkahan berlian yang begitu indah.

"Papa tidak akan marah. Jika kau takut, maka bersembunyilah di belakang punggungku, Jes." Jackson adalah kakak yang baik, Jesper tahu itu. Seandainya ia terakhir dari darah yang berbeda dengan Jackson, ia berharap bahwa Jackson adalah dominannya. Tapi tidak, tak perlu seperti itu untuk mendapati Jackson di sisinya karena Jackson telah berjanji padanya bahwa anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya beberapa menit itu akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Jadi ia tak perlu takut saat Jackson berada di sebelahnya.

"Kupikir ini akan mudah." Suara Haowen menarik atensi keduanya. Anak itu menjilat bibir merahnya hingga mengkilap oleh saliva tipisnya sendiri. Dengan langkah hati-hatinya, Haowen keluar dari _lift_ , menuntun Jackson dan Jesper untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Hanya beberapa meter lagi agar ia dapat menggapai gagang pintu kamarnya sebelum dehaman tak asing menghentikan itu semua. Dengan gerakan dramatis serta senyuman aneh di wajahnya, Haowen menoleh ke samping hanya untuk mendapati mamanya berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

Mata kecil Luhan melebar sedemikian rupa saat melihat wajah anaknya tak lagi setampan waktu terakhir kali ia melihatnya. "OH HAOWEN!" Lengkingan suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Aura hitamnya menguar begitu saja hingga Haowen menggigil dengan deretan gigi susunya yang ia tunjukan pada Luhan.

Kendali emosi Luhan nyaris hilang. Nyaris. Nyaris jika ia tak menyadari eksistensi dua makhluk mungil lainnya disana. Si kembar, Jackson dan Jesper. _Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku Tuhan!_ Batinnya menjerit penuh euforia hingga auranya kembali menghangat. _Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mempertemukan Chanyeol dan si kembar. Apapun reaksinya nanti._

"Kalian berkelahi?" Luhan memainkan kepura-puraannya. Akan jadi sangat aneh jika ia membiarkan anaknya lolos begitu saja setelah kedapatan berkelahi hingga wajahnya penuh memar.

"Maaf, paman Lu. Jangan marah pada Haowen. Kami hanya membela diri karena ada sekumpulan anak yang meminta uang saku kami." Jesper yang pertama kali memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Sepasang violet redupnya menatap Luhan dengan binar kanak-kanak hingga Luhan tak kuasa untuk berkoar-koar lebih lanjut. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dari violet si kecil Jesper.

"Astaga! Kenapa tak kalian berikan saja uang sakunya?"

"Tidak! Itu uang kami, ma! Itu hak kami!" Haowen mengikuti gaya mamanya; bersedekap. Dengan mata yang mendelik ke arah Luhan untuk menegaskan bahwa ia tak menyukai opini mamanya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, menghembuskan rasa kesal dan khawatirnya dalam sekali buangan karbondioksida. Haowen memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti Sehun, sangat. Tak ada gunanya ia terus beradu mulut dengan putra sulungnya karena pada akhirnya Haowen akan marah padanya lalu mengurung diri di kamar. Itu sama sekali tidak bagus.

"Ayo lepas jas kalian. Biar aku mencucinya. Ada ceceran darah disana."

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu menurut tanpa bantahan. Mereka melepas jas sekolah mereka yang kotor lantas menyerahkannya pada Luhan tanpa rasa curiga.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengobati luka kalian. Tunggulah di kamar Haowen."

Jesper dan Jackson mengangguk patuh untuk kemudian pergi bersama Haowen ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri disana seperti manekin.

Bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum miring yang penuh kemenangan. Tungkainya mulai merajut langkah demi langkah menuju lantai bawah dengan 3 jas sekolah anak-anak di tangannya.

Tangan cekatannya menyimpan 2 jas lain di atas mesin cuci sementara satu di tangannya, itu jas Jesper. Ia membuka pin lambang sekolah yang berada disana lalu mengantonginya, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada dua jas yang lain hanya saja kedua pin itu ia letakkan di atas mesin cuci.

Setelah mencuci ketiganya serta mengeringkannya, ia kembali memasangkan pin sekolah itu di tempat semula. Untuk milik Jesper, ia pasangkan pin baru yang ia modifikasi dengan khusus untuk dapat memantau lingkungan di sekitar Jesper.

"Dimanapun kau, kami pasti menemukanmu, Baekhyun." Bibirnya bergumam samar, matanya menatap lirih pada jas sekolah milik Jesper hingga suara Haowen menyapa telinganya, membuyarkan seluruh ratapannya akan pencarian Baekhyun.

"Mama, apakah sudah selesai?" Haowen berdiri di ambang pintu, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ya, ini dia." Luhan tersenyum kecil pada putra sulungnya. Menyerahkan sebuah jas dengan nama Oh Haowen di dada sebelah kirinya, kemudian memberikan dua yang lain pada si kembar yang berdiri tak jauh dari Haowen.

"Terimakasih paman, Lu." Keduanya membungkuk bersama dengan penuh rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua. Jackson dan Jesper mendapat didikan yang baik di masa pertumbuhan mereka.

"Jack dan Jes harus pulang, Ma. Papa mereka bisa khawatir." Haowen menarik ujung kemeja yang Luhan kenakan dengan pelan. Wajahnya mendongak pada sang ibu hingga Luhan tak kuasa untuk tak mencubit ujung hidung Haowen. Putra sulungnya memang terkadang menjengkelkan, tapi diluar semua itu Haowen tetaplah anaknya yang manis dan manja. Hanya tak habis pikir saja bagaimana mungkin Haowen bisa berkelahi. Mungkin _'bakat'_ ayahnya menurun padanya; pandai berkelahi. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus namun tak bisa ditolak.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kalian menyapa rekan-rekan kerjaku terlebih dahulu? Mereka pasti akan sangat menyukai kalian, anak-anak." Luhan memulai aksinya. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung si kembar untuk kemudian membawa keduanya menuju tempat dimana para Phoenix tengah berbincang. Kesempatan bagus manakala si kembar tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya terus melangkah bersamanya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Haowen yang kini merajuk karena merasa tak di perhatikan oleh mamanya.

"Ini dia si kembar yang kuceritakan, _mans_." Intonasi yang penuh dengan rasa semangat itu berhasil menarik perhatian para pria yang berbincang disana hingga suasana lengang untuk beberapa saat.

"Halo, paman," si kembar membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka, "aku Jackson Bian dan ini Jesper Bian."

Senyum tanpa dosa yang secercah mentari pagi itu menyapa para Phoenix. Menghantarkan kehangatan yang tiada tara. Membawa mereka pada ingatan tentang Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Jesper yang begitu polos. Luhan benar, tak salah lagi jika Jackson dan Jesper pastilah putra Phoenix dan Baekhyun.

Mata kecil Jesper menatap satu-persatu orang yang disana. Wajah mereka begitu asing. Namun tak ada rasa resah sedikitpun di hatinya seolah mereka telah saling mengenal dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Perasaannya nyaman berada di dekat mereka, merasa terlindungi dan aman. Rasa yang pasti, yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tak akan menyakitinya.

Lantas saat violet kecilnya bertemu dengan violet lainnya di ujung sana, ia terdiam. Menyelami dinginnya mata mafioso kejam itu dengan binar hangatnya. Sifat dari tatapan itu sama seperti tatapan milik Jackson baginya, dingin namun terasa hangat oleh suatu ikatan.

Mereka tertegun saat melihat kontak mata yang erat antara Jesper dan Chanyeol seolah Chanyeol kehilangan dirinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa wajah kalian lebam, jagoan?" Kris yang berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan keduanya meraih mereka. Memberikan sebuah ciuman di kedua pipi si kembar tanpa ragu.

"Mereka berkelahi karena tak mau menyerahkan uang saku mereka. Haowen juga ikut berkelahi." Luhan mendengus. Masih tak percaya akan kelakuan anak sulungnya yang mulai bertingkat bar bar seperti ayahnya.

Mata Sehun melebar dengan ekspresi bodoh, "apa? Haowen berkelahi?"

"Jangan sok terkejut, bodoh. Dia menuruni sifatmu." Mata sipit Luhan berotasi malas. Terlalu kesal akan Haowen yang berkelahi. Rasa khawatir dan kesal itu kini berubah menjadi rasa malas yang membeludak.

"Kemarilah, sayang. Kalian berdua, mendekatlah." Joonmyeon tersenyum begitu getir. Merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut si kembar Bian yang kini mendekat ke arahnya tanpa perlawanan. Mendekap keduanya dengan air mata yang nyaris jatuh. "Ya Tuhan, betapa luar biasanya kalian," kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Jackson dan Jesper dengan penuh kehati-hatian seolah ia tengah menyentuh benda rapuh seharga jutaan won. "Kau begitu mirip dengannya, Jesper. Matamu... dia memilikinya, Bos. Lihatlah." Joonmyeon berbicara pada Chanyeol tanpa menatapnya, masih mengagumi betapa indahnya paras Jesper yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun. Lantas beralih pada Jackson, tersenyum kecil kala mendapati tatapan sedingin Chanyeol yang ia dapat dari amber itu.

"Paman, jangan menangis." Nyatanya itu hanyalah sebuah tatapan. Jackson tak sedingin tatapannya karena ia hanyalah anak-anak. Lihat bagaimana cara anak bermata amber itu mengusap lelehan air matanya dengan lembut serta senyuman tulusnya yang begitu indah di wajah tampannya.

"Papa bilang saat seseorang menangis tak selalu berarti ia tengah bersedih. Jadi apakah paman bersedih atau ada hal yang lain?" Jesper menyentuh wajah Joonmyeon. Merasakan tekstur kulit pria dewasa itu yang halus juga kasar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Melakukan kontak mata dengannya tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Papamu benar, _darling_. Aku menangis karena teringat seseorang. Mungkin ya aku bersedih, dan mungkin juga ya jika aku menangis karena merindukannya."

"Papa berbohong, Jes. Dia selalu menangis karena bersedih. Tak ada orang yang menangis jika bukan karena kesedihan." Jackson mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Senyum di wajahnya telah hilang tak berbekas. Pancaran ambernya menajam sedemikian rupa di iringi langkah kakinya yang perlahan berjalan mundur langkah demi langkah.

"Papamu... selalu menangis?" Kyungsoo ada disana, bertanya dengan ragu pada anak berusia tujuh itu.

Kepala Jackson berputar ke arahnya, menatapnya beberapa saat untuk kemudian mengangguk kecil, "meskipun papa mengatakan tidak, aku tahu jika papa selalu menangis hampir setiap malam. Dia bahkan sering mengigau didalam tidurnya, memanggil nama asing yang mulai kubenci karena kupikir dia yang menyebabkan papa selalu bersedih."

"Siapa?" Yixing bertanya dalam diamnya. Tetap tenang dengan mata sayunya yang menghanyutkan. Menanti jawaban dari si kecil Jackson yang kini hanya diam dan menatapnya skeptis.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jes." Nyatanya Jackson enggan mengatakan nama yang selalu papanya panggil dalam tidurnya. Lelaki kecil itu menarik lengan adik kembarnya untuk pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Perasaannya tiba-tiba memburuk. Dirinya memberlakukan siaga satu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan Jesper. Membuat tameng dan dinding pembatas antara ia dan orang-orang asing itu hingga mereka pergi dari sana. Menghubungi Zelo untuk menjemput mereka secepatnya, tak mempedulikan jika seandainya orang-orang itu menganggap dirinya tak sopan. Alarmnya telah berbunyi dan mengatakan bahwa diam disana lebih lama akan berbahaya untuk mereka.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku telah memasang pin itu pada seragam Jesper. Kita bisa tahu siapa yang ia sebut papa." Suara Luhan memecah keheningan setelah Jackson dan Jesper pergi.

Chanyeol masih diam disana. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sejak melihat si kembar yang memang tak di pungkiri seperti kloning darinya dan Baekhyun dengan paduan bola mata yang sama. Meskipun sangat melenceng dari hasil USG, nyatanya fakta tak bisa ditolak. Hatinya menghangat saat matanya bertemu dengan violet yang sama milik Jesper seolah violet kecil itu mengatakan; _kami baik-baik saja daddy,_ _kami_ _disini, tak usah cemas._ Namun nyatanya ia justru hanya terdiam menatap kedua bocah laki-laki yang mungkin adalah putranya. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia bersikap akan itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa kembali melihat serigala kecilnya. Mendekapnya dan mengutarakan segala isi hatinya yang sudah sangat terlambat untuk ia ungkapkan.

Namun tak ada kata terlambat baginya selama ia masih memiliki waktu untuk bernafas. Dengan cara apapun, akan ia dapatkan kembali Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Pasti.

 **e)(o**

"Aku tak bisa membela kalian jika papa kalian tahu ini, anak-anak." Zelo menghentikan mobilnya di pelataran rumah Junho. Pinggangnya berputar pada si kembar yang saat ini masih duduk di belakang dengan wajah lebam mereka. "Astaga.. aku jadi menyesal mengajari kalian bela diri."

"Kalau begitu tadi kami akan habis di pukuli, paman." Jackson mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya bersedekap. Ambernya kembali menghangat disertai delikan jengkel pada Zelo yang berkedip cepat-cepat.

"Bekas luka adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan untuk lelaki."

"Yaiks! Darimana kau berbicara seperti itu, bocah?" Zelo melakukan gerakan memukul main-main pada Jesper yang justru tersenyum selebar Joker hingga deretan gigi susunya terpampang nyata.

"Aku mengutip kata-katamu, paman Joonhong." Violet Jesper menatap polos pada Zelo yang kini terlihat kikuk seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah.. aku tidak tahu lagi. Sekarang turunlah dan hadapi papa kalian. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk itu."

"Tentu. Anak laki-laki harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang diperbuatnya."

"Ucapanmu sungguh ambigu, Jake." Zelo menatap Jackson dengan ekspresi datarnya. Lantas keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan si kembar. Ia membiarkan dua anak laki-laki itu masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam rumah, menemui papa mereka yang jelas-jelas terkejut melihat kedua wajah anaknya dihiasi lebam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Sipit Baekhyun memicing penuh kecurigaan saat melihat wajah kedua putranya yang tak lagi sama seperti tadi pagi. "Jake, Jesper. Tak ada yang mau menjawab papa?" Lantas saat langkah kaki Baekhyun semakin mendekat, si kembar mulai menciut dan menunduk semakin dalam seolah wajah mereka terhisap oleh lantai.

"Maafkan kami, papa." Jesper yang pertama berbicara. Keadaan tak akan lebih baik jika mereka terus berdiam. Itu hanya akan memancing kemarahan papa mereka lebih dalam lagi. Tak ada yang bisa mereka katakan lagi selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lebam pada wajah mereka tak dapat berbohong.

"Ini salahku, papa. Maafkan Jake karena tak bisa melindungi Jesper. Maafkan Jake." Jackson mengangkat kepalanya dalam satu gerakan hingga Baekhyun khawatir jika leher putranya akan patah. "Jake belum bisa menjadi dominan yang baik. Jake belum bisa menjaga Jesper seperti janji Jake." Ambernya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Merasa marah, kecewa serta malu pada dirinya sendiri. Jiwa dominannya yang tengah dalam masa pertumbuhan seolah mengejek atas ketidakberdayaannya.

" _Baby.. baby._. hey.." air muka Baekhyun melembut. Tak ada lagi lirikan tajam dari ambernya. Alisnya tak lagi menukik keras seperti sebelumnya. Lantas ia berjongkok dengan kaki kirinya. Merangkul kedua bahu anaknya untuk kemudian ia tarik mendekat. "Tidak apa-apa. _It's okay, babies_. Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Jake masih kanak-kanak. Tak ada yang membebanimu untuk menjadi tameng bagi Jesper. Hanya saja papa khawatir akan keadaan kalian. Jadi, ada yang mau bercerita tentang bagaimana bisa kalian mendapat lebam ini?"

Dua anak laki-laki itu mengangguk penuh kepastian. Dengan bibir mengerucut sedemikian rupa, Jesper mulai berbicara, mengatakan kronologis kejadian yang membuat mereka terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian hingga papa mereka menghela nafas.

"Dengar, sayang. Kalian adalah permataku. Hanya kalian bagiku yang berharga. Papa hanya memiliki kalian. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan buat diri kalian terluka. Papa tak ingin kehilangan kalian. Papa tak ingin kehilangan orang yang papa sayangi, tidak lagi." Baekhyun menatap tepat ke pupil kedua putranya secara bergantian. Menyelami dua pasang bola mata beda warna itu dengan tatapan lirih yang sarat akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah ibu dari Jackson dan Jesper, meski yang keduanya ketahui selama ini adalah bahwa ia adalah ayah mereka. Si kembar terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bagaimana caranya laki-laki bisa mengandung. Lagipula ia tak pernah berniat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

 _"Maafkan kami, papa. Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kami tak akan membuat papa khawatir lagi. Kami menyayangimu, papa."_

"Itu Baekhyun, itu benar dia." Minseok menutup mulutnya penuh ketidakpercayaan saat melihat wajah Baekhyun di layar monitor. Betapa ia merindukan lelaki Jepang itu. Betapa mereka semua merindukannya. Tawanya, senyumnya, tingkahnya, suaranya, serta segala yang ada pada Baekhyun. Hanya Byun Baekhyun; lelaki yang telah berhasil memporakporandakan hati keras Phoenix.

"Oh.. _my darling_. Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa." Suara Joonmyeon terdengar penuh akan kesedihan serta kerinduan mendalam. Air matanya telah kembali jatuh saat melihat figur Baekhyun di layar, tengah berbicara pada kedua putranya.

Pin yang Luhan pasang pada seragam Jesper yang membuat mereka dapat melihat Baekhyun meski hanya dalam bentuk visual.

Chanyeol berdiri disana, di tengah-tengah mereka. Berdiri dalam diam seperti manekin tak bernyawa. Jiwanya terlalu rindu pada sosok Baekhyun hingga tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa rindu dan euforia di hatinya tak dapat lagi diwakilkan oleh kata-kata. 7 tahun lamanya ia tak dapat melihat serigala kecilnya. Kini ia dapat melihatnya, di dalam layar itu. Ada di suatu tempat di daratan Guangzhou. Terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Betapa ia merindukannya. Betapa ia ingin memeluknya dan melafalkan ribuan kata maaf serta bendungan perasaannya selama ini.

"Dapatkan dia secepatnya. Bawa dia dan dua putraku ke hadapanku." Nyatanya tak ada kalimat yang lebih manis daripada sebuah perintah yang bersifat mutlak. Hanya itu. Karena setelahnya pria kepala tiga itu membawa tungkainya pergi dari sana.

"Dia tetap keras kepala." Kai bergumam. Terlihat lelah dan letih akan sikap keras Chanyeol yang tak pernah juga melunak selain pada kekasih hatinya, Byun Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Joonhong... kenapa pria itu tak mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bersamanya selama ini." Sehun melipat kedua sikutnya didepan dada, dengan salah satu terlipat ke atas hingga ia dapat mengapit dagunya dengan jari-jemarinya. Mata elangnya menyipit tajam. Monitor telah dimatikan hingga tak ada lagi wajah dewasa Baekhyun disana. Nyatanya, wajah pria Jepang itu masihlah nampak seperti anak-anak. Tak banyak yang berubah.

"Dia bukan lagi Phoenix. Bos telah melepasnya. Jadi mungkin dia pikir untuk apa ia ikut campur? Bos sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Joonhong harus menjauh." Choi Joonhong adalah mantan anggotanya, untuk itu Jongdae melakukan sedikit pembelaan karena hingga detik ini pun ia masih percaya bahwa Joonhong tak bersalah atas kematian Zico. Semuanya hanya kesalahpahaman.

"Dia bisa saja masuk kembali kedalam organisasi jika dia menyerahkan Baekhyun." Zitao berpendapat dengan wajah berkerut skeptis. Alisnya naik dengan mata kucingnya yang mendelik.

"Zelo rekan satu tim mu, Zi. Harusnya kau lebih tahu sifatnya. Dia tak akan mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain." Kening Jongdae ikut berkerut saat ia menaikkan nada bicaranya. Tak habis pikir akan sikap Zitao yang berubah-ubah. Gagasan bahwa Zelo bisa saja masuk kembali kedalam kelompok mereka memanglah benar adanya. Baekhyun adalah hal yang berharga bagi Phoenix. Chanyeol akan sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun orang yang membawa Baekhyun kembali padanya. Namun, nyatanya Zelo tak melakukannya meski pria itu jelas tahu identitas asli lelaki yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Bian Baixian itu.

Zitao merasa marah, kesal, dan juga kalah. Maka ia pun memutar tungkai kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan dalam suasana tegang yang nyaris mengikat oksigen dengan begitu kuat di udara.

"Abaikan Huang itu. Rasa kesalnya tak akan bertahan lama." Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya saat yang lain menatap ke arahnya. Orang-orang mungkin tengah memberinya peringatan bahwa tak bijak jika ia berseteru dengan anggota divisinya sendiri. Tapi siapa peduli.

"Oke, _mans_! Jadi sekarang kita butuh rencana untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali. Beserta kedua putranya."

 **e)(o**

"Hhh.. dia jadi pengangguran menjengkelkan. Benar-benar." Jongdae menghela nafasnya kasar. Bola mata hazel dibalik kacamata hitamnya bergerak halus mengikuti pergerakan yang dilakulan Zelo dalam radius 10 meter dari mobilnya.

"Dia terlihat jauh lebih rapi daripada saat bersama kita." Kepala Sehun menyembul dari belakang. Dengan air muka yang sering Luhan sebut "bodoh" itu ia ikut memperhatikan pergerakan Zelo. Mereka sama-sama menghela nafas saat Zelo masuk kedalam mini market itu, sendirian.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil." Minseok merapatkan pahanya. Alas sepatunya saling mengetuk bagian bawah mobil hingga menimbulkan suara bising yang menganggu. Ketiga pria disana lantas menoleh padanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Toilet. 5 menit." Kris menatap Minseok tajam seolah sinar laser keluar dari sana. Lantas tanpa ragu Minseok keluar dari mobil, lari tunggang langgang seperti orang kesetanan mencari toilet umum. Menyedihkan.

Lalu setelahnya mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Menyelami pikiran masing-masing tanpa ada yang mau memulai percakapan singkat. Jari Jongdae bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil dengan hazelnya yang tak pernah lepas dari pintu keluar-masuk minimarket, menantikan sosok Zelo yang akan keluar dari sana cepat atau lambat.

"Ayo masuk kesana, Sehun." Kontak mata antara Kris dan Sehun terjadi dalam beberapa nano sekon hingga yang lebih muda mengangguk untuk kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan topi hitam serta masker hitamnya. Kedua pria yang nyaris memiliki tinggi badan yang sama itu memutari mobil Zelo lantas berhenti di sisi lain yang tak akan terlihat dari minimarket. Kris mengeluarkan alat sadapnya, melakukan sesuatu dengan itu hingga kunci pintu mobil Zelo terbuka tanpa menimbulkan keributan. "Mainan anak-anak?" Kris bergumam dibalik maskernya. Memandang risih pada boneka wortel di jok belakang.

"Pasti milik si kembar." Sehun menggedik tak peduli. Membuka maskernya dan engeluarkan pisau lipat dari tangannya untuk ia serahkan pada Kris. "Kau yang memberinya kejutan, _brother_." Lantas menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi saat Kris menatap ke arahnya seolah ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga.

"Dasar sialan." Pria China dengan beberapa anting di telinganya itu mengumpat. Nyaris melemparkan pisau di tangannya pada Oh Sehun. Refleksnya langsung menarik Sehun untuk meringkuk dibalik jok depan saat melihat sosok Zelo keluar dari minimarket beserta sekantung belanjaannya. Pria itu terlihat santai seolah tak memiliki beban hidup, tanpa tahu sesuatu menunggunya didalam mobil. Sesuatu yang akan _mengejutkan_ nya.

Pria yang telah dua tahun dilepas oleh Phoenix itu memasuki mobilnya, sesekali bersiul dan tersenyum kecil saat mengingat si kembar yang menunggu camilan darinya. Ia letakkan kantung belanjaannya di jok sebelah, lantas memutar kunci mobil pada kontak saat sebuah pisau serta hawa dingin menyapa lehernya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Choi." Kris berbisik rendah. Menghantarkan hawa dingin pada Zelo hingga pria itu memucat dalam diam. Hanya tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali berurusan dengan mereka setelah dua tahun berlalu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan; Phoenix ingin menuntaskan urusan dua tahun lalu, atau Phoenix telah mengetahui keberadaan kekasihnya. _Sial, aku terpojok._

"Kau terlihat lebih.. baik." Sehun muncul di sisi lain, menambah suasana tak menyenangkan bagi Zelo. Bibirnya ingin mengucapkan nama mereka. Namun itu terlalu sulit akibat kegugupannya yang luar biasa. Meskipun Sehun mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang positif, nyatanya itu tak pernah cukup untuk dapat mengatasi rasa gundahnya. 2 orang Phoenix bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di remehkan. Terlebih lagi Kris adalah kepala divisi dengan Sehun yang merupakan anggota ekslusif divisi 1.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Dan pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan ditengah rasa paniknya. Keringat dingin menjengkelkan turun dari pelipisnya. Ia dapat melihat seringai Kris dari kaca spion. Namun tak sampai untuk bisa mengetahui maksudnya.

"Kau pandai berkata-kata, Choi." Zelo dapat mendengar suara liur Kris saat pria China itu dengan sengaja menjilat bibirnya tepat disebelah telinga Zelo, terdengar seperti tengah melumat sesuatu yang lezat. Ini ancaman yang mengerikan.

"Aku sudah menjauh dari kelompok seperti yang _father_ katakan. Jadi apa masalahnya?" Keningnya berkerut. Mulai mendapatkan keberanian untuk menanyakan latar belakang Kris dan Sehun memojokannya di mobilnya sendiri.

"Jangan naif, Choi Joonhong. Kau jelas tahu bahwa kau mengetahui dimana kekasih Bos selama ini." Kris mulai menekankan sisi tajam pisaunya pada leher Zelo hingga pria itu merasa bahwa Kris bersikap terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Namun Zelo tak menyerah. Ia tegar dan teguh, tak akan mengatakan kebenarannya walau kini tak hanya pisau Kris yang mengancamnya, tapi juga pistol milik Sehun yang menempel di pelipisnya. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum tahu apa alasan Baekhyun menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan kabur dari Phoenix bersama dua putranya. Selalu ada alasan dibalik perbuatan, ia percaya itu. Jika Baekhyun tak menginginkan orang lain mengetahui kebenarannya, maka itu adalah haknya. Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan kesejahteraan dalam hidupnya.

"Hanya katakan yang sebenarnya." Suara Sehun mulai terdengar dalam, menekan udara didalam sana hingga terasa begitu mencekik bagi Zelo. Sehun telah mengokang pistolnya, jadi sekarang pria itu hanya perlu menekan pelatuk untuk dapat melubangi kepala Zelo dengan timah panas.

"Kau tak akan menembakku, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum remeh, semakin menekankan moncong pistolnya pada pelipis Zelo demi mempertegas bahwa ancamannya bukan main-main. "Kau memang rekan satu divisiku dulu. Tapi aku hanyalah seekor anjing yang mengejar ekornya tanpa _Godfather_."

Rahang Zelo mengeras. Ia tahu, orang-orang Phoenix bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di remehkan. Kesetiaan mereka terletak pada titik kematian mereka. Tak mungkin mereka dapat mengkhianati Phoenix dengan mudah. Kini ia terpojok. Merasa bahwa nyawanya mungkin sebentar lagi akan direnggut paksa.

"Baik jika kau tak ingin mengatakan kebenarannya pada kami. Tapi kau harus dan akan mengatakannya pada _Big Boss._ " Kris menarik kembali pisau lipatnya. Memaksa Zelo untuk pindah ke kursi penumpang di depan dan membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih kemudi. Gigi pria Choi itu saling bergemeletuk dalam keadaan panik. Ia tahu kemana mereka akan membawanya pergi. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindar dari situasi ini. Dalam hatinya ia hanya terus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan juga si kembar yang mungkin akan terbongkar identitasnya setelah ini.

Dan saat mobil SUV nya memasuki gerbang rumah milik keluarga Oh di China, ia tahu bahwa semua pemikirannya benar. Ia akan berakhir sampai disini.

Mobil berhenti di pelataran. Lalu Kris memaksanya untuk turun dengan pistol yang kembali mengancam kepalanya. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar darinya atau mereka bahkan saat matanya bertemu dengan kepala divisinya dulu, Kim Jongdae. Pria itu justru memalingkan wajah. Dan Zelo sadar ada rasa iba yang tersemat dimata Jongdae untuknya. Bukan hal yang tabu, namun tatapan itu seolah menginjak harga dirinya. Ia tak butuh rasa iba itu. Meski ia tahu bahwa Jongdae selalu mempercayainya sejak 2 tahun lalu ia meninggalkan Phoenix.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, bung." Sehun menyentak bahunya hingga ia tertarik dari alam bawah sadarnya. Menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi bukanlah ilusi. Mereka membawanya melewati lorong lembab dengan dinding merah tua yang terkesan mistis dan tegas, kemudian menaiki tangga dengan pegangan tralis besi yang memiliki nilai estetik tinggi hingga ia yakin bahwa rumah ini dibangun dengan tema abad pertengahan. Lantai marmer yang nyaris berkilau di bawah pijakan kakinya seolah saling berbisik dan memperingatinya bahwa ia mendekat pada sesuatu yang berbahaya, sesuatu yang seharusnya ia jauhi tanpa melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahuinya.

Lantas saat pintu coklat berdaun dua itu terbuka di hadapannya, ia merasa sesak. Dadanya seolah terhimpit sesuatu tak kasat mata yang memaksanya untuk tetap menghirup udara penuh kekejaman ini tanpa ampun. Aura ini masihlah sama, bahkan jauh lebih mendominasi. Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya; aura milik _Godfather_ Phoenix yang luar biasa kuat.

"Katakan dan kau akan selamat." Hanya bisikan Jongdae yang terakhir kali ia dengar sebelum orang-orang itu pergi dari ruangan. Meninggalkannya bersama sang Phoenix serta Joonmyeon yang nyaris selalu berada di dekat Phoenix seperti bayangan.

Kilatan mata Phoenix masihlah sama, kendatipun ia mencoba menghindar, violet dingin itu seolah mengejarnya dan mengunci titik fokusnya di bagian paling dalam. Tubuhnya menggigil tanpa kendali. Sang Phoenix seolah telah melumpuhkan seluruh sistem sarafnya hingga ia tak berkutik, bahkan untuk bernafaspun terasa begitu berat.

"Choi Joonhong.." panggilan itu seperti ultimatum kematian yang ia dapat dari si malaikat maut. Namun nyatanya Phoenix jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu. Matanya yang setajam ujung pedang, tarikan nafasnya yang seringan bulu, serta hembusan nafasnya yang dingin memegat asa. Semuanya sungguh mengintimidatif. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin mati lebih baik ketimbang berada dalam dominasi Park Chanyeol yang mengerikan. Ia berpikir ulang, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa bertahan bersama dinginnya Phoenix? Itu masihlah menjadi tanda tanya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa si kecil anak bangsawan itu memenangkan hati Phoenix.

Zelo masih tutup mulut, terlalu ragu untuk berbicara. Nuraninya telah banyak memihak pada Baekhyun dan segala penderitaannya. Ia tahu saat Baekhyun memilih pergi dan menyembunyikan identitasnya dari dunia, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan; lelaki itu telah mengalami masa-masa sulit yang traumatis. Phoenix bisa saja mencengkeram seisi dunia, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu butuh ruangnya sendiri. Semua orang berhak memiliki kebahagiaan, termasuk si pria Byun dan dua putranya.

"Kau sudah melepasku, menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari jarak pandangmu. Lantas apa yang membuatmu menginginkanku untuk berdiri disini? Di hadapanmu." Pria Choi itu meneguhkan hatinya. Setidaknya sebagian dari harga dirinya harus di pertahankan. Disini ia tak hanya melindungi dirinya sendiri, tapi juga 3 lelaki Byun yang tengah bersembunyi dari kejamnya dunia. Phoenix akan selalu jadi ketakutan semua orang yang berurusan dengannya. Tapi ia tahu, hidup seseorang akan kembali hancur jika ia membuka kebenarannya pada Phoenix.

" _Dia_..." Phoenix bertutur, nafasnya terengah seolah ia kehabisan oksigen di sekitarnya. Itu menunjukkan bahwa begitu emosionalnya Phoenix terhadap _'dia'_ , sosok _'dia'_ yang Zelo yakini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sosok _'dia'_ yang telah memporakporandakan dunia kejam Phoenix hingga Phoenix murka saat kehilangannya. Sosok _'dia'_ yang begitu menakjubkan hingga Phoenix mungkin saja rela menukar jiwanya pada iblis untuk mendapatkan _'nya'_ kembali. "Kau tahu dimana dia." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Semua orang yang mendengarnya tahu itu. Phoenix tengah mempertegas bahwa yang ia lakukan sungguh membuatnya murka. Kerutan di dahinya menjelaskan semua itu. Sepasang violet Phoenix yang ditutupi kelopaknya memejam erat, merasakan setiap aliran kemarahan yang mengalir di setiap sistem sarafnya hingga sampai ke otak. Membangkitkan sebuah memori menyakitkan dimana ia terus dihantui oleh bayangan kekasihnya yang pergi selama 7 tahun belakangan ini. Betapa ia merindukannya, betapa tersiksanya ia, betapa menyesalnya ia atas sikapnya, dan betapa menderitanya ia saat Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Semua itu kembali membuat ia mendengar suara derak yang menyakitkan dibalik rongga dadanya. Seolah truk kontainer baru saja melindas bagian itu. Sangat menyakitkan.

Mata Phoenix kembali terbuka lebar, menatap Zelo yang hanya terdiam membisu dengan penuh kemarahan. Tangan-tangannya yang penuh dengan otot terkepal kuat di atas meja usang yang telah berada disana sejak rumah ini masih menjadi hak milik yang sudah mati; seseorang yang memiliki rumah ini sebelum Sehun.

"Katakan padaku." Ucapan itu penuh dengan penekanan. Giginya saling bergemeletuk menahan kemarahan hingga Joonmyeon dapat mendengar suara mengerikan itu dengan jelas.

"Tak ada untungnya bagiku mengatakan dimana dia." Ia adalah orang bodoh jika terus mengelak dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bersamanya. Phoenix sudah tahu kebenarannya. Hanya saja sekarang ia tengah mempertaruhkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak lelaki Jepang itu. Semua orang punya haknya masing-masing. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Dia milikku! Kau tahu aku mencarinya!" Chanyeol memukul meja usang itu, berdiri dan menopang berat padannya pada tumpuan tangannya di meja. Nafasnya memburu seperti predator ganas dengan urat-urat mata yang memerah seperti monster. Surai abunya jatuh ke kening dengan keringat yang melapisi kulit wajahnya, mengalir lewat pelipis hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku menghormati keputusannya. Jika aku mengatakannya keberadaannya, sama saja seperti aku menghancurkan hidupnya. Semua orang berhak memiliki ketenangan dalam hidupnya. Dia memiliki hak untuk hidup sesuai kemauannya. Siapa aku yang dapat menghancurkan harapannya begitu saja."

Joonmyeon menahan nafasnya dalam tegang. Menantikan seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol atas perkataan lancang Choi Joonhong. Semua orang tahu bahwa Phoenix sangat sensitif terhadap topik apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekasih hatinya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Brengsek.." nyatanya hanya gumaman yang Chanyeol keluarkan setelah beberapa detik terlewatkan. "Bawa dia dari hadapanku, Kim." Sebuah perintah yang mutlak saat Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tarikan-tarikan nafas panjang. Maupun Joonmyeon ataupun Zelo sama-sama terkejut, mereka pikir bahwa Chanyeol akan mengacungkan moncong pistolnya pada Zelo. Tapi tidak, sikap pria itu diluar ekspektasi.

"Beruntunglah kau, nak. Dia masih membutuhkanmu. Kau akan di pindahkan ke Korea." Itu yang Joonmyeon katakan saat Joonmyeon menyeretnya keluar, menuju ruangan lain melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang lembab hingga mereka sampai di penghujung ruangan. Sebuah ruangan isolasi yang terangkai dari besi. Joonmyeon tak mengatakan apapun lagi saat menutup pintu besi itu hingga ia terkurung di dalamnya. Kini yang ia tahu bahwa semuanya belum berakhir sampai disini. Alasan Phoenix tak membunuhnya saat itu adalah karena Phoenix masih membutuhkannya. Meski ia yakin Phoenix bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun tanpa bantuannya.

 **e)(o**

"Baixian.. kau sedang apa disana?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke belakang saat suara Junho menyapa telinganya. Pria tua dalam balutan kemeja putih gading itu berjalan mendekat dengan beberapa kerutan heran di wajah tuanya.

"Aku menunggu Jake dan Jes. Mereka belum kembali padahal Joonhong _hyung_ sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu." Jemari tangan Baekhyun saling meremas, dengan telapak kakinya yang terus mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, menunjukkan seberapa gelisahnya ia atas keterlambatan pulang kedua putranya.

"Joonhong mungkin membawa mereka ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Tenanglah, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Junho menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dan lelaki itu terperanjat. Ketidaksiapan otaknya membuat ia melakukan refleks spinalis atas sentuhan ringan Junho. Seluruh pikirannya telah tertuju pada kedua putranya. Mereka adalah satu-satunya yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak ada lagi yang ia miliki selain kedua putranya. Mereka lah alasannya bertahan hidup dari ketidak-adilan siklus alam ini.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka ke sekolah." Baekhyun menatap Joonhong sejenak, lantas menyela saat melihat pria tua itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "aku tak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Aku akan menaiki taxi." Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Joonho sekedar untuk menenangkannya. Berlari kedalam dengan langkah lebar untuk mengambil mantel dan beberapa lembar dolar demi menaiki taxi ke sekolah putranya.

Tak hentinya ia saling meremas jemarinya saat rasa takut yang berlebihan mencekal erat hatinya. Bayangan-bayangan rasa sakit atas kehilangan hal berharga mulai menghantui pikirannya. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar mati jika kehilangan Jackson dan Jesper. Mutiara hatinya.

Baekhyun memberikan beberapa lembar dolar dalam jumlah besar pada supir taxi untuk kemudian keluar dari sana dengan cepat tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan teriakan supir taxi yang mengatakan bahwa uang yang ia berikan terlalu banyak.

Hatinya mencelos saat melihat kekosongan dibalik gerbang sekolah putranya yang terkunci rapat hingga suara seorang pria tua menyapanya.

"Maaf, tuan. Anda mencari seseorang?"

Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum kecil dalam rasa kekhawatirannya. "Aku mencari putraku. Mereka belum kembali sejak 1 jam yang lalu."

"Semua anak telah pulang. Dan yang terakhir adalah setengah jam yang lalu, seorang anak perempuan yang menunggu jemputan ayahnya."

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih." Baekhyun membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum berbalik pergi dengan langkah kecilnya yang putus asa. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali hingga ia merasakan matanya basah oleh air mata.

Ini terlalu berlebihan. Rasa cemasnya terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin saja Joonhong telah membawa kedua putranya pergi. Mungkin saja Joonhong mengajak keduanya pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Maka, ia pun menghapus air matanya dengan pikiran-pikiran positif itu. Kedua putranya pastilah baik-baik saja. Lantas ia berhenti disana, ditengah trotoar lengang didekat taman bermain. Menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah jalan raya untuk mendapatkan taxi.

"Permisi." Rasa sosial Baekhyun terpanggil saat seseorang menginterupsinya dalam bahasa China yang begitu kental.

"Ya?" Beruntung ia menguasai bahasa itu sejak masih berada didalam istana yang aman, tempat dimana ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku alamat ini?" Pria muda dengan kacamata bulatnya yang terlihat usang itu menunjukkan secarik kertas padanya. Tapi ia menolak bahkan sebelum melihatnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak berdomisili disini jadi aku tidak tahu. Aku hanyalah warga pindahan." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, merasa bersalah atas ketidakmampuannya.

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk paham, mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan canggung. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasakan hal yang tak menyenangkan merayapi rongga dadanya. Ada yang salah dari pria ini. Ia yakin.

Lalu saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil van berhenti didepannya, ada 2 pria keluar dari sana. Menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa obrolan pria itu hanyalah sebuah basa-basi agar ia bertahan disana tanpa menaiki taxi dengan cepat. _Sialan_. Batinnya menjerit penuh ketidakberdayaan.

"7 tahun ternyata tak mengubahmu, nak." Mata sipit dengan iris ambernya yang cantik itu melebar. Ketidakpercayaan dan kekesalan kini menguasainya. _Wanita itu, wanita ular itu._ Lee Sunbin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan wanita ular itu. Tak akan pernah. Ia tak bisa berbicara apapun saat ini selain menggeram saat selembar kain menyumpal mulutnya. Dan Sunbin dengan penuh kebanggaan tersenyum miring padanya, menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya ia atas dirinya saat ini.

"Ah.. Chansung akan senang melihatmu." Lalu pria yang duduk di balik kemudi menoleh padanya. Ia juga mengenalnya. Itu Choi Taejoon. Ia mengingatnya sebagai salah satu bagian Wang, pria itu pernah datang ke tempat boling 7 tahun lalu dan membuat para Phoenix panik untuk melindunginya. _Sialan_. Ia pikir tak akan pernah berurusan dengan Wang setelah 7 tahun bersembunyi. Tapi nyatanya Wang berhasil menemukannya. Dan ada kemungkinan bahwa Phoenix juga telah mengendus keberadaannya.

Sekarang Baekhyun putus asa. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang serta dua pengawal yang mengapitnya di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mobil terus melaju dengan kencang, begitupun air matanya yang terus mengalir deras tanpa peringatan. Ia tahu siapa dirinya, ia tahu didalam darahnya tak hanya terdapat darah biru bangsawan, tapi juga darah busuk mafia Wang. Itulah sebabnya hidup dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Kehidupan ini sungguh tidak adil. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun, tapi orang-orang itu memperlakukannya seperti sampah; menyingkirkannya dan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Kini dirinya tinggal lah serpihan puing pesakitan yang tak berarti.

"Aku ingin sekali menghabisimu. Tapi sayang kau akan duduk di kursi itu." Sunbin kembali menatapnya, penuh gelora permusuhan yang ia berikan lewat bola matanya.

Baekhyun hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak membunuh Sunbin, wanita itu jelas-jelas adalah Wang. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol membiarkan wanita ular itu hidup sungguh tak bisa Baekhyun perkirakan sama sekali.

"Kau cocok jadi mata-mata Wang, sayang." Taejoon menoleh sekilas pada Sunbin, memberikan senyuman mesumnya seraya mengelus paha dengan balutan dress ketat milik Sunbin. Pemandangan menjijikan bagi Baekhyun.

Namun sekarang ia tahu bahwa Sunbin ternyata bukanlah salah satu dari Wang. Mungkin Lee Sunbin adalah jalang profesional yang menjajakan tubuhnya untuk para mafia.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan mendapatkan Phoenix jika aku dalam Wang."

Alis Baekhyun menajam. Telinganya merah saat mendengar perkataan penuh percaya diri dari Sunbin. Bahkan saat Sunbin menoleh, ia memberikannya tatapan benci yang begitu kuat hingga Sunbin terkekeh seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkannya selama pangeran kecil ini masih hidup, _babe_. Kau tahu seberapa gilanya dia saat Baekhyun menghilang." Lagi, Taejoon tersenyum lebar dengan cara yang mengerikan. Membuat Baekhyun berpikir keras tentang kalimat terakhir pria itu. _**Seberapa gilanya Chanyeol**_ , _tidak_ , pria itu pasti gila karena hasrat ingin menghancurkannya, bukan karena rindu atau hal-hal manis lainnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu menuruti perkataan Chansung, sayangku? Kau tahu? Kau adalah sepupu jauh Hwang Chansung. Jika dia tidak ada, kau akan mendapatkan takhta keempat itu." Sunbin berbicara seperti kasim gila, pengahasut paling berbahaya di muka bumi. Dengan lirikan mata ularnya, Sunbin mendelik pada Baekhyun saat mengatakan _'dia'._

Lantas Baekhyun tahu saat mobil berhenti ditengah kawasan sepi dengan jurang terjal di sampingnya bahwa Taejoon telah berhasil masuk kedalam buaian kalimat penuh kebohongan dari Sunbin.

"Dan ingat, Taejoon. Saat kau berada di takhta itu, aku berjanji akan jadi milikmu seutuhnya, sayang." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat Sunbin menggigit daun telinga Taejoon dengan seduktif.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?" Taejoon yang telah menghentikan mobilnya balas menatap Sunbin dengan tatapan memuja yang begitu kentara hingga semua orang akan langsung tahu bahwa pria Choi itu begitu memuja si wanita ular Lee Sunbin.

"Tentu." Seharusnya Taejoon tahu, bahwa dibalik senyuman naif Lee Sunbin terdapat sebuah rencana besar yang licik dan mengerikan. Sayangnya cinta telah membutakan penglihatannya. "Jadi mari singkirkan dia sekarang, sayang."

Rayuan itu berhasil mengalahkan akal sehat Taejoon hingga pria itu turun dari mobil, menyuruh para pengawal untuk menyeret Baekhyun yang terus menggeleng dan berusaha berteriak semampunya.

Tak akan ada yang menolongnya, ia tahu itu. Jalanan ini begitu lengang. Riwayat hidupnya akan berakhir disini dan tak akan ada orang yang mengetahuinya selain keempat orang ini. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Jackson dan Jesper. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Ia masih ingin hidup dan melihat kedua putranya tumbuh dewasa. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika ia tidak ada.

"Jangan menangis, _darling_. Seharusnya kau senang sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu dan kaisar." Taejoon tersenyum seperti iblis. Pria itu menariknya dari cekalan pengawal. Memaksanya untuk diam dengan sekuat tenaga meski ia terus berontak dan menjerit.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menjerit dan meronta saat melihat tumpukan batu besar di dasar jurang. Jika Taejoon menjatuhkannya dari atas sini, ia yakin bahwa kepalanya akan hancur saat menabrak batu-batu besar itu. Tak ada kemungkinan dirinya selamat, satu persen pun tidak.

"Selamat tinggal, pangeran kecil."

 _ **DOR!**_

 **e)(o**

" _Roger_! Baekhyun dibawa kedalam sebuah van!" Kai berteriak panik. Nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena gemas. Dia hampir saja mendapatkan Baekhyun saat justru ada seorang pria yang mengajaknya mengobrol hingga setelahnya Baekhyun dibawa kedalam sebuah van hitam.

 _"Sialan, Kai! Itu milik Taejoon! Wang sudah menemukannya juga!"_ Kai dapat mendengar suara Luhan juga sama paniknya dibalik _earphone_ di telinganya. _"Rebut Baekhyun kembali, Kai! Bagaimanapun caranya."_

"Aku akan menyiapkan senapan. Mengemudilah seakan kau dikejar malaikat maut, Kai." Yixing menepuk bahunya beberapa kali sebelum pria China itu meloncat ke bagian belakang mobil demi mengambil sebuah pistol semi otomatis dan senapan laras panjang yang mereka simpan di bagasi mobil.

Lalu Kai mengemudi dengan kencang seperti yang Yixing katakan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari mobil van hitam yang Luhan identifikasi sebagai milik Choi Taejoon. _Pria sialan itu._ Musuh bebuyutan Oh Sehun.

"ARH! Sialan!" Kai menginjak pedal rem mobilnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah truk kontainer melintas di perempatan. Hingga setelah truk itu lewat, ia kehilangan jejak Taejoon. Ia terus mengumpat, melayangkan sumpah serapahnya pada supir truk kontainer yang membuatnya kehilangan jejak Taejoon.

Kai memacu mobilnya seperti pembalap kelas kakap. Memasuki jalanan yang mulai jauh dari perkotaan, sepi dan lengang. Hingga di menit-menit berikutnya ia mendapati mobil van itu berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Yie! Si bodoh Choi itu ingin menjatuhkan Baekhyun!" Kai memukul stir mobilnya. Merasakan panik luar biasa yang menyerang perasaannya.

Yixing tak mengatakan apapun, hanya membuka jendela mobil sepenuhnya. Mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya disana seraya memegang senapan laras panjang dengan erat. Mata _sniper_ nya yang masih berfungsi dengan normal menyipit untuk membidik sasaran hingga akhirnya ia menarik pelatuk.

 _ **DOR!**_

Lalu sebuah peluru meluncur keras dari moncong senapan tanpa peredamnya. Berhasil melumpuhkan Taejoon tepat di kepalanya.

" _It's show time._ " Pria China dengan bibir merahnya itu bergumam kecil. Mengganti senapannya dengan pistol hingga ia terlibat baku tembak dengan 2 pengawal dari Wang. Mobil berhenti tepat di belakang mobil van Taejoon. Dan Yixing mengakhiri tembakannya pada Sunbin hingga yang tersisa disana hanyalah Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya penuh ketakutan.

"BAEKHYUN!" Kai turun dari mobil secepat yang ia bisa seolah Baekhyun akan menghilang jika ia tak bergegas.

Disana, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Menatap penuh keterkejutan akan kehadiran Kai dan Yixing yang baru saja menyelamatkan hidupnya, meski dengan cara mengakhiri hidup orang lain.

Ia ingin pergi, menghilang atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya pergi dari mereka. Tapi ia tak bisa, dengan tangan terikat serta mulut yang ditutup kain, ia hanyalah seseorang yang tak berdaya hingga Kai dan Yixing melepaskan semua ikatan menyakitkan itu.

"Baekhyun! Astaga! Ini benar kau!" Kai tertawa dalam rasa harunya. Memeluk Baekhyun tanpa peringatan, melepaskan rasa rindu dan bahagianya setelah 7 tahun berlalu.

"Kupikir kau sudah 26 sekarang. Tapi kau masih tetap manis." Lain halnya dengan Yixing yang tetap bersikap jantan dengan hanya mengurai rambut Baekhyun yang tetap sama.

"Betapa kami semua merindukanmu, Baek." Kai memegang bahu Baekhyun, menatap tepat ke amber Baekhyun yang masihlah sama. Namun Baekhyun tak bereaksi sama sekali. Lelaki Jepang itu tetap terdiam seperti manusia tanpa jiwa. Tatapannya begitu kosong dan hampa. Memikirkan tentang cara untuk pergi dari sini membuatnya tak merespon apapun yang diucapkan Kai maupun Yixing.

Usaha melarikan dirinya selama 7 tahun akan sia-sia jika ia menyerah sampai disini. Phoenix tak boleh menguasainua kembali. Ia harus mempertahankan dirinya demi melindungi Jackson dan Jesper.

Jadi, perlahan ia melangkah mundur. Menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Kai dan Yixing yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia menggeleng penuh ketegasan. Menatap Kai dan Yixing dengan sorot mata yang tak mereka pahami.

 _"KAI BODOH! DIA BERUSAHA KABUR!"_ suara lengkingan Luhan di seberang sana kembali menyadarkannya. Membuat Kai bergerak cepat mengambil sebuah pistol dibalik ikat pinggangnya. Mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah berbalik untuk berlari lalu menembakan isinya tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun terjatuh disana, tubuhnya kaku dan kesadarannya hilang akibat obat bius yang Kai tembakkan.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Kai berbisik lembut di telinga Baekhyun saat ia mengangkat tubuh seringan bulu itu ke mobilnya. "Kau yang mengemudi Yie."

"Sebelumnya kita harus menghilangkan jejak, Kai."

"Ada beberapa granat tangan di laci _dashboard_." Kai mengatakannya tanpa menatap Yixing. Ia meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di jok belakang. Memastikan lelaki itu akan aman disana.

Sementara Yixing mengambil apa yang dimaksudkan Kai di laci _dashboard_ mobil. Setelah mereka naik ke mobil, Yixing memundurkan mobilnya beberapa meter. Menyerahkan granatnya pada Kai agar Kai melemparnya kebawah mobil van milik Taejoon beserta 4 mayat dengan lubang di kepala.

Kai menarik pemicu granatnya, lantas melempar granat tersebut kebawah mobil sementara Yixing kembali memundurkan mobilnya dengan cepat sebelum granat itu meledak bersamaan dengan mobil yang hancur akibat ledakan mesin. Mobil itu terbakar habis, bersama empat mayat disana.

" _Clear_." Yixing dan Kai mengadu kepalan tangan. Saling melempar senyum penuh kemenangan sebelum Yixing memutar mobilnya untuk kembali ke kediaman Oh dimana para Phoenix berkumpul.

 _"Kau akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' jika bos tahu kau lah orang yang pertama kali memeluk Baekhyun setelah 7 tahun berlalu."_

"Oh, _just shut up,_ Lu. Itu hanya sebuah refleks yang tak tertahankan. Siapapun akan melakukannya saat bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukan selama itu."

 _"Simpan alasanmu untuk bos, bajingan."_

" _What the hell,_ nona Lu! Sialan kau."

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Cie yang terus scroll ^^ ciee yang kena prank~~**

 **Anggep aja april mop telat-**

 **Gadeng.. wkwk**

Yakali gue gantungin ini cerita sampe disana.

Sebenernya gatel juga ini tangan pengen ketemuin mereka tapi yaa kan alurnya gitu hehehe

Ada beberapa orang yang bilang katanya skip time nya lama bet dah sampe 5 & 7 tahun.. jawaban gua simple aja, emangnya mau gua ceritain perjalanan si baek ama 2 anaknya selama 7 tahun itu? Kalo gua sih ogah nulisnya juga.. bisa mati sambil ngetik gua entar

Dan finally gua beres juga UN nya.. dan gua tepatin janji seudah UN up. Btw soal UN nya susah bet dah kek soal ujian masuk universitas.. sedih gua tipe soalnya kejam amet.

Tqpi yasyudah lah yang lalu biarkan berlalu.. katanya biarkan eek hanyut di sungai *ehh x.x

Okelah gitu pokonya..

See yaaa!

Satu lagi.. **DON'T BASH! Gua udah bilang itu di awal cerita. Kalo gak suka, gak usah baca. Gampang kan? Gausah pake acara nuduh nuduh orang segala tapi tulisan gua dibaca juga. Muna banget, gua punya batas kesabaran ya asal lu tau.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **9**

Sengatan bau dari obat bius itu masih mengudara di area pernafasan Baekhyun. Namun tak cukup kuat untuk dapat membuatnya kembali tertidur. Kelopaknya terbuka, pupilnya membesar dengan sendirinya saat ia tak mendapatkan banyak cahaya di ruangan remang ini. Retinanya tak mendapatkan cukup cahaya hingga ia beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya untuk penyesuaian penglihatan.

Lalu keningnya berkerut dalam saat menyadari bahwa tak hanya bau obat bius yang ia hirup, namun juga aroma lain yang begitu familiar di ingatannya. Aroma kayu serta rerumputan halus yang menggoda, sangat maskulin dan jantan. Ia mengenalnya. Aroma _Man In Black_ itu sampai kapanpun akan selalu familiar baginya. Hanya Yuta dan Chanyeol yang ia kenal menggunakan aroma itu. Dan ia harap itu bukan keduanya.

Dirinya merasa tenang. Hatinya menghangat dan jiwanya merasa aman dalam situasi ini. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan itu semua. Tapi tidak, ia tak mengharapkannya. Karena jika itu terjadi maka seluruh pertahanannya akan runtuh.

" _Baby wolf_.."

Panggilan itu.

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya demikian. Telinganya tak mungkin salah. Ia yakin ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi ataupun halusinasi yang tak nyata. Suara berat itu begitu nyata terdengar di telinganya. Begitu dalam dan penuh makna.

Lantas ia memutar kepalanya ke samping. Membuat ambernya bertemu tatap dengan sepasang violet indah yang dingin juga lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tenggelam dalam indahnya sepasang violet gelap itu hingga batinnya menjerit penuh kerinduan.

"Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun.. _baby wolf.. my sweetheart._ "

Tangan itu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Merasakan setiap bentuk wajahnya. Menatapnya penuh kerinduan dan memanggilnya dengan rasa sayang yang tak terkendali.

"Park Chanyeol." Lalu ia sadar siapa pria yang telah menghancurkan hatinya hingga menjadi kepingan kenangan yang menyakitkan. Terus menghantuinya selama 7 tahun terakhir. Membayangi kehidupannya dan dua putranya. Pria yang menjadi ayah si kembar. Pria yang sama pula yang menginginkan kematian mereka.

Lantas ia menepis tangan _'kotor'_ Chanyeol yang membelai wajahnya. Bangkit dari kelalaiannya serta menjauh dari mafioso itu hingga ia berdiri di sisi ranjang yang lain. Menatap Chanyeol tajam, waspada dan penuh kemarahan.

Kerinduan itu membuncah di hatinya. Namun tidak untuk dapat membuatnya jatuh begitu saja ke lubang yang sama. Mafioso itu berbahaya. Racun paling berbahaya yang dapat menghancurkannya dengan cara yang paling kejam.

"Baekhyun.." pria itu mengucap namanya dengan nada meratap. Namun ia tak akan lagi tertipu. Semuanya hanyalah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang begitu menyakitkan hingga rasanya ia ingin mati.

"Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun berteriak. Penuh ketakutan dan was was. Langkahnya mundur perlahan. Dengan mata yang masih tetap mengawasi pergerakan Chanyeol yang berusaha menggapainya hingga tubuhnya menabrak meja di sisi ruangan. Ia melirik dengan cepat keatas meja, menggapai tempat lilin antik yang berada disana untuk kemudian ia gunakan untuk menggertak Chanyeol meski ia tahu itu hanya akan berbuah sia-sia. Chanyeol adalah mafioso, seorang Phoenix yang hebat. Pria itu telah mengalami banyak luka dengan senjata. Jadi tak mungkin Chanyeol akan mundur hanya dengan todongan tempat lilin.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Dan Chanyeol melihatnya dengan jelas. Dibalik violetnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu. Menyesali perubahan sikap Baekhyun terhadapnya. Semua ini memang kesalahannya, kebodohannya, karena keegoisannya. Ia ingin kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan memenangkan kembali hatinya. Namun ia tahu untuk saat ini ia harus bersabar. Baekhyun telah melewati banyak pesakitan yang luar biasa karenanya. Jika ingin kembali mendapatkan Baekhyun, ia harus bergerak secara perlahan.

" _Baby_.. dengarkan aku."

"Tutup mulutmu, penjahat!" Baekhyun berteriak padanya. Dengan aura penuh kemarahan yang bergelora dengan bebas. Namun Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya menekan emosi dan egonya ke titik terendah.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku dulu, sayang." Ia melewati ranjang ditengah ruangan untuk semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang terus bergeser menjauh seiring langkahnya yang mendekat.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" Lelaki yang lebih muda memekik keras. Bersamaan dengan itu air matanya jatuh. Pada akhirnya rasa rindu dan sakit hatinya membuatnya kian menangis lagi dan lagi.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pegangannya pada batang tempat lilin semakin mengerat seiring langkah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat dengan cepat. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan ancaman Baekhyun. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah mendekap Baekhyun dan melampiaskan rasa rindu yang telah membatu di hatinya setelah sekian lama.

Baekhuun berbalik cepat, menjatuhkan tempat lilin hingga terdengar bunyi nyaring perpaduan antara besi dan lantai marmer. Ia nyaris menggapai pintu saat justru Chanyeol menariknya kedalam pelukan pria itu. Ia berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga. Namun Chanyeol juga menahannya dengan lebih keras hingga ia tak bisa melepas dekapan itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun menjerit keras hingga pita suaranya nyaris putus. Dalam reaksi setengah sadarnya, ia memukuli Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak bergeming saat Baekhyun mencakar tangan yang memeluk tubuh _carrier_ itu, juga saat Baekhyun memukul perutnya dengan siku. Rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa rindunya terhadap Baekhyun selama ini. Ia tak akan lagi membiarkan Baekhyun hengkang dari sisinya meskipun lelaki itu menancapkan sebilah pisau ke jantungnya. Tidak lagi.

" _Baby.. baby.. hear me please.._ " Chanyeol berbisik lembut ditengah raungan Baekhyun yang terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan. Menjelaskan seberapa sakitnya lelaki itu selama ini. Dan ia lah penyebab dari semua rasa sakit itu. Ia ingat saat Jackson mengatakan bahwa papanya selalu menangis dan menyebutkan namanya dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun pasti begitu kesulitan selama ini. Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur bahwa tak hanya ia yang merindukan lelaki itu hingga mendarah daging, namun juga sebaliknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, tubuhnya mulai melemas hingga tak ada lagi rontaan yang menghabiskan energi. Tangisan histerisnya berubah menjadi tangisan memilukan yang terdengar menyayat hati. Baekhyun telah menyerah pada situasi. Hatinya terlalu lelah untuk melawan keadaan ini. Rasa rindunya telah memporakporandakan pikirannya hingga ia kembali jatuh kedalam pesona _Godfather_ Phoenix ini. Semua hal yang terjadi padanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Namun juga terlalu berat untuk di lupakan. Kebohongan Chanyeol lah yang begitu menyakitinya. Pria itu bersembunyi dibalik topeng manisnya, diam-diam merencanakan pembunuhannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Betapa Chanyeol begitu kejam atas semua ini.

Ia hanya ingin bertanya, _apakah seseorang bisa memilih di keluarga mana ia_ _ingin_ _di lahirkan?_ Memiliki darah Wang tentulah bukan keinginannya. Tak seharusnya Chanyeol juga melibatkannya. Takdir ini begitu kejam baginya. Hingga ia memilih menyerah pada semua itu dan tenggelam dalam perasaan sakitnya.

Semua hal yang terjadi begitu menyesakkan hingga membuatnya lemah dan pada akhirnya kesadarannya hilang. Ia jatuh terkulai di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi, sayang." Itu adalah sebuah janji. Sebuah ultimatum keras untuk Baekhyun. Meski ia tahu Baekhyun tak mendengarkannya.

Lantas ia mengangkat tubuh kecil yang masih seringan dulu itu keatas ranjang. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati seolah Baekhyun akan pecah jika ia memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Byun Baekhyun, lelaki berharga yang telah berhasil memenangkan kerasnya hati Phoenix.

"Aku akan menjagamu, _baby_." Bisikan lembut dibalik suara berat itu seolah menjadi bunga tidur bagi Baekhyun. Hingga lelaki itu mengerang kecil dalam rasa aman dan nyaman. Alam bawah sadarnya mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang selama ini. Jiwanya begitu mendamba akan kehadiran dominannya, Park Chanyeol. Satu-satunya.

Air muka Chanyeol masih sama kerasnya. Pria dominan yang masih menggeluti pekerjaannya sebagai mafia itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hanya untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan ringan dari bibir manis _carrier_ nya yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Tangan besarnya naik ke wajah Baekhyun, membelai garis wajah submisif itu dengan lembut nan penuh perasaan. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum tipis ditengah perasaan membuncah yang ia rasakan. Hatinya menghangat saat menemukan dirinya bersama Baekhyun disini. Setelah 7 tahun berlalu akhirnya ia bisa kembali memeluk submisifnya. Meski Baekhyun jelas-jelas menolak kehadirannya, ia bersyukur bahwasanya Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali memiliki Baekhyun.

Saat pintu disana terbuka pelan, Chanyeol memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Joonmyeon disana dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat telepon genggam. Ia melihat pria itu menghela nafas sebelum masuk dan menutup pintu, memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana sebelum berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Aku mendengar teriakan Baekhyun." Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan mengapa Joonmyeon lancang menginterupsi pelepasan rasa rindu Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Pria yang masih setia menjadi tangan kanan Chanyeol itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan sendu. "Semua yang dia lalui di masa remajanya begitu sulit, Chanyeol. Itu mengguncang mentalnya. Jadi cobalah meraihnya kembali dengan perlahan. Jangan terburu-buru atau kau akan kembali menyakitinya." Mata coklat Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol lekat, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada bos nya dan pria itu mengerti. "Pergilah temui Choi Junho. Katakan semuanya dan bawa si kembar kemari. Jika kau ingin membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea maka kau harus bergerak cepat. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun." Joonmyeon melihat keraguan itu di mata Chanyeol. Ia mengerti, Chanyeol begitu takut kehilangan Baekhyun lagi. 7 tahun lamanya pria itu mencari dan kini pencariannya berlabuh di daratan China. Ia tahu seberapa kacaunya Chanyeol selama ini. Dan ia paham betapa besarnya keterlibatan Baekhyun dalam kehidupan Chanyeol di waktu singkat. "Aku bersumpah dengan nyawaku."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun, cukup lama hingga Joonmyeon mengira bahwa Chanyeol tak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun bersamanya. Namun saat pria itu mengecup kening Baekhyun lantas berdiri, semua pikiran negatif Joonmyeon hilang. Pria yang lebih muda itu menatapnya tajam, memberikan peringatan keras padanya dan ia mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, _Big Boss_ Phoenix itu melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah-langkah tegas yang menggema dan terdengar menakutkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Kini hanya ada ia dan Baekhyun di ruangan ini. Maka ia mendekat, meraih tangan Baekhyun yang dingin untuk ia genggam dengan lembut. Nyatanya tak hanya Chanyeol yang merindukan Baekhyun, tapi juga ia dan rekan-rekannya. Kenangan yang Baekhyun torehkan di hati mereka begitu menyenangkan dan berharga hingga ketika lelaki itu menghilang tanpa jejak, semua orang merasakan hal yang sama ; _rindu_.

Detik terus berlalu, dan ketika detik-detik yang penuh kekosongan itu berubah menjadi puluhan menit yang sunyi senyap, ia melihat kelopak cantik Baekhyun perlahan terbuka. Lantas ia tersenyum dalam perasaan bahagianya. Menanti kesadaran Baekhyun dengan sabar.

Namun justru Baekhyun menyentak tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya. Menatapnya penuh waspada seolah ia adalah orang asing. Itu begitu menyakitinya. Tetapi ia tak ingin egois, ia mengerti bahwa Baekhyun begitu ketakutan.

" _Darling_.. ini aku, Joonma." Joonmyeon mendekat, meraih tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat. Memberikan sebuah senyum hangat yang selalu ia berikan pada Baekhyun dulu.

 _Joonma_ , bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa lupa akan panggilannya untuk Joonmyeon. Tentu ia tahu pria yang saat ini bersamanya adalah Joonmyeon, namun ia terlalu takut untuk berbicara hingga ia membiarkan Joonmyeon memeluknya erat. Hangatnya pelukan Joonmyeon masihlah sama. Sama halnya dengan dinginnya pelukan Chanyeol yang selalu terasa aman baginya.

Jadi ia menangis kembali di bahu Joonmyeon, tak ada isakan, hanya tumpahan air mata yang melimpah. Menjelaskan rasa rindunya.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu.. kami semua merindukanmu, _darling_." Tangan hangat Joonmyeon mengelus surai Baekhyun yang masih sama lembutnya. Ikut menangis dalam diam saat mengingat memori menyakitkan ketika Baekhyun pergi. "Tak apa, _baby_. Tak apa. Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa sakitmu."

Lantas Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu, menatap Joonmyeon dengan ambernya yang menajam sedemikian rupa. "Apa kau tahu semua rencananya?" Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbicara padanya setelah 7 tahun berlalu. Kemudian ia menggeleng. Kendatipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap mencurigainya.

"Tak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang di pikirkan Chanyeol. Percayalah, semua yang ia perbuat menjadi bumerang baginya. Andai kau tahu seberapa kacaunya ia saat kau pergi. Ia kehilangan dirinya begitu banyak, Baekhyun. Dia tak akan pernah bisa menyingkirkanmu karena kau begitu berharga baginya. Semua yang ia ucapkan saat itu hanyalah sebuah luapan emosi, darling. Percayalah." Joonmyeon menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap lelaki Jepang itu dengan tulus. Berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapannya.

"Kau bohong. Dia menyakitiku." Suara Baekhyun bergetar penuh kesakitan.

"Aku tak akan egois dengan memaksamu menerimanya kembali karena aku tahu kau begitu ketakutan terhadapnya. Tapi cobalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan. Jika menjauh membuat masing-masing dari kalian terluka, kenapa harus melakukannya? Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Jackson telah memberi jawaban itu."

"Kalian tahu tentang Jackson?" Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak. Reaksinya sungguh diluar dugaan. Ia terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Tenang. Tak akan ada yang menyakiti mereka. Tidak ada. Kami sudah tahu putra kembarmu. Oh Haowen, teman mereka, adalah putra pertama Luhan dan Sehun. Hasil kecelakaan di pesta ulang tahun Yixing. Ingat?" Tawa hambar Joonmyeon mengingatkannya. Tentu ia ingat saat dimana Luhan frustasi dan ingin menggugurkan kandungannya, begitupun saat Sehun depresi dan mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian.

 _Putra pertama_ , itu artinya mereka memutuskan untuk bersama dan memiliki putra yang lain. Berita bagus, dua pria yang sering berkelahi satu sama lain akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Banyak yang berubah saat kau pergi, _honey_. Minseok dan Jongdae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah meski mereka sama-sama dominan. Aku dan Kris juga, lalu Kai dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki putra yang seumuran dengan adik Haowenㅡ Oh Ziyu, namanya Kim Taeoh," Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Namun ada satu binar yang menghilang di sudut matanya. "Kedua putramu begitu luar biasa, Baekhyun. Mereka mewarisi gen mu dan Chanyeol secara sempurna."

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tenang, tubuhnya tak lagi menegang atau pun bergetar. Joonmyeon adalah sosok _carrier_ lembut yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu sejak dulu.

"Jackson mengatakan bahwa kau sering mengigau dan menangis dalam tidurmu, memanggil nama Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun, kau harus ingat bahwa kau tak akan pernah bisa menjauh dari Chanyeol selama kau memiliki kedua putranya. Mereka yang mengikat kalian. Demi Tuhan aku tak akan memaksamu, hanya saja tolong renungkan baik-baik demi perasaan kalian. Kau jangan takut, Chanyeol tak akan membunuhmu atau kedua putra kalian. Dia tak akan mungkin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri, percayalah. Dia hampir gila saat kehilanganmu, dan mungkin dia akan bunuh diri jika dia membunuhmu. Aku akan selalu disana, kami akan selalu disana jika Chanyeol melakukan hal diluar batas terhadapmu. Sekali lagi tolong pikirkan semuanya. Demi kalian, dan demi Jackson serta Jesper. Meski yang mereka tahu kau adalah ayah mereka, mereka berhak memiliki keluarga lengkap. Kami semua menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Adalah hal yang luar biasa bagi kami jika kau bersedia untuk membuka hati pada kami lagi." Joonmyeon mengelus wajah Baekhyun, lantas memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening lelaki itu hingga Baekhyun tersentak. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

 **e)(o**

"Mata paman mirip sepertiku." Jesper mulai berceloteh dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menatap lekat violet gelap itu dengan binar mata yang hangat hingga Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman itu begitu tulus dan manis. Euforia yang ia rasakan dapat mengalahkan egonya.

Hanya sebentar lagi agar ia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya, memeluk Baekhyun kembali dan mendapatkan kedua putranya yang hebat. Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa anak yang dikandung Baekhyun nyatanya bukanlah berjenis kelamin perempuan. Tuhan benar-benar membuat sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, _baby_." Lagi, ia tersenyum pada si kecil Jesper yang senang berceloteh ini dan itu padanya. Anak itu begitu polos dan ceria, seperti papanya, Baekhyun. Ia memberikan satu kecupan gemas di pipi Jesper hingga anak itu terkekeh geli.

Jesper terus berbicara, membicarakan segala hal yang ia lihat seiring langkah Chanyeol yang memasuki kediaman Oh. Lantas sebagai seorang ayah, Chanyeol sesekali hanya tersenyum atas apa yang Jesper bicarakan.

"Paman Sehun!" Jackson meronta dari pangkuan Kris saat melihat Sehun disana, duduk di sofa dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya, menyambut kedatangan Jackson dengan sebuah pelukan dan beberapa ciuman di wajahnya.

"Paman.. kenapa kita harus membawa serta semua baju?" Pertanyaan yang lugu keluar dari mulut kecil Jesper, teruntuk Chanyeol yang masih memangkunya.

"Kita akan pindah rumah," Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Jesper, berusaha memberikan sebuah pengertian pada si kecil, "Jackson, kemarilah."

Anak laki-laki dengan mata bulatnya yang polos itu menatap violet Chanyeol dalam beberapa saat hingga kaki-kaki kecilnya mendekat pada pria yang tak ia tahu sebagai ayahnya.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku _daddy_." Chanyeol merangkul kedua bahu kecil putranya.

Lantas si kembar menatapnya tak paham. " _Daddy_? Tapi kami sudah punya papa."

"Kalian ingat bahwa Haowen memiliki dua orang tua? Paman Sehun dan paman Luhan. Begitupun kalian. Kalian akan mengerti saat kalian sudah dewasa."

"Benarkah? Jadi sekarang kami juga punya 2? Papa dan _daddy_." Jesper bersorak dengan suara anak-anaknya. Begitu bersemangat atas _daddy_ barunya tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Papa!" Lalu tiba-tiba Jackson memekik, memanggil sosok papanya yang datang bersama seorang pria asing, pria yang sama yang mereka lihat beberapa hari yang lalu, masih di rumah ini.

Lantas dua anak kembar itu berlari kecil, memeluk kaki papa mereka dengan erat, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Mereka tak akan pernah menyebutmu demikian, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berujar tegas. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan penuh emosi hingga Jesper dan Jackson merasa ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun.

Namun Jackson tak sepenuhnya merasa demikian, keningnya berkerut dalam saat papanya mengucap satu nama yang tak asing baginya; _Chanyeol_.

"Dia orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu, papa? Dia yang telah menyakitimu selama ini?" Tungkai kecil Jackson berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, menatap papanya sedemikian rupa hingga Baekhyun terkejut akan perubahan emosi putra sulungnya. Raut marah itu nyaris sama seperti Chanyeol, penuh ketegasan dan begitu dominan. Jackson menyimpan sebuah kebencian untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat melihat itu di kilatan amber muda Jackson.

"Jake _hyung_.." Jesper mengiba, memanggil Jackson dengan suara kecilnya yang bergetar ketakutan. Melihat kemarahan saudaranya membuat ia semakin ketakutan dan memeluk kaki Baekhyun semakin erat. Violetnya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah menahan tangis.

"Kau! Kau yang membuat papa selalu menangis!" Telunjuk kecil Jackson menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan bengis. "Kau tak akan pernah menjadi orang tuaku! Aku hanya punya satu orang tua yaitu papa!"

Semua orang tersentak mendapati kemarahan Jackson yang begitu mendarah daging. Lelaki kecil itu berbicara lantang tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun. Seorang anak yang membenci ayahnya, ini begitu mengejutkan. Rasa sayang Jackson terhadap Baekhyun membuatnya membenci siapapun yang berani membuat papanya bersedih. Tak peduli siapapun itu.

"Hey.. hey.. sayang, tenanglah." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bergerak, menghampiri Jackson dan mencoba memeluknya untuk memberikan sebuah ketenangan namun Jackson memberontak dengan begitu kuat hingga Kyungsoo melepasnya.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" Suara Jackson melengking dan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Merambat di udara dengan begitu dramatis hingga sampai di telinga Chanyeol juga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergeming, tak melakukan apapun saat Jackson mengutarakan kemarahannya selama ini. Mungkin ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun, lelaki yang telah membesarkan kedua putranya hanya menatap Jackson penuh keterkejutan, matanya berkaca-kaca penuh rasa haru dan tidak percaya. Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa Jackson begitu peduli padanya, dan begitu tidak percaya bahwa Jackson begitu berani mengatakan kebenciannya pada Chanyeol.

Namun seharusnya ia tak membiarkan ini terjadi. Tak seharusnya rasa benci tumbuh di hati anak-anaknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia memang ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol, tapi menumbuhkan sebuah rasa benci di hati mereka untuk ayahnya bukanlah jalan keluar. Jackson dan Jesper harus tumbuh dengan baik tanpa ada rasa benci ataupun dendam. Biar saja ia yang menanggung semua sakit hati itu, tidak dengan anak-anaknya.

"Jackson, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, _baby_?" Baekhyun berlutut, meraih kedua lengan si sulung dengan lembut, menatap sepasang amber yang sama dengannya penuh tanda tanya. "Papa tak pernah mengajarimu untuk bicara demikian pada orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"Papa jangan membelanya! Dia jahat! Dia telah menyakiti papa! Aku tidak terima itu!" Lantas Jackson berteriak tanpa ampun. Matanya merah dengan bendungan air mata di kelopaknya. Jackson menatap papanya penuh rasa sayang. Ia ingin melindungi papanya dengan baik. Yang ia tahu papanya adalah _carrier_ dan ia dominan. Dominan harus melindungi _carrier_ , hanya sebatas itu yang ia mengerti tentang hubungan antara _carrier_ dan dominan. "Papa bilang dominan harus melindungi _carrier_. Jake juga ingin melakukannya pada papa dan Jesper. Jake ingin melindungi kalian. Jake tak ingin melihat papa bersedih lagi."

Tuturan polos dari anak polos tak berdosa itu menyebabkan keterdiaman orang-orang dewasa disana. Dengan itu pula mereka memiliki kesimpulan bahwa Jackson adalah seorang dominan dan Jesper adalah _carrier_. Sungguh anugerah yang luar biasa. Keluarga kecil itu begitu lengkap.

"Jake, _baby_... dengarkan papa sayang. Sudah papa katakan bahwa saat seseorang menangis bukan berartiㅡ"

"Hentikan kebohongan itu! Papa jangan berbohong lagi pada Jake! Jake tahu bahwa papa bersedih karena orang itu. PAPA JANGAN BERBOHONG!" Suara jeritan Jackson disertai telunjuknya yang kembali menuding Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Air mata tak dapat lagi ia bendung di pelupuk matanya hingga air asin itu mengalir begitu saja di pipinya.

"Jackson, Jackson.. _baby_.."

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! JAKE TIDAK MAU DENGAR APAPUN LAGI DARI PAPA!"

Kini Jackson mulai tak terkendali. Ia menjerit seraya menutup kedua telinganya tanpa mau mendengarkan Baekhyun yang berusaha membujuknya dengan berlinangan air mata.

Kris disana, mengambil alih tubuh kecil Jackson yang masih mengamuk tak terkendali hingga anak itu terkulai lemah di bahu Kris, memancing kepanikan Baekhyun yang segera berlari untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jackson pingsan?" Masih dengan menangis, Baekhyun menyentuh wajah putranya ditengah rasa panik. Jesper telah menangis keras melihat semua keributan yang terjadi disana dan Joonmyeon yang memeluknya untuk menenangkan keadaan Jesper.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, dia baik-baik saja. Jackson hanya terlalu lelah dan _shock_ atas semua ini." Kai menyentuh punggung Baekhyun yang masih menangis dengan suara memilukan. Sesungguhnya permasalahan yang rumit ini pastilah terasa begitu berat bagi Jackson maupun Jesper. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak berusia 7 tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang konflik orang tuanya. Bahkan mereka tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayah kandung mereka selama ini.

" _Sweetheart_.. tenanglah. Tak perlu takut." Baekhyun bahkan tak menolak pelukan Chanyeol ditengah rasa paniknya yang melanglang buana.

Lantas saat kontak mata antara Minseok dan Chanyeol terjadi, pria yang lebih tua itu mengangguk; memberikan sebuah kode yang telah disepakati eksistensinya. Mereka telah sepakat untuk melakukan ini. Meski keadaan begitu kacau, inilah saat yang tepat untuk membawa Baekhyun dan si kembar untuk terbang ke Korea.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji, _baby wolf_. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Tidak akan." Ucapan Chanyeol bagaikan obat tidur bagi Baekhyun karena setelahnya Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang melemas di pelukan Chanyeol.

Mafioso itu menghela nafasnya berat. Mengecup pelipis Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum mengangkat tubuh ringan itu diatas kedua tangan kuatnya. Membawanya memasuki mobil untuk kemudian pergi ke lapangan udara dimana jet Phoenix telah menunggu.

" _Easy boy.._ jangan takut, kita akan pergi ke rumah barumu." Joonmyeon berbisik lembut di telinga kecil Jesper saat tangisnya mulai berhenti. Anak dengan mata violetnya itu masih nyaman untuk memeluk leher Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang melingkar disana. Bahkan ia tak bersuara sedikitpun saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai melaju di jalanan lengang Guangzhou sore ini.

"Apa aku tak akan bertemu paman Joonhong dan _Grandpa_ lagi?" Pelan, namun telinga Joonmyeon masih dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas saat Jesper berbicara di lehernya dengan suara lirih.

"Tentu saja kalian akan bertemu lagi. Suatu saat nanti, sayang. Jesper tidak perlu takut, hm?" Tangan besar Joonmyeon mulai mengelus punggung Jesper hingga naik ke kepalanya, sesekali ia menciumi kepala dengan surai hitam itu. Berusaha memberikan suasana senyaman mungkin agar Jesper tak kembali menangis.

"Apakah dia sungguh _Daddy_ -ku dan Jake _hyung_?" Pembicaraan Jesper jelas mengacu pada Chanyeol. Meski Jesper tak menatapnya secara langsung, Joonmyeon tahu bahwa banyak kebingungan yang Jesper rasakan saat ini. Berbagai pertanyaan pastilah menepi di benak kecilnya.

"Tentu, dia _Daddy_ kalian. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Nama kalian seharusnya Jesper Park dan Jackson Park. Dan nama papa kalian adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Park Baekhyun." Joonmyeon menjelaskan dengan pelan agar Jesper mengerti. Namun sepertinya Jesper masih bingung dengan semua itu.

"Byun Baekhyun? Bukannya nama papa adalah Bian Baixian?" Kali ini si kecil dengan mata violet gelapnya itu mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Joonmyeon, menatap lekat Joonmyeon dengan penuh tanda tanya di matanya.

"Bian Baixian adalah pelafalan nama papa kalian dalam bahasa Mandarin. Jesper mengerti?"

Kemudian anak itu mengangguk dengan mimik menggemaskan yang membuat senyum Joonmyeon terlukis dengan tulus. "Daddy kalian adalah pria yang baik. Dia mencari kalian selama ini. Jangan takut padanya hanya karena dia terlihat kejam, oke? Dia sesungguhnya pria yang hangat."

"Kenapa dia mencari kami?" Kepala Jesper meneleng ke kiri dengan manis.

"Karena kalian menghilang dari jarak pandangnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, paman." Bibir Jesper mencebik, perwakilan dari ketidakpahamannya atas apa yang Joonmyeon katakan.

"Kalian pergi. Papamu pergi dari _Daddy_ -mu."

"Kenapa papa pergi?"

"Terkadang ada suatu hal yang tak di mengerti anak-anak atau bahkan orang dewasa." Joonmyeon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum simpul yang tetap terlihat hangat untuk Jesper.

"Itukah alasan papa pergi?"

"Begitulah. Suatu saat nanti mungkin kau akan mengerti."

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Papa terlihat tak menyukai _Daddy_." Anak kecil pun bahkan bisa merasakan emosi mendalam Baekhyun. Namun sesungguhnya kebencian itu hanyalah semu, karena dibalik semua itu mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih menyimpan hatinya dengan apik untuk Chanyeol.

"Kupikir, bagaimana jika Jes berusaha membuat papa dan _Daddy_ semakin dekat?" Mungkin itu adalah kesempatan untuk menyatukan kembali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditengah ego mereka. Anak selalu menjadi ikatan yang kuat bagi orang tuanya.

"Semakin dekat?"

Lantas Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Jesper lihat bukan jika hubungan _Daddy_ dan papa sedikit renggang? Akan sangat bagus jika Jesper bisa membuat mereka kembali dekat dan membuat Jesper memiliki orang tua lengkap."

"Ng, Jes mengerti paman."

"Sekarang kita teman, oke?"

" _Call!_ Jadi siapa nama paman?"

"Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon."

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa ya? Paman Joon? Tidak, itu terdengar seperti paman Joonhong. Bagaimana kalau... paman J?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar, mengacak surai Jesper yang menggemaskan hingga anak itu terkikik-kikik.

"Teman-temanku juga memanggil begitu."

"Apa papa juga memanggilmu begitu?"

"No, _baby_. Papamu memanggilku Joonma."

"Joonma?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu mobil berhenti melaju setelah sebelumnya melewati gerbang masuk landasan udara pribadi yang di klaim menjadi hak milik Phoenix sejak 4 tahun lalu.

"Jesper suka _sunset_. Papa sering mengajak kami melihat _sunset_ di bukit dulu." Si kecil Jesper kembali berceloteh di pangkuan Joonmyeon saat melihat matahari yang hampir tenggelam di langit barat. Tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari saat mulutnya berceloteh hingga beberapa Phoenix mengalihkan atensi mereka padanya dan memilih untuk berjalan didekat Joonmyeon untuk dapat mendengarkan celotehan Jesper.

"Oh ya? Apa yang kau suka dari _sunset_?" Lalu Kai yang berjalan di sebelah Joonmyeon ikut menyahuti.

"Warna jingganya, paman. Warna jingganya. Itu sangat manis." Jesper mengulang ucapannya hanya untuk mempertegas bahwa warna jingga lah yang menjadi bagian favoritnya pada saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

"Kau akan suka rumah barumu, sayang. Disana ada pohon sakura dan kau bisa melihat _sunset_ dengan jelas di halaman belakang." Bicara soal pohon sakura, Chanyeol memindahkan satu pohon sakura besar ke halaman belakangnya setelah Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol ingat bahwa Baekhyun begitu menyukai pohon Sakura dan ia harap saat Baekhyun kembali, lelaki itu akan tetap menyukainya.

"Woa, itu bagus paman J."

Lagi, Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya untuk Jesper. Tungkainya kini berjalan menapaki tangga menuju pesawat, membawa Jesper untuk duduk di sebelahnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun.

"Ingat, kau tak boleh takut dengan _Daddy_ mu, oke?" Joonmyeon berbisik di telinga kecil Jesper saat ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

Lalu Jesper membalasnya dengan bisikan penuh semangat, " _Aye aye,_ paman J!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di sebelahnya yang tertidur. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat melihat kekasih hatinya disini, bersamanya, bersama kedua putra mereka. Lalu violet kelamnya beralih pada Jesper yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Putra kecilnya itu tersenyum lebar padanya hingga dua gigi kelincinya nampak dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Saat pesawat telah mengudara, Chanyeol melepas sabuknya begitupun dengan sabuk Jesper, memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu kedalam pangkuannya.

"Hihihi, _Daddy_.. itu geli." Jesper tertawa seraya berusaha lepas dari pangkuan ayahnya saat Chanyeol justru menciumi pipinya degan gemas. Setidaknya Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa kebencian itu tidak tumbuh di hati Jesper.

Mungkin Jesper benar-benar menuruni sifat papanya yang lembut sementara Jackson seperti dirinya; keras kepala, kasar, dominan dan otoriter.

"Diluar gelap sekali, _Daddy_. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun." Jesper mengadu saat penglihatannya tak dapat menemukan apapun yang menarik ditengah langit malam diluar sana. "Woah! Disana ada bintang! Lihat itu _Daddy_ , lihat!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam. Hatinya menghangat saat mendengar panggilan Jesper untuknya.

"Bintang itu sangat cantik seperti papamu." Chanyeol berbisik kecil di telinga Jesper. Kedua tangannya memeluk semakin erat Jesper dengan penuh rasa cinta. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain dapat berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia akan mendapatkan hati mereka kembali, pasti.

"Yash.. papa sangat cantik seperti kelopak bunga mawar yang baru mekar." Jesper mengatakannya dengan lugu. Hingga membuat mata Joonmyeon melebar gemas.

Jadi ia bertanya, "darimana kau belajar mengatakan hal seperti itu, _honey_?"

"Paman Joon sering mengatakan itu saat melihat tetangga baru kami di Guangzhou pada pagi hari." Jawaban khas anak-anak. Kenyataannya Jesper tak tahu makna dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya dan ia berkata jujur bahwa Zelo sering mengucap kalimat itu dulu.

"Itu ucapan orang dewasa, _baby boy_."

Jesper berbalik menatap ayahnya dengan beberapa kedipan menggemaskan hingga bulu mata cantiknya ikut naik dan turun bersamaan dengan kedipannya.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di pipi Jesper sebelum meletakkan kembali putra bungsunya itu di kursinya.

"Tidurlah, _Daddy_ akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai."

Dan Jesper hanya mengangguk patuh karena dia adalah anak baik. Papanya mengajarkannya untuk menuruti perintah orang tua selama itu tidak menjerumuskannya ke arah negatif. Chanyeol adalah _Daddy_ nya, jadi ia harus menurut saat _Daddy_ nya menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

" _Nice dream, baby_."

" _Okay, Dad._ "

 **e)(o**

"Kapan papa akan bangun, paman?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jake. Tapi itu tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun telah menemukan kembali kesadarannya saat telinganya menangkap 2 suara orang yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Lantas matanya perlahan terbuka dengan lensa yang berusaha memfokuskan cahaya agar tepat jatuh ke retinanya.

"PAPA!" Suara Jackson dan Jesper lah yang pertama kali menyapa indra pendengarannya. Membuat hatinya diam-diam bersyukur bahwa kedua putranya baik-baik saja disini, bersamanya.

" _Babies_." Itulah yang pertama kali ia ucapkan, dengan sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan untuk si kembar.

"Papa, kenapa lama sekali bangunnya?" Jesper dan Jackson memeluk tubuhnya yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang. Lalu disana, di ujung ranjang, Baekhyun bisa melihat eksistensi Luhan, Yixing serta Chanyeol.

Ia tahu semua yang ia alami bukanlah ilusi, imajinasi, atau bunga tidur. Semuanya nyata diawali dimana ia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya di tangan Taejoon serta Sunbin, lalu Kai dan Yixing datang menyelamatkannya, kemudian kesadarannya perlahan ditarik paksa saat sesuatu yang tajam menembus punggungnya; suntikan obat bius yang Kai tembakkan. Selanjutnya ia terbangun dengan mendapati Chanyeol bersamanya, lalu ia menemui kedua putranya yang juga dibawa ketempat itu hingga akhirnya sekarang ia berada disini, di kamar yang begitu ia kenal, kamar yang ia tempati bersama Chanyeol dulu. Tak ada yang berubah dari kamar ini. Semuanya tetap sama. Suasana disini pun masih terasa dingin menusuk kulitnya.

"Jackson, Jesper, mari kita turun kebawah. Paman akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan pada kalian." Kris berusaha membujuk keduanya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol. Ia mengerti bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Tidak mau! Jake mau menemani papa disini!"

"Jake.. ayolah, sayang. Kita harus pergi sebentar." Luhan menyentuh pundak Jackson yang masih memeluk papanya erat. Dan anak itu berhasil luluh oleh sentuhannya yang lembut juga bujuk rayunya yang manis. Kendatipun Jackson berwajah masam saat terpaksa harus meninggalkan papanya. Ia bahkan membuang pandangannya dengan keras saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha mengerti, ia pantas mendapatkan kebencian itu. Lain halnya dengan Jesper yang justru menyentuh jemarinya sesaat seraya tersenyum seperti malaikat kecil seolah mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah semuanya pergi, kini yang tersisa disana hanyalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam suasana canggung yang begitu kental. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan punggung yang bersandar pada _headbed_. Matanya enggan menatap Chanyeol dan lebih memilih arah lain dibanding violet gelap milik dominannya, atau mungkin mantan dominannya.

"Baekhyun.." suara berat itu mendayu rendah memanggil namanya. Namun Baekhyun tetap kuat dengan pendiriannya. Pertahanan yang ia bangun selama 7 tahun ini tak boleh hancur hanya karena pertemuannya kembali dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya juga hidupnya. "Maaf."

Baekhyun harus ingat bahwa itu adalah kata maaf yang pertama dari Chanyeol setelah 7 tahun mereka tak bertemu. Kata maaf dari Chanyeol selalu menjadi hal yang berharga. Namun kini tidak lagi. Setelah semua kebohongan itu, ia tak akan percaya lagi. Jadi sekarang ia hanya berusaha menulikan telinganya dari segala perkataan Chanyeol. Karena tak peduli seberapa banyak kata itu terucap dari Chanyeol, rasa sakit hatinya tak akan hilang begitu saja.

"Aku tahu rasa sakitmu tak sebanding dengan apapun, Baekhyun. Jika kau tak ingin berbicara padaku maka lakukanlah. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi jangan coba untuk pergi lagi. Aku akan menukar apapun untuk dapat melihatmu kembali. Kau ada dalam jarak pandangku saja itu sudah cukup. Hanya itu yang kupinta, kau ada disini."

"Kau pikir kau masih berhak meminta setelah semua yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini amber Baekhyun beralih untuk menatap Chanyeol. Menatap violet gelap itu dengan selubung kebencian yang begitu tebal hingga Chanyeol merasa kehilangan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Apa dosa yang kulakukan padamu di masa lalu hingga kau dengan posisi mafia mu berhak untuk membunuhku dan anak-anakku?" Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi. Namun lelaki itu kukuh mempertahankan emosinya. Giginya saling bergemelatuk menahan luapan kemarahan yang begitu bergejolak didalam hatinya.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun untuk meyakinkanmu, Baekhyun. Tetapi aku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Ingat itu." Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya egois, sangat egois dengan mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Namun rasa cinta di hatinya telah tumbuh begitu besar dan nyaris berubah menjadi obsesi pada sosok Byun Baekhyun, _carrier_ nya yang luar biasa cantik dan menawan. Lautan darah pun akan ia seberangi jika itu untuk Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun dan si kembar adalah segalanya untuknya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan mereka. _**Apapun**_.

Disana, Baekhyun hanya bergeming. Tak mengatakan apapun untuk membantah ucapan Chanyeol. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan kaku dan tubuhnya terdiam seperti manekin saat Chanyeol memeluknya sesaat sebelum beranjak dan mengecup keningnya dalam diam. Bahkan saat pintu kamar telah tertutup pun Baekhyun masih terdiam.

Hanya buliran air mata yang kembali menemaninya dalam kesepian itu. Chanyeol nyatanya masihlah sama, otoriter dan egois. Ia merasa begitu bodoh dengan berpikir bahwa sikap Chanyeol akan berubah setelah semua waktu sulit yang mereka lewati. Hatinya terlalu lemah untuk dapat menolak kembali pesona Phoenix. Hanya satu kali, satu kali saja ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan membalas perasaannya yang masih sama kuatnya seperti dulu.

Yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui adalah bahwa sesungguhnya Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengatakan kebenarannya. Kebenaran bahwa ia telah jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun dengan begitu dalam.

 **e)(o**

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU BENCI KAU!" Teriakan Jackson masihlah sama. Untaian kalimat kebencian telah berulang kali keluar dari mulutnya teruntuk Chanyeol. Tatapan amber kecilnya kian menusuk dari menit ke menit hingga hati Chanyeol terasa diremas kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata saat mendapati kebencian Jackson untuknya. "KAU BUKAN AYAHKU! AYAHKU HANYA PAPA!" Itu teriakan terakhirnya sebelum sepasang tungkai pendeknya berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol serta Jesper yang mulai memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Maafkan Jake _hyung, Daddy._ Dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia hanya belum siap mendapatkan keluarga baru." Ucapan polos Jesper berhasil menghangatkan kembali hati Chanyeol. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Jesper penuh sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Daddy_ mengerti bahwa dia butuh waktu."

"Jake _hyung_ sesungguhnya adalah orang yang sangat baik, _Daddy_. Dia begitu bertanggung jawab dan tujuan hidupnya adalah bisa menjadi dominan yang kuat agar bisa menjagaku, papa, serta kekasihnya kelak."

Chanyeol tertegun. Itu terdengar seperti janjinya dulu sesaat setelah ia membunuh ayahnya. Semua pahitnya kehidupan yang ia terima di masa kecilnya membuat hatinya mengeras. Dulu ia berjanji akan selalu menjadi dominan yang mendominasi serta dapat melindungi Jisung serta kekasihnya di masa depan. Namun pada kenyataannya itu hanyalah omong kosong karena ia tak berhasil melindungi keduanya. Maupun Jisung ataupun Baekhyun pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya karena kelemahannya; _egois_.

"Jes.."

"Hng?" Kepala Jesper mendongak pada _Daddy_ nya. Mata sabitnya yang cantik menatap Chanyeol penuh keingintahuan dengan kelopak yang berkedip tiap 5 detik.

"Kau menyayangi _hyung_ dan papamu, hm?"

Lantas Jesper mengangguk beberapa kali, "tentu. Jes sangat menyayangi mereka. Sangat sangat menyayangi mereka."

"Kalau begitu Jes harus membuat mereka selalu tersenyum, paham?"

Dengan itu Jesper menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, pose menggemaskan dari anak-anak.

"Kenapa tidak _Daddy_ yang melakukannya? Apa _Daddy_ tidak menyayangi papa dan Jackson?"

"Bukan begitu, _baby boy. Daddy_ sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi _Daddy_ tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka tidak akan tersenyum saat bersama _Daddy_. Mereka membeciku, _baby boy_."

"Itu tidak benar, _Daddy_! Mereka pasti tidak membenci _Daddy_!" Jesper menaikkan nada bicaranya. Violet kecilnya menatap violet besar Chanyeol penuh ketidaksetujuan. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali untuk menegaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa Jackson dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membencinya. Bagi Jesper ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman yang akan terhapus waktu. Ia yakin itu. "Apa _Daddy_ akan pergi? Apa kita akan berpisah lagi?" Lalu violet ditengah kelopak sipitnya itu menatap Chanyeol seperti anak anjing yang memelas.

Namun Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun untuk memberikan kepastian hingga membuat putra kecilnya itu merasa gelisah luar biasa. Ia merengut pada Chanyeol seraya menggenggam erat tangan besar Chanyeol yang beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran tangannya.

"Jangan pergi, _Daddy_. Jes tak ingin berpisah dengan _Daddy_. Jangan pergi lagi. Jes sayang _Daddy_ Chanyeol." Violet kecil itu berkaca-kaca, menatap ayahnya penuh permohonan namun Chanyeol tetap bungkam hingga Jesper menangis karena ketakutannya akan berpisah dari Chanyeol, ayahnya. Ikatakan ayah dan anak diantara mereka membuat Jesper merasa nyaman begitu saja pada Chanyeol meski Chanyeol masih asing baginya.

Kendati Chanyeol memangku Jesper dan berusaha meredakan tangisannya, anak itu tetap menangis meraung-raung seraya memeluk leher ayahnya erat seperti benalu yang menanamkan akarnya pada pohon inang.

"Jangan pergi lagi.. hiks." Suara anak-anaknya yang melengking menggema disana hingga menarik beberapa orang untuk mendekat. Diantaranya Kai, Joon dan si anak baru, Lucas. "Jes tidak ingin berpisah dengan _Daddy_."

Kini suara tangis itu berubah menjadi suara parau yang menyedihkan. Jesper dengan wajah merahnya kini menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol seraya terisak kecil.

" _Daddy_ disini, _baby_. _Daddy_ tidak akan pergi kemanapun. _Daddy_ tak akan membiarkan kalian jauh dari _Daddy_ lagi." Lantas saat Chanyeol membisikinya dengan kata-kata penenang, si kecil Jesper mengangguk di lehernya hingga Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

" _Promise_?"

" _Ye_ _ah,_ _I'm promise, baby boy._ "

"Wow, aku tidak pernah lihat Bos yang sehangat itu." Lucas, dengan permen karet yang ia kunyah berbicara seolah takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Punggungnya bersandar pada pilar didekat tangga. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk hingga Kai memutar matanya, jengah.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu betapa manisnya Bos pada kekasihnya dulu." Joon menepuk pundak Lucas sejenak dengan mata yang menatap kearah Chanyeol serta Jesper yang masih bermanja di pangkuan ayahnya. Lantas setelahnya lutut Joon berputar hingga tungkainya berjalan menjauh.

"Kembali bekerja, nak." Itu Kai, dengan menekankan kata _'nak'_ nya demi mempertegas siapa senior dan junior disini, setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Lucas seperti yang Joon lakukan. Mereka datang kesana hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pangeran kecil Phoenix baik-baik saja. Hanya itu.

Lalu Lucas mendelik sebal pada punggung Kai yang telah menjauh dari pandangannya, "tch, dasar orang tua."

 **e)(o**

Saat matahari mendekati waktu tenggelamnya di barat, Jackson duduk disana, di halaman belakang rumah barunya, di atas bukit dengan pohon apel tua yang ada disana.

Diam-diam ia menangis tanpa suara. Megeluarkan rasa sakitnya yang ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia merasakannya. Semuanya berawal disaat ia menemukan papanya menangis dalam tidurnya. Itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan baginya. Bagaimana papanya yang selalu tersenyum dan merawatnya itu menangis tiap malam tanpa sadar dalam tidurnya seraya memanggil satu nama yang sama; _Park Chanyeol._

Papanya adalah orang pertama yang begitu ia cintai dengan Jesper yang ada di urutan kedua. Begitu menurutnya. Papanya adalah _cinta pertama_ nya. Hanya papanya yang begitu mengerti dirinya. Jadi, saat ada seseorang yang menyakiti hati papanya, ia akan membenci siapapun itu dengan sendirinya. Rasa benci dan marah itu tak bisa ia hilangkan begitu saja. Ia memang anak-anak, tapi setidaknya ia mengerti bahwa papanya itu seharusnya tidak berada dekat dengan Chanyeol karena itu akan menyakitinya.

"Jakson _ge_? Mengapa menangis?" Lalu saat seseorang datang, Jackson langsung menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan cepat. Papanya bilang lelaki sejati tak boleh menangis. Seorang dominan harus kuat dan tegar.

Itu Oh Ziyu, si manis adik Haowen. Jackson tak mengerti mengapa Ziyu bisa berada disini, jadi ia bertanya, "Ziyu? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ini rumah atasan papa dan mama. _Big Boss._ Dan mama bilang bahwa kau dan Jesper _ge_ adalah putranya."

Rahang si kecil Jackson mengeras, tak suka dengan fakta yang ia dengar dari Ziyu. "Dia bukan ayah kami. Tak akan pernah!"

Lalu Ziyu menatap Haowen dengan mata hazelnya yang berbinar lugu. Sesekali ia menelengkan kepalanya untuk berpikir tentang apa yang membuat Jackson begitu tak suka pada pria yang ia sebut _Big Boss._

"Chanyeol _sajangnim_ adalah pria yang baik, Jake _ge_. Meski dia tidak pernah tersenyum."

"Itu bukan alasan. Dia telah menyakiti papa. Dia bukan ayahku!" Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Jackson. Kebenciannya yang begitu mendarah daging membuat orang-orang cemas.

Mungkin itu yang dinamakan hukum alam. Chanyeol juga dulu sangat membenci ayahnya. Dan itu juga terjadi saat ini dimana ia dibenci oleh putranya sendiri. Ironis. Joonmyeon menyebut itu sebagai _kutukan darah mafia._

"Jake _ge_.. papa Sehun selalu mengajarkan Ziyu untuk belajar memaafkan kesalahan orang lain. Dia bilang tidak ada yang sempurna dari manusia. Semua orang pernah memiliki kesalahan dan semua orang berhak mendapatkan pengampunan."

 _ **"Tak ada orang yang benar-benar baik, dan tak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat."**_ Lalu Jackson ingat bahwa papanya pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

"Tuhan akan marah jika kita tidak memaafkan kesalahan sesama manusia."

"Tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Hampir setiap malam aku melihat papa menangis. Dan itu karena orang yang sama."

"Tidak apa, Jackson _ge_. Jika kau ingin menangis maka menangislah. Itu akan lebih baik dariapada kau menyimpannya didalam hati."

Lalu Jackson menangis keras diantara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk dan peluk. Dengan Ziyu yang mengusap-usap punggungnya seperti orang dewasa. Papanya selalu melakukan itu jika mamanya menangis. Jadi ia juga bisa melakukan itu pada Jackson sebagai penenang.

Jauh disana, dibalik dinding kaca tebal yang membatasi rumah dengan halaman belakang, Minseok berdiri disana bersama Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama melihat bagaimana interaksi Jackson dan Ziyu meski tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Baekhyun ingat ada satu kenangan lucu di tempat itu. Saat Sehun mengejutkannya dengan bergelantungan dari atas pohon apel dan saat ia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol tentang _'berbagi ranjang'._ Semua yang terjadi di rumah ini tak bisa ia lupakan dengan mudah. Saat ia tersenyum, tertawa, atau menangis. Saat ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, membahagiakan, bahkan menyakitkan. Semua itu tak pernah bisa ia lupakan selama ini. Semuanya melekat dengan sempurna di ingatannya.

"Kumohon untuk kau tinggal, Baekhyun. Kami semua membutuhkanmu. Terutama Chanyeol." Minseok mulai berbicara padanya. Penuh permohonan dan pengharapan padanya.

"Itu semua hanyalah kebohongan, _hyung_." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Minseok tertegun. Sikap Baekhyun telah berubah. Tentu saja, rasa sakitnya pasti membuat ia membangun tameng yang kuat di hatinya. Meski begitu, nyatanya ia masih melihat secercah harapan untuk Chanyeol di amber bening Baekhyun. Keduanya masih memiliki perasaan yang sama kuatnya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa putra mereka bisa mempersatukan mereka. Namun melihat bagaimana Jackson bereaksi, ia pikir semua ini akan berjalan sulit. "Kenyamanan anak-anak adalah prioritasku _hyung_. Semuanya kugantungkan pada mereka. Jika mereka menginginkan seorang ayah maka aku akan tinggal. Tapi jika tidak, maka jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya."

Ultimatum keras. Baekhyun telah menjatuhkan keputusannya. Dan itu terlihat tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Jadi ia hanya diam saat melihat punggung Baekhyun perlahan menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Baekhyun mungkin juga mempertimbangkan keinginan Jackson dan Jesper yang bertolak belakang. Jackson begitu membenci Chanyeol sedangkan Jesper terlihat begitu nyaman dengannya seolah mereka tak bisa di pisahkan.

Keadaan telah berubah. Dan kini ia tahu bahwa kunci kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu ada pada si sulung, Jackson Park.

 **e)(o**

Malam ini langit berawan, tak nampak satupun bintang atau bulan di angkasa. Dan Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong ke arah sana dalam diam. Suara dengkuran halus Jackson bahkan tak mengganggunya sama sekali. Perasaannya tak pernah nyaman sejak ia bertemu dengan Phoenix kembali. Bahkan untuk sekedar memejamkan mata pun rasanya begitu sulit seolah bayangan moncong pistol dan timah panas selalu menghantuinya.

Dirinya merasa terancam oleh eksistensi Chanyeol, ia masih ingat jika penyebabnya pergi dari Chanyeol adalah karena pria itu mengatakan sendiri bahwa dia akan membunuhnya serta anaknya. Dan kini mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi padanya. Meski Joonmyeon telah mengatakan padanya untuk tak mengkhawatirkan itu, jauh didalam hatinya ia selalu merasa resah. Jackson dan Jesper adalah hidupnya, ia tak akan sanggup kehilangan mereka setelah semua pahitnya hidup yang ia alami.

Lantas saat suara derit pintu terdengar, tubuhnya berbalik hingga mendapati sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang memasuki kamar. Ini bukan kamar Chanyeol, ia sendiri yang meminta agar ia dan kedua putranya tidur terpisah. Untuk saat ini, ia masih belum terbiasa lagi dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan segala dominasinya, pria itu terlalu mengancam baginya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak harus dijawab. Basa-basi.

Chanyeol tak menghampiri Baekhyun, ia justru duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati kedua putranya yang tidur dengan pulas, terutama Jackson. Ia memperhatikan detail wajah anaknya dengan betul, menyadari dengan sangat bahwa Jackson adalah duplikatnya yang nyaris sempurna. Betapa berbangganya ia memiliki 2 orang putra yang begitu luar biasa dari Baekhyun. Sayang sekali Jackson tidak menerima kehadirannya. Tidak, bukan tidak, tapi belum.

Di sudut ruangan, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Terlalu takut seandainya Chanyeol menyakiti mereka.

" _Daddy_.." Lalu kedua orang dewasa itu mendengar suara parau Jesper yang memanggil ayahnya. Kelopak sipitnya perlahan terbuka dengan rasa kantuk luar biasa yang di rasakannya. Tapi masih dapat tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah tampan _Daddy_ -nya disana.

Chanyeol menyentuh kepala Jesper, mengelus surainya pelan untuk membawa putra bungsunya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Jangan pergi, _Daddy_... aku menyayangimu." Itu yang Jesper katakan sebelum mata kecilnya kembali terpejam erat seolah yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebuah igauan.

Baekhyun dan telinga normalnya juga mendengar itu. Pernyataan yang begitu polos dari Jesper mampu mengusik hatinya. Ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa pertemuan singkat Jesper dengan Chanyeol sudah dapat membentuk ikatan yang begitu kuat seperti yang seharusnya, ayah dan anak.

Ia tidak mengerti, sungguh.

Lalu saat tungkai Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, ia berubah menjadi waspada. Alisnya menukik tajam dengan tatapan penuh peringatan pada Chanyeol yang terus berjalan mendekat tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tak suka dari Baekhyun. Rasa rindunya tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi saat melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun berada nyata di hadapannya.

" _Baby wolf_ , aku merindukanmu.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun tanpa peringatan. Mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat hingga Baekhyun tak bisa lepas darinya. Ia telah berjanji bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun lagi jika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua. Dan inilah kesempatan kedua itu. Maka ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol." Hanya sebuah ucapan lirih yang dapat Baekhyun lontarkan. Keadaan mentalnya terlalu lemah jika di hadapkan pada Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya masih memiliki cintanya. Sepenuhnya. Perasaan bodoh itu nyatanya tak pernah hilang meski 7 tahun lamanya mereka terpisah.

"Tidak akan, Baekhyun. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak lagi." Bisikan suara Chanyeol yang berat berhasil meluluhkan Baekhyun, lelaki itu tak lagi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan hanya terdiam dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang tetap memiliki ritme yang teratur seperti dulu. Ia menafsirkan itu sebagai perwakilan dari perasaan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Namun ia salah saat Chanyeol justru mendekapnya semakin erat dan membisikkan satu kata yang begitu bermakna baginya. Satu kata yang selalu ia harapkan keluar dari mulut pria itu. Satu kata sederhana yang memiliki arti mendalam.

Hanya satu kata.

Hanya satu kata yang akhirnya dapat meluluhlantahkan hatinya kembali seperti dulu. Hanya satu kata yang dapat membuatnya kembali menyerah atas perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Satu kata yang sangat ia pahami seberapa dalam maknanya.

" _Aishiteru_."

Bukan lagi 'suki' seperti apa yang sering ia dengar.

Baekhyun lahir dan besar di Jepang hingga usianya 18. Ia jelas mengerti dengan betul perbedaan dari 'suki' dan 'ai'. Di Jepang, kata 'aishiteru' memiliki makna yang lebih dalam, kata itu hanya di ucapkan oleh seseorang yang begitu serius dengan pasangannya, pasangan yang ingin ia ajak untuk menikah. Dan Chanyeol baru saja mengatakannya. Entah Chanyeol tidak mengetahui makna yang sebenarnya atau Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa dalam makna kata itu, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol dengan jelas dapat mendengar getaran yang terdapat pada suara Baekhyun. Untuk itu ia mendekapnya lebih erat dan posesif. Lalu kembali berbisik dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun. Aku bukan hanya suka padamu, aku mencintaimu. Kau segalanya untukku. Untuk itu aku mengatakannya. Hanya katakan padaku seberapa banyak kau ingin mendengar itu dariku."

Perlahan, air mata yang telah membuat bendungan di kelopak mata Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh. Dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan itu lewat getaran samar pada bahu sempit Baekhyun serta kemejanya yang perlahan basah oleh air mata kekasih hatinya.

Tangis Baekhyun adalah sebuah siksaan bagi Chanyeol. Itu begitu menyakitkan. Ia tak ingin melihat _carrier_ nya menangis lagi, cukup selama ini ia menyakiti Baekhyun. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia lah yang selalu membuat air mata yang begitu berharga itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

" _Aishiteru_."

Dan ia kembali mengucapkannya dengan tulus seraya mendengar isakan kecil Baekhyun malam itu.

 **e)(o**

"Kalian suka seragam barunya, jagoan?" Baekhyun merangkul kedua pundak putranya didepan cermin besar yang menampilkan bayangan mereka bertiga dengan Jackson serta Jesper yang mengenakan seragam sekolah baru mereka; jas almamater dengan warna kuning gelap serta 2 garis hitam di lengan kanan.

"Aku tidak suka. Aku lebih suka seragam lamaku!" Kedua alis Jackson menukik tajam. Ia menepis tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pundaknya hingga Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Lalu setelahnya berlari keluar dari kamar dengan wajah marahnya.

"Papa.." Jesper menatap papanya penuh kekhawatiran. Ia tahu bahwa papanya akan bersedih atas sikap Jackson yang tak terkendali setelah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayahnya.

"Tidak apa, _baby_." Dan Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa Jesper tidak memperburuk situasi mereka saat ini. Jesper begitu terbuka dan menyukai Chanyeol. Hal itu lah yang memberatkan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Malam tadi ia mendengar Jesper mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu luar biasa untuk Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun dapat lebih mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya Jesper telah memiliki suatu ikatan yang kuat dengan ayahnya. "Kau siap untuk sekolah barumu?"

"Yeah! _Of course_ , papa!" Sahutan ceria Jesper kembali membuat senyum pagi Baekhyun melebar. Baekhyun mengusap surai lembut Jesper pelan, mengecup pipi putra bungsunya dengan gemas sebelum membawanya untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, _Daddy_." Jesper berjinjit, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Chanyeol yang duduk di balik meja makan hingga Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai Jesper.

"Pagi, _baby_."

Sementara Jackson hanya duduk disana dengan wajah tidak sukanya, menggenggam garpu dan pisaunya dengan erat, melampiaskan rasa marahnya pada alat makan yang ia genggam.

"Makanlah, Jake. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan makan pagimu." Baekhyun menatap Jackson dengan mata sayunya saat Jackson justru memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Itu menyakitkan, sungguh. Jackson tak pernah seperti ini padanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. "Jakeㅡ"

"AKU BENCI PAPA!" Lihatlah, Jackson bahkan sekarang berani berteriak padanya, dan mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya tak keluar dari anak seusianya.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca saat Jackson turun dari kursinya dan berlari dengan sepasang tungkai kakinya. Jackson bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Jangan khawatir, _baby wolf._ Aku akan mengejarnya." Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya sejenak sebelum berjalan cepat ke arah yang sama dimana Jackson pergi.

"Papa.. jangan menangis." Disana, Jesper menatapnya dengan mata yang berair, siap untuk menangis. Ia meletakkan alat makan yang ia pegang untuk kemudian mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya penuh sayang. "Jes tak ingin melihat papa bersedih."

Itu manis, sungguh. Dan kata-kata penuh kasih sayang anaknya selalu dapat mengobati luka hatinya. Ia hanya merasa emosional akan sikap Jackson yang berubah, ia takut seandainya Jackson terus membencinya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

"Jackson, Jake!" Chanyeol berlutut lalu meraih pinggang kecil putranya, membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan meski Jackson memberontak keras darinya. Mata Chanyeol memejam erat, berusaha menemukan kesabarannya dalam menghadapi putra sulungnya. Sesungguhnya semua orang tahu bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang penyabar. Namun tentu saja itu akan berubah dihadapan keluarga kecilnya. Sangat tidak bijaksana menghadapi anak-anak dengan cara kemarahan karena itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik bagaimanapun juga.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jake.. dengarkan _Daddy_ , sayang." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang begitu dominan hingga Jackson diam membisu. Suara dominan itu seolah memanggilnya untuk tunduk. Dan ia hanya terdiam saat Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangan besarnya di bahunya. " _Daddy_ tahu kau membenciku. Tapi jangan dengan papamu, _baby_. Dia yang merawatmu sejak bayi. Dia yang membawamu dan Jes dalam perutnya selama 9 bulan. Dia yang melewati banyak penderitaan untuk membesarkan kalian. Dia yang mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang dan hidupnya untuk kalian. Kata-katamu tadi bisa menyakiti hatinya, _baby_. Jangan buat hubunganmu dan papamu hancur hanya karena kebencianmu padaku. Kau boleh membenciku, tapi tidak dengan papamu. Mengerti?"

Mata violet Chanyeol yang selalu dapat mengintimidasi musuhnya kini menatap Jackson lekat, penuh dominasi dan kontrol sehingga Jackson layaknya orang yang terkena hipnotis. Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat ke atas, menepuk pipi Jackson beberapa kali dengan lembut, lalu membawa salah satu tangan mungil putranya untuk berjalan bersamanya, diakhiri dengan ia yang menaikkan Jackson ke mobil.

" _Be a good boy, baby_."

"Apakah dia sudah tenang?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Semua pikirannya telah tercurahkan pada putranya, ia bahkan tak memikirkan perasaannya saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa detakan jantung itu masih sama.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang jantan adalah kelemahan Baekhyun. Apalagi saat pria itu mengucapkan panggilan _baby wolf_ untuknya. Seperti bernostalgia pada masa lalu.

" _Baby wolf_? Apa artinya itu papa?" Yang tidak mereka sadari adalah bahwa si kecil Jesper masih disana, memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan lugu yang menggemaskan. Ia menarik-narik ujung kemeja garis-garis yang Baekhyun kenakan untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Lantas Chanyeol kembali berjongkok untuk dapat menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan Jesper. Dua violet gelap yang luar biasa indah itu saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si kecil.

"Itu panggilan sayang dari _Daddy_ untuk papa. Sama halnya seperti kau yang memanggilnya dengan papa." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan pelan agar Jesper mengerti. Dan saat putra bungsunya itu bergumam 'oh' dengan pose yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menjawil gemas hidung kecil Jesper.

"Aw.. _Daddy_." Yang dibalas dengan rajukan Jesper. Anak yang belum lama ini kehilangan salah satu gigi seri bawahnya itu merengut pada _Daddy-_ nya yang hanya terkekeh.

 _Daddy-_ nya sangat tampan, Jesper menyadari itu. Dan dia tersipu saat melihat senyum dengan lesung pipit di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Kini ia tahu maksud dari cinta pertama seorang anak perempuan adalah ayahnya. Meski dia bukan anak perempuan, dia adalah _carrier_. Jadi ia tidak tahu apakah itu masih terdengar normal atau tidak.

" _Daddy_ akan mengantarmu dan Jake _hyung_ ke sekolah."

Jesper hanya mengangguk dan menurut saat _Daddy_ nya mengangkat tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil, tepat di samping Jackson yang masih terdiam membisu.

" _Bye bye_ papa!" Tangan kecilnya melambai pada Baekhyun dari dalam mobil, dengan senyuman secerah mentari pagi yang tak pernah luput mengembalikan senyum Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi, _sweetheart_." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, mempertemukan ujung hidungnya dengan Baekhyun, menatap kedalam amber sayu itu dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum mengecup singkat bibir manis yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Bibir tebalnya yang senantiasa merah merekah nan menggoda itu tersenyum pada pujaan hatinya, membelai wajahnya hingga nyaris lupa bahwa mereka tak hanya berdua disana, ada kedua putra mereka, juga ada para Phoenix lain yang tak pernah lepas menjaga keluarga kecil itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi, _baby wolf._ _Please_ , aku bisa gila tanpamu."

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar telah jatuh kembali pada pesona Chanyeol. Nyatanya ia tak bisa mengelak akan semua itu. Ia tak bisa mendustakan pesona Chanyeol yang begitu memikat. Hatinya melemah kembali setelah mendengar bisikan kata cinta yang pertama kalinya ia dengar dari Chanyeol malam tadi.

"Aku ingin Zelo kembali. Aku tahu Joonhong _hyung_ adalah mantan bawahanmu. Jangan bawa dia dalam masalah kita."

" _As your wish, sweetheart_."

Dan jiwanya meraung tidak rela saat Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhan di pinggangnya dan pergi tanpa menatapnya lagi untuk mengantarkan kedua putra mereka ke sekolah. Ya, putra mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal itu sekalipun ia enggan.

Chanyeol pergi bersama 8 mobil pengawalnya. 4 diantaranya ia tugaskan untuk berada di sekitar sekolah si kembar, mengawasi dan menjaga mereka dengan baik.

"Jaga mereka dengan nyawa kalian." Itu yang Chanyeol katakan setelah si kembar melewati gerbang sekolah baru mereka. Lantas setelahnya ia pergi ke perusahaan dengan 4 mobil lain.

"Kau kedatangan tamu, _daepyeo-nim_." Sehun menghampirinya begitu ia sampai di lobi perusahaan, ikut mengimbangi langkahnya yang cepat menuju _lift_. Lalu Sehun membisikkan sesuatu padanya seolah hal yang ia sampaikan begitu rahasia.

"Naikkan level pengintai ke siaga 1." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Matanya bahkan tak menatap sedikitpun pada Sehun, tetap lurus dan fokus, begitu tegas dan rupawan dengan karisma nya yang luar biasa hebat.

" _Eagle team_ , siaga 1." Itu yang Sehun katakan pada arlojinya. Arloji yang sama yang dimiliki nyaris setiap petinggi Phoenix, alat pengintai rahasia dengan teknologi luar biasa rancangan tim IT Phoenix.

Kini Phoenix berkembang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan tetap memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di atas bumi ini, gangster paling berbahaya dan di takuti semua orang. Sampai detik ini pun tak ada yang dapat melampaui Phoenix, Wang sekalipun.

Phoenix kini memiliki _snipers_ _team_ yang handal dibawah didikan Sehun dan Yixing sebagai senior. Salah satunya Wong Yukhei dengan nama Phoenix; Lucas, salah satu murid kebanggaan Yixing karena berasal dari negara yang sama dan menjadi _sniper_ tingkat lanjut di usianya yang terbilang muda, 20.

" _What's up, brother_?" Jongdae menyapa Sehun dengan senyum selebar Joker saat ia dan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Hampir semua orang ada disana, salah satunya Jongdae yang baru kembali dari Barcelona.

"Bagaimana David?"

"Dia ingin pindah ke Korea. Tapi kupikir itu bukan ide bagus. Aku dan Minseok mungkin tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik disini."

"Aku tahu rasanya bung, tapi mungkin aku akan membawa kedua putraku ke Seoul mengingat bahwa mereka sama-sama menyukai putra Phoenix." Sehun terkekeh, sedikit geli dan merasa lucu akan kedua putra kecilnya dimana masing-masing dari mereka menyukai kedua putra Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Lalu ada David Kim, putra angkat Minseok dan Jongdae, 2 tahun lebih tua dari Jackson maupun Haowen. Mereka mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan di Barcelona dan sampai sekarang pun David tinggal di rumah mereka di Barcelona. Alasan adopsinya jelas karena Minseok maupun Jongdae sama-sama dominan. Dan alasan mereka tak mau membawa David ke Korea adalah karena domisili mereka bukanlah tempat yang aman bagi David mengingat status mereka berdua yang selalu terancam bahaya setiap detiknya. Alasan yang sama pula dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang sepakat meninggalkan Haowen dan Ziyu di Guangzhou.

"Harap ingat bahwa aku masih disini, tuan-tuan. Tolong jangan jadikan ini sebagai reuni orang tua." Satu-satunya wanita disana menginterupsi. Adalah Bae Joohyun wanita cantik yang beraliansi dengan Phoenix-Feon sejak satu tahun lalu. Pengelola berbagai tempat perjudian dan pelelangan manusia berkedok _casino_ dan _club_ malam yang ada di Seoul. Wanita berbahaya yang menaruh kehidupan sempurnanya diatas kehidupan mafia.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan kubawa kau ke ranjang saat ini juga, nona Bae." Zitao, pria yang sudah bercerai dengan istrinya angkat bicara. Alisnya terangkat skeptis dengan segelas martini yang menempel di ujung bibir seksinya. Alasan mengapa ia bercerai adalah karena gugatan istrinya sendiri yang menuduhnya lelaki brengsek. Meski itu benar, Zitao selalu enggan mengakuinya.

"Jika kau adalah Joonmyeon aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, Mr. Huang." Lantas telunjuk lentik dengan cat merah cabai di ujung kuku panjang Joohyun menuding Zitao dengan gaya wanitanya yang angkuh nan serampangan. Sementara Joonmyeon di sudut ruangan nyaris tersedak _wine_ nya ketika mendengar penuturan mafioso cantik itu.

Telah menjadi rahasia umum bahwasanya Joohyun memiliki ketertarikan khusus terhadap Joonmyeon. Kendati Joonmyeon adalah seorang submisif yang telah memiliki dominan. Dan kini Joohyun telah kembali menyulut api cemburu dominan Joonmyeon, Kris.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, nona Bae." Ucapan sinis itu dibalas dengan senyuman miring yang begitu luar biasa cantik dari si pemilik marga Bae. Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya dan memilih untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dengan map di tangannya.

"Sayangnya perjanjian aliansi kita mengatakan bahwa Bae dan Park beserta seluruh anggotanya dilarang saling menjatuhkan."

Wanita menyebalkan, itu yang selalu terlintas di benak Kris saat mulut berbisa Joohyun menanggapinya. Wanita adalah makhluk paling menjengkelkan di hidupnya, itu anggapan Kris selama ini dan memang terbukti secara faktual.

"Hanya tanda tangani untuk mengirim anggotamu ke Sidney, aku butuh pelabuhan disana untuk setiap transaksi penting, _father_." Semenjengkelkan apapun Joohyun, ia sadar dimana tempatnya, dari mana asalnya dan diatas apa ia berpijak saat ini. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan semua itu dengan kesimpulan bahwa dalam seluruh riwayat hidupnya hanya Chanyeol yang ia hitung begitu berjasa dalam semua karirnya, orang yang begjtu ia hormati. Ayah baptisnya, sebut saja begitu. Pria itu begitu banyak membawa perubahan pada taraf hidupnya dan ia berhutang begitu banyak untuk itu pada Phoenix. Jadi, bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan jika wanita menyebalkan sejenis Bae Joohyun akan tetap merendah sopan di hadapan Phoenix.

"Apa semua transaksi itu dapat menguntungkanmu dengan sangat?" Perlahan, Chanyeol membuka lembaran demi lembaran proposal yang di ajukan Joohyun. Lantas pada lembar terakhir, violet tajam Chanyeol beralih padanya, menuntut sebuah kejelasan.

"Sebenarnya hanya sekitar 15% dari semua bisnisku dapat dipertaruhkan disana karena aku mendapatkan 70% keuntungan dari berbagai transaksi di Bangkok."

"Kalau begitu urungkan niatmu dan ajukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga padaku." Final, Chanyeol telah mengultimatum tanpa argumen apapun. Semua keputusan _Godfather_ selalu atas pertimbangan yang begitu mendalam, nyaris selalu benar dan menguntungkan semua pihak.

"Sidney adalah pangkalan utama The Ark. Kau tak akan sanggup menyingkirkan mereka." Kalimat opini dari Yixing memperjelas keputusan Chanyeol setelah Joohyun menarik dirinya dari Chanyeol. Bukan keegoisan yang Chanyeol lakukan, melainkan kepedulian dan kasih sayang seorang _Godfather_ pada teman aliansinya.

The Ark, gembong narkoba yang mulai terdengar namanya di _dunia bawah_ setelah berhasil menyelundupkan ekstasi sebanyak 7 ton di pelabuhan Sidney tanpa tertangkap maupun di curigai. Dan pendapat Yixing benar, bahwa Joohyun tak akan bisa mengalahkan The Ark dalam masalah perebutan wilayah, Chanyeol tak lagi berhak ikut campur atas itu, untuk itu pria itu enggan menandatangani proposal yang Joohyun ajukan karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu hanya akan merugikan kelompok Joohyun, pria baik dan cerdas.

Lagipula Phoenix memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dengan masalah The Ark selama kelompok _rookie_ itu tidak menyinggung mereka terlebih dulu.

" _Thanks_ , Yie. Aku harus pergi." Hanya itu. Karena setelahnya Joohyun pergi bersama selusin pengawalnya, mencari gagasan baru untuk kemajuan kelompoknya seperti yang Phoenix usulkan.

"Dia wanita aneh yang sayangnya cantik, menjengkelkan." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan, punggungnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada sofa saat kakinya bertumpang dengan bibir yang tersungging kesal.

"Aku setuju." Joonmyeon bergumam kecil, bersamaan dengan dimulainya permainan catur antara dia dan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingat dulu bahwa ia pernah bermain catur dengan Baekhyun yang dapat mengalahkannya bahkan kurang dari 15 menit, luar biasa. Joonmyeon jadi ingin membedah otak Baekhyun untuk mengetahui seberapa cerdaskah sebenarnya otak itu. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa, selain karena ia bukan seorang ilmuwan dan dokter bedah, juga karena Chanyeol akan terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan otaknya dari tempurung kepalanya sebelum ia dapat berhasil membedah otak Baekhyun.

Ruangan Chanyeol di perusahaan adalah ruangan paling favorit bagi mereka untuk berkumpul selayaknya di _casino_. Bagian terbaiknya adalah ketika Chanyeol membiarkan semua itu terjadi tanpa rasa marah. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Halo." Semua suara mendadak hilang saat suara berat Chanyeol berbicara dengan penelpon ponselnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat semakin berkerut serius seiring detik-detik berlalu hingga mereka menahan nafas atas ketegangan yang terjadi. Atmosfer yang terasa mencekik paru-paru itu tiba-tiba saja datang hanya karena mimik wajah Chanyeol saat menelpon. "Kembali ke markas, SEKARANG!"

Saat Chanyeol berteriak pada si penelpon, mereka tahu bahwa keadaan benar-benar darurat hingga dapat menyulut kemarahan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka pastikan itu bukan hal yang baik.

"Mereka membawa Jackson. Semuanya berkumpul di markas!"

Dan pada kenyataannya konflik hidup Chanyeol tak pernah mengalami kata selesai setelah resolusi dilakukan.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Hello my beloved readers!

Finally, gue balik lagi. Maaf atas menghilangnya gue selama kurang lebih satu bulan. **Buat reader ffn juga sorry banget karena kalian gak tau kalo gue hiatus karena tuntutan real life. Yang follow gue di wattpad pasti tau kalo gue hiatus.**

Dan gue bener-bener minta maaf sama hiatus mendadak itu. Tapi sekarang masa hibernasi gue udah selesai dan gue bisa lanjut lagi ceritanya.

Btw buat pejuang SBMPTN semangat yaa! Moga kita di terima di perguruan tinggi yang kita inginkan. Aamiin..

Sebenernya gue pengen bikin akun ig khusus yang bersangkutan sama dunia ff gue, tapi gue masih bingung. _**'Emangnya apa yang mau gue upload kalo gue beneran bikin ig itu?'**_ Wkwkwk gajelas banget ya gue.

Satu sih pertanyaan gue buat kalian, **seandainya gue bikin ig atas akun author kalian mau follow gak?** Wkwkwk

Gitu aja sih bacotan dari gue. Sekali lagi gue minta maaf udah bikin kalian nunggu lama.

Oh iya, **jangan rindu, itu berat, kalian gak akan kuat, biar aku saja.** Wkwkwk

See you guyss!


	22. Chapter 22

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **22**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan keningnya yang berkerut dalam. Ayah dari putra kembarnya itu kini menggendong Jesper yang menangis tanpa ia ketahui apa sebabnya. Lantas saat jantungnya bertalu cepat, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

"Dimana Jackson?" Itu yang pertama kali Baekhyun tanyakan saat tak melihat Jackson kemanapun matanya memandang. Ia menerima Jesper yang masih menangis ke pangkuannya. Dan Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, hanya rahang tegasnya yang terkatup rapat yang dapat memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada si sulung. "Katakan padaku dimana putraku!" Baekhyun berusaha menekan Chanyeol dengan kalimatnya yang penuh akan nada penekanan, tetapi Chanyeol masih bergeming dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti apa makna dari itu.

Dengan Jesper yang terus menangis di pangkuannya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Lantas dengan otot mata merah yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun mendekat dan mencengkeram erat jas bagian dada Chanyeol serta mengguncangnya penuh tuntutan.

"DIMANA PUTRAKU?" Seiring dengan teriakan Baekhyun, Jesper pun semakin menangis keras. Takut saat mendengar teriakan papanya meski itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar, matanya terpejam erat dengan kepala sedikit menunduk; mencari sisa-sisa kesabarannya. Ia tetap Phoenix dengan harga diri tinggi meski 7 tahun telah berlalu. Siapapun tak bisa mengintimidasinya, sekalipun itu cintanya; Byun Baekhyun. Jadi ia balas mencengkeram pergelangan Baekhyun yang mencengkeram jasnya. Menatap amber cantik itu lekat, berusaha memberikan kepercayaan agar Baekhyun tenang.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Chanyeol? Katakan padaku!" Tangis Baekhyun pecah. Ia akan selalu menjadi yang terlemah jika itu menyangkut putranya. Selama 7 tahun ini ia bertahan hanya demi kedua anaknya, demi melihat mereka tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat. Dan kini ia tak tahu dimana salah satu dari anaknya berada. Hanya tangisan Jesper yang justru menemani rasa gundahnya.

 _ **"Hyung! Kau mau kemana? Jaemin hyung dan yang lainnya ada didepan." Langkah kaki kecil Jesper kian berjalan cepat saat Jackson juga berjalan sedemikian cepat didepannya. Anak laki-laki itu tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya saat Jesper terus memanggil-manggil namanya tanpa lelah, menanyakan sebuah alasan mengapa Jackson pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang seharusnya.**_

 _ **Sekolah mereka telah lengang setelah beberapa menit yang lalu bel pulang berbunyi nyaring di setiap penjuru sekolah. Namun alih-alih pergi ke gerbang depan untuk pulang bersama para hyung berjas hitam, Jackson justru pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tangan terkepal erat.**_

 _ **"Aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah itu lagi! Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi! Aku akan pergi! Dan aku akan membawa kau dan papa pergi saat aku sudah tumbuh menjadi yang terkuat!" Itu seperti sebuah sumpah saat Jackson berbalik dan menatap violet adiknya dengan nyalang.**_

 _ **"Tidak boleh, hyung! Kau tidak boleh pergi." Suara Jesper kini penuh getaran yang sarat akan kecemasan kala langkah Jackson mulai berubah menjadi sebuah lari yang kencang dan sulit untuk diikutinya.**_

 _ **Lantas entah darimana, sebuah helikopter hitam legam datang dan mendarat di lapangan belakang sekolah, seseorang turun dari sana dengan cepat lalu meraih Jackson dan membawanya pergi. Jackson meronta dan berteriak panik, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pria yang membawanya namun kekuatan kecilnya bukanlah tandingan seorang pria dewasa.**_

 _ **Disana, Jesper berdiri dengan gemetaran dan air mata yang telah menganak sungai di wajah putihnya yang begitu bersinar seperti papanya. Terkhusus saat pria lain turun dari helikopter dan berlari ke arahnya, dan ia hanya tetap berdiri disana saat telinga kecilnya mendengar suara tembakan dari arah belakangnya.**_

 _ **Itu Jaemin dan timnya. Anak-anak remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa itu menembakkan peluru mereka beberapa kali hingga salah satunya mengenai pria yang tadi turun dari helikopter dan menyebabkan pria itu**_ _ **terluka lalu**_ _ **berbalik pergi dengan terhuyung menaiki helikopter yang kini sudah pergi dengan membawa serta Jackson.**_

 _ **"HYUNG!" Jesper berteriak ditengah tangisnya. Hendak mengejar helikopter yang telah terbang menjauh itu sebelum Jaemin berlutut dan memeluknya dari belakang untuk menahannya.**_

 _ **"Mereka sudah pergi, Jes." Bisiknya penuh penyesalan. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini selain melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi pada Big Boss meski nyawa mereka kini di ambang kematian.**_

 _ **"Itu Wang?" Salah satu rekan Jaemin bertanya di belakangnya, lalu pria dengan surai jingganya itu mengangguk dalam diam untuk membenarkan pertanyaan tersebut.**_

 _ **W**_ _ **ang telah menculik putra sulung dari Phoenix.**_

"Mereka membawa Jake _hyung_ dengan pesawat terbang." Jesper bergumam kecil ditengah isak tangisnya membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menatap Chanyeol tajam, penuh tuntutan penjelasan.

"Wang membawanya dengan helikopter."

Baekhyun merasa sebagian dari dirinya telah hilang. Kakinya melemas, namun masih sanggup menopang berat badannya.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat, berusaha memberikan keyakinan untuk _carrier_ nya namun Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Baekhyun dapat melihat seorang lelaki di belakang Chanyeol dengan lebam di tulang pipinya serta ujung bibir yang sobek. Itu pasti ulah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bersama timnya Chanyeol tugaskan untuk menjaga si kembar, namun kenyataan justru menampar mereka; Wang berhasil menculik Jackson dari Phoenix.

"Tidak. Aku ikut, Chanyeol. Aku harus ikut." Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol yang kini berjalan di depannya. Masih dengan menggendong Jesper, ia berusaha menghentikan langkah lebar pria itu yang hendak melangkah melewati pintu besi yang masih ia ingat sebagai ruangan medis Phoenix, tempat dulu Chanyeol di rawat saat terkena tembakan yang nyaris membunuhnya. Namun ia tahu disana tak hanya ada ruang medis, ruang bawah itu sudah seperti gudang persenjataan bagi Phoenix.

Chanyeol berbalik, menatapnya tajam seolah ada ribuan mata pisau dibalik tatapan itu. Phoenix tak suka dibantah, semua orang seharusnya tahu itu. Lantas saat Chanyeol mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun, lelaki itu meringis kecil.

"Dengar, Baekhyun. Aku akan membawanya kembali padamu. Aku bersumpah."

"Aku harus ikut! Aku harus menyelamatkan putraku!" Baekhyun nyatanya juga masih tetap sama keras kelalanya. Lahir dan tumbuh besar di lingkungan keluarga kekaisaran serta mendapat didikan yang keras membuat Baekhyun setidaknya menjadi pribadi yang keras pula, ia tak bisa mengalah begitu saja. Dan yang terpenting, ia selalu berusaha keras mempertahankan apa yang menjadi hak paten miliknya.

"DIA JUGA PUTRAKU!" Chanyeol balas berteriak. Dadanya kembang kempis dengan nafas memburu seperti predator. Cukup sudah semua ini, Jackson juga putranya. Bukan hanya milik Baekhyun meski ia akui jika ia brengsek dan Baekhyun lah yang selama ini mengurus kedua putranya. Namun, semua orang memiliki kesempatan kedua. Dan ia akan membuktikan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab bagi anak-anaknya. "Hanya percaya padaku, Baekhyun. Aku akan membawa putra kita kembali. Aku akan membawanya padamu. Maka, diamlah disini, Jesper juga membutuhkanmu." Suara Chanyeol melembut. Ia sadar jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan berteriak pada Baekhyun meski nyatanya Baekhyun tetap bergeming seolah teriakannya bukanlah suatu hal yang harus di takutkan. Chanyeol mengusap pipi kekasihnya lembut, menyalurkan sebuah kasih sayang yang tak ternilai harganya, memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam di dahinya serta mengecup puncak kepala si kecil Jesper yang masih terisak di pundak Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam Phoenix yang penuh tekad dan kepastian hingga pria yang menyandang status sebagai _Godfather_ itu memutar tungkai kakinya, melanjutkan kembali langkah-langkah tegasnya.

"Chanyeol!" Suara lembut Baekhyun kembali mengalun ketika Chanyeol nyaris menghilang di ujung lorong tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Pria itu menoleh didalam remangnya cahaya, menatap Baekhyun untuk meminta sebuah jawaban. "Kau dan Jackson harus kembali. Aku..." nafas Baekhyun tersengal, ragu untuk melanjutkan kembali ucapannya sementara Chanyeol tetap menunggu hingga ia merasa waktu seolah mencekiknya. Maka ia pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam hanya untuk mengatakan; "aku membutuhkanmu, Jesper membutuhkanmu, kami semua membutuhkanmu, Chanyeol." Bisikan itu terdengar lirih dan mengiba. Tak mempedulikan harga dirinya yang tak mengijinkan ia untuk mengatakan itu. Hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasaka ketakutan lain di hatinya, takut jika Chanyeol tak kembali lagi ke sisinya seperti janjinya.

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat tingkat kepercayaan diri Chanyeol meningkat, pria itu menyeringai kecil diantara remangnya cahaya lampu dinding yang berpendar di sepanjang lorong, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Pasti, _baby wolf._ Aku akan kembali, _I swear_." Ujung mata Chanyeol yang tajam menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat, memutar sendi di lehernya dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan sebelum ia menapaki kembali anak tangga lainnya semakin jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Tim _alpha_ telah berkumpul di pangkalan _Black Hawk_ dan para penembak jitu telah siap bersama _Blue Hawk_ di pangkalannya."

"Dimana tim mu, _Eagle Eyes_?" Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan pintu besi setebal 7 inci saat Minseok melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada _Black Hawk_ dan _Blue Hawk._ Sementara Sehun hanya berdeham kecil di belakangnya saat Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan padanya.

" _Eagle team_ ikut bersama penerbang baru, asuhan Jongdae."

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya terus berjalan dan mendapati peta di dinding serta pion-pion kecil di atas meja; susunan strategi yang dibuat Joonmyeon, Luhan dan Yixing. Percaya atau tidak, mereka adalah penyusun strategi yang sangat hebat. Bersama-sama, mereka adalah tiga orang jenius yang ambisius serta mengerikan.

"Kalian melewatkan satu hal," violet Chanyeol beralih dari barisan pion di meja pada Joonmyeon, "disini," telunjuknya menunjuk pada satu titik kosong yang ia sebut kesalahan Joonmyeon, Luhan dan Yixing, "disini adalah pertahanan pertama Wang. Dan 100 meter didepannya terdapat puluhan tim pengintai serta detektor gelombang magnetik."

Yixing menelan ludahnya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Phoenix memang benar. Luhan juga tiba-tiba merasa dirinya bodoh telah melewatkan satu hal kecil yang teramat penting.

Lantas setelahnya mereka membahas pembagian tim, strategi penyerangan dan beberapa senjata berat yang sepakat untuk dibawa dalam peperangan.

Kini peperangan antara Phoenix dan Wang tak dapat lagi terelakkan. Wang yang memancing peperangan ini, dan mereka harus siap akan serangan membabi buta dari Phoenix. Mereka telah mengusik apa yang berharga bagi Phoenix, maka mereka akan mendapatkan hal yang setimpal.

 **e)(o**

Hari menjelang sore, langit mulai menampakkan bias senja yang berwarna jingga di langit barat. Seharusnya ini menjadi sore hari yang hangat dan menyenangkan, namun tidak bagi Jongdae, dia ada dalam misi dengan menerbangkan helikopter yang membawa Phoenix serta beberapa rekannya demi melakukan serangan besar-besaran ke markas Wang.

Tangan cekatannya lantas menarik tuas helikopter untuk membawa kendaraan terbangnya ke titik yang lebih tinggi hingga mereka dapat melihat benteng dari markas Wang yang begitu mencekam.

"Apakah kita akan menyalakan suar peringatan?" Jongdae menghentikan helikopternya di satu titik hanya untuk mendapat kepastian dari rencana _Big Boss_ nya. Namun saat Chanyeol mendengus kasar, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya.

"Sekelompok pengecut tak pantas mendapatkan peringatan." Chanyeol menyentuh ujung hidungnya pelan dengan sepasang violet tajam yang senantiasa memperhatikan pergerakan di bawah sana. "Berikan akses untuk tim Cheetah."

Luhan mengangguk atas kuasa Phoenix, ia memutar beberapa bagian pada radionya lalu mengirimkan sandi morse untuk mengoordinasi tim Cheetah; penyerang pertama, pembobol barisan pertama di perbatasan dan penghancur pendeteksi gelombang di sekitar sana.

"Luhan _hyung_ telah memberi tanda." Jungwoo melepas _headphone_ nya, menatap rekan-rekannya diantara tingginya semak-semak hutan. Ia mengangguk saat matanya melakukan kontak dengan Lucas, pria asuhan Zhang Yixing yang memiliki mata tajam dan keahlian menembak yang luar biasa itu lantas memberikan beberapa isyarat pada pengintai yang lain. Dia adalah _sniper_ , juga bisa menjadi seorang penembak runduk.

Mata sehitam jelaga milik pria China itu menatap tajam dibalik pengintai senapannya. Setelah mengokang senjatanya, perlahan jari telunjuknya mulai menarik pelatuk dengan hati-hati hingga pria yang berdiri sejauh 40 meter darinya jatuh.

Kematian satu rekan mereka membuat tingkat kesiagaan Wang meningkat. Mereka mulai memegang senjata mereka masing-masing dan membidik jauh kedepan, namun tak menemukan apapun yang patut di curigai hingga satu persatu diantara mereka mulai berjatuhan dengan lubang peluru di sekitar dada sampai kepala tanpa tahu dimana penyerang mereka berada.

" _West, clear_!" Lucas berbicara pada _c_ _ommunicator_ yang dipasang di telinganya untuk memberikan laporan pada Joonmyeon yang mengatur konsep penyerangan. Diikuti dengan laporan-laporan lain dari wilayah lainnya.

Para penembak runduk mulai keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan maju dengan cepat nan apik untuk semakin mendekati benteng pertahanan awal Wang. Sementara itu diatas batang pohon-pohon besar, Zitao bersama 4 orang lainnya membidik beberapa pengintai gelombang yang terletak diantara pepohonan hingga tak tersisa satupun.

 _"Spotter- clear."_

"Pertahanan di benteng ternyata cukup kuat, Bos. Bisakah kami mendapatkan bantuan misil?"

 _"Seberapa banyak kau kehilangan anggota?"_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar ditengah baku tembak yang Kai geluti. Tubuh tingginya bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan gorong-gorong, sesekali menembakkan pelurunya ke belakang ketika ada Wang yang mendekat. Nafasnya terengah dengan keringat bercucuran hingga wajahnya mengkilap dan kusam oleh debu.

"Kupikir setengahnya. Mereka telah mengetahui serangan kita, Bos. Ada banyak CCTV di benteng."

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang 'ayah' yang bertanggung jawab atas 'anak-anaknya', Chanyeol merasa begitu marah saat mendengar banyak anggota dari tim yang dibawa Kai tewas. Lantas ia mengambil peluncur roket dengan berat yang cukup mencekik, mengarahkan benda itu ke arah benteng tinggi pertahanan Wang.

 _"Mundur dari sana, Kai."_

Sebuah perintah. Dan Kai mengerti, jadi ia memberikan tanda pada anak buahnya untuk mundur, membiarkan Phoenix melakukan serangan dari udara. Lalu saat ledakan besar terjadi di benteng, Kai tahu bahwa Bos nya menjawab panggilan pertolongannya.

Ditengah suasana tegang ini, tiba-tiba saja dering ponsel Chanyeol membuyarkan mereka. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingat untuk mematikan ponselnya. Jadi ia hanya mengangkat panggilan itu kala nomor yang tak dikenal melakukan panggilan padanya.

 _"Daddy.."_ rengekan putus asa Jackson lah yang ia dengar saat pertama kali mengangkat telepon. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah suara putranya.

Anak itu terdengar begitu ketakutan dan putus asa saat memanggilnya dalam sebuah bisikan. Isakan kecil anak itu bahkan terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya hingga membuat kemarahannya naik ke ubun-ubun, membuat hasratnya untuk membantai kelompok Wang semakin besar.

 _"Daddy, I'm afraid."_

" _Baby_? Kau disana, sayang?" Dan Chanyeol baru mengingat bahwa Jackson membawa ponsel di tasnya, ia sendiri yang memberikan itu meski saat itu ia tahu bahwa Jackson tak akan melakukan panggilan padanya. Namun nyatanya hal itu berguna pada saat yang mendesak seperti ini.

 _"Daddy.. tolong aku, aku sangat ketakutan."_ Suara putranya kian bergetar dan isakannya semakin terdengar jelas, terasa mengiris hati Chanyeol sedemikian rupa. Ia telah kehilangan Baekhyun dan dua putra mereka selama 7 tahun. Dan ia tak akan sanggup lagi jika Jackson harus di ambil darinya. Ia tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah berani mengusik keluarga kecilnya. Siapapun.

"Tenang, _baby_. _Daddy_ akan datang untukmu. Hanya katakan dimana sekarang kau berada?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, berusaha menenangkan putranya dibalik sambungan telepon dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jackson menangis, ia meringkuk didalam lemari pakaian yang ada di ruangan ini. Terlalu takut hanya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang sana. Orang-orang mengerikan dengan penuh senjata itu membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Kini timbul rasa penyesalan di hatinya. Ia hanya terlalu takut untuk melihat papanya bersedih dan ia pikir itu akan terjadi jika papanya berdekatan dengan pria bermarga Park yang sesungguhnya adalah ayahnya itu. Maka ia lari, berusaha menepis kenyataan yang ada hingga akhirnya ia celaka karena perbuatannya sendiri. Seandainya tadi dia menurut untuk pulang bersama Jesper mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi.

Kini ia menyesali semua perbuatannya. Dan yang saat ini bisa ia mintai pertolongan adalah ayahnya, seseorang yang ia benci namun sesungguhnya akan selalu ada untuknya disaat ia membutuhkan pertolongannya. Seorang ayah tak akan meninggalkan putranya.

Ia tak mengerti apa alasan mereka membawanya kesini, ke tempat yang jauh nan asing baginya. Salah satu dari mereka, yang paling mengerikan dan seperti monster terus menyebutnya _putra kebanggaan Phoenix_. Siapa itu Phoenix, ia pun tak tahu. Apa maksud mereka pun ia tak mengerti. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah anak berusia 7 tahun.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Daddy_. Semuanya terlihat mengerikan."

 _"Katakan pada Daddy apa yang kau lihat, baby."_

Kepala Jackson mengangguk kecil meski Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya lalu mengusap air mata di wajahnya. Dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan ia berusaha mengintip dari celah lemari, memperhatikan apa saja yang dapat ia lihat di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak ada satupun orang disana. Orang-orang mengerikan itu berjaga di depan pintu ruangannya dan ia sendirian didalam sini.

"Ini seperti sebuah kamar, _Dad_. Tapi tak ada jendela, hanya ada saluran udara di atas ruangan. Dinding, lemari dan pintunya terbuat dari besi. Ranjangnya seperti ranjang didalam penjara. Semuanya dingin, _Dad_." Jackson menggigil ketakutan, suaranya terputus-putus namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya. Jackson beruntung karena orang-orang yang menculiknya tidak menggeledah tasnya. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa seorang anak sekolah dasar sepertinya tidak membawa alat komunikasi didalam tas sekolahnya.

 _"Daddy mengerti, baby. Kuatkan dirimu Jackson. Kau adalah seorang Park. Percayalah bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

"Tapi mereka membawa senapan besar, _Daddy_. Aku takut."

 _"Mereka tak akan melukaimu. Daddy berjanji."_

Jackson mengangguk ragu, "Cepatlah datang, _Daddy_."

 _"Pasti. Hanya tunggu dan bersabar. Jangan menangis lagi, baby. Daddy akan datang untuk membawamu pergi, okay?"_

Lagi, Jackson mengangguk dalam isakan kecilnya.

 _"Okay, Dad. I t_ _rust_ _you."_

"Diam disana dan jadilah anak baik. Kuatkan dirimu. Dan jangan matikan sambungan teleponnya."

"Kita harus turun di atas gedung itu, Jongdae." Sehun menepuk pundak Jongdae yang masih mempertahankan helikopter mereka di atas udara, diam tak bergerak.

Kening pria yang masih menjabat sebagai kepala divisi 3 itu berkerut dalam. Mata normalnya masih menatap pada satu titik yang Sehun tunjukkan. Lantas ia berkomentar.

"Terlalu berisiko untuk menurunkan kalian disana. Kita harus menunggu Kai dan Minseok menyelesaikan tugas mereka."

"Itu terlalu lama. Wang akan memanggil sekutu mereka jika kita terus mengulur waktu. Kai baru mencapai gerbang dan Minseok masih mengurus gudang persenjataan. Kita tak bisa menunggu ledakan dari Minseok terjadi." Chanyeol balas berargumen. Ia memasang rompi anti peluru diatas jasnya, membawa 3 pistol dan 5 _magazine_ dengan peluru penuh di balik rompinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia meraih senapan serbu di bagian bawah kursi, memasang satu _magazine_ nya disana dan mengokangnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa senapannya berfungsi dengan baik.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Bos."

"Kau meragukanku, Kim?" Mata Chanyeol menyalak ke arah Jongdae yang berada dibalik kemudi. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk kebawah dengan tatapan setajam mata pisau.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurus mereka." Suara Kris menengahi atmosfer tegang disana. Ia mengambil satu kotak penuh berisi granat tangan dengan senapan laras panjang, lalu duduk di tepian pintu helikopter dengan mata yang siaga menatap musuh yang berada dibawah mereka.

Jongdae menerbangkan helikopternya melewati benteng pertahanan Wang. Beberapa dari mereka masih tersisa di benteng dan Kris tanpa segan menghabisi mereka dengan pelurunya. Sesekali ia juga akan melemparkan granat tangan yang kemudian akan meledak tepat saat sampai di permukaan tanah.

Mereka memiliki target bahwa operasi pembasmian para pengecut harus selesai sebelum matahari tenggelam. Dan waktu mereka tidak banyak untuk itu

Mata mereka yang menaiki helikopter utama kian menajam saat melihat 2 orang diatap gedung utama dengan senjata berat yang mereka pegang. Pertanda buruk.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa itu adalah seperti yang kupikirkan." Jongdae bergumam dengan suara yang nyaris tercekat. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan getir ketika Sehun justru menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

 _"Kenapa kalian mendekat?! Mereka memegang javelin di atap!"_ Lalu ketika suara Minseok terdengar nyaring di setiap _earphone_ yang mereka kenakan, suasana berubah panik.

Seorang Wang di atas atap menyeringai dibalik javelinnya, mereka dapat melihat itu dibalik kaca helikopter.

" _Damn it!_ Mereka melepas roketnya!" Luhan berseru panik.

Keempat pria lain selain Jongdae disana lantas menurunkan tali agar mereka dapat keluar dari helikopter karena mereka tahu bahwa Jongdae tak bisa berkilah dari kecepatan peluru kendali itu.

" _May day! May day! Sikorsky_ S-76C hilang kendali. Melakukan pendaratan darurat!" Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya saat tuas helikopternya tak berfungsi. Javelin tadi telah mengenai baling-baling serta ekor helikopternya hingga kini heli itu terbang berputar tak terkendali.

"Keluar dari helikopter!" Suara berat Chanyeol berbunyi keras, mereka mulai menuruni tali ditengah perputaran helikopter. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang tali dengan erat. Helikopter masih 10 meter diatas tanah dan Chanyeol tak ragu untuk meloncat saat ia berada di ketinggian 7 meter. Sementara itu Kris justru terlempar dari helikopter hingga Luhan menjerit panik. Pria itu bisa saja mati.

Namun nyatanya tidak ketika suaranya terdengar melalui _earphone_ mereka yang terhubung, _"I'm okay, guys!"_

Lalu pada akhirnya helikopter yang di terbangkan Jongdae jatuh menabrak kolam air mancur di pekarangan markas Wang.

 _"Oh, shit bung! Ini helikopter 13 juta US dollar!"_

Setidaknya mereka bernafas lega saat lengkingan suara Jongdae masih terdengar di sana yang artinya pria itu masih hidup.

 **DOR!**

" _What the fuck_!" Sehun mengumpat keras, menatap sekelilingnya saat merasakan peluru yang menggores lengannya. _Sialan, para pengecut itu._

"Sehun, Kau ikut aku untuk menemukan Jackson. Luhan, kau dan Kris temukan ruang monitor CCTV." Chanyeol menunjuk orang-orang yang ia sebut namanya penuh perintah. Ketiganya mengangguk, dan berlalu pergi seperti angin; senyap dan cepat. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih menyayangkan bangkai helikopter mahal milik Phoenix.

"Bos, ini saluran udara nya. Tapi kita harus merangkak." Sehun menghentikan tungkai kakinya untuk melangkah. Moncong pistol yang ia genggam ia arahkan ke lantai kala tubuhnya merapat ke dinding besi, menemukan saluran udara di langit-langit.

Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke atas, lalu kembali menatap Sehun, "kau masuk lewat saluran udara. Aku akan menemukan ruangannya."

Mata Sehun mendelik tak percaya, sekali lagi ia menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya namun pria itu hanya diam tak bergeming, menegaskan bahwa apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah kepastian.

"Tapi itu terlalu berisiko, _father_. Setidaknya tunggu kedatangan Minseok dan yang lainnya." Kaki Sehun maju satu langkah mendekati _Big Boss_ nya. Berusaha membujuk demi keselamatan pria itu karena bagaimanapun markas Wang bukanlah taman bermain yang menyenangkan.

Wang adalah musuh besar Phoenix sejak dulu. Chanyeol akan jadi santapan lezat jika pria itu terkepung oleh mereka. Maka dari itu Sehun merasa cemas luar biasa. Mereka, para mafioso Phoenix pernah mengalami situasi dimana mereka hampir kehilangan _Godfather_ mereka dulu. Dan Sehun tak ingin itu terjadi lagi meski ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria tangguh.

"Sikap pembangkangmu kembali lagi, _Eagle_ _Eye._ " Kepala Sehun menunduk, terpaksa. Suara dalam Chanyeol yang penuh dominasi selalu berhasil membuat kepala merekaㅡ _para Phoenix_ , menunduk patuh tanpa bantahan. Itu seperti sebuah hukum alam dimana Chanyeol adalah _alpha_ terkuat dalam kawanan serigala dan mereka adalah pengikut setia. "Jaga kepalamu untuk tetap berada pada tempatnya." Lantas Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun sebanyak dua tepukan sebelum pria yang lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya itu melesat cepat melewati lorong-lorong mengerikan markas Wang.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu, Chanyeol." Menyisakan Sehun yang tertegun dan bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa detik terlewatkan dengan lamunannya hingga ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol mempercayainya untuk dapat menemukan ruangan dimana Jackson berada, Bos nya sepertinya memiliki sebuah rencana lain. Mungkin Chanyeol ingin ia membawa Jackson melalui saluran udara. Karena bagaimanapun juga itu lebih aman ketimbang menyusuri lorong di markas musuh.

Kepala Sehun berputar kekiri dan kekanan secara bergantian hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia aman untuk masuk kedalam saluran udara tersebut. Ia menyimpan pistolnya di balik ikat pinggang, lalu meloncat kecil untuk meraih penutup saluran udara hingga itu terbuka dengan mudah untuknya.

Kali ini Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menggerakan tangan-tangan berototnya kedepan dan ke belakang dengan ritme beraturan sebelum kembali meloncat lebih tinggi dan kuat agar jemarinya dapat meraih permukaan saluran udara yang telah ia buka.

Sehun mengulum bibirnya kala ototnya berkontraksi kuat. Namun ia adalah seorang mafioso Phoenix, nyaris sepertiga dari usianya ia habiskan dalam pacuan adrenalin yang penuh kekuatan. Untuk naik kedalam saluran udara seharusnya bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Dan itu memang benar adanya saat Sehun memfokuskan kekuatan pada lengannya hingga ia dapat mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri ke atas dan perlahan masuk kedalam saluran udara, menutup kembali penutup salurannya lalu mulai menyusuri kerangka besi persegi panjang itu dengan cara merangkak di dalamnya.

Pergerakannya kemudian terhenti saat melihat beberapa orang di bawah sana dari penutup saluran udara. Keningnya berkerut saat mengenali mereka, itu Do Kyungsoo dan Ren serta beberapa anggota yang tak ia ketahui nama mereka dengan pasti. Ia melihat Kyungsoo memegang peta ruangan di tangannya, jadi ia membuka penutup saluran hingga menarik perhatian mereka yang kemudian mengacungkan moncong pistol padanya.

"Wow, wow. _Easy, boys_!" Sehun masih disana, di dalam saluran udara. Mereka menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dan kelegaan. Mereka pikir itu musuh. Tapi ternyata hanya Oh Sehun yang entah sedang apa di atas sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?" Kyungsoo menatapnya skeptis, dengan alis terangkat satu dan kening berkerut dalam.

"Aku mendapat tugas eksklusif dari _father_. _So_ , aku ingin minta petamu, tuan Do." Seperti biasa, Sehun mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi. Lagipula ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berbincang hangat. Mereka tengah ada di medan perang dan nyawa mereka bisa saja melayang kapanpun.

"Tidak! Ini adalah satu-satunya."

"Demi Merkurius! Kalau begitu ambilkan gambarnya untukku." Pria yang masih dalam posisi merangkak di saluran udara itu lantas memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

Dan pada saat itu Sehun baru menyadari bahwa para mafioso Phoenix tidak berada disana sendirian, ada banyak mayat berserakan di lantai. Dapat dipastikan itu ulah Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan tugasku." Sehun menerima kembali ponselnya, memberikan hormat main-main pada Kyungsoo yang hanya menggedik tak peduli, menutup kembali saluran udaranya dan kembali merangkak di sepanjang lorong saluran udara dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Sesekali ia mengumpat saat kepalanya terantuk dinding besi yang sempit tersebut dan melayangkan sumpah serapah ketika ia kebingungan harus menentukan arah dari persimpangan lorong. Peta di ponselnya tak banyak membantu ternyata.

"Kyungsoo, kupikir Ren bunuh diri dengan datang ke markas mantan geng nya." Sehun bicara pada jam tangannya, terkhusus untuk Kyungsoo agar pria itu bisa mendengarnya disana.

Namun tak ada balasan berarti dari Kyungsoo. Mungkin pria itu terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

"Astaga! Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya tadi ku tanyakan saja dimana letak ruangan Jackson. Ren pasti tahu." Lagi, Sehun lagi-lagi mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Dan ia mulai lelah dengan posisi merangkak ini. Tubuh tingginya ingin meregang, namun tak ada ruang.

"Ren, ganti."

Sehun menunggu untuk sebuah jawaban. Beberapa detik terlewatkan hingga nyaris masuk satu menit sampai akhirnya suara Ren terdengar menjawab panggilannya.

 _"Ya, Sehun?"_

"Bisa kau bantu aku menemukan ruangan tempat Jackson ditahan?"

 _"Ruangan seperti apa itu?"_

"Kudengar dindingnya terbuat dari besiㅡ"

 _"Kuharap kau menyadarinya bahwa seluruh bangunan ini memang terbuat dari baja, tuan Oh."_

"Yaiks. Kalau begitu dimana tempat yang memungkinkan? Jackson bilang ranjangnya seperti didalam sel penjara."

Beberapa saat terdengar sunyi dan lengang. Sehun masih menunggu jawaban Ren yang mungkin tengah berpikir dimanakah tempat yang memungkinkan itu.

"Ayolah, Ren. Waktuku tidak banyak."

 _"Tck,_ _aku sedang berpikir, tuan Oh! I_ _tu mungkin di ruang bawah tanah. Dan benar jika disana terdapat banyak sel tahanan. Jika benar disana, itu artinya kau tidak bisa melewati saluran udara lantai 1, Sehun. Kau harus masuk ke ruang bawah dan mencari saluran udara lagi jika kau memang ingin tetap melewati saluran itu."_

"Astaga.." Sehun berdesau ringan. Ia muak berada didalam saluran udara yang sempit. Tubuh tingginya benar-benar terhina akan ruang sempit ini. Sayangnya ini adalah perintah langsung dari Phoenix, ia tak bisa membantahnya atau Phoenix akan melubangi kepalanya.

 _"Tapi, kupikir ada ruangan seperti itu juga di sebelah timur. Kau hanya harus lurus dan di penghujung saluran akan ada 2 jalan berseberangan. Kau harus pergi ke sebelah kiri. Disana adalah r_ _uang_ _tidur para penjaga Wang. Mungkin jika kau beruntung kau akan menemukan Jackson di salah satu kamar. Jika tidak, itu artinya Jackson ada di s_ _el tahanan_ _."_

"Ocehanmu terlalu panjang, bung. Aku pusing mendengarnya di ruang sempit ini. Tapi baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, berusaha mencari kesabaran dalam dirinya, dan setelah ia menemukannya, ia kembali merangkak di sepanjang lorong, terus lurus seperti yang Ren katakan. Sesungguhnya ini sangat menyebalkan karena ternyata lorong saluran udaranya sangat panjang. Ia pikir mungkin ia telah merangkak sejauh belasan meter, sangat melelahkan dan menjengkelkan dan memuakkan dan menyebalkan serta dan dan yang lainnya.

"Ewh, itu lebih mirip kandang babi daripada kamar." Kesendirian membuat Sehun kembali bicara pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menemukan penutup saluran udara di bawahnya dan melihat sebuah kamar dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti yang Jackson katakan, hanya saja kamar itu terlihat berantakan dengan baju kotor yang tergeletak di lantai seperti ceceran sampah. "Tunggu sampai Phoenix tahu Jackson ditahan di tempat kotor itu, dipastikan Hwang Chansung mati hari ini juga."

Ia terus merangkak dan merangkak, melewati beberapa ruangan yang kosong namun masih tak menemukan Jackson. Hingga tiba di penghujung saluran menuju ke luar gedung. Ini gila, dia tak menemukan Jackson disini, jadi ia pikir Jackson ada di ruang bawah. Maka ia merangkak mundur karena tak bisa berbalik.

Pergerakannya lantas terhenti saat melihat ada piring makanan di salah satu kamar yang terlihat kosong dan rapih. Masih kamar penjaga. Dan ia pikir makanan itu cukup mengundang kecurigaan karena tak tersentuh.

"Jackson." Ia mulai memanggil dengan bisikan karena ia tak ingin para Wang itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Jackson ada disana, namun tak ada jawaban.

Sehun mulai mengulum bibirnya, merasa resah. Namun perasaannya terus berkata bahwa Jackson memang disini. Jadi ia kembali memanggilnya, "Jackson! Ini paman Sehun." Masih dengan bisikan.

"Jackson kau dimana? Ini aku, paman Sehun."

Beberapa detik justru terlewati dengan keheningan hingga Sehun nyaris menyerah pada keadaan untuk mencari Jackson di ruangan lain. Namun saat perlahan lemari besi itu terbuka pelan, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas Jackson berdiri disana dengan wajah merahnya yang tampak kebingungan.

Eksistensi Jackson jelas membuat Sehun bernafas lega. Jackson tidak tahu darimana suara yang memanggilnya itu berasal, jadi ia hanya menoleh kesana-kemari dengan putus asa serta mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Perhatiannya tertarik ke arah penutup saluran udara saat benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring ketika perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan kepala Sehun yang menyembul dari sana.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir saat Jackson hendak memekik penuh kelegaan.

Namun nyatanya keberuntungan tak selalu memihak Sehun saat justru penutup saluran udara yang sudah berkarat itu jatuh dari engselnya ke lantai hingga menimbulkan suara benturan keras yang tak hanya mentargetkan Sehun dan Jackson, tapi juga para penjaga diluar yang terburu-buru masuk kedalam kamar tempat Jackson ditahan untuk memeriksa apakah terjadi sesuatu.

Dan mereka telah mendapati tubuh tinggi si mata elang dari Phoenix disana dengan pistolnya. Kendatipun jumlah mereka cukup banyak, Sehun tak pernah merasa kecil dan menyerah. Ia adalah seorang anggota Phoenix, sebuah penghinaan jika ia merasa ketakutan akan orang-orang bodoh itu.

Sehun terus menarik pelatuknya untuk menghabisi para penjaga, sementara Jakcson menutup telinganya ketakutan dan kembali menangis. Ia hanyalah anak-anak, dan pemandangan berdarah itu tentunya membuat ia ketakutan setengah mati. Ini terlalu berat untuk menjadi tontonan anak-anak sepertinya.

" _Clear_." Seringai seksi Sehun nampak di bibir tipisnya. Ia meniup ujung moncong pistolnya bak seorang koboi di gurun pasir. Tak menyadari bahwa Jackson meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan.

Lantas ketika ia menoleh, matanya melebar panik dan berlari kecil untuk menggapai si kecil Park yang menangis dengan kedua tangan yang menutup telinga.

"Jake, hey, tak perlu takut." Ia berusaha menenangkannya namun tak semudah itu untuk menenangkan seorang bocah yang baru saja melihat aksi pembantaian didepan matanya.

"Kenapa paman membunuh mereka?" Jackson bertanya ditengah isakannya. Ia menolak untuk menatap Sehun yang masih menggenggam pistolnya. Dan Sehun sadar bahwa Jackson terlalu _shock_ untuk melihat kejadian barusan. Jadi ia kembali menyimpan pistolnya di balik ikat pinggangnya dan membawa Jackson kedalam pelukannya meski anak itu sempat memberontak ketakutan.

"Mereka jahat, Jake. Jika aku tak membunuh mereka, mereka yang akan membunuh kita. Itu bukan hal yang baik, benar?"

Kepala Jackson mengangguk samar di dada Sehun.

Setelahnya Sehun mengurai pelukan mereka, menatap Jackson sekali lagi seraya mengacak surai putra sulung bos nya dengan gemas.

"Kenapa bukan _Daddy_ yang menjemputku?" Anak itu bertanya lugu.

"Dia memiliki urusan lain. Kita akan bertemu dengannya diluar. Jadi, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Jackson mengangguk patuh. Meski masih merasa ketakutan, apa yang dikatakan Sehun nyatanya dibenarkan oleh benaknya. Jadi ia anggap pembunuhan barusan adalah sebagai aksi dari pembelaan diri. Jackson hanya terlalu kecil untuk memahami siapa ayahnya sebenarnya dan kenapa ia ada disini.

"Aku telah menemukan Jackson, bos."

 _"Bawa dia keluar dengan aman, Eagle Eye."_

Kepala Jackson meneleng tak paham saat Sehun berbicara pada arlojinya. _Itu hanya sebuah jam tangan,_ pikirnya.

"Kenapa paman Sehun berbicara pada jam tangan paman?" Anak-anak sulit untuk menahan rasa penasarannya. Itu fakta.

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum sebelum kemudian menjawab; "ini teknologi kami, Jake. Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang ini berfungsi seperti telepon."

Amber Jackson berkilauan mendengarnya. Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya namun Sehun lebih dulu mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang mencekam bagi Jackson. Sebisa mungkin Sehun menghindari pertempuran dengan anggota Wang karena ia begitu menyadari bahwa ia membawa seorang anak lelaki bersamanya. Ia bisa membahayakan nyawa Jackson jika ia terlibat baku tembak atau perkelahian. Maka mereka akan bersembunyi sebisa mungkin saat berpapasan dengan para Wang yang terlihat kalang kabut mendapati serangan besar-besaran dari Phoenix. Sehun hanya akan menembak mereka saat mereka lengah. Tak apa bermain curang, karena keselamatan Jackson lebih penting daripada harga dirinya.

Sehun tak tahu dimana pusat pertempuran antara dua kubu mafia ini terjadi. Yang ia dengar dari _earphone_ yang dikenakannya adalah laporan dari tim Minseok yang berhasil meledakkan gudang persenjataan hingga Wang sedikit melemah karena tak memiliki senjata tambahan, juga Kyungsoo yang telah berhasil mengeksekusi Tiffany Hwang dan Huang Renjun.

Manusia malang, mereka sebenarnya _mungkin_ tidak bersalah. Tapi mereka tetap Wang. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk tak membunuh mereka. Lagipula mereka berdua adalah Wang lemah yang mudah untuk di jatuhkan. Hanya Hwang Chansung lah yang selama ini menjadi ancaman. Dan mungkin saat ini Chanyeol tengah mengurusnya.

"Mungkin helikopternya disana, paman Sehun." Langkah Sehun terhenti saat Jackson menarik ujung bajunya. Mata hitamnya menatap Jackson lekat dengan jari telunjuk kecil anak Bosnya itu yang menunjuk ke arah tangga yang hendak mereka abaikan. Itu tangga ke atap gedung utama yang mereka pijak. Namun Sehun tak yakin dengan apa yang Jackson katakan. Kru Hawk mungkin tak seceroboh itu untuk mendarat diatas gedung utama. Bagaimanapun mereka pasti sebisa mungkin menghindari pertempuran hebat karena beberapa helikopter Hawk hanya diberi tugas untuk menjemput mereka, tidak untuk terlibat dalam pertempuran.

"Tidak Sehun, jangan kesana," ia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam senapan serbu. Mimik wajahnya terlihat resah dengan kernyitan selayaknya anak balita yang merajuk. Berkali-kali ia menoleh pada Jackson yang menatapnya dengan sepasang amber bulatnya yang menyerupai kelereng. Bibir Sehun terlipat dengan mata sayu yang turun. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam rasa gundahnya sampai ia menyerah atas keadaan dan atas tatapan lugu si sulung Jackson. "Egh, baiklah. Ayo kita cek ada apa diatas sana." Sehun menggeleng tanda menyerah, kembali berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju atap dengan Jackson yang setia berada satu langkah di belakangnya.

Sehun menggapai gagang pintu besi disana, membukanya dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara bising hingga mereka berdua sampai di atap.

"Lihat, tuan muda Park? Tidak ada apa-apa diㅡ kemari Jake!" Mata Sehun melebar, lengan berototnya dengan cekatan menarik Jackson untuk bersembunyi di gudang tak berpintu yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka saat melihat siluet beberapa orang pria yang terlihat tengah saling bersitegang. Mereka tengah memojokkan seseorang yang tak asing bagi Sehun maupun Jackson.

" _Dad_ ㅡ" ucapan Jackson terhenti saat Sehun justru membekap mulutnya agar anak itu tak menimbulkan suara yang dapat menarik perhatian orang disana.

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, Jake. Paman Sehun tak yakin dengan ini. Kita bisa membahayakan _Daddy_ -mu. Lebih baik kita panggil bantuan dari yang lain."

 **e)(o**

Suara klik terdengar nyaring ditengah lorong lengang ketika Chanyeol mengokang senapan serbu nya. Ia bersama Kris di belakangnya yang juga melihat kesana-kemari dengan siaga. Punggungnya bahkan nyaris saling bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol karena mereka saling membelakangi untuk menjaga satu sama lain.

 _"Tiffany Hwang dan Huang Renjun telah kami bereskan, namun aku tak menemukan Hwang Chansung dimanapun, Bos."_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar ditelinga mereka masing-masing.

Mata Chanyeol masih menatap tajam keadaan di sekitarnya, jemarinya lantas membenarkan posisi _earphone_ di telinganya yang hampir lepas sebelum menjawab laporan Kyungsoo.

"Dia akan menjadi urusanku. Apa ada yang terluka?"

 _"Aku kehilangan beberapa penjaga. Dan Chenle terkena tembakan di kakinya. Tapi kami akan segera membawanya pada paramedis. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Bos."_

Penjaga yang dimaksud Kyungsoo tentunya adalah anggota biasa dari Phoenix, mereka yang mengabdi pada Phoenix namun tak menduduki jabatan. Hanya anggota biasa pada umumnya.

"Pastikan kau tak kehilangan banyak anggota. Dan bawa mayat mereka"

 _"Pasti, father."_

Dan sambungan antara Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo pun terputus.

"Ayo kita cari Hwang Chansung." Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Kris untuk memberitahunya. Pun Kris hanya mengangguk dengan tungkai yang mulai berlari kecil menyusuri lorong yang lebih gelap bersama _Big Boss_ di sampingnya.

" _Shit_."

Umpatan itu begitu jelas terdengar hingga Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh ke arah yang sama dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan jaket kulit serta sebuah _hand gun_ di tangannya.

Dengan itu mereka saling menembak. Kris dan Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik pilar seraya sesekali menembakkan peluru pada senjata mereka. Chanyeol tak peduli meski itu adalah seorang wanita karena wanita itu tetaplah seorang Wang dan jika mereka tak membunuhnya maka wanita itu yang akan membunuh mereka.

 **DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Tembakan terakhir dari senapan serbu Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan 5 peluru dalam sekali tarikan pelatuk. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, mengusap darah di pipinya yang terkena goresan pisau pada perkelahian sebelumnya. Kepalanya berputar ke arah Kris kala mendengar rintihan kecil pria China itu dan mendapati kerutan di wajah Kris yang terlihat menahan sakit.

Pria yang lahir dari 2 ras yang berbeda itu pun jatuh terduduk dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang senantiasa menekan bagian perut kanannya. Kris bersandar di dinding baja di belakangnya kala Chanyeol justru berjongkok dengan satu kaki di hadapannya, menatapnya penuh tanya dengan beberapa lipatan di keningnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya. Namun saat tak mendapati jawaban pasti dari Kris, dia menarik paksa tangan kiri Kris yang masih berada di perutnya hanya untuk mendapati telapak tangan kepala divisi 2 itu berlumuran darah dengan luka sobekan peluru di bagian perutnya. "Sialan." Chanyeol bergumam, terlihat marah dengan siratan kecemasan di sudut violetnya yang gelap. Urat-urat di dahinya bahkan menonjol saat ia mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat saat ia melepas rompi serta jas hitamnya yang sudah lusuh hanya untuk menggulung jasnya dan menekankan itu pada perut Kris hingga pria itu nyaris memekik akan rasa sakit. Setelahnya ia mengenakan kembali rompinya yang dipenuhi oleh _magazine_ serta granat tangan dan beberapa botol kecil morfin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bos." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya. Kria hanya berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu.

Tetapi Chanyeol tak mengindahkan apa yang Kris ucapkan kala _Godfather_ Phoenix yang terhormat itu mengeluarkan satu botol morfin dari rompinya, menyuntikkannya pada lengan Kris tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Tinggalkan aku disini, Bos. Pergilah dan bunuh Hwang Chansung sebelum dia melukai Jackson." Kris menatap Bosnya penuh permohonan namun Chanyeol yang keras kepala tentu saja tak suka mendengarkan perkataan orang lain karena ia mempunyai pandangannya sendiri terhadap semua hal.

"Diam, Kris Wu! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapan tegas Chanyeol msmbuat Kris merenung. Ia seperti bernostalgia pada kejadian belasan tahun lalu dimana saat Chanyeol menyelamatkan Kai dan dirinya dalam insiden kebakaran.

 _ **"Diam, bodoh! Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan temanku."**_

Chanyeol masih sama; pria yang baik dibalik perangainya yang terlihat keras dan buruk. Merekaㅡ para pengabdi Phoenix, selalu memiliki alasan kuat mengapa mereka begitu setia pada Leone Park dari Phoenix.

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Kris kasar dan meletakkan tangan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu si atas gumpalan jasnya dengan kuat hingga lagi-lagi pria yang lebih tua itu meringis kesakitan. Dia boleh saja seorang mafioso, tapi bagaimanapun juga wujudnya hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakitnya tertembus peluru.

"Bos, aku hanya akan menghambatmu, pergilah. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja." Namun Kris masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol dan segala kekeras kepalaannya. Matanya menjalin kontak dengan Chanyeol hingga kini sepasang violet dan sepasang abu-abu itu saling menatap dengan tajam seolah mereka dapat mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari mata masing-masing.

"Jangan biasakan mulutmu untuk membangkang, Wu Yifan." Suara rendah Phoenix selalu dapat membuat siapapun diam seketika, tunduk dan terdiam tanpa kata. Begitupun Kris yang menyerah akan hukum alam. Perintah Chanyeol adalah sebuah ultimatum baginya dan bagi para pengabdi Phoenix yang lain. Jadi tak ada yang bisa ia katakan setelah Chanyeol berkata sedemikian tajamnya padanya.

"Siapapun yang berada di dekat sektor 3 cepat datang kemari. Wu Yifan tertembak di perutnya." Chanyeol memberi perintah pada anak buahnya, siapapun itu yang berada dekat dengan tempatnya saat ini. Sektor 3, ia melihat papan berbunyi demikian di dinding lorong yang tadi ia lewati.

 _"Laksanakan, bos!"_

"Yeol.. kau ingat?" Tubuh tinggi tegap Chanyeol nyaris berbalik saat Kris memanggilnya. Namun hingga detik kelima, ia tetap mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang membelakangi Kris. Pria peranakan China-Eropa itu tertawa kecil seolah sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. "Dulu kami berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, menjadi tameng untukmu, tapi pada kenyataannya kau lah yang selalu melindungi kami. Apapun yang terjadi kau selalu menjadi kunci kemenangan."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan suasana hening menguasai atmosfer disana. Pikiran Chanyeol mulai larut, mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Kris dan itu bagaikan sebuah lelucon tua baginya. Kris benar tentang semua yang ia katakan. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mereka kembali berputar secara bergiliran di benaknya bagaikan rol film usang.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi pemimpin yang hebat untuk kami, Phoenix."

Tak lama setelahnya suara derap langkah cepat terdengar bergema di sepanjang lorong, membuat Chanyeol meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dengan mengarahkan senapan serbunya ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Seiring dengan semakin dekatnya derap langkah itu, jari telunjuk Chanyeol juga bersiap menekan pelatuk senapannya.

Namun ketegangan itu terhenti ketika wajah seseorang yang mereka kenal muncul di balik kegelapan.

"Hosh.. maaf lama, _Big Boss_."

Perlahan, dengan pasti Chanyeol menurunkan senjatanya dan kesiagaannya hilang dalam sekejap. Matanya menatap tajam Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas memburu disertai senyum konyol yang senantiasa ada diwajah keduanya seolah mereka tak pernah memiliki beban hidup yang serius.

"Morfin, bos?" Jaehyun berlutut didepan Kris yang telah memucat dan nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya namun kepala divisinya itu justru menggeleng dengan gerakan lemah.

" _Father_ telah memberikannya padaku." Pria Jung itu mengangguk, menyelipkan tangannya diantara bahu Kris untuk membawa atasannya itu pergi dibantu oleh Taeyong.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong nyaris membawanya pergi sebelum Kris menahan mereka sejenak hanya untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Bos, sebaiknya Taeyong bersamamu disini. Jaehyun saja sudah cukup untuk membawaku."

Mata dingin Chanyeol kini bergulir ke arahnya, memberikan tatapan menusuk yang memiliki banyak arti sehingga ketiganya menunduk dan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, cukup mengerti dengan arti tatapan Chanyeol.

 _"Aku telah menemukan Jackson, bos."_ Saat suara Sehun terdengar di _earphone_ nya, Chanyeol tengah berjalan cepat kembali menyusuri lorong untuk melakukan pemburuan terhadap Hwang Chansung. Lantas ia bernafas lega setelah mendengar laporan Sehun. Kini pikirannya bisa fokus untuk menemukan Chansung karena si kecil Jackson telah aman bersama Sehun. Ia percaya Sehun dapat menjaga Jackson dengan baik bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Bawa dia keluar dengan aman, _Eagle Eye_."

Suara berat Chanyeol nyaris bergema di lorong itu, nyaris tak ada orang satupun, hanya ada beberapa mayat yang berjatuhan seperti sampah tak berharga. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, menajamkan indra pendengarannya untuk dapat menangkap suara sekecil apapun yang memungkinkan ia untuk menemukan Hwang Chansung dan segala kebusukannya.

Wang sebentar lagi hancur. Setelah ia membunuh Chansung, semua tentang Wang akan menjadi peninggalan kelam yang bahkan tak akan diingat siapapun. Sekelompok kutu busuk tak pantas untuk diikutsertakan dalam sebuah sejarah.

 _"Park Chanyeol.. apa kabar?"_ Lalu tiba-tiba suara Chansung terdengar dari _earphone_ nya yang menandakan bahwa Chansung telah menangkap salah satu dari eksekutif Phoenix. Rahangnya mengeras sedemikian kakunya saat mendengar kekehan licik dari pria Wang itu. _"Kau dimana, Leone Park? Tak inginkah kau untuk menyelamatkan salah satu rekanmu yang berharga, hm?"_

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Kali ini ia mengepalkan tangannya seolah ia mampu meremukkan senapan di tangannya. Suara Hwang Chansung adalah yang terburuk di telinganya.

"Dimana kau, sialan?"

 _"Aku diatap, tentu saja. Bersama beberapa rekanmu yang bodoh."_

 _"Tidak, father! Jangan kesini! Ini jebakan!"_ Chanyeol juga mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang artinya Chansung telah menangkap Kyungsoo dan beberapa orang lainnya. Ia jelas tahu ini adalah pancingan untuknya.

Chansung jelas-jelas menginginkan kematiannya, namun pria itu terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya sendiri sehingga dia menggunakan mereka untuk mengancam dirinya hingga ia akan masuk kedalam jebakannya. Ini trik kotor yang menjijikan. Namun Kyungsoo adalah rekannya, temannya, keluarganya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Chansung menyakiti mereka lebih dari itu. Pria itu telah menculik Jackson darinya, membunuh orang-orangnya dan kini mengancam rekannya.

 **Tidak bisa di maafkan.**

Maka, Chanyeol berlari secepat angin untuk menemui Chansung di atap gedung. Ia membuka pintu besi yang membatasi ruangan dengan atap, membantingnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring yang mengganggu.

Matanya menatap bengis pada sosok Hwang Chansung yang berdiri nyaris di tepian atap dengan Kyungsoo yang terduduk di depannya; terikat dan babak belur.

Kyungsoo telah memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan para Wang saat dulu mereka menyiksanya hanya untuk menanyakan sebuah _chip_ bodoh.

Kini Kyungsoo kembali berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Penuh lebam di wajahnya, dan darah segar yang juga mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, namun pria Do itu masih setegar batu karang meski moncong pistol tepat berada di belakang kepalanya. Kesetiaan abdi Phoenix memang tak pantas untuk di ragukan.

"Kau tetap sama, Phoenix. Bodoh dan lemah karena kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan bawahanmu daripada menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Kau bersikap heroik tanpa persiapan yang cukup hingga kau mudah di jatuhkan."

Kali ini paras tampan Chanyeol tak berekspresi apapun. Ia hanya menatap Chansung dalam diam dengan tatapan bengisnya yang terselubung begitu dalam dibalik violetnya.

Disana ia tak hanya melihat Kyungsoo, tapi juga Ren yang berada dalam posisi sulit yang sama seperti halnya Kyungsoo. Pria itu berdiri di samping Chansung dengan todongan mata pisau yang seolah siap memutus urat nadi di lehernya. Namun dari Kyungsoo maupun Ren, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut akan kematian menghampiri ekspresi mereka. Keduanya begitu tenang dengan nafas teratur seolah ancaman Chansung hanyalah permainan belaka. Selain mereka, Chanyeol juga melihat beberapa mayat orang-orangnya yang mungkin dibawa Kyungsoo.

Tangannya terkepal erat seiring dengan banyaknya darah para abdi Phoenix yang ia lihat berceceran disana. Chansung benar-benar telah menggali kuburannya sendiri dengan begitu dalam.

"Dan apa-apaan ini, Phoenix? Kau memungut orangku dan menempatkannya di bagian vital? Kau ternyata lebih rendah dari apa yang aku pikirkan, Park." Chansung kembali berkoar, menyalakan api kembali hingga atmosfer memanas sepanas suhu di perut bumi.

Namun nyatanya Chanyeol tak pernah benar-benar kehilangan kendali emosi terkecuali jika berkenaan dengan kekasih hatinya; Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap tenang meski rasa benci di hatinya benar-benar telah mendarah daging. Bayangan tentang bagaimana Jisung mati di tangan mereka membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendali. Tetapi, sisi warasnya masih lebih besar dan kuat untuk mengingatkan dirinya bahwa jika ia gegabah maka nyawa Kyungsoo dan Ren juga akan di pertaruhkan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya harga untuk kelompokmu dengan memungut sampahku, Phoenix."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, berusaha meraup kembali sisa-sisa kesabaran dan ketenangannya yang selalu di kagumi orang-orang..

"Dia bukan buanganmu, Hwang. Kebodohanmu dalam memimpin kelompok lah yang membuat ia lepas dengan mudah dari kelompokmu."

Jawaban Chanyeol tak ayalnya seperti minyak tanah yang ditaburkan diatas api yang menyala hingga api itu kini berkobar semakin besar, sebesar rasa benci di hati mereka masing-masing.

"Kau benar-benar orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Kau memungut bekas orangku dan memiliki anak dari bagian keluargaku. Menakjubkan." Lantas Chansung tertawa lepas seperti orang sinting.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dengan alis menukik tajam. Ia masih bisa bersabar saat pria Hwang itu mengatakan hal-hal bodoh tentang dirinya. Namun tidak saat pria itu menyinggung tentang kekasih hatinya.

"Dia tak akan sudi mengakuimu sebagai keluarganya." Chanyeol menyeringai kecil saat Chansung menatapnya bengis; mulai terpancing emosi.

Chanyeol bahkan menghiraukan orang-orang Hwang yang kini mengepungnya, bersiap untuk melenyapkan nyawanya kapanpun. Phoenix tak pernah takut akan kematian karena seperti namanya, Phoenix akan kembali hidup berapa kalipun mereka mencoba melenyapkannya seolah ia memiliki ribuan nyawa yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Kau akan mengetahui akibat dari mulut kotormu, Park." Pimpinan tertinggi Wang itu tersenyum mengerikan padanya, mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke bawah untuk kemudian melepaskan peluru yang berakhir di paha Kyungsoo. Pria kecil itu menjerit penuh kesakitan. Namun tetap kukuh untuk tak jatuh. Tekadnya untuk mengabdi pada Phoenix sungguh kuat hingga tak mudah menyerah atas rasa sakitnya. Chansung yang melihat betapa tegarnya pria bunglon itu semakin tersulut emosi. Ia hanya tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang begitu setia pada Phoenix hingga ia sulit untuk menjatuhkan mereka.

Jadi dengan emosi negatifnya yang bergelora, ia menekan sedikit pisau di leher Ren hingga ujung tajam pisaunya berhasil melukai leher putih pria yang jenius di bidang IT tersebut. Ren tak berteriak atau memohon pangampunan pada mantan atasannya, ia justru hanya meringis dengan mata terpejam erat seolah yang ia dapat hanyalah goresan kecil dari pisau dapur.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Chanyeol masih memikirkan berbagai cara agar dapat menjatuhkan Chansung tanpa berimbas melukai Kyungsoo maupun Ren. Ia tidak takut akan kematian sekali lagi, yang ia khawatirkan justru keselamatan Kyungsoo dan Ren. Ini seharusnya menjadi pertarungannya dengan Chansung namun pria itu terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapinya secara jantan.

"Apa kau terlalu takut menghadapiku sendiri, Hwang Chansung?" Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia merasa bibirnya begitu hina karena telah menyebut nama pria itu.

Pria Hwang itu merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak, ia marah dan obsesinya untuk membunuh Chanyeol kini telah berada pada puncaknya hingga ia mendorong Ren dan Kyungsoo, lantas melangkah cepat hingga jaraknya dan Chanyeol hanya terpaut 2 meter. Kini hanya ada pertarungan antara 2 pria, masing-masing pemimpin dari dua kubu yang berlawanan, saling berhadapan dan bertukar tatapan bengis satu sama lain.

Namun nyatanya mereka semua terlalu naif untuk menyadari bahwa Chansung memberi kode pada salah satu pengikutnya untuk menembak kaki Chanyeol.

Phoenix yang tak siap akan serangan tanpa peringatan itu pun jatuh dengan tumit yang menahan berat padannya di lantai. Pria itu mendesis dalam rasa panas yang menjalar di pahanya. Tingkat kesiagaannya turun hingga nyaris ke titik awal dan Chansung memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menendang dada Chanyeol hingga pria Park yang begitu di hormati banyak orang itu terlentang dengan senapan yang telah lepas dari genggamannya.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan saat-saat ini, Park." Chansung mendekat ke arahnya, hendak menginjak dadanya namun Chanyeol berguling ke samping dan meraih senapannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menekan pelatuknya namun dalam posisi seperti itu Chansung jelas lebih di untungkan sehingga pria itu mudah untuk menghindar dan kembali menendang senapan di tangan Chanyeol. Senapan itu tergelincir jauh dari mereka, Chansung menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan Chanyeol menggeram rendah seperti singa jantan yang diusik dari tidurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah terlibat dalam baku hantam dengan tangan kosong. Mereka imbang, sama-sama baik dalam ilmu bela diri namun Chansung lebih licik hingga pria itu berhasil menembak bahu Chanyeol, membuat lawannya kembali dalam posisi sulit dan lemah.

"Akui saja bahwa kau lemah dan tak mampu mengalahkanku, Phoenix." Senyuman Chansung bagaikan senyuman iblis. Dia mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada kepala Chanyeol dengan kaki yang berada di atas dada Chanyeol, menginjaknya dengan keras sehingga Chanyeol mengerang keras.

Namun Chansung tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol merogoh pisau lipat di saku belakang celananya, lantas menancapkan itu dengan keras di kaki Chansung, mengundang pekikan yang sama kerasnya.

Mata pria Wang itu memerah dalam balutan emosi. Keadaannya yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol yang mendapatkan 2 luka tembak menguntungkannya, tentu saja. Kemarahannya membuat ia tak bisa lagi menahan jarinya untuk tak menekan pelatuk pistolnya pada Chanyeol yang telah bersimpah darah dan nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

Namun seperti julukannya, Phonix tak mudah untuk mati. Selalu ada cara supaya pria itu tetap hidup.

Sebelum Chansung sempat melepas pelurunya, seseorang justru lebih dulu menembaknya di perut hingga Chansung mundur beberapa langkah dengan sempoyongan.

"MENJAUH DARI AYAHKU!"

Chanyeol menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara melengking putranya. Disana, ia mendapati Jackson berdiri penuh percaya diri dengan sebuah _hand gun_ yang ia pegang erat. Dipastikan bahwa dialah yang telah menembak Chansung beberapa saat lalu.

Jackson tidak sendirian, ia bersama Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing dan Zitao. Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam dengan air muka tak senang. Jackson tak seharusnya disini, ini medan perang, bukan taman bermain. Ia menyuruh Sehun untuk membawa Jackson pergi sebab ia ingin Jackson pulang dengan selamat. Tapi kini tidak lagi karena Jackson telah berdiri disana tanpa ragu. Mata ambernya menyala-nyala seperti kobaran api yang begitu panas.

Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu darimana putranya belajar menembak dan sejak kapan itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun senjata api tak baik untuk anak-anak.

Setelah insiden penembakan tanpa aba-aba pada Chansung, mereka yang tersisa dari Wang kini terlibat baku tembak dan baku hantam bersama para abdi Phoenix hingga Phoenix unggul dan yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah Hwang Chansung yang kini terengah dengan memegangi perutnya yang berdarah setelah Jackson menembaknya tepat disana.

"Dasar anak sial!" Mata abunya yang penuh kelicikan kini menatap Jackson bengis, penuh dendam dan rasa benci yang mendarah daging hingga tubuh Jackson sedikit bergetar ketakutan dan perlahan langkahnya mundur teratur. Chansung mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di lantai, hendak berlari ke arah Jackson sebelum suara tembakan kembali terdengar diiringi pekikan kesakitan Chansung. Chanyeol berdiri didepan putra sulungnya dengan tegap meski luka tembak di paha serta bahunya begitu menyiksa.

Pria Wang itu perlahan mundur dengan langkah sempoyongan dan ia tak menyadari saat Chanyeol menembak tepat di ulu hatinya. Pria itu terbatuk darah dengan begitu menyedihkan dan Chanyeol suka akan pemandangan tersebut.

"Inilah akhir darimu, Wang." Suara Chanyeol berbunyi rendah seperti peringatan malaikat maut. Violetnya tiba-tiba saja menyala seperti iblis dengan seringai kejam yang begitu luar biasa menakjubkan.

Chansung telah berdiri di tepi atap seolah menunggu ajalnya. Lantas saat Chanyeol kembali melesatkan tembakan di dadanya, ia menarik lengan Ren yang berada disana dengan cepat hingga mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian 4 lantai.

Para Phoenix berteriak, berusaha menggapai Ren yang jatuh namun tentu saja mereka terlambat karena Ren telah jatuh dengan gravitasi bumi yang menariknya paksa.

"REN!" Itu teriakan Luhan yang entah sejak kapan bergabung di atap. Semuanya terlihat berjalan lambat saat tubuh Chansung dan Ren terhempas ke tanah dengan ceceran darah yang mengenaskan.

Ren telah tewas bersama Chansung.

Lagi, mereka kehilangan 1 anggota berharga Phoenix.

" _Daddy_.." lalu Jackson berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Ia berjongkok untuk kemudian menyambut pelukan erat dari putra sulungnya yang menangis ketakutan. " _Daddy_ maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu."

Para abdi Phoenix kini berdiri disana, berduka karena kematian Ren yang tak terduga, juga menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Phoenix yang kejam berubah menjadi sesosok ayah yang begitu bertanggung jawab atas putranya.

" _Daddy love you too, baby. Daddy_ akan menjagamu. _Daddy_ berjanji"

Dan hari ini akan menjadi kenangan pahit sekaligus memuaskan bagi mereka dimana mereka berhasil memporakporandakan kelompok Wang serta kehilangan anggota, Ren.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Halo guys, 2 chapter lagi menuju end! Yeaaayy!

Terkadang ada perasaan gak rela saat gue harus mengakhiri cerita ini. Tapi yaaaaa masa gue mau terus lanjut kan entar jadi bosenin.

 **Eh iya gue udah bikin ig, uname nya sama kek ini 'zyyeoliee' . . Jan lupa follow ya hwhwhwhw**

Btw kemarin gue sempet iseng-iseng googling tentang **ff yang di bukuin** berhubung banyak reader yang request buat dibikin novel cerita ini. Dan alhasil setelah gue googling sana sini gue nemuin satu blog yang kalo gasalah judulnya _**"bolehkah meneribatkan novel fanfiction?"**_ yang bawa gue selanjutnya ke situs lain tempat diskusi para author.

Kalian search aja judul web yang barusan gue tulis kalo penasaran isinya.

Lalu setelah gue baca baca... dan ternyata hasil akhirnya adalaaaaaaaahhh

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng jeng

Mending kalian baca sendiri wkwk

Lebih jelasnya gue kasih deh situs tempat diskusi para author gitu yang ngebahas tentang nerbitin fanfiksi dalam bentuk buku onoh, **buat yang penasaran cek aja di bio gue di WATTPAD** ya guys.. entar gue cantumin link nya disono. Kalo yang gamau tau juga gapapa, gue cuma **sekedar berbagi info.**

Dan lagi kemarin ada yg komen, nanya gimana caranya supaya nulis rapi dg pilihan kata yg tepat (meskipun gue gak ngerasa kalo tulisan gue rapi). Tapi ya **kuncinya menurut gue sering sering lah baca** novel misalnya, atau baca koran kek sekalian, baca apa aja yang penting baca sesuatu yang udah di terbitkan secara resmi, maksudnya kan kalo yang udah di terbitkan resmi cem novel novel dengan penulis terkenal itu pasti kan gaya penulisannya udah bener, kosakatanya juga pasti kan udah di saring sama tim editing perusahaan jadinya ya pasti bahasanya enak dan menurut EYD. Gitu aja sih menurut gue, soalnya menurut pengalaman gue, gue bisa belajar nulis itu karena gue hobi baca, baca novel tapi bukan buku pelajaran wkwkwk. Itu saran dari gue ya

Sekian dan terimakasih.

See youuuu :*


	23. Chapter 23

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **23**

Rintik hujan yang jatuh dari langit berawan gelap kini mengiringi pemakaman Ren serta beberapa anggota yang gugur seolah menjadi melodi pengiring kematian yang mengharukan.

Tubuh para abdi Phoenix yang gugur dibawa kembali ke markas dan di makamkan dengan layak. Phoenix tak mungkin membiarkan mayat anggotanya tergeletak begitu saja di medan peperangan. Phoenix juga memberikan beberapa kompensasi untuk keluarga korban meski benar bahwa nyawa mereka yang mati tak bisa ditukarkan dengan nilai mata uang. Tapi itu semua adalah risiko. Mereka yang masuk kedalam kawanan adalah mereka yang telah berani menanggung segala konsekuensi pekerjaan mereka, termasuk kematian. Jadi tak ada yang patut di salahkan atas kematian mereka karena mereka telah bersumpah akan mengabdi di bawah cakar Phoenix.

Chanyeol juga berdiri disana, di barisan paling depan untuk menyaksikan sendiri proses ketika peti mati Ren dikebumikan. Wajahnya tetap sama kerasnya, tak ada sedikitpun rasa iba yang tersemat di wajah tegasnya, namun ketahuilah bahwa hatinya ikut berduka atas kematian Ren. Baekhyun juga berdiri tak jauh darinya, ikut menyaksikan pemakaman Ren. Air matanya jatuh tanpa sebab, perasaannya begitu terluka saat melihat nisan bertuliskan nama Choi Min Ki disana meski ia bukanlah teman dekatnya. Hanya saja prosesi pemakaman ini berjalan dengan begitu mengharukan dimana hampir dari seluruh abdi Phoenix yang ada di Seoul memenuhi seluruh penjuru pemakaman hingga mereka terlihat seperti suporter dalam sebuah pertandingan sepak bola. Mereka begitu menghormati setiap anggota Phoenix satu sama lain hingga mereka begitu setia dengan datang untuk menyaksikan pemakaman para anggota yang gugur.

Sementara itu si kembar berdiri berdampingan dengan Baekhyun, mereka begitu tampan dengan jas hitam mereka. Tak satupun dari keduanya yang mengeluh akan tetesan kecil air hujan yang turun sejak tadi. Mereka juga menghormati prosesi pemakaman ini. Terutama Jackson, ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pria cantik bernama Ren itu kehilangan nyawanya. Jadi ia begitu bersimpati dan hanya menunduk seraya berdoa dalam hati supaya Ren dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Papa, jangan menangis." Jesper menarik ujung lengan jas Baekhyun seraya berbisik dan mendongak padanya.

Pemakaman para abdi Phoenix yang gugur telah selesai, banyak yang telah meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut, namun beberapa dari mereka justru memilih tinggal untuk beberapa saat lagi seperti para kepala divisi, tim eksekutor, Phoenix, kekasihnya serta kedua putranya.

"Papa hanya bersedih karena kehilangan seorang teman."

"Paman Minki teman papa?"

"Semua orang disini adalah teman papa, Jes."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam diam, matanya menatap lekat nisan Ren, meletakkan sebuket bunga disana sebagai tanda perpisahan sebelum membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk meninggalkan pemakaman bersama yang lainnya.

"Detektif kepolisian telah memenuhi markas Wang, bos. Mereka menduga bahwa sekelompok Yakuza yang terlibat dalam pembataian ini. Tak sedikitpun mereka menyinggung soal keterlibatan kita. Tim Delta telah membersihkan barang bukti tentang Phoenix." Kris berjalan di belakangnya, membungkuk saat Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya bersama Baekhyun dan si kembar.

"Kau keluar dari ruang medis, Wu." Chanyeol berkata tanpa menatap Kris. Ia bahkan sengaja memberi kode pada pengawalnya agar tak dulu menutup pintu mobilnya.

Lantas Kris tertawa canggung seraya mengusap tengkuknya, "aku tak mungkin melewatkan prosesi pemakaman anak buahku."

Jelas, Ren adalah anggota divisinya, satu-satunya yang dapat menyaingi kejeniusan Luhan dalam bidang IT. Jadi sudah sepatutnya ia lah yang paling merasa kehilangan. Sekarang ia justru harus mencari rekrutan baru untuk masuk kedalam timnya. Kehilangan Ren sudah cukup membuat kondisi divisinya sedikit menurun meski eksistensi Luhan tak dapat diragukan.

"Pastikan bahwa tak ada lagi Wang yang berkeliaran di muka bumi ini, J." Kepala Chanyeol berputar ke arah Joonmyeon yang juga berdiri disana bersama para kepala divisi lainnya. Tentunya mereka harus menghormati kepergian Phoenix sebelum mereka juga pergi.

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, _father_." Joonmyeon sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya penuh rasa hormat. Ia melirik si kecil Jackson dan Jesper yang juga ikut menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Mereka mungkin hanya tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang memanggil _Daddy_ mereka dengan sebutan _father_.

Saat mobil Chanyeol pergi, para kepala divisi dan beberapa tangan kanan Phoenix membungkuk di tempat dimana sebelumnya mobil itu terpakir. Mereka bahkan mempertahankan posisi hormat mereka setelah mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol menjauh.

"Kenapa banyak yang memanggilmu _father, Daddy_?"

Jackson menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang tengah memangku Jesper sementara dirinya duduk diatas pangkuan papanya yang manis. Lantas Chanyeol menoleh padanya, memberikan senyuman kecil yang sangat tampan namun tak mengatakan apapun hingga membuat Jackson merengut kesal.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Jackson jauh lebih baik setelah insiden penculikan itu. Mereka justru seperti kawan dekat. Jackson tak pernah lagi marah atas keberadaan ayahnya. Ia juga banyak mengucapkan maaf pada Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun atas kata-katanya yang kasar dulu. Dan hal itu sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun semakin berat untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa mengorbankan kebahagiaan kedua putranya hanya untuk egonya sendiri. Joonmyeon benar, jika ia tak bisa menerima Chanyeol kembali sebagai prianya, setidaknya ia harus berpikir ulang untuk menerimanya sebagai ayah dari anak-anaknya. Kebahagiaan anak-anak adalah yang terpenting untuknya, selalu. Bahkan jikapun mereka membutuhkan jantungnya, maka tak akan segan ia berikan itu untuk mereka. Hidupnya tak akan berarti tanpa si kembar J.

Saat Chanyeol membawa pulang Jackson dengan selamat, Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan ia bersikap seolah tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak menanyakan apakah pria itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia terlalu takut untuk kembali jatuh pada orang yang salah. Meski semua orang mengatakan bahwa Park Chanyeol dari Phoenix telah berubah, hatinya tetap meragu. Meski kini Wang sudah tamat, ia tetap bergetar ketakutan. Chanyeol telah melukai hatinya begitu dalam hingga ia sulit untuk kembali membangun kepercayaannya untuk pria itu.

"Jangan bilang mereka saudara kami." Lalu Jesper yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol memicingkan mata sipitnya pada sang ayah hingga Chanyeol mencubit gemas ujung hidung putra bungsunya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika mereka saudaramu, hm?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Paman J juga terlalu tua untuk jadi saudara kami." Bibir Jackson mengerucut seperti bebek. Ia bersedekap dada dengan mata mendelik pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya si kembar, ia memeluk Jackson lebih erat, memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang di pipinya hingga anak itu tertawa kecil karena rasa geli yang di rasakannya.

"Tunggu sampai paman J tahu kau menyebutnya tua." Gurauan Baekhyun menarik atensi Jackson, membuat lelaki dominan kecil itu mendelik pada papanya dengan mimik waspada.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat seolah mantel bulu telah menyelimuti hatinya yang selama ini dingin tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun ketika melihat senyum tulus Baekhyun yang begitu indah untuk putranya. Tak apa jika Baekhyun tak tersenyum padanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman itu tetap ada disana meski senyum itu bukan untuknya.

"Tatapan _Daddy_ pada papa seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta."

Sontak pria dan kedua orang lelaki disana menoleh secara bersamaan saat untaian kalimat lugu itu keluar dari bibir Jesper yang justru hanya berkedip cepat menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah setelah mendengar ucapan Jesper dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Phoenix sedikitpun. Pria kepala tiga itu tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang merona karena ucapan putra mereka. Benar jika orang-orang menyebutkan bahwa anak adalah jembatan antara orang tua yang berpisah untuk kembali bersatu.

"Darimana kau belajar berkata seperti itu, sayang?" Tangan besar Chanyeol membelai wajah Jesper lembut, menjalin kontak dengan violet kecil putranya untuk menciptakan sebuah hubungan erat yang mendalam.

"Paman Joonhong. Dia sering menatap seperti itu pada tetangga kami di Guangzhou. Paman Joonhong bilang itu tatapan memuja untuk orang yang disukainya."

Chanyeol menatap Jesper penuh rasa geli, ia nyaris terbahak ketika melihat raut wajah Jesper yang sama sekali tak berubah; tetap lugu dan menggemaskan seolah apa yang baru saja ia katakan bukanlah sebuah masalah. Tapi dia adalah anak-anak, sudah sewajarnya anak-anak bicara soal rahasia orang dewasa selama mereka mengetahuinya karena anak-anak adalah makhluk polos yang jujur. Sesekali mungkin Chanyeol juga perlu berterimakasih pada Zelo yang telah menjaga ketiga mutiara hatinya selama ini terlepas dari Zelo yang tak mengatakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tinggal bersama keluarganya selama ini. _Semua orang selalu punya alasan_ , itu pepatah Joonmyeon. Pria cerewet yang telah berperan sebagai ibu dalam Phoenix itu bahkan tak pernah berhenti memberikan wejangan sejauh perjalanan Seoul-Shanghai setiap ada sesuatu yang salah menurutnya.

Bicara soal Joonmyeon, pria itu telah memiliki seorang putri kecil seusia Ziyu. Wu Chu Tian namanya. Entah bagaimana pasangan aneh itu bisa sepakat menamai putri pertama mereka dengan nama Tiongkok sepenuhnya. Mungkin karena Chutian memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan sepupu Kris Wu di Guangzhou. Tak pernah ada yang tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Sementara Chanyeol mengagumi keluguan putra bungsunya, Baekhyun justru diam-diam berpikir bahwa kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Jesper seperti tak asing di telinganya.

 _Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat yang hampir sama di suatu tempat._

"Dan.. Jake, darimana kau belajar menggunakan senjata api?" Kepala Chanyeol kembali berputar beberapa derajat hingga wajahnya menghadap pada Jackson yang juga menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Anak-anak.

"Paman Joon pernah menunjukkan cara memakainya dulu. Dia bilang aku tak boleh mendekati senjata itu karena sangat berbahaya, beberapa tingkat lebih berbahaya dari pisau karena senjata api memiliki jangkauan yang lebih jauh."

"Dia mengajarimu cara memakai pistol?" Chanyeol menatap skeptis putranya dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Tidak.. tidak.. paman Joon hanya menunjukkan caranya." Kepala kecil Jackson menggeleng cepat, menolak pemikiran Chanyeol yang tak sesuai dengan realita.

"Jadi bagaimana mungkin jagoanku ini bisa menembak penjahat itu dalam satu kali tembakan yang tepat, hm?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan.. kurasa?"

Tak salah jika Jackson adalah putra Phoenix, anak itu bahkan telah mulai menunjukkan cakarnya di usia 7, sama seperti Phoenix dulu. Jackson Park; pewaris Phoenix masa depan.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau.. menggunakan senjata api?" Kemudian kedua telapak tangan dewasa Baekhyun menangkup wajah putra sulungnya, menatapnya serius dari amber ke amber untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya dari Jackson. Alis Baekhyun sedikit menukik dengan perasaan was-was yang luar biasa.

Karena papanya selalu mengajarkannya untuk berkata jujur, maka Jackson mengangguk. _Berbohong itu tidak baik, sekali berbohong maka selanjutnya kebohongan itu akan ditutupi lagi dengan kebohongan-kebohongan lain yang membuat kebobongan yang awalnya kecil itu bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang besar._ Itu nasehat dari _Grandpa_ nya dulu, dan ia selalu mengingatnya sampai kini hingga itu menjadi pedoman baginya dan menjadi acuannya untuk tidak berbohong. Lagipula berbohong akan membuat Tuhan marah padanya.

"Jake tidak suka melihat orang jahat itu menembak _Daddy_ dan membuat _Daddy_ kesakitan. Jadi Jake mencuri pistol dari balik punggung paman Sehun. Paman Sehun bilang tidak apa-apa menyakiti orang jahat yang hendak mencelakai kita, karena jika kita tidak melakukannya duluan maka mereka yang akan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Dan itu tidak baik papa."

Baekhyun tertegun, Jackson-nya cepat belajar. Semua kata-kata orang dewasa yang ia dengar; baik itu baik atau buruk, ia serap dengan apik hingga menimbulkan suatu pemikiran baru di kepalanya. Itu bisa menjadi baik atau buruk, tergantung apa yang anak itu dengar.

Dan ia baru mengetahui kali ini bahwa Chanyeol mendapat luka tembak sepulang dari markas Wang. Pria itu terlihat baik-baik saja saat bertemu dengannya. Bahkan pakaiannya bersih tanpa noda darah sedikitpun. _Apakah Chanyeol mengobati lukanya dan mengganti bajunya s_ _ebelum_ _p_ _ulang_ _?_

Lantas ia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya yang justru tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun seolah kebohongan itu bukanlah apa-apa. Tanpa sadar hatinya berdenyut sakit karena kekhawatiran, bukan hanya karena Jackson yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri, tapi juga karena mendengar bahwa Chanyeol terluka.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Jake. Benda itu berbahaya."

"Tidak akan jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat." Lalu senyum lebar Jackson dengan deretan gigi susunya ia perlihatkan untuk papanya yang luar biasa cantik, sekaligus mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun lama. Hanya sebuah kecupan polos anak-anak, kecupan yang sarat akan kasih sayang seorang anak untuk ibunya, atau mungkin dalam kasus ini ayahnyaㅡ karena sesungguhnya si kembar Park belum mengerti hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka juga belum tahu bahwa papa mereka lah yang telah mengandung mereka selama 9 bulan dalam perutnya. Mereka hanya anak-anak yang belum memahami kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, _baby_. Jangan membuat papa takut kehilanganmu." Amber sayu Baekhyun menatap mata putra sulungnya dengan lembut untuk menyampaikan rasa khawatirnya yang begitu mendalam sampai-sampai mengabaikan eksistensi Chanyeol juga Jesper yang jelas-jelas memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Maaf, papa. Jake janji tak akan membuat papa khawatir lagi."

" _Baby wolf._ " Dan sesungguhnya panggilan manis itu masih menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Meski ia benci mengakuinya, tapi perasaan membuncah di hatinya serta semburat merah di pipinya tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan itu. Ia juga langsung menoleh pada ayah dari kedua putranya tersebut saat pria itu memanggilnya lembut, sangat lembut hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan hangat itu kembali membalut hatinya erat.

"Ada apa?" Ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, namun itu berbuah percuma saat Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah merah Baekhyun. Lantas pria Park itu terkekeh, meraih wajah lelaki Jepang yang telah memenangkan hatinya sejak lama itu tanpa hambatan meski Jesper masih berada di pangkuannya, membawa wajah cantik itu mendekat sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih telah kembali. Terimakasih telah membiarkanku melihatmu lagi, _sweetheart_." Bisikan Chanyeol telah berhasil menyentuh sukma Baekhyun, kembali membawanya pada kehangatan dan rasa aman meski hal itu tetap tidak sama seperti dulu. Pria itu menatapnya dalam, mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya lewat tautan yang terjalin dari tatapan mereka. Meski violet itu terlihat dingin, selalu ada kehangatan yang tersembunyi dibaliknya bagi Baekhyun. Dan ia telah menutup mata selama ini, mengabaikan bahwa tatapan itu sudah ada sejak dulu, hanya saja ia terlalu kekanakkan dan egois dengan menginginkan Chanyeol mengucapkannya secara lisan meski berkali-kali Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa tak semua hal bisa disampaikan dengan sederet kalimat.

Tapi perasaan terhanyutkan ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia telah mengalami pahitnya pengkhianatan oleh Chanyeol dan ia harus membentengi dirinya sendiri untuk tak terjebak dalam kubangan lumpur yang sama. Setidaknya ia tak bisa kembali percaya begitu saja pada Chanyeol meski tatapan yang begitu hidup itu terlihat jelas dari balik sorot mata dinginnya.

"Cukup, Chanyeol. Disini ada anak-anak." Hanya itu yang bisa ia pergunakan sebagai alasan agar dapat menghindari situasi canggung dengan Chanyeol. Dan pria itu memahami bahwa Baekhyun berusaha untuk membatasi dirinya sendiri. Tetapi ia adalah Phoenix, ia tak akan menyerah dengan mudah untuk kembali mendapatkan Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun kembali lagi jatuh ke tangannya, seutuhnya, menjadi miliknya yang mutlak dan tak bisa berpaling darinya.

Chanyeol telah menetapkan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya sampai kapanpun. Tak akan ia lepaskan dengan mudah apapun yang terjadi.

Itulah kenapa orang-orang sering menyebut bahwa cinta dan obsesi hanyalah dibatasi sebuah garis lurus setipis benang.

"Kau milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Hanya aku." Bisik Chanyeol penuh ambisi dengan kilatan berbahaya di matanya. Baekhyun jelas mendengar itu, namun ia menghiraukannya karena ia pikir ia telah mengetahui tabiat Chanyeol yang posesif dan selalu mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya.

 **e)(o**

"Tidurlah, Chanyeol. Tatapanmu mungkin dapat melubangi kepalaku jika kau terus seperti itu." Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali saat Chanyeol hanya duduk diam di tepi ranjang, terus menatap ke arahnya dengan frekuensi kedipan yang begitu jarang seolah jika pria itu berkedip maka ia akan menghilang entah kemana.

Ia telah mencoba mengabaikan itu, terlepas dari fakta bahwa pria itu adalah Phoenix berbahaya yang mengincar nyawanya. Chanyeol tak sebusuk itu untuk mengambil nyawanya ketika ia tertidur, ia tahu itu. Chanyeol adalah pria jantan yang akan melakukan segala hal dengan cara yang jantan pula. Terkecuali masalah perasaan mungkinㅡ tak ada yang tahu.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun jika kau pergi tidur." Pun ia bangkit untuk berdiri, saling berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tanpa ada lagi rasa takut seperti sebelumnya. Ia telah memikirkan saran Joonmyeon beberapa waktu lalu dengan matang, dan kini ia tengah berada pada tahap paling akhir; meyakinkan hatinya sendiri.

Dengan berani, jemari lentiknya yang masih tak kalah cantik dari dulu mengusap lengan berotot Chanyeol dengan lembut seraya menatap kedalam violet kelam dominan itu, mencoba memahami apa sebenarnya yang dikhawatirkan Chanyeol tentang malam ini.

"Kau harus beristirahat, Chanyeol. Kau memiliki luka." Ia hanya berusaha membuat Chanyeol menuruti keinginannya, jadi ia mencoba merayunya dengan bersikap sedemikian lembut hingga Chanyeol yakin untuk pergi tidur.

Jika tidak maka rencana Jackson dan Jesper tidak akan berhasil.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, hm?" Chanyeol balas membelai wajah cantik Baekhyun saat _carrier_ nya juga menyentuh rahangnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya satu hal, Baekhyun tak pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan kurang ajarnya pada sang _Godfather_ Phoenix; seperti 'Chanyeolo' atau 'Chanlie'. Ia benar-benar merindukan itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, tak memberikan jawaban apapun pada Chanyeol dan hanya menarik pelan lengan pria tinggi-nya untuk naik ke atas ranjang. Beruntung Chanyeol kali ini menurutinya dan berbaring saat Baekhyun mendorong pelan bahunya.

"Kenapa tak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tertembak?" Baekhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Menatap pria yang dari dulu sampai sekarang mencengkeram erat hatinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di jabarkan. Chanyeol sendiri pun tak mengerti apa makna dari tatapan Baekhyun untuknya saat ini.

"Apakah dengan begitu kau akan peduli padaku?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut tidak suka, lantas ia mendengus, "apa yang kau bicarakan, Chanyeol."

"Lagipula ini hanya luka tembak kecil."

"Biar aku melihatnya sendiri, Chanyeol. Dimana kau tertembak?"

Chanyeol menatapnya beberapa saat, berusaha mencari keyakinan dari Baekhyun dan memang _carrier_ kecilnya itu tak terlihat meragu sedikitpun saat mengatakannya. Jadi ia kembali duduk di atas ranjang, mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja hitamnya yang licin hingga Baekhyun dapat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang diperban dengan resapan darah di bagian bahu kirinya.

Mata Baekhyun menatap tubuh Chanyeol sayu saat Chanyeol membuka sepenuhnya kemejanya hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang. Nyatanya tubuh Chanyeol tetap sama indahnya sejak dulu dengan banyak _tattoo_ serta bekas luka yang menghiasi tubuh jantannya. Dan ia tetap merona saat melihat keindahan tubuh Chanyeol, tak berubah sejak dulu. Chanyeol tetap menjaga rutinitas olahraganya hingga dapat mempertahankan bentuk tubuh dengan perut keras kotak-kotak itu.

"Satu lagi ada di paha. Kau masih mau melihatnya _baby_ , hm?" Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tengah menggodanya dengan lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu untuknya. Bagi Chanyeol mungkin 2 luka tembak itu adalah hiasan baru yang berharga. Tapi bagi Baekhyun itu sangat menyakitkan, melihat orang yang begitu ia kasihi memiliki luka-luka itu membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah cukup." Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Memilih menghindar daripada Chanyeol melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Terakhir kau seperti ini, kau berbaring di ruang medis selama beberapa hari. Hingga aku takut kau tak akan membuka matamu lagi." Suaranya perlahan turun pada kalimat terakhir. Tetapi Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar itu dari jarak mereka yang dekat. Mata tajamnya yang telah melihat berbagai hal sepanjang hidupnya kini menatap Baekhyun lekat, memperhatikan baik-baik wajah cantik kekasih hatinya yang terlihat murung. Ia masih ingat saat dulu ia nyaris mati karena anggota kepolisian bodoh yang menembaknya, Baekhyun sampai kehilangan selera makannya dan terus menangis saat ia terbaring di ruang medis selama beberapa waktu. Dari sana ia tahu bahwa ia seharusnya menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan lebih baik lagi atau Baekhyun akan bersedih karenanya.

"Aku senang kau disini, _baby wolf._ " Mata Baekhyun menatap waspada saat Chanyeol merangkak ke arahnya, terus mendekat dan mengintimidasinya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga pria itu berhasil membelenggu tubuh kecilnya dibawah tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Tolong jangan begini, Chanyeol." Nyatanya kedua telapak tangannya berada di dada Chanyeol, menahan pria itu agar tak semakin merapatkan tubuh padanya atau ia akan benar-benar panik.

"Sudah lama sekali. Lama sekali aku tidak menyentuhmu, _sweetheart_."

Mata Baekhyun berkedip lambat, menatap bingung dan resah pada mata Chanyeol yang mengunci tatapannya padanya, seperti seekor singa yang menargetkan kelinci kecil untuk dimangsa. Sangat fokus dan menakutkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran negatif muncul di kepala Baekhyun. Maka ia pun mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga hingga pria itu menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, atau mungkin sengaja mengalah karena Baekhyun tak menginginkannya.

"Jangan lagi coba untuk menyentuhku, Chanyeol. Aku bukan jalangmu. Kita tak memiliki ikatan apapun hingga kau tak berhak untuk itu." Sepasang tungkai kurusnya berdiri di sebelah ranjang dengan tubuh menyamping, menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi. Ia nyaris menangis dan ia tak ingin Chanyeol melihat itu, jadi ia membuat alasan masuk akal yang dapat diterima Chanyeol agar dapat pergi dari sana, "aku... aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu." Hingga ia bergegas pergi dan punggung _carrier_ nya yang sempit itu menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dalam diam. Diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya, merasa kesal dan kalah dari Baekhyun. Ia tak akan berhenti mendapatkan hati Baekhyun lagi, bagaimanapun caranya. Jika Baekhyun berbicara seperti barusan, itu artinya ia harus mengambil langkah cepat untuk membawa Baekhyun pada ikatan sehidup semati hingga lelaki Jepang itu tak lagi bisa lari dari kuasanya.

 **e)(o**

Pukul setengah sebelas malam. Namun Baekhyun masih berdiri didepan konter dapur. Membuat teh hangat untuk Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong yang terlihat redup.

"Tak baik melamun sendirian, Baekhyun."

Kepalanya menoleh cepat dengan kaget saat mendengar suara lain di sebelahnya. Ia pikir sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi namun ternyata itu hanya Kyungsoo dengan mata mengantuknya yang tengah meminum air dari botol di kulkas.

"Kau.. menginap disini?"

"Hn, aku harus mendapatkan beberapa perawatan medis. Aku tak mau pergi ke rumah sakit Phoenix, terlalu merepotkan." Kyungsoo menutup botol air minumnya, meletakkan kembali botol itu didalam kulkas lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada kulkas. "Kudengar kau akan membuat kejutan untuk Chanyeol."

"Ah.. itu ide anak-anak. Aku hanya menjadi pihak penengah." Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya, merasa canggung. Dan dari gelagat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo jelas tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedikit tak nyaman membicarakan soal Chanyeol. Pantas, trauma Baekhyun atas Chanyeol bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat di sepelekan. Sedikitnya ia juga merasa bersalah telah membuat Baekhyun mengetahui niat buruk Chanyeol saat itu. Ada beberapa hal positif dan negatif yang dapat diambil dari kejadian lampau. Tapi mungkin Baekhyun lebih banyak merasakan pahit daripada manisnya selama ini.

"Kami juga akan ikut untuk itu. Chanyeol sudah tertidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "dia terus mengawasiku dan enggan untuk tidur."

Lantas saat kekehan geli Kyungsoo terdengar, Baekhyun menatap pria itu tak mengerti, merasa tak ada satupun hal yang lucu dari perkataannya, "dia posesif padamu, Baek. Dia tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi." Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Baekhyun seperti anak-anak seraya tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana sikap Bos nya terhadap si kecil Baekhyun yang nyaris membuatnya gila saat lelaki ini pergi darinya.

"Aku.. mengerti."

"Aku akan kembali kesini sekitar setengah jam lagi. Dan kuharap kau bisa membuatnya tidur sebelum itu."

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dalam kehampaan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah dengan bahu yang ikut turun saat hembusan nafasnya berlalu. Sekali lagi ia menatap cangkir teh hangat di tangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Chanyeol.

Begitu masuk, ia melihat tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang membelakanginya tengah menatap langit malam lewat pintu kaca balkon. Pria dewasa itu berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan tersenyum selayaknya pangeran dari negeri seberang yang begitu tampan mempesona, memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya termasuk Baekhyun.

"Ini tehmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun meletakkannya di atas nakas dengan lembut. Kendatipun suara peraduan antara kayu dan cangkir teh masih terdengar samar.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin membuatku tertidur, hm?" Langkah Chanyeol mulai mendekat. Namun Baekhyun tak punya ruang lagi untuk menghindar, jadi ia hanya diam terpaku seperti manekin saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Jemari Chanyeol yang sedikit kasar dan besar mengapit dagu Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk mendongak dengan gerakan lembut yang terkesan begitu jantan. Chanyeol sangat suka mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun, dan itu yang ia lakukan sesaat setelah Baekhyun mendongak padanya. Karena bibir Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Kau terluka, Chanyeol. Kau harus beristirahat," suara Baekhyun mendayu lembut, berhasil meluluhkan kerasnya hati Chanyeol yang orang katakan terbuat dari batu. Nyatanya sebuah batu pun akan hancur perlahan-lahan oleh air yang sering menimpanya. Seperti hati Chanyeol yang perlahan-lahan melembut oleh curahan kasih sayang Baekhyun sejak dulu. "Aku tahu kau Phoenix, tapi kau juga manusia. Saat kau terluka, kau membutuhkan pengobatan dan beristirahat dengan cukup agar kau cepat sembuh." Baekhyun menyela saat melihat bibir Chanyeol terbuka, hendak memberikan bantahan. Yang menyebabkan Phoenix menyeringai padanya dengan penuh maksud.

"Kau sudah besar, _baby_. Sudah berani menyela ucapanku."

"Bukan begitu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai gelagapan. Matanya berlarian kesana kemari dengan bibir yang ia gigit; putus asa. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar merengek kecil dengan mata beningnya yang bersinar lugu. Seperti anak anjing.

Hal itu tak ayalnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. _Little wolf_ nya ternyata masih sama; menggemaskan.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi, _baby wolf_. Tidak akan pernah." Ibu jari Chanyeol lantas mengusap kelopak mata Baekhyun. Gerakannya sangat lembut hingga Baekhyun pikir gumpalan awan lah yang mengusapnya, bukan jemari Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mau pergi tidur sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa jawaban pasti. Hanya saja Chanyeol mendorongnya lembut untuk berbaring di ranjang, meraih cangkir teh hangat yang Baekhyun buatkan untuknya, meneguknya hingga tak tersisa, lantas naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang senantiasa kecil dengan posesif.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Selamat malam, _baby wolf_."

Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini selain menutup matanya ketika Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat. Ia berharap Chanyeol cepat terlelap dalam mimpinya hingga ia bisa menyelinap keluar dan menyiapkan sesuatu bersama kedua putra kembarnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol membuka mata saat telinganya mendengar suara dering ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas. Keningnya berkerut dengan mimik terganggu. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat ia duduk dan mengambil ponselnya.

Alarm.

Ia tak ingat bahwa ia pernah menyetel alarm. Pukul 12 malam pula.

Matanya terpejam erat. Merasakan rasa lelah dan denyutan menyakitkan di bahu serta pahanya. Ia terbiasa tidur hanya satu atau dua jam karena pekerjaan, baik itu urusan Feon atau Phoenix. Tapi kali ini tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan kaku. Mungkin karena pembataian Wang tempo hari.

Lantas ia tersadar akan suatu hal, memutar kepalanya ke samping dan saat tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, matanya kian terbuka lebar. Rasa kantuk dan sakitnya hilang seketika.

"Baekhyun!" Ia mulai memanggil. Namun tak ada jawaban apapun. Hanya suasana hening di tengah malam yang gelap.

Kaki-kaki kuatnya beranjak dari atas ranjang, berlari ke toilet dengan harapan akan menemukan Baekhyun disana. Namun nihil, tak ada siapapun disana.

Ini seperti _deja vu._ Kenangan menyakitkan malam itu ketika Baekhyun pergi kembali berputar di memorinya. Membuatnya merasakan serangan panik yang luar biasa.

"Tidak.. tidak.." ia bergumam putus asa. Matanya merah dengan wajah kaku yang mengerikan. Kedua tangannya saling terkepal kuat saat ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar kedua putranya. Dan mereka juga tidak ada disana, membuat pikiran negatifnya semakin merajalela, menguasai kepalanya hingga emosinya naik seketika.

"BAEKHYUN!" Suara beratnya terdengar menggema sampai ke ujung lorong tergelap rumahnya. Namun tempat ini terasa begitu sunyi seolah hanya ada dia disini.

 _Kemana yang lain pergi?_ Batinnya bertanya demikian. Para abdi Phoenix yang menginap di rumahnya malam ini serta penjaga di sekitar rumahnya, _kemana mereka?_ Semuanya menghilang seperti debu.

Maka ia kembali berlari dengan penuh keputusasaan. Tak mempedulikan penampilannya yang terlihat begitu kacau. Telapak kakinya yang tak memakai alas apapun berlari cepat menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga ditengah gelapnya keadaan rumah tanpa takut terpeleset atau jatuh disana.

Lampu-lampu itu biasanya dibiarkan tetap menyala meskipun malam ketika semua orang tertidur. Tapi kini semuanya gelap seolah ia berada di tempat yang asing sendirian.

Saat kakinya menapaki ruangan tengah, tiba-tiba saja lampu kristal besar di atas ruangan menyala hingga semuanya terang benderan dan menyilaukan matanya, diikuti suara terompet dan _confetti_ yang berjatuhan dari atas kepalanya.

Disana, Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang si kembar yang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berangka 3 dan 4. Baekhyun memegangi keningnya canggung saat _confetti_ bertaburan pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, dengan mimik wajah yang seolah berkata; _"_ _apa-apaan Minseok hyung dan Kai itu._ _"_

" _Saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun uri Appa, saengil chukha hamnida_ "

Chanyeol tertegun. Tak tahu harus bereskpresi seperti apa. Perasaannya sekarang bercampur aduk, antara kesal dan tersentuh oleh kedua putranya yang berdiri di barisan paling depan. Di belakang mereka ada sepuluh kawannya yang sejak dulu telah mengabdi padanya. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah tepat dimulainya tanggal 27 November, ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ia sendiri nyaris lupa dengan tanggal lahirnya, tapi mereka justru memberinya kejutan manis yang terlalu manis dan cukup menggelikan bagi mafioso sepertinya.

Semua orang disana bernyanyi untuknya, tentu saja ia adalah ayah bagi mereka. Ayah yang sebenarnya bagi Jakcson dan Jesper, ayah yang melindungi mereka bagi para abdinya, dan ayah dari anak-anaknya untuk Baekhyun.

Rasa marahnya sebenarnya lebih dominan. Harga dirinya benar-benar merasa terhina oleh kelakuan mereka. Namun saat melihat tatapan polos si kembar yang penuh harapan, ia menelan kembali amarah itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-34, _Daddy_!"

"Semoga _Daddy_ selalu berada disamping kita selamanya."

"Menjaga kami dengan sepenuh hati dan penuh kasih sayang."

Jackson dan Jesper berbicara secara bersahut-sahutan, penuh semangat dan keceriaan padahal di jam ini mereka seharusnya berada dalam mimpi.

"Terimakasih telah membuat kami berada di dunia ini. _I love u Daddy!_ " Suara kanak-kanak si kembar terdengar nyaring ditengah sunyi nya malam ini. Membuat Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena telah memiliki mereka sebagai putranya.

"Tiup lilinnya, _Daddy_." Keduanya melangkah mendekat padanya, membawakan kue ulang tahun dengan lilin 34 yang masih menyala demi meminta Chanyeol meniupnya.

Tidak. Chanyeol tak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya lebih dari ini. "Kalian bisa bantu _Daddy_ untuk meniupnya."

"Mm.. mm.. papa bilang _Daddy_ harus meniupnya sendiri." Si kembar menggeleng bersamaan, dan Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disana dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Hatinya tenang saat melihat Baekhyun ada diantara mereka. Setidaknya Baekhyun tak pergi dari sisinya. Lelaki itu masih disana bersama kedua putranya yang juga saat ini masih menunggu momen agar ia meniup kue ulang tahunnya.

"Jangan lupa _make a wish, Dad_."

"Semua ini ide si kembar, Bos. Mereka akan sedih jika kau tak menuruti keinginan mereka." Kai berbisik di telinganya, masih memegang wadah bekas _confetti_ di tangannya.

Bagaimanapun ucapan Kai benar, kedua putranya akan bersedih jika ia enggan untuk meniup kue ulang tahunnya. Mana bisa ia menghancurkan tatapan sepolos anak anjing yang terpancar dari dua pasang mata mereka. Itu sama saja ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Jadi ia menghela nafas berat seraya memejamkan matanya erat dalam upaya mencari sisa-sisa kesabarannya yang entah ia letakkan dimana. Dan si kembar mengira bahwa ayah mereka tengah membuat harapannya saat ini.

"Baiklah.." ia bergumam kecil dan tersenyum pada kedua putranya, membungkukkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat dengan mudah meniup lilin yang berada di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

 _Aku hanya ingin mereka terus berada di sampingku selama aku hidup._

"YEAY!" Sorakan si kembar membuatnya menghangat. Mereka benar-benar lugu dan tak tahu siapa orang yang mereka panggil _Daddy_ itu. Andai mereka tahu dan mengerti siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, mungkin mereka tak akan lagi memeluk dan bermanja padanya karena keduanya akan takut padanya; orang yang telah membunuh ribuan orang di dunia ini.

"Terimakasih, _baby_." Chanyeol mengecup kening keduanya secara bergantian hingga keduanya sama-sama terkekeh geli.

Semuanya terus berlanjut begitu saja bahkan saat pemotongan kue. Chanyeol memberikan suapan pertamanya untuk Baekhyun yang telah membuatnya mengerti apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya serta memberinya Jackson dan Jesper yang begitu membanggakan. Lalu suapan kedua tentunya ia berikan untuk kedua putranya yang begitu menyukai makanan manis seperti papa mereka.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memakai kesempatan ini untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun selagi kedua putranya bersama sepuluh orang dewasa tak tahu malu ㅡChanyeol yang menyebutnya, disana menghabiskan kue ulang tahunnya.

"Ini ide Jackson dan Jesper. Mereka juga yang bersikeras membuat kue ulang tahun untukmu sendiri, aku hanya melakukan peran sebagai pembantu. Jangan salah paham." Wajah Baekhyun berpaling dari Chanyeol, ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Meski wajahnya telah merona, ia tetap harus mempertahankan benteng pertahanannya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!" Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang kecil agar lelaki itu tak melangkah lebih jauh lagi darinya.

Saat Baekhyun berbalik, ia telah melihat Chanyeol perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tumit yang menopang berat badannya di lantai. Hal itu juga membuat para abdi Phoenix ikut merendahkan tubuh mereka seperti Chanyeol. Saat _Big Boss_ mereka merendahkan tubuhnya, maka sudah menjadi keharusan bagi mereka untuk lebih merendahkan tubuh sebagai suatu penghormatan atas tindakan Chanyeol.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan seseorang. Mereka bersumpah untuk itu. Harga dirinya yang tinggi tak akan membiarkan ia melalukan itu pada siapapun. Namun saat ini pria dewasa yang mapan nan tampan itu berlutut penuh rasa bersalah pada seorang lelaki yang merupakan mantan putra mahkota negeri tetangga. Hanya untuk meminta pengampunan atas kesalahan yang telah ia buat di masa lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Rasa sakitmu memang tak sebanding dengan kata maaf dariku. Tapi aku bersumpah demi seluruh makhluk yang ada di langit dan di bumi bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Mata Baekhyun bergetar saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang mengalun indah di telinganya. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe pria dengan harga diri standar yang dapat dengan mudah mengucapkan kata maaf, meski ia menginjak kepala orang sekalipun ia tak akan meminta maaf. Untuk itu air matanya perlahan jatuh di pipinya saat mendapati Chanyeol yang rela merendahkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan lelaki yang lebih muda sepertinya.

Sementara itu Jackson dan Jesper hanya menyaksikan semua keanehan orang dewasa itu diatas kursi tinggi konter dapur. Mereka tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang itu, termasuk _Daddy_ mereka, duduk di lantai menghadap papanya.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Baekhyun. Aku tak akan sanggup." Dengan itu runtuh sudah pertahanan hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga telah berhasil mendobraknya malam itu dengan pernyataan cinta yang tak terduga. Dan kini pria itu mengulang hal yang sama dan berhasil memporakporandakan kembali hatinya seperti dulu.

Tak hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol sekalipun menjatuhkan air matanya. Memperlihatkan kesungguhan hatinya pada Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa untuk kehilangan Baekhyun lagi dari sisinya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menempatkan Baekhyun disisinya selamanya. Meski itu artinya ia harus berlutut dan memohon. Hidupnya hancur saat Baekhyun pergi. Jadi tak ada artinya jika ia adalah Phoenix dan CEO dari Feon Group jika tak ada Baekhyun di sampingnya. Ia hanya akan hidup jika Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

" _Will you marry me, little wolf_?"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun kembali bergetar penuh ketidakpercayaan. Chanyeol tengah meminangnya dengan jantan. Meski tanpa makan malam romantis dengan lilin redup atau sebuah cincin bermahkota berlian serta seikat bunga mawar, Chanyeol tetap melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Pria pejantan yang begitu tampan dan penuh dominasi.

"Aku..." Baekhyun meragu. Entah apa yang ia ragukan, namun hatinya masih merasakan trauma akan masa lalu.

"Kau tidak mau, Baekhyun?" Tatapan Chanyeol menggelap. Obsesinya untuk Baekhyun terlalu besar hingga ia ingin memaksa Baekhyun untuk terus berada di sisinya. Maka ia mulai berdiri secara perlahan, menatap Baekhyun dengan violet kelamnya yang mengancam.

"Bukan begitu, Chanyeol." Namun Baekhyun tak merasa takut. Selama itu Chanyeol, ia akan merasa nyaman meski ketakutan akan pembunuhan itu masihlah menghantui benaknya. Sulit di jelaskan, nyaman namun takut, dan takut tapi juga merasa aman. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol telah ia dapatkan selama ini. Jadi bukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan saat Chanyeol menatapnya demikian.

Chanyeol masih menunggu jawabannya, dan ia mulai merasa terpojokkan saat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku... aku mau." Suaranya begitu kecil dan lembut. Tak berani menatap violet dingin Chanyeol karena rasa malu yang tak tertahankan hingga pria dewasa itu membuatnya kembali mendongak dengan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun jelas melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang dapat menggetarkan hatinya hingga ke akar-akar. Senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Senyuman yang sama yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena telah memiliki Chanyeol dan dapat melihat senyumannya yang tampan hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku akan mati jika kau menghilang lagi." Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Lebih membahagiakan dari saat ia mengetahui anaknya adalah 2 orang laki-laki kembar, atau bahkan saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun.

Kini tak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan mereka kecuali ajal. Ia akan memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Dalam genggamannya. Hanya ia seorang. Dan ia bersumpah untuk tak akan membuat serigala kecilnya terluka lagi.

Ia akan mengikat Baekhyun dalam sebuah ikatan suci serta janji sehidup semati yang membuat Baekhyun tak akan bisa lagi berpaling darinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Chanlie_."

 **e)(o**

Maka hari ini pun tiba. Hari dimana Chanyeol akan mengucap janji suci dengan Baekhyun, mengikatnya bersamanya tanpa terkecuali. Mempersatukan keluarga kecilnya yang dulu tercerai-berai karena keegoisannya.

Jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat kekasih hatinya, Byun Baekhyun. Berjalan di altar bersama Choi Junho yang menjadi wali pernikahannya. Tak peduli jika Baekhyun masih memiliki seorang paman di Jepang sana. Karena ia tak pernah lagi menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Ia juga tak peduli seandainya media memberitakan hal-hal negatif yang menyorot hubungan kurang baiknya dengan sang paman. Itu semua hanya omong kosong.

Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan jas putihnya. Membuat kulit putihnya bersinar alami seperti Dewi Kecantikan.

Mereka mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan ribuan tamu undangan yang 99,9% adalah relasi bisnis Chanyeol. Baik yang mengenalnya sebagai Park Chanyeol ataupun Leone Park dari Phoenix. Hanya Yuta yang Baekhyun undang secara khusus ke pernikahannya, satu-satunya temannya sewaktu remaja

Baekhyun sendiri merasakan euforia yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol dapat menutupinya dengan apik, maka Baekhyun terus merona sepanjang acara pernikahannya. Jackson dan Jesper juga ada disana, duduk di barisan paling depan untuk menyaksikan pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tak bisa pergi lagi, _baby_."

"Tidak akan, Chanyeol. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun."

Mereka saling menatap dalam pemujaan. Seolah dunia adalah milik mereka berdua tanpa mengindahkan kedua putra mereka yang sejak tadi berdiri disana, menatap kedua orang tuanya penuh tanda tanya.

Saat wajah Chanyeol mendekatㅡ hendak mencium Baekhyun, suara polos Jesper justru membuat momen itu kacau. Tanpa perasaan bersalah, anak berusia tujuh yang beberapa hari lagi menginjak usia 8 itu menarik-narik ujung jas Baekhyun dengan kepala mendongak dan tatapan mata polosnya yang sebening kristal.

"Papa, Jes ingin pipis." Jesper terlihat menjepit tangannya diantara kedua paha. Wajahnya merona samar menahan gejolak geli disana, ia sudah menahannya sejak lama dan sekarang itu tak bisa lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun gelagapan, sementara Chanyeol menatap Jesper dengan tatapan datar. Anak-anak begitu polos hingga tak tahu bahwa ia baru saja mengacaukan momen kedua orang tuanya.

"Biar _Grandpa_ yang mengantarmu, Jes. Papamu sedang sibuk." Lalu Junho datang entah dari mana, sedikit membungkuk untuk merangkul bahu mungil Jesper dan membawanya pergi dari sana sebelum Jesper sempat menyetujuinya. Ia juga membawa serta Jackson agar anak itu juga tak mengganggu orang tua mereka.

"Kau membesarkan mereka dengan baik, _baby wolf_. Mereka begitu luar biasa." Chanyeol berbisik lembut seraya membelai anak rambut Baekhyun yang berada di dekat telinganya, menatap Baekhyun penuh pemujaan hingga wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol. Kapan acara ini berakhir?"

"Jika kau menginginkannya, saat ini pun acaranya akan berakhir."

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan membuatnya berakhir? Mengusir mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi skeptisnya, lalu saat melihat seringaian Chanyeol ia tahu bahwa yang baru saja ia katakan memang bisa saja terjadi, paling mungkin. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Itu tidak baik. Bagaimanapun kita harus menyelesaikan ini."

" _As your wish, baby_."

Tamu undangan Chanyeol begitu banyak hingga Baekhyun merasa tangannya mati rasa karena harus bersalaman dengan mereka semua, satu persatu. Selain itu banyak basa-basi yang terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan para tamu undangannya meski nyatanya Chanyeol menanggapi dengan seadanya.

Diantara semua tamu undangan, Baekhyun benci para wanita yang mengenal Park Chanyeol. Mereka terus berdatangan dan satu persatu berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol meski mereka jelas menyadari di acara seperti apa mereka saat ini.

Chanyeol sudah menikah beberapa jam yang lalu, Demi Tuhan! Dan mereka masih berusaha membuat Chanyeol melirik mereka.

 _Wanita murahan!_ Baekhyun ingin berteriak seperti itu didepan wajah mereka. Rasa cemburu di hatinya benar-benar sudah tak tertahankan saat satu wanita lain datang pada Chanyeol, berkedok memberikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Namun semua orang pun tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

"Selamat atas pernikahan Anda, _daepyeonim_." Wanita itu sengaja membungkuk selama beberapa saat demi menampilkan belahan dadanya yang terlihat dari atasan _dress_ seksinya.

Baekhyun tahu wanita ini, Jiseong namanya, atau setidaknya itu yang orang ketahui, model _freelance_ dengan ukuran payudara yang besar. Dan ia tak tahu bahwa model sekalipun bahkan menginginkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Berbeda dari ekspektasi wanita itu, Chanyeol bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali, pria itu justru sibuk menatapi wajah merah padam Baekhyun yang juga tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan mimik wajahnya yang terbakar api cemburu.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa Anda akhirnya akan menikah juga." Wanita itu tersenyum. Namun saat matanya menatap ke arah Baekhyun, wanita itu seolah mengatakan; _'apa bagusnya lelaki ini.'_

"Chanyeol adalah laki-laki normal yang tentunya ingin memiliki pasangan hidup, nona." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Meski sesungguhnya senyuman itu jelas menghantarkan jutaan volt listrik yang menyengat dan berbahaya bagi si wanita.

"Aku.. hanya tak menyangka bahwa tuan Park memilih seorang lelaki sebagai pasangannya." Ucapan Jiseong mulai menajam. Sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan rasa iri dan benci pada Baekhyun yang telah berhasil meraih hati keras Phoenix yang setinggi menara Burj Khalifa.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari seorang _carrier_ bangsawan, nona Jiseong." Lantas Kris datang begitu saja menyela obrolan mereka tanpa peduli sopan santun. Pria peranakan dengan rambut pirangnya itu membawa serta segelas margarita di tangannya.

Phoenix tak pernah lepas dari alkohol.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak berkeliling dan menikmati hidangannya, nona Ji?" Kris tersenyum begitu lebar, sebuah senyuman mengancam yang dimaksudkan untuk mengusir pergi Jiseong dari mereka.

Jiseong tersenyum kecut, sebagian besar dari dirinya merasa malu karena jelas-jelas Kris mengusirnya pergi secara halus. Jadi, karena tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari itu, Jiseong pun membungkuk pergi, menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Park Chanyeol. Lagipula _carrier_ bangsawan bukanlah tandingannya karena ia sendiri berasal dari keluarga kalangan menengah sebelum ia menggeluti profesi sebagai model _freelance_. Gen lah yang terpenting dibanding uang, bukan?

"Dia pernah menjadi model untuk majalah otomotif produk Feon Motor." Baekhyun menoleh pada Kris yang justru mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Air muka Kris begitu dingin saat menatap kepergian Jiseong, menunjukkan betapa tidak tertariknya dia akan wanita itu.

Setelah itu Kris membawa tungkainya pergi dari sana, tanpa kata hingga menimbulkan kerutan samar di kening Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya banyak wanita yang menginginkanmu, Chanyeol."

"Kau cemburu?"

Mata Baekhyun mendelik tajam, "tentu saja!"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun untuk semakin merapat padanya dengan intim. Ia selalu suka sifat Baekhyun yang transparan dan jujur. Baekhyun tak pernah punya gengsi untuk mengatakan perasaannya seperti cinta, marah, dan bahkan cemburu.

"Aku hanya milikmu, _sweetheart_."

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu sampai wajahnya merah padam hingga daun telinga. Semilir angin yang meniup rambut halusnya membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik dengan bias matahari senja yang mengintip dari balik jendela-jendela kecil di dinding atas gedung.

Baekhyun secantik hiasan bunga mawar di atas pelaminan mereka dengan setelan pernikahannnya yang begitu putih nan membuat Baekhyun semakin bersinar bagaikan mutiara paling berharga di palung lautan terdalam dan pengap.

Acara pernikahan mereka berlalu dengan begitu melelahkan bagi Baekhyun, hingga saat malam semakin larut semuanya berakhir dengan semestinya. Mereka semua pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing, begitupun keluarga kecil Chanyeol yang kini telah sempurna dengan dua orang putra.

"Selamat malam pertama. Kau akan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda kala itu." Luhan berbisik di telinganya kala langkahnya hendak menapaki tangga dengan Chanyeol yang setia mempertahankan tautan tangan mereka dengan posesif.

Nyatanya mulut Luhan masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu. Kini wajah Baekhyun kembali merah padam dan menimbulkan kerutan penuh tanda tanya di wajah Park Chanyeol yang kini telah sah di mata hukum dan agama sebagai suaminya.

"Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, hm?" Langkah mereka terhenti di tengah tangga, Chanyeol menatapnya lembut dengan senyuman semanis madu yang Baekhyun pikir seperti senyuman _playboy_ yang luar biasa seksi nan memikat.

"Tidak ada." Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Saat berada didekat Chanyeol ia selalu merona dan merasa bahwa dirinya begitu kecil dan lemah dibawah dominasi pria Park itu.

Untungnya Jackson dan Jesper datang dan memeluk mereka berdua dengan rengekan kecil khas anak-anak. Kedua pria yang telah menjadi orang tua itu masing-masing menunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada kedua putra mereka dan melihat bahwa keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah lelah dengan mata yang nyaris terpejam oleh kantuk.

"Papa.. temani Jack tidur. Jack ingin dipeluk papa." Rengekan Jackson serta pelukan erat di pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun mengiba, apalagi saat melihat putra sulungnya itu bergelayut manja padanya akan rasa lelah dan penat setelah aktivitas hari ini.

Namun, ia tak bisa memutuskan begitu saja saat Chanyeol jelas-jelas telah memiliki hak atasnya. Jadi ia menoleh pada prianya, berusaha mendapatkan izin dengan tatapan memelasnya hingga Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus melepaskan Baekhyun malam ini.

Ini bukan soal ia dan Baekhyun lagi. Tapi juga tentang kedua putra mereka yang belum mengerti bahwa mereka seharusnya tidak mengganggu malam pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka.

Rasa sayang Chanyeol untuk kedua putranya tak akan mengijinkannya marah dan lepas kendali hanya karena tak bisa menghabiskan malam panas dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Kedua putranya lebih berarti dari hasrat dominannya.

"Papa dan _Daddy_ akan menemani kalian. Ayo jagoan, kita pergi tidur." Chanyeol mengangkat Jackson kedalam pangkuannya begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang memangku Jesper untuk membawa mereka kedalam kamar.

"Waktunya gosok gigi, anak-anak." Baekhyun melepas sepatu Jesper dan Jackson, dilanjutkan dengan membuka jas mereka berdua hingga keduanya merengek saat mendengar papanya menyuruh mereka untuk menggosok gigi.

"Aaa~ untuk malam ini saja tidak gosok gigi ya?" Jesper merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha meraih belas kasih papanya yang justru menggeleng tegas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Memangnya mau gigi kalian nanti berlubang dan dimakan kuman?"

Jesper mengerucutkan bibirnya, bersamaan dengan Jackson yang menoleh pada _Daddy_ -nya untuk meminta pembelaan namun Chanyeol juga menggeleng hingga membuat si kembar menghela nafas kecewa dengan mimik wajah mengenaskan.

"Papa kalian benar, _honey_. Kalian harus menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, dan mencuci kaki juga."

"Aaaaa~" keduanya merengek secara bersamaan hingga Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya. Jackson dan Jesper selalu dapat membuatnya terhibur dalam suasana apapun.

" _Daddy_ akan berikan hadiah jika kalian mau gosok gigi."

Rengekan keduanya langsung terhenti. Lantas mereka menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya; _apakah Daddy bersungguh-sungguh?_

" _Aye aye, captain_!" Dan setelahnya berlari dengan penuh semangat ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi mereka.

"Jangan biasakan mengiming-imingi mereka dengan hadiah, Chanyeol." Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka akan tindakan Chanyeol. Dalam benaknya, anak-anak harus tumbuh menjadi mandiri dan dewasa dengan melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Tapi Chanyeol baru saja mengajarkan hal yang bertentangan dengan apa yang ia ajarkan selama ini.

"Tidak apa sesekali, _baby_. Jangan terlalu kaku pada mereka. Mereka baru berusia 7."

"Usia 7 itu bukan _'baru'_ , Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin mereka tumbuh menjadi lelaki kuat."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mendekat pada Baekhyun hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. "Mereka adalah lelaki kuat, sepertimu."

"PAPA! SIKAT GIGINYA BUKAN _BEAR_!" Lalu suara teriakan Jackson terdengar dari arah kamar mandi, bersahutan dengan Jesper yang juga mengadu bahwa sikat giginya tidak bergagang kelinci.

"Pakai dulu yang ada, _babies_. Besok kita bisa membeli yang baru."

Setelahnya tak ada lagi suara berisik dari keduanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas hingga bahunya terlihat turun dengan kentara, menunjukkan seberapa lelahnya ia. Entah lelah setelah acara pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol atau justru lelah karena membesarkan si kembar sendirian selama ini.

Membesarkan anak tidak semudah menanam pohon kacang di pot dan menyiraminya tiap pagi. Tentu saja bukan seperti itu. Meski ada Junho dan Zelo bersamanya, perkara membesarkan 2 putra kembar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih mereka laki-laki.

Semua yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini nyatanya tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Telapak tangan besarnya lantas menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang senantiasa cantik, menatap pahatan wajah _carrier_ nya itu beberapa saat sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah tautan hangat dan basah.

Chanyeol dapat melihat detik-detik saat Baekhyun menutup matanya setelah terbawa oleh suasana dan menikmati pagutan mereka yang dipenuhi rasa sesak akan kerinduan. Sementara itu sepasang violetnya tetap terbuka demi menikmati wajah merona Baekhyun yang terhanyut dalam ciumannya. Ia tak suka menutup matanya saat berciuman dengan Baekhyun karena pada saat-saat itulah wajah indah Baekhyun akan berkali-kali lipat lebih menakjubkan dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Bibir Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut, sesekali lidah nakalnya menjilati bibir manis Baekhyun-nya dan dibalas secara amatiran oleh yang lebih muda. Baekhyun tetap amatir dalam hubungan intim. Tapi Chanyeol menyukai itu, ia suka akan betapa polos dan lugunya submisifnya hingga ia dapat mendominasinya secara keseluruhan tanpa perlawanan.

Telapak tangan kecil Baekhyun lantas mendorong lembut dada berlapis tuxedo hitam milik Chanyeol saat ia mulai merasa lelah atas ciuman Chanyeol. Sepasang ambernya menatap ke bawah seolah tak berani membalas tatapan penuh pemujaan Chanyeol untuknya. Hatinya terlalu lemah untuk menerima tatapan itu. Ia selalu terperosok dalam pesona Chanyeol dan selalu begitu di setiap ada kesempatan, bahkan kini ia lupa dimana ia berada hingga suara lugu anak-anak memecah suasana itu.

"Kenapa papa dan _Daddy_ saling menempelkan bibir?"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan beringsut menjauh dari Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut yang menggelikan. Ia berusaha meminta pertolongan lewat tatapannya pada Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan pada anak-anak namun Chanyeol begitu kejam dengan terus terdiam dan menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari kapan keduanya mulai berada disana menyaksikan kegiatan mereka. Keduanya bahkan telah berganti baju dengan piama mereka. Tatapan polos mereka berdua justru membuatnya semakin tercekik karena kebingungan.

"Itu.. itu.." pikirannya tiba-tiba saja kosong seperti orang bodoh. Wajahnya merah padam dalam kebingungan dan bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari sebuah penjelasan yang tepat untuk anak-anak.

"Itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang dan cinta, _baby_." Namun akhirnya Chanyeol turun tangan saat melihat ekspresi putus asa Baekhyun. Mempunyai buah hati memang menyenangkan dan menjadi impian semua pasangan. Namun ternyata ada beberapa hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari itu, salah satunya adalah fakta bahwa anak-anak sering mengganggu momen intim kedua orang tua mereka tanpa tahu situasi dan kondisi akibat kepolosan mereka. Dan itu adalah petaka apalagi jika mereka melihat secara langsung apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka. Itu bukan konsumsi yang baik untuk anak-anak. Sekalipun hanya sebuah ciuman.

"Jadi apakah Jake juga harus menempelkan bibir Jake dan Jes untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang itu?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menyela secepat ia menarik nafas hingga ketiga orang disana menoleh secara bersamaan padanya. "Tidak, Jake. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada siapapun, mengerti?"

Jackson memiringkan kepalanya seperti _puppy_ , tetap menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot penuh keingintahuan.

"Kenapa tidak? Papa sering mencium Jake di bibir."

"Itu berbeda, _baby_. Pokoknya tidak boleh melakukannya dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan Jesper."

"Kalau dengan Ziyu bagaimana?"

"Apa?! Papa bilang tidak!" Baekhyun menggaruk wajahnya penuh rasa frustasi. Ia nyaris gila karena hal ini. Terkadang ia mengutuk sikap anak-anak yang selalu bertanya dan ingin tahu. Itu terkadang menyusahkan omong-omong. "Dan apa-apaan? Kenapa Ziyu, Jake?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut disertai alis yang saling bertaut. Ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Jackson tiba-tiba membawa nama Ziyu; anak bungsu Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kupikir Ziyu manis." Ada sesuatu yang menampar kewarasan Baekhyun saat putranya mengatakan hal itu. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, _apa aku gagal membesarkan anak-anak? Mereka tumbuh terlalu cepat._

"Kau masih kecil Jake, tidak boleh begitu. Kau dan Ziyu itu harusnya jadi teman. Tidak boleh lebih dari itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau baru berusia 7 tahun!"

"Apa saat aku 10 aku boleh berpacaran dengannya?"

"Berpaㅡ apa?! Darimana kau belajar tentang itu?"

"Itu ada di televisi, papa! Aku pernah melihat paman Yixing dan paman Jongdae menontonnya."

Mereka terus beradu mulut. Nyatanya meskipun Jackson seorang dominan tak menjadikan sifat Chanyeol seluruhnya menurun padanya. Ada beberapa sifat Baekhyun yang juga dimilikinya, salah satunya cerewet.

Selagi mereka terus berdebat, Chanyeol dan Jesper justru hanya memperhatikan. Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menjaga anaknya dengan begitu protektif hingga segala hal tentang dunia luar dibatasinya untuk si kembar. Itu cukup baik, namun terkadang juga memiliki sisi negatif.

" _Daddy_.." kepala Chanyeol berputar saat Jesper memanggilnya dengan suara parau yang mewakili rasa kantuknya. _Carrier_ kecil yang manis itu lantas merangkak dan naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol yang masih memakai setelan pernikahannya, memeluk leher ayahnya tersebut dengan manja seraya memejamkan mata kecilnya karena lelah dan kantuk.

"Ingin tidur sekarang, hm?"

Kepala kecil Jesper menggangguk di ceruk lehernya hingga dapat menarik kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol untuk tersenyum. Akan ada lebih banyak senyum dan kebahagiaan saat keluarga kecilnya disini. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain memiliki mereka di sisinya. Betapa ia bersyukur bahwa Tuhan telah memberinya _second chance_ demi memiliki mereka kembali. Tak akan ia sia-siakan semua pemberian Tuhan ini. Akan ia jaga hingga hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

" _I love you, Daddy_." Jesper membisikkan kalimat manis itu untuk ayahnya saat Chanyeol membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

" _I love you too, sweetheart._ "

Keadaan kini menjadi lebih tenang. Baekhyun dan putra sulung mereka telah memutuskan berhenti untuk berdebat. Dan Baekhyun juga telah membaringkan Jackson di sebelah Jesper untuk pergi tidur.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarmu, Chanyeol. Disini cukup sempit dan kau pasti tidak akan nyaman. Lagipula anak-anak sering menendang saat tidur." Tak ada maksud untuk mengusir Chanyeol sedikitpun. Ia senang Chanyeol disini. Tapi, ia rasa Chanyeol tak terbiasa tidur dengan anak-anak. Lagipula Chanyeol adalah orang besar, orang hebat, orang penting, rasanya sangat merakyat bila Chanyeol tidur berdempetan dengan mereka walaupun sebenarnya ranjangnya masih muat untuk mereka berempat. Baekhyun hanya merasa tidak enak seandainya anak-anak mengganggu tidur Chanyeol nanti.

"Mereka putraku juga, sayang. Jangan khawatir. Menemani kalian disini adalah suatu anugerah bagiku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut tanpa dasar, matanya masih sama dinginnya tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia ingin menggapai Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, namun Baekhyun tidur di sisi lain ranjang, mereka terpisahkan oleh si kembar yang kini telah tertidur pulas. "Tidurlah. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun."

Lelaki Jepang itu hanya mengangguk, masih terlalu canggung dengan Chanyeol untuk sekedar membalas ucapan pria itu. Terpisah selama 7 tahun nyatanya membuatnya harus kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan segala dominasi Chanyeol. Ia terbiasa sendiri selama ini, jadi rasanya cukup canggung saat ia harus bersama Chanyeol lagi. Waktu telah mengubah segalanya, tetapi tidak dengan perasaan diantara mereka yang justru tumbuh semakin kuat dan besar tiap harinya.

Baekhyun memeluk Jackson di sampingnya begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Jesper. Tak ada suara apapun disana selain hewan malam diluar jendela serta hitungan detik dari jam di dinding. Dan hanya dalam hitungan menit, Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh tertidur, mengarungi alam mimpi yang terasa indah untuk malam ini.

Keluarganya sudah lengkap. Keluarga kecilnya sudah kembali. Semuanya terasa sempurna dan ia berharap Tuhan membiarkannya terus berada dalam kebahagiaan ini hingga waktunya telah tiba kelak.

 **e)(o**

"Selamat pagi, _my darling_." Joonmyeon berjalan dengan setengah mata tertutup serta rambut yang terurai berantakan, menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk lelaki kecil yang tengah membuat sarapan pagi untuk si kembar dari belakang. Baekhyun bersikeras membuat sarapan sendiri untuk Jackson dan Jesper. Ia terbiasa melakukan itu selama ini dan rasanya aneh saat ia tak melakukannya. Lagipula ia telah belajar memasak dan rasanya tak buruk, sangat enak menurut anak-anak. Jadi tidak masalah jika ia harus membuat sarapan setiap pagi untuk dua buah hatinya.

"Pagi, _hyung_." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, namun matanya masih tetap fokus dengan omeletnya.

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan selamat paginya lalu menguap lebar hingga suara menguapnya membuat Jongdae bergidik.

"Dasar _carrier_ jadi-jadian."

"Aku mendengar itu, Kim Jongdae." Mata Joonmyeon mendelik sangsi pada Jongdae. Ia pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan memeluk Baekhyun dan menguap, toh mereka sama-sama _carrier_ jadi tak akan menimbulkan kecemburuan bagi Chanyeol.

"J! Lihat siapa yang datang."

Yang dipanggil jelas-jelas adalah Joonmyeon, semua orang tahu panggilan J adalah untuk Joonmyeon. Tapi tetap saja orang-orang ikut menoleh pada Yixing yang berdiri di kejauhan. Si kembar yang duduk diatas kursi makan demi menunggu sarapan mereka juga ikut menoleh kesana.

Saat tak ada yang menyahut, Yixing justru memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke balik punggungnya dan saat itulah gadis kecil dengan rambutnya yang diikat 2 muncul dari balik punggung Yixing disertai senyuman ceria yang teramat sangat cantik.

" _Mommy_!"

"Xiao Tian!" Wajah Joonmyeon begitu ekspresif dengan senyuman selebar Joker di wajahnya. Wu Chu Tian adalah putri semata wayangnya, satu tahun lebih muda dari si kembar J dan Haowen, seusia dengan Ziyu. Ia lebih suka memanggilnya Xiao Tian, si kecil mutiara hatinya yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat. Si kecil yang selama ini tinggal di Washington DC bersama keluarga besar Kris.

Anak perempuan yang memiliki mata hitam yang besar itu berlari dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya untuk kemudian memeluk Joonmyeon erat. Rindunya pada sang ibu membuatnya enggan melepaskan pelukan itu setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Terakhir ia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon adalah saat libur musim panas lalu. Dan sekarang sudah menginjak liburan musim dingin, jadi ia bisa pulang ke Korea untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya, Joonmyeon dan Kris tentu saja.

"Oh, _I miss you so much, baby_." Lalu Kris datang, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan dan memeluk Chutian yang masih berada di pelukan Joonmyeon sehingga mereka kini saling berpelukan.

"Ini putrimu, _hyung_? Sangat cantik."

Keluarga kecil itu melepaskan pelukan rindu mereka, dan si kecil Chutian tersenyum lebar tanpa malu saat Baekhyun memuji kecantikannya.

"Aku memang terlahir cantik, paman." Si kecil dengan rambut hitamnya itu memainkan ujung rambut terikatnya dengan gaya centil seperti gadis remaja hingga orang-orang dewasa disana tertawa karenanya. Chutian sepertinya memiliki sifat yang agak nyentrik.

"Aku selalu suka anak perempuan." Lalu Baekhyun mencubit gemas kedua pipi Chutian hingga anak itu tertawa, masih dalam pangkuan Joonmyeon.

"Ah, maaf rumahmu jadi berisik, bos." Suara derit kursi makan terdengar saat Kris menarik salah satunya untuk di duduki Chutian, dan satu lagi untuknya sendiri. Ia menatap bos nya sekilas begitupun Chanyeol yang hanya menanggapinya dengan lirikan tanpa beban.

Sarapan pagi ini terasa seperti reuni keluarga besar dimana masing-masing dari mereka membawa buah hati masing-masing.

Ada si kembar J yang menjadi tuan rumah, 2 putra Oh, si cantik Chutian, Kim Taeoh ㅡputra tunggal Kim Jongin, David Kim ㅡputra angkat Jongdae yang tengah menghabiskan liburan musim dingin di tanah kelahiran orang tua angkatnya, sama seperti yang lainnya. Lalu Zitao juga membawa putra kecilnya yang tahun ini berusia 4, Danny Huang namanya. Yixing juga nyatanya telah menjadi ayah dari Dennis Zhang.

Yixing akhirnya menikah dengan seorang model berkebangsaan China 5 tahun lalu dan Dennis lahir 3 tahun lalu, lalu ia bercerai dengan model itu 1 tahun lalu. Mantan istrinya menyerahkan hak asuh Dennis begitu saja kepadanya hingga kini ia menjadi orang tua tunggal. Tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah ia tidak bisa mendedikasikan seluruh waktunya untuk Dennis yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, ia tidak bisa mengurus anaknya karena pekerjaannya, untuk itu ia menitipkan Dennis pada keluarga Huang di Qingdao, setidaknya Dennis memiliki teman disana dan tidak kesepian.

Jadi pada intinya adalah bahwa anak perempuan disini satu-satunya hanyalah Wu Chutian putri tunggal Kris dan Joonmyeon.

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku jadi gemas." Chutian memang cerewet seperti Joonmyeon, mereka tahu itu. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun ataupun si kembar J. Ini hal yang baru bagi mereka. Chutian bahkan tak pernah segan untuk memeluk kaki Chanyeol seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada ayahnya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa bertindak kasar pada anak-anak, apalagi Chutian selalu terlihat menggemaskan dengan tawa lebarnya.

Dan saat ini Chutian tengah memperhatikan Jesper dengan intens seakan ia bisa memakannya saat itu juga. Binar di mata sehitam jelaganya benar-benar terlihat usil. Sayangnya dia duduk tepat di sebelah Jesper sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa mencubit pipi laki-laki yang jelas lebih tua darinya itu.

Jesper meringis kesakitan, matanya berkaca-kaca namun enggan menangis. Chutian mencubit pipinya terlalu kencang hingga rasanya cukup menyakitkan bagi Jesper. Tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam seraya mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Tian Tian, Jesper lebih tua darimu. Jangan seperti itu." Kris menegurnya, namun Chutian hanya menatap ayahnya sekilas sebelum kembali lagi menatap Jesper penuh binar semangat.

"Tapi dia menggemaskan. Bisa kubawa dia untuk tinggal bersamaku, _Dad_?"

Mata Kris melebar dengan air muka tak percaya, Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya, dan Chanyeol menatap tajam gadis kecil yang nyatanya tak mengerti arti tatapan orang-orang dewasa itu untuknya.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa orang begitu saja, Tian Tian. Orang tidak sama dengan peliharaan."

Chutian mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tak berlangsung lama karena _mood_ nya mudah untuk membaik. Jadi ia kembali mengganggu Jesper yang terus terdiam di sebelahnya dengan wajah canggung. Beberapa kali Chutian menyentuh pipi gembil si bungsu Park itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya hingga suara kesal Haowen menginterupsinya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Tian Tian!" Wajah merengut Haowen menjadi hiburan bagi para orang dewasa, tapi tidak untuk anak itu sendiri. Ia justru meletakkan alat makannya di piring dengan kesal disertai dengusan keras, berlagak seperti orang dewasa.

"Tch, protektif sekali." Chutian mencibir. Dengan bibir atas yang terlipat hingga tampak menyebalkan di mata Haowen, "memangnya kau siapa?" Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Haowen yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak lihat Jesper kesakitan? Dasar gadis rambut ikat kuda aneh!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Chutian nyaris menggebrak meja. Untung hanya nyaris. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan menggebrak meja tempat _Godfather_ Phoenix makan. Tidak lucu sama sekali. Kris nyatanya lebih cepat menggapai Chutian dan memindahkan putri kecilnya itu ke tempat duduknya sementara ia pindah ke tempat duduk Chutian. Putri kecilnya memang usil, dan akan berlanjut tidak baik jika Chutian terus di biarkan berada di dekat Jesper. Chutian bisa membuat Jesper terganggu lebih dari tadi.

Pertengkaran kecil Chutian dan Haowen juga harus segera di hentikan. Untungnya Luhan mengerti dan membisiki Haowen dengan kalimat ㅡyang entah apaㅡ hingga Haowen kembali tenang meski delikan sinisnya senantiasa ia lemparkan untuk si cantik Chutian yang juga membalasnya dengan juluran lidah.

"Paman.. paman.." Lalu setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam dengan hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar, Jesper justru mencolek-colek pinggang Kris yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu hingga Kris kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa papa dan _daddy_ saling menempelkan bibir mereka?"

Kris terdiam, menatap Jesper dengan mata hazelnya yang diliputi perasaan canggung dan salah tingkah. Batinnya berteriak panik, _bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membiarkan anak-anak mereka melihatnya?_ Karena demi Tuhan, anak seusia Jesper pasti sedang marak-maraknya ingin tahu ini dan itu.

Lalu sekarang, Kris merasa kebingungan luar biasa. Ini diluar dugaan dan kehendaknya. Dia bahkan nyaris saja menjatuhkan kembali makanan yang ada di mulutnya ke piring. Pertanyaan Jesper sungguh tak terduga dan mengejutkannya.

"Em.. itu.."

"Itu langkah awal untuk membuat adik baru, kau tahu?" Lantas si kecil Chutian menyahut begitu saja dengan mimik wajah santai selayaknya orang dewasa.

Surara Chutian terlalu keras untuk tak di dengar orang-orang di meja makan. Semuanya terdiam, para orang dewasa menatap Chutian canggung. Chutian hanya anak berusia 6.

"Demi Neptunus! Apa yang kau ajarkan padanya, Kris?" Tanya Kai seraya menutup mulutnya sendiri dramatis.

Kris sendiri menggaruk tengkuknya dalam rasa bingung. Belum lagi ekspresi kaku Jesper setelah mendengar jawaban mengerikan Chutian. Ini semua menjadi aneh dan berjalan tidak semestinya.

"JES TIDAK MAU PUNYA ADIK!" Jesper memekik histeris, membanting alat makannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat Baekhyun tertohok seketika.

 _Tidak mau punya adik?_

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Chapter depan udah END nih.. ihikk :D

Cuma mau nanya, **BP mesti ada sequelnya kagak?** Wkwk

 **Ceritanya ini lagi vote nih, entar suara terbanyak 99,99% gue kabulin HAHAHA**

So, tulis keinginan kalian di kolom komentar ya gaeeess :*

Gue sebenernya ini bingung mau bacotin apa wkwk jadi ya cuma gitu deh~~ lalalalala~~

Luvyuuuuu :*

 **See yall in the last chap.. jangan lupa review yepp!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : DIMOHON BAGI YANG BERPUASA UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA INI DI SIANG HARI (:**

 **JUGA JANGAN LUPA BACA BACOTAN AUTHOR DI BAWAH!**

 **Chapter** **24**

"JES TIDAK MAU PUNYA ADIK!" Jesper memekik histeris, membanting alat makannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat Baekhyun tertohok seketika.

 _Tidak mau punya adik?_

Baekhyun tahu tindakan Jesper itu tidak baik, apalagi di meja makan, terlebih di meja makan Phoenix. Jadi Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan enggan, merasa bersalah. Chanyeol telah menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya dan menatap putra bungsunya dengan tatapan yang tak di mengerti Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Jes tidak ingin punya adik?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah meletakkan alat makannya jua. Sarapan tak akan berlanjut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Chanyeol menatap Jesper dengan satu alis yang terangkat skeptis hingga Baekhyun cemas kalau-kalau Chanyeol hendak melampiaskan kekesalannya pada si pengacau kecil, Jesper.

Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya masih canggung. Pikiran negatif itu datang tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Ia hanya terbiasa menjadi orang tua tunggal seolah sekarang Chanyeol adalah ayah tiri si kembar, bukan ayah kandungnya. Padahal jika Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar, dia akan melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol terhadap keluarga barunya, dan tentu saja pada kedua putranya yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Kalau Jes punya adik, papa dan _daddy_ tidak akan menyayangi Jes lagi." Jesper menekuk wajahnya, matanya telah basah oleh air mata dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Dan ucapannya telah membuat orang-orang dewasa disana tersentuh. Kenyataannya, Jesper kecil hanya terlalu takut untuk kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuanya.

"Itu tidak benar, _baby_. Papa akan selalu menyayangimu dan _hyung_ mu. Begitupun dengan _daddy_." Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri Jesper dan memangkunya dengan sayang. Menunjukkan pada putra bungsunya bahwa dia benar-benar akan selalu menyayanginya. "Maafkan atas sikap Jesper. Aku akan mengurusnya." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud meminta maaf pada Phoenix meski pada realitanya Phoenix adalah ayah dari anaknya.

Lantas langkah Baekhyun mulai menjauh dari meja makan, menuju halaman belakang untuk menenangkan Jesper yang masih merajuk.

"Tian Tian, kau membuat Jesper _oppa_ bersedih." Dan Chutian mendapatkan omelan dari Joonmyeon. Namun alih-alih merasa bersalah, Chutian justru mencebikkan bibirnya, balik merajuk pada _mommy_ nya.

"Apakah mempunyai adik adalah sesuatu yang buruk, papa?" Lalu si kecil Dennis jadi ingin tahu, dia menarik-narik ujung kaos ayahnya hingga Yixing menoleh padanya dengan senyuman indah yang menenangkan.

"Itu tidak benar. Jesper _hyung_ hanya salah paham."

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol juga ikut beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berhenti sejenak di tempat Jackson hanya untuk mengusap kepalanya serta memberikan kecupan sayang di pipinya, "habiskan makananmu, _baby_. _Daddy_ harus menemui papa dan adikmu."

Karena Jackson adalah anak baik, dia hanya mengangguk penuh semangat. Dia belum paham betul dengan keadaan aneh yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Jadi ia melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa mengindahkan suasana yang ada. Lagipula ia telah berada dalam hubungan yang baik dengan ayahnya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membuat masalah lagi.

"Tian Tian hanya bercanda tadi, Jes. Dia tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakannya."

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun yang mengalun lemah untuk menenangkan buah hatinya yang merajuk gara-gara topik _'adik baru'._

Lantas Chanyeol berjalan dalam diam di belakang Baekhyun yang memunggunginya, memeluk tubuh ramping yang mungil itu dengan penuh romansa, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tengah memangku Jesper saat ini.

"Chanyeol.." mulutnya bergumam, "maaf telah mengganggu sarapanmu." Sesalnya, namun tak berarti apa-apa bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan membuatku merasa jahat, _baby wolf_. Aku suamimu, dominanmu, ayah dari anak-anakmu. Masalah mereka adalah masalahku juga. Jangan pernah mengatakan seolah aku adalah ayah yang kejam untuk si kembar." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang bergema seksi.

" _Daddy_ ~" lalu rengekan si bungsu terdengar di telinga keduanya. Jadi Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun hanya untuk mengambil alih Jesper dari gendongan Baekhyun.

"Jagoan _daddy_ , kenapa menangis, hm?" Ibu jari besar Chanyeol menapaki pipi Jesper untuk mengapus air mata yang mengalir disana. Sepasang violet besarnya menatap violet lain yang lebih kecil dengan sayang, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan hangatnya yang luar biasa.

"Jesper takut. Teman-teman sekolah Jes bilang adik itu mengerikan. Akan membuat papa dan _daddy_ tidak menyayangi Jes lagi." Mata sipit dengan warna bola mata yang diturunkan dari sang ayah itu kembali berkaca-kaca dalam balutan kesedihan hingga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa begitu cemas melihatnya.

"Itu tidak benar, jagoan. Lihat Haowen dan Ziyu. Paman Sehun dan paman Luhan menyayangi mereka berdua tanpa terkecuali. Sama halnya seperti kamu dan Jackson. _Daddy_ dan papamu menyayangi kalian berdua. Dan seandainya akan ada adik baru nanti, kami akan tetap menyayangi kalian berdua sama besarnya karena kalian berdua adalah jagoan _daddy_ yang telah hadir lebih dulu."

Baekhyun tertegun dalam lamunannya, sekali lagi merasa luar biasa terhormat melihat sikap lembut Chanyeol untuk anak-anaknya. Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang ayah jelas berbeda dengan Leone Park dari Phoenix yang bengis.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu benarkan jika papa dan _daddy_ menempelkan bibir untuk membuat adik baru?"

Ah, pertanyaan yang sama sejak semalam.

"Tidak, _baby_. Itu tidak berarti begitu. Contohnya, apakah saat papa mencium Jesper di bibir itu artinya kita akan membuat adik baru?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah serius. Lalu Jesper menggeleng dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas, "anak pintar."

"Jadi jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi, _okay_?"

Jesper sekali lagi mengangguk atas permintaan _daddy_ nya.

"Sekarang kembali lah ke ruang makan dan habiskan sarapanmu. Atau papa akan marah dan tidak mau memasakkan makanan lagi untuk Jesper." Ancaman Baekhyun membuat Jesper merengut. Lantas dengan segera, ia turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan bergegas kembali ke ruang makan. Masakan papanya adalah yang terbaik, akan sangat mengerikan jika ia hidup tanpa masakan papanya.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ditengah rasa canggungnya, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Pria jantan dengan sisi dominan yang gelap itu mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan Baekhyun tak bisa lagi berkilah dari apa yang sedang terjadi, atau mungkin akan terjadi. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia juga begitu merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol, ia begitu merindukan berada dalam posisi intim dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik, sayangku?" Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan itu bukan untuk Baekhyun, dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu lebih untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sang Pencipta Baekhyun yang telah menganugerahkan kecantikan luar biasa untuk submisifnya.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah cantik itu, merasakan tekstur halus kulit Baekhyun di telapak tangannya yang besar dan kasar.

Lalu wajah mereka semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi hingga Chanyeol dapat merasakan manisnya bibir Baekhyun yang telah menjadi candu baginya. Ia mengulum segaris kenyal itu dalam kelembutan hingga Baekhyun memejam erat dengan wajah semerah tomat. Chanyeol selalu dapat berhasil membuatnya malu dan merona.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Dan jangan pernah sekali-kali berpikir lagi untuk pergi." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara _low bass_ nya yang luar biasa menggoda.

"Tidak akan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, namun ekspresinya berubah lagi saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak membalas pernyataan cintanya.

"Kau tak membalasnya."

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti hingga membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mencoba membalas dendam padaku, hm?"

"Apanya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol lantas menyeringai, "kau harus mendapat hukuman, _baby wolf_."

Dan pria itu kembali menyerang Baekhyun dengan ciumannya yang lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Bahkan kali ini Chanyeol tak hanya merangkuh pinggang Baekhyun, namun juga meremas bokong berisi yang telah lama ia rindukan itu dengan gerakan kasar hingga Baekhyun melenguh.

Seakan tak puas dengan Baekhyun yang kepayahan, Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya dari bokong Baekhyun menuju ke balik kaos Baekhyun, masuk kedalamnya demi mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dengan seduktif hingga menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Tak cuma itu, tangan Chanyeol juga merambat ke bagian atas dan meremas dadanya seperti tengah meremas dada milik wanita, memilin putingnya yang sudah menegang tanpa melepaskan pagutannya di bibir manis _carrier_ nya.

"Chanyeol.. hhh.." nafas Baekhyun memberat, ia berusaha menghindar dari ciuman agresif Chanyeol, tubuhnya telah menegang dan ia menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Namun Chanyeol adalah pemain yang hebat, dia enggan melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja setelah Baekhyun mempermainkannya dengan tak membalas pernyataan cintanya.

Mungkin seperti demikianlah kesalnya Baekhyun dulu saat ia tak membalas pernyataan cintanya.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun kemudian mulai menciumi dagu, rahang dan sekitaran lehernya, membuat Baekhyun semakin tersiksa oleh perasaan merindu yang luar biasa menegangkan.

" _Daddy_ sedang apa?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, seolah ia ditarik paksa dari bawah alam sadarnya. Seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah, Baekhyun spontan mendorong bahu Chanyeol keras hingga Chanyeol melepaskan segala siksaan kenikmatannya.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya sejak ia menemukan Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol menggeram penuh kekesalan. Namun rasa kesal itu hanya dapat ia simpan sendiri karena tak akan mungkin dan tak akan pernah ia tega melampiaskannya pada si kembar yang selalu menjadi tokoh utama pengganggu dalam opera hasratnya terhadap Baekhyun.

Dan saat ini, ia menemukan Jackson berdiri tanpa dosa disana sambil menatap penuh akan rasa ingin tahu pada kedua orang tuanya.

" _Daddy_ hanya sedang _bermain_ bersama papa." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia pandai memanipulasi keadaan. Bermuka dua adalah nama tengahnya. Dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja sudah sering ia lalukan.

Jadi saat Jackson berlari ke arahnya, Chanyeol sebagai ayah yang sigap langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bermain?" Tanya Jackson dengan mata sebulat kelereng yang menatap Chanyeol penuh binar.

" _No, baby._ Itu bukan permainan untuk anak-anak."

Jackson merengut, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan saat itu terjadi, ia akan merajuk. Namun saat ini suasana hatinya sedang membaik. Keberadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta suasana rumah yang lebih hangat membuat perasaan Jackson membaik begitu saja.

"Jackson _hyung_ ayo bermain!" Danny dan David menyembulkan kepala mereka dari balik kusen pintu, menatap Jackson dengan tatapan jenaka hingga Jackson memaksa turun dari gendongan ayahnya hanya untuk berlari dan mengikuti Danny serta David.

" _Baby wolf._." panggil Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menoleh, "ayo kita bulan madu."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh senyum; "tempat ini rasanya lebih indah daripada waktu itu."

Dia berdiri di bibir pantai, membiarkan ombak-ombak kecil menyapu kakinya yang telanjang dengan air asin. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang-goyang lembut oleh terpaan angin pantai di musim panas. Matanya terpejam dan indranya menajam, merasakan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya seperti suara gulungan ombak yang berada jauh didepan sana, terpaan angin, terik matahari, bahkan sepasang tangan yang mulai melingkari perutnya.

"Kau pernah mengatakan ingin kembali kesini." Bisik Chanyeol pelan, pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar secara alami dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Itu alasan dari semua ini?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dan keterdiaman itu adalah suatu jawaban bagi Baekhyun. Semuanya sudah cukup jelas baginya.

"Aku khawatir pada anak-anak." Matanya mulai menerawang jauh ke depan. Ini bahkan belum 24 jam tapi hatinya sudah begitu merindu pada mereka.

"Mereka akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Mereka, 10 orang rekan Phoenix. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak merasa cemas lagi. Mereka adalah 10 pria hebat yang juga telah menjadi orang tua. Mereka pasti bisa menjaga si kembar dengan baik.

"Kenapa kita tidak membawa mereka saja, Chanyeollo?"

" _No, baby. This is our honey moon_."

"Tapi mereka putra kita, Yeol."

"Meninggalkan mereka disana bukan berarti mereka bukanlah putra kita. Kau harus sedikit tegas, _baby wolf._ Mereka adalah laki-laki dan akan tumbuh dewasa kelak. Mereka tak boleh terlalu di manjakan."

Baekhyun terdiam, segala yang Chanyeol ucapkan memang benar. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Selama 7 tahun ini mereka yang menemaninya agar bisa bertahan dan melewati semua keterpurukannya. Jadi saat mereka jauh darinya, ia selalu merasa gelisah dan takut.

"Aku hanya... belum terbiasa." Suara Baekhyun semakin memelan di akhir kata. Mata sayunya mulai turun ke bawah dengan wajah murung yang menjelaskan bahwa dia memang tak bisa jauh dari kedua putranya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, _baby_. Percayalah." Chanyeol kembali berbisik. Diam-diam pria yang telah menginjak usia kepala tiga itu mengecupi pundak Baekhyun yang masih tertutup oleh sehelai pakaian dengan tangan yang semakin memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan menjadikan mereka sepertimu, Chanyeol?"

Untuk sejenak Chanyeol menhentikan kecupannya. Ia terdiam dan menatap hamparan laut dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, "bisnis keluarga harus terus berlanjut." Suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih dalam, "kenapa? Kau menyesal telah menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam pelukannya.

Seketika Baekhyun terperanjat, melepas pelukan Chanyeol untuk kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pria itu. Ambernya menatap Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang, kemudian menangkup wajah dominannya yang senantiasa tampan itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan mengatakan itu lagi, Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Kau satu-satunya cinta yang tersisa dalam hidupku setelah keluargaku tiada. Kau yang memberikan Jake dan Jes padaku. Kau adalah satu-satunya pria tempatku bergantung. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sangat. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum, matanya yang selalu menatap tajam perlahan melembut. Lantas telapak tangan besarnya balas menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kau segalanya dalam hidupku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku bisa mati tanpamu." Katakanlah bahwa ia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kenyataannya. Ia bahkan telah kehilangan dirinya saat Baekhyun pergi 7 tahun belakangan. Ia bisa saja menabrakan dirinya ke bis malam itu jika saja Kai dan Kris tak lebih dulu datang untuk membawanya pulang.

Balasan Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat mendengar kata cinta dari Chanyeol yang telah ia nanti 7 tahun lamanya. Dan pada akhirnya penantiannya tak berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Kedua lensa mereka lalu saling menatap sebelum Chanyeol menarik tubuh _carrier_ nya yang senantiasa mungil itu kedalam dekapan posesifnya yang luar biasa hangat.

" _I love you more, baby wolf_."

Dan panggilan itu masih sama manisnya seperti dulu. Selalu membuat wajah Baekhyun merah karena tersipu.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya terus memeluk tubuh tinggi itu tanpa mau melepasnya. Betapa ia merindukan Chanyeol selama ini. Tuhan benar-benar baik padanya karena pada akhirnya ia kembali menemukan kebahagiaannya. Kisah cintanya berakhir bahagia.

 _Happily ever after._

"Aku menginginkanmu, _sweetheart_." Chanyeol berbisik seksi. Tangannya meremas bokong Baekhyun tanpa ragu dengan lidah yang mulai menggoda daun telinga yang lebih muda hingga Baekhyun sedikit mendesah karenanya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu hanya bisa mendesah kecil atas sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif Chanyeol hingga itu bisa Chanyeol simpulkan sebagai jawaban atas keinginannya.

Maka tanpa ragu Chanyeol mengangkat kedua paha Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun bergantung memeluk lehernya seperti koala. Chanyeol mulai membawanya pada ciuman-ciuman panas yang menuntut seraya berjalan menjauhi air dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas pasir tanpa mempedulikan pakaian mereka yang tak lagi bersih.

Pulau pribadi ini berada di negara 2 musim. Jadi tidak ada musim dingin, tidak ada salju. Hanya ada musim panas dan penghujan.

Satu persatu, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun dimulai dari bajunya hingga ia bisa melihat tubuh putih mulus yang bersih itu, tetap sama seperti dulu. Tangannya meremas dan memilin dada Baekhyun dengan tangan lainnya yang mengelus perut Baekhyun hingga desahan tertahan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu, _baby_."

Chanyeol melanjutkan tindakannya. Ia mengecupi wajah Baekhyun hingga semakin turun dan turun ke dadanya, mengulum satu persatu putingnya yang keras itu hingga Baekhyun tak bisa lagi untuk menahan desahannya.

Desahan-desahan merdunya tak ayal membuat Chanyeol makin bersemangat untuk melakukan aksinya. Tangan-tangan nakalnya mulai merambat kedalam celana Baekhyun demi meremas penis submisifnya penuh godaan.

"Ah.." Baekhyun nyaris memekik karena rasa terkejutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa geli dan nikmat menghinggapi dirinya.

Ringisan kecil keluar darinya saat penis kerasnya tertahan oleh celananya didalam sana. Ia merengek kecil dan Chanyeol terkekeh, mengerti atas keinginan suami kecilnya.

Lantas karena tak ingin menyiksa _carrier_ nya, Chanyeol menarik celana Baekhyun ke ujung kakinya hingga terlepas. Dan kini terpampanglah tubuh putih Baekhyun yang telanjang bulat di atas pasir pantai ditemani cahaya senja.

"Kau makin seksi, _baby_." Chanyeol menyeringai, menjilat bibir tebalnya yang seksi. Matanya menatap nakal pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang telah lama ia rindukan hingga wajah Baekhyun merah padam karenanya.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah kala mata Chanyeol terus menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan ganas seperti seekor predator.

"Chanyeol.." cicitnya pelan seraya menggigit bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol salah mengartikan hal tersebut sebagai ketidaksabaran Baekhyun untuk segera dicumbu.

Jadi, setelahnya Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dan menjamah tubuh telanjangnya. Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya satu persatu hingga kemudian dirinya juga telanjang bulat seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersipu saat melihat tubuh jantan dominannya. Itu memang bukan lagi yang pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun untuk melihat tubuh Chanyeol tanpa sehelai benangpun, namun itu masih tetap membuatnya malu dan merona. Tubuh indah Chanyeol yang sangat jantan selalu berhasil membuatnya terkesan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat sayang, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol seduktif. Telapak tangan lebarnya menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dan membelainya penuh pemujaan. Matanya menatap lembut dan penuh cinta hingga Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Chanyeol.." ia merengek, mencubit pinggang prianya itu dan membuat Chanyeol meringis main-main.

Tetapi saat melihat luka tembak yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di bahu serta paha Chanyeol, wajah bersemu Baekhyun tergantikan dengan wajah sendunya yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Terimakasih telah membawa Jackson kembali dengan selamat." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan serius.

"Dia putraku, _baby wolf_. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya." Senyum Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang meski nyatanya hatinya tetap merasakan sedikit rasa resah akan keselamatan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Dan terimakasih telah kembali meski dengan luka tembak, Chanlie." Baekhyun berbisik dalam balutan suara lembutnya yang indah. Kedua tangannya kini melingkar di leher sang dominan dan menatap prianya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, tentu saja, _babe_. Kemanapun aku pergi aku pasti akan kembali untuk mencarimu." Balas Chanyeol dengan bisikan yang terdengar menggoda di telinga Baekhyun. Pria yang menjadi ayah dari 2 orang putra itu mendekap Baekhyun lebih erat, lalu mengulum gemas daun telinga Baekhyun dan menjilatinya seperti permen.

Baekhyun menggelinjang seraya terkekeh, merasa kegelian dengan ulah Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak melakukan perlawanan apapun saat Chanyeol mulai melebarkan pahanya.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya melepas daun telinga Baekhyun, sekali lagi menatap submisif cantiknya itu sebelum mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali dan mulai menurunkan kecupan-kecupan sensualnya ke leher dan dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisap bagian leher dan dada Baekhyun, membuat beberapa tanda merah disana hingga Baekhyun mendesah seraya meremas surai abu Chanyeol yang begitu seksi.

Pria itu bahkan tak sedikitpun mengeluh soal rasa sakit di bagian luka tembakannya. Menjamah tubuh Baekhyun seolah telah menjadi obat yang mujarab untuknya.

"Anhh.. ng Chan..yeolh" si kecil mendesah erotis ketika Chanyeol mengulum putingnya dan menyedotnya cukup keras, menyebabkan Baekhyun merasa linu dan terangsang disaat yang bersamaan. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol menggesek putingnya dengan gigi pria itu. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan desahannya, jadi ia mendesah keras dan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar seolah ia telah lupa akan dunia. Lagipula di pulau ini kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Jadi tak masalah saat ia mendesah sekeras apapun.

Bibir Chanyeol tersungging ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai khas mafioso yang bagitu mencekam sekaligus seksi disaat yang bersamaan. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus permukaan kulit Baekhyun dimulai dari dada, perut, paha, dan berakhir dengan remasan sensual di selangkangan si kecil.

"Ng.." Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, wajahnya merah dengan buliran keringat yang tak henti menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia hendak merapatkan pahanya akibat rasa yang sulit di deskripsikan itu namun demikian pula Chanyeol menahannya agar tetap terbuka lebar.

Setelah puas melihat ekspresi tersiksa Baekhyun atas hormonnya yang meledak-ledak, Chanyeol lantas menggenggam miliknya sendiri, mengocoknya beberapa kali hingga itu menegang sempurna. Sekali lagi ia menatap Baekhyun yang berwajah sayu, dan lelaki itu mengangguk malu-malu; mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk berada di dalamnya.

Maka, Chanyeol dan seluruh sikap jantannya mulai menerobos masuk kedalam Baekhyun hingga menyebabkan buliran air mata sang _carrier_ jatuh di wajahnya. Ini adalah yang pertama setelah sekian lama. Lubangnya telah menyempit kembali seperti pada awalnya dan kini Chanyeol menerobos masuk tanpa persiapan.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan, Chanyeol justru menggeram dengan suara rendahnya yang jantan sambil mendongak ke atas saat merasakan remasan kuat yang berdenyut-denyut nikmat pada selangkangannya.

" _Baby_..hh" Chanyeol mendesah rendah, kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman panas yang penuh hasrat.

Pinggulnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian mulai bergerak dalam tempo lambat agar tak terlalu menyakiti submisifnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan panasnya dengan Baekhyun, menatap si cantik yang telah menjadi miliknya dari segala aspek dengan penuh cinta. Pinggulnya tak berhenti bergerak dan semakin menerobos liar kedalam Baekhyun. Menimbulkan desahan-desahan erotis yang menjadi melodi indah di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ahh.. sshh Chanyeolhh.." begitulah ia mendesah pasrah di bawah Chanyeol. Ia adalah _carrier_ yang benar-benar _s_ _ubmissive_ (penurut). Saat Chanyeol melakulan apapun padanya ia hanya tetap diam dan menerima dengan pasrah, dan itu mencerminkan seberapa lugunya lelaki Byun yang telah menjadi suami Park itu.

" _So tight_ _,_ _baby_.." Chanyeol makin menggila, menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan cepat lagi seirama dengan desahan Baekhyun yang senantiasa menjadi musik romantis percintaan mereka. Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya lekukan wajah cantik itu hingga membuatnya gila dan tak dapat berpaling. Bibir seksinya tersenyum tulus, dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajah serta dada bidangnya, Chanyeol terlihat berkali-kali lebih seksi. Juga rambut abu nya yang basah oleh keringat dan jatuh di kening membuat Baekhyun semakin memuja wajah tampan Chanyeol. Pria itu benar-benar luar biasa tampan.

Menit-menit telah berlalu, Baekhyun bahkan telah mendapatkan pelepasannya sebanyak dua kali sementara Chanyeol masih gagah seperti kuda, menggagahinya tanpa henti mengejar kepuasan.

Hingga kemudian Baekhyun merasakan lubang anusnya menyempit saat penis Chanyeol membengkak didalam sana, ia tahu Chanyeol akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, jadi ia dengan sengaja mengetatkan cengkeraman lubangnya pada penis Chanyeol, membuat pria itu mengerang penuh siksaan sebelum menghentakkan dirinya lebih dalam pada Baekhyun disertai geraman dan erangan panjang yang begitu seksi.

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam kecil dengan nafas memburu ketika Chanyeol memeluknya erat tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, tersenyum lembut pada yang lebih muda dan mengecup bibir tipis itu penuh kasih sayang.

Chanyeol membawa keluar dirinya dari Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dalam pangkuannya untuk kemudian masuk kedalam vila kala cuaca di pesisir pantai mulai terasa dingin semenjak matahari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu, sayang." Chanyeol membawanya ke kamar mandi, meletakkan tubuh kecilnya kedalam _jacuzzi_ sebelum ia ikut masuk kedalam air.

"Aku sangat lelah, Chanlie." Rengekan kecil mulai keluar. Chanyeol begitu merindukan hal ini, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun merengek dan bersikap manja. Ia tak keberatan, tentu saja. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan dan siap memanjakan Baekhyun dengan sikapnya.

Kini, Baekhyun berada diantara kedua paha Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar, menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang begitu kuat dan jantan. Baekhyun mengabaikan fakta bahwa selangkangan Chanyeol yang mengganjal di belakang tubuhnya begitu mengganggu sekaligus menggoda. Wajahnya lantas berubah merah memikirkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal tentang penis Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar, hm?" Tangan Chanyeol kemudian melingkar di perut Baekhyun. Pria dewasa itu meletakkan dagu tajamnya di pundak Baekhyun sambil sesekali menciumi ceruk leher yang lebih muda; mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tidak, kau begitu lembut. Hanya saja sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita melakukannya." Baekhyun tersipu atas ucapannya. Belum lagi bulu halus di sekitar tengkuknya yang meremang saat Chanyeol berada begitu dekat dengannya.

" _Aishiteru_ , bae." Bisik Chanyeol lembut dan selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dengan wajah merah padam.

Tak perlu jawaban untuk Chanyeol dapat mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun, semuanya sudah jelas.

Seperti katanya, tak semua hal dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ayo bersihkan dirimu dan beristirahat." Chanyeol menciumi rahang Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat tubuh _carrier_ nya itu untuk membasuh diri dibawah guyuran air _shower_.

Mereka melakukannya dengan cepat. Tak ada kegiatan apapun selain membersihkan diri. Pun Chanyeol tak egois dengan memaksakan keinginannya pada Baekhyun, ia mengerti bahwa Baekhyun butuh untuk terbiasa lagi dengan semua ini. Kendatipun mereka pergi ke pulau ini untuk _honey moon_ , bukan berarti mereka harus melakukannya setiap saat. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun tak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari. Dengan Baekhyun selalu berada di sisinya pun itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Aku rindu Jake dan Jes." Baekhyun mendongak pada Chanyeol dengan tangan yang berada diatas dada pria itu. Ia telah berbaring nyaman dengan bantalan tangan Chanyeol di atas ranjang. Dan ia begitu menikmati momen ini.

"Aku juga, _baby wolf_. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin membuat waktu yang berarti untuk kita berdua disini. Hanya kita berdua." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat, dirinya merasa gemas sendiri pada Baekhyun dan terus memeluknya seperti boneka beruang besar. Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum tulus begitu merasakan rasa hangat dan cinta yang menggebu dalam hatinya.

"Kau tak merasa terganggu dengan lukamu, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbicara diantara dada Chanyeol yang mendekapnya. Keadaan tubuh Chanyeol yang _top less_ membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas luka bekas tembakan itu yang belum mengering. Sesekali ia meringis, membayangkan jika ia yang mendapatkan luka mengerikan itu. _Pasti aku akan menangis setiap s_ _aat_ _karena rasa sakitnya_ , pikirnya demikian.

"Merasakan kehadiranmu jauh lebih berarti daripada merasakan lukanya, _baby wolf_." Suara berat Chanyeol yang begitu menggoda itu kian berbisik lembut di telinga Baekhyun, menghantarkan jutaan volt listrik yang menyambar langsung ke relung hatinya. Ucapan Chanyeol yang manis selalu membuatnya merasa seperti orang paling spesial di dunia ini. Chanyeol seolah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya. Dan itu teramat manis.

Baekhyun terkekeh gemas, tangannya yang berada di atas dada Chanyeol kini beralih ke wajah pria- **nya** , membelai wajah tampan yang luar biasa itu untuk kemudian memberikan kecupan manis nan singkat di ujung bibirnya.

"Kau milikku, Park Baekhyun. Hanya milikku." Chanyeol menggeram rendah, bibirnya menyeringai seksi penuh godaan, jemari tangannya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun lantas mengusapnya dengan sensual.

Mata mereka kini bertatapan, saling menjalin kontak tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka seolah hanya dengan saling menatap mereka dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dalam keintiman. Bibir Baekhyun perlahan tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang dapat menggetarkan hati si mafioso kejam itu.

Joonmyeon benar, bukan cinta yang membuatnya lemah, tapi keegoisannya sendiri yang membuat ia tak lagi bisa berdiri pada pijakannya. Karena sesungguhnya Baekhyun lah yang membuatnya tetap berdiri kokoh dan semakin kuat dari waktu ke waktu dengan visi yang tertanam telak dalam hati bahwa ia akan melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Cintanya pada Baekhyun lah yang membuat ia semakin kuat. Dan itu takkan berubah.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Chanlie? Sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa kau terlihat seperti pedofil saat melakukannya." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, lantas mencubit gemas hidung Chanyeol dengan malu membuat sang dominan lagi-lagi terkekeh atas sikap kekanakkan submisifnya.

"Aku memang pedofil, _sweetheart_." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan nakal. Dan Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya dalam keterkejutan. "Saat itu aku 27 dan kau 18." Lantas yang lebih tua menyeringai seksi.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendengus geli, "pedofil itu pria berusia minimal 16 tahun yang memiliki ketertarikan seksual terhadap anak dibawah 14, Chanyeollo. Kau tahu aku 18 saat itu."

Lagi, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun untuk kemudian berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang seksi, "tapi kau saat itu layaknya anak sekolah dasar, dan juga aku memang memiliki ketertarikan seksual terhadapmu. Aku meniduriㅡ"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat dengan cepat Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dengan panik. Mata kecilnya membelalak penuh keterkejutan disertai mimik wajah tidak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal memalukan itu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, melepas tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya untuk kemudian menatap lelaki kecilnya itu dengan intens.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

"CHANYEOL!"

 **e)(o**

" G~ H Iㅡ"

"BERISIK!"

Chutian mendesis, mendelik pada Haowen yang baru saja berteriak padanya lantas menjulurkan lidahnya dengan gaya menyebalkan yang sangat dibenci Haowen.

"Kau itu anak laki-laki tapi suka mengomel seperti anak perempuan." Chutian mendesis, mengabaikan wajah kesal Haowen dan meneruskan kegiatannya mengeja huruf alfabet dalam bahasa Inggris.

Sementara itu Jesper dan Jackson justru hanya duduk diam di sofa dengan wajah lesu. Jesper menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jackson, dan Jackson menyandarkan kepalanya pula di kepala Jesper. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

Lalu di meja ada permainan jenga yang disusun oleh Yixing, David dan Taeoh. Di halaman belakang juga terdapat Dennis dan Ziyu yang membuat boneka salju ditemani Kai dan Kris. Mereka semua terlihat begitu menikmati liburan musim dingin ini. Tapi tidak dengan si kembar J, mereka begitu merindukan kedua orang tua mereka, padahal ini baru hari pertama dan masih ada 6 hari lainnya agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang ke Seoul.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bersemangat begitu, hm?" Lalu Joonmyeon datang dan duduk di sofa, menatap kedua anak yang nyaris menginjak usia 8 itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Jack rindu papa dan _daddy_."

"Jes juga rindu mereka."

Keduanya merengut, dengan tubuh lemas dan wajah ditekuk yang menggemaskan. Lantas Joonmyeon terkekeh, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana untuk kemudian menghubungi nomor Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menelpon _daddy_ kalian dulu, hm? Setelahnya kalian boleh melakukan panggilan video dengan papa dan _daddy_ kalian."

"Benarkah?" Jesper bertanya dengan nada tak bersemangat seolah ucapan Joonmyeon adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Apakah itu tidak akan mengganggu mereka? _Daddy_ bilang mereka pergi untuk menikmati waktu berdua bersama papa." Jackson juga masih menekuk wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca oleh rasa rindu.

Joonmyeon tersenyum masam, wajahnya berpaling sejenak seraya bergumam, " _daddy_ kalian sepertinya meletakkan kalian setelah Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan darinya pada nada tunggu ke-6, suaranya terdengar parau dan Joonmyeon menebak bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja melakukan'nya'.

"Phoenix." Joonmyeon bangkit dari sofa, agak menjauh dari si kembar maupun yang lain untuk obrolan ini, hanya sebuah pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan.

 _"Ada apa, J? Apa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa selama aku pergi kau lah yang bertanggung jawab."_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah dengan melodi yang terdengar mengancam di telinga Joonmyeon.

Respon gerak Joonmyeon adalah mengusap tengkuknya, ia meringis untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali berbicara, "tim Minseok telah menemukan keberadaan Sooyoung. Kau yang memutuskan apakah mereka harus membawanya ke markas atau mengeksekusinya secara langsung."

Telinga Joonmyeon tak mendengar apapun untuk sesaat hingga ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tak peduli. Namun di detik ke-5, suara berat Chanyeol mulai kembali terdengar rendah.

 _"Aku yang akan mengeksekusinya sendiri."_

"Dipahami, Bos. Dan, ah.. si kembar merindukan kalian. Apakah tidak masalah jika mereka melakukan panggilan video?" Joonmyeon mengulum bibirnya sendiri saat menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, matanya melirik pada si kembar yang masih disana. Mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang penuh harap hingga ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika Chanyeol menolak usulannya.

 _"Tentu saja. Biarkan mereka melakukannya."_ Dan Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dalam rasa lega.

Lantas ia mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Chanyeol, menggantinya dengan melakukan panggilan video dan memberikan ponselnya tersebut pada si kembar.

"Kalian bisa melihat wajah _daddy_ dan papa kalian disini."

Si kembar tersenyum sumringah, mengambil ponsel Joonmyeon selagi menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengangkat panggilan video yang Joonmyeon lakukan.

" _DADDY_! PAPA!" Mereka berseru penuh semangat saat melihat wajah kedua orang tua mereka disana. Betapa merindunya mereka terhadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan sebelum genap 24 jam.

Chanyeol disana, bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Jackson dan Jesper hanya terlalu lugu untuk mengerti kenapa _daddy_ mereka bertelanjang dada dengan papa mereka yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_.

 _"Hai jagoan."_ Chanyeol tersenyum kecil disana. Andai saja kedua putranya telah mengerti bahwa tak seharusnya mereka mengganggu malam kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol pasti akan membawa mereka ke pulau ini. Sayangnya keduanya terlalu kecil untuk mengerti.

" _Daddy_.. Jes rindu _daddy_ dan papa." Suara Jesper terdengar mendayu dengan manja, violetnya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir mengerucut. Melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya hanya lewat layar ponsel membuat kerinduannya semakin menjadi. Ia hanya anak usia 7 tahun yang tak pernah berpisah sehari pun dari sang papa. Tapi sekarang mereka harus berjauhan untuk jangka waktu satu minggu lamanya. Disisi lain ia juga merindukan _daddy_ nya yang sangat baik dan tampan omong-omong. Ia rindu saat _daddy_ nya menggendongnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis untuknya. Jesper rindu kedua orang tuanya.

 _"Papa juga rindu, Jes, Jake. Papa rindu kalian. Kami merindukan kalian."_

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, pa. Jake ingin dinyanyikan nina bobo sebelum tidur oleh papa dan mendapatkan kecupan dari _daddy_."

Disana, Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. Ia merasa tercekik saat mendengar suara anak-anaknya. Katakanlah ia terlalu posesif, nyatanya ia memang begitu. Sangat sulit berada jauh dari mereka. Dan hatinya tak merasa tenang meski ia tahu bahwa para Phoenix akan menjaga keduanya dengan sangat baik.

 _"Papa kalian masih bisa menyanyikan lagu selamat tidur lewat telepon, baby. Cheer up."_ Suara berat Chanyeol menyela begitu melihat mata Baekhyun yang telah berkaca-kaca. Ini seharusnya menjadi _liburan_ yang menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Baekhyun tidak boleh merasa sedih sedikitpun.

"Um!" Keduanya mengangguk patuh.

"Apa disana menyenangkan, _daddy_?" Jackson mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka secara tak sadar. Air muka nya lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya, begitupun si kecil Jesper yang mulai tersenyum seperti sediakala.

 _"Tentu. Daddy akan mengajak kalian kesini lain kali."_

"Janji kelingking?" Si kembar menunjukkan jari kelingking mereka masing-masing, mengundang kekehan geli dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

Maka, karena tak ingin mengecawakan keduanya, Chanyeol pun mengangguk, _"janji kelingking."_ Seraya ikut mengangkat jari kelingkingnya juga.

 _"Kalian sudah makan malam, hm?"_ Baekhyun tersenyum kecil setelah melihat interaksi menggemaskan antara ayah dan anak yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol menerima Jackson dan Jesper dengan baik. Tentu saja, mereka putranya.

Lantas si kembar menggeleng, dan Baekhyun menatap mereka khawatir. Ia adalah tipe orang tua yang tak pernah melewatkan jadwal makan kedua putranya. Baekhyun begitu memperhatikan pola makan mereka selama masa pertumbuhan. Dia ingin kedua putranya tumbuh dengan baik.

 _"Minta koki di dapur untuk memasak, okay? Mereka akan membuatkan apapun yang kalian mau."_

" _Aye! Aye! Daddy_!"

 _"Daddy tutup videonya, okay?"_

"Um! _N_ _ight_ _daddy_! _N_ _ight_ _papa_! _We love you_!"

 _"Love you too, sweetheart."_

Dan panggilan video mereka pun berakhir. Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kenapa, hm?" Violetnya menatap sepasang amber cantik milik Baekhyun penuh tanya. Tangan berototnya yang tak dilapisi apapun kemudian melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun seakan takut kehilangan lelaki kecilnya lagi.

"Aku lapar."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mencubit bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut hingga keduanya tertawa kecil. Baekhyun mengusakkan hidungnya di dada Chanyeol, menghirup aroma _Man In Black_ yang selalu melekat pada tubuh Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

"Di pulau ini tidak ada orang lain, _baby wolf_."

"Aku akan memasak sendiri, Chanyeollie."

"Kau belajar banyak selama ini, hm?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta, dan pipi Baekhyun perlahan merona melihat tatapan intens itu.

Chanyeol- **nya** sangat tampan.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memberi makan Jake dan Jes." Baekhyun meringkik seperti kuda, melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu menuruni ranjang untuk mencari pakaian dalam lemari. Ia tak mungkin memasak dengan hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ , itu akan terasa sangat tidak nyaman untuknya, "kenakan bajumu, Chanyeol." Ia berujar sebelum tungkainya melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan sosoknya menghilang disana sementara Chanyeol masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan senyuman kecil yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Mafioso itu lebih hangat sejak pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan utuhnya yakni Baekhyun dan kedua putranya. Jadi tak ada alasan untuknya tak tersenyum.

Mafioso hanyalah manusia biasa terlepas dari hati kerasnya yang telah berhasil Baekhyun hancurkan dalam waktu beberapa bulan.

Untuk itu kini tujuan hidupnya hanya Baekhyun dan putra mereka. Mereka bukan kelemahannya, mereka lah yang membuatnya kuat. Dan tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh keluarga kecilnya. Ia bersumpah untuk itu.

Chanyeol lantas turun dari ranjang hangatnya, duduk di tepian ranjang untuk beberapa saat seraya merasakan denyutan menyakitkan yang berasal dari luka tembaknya. Itu memang bukan apa-apa, tapi cukup mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Tungkainya berdiri, berjalan memutari ranjang untuk mengambil selembar kaos tipis dari lemari, memakainya dengan cepat kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah membuat sesuatu untuk mereka makan di dapur.

"Ternyata kau sangat seksi saat sedang memasak, _baby_." Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu di atas meja konter. Ia telah duduk disana dan memilih untuk memperhatikan _carrier_ kecilnya yang manis.

Untuk beberapa saat kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arahnya, mendengus dan tertawa penuh celaan atas ucapan frontal Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku baru ingat bahwa aku belum memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mulai merasa ingin tahu, jadi ia berhenti sejenak dan sepenuhnya berbalik pada Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sepupumu, Naiji, mengirim undangan pernikahannya 1 tahun lalu." Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli. Yang Baekhyun pertanyakan adalah kenapa Chanyeol memberitahunya jika ia sendiri tidak peduli?

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Baekhyun. Pikirnya hanya terlalu bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa. Naiji adalah kakak sepupunya, putri semata wayang dari paman brengseknya yang sekarang adalah kaisar. Yang itu artinya Naiji adalah seorang putri mahkota meskipun ia belum mendengar berita apapun mengenai perubahan hukum pemerintahan tentang kaisar perempuan. Mungkin untuk itu Naiji menikah; demi mendapatkan keturunan laki-laki yang akan dianugerahi gelar putra mahkota.

"Aku tidak peduli." Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya menjawab demikian. Berpura-pura tidak peduli mungkin dapat menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanya tidak tahu apakah Naiji masih sepupunya atau bukan. Kesalahan besar ayahnya entah memiliki keterkaitan dengannya atau tidak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Apakah Naiji bersekongkol dengan ayahnya untuk menyingkirkannya dari takhta, ia pun tak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Kau sangat payah dalam berbohong, _sweetheart_." Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, memeluk perutnya dengan erat seraya meletakkan dagu di bahunya. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika, nafas Chanyeol di lehernya sungguh membuatnya merasa tergelitik. Keberadaan Chanyeol yang sedekat ini dengannya membuat hasratnya kembali bangkit dengan sendirinya.

Tapi tidak, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong, Chanyeol?"

"Karena kau sebenarnya peduli dan menyesal karena tak bisa mendatangi upacara pernikahannya."

Benar telak. Chanyeol benar tentang itu. Ia bertanya-tanya, seberapa dalam Chanyeol mengenalnya hingga dapat dengan mudah menebak isi pikirannya hanya melalui gerak tubuh?

Mafioso itu terkekeh ringan, ujung hidungnya menyentuh leher putih Baekhyun dan dengan sengaja menghirup nafasnya disana hingga wangi manis yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun memenuhi rongga dadanya.

" _It's okay, sweetie_. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Untuk sesaat hanya suara api dari kompor gas yang mengisi keheningan disana, menemani atmosfer canggung diantara mereka berdua yang kemudian mulai menghangat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Lantas Baekhyun mengangguk setelah beberapa saat, ia mempercayai Chanyeol, tentu saja. Meski pria itu pernah mengecewakannya, ia tetap mempercayainya. Chanyeol mungkin bukanlah orang bodoh yang mengulangi kesalahannya, ia berharap demikian.

"Hanya katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, _baby wolf_. Aku akan menjadi pendengar setia untukmu."

 **e)(o**

"Aku ingin ambil itu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berdiri di atas batu di tepian muara, sambil mengulum bibirnya gemas dengan mata yang tetap menatap lurus pada sesuatu yang berada di dalam air. Muara cantik dengan air jernih yang berkilauan di tengah pulau, Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa ada tempat indah seperti ini ditengah pulau pribadi Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berada di sebelahnya, menatapnya dan sesuatu yang ditatapnya secara bergantian. Keningnya berkerut dengan kedua tangan yang berada didalam saku celana bahannya.

"Aku ingin memasukkannya kedalam akuarium di rumah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecil. _Itu hanya cangkang kerang,_ pikirnya. Kelakuan Baekhyun yang diluar ekspektasinya selalu membuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun itu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda; terkadang begitu serius dan dewasa, disisi lain juga manis dan kekanakkan.

"Demi Tuhan, berapa usiamu, hm?" Tangan besar Chanyeol kini mengusap surainya lembut, dan ia balik menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan penuh argumen.

"Akuㅡ"

"Sst, kau pasti akan mengatakan banyak hal, pangeran kecil. Jadi, biarkan aku membawanya untukmu." Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun seraya tersenyum jenaka.

Pria kepala tiga itu pada akhirnya mengalah pada si mungil pemilik hatinya dan memilih turun ke muara hingga air segar yang jernih itu merendamnya sampai pinggang. Ia turun dan rela membuat pakaiannya basah hanya untuk mengambilkan cangkang kerang yang Baekhyun inginkan. Kelakuan aneh Baekhyun yang seperti ini jadi mengingatkannya saat dulu Baekhyun sakit. Namun kali ini ia yakin _carrier_ nya itu dalam keadaan luar biasa sehat. Jadi kemungkinan yang paling mungkin adalah Baekhyun sedang bermain-main dengannya.

"Terimakasih, Chanlie." Baekhyun terkikik, mengambil cangkang kerang dari tangan Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan sayang untuk prianya itu tepat di pipi, "aku menyayangimu."

"Kau membuat pakaianku basah, _baby_."

"Maaf." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, sengaja untuk mendapatkan simpati Chanyeol dan pria itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kau tahu dengan baik cara mendapatkan maaf dariku."

Ini hari terakhir mereka berbulan madu. Baekhyun tak sabar untuk pulang dan bertemu kedua putranya. Ia begitu merindukannya. _Tak ada tempat seindah rumah,_ memang benar.

"Ayo ganti pakaianmu, Chanyeol. Aku ingin segera pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat begitu manis. Ia menarik Chanyeol penuh semangat untuk kembali ke vila dan berkemas.

Jongdae dan Sehun yang akan menjemput mereka siang ini dengan jet Phoenix. Dan Baekhyun tak sabar untuk segera kembali ke rumah.

"Chanyeol.. sepertinya si kecil Haowen menyukai Jesper." Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghentikan jari-jemarinya yang tengah mengancingkan kemeja linen putih berpolet hitam yang dikenakannya. Pria Phoenix itu lantas berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di tepian ranjang dengan wajah bayinya.

"Apa?"

"Huh? Apanya yang apa?" Baekhyun jadi pemikir yang lambat tiba-tiba. Kelopaknya berkedip lambat dengan mata amber yang menatap Chanyeol lugu.

"Haowen menyukai Jesper?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan seolah itu bukan masalah untuknya. Namun tidak untuk Chanyeol, rahangnya mengeras dan keningnya berkerut dengan alis menukik tajam. Insting seorang ayahnya kini naik ke siaga satu.

"Tidak! Jesper masih kecil! Dia putraku!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi. Dan Baekhyun menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Untuk sesaat atmosfer disana terasa penuh ketegangan sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa penuh rasa humor, menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi skeptis.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Santai saja, toh mereka hanya anak-anak. Aku yakin Haowen hanya menyukai Jesper sebagai teman. Mereka hanya anak-anak lugu, Chanyeol. Lagipula mana mungkin anak 7 tahun sepertinya mengerti tentang rasa suka yang sesungguhnya." Baekhyun masih belum menghentikan tawanya. Ia bahkan sampai mengusap air di sudut matanya. Tawanya meledak begitu saja, tak tertahankan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun begitu puas tertawa. Tak ada yang lucu dari keadaan ini.

"Kau bilang Haowen menyukainya. Itu artinya dia benar-benar menginginkan putra kecilku." Chanyeol mendengus, bersedekap dengan air muka tegas yang justru membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa terbahak.

Chanyeol dan keprotektifannya sungguh menggemaskan di mata Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, Chanyeollie. Mereka hanya anak-anak yang belum mengerti tentang rasa suka. Aku yakin Haowen hanya menyukai Jesper sebagai temannya." Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya dari tepian ranjang, berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mengusap lengan pria itu untuk menenangkannya, "kau begitu posesif." Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya dia juga sangat posesif terhadap si kembar.

Lagi, Chanyeol mendengus. "Tentu saja. Dia putra _carrier_ ku yang harus dijaga selayaknya anak gadis."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Baekhyun. Lantas ia memeluk sang Phoenix dengan erat, masih merasa lucu pada keadaan ini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Chanyeol akan sangat berlebihan terhadap hal ini. Kendatipun ia sempat sama cemasnya, pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Haowen mungkin hanya menyukai Jesper sebagai teman kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Menit-menit berlalu kemudian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah selesai mengepak barang-barang mereka kembali saat suara bel berdenting nyaring beberapa kali diikuti suara rusuh Jongdae layaknya anak usia 5.

"Bos! Aku datang!"

"Diam bodoh, kau membuat keributan."

"Tck, siapa tahu saja mereka tidak mendengar suara belnya."

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara Sehun diantara argumen mereka yang konyol. Jadi, ia segera membuka pintu dan benar mendapati Jongdae serta Sehun disana dengan senyuman bodoh mereka. Jongdae berdiri seperti seorang maskot dengan kemeja hitam serta celana jeans dan sepatu olahraganya. Sementara itu Sehun bersandar di pilar seraya menyisir rambut hitamnya; tetap bersikap _cool_. Ia berdiri dengan satu kaki sedangkan kaki lainnya ia lipat ke belakang dengan ujung sepatu yang menyentuh lantai hingga alas sepatunya menghadap ke belakang.

"Kalian terlihat seperti anak SMA alih-alih seorang ayah." Baekhyun berkomentar dengan bahu menggedik santai. Nyatanya kekonyolan rekan-rekan Phoenix tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka telah menjadi seorang ayah.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Mr. Park." Sehun tersenyum masam dengan kepala yang mengangguk satu kali.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Bos? Mari kita berangkat."

Jongdae dan Sehun mengambil alih koper Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membawanya ke pesawat dan bersiap untuk lepas landas.

Mereka akan meninggalkan pulau hari ini.

 **e)(o**

"PAPA! _DADDY_!" Pekikan dengan suara melengking dari si kembar J terdengar menggema di rumah Phoenix saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh kedalam rumah.

Mereka menyambut si kembar dengan pelukan rindu dan memangkunya. Baekhyun melalukannya dengan sangat berlebihan seolah mereka tak bertemu selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Itu hanya 1 minggu yang singkat, Demi Tuhan!

"Bosㅡ"

" _Baby wolf_ , aku harus pergi untuk suatu urusan." Chanyeol menyela perkataan Tao. Ia menatap Baekhyun lembut, menurunkan si kecil Jackson yang merengek tetap ingin dipangku olehnya, " _baby, daddy_ harus bekerja."

" _Daddy_ baru saja sampai!"

"Jake.." Baekhyun melembut, mengusap kepala si sulung dengan sayang dalam rangka berusaha untuk memberikan anak itu pengertian bahwa sang ayah memang harus bekerja meski Baekhyun akui bahwa ia pun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Jackson benar, dia baru saja pulang dan tak seharusnya Chanyeol langsung pergi untuk pekerjaannya. Namun ia pikir mungkin pekerjaan itu sangat mendesak; pekerjaan Phoenix.

Terkadang Baekhyun pun mengagumi bagaimana Park Chanyeol dapat menjadi CEO dari Feon Group serta menjadi Phoenix dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Itu sesuatu yang luar biasa yang tak bisa dilakukan semua orang karena semua orang pun tahu bahwa pekerjaan sebagai CEO itu begitu mencekik.

"Papa, kenapa _daddy_ harus pergi? Memangnya dia tidak lelah?" Lantas si bungsu berbisik di telinganya hingga Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

" _Daddy_ -mu sudah menggeluti pekerjaan ini sejak usianya 10, _baby_. Dia sudah sangat sangat terbiasa." Baekhtun balas berbisik.

"Uh? Benarkah?" Jesper melebarkan kelopak matanya yang minim hingga matanya melotot.

"Mm, jadi jangan menjadi anak manja dengan merengek pada _daddy_ , _okay_? Dia pasti akan segera kembali."

Jesper mengangguk patuh, begitupun dengan Jackson yang mengangguk penuh keterpaksaan.

"Cepat pulang ya, _daddy_?" Jemari kecil Jackson meraih ujung kemeja Chanyeol, menarik-nariknya pelan hingga Chanyeol menunduk untuk menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Pasti, _baby_." Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Jackson, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuh tingginya untuk memberikan kecupan yang sama di kepala Jesper. Yang terakhir, ia menatap Baekhyun dan mengecupnya tepat di kening. " _Aishiteru_ , Kyo- _kun_."

Bisikan Chanyeol lantas membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Nama kecil itu, ia merindukannya. Namun selalu berhasil menguak kembali rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia jelaskan saat kehilangan orang tuanya meski ia tak bisa mengingat mereka sampai saat ini, rasa sakit saat kakeknya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, juga rasa sakit akibat semua pengkhianatan pamannya yang menjadi begitu kejam untuknya.

Tapi kini semua luka itu perlahan tertutup oleh hangatnya kasih sayang yang diberikan kelompok Phoenix untuknya, mereka selayaknya keluarga baginya.

"Aku akan kembali dengan cepat." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun perlahan sebelum tungkai panjangnya melangkah menjauh darinya bersama beberapa abdi yang selalu setia berjalan di belakangnya seperti anjing penjaga.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?"

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya, duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Zitao yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara sisanya berada di mobil yang lain.

"San Diego, bos." Tao melirik sejenak pada Chanyeol dengan tangan yang cekatan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Lantas saat Chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobilnya, Zitao mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berkaliber .45 serta revolver dari balik jaket kulit yang ia kenakan; memeriksa apakah masih tersedia cukup peluru disana, meskipun eksekusi mereka kali ini hanyalah untuk melenyapkan seekor pengerat kecil yang lemah.

Chanyeol menyeringai seperti iblis dengan bayangan hitam di matanya. Ia mengemudi seperti pembalap liar hingga mereka sampai di gudang itu beberapa saat kemudian. Itu hanyalah sebuah gudang bekas produksi anggur tahun 80an yang kemudian menjadi tempat beberapa eksekusi bagi Phoenix.

Pohon-pohon tinggi serta perumahan bekas yang terbengkalai disana seolah menjadi pelengkap atmosfer dingin didalam gudang.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya, membanting pintu dengan keras hingga Zitao terperanjat dengan wajah masam. Ingin mengumpat, namun tentu saja tidak bisa. Bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan umpatannya mungkin Chanyeol terlebih dulu akan membungkam mulutnya dengan peluru.

"Ini kekasihmu, bos." Joon menyerahkan sebuah _Colt_ 1911 pada Chanyeol, dengan satu peluru tunggal di dalamnya. Chanyeol selalu menikmati detik-detik eksekusinya. Baginya, tak butuh lebih dari satu peluru untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Hanya satu, telak dan menyakitkan.

Dua pengawal lantas mendorong pintu ganda gudang saat Chanyeol melangkah untuk memasukinya.

Cahaya remang yang menyeramkan langsung menyapa mereka saat dengan cepat mereka melangkah memasuki gudang, hanya ada beberapa lampu usang yang digantung dari atap untuk menyinari bekas gudang tua ini.

Ditengah ruangan, Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok ringkih Sooyoung yang duduk terikat rantai di kursi. Serta 2 serigala peliharaan milik Kai yang mengitari kursi Sooyoung seperti penjaga.

Phoenix tak pernah memiliki belas kasihan pada seseorang yang memiliki kesalahan padanya. Tak terkecuali Sooyoung yang telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Phoenix. Omong kosong, pembangkang tetap saja pembangkang.

"Choi Sooyoung." Chanyeol mendesis dengan suara rendahnya yang menggema, begitu mengerikan dan membuat bulu kuduh siapa saja mulai meremang dengan rasa gemetar akan kematian.

Wanita yang telah menjadi dokter kandungan itu mengangkat wajahnya demi bertemu pandang dengan Phoenix. Rambut coklat sebahunya yang selalu bersinar kini terlihat kusam dan tak beraturan, menjelaskan bahwa Sooyoung telah mengalami banyak hal selama perjalanan menuju tempat ekseskusinya.

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut atau gentar di mata Sooyoung. Wanita yang biasanya selalu tersenyum ramah itu kini menatap Phoenix penuh kebencian yang mendarah daging. Dan Chanyeol menyeringai melihat bagaimana cara Sooyoung menatapnya. Sangat _seksi_ dalam kamus Phoenix. Tatapan yang sangat seksi menjelang kematiannya.

"Park Chanyeol." Suara Sooyoung begitu penuh penekanan. Giginya saling bergemeletuk dalam kebencian dan Chanyeol suka itu.

Pria Park itu lantas memutari kursi Sooyoung dengan tangan yang bermain-main dengan pistol silvernya yang akan merenggut nyawa Sooyoung cepat atau lambat.

"Kau membuatku _bergairah_ , Choi." Chanyeol berdiri didepan Sooyoung, meletakkan pistol silvernya di dagu Sooyoung untuk kemudian mengangkat wajah wanita itu supaya mendongak padanya.

"Dasar kau bajingan busuk, Phoenix!" Sooyoung mengutuknya. Hidungnya kembang kempis dengan emosi kala Phoenix senantiasa menunjukkan senyum miringnya terlihat licik.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, _sweetheart_."

Chanyeol menyentak laras pistolnya hingga wajah Sooyoung terantuk. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian menatap Sooyoung dengan air mukanya yang mulai serius. Violetnya menggelap dengan kilatan berbahaya.

"Kau tahu? Kau mengecewakanku, Sooyoung. Sangat," Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan terakhirnya sebelum nyawa Sooyoung ia renggut secara paksa, ia terlihat bermain-main dengan untaian katanya dan Sooyoung benci itu, "aku membesarkanmu karena kau bagian dari Choi, aku membiayaimu sekolah di Amerika agar kau menjadi berguna. Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku sebagai balasannya."

Sooyoung berdecih, begitu meremehkan sang Phoenix yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Andai rantai dingin itu tak memeluk tubuhnya, sudah dipastikan leher Chanyeol akan berakhir dalam cekikannya.

"Kau tahu semua yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia, Phoenix. Dan jangan pikir aku tak tahu bahwa kau yang menyebabkan kematian ayahku!" Sooyoung mulai terbawa oleh emosinya, ia memekik dan menjerit, menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan kilatan mata yang penuh akan rasa benci dan dendam.

Alasan dari semua perbuatannya adalah karena kematian ayahnya. Saat itu ia berusia 10 dan Chanyeol 15. Chanyeol telah menjadi Godfather Phoenix sejak usianya 10. Meski itu terdengar mustahil, namun dengan kerjasama tim serta dukungan dari rekan-rekannya, Chanyeol berhasil menjadi Phoenix yang hebat dan dikenal.

Dan siapa sangka remaja berusia 15 tahun itu tega membunuh ayahnya dengan satu kali dorongan peluru dari pistolnya hanya karena ayahnya gagal dalam sebuah misi yang tak ia ketahui.

Kemudian ia berpura-pura tidak tahu atas penyebab kematian ayahnyaㅡ satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, untuk kemudian perlahan menyusun rencana demi menghancurkan Phoenix dan semua yang di sayanginya.

Park Chanyeol harus merasakan 10 kali lipat dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dulu. Ia hanyalah gadis lemah berusia 10 saat itu, Demi Tuhan! Dan Chanyeol tak mempertimbangkan itu sama sekali dengan membunuh ayahnya. Kata apa lagi yang pantas untuk menyebut pria itu; jahanam, keji, bajingan, atau apapun itu. Dan itu tak pernah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana kejamnya Park Chanyeol di mata Sooyoung.

Lalu kemudian saat yang tepat datang untuk pembalasaan dendamnya ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa sang Godfather mengkhianati perjanjiannya dengan seorang pangeran mahkota Jepang dan lebih memilih untuk 'menyimpan' si pangeran kecil yang seharusnya di lenyapkan di rumahnya. Bahkan pria itu menghamilinya.

Dan disanalah Sooyoung saat itu, berperan sebagai dokter kandungan. Tuhan benar-benar membantu rencana balas dendamnya dengan baik saat ia adalah dokter kandungan dan kekasih Phoenix tengah mengandung.

Jadi ia membuat 'sedikit' kebohongan dengan mengatakan bahwa janin yang berada di perut Baekhyun adalah perempuan. Dengan pemalsuan foto hasil USG, maka kebohongannya menjadi sempurna. Kenapa ia pikir itu akan berhasil? Karena Phoenix butuh pewaris, dan pewaris yang tepat untuk mewarisi posisinya sebagai mafioso pastilah seorang anak laki-laki. Jadi ia pikir Chanyeol akan sangat kecewa atas kehamilan Baekhyun.

Namun ternyata Chanyeol begitu terbuka atas kehamilan Baekhyun, terlepas dari apa jenis kelamin janin yang ada di perutnya. Lantas hal itu membuat Sooyoung geram dan merasa semua rencananya gagal total.

Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, ia mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tak tahu apa sebabnya, yang pasti ia merasa begitu luar biasa puas saat melihat sendiri kondisi Park Chanyeol yang seperti manusia tanpa jiwa. Yang tahu penyebab menghilangnya Baekhyun hanyalah para orang dalam; rekan-rekan dekat Chanyeol yang menjadi tangan kanannya. Tapi ia tak perlu tahu apa penyebabnya, karena dengan melihat Chanyeol begitu menderita pun ia sudah begitu puas.

"Dan kau tahu, Phoenix?" Sooyoung menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman liciknya. Semua orang terdiam, menunggunya untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "akulah yang membuat Jisung-mu lepas dari pengawasan hingga Wang dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah."

Semua orang terkejut, 2 serigala Kai bahkan melolong panjang, dan Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Matanya menatap Sooyoung dengan bengis, urat matanya telah menegang hingga kini bola matanya terlihat merah karena amarah.

Hal itu tak ayal membuat Sooyoung tertawa seperti wanita iblis, begitu menggelegar dan penuh kepuasan.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal, nafasnya memburu seperti predator buas. Lantas ia mengongkang pistolnya dengan cepat, dan menembak kepala Sooyoung tanpa peringatan hingga wanita itu berhenti untuk tertawa, juga berhenti untuk bernafas.

Wajah Chanyeol menggelap dengan tatapan seperti monster, lantas ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan mayat Sooyoung yang masih baru seraya mengatakan; "buang mayatnya di _crocodile swamp_."

Zelo yang berdiri di sebelah Joon lantas menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan getir. _Crocodile swamp_ , siapa diantara abdi Phoenix yang tidak tahu rawa keruh yang dipenuhi buaya ganas itu. _Crocodile swamp_ adalah milik Phoenix, semua buaya disana ada dibawah nama Leone Park. Siapapun yang telah masuk kedalamnya tak akan bisa naik ke darat dengan utuh, setidaknya harus ada satu anggota tubuhnya yang lepas sebelum dapat mencapai daratan.

Phoenix begitu murka hingga memutuskan mayat Choi Sooyoung tak dapat dikebumikan secara wajar. Kemarahannya begitu menguasai hingga Chanyeol memutuskan hal demikian.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kalian mendengar perintahnya dengan jelas. Cepat selesaikan." Minseok menatap tajam orang-orang disana sebelum ia melangkah keluar gudang bersama dengan Joon.

Mobil Chanyeol telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Pria Park itu pasti merasa sangat marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimanapun ia telah membiarkan seseorang yang telah menyebabkan adiknya tewas hidup dengan tenang dibawah lindungan sayapnya selama ini. Itu pasti merupakan hal yang paling mengecewakan baginya.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, kembali ke kediamannya. Ia membanting pintu mobil dengan keras di beranda depan istananya, membawa tubuh tingginya melewati pintu dan berakhir dengan duduk diam di ruangannya. Kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan kini menopang keningnya dengan masing-masing sikut yang bertumpu di meja. Keheningan yang mencekam ini membuatnya bisa bernafas lebih tenang. Kemarahannya benar-benar memuncak saat mengetahui kebenaran dari wanita Choi itu.

Ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya selama ini. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ada seekor pengerat kecil pengkhianat didalam kawanannya.

Kini ia mengangkat bokongnya dari sana, berjalan ke arah cermin besar di dinding dan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri disana, lantas nafasnya mulai kembali memburu dengan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan. Wajahnya merah oleh kemarahan dan tangannya mengepal kuat hingga ia menghancurkan cermin didepannya dengan satu kepalan tangan.

Suara pecahan itu begitu nyaring dan keras, begitupun dengan buku tangannya yang terluka dan mulai menjatuhkan tetes demi tetes cairan merah pekat yang anyir.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri disana dengan nafas yang terengah saat pintu perlahan terbuka dan teriakan panik Baekhyun menggema didalam ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" Nadanya terdengar marah. Sesungguhnya yang ia rasakan tak jauh berbeda dari itu; marah, cemas, takut, juga bingung.

Ia marah karena Chanyeol menyakiti dirinya sendiri; cemas karena Chanyeol terluka; takut akan kemarahan Chanyeol yang ia tak tahu apa sebabnya; dan juga bingung mengapa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu.

"Biar ku lihat." Baekhyun menarik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol untuk duduk diatas sofa dan pria itu melakukannya tanpa perlawanan. Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar ketika ia melihat luka yang Chanyeol dapatkan, "aku akan mengambil air, tunggulah sebentar."

Tak ada jawaban. Pun Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol untuk mengambil air di wadah, handuk kecil, obat anti septik serta perban dan plester.

" _Hyung_ , maaf. Bisakah kau menyuruh seseorang membersihkan pecahan kaca di ruangan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia melihat Kris yang berjalan ke arah dapur dengan langkah santainya.

"Ah.. dia hilang kendali." Pria peranakan itu bergumam samar dan Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"Sesuatu terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Chanyeol baru saja mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sooyoung lah yang menyebabkan Jisung ditangkap oleh Wang dulu."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, dengan air muka cukup terkejut, "Sooyoung? Choi Sooyoung dokter kandungan itu?"

Lantas Kris mengangguk, melihat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun, Kris yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidakㅡ atau belum mengatakan apapun mengenai penipuan hasil USG Baekhyun dulu pada si cantik milik Phoenix ini. Jadi ia pun memilih untuk tetap diam. Chanyeol lah yang berhak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Hn," maka Kris pun berdengung samar, "aku akan menyuruh seseorang membersihkan pecahan kacanya." Dan ia tersenyum simpul hingga Baekhyun merasa tenang.

Lelaki Jepang itu lantas mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum pergi dengan apa yang seharusnya ia bawa ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Saat ia masuk, ambernya masih melihat Chanyeol berada di posisi yang sama dan membiarkan tetesan darah segar dari buku tangannya mengotori lantai berkilau disana.

Baekhyun tahu bahwasanya Chanyeol pasti amat terpukul dengan kenyataan yang menampar telak dirinya. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menghargai wanita dari klan Choi itu. Mendapatkan pengkhianatan dari orang yang dipercaya adalah suatu hal yang sangat buruk. Ia berkali-kali mengalami itu. Dan kini ia tahu bahwa bukan saatnya ia mencampuri urusan Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka seperti itu. Jadi ia duduk di sebelah prianya, mengambil tangan kanan Chanyeol dan mencabut pecahan-pecahan kecil dari kaca yang menancap di buku tangannya. Pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu bahkan tak bereaksi sedikitpun saat ia mengambil satu persatu pecahan kaca di tangannya. Harusnya itu sangat sakit, namun Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun. Ekspresinya bahkan tetap sama; kaku.

Dengan perlahan, ia membasuh tangan prianya yang berlumur darah dengan air yang telah dicampuri anti septik hingga cairan kental merah itu meninggalkan tangan Chanyeol dan menyisakan luka sobek yang membuat Baekhyun meringis ngilu. Ia mulai mengusap lembut luka itu dengan menggunakan handuk kecil sebelum memberikan obat merah disana dan membalutnya dengan perban.

Untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia memberikan kecupan lembut penuh cinta di atas lilitan perban yang terpasang di tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat saat melihat Chanyeol masih tak bereaksi, jadi ia beranjak dengan membawa serta wadah air dan beberapa benda yang ia bawa tadi. Namun sebelum kakinya dapat melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan besar nan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan erat seakan takut kehilangan.

Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengecup cuping telinga yang lebih muda hingga Baekhyun bergidik dan nyaris menjatuhkan benda-benda yang ia pegang.

" _Don't leave me alone._ " Bisikan kecil dengan suara _bass_ yang rendah itu terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan." Jadi ia lantas berbisik. Mulai bergerak ringan untuk memberikan kode pada Chanyeol agar pria itu melepaskan pelukannya sejenak.

Baekhyun meletakkan wadah air serta beberapa barang lain yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Lantas menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali di sofa.

Pria besar yang dijuluki singa dari Italia itu kemudian berbaring di sofa dengan kepala yang bertumpu di paha Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam saat Baekhyun mengusap surai abunya dengan lembut dan bernyanyi dengan suara kecil yang sangat indah. Suara lembut yang sangat ia puja itu terasa begitu menenangkan di hatinya hingga kini tubuhnya mulai rileks dan atmosfer disana kembali menghangat.

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Jake dan Jesper." Tiba-tiba saja pria Park itu membuka matanya dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol mengagetkannya, belum lagi ucapannya yang lebih mengejutkan dari apa yang pria itu lakukan barusan.

"A-apa? Jes bilang dia tidak ingin punya adik." Dan kini ia gelagapan. Chanyeol mengatakan hal privat seperti barusan seperti mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman bermain; sangat ringan tanpa beban.

"Dia akan mengerti nanti, _baby wolf._ Tak ada yang bisa menolak bagaimana lucunya seorang bayi kecil." Mafioso itu menyeringai penuh makna, mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Baekhyun intens.

Chanyeol kini adalah suaminya, tak ada alasan untuk Baekhyun menolak keinginan pria itu untuk bersetubuh. Lagipula Chanyeol selalu melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, jadi tak ada alasan untuk mengelak.

Chanyeol mulai beringsut mendekat padanya dan membelai wajahnya penuh cinta. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa spesial saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, karena pada saat itu ia akan merasa sangat di cintai dan di inginkan.

"Dimana anak-anak?"

"Mereka telah pergi tidur."

"Bagus."

Seringaian Chanyeol mengembang semakin seksi. Ayah dua anak itu lantas mulai mendominasi Baekhyun, membawanya dalam ciuman-ciuman memabukkan yang tak dapat Baekhyun tolak.

Chanyeol mengangkat baju Baekhyun, mengelus perut ratanya hingga naik untuk memilin puting lelaki kecil itu. Dengan bibir yang terus memberi tanda di sekitar perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan tulang selangkanya, Chanyeol berhasil menarik celana yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga kini area pribadinya terekspos dengan jelas.

"Anhh.." yang lebih muda lantas mendesah kecil kala tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam dirinya disertai remasan-remasan seduktif.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cepat saat ia melesakkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam submisifnya tanpa penetrasi. Dan melodi indah yang Baekhyun lantunkan ditengah pergumulan mereka pun mulai terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan dengan atmosfer panas yang menggelora.

Tubuh Chanyeol menghentak kuat kedalam Baekhyun saat ia menemui pelepasannya, menanamkan ribuan benihnya didalam sang submisif, berharap bahwa salah satu dari mereka dapat tumbuh dengan baik diperut Baekhyun.

" _Aishiteru_ , Kyo- _kun_."

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Halo yeorobun 😧

Tadinya gue gak niat up hari ini, tadinya gue pengen up seudah lebaran tapi berhubung gue kasian liat kalian jadinya gue up sekarang wkwk

Kalian gak salah lihat kok, beneran **bersambung** soalnya yg tadinya mau gue bikin sequel jadinya di satuin disini. Masalahnya, imajinasi gue lagi amburadul gak jelas. Gue lagi kehilangan ide hiks.. jadi sorry kalau up chapter selanjutnya mungkin ' _ **agak**_ ' lama. Hehehe.. meski kalian maksa sampai guling-guling di depan gue pun gue gak akan fast up karena gue emang belum nulis buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Maaf yee.. harap di mengerti. Yang males baca kelanjutan BP yowes gapapa :') gue terima dengan lapang dada :')

Plotnya sih udah ada, udah kepikiran sama gue nanti bakal kayak gimana. Tapi ngembangin jadi sebuah cerita itu loh yang susah :') gue lagi males nulis apalagi siang siang perut keroncongan hiks..

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau mengecawakan.. mungkin diantara kalian ada yang kecewa karena ini gak jadi end. Pasti ada yang mikir _"ini ff gak tamat tamat perasaan"_ hehehe sorry yaaa.. abisan kalau gak tamat juga bakal ada sequel nya kan? Jadi sama aja menurut gue. Berhubung gue males mikirin judul buat sequel dan bikin cover dan segala macam, jadinya gue satuin aja disini toh sama aja.

Btw gue jatuh cinta sama body Colt 1911.. so sexy baby 😍😍 entah gue yang udah gila atau gimana ya tapi menurut gue Colt 1911 emang seksi bingitss

Juga thx ya kalian udah bikin notif email gue sampe 999+ wkwk

Oya jangan lupa review yakk..

Papayy..

See yaaaa! :*


	25. Chapter 25

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **25**

"Apa?" Wajah Baekhyun memucat dengan iris yang bergetar samar saat sebuah kenyataan lain menamparnya telak. Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan kebenaran dibalik kesalahan USG bayinya dulu. Dan itu sangat mengejutkan, tentu saja. "Kenapa dia melakukannya?" Tanyanya lirih.

Choi Sooyoung bagaimanapun terlihat seperti wanita baik-baik dibalik paras cantiknya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa wanita itu adalah serigala berbulu domba dalam kawanan.

"Seharusnya aku tahu lebih awal." Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, tangannya terkepal siap meninju siapa saja yang membuatnya naik pitam. Hembusan nafas kerasnya terdengar sampai ke telinga Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, semuanya buram dengan perasaan kecewa, marah dan sakit hati yang bercampur menjadi satu. _Jadi itulah pekerjaan yang Chanyeol selesaikan kemarin._ Pantas pria itu terlihat begitu marah, bukan hanya karena kematian Jisung yang kembali terungkit, namun juga kebohongan mengenai USG nya dulu.

"Mari lupakan itu, Chanyeol. Tak ada gunanya terus begini." Tungkai Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, menyentuh lengan pria-nya dengan lembut, berjinjit lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di ujung bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan senyuman itu memiliki andil yang sangat besar bagi perubahaan perasaan Chanyeol. Saat melihat senyum itu, hatinya merasa tenang seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun adalah jantungnya, hidupnya. Dan ia bersumpah tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lepas lagi darinya.

Lantas Chanyeol mendorong pundak si kecil dengan lembut hingga berbaring di atas ranjang dengan ia yang menindihnya. Mata mereka menjalin kontak dan itu terjadi dengan begitu kuat. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum tulus yang sangat luar biasa tampan di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu, _baby wolf_."

Ucapan Chanyeol tak ayalnya membuat Baekhyun merona seraya terkekeh, jadi ia membalik keadaan dimana Chanyeol berada dibawahnya dan ia menindih pria besar itu. Jemari lentiknya lantas bermain-main diatas dada bidang Chanyeol, terus naik ke atas hingga sampai di wajahnya. Lagi, Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya di wajah Chanyeol, menyentuh tekstur kulit pria-nya yang agak kasar namun juga lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan hingga jemarinya sampai di belahan bibir Chanyeol, menyentuhnya gemas lalu menyentuh pula ujung hidung Chanyeol sambil terkikik.

"Dan kau masih sama tampannya, pak tua."

"Dasar anak nakal." Chanyeol tersenyum miring, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang si kecil yang berada di atasnya seraya memberikan beberapa kecupan di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mereka kini terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang dimabuk cinta alih-alih orang tua dari 2 anak.

"Aku ingin mulai mengajari anak-anak bela diri."

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang untuk sesaat, matanya menatap Chanyeol sendu, namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum simpul pada Chanyeol dengan kepala mengangguk kecil. "Lakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang ayah."

Bagaimanapun, ia harus menanggung konsekuensi sebagai pasangan hidup Phoenix. Chanyeol membutuhkan penerusnya, baik sebagai mafioso ataupun sebagai CEO. Keduanya sama pentingnya. Dan ia tak bisa menghindari perputaran keluarga Park yang seharusnya. Meskipun ia menolak dengan keras, Jackson dan Jesper pastilah akan tumbuh untuk menggantikan Chanyeol dan menjalankan bisnis keluarga.

 **e)(o**

Ketika fajar menyingsing, Chanyeol telah siap dengan jas hitam mengkilapnya, berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang tengah memasangkan dasi untuknya. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, tentu saja. Hanya saja Baekhyun bersikeras ingin melalukan itu. Dia mengatakan itu adalah sebagian kecil tugasnya sebagai pasangan hidup Chanyeol yang dalam hal ini berperan sebagai submisif bagi sang dominan Phoenix.

Dan sepasang iris violet Chanyeol tak pernah lepas memandang penuh pemujaan pada si kecil berdarah biru yang senantiasa tersenyum padanya di pagi hari. Lelaki kecil itu selalu bisa berhasil mengatasi perubahan emosinya yang buruk, temperamennya yang tak dapat dikendalikan, serta keinginannya untuk terus hidup ditengah pekerjaan sulitnya.

"Kupikir kau tak bekerja di musim dingin." Baekhyun terkekeh atas ucapannya. Seorang pengusaha besar setingkat Chanyeol tentu saja tak akan menyia-nyiakan satu hari pun, atau bahkan semenit pun untuk berlibur. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan bisnis _real_ nya.

"Waktu adalah uang, _baby wolf_." Dan Chanyeol mengambil sejumput rambut hitam Baekhyun untuk menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Lelaki itu tetap sama cantiknya meskipun belum mandi.

"Padahal jika aku mengingatnya dengan baik, dulu kau jarang pergi bekerja ke Feon. Kau lebih sering mengurung dirimu di ruang kerja dengan Joonma yang selalu setia satu langkah di belakangmu." Si kecil mencibir.

"Sekarang aku punya 2 tanggungan lain selain dirimu, sayang." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan berlanjut ke bibirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang menyulut kerinduan.

Ditengah wajahnya yang merona, Baekhyun kembali mencibir, mengejek ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar seolah ia adalah pria yang serba kekurangan dalam hal finansial.

"Kau bahkan tak mengeluh saat kehilangan helikopter USD 13 jutamu." Jemari lentik Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol gemas. Dan berhasil membuat kekehan ringan pria dominan itu kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun saat ia menautkan jemarinya diantara jemari lentik Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari kamar, melewati lorong-lorong, menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya sampai di ruang makan dengan orang-orang Phoenix yang telah siap disana, tanpa anak-anak.

Mereka lantas berdiri saat melihat _Big Boss_ mereka datang, membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat sebelum kembali duduk setelah Chanyeol duduk di kursinya.

"Dimana anak-anak, _hyung_?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan pria itu berkata bahwa anak-anak ada di belakang. Mereka selalu ribut dan tak bisa diam, dan itu dikhawatirkan akan mengganggu ketenangan makan Phoenix, maka anak-anak makan di jam yang lebih awal sebelum Phoenix.

Mereka menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Seperti biasa, bahkan suara dentingan alat makan pun seolah menjadi dosa besar jika itu terdengar oleh Phoenix.

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya, memperhatikan bagaimana cara pria itu makan; sangat tenang dan berwibawa. Baekhyun selalu suka ketenangan yang Chanyeol miliki seolah pria itu ditempa ratusan tahun untuk dapat bersikap demikian. Ketenangan itu mengingatkannya pada kaisar terdahulu yang juga sangat tenang dalam menghadapi segala ancaman kekaisaran.

Lalu ditengah keheningan yang bernuansa kelam itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi dering ponsel yang berasal dari saku Yixing. Pria China itu terlihat gelagapan dengan wajah meringis.

"Maaf, bos. Aku akan mengangkatnya sebentar."

Badan Yixing membungkuk penuh tanda hormat pada Chanyeol sebelum tungkainya melangkah mundur dan berbalik untuk menerima telepon di kejauhan. Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Yixing yang berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin yang fasih.

Baekhyun tentu tidak seceroboh itu untuk melupakan bahasa asing yang dikuasainya begitu saja. Dan ia dapat menangkap bahwa pembicaraan Yixing terdengar cukup serius juga sedikit kaku.

Tak lama kemudian pria China itu kembali lagi ke ruang makan, membisikkan beberapa kalimat pada Chanyeol seolah itu sangat-sangat rahasia. Namun tidak ada perubahan berarti dari mimik wajah _Big Boss_ Phoenix tersebut sehingga orang-orang sulit menebak tentang apa yang Yixing bisikkan barusan.

Ketika Chanyeol meletakkan alat makannya di atas meja nyaris tanpa suara, Phoenix yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tak peduli jika makanan mereka bahkan belum habis atau perut mereka belum terisi dengan benar, saat mereka berada di satu meja yang sama dan Phoenix menyelesaikan acara makannya, maka mereka otomatis harus melakukan hal yang sama tak peduli keadaannya.

Baekhyun yang mulai memahami kebiasaan itu pun ikut menghentikan sarapannya demi menghormati peraturan yang telah berjalan sejak lama dalam kelompok. Jadi ia meletakkan alat makannya di atas meja dan menjalin kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Pria dewasa itu seolah mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi untuk bekerja saat ini juga.

Chanyeol mulai berdiri diatas kedua kakinya, melangkah dengan langkah-langkah tegas disertai suara ketukan alas sepatu yang berirama menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Namun untuk sesaat langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah pekikan penuh warna dari si kembar J yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

Mereka berdua berlari ke arah Chanyeol penuh semangat seakan tak ada hari esok seraya berseru, " _daddy_!"

"Hey jagoan." Jadi Chanyeol berjongkong dan merangkul bahu kecil keduanya dengan lembut.

" _Daddy_ pergi bekerja lagi?" Nada suara Jesper terdengar sedih. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata sayu yang menggemaskan. Sementara itu Jackson justru menatapnya lekat dengan sepasang mata bulat yang berbibar penuh keingintahuan.

"Hm, _daddy_ harus pergi bekerja."

"Boleh kami ikut?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, lantas mengusap surai Jackson yang baru saja bertanya padanya, "datanglah bersama papa kalian nanti. Untuk saat ini _daddy_ harus segera pergi kesana, _babies_."

"Aaaaaa~" keduanya mendayu manja, sama-sama protes atas ucapan _daddy_ mereka.

"Hey, jadilah anak baik, _okay_? Jangan menyusahkan papa kalian, sayang. Mengerti?"

Mau tak mau si kembar mengangguk lesu, sebesar apapun Chanyeol memanjakan mereka, mereka menyadari dengan sangat bahwa posisi Chanyeol sebagai kepala keluarga dalam lingkaran keluarga mereka membuat mereka harus menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Itu mutlak.

"Anak pintar." Chanyeol bergumam, mengecup pipi keduanya penuh sayang sebelum tersenyum kecil dan pergi bersama yang lainnya dengan beberapa mobil hitam. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun di ujung tangga beranda depan dan memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat yang dalam tepat di bibirnya.

"Papa, kenapa _daddy_ sangat sibuk?" Jackson menarik-narik ujung kemeja Baekhyun, bibirnya terlihat mengerucut dengan kernyitan samar di dahinya. Mata ambernya yang bulat kini menatap Baekhyun penuh tuntutan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tergelitik karenanya.

"Dia seorang pekerja keras, Jake. Dia bekerja untuk kalian, supaya kalian dapat menjalani kehidupan dengan mudah."

"Jes tidak mengerti, papa." Si kecil Jesper menyahut, menggaruk sisi kepalanya dengan mimik wajah berkerut kesal. Begitupun Jackson yang memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham. Ucapan papanya terlalu rumit untuk dipahami maknanya oleh anak seusia mereka. Mereka masih tidak mengerti apa hubungan dari pekerjaan daddy mereka dengan _'menjalani kehidupan dengan mudah'._

"Kalian belum cukup dewasa untuk dapat mengerti."

"Jake tidak mau dewasa ah, jadi orang dewasa terlihat tidak menyenangkan."

Ucapan polos yang keluar dari bibir Jackson lantas membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia mengajak keduanya untuk duduk di atas sofa, merangkul keduanya untuk duduk tepat di sebelahnya seolah ia hendak memulai sebuah cerita panjang.

Televisi didepan sana masih menyala, menampilkan beberapa iklan yang tak Baekhyun tanggapi isinya. Ia tak terlalu suka menonton televisi, dan anak-anak juga dulu lebih sering bermain di kubangan lumpur daripada duduk diam didepan televisi seraya menonton acara animasi.

"Jadi dewasa memang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, _baby_. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menolak itu. Jadi dewasa juga tidak sepenuhnya mengerikan, kau hanya perlu memilih akan jadi seperti apa saat kau dewasa nanti."

"Jake ingin seperti _daddy_!"

"Jes ingin seperti papa."

Lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum. Anak-anaknya begitu lugu. Hatinya terkadang gelisah memikirkan masa depan seperti apa yang telah Chanyeol persiapkan untuk keduanya. Ia ingin anak-anaknya dapat memilih masa depannya sendiri, tapi tentu saja itu tidak bisa. Seperti halnya dirinya yang lahir ditengah keluarga kekaisaran, si kembar J juga harus di persiapkan untuk menjadi pemimpin di masa depan dari usia dini. Chanyeol tak mungkin meninggalkan dunia gelapnya begitu saja. Meskipun pria itu ingin, dunianya tak akan mengizinkannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Ya, kalian akan mendapatkannya, _babies_." Baekhyun bergumam lirih, mengeratkan rangkulannya pada si kembar seolah mereka berdua akan pergi jauh darinya. Ia sangat takut untuk melangkah ke masa depan, namun cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terjadi. Kedua putra kecilnya tak akan terus seperti itu, akan ada masanya dimana mereka berubah menjadi sosok tangguh seperti Chanyeol, atau mungkin seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Papa, kenapa _daddy_ menyimpan pistol di laci kamarnya?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, dia menatap Jackson dengan tatapan yang begitu menjelaskan keterkejutannya. Atmosfer disana kini terasa tegang dan kaku, menggantung ditengah ruangan disertai perasaan mencekik yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin melontarkan sebuah kebohongan. Namun kemudian benaknya bertanya, _untuk apa?_ Karena anak-anak mungkin harus mengetahui identitas mereka yang sebenarnya, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, _baby_."

"Berjaga-jaga dari apa?"

"Apa atau mungkin siapa?"

"Dari mereka yang ingin mencelakai _daddy_ kalian."

"Lalu sebenarnya apa pekerjaan _daddy_ , papa?"

Pertanyaan yang Baekhyun takutkan pada akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Ia tahu ia hanya perlu menjawab bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO dari sebuah _Group_ besar, namun entah kenapa hatinya bimbang, seolah meneriakkan padanya bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Apa susahnya? Itu hanya untuk membuat anak-anak tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Hatinya mencoba untuk berunding dengan egonya. Namun hal itu tak pernah mencapai resolusi yang bagus.

"Papa?" Jesper menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya saat tak mendapati jawaban pasti dari sang papa. Dan Baekhyun dengan segala pemikirannya kini kembali pada realita.

" _Daddy_ kalian adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar bernama Feon Group." Namun egonya memilih itu. Kini bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman palsu yang di paksakan. Setidaknya simpan semua rahasia besar keluarga kecilnya sampai anak-anak cukup mengerti dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun menatap kedua putranya lembut, berusaha mencurahkan kasih sayang dari tatapannya. Mutiara hatinya nyatanya tak bisa ia genggam sendirian selamanya.

"Oh.. Haowen? Ada apa, sayang? Kemarilah." Tangan Baekhyun melambai saat melihat figur Haowen yang berdiri di balik guci antik tak jauh di samping kirinya. Lelaki kecil itu terlihat ingin menghampiri mereka namun cukup ragu, jadi Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan lembut. Lantas dengan malu-malu, Haowen mulai melangkah hingga Baekhyun dapat melihat keseluruhan tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut mantel musim dingin berbulu.

"Halo, paman Baekhyun." Si kecil membungkuk sopan dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Mm.. itu.. aku ingin mengajak Jesper dan Jackson untuk membuat boneka salju di halaman belakang."

Cara Haowen bicara membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Orang-orang biasanya menyebutkan nama si sulung terlebih dahulu, dalam kata lain mereka biasanya memanggil si kembar dari urutan pertama; Jackson lalu Jesper. Tapi Haowen baru saja memanggil Jesper terlebih dahulu. Dan itu menunjukkan bahwa prioritas si kecil Oh itu adalah si bungsu Park.

"Kami boleh kesana, papa?" Si bungsu mendongak pada papanya, meminta sebuah izin pada Baekhyun untuk dapat bermain salju bersama Haowen.

"Tentu, _baby_."

Si kecil bersorak, dan dengan cepat Jesper turun dari sofa, menatap pada Jackson yang tetap duduk disana dengan tenang.

"Ayo, _hyung_!"

"Kau duluan saja, Jessie. Aku akan menyusul."

Dan nyatanya si kecil Jesper tak peduli, jadi ia hanya segera menarik tangan Haowen menuju halaman belakang, meninggalkan papanya dan Jackson yang entah kenapa memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Ada apa, Jake? Sesuatu mengganggumu?" Kini Baekhyun memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada si sulung yang terlihat begitu risau dengan sesuatu yang ada di benaknya.

Lantas saat amber kecilnya bertemu dengan amber Baekhyun, lelaki itu tahu bahwa anak laki-lakinya begitu penasaran akan sesuatu. Itu tersirat dengan jelas dari mata bulat Jackson.

"Papa..." suaranya mulai memanggil Baekhyun pelan, "kenapa _daddy_ di juluki Phoenix?"

Kening Baekhyun kemudian berkerut dalam. Lagi, keterkejutan menyerangnya. Hanya tak menyangka bahwa anaknya tahu lebih banyak dari yang ia duga.

"Darimana kau mendengar itu, Jake?"

"Orang-orang yang menculikku waktu itu terus berkata bahwa aku adalah putra Phoenix. Itu _daddy_ , 'kan?"

Untuk detik-detik pertama Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan atmosfer canggung yang menggantung di tengah ruangan. Matanya berkedip lambat dengan bulu mata yang ikut naik turun, menatap Jackson lekat seraya berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jackson.

"Ya, itu _daddy_ -mu, Jake."

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia dipanggil Phoenix?"

Mungkin ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin mengakatakan sebuah kejujuran tak akan seburuk yang ia kira. Cepat atau lambat anak-anaknya pasti tahu profil ayah mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Ayahmu punya sebuah kelompok besar, _baby_. Phoenix namanya, dan terkadang orang-orang memanggilnya dengan Phoenix. Kelompok itu adalah sebuah bisnis keluarga secara turun-temurun. Dan kelak kau juga akan menggantikan posisi ayahmu untuk memimpin kelompok itu. Untuk itu, kau harus di persiapkan sejak dini, kau akan di ajarkan bagaimana cara menggunakan senjata api yang baik dan benar, juga cara bertarung dan latihan fisik lainnya." Rasanya sudah seperti menghembuskan udara dari lubang hidungnya setelah sekian lama ia tahan dengan penuh siksaan, seperti itulah rasanya. Begitu melegakan, begitu tenang, dan seolah hawa baru menyapanya.

Kelopak Jackson berkedip lambat, menatap papanya lekat-lekat seraya berusaha untuk memahami semua kalimat yang baru saja papanya ucapkan.

"Jika saatnya tiba, berjanjilah kau tak akan menangis dan merengek untuk menghentikan apa yang _daddy_ -mu lakukan kelak padamu dan adikmu."

Namun kepalanya mengangguk dengan semestinya, ia menyanggupi janji itu meski ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Lalu dengan itu Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, wajah cantiknya bersinar cerah dengan atmosfer hangat di sekitarnya, membuat Jackson lagi-lagi terpana akan kecantikan sang papa. Jika ia dewasa kelak, ia ingin memiliki pasangan yang seperti papanya; cantik, baik, lembut namun juga tegas.

"Ayo temui _daddy_ di kantornya, papa!"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan salah satu tangannya terlipat di atas meja, mengapit pangkal hidungnya dengan air muka yang muram, jelas sekali bahwa beban pekerjaan telah membebani pundaknya dengan sedemikian rupa.

Sementara tangan kanannya memijit pangkal hidungnya, tangan kirinya justru bekerja untuk menulis beberapa huruf penting dan coretan-coretan bermakna serta beberapa goresan bersambung yang merupakan bentuk dari tanda tangannya diatas dokumen-dokumen yang merupakan aset penting bagi Feon. Chanyeol bukan seorang yang kidal, tapi terkadang dia dapat menggunakan tangan kiri sama baiknya seperti tangan kanan.

Bolpoin yang berada dalam genggamannya terlepas begitu saja ketika punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi kerjanya dengan kepala menengadah ke atas, menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan berbagai pemikiran tentang beberapa langkah yang harus ia lakukan dengan pekerjaannya, baik itu sebagai Phoenix atau sebagai CEO Feon.

Ketika pintu ganda ruangannya terbuka, pandangannya teralihkan dan rasa penatnya menguap begitu saja kala violetnya menangkap figur kedua putra kembarnya bersama Baekhyun di belakang mereka.

" _Daddy_!" Pekikan penuh semangat itu terdengar menggema didalam ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi cahaya dari dinding kaca di belakang meja kerjanya, yang juga menampilkan pemandangan sibuk kota Seoul.

Senyumannya mengembang dengan tulus, lalu meraih anak-anaknya dalam sebuah dekapan seorang ayah.

"Kalian wangi sekali, _babies_." Chanyeol memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi keduanya.

" _Daddy_ , tadi aku melihat paman Zitao tergelincir di tempat parkir."

Salah satu alis Chanyeol naik bersamaan dengan pupilnya yang bergulir ke arah Baekhyun, meminta konfirmasi.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu terburu-buru hingga dia menginjak genangan oli." Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga terlipat kedalam. Beberapa kali ia meletakkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan musim dingin ke pipinya.

Udara diluar sana begitu dingin menusuk kulit, untungnya Chanyeol memasang penghangat ruangan di ruangannya.

"Woah, ada kado." Si kecil Jesper memekik senang saat menemukan 2 bingkisan dengan kertas kado didalam laci Chanyeol. Dengan tangan-tangan nakalnya, Jesper membawa 2 bingkisan itu keluar dari laci dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan bibir mencebik, "ini lumayan berat."

"Biar Jake tebak. Mm, ini kado ulang tahun untuk Jake dan Jes, bukan?" Sepasang amber kecil milik Jackson berkilauan saat menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"Sayangnya, ya."

"YEAY!" Keduanya memekik secara bersamaan hingga Chanyeol nyaris tuli di buatnya. Ia ingat bahwa biasanya Joonmyeon yang selalu berteriak heboh padanya.

Jackson hendak membuka bingkisan kadonya saat Chanyeol justru menarik tangannya lebih dulu.

"Jangan di buka sekarang, _babies_. Pergilah pada paman Jongdae dan Yixing lalu buka bersama mereka. Mereka akan menunjukkan kalian cara memakainya."

"Huh?"

"Wanita didepan akan mengantarmu pada mereka. Jadi, pergilah."

Kepala keduanya mengangguk polos, segera turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlari penuh semangat melewati pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Wanita didepan yang Chanyeol maksud tentunya adalah sekretarisnya.

Dan kini, hanya ada dirinya dan submisif cantiknya disana.

"Apa isi bingkisannya, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit penuh curiga. Sementara itu Chanyeol tetap duduk dengan tenang di balik meja kerjanya.

Pria Park itu lantas menggerakan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun; memberi tanda agar lelaki Jepang itu mendekat padanya. Dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekat tanpa bantahan. Tak ada lagi yang harus dibantah dari Chanyeol. Untuk apa? Chanyeol adalah suaminya sekarang, tak ada yang salah dengan menuruti keinginannya. Lagipula ia tak memiliki hasrat untuk beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Pistol." Jawabnya seraya menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu jatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Seperti bernostalgia, dulu mereka juga sering melakukan hal ini di ruang belajar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban ringan dari Chanyeol seolah yang baru saja ia hadiahkan pada kedua putra mereka hanyalah sebuah mobil-mobilan. Tapi tidak, itu pistol. Senjata api mematikan yang tak seharusnya dipegang anak-anak. Mereka baru saja menginjak usia 8 beberapa hari lalu. Demi _Milky Way_ , Baekhyun bersumpah ia tak akan sanggup melihat latihan kedua putranya yang telah direncakan Chanyeol dengan matang. Di masa awal saja sudah mengerikan, entah akan segila apa pelatihan mereka nanti.

"Aku hanya titip satu untukmu, Chanyeol. Tolong jaga mereka dengan baik meskipun kau harus membuat mereka setangguh mungkin, aku tak ingin melihat mereka terluka." Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar murung. Jemari lentiknya yang lebih cantik daripada milik perempuan itu lantas bermain-main di bahu lebar Chanyeol dan naik ke atas untuk membelai wajah pria yang dikasihinya itu. Mata mereka saling menatap dalam suasana romansa-tegang yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Seolah saling bertukar pikiran satu sama lain lewat tatapan penuh ikatan itu.

"Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan bahwa bekas luka adalah kebanggaan bagi pria?" _Sudah kuduga dia akan mengatakannya._

"Kalau begitu aku tak bisa membiarkan anak-anak pergi denganmu." Sipit Baekhyun menajam, bersamaan dengan keningnya yang berkerut penuh peringatan. Instingnya sebagai seorang ibu kini mulai naik ke tingkat waspada. Ia tak akan sanggup melihat anak-anaknya terluka bagaimanapun juga.

" _Baby_ , aku tak akan menyakiti mereka. Percaya, hm? Yang kumaksudkan adalah aku tak bisa berjanji bahwa mereka tak akan terluka disaat latihan. Setidaknya mendapatkan beberapa luka gores adalah hal yang wajar. Kau tahu luka-luka di tubuhku tidak semuanya didapat setelah aku dewasa." Baekhyun selalu suka saat Chanyeol berbicara panjang padanya. Suaranya yang berat dan membuatnya merasa aman selalu dapat memenangkan perasaannya. Jadi ia bersandar di bahu kokoh Phoenix seraya berkata; "ceritakan tentang itu, Chanyeollo."

Chanyeol terdiam setelahnya, cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. Baekhyun adalah belahan jiwanya, sebagian besar dari nyawanya, jadi tidak apa jika Baekhyun mengetahui tentang masa lalunya yang tak pernah terasa menyenangkan untuknya.

"Aku dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pemimpin Phoenix bahkan sejak usiaku 5." Chanyeol bergumam samar, namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia mendengar nada pilu dan perih dibalik suara berat Chanyeol yang selalu terdengar mengintimidasi. Baekhyun tahu seperti apa rasanya dipersiapkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin di usia dini.

Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun lahir ditengah-tengah istana Kekaisaran Jepang. Tak seharipun terlewatkan untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar. Ia bahkan sudah sering terjatuh saat mengendarai kuda, terluka ketika mempelajari Karate atau seni beladiri berpedang. Tangannya sering dipukul dengan rotan oleh kepala pelayan yang menyebalkan saat tulisan kanji nya tak rapi. Semuanya sangat sulit baginya. Apalagi kehidupan di istana sangatlah kejam, semua hal berhubungan dengan politik dan nyaris semua orang memiliki _fake smile_ terhadapnya. Hidupnya tak mudah selama ia berada di istana meskipun ia dijuluki pangeran kesayangan Jepang.

Dan ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya pula kehidupan Chanyeol di usia belia. Chanyeol juga pasti mendapat didikan keras hingga ia bisa menjadi pria tangguh dan disegani saat ini. Tak ada satupun prestasi yang diraih tanpa perjuangan. Chanyeol tak menapaki tangga tertinggi dalam dunia gelapnya tanpa pengorbanan di seumur hidupnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki kisahnya masing-masing dimasa kecil. Mereka benar-benar bersanding dalam persamaan derajat mengingat sebagai apa dan dikeluarga mana mereka di lahirkan. Mereka dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin meski kenyataan menampar Baekhyun dengan telak dan membuatnya berpaling tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Mereka sering memukuliku saat aku kalah dalam pertarungan. Pria yang kusebut ayah bahkan tega mengurungku dalam penjara air selama 24 jam."

Itu mengerikan hingga tangan Baekhyun meremas kemeja di bagian dada Chanyeol dengan perasaan ngeri.

Penjara air adalah metode hukuman yang dilakukan orang zaman dulu. Ia pikir itu sudah tidak ada. Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol mengalaminya. Yang ia tahu, penjara air adalah sebuah kolam setinggi 2 meter dengan kerangka besi yang menjadi penutup kolamnya. Orang yang di masukkan kedalam penjara air akan di rantai di dasar kolam dan setiap beberapa menit sekali, kolam itu akan terisi penuh oleh air sehingga si terhukum akan sengsara dengan menahan nafas demi bertahan hidup dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar. Itu sangat biadab. Dan sangat tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang ayah terhadap putranya.

"Aku bahkan pernah berada dalam satu kandang yang sama dengan serigala peliharaannya. Dan dia hanya membekaliku sebilah pisau untuk bertahan hidup."

Tak terasa air di pelupuk mata Baekhyun pun jatuh ke pipinya. Hanya tak menyangka bahwa hidup Chanyeol begitu sulit dan mengerikan. Benar-benar keajaiban Tuhan saat Dia memberikan kesempatan hidup pada Chanyeol setelah semua yang ia lalui. Dan mungkin penderitaan yang Chanyeol ceritakan padanya belum seberapa. Kehidupan mafioso pasti sangat keras. Tapi kini ia tahu kenapa Chanyeol memiliki hati sekeras baja dan jiwa yang tangguh juga tak mudah roboh. Ia mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa menjadi Phoenix yang memiliki banyak nyawa; karena Chanyeol telah terlatih dengan segala rintangan yang mustahil dilalui anak-anak seusianya dulu.

"Ibu.. dia selalu berusaha membebaskanku dari hukuman sampai akhirnya pria brengsek itu muak dan menembaknya tepat didepan mataku."

Pasti itu sangat menyakitkan. Ia dengar dari Joonmyeon bahwa Chanyeol membunuh ayahnya di usia 10 setelah 1 tahun lalu ayahnya membunuh ibunya yang itu artinya Chanyeol kehilangan ibunya di usia 9, tepat di depan matanya sekali lagi. Kini ia tak bisa lagi membayangkan bagaimana perihnya masa lalu Chanyeol yang penuh luka dan duka.

"Dia juga sering memperlakukan Jisung sama kerasnya hingga aku harus bersedia untuk menggantikan posisi Jisung atas hukuman-hukumannya."

Sekarang ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga sangat menyayangi adik laki-lakinya. Pantas jika Chanyeol menjadi penuh dendam terhadap Wang yang berakhir menjadi kesalahpahaman pada dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun hanya menanyakan alasannya. Alasan mengapa Chanyeol begitu peduli terhadap Jisung yang juga merupakan seorang laki-laki.

"Dia terlahir prematur. Tubuhnya selalu kecil dan kurus. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terluka sedikitpun karena dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki."

Chanyeol tak pernah menganggap sosok ayahnya sebagai ayah yang sebenarnya, itu mungkin merupakan kesimpulan yang tepat.

"Pria bajingan itu juga sering memukulku dengan tali pecut kuda ketika tembakanku meleset dari sasaran." Suara Chanyeol begitu terdengar dalam dan mendendam sampai ke tulang-tulang.

Dan Baekhyun ingat ada beberapa bekas luka sobek memanjang yang terlihat samar dan lama di sekitar punggung dan pinggang Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tak lagi bersandar pada tubuh kokoh Chanyeol dan memilih untuk menatap pria tampan yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Sepasang tangan kecilnya lantas menangkup wajah itu dengan lembut serta memberikan tatapan yang penuh akan kasih sayang, "sedikitnya kau harus berterimakasih pada ayahmu karena sekarang kau tumbuh menjadi pria kuat yang selalu mampu melindungiku dan kelompokmu."

Baekhyun mengelus pelan pipi dan rahang Chanyeol, merasakan tekstur kasar kulitnya sebelum menarik wajah pria itu mendekat dan memberikan kecupan singkat yang begitu hangat dan penuh makna di bibir tebalnya.

"Apakah kau akan memperlakukan anak-anak seperti ayahmu memperlakukanmu?" Nada bicara Baekhyun jelas menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Alisnya turun dan matanya terlihat sayu, menatap Chanyeol dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun. Masih ada banyak cara untuk membentuk karakter mereka. Tidak dengan cara yang sama sepertiku. Mereka bukan binatang, mereka putraku dan aku tak akan memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang liar."

Sebagian hati Baekhyun merasa lega hingga bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang sangat cantik. Detik-detik berlalu dalam kekosongan dan mereka membiarkan suara detikan jarum jam menjadi melodi sederhana yang menemani mereka dalam keterdiaman.

Hingga suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan sebelum Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk, orang tersebut lebih dulu membuka pintu dan masuk dengan air muka tanpa dosa.

"Bos." Itu Jongdae. Pilot handal dan perancang senjata api itu membungkuk sebagai hormat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun berada di pangkuan _Big Boss_ nya. Persetan, hal itu sudah biasa terjadi. Bukan lagi pemandangan yang tabu baginya.

"Beberapa perusuh di wilayah timur mengaku sebagai anggota Kirin."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kirin secara harfiah bisa berarti jerapah dalam bahasa Jepang juga bisa berarti makhluk mitologi Jepang yang berbentukㅡ entahlah, Baekhyun tak yakin dengan bentuknya. Dalam buku-buku yang ia pelajari, Kirin terlihat seperti hewan bertubuh kuda dengan tanduk rusa. Tapi kakeknya dulu menyebutkan bahwa Kirin berwujud menyerupai kura bersisik berkepala singa dengan tanduk rusa.

Dan Kirin yang ini, sepertinya sebuah nama kelompok seperti halnya Phoenix.

"Omong kosong apa lagi itu? Kirin telah berakhir sejak tahun 2003. Kozan telah berhenti dari pekerjaannya." Chanyeol mendengus. Tangan kekarnya memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif kala Baekhyun hendak turun dari pangkuannya.

"Aku juga tak yakin sebetulnya. Sepertinya mereka berusaha meniru yakuza legenda itu."

 _Memangnya ada ya yakuza legenda? Mereka ada ada saja._ Baekhyun terkekeh dalam benaknya. Mereka berbicara seolah mafia adalah jalan yang benar, menggelikan. Meski begitu ia tetap tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada si mafioso kejam dari Phoenix. Itu adalah fakta paling menyebalkan yang ada dalam hidupnya.

Tapi ada hal lain dari perkataan Jongdae yang mengganggu jiwanya. Ketenangannya perlahan sirna dan denyutan di kepalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan hingga ia merintih kecil.

 _ **"Kozan-san...**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **yakin...**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **jangan.."**_

 _ **"...Kirin..."**_

 _ **"Kozan-sama!"**_

Bayangan hitam itu datang ke kepalanya silih berganti, menimbulkan rasa pening yang teramat sangat serta memicu rasa sakit di dalam dadanya yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

"Hentikan.." ia bergumam dalam rasa putus asa. Potongan-potongan kejadian yang datang secara acak itu membuatnya menjadi tuli akan semua suara di sekitarnya, termasuk saat Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada panik yang begitu kentara.

"Sakit, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan air mata yang turun begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun keras hingga lelaki itu tersadar dan rentetan bayangan itu hilang seketika, tergantikan dengan wajah keras Chanyeol bersama gurat khawatirnya.

"Perlu ku telpon Kai, bos? Dia ada jadwal di rumah sakit sekarang." Jongdae bertanya penuh keraguan.

"Biar aku yang pergi kesana." Dan Chanyeol menjawab tanpa melirik Jongdae sedikitpun. Pandangannya terfokus pada Baekhyun yang kali ini tengah mengatur nafasnya kembali dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak perlu di periksa, Chanyeol." Ia bergumam pelan. Ia sendiri tak yakin apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Potongan kejadian yang buram itu seolah mengiris hatinya tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya. Entahlah, rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan. Seperti kenangan lama.

"Kau menentangku, hm?" Suara Chanyeol merendah, memberikan peringatan. Bagaimanapun Phoenix tak suka di bantah, bahkan oleh Baekhyun sekalipun.

"Tidak.. hanya saja aku merasa ini bukanlah hal yang serius."

"Tak ada satupun yang bukanlah hal serius saat itu berhubungan denganmu. Diam dan jadilah anak baik, _baby wolf_."

Tak ada lagi bantahan. Ucapan Chanyeol selalu bersifat absolut. Tak ada gunanya ia beradu argumen dengan pria itu.

"Beritahu Kris untuk menggantikanku menemui Noh."

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya, mengancingkan jas dengan cepat lantas menarik serigala kecilnya untuk pergi tanpa perlawanan.

Sementara itu Jongdae hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang bosnya seraya berbicara dengan rancangan teknologi multifungsi di arlojinya pada pengawal untuk bersiap karena direktur akan segera pergi.

"Itu Kris, bos." Ia berujar saat melihat Kris muncul dari balik tikungan dengan laptop putih di tangannya.

"Aku tidak buta, Kim." Chanyeol mendesis. Sangat disayangkan tanggapannya tak pernah lebih hangat namun siapa peduli, Jongdae sudah melewati belasan tahun hidupnya dengan sikap dingin Chanyeol.

Kris membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun kebawah saat beberapa langkah lagi ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Lantas langkahnya terhenti, membungkuk sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya, "kau mau meninggalkan kantor, bos?"

"Gantikan aku untuk menemui Noh, Wu. Berkasnya ada di atas meja." Hanya itu, setelahnya Chanyeol kembali melangkah dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum masam pada Kris.

Untuk beberapa saat Kris terdiam, bahkan saat Jongdae menepuk bahunya sesaat. Seperti biasa, Phoenix selalu tanpa basa-basi; langsung telak ke intinya.

 **e)(o**

"Manajer Zhang, putra bos disini untuk menemui anda." Seketika tubuh kurus Yixing berbalik dari fokusnya pada mesin _fotocopy_. Dari balik kacamatanya, Yixing menemukan dua bocah dengan dua bingkisan kado yang dipegang masing-masing oleh mereka.

"Hm, terimakasih Jinan. Kau bisa kembali."

Perempuan yang menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol selama 4 bulan belakangan itu lantas membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan si kembar Park di ruangan Yixing.

"Terimakasih, _noona_!" Keduanya berseru dengan penuh energi dan Jinan hanya tersenyum seraya mengangkat kedua jempolnya sebagai balasan.

Siapa sangka 2 bocah milik CEO tempatnya bekerja akan menghampirinya dan meminta bantuan untuk mengantar mereka pada Yixing dan Jongdae. Siapa juga yang tega menolak tatapan penuh binar mereka seolah ada ribuan bintang disana. Lagipula bosnya juga akan langsung memecatnya detik itu juga jika ia menolak permintaan putra bosnya.

"Jadi.. apa kado itu untukku?" Yixing bersandar pada meja kerjanya, dengan kedua tangan yang berada didalam saku celana bahan panjang hitam yang ia kenakan. Dia begitu cerah dengan kemeja biru muda serta dasi hitam garis-garis merah yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan jas yang sewarna dengan celana bahannya ia tanggalkan di kursi kerjanya.

Si kembar lantas menggeleng secara bersamaan seraya memeluk erat kado yang mereka dapat dari Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu. Dan Yixing bersikap seolah-seolah ia sangat kecewa.

"Dimana paman Jongdae?" Kepala kecil Jackson menoleh kesana-kemari demi mencari kehadiran si _'paman berjidat lebar'_ dengan wajah persegi nya, itu sebutan Jesper yang polos untuk Jongdae. Untungnya, mereka adalah anak-anak. Tidak tahu saja mereka bahwa Jongdae dapat merakit bom molotov.

"Dia pergi keluar sebentar. Jadi kalian mencariku atau mencarinya?" Yixing tetap berada di posisi saat violet Jesper menatapnya lugu.

"Kalian berdua."

Senyuman datar terpatri diwajah pria China itu dalam sekejap. Tungkainya melangkah ke sofa untuk kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada si kembar agar mereka juga duduk disana.

"Jadi.. ada apa, _boys_?"

" _Daddy_ bilang kami harus membukanya bersama paman Yixing dan paman Jongdae." Keduanya menyerahkan kado itu pada Yixing. Dan Yixing menatap kedua bungkusan yang kini ada di tangannya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

 _Ini bukan bom, 'kan? Karena jika benar, maka Chanyeol adalah orang gila._

" _Okay_.. tapi kalian yang buka. Ini kan milik kalian." Dan Yixing memberikannya kembali pada si kembar.

"Yep! Kami akan membukanya sekarang!" Dengan penuh semangat, Jackson dan Jesper kemudian mulai menyobek kertas kado yang membungkus kotak didalamnya. Butuh beberapa saat lebih lama untuk melalukan hal mudah tersebut dengan tangan-tangan mungil mereka hingga Yixing gemas dan ingin menggaruk wajahnya sendiri.

Setelah pembungkusnya hilang, nampaklah sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang berbahan alumuniumㅡ mungkin, Yixing tidak yakin juga. Yang pasti itu bukan terbuat dari baja atau besi karena bobotnya lumayan ringan.

"Ayo.. bukalah." Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dan ia sekarang berpikir bahwa atasannya itu setengah gila.

"P-pistol?" Jesper bergumam dalam keterkejutannya. Ia memang belum paham betul seberapa berbahayanya senjata pelontar peluru ini, namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya benda ini berada di tangannya.

Jesper tahu benda ini yang dinamakan pistol, nyaris semua paman-paman yang ia kenal di rumahnya memiliki benda ini dibalik ikat pinggang mereka, tepat di balik punggung. Juga ia pernah menemukan benda macam ini di laci kamar ayahnya.

"Jes tidak mau ah, papa bilang yang seperti ini berbahaya. Tak seharusnya dimiliki anak-anak." Jesper meletakkan pistol hitamnya di atas meja dengan bibir mengerucut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tak senang akan kado ulang tahun yang ia dapat.

"Hey, Jes. _Daddy_ mu punya alasan mengapa ia memberikan pistol ini padamu." Yixing tersenyum, mencoba untuk meraih kepercayaan si kecil yang sepertinya kukuh untuk enggan menerima hadiah dari sang ayah yang ternyata isinya berupa pistol.

Yixing mengambil pistol Jesper yang berada di atas meja saat ia tak sengaja menemukan ukiran nama "Jackson Park" pada bagian laras pistolnya.

"Jack, sepertinya ini tertukar. Disini ada namamu." Telunjuk panjang Yixing lantas menunjuk ukiran nama Jackson yang berada pada laras pistol dan Jackson mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"Woa.. ada namanya! _Daddy_ keren!" Nyatanya reaksi Jackson berbanding terbalik dengan Jesper. Lelaki kecil yang merupakan dominan dan calon _Godfather_ itu justru terlihat begitu bersemangat akan isi kadonya. Luar biasa. Yixing jadi yakin bahwa 90% sifat Chanyeol turun pada Jackson.

Dari berat pistol, Yixing meyakini bahwa pistol ini kosong, jadi sebelum ia menukar pistol milik Jackson dan Jesper, sniper asal China itu membuka selongsong pistol untuk memastikannya dan ternyata benar ia tak menemukan satupun peluru di dalamnya. Bersyukurlah bahwa Chanyeol tidak segila itu untuk membekali kedua bocah berusia 8 itu dengan pistol berpeluru.

"Tapi kenapa _daddy_ memberikan hadiah seperti itu? Jes tidak suka." Si bungsu merengut. Pun dengan tangan yang bersedekap. Jesper lebih suka jika isi kadonya adalah rubik dibanding senjata berbahaya sejenis pistol.

"Dia ingin kalian menjadi tangguh dan dapat melindungi diri sendiri, Jes." Perlahan, tangan dewasa Yixing mengelus punggung kecil Jesper untuk memberinya pengertian. Tak mengherankan jika anak _Godfather_ harus dibekali hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu sejak dini.

Tapi masalahnya, sepertinya Jesper memiliki sifat Baekhyun yang keras dan suka membantah. Dulu juga Baekhyun tak menerima keberadaan senjata di tangannya, lalu ia berharap bahwa Jesper juga perlahan-lahan akan mulai terbiasa seperti papanya dulu.

Jesper terlahir dengan sebagian darah biru Baekhyun, begitu yang orang-orang katakan.

Tapi dibanding semua itu, Yixing justru melihat diri kecil Chanyeol pada diri Jesper. Ia mengenal Chanyeol sejak usia mereka masih 7. Ia dan yang lainnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak terlahir hebat dengan jiwa penantang badai seperti halnya Jackson. Butuh banyak tempaan untuk membentuk karakter kerasnya. Chanyeol hanyalah anak-anak biasa seperti yang lainnya yang berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dari segala cobaan ㅡsiksaan, yang diberikan ayahnya.

 **Sesuatu yang tak dapat membunuhmu akan m** **enjadikanmu** **lebih kuat.** Peribahasa itu sangat bekerja pada Chanyeol. Phoenix tak mati saat terkena bisa ular, tak mati juga ketika terkena gigitan serigala, dan masih tak mati juga saat ayahnya memberikan beberapa cambukan mengerikan di tubuh kecilnya dulu. Semua itulah yang membuatnya kuat.

Dan Yixing khawatir jika saja Chanyeol membentuk karakter Jesper yang biasa-biasa saja dengan cara kejam seperti yang ayahnya lakukan dulu.

Tapi tidak, Chanyeol begitu mengasihi kedua putranya. Terlebih Jesper adalah _carrier_. Seharusnya ia tak mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Paman Yie.. kenapa semua orang terlihat takut pada _daddy_?" Si kecil Jesper melirih. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sepertinya.

"Karena _daddy_ -mu adalah orang hebat, Jes. Dia sangat dihormati dan disegani. Jes dan Jake juga harus seperti itu kelak. Agar orang-orang jahat tak berani macam-macam pada kalian."

"Dan agar Jake juga bisa melindungi papa dan Jes?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil. Melihat Jackson, Yixing juga seperti melihat sifat kecil Chanyeol yang telah lama hilang; penyayang. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi ibu dan adiknya. Jackson juga, sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan Jesper. Ini lucu.

Lantas Yixing mengangguk penuh keyakinan, "juga dapat melindungi orang-orangmu, Jake. Suatu saat nanti, kalian pasti juga akan memiliki orang-orang yang setia pada kalian apapun yang terjadi."

Jackson dan Jesper tak sepenuhnya memahami perkataan Yixing, namun perlahan mereka menanamkan dalam hati bahwa mereka harus dapat melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Jadi apakah Jes harus menggunakan pistol ini?" Tanya Jesper dengan memegang ragu pistol yang berukirkan namanya .

"Cepat atau lambat Jes akan terbiasa."

Yixing bersandar pada sofa, mulai menjelaskan cara kerja dari pistol dan cara pemakaiannya yang benar saat dering ponselnya menghentikan pembelajarannya untuk si kembar.

Itu Jongdae, dan pria Kim itu mengatakan bahwa bos dan Baekhyun pergi untuk menemui Kai sejenak di rumah sakit. Jadi ia harus menjaga anak-anak lebih lama.

Sebenarnya Yixing pusing, pekerjaannya menunggu untuk segera di selesaikan namun ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan anak-anak atasannya begitu saja. Jadi ia meminta Minseok untuk datang ke ruangannya karena Minseok selalu dapat membuat anak-anak merasa terhibur.

Lalu Minseok mengajak keduanya untuk menikmati makan siang di restoran _junk food_ yang berada tepat di seberang gedung perusahaan Feon.

"Jangan pernah tunjukkan pistol kalian di muka umum, _okay_? Pistol adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan bagi kebanyakan orang. Jadi jangan sekali-kali mengeluarkannya di tempat umum kecuali untuk menggunakannya disaat mendesak, _okay_?" Itu yang Yixing katakan pada si kembar saat Minseok hendak membawanya.

Bagi beberapa orang yang tabu, mungkin mereka bisa saja menganggap pistol yang dimiliki si kembar J itu adalah pistol mainan anak-anak. Tapi bagi orang-orang seperti kelompok Phoenix, dengan melihat bentuknya saja mereka sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah pistol sungguhan.

"Ah.. _father_ benar-benar luar biasa gila."

 **e)(o**

Ini adalah kali kedua bagi Baekhyun berada di hadapan Kai demi menjadi pasiennya. Hanya saja, kali ini ia duduk di sebuah kursi terapi di ruangan Kai.

"Ng.. dari catatanku, sepertinya yang kau lihat adalah potongan kecil dari memorimu yang hilang."

Baekhyun terhenyak, seolah sebuah rantai mengikatnya dan menariknya dengan kecepatan cahaya ke dasar laut. Tangannya yang berada diatas tangan kursi kini meremas itu dengan cemas. Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa yang tak jauh darinya pun hanya dapat melihat reaksi Baekhyun dalam keterdiaman.

"Apa.. apa itu artinya memoriku berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama Kozan dan kelompok bernama Kirin itu?"

Kai menghela nafasnya. Ini bisa berubah menjadi rumit. Kirin adalah kelompok yakuza lama yang telah lama tenggelam dari dunia hitam mereka. Ia bahkan tak mendengar apapun lagi tentang _Godfather_ dari Kirin; Hayashi Kozan.

Kirin adalah sekelompok mafia besar dengan ribuan pengikut. Mereka memiliki posisi yang kukuh di pasar Jepang dulu. Para mafioso Asia pasti tahu sejarah besar Kirin.

Dan jika masa lalu Baekhyun berhubungan dengan mereka, ia pikir itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ya.. kau bilang kau mendengar beberapa pembicaraan terpotong di kepalamu tentang mereka. Apakah hanya itu yang terjadi? Kau tak melihat apapun? Seperti kilasan wajah, atau apapun itu yang lebih jelas."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, "aku hanya mendengar suara dan beberapa bayangan hitam yang berlalu cepat di kepalaku. Juga.. seseorang yang seperti berbisik padaku. _'Lari.. berlari lah selagi kau bisa'_ _,_ kira-kira seperti itu."

Kai terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi pada Baekhyun di kepalanya. Kakinya saling bersilang dengan tangan terlipat sementara jemarinya menggaruk pelipis dengan pelan.

"Sebagian besar orang sering mengalami yang namanya amnesia _infantile_ dimana orang sering melupakan ingatannya di 3 atau 5 tahun pertama hidupnya. Tapi mengingat jika penyebab amnesia mu kemungkinan karena trauma kepala atau trauma secara emosional, sepertinya kau mengalami Dissosiative Amnesia." Kai mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu. Ia meraih bolpoin dan _clipboard_ di mejanya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas dengan tampang serius.

Baekhyun tak mengingat sama sekali 5 tahun terakhir masa awal hidupnya. Lelaki itu mengaku bahwa ia tak mengetahui sebab ia amnesia. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mengatakan bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Namun ia tak tahu secara spesifik apakah ia kehilangan ingatan akibat kerusakan memori yang disebabkan benturan hebat di kepalanya atau karena terlalu shock dengan kecelakaan yang ia alami. Maka penyebab kecelakaannya masih di pertanyakan. Jika Baekhyun mengingat penyebabnya, mungkin Kai dapat menentukan penyakitnya dengan mudah.

"Tapi... amensia disosiatif biasanya relatif terjadi dalam beberapa jam atau beberapa hari, dan sifatnya berulang dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun. Sementara kau tak ingat sama sekali sejak kali terakhir. Penyebab amnesiamu bisa dilihat dari hasil CT scan, sebenarnya. Tapi kejadiannya sudah lama hingga kurasa sekarang CT scan sudah tak akan bekerja." Kai mendongak pada Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan ia yang merubah posisi kakinya.

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana kronologis kejadian saat pertama kali kau bangun dan kehilangan ingatanmu?"

"Itu sudah lama.. tapi kurasa aku hanya merasa asing dengan semua orang yang menemuiku dan aku tak mengingat bahwa namaku adalah Bekkyon."

Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras atas apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Menurut logika ku, kau seharusnya sudah sembuh dari amnesiamu mengingat bahwa selama.. mm.. 18 dikurang lima.. 13 tahun hidupmu kau habiskan di istana Jepang tempat masa kecilmu dimulai. Semua kenangan yang di tinggalkan orang tuamu dan lingkungan yang sama seharusnya sudah dapat membuatmu mengingat semuanya jika benar amnesiamu disebabkan hal-hal yang alami seperti halnya cedera kepala atau trauma secara emosional. Tapi nyatanya kau masih belum dapat mengingat. Jadi hipotesisku adalah bahwa hilangnya ingatanmu disebabkan karena seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang sengaja menghapus ingatan itu secara paksa." Kai mengatakannya dengan yakin dan Baekhyun mulai merasa menggigil.

"Apakah itu memungkinkan?"

Dalam rasa percaya dirinya, Kai mengangguk, "itu bisa dilakukan dengan hipnoterapi. Biasanya orang-orang akan meminta di hipnotis untuk menghilangkan kejadian traumatis yang pernah mereka alami. Tapi ada beberapa dampak negatif sebenarnya dari praktek hipnoterapi. Seperti rasa bingung yang tak masuk akal saat kau melihat atau mengalami suatu hal yang telah terhapus dari ingatanmu."

Baekhyun pernah mengalami rasa bingung itu. Ketika ia melihat foto kedua orang tuanya, tak ada satupun memori tentang mereka yang diingatnya, yang ia rasakan justru rasa bingung dan sakit hati yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

"Lagipula.. amnesia biasanya akan berpengaruh juga pada daya tanggapmu terhadap ingatan baru. Tapi yang kau alami justru daya ingat yang kuat, tentang suatu kejadian atau mengingat nama seseorang misalnya." Kai menambahkan.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar dapat mengingatnya lagi, Kai?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar putus asa.

Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan raut wajah menyedihkan. Ia ingin mengingat masa lalunya, sekalipun masa lalu itu sangatlah menyakitkan untuk diingat. Ia ingin mengingatnya, ia ingin mengingat orang tuanya.

"Hipnoterapi.. jika hipnoterapi dapat menghilangkan ingatanmu. Maka hipnoterapi juga pasti bisa membuatmu kembali mengingatnya. Ah.. dan.. ingatan itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar hilang, hanya terkubur dibawah memori-memorimu yang lain. Harus ada pemicu untuk dapat mengingatnya lagi."

"Pemicu?"

"Seperti sesuatu atau seseorang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalumu. Terutama saat ingatan mengenai kecelakaan itu. Jika Kozan dan Kirin dapat menggali ingatanmu, kusarankan kau mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang mereka." Kai meletakkan kembali _clipboard_ dan bolpoinnya diatas meja, lantas menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Masalahnya, kabar tentang Kozan-san sudah lama tak terdengar. Tak banyak yang tahu dimana keberadaannya."

 **e)(o**

"Jagoan _daddy_ masih tidak mau punya adik, hm?" Violet Chanyeol menatap violet kecil putranya dengan serius. Kedua tangan kokohnya melingkari tubuh si kecil yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan manis. Sesekali ia menciumi pipi berisi milik Jesper yang begitu menggemaskan dan terlalu di sayangkan untuk di abaikan.

Lantas Jesper menggeleng pasti dengan bibir mengerucut, "Jes tidak mau!"

"Masih takut _daddy_ dan papa tak akan menyayangi Jes lagi, hm?"

Kali ini Jesper mengangguk. Kedua tangan kecilnya bermain-main di jas ayahnya dengan pandangan turun, menyiratkan rasa sedih dan penolakan yang begitu kentara.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata di perut papa sekarang sedang tumbuh adik bayi? Jes masih mau menolak?"

" _Daddy_ dan papa jahat! Sudah tak sayang Jes lagi!" Si kecil mengamuk, matanya berkaca-kaca dan itu membuat Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol menjadi panik. Ambernya mendelik kesal pada Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghibur putra bungsunya yang masih menolak kehadiran adik baru meski nyatanya belum terjadi reaksi apa-apa di perut Baekhyun.

"Papa sayang Jesper. Jangan bilang begitu." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Jesper dengan lembut. Sementara itu Jackson yang duduk di pangkuan sang papa tetap duduk tenang seolah ia tak mempermasalahkan tentang adik baru.

" _Baby_ , _daddy_ dan papa akan selalu menyayangimu dan _hyung_ mu sampai kapanpun, mengerti hm?" Suara Chanyeol begitu lembut terlepas dari gemanya yang dalam, berhasil menyentuh hati Jesper dengan apik. Disisi lain pipinya merona samar, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan ayahnya serta suara beratnya yang begitu jantan. Ia benar-benar suka pada ayahnya. Jika papanya terlihat cantik seperti bidadari, maka ayahnya terlihat sangat tampan seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Janji ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, lantas mencubit pipi gembil putranya seraya berkata; "janji."

"Jake, kenapa diam saja?" Kini Chanyeol beralih pada si sulung yang berada di pangkuan kekasih hatinya. Si kecil dengan telinga lebar itu terus terdiam seperti tengah memikirkan banyak hal di kepala kecilnya.

Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan setiap jalan yang dilewati mobil yang membawanya kembali menuju rumah. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan, kepalanya menoleh pada Chanyeol hingga mata bulat mereka bertemu dalam keheningan untuk 5 detik detik pertama.

"Kalau Jake suka seseorang, apa itu boleh, _dad_?" Tanya Jackson dengan mimik wajah nelangsa.

Chanyeol cukup kaget mendengarnya, yang ia rasakan ketika berusia 8 hanyalah kesengsaraan dan rasa pahitnya hidup yang diberikan ayahnya. Tapi Jackson justru sudah merasakan yang namanya menyukai lawan jenis, atau mungkin saja sesama jenis. Anak-anak tumbuh terlalu cepat rasanya.

"Memangnya Jake menyukai siapa?" Baekhyun yang bertanya. Tingkat keprotektifannya mungkin telah menurun hingga ia tak mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa Jackson mungkin saja telah menaruh hati pada seseorang.

"Jackson _hyung_ suka Ziyu." Jesper lebih cepat menjawab, lantas dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jackson kala kakak laki-lakinya itu memberikan pelototan tajam padanya.

"Oh Ziyu? Putra paman Sehun, hm?"

Dan si kecil mengangguk malu-malu. Wajahnya semerah tomat dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit. Jackson sedikit menunduk kala papanya menatapnya dengan jahil.

Baekhyun terkadang tak rela anak-anaknya tumbuh dewasa, tapi ia tak bisa melalukan apapun supaya anak-anaknya tetap menjadi anak-anak selamanya. Lagipula itu egois namanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan." Supir berkata sebelum keluar dari mobil hingga dua pengawal membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol juga Baekhyun.

"Bos, ada seorang utusan kaisar Jepang menunggumu." Joonmyeon menyambutnya dengan bisikan berisi informasi yang kurang menyenangkan.

Seorang utusan kaisar, itu jelas tak terdengar bagus. Terakhir kalinya seseorang dari kekaisaran Jepang datang padanya adalah saat putri kaisar hendak menikah dan mereka mengirim undangan pernikahan untuk Baekhyun.

Lalu sekarang apa? Jangan bilang bahwa kali ini undangan sidang perceraian.

" _Babies_.. bermainlah sebentar dengan paman Joonhong, _daddy_ dan papa memiliki suatu urusan sebentar."

"Aaa~" keduanya merengek tidak terima, namun pada akhirnya menyerah juga saat Zelo menyeret keduanya untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

"Seseorang dari negaramu datang untuk menemuiku." Hanya itu. Selebihnya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan posesif, mengajaknya masuk untuk menemui tamu mereka yang ternyata sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Hebat.

Pria itu berdiri saat melihat kedatangan mereka, lalu membungkuk dengan sopan sebagai tanda pertemuan pertama.

"Salam, putra mahkota Bekkyon. Salam, Chanyeol-san pendamping putra mahkota."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam rasa tidak suka. Ia sudah melepas gelarnya sejak dulu. Ia bukan lagi putra mahkota, ia hanya rakyat biasa yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi dengan kekaisaran. Dan pria ini, ia tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Seorang pria berusia kisaran kepala 5 dengan postur tubuh sedikit berisi serta wajah ramah yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Saya Akamaru Hanaga, menteri pertahanan yang diutus Yang Mulia Kaisar untuk menyampaikan mandat sekaligus membawa surat resmi dari beliau." Dia menjelaskan saat mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Baekhyun serta lirikan tajam penuh ancaman dari Chanyeol.

Dan apa-apaan. Kaisar itu rupanya sudah gila, untuk apa mengutus menteri pertahanan untuk menemuinya? Untuk menjatuhkan tuduhan pengkhianatan dan memberinya hukuman mati? _Menggelikan sekali._

"Silahkan duduk, Akamaru-san." Chanyeol menunjuk sofanya dengan tangan terbuka, berusaha menunjukkan tabiat baiknya meski air mukanya jelas-jelas menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Pria kepala tiga yang mudah naik pitam itu harus menekan emosinya dalam-dalam demi Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih atas keramah-tamahan anda, Chanyeol-san. Saya akan langsung pada intinya." Pria Akamaru itu terlihat gugup, sangat jelas meski dia berusaha menutupinya dengan baik. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan aura dominasi pasangan Baekhyun yang luar biasa mengerikan. Pantas tersebar desas-desus aneh bahwa kaisar sendiri takluk pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"Baginda memberikan titah untuk membawa putra mahkota kembali ke istana kekaisaran."

Lantas lelucon apalagi ini?

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Hayolohh.. konflik baruuuu eaaak 😊😈

Haaaahh 😔 gue sebenernya gak niat up hari ini. Cuma karena kemaren gue janji kalo EXO unggul di vote pildun maka gue bakal up hari ini 😢😢

Dan jadilah gue disini...

Mungkin up selanjutnya juga gak akan secepet yang kalian pikirkan ya 😏😏

Thanks sama EXO-L yang udah vote EXO dan BIG THANKS buat fandom lain yang dukung lagu EXO buat diputer di final four piala dunia 😙 itulah yang dinamakan keluarga ye guyss

Tapi katanya hasil akhirnya tetep ya 2 2 nya bakal di puter? Sama lagu sebelah. Entahlah.. gue gatau apa yang gue rasain. Cuma kecewa aja karena admin FIFA nya kok gitu sih. Iya di IG tetangga emang memang, ya karena admin nya gak nyantumin EXO disana. Julidin aja terus EXO-L julidin sok sama semuanya :') muak gue

See you next timeeeeee~~


	26. Chapter 26

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **26**

"Baginda memberikan titah untuk membawa putra mahkota kembali ke istana kekaisaran."

Baekhyun nyaris memekik dalam rasa terkejutnya. Sementara itu alis Chanyeol menukik tajam bak pesawat jatuh. Telinganya terbakar panas saat mendengar berita tak masuk akal yang dibawa menteri pertahanan ini. Genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun mengerat seiring dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang dirasakannya berubah dalam ketegangan yang luar biasa mencekik.

Ini jelas bukan berita yang dapat di sepelekan. Jika benar, maka Chanyeol harus menyiapkan kelompoknya dalam perang besar melawan kaisar Jepang. Hal itu sama sekali tak ia harapkan, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi lagi dari sisinya. Tidak akan.

"Lelucon macam apa ini? Sudah 7 tahun berlalu sejak pers dan baru kali ini ia mengambil tindakan?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang jelas-jelas terdengar meremehkan. Matanya bahkan berotasi dengan berani seolah menteri itu adalah orang yang telah ia kenal sejak dulu. Rasa santunnya hilang seketika hingga udara dingin mulai menyeruak ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Hanaga bahkan menelan kepahitan dalam salivanya sendiri saat mendengar kokangan senjata api model tempur yang digenggam beberapa orang bertubuh besar yang berjaga di sekitar mereka.

 _Ternyata benar,_ pria Park ini bukanlah sembarang orang yang bisa ia anggap remeh. Warga sipil yang memiliki ratusan atau mungkin ribuan senjata api dengan bawahan sekelas gangster, jelas pria ini merupakan pria yang berbahaya. Dan ia harus memilah kata-katanya agar ia tak salah langkah dan berujung dengan kehilangan nyawa.

Meski kehadirannya disini dilindungi secara hukum oleh kaisar itu sendiri, ini tetap bukan teritori mereka. Pria Park ini warga asing yang tak memiliki urusan dengan kekaisaran selain pasangannya yang berdarah biru. Dan ia berada di kandang pria itu sekarang, jadi ia harus lebih berhati-hati agar tak menyinggungnya.

"Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan parlemen, perdana menteri akhirnya mengeluarkan maklumat bahwa hukum 1947 tetap tak bisa diubah karena itu akan menimbulkan banyak pro-kontra di masyarakat. Setelah melakukan _survey_ tak resmi, kamiㅡ pihak kekaisaran menyadari bahwa 85% rakyat menginginkan anda untuk kembali pada kedudukan anda yang seharusnya, Bekkyon _sama_."

Ternyata pengaruhnya di masyarakat belum memudar setelah tahun-tahun berlalu. Ia pikir semua orang telah melupakannya, namun ternyata tidak.

"Justru jika saya kembali maka akan terjadi pergolakan besar yang akan mengancam kekaisaran. 15% yang tak menginginkan saya adalah jumlah yang cukup besar, Akamaru- _san_. Itu akan menimbulkan kekacauan."

Bahu Hanaga sedikit turun kala ia menghela nafas. Terlihat tak sopan mungkin menghela nafas di hadapan putra mahkota, tapi ia tak melakukan itu secara sadar. Itu hanyalah refleks semata.

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas beban pikiran yang ditanggung Hanaga. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana rumitnya kehidupan politik, apalagi yang bersangkutan dengan takhta kekaisaran. Jadi bukan pemandangan yang aneh saat melihat Hanaga begitu tertekan oleh pekerjaannya.

"Saya tidak tahu alasan Yang Mulia Kaisar untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi Jepang sedang mengalami krisis pewaris, _denka_. Ditambah lagi, anak yang dikandung putri Naiji berjenis kelamin perempuan."

Oh, Naiji tengah mengandung. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun justru terkejut.

"Baginda memberikan kesempatan selama 3 hari sebelum anda kembali."

"Saya menolak, Akamaru- _san_!"

"Mohon maaf, Anda tak bisa menolak begitu saja karena kaisar mengeluarkan surat perintah resmi yang dibubuhi cap kekaisaran." Hanaga mengeluarkan satu gulungan kertas dari tasnya, meletakkan itu di atas meja agar Baekhyun dapat membacanya tanpa keliru.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras saat ia ikut membaca isi dari surat perintah yang diturunkan langsung oleh kaisar itu, sementara Baekhyun memegangnya dengan perasaan emosi yang bercampur dengan kesedihan.

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri, _Kotaishi_ Bekkyeon _shinno denka_ , dan juga Chanyeol- _san_." Akamaru berdiri, membungkuk pada keduanya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Park yang sebesar vila milik kekaisaran itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya putus asa, meletakkan kembali surat perintah dari kaisar di atas meja.

Bajingan itu, sampai kapan akan berhenti mengusik hidupnya? Ia telah menyerahkan takhtanya dan keluar dari istana. Tapi lihat bagaimana tua bangka itu mengacaukan hidupnya lagi dan lagi.

Ia mengerti, ia harus menggantikan tua bangka itu sebagai kaisar nanti, sebelum ada pewaris takhta selanjutnya yang diharapkan akan dilahirkan oleh Naiji karena memang wanita itu satu-satunya yang pantas melahirkan putra mahkota.

Tapi, jika Naiji tak kunjung memiliki seorang pangeran, maka yang terjadi pastilah ia yang diharuskan menikahi salah satu atau beberapa gadis bangsawan demi menghasilkan seorang pangeran penerus. Itu mengerikan!

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak jika tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan mereka? Membayangkannya pun ia tak sanggup.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan dia menang dari kita, _baby_." Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dan ia harap pria itu akan terus menggenggam tangannya seperti itu sampai kapanpun karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah tangan yang tetap menggenggamnya dalam keadaan apapun dan sesulit apapun rintangan yang akan dia hadapi nanti.

"Ini tak akan selesai dengan mudah, Chanyeol. Jika kita menentang, maka satu pemerintahan Jepang akan mengarahkan ujung senjata mereka pada kita." Amber Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol lekat. Meski terlihat penuh kekhawatiran, amber itu nyatanya tetap diselimuti keberanian setegar karang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan balik melawan mereka."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ribuan Phoenix pun tak akan cukup untuk memerangi satu negara dengan persenjataan yang disokong negara barat. Itu tidak mungkin! Dan akan berakhir sia-sia. Peperangan tak boleh pecah hanya karena satu nyawa.

"Aku akan pergi." Itu adalah solusi sementara. Namun terlihat jelas dari sorot mata tajamnya bahwa Chanyeol tak menyetujui ide gilanya. Membiarkan Baekhyun pergi maka artinya ia melepaskan Baekhyun lagi.

"Kauㅡ"

"Sshh, aku pasti kembali. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam istana. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Chanyeol. Aku berjanji itu tak akan lama. Dan lagi.. aku akan mencari tahu tentang pria bernama Kozan serta kelompok Kirin itu selama aku di Jepang. Kau juga harus membantuku mencari mereka." Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol akan meledak dalam kemarahan jika pria itu meneruskan ucapannya. Tangan lembutnya yang bagaikan seorang ibu mengelus pundak Chanyeol dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaan hangat dan kepercayaan pada Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol percaya, hanya itu. Karena tak mungkin ia ingin pergi lagi setelah semua perlakuan baik Chanyeol serta kebahagiaan kedua putranya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Kau tak bisa meninggalkan mereka." Wajah Chanyeol terlihat keras dan kaku, menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin hingga pria kecil itu menggigil.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan anak-anak. Tapi masalah ini harus segera di selesaikan. Urusan penurunan takhta bukanlah hal sepele. Aku harus bersikap profesional, karena sejak awal pun aku merasa bahwa para parlemen pasti tidak menyutujui keputusanku untuk mundur terlepas dari fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang _carrier_."

"Berjanjilah untuk segera kembali, _baby_ _wolf_. Anak-anak pasti tak bisa jauh darimu dalam waktu yang lama." Chanyeol mulai menurunkan tingkat kesiagaannya, ia mengelus wajah cantik Baekhyun dalam perasaan penuh kasih sayang sebelum mengecup kening _carrier_ nya dengan lembut. "Aku akan mencaritahu keberadaan Kozan. Dan juga mempersiapkan anak-anak selama kau disana."

"Aku mempercayaimu, Chanlie." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, semanis madu yang memabukkan hingga Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Namun nyatanya sebelum itu terjadi, seperti biasa, suara anak-anak yang melengking selalu membuat momen mereka kacau. Anak-anak adalah pengganggu menjengkelkan sekaligus menggemaskan yang sayangnya tak bisa Chanyeol singkirkan semudah ia menyingkirkan kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.

" _Daddy_! Papa!" Keduanyq melompat-lompat seperti kelinci liar sebelum jatuh ke pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Masing-masing tertawa dengan lepas seolah sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi.

"Ada apa, hm?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mengelus pipi putra bungsunya yang semakin berisi dengan senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Haowen bertengkar lagi dengan Chutian." Si kecil Jepser terkekeh-kekeh dengan manis. Padahal Baekhyun rasa hal tersebut tidaklah lucu sama sekali.

"Kenapa mereka bertengkar?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi Haowen menjambak rambut Chutian dan Chutian menjewer telinga Haowen. Paman Joonmyeon bahkan tak bisa menghentikan mereka." Lagi, anak itu tertawa penuh rasa humor. Hidungnya lantas menggeleng di ceruk leher Baekhyun saat lengan-lengan kecilnya melingkar di sekitar leher Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Jes mau tidur siang?" Dan Baekhyun mengelus punggung kecil putra _carrier_ nya penuh kasih sayang.

Jesper menggeleng, lalu dengan suara lemah ia menjawab; "Jes ingin bermain bersama papa dan _daddy_."

Jawaban Jesper tak ayalnya membuat Chanyeol justru menyeringai hingga Baekhyun merasa cemas akan sesuatu yang dipikirkan pria- **nya** itu. Ambernya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh curiga sementara Chanyeol mulai berdiri bersama Jackson dalam pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi _bermain_ , _babies_."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, memberinya kode untuk mengikutinya dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun melalukan itu. Baekhyun menggendong Jesper dalam pangkuannya dan si kecil itu terus berceloteh ini dan itu sampai telinga Baekhyun panas mendengarnya. Tapi ia suka saat putranya ceria dan banyak bicara.

Chanyeol membawa mereka ke halaman belakang rumah yang seluas lapangan golf bersama beberapa orang yang juga mengawal mereka. Keluarga Phoenix butuh pengawalan ketat meski itu di rumah mereka sendiri tentunya.

Baekhyun melihat beberapa sasaran yang diletakkan jauh didepan sana seolah ini adalah arena latihan menembak. Atau mungkin memang begitu.

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan mengajari si kembar untuk menggunakan hadiah ulang tahun mereka.

"Apakah kita akan latihan menembak, _daddy_?" Jackson bertanya penuh semangat saat sang ayah menurunkannya hingga alas sepatunya menyentuh rerumputan hijau yang mulai tumbuh kembali disana setelah musim dingin.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, _baby_." Telapak tangan Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jackson, menengadahkan tangannya pada Yixing yang berdiri di belakangnya hingga ia mendapatkan 2 pistol milik si kembar. "Pegang yang benar."

"Aku tidak mau, _daddy_." Lain halnya dengan Jackson yang penuh semangat, Jesper justru menolak dengan rengekan kecilnya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Jesper.. takut. Papa bilang yang seperti ini berbahaya."

Jesper begitu penurut, Baekhyun tahu itu. Pro dan kontra dalam dirinya memang mengkhawatirkan, tapi kali ini ia harus membuat anak-anaknya mengerti dan menjadi dewasa sedikit demi sedikit terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia akan pergi ke Jepang tak lama lagi dan meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara.

"Kau boleh memilikinya, Jes. Papa mengizinkanmu. Kehidupan kita tak mudah, akan ada banyak orang yang berusaha untuk melukai kita. Jadi kau harus bisa menggunakannya."

Meski ini tak benar, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Sekali lagi ia harus menerima risiko dari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Musuh Phoenix ada dimana-mana dan tak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Jika ia tak membiarkan Chanyeol membuat anak-anaknya menjadi lebih tangguh, maka ia harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk; menemukan anak-anaknya diantara tumpukan mayat.

"Jes sayang papa, 'kan? Kalau begitu Jes harus bisa melindungi papa." Jackson berkata seolah ia bertahun-tahun lebih tua dari Jesper. Anak lelaki dengan mata bulatnya itu lantas mengusap kepala Jesper seperti seorang kakak hingga Jesper mau tak mau mengangguk. Ia anak baik, harus menurut pada orang tua dan saudaranya.

Jackson sepertinya memiliki 'bakat terpendam' dalam dirinya sehingga ia bisa menembak dengan cukup baik. Ingat bahwa dia berhasil menembak musuh terbesar ayahnya meski tak tepat di titik vital. Jadi saat latihan dimulai, ia dapat mendekati sasaran tembak, bahkan ia telah membuat beberapa lubang pada sasaran di bagian perut, lengan atau paha meski sasaran sebenarnya adalah kepala pada sasaran.

Sementara Jesper cukup kesulitan untuk dapat mengenai sasaran. Butuh lebih dari konsentrasi baginya hingga ia nyaris menangis karena putus asa.

Namun Chanyeol bertindak tegas dengan menepuk kedua bahunya. Tak ada lagi sosok ayah yang menyenangkan dan lembut saat di arena latihan.

Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan itu, selama Chanyeol tak berbuat kasar pada anak-anak, ia akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya.

Chanyeol juga memaklumi kemampuan Jesper, bukan berarti Jesper payah atau tak berguna, lelaki _carrier_ itu terlahir lebih lemah dari Jackson yang merupakan dominan, Jesper juga terlahir menjadi lemah lembut seperti Baekhyun. Tak apa, masih banyak waktu yang tersisa. Tak ada satupun prestasi yang bisa diraih secara instan. Dan Jackson, anggap saja kemampuannya adalah hadiah dari Tuhan.

Hari itu begitu melelahkan, setelah selesai di arena tembak, Chanyeol membawa mereka ke sisi lain halaman belakang, sebuah balai terbuka yang mirip dengan tempat latihan anggar saat Baekhyun berada di istananya di Jepang.

Disana, Chanyeol hanya duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan menyerahkan tugas untuk mengajari anak-anak berlatih beladiri pada Sehun, bersamaan dengan anak-anak lainnya seperti Haowen dan Taeoh.

Ada saatnya dimana Jesper lebih baik daripada Jackson. Dimana ada kekurangan, pasti ada kelebihan. Jesper nyatanya memiliki gerakan lebih cepat dalam hal bela diri daripada Jackson. Tapi bukan berarti Jackson lemah. Jackson memiliki serangan kuat yang terarah di satu titik. Sementara Jesper mengandalkan kecepatannya dalam bertarung.

Lantas saat si kecil Jesper terjatuh akibat gerakan kaki Haowen, Chanyeol hanya diam dan menyuruh yang lain untuk tak membantunya, termasuk Haowen yang baru saja mengalahkan Jesper dalam duel. Semuanya harus bersikap profesional meski nyatanya Haowen sempat merasa tak kuasa saat harus memukul Jesper. Ayahnya mengajarkan bahwa saat ia di lapangan dan diluar lapangan haruslah menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Jangan ada yang membantunya." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan dingin. Dia duduk di kursinya seperti seorang raja yang tengah menonton pertunjukan gladiator. Kakinya bersilang angkuh dengan tangan yang berada di atas tangan kursi, tangan kirinya terlipat ke atas untuk menopang dagunya dengan cara yang terlihat elegan sehingga tubuhnya sedikit condong ke sebelah kiri. Dia terlihat seperti seorang tiran.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin berlari ke tengah arena saat melihat Jesper kesulitan untuk berdiri, wajah si kecil memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca apalagi saat ayahnya melarang semua orang untuk menolongnya. Disisi lain juga Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat si kecil Haowen yang terlihat begitu bersalah dan gemas ingin menolong Jesper, hanya saja ia terlalu takut pada Phoenix.

Namun nyatanya si kecil Jesper memiliki sedikitnya jiwa Phoenix yang setegar karang. Disaat matanya hampir menjatuhkan air asin, ia justru mengusapnya keras dan berdiri dengan penuh tekad yang terpancar dari violet mudanya. Ia kembali ke posisi siaga, berdiri diatas dua kakinya dengan serta memasang kuda-kuda.

Setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa anak-anaknya tidak cengeng dengan semua pelatihan yang mereka dapat.

Dan ia bisa meninggalkan mereka dengan tenang untuk sementara. Anak-anaknya yang setegar karang, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berdiri disana, didekat anak tangga terakhir dari pintu jet Phoenix, menatap anak-anaknya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu yang ia buat agar si kembar tak merengek untuk ikut dengannya.

Ia tak bisa membawa anak-anaknya pergi ke tempat asalnya, tidak untuk sekarang. Tempat itu cukup kejam jika kaisar yang sekarang menjabat masih hidup. Bukan tempat yang aman untuk persinggahan anak-anaknya.

Secara garis besar, si kembar kini menyandang gelar pangeran muda meski setengah dari darah mereka berasal dari non bangsawan. Hanya saja ia tak tahu apa tanggapan orang-orang di istana tentang pernikahannya dengan warga sipil.

"Jangan menyusahkan _daddy_ selama papa pergi, hm?" Baekhyun berdiri dua langkah dari mereka. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air yang hendak menuruni wajahnya. Anak-anaknya tak boleh melihatnya menangis atau suasana mengharukan akan pecah.

"Berapa lama papa pergi?" Jesper terlihat begitu sedih. Padahal baru-baru ini orang tua mereka pergi berbulan madu. Lalu kini papanya harus pergi ke Jepang untuk suatu urusan yang tak mereka pahami.

Chanyeol ada disana, di belakang si kembar, memegang bahu kecil mereka agar tak berlari ke pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi sendiri. Chanyeol harus menjaga anak-anak mereka disini. Ia yakin bisa menghadapi permasalahan ini untuk sementara. Jikalau masalahnya semakin besar, maka Chanyeol akan selalu siap sedia dibalik sambungan teleponnya.

"Papa tidak tahu, _baby_. Tapi papa berjanji itu tak akan lama." Senyum kecil Baekhyun nyatanya tak berhasil memenangkan hati kedua buah hatinya. Kuatnya ikatan batin diantara mereka membuat Jackson dan Jesper dapat merasakan pula kegelisahan yang dirasakan papanya.

"Papa.. tak bisakah papa tetap tinggal?" Suara Jackson mulai serak, jika dibiarkan, anak itu pasti akan menangis.

"Papa juga tak ingin, _babies_. Tapi papa harus. Berjanjilah pada papa, kalian akan menjadi lebih kuat saat papa kembali. Dan berjanjilah untuk tak merepotkan _daddy_ kalian atau siapapun, dan juga jangan menjadi anak cengeng, _okay_?"

Jika papanya sudah meminta, maka mereka tak bisa menolaknya. Jadi dengan penuh keterpaksaan mereka mengangguk lemas.

Tatapan amber Baekhyun kini beralih pada violet Chanyeol, mereka saling menatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama seolah tengah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan dalam itu. Mereka telah memiliki kesepakatan, dan itu harus berjalan dengan baik.

Jet Phoenix hanya akan mengantarnya sampai ke Tokyo, serta memastikan bahwa ia sampai dengan selamat di istananya. Chanyeol juga telah mengutus Kris untuk menemani Baekhyun selama _carrier_ nya itu berpulang ke negara kelahirannya. Entah untuk waktu yang lama, atau sebaliknya. Semua orang harus siap akan kemungkinan terburuk.

Baekhyun juga telah setuju untuk membawa Kris kedalam istana, secara terang-terangan dengan berkedok sebagai pengawal pribadinya.

Semua orang yang ada di istana tidak mudah untuk dipercayai, sekalipun Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan perdana menteri yang masih sama sejak 7 tahun lalu; Nakamoto Kisame. Lagipula, Kisame tinggal di istana perdana menteri, bukan di istana kaisar. Jadi tak ada jaminan bahwa pria itu bisa melindungi Baekhyun dari ancaman yang berada didalam istana kaisar.

"Tunggu sampai papa pulang, _babies_." Baekhyun tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum punggung kecilnya berbalik dan menaiki pesawat beserta teriakan Jackson dan Jesper yang begitu pilu.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah setelah dia berada didalam pesawat. Ini adalah waktu yang sulit baginya. Tapi ia harus kuat, ia harus sekuat dulu saat menjadi pangeran yang selalu jadi sasaran empuk kejahatan pamannya. Kini ia harus menjadi sosok yang sama kerasnya seperti dulu, agar ia bisa mengalahkan siapapun musuh yang menunggunya sebelum garis _finish_.

"Tak apa, Baek. Kau akan terbiasa berpisah dengan anak-anak nanti. Mereka akan dikirim ke akademi Phoenix tak lama lagi."

Rasanya seolah ada batu besar yang menghantam hatinya. Ia menatap Kris penuh tanya. Pesawat telah lepas landas dan telah mengudara dengan stabil di angkasa saat Kris melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengambil satu botol _wine_ serta gelas anggur yang berada di lemari.

"Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan tentang itu." Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa. Chanyeol telah menyembunyikan sebuah fakta penting darinya.

"Aku yakin dia tak sempat." pria peranakan itu lantas menuangkan wine di gelasnya dan gelas Baekhyun.

"Aku tak suka alkohol, Kris."

Pria itu lantas terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mengutuk kebodohannya, mungkin. "Maaf, aku melupakannya." Ujarnya seraya mengangkat bahu. "Memang berat," setelah beberapa sata terdiam, Kris justru kembali membuka obrolan. Dia berkata setelah mencicipi wine di gelasnya. Gayanya begitu elegan dan tenang, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang juga selalu bersikap demikian. "Aku bahkan harus merelakan putri kesayanganku untuk masuk akademi juga. Semuanya harus dilatih disana. Ini bentuk dari kesetiaan kami pada Phoenix."

Ternyata gadis kecil Kris juga jadi _korban_ nya. Seharusnya ia tak terlalu berlebihan, Kris yang bahkan sebentar lagi akan melepas putri semata wayangnya pun terlihat begitu tenang. Seharusnya dia dapat bersikap demikian.

Akademi Phoenix, Baekhyun pernah mendengarnya tentu saja. Akademi berbasis militer yang dibentuk secara tertutup. Phoenix adalah organisasi hitam, bisa tamat riwayat mereka jika pihak keamanan negara mencium adanya perekrutan anggota baru tiap tahunnya melalui sebuah akademi ilegal.

Semua orang bebas masuk kesana, namun setiap orang yang berani masuk kesana tentunya memiliki konsekuensi dari tindakan mereka; nyawa. Jika mereka gagal melewati ujian intelijen, ketangguhan dan kemampuan dasar petarung, maka mereka harus bersiap menerima kenyataan bahwa kepala mereka akan menjadi sarang yang nyaman bagi timah panas.

Baekhyun masih mengingat cerita lama Minseok, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia kehilangan teman-teman seperjuangannya di akademi karena hanya ia yang bertahan.

Menjadi anggota mafia besar tentunya tak semudah memasuki organisasi geng motor jalanan. Semuanya butuh proses dan selektif. Phoenix harus memastikan bahwa anak buah yang akan ia rekrut bisa dipercaya dan diandalkan, tidak bodoh dan berpotensi jadi pengkhianat meskipun nyatanya para oknum pengkhianat itu selalu ada.

Akademi Phoenix adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk mempersiapkan generasi selanjutnya dari para abdi Phoenix.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dalam organisasi hitam ini?" Baekhyun ingat bahwa ia belum pernah bertanya pada Kris tentang latar belakang kesetiaannya.

Pria Wu itu tertawa ringan dengan berkata "aku?" seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya berputar ke samping, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya menuju langit biru yang ia lihat dari balik jendela pesawat.

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku tak akan pernah lupa apa yang membuatku begitu bertekuk lutut dibawah kekuasaan Park Chanyeol. Percaya atau tidak, kami adalah musuh bebuyutan dulunya. Aku adalah peranakan China dan Canada, lahir di China, menghabiskan usia balita ku di Canada dan masuk sekolah dasar di Italia karena _Grandpa_ ku memiliki mansion disana. Chanyeol adalah rival terbesarku saat itu. Kami sering berkelahi sampai berdarah-darah, kami tak akan berhenti sebelum salah satu diantara kami nyaris mati." Pria itu menjeda, matanya seolah menerawang jauh ke masa lalu dengan kekehan seringan bulu yang ia keluarkan, "bocah itu bocah iblis meskipun dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Di tubuhnya selalu terdapat luka yang bukan merupakan luka yang sewajarnya seperti bocah sekolah dasar, dan setiap harinya luka itu bertambah satu persatu. Tapi anehnya aku tak pernah menang darinya saat kami berkelahi meskipun tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Dia seperti memiliki jiwa iblis dalam dirinya sehingga dia begitu kuat dan tangguh, tak terkalahkan. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku sudah lelah menganggapnya rival hingga secara tak sadar kami berteman dengan cara yang aneh dan saat itu aku baru tahu bahwa dia putra seorang ketua mafia. Awalnya itu terdengar menyeramkan, tapi lama kelamaan aku terbiasa hingga tergoda untuk masuk ke akademi Phoenix."

Alis Baekhyun naik dengan skeptis, ia nyaris tertawa sinis mendengar kalimat terakhir Kris, "tergoda untuk membunuh maksudmu?"

Namun Kris menanggapinya dengan senyum serta gelengan kecil, masih enggan menatap Baekhyun. "Chanyeol menjanjikan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Phoenix menjanjikan dunia dalam genggamanku. Kau tahu salah satu godaan terbesar bagi pria; kekuasaan, takhta. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan perumpamaan itu, yang benar menurut pengalamanku adalah pria lemah terhadap harta, takhta, kekuatan, dan jangan lupakan _carrier_ seksi."

Dunia sudah gila. Bahkan Kris lebih gila. Baekhyun sampai mengusap wajahnya gusar. Mana ada yang seperti itu, _carrier seksi katanya?_ Itu hanya bagi sebagian orang yang sama seperti mereka; penyuka sesama.

"Tapi, Baek.. apa rencanamu setelah masuk kedalam istana? Kau pasti tahu bahwa kaisar tiran itu pasti tak akan membiarkan namanya tercoreng hanya karena membiarkanmu lolos dari jerat takhta untuk kedua kalinya." Kali ini Kris menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ada gejolak yang penuh gelora persaingan di mata Kris, pria itu sudah tak sabar untuk menghadapi perebutan takhta yang sebenarnya di istana kekaisaran. Ia bahkan tak percaya bahwa ia bisa tinggal disana meski untuk sementara dengan kedok pengawal pribadi Baekhyun yang diberikan pihak Chanyeol.

Yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah peperangan politik yang sebenarnya, dan ia pikir itu akan sangat menarik untuk di simak. Ia ingin melihat seberapa cerdas Baekhyun dalam menghadapi krisis dalam urusan keluarganya. Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan lagi taringnya seperti saat lelaki kecil itu terlibat dalam pembantaian kelompok Zhou Feng Le dulu.

Baekhyun itu seperti serigala berbulu domba, terlihat jinak namun memiliki sisi iblis yang tak terduga. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun cocok bersanding dengan raja iblis Park Chanyeol terlepas dari kecocokan finansial mereka.

"Aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran tentang masa laluku. Kai benar, jika aku kehilangan ingatan dan itu sangat berharga, seharusnya orang-orang di istana berusaha untuk membantuku kembali mengingatnya, tapi mereka tak melakukannya dan membiarkan aku menderita dengan ingatan baru. Ada yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini. Urusan pewaris, mungkin kaisar akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyingkirkanku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku punya kau sebagai tangan kananku, Kris. Kau warga asing yang tak terlibat hubungan apapun dengan kaisar, dalam kata lain kau dilindungi undang-undang warga negara asing. Aku bisa memanfaatkan posisimu sebagai tameng dari kaisar karena dia tak akan bisa menyentuhmu dengan status WNA. Kau tak keberatan ku jadikan tameng, bukan?" Baekhyun begitu serius, dan itu membuat Kris tertarik akan setiap kernyitan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. Baekhyun benar-benar menguarkan karisma seorang bangsawan sejati disaat ia bertindak dan berpikir secara politik.

Pemikiran Baekhyun begitu kritis, dan ia seorang pembicara yang handal. Pantas jika dulu di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda, ia dapat berbicara dengan tegas tanpa hambatan; karena Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa dan diajarkan untuk bersikap selayaknya seorang pewaris takhta. Baekhyun adalah orang yang berbahaya jika dipikirkan lebih lanjut, namun orang-orang tak menyadarinya karena wajah lembutnya yang ramah. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang apabila diusik akan langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya. Egonya yang tinggi juga menjadi nilai tambahnya sebagai seorang pangeran.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, pangeran Baekhyun. Aku senang terlibat langsung dalam masalah politik negara." Kris meletakkan gelas _wine_ nya diatas meja yang berada diantara mereka hingga suara pelan peraduan dari gelas kaca serta meja kayu itu terdengar sebagai pelengkap dalam percakapan mereka. Seringai tajam tersungging di wajah tampannya seolah ia benar-benar menantikan saat-saat _menyenangkan_ ketika Baekhyun beraksi ditengah hiruk-pikuk politik kejam di istana kekaisaran. Itu akan jadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Percayalah, Kris. Tak akan ada satupun hal yang terasa menyenangkan saat kau tinggal di istana itu." Suara Baekhyun terdengar tegas, namun yang Kris dengar justru nada menyakitkan yang menyayat hati seolah dari nada bicara itu saja ia bisa mengetahui betapa sulitnya waktu yang Baekhyun lalui selama di istana.

Masa kecil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata tidak jauh berbeda, dipenuhi dengan kekejaman para orang dewasa yang egois dan lingkungan kejam yang memaksa mereka untuk bertahan ditengah kuatnya badai cobaan hidup yang menerpa.

Semua orang mungkin berpikir bahwa hidup di istana sebagai seorang pangeran akan terasa menyenangkan dengan puluhan dayang dan pengawal yang selalu membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi, belum lagi kehidupan mewah yang gemerlap serta pemujaan dari orang-orang yang disebut rakyat. Tapi dibalik itu semua, kehidupan di istana ternyata sangatlah kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Teman bisa menjadi lawan dan lawan mungkin saja sebenarnya seorang kawan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Baek. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang bermuka dua yang berkedok sebagai pihak kita sejak aku kanak-kanak. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar kawan dan mana yang hanya berpura-pura. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Setidaknya Baekhyun tenang setelah mendengarnya. Dan juga, pastinya bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol menunjuk Kris secara langsung untuk menjadi ajudan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, mari kita bekerja sama, tuan Wu."

 **e)(o**

" _Tenno heika, Kotaishi_ Bekkyon _shinno_ _denka_ telah tiba di balai putra mahkota 30 menit yang lalu, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kemari untuk memberikan salam kepada Anda."

Nakaito diam tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat, mata liciknya menatap lurus kedepan dengan helaan nafas panas yang keluar dari hidungnya. Lantas saat ia menyadari sesuatu, ia bertanya, "mereka?"

"Bekkyon _denka_ membawa seorang pengawal pribadi dari pihak Park, seorang warga negara Korea yang merupakan peranakan China-Canada, Wu Yifan dengan nama baptis Kris Wu."

"Lanjutkan tentang Wu itu."

"Menurut sistem, Wu Yifan adalah seorang pengawal dari Park Chanyeol, tidak ada yang lebih, _tenno heika_."

Nakaito tak yakin dengan itu, tak mungkin Baekhyun hanya membawa seorang pengawal biasa yang posisinya sama dengan pengawal istana. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik informasi itu. Selama 7 tahun ini ia telah mempelajari bahwa Phoenix lebih licik dan berbahaya dari yang ia duga sebelumnya. Bahkan berbisnis dengan Phoenix untuk melenyapkan Baekhyun pun merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya dalam mengambil langkah. Kini Phoenix adalah musuhnya, seharusnya ia tahu sejak awal bahwa berbisnis dengan organisasi hitam macam itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Jika dihitung, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sama sebanyak 2x. Ia pikir Phoenix bisa dipercaya, nyatanya mafia ini dan mafia itu sama-sama bajingan tengik yang menipunya.

"Maaf, _tenno heika._ Mereka telah sampai." Pria itu undur diri dengan tubuh membungkuk sempurna, bersamaan dengan pintu ganda ruang takhta yang terbuka lebar. Baekhyun masuk bersama Kris juga beberapa dayang istana yang setia mengikutinya, seolah ada sinar yang menyilaukan mata, Nakaito turut menyipitkan matanya dan kembali normal setelah pintu tertutup lagi.

"Baekhyun dari Park memberi salam pada kaisar. Panjang umur, kaisar."

"Kris dari Wu memberi salam pada kaisar. Panjang umur, kaisar."

Mereka berdua membungkuk sopan. Setelah Nakaito berdeham, mereka kembali berdiri tegak. Wajah Baekhyun begitu dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi, jelas terlihat bahwa ia begitu terpaksa memberikan salam pada kaisar.

Dan Nakaito rasanya ingin mendengus keras-keras saat Baekhyun tak memberi salam atas nama putra mahkota, melainkan sebagai bagian dari Park. _Angkuh sekali._

"Untuk mengobrol lebih santai, sebaiknya kita ke ruang teh." Namun ia tetap harus tersenyum, setidaknya dihadapan orang-orang. Ia harus terlihat seperti kaisar yang baik dan begitu terbuka atas kembalinya Baekhyun.

Nakaito berdiri dari singgasananya, berjalan dengan langkah-langkah angkuh menuju ruang teh di sebelah timur.

"Silahkan duduk, putra mahkota."

Mata Baekhyun beralih dengan cepat pada Kris tanpa menghiraukan Nakaito. Persetan dengan tua bangka itu.

"Mari duduk, Kris." Padahal Baekhyun jelas tahu bahwa Nakaito tak mempersilahkan Kris yang berstatus sebagai 'pengawal' itu untuk duduk. "Anda tak keberatan, bukan? Kris sudah seperti keluarga bagi saya." Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali membuat jengkel paman sialannya itu.

"Tentu, keponakanku. Tak masalah. Dan lagi, tak usah terlalu formal. Aku tetap pamanmu."

Nakaito tersenyum tipis, namun Baekhyun dapat melihat seringai iblis di baliknya. Oh, pamannya itu tengah menantangnya atau bagaimana? Tak tahukah bahwa ia telah belajar banyak tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi 'iblis' dari kubu Park?

"Ya.. bagaimanapun Kris benar-benar seperti **keluarga**. Semua dari Park benar-benar **keluarga** baru yang menyenangkan." Lantas dengan sengaja ia menekankan kata 'keluarga' yang ia ucapkan.

Selain itu, kakinya juga saling bersilang angkuh, sama halnya seperti yang Kris lakukan. Tak peduli jika Nakaito memiliki perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya. Persetan. Mereka adalah tim sukses dalam proyek _membuat kaisar naik darah._

"Kudengar kau memiliki 2 orang putra kembar." Kaisar licik itu bernafas dengan ringan seraya menuangkan teh pada cangkir Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Sepertinya kau begitu memperhatikanku, Yang Mulia. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, dengan nada bicara mendayu yang seolah mengejek Nakaito dengan telak. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh tangan cangkir teh, hendak mengambil cangkir tersebut untuk menikmati teh yang di suguhkan sebelum Kris menahan tangannya hingga menimbulkan kerutan samar di dahinya.

"Kenapa anda tidak ikut menikmati tehnya, Yang Mulia?" Kris bertanya tanpa nada manis apapun. Mimik wajahnya datar dengan tatapan sedingin es, begitu tajam dan menusuk hingga ke ulu hati Nakaito.

Pria tua itu sepertinya pemain opera yang handal, jadi dia tersenyum atas pertanyaan Kris, "bukan hal yang cukup baik bagi warga sipil sepertimu menanyakan alasanku, nak."

Dan Nakaito tengah mengejeknya. _Tua bangka sialan,_ Kris bahkan memiliki keluarga yang bergelar _duke_ di Kerajaan Inggris. Punya hak apa tua bangka itu merendahkannya dengan senyum idiot itu.

"Apakah anda lupa bahwa saya mengatakan jika seluruh anggota dari Park adalah keluargaku?" Baekhyun melepas cangkirnya, begitupun dengan Kris yang kembali menurunkan tingkat kesiagaannya.

"Ah.. apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" Nakaito tertawa, seolah yang tadi dia katakan hanyalah lelucon ringan di bulan April.

"Terlepas dari itu, biarkan aku menguji teh ini untukmu, pangeran Baekhyun."

Rahang Nakaito mengeras, tatapan tajamnya ia labuhkan untuk pria Wu yang jelas-jelas menghinanya.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa pelayan istana tidak bisa dipercaya, anak muda?" Nakaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan skeptis, saat tatapannya dan Kris bertemu, saat itu pula seolah tercipta percikan api permusuhan diantara mereka.

Nakaito yang angkuh melawan Kris Wu si otak dewa.

Julukan Kris yang baru Baekhyun ketahui tak lama ini merupakan realisasi dari kecerdasannya. Yang orang-orang ketahui adalah bahwa yang tercerdas di Phoenix selain Leone adalah Luhan, tapi sebenarnya Kris jauh melampaui Luhan. Itulah kenapa dia menjadi kepala divisi IT, kemampuannya bukan hanya isapan jempol semata.

Dan sepertinya perang ini tak akan hanya jadi miliknya dan Nakaito saja, akan terjadi perseteruan besar antara 2 kubu; kubu Nakaito dan kubu mafia Phoenix.

"Mungkin saja, yang kulihat di film-film adalah bahwa kehidupan di istana macam ini selalu penuh dengan pergolakan politik dan perebutan kekuasaan. Keluarga bisa menjadi musuh dalam sekejap. Tapi itu hanya intuisiku saja. Tolong jangan di masukkan kedalam hati, Yang Mulia. Daya khayalku memang tinggi." Senyum Kris mengembang seperti psikopat gila. Dengan sengaja dia mengompori emosi Nakaito agar semakin menggebu-gebu karena sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresi menahan emosi yang ditunjukkan Nakaito. Kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan menarik-ulur emosi seorang kaisar.

"Izinkan aku untuk mencicipinya terlebih dahulu, pangeran Baekhyun."

"Kuberi kau izin itu, Kris."

Kris lantas mengambil cangkir tehnya, mulai menempelkan bibir cangkir itu ke bibirnya dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus Nakaito seolah berkata; _kau yang akan pertama kali kuhantui jika aku mati karena ini._

Namun, sebelum setetes pun teh yang masuk ke tenggorokannya, ia telah mengembalikan teh yang ada di rongga mulutnya kembali kedalam cangkir meskipun itu menjijikan, menjauhkan cangkir itu bersamaan dengan jempol yang mengusap bibirnya seolah menghilangkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Arsenik" Kris bergumam dengan alis menukik tajam.

Dan Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan detak jantungnya akibat rasa terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa paman brengseknya sangat berambisi untuk melenyapkannya, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan begitu terang-terangan di hari pertamanya di istana dengan meracuni tak hanya dirinyaㅡ tapi juga Kris, menggunakan arsenik. Situasi macam apa ini?

"Apa? Tidak mungkin." Namun Nakaito tentunya tak akan menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja kalah satu langkah dari mereka. Ia mencoba membantah, tapi tentu saja Kris bukan orang tolol yang tak bisa mempertahankan argumennya.

"Kenapa anda mengatakan itu tidak mungkin ditengah suasana ini? Pastinya banyak yang tak suka pangeran Baekhyun kembali, bukan hal yang tabu jika ada yang berusaha membuat kami kehilangan nyawa di hari pertama kami disini." Kris mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Nakaito, hasratnya begitu menggebu untuk menghabisi pria brengsek itu hanya dengan pukulan tangannya. Namun ia harus bersabar, karena permainan baru saja dimulai, "aku tak akan jadi pengawal kepercayaan Park jika kemampuanku mendeteksi adanya bahaya hanyalah omong kosong. Sepak terjangku untuk melindungi tuanku sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Mengenali lebih dari 200 miligram racun arsenik didalam teh bagiku semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sepertinya orang yang menaruh arsenik kedalam teh benar-benar ingin kami mati dengan sangat-sangat cepat karena pada kenyataannya hanya butuh 200 miligram saja untuk membunuh seseorang dengan arsenik."

"Oh, kau sepertinya sangat dapat di andalkan, tuan Wu. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir mempercayakan keselamatan Bekkyon- _kun_ padamu."

 _Dasar tua bangka kurang ajar,_ Kris nyaris menggebrak meja. Kesal sekali rasanya mendengar semua omong kosong dan sandiwara bodoh yang pria tua itu lakukan. Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang tak mengetahui bahwa jelas pria itulah yang menaruh racun arsenik didalam teh mereka. Pantas Nakaito menolak untuk minum teh bersama.

"Aku akan menemukan siapa pelakunya. Pengawal!" Nakaito menepuk tangannya sebanyak dua kali hingga seorang pengawal datang padanya dengan gesit seperti seekor anjing.

"Ya, _tenno_?"

"Cari tahu siapa yang menyiapkan teh ini dan bawa teh beracun ini pergi."

"Baik, _tenno_."

Baekhyun mendesah kecil, sekarang orang tak bersalah akan jadi kambing hitam kaisar. _Bajingan gila itu._ Jelas yang menaruh arsenik itu pasti dirinya, tapi pria itu pasti akan melimpahkan kesalahannya pada orang tak berdosa. Hukuman yang dijatuhkan pasti berat dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap anggota keluarga kaisar.

Pengawal itu lantas membawa pergi teko teh serta 2 cangkir disana dengan menggunakan nampan hingga meninggalkan sebuah kekosongan di atas meja.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, aku pasti akan menemukan pelakunya."

"Saya harap anda benar-benar menemukan 'pelakunya'. Dan tidak menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah."

Baekhyun berucap sinis. Persetan dengan tata krama. Tidak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan lagi. Semuanya sudah terlihat dengan jelas.

 _The game has began._

 **e)(o**

Suara debaman pintu yang cukup keras terdengar saat Kris masuk kedalam balai putra mahkota tempat Baekhyun berada dengan langkah-langkah cepat nan menghentak. Langkahnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol jika mengingat langkah Chanyeol begitu senyap dan tenang, tak peduli dalam keadaan apapun.

Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa dengan tenang lantas memutar kepalanya ke arah Kris, menutup buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya dan menyimpan itu kembali pada rak buku di sebelahnya.

Kris berdiri disana, didekat jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis dengan tubuh yang membelakanginya. Dari aura hitam yang dibawanya, Baekhyun sepertinya dapat menebak bahwa pria itu tengah kesal dan diliputi roh jahat. Kedua tangan kekarnya berada didalam saku celana bahan yang ia gunakan dengan lengan kemeja biru tua yang terlipat hingga sikut, menampilkan dengan jelas bentuk tangannya yang kokoh serta jam tangan berwarna gold yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa hukuman yang kudapat jika memukul kaisar?" Tubuh tingginya berbalik dengan cepat hingga air muka kesalnya dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh indra Baekhyun. Lantas lelaki 26 itu tertawa seringan bulu, menertawakan Kris dan aura hitam yang dibawanya.

Punggungnya yang bersandar pada punggung sofa bergetar samar dengan punggung tangan yang berusaha menutupi tawa manisnya.

"Kurasa hukuman potong lengan cocok untukmu, Kris." Gurauannya keluar begitu saja seperti debu yang beterbangan ditiup angin. Rintik hujan diluar sana bahkan tak dapat mengganggunya. Aroma kopi Baekhyun yang mulai kehilangan kepulan asapnya masih menemani atmosfer disana hingga kafein yang khas tercium di indra penciuman keduanya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kupukul dia sampai mati sejak dulu. 4 jempol untukmu yang bertahan selama ini, Baek." Kris meraung kesal, kepalan tangannya beberapa kali menabrak telapak tangannya yang lain hingga menimbulkan suara peraduan kulit yang terdengar jelas. Hidungnya kembang kempis dengan mata memicing penuh kekesalan.

"Cukup 2 jempol saja, Kris. Aku tak mau jempol kakimu." Lelaki itu masih tertawa, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kris tengah mengeluh di hari pertamanya. Dan Kris nyaris _memukul_ Baekhyun diatas rasa humornya yang ringan itu.

Setelah insiden percobaan pembunuhan lewat teh tadi siang, dia dan kaisar melanjutkan obrolan dengan tajuk peresmian dirinya sebagai putra mahkota karena sejak awal dia tak pernah mengikuti upacara penobatannya.

Itu jadi masalah sekarang, Baekhyun pikir ia dapat menolak dengan mudah, tapi ternyata masalahnya cukup rumit. Masalah pemerintahan memang tak dapat disepelekan begitu saja hingga sepertinya butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tak tertarik untuk menjadi kaisar selanjutnya. Lagipula itu artinya dia harus menikah dengan perempuan pilihan Nakaito atau Perdana Menteri yang akan menjadi permaisurinya. _Jangan konyol, itu tak akan pernah terjadi._

"Aku akan menelepon Chanyeol." Kris mengayunkan ponselnya, menempelkan benda pipih itu di telinga untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Bos." Nafasnya mulai kembali teratur seolah emosinya telah menghilang.

"Sepertinya ancaman kaisar tiran itu dimulai sejak hari pertama. Menyebalkan sekali sampai aku tak tahan untuk menggorok lehernya." Dia kembali menggebu-gebu dalam kekesalan. Sepanjang riwayat hidupnya, dia bersumpah bahwa Nakaito begitu menjengkelkan dan memuakkan, serta masih banyak lagi 'dan-dan' yang lainnya seolah semua kata umpatan tak dapat mengekspresikan seberapa kesalnya ia pada kaisar.

"Ah, ya. Dia ada disini. Aku akan berikan padanya." Mata Kris beralih pada Baekhyun dengan tungkai yang berjalan menghampirinya, lantas memberikan ponselnya seraya berucap tanpa suara; _"Chanyeol ingin bicara denganmu."_

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan baik, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merindukan dominannya tersebut, padahal baru beberapa jam berlalu sejak ia berangkat dari Korea.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" Itu yang pertama kali ia tanyakan. Terlepas dari ia yang merindukan pria itu, anak-anak tetaplah yang terpenting.

 _"Mereka masih sedikit merajuk karena kepergianmu."_ Suara Chanyeol begitu tenang seperti air di laut mati. Namun Baekhyun tak mempercayai 'sedikit' yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. Tetapi, bukan kah ia harus mempercayakan anak-anak pada Chanyeol, karena bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah ayah mereka dan pasti dapat mengatasinya dengan baik.

Chanyeol dapat mengurus ribuan 'anak' nya dengan baik selama ini, jadi mengurus 2 orang anak 8 tahun sepertinya tak akan cukup untuk membuatnya kesulitan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol."

Disana, Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. Suasana di seberang telepon begitu sunyi dan tenang hingga Baekhyun menebak mungkin Chanyeol berada di ruang belajarnya. Dari yang ia perhatikan selama ini, pria itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendirian disana untuk mengurus hal-hal yang tak ia tahu dibanding berkumpul bersama rekan-rekannya. Meski begitu, jalinan pertemanan diantara 11 pria dewasa itu begitu kuat dan penuh kesetiaan sampai ia berpikir mustahil salah satu dari 10 rekan terdekat Chanyeol tega mengkhianati Phoenix.

 _"Simpan rindumu itu, baby wolf. Kau harus fokus untuk memecah masalah disana."_

"Jadi kau tidak merindukanku ya?"

 _"Siapa yang mengatakan begitu, hm?"_ Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar seperti mengoloknya. Jika saja Chanyeol berada di hadapannya saat ini, pria itu pastilah akan memasang ekspresi menggoda dengan seringai mesumnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Dasar pria kepala 3 menyebalkan."

 _"Aku mendengarnya, baby."_

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sekarang dia jadi kesal sendiri, rasanya seperti ingin membanting ponsel di genggamannya jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa ini adalah milik Kris.

 _"Tetaplah baik-baik saja atau aku akan menjatuhkan bom di atas kepala pamanmu itu."_

"Meski kau lakukan itu saat ini juga aku tak keberatan, sungguh. Sayang bukan saat yang tepat. Dan.. tolong jaga anak-anak."

Helaan nafas beratnya terdengar begitu lelah. Wajahnya tampak murung dengan alis menukik samar, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Rasanya masalah hidupnya tak pernah menemui akhir. Selalu ada masalah baru dikala masalah lain baru saja selesai. Disaat ia baru saja bernafas dengan lega, konflik yang baru selalu muncul begitu saja seolah Tuhan enggan melihatnya beristirahat.

Di beberapa momen, rasanya ia ingin sekali menyalahkan penulis takdirnya. Tapi tak pantas terus mengeluh. Peribahasa mengatakan bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.

"Akan kututup sekarang."

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun saat Baekhyun menutup panggilan mereka begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat keras dengan bibir terkatup rapat, tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, violetnya bahkan terlihat gelap.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana bahan hitam yang membalut sepasang kaki jenjangnya kala suara ketukan sepatu yang tenang terdengar memenuhi lorong berhias cahaya remang yang ia lewati.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya tanpa basa-basi hingga cahaya lampu yang lebih terang masuk ke retinanya.

Langkahnya belum berhenti dan terus berlanjut hingga ia sampai di satu ruangan yang paling sering ia kunjungi, ruang tempat pertemuan dengan beberapa kepala divisi dan orang kepercayaannya, ruangan yang sama yang sering dipakai untuk mendiskusikan masalah Phoenix.

Lantas saat pintu besi itu terbuka dengan derit engsel yang khas, semua orang didalam ruangan berdiri dengan tubuh membungkuk serta kepala menunduk seolah jika mata mereka bertemu dengan milik Phoenix maka mata mereka akan dicongkel keluar detik itu juga.

Mereka mempertahankan posisi itu sampai Phoenix duduk di tempatnya dengan angkuh dan mereka semua kembali kedalam posisi awal; duduk di kursi masing-masing, siap untuk memulai diskusi. Disana hanya ada Luhan yang menggantikan Kris sebagai perwakilan divisi 2, Kai yang memegang divisi 5, Suho kepala divisi 1, Vernon kepala divisi 8, serta Sehun yang ditunjuk secara khusus oleh Jongdae untuk mewakilinya karena pria yang menjadi kepala divisi 3 tersebut selalu enggan menghadiri rapat untuk misi khusus dengan alasan sibuk melalukan modifikasi pada senjata api.

"Aku telah mendapatkan informasi tentang beberapa orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Kozan- _san_ serta Kirin di masa lalu." Luhan memulai tanpa basa-basi, menyalakan infokus di seberang Chanyeol hingga menampilkan profil seorang pria kisaran usia kepala 5 dengan mata tajamnya yang dapat menjelaskan banyak hal serta bekas luka sayatan yang memotong alis kanannya.

"Kobayashi Sasaki dengan nama operasi Edward K. diketahui merupakan wakil Kozan dari Kirin pada masanya. Peranakan Jepang-Philipina. Dia sekarang sering terlihat di bar bawah tanah _blok A wilayah putih_. Menurut beberapa saksi mata, dia dijuluki _God of Gambling_ di bar itu."

 _Wilayah putih_ , wilayah yang tidak memiliki pengatas namaan dari pihak manapun, baik gangster lokal atau gangster internasional setingkat Phoenix.

Selanjutnya, Luhan menggeser layar hingga menampilkan potret seorang pria lain yang terlihat lebih muda dari Kobayashi Sasaki.

"Ishikawa Haruga, juru tembak dari Kirin. Posisinya kira-kira bisa disetarakan dengan penembak jitu kita; Zitao. Dia memiliki kasino di wilayah yakuza dibawah kepemimpinan Oota Hahamaru yang ternyata adalah keponakannya."

Lagi, Luhan menggeser lagi potret pada infokus sehingga potret seorang pria usia kepala 6 dengan cerutu di bibirnya terpampang jelas.

"Sanu Takayama, pemilik hotel prostitusi ilegal di pinggiran distrik Yokohama. Belakangan ini kudengar bisnisnya diambang kehancuran karena terlilit hutang ke bank sebesar 2 triliun. Selain itu polisi mulai mengumpulkan barang bukti kejahatannya hingga ia terancam hukuman penjara selama 15 tahun. Nama hotelnya adalah Blind Whiskey."

Lalu tiba di potret terakhir saat Luhan diam sejenak, memberikan kesempatan pada siapapun di ruangan itu untuk bertanya atau apapun itu. Tapi hingga detik ke-5, tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, sunyi senyap seolah isi dari ruangan ini adalah sekumpulan makhluk yang tak butuh oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Dia adalah orang terakhir yang dapat ku identifikasi keterkaitannya dengan Kirin serta Hayashi Kozan. Ishikawa Yoka adalah nama lahirnya, tapi di tahun 2003 silamㅡ bertepatan dengan tahun dimana Kirin berhenti beroperasi, pria ini mengubah namanya menjadi Maeda Hoshi. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya kecuali fakta bahwa dia adalah pemilik restoran kecil di pinggiran Fukuoka." Luhan menyelesaikan presentasinya diakhiri dengan matinya layar infokus.

"Masing-masing dari kalian telah memegang satu berkas, kecuali Luhan. Disana ada rincian yang lebih lengkap. Satu orang menemui satu target di tempat mereka masing-masing. Dan Luhan akan menjadi operator kalian semua." Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, mengambil koper besar diatas meja di sudut ruangan untuk kemudian membukanya di hadapan semua orang.

Itu hanya koper berisi 4 senjata api dengan jenis yang sama; Beretta buatan pabrik di Italia, serta seperangkat alat komunikasi dan teknologi canggih Phoenix yang juga berjumlah 4.

"Beretta 92 dengan peluru 9 × 19 mm Parabellum, " Chanyeol membagikan satu-persatu pistol yang telah di lengkapi peredam beserta alat komunikasi yang akan mereka pergunakan untuk beroperasi, "dengan full amunisi. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku dengan kepulangan kalian."

Ucapan itu hanyalah sebuah ucapan sederhana yang disertai ekspresi dingin saat mengucapkannya. Tapi entah kenapa suasana jadi begitu mencekam setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Perkataan itu berarti bahwa jika mereka tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun dari target masing-masing, maka mereka harus bersiap untuk mendapatkan hukuman yang mengerikan dari Phoenix.

"Baik, father." Mereka serempak berdiri, mengambil peralatan serta berkas masing-masing dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol, membiarkan atasan tertinggi mereka meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut meninggalkan ruangan tanpa keributan.

 _Tonight is showtime._

 **e)(o**

"Meskipun menyeramkan tinggal di istana sejak usia muda, tapi kurasa kau begitu diberkati, Baekhyun. Kau punya banyak pengawal, banyak pelayan, makanan enak, mahkota berkilau, dan yang paling penting; ketenaran dan kekuasaan sebagai seorang pangeran dari lahir."

Baekhyun tak menduga bahwa Kris yang terlihat dingin nyatanya bisa banyak bicara. Pria itu terus mengocehkan ini dan itu seolah ia adalah rakyat jelata yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam istana. Padahal jika dilihat dari latar belakangnya, dia juga bukan pria dari keluarga yang dapat diremehkan. Tapi dia bicara seolah hidupnya begitu sengsara selama ini.

Suasana malam yang sunyi tenang serta suara ketukan sepatu mereka berdua yang berirama teratur bahkan tak bisa Baekhyun dengarkan jika Kris terus mengoceh. Seakan tak cukup melakukan polusi suara terhadapnya, pria tinggi itu juga menekan-nekan punggungnya dengan ujung telunjuk saat ia hanya diam tak menyahut. _Keparat sinting._

"Hah.. kadang hidup memang tak adil. Banyak orang yang begitu beruntung sepertiㅡ"

"Ssst!"

Ucapan Kris terhenti begitu saja saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat menuju belokan lain di sisi kiri mereka untuk bersembunyi.

"Kenapa kita bersembunyi?" Lantas pria tinggi itu berbisik dalam kegelapan. Momen ini mengingatkannya saat bersembunyi dibalik pilar bersama Chanyeol ketika mereka menyerang markas Wang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ikuti aku dan tutup mulut cerewetmu itu, tuan Wu." Amber Baekhyun mendelik pada Kris di kegelapan, kemudian berjalan dengan mengendap keluar dari persembunyian mereka demi mengikuti seseorang yang tadi Baekhyun lihat hingga menyebabkan mereka bersembunyi.

"Dia baru saja membentakku? Aku? Kepala divisi 2 yang jenius? Terberkatilah kau kekasih Phoenix." Dan ia hanya bisa bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun itu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda; terkadang begitu lembut dan penuh senyum; terkadang juga sangat otoriter dan tegas. Mungkin karena ini adalah habitat aslinya, lelaki itu jadi begitu pendiam dengan sorot mata dinginnya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan ujung kaki nyaris berjinjit, mengendap-endap di dinding seperti seorang pencuri, berbelok ke arah kiri hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu ganda usang dengan ukiran cantik.

"Untukㅡ"

"Ssst.. diam dan dengarkan." Lagi, Baekhyun mendelik pada Kris seolah ingin membunuhnya. Lantas dia menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu dengan hati-hati, berharap gelombang suara akan merambat disana hingga sampai ke telinganya.

 _"Gugurkan saja."_ Samar-samar, suara itu menyapa telinganya, suara milik kaisar yang mau tidak mau harus ia akui sebagai pamannya. Lalu disusul dengan suara lain yang terdengar lembut dan rapuh; suara kakak sepupunya, Naiji.

 _"Apa yang otou-sama katakan?"_

 _"Gugurkan kandunganmu itu! Tak ada gunanya jika dia perempuan."_ Suara tegas yang sedikit serak itu membuat Baekhyun yang menguping dibalik pintu merasa terhenyak luar biasa. Hatinya mencelos sedemikian rupa, rasanya sangat sakit seolah satu pukulan baru saja menghantam dadanya dengan keras.

 _Hal gila macam apa ini?_

 _"Apa otou-sama sudah kehilangan akal sehat?"_

 _"Omong kosong, Naiji! Gugurkan kandungan itu lalu lahirkan seorang pangeran untukku! Kita bisa membuat seolah keguguran yang kau alami karena kecelakaan atau apapun itu. Aku tidak peduli!"_

 _"Otou-sama! Yang ada didalam perutku ini adalah cucumu! Kenapa kau begitu tega mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu?"_ Suara Naiji meninggi, bersamaan dengan isakan pertamanya yang Baekhyun dengar sejak perdebatan mereka.

 _"Aku butuh pewaris! Kita membutuhkanya, Naiji! Kau lihat sekarang! Perdana menteri sialan itu membawa kembali anak sial itu kesini! Kehadirannya akan menjadi awal mula kehancuran kita! Jika perdana menteri memilihkan wanita bangsawan untuk dinikahinya, maka habislah kita. Untuk itu kau harus mengandung seorang pangeran secepatnya sebelum Kisame membuat pernikahan politik untuk anak sial itu!"_

Keterlaluan. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kisame ada di pihaknya, pria itu pasti akan berusaha membuatnya bertahan sebagai pewaris dan menghasilkan keturunan, dengan wanita. Ia memang tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi tindakan kaisar juga tidak bisa dibenarkan. Kini ia tahu alasan dibalik tindakan kaisar yang mengeluarkan surat perintah untuk membawanya kembali ke istana; karena dorongan dari perdana menteri.

"Ayo, Kris!" Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Kris untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum kaisar keluar dan menangkap basah mereka berdua.

"Hey, Baek.. wajahmu pucat." Pria satu anak itu menyenggol tubuh Baekhyun dengan sikutnya. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih berjalan tenang tanpa terpancing oleh Kris. Sesekali ia akan terlihat menghela nafas dengan kening yang berkerut serta sudut bibir yang masuk ke wajahnya lebih dalam hingga menampilkan sebuah cekungan kecil di pipinya.

"Itu sudah keterlaluan 'kan, Kris?" Untuk beberapa saat ia tetap menatap lurus kedepan, tapi kemudian menoleh pada Kris dengan tatapan sayu yang menyiratkan begitu banyak beban dan tanggung jawab.

Kris lantas berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal di tenggorokannya, kemudian mengangguk sebelum berucap, "seseorang harus menghentikan kegilaannya."

"Naiji _onee-san_ pasti sangat tertekan karenanya." Baekhyun bergumam dengan bayangan hitam di sekitar wajahnya.

Masalah ini jadi semakin membesar, bukan hanya masalah mengenai bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri sebagai pewaris, tapi tentang bagaimana pula menghentikan keserakahan pamannya atas kursi takhta kaisar. Memang menguntungkan untuknya jika Naiji punya seorang putra, tapi nyatanya itu tak cukup membantu dirinya melepas diri dari istana. Karena tentunya harus ada penengah sebelum kaisar yang sekarang memberikan takhta nya pada anak Naiji jikapun itu memungkinkan. Kaisar tak bisa terus menjadi kaisar jika dia sampai mengalami penyakit lansia seperti pikun atau kurang pendengaran. Pada saatnya tiba, kaisar akan menyerahkan takhtanya pada penerus yang sudah cukup umur tentunya. Jika kelak Naiji punya seorang pangeran dan pangeran tersebut masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang kaisar, maka Baekhyun harus mengemban tanggung jawabnya sebagai kaisar sampai pangeran tersebut dewasa dan memenuhi persyaratan sebagai pewaris.

"Jika _onee-san_ melahirkan seorang pangeran di usia kaisar yang berkisar kepala 4, bukankah memungkinkan pangeran tersebut sudah tumbuh dewasa di usia kaisar yang nanti kepala 7?" Baekhyun menatap Kris serius dan Kris mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya.

"Jadi maksudmu.. kau juga menyetujui rencana kaisar untuk menggugurkanㅡ"

"Kau bodoh ya?" Pukulan keras mendarat di lengan Kris saat Baekhyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya dengan ekspresi jengkel yang luar biasa. "Tentu saja tidak. Kita hanya perlu menunggu putri yang sekarang terlahir, setelahnya _onee-san_ bisa mengandung lagi seorang pangeran."

"Serius, kau menyebut mengandung itu seperti semudah menyebutkan namamu sendiri. Apalagi mengandung anak laki-laki. Itu tak mudah, Baek. Memangnya kakak sepupumu itu mesin pembuat anak?"

 _Benar juga_ , ia terlalu menyepelekan urusan melahirkan anak laki-laki ini. _Memangnya siapa yang tahu bagaimana cara mengandung anak berjenis kelamin laki-laki?_

"Sebentar." Kris mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku depan celananya, menunduk untuk melihat layar ponselnya sebelum menggeser tanda hijau disana hingga panggilan terhubung. Itu Sehun omong-omong.

"Ada apa?" Air mukanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi serius, jauh lebih serius daripada ketika pria itu tengah bersama Baekhyun dan melontarkan berbagai perkataan konyol yang sama sekali tak menghibur.

"Apa? Kau sinting ya?"

"Ghh.. aku akan datang kesana."

Dan Kris menyimpan kembali ponselnya dengan air muka jengkel serta wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Ada yang salah, Kris?"

Pria peranakan itu tak langsung memberikan jawaban, dia memijat keningnya dengan sedikit menunduk bersama aura hitam yang tiba-tiba saja menguar dari tubuhnya. Karismanya sebagai kepala divisi mulai menguar dan membuat Baekhyun menggigil.

"Sehun terlibat balapan liar di _blok A wilayah putih_. Besok malam."

" _Blok A wilayah putih_?"

"Ah.. itu kode penamaan kami. Intinya, aku harus pergi sampai besok malam untuk memastikan anak bodoh itu tidak apa-apa. Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenal tempat ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang rumah Phoenix."

Kris terkekeh ringan, menepuk bahu Baekhyun beberapa kali dengan senyum lebarnya, "jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Ya. Aku akan membuat tagar _#savesehun_ nanti."

Lagi, Kris terkekeh dibuatnya sebelum memutar tungkainya ke arah berlawanan dan berlari untuk segera meninggalkan istana.

 _Sehun sialan._

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Hae hae hae.. gue balik lagi 😋😋

Sorry baru bisa up. Kemaren kemaren sibuk ngurusin buat daftar ulang. Anjay maba euy kiww 😂😂😂

Maaf disini chanbaek moment nya dikit banget.. entar deh di 2 chapter terakhir bakal keluar buanyakk. Tunggu aja yee..

Gue otw nulis chapter 31 alias chapter ending nya nih yorobun wkwk

Jan lupa review yaaa~~~

See ya guys 😙😙


	27. Chapter 27

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **27**

Pesawat jet dengan logo Phoenix pada bagian luar tubuh pesawat itu melakukan pendaratan di bandara milik pribadi di daerah pinggiran kota Tokyo. Jet yang hanya memuat beberapa orang itu sampai pukul 6 sore lebih 3 menit dengan perjalanan lancar dan terkendali.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lebih, mereka pergi ke _resort_ yang juga milik Chanyeol di tengah perkotaan dengan mobil jemputan hingga sampai disana 30 menit kemudian.

"Kemana kau bertugas, _brother_?" Vernon merangkul bahu Sehun yang berjalan memasuki _resort_ Phoenix. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bersemangat meski telah menempuh perjalanan cepat dari Seoul ke Tokyo.

"Kobayashi Sasaki. Blok A wilayah putih."

"Kau beruntung, _man_! Sudah di Tokyo, wilayah putih pula. Dan apa? Bar? Tukar saja denganku mau tidak?"

"Tidak mau." Sehun dengan wajah datarnya melepas rangkulan Vernon, berjalan lebih cepat dengan koper pakaiannya dan kemudian punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu di ujung lorong.

"Cepat sekali dia memutuskan." Bibirnya bergerak-gerak pelan kala ia menggerutu, mengutuk Sehun dan wajah datarnya yang keterlaluan menyebalkan hingga ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal yang membuncah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Sementara itu Sehun bergerak tanpa istirahat. Setelah melempar kopernya secara asal ke atas ranjang, ia melesat ke kamar mandi dan menghabiskan waktu seperempat jam untuk membasuh diri.

Ia ingin cepat beroperasi, dengan begitu urusannya akan cepat selesai dan cepat beristirahat pula.

Phoenix telah memfasilitasinya sebuah motor _sport_ putih untuknya beroperasi menuju bar. Setidaknya itu terlihat keren untuknya.

Sehun mengambil telepon seluler dan menekan angka 2 di _speed dial_ nya hingga nama Luhan tertera di layar ponselnya. Luhan adalah nomor 2 karena nomor 1 tentu saja prioritas mereka semua; _Godfather_ dari Phoenix, Leone Park.

 _"Ya, Sehun?"_

"Aku berangkat sekarang, Lu. Monitori aku."

 _"Laksanakan."_

Begitu saja. Karena setelahnya Luhan menutup sambungan tanpa basa-basi apapun. Tugas harus diutamakan, tentu saja.

Sehun mengikat tali sepatunya kurang dari 2 menit, mengambil kunci motor diatas nakas sebelum pergi dengan jaket putih yang ia kenakan.

Motor yang terparkir di garasi ternyata luar biasa gagah dengan warna putihnya yang berkilau cantik hingga Sehun menjilat bibirnya seperti seorang maniak.

Dia memakai helm yang berada di atas motor seraya memastikan helm itu tak membuat _headset_ kecil di telinganya lepas, memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya ke arah _on_ hingga suara deru motornya yang seperti auman predator ganas itu memenuhi seisi garasi.

" _C_ _o_ _me on, baby_." Ia bergumam dengan suara serak, mulai menarik gas dan keluar dari garasi untuk kemudian berpacu secepat angin di jalanan Tokyo bak pembalap kelas kakap.

Sehun dan motor putihnya melaju membelah jalanan ditengah angin malam yang bertiup menusuk pori-pori kulit. Ia berkendara seolah tak akan menemui hari esok, seolah ada bom waktu di tangki motornya, seolah gajinya akan dipotong sebesar 1 juta won setiap ia terlambat tiap 1 detiknya, dan masih banyak 'seolah' 'seolah' yang lain yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana gilanya dia berkendara hingga ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju belasan menit kemudian. Dia mungkin saja bisa terpilih menjadi _ghost rider_ jika dia berada di film tersebut.

Sehun memarkir motornya di belakang gedung, sengaja. Mematikan mesin dan membuka helm sebelum mencabut kunci motor dari lubang kunci.

Beberapa saat ia habiskan untuk menyugar rambutnya serta menatap keadaan sekitar. Beruntung ini adalah wilayah putih, wilayah yang bebas dari cekalan geng-geng berandal yang tak jelas tujuannya. Setidaknya misinya berada 1 level lebih mudah dari biasanya dengan tidak adanya gangster lokal yang menyebalkan.

Dia turun dari motor, memastikan senjatanya berada di tempat yang seharusnya untuk kemudian melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya yang kurus mengitari bangunan demi menemukan tangga menuju lantai bawah yang ia yakini sebagai tempat bar itu berada.

Ada 2 penjaga didepan pintu masuk dengan topeng mereka serta selebaran peringatan yang ditempel di daun pintu dengan bunyi; DILARANG MEMBAWA SENJATA.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam rasa kesal, tak punya pilihan lain selain memberikan Beretta 92 nya pada penjaga, setelahnya ia masuk dengan dengusan kesal yang jelas ia tujukan untuk penjaga yang menyita senjatanya.

Mata elangnya menatap ke seluruh penjuru bar, memutuskan untuk duduk didepan meja bar seraya memesan salah satu jenis rum; _castillo_.

"Orang baru, huh?" Si bartender dengan rambut pirang cepaknya bertanya seraya menuangkan _castillo_ ke dalam cangkir bening.

"Ya, aku bukan orang Jepang. Aku dari Korea Selatan." Beruntung bahwa Sehun menguasai bahasa Jepang. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika bartender pirang itu memberikan cangkir berisi _castillo_ padanya kemudian menggumamkan terimakasih dengan mata yang menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

Semuanya terlihat begitu normal, tak ada yang aneh karena tentu saja pria yang ia cari telah lama tidak beroperasi ssbagai mafioso sehingga pria itu pastinya bisa berbaur baik dengan orang lain.

"Maaf, _sir_. Tapi apakah anda tahu seseorang bernama Kobayashi Sasaki?" Sehun meletakkan kembali cangkirnya diatas meja bar untuk kemudian menatap si bartender pirang yang terlihat begitu terkejut ketika ia menyebut nama itu. _Apa aku salah bicara?_ Sehun jadi tidak merasa percaya diri sekarang. Apalagi saat beberapa orang di sekitarnya ikut menoleh padanya seolah sekecil apapun volume suaranya menyebut nama Kobayashi Sasaki maka mereka akan tetap mendengarnya.

Suasana jadi begitu muram dan mencekam hingga beberapa dari mereka mulai menodongkan senjata padanya.

"Hey! Bukankah didepan tertulis bahwa tidak boleh membawa senjata?" Kening Sehun berkerut, merasa tak terima atas ketidakadilan yang ia alami saat ini. Suasana disini begitu menyebalkan, untungnya dia tidak bodoh dengan hanya membawa satu senjata. Dia membawa pistol lain di balik ikat pinggangnya dan menodongkan itu ke arah orang-orang dengan waspada.

Ia terpojok, namun tak boleh gentar. Phoenix tak mengajarkannya untuk merasa panik atau gemetar dalam situasi apapun.

Seolah dia sudah melakukan keributan besar didalam bar, musik kencang yang memenuhi seisi ruangan pun ikut terhenti hingga kini suasana semakin buruk baginya. Lantas beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar suara ketukan sepatu yang dalam dan penuh kuasa, keadaan ini mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol yang selalu memiliki langkah-langkah mencekam untuk mengancam orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Dan saat kerumunan orang itu tersingkap demi memberikan jalan untuk seseorang, orang itu mulai terlihat. Seorang pria berkulit sedikit gelap dengan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan serta tindikan kasar di bibirnya.

Haruskah Sehun mengingatkan bahwa bar ini terletak di wilayah putih tanpa dominasi dari kelompok manapun?

"Beraninya kau menyebut nama itu, nak." Pria itu berjalan semakin dekat padanya dengan langkah-langkah santai yang seolah mempermainkannya. Jadi Sehun mendecih seraya membuang muka.

" _God of Gambling_ ; dengan nama operasi Edward K.; Kobayashi Sasaki, aku ingin menemuinya." Mata elang Sehun menatap tajam, bahkan saat sebuah pukulan melayang di pipinya, ia tetap tak bergeming, ia justru hanya tersenyum remeh dan meludah ke lantai dengan sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah. _Pukulan yang kuat._

Pria bertindik itu hendak memukulnya kembali sebelum suara lain yang lebih berat menginterupsinya, "hentikan itu Kato."

Kato, pria yang baru saja memukulnya itu lantas mendecih dan menyingkir dari hadapannya hingga ia kini bisa melihat seorang pria pertengahan usia kepala 4 berjalan menghampirinya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sehun masih mengatupkan mulutnya, menatap pria itu dari sudut yang begitu tajam, lalu mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Oh Sehun."

"Darimana kau punya gagasan bahwa kau bisa mencari Sasaki- _san_ disini?"

Tenggorokan Sehun gatal, rasanya ia ingin tertawa sambil meludah. Tapi ia harus bisa menahan taraf kesombongannya karena dia sedang berada dalam misi. Lagipula lebih cepat lebih baik.

" _Hacker_ kami bahkan dapat membobol arsip negara kurang dari 1 jam. Jadi bukan masalah besar untuk dapat mengetahui keberadaan mantan anggota Kirin."

Atmosfer semakin tegang, bahkan suara bisikan mulai terdengar dan pria yang berada di hadapannya terlihat lebih siaga daripada sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Jika dia bodoh, mungkin dia akan menjawab sekali lagi bahwa dia Oh Sehun. Tapi bukan, pria itu tak menanyakan namanya, pria itu menanyakan identitasnya.

Lantas ia meraih liontin perak dari kalung rantai yang menggantung di lehernya, memegang ujung dari plakat perak itu untuk menunjukkannya pada pria di hadapannya.

S'01-EE, itu adalah tulisan yang tertera di plakat tipis yang Sehun pegang. _Sniper zero one,_ _sniper_ nomor satu dalam kelompok. _Eagle Eye,_ nama operasi Oh Sehun si mata elang.

"Aku tak mengerti kau ini siapa dan orang macam apa. Tapi sepertinya kau bukan aparatur negara, jadi jika kau memiliki urusan dengan Sasaki- _san_ , kau harus menunjukkan bahwa dirimu pantas."

Sehun tak mengerti, kenapa semua orang mempersulit keadaan. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Kobayashi Sasaki. Tak lebih.

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, jadi ia menyimpan kembali pistolnya di balik pinggang.

"Apa yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa aku pantas?"

"Kato adalah pembalap motor terbaik disini. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Kato, kau bisa menemui Sasaki- _san_."

Dia bukan pembalap, dia hanya pengendara ugal-ugalan. Keahliannya adalah menembak, bukan memacu kendaraan bermotor demi mencapai garis _finish_ dengan menempati urutan pertama.

"Namaku Takoyashi Bato. Datanglah ke jalanan di belakang bar ini jam 9 besok malam jika kau menerima tawaran ini."

 _"Jangan bodoh, Sehun! Itu bunuh diri namanya!"_ Suara Luhan terdengar dari mikro _earphone_ yang dikenakannya. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain baginya. Lebih baik mengikuti balapan ilegal untuk mengalahkan Kato daripada merasakan rasanya terpenggal kepala oleh Phoenix.

"Aku pasti datang."

 _"Shit, Oh Sehun!"_

 **e)(o**

Semalam Kris pergi untuk menemui Sehun sampai malam nanti. Jadi saat ini ia sendirian di balai putra mahkota.

Perdana menteri juga sangat sibuk, jadi belum menemuinya sejak ia datang kesini. Ia juga mendengar desas-desus dari para pelayan bahwa Yuta sedang tidak berada di Jepang.

Rasanya sangat sepi tanpa ocehan Kris yang menyebalkan. Kini hanya ada dia, para pelayan dan pengawal. Lalu jangan lupakan pamannya yang menyebalkan.

Hari ini dia berencana untuk berkuda setelah menikmati kopi paginya. Cuacanya sangat bagus untuk berkuda, jadi dia pergi ke tempat pacuan kuda di bagian barat istana bersama mereka yang menjaganya.

"Ini pelari terbaik kami, Bekkyon- _sama_. Namanya Kuro."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum, merasa puas dengan kuda hitam yang disuguhkan untuk dinaikinya. Dulu juga ia punya kuda pelari di istana, berbulu coklat dan cantik namun juga besar nan kuat, Kaido namanya.

"Terimakasih. Saya akan menaikinya." Lantas ia meraih pelana di punggung kudanya, mulai menginjakkan satu kakinya di pijakan demi duduk di atas punggung Kuro.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menunggangi kuda, tapi itu tak membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara memacu kudanya. Jadi ia memegang tali pengekang, menghentaknya perlahan hingga Kuro mulai berjalan santai.

"Hati-hati, Bekkyon- _sama_!"

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun, hanya membiarkan kudanya terus berjalan di lapangan berkuda yang luas itu hingga ia mulai merasa bosan dan menekan pijakan kakinya pada tubuh Kuro agar Kuro berlari. Namun yang terjadi justru diluar dugaannya, Kuro meringkik keras seraya mengangkat kedua kaki depannya hingga ia nyaris terjatuh dan berteriak saat kuda hitam yang ditungganginya berlari keras menembus pepohonan diluar pacuan berkuda.

Ia mencoba menarik tali kekang kudanya tapi itu tak berhasil hingga beberapa detik kemudian Kuro berhenti berlari didepan pohon besar yang menghadang jalannya sehingga ia kembali mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas, menyebabkan Baekhyun jatuh ke tanah dengan bantingan keras.

Tubuhnya sakit, punggungnya terbentur keras ke tanah hingga ia rasa tulang punggungnya patah. Katakanlah ia berlebihan, tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan hingga sakitnya terasa sampai ke ulu hati. Helm berkudanya juga lepas sejauh 1 meter dan kepalanya pening luar biasa.

Penglihatannya buram, pendengarannya mulai terasa menghilang. Dan hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki para pengawal serta beberapa teriakan yang memanggilnya sebelum kesadarannya direnggut secara paksa, menyisakan kegelapan yang mencekam serta beberapa bayangan hitam yang mulai berkeliaran di penglihatannya bersamaan dengan pendengarannya yang mulai kembali terdengar samar-samar seolah ia ditarik ke dimensi lain demi melihat film John Carter diputar di layar batu.

Ia melihat bayangan buram seolah ia berada didalam mobil bersama suara tawa lembut seorang wanita serta beberapa lelucon dari pria dibalik kemudi. Semuanya berjalan seperti film yang diputar secara lambat dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dalam di telinganya seolah semua itu tak nyata. Untuk sesaat, hatinya terasa hangat dan ia merasa memiliki segalanya sebelum mobil yang ia tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalan demi menghindari sebuah truk besar didepan sana.

Dalam beberapa detik saja kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan hilang tak tersisa menjadi sebuah tangisan, jeritan dan darah.

 _"Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!"_ Lantas suara kecil itu terdengar menggema di kepalanya. Itu suaranya sendiri, suara Bekkyon kecil yang penuh dengan ketakutan.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri seolah tangan tak kasat mata tengah meremas jantungnya kuat-kuat saat melihat ayahnya yang terjepit _dashboard_ mobil dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah serta ibunya yang juga berlumuran darah dengan pecahan kaca mobil yang menancap di kepalanya.

Lalu ia mendengar suara gesekan sepatu dengan rumput yang semakin mendekat. Ia hendak berteriak untuk meminta tolong namun sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Itu tangan ibunya.

 _"Okaa-sama."_

 _"Lari.."_

Ia hanya tak mengerti, kenapa ibunya menyuruhnya untuk berlari? Lari dari apa? Tangisnya semakin kuat kala melihat ibunya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan dan sangat sulit untuk sekedar berbicara.

 _"Lari Kyo-yun.. lari.. sebelum mereka.. menangkapmu."_

Tangan hangat ibunya tak terasa lagi, wanita itu melepaskan genggaman mereka dan tersenyum sebelum matanya tertutup dengan deru nafas lelah yang tak terdengar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok pria menyeramkan diluar mobilnya yang menabrak dinding tebing di jurang. Pria itu tersenyum miring padanya, terdapat sebuah pistol di tangannya hingga ia gemetaran dengan tangis yang tak mau berhenti. Rasa sakit di kepalanya bahkan tak sebanding dengan atmosfer dingin yang ia rasakan.

Ia tak tahu siapa pria itu, tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa pria itu memiliki niat jahat padanya.

 _"Larilah selagi kau punya kesempatan, pangeran kecil."_ Suara berat itu menggema di kepalanya, seolah mengejek ketidakberdayaannya.

 _"Kozan-sama! Kita tak boleh membiarkannya lari."_

 _"Tak apa, Sasaki-kun. Aku tak bisa membunuh anak-anak. Kau tahu itu. Kirin akan tetap aman, aku bersumpah."_

Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran, namun kakinya mulai melangkah keluar mobil dan berlari sejauh yang ia bisa semakin dalam ke hutan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang hingga akhirnya kakinya lelah untuk berlari.

Ia terpeleset jatuh dan terguling ke dataran yang lebih rendah hingga ia merasakan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu dengan keras dan semuanya gelap, dan hilang.

Indranya kembali tak berfungsi untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kilasan bayangan cepat kembali menghampiri kepalanya dengan adegan lain yang lebih tenang dan sunyi di tempat yang ia kenali sebagai rumah sakit.

Semuanya berjalan cepat saat pamannya berbicara empat mata dengannya. Ucapan menyakitkan terdengar di telinganya yang membuatnya ingin mencekik pria itu hidup-hidup lalu membakar jasadnya hingga tak tersisa.

Kemudian tergantikan dengan obrolan antara pamannya, kaisar terdahulu serta seorang dokter. Mereka membicarakan tentang hipnoterapi untuk menghilangkan trauma yang dikarang oleh pamannya didepan wajahnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa meskipun sangat ingin berteriak, nyatanya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah jeritan tanpa suara. Ia kehilangan suaranya.

Kejadian itu terasa begitu nyata dan menohok hatinya, bahkan ia tak bisa menolak hipnoterapi yang dilakukan padanya atas perintah kaisar yang telah dipengaruhi oleh pamannya.

Jadi kini ia menyadari bahwa orang istana, keluarganya sendiri, bahkan kakeknya sendiri yang telah membuatnya kehilangan ingatan. Semua orang selama ini hanya berpura-pura seolah amnesia yang ia alami adalah karena kecelakaan. Semuanya hanyalah manipulasi. Dan semuanya terjadi karena ulah pamannya yang bajingan.

Ingatan itu terlalu menyakitkan, ia yang saat itu hanya berusia 5 tahun benar-benar mengalami banyak hal buruk yang tak terduga.

Rasa sesak di dadanya pada akhirnya membuat kesadarannya kembali dengan nafas terengah. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah wajah cemas Kris yang menjengkelkan untuk dilihat.

"Kenapa aku harus melihatmu saat pertama kali membuka mata?" Suaranya nyaris menghilang. Beruntung pendengaran Kris masih berfungsi dengan baik hingga dapat mendengarnya.

"Demi Merkurius! Aku mencemaskanmu, Baekhyun. Kupikir kau tak akan bangun."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang setelahnya dan Kris memberinya waktu untuk beradaptasi hingga saat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ini sudah tengah malam.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sekitar 16 jam."

Mengejutkan, ia bahkan nyaris tersedak oleh kenyataan tragis ini. 16 jam tak sadarkan diri setelah jatuh dari pelana kuda gila.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya kenapa kuda itu tiba-tiba mengamuk?" Kris memasang wajah skeptis dengan kakinya yang mulai bersilang. Ada gelas _cocktail_ di tangannya seolah ini adalah tengah hari di musim panas. _Pria gila._

"Mungkin karena dia tak suka aku?" Baekhyun terkekeh seringan hembusan angin. Omong kosong. Kuda hanyalah hewan yang dipakai untuk ditunggangi. Persetan dengan siapa yang menungganginya, kuda tak akan peduli.

"Ayolah, Baek. Jangan bercanda." Kris mendesah parau, mulai bangkit untuk berdiri diatas sepasang tungkainya, berjalan ke arah meja di sisi lain kamar demi menaruh gelas _cocktail_ nya lalu berdiri di dekat jendela seperti hari sebelumnya seolah dibalik jendela itu ada pemandangan yang begitu menyenangkan. Nyatanya hanya ada hamparan rumput serta jalanan berbatu tanpa aspal bersama pohon sakura yang tumbuh kokoh di sepanjang jalan yang entah menuju kemana, ia belum sempat bertanya dimana jalan itu berakhir.

"Pengurus kuda di lapangan pacu itu mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan jarum pada pijakan kaki kuda yang kau tunggangi. Jarum itu akan keluar dari bingkai pijakan saat kau menekannya ke sisi dalam hingga kuda itu kaget dan berlari tanpa peringatan."

Kenyataan yang sangat menohok. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya lagi-lagu ditarik untuk jatuh lebih dalam kedalam kegelapan. Istana bukan lagi tempat yang aman untuknya. Ada orang yang ingin ia menyingkir dari posisinya, atau mungkin beberapa orang. Jika terus seperti ini, ia jadi ragu untuk menyerahkan takhtanya sepenuhnya pada Nakaito, pria jahat yang tak bisa dipercaya. Pria yang sama yang juga menurut praduganya bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan mobil yang dialami keluarganya terjadi hingga merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Tangannya mengepal kuat seiring pemikirannya berlanjut. Jika benar pria itu dalangnya, maka pria itu harus membayar perbuatannya dengan hal yang setimpal.

"Ah.. aku panik sekali saat kepala pengawalmu meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau kecelakaan saat berkuda. Aku nyaris kehilangan detak jantungku, kau tahu? Bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol terhadapku jika dia tahu kecelakaan ini." Kris mengacak surai hitamnya penuh kecemasan. Langkahnya terus berlalu kesana kemari dengan ritme yang sama seperti setrika hingga Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan padanya. Lagipula, ini cuma kecelakaan kecil."

"Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia akan selalu tahu saat orang-orangnya berbohong."

"Memangnya dia cenayang?" Kekehan manis lantas keluar dari bibir tipis putra mahkota. Perutnya terkocok geli saat mengingat kembali bahwa memang Chanyeol selalu tahu semua hal bahkan sebelum orang lain memberitahunya seolah _Godfather_ itu memiliki mata dan telinga lain di setiap sudut dunia.

"Itu namanya indra keenam seorang pemimpin, Baek."

"Berhenti berkhayal, Kris." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya hingga ia bisa meraih segelas air putih diatas nakas.

"Kau sudah menduga pelakunya?"

Kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arahnya. Yang dibicarakannya adalah mengenai kecelakaan berkuda siang tadi.

"Kupikir itu kaisar." Baekhyun bergumam, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kaki menyentuh lantai. Kedua tangannya berada di samping tubuh. Wajahnya meringis saat merasakan pegal di punggungnya serta denyutan pusing yang mendera kepalanya. "Tapi aku tak punya bukti. Dan lagi, aku mulai mengingat kembali beberapa kilasan saat kecelakaan mobil waktu itu, bersama obrolan dengan kaisar terdahulu serta pamanku. Mereka sengaja melakukan hipnoterapi padaku dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Semua orang berbohong padaku." Ucapannya nyatanya tak sinkron dengan ekspresi di wajahnya. Saat ucapannya terdengar emosional, air mukanya justru terlihat sangat tenang seperti air di laut mati.

"Jadi, kau belum ingat sepenuhnya?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin aku akan ingat perlahan-lahan." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ingatannya bukanlah hal yang penting. "Bagaimana Sehun?" Ia kembali menatap Kris, dan pria itu terlihat sangat tertekan saat ia menanyakannya.

Ada jeda panjang setelahnya, Kris seperti enggan menjawab namun juga merasa bingung. "Si bodoh itu kalah balapan."

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa, Kris?"

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya misi yang bos berikan."

 **e)(o**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol bersandar pada kusen pintu kamar si kembar saat Kun berjalan menghampirinya dengan stetoskop yang masih menggantung di leher serta pakaian kusutnya. Ini dini hari dan Demi Tuhan ia ingin mengumpat jika saja bukan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya untuk datang kesini. Berhubung Kai masih di Jepang, terpaksa ia harus menggantikan peran pria itu kali ini sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Phoenix meski ia memang masih anggota _medical_ , divisi 4.

"Demamnya turun 2° menjadi 36° _Celcius_. Dia dehidrasi, kurang asupan karbohidrat juga psikologisnya tertekan, _f_ _ather_." Kun melepas stetoskopnya dari leher, melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelum membuka pintu kamar si kembar. "Ini resep obat yang harus kau tebus di apotek. Dan lagi, usahakan supaya dia makan, _father_." Lantas ia memberikan secarik kertas berisi resep obat untuk Jackson pada Chanyeol. "Aku permisi sekarang." Tubuhnya membungkuk sejenak, mulai melangkah melewati pintu dan menutup kembali pintu kamar si kembar hingga punggungnya tak lagi terlihat.

Chanyeol kini sendirian disana, menatap Jackson yang berbaring dengan mata tertutup serta selang infus yang berada di tangannya. Violetnya terlihat dingin, namun diliputi kekhawatiran. Ini terjadi sejak hari kemarin, diawali dengan Jackson yang mogok makan dan menangis karena merindukan papanya. Hingga akhirnya anak itu sampai pada batasannya dan berakhir dengan selang infus di tangannya.

Baekhyun belum tahu tentang ini. Dan mungkin tidak boleh tahu. Lelaki itu begitu protektif terhadap si kembar. Lalu entah apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu bahwa Jackson jatuh sakit.

Chanyeol pikir ia dapat melakukan semua hal. Ia adalah anak yang multitalenta sejak kecil. Apapun dapat dengan cepat ia pelajari. Ia bahkan membunuh serigala peliharaan ayahnya di usia 8 demi bertahan hidup. Tak ada hal yang tak bisa ia taklukan. Semua orang menghormatinya sebagai pemimpin.

Namun ternyata ada satu hal yang tak dapat ia lakukan; menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Ia tak bisa menjaga Jackson untuk tetap tegar dan sehat. Ia tak bisa menggantikan peran Baekhyun bagi Jackson bahkan hanya untuk beberapa hari pertama.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang, tak bergeming seraya menatap Jackson dengan intensitas berkedip yang cukup lama.

Jam digital di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari saat Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya dalam posisi duduk. Kantuk menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ia belum tertidur sedetikpun malam ini.

Jesper ia titipkan pada Luhan untuk ia rawat sementara sampai kesehatan Jackson benar-benar kembali seperti semula. Beruntung Jesper begitu tegar dan kuat setelah Baekhyun pergi. Ia benar-benar kebalikan dari Jackson belakangan ini.

Mata Chanyeol terus terpejam hingga akhirnya kesadarannya jatuh dalam kantuk. Masih dengan posisi duduk di kursi yang teramat sangat tidak nyaman.

Sementara itu waktu terus berjalan, detik berganti menjadi menit, lalu menit berganti menjadi jam, begitupun selanjutnya jam jam yang terus berlalu hingga matahari mulai menampakan dirinya di ujung langit timur. Saat itulah kelopak lebar Jackson mulai terbuka, berkedip lambat beberapa kali demi beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

Kepalanya berputar ke arah samping dan mendapati ayahnya tertidur dalam keadaan duduk disana. Hati polosnya tiba-tiba saja merasa iba juga bersalah. Ayahnya rela duduk di kursi keras itu dalam posisi duduk hanya untuk menungguinya.

Kini ia merenung dalam diam, memikirkan kembali papanya dan perkataannya saat di bandara beberapa hari lalu. Lantas memikirkan pula sikapnya yang telah membuat ia sendiri sakit dan berakhir mengkhawatirkan semua orang.

 _ **"Jangan menyusahkan daddy selama papa pergi, hm?"**_

Tapi ia telah menyusahkan _daddy_ -nya. Ia telah melawan perkataan papanya dan ia merasakan penyesalan untuk itu.

" _Daddy_.." ia bergumam dengan suara seraknya yang nyaris hilang. Tenggorokannya sangat sakit bahkan hanya untuk menelan air liur sekalipun. Badannya juga panas, saat ia menghembuskan nafas, hawa panas itu akan keluar lewat hidungnya dan itu terasa sangat tak nyaman. Saat ia berkedip pun rasanya terasa sangat panas di kelopak matanya. Belum lagi selang infus yang menusuk kebawah kulitnya tanpa ampun.

Ini semua akibat sikapnya sendiri. Andai ia bersikap lebih dewasa seperti Jesper yang menurut untuk tidak menangis, atau saat Jesper menurut untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Semua ini timbal balik dari keegoisannya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol mulai terbuka saat telinganya mendengar suara lirih Jackson yang memanggilnya. Meskipun suara itu begitu kecil nan lirih, telinga Phoenixnya nyatanya sangat berfungsi dengan baik.

Chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan kantuk, kemudian menegakkan duduknya demi meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang. Lantas ia menatap Jackson dengan lembut, menyentuh kening si sulung untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, dan itu masih terasa panas.

"Ada apa, _babies_?"

"Jack lapar."

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan di hatinya, Jackson sakit karena tidak mau makan seharian. Tapi kini anak itu memintanya sendiri. Ini keajaiban.

" _Daddy_ akan ambilkan bubur untukmu." Lantas Chanyeol mengecup pilipis Jackson cukup lama sebelum berjalan pergi menuju dapur; meminta kokinya membuatkan bubur untuk si kecil Jackson.

Jackson sebenarnya enggan untuk mengisi perutnya ditambah rasa mual yang ia rasakan. Namun ia harus. Ia harus sembuh dan tak menyusahkan _daddy_ -nya lagi, seperti janjinya pada papanya waktu itu.

 _ **"... Berjanjilah pada papa, kalian akan menjadi lebih kuat saat papa kembali. Dan berjanjilah untuk tak merepotkan daddy kalian atau siapapun, dan juga jangan menjadi anak cengeng, okay?"**_

Ia dan Jesper telah menyanggupi itu. Jadi mereka akan melakukannya. Mulai sekarang ia harus kuat. Papanya berjanji kepergiannya tak akan lama. Jadi ia percaya itu. Papanya tak pernah mengingkari janji. Ia hanya harus percaya dan menunggu seraya memenuhi janjinya pada papanya.

Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Ia pikir itu _daddy_ -nya, tapi ternyata hanya Jesper dengan piama birunya yang dipenuhi gambar kelinci.

" _Hyung_.." si bungsu yang terlihat baru bangun tidur itu merengek kecil seraya mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan, lantas naik keatas ranjang dan menatap Jackson dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. " _Hyung_ cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa bermain bersama lagi." Jesper kemudian berbaring di sebelah Jackson, memeluk tubuh _hyung_ nya yang panas itu tanpa menghiraukan jika saja dia tertular sakit.

"Maafkan _hyung_ , Jes. _Hyung_ egois." Suara serak Jackson terdengar penuh penyesalan, tangannya yang disuntik selang infus terangkat hanya untuk mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

Dan suasana disini begitu terasa menyedihkan, membuat Jesper ingin menangis. Namun ia menahan air matanya. Bukankah ia telah berjanji pada sang papa untuk tidak menjadi cengeng?

"Jesper sayang _hyung_. Cepat sembuh ya, _hyung_." Si kecil itu mendongak untuk menatap Jackson, lantas bibir tipisnya yang manis mengecup pipi Jackson tanpa ragu; menyampaikan kasih sayang dan kepeduliannya untuk sang kakak. Hatinya merasa sedih saat melihat Jackson tebaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Ia merindukan saat-saat dimana Jackson begitu kuat dan selalu berdiri didepannya untuk melindunginya dari bahaya.

"Jes.."

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan membanggakan papa dan _daddy_. Dengan begitu papa akan cepat kembali dan tak pergi lagi. Dan kita akan membuat _daddy_ bangga." Amber Jackson menatap penuh kesungguhan pada violet Jesper. Dan si kecil Jesper menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang. Kepala kecilnya mengangguk penuh semangat bersama bibir tipisnya yang melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman indah dengan lesung pipit yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol berdiri di balik pintu, mendengarkan obrolan polos kedua putranya dengan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Lantas setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya bersama nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan segelas susu serta air putih untuk Jackson.

"Pagi _daddy_!" Jesper menyapanya dengan riang. Kedua tangan kecilnya terangkat ke atas penuh semangat dengan tawa lebarnya yang terlihat begitu lepas dan manis. Tawa itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun, mengingatkan betapa ia rindu terhadap _carrier_ nya itu.

"Pagi, _baby_."

"Wah! Susu!" Jesper melonjak semangat saat melihat segelas susu vanila di atas nampan yang ayahnya bawa.

"Ini untuk _hyung_ mu, sayang. Jika kau menginginkannya, ambil sendiri di dapur."

"Tapi, _daddy_ ~" ia merengek, dengan bibir mengerucut penuh protes terhadap Chanyeol.

" _Baby_.." suara Chanyeol terdengar mendayu rendah, terdengar mengancam bagi siapapun. Namun sayangnya Jesper tak mengerti nada bicara itu, ia hanya menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya sedang mencoba untuk membuatnya mengerti.

"Baiklah." Jadi ia mengangguk lemas dengan bahu turun dan bibir mencebik.

"Anak baik." Chanyeol tersenyum, menyimpan nampan diatas nakas dan mengecup bibir Jesper sekilas hingga anak itu terkekeh gemas.

" _Love you, dad_!"

" _Love you too, sweety_."

Chanyeol duduk kembali di kursi, membantu Jackson untuk bisa berada di posisi duduk, mengambil mangkuk bubur diatas nampan untuk kemudian menyuapi Jackson.

Si sulung terlihat begitu kesulitan untuk menelan makanannya, padahal itu hanya sesuap bubur yang lembut dan encer.

"Pahit, _daddy_."

"Itu karena kau sedang sakit, _baby_. Lidahmu tak dapat merasakan dengan baik." Chanyeol kembali menyuapi Jackson dengan sabar, ditemani Jesper yang sesekali tertawa lebar saat melihat ekspresi mengernyit dari Jackson ketika bubur itu memasuki rongga mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ tampan cepat sembuh ya." Lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi hari ini Jesper mengucapkan kalimat yang mendo'akan Jackson agar sembuh secepatnya. Dengan gerakan cepat nan kekanakkan, Jesper kembali mengecup pipi Jackson dengan manis.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol merasa seperti melihat gambarannya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang begitu polos dan penuh semangat, sedangkan ia yang begitu keras kepala dan naif.

Jackson menghabiskan buburnya dengan sedikit paksaan dari Jesper. Dengan iming-iming supaya tak mengkhawatirkan papa mereka di Jepang sana, pada akhirnya Jackson mau tak mau menghabiskan bubur pahitnya.

"Jes, bisakah kau berikan ini pada paman Zitao? Katakan padanya untuk membeli semua yang tertulis disini dan menyerahkannya pada _daddy_ dengan cepat." Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang tadi ia dapat dari Kun, menyerahkannya pada Jesper yang mengangguk tanpa bantahan.

" _Aye, aye,_ kapten!" Dan anak itu turun dari ranjang dengan rusuh, berlari-lari kecil keluar dari kamar bahkan tanpa mengindahkan peringatan ayahnya untuk tak berlarian atau ia akan terjatuh. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat pagi ini.

" _Daddy_.." Jackson kembali menarik atensi Chanyeol, jemari kecilnya menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari tangannya, menggenggamnya lemah dengan penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang, "terimakasih telah merawat Jake. Terimakasih karena _daddy_ telah bersabar menghadapi sikap keras kepala Jackson selama ini. Dan maafkan Jake karena selalu merepotkan _daddy_."

Itu hanya ungkapan polos dari anak berusia 8 tahun. Tapi entah kenapa itu terdengar begitu manis bagi Chanyeol.

"Tak ada kata merepotkan bagi seorang ayah yang mengurus putranya, _baby_." Chanyeol berbisik lembut sambil mengecup kening Jackson. Tangannya juga mengelus surai hitam Jackson dengan sayang.

Dalam hatinya ia begitu bersyukur karena Baekhyun telah memberinya anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya; putra-putra mereka.

Ia juga berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan bagi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, _dad_. Jackson sangat-sangat bersyukur memiliki ayah yang hebat seperti _daddy_. Jackson janji akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tak menyusahkan _daddy_ lagi. Jackson akan membanggakan _daddy_ suatu saat nanti, pasti."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, menatap Jackson dengan tatapan dalam yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tekad dari si sulung.

"Jangan menangis lagi saat papa tak disini, _okay_?"

Kepala si kecil mengangguk pasti, "Jake janji akan menurut pada _daddy_."

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, hanya sebuah senyum yang menjelaskan bahwa dia begitu puas dengan jawaban putranya.

Lantas saat dering ponsel di sakunya berbunyi, Chanyeol berdiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat ID si pemanggil sebelum berjalan menuju balkon untuk mengangkat telepon masuknya.

"Ya, _baby_?" Suara beratnya menyapa dengan lembut. Mengindikasikan tentang betapa rindunya ia pada si pemanggil; kekasih hatinya, satu-satunya orang yang dapat memorakporandakan hatinyaㅡ Byun Baekhyun yang telah menyandang marga Park di usianya yang ke-26.

 _"Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak?"_ Suara lembut yang begitu ia rindukan itu mendayu lembut di pendengarannya, membuat sukmanya menjerit-jerit tak karuan akibat rasa rindu yang membuncah di dada.

"Tak bisakah kau menanyakan kabarku lebih dulu, sayang?" Ia terkekeh ringan, menggoda si cantik yang berada di Jepang sana sambil membayangkan wajahnya yang sangat manis ketika merona.

 _"Sayangnya kau selalu baik-baik saja, Chanyeol."_

"Aku sakit karena jauh darimu, _baby wolf._ "

 _"Jangan bercanda. Kau membuatku kesal."_

"Kau yakin kesal padaku, hm?" Chanyeol memegang terali besi yang membatasi balkon dengan ekspresi main-main bersama senyuman miring yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

 _"Ah, lupakan."_ Dan ia terkekeh saat mendapati nada kesal di suara Baekhyun. _"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku soal anak-anak."_

"Jesper baik-baik saja. Dan Jackson demam, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Jangan terlalu cemas."

Ada jeda beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol mengatakannya. Entah apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di seberang sana saat jeda itu terjadi.

 _"Kupercayakan mereka padamu, Chanyeol. Aku yakin kau adalah ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Meskipun rasanya aku sangat ingin pulang saat mendengar kabar ini, tapi aku hanya harus percaya padamu. Bukankah begitu?"_

"Tentu, _baby wolf_. Dia akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat." Chanyeol berujar dengan penuh keyakikan, tubuhnya berbalik demi menatap Jackson yang masih duduk di ranjangnya dengan gelas susu yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kabarmu, hm?"

 _"Aku baik."_

Chanyeol terdiam. Meskipun Baekhyun mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, ia dapat merasakan getaran aneh di hatinya; lelaki kecilnya sedang berbohong.

"Bicara yang benar, _baby_." Chanyeol bersuara rendah, nada yang penuh peringatan. Phoenix tetaplah phoenix yang tak suka di bohongi.

 _"Aku baik, sungguh."_

" _Baby_.."

 _"Aku_ _ㅡ_ _ah.. baiklah, aku hanya terlibat kecelakaan kecil saat berkuda. Selebihnya, aku baik-baik saja. Seseorang menaruh jarum di pijakan kaki pada pelana kuda yang kutunggangi hingga kudanya mengamuk dan berlari kencang. Dan ya... aku terjatuh. Hanya itu, Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya kasar, genggamannya pada terali besi mengencang hingga urat-urat di tangannya menonjol dengan jantan. Urat lehernya juga menegang dan rahangnya mengeras bersama tatapan matanya yang kian menajam.

"Siapa yang berani melukai serigala kecilku ini, hm?"

 _"Kupikir dia masih orang yang sama. Dan, Chanyeol.. ingatan-ingatan itu kembali lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dan banyak. Aku yakin yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu adalah pria bernama Kozan dan anggota Kirin-nya."_ Suara Baekhyun melirih, ada kesedihan mendalam disana, namun berusaha ia tahan sebisa mungkin. _"Aku hanya perlu memastikan siapa yang menyuruh mereka karena aku yakin mereka tak punya alasan sendiri untuk mencelakai keluargaku."_

"Aku sedang mencari tahu keberadannya, _baby wolf_. Bersabarlah untuk beberapa hari."

 _"Ng.. aku akan menunggunya. Setelah aku mendapatkan bukti itu, aku bisa lepas dari istana ini, Chanlie. Kita akan berkumpul lagi."_

"Aku sangat menantikannya, _baby_."

 _"Aku harus pergi sekarang untuk memberikan selamat pagi pada kaisar."_

"Pergilah. Aku mencintaimu."

Lantas suara kekehan terdengar dari yang lebih muda sebelum ia juga membalas; _"aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."_ Dan pembicaraan merekapun berhenti disana bersama dengan putusnya sambungan telepon mereka.

 **e)(o**

Kai duduk bersandar didalam _bathub_ kering dengan beberapa lebam serta luka sobek di sudut bibirnya.

Dia baru saja terlibat pertarungan yang tidak seimbang dengan geng lokal yang berada di wilayah tempat hotel Blind Whiskey berdiri secara ilegal. Sehebat apapun dia dalam bertarung, setidaknya akan ada beberapa lebam yang ia dapatkan saat ia dikeroyok oleh 7 orang sekaligus. _Orang-orang sialan itu,_ ingin rasanya Kai membedah otak mereka dan memblendernya sampai halus untuk kemudian ia hanyutkan bersama kotorannya di toilet.

Meskipun pada akhirnya ia dapat mengalahkan mereka, ia tetap mendapatkan konsekuensi dari perkelahian keroyokan itu.

Lalu setengah jam lalu ia melakukan reservasi dengan kedok menyewa salah satu wanita penghibur di kamar hotel nomor 112 lantai 4. Tentu saja ia tak melakukan hal-hal gila, ia bahkan menyuruh wanita itu meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar hotel setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang secara cuma-cuma.

Kini ia disana, berada didalam _bathub_ seraya meresapi rasa sakit yang mendera wajahnya. Lagi-lagi wajah tampannya yang harus berkorban.

 _"Kai, sampai kapan kau mau merenung disana seperti orang bodoh? Kau membuang-buang waktuku, dasar sialan!"_ Suara umpatan Luhan yang menyebalkan kembali terdengar di telinganya. Kai mendengus keras, lalu keluar dari _bathub_ dan memakai kembali mantelnya.

"Berisik! Aku kembali beroperasi sekarang."

 _"Nice."_ Luhan terdengar puas dengan tawa ringannya, _"dia sedang berjalan di lobi hendak memasuki lift, Kai. Cepatlah, hentikan dia di lift lantai 4!"_

Kai tak bersuara, namun dengan cepat membawa dua senjata apinya di masing-masing tangan. Satu senjata adalah pemberian Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya adalah miliknya. Tak lupa pula pisau bedah kesayangannya yang telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun selalu ia bawa dibalik saku jaket yang berada didalam mantelnya.

 _"Dia bersama 2 bodyguard. Lumpuhkan mereka dengan tembakan di kaki."_ Luhan kembali mengoceh. Pria China itu telah meretas CCTV dari hotel ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, Kai sendiri tidak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu tentunya. Itu bukan urusannya. Yang perlu ia ketahui adalah bahwa Luhan merupakan operatornya dalam misi ini; orang yang harus mengarahkannya dan memberikan informasi sedetail mungkin mengenai keadaan sekitar.

Kini Kai berdiri didepan pintu _lift_ yang tertutup setelah menekan tombol di samping pintu _lift_ agar _lift_ itu berhenti di lantai 4, tepat di depannya.

Lorong sepi itu kini menjadi saksi saat Kai mengacungkan dua senjata apinya tanpa main-main ke arah _lift_ dan menembak 2 _bodyguard_ yang bersama sasarannya tepat di kaki bahkan sebelum keduanya meraih senjata mereka.

Dengan begitu Kai berhasil menjadikan sasarannya sebagai tawanan. Sanu Takayama kini berada dibawah kendalinya. Yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengorek informasi sedalam mungkin mengenai mantan bosnya dulu; Hayashi Kozan. Baik dengan cara normal ataupun diluar kata normal. Semua itu tergantung bagaimana Takayama menanggapi setiap pertanyaannya nanti.

 _"Kerja bagus, Kim."_

Lain Kai, lain halnya pula dengan Joonmyeon. Pria dengan 1 putri itu kini berada di dalam kasino milik Ishikawa Haruga.

Sialnya, dia harus mengikuti permainan judi di kasino itu demi bisa berbicara dengan Ishikawa Haruga. Tak ada pekerjaan yang mudah untuk dilakukan memang jika itu berhubungan dengan Phoenix.

Dengan susah payah bersama pengetahuannya tentang judi yang seadanya juga mengandalkan keberuntungan, Joonmyeon duduk di meja judi yang penuh dengan tumpukan uang, dikelilingi pula oleh para wanita seksi yang sama sekali tak dapat membuatnya bergairah sedikitpun.

Dan dia bersyukur bahwa keberuntungannya belum habis hingga ia bisa memenangkan perjudian hingga tahap dimana ia bisa berhadapan bersama pemilik kasino yang menjadi sasaran interogasinya.

Bagaimanapun Ishikawa Haruga adalah mantan mafioso hebat dari kelompok yang melegenda di dunia hitam mereka, jadi saat pertama kali ia berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon dan melihat sorot matanya, ia tahu maksud pria itu sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan judi dan uang.

Lalu begitulah panjang-pendeknya perjalanan Joonmyeon dalam misinya kali ini. Setidaknya kisahnya tak serumit Sehun yang juga menyedihkan.

Lantas di restoran kecil yang berada pinggiran Fukuoka kisah menyedihkan lainnya terjadi. Vernon Choi dan segala sikap kekanakkannya yang tak seharusnya telah membuatnya kesulitan sendiri.

Dia membuat keributan didalam restoran dengan memecahkan beberapa alat makan disana lalu meminta untuk bertemu dengan pemilik restoran dengan kedok untuk bertanggung jawab.

Kisahnya sangat konyol dan tak pantas di ceritakan. Jika saja Chanyeol tahu apa yang dilakukannya, mungkin Chanyeol akan menurunkan jabatannya dari kepala divisi 8 karena caranya menghadapi masalah sama sekali tak mencerminkan kecerdasan dari seorang kepala divisi. Beruntung bahwa Luhan sebagai operatornya yang begitu sabar tidak membocorkan hal memalukan itu pada bos mereka.

 **e)(o**

Mereka yang mendapatkan misi di Jepang kembali sore ini dengan membawa informasi di masing-masing kepala mereka. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai saat mereka harus menghadap Phoenix dengan segera sebelum informasi yang mereka dapat terkubur akibat faktor usia.

"Katakan." Phoenix memberi perintah diatas singgasananya, dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut didepan bibirnya yang terkatup bersama sikut yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Semua informasi yang kami kumpulkan mengarah ke kota Nakanojo, _father_. Menurut narasumber, Kozan- _san_ tinggal di vila daerah pegunungan, dia semacam mengasingkan diri dan menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan ketenangan disana." Luhan berbicara untuk mewakili semua orang yang pergi dalam misi tempo lalu. "Aku telah mencari tahu daerah yang memungkinkan. Dan jika diperhitungkan dengan kekayaan Kozan- _san_ semasa menjadi yakuza, ada satu vila sebesar mansion di distrik Kuni. Melihat standar ekonomi di daerah itu biasa-biasa saja, jadi rasanya sangat mencolok kala vila itu berdiri disana, diantara rumah-rumah tradisional. Setelah aku mengecek pengatasnamaannya, tanah dan vila itu adalah milik Hayashi Kota; putra sulung dari Kozan- _san_. Jadi kemungkinan besar Kozan- _san_ memang berada disana." Luhan mengakhiri penjelasannya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol harap-harap cemas kala tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari sang bos besar.

Chanyeol justru hanya terdiam dengan violet tajamnya yang menatap satu persatu dari 5 orang yang berdiri disana.

"Kemungkinan, hm?" Chanyeol mengulang satu kata yang dikatakan Luhan beberapa saat lalu. Nadanya terdengar mengejek dengan sorot mata yang seolah dapat menusuk tepat ke jantung mereka, menegaskan bahwa ia tak suka dengan laporan yang berdasarkan perkiraan semata. Ia suka fakta, bukan opini. Ia menggaji mereka untuk mencari kebenaran, bukan untuk membuat asumsi yang tak beralasan.

"Semua narasumber mengaku bahwa mereka tak memiliki kontak apapun dengan Kozan- _san_ sejak operasi Kirin berhenti. Kini mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing, bos." Vernon mulai bersuara, dengan mimik wajah polosnya yang konyol seraya berharap Chanyeol mempertimbangkan ucapannya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sekaligus menghembuskan kekesalannya yang belakangan ini begitu membeludak. Kepalanya pening belakangan ini, dan ia kerap merasakan perutnya seperti terlilit sesuatu hingga mual itu muncul ke permukaan. Keadaan ini nyaris sama seperti saat _baby wolf_ nya mengandung si kembar.

"Hubungi Jongdae untuk menyiapkan penerbangan ke Nakanojo. Lalu kirimkan helikopter ke Tokyo, katakan pada Kris agar membawa Baekhyun ke distrik Kuni."

"Laksanakan, _father_."

 **e)(o**

"Kris.." Baekhyun bergumam samar ditengah makan malamnya. Ia terbiasa menghabiskan makan malam pribadi bersama Kris di balai putra mahkota daripada pergi ke ruang makan utama dengan kaisar. Keadaannya sudah membaik setelah beberapa hari berlalu sejak insiden jatuh dari kuda. Kabarnya, Jackson juga membaik di Seoul sana. Rasa rindunya yang mendarah daging nyaris membunuhnya. Tetapi ada satu hal lain yang kini harus ia pedulikan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Ia tak sendiri lagi.

"Hm? Apa ada racun di makananmu?"

"Jangan bodoh, Kris. Kalau begitu aku sudah terkapar di lantai dengan mulut berbusa."

Dan Kris tetap sama menyebalkannya.

"Aku serius, Kris. Aku hamil."

Seakan mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan hamil sebelum mereka menikah, Kris begitu terkejut. _Red_ _wine_ yang ada di mulutnya bahkan mengalir ke dagu dan berakhir di piring _steak_ serta jasnya hingga Baekhyun mengernyit jijik.

"Kris, aku bukan hamil olehmu, Demi Tuhan. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" Baekhyun mendengus, menyimpan alat makannya di atas meja setelah selera makannya lenyap tak berbekas akibat melihat kelakuan Kris. Jika ia mengingatnya dengan baik, ia tak pernah mengumpat atau mendengus dihadapan orang yang lebih tua secara cuma-cuma sebelum ia mengenal kawanan Chanyeol. Jangankan di hadapan yang lebih tua, di hadapan Yuta saja ia tak pernah melakukannya. Mereka nyatanya benar-benar mempunyai andil besar dalam perubahan gaya hidupnya.

"Aku hanya terkejut," pria peranakan itu berbicara dengan volume nyaris seperti orang berbisik, "Chanyeol sudah tahu tentang ini?"

"Belum. Biarkan ini menjadi kejutan. Aku sudah berbicara pada Kisame- _san_ tentang kehamilanku. Dan dengan alasan itu, aku ingin kembali ke Korea selama masa kehamilanku."

"Dia mengijinkannya?" Lagi, Kris menempatkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh tepat didepan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku putra mahkota bukan tersangka pembunuhan berantai yang tak boleh pergi ke luar negeri." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. Ia telah menerima kembali gelar sebagai pangeran, dan ia telah dinobatkan secara resmi menjadi pangeran mahkota setelah penobatannya yang tertunda hampir 8 tahun yang lalu. Kini ia resmi menjadi putra mahkota yang akan menjadi kaisar selanjutnya. Pernikahan politik bahkan telah dirancang untuknya. Persetan, ia akan memikirkan cara itu nanti. Lagipula yakinlah bahwa Phoenix tak akan membiarkan kekasih hatinya menikah dengan orang lain meskipun itu wanita.

Kehamilannya baru diketahui kemarin sore saat dokter memeriksanya secara rutin 2 kali sehari paska kecelakaan saat berkudanya. Dokter mengatakan usia kandungannya masih sekitar 1 minggu. Itu menjadi sebuah kejutan untuknya, dan mungkin bagi Chanyeol meski ia tak yakin bagaimana tanggapan anak-anak, terutama Jesper yang tak menginginkan kehadiran seorang adik.

"Ah, Luhan meneleponku. Tunggu sebentar." Kris menunjuk layar ponselnya bersamaan dengan dering yang berbunyi mengisi ruangan. Pria itu lantas mengangkat panggilan didepan Baekhyun, tanpa beranjak atau apapun itu.

 _"Kris, kami telah menemukan keberadaan Kozan, atau setidaknya begitu perkiraan kami. Intinya, kami akan terbang ke Nakanojo besok. Dan kau harus membawa Baekhyun ke distrik Kuni di Nakanojo. Aku akan mengirim koordinat tempatnya nanti. Jongdae juga mengirim Black Hawk ke markas kita di Tokyo jadi pergilah kesana malam ini atau besok sebelum fajar. Kututup sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok, bos!"_

Dan itu terjadi begitu saja ketika Luhan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak setelah berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda hingga Kris mematung dengan kedipan lambat.

"Kris.. kau masih hidup?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kris dan pria itu tersadar dengan wajah bodohnya. "Apa yang Luhan katakan?"

"Kita harus pergi ke markas Phoenix di Tokyo. Ada helikopter disana yang akan membawa kita ke distrik Kuni."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam hingga kedua alisnya terlihat sama-sama menukik dengan tajam, "kenapa kita harus pergi kesana?"

"Itu.. biar Chanyeol yang menjelaskannya nanti. Dia yang lebih berhak."

Mutlak. Seperti itulah kesan saat ia mendengar nama Chanyeol diseret dalam masalah ini. Jika itu Chanyeol, maka selalu bersifat mutlak, tak dapat di bantah; absolut, seperti Undang-Undang Dasar.

"Kapan kita pergi?"

"Lebih baik malam ini daripada besok sebelum fajar. Kita bisa menginap disana. Tempatnya tak jauh dari _resort_. Kau pernah ke _resort_ milik Chanyeol, bukan?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. Dan Kris beranjak dari tempatnya seraya mengancingkan kembali jas hitam yang ia kenakan meski cairan _wine_ telah sedikit bersarang disana.

"Kau sudah dapat izin untuk meninggalkan istana kapanpun, 'kan?"

Lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk, "tetap harus melapor pada kaisar. Aku akan pergi untuk menemuinya sekarang."

Mereka sama-sama mengangguk, lalu pergi dengan arah yang berbeda; Kris pergi ke kamarnya untuk berkemas, sementara Baekhyun pergi untuk melapor pada kaisar bahwa ia akan meninggalkan istana malam ini, tentunya dengan gelar putra mahkota yang akan ia bawa, dan ia pergi dengan status sementara, bukan meninggalkan istana secara permanen seperti keinginannya.

 **e)(o**

Kris dan Baekhyun sampai lebih dulu di Nakanojo, tentu saja. Dan pesawat Phoenix melandas di landasan darurat 30 menit kemudian.

Chanyeol turun dari pesawat bersama si kembar. Dan pria kepala 3 itu langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya di tanah. Demi Neptunus, Chanyeol telah menaiki pesawat sebanyak ratusan kali dan ia tak pernah mengalami _jet lag_ kecuali saat kali pertama dan keduanya menaiki pesawat. Tapi kenyataan kini menamparnya, Phoenix yang sangat di hormati membungkuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya disana hingga menimbulkan kekhawatiran di benak si kembar.

"Chanyeol?" Saat suara lembut serigala kecilnya menyapa, Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Lantas berbalik dan mendapati si cantik yang sangat ia rindukan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"PAPA!" Jackson dan Jesper langsung berlari dan menjatuhkan diri di pelukan hangat sang papa saat mata kecil mereka mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Jackson _miss_ papa."

"Jesper juga."

"Papa _miss you too, babies._ " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengecup sayang pipi kedua putranya penuh rindu. "Sebentar, _babies_. Papa harus bicara pada _daddy_ kalian."

Keduanya mengangguk patuh, membiarkan papanya berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol dan memeluk pria tinggi itu erat.

"Chanlie.. aku isi." Bisiknya disertai kekehan ringan yang manis, masih dengan memeluk Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol terdiam, memikirkan makna dari perkataan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun adalah bahwa lelaki itu hamil lagi.

Sekarang semuanya terasa sangat jelas. _Jet lag_ yang ia alami nyatanya bukan benar-benar _jetlag_. Itu adalah efek dari kehamilan Baekhyun, sama seperti saat lelaki itu hamil oleh si kembar.

 _Kenapa setiap Baekhyun hamil aku yang harus muntah-muntah?_ Pertanyaan itu melintas di benaknya. Tapi ia pikir itu tak apa, Baekhyun telah mengorbankan dirinya dengan membawa perut buncitnya selama 9 bulan dan harus mengalami sakitnya operasi bedah saat melahirkan anaknya. Jadi tidak apa jika mereka sedikit berbagi penderitaan.

"Sudah berapa lama usianya?"

"1 minggu."

" _Thank you, baby wolf_."

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, lantas melepas pelukan eratnya pada leher Chanyeol dan menatap suaminya penuh sayang.

"Aku rindu."

" _Me too_." Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman kecilnya yang sangat tampan. Ia nyaris mencium Baekhyun sebelum sebuah tarikan kecil yang berulang di ujung jasnya ia rasakan. Dan ia menghela nafas untuk itu, sudah cukup mengetahui dan terbiasa dengan gangguan yang ditimbulkan anak-anaknya.

"Apa _daddy_ sakit?" Jackson menatapnya dengan binar kekhawatiran yang mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol luluh.

Pria itu melepaskan Baekhyun dari rangkulannya, beralih pada Jackson untuk mengusap surainya lembut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

" _Daddy_ baik-baik saja, _baby_."

" _Daddy_ jangan sakit ya? Nanti tidak ada yang menjaga Jes dan Jake _hyung_ jika _daddy_ sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, anak-anak benar-benar anugerah dalam hidupnya. Dengan hanya melihat senyuman tulus mereka saja, semua rasa lelah di benaknya menghilang, tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum tulus yang akan selalu diingat oleh anak-anaknya sebagai senyuman hangat seorang ayah.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya, memberi kode pada Joonmyeon untuk membawa anak-anaknya menjauh dan Joonmyeon melalukannya.

" _Daddy_.. papa.."

" _Baby_ , kita akan bertemu lagi. Papa harus bicara pada _daddy, okay_?"

"Mm.." si kecil Jesper mengangguk lemas, masih merindukan papanya. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat papanya berkata demikian. Jadi ia mengikuti Joonmyeon tanpa perlawanan.

"Mereka telah menemukan keberadaan Kozan, _baby_. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingat beberapa hal lebih banyak? Kita akan langsung bertanya padanya. Aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan kau bisa pulang, _baby wolf._ " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan cinta yang berbahaya. Tangannya membelai wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan seksama, kelopak matanya turun sebanyak setengah bagian hingga tatapannya terlihat sayu penuh gairah dan bibir tebalnya sedikit terbuka hingga Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengulum bibir candu Chanyeol- **nya**.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Hatinya tak tenang setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka akan menemui pria bernama Kozan itu, pria yang sama yang telah menyebabkan ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Namun entah mengapa ia tak terlalu merasakan kemarahan di hatinya seolah yang pria itu lakukan bukanlah apa-apa. Ia tak mengerti.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap tenang saat menghadapinya nanti, _sweetheart_."

Tak ada pilihan, jadi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Yang ia ingin tahu dari Kozan adalah siapa dalang sebenarnya dari insiden itu.

"Kalian sudah siap? Kita bisa berangkat sekarang ke vilanya." Chanyeol mangangguk kecil, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Jadi mereka segera naik ke mobil _off road_ yang telah di sediakan dan melaju ke sana dengan Chanyeol yang mengemudi sendiri untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ada 2 mobil yang sama di belakang dan 1 mobil didepan yang menuntun mereka.

Jalannya hanyalah jalanan aspal rusak berbatu dengan udara segar serta pemandangan hijau yang menyegarkan mata.

Butuh perjalanan 15 menit hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di pelataran sebuah vila besar diantara perbukitan hijau.

"Maaf, apakah anda memiliki janji temu dengan Hayashi- _sama_?"

Beberapa orang dengan setelan jas hitam yang rapi berjejer di beranda depan. Dengan kacamata hitam mereka yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada salah satu tokoh jahat di webtoon.

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dengan sengaja seraya mendengus bersama mimik angkuhnya. Lantas ia merogoh saku celana kain yang membalut kaki jenjangnya hingga sebuah pin perak bergambar Phoenix ada di tangannya.

Itu adalah pin kepemimpinan yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun dari _Godfather_ Phoenix yang sebelumnya. Pin itu adalah benda kecil berharga yang menandakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang pemimpin dari Phoenix. Tapi jika pin itu diambil darinya, bukan berarti pula yang merebut pin itu secara praktis menjadi _Godfather_ menggantikan posisi Chanyeol. Pin itu hanyalah sebuah benda simbolis atas kepemimpinan Phoenix.

Chanyeol menunjukkan pin itu pada pengawal hingga mereka menunduk dan mulai memberi mereka jalan.

"Katakan pada bos kalian bahwa Leone Park dari Phoenix datang untuk _'berkunjung'_ "

Tak ada jawaban pasti, hanya langkah cepat pengawal yang pergi untuk menghadap Hayashi Kozan, atau setidaknya begitu yang mereka kira. Ada dua kemungkinan; orang itu benar-benar Hayashi Kozan, atau orang itu adalah putra dari Hayashi Kozanㅡ Hayashi Kota.

"Lewat sini, _father_." Salah satu pengawal disana lantas membuka pintu masuk dan menuntun mereka untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Semua yang datang bersama Phoenix.

Sudah suatu keharusan para pengawal itu memanggil Chanyeol _father_ setelah mengetahui posisi Chanyeol yang sangat diagungkan oleh orang-orang. Terlebih, fakta mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah Leone Park dari Phoenix. Phoenix yang berada di puncak rantai makanan. Phoenix yang menguasai dunia hitam. Phoenix yang menjadi bayang-bayang kematian bagi semua orang yang berani berurusan dengannya.

Beberapa saat menunggu, hingga akhirnya suara ketukan sepatu serta ketukan beritme sedang dari sebuah tongkat kayu yang berbenturan dengan lantai terdengar menggema dari arah dalam.

Semua mata teralihkan, menunggu dengan sabar langkah pria tua yang akhirnya muncul di hadapan mereka. Seorang pria kisaran usia kepala enam dengan tongkat kayu yang membantunya untuk berjalan merayap.

Semua orang berdiri saat pria itu tiba disana, termasuk Phoenix dan kawanannya. Bagaimanapun pria itu adalah _senior_ Phoenix. Dan Chanyeol masih mempunyai tata krama yang cukup untuk menghargai pria tua itu.

Setelah pria itu duduk, semua orang kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Jackson dan Jesper menautkan tangan mereka satu sama lain, merasakan hawa dingin yang mengancam di sekitar mereka hingga mereka menggigil dalam ketakutan. Beruntung mereka di kelilingi orang-orang yang mereka percaya, terutama kedua orang tua mereka. Keduanya cukup tahu untuk tak berbicara didalam keheningan yang mencekam ini, mereka cukup mengerti bahwa mereka tak bisa mengganggu urusan orang dewasa.

"Phoenix."

"Leone Park dari Phoenix, Kozan- _san_." Chanyeol bersuara dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk untuk beberapa saat demi menghormati pria yang ia panggil Kozan. Setelahnya kepalanya kembali tegak dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah angkuhnya yang senantiasa mengintimidasi.

"Ya, ya. Aku pernah mendengar namamu."

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan rasa emosi yang kini mulai menyalak di hatinya bak anjing menggonggong. Ia kenal wajah itu, dan ia mengingat betul suara pria tua itu yang tetap sama. Pria itulah yang ada di ingatannya saat ia mengalami kecelakaan. Ia yakin akan itu.

"Dan lelaki itu.." tatapan Kozan beralih padanya. Dan ia membalas tatapan pria itu dengan kilatan membara yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu." Suara Baekhyun terdengar dalam dan penuh dendam. Ketenangannya hilang dalam sekejap. Dan ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya dengan baik.

Orang-orang mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang terlihat begitu frustasi dan tertekan. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain membiarkan itu terjadi dan mengalir seperti yang seharusnya.

Chanyeol pun tak ikut campur. Ia membiarkan serigala kecilnya menyelesaikan urusannya. Masih dengan cara yang wajar tentunya. Jika Baekhyun mulai hilang kendali, maka ia akan turun tangan sebagai penengah.

"Ah, jadi benar itu kau," Kozan tertawa ringan dengan suara tuanya seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa, "kau ternyata sudah besar sekarang, nak."

Yang ia ingat dulu hanyalah seonggok anak laki-laki kecil yang cengeng dan ketakutan, berusaha berlari darinya dan ia membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ia tak bisa melakukannya, karena ia juga memiliki seorang putra. Bayangan putranya datang begitu saja saat ia melihat anak malang yang menyandang gelar pangeran itu hingga ia kesulitan hanya untuk mengangkat pistolnya saja ke arah anak itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia membiarkan anak malang itu berlari sejauh mungkin darinya; memberinya kesempatan lain untuk hidup lebih lama.

"Kenapa?" Bisikan itu terdengar menyedihkan. Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Lelaki itu berbisik dengan nada lirih yang terdengar menyayat hati. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa yang telah orang tuaku perbuat padamu? Apa yang telah kami perbuat?" Tangis Baekhyun pecah. Rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya terasa begitu menyesakkan dan tak tertahankan lagi hingga ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Jadi ia menangis dan berakhir di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Papa.."

"Papa, kenapa papa menangis?"

"Papa jangan menangis."

"Papa.."

"Bawa anak-anak pergi." Chanyeol menatap orang-orangnya penuh perintah. Dan Kai serta Kyungsoo yang kali ini mengambil alih mereka, dengan sedikit paksaan karena keduanya terus memanggil-manggil papa mereka akibat rasa khawatir setelah melihat papa mereka menangis.

"Kau tahu, 'nak? Pekerjaanku tak membiarkanku untuk berbelas kasih." Suara serak Kozan kembali terdengar.

Dan Baekhyun masih menghabiskan beberapa saat waktunya untuk menangis di dada Chanyeol, berusaha menguras habis rasa sakitnya hingga ia bisa melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Dengan melewati peperangan batin serta tekanan yang menyulitkan hatinya, akhirnya tangis Baekhyun berhenti. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi tegar dengan ribuan kata maaf yang ia panjatkan untuk kedua orang tuanya yang telah pergi.

Lantas Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan aman Chanyeol, menatap Kozan dingin sekaligus penuh kilatan ambisi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Katakan," ia mulai kembali berbicara, sekuat mungkin berusaha membuat suaranya tak bergetar, "katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Apa gunanya bagiku?"

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal keras, dan Chanyeol menggenggamnya dengan lembut seolah menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang.

"Lelaki kecil yang kau biarkan hidup ini telah tumbuh menjadi putra mahkota dengan kekuasaannya. Dia bisa saja menjatuhimu hukuman mati dengan tuduhan kejahatan di masa lalumu selama kau menjadi pemimpin kelompok yakuza. Lantas aku, Leone Park dari Phoenix juga menuntutmu atas penjelasan yang melibatkan anggota keluargaku." Chanyeol berucap tegas dengan wibawanya sebagai _Godfather_ hingga Kozan terkesan pada aura kepemimpinan yang Chanyeol miliki.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain, ya." Ucapan Kozan berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu puas dengan senyuman di wajah tuanya yang memiliki seribu makna. "Berhati-hatilah dengan yang ada di sekitarmu."

Kutipan itu, Baekhyun mengingatnya dengan betul. Kalimat yang sama yang sering tertulis pada surat-surat yang ia anggap sebagai surat ancaman. Cara penyampaian pesan itu bahkan sering kali hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Dan kini, ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua itu.

"Itu pamanmu sendiri, putra mahkota. Kaisar yang sedang menjabat saat ini."

Seharusnya itu tak mengejutkan. Tapi entah kenapa itu tetap terasa mengejutkan baginya. Sebagian dari dirinya hanya merasa tak percaya saja bahwa pamannya benar-benar _psycho_ gila.

Ia sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi, tapi rasanya ia tetap tak dapat mempercayai kenyataan yang ada.

 _Jadi selama ini pria bernama Kozan ini selalu memberiku pesan peringatan agar aku berhati-hati?_

Ini sulit di mengerti. Kozan yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran pamannya yang dibayar untuk menghabisi ia dan kedua orang tuanya justru membiarkannya berlari saat itu, dan lalu mengirim banyak pesan peringatan untuknya. _Apa-apaan ini? Tak masuk akal._

"Dan lagi, kau harus tahu satu hal lain." Kozan menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan serius hingga Baekhyun betul-betul sadar bahwa kilatan itu nyaris sama dengan milik Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat tajam dan mencekam. Mereka sama-sama memiliki karisma sebagai _Big Boss._

Lantas saat Kozan menepukkan kedua tangannya sebanyak 2 kali, Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali penuh keterkejutan. Dan selanjutnya adalah hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi hingga rasanya ia ingin dirinya menghilang dari semesta ini untuk selamanya.

" _Otou-sama_?"

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Up lagi mumumumumuu~~ 😋😋

Btw gue udah selese nulis chapter 21 yeaaay 🎉🎉 pengen selebrasi euy

Maap atuh ya kalo makin sini ceritanya makin gak seru :( maap pisan :(

Seru gak seru nikmatin aja atuh ya da mau di gimanain lagi :( maap sekali lagi 😢

Entar kalo bp udah bener bener kelar mungkin gue mau bikin yg nonbaku aja lah ya. Kali kali nyoba gitu 🌚

Yawdah deh gitu aja yups.. wkwk

Entar ketemu lagi di next chapter yups.. jangan lupa review juga yups 😂

See ya!


	28. Chapter 28

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **28**

Hati Baekhyun mencelos seolah jantungnya baru saja ditarik paksa ke sudut tergelap. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat seseorang yang berada di kursi roda sana.

Meskipun ingatannya belum pulih betul, dan meskipun ia hanya melihatnya dari foto selama ini, juga meskipun wajah itu kian menua, hatinya dapat mengenali bahwa pria itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang ia panggil _otou-sama_ di masa lampau.

" _Otou-sama._." suaranya bergetar penuh tangis. Tungkainya mulai berdiri, lantas berjalan dengan terseret menghampiri pria diatas kursi roda yang menatap penuh rasa bingung padanya.

" _Otou-sama_!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan tangisan pedihnya, memeluk pria tua itu dan menangis di bahunya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

 _Apa ini mimpi?_ Ia melihat bagaimana ayahnya berlumuran darah dan terbaring di kursi kemudi tanpa adanya pergerakan sedikitpun. Lantas sekarang bagaimana bisa ayahnya ada disini?

"Kyo- _kun_?" Suara berat khas pria itu terdengar limbung, kebingungan, dan penuh tanya. Jadi Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sosok yang ia kenali sebagai ayahnya dengan mata berair.

"Benarkah ini kau, _otou-sama_? Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun kembali menangis di paha ayahnya yang kini mulai mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Dan Baekhyun sekarang dapat merasakan itu, hangatnya sentuhan orang tua untuk anaknya. _Jadi begini rasanya._

"Dia belum meninggal saat kecelakaan itu. Dia sekarat. Sementara ibumu meninggal di tempat. Jadi aku membawanya bersamaku dan dia baru sadar beberapa bulan lalu setelah koma yang teramat panjang. Dia baru bisa berbicara lancar dan masih harus terapi berjalan untuk menggerakan saraf-sarafnya yang kaku."

Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar suara Kozan dengan benar di telinganya. Isakan tangisnya kian menjadi karena rasa sakit hati ini. Jadi selama ini ia masih memiliki seorang ayah dan ia baru tahu kenyataan itu sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi ia menanyakan sebuah alasan, "kenapa kau menyelamatkan nyawa ayahku setelah membiarkanku berlari darimu? Bukankah dia memintamu untuk membunuh kami semua?" Ia bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, masih menunduk dan menangis di paha sang ayah.

"Karena aku tidak setuju jika pamanmu menjadi calon kaisar tunggal."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima misinya, sialan?!" Persetan, ia tak peduli saat sopan santunnya hilang. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah penjelasan yang semestinya ia dapatkan.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat dia mengarahkan moncong pistolnya di kepala putraku satu-satunya." Suara Kozan terdengar lirih dan putus asa.

"Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku selama belasan tahun ini, keparat! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa orang tua di usia 5-ku! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kejamnya istana memperlalukan anak yatim-piatu sepertiku!" Baekhyun hilang kendali dan ia menangis meraung-raung. Tangannya saling terkepal dan matanya terpejam erat disertai isakan yang semakin keras.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lantas menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk lelaki kecilnya itu dengan lembut seraya membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

" _Otou-sama_ , putramu yang hina ini adalah seorang lelaki _carrier_. Dan aku menikah dengan pria ini, Park Chanyeol dari Phoenix. Aku memiliki 2 orang putra kembar darinya dan kini aku tengah mengandung lagi." Baekhyun bertutur setelah amarahnya mulai mereda.

Akainu cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan putra semata wayangnya. Pangeran kecilnya yang tampan yang ia bayangkan akan menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik dari kalangan bangsawan nyatanya memilih untuk menikahi seorang pria dan merendahkan dirinya sendiri dengan menjadi pihak submisif.

Tapi, Akainu melihat pancaran bahagia dari amber sebening kristal itu hingga hatinya luluh. Putranya bahagia dengan semua yang ia miliki untuk saat ini, jadi tak ada alasan untuk ia mengacaukan segala kebahagiaan anaknya.

"Maafkan aku, _otou-sama_."

"Kyo- _kun_.. tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Tapi, siapa yang akan menjadi kaisar selanjutnya, sayang?" Akainu mendekap putranya, mengusap lelehan air mata yang turun di wajah manis putranya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan mewarisi wajah Hana ketimbang dirinya. Hana yang cantik dengan mata sipitnya.

Pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu muncul di benaknya. Jika ia memilih egois, siapa yang akan menjadi kaisar selanjutnya? Ia tak pernah memiliki jalan keluar dari semua itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, _otou-sama_." Jadi hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Akainu juga tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya diam dan menatap paras cantik putranya yang tak ia sangka sudah sebesar ini. Pangeran kecil yang dulu berusia 5 dan hanya setinggi pahanya kini tumbuh besar dengan baik dan telah menjadi seorang ibu.

"Aku ingin membawanya ke rumahku." Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Kozan penuh tekad dengan tatapan intimidatif.

"Tidak, dia masih harus di sini. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesembuhannya."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia benar-benar tak paham dengan jalan pikiran gila Kozan. Pria itu yang telah menyebabkan kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ibunya. Lalu pria itu sekarang berbicara tentang tanggung jawab atas kesembuhan ayahnya. _Pria sinting._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara seolah kau orang baik, keparat!" Baekhyun berbicara penuh penekanan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia berbicara tidak pantas di hadapan ayahnya yang seharusnya sekarang menjabat sebagai kaisar.

"Kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendam pada pamanmu itu, hm?"

"Apa urusanmu, sialan?"

"Hey nak, aku juga punya urusan dengannya. Aku bisa memberimu bukti-bukti atas rencana pembunuhannya terhadap keluargamu."

Baekhyun terdiam, cukup tahu bahwa dia tak memiliki bukti apapun yang dapat menjatuhkan pamannya. Jadi dengan pertimbangan yang sangat panjang dalam pikirannya, ia setuju untuk bekerjasama dengan pembunuh itu.

"Jadi biarkan ayahmu tetap disini untuk menutupi keberadaannya. Kau urus saja urusan pernikahan politikmu disana, nak."

Sial, dia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun soal pernikahan politiknya pada Chanyeol. Dan pria brengsek itu sudah mengatakannya lebih dulu tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, suaminya.

Ini benar-benar berat. Ia baru saja bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya, dan Kozan justru memintanya agar tetap membiarkan sang ayah disini, bersama seorang pembunuh.

Lantas ia kembali berbalik, menatap ayahnya dengan cemas sampai-sampai pria itu tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkannya, "tidak perlu khawatir, Kyo- _kun_. Dia tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Bisiknya penuh kepercayaan diri hingga Baekhyun merasa mungkin ia memang harus sedikit menaruh kepercayaannya untuk Kozan.

"Kau persiapkan bukti itu. Karena kau mau bekerja sama, membiarkanku berlari saat itu, serta merawat ayahku dengan baik, aku akan membebaskanmu dari tuduhan meski aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu yang telah menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini, pembunuh." Ia tentunya tak akan pernah lupa pada sosok orang yang telah menyebabkan kematian ibunya. Tak akan pernah. Tak akan pernah ia maafkan seumur hidupnya. Tapi ia harus berpikir rasional.

"Aku harus pergi, _otou-sama._ Berjanjilah padaku untuk cepat pulih. Dan aku berjanji pula padamu untuk segera mengembalikan posisi kaisar yang seharusnya kau dapatkan." Baekhyun menatap sang ayah dengan sendu, enggan untuk berpisah namun ia harus. Ia sudah dewasa dan tak boleh bersikap kekanakkan. Lagipula ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk reuni keluarga. Dia harus menyelesaikan konflik yang tengah ia hadapi secepatnya, sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Akainu, memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi tua ayahnya sebelum menampilkan sebuah senyum tulus yang begitu manis. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan pergi bahkan tanpa berpamitan pada empunya rumah.

"Bagaimana resolusinya, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berada di beranda depan bersama Kai dan si kembar. Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil dengan air muka muram yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Papa.. papa tidak apa-apa?" Jesper dan Jackson langsung memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Dan bagaimanapun itu dapat membuat sedikit rasa gundah Baekhyun hilang.

"Papa tidak apa-apa, _babies_." Baekhyun berjongkok, lantas menatap anak-anaknya lembut dengan senyuman yang senantiasa terlihat manis bagi keduanya.

"Kenapa tadi papa menangis?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "papa hanya merasa.. sedih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sesuatu yang membuat papa sedih."

"Papa! Itu bukan jawaban!" Si sulung mencebik dengan matanya yang menatap sinis hingga sebuah kekehan keluar begitu saja dari Baekhyun bersama sebuah kecupan sayang yang ia hadiahkan untuk kedua jagoannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, pa? Jesper jadi sedih melihatnya." Tangan si kecil Jesper terulur ke wajah papanya, membelai pipinya dengan lembut disertai senyuman polos khas anak-anak.

"Papa bilang saja pada Jake siapa yang membuat papa bersedih. Nanti Jake akan pukul dia sampai babak belur." Jackson mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh tekad dengan memasang mimik wajah serius yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Kai yang melihatnya jadi gemas dan tertawa. Anak-anak memang menakjubkan. Mereka memiliki peran yang sangat penting dalam perubahan emosi orang tua mereka.

"Papa janji tak akan menangis lagi," _setidaknya tidak di depan kalian, baby._

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol dan yang lainnya keluar dari kediaman Kozan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya tanpa kata dan naik ke atas mobil.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, papa!" Tangan Baekhyun ditarik oleh si kembar dan dia hanya mengikuti mereka hingga akhirnya mereka naik ke mobil.

Chanyeol mengemudi tanpa suara dan tatapannya lurus kedepan dengan sorot dingin yang tak Baekhyun kenali. Itu seperti bukan Chanyeol-nya. Sorot mata itu adalah sorot yang sama ketika Chanyeol melakoni pekerjaannya yang menantang maut. Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tak menunjukkan tatapan dingin yang tanpa belas kasih itu sekarang.

Saat menaiki pesawat, Chanyeol pun tetap tak berubah. Lalu ketika pesawat mulai lepas landas, pandangan Chanyeol tak terarah padanya, pria itu lebih memilih menatap pemandangan diluar jendela dengan violet dinginnya alih-alih menatapnya seperti biasa. Ini terasa asing.

Kris telah meminta izin Chanyeol bahwa mereka akan menaiki jet pribadi milik Phoenix untuk ikut pulang ke Korea. Dan disinilah ia berakhir, duduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Baby J! Mau _milkshake_ tidak?" Joonmyeon muncul di ambang pintu kabin setelah pesawat terbang dengan stabil di udara.

Si kembar yang mendengar kata _milkshake_ pun langsung tersenyum, melepas sabuk pengaman mereka lalu berlari ke kabin lain dengan lompatan-lompatan penuh semangat.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, berusaha memahami keadaan dan apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol. Hingga saat pria itu hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya, Baekhyun mulai bereaksi dengan menarik tangan kokoh pria itu dengan cepat.

"Chanlie.." sengaja. Panggilan itu biasanya dapat membuat Chanyeol luluh.

Namun sepertinya kali ini tidak, pria kepala 3 yang memiliki banyak tato di tubuh atletisnya itu bahkan tak berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun. Dalam beberapa saat, Baekhyun merasakan sakit di hatinya. Ia hanya tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu dingin.

Lantas saat pria itu berbalik, pandangan Baekhyun berubah sendu ketika mendapati tatapan dingin yang tak bersahabat dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau begini? Katakan padaku jika aku mempunyai kesalahan." Suaranya nyaris bergetar ketakutan. Ia takut, sangat takut jika Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk tak peduli. Chanyeol adalah sandaran utamanya untuk saat ini. Tak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya jika Chanyeol berubah memunggunginya dengan kejam.

"Apa karena pernikahan politik itu?" Ia kembali bertanya setelah tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol. Dan saat pria itu lagi-lagi terdiam, Baekhyun tahu bahwa jawabannya 'ya'. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya."

Baekhyun terlihat begitu tertekan dengan keadaan ini. Genggamannya pada Chanyeol menyendur dan berakhir lepas. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya, mengusap wajah dengan dua telapak tangan sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu. Untuk itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu karena aku tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dengan wajah merah menahan tangis. Namun ia tak sedang ingin menangis. Ia terlalu lelah dengan konflik hidupnya sehingga ia merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia menangis.

"Jangan pernah berani-beraninya menerima pernikahan itu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Lantas tangannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk merapat seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Baekhyun yang semanis permen kapas.

"Tentu saja aku akan menolaknya. Aku punya kau. Aku juga punya Jackson dan Jesper juga janin dalam perutku. Aku ini _gay_ , kau jelas tahu itu. Aku tak mungkin dapat memiliki hati pada wanita manapun yang akan Perdana Menteri pilihkan." Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya, lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol erat sambil berjinjit dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang dominan.

"Kau tak perlu takut, _baby_. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menikah lagi dengan orang lain." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun, raut wajahnya tetap sama; dingin dan mengintimidasi. Berbagai skenario kini tengah berputar di kepalanya. Ia tak akan membiarkan satu orang pun mengambil Baekhyun darinya, tentu saja. Ia bahkan dengan suka rela akan menargetkan misil ke istana kekaisaran Jepang jika orang-orang itu tetap bersikeras ingin mengambil Baekhyun darinya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Chanlie."

Pelukan mereka terurai, dan keduanya saling menatap dengan penuh pemujaan sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu untuk mempertemukan belahan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun yang begitu merah merekah nan menggoda.

Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan lembut tanpa adanya campur tangan dari nafsu birahi. Sesekali ia menggesek bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun dengan gigi-giginya hingga Baekhyun berjengit dan mengerang kecil. Pagutan manis itu terus berlanjut hingga saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun yang hangat nan basah.

Mata Baekhyun selalu tertutup saat menikmati ciuman yang penuh dominasi dari Chanyeol. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang selalu membuka matanya hanya untuk menikmati wajah merona Baekhyun yang sangat cantik saat mereka berciuman.

"Ng.." Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dengan sengaja dan Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pagutannya untuk memberi Baekhyun waktu mengambil nafas dengan bebas.

"Cantik sekali." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara serak serta seringai seksi di wajah tampannya. Bibir mereka berdua mengkilap oleh saliva dan itu terlihat sangat seksi.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka, beralih untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke kabin ketiga setelah melewati rekan-rekan serta si kembar yang ada di mini bar kabin kedua.

Kabin ketiga yang mereka masuki hanyalah sebuah ruangan tempat beristirahat dengan sofa besar yang berada di salah satu sisi.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh kecil Baekhyun kesana dan mencumbunya disana dengan hormonnya yang mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Ngh.. Chanyeollie." Baekhyun mendesah kecil saat Chanyeol menciumi wajahnya serta menghisap lehernya untuk memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana. Tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol dan matanya sesekali terpejam menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

Kemeja Baekhyun keluar dari celana bahannya saat Chanyeol menariknya keluar dan menyingkapnya ke atas hingga perut putih Baekhyun yang masih datar dengan bekas jahitan operasi sesarnya dulu itu terpampang.

"Benih kecilku ada didalam sini, hm?" Chanyeol mengendus perut Baekhyun seperti anjing, mengusakkan hidungnya disana dan menciumi perut Baekhyun hingga empunya merasa tergelitik geli.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol berlaku sesuai keinginannya, ia hanya mengelus surai abu suaminya dengan penuh sayang sambil sesekali terkikik akibat cumbuan Chanyeol di perut ratanya.

"Dia tumbuh dengan baik seperti yang kau inginkan, Chanlie."

Chanyeol berdengung samar, masih menciumi perut Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. Ia akan menjaga 2 malaikatnya yang berada dalam satu tubuh ini dengan baik.

"Aku berharap ini perempuan." Baekhyun bergumam kecil, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Lantas ia mendongak pada si cantik pujaan hatinya seraya menaikkan alis.

"Kenapa?"

"Agar dia memiliki semua kasih sayang Jackson dan Jesper."

Chanyeol terkekeh, merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Violet teduh Chanyeol menatap amber Baekhyun lembut, lalu bibirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, mereka berdua pasti akan sangat menyayanginya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun harap begitu terlepas dari fakta bahwa Jesper menolak kehadiran seorang adik.

" _Daddy_ dan papa sedang main kuda-kudaan ya?"

Refleks Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya dan menarik bajunya kebawah agar perutnya tertutup, lalu duduk dengan benar dan mendapati si kembar berdiri di ambang pintu seraya memegang tirai yang menggantung disana.

"Jake mau ikut bermain!"

"Jes juga!"

Lalu dua pasang kaki mungil itu berlari ke arah mereka dan melompat ke atas sofa dengan tawa riang mereka.

"Hey.. siapa bilang _daddy_ dan papa sedang main kuda-kudaan, hm?" Chanyeol memangku Jackson, lalu menggelitikinya hingga anak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggeliat; berusaha melepaskan diri dari ayahnya.

Jesper juga meringkik seperti kuda kala papanya menggigit daun telinganya dengan main-main.

"Papa~ geli!"

"Ah.. _daddy_! Hentikan!"

Jesper merengek manja dan Jackson memohon sambil tertawa lepas.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu, hm?" Chanyeol menghentikan gelitikannya pada Jackson, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang berhenti menggigiti telinga Jesper untuk kemudian memeluknya erat dan menciumi pipinya gemas.

"Paman Luhan. Dia bilang jangan mengganggu _daddy_ dan papa karena kalian sedang main kuda-kudaan." Jackson terengah setelah tawanya habis. Sementara Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak-anak meskipun mereka tak akan mengerti makna dari perkataannya.

"Lalu kenapa mengganggu _daddy_ dan papa, hm?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Karena kami ingin ikut main!"

"Itu bukan permainan untuk anak-anak, _baby_."

"Aaa~ _daddy_ selalu bilang begitu." Si kecil Jackson merengek dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Apa papa dan _daddy_ sedang membuat adik baru?" Tanya Jesper dengan violetnya yang memancarkan binar polos dan membuat Baekhyun gelagapan. Ambernya melirik Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan namun seperti biasa, Chanyeol tak pernah memberikan uluran tangan jika itu menyangkut pertanyaan anak-anak untuknya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, _baby_. Itu..."

"Kenapa?" Jesper menyahut dengan cepat saat papanya berbicara dengan tidak jelas, "Jes tidak apa-apa _kok_ jika papa dan _daddy_ mau buat adik baru."

"Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" Mata Baekhyun nyaris melotot, hanya tak menyangka Jesper akan mengatakan itu dengan sendirinya, tanpa paksaan apapun dari pihak manapun.

Bola mata Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol, begitupun Chanyeol yang juga menatap ke arahnya saat Jesper mengatakan hal itu. Mereka seolah tengah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mereka satu sama lain.

"Karena Jes pikir itu tidak buruk. Seperti kata papa, Haowen juga tidak apa-apa memiliki adik. Paman Luhan dan paman Sehun menyayangi mereka sama besarnya. Jadi Jes juga tidak perlu khawatir jika papa dan _daddy_ membuat adik baru karena papa dan _daddy_ akan tetap menyayangi Jes. Bukankah begitu?" Dengan polosnya Jesper berkata demikian disertai senyuman manisnya yang tak luput dari pandangan kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun juga merasa tersentuh mendengar penuturan Jesper. Jesper kecilnya dewasa dengan sendirinya. Ini diluar ekspektasinya dan ia bersyukur Tuhan telah mempermudah jalannya untuk menjelaskan pada Jesper tentang calon adik yang akan ia dapatkan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tentu ia merasa menang karena dengan begitu ia lebih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bercinta dengan serigala kecilnya.

"Tentu saja, Jes. Papa dan _daddy_ akan selalu menyayangi kalian." Lalu mereka berempat saling berpelukan dalam suasana haru yang membahagiakan hingga sampai Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan kembali menatap si bungsu dengan sayang, "Jes tahu? 9 bulan lagi Jes dan Jake akan segera punya adik baru."

"Benarkah?" Jackson terlihat begitu bersemangat. Ia bahkan melompat dari pangkuan ayahnya hanya untuk beringsut semakin dekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hm, adik baru kalian sedang tumbuh didalam sini." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dan si kembar menatap itu dengan tatapan secerah mentari, menyilaukan. Guru mereka di sekolah pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menghormati ibu mereka yang telah mengandung mereka selama 9 bulan. Dan mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah yang mengandung mereka dulu dan juga calon adik baru mereka saat ini. Tetapi, guru di sekolahnya mengatakan sosok ibu adalah seorang wanita.

"Papa? Papa yang melahirkan Jake dan Jes, kan? Tapi papa bukan wanita." Jackson dan Jesper menatap Baekhyun penuh keingintahuan.

"Papa memang bukan wanita. Papa adalah seorang _carrier_. _Carrier_ itu adalah laki-laki yang memiliki rahim, seperti Jesper. Maka dari itu Jes harus menjaga diri Jes agar tak tercemar pergaulan bebas, _okay_?" _Setidaknya jangan sampai Jesper hamil diluar ikatan pernikahan sepertiku._

Sebetulnya Jesper tak paham akan maksud dari pergaulan bebas yang dikatakan papanya, namun nyatanya ia hanya mengangguk patuh. Karena ia anak baik.

"Adik bayi cepat tumbuh ya! Cepat keluar dari perut papa supaya kita bisa bermain bersama." Jackson tahu-tahu sudah mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan pola acak serta senyuman kekanakkan yang tak pernah lekang dari wajah tampannya.

"Adik bayi juga jangan menyusahkan papa ya? Adik bayi harus jadi anak baik di perut papa." Jesper juga ikut mengelus perut Baekhyun dan itu tak ayal membuat senyuman manis Baekhyun merekah dengan cantiknya.

"Jake mau adik laki-laki agar bisa diajak bermain bola!"

"Jes juga mau adik laki-laki! Dominan!"

"Hm? Kenapa harus dominan?" Amber Baekhyun menatap Jesper penuh tanya.

"Agar Jes jadi satu-satunya yang harus di lindungi." Lantas si bungsu yang manis itu terkikik geli hingga Baekhyun menjawil hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Terimakasih, _babies_. Terimakasih telah menerima kehadiran adik kalian." Lantas Baekhyun merangkul kedua pundak si kecil dan memeluknya erat seakan tak ada hari esok yang tersisa untuknya, menumpahkan semua kasih sayang dan rasa leganya dalam pelukan itu hingga si bungsu sedikit merengek ingin melepaskan pelukan.

"Papa memeluknya kencang sekali! Jes jadi sesak nafas." Bibir yang paling muda disana mengerucut dengan mata yang mendelik lucu pada Baekhyun.

Jadi Baekhyun hanya terkekeh atas tingkah si kecil Jesper yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya, " _sorry_ , _baby_. Papa hanya terlalu senang."

Mimik kesal Jesper lalu berubah dalam sekejap mata menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang tak terduga setelah mendengar ucapan papanya.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Asal papa senang, Jes mau melakukan apapun." Lagi, Jesper tersenyum hingga spasi lebar pada gigi serinya kembali terlihat jelas; giginya yang tanggal masih belum tergantikan.

Ucapan Jesper hanyalah sebuah ucapan anak-anak yang tak terlalu paham dengan makna dari sebuah kalimat yang telah mereka ucapkan. Namun entah kenapa hatinya selalu terenyuh tiap kali mendengar ungkapan polos mereka.

"Papa! Tahu tidak? Jake sekarang sudah makin hebat dalam menembak!"

"Jes juga jadi sama kuatnya dengan Haowenie! Hewie tak bisa menjatuhkan Jes dengan mudah sekarang!"

Keduanya kembali bercerita dengan penuh gejolak semangat. Dan setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur bahwasanya kedua putranya menepati janji mereka untuk semakin kuat kala dia tak ada.

"Siapa Hewie, Jes?"

Lalu dengan polosnya Jesper menjawab, "itu panggilan sayang dari Jes untuk Haowen, pa."

"Panggilan sayang?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya skeptis. Jiwanya berubah dalam mode siaga seorang ayah dan itu cukup berbahaya sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan aura panas.

Sayangnya tanggapan Jesper adalah mengangguk tanpa dosa dengan penuh semangat seraya berkata, " _daddy_ juga punya panggilan sayang untuk papa. Jadi Jes juga punya panggilan sayang untuk Haowenie karena Jes sayang Hewie."

Baekhyun meringis saat mendapati wajah suram Chanyeol dengan perempatan siku-siku imajiner yang ada di pelipisnya. Pria itu sangat sensitif jika membahas hubungan kekanakkan Jesper dan Haowen.

"Jes, kemarilah. _Daddy_ ingin menggendongmu."

Namun Jesper mencebik dan menggeleng, merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari sang ayah, _mungkin_.

"Tidak mau! Jes mau tidur di pangkuan papa saja." Lalu si kecil mulai berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun dengan kaki yang seenaknya menendang Jackson.

"Jes.. tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada _daddy_. Jes juga tidak boleh menendang _hyung_ mu, itu tidak sopan, _baby_." Baekhyun berusaha bicara baik-baik seraya mengelus surai lembut putranya namun Jesper tak menanggapi dan terus menutup kelopak matanya untuk pergi tidur.

"Jake juga mengantuk, _dad_."

"Kemarilah, sayang." Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan Jackson langsung memeluknya tanpa basa-basi dengan mata yang perlahan tertutup ringan.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan disana. Baekhyun juga memilih diam dan mengelus-elus rambut putra bungsunya yang kini telah terlelap dengan tenang.

"Ayo pindahkan mereka ke kursi"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menggendong Jesper dengan langkah yang mengikuti Chanyeol yang juga menggendong Jackson yang terlelap.

"Mereka tidur?" Tanya Joonmyeon dari balik meja barnya seraya menuangkan sampanye pada beberapa gelas.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil untuk kemudian berlalu ke kabin pertama, menidurkan Jesper di kursi pesawat yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa agar nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Setelahnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke kabin kedua dan bergabung bersama Phoenix yang lainnya. Mereka duduk di sofa dan Joonmyeon menyuguhkan segelas _wine_ untuk Chanyeol serta segelas susu vanila untuk Baekhyun. Nyatanya Baekhyun masih sama seperti dulu, masih memiliki jiwa kanak-kanak dan masih menyukai susu daripada minuman beralkohol.

"Tak mau mencoba _red wine, darling_? Rasanya tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan." Minseok menggoyangkan gelas yang berisi _red wine_ nya ke arah Baekhyun dengan satu alis yang naik. Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Terakhir kali aku mencicipi minuman beralkohol, rasanya seperti air seni kucing." Baekhyun masih mengingat betul saat ia mencoba salah satunya dari gelas Chanyeol. Dan ia bersumpah ia tak akan mencobanya lagi. Lagipula, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya mengingat ia juga tengah mengandung.

"Aku lupa memberitahu kalian, Baekhyun hamil lagi." Kris bersuara seperti tim pemandu sorak, penuh semangat dan pembawa kabar baik hingga semua orang terkejut.

"Benarkah? Adik untuk si kembar?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata sipitnya yang kian melebar, tak peduli jika raut wajahnya mungkin terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Bukankah Jesper tak ingin punya adik?" Lalu Zitao bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam dan hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sejak awal ia berdiri disana. Tubuhnya bersandar pada meja bar dengan satu tangan yang memegang secangkir besar berisi bir.

"Dia berubah pikiran." Tawa Baekhyun pecah dengan nada gurauan yang menyenangkan hingga menarik semua orang untuk tersenyum. Tawanya begitu cantik dan tulus. Baekhyun benar-benar kontras saat disandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang begitu bersinar, ceria dan pembawa kebahagiaan. Sementara Chanyeol yang dingin, kejam dan dilambangkan sebagai dewa kematian yang mengerikan. Mereka bukan pasangan yang sempurna, tapi begitu melengkapi dan terlihat manis saat berdua seolah kisah romansa Romeo & Juliet pun kalah oleh keintiman yang mereka buat. Pasangan itu membuat banyak orang iri. Bagaimana semua orang iri pada Chanyeol yang mendapatkan malaikat cantik yang cerdas dan berdarah bangsawan seperti Baekhyun. Dan pula bagaimana orang-orang itu iri pada Baekhyun yang dapat meluluhkan hati sekeras pualam milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sangat tampan dan memiliki kekuasaan ganda yang luas jangkauannya; sebagai CEO dari perusahaan _monster_ yang menguasai industri serta sebagai Phoenix yang menjadi konsumen tertinggi pada rantai makanan.

"Ah.. itu pasti bagai mendapat penghargaan _daesang_ bagi Chanyeol." Joonmyeon mencibir, menyinggung soal hasrat Chanyeol yang tak pernah padam jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun. Jika Jesper memberikan lampu hijau, maka selanjutnya yang akan terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang akan terus menguasai Baekhyun dibawah kejantanannya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Jelas ia tahu itu. Tapi tidak masalah, hidupnya sudah cukup membahagiakan meski sekarang konflik tengah melandanya. Tapi jika ia memiliki Phoenix, apa yang harus ia takutkan? Tidak ada.

Ia lantas beringsut pada Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh sang dominan dengan dengkuran kecil seperti kucing betina yang manja. Chanyeol juga menanggapinya dengan positif, ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di rambut halus submisifnya. Kakinya bersilang dengan angkuh, tangan kanannya melebar seperti sayap di bahu sofa hanya untuk menjadi sandaran leher Baekhyun dengan satu tangan lain yang menggenggam ringan gelas _wine_ nya, sesekali ia menyesap _wine_ itu hingga cairan alkohol yang manis dan memabukkan itu melewati tenggorokannya dengan sensual. Tapi itu tak seberapa dibandingkan manis dan candunya Baekhyun baginya.

"Aku jadi ingin menikah lagi." Mereka menoleh pada Yixing yang duduk diatas kursi tinggi didepan meja bar dengan tatapan menyedihkannya yang terarah pada interaksi bos dan pendamping hidupnya. Melihat itu membuatnya ingin menikah lagi, dan tentunya membuatnya haus. Jadi ia menenggak margarita di gelasnya dalam sekali tenggak hingga tandas.

"Orang yang mengaku _straight_ sepertinya menderita." Di sisi lain, ada Kai yang masih memiliki luka memar di wajahnya. Ia selalu mencibir Yixing sejak awal karena Yixing selalu mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah _gay_. Yixing memang _straight_ , dia bahkan menikah dengan salah satu artis dari tirai bambu. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa saat mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahan di pengadilan. Lucu sekali.

"Maaf, Tuan Kim. Tapi aku merasa tersinggung karena aku juga _straight_ , tapi aku cukup bahagia." Zitao kembali bersuara, merasa di remehkan dan dilupakan.

"Ya, sayangnya kau harus mengalami yang namanya _long distance relationship._ " Kyungsoo menimpali, dengan mimik wajah datarnya yang kejam hingga mereka semua tertawa, terkecuali untuk Zitao yang merasa di anak tirikan. Dan pengecualian spesial untuk Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak memiliki secuil pun rasa humor dalam sarafnya.

"Dasar pasangan hina." Zitao mendengus, mendelik, dan mengumpat kesal. Jadi ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bir yang ada di gelasnya seraya melayangkan sumpah serapah pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam satu tim yang sama untuk mengolok-oloknya.

"Chanyeollo, apakah kau akan memasukkan Jake dan Jes ke akademi Phoenix?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kecewa disaat yang lainnya tengah sibuk melemparkan hinaanㅡ atau candaan mungkin, satu sama lain.

Chanyeol berdengung samar, menenggak _wine_ nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap Baekhyun dan berbicara, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Kris menceritakannya. Sudah lama. Apakah itu artinya aku akan berpisah dengan mereka?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol harap-harap cemas, berharap bahwa Chanyeol tak sekejam itu memisahkannya dari anak-anak. Tapi Chanyeol memang kejam dan menyebalkan hingga ia rasanya ingin menangis dan memukuli dominannya sampai ia puas. Tapi itu hanyalah angan-angan, tentu saja.

"Hanya pada liburan musim dingin dan musim panas mereka akan di karantina disana. Pada hari sekolah biasa, mereka hanya akan pergi kesana setelah pulang sekolah dan kembali ke rumah jam 8 malam."

"Itu lama sekali, Chanlie." Baekhyun merengek kecil, berharap Chanyeol dapat meringankan sedikit jam terbang anak-anaknya untuk berlatih. Namun Phoenix tetaplah Phoenix yang tak dapat dibantah dan berpendirian seteguh baja. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut masa depan organisasinya.

"Mereka akan libur setiap akhir pekan, _baby_. Tak perlu cemas." Chanyeol menyimpan gelas _wine_ kosongnya di atas meja, lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun seraya menatap amber cantik itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku takut mereka tidak sanggup melakukannya."

"Mereka pasti bisa, _baby_. Kau tidak tahu saja betapa luar biasanya mereka. Penuh tekad dan semangat untuk membuatmu takjub saat kau pergi tempo lalu." Chanyeol tetap menatap Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat, Chanyeol menatapnya seolah ia adalah semestanya, itu luar biasa menyenangkan, jantungnya berdengap cepat tiap kali violet dingin itu menatapnya penuh arti.

"Mereka memang luar biasa." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan untuk kesekian kalinya karena ia selalu ingat bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menentang keputusan Phoenix. Lagipula ia yakin Chanyeol akan selalu menjaga anak-anak mereka. Chanyeol telah membuktikan perannya sebagai seorang ayah saat Jackson sakit. Dan sekarang Jackson kembali sehat seperti sediakala, itu membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayah yang bertanggung jawab bagi anak-anaknya. Ia bisa mempercayakan mereka pada Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di Seoul, kakinya bahkan baru menginjak lantai marmer rumahnya saat ia berbicara pada Baekhyun dan si kembar bahwa ia harus kembali lagi ke Jepang.

"Kau terlalu memforsir dirimu, Chanyeol. Kau bisa sakit." Baekhyun menurunkan Jackson dari pangkuannya untuk berdiri di sebelah Jesper yang memegang erat ujung kemeja Chanyeol yang keluar acak dari celana yang ia pakai, Jesper tidak ingin ayahnya pergi. Chanyeol telah menanggalkan jasnya yang mengganggu, dan hanya menyisakan kemeja merah maroonnya yang halus serta dasi biru yang terpasang begitu saja di lehernya. Jadi Baekhyun mendekat dan membenarkan dasi Chanyeol dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Ia merindukan Chanyeol, sangat. Tapi pria itu harus pergi lagi disaat mereka baru bertemu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pernikahan sialanmu disana, _sweetheart_."

Baekhyun terhenyak, lantas matanya langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ada raut khawatir di wajahnya yang murung.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan belum memutuskan siapa wanita yang akan dinikahkan denganku." Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari dasi Chanyeol saat itu sudah terpasang rapi disana. Ia hanya khawatir mengenai Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun yang Chanyeol hadapi bukanlah gangster yang berada dalam dunia yang sama seperti mereka. Yang mereka hadapi itu adalah pemerintahan Jepang dan politiknya yang sangat kejam.

"Itu justru lebih baik. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis disini, _baby wolf._ Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Chanyeol menyeringai dengan bayangan hitam yang berada di matanya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol adalah pria yang pantang menyerah dan tak memiliki rasa takut. Sedikitnya rasa khawatirnya terbobati, meski itu hanya sedikit.

"Berhati-hatilah." Jadi hanya itu yang ia ucapkan sebelum mengecup lama bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sebuah kecupan dalam tanpa lumatan apapun.

" _I love you, baby._ " Chanyeol berbisik dan tersenyum kecil, namun itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan beberapa helaian rambut abunya yang jatuh ke kening. Pria kepala 3 itu mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun cukup lama hingga si kembar yang melihatnya mulai kesal karena itu terlalu lama menurut mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun membalas ucapannya saat Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya. Bola mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap dalam keintiman dan romansa lekat yang sulit untuk di terjemahkan dalam untaian kata sampai akhirnya si pengacau kecil kembali bersuara.

" _Daddy_! Jake dan Jes masih disini!" Jackson melayangkan protes saat kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri dan tak mengindahkan mereka berdua yang jelas-jelas masih berada disana.

"Kenapa, Jake? Hm?" Maka Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada si sulung, berjongkok dengan satu kakinya dan menatap amber Jackson penuh tanya.

" _Daddy_ mau pergi kemana? _Daddy_ selalu saja begitu saat baru sampai di rumah! Saat _daddy_ ada, papa tidak ada. Tapi saat papa kembali, justru _daddy_ yang pergi! Jake kesal!"

"Jes juga tidak suka _daddy_ pergi!"

Keduanya melipat tangan masing-masing di dada, menunjukkan mimik wajah yang kontra dengan keputusan Chanyeol untuk pergi. Lantas ia terkekeh, mengacak surai kedua putranya dengan gemas sebelum mengecup kedua pipi mereka.

" _Daddy_ harus, _baby_. Karena jika _daddy_ tidak pergi sekarang, kita akan kehilangan papa."

Keduanya langsung luluh, mereka menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol dengan tatapan cemas dan sedih.

"Tidak boleh! Kita tak boleh kehilangan papa, _daddy_! Papa juga sedang mengandung adik bayi. Kita tak boleh kehilangan mereka." Mata Jesper berkaca-kaca dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Untuk itu _daddy_ harus pergi." Chanyeol mengusap kepala si kembar secara bersamaan, menatap mereka sekali lagi untuk memberikan keyakinan sebelum berdiri diatas dua tungkai kakinya.

"Feon _air_ sudah siap, bos." Joon muncul dari pintu depan sambil membungkuk. Chanyeol telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi menggunakan jet pribadi milik Feon. Ia akan menemui kaisar licik itu dengan identitasnya sebagai CEO dari Feon Group, bukan _Godfather_ dari Phoenix.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya agar Joon pergi. Lantas ia kembali menatap serigala kecilnya penuh dengan keseriusan, "aku akan cepat kembali."

"Ng, tepatilah janjimu."

"Kalian mau sesuatu untuk oleh-oleh, hm?" Chanyeol beralih pada 2 anak 8 tahunnya.

"Kuda poni!" Jesper mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil meloncat-loncat dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Jes.." dan Baekhyun memberikan tatapan datarnya untuk Jesper hingga si kecil meringkik dengan malu.

"Hanya bercanda, pa."

"Tidak ada, _daddy_!" Itu suara Jackson, "Jake hanya ingin _daddy_ cepat pulang dan bermain lagi bersama kami." Jesper ikut mengangguk atas apa yang kakak hitungan menitnya ucapkan.

"Tidak masalah, _babies_." Sebagai perpisahan, Chanyeol memeluk keduanya beberapa saat, memberikan kecupan sayang di kepala mereka untuk kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dengan kecupan terakhir yang sangat spesial di bibir Baekhyun.

" _Bye bye, daddy! See you next time_!"

 **e)(o**

"Bagaimana dengan kehamilan putra mahkota? Apakah itu tidak akan menjadi masalah?" Nakaito duduk di singgasananya dalam diam. Ada seorang penasihat kaisar di sampingnya, yang selalu memberinya gagasan-gagasan masuk akal dan membantunya dalam berpolitik.

Ada banyak hal yang harus ia persiapkan untuk saat ini, termasuk perang melawan keponakannya sendiri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan hama itu dari garis takhta, sama seperti dulu. Jika bukan karena desakan perdana menteri dan para parlemen, ia tak akan pernah sudi mengeluarkan perintah resmi untuk membawa putra mahkota yang belum di nobatkan itu kembali ke istana. Itu sebuah bencana baginya.

Ini semua karena putrinya tak kunjung mengandung anak laki-laki hingga Bekkyon harus diseret kembali ke istana. Benar-benar kacau.

"Menurut saya tidak, Yang Mulia. Putra mahkota menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki gelar bangsawan. Ditambah lagi beliau menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang mana itu merupakan sebuah aib bagi kita. Jika putra mahkota menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan bangsawan yang dipilihkan Nakamoto- _sama_ , maka itulah awal dari bencana yang sesungguhnya."

Nakaito ikut mengangguk, dia tahu bahwa ide pernikahan politik yang di sarankan perdana menteri akan membawa malapetaka baginya. Satu kesimpulan yang nyata; Bekkyon tak boleh menikah lagi dengan perempuan bangsawan manapun. Ia harus mencegah perdana menteri untuk melakukan itu.

"Lalu apa kira-kira yang bisa menyebabkan pernikahan politik itu di batalkan?"

"Saya memiliki suatu pemikiran, tapi rasanya cukup sulit untuk melakukannya, Yang Mulia."

"Cukup katakan padaku apa itu."

"Apabila benih putra mahkota ternyata tak dapat membuahi. Dengan begitu dia tak akan bisa menikah dengan wanita manapun dengan tujuan mendapatkan pangeran baru bagi kekaisaran."

 _Itu ide yang bagus._ Katakanlah jika Baekhyun mandul dan spermanya hanyalah benih mati. Tapi itu akan sulit di lakukan terkecuali jika Baekhyun mau bekerja sama. Namun tentu saja itu mustahil. Bocah arogan itu pastinya tak akan mau mengalah begitu saja padanya.

Nakaito terlarut dengan pikirannya yang terus memikirkan cara tentang bagaimana agar Baekhyun dapat ia singkirkan. Namun sebelum ia menemui titik terang, pintu berdaun ganda setinggi 2 meter di hadapannya lebih dulu terbuka dan seseorang masuk kesana dengan kepala menunduk sempurna.

"Mohon maaf atas interupsinya, Yang Mulia. Tetapi, seseorang yang telah mengaku memiliki janji temu dengan anda datang untuk menemui anda."

Nakaito mengangkat alisnya, ia tak pernah membuat janji temu apapun dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Siapa?"

"CEO Park Chanyeol dari Feon Group."

 _Bedebah itu, berani sekali datang kesini!_ Nakaito menggeram dalam hatinya. Namun ia harus tetap tenang dan terlihat seperti seorang kaisar yang seharusnya. Jika di cermati lebih dalam, hal ini sebenarnya cukup menguntungkan baginya. Pria pengkhianat itu pasti ingin membicarakan soal pernikahan politik submisifnya, dan dengan itu ia bisa menggaet Chanyeol untuk bekerja sama dalam membatalkan pernikahan.

"Ya, aku akan menemuinya."

"Tuan Park bersama perdana menteri tengah menunggu anda di sayap barat, Yang Mulia."

Itulah yang tak pernah Nakaito bayangkan; perdana menteri ada disana juga. Tapi ia tak bisa menarik kembali ucapannya untuk menemui Chanyeol, jadi ia hanya pergi ke sayap barat dan menemui keduanya disana.

"Batalkan pernikahan yang kalian rencanakan untuk Baekhyun." Seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi dan langsung telak ke intinya, menghujam tanpa ampun. Begitulah Park Chanyeol dengan sikap arogannya yang semua orang ketahui.

Kisame dan Nakaito sempat terkejut dengan sikap kurang ajar Chanyeol. Ini yang pertama untuk Kisame menghadapinya, namun tidak untuk Nakaito; ia telah menghadapi sikap kurang ajar pria Korea itu berulang kali selama bisnisnya bersama Phoenix 8 tahun lalu yang berakhir buruk.

Lantas Nakaito tertawa seringan bulu sambil bertepuk tangan, ada nada mengejek yang tersembunyi dibalik tawanya, "kau harus sadar dimana saat ini kakimu berpijak, nak."

Lalu Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan dengusan yang sama sekali terdengar sangat tidak sopan. Tapi apa pedulinya? Dia bukan bagian dari negara ini, ia tak punya kewajiban untuk tunduk pada kaisar maupun perdana menteri, setidaknya begitu pemikirannya.

"Batalkan pernikahan konyol itu. Dan aku tak akan berulah." Chanyeol tetap setegar karang. Dia tak mempedulikan tatapan berang Nakaito serta tatapan tak mengerti dari Kisame. Semua ini baru untuk Kisame, ia tahu suami Baekhyun adalah seorang mafia besar yang terhormat, tapi tidak tahu jika sifat bar-barnya begitu mencolok dan kurang ajar seolah pria itu di besarkan di kubangan lumpur bersama babi-babi kotor, atau mungkin memang begitu. Mengingat fakta bahwa pria matang di hadapannya adalah seorang bos besar mafia sedikitnya membuat ia khawatir. Tapi mengingat bahwa ini bukanlah teritori pria itu, hatinya kembali menjadi tenang. Chanyeol pastinya tak hanya menggunakan otot dalam kepemimpinannya, tapi juga otak yang cerdas dan berpikir dengan baik terlepas dari bagaimana dia bersikap. _Pria arogan,_ pikirnya saat mengamati Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Tak habis pikir juga kenapa pangeran mudanya yang cerdas dan bersinar bak malaikat jatuh itu mau menikahi seorang pria berperangai buruk seperti Chanyeol dengan hawa gelap yang dingin nan mencekam yang senantiasa mengelilinginya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol- _kun_. Tapi pernikahan ini sangat penting untuk keberlangsungan pemerintahan Jepang. Kami tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja."

Nakaito nyatanya tidak sepaham dengan Kisame meski itu ia sembunyikan baik-baik didalam hatinya. Ia sangat ingin menyetujui apa yang pria angkuh itu utarakan jika saja Kisame tak disini bersamanya. Pernikahan politik itu hanya akan membuatnya berada dalam keadaan yang lebih rumit.

"Langkah yang salah, Nakamoto- _san_. Kalau begitu aku mendeklarasikan perang dengan Jepang." Chanyeol mengatakan itu seolah ia baru saja mengatakan akan membeli saham seharga ₩100.000 hingga membuat Kisame dan Nakaito terkejut bukan main.

"Hati-hati dengan lidah tajammu itu, anak muda." Nakaito menegurnya, namun respon Chanyeol sangatlah menjengkelkan kala pria kepala tiga itu lagi-lagi mendengus sambil mendecih dengan membuang muka.

"Aku tidak main-main saat mengatakannya karena aku tak pernah bermain dengan kata. Aku lebih sudi untuk berperang mati-matian melawan kubu kalian daripada menyerahkan Baekhyun untuk menikahi orang lain."

"Posesif sekali." Kisame berkomentar. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit seolah ada ribuan bom kecil yang meledak secara beruntun di dalam kepalanya hingga rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pensiun dari pekerjaannya.

"Ini bukan perkara ringan, Chanyeol- _kun_. Jangan asal berucap. Perang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Kisame memberi petuah namun Chanyeol yang telah mengalami berbagai kekerasan dalam hidupnya tak mau mendengar. Ia tak peduli meski ia harus menghancurkan seluruh isi kota Tokyo asalkan Baekhyun tetap berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tak pernah berbicara omong kosong. Jika kalian bersikeras ingin melanjutkan pernikahan itu, maka itu artinya kalian harus menyiapkan tentara kalian untuk berperang." Mata Chanyeol menajam sedemikian rupa, menatap Kisame dan Nakaito dengan sorot dinginnya yang kejam hingga mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Berikan kami waktu untuk berbicara." Kisame berdiri tanpa persetujuan, memberikan tatapan pasti pada kaisar untuk menjauh beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol demi berbicara secara empat mata.

"Apa kau pikir itu masuk akal? Dia hanya menggertak." Meskipun Nakaito menentang juga pernikahan sinting itu, ia harus tetap terlihat seperti seorang pro disini dan memerankan perannya dengan apik.

"Tentu saja itu masuk akal, Yang Mulia. Phoenix adalah organisasi besar yang menjadi bayangan kematian yang mengerikan di dunia hitam. Kita bahkan harus memperhitungkan eksistensi mereka. Yang kutahu adalah Phoenix memiliki ribuan anggota hampir di setiap negara berkembang dan lebih banyak lagi di negara maju, termasuk negara kita sendiri. Bisa anda bayangkan seberapa besar kerugian yang akan ditimbulkan jika kita tetap bersikeras? Negara kita memang kuat dengan pesenjataan yang mumpuni, tetapi Phoenix juga tak bisa di remehkan. Mereka terhitung sebagai pemasok senjata ilegal terbesar dan paling berbahaya di Asia hingga daratan Eropa, terkhusus Italia. Kemungkinan kita menang memang lebih besar, tapi apakah semuanya harus berakhir dengan tumpahan darah ribuan orang? Perang bukanlah hal yang sepele, Yang Mulia." Kisame terus mengoceh dengan urat-urat ketegangan yang mengiasi leher tuanya.

Nakaito bahkan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mendalami perannya sekali lagi. Terlihat mempertimbangkan keputusan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini meski pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menyetujui pembatalan pernikahan politik untuk putra mahkota.

"Jadi menurutmu pernikahan itu harus di batalkan?"

Kisame mengangguk tanpa jeda, penuh keyakinan, "kita tak punya pilihan lain yang lebih aman. Ratusan ribu nyawa warga kita lebih berharga daripada pernikahan itu."

"Tapi kita membutuhkan penerus."

"Saya mempunyai ide lain untuk itu."

Sebelum Nakaito sempat bertanya, Kisame lebih dulu mempersilahkannya untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka demi melanjutkan lagi diskusi mereka yang tertunda.

"Dengan berat hati, kami akan membatalkan pernikahannya, Tuan Park." Nakaito bersuara dengan separuh kelegaan di hatinya.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring dengan wajah puasnya yang tetap terlihat angkuh. Tangannya yang berada di atas paha bahkan saling bertautan satu sama lain sebagai respon lain dari kepuasannya.

"Tetapi," Kisame menyela dengan sopan, ia menatap violet gelap Chanyeol lekat-lekat sebelum kembali berbicara, "jika bayi dalam kandungan Bekkyon _denka_ adalah laki-laki, maka kalian harus rela menyerahkannya pada pihak kekaisaran untuk dibesarkan sebagai seorang pangeran yang akan mewarisi takhta selanjutnya. Jika ternyata bayinya perempuan, maka yang harus kalian serahkan adalah salah satu dari putra kembar kalian."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras sedemikian rupa dengan otot wajah yang kaku dan terlihat tak menyenangkan. Tangannya yang awalnya saling meremas ringan kini bertaut lebih erat hingga otot tangannya terlihat jelas jika saja pakaian tak membalut tubuhnya.

"Anda tak punya pilihan lain, Chanyeol- _kun_. Jika anda tak bisa menyerahkan anak anda, maka Bekkyon _denka_ harus melangsungkan pernikahan."

Chanyeol mendengus, nyaris kehilangan ketenangannya sebelum raut wajah dinginnya kembali seperti biasa. Lantas ia berdiri tanpa izin dengan kedua tungkai kakinya yang panjang, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tanpa memberikan hormat atau salam perpisahan hingga akhirnya berhenti di ambang pintu ganda yang telah ia buka.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum sepasang tungkai panjangnya melangkah menjauh dari ruangan itu. Sangat tidak sopan dan arogan, bar-bar dan tak memiliki tata krama. Kisame jadi tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana sifat Baekhyun saat ini setelah 8 tahun lebih lamanya ia tinggal bersama sekelompok pria arogan yang tak memiliki tata krama dalam bersikap dan berbahasa.

"Kau mengatakan itu sebuah ide?" Lalu nada penuh kecam itu ia dengar dari Nakaito yang terlihat sangat tak senang dengan keputusan sepihaknya.

"Itu satu-satunya jalan, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak, putriku masih bisa melahirkan seorang pangeran."

"Jika itu terjadi, maka keadaan mungkin akan jauh lebih baik, Yang Mulia." Kisame menghela nafasnya pelan. Hatinya merasa iba pada Naiji yang mendapatkan tekanan besar dari kaisar hanya karena dia tidak mengandung seorang pangeran.

Menurutnya itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, sejak awal takhta itu milik Baekhyun dan memang seharusnya Baekhyun yang memberikan pangeran selanjutnya untuk kekaisaran, bukan Naiji.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol kembali ke Korea Selatan secepat yang ia bisa tanpa berlama-lama di negeri tetangga setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya yang masih belum rampung bersama kaisar dan perdana menteri.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri seolah sebuah godam baru saja menghantam kepalanya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan Joonmyeon yang menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya sejak pesawat lepas landas.

"Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang berusaha untuk meraih pundi-pundi kesabarannya. Alisnya naik dengan skeptis saat mendapati raut tak menyenangkan dari pria yang lebih muda. Ruas jemarinya saling bertautan ketika menanti jawaban Chanyeol. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hal yang sedang terjadi mungkin bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Tadi siang Chanyeol menolak keras ditemani untuk menemui kaisar. Joonmyeon tahu alasannya dengan pasti; agar pria itu bisa berlaku sesuka hatinya dan mengambil keputusan tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

"Mereka setuju untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Dengan syarat kami harus menyerahkan anak yang berada didalam kandungan Baekhyun jika itu laki-laki, untuk menjadi penerus takhta selanjutnya. Jika bayinya perempuan, maka gantinya adalah Jackson atau Jesper." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tenang meski kobaran api kemarahan jelas terlihat di violet gelapnya yang sedingin es.

Joonmyeon bahkan nyaris memekik saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Itu gila. Tentu saja bukan perkara yang mudah bagi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun untuk menyerahkan anak mereka, apalagi yang baru lahir.

"Tapi, Chanyeol. Kurasa itu solusi yang lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan Baekhyun mempunyai anak dari orang lain, terlebih seorang wanita. Karena bagaimanapun anak itu akan tetap jadi anak kalian. Dan dia akan jadi orang yang sangat di hormati di Jepang kelak." Joonmyeon dan pemikiran rasionalnya mulai berbicara. Menurutnya itu memang jauh lebih baik ketimbang menghadirkan orang ketiga yang berpotensi membuat retakan dalam rumah tangga mereka meski itu hanya sekedar pernikahan politik.

Sebetulnya, Chanyeol tak benar-benar khawatir jika Baekhyun terlibat pernikahan politik itu, karena ia sangat yakin bahwa hati lelaki cantik itu hanya untuknya. Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun seorang _gay_. Tak akan mudah mengubah orientasi seksual seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas menyimpang. Yang sebetulnya ia khawatirkan adalah Baekhyun yang memiliki anak dengan orang lain. Ia tak sudi membayangkan Baekhyun bersetubuh dengan orang lain meski mungkin di zaman modern ini mereka bisa saja memiliki anak tanpa proses bersetubuh; dengan menyuntikkan sperma pada rahim. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan, ia benar-benar tak ingin Baekhyun memiliki anak selain dengannya. Ia mungkin bisa saja bertransformasi menjadi monster pembantai anak-anak jika hal demikian benar-benar terjadi, yang ironisya anak yang ia bunuh adalah anak submisifnya bersama wanita lain.

 _Sialan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku naik darah._

"Aku memikirkan hal lain," violet Chanyeol bergulir ke arah Joonmyeon dengan serius, "anak itu juga bisa menjadi batu loncatan dalam bisnis kita."

Erangan kecil keluar dari sudut bibir Joonmyeon, ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Mungkin itu memang benar adanya, bisa dikatakan hal itu seperti peribahasa sambil menyelam minum air. Akan ada banyak hal menguntungkan jika salah satu putra Phoenix menjadi kaisar selanjutnya. Hanya saja yang menjadi pertanyaannya; apalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun siap?

"Aku tak bisa memikirkannya. Dan Baekhyun mungkin akan histeris saat mendengarnya." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, berharap pikiran-pikiran yang membebaninya itu ikut lenyap bersama usapan tangannya.

"Kita bicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun nanti."

 _Final_. Percakapan berakhir dan tak ada obrolan lain lagi setelahnya karena Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan matanya selama satu setengah jam perjalanan dari Jepang ke Korea Selatan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada waktu petang di kediaman besar Phoenix dan disambut dengan suara pekikan anak-anak; si kembar dan Chutian.

" _Mommy_! _I miss ya_!" Chutian berlari ke pelukan Joonmyeon dan berakhir di pangkuannya. Rambutnya yang di kepang dua terlihat menggemaskan dengan pita merah yang mengikat ujung kepangannya.

" _Mom_ juga merindukanmu, Xiao Tian."

" _Mom_ , kudengar _uncle_ Chan dan _aunty_ Baek akan punya bayi lagi. Benarkah itu?" Mata bulat polos Chutian menatap Joonmyeon penuh keingintahuan dan Joonmyeon berdecak saat mendengar panggilan Chutian untuk Baekhyun.

"Aih.. Baekhyun bukan _aunty_ , Tian. Dia juga _uncle_."

"Tapi dia sangat cantik seperti wanita."

Joonmyeon terkekeh, lantas mencubit ujung hidung Chutian dengan gemas. "Dasar.. mm, mereka akan punya bayi lagi."

"Lalu kenapa _dad_ dan _mom_ tak punya bayi lagi? Padahal kalian sering melakukan proses pembuatannya." Lagi, Chutian berkata dengan polos hingga membuat Joonmyeon tersesak air liurnya sendiri. _Apa-apaan.._

"Tian Tian! Darimana kau belajar berbicara seperti itu?" Joonmyeon dan wajah semerah tomatnya bertanya.

" _Aunty_ Bella sering melakukannya dengan _uncle_ James."

 _Sialan_ , Bella adalah saudari tiri Kris di Kanada. Dan Joonmyeon tak menyangka bahwa wanita menjengkelkan itu telah mengajari putrinya yang tidak tidak. Chutian hanya anak berusia 5 yang tahun ini akan menjadi 6, demi Tuhan! Ternyata selama ini ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menitipkan Chutian bersama keluarga besar Kris di Kanada.

"Chutian tak boleh berkata seperti itu lagi, paham? Apalagi didepan orang lain."

"Kenapa, _mom_?"

"Karena itu tidak sopan, _babe_. Dan tak pantas di ucapkan anak-anak sepertimu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

" _Smart girl._ " Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap kepala Chutian. Chutian berkata tidak akan mengulanginya lagi karena tak mau bercekcok dengan sang ibu, namun siapa yang tahu dia akan menepati ucapannya atau tidak nanti. _Tergantung situasi_ pikirnya.

"Bos, aku ada di paviliun jika kau membutuhkanku." Joonmyeon menghadap Chanyeol yang masih bersama si kembar. Dia merangkul bahu kecil Chutian bersamanya. Lalu menatap si kembar Park, "paman J punya lolipop di paviliun. Apa kalian mau?"

"Benarkah?"

"Mau!"

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut."

"Papa? _Daddy_? Bolehkah?" Keduanya menatap orang tua mereka secara bergantian untuk meminta izin, dan saat kedua orang tua mereka mengangguk, mereka langsung memekik penuh semangat, "YEAY!"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang mereka mengikuti Joonmyeon ke paviliun. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sengaja agar Chanyeol memiliki waktu untuk berbicara serius dengan Baekhyun perihal masalah tadi. Untuk itu ia membawa anak-anak mereka pergi agar tak menganggu pembicaraan, juga supaya tak mendengarnya tentu saja.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, Chanyeol. Ada masalah?" Langkah Baekhyun kian mendekat saat Chanyeol justru mematung di tempatnya. Tangan kecilnya lantas terangkat untuk menyentuh rahang Chanyeol dan merasakan tekstur kulitnya yang sedikit kasar; khas seorang pria yang sering bekerja di lapangan. Ambernya begitu teduh dan menenangkan hingga Chanyeol terlarut dalam suasana yang manis itu.

"Duduklah," Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Dan Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang atau akan terjadi. "Mereka akan membatalkan pernikahannya," Chanyeol memulai, dan Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah membuat mereka membatalkan pernikahan gila itu, sedangkan ia sendiri butuh usaha keras untuk dapat menolaknya. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya tentang seberapa kuat pengaruh Chanyeol bagi kekaisaran. "Tapi tidak ada yang gratis, _baby_."

"Mereka... meminta imbalan?" Alis Baekhyun naik dengan mimik wajah skeptis; hanya tak percaya jika kaisar atau perdana menteri meminta sebuah imbalan dari Chanyeol.

"Mereka menginginkan anak dalam perutmu untuk dijadikan putra mahkota jika itu laki-laki. Tapi jika bayinya perempuan, maka kita harus menyerahkan salah satu dari si kembar J." Chanyeol mengucapkannya tanpa sungkan, namun terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Diluar dugaannya, Baekhyun ternyata tak histeris. Dia lebih terlihat _shock_ dalam keterdiamannya. Wajahnya seketika memucat dengan pandangan mata yang sayu.

Chanyeol memang menepati janjinya untuk pulang dengan cepat, namun pria itu tak menepati janjinya tentang menyelesaikan masalah, tak sepenuhnya. Kenyataan seolah menamparnya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak akan semudah itu keluar dari masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Jepang butuh putra mahkota. Jepang butuh keturunan laki-lakinya untuk menjadi kaisar di periode yang selanjutnya.

" _Baby_.." Chanyeol menegur, ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk menyadarkan sekaligus menenangkannya. Dan Baekhyun kembali dengan dirinya yang lebih terlihat tenang.

Ini saatnya ia memutuskan.

"Aku.."

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Yeyeye lalalala~~~

Baekhyunnya setuju gak ya? Hm hm hm 😏😏

3 chapter menuju end ini yorobunnn wkwk.. adakah yang udah bosen dan gamau tau kelanjutannya?

Makin males ngebacot nih gue. Oke segitu aja lah. Jan lupa review eaaaa 😆😆😆

Met ketemu di chapter depan uwuwuwuuu~ 😋 bhayyy


	29. Chapter 29

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **29**

"Aku.." Baekhyun tak menuntaskan perkataannya. Ia terlihat linglung dan kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip hanya untuk memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja. Lantas saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum rampung, "aku akan menelepon Kisame- _san_."

Baekhyun menekan-nekankan jarinya pada layar ponsel dengan kalut, tangannya bahkan gemetaran dan berkeringat. Lalu Kisame menjawab panggilannya di nada tunggu ke-6 dengan sapaan hangat yang rasanya masih sama; _"selamat malam, Bekkyon denka."_

"Semalam malam, Kisame- _san_."

 _"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting hingga denka menelepon saya?"_

Ada jeda panjang setelah Kisame bertanya demikian hingga pria itu pikir Baekhyun akan mematikan sambungannya sebentar lagi. Baekhyun juga bingung harus memulai dari mana. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat ingin berbicara.

 _"Denka?"_ Lalu panggilan Kisame menariknya kembali pada realita.

"Aku telah mendengarnya dari Chanyeol, Kisame- _san_." Baekhyun berucap lirih. Dan Kisame terdiam untuk 4 detik pertama; berusaha menerka topik mana yang Baekhyun bicarakan. Namun jika nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar seperti itu, maka mungkin Baekhyun membicarakan tentang penyerahan anaknya.

 _"Maafkan saya, denka. Saya tak punya pilihan lagi. Chanyeol-san mengancam akan melakukan peperangan dengan Jepang jika pernikahan itu tak di batalkan. Jadi jika begitu, tak ada pilihan lagi selain menyerahkan salah satu putra anda. Dengan begitu pernikahan tak akan berlangsung, namun konsekuensinya juga anda akan kehilangan gelar putra mahkota untuk kedua kalinya karena anda tak bisa menjadi seorang kaisar jika anda tak bisa menikah dengan wanita bangsawan manapun."_

Keterkejutan kembali menyerangnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol memberikan ancaman gila seperti itu. Perdana menteri jelas-jelas pasti menolak untuk berperang karena itu akan sangat merugikan. Dan ia tahu jika pernikahan untuknya tidak dilangsungkan, maka secara otomatis ia akan tersingkir menjadi kandidat kaisar selanjutnya.

 _"Bekkyon-sama, anda tak perlu khawatir. Saya tadi belum menjelaskan secara rinci saat Chanyeol-san lebih dulu pergi."_

"Ada hal lain?"

 _"Jika bayi yang ada dalam kandungan anda adalah laki-laki, maka saya akan mengambilnya dan anda harus menyerahkan dia untuk di didik didalam istana sejak usianya menginjak 5 tahun. Tapi jika ternyata bayi itu perempuan, maka anda harus menyerahkan salah satu putra kembar anda secepatnya. Anda tak perlu cemas karena pihak kekaisaran pasti akan membiarkan pangeran pulang ke rumahnya di setiap liburan musim panas dan musim dingin, juga di hari-hari tertentu yang memungkinkan. Saya tidak akan memisahkan putra anda dari keluarganya jika itu yang anda takutkan."_

Kisame benar, ia mengkhawatirkan itu. Ia takut anaknya akan benar-benar di pisahkan darinya.

"Aku setuju."

 _"Maaf?"_

"Aku menyetujuinya, Kisame- _san_. Jadi kita tunggu sampai janinku diketahui jenis kelaminnya."

 _"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, denka."_

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Kisame- _san_. Terimakasih telah memberikan kemudahan."

 _"Saya harap anda bahagia dengan kehidupan anda yang sekarang, denka."_

Lalu sambungan terhenti. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan alis menukik.

"Kau menyetujuinya begitu saja?" Chanyeol hanya tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menyetujuinya semudah itu. Baekhyun adalah tipe ibu yang posesif, jadi sulit di percaya saat Baekhyun bersedia untuk membiarkan putranya jauh darinya dan hidup di tempat lain.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Jika aku yang maju untuk menikah, anak-anak dan kau pasti akan sangat terluka. Tapi jika aku menyerahkan salah satu putraku untuk menjadi seorang putra mahkota, itu akan jadi lebih baik. Lagipula aku tak perlu khawatir karena ayahku akan ada di istana tak lama lagi. Dia akan menjaga cucunya dengan baik. Juga, menjadi seorang pangeran dan putra mahkota adalah suatu kehormatan besar. Dia akan menjadi orang hebat dan mendapat banyak cinta dari rakyatnya. Siapapun yang akan berada di posisi itu nanti. Menjadi seorang pangeran juga bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan penuh keyakinan dan Chanyeol tak berkata apapun selain membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau luar biasa, Baekhyun."

"Ini yang terbaik."

 **e)(o**

"J! Aku titip Ziyu dan Haowen disini, ya? Aku dan Sehun harus pergi ke Bucheon sampai besok." Luhan datang dari pintu masuk. Dan kakak-beradik Oh itu ada dalam masing-masing genggaman tangannya.

"Kau bisa percayakan padaku." Joonmyeon menjawab dari arah sofa dengan tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas meja. Dia sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk di serahkan besok pada Chanyeol. Joonmyeon bahkan terlalu baik untuk tidak memarahi si kembar J dan Chutian yang berisik disisi lain ruang.

"Terimakasih, J." Luhan tersenyum kecil walaupun Joonmyeon tak menatap ke arahnya. Lantas ia melepaskan pegangannya pada anak-anaknya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius. "Jangan merepotkan paman J, _okay_?"

"Umm! Mama percayakan saja pada kami." Si sulung Haowen menjawab dengan mantap. Matanya berbinar terang seolah ada puluhan bintang di matanya saat mendapati eksistensi Jesper yang tengah tertawa akibat permainan minum teh nya bersama Chutian dan Jackson; risiko bermain dengan anak perempuan.

"Anak pintar. Mama harus pergi sekarang, jangan mengacau, _okay_?" Luhan mengusap kepala keduanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Lalu saat keduanya mengangguk patuh, Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar dengan raut wajah puas.

"Aku titip ya, J!"

Joonmyeon berdengung keras, dan Luhan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan anak-anaknya di salah satu ruangan paviliun yang Joonmyeon tempati.

"Hey, Oh _brothers_. Bermainlah bersama yang lainnya." Joonmyeon menatap kedua Oh kecil itu lalu menunjuk 3 anak lainnya yang bermain di sisi lain ruangan dengan menggunakan dagunya.

"Terimakasih, paman Joonmyeon." Tanpa basa-basi, Haowen dan Ziyu langsung menghampiri Chutian dan si kembar J untuk ikut bermain hingga kini keduanya berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Hai."

"Hai, Hewie. Halo Ziyu."

Wajah Haowen bersemu merah saat mendengar panggilan manis dari Jesper untuknya, dan panggilan itu terkhusus untuknya.

"Halo Jesper ge, Jackson ge dan Chutian jie." Dan Ziyu membalas sapaan Jesper dengan malu-malu.

"Hai, Ziyu cantik. Kemarilah." Jackson melepas cangkir teh yang ia pegang, lalu menarik tangan Ziyu untuk duduk di sebelahnya sementara Haowen memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Chutian dan berhadapan dengan Jesper karena tak ada cukup ruang untuknya duduk di sebelah Jesper.

"Aku jadi obat nyamuk ya?" Si kecil Chutian dan mulutnya yang seperti orang dewasa mulai bersuara saat melihat si kembar Park dan Oh _brothers_ yang mulai sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

" _Mom_? Apa _uncle_ Zhang dan Dennis ada di paviliun juga?" Chutian dengan bibir mengerucutnya turun dari kursi, menghampiri Joonmyeon dan menarik-narik lengan kemeja Joonmyeon hingga pria itu menggeram gemas.

"Tidak tahu, Tian Tian. Coba kau lihat saja sendiri." Jawaban Joonmyeon membuat Chutian semakin kesal, jadi ia berjalan keluar dari paviliun yang ditempati _mommy_ nya untuk mencari Dennis di paviliun lain. Ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk diantara si kembar dan kakak beradik yang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Hewie mau teh?" Tanya Jesper dengan senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya. Violetnya menatap Haowen lekat-lekat hingga lelaki kecil itu meringis akan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Lantas saat ia mengangguk kecil, Jesper tersenyum semakin lebar dan menuangkan teh dari poci pada cangkir baru untuk Haowen.

Jesper turun dari sofa, mengambil cangkir teh untuk Haowen dan berjalan mengitari meja hanya untuk duduk di sebelah lelaki kecil yang tampan itu.

"Minumlah, Hewie." Jesper menyerahkan cangkir yang ia bawa untuk Haowen dan Haowen menerimanya dengan tangan gemetaran. Ia berubah jadi lelaki pengecut saat berhadapan dengan Jesper yang ia suka. _Like father like son._ Sehun juga dulu bukan dominan yang pemberani saat dihadapkan dengan Luhan yang tengah mengandung Haowen.

"Terimakasih, Jes." Dan Haowen hanya bisa mencicit kecil dengan mental tahunya yang tinggal seperempat.

"Haowenie sangat tampan seperti paman Oh," si kecil Jesper kembali bersuara dengan vioketnya yang tak pernah lepas dari paras tampan Haowen yang duduk kaku di sebelahnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang tak menapak di lantai saling berayun dengan santai, berbanding terbalik dengan Haowen yang seperti manekin. "Jes suka. Jes suka Hewie. Bagaimana ini?" Jesper menatap Haowen masih dengan tatapan polosnya, dan Haowen nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya saat mendengar penuturan Jesper.

"A-aku.."

"Jes! Papa bilang anak kecil tidak boleh cinta-cintaan! _Daddy_ juga akan mengebiri Haowen jika ketahuan kau suka padanya." Jackson jadi perusak suasana. Dia dan wajah angkuhnya duduk tenang di seberang dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan tubuh. Mata bulatnya bahkan terlihat datar saat menatap adik kembarnya. Sementara Ziyu hanya menatap tak paham pada keadaan disana. Cinta-cintaan? Ziyu tak mengerti apa maknanya.

"Dasar _hyung_ jelek menyebalkan!" Jesper mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengomel dan berakhir dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada yang kakak beberapa menitnya. "Haowenie jangan dengarkan _hyung_ jelek ya? _Daddy_ orang yang baik, tak akan menyakiti Hewie. Karena Jes tidak boleh dulu seperti orang dewasa, bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji, hm?" Jesper kembali tersenyum saat ia menatap Haowen yang juga menatapnya dalam keterdiaman. Ia bahkan beringsut untuk semakin merapat pada Haowen hingga wajah si sulung Oh itu merah padam.

"Janji apa?"

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Hewie harus menikah dengan Jes, janji?" Jesper mengangkat jari kelingkingnya pada Haowen, Haowen meneguk ludahnya kasar, Jackson menatap adik kembarnya dengan tatapan kesal, dan Ziyu menatap semua orang dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena tidak paham dengan situasi yang ada.

"Iya, aku janji." Lalu senyum di bibir si kecil Haowen mulai terbentuk. Lantas ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Jesper hingga mereka resmi telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan untuk masa depan.

"Jes sayang Hewie." Jesper dan segala kepolosannya yang membunuh Haowen secara perlahan kemudian mengecup pipi Haowen ringan; kecupan yang sama yang sering ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya. _Daddy_ nya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebagai tanda kasih sayang, jadi ia mengaplikasikannya pada Haowen.

Joonmyeon yang mendengar semua obrolan polos anak-anak disana mengusap wajahnya penuh drama. Anak-anak begitu cepat dewasa akibat perubahan zaman. Terlepas dari itu, mereka terlihat sangat manis.

Dan tanpa semua orang sadari, Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, penuh dengan drama seperti Joonmyeon. Ia mematung disana untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat si bungsu melayangkan kecupan di pipi Haowen.

Matanya berkedip cepat dan kakinya mulai melangkah kembali ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berjalan ke arahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menahan dada Chanyeol untuk melangkah lebih jauh dengan tatapan sepolos anak anjing.

"Yeollo, kita kembali saja. Sepertinya mereka sedang menikmati waktu bermain." Lalu tangannya mengait tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk pergi. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tahu ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan. Submisif kesayangannya itu tak akan pernah bisa berbohong darinya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, _baby_?" Jadi ia bertanya dengan tatapan yang setajam mata Katana. Namun Baekhyun tak gentar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat berderet rapi disana.

"Mereka hanya sedang bermain, Chanlie. Jangan ganggu mereka." Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak memiliki maksud untuk berbohong. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai kedekatan Jesper dan Haowen atau anak manapun dalam hubungan yang tanda kutip karena instingnya sebagai seorang ayah yang merasa anak gadisnya terancam. Dan fakta mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menganggap Jesper adalah seorang anak gadis hanya karena si kecil itu menyandang status sebagai _carrier_.

"Baekhyun.." suara Chanyeol mendayu dengan nada rendah yang mendominasi, memberikan peringatan pada Baekhyun tentang sifatnya yang tak suka di bohongi.

Beruntung saat itu Chutian dan Dennis berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dengan tangan Chutian yang menggenggam tangan Dennis seperti seorang kakak yang baik.

"Halo _uncle_ Park!" Chutian melepaskan pegangannya pada si kecil Zhang lalu berlari kecil untuk memeluk kaki jenjang Chanyeol; kebiasaan.

"Halo juga _aunty_ cantik Baekhyun!" Lalu beralih pada Baekhyun dan juga memeluk kaki Baekhyun dengan kikikan lucu dari bibirnya.

" _Aunty_?" Baekhyun menatap Chutian tidak percaya. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan air muka terkejut. Sementara Chanyeol terkekeh kecil di sampingnya, sudah terlampau terbiasa dengan sifat putri semata wayang Joonmyeon dan Kris itu.

"Mm! _Aunty_! Karena kau sangat sangat sangat cantik. Bolehkan Tian Tian dapatkan satu kecupan dari _aunty_ Baek?" Chutian melepaskan pelukannya, mendongak pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan anak anjing serta kedua tangan yang bertaut didepan dada dengan raut penuh harap.

Baekhyun tersenyum gemas, lalu membungkuk untuk memberikan 1 kecupan di masing-masing pipi Chutian hingga anak itu memekik girang.

"Tian Tian juga cantik." Baekhyun mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu dan membuat Chutian merona atas pujiannya. "Dennis, kemarilah. Kau tak mau dapat kecupan dari paman juga, hm?" Baekhyun beralih pada Dennis yang masih tetap berdiri dalam diam di belakang Chutian.

Lalu dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya yang menggemaskan, Dennis mendekat dan mendapatkan 2 kecupan yang sama seperti Chutian.

"Terimakasih, paman Baekhyun." Dennis berkata malu-malu. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum untuk itu hingga saat Chutian berpamitan untuk segera kembali ke paviliunnya.

"Aku lupa menanyakan kenapa mereka berdua tidak bergabung bersama Jackson dan Jesper." Baekhyun bergumam saat punggung Chutian dan Dennis telah menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ayo, _baby_. Aku ingin melahapmu." Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk kembali berjalan dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan wajah semerah tomat saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat dengan makna tersembunyi menggunakan nada sensual yang sangat seksi.

Mereka kembali ke kamar mereka, dan Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke atas ranjang hingga terlentang tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **18+ SCENES**

.

.

.

Seringaiannya terlihat makin seksi dari hari ke hari, dan mewakilkan sifat brengsek yang melekat padanya. Ia membuka kemejanya hingga tubuhnya _top less_ , merangkak diatas tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya disertai tatapan tajam yang menelanjangi.

"Merindukanku, _sweety_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan belaian tangannya di wajah cantik Baekhyun yang masih terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun. Baekhyun terlihat sama sekali tak menua sejak dulu.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya dengan mimik wajah bak anak-anak sambil bergumam pelan untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Jari jemarinya hinggap di dada telanjang Chanyeol, berlarian disana dengan nakal hingga Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun.

Sungguh, tak ada yang dapat menyaingi kepolosan Baekhyun di dunia ini. Remaja yang dulu selalu bersikap sok dewasa yang juga kekanakkan itu masihlah sama dengan pria dewasa yang berada dalam kungkungannya saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu tampan, bibir tebalnya lantas cepat-cepat menempel di bibir Baekhyun, membawa bibir tipis pasangannya pada pagutan dalam yang erotis hingga suara kecipak bibir mereka terdengar menggema didalam ruangan sepi itu. Remangnya cahaya lampu tidur juga menambah kesan erotis disana sebagai pelengkap suasana.

Chanyeol menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan milik Baekhyun saat lumatan bibir mereka terlepas. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat bibir merah Baekhyun yang begitu mengundang birahi. Baekhyun sangat menggoda dilihat dari atas; sudut pandang Chanyeol.

"Kunci dulu pintunya, Chanyeol."

"Tidak perlu, _baby_. Tak akan ada yang berani masuk ke kamarku."

Kontak mata diantara mereka tak terjadi dengan lama karena setelahnya Chanyeol menyesap leher Baekhyun hingga anak itu menunjukkan ekspresi nikmat yang luar biasa dengan mata terpejam serta mulut yang terbuka menahan desahan yang mendesak di pangkal tenggorokan.

Chanyeol membuat beberapa bercak merah di leher Baekhyun sebelum membuat submisifnya itu melepas pakaiannya dengan cepat hingga ia bisa leluasa menciptakan bercak merah lainnya di sekitar dada Baekhyun.

"Ngahh.. Chanlie." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mendesah ringan ketika ia merasakan puting tegangnya yang basah akibat lumatan sensual Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberinya kenikmatan tanpa jeda, dan tubuhnya lemas karenanya. Tangannya sudah merambat ke kepala Chanyeol untuk meremas rambut abu Chanyeol yang seksi sekaligus memperdalam kuluman sang dominan pada putingnya.

Desahannya semakin terdengar erotis kala ciuman-ciuman Chanyeol mulai turun ke bawah perutnya, lebih turun ke pangkal paha hingga berakhir di penisnya.

"Anhh.. Chanyeollie.. geli." Ia sedikit merengek kala Chanyeol meniup-niup penisnya dengan usil.

Chanyeol mulai meremas dan mengecupi penis Baekhyun sebelum mengulumnya tanpa ampun hingga Baekhyun semakin menggila, menciptakan melodi indah yang sangat seksi dari tenggorokannya yang hanya tersedia untuk Chanyeol seorang.

Kuluman hangat itu terlepas saat Chanyeol merasakan kedutan di penis si kecil hingga anak itu merengek dengan bibir mencebik, Chanyeol tak membiarkannya klimaks dan malah melucuti pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh tingginya hingga ia telanjang bulat.

Alih-alih meneruskan kegiatannya, Chanyeol malah bersandar di kepala ranjang dan berhasil memancing geraman kesal dari Baekhyun; Chanyeol tengah mempermainkannya.

"Dapatkan kenikmatanmu sendiri, _baby_ _wolf_." Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar keberanian Baekhyun untuk menyentuhnya, juga seberapa jauh kemampuan Baekhyun dalam urusan ranjang. Karena yang ia tahu, Baekhyun sangat pasif dan pemalu di ranjang.

"Aku tidak bisa, Chanlie."

Sudah ia duga akan seperti itu jawaban yang ia dapat, namun ia juga telah mempersiapkan jawaban lain untuk _carrier_ cantiknya itu.

"Ikuti nalurimu, sayang. Pelan-pelan saja." Tangannya terulur pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan baik. Saat ia menarik si kecil mendekat, Baekhyun langsung duduk di atas pahanya dengan kaku disertai air muka yang sangat lucu seolah ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar pada orang tuanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku duduk disini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun- **nya** terlalu lugu, tapi ia suka itu. "Kau bahkan sering duduk di pangkuanku, _baby_. Itu tidak masalah." Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, memberinya kode untuk melakukan sebuah ciuman dan yang lebih muda memahaminya. Jadi ia langsung mencium Chanyeol dengan cara amatiran yang membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Tapi disisi lain ia sangat senang dengan keluguan Baekhyun karena itu artinya Baekhyun tak pernah di sentuh orang lain. Hanya ia satu-satunya.

Baekhyun berusaha belajar dari gaya berciuman Chanyeol dan mengaplikasilannya secara amatiran dengan melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol yang sangat kenyal dan enak untuk dikulum sampai memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga benar-benar telah memilih untuk menjadi pasif hingga pria itu diam dan menerima semua perlakuan amatiran Baekhyun pada tubuhnya.

Tautan bibir mereka akhirnya terlepas setelah Baekhyun puas mengulum bibir bawahnya hingga itu terlihat bengkak dan merah merekah dengan liur yang terlihat mengkilap disana. Ia dengan berani mencium sepasang kelopak mata Chanyeol dengan lembut, turun ke pipi dan berakhir di rahang tajamnya.

Baekhyun memberikan beberapa gigitan dan hisapan di rahang Chanyeol hingga meninggalkan bekas merah disana, ada beberapa di rahang dan banyak di leher. Ia sangat senang saat harus menciumi jakun Chanyeol yang naik turun dengan seksi. Jakun Chanyeol adalah favoritnya sampai-sampai ia terkekeh-kekeh saat memainkannya.

" _Baby_.." Chanyeol menegur karena Baekhyun terlalu lama bermain-main sementara nafsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Belum lagi penisnya yang terus bergesekan dengan pantat Baekhyun saat si kecil terus bergerak.

"Kau sangat tampan, Chanyeollie. _Suki da_." Amber Baekhyun menatap violet Chanyeol cukup lama, mengecup bibir seksi sang dominan dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat seperti seekor koala.

" _Daisuki_ ," Balas Chanyeol bersama tangan berototnya yang memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, "kapan kau akan melanjutkan ke acara inti, Baekhyun sayang?"

Baekhyun tersadar, lalu terkekeh dengan senang sebelum kembali menciumi dada Chanyeol yang bertato, tak lupa juga mengulum puting coklat yang sangat jantan itu dengan perasaan gemas. Geraman-geraman seksi Chanyeol adalah hal selanjutnya yang sangat ia suka karena itu terdengar erotis dan memabukkan.

Jika dada Chanyeol sedikit besar karena otot dadanya yang bidang, maka lain halnya dengan dada Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit membesar dan lembek, seperti perempuan. Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol untuk itu karena Chanyeol sering meremasnya tanpa ampun.

"Kenapa berhenti, _baby_?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun berhenti untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di tubuhnya dan justru beralih menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ayo kita langsung ke intinya, Chanyeollie. Aku tidak tahan lagi." Dengan penuh kesengajaan, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sensual bersama pantatnya yang bergoyang untuk sekedar menggoda dominannya.

"Rrhhh.. Bee, kau mempermainkanku." Chanyeol menggeram kesal saat merasakan nikmat di kulit penisnya akibat gesekan dari pantat Baekhyun.

Setelah puas melihat wajah tersiksa Chanyeol yang sangat tampan, Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti mengerjai Chanyeol dan menggenggam penis besar Chanyeol dalam genggaman tangan kecilnya. Ia melihat penis yang telah sepenuhnya menegang itu sekali lagi dan meringis membayangkan rasa perih yang akan mendera lubang pantatnya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat pantatnya seraya memegangi penis Chanyeol yang telah mengeras lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke lubang pantatnya hingga perlahan ia menurunkan bokongnya dan kepala penis Chanyeol masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Anghh.. Chan.. Chanyeolh." Baekhyun meringis saat merasakan perih di lubangnya.

Lalu Chanyeol yang sangat kejam menghentakkan pinggulnya dari bawah hingga penisnya masuk seutuhnya kedalam lubang anal Baekhyun dan menciptakan kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya. Remasan-remasan itu selalu menjadi candu baginya. Bagaimana lubang Baekhyun yang tetap sempit setelah persetubuhan mereka, itu sangat luar biasa.

"Sempit sekali, _babe_. Hhh.." Chanyeol mendengus akibat jepitan anal Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun nyaris menangis karena rasa perihnya. Berapa kalipun ia bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol, akan selalu terasa perih di awalnya. Meski begitu, selalu terdapat kenikmatan setelah penyatuan mereka.

Baekhyun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas Chanyeol saat melihat wajah tersiksa Chanyeol yang menahan nikmat akibat remasan bokongnya. Tangan Chanyeol naik ke atas tubuhnya dan meremas dadanya dengan gemas saat gerakannya tak terlalu cepat. Ia masih kaku dan tak terbiasa juga tak bisa bergerak cepat seperti yang seharusnya.

"Ngh.. Chanyeol.."

Dulu Chanyeol sangat benci mendengar desahan jalang saat ia sedang menyetubuhinya. Apalagi jika jalang itu mendesahkan namanya. Tapi saat Baekhyun yang melakukannya, semuanya sangatlah berbeda. Desahan Baekhyun bagaikan musik romantis yang mengalun lembut menemani pergumulan mereka. Dan desahan Baekhyun saat memanggil namanya terdengar sangat seksi juga menyenangkan di telinganya.

"Ahhh.. Chan-yeolh." Wajah Baekhyun mendongak ke atas hingga urat-urat di lehernya terlihat jelas saat ia mengerang dan mendesahkan nama suaminya. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan gesekan antara dinding lubang anusnya dengan kulit penis Chanyeol yang keras. Apalagi ketika ujung tumpul penis Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya didalam sana; terasa sangat memabukkan dan membuatnya ketagihan sehingga ia terus memompa penis Chanyeol semakin cepat dan cepat lagi.

"Baekhh.. ngh, kau sangat cantik sayang, eghh." Mata Chanyeol yang sayu tetap terbuka hanya demi menatap wajah merah Baekhyun dan menyaksikan bagaimana _carrier_ nya itu mendesah nikmat karena tumbukan penisnya.

"Yeolhh! Ahh!" Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya, sperma Baekhyun keluar membasahi perut dan dada Chanyeol juga perutnya. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegak dengan kedutan didalam lubang Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol menyudahi posisi _uke on top_ yang sedang mereka lakukan, mencabut penisnya dari anal Baekhyun dan memosisikan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menungging hingga ia dapat memasukkan kembali penis tegangnya.

"Nghh, Chanlie." Baekhyun mendesah dengan suara yang layu karena lemas pasca pelepasannya. Namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya dan berlanjut untuk memompa penisnya sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun untuk menahannya agar tetap menungging.

Nafas Chanyeol semakin memberat dari waktu ke waktu. Dia mendesah tanpa suara dan semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya saat ia mendekati klimaks.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengerang keras memanggil nama Baekhyun saat mencapai pelepasannya, dan Baekhyun jatuh di atas tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah. Sementara Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Baekhyun merengek sambil tertawa kecil kala melihat tatapan intens Chanyeol. Jadi ia mencubit perut Chanyeol gemas hingga empunya meringis main-main dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat seolah Baekhyun akan pergi jika ia tak memeluknya.

Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka sebelum ia kembali mengecupi wajah penuh peluh Baekhyun. Ia selalu memuji bagaimana Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat cantik dan bertambah cantik dari waktu ke waktu. Membuat hatinya tak bisa berpaling dan selalu jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada si kecil, orang yang sama yang telah memberinya keturunan-keturunan yang hebat dan luar biasa.

" _Baby_.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol mendekapnya semakin erat dalam rasa gemas. Dan Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang terang-terangan seperti itu, jadi sangat aneh rasanya mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan itu seperti anak remaja yang tengah di mabuk cinta. "Kenapa tidak membalasnya, _baby wolf_?" Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya, lantas menatap Baekhyun serius hingga Baekhyun salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Disertai kekehan canggung yang terlihat kentara. _Apa Chanyeol kembali aneh karena aku hamil lagi?_ Dulu juga Chanyeol bisa dikatakan sedikit keluar dari garis warasnya saat ia mengandung si kembar.

"Jangan pergi lagi, hm?" Chanyeol mempertemukan kening dan ujung hidung mereka berdua hingga mereka berada dalam jarak yang teramat dekat. Dua pasang manik berbeda warna itu lantas saling menatap dengan pancaran yang sama; penuh kasih sayang dan cinta hingga menciptakan pelangi imajiner diantara tatapan violet dan amber itu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana jika kau tak membuat ulah." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dan bergerak untuk mengelus-elus punggung telanjang sang dominan dengan gerakan lembut yang menenangkan.

"Kau sedang menyindirku atau bagaimana?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, berpura-pura menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tahu tatapan yang dingin dan tajam itu tidaklah benar-benar nyata, jadi ia hanya terkekeh dan mencuri sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir tebal dominannya.

"Ya, aku sedang mengingatkanmu bahwa kau lah sumber masalahnya." Ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan mimik wajahnya yang justru tersenyum lebar dengan cantiknya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya diam tak bergeming sambil menatapi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Hatinya menghangat seolah ada selimut berbulu yang baru saja memeluk hatinya saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu tulus dan tanpa beban.

Sekali lagi ia tak menyangka bahwa Tuhan akan berbaik hati dengan menghadirkan sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap di kehidupannya yang gelap. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan cinta, juga mendapatkan cinta yang sangat besar dan tulus dari Baekhyun terlepas dari ketidaksempurnaannya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Ia tak bisa memberikan hidup yang tentram untuk Baekhyun dan anak-anak mereka. Ia tak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang sesuai dengan keinginan anak-anaknya di masa depan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mencintainya sama besarnya. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seseorang seperti Byun Baekhyun yang mencintainya.

"Ayo kita membersihkan diri, _baby_." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi selain mereka yang berdiri di bawah shower dan membiarkan bekas-bekas sperma serta peluh masing-masing hanyut terbawa air.

Mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan kembali naik ke atas ranjang dengan masih menggunakan bathrobe.

Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan tangan yang bermain ponsel sementara Chanyeol berbaring dengan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _baby_?" Chanyeol yang merasa di abaikan lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun yang memegang ponsel hingga ia bisa melihat layar ponsel Baekhyun yang menampilkan ruang obrolannya dengan Yuta.

Ia mengamati dengan lamat-lamat percakapan yang di dominasi oleh foto yang di kirimkan oleh Yuta itu. Percakapannya hanya tentang Yuta yang menanyakan tentang bagaimana pendapat Baekhyun soal wanita yang berada di foto bersamanya dan Baekhyun mengatakan wanita itu cantik tapi tak secantik dirinya dengan emotikon tertawa terguling-guling sampai mengeluarkan air mata serta emotikon v _hand sign._

"Itu pacar Yuta di kampusnya. Mereka satu fakultas dan dia adik tingkatnya." Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat mengingat kembali isi percakapannya dengan Yuta yang dipenuhi canda. Yuta sedang mengambil S2 nya, omong-omong.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol melihat-lihat isi ponselnya seperti seorang kekasih yang pencemburu sementara ia mengelus-elus rambut Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai mengering.

"Katakan padanya untuk segera menikah." Chanyeol bergumam tak peduli dengan mata yang masih fokus melihat isi ponsel Baekhyun yang dominan berisi aplikasi permainan dan foto-foto si kembar di berbagai momen.

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar manis setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tentang Yuta, "dia ingin lulus dulu dari S2 dan mencari pekerjaan sebelum menikah."

"Kalau begitu ia akan semakin tua sebelum menikah." Chanyeol mematikan ponsel Baekhyun dan melemparnya agak jauh masih di atas ranjang agar Baekhyun tak memainkan ponselnya lagi. Ia tak suka di abaikan bahkan hanya karena ponsel sekalipun.

"Terkadang memang lucu jika mengingat bahwa aku telah memiliki 2 orang putra berusia 8 tahun sementara Yuta sama sekali belum menikah. Dan bahkan sekarang aku hendak memiliki anak ketiga." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, masih dengan mengelusi rambut Chanyeol dan menyisirnya pelan menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dari bawah.

"Kau selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya." Baekhyun yang kesal pun akhirnya menjawil hidung Chanyeol dengan gemas seraya mengecupi wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Karena aku selalu suka jawabanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum miring dengan cara yang teramat tampan, memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya dan mengusakkan hidungnya di perut Baekhyun yang masih rata yang beberapa bulan lagi akan terlihat semakin membesar.

Saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka, keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama dan mendapati si kembar yang masuk kedalam kamar dengan langkah-langkah kecil mereka.

Padahal tadi Chanyeol mengatakan tak akan ada yang berani masuk ke kamar mereka. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa ada orang yang tidak akan segan masuk ke kamar mereka; si kembar, tentu saja.

" _Daddy_! Peluk!" Jackson dan Jesper naik ke atas ranjang besar itu dan langsung memeluk tubuh besar ayahnya yang telah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di paha Baekhyun.

" _Daddy_! Jes main cinta-cintaan dengan Haowen!" Lalu tiba-tiba Jackson memekik dan menuding Jesper tepat didepan hidungnya.

Maupun Jesper ataupun kedua orang tua mereka sama-sama terkejut. Jesper terkejut karena ternyata Jackson mangadu pada _daddy_ mereka, Chanyeol sendiri terkejut karena putra kecilnya telah bermain di belakangnya bersama si sulung Oh itu. Dan Baekhyun terkejut karena Jackson ternyata tak bisa menjaga rahasia, padahal dia sengaja tidak mengatakan pada Chanyeol tentang apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Chanyeol menatap Jesper tajam dengan kilatan berbahaya di matanya. Lantas Jesper beringsut menjauh dari sang ayah untuk mencari perlindungan di pelukan papanya.

Jackson sendiri tak merasa bersalah dan tetap memeluk _daddy_ nya sambil menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek Jesper.

"Jes, apa yang papa katakan tentang cinta-cintaan, hm?" Baekhyun memeluk Jesper saat si bungsu itu datang padanya.

"Jes tidak cinta-cintaan, papa. Jes hanya suka Hewie. Jes bilang kalau sudah besar nanti Hewie harus menikah dengan Jes. Jes tidak pacaran dengan Hewie karena papa bilang anak kecil tidak boleh pacaran." Si kecil merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca di pelukan sang papa; berusaha untuk meraih pembelaan papanya.

"Dia berbohong, pa! Masa tadi dia bilang 'Haowenie sangat tampan seperti paman Oh'" Jackson meniru ucapan Jesper tadi dengan wajah culasnya yang menjengkelkan hingga Jesper mencebik dan mendelik pada sang kakak.

"Jake _hyung_ juga tadi bilang Ziyu cantik!" Lalu Jesper membalas Jackson dengan juluran lidahnya hingga Jackson mendelik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey.. hey.. tidak apa-apa. _Daddy_ tidak marah pada Jes dan Jake. Bukan begitu, _daddy_?" Baekhyun mengelus surai lembut putranya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum aneh yang menyeramkan, bibirnya tersenyum namun matanya mendelik seolah berkata; _katakan ya atau tidak ada permainan ranjang selama aku hamil._

Chanyeol mendengus, ia Phoenix, dan Phoenix tak pernah merasa terancam. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengecewakan submisifnya, jadi ia hanya tersenyum kecil pada si bungsu, " _daddy_ tidak marah."

"Yeay! _Daddy_ yang terbaik!" Jesper melepas pelukannya dari sang papa lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan gemas. Lantas kembali menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jackson karena ia merasa menang.

"Kenapa banyak bercak merah di leher papa dan _daddy_?" Jackson mengubah topik pembicaraan saat matanya tak sengaja mendapati banyak bercak merah di leher kedua orang tuanya. Jackson hanya tak sadar bahwa pertanyaan lugunya membuat Baekhyun gelagapan. Sementara Chanyeol entah kenapa selalu terlihat biasa saja seolah meracuni otak anak-anak yang masih polos bukanlah suatu dosa besar.

"Itu bekas gigitan nyamuk, _baby_." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman kikuk. Untungnya, Jackson mudah di bohongi. Lagipula bercak-bercak merah itu memang terlihat seperti bekas gigitan nyamuk baginya.

"Nyamuknya jahat sekali menggigiti papa dan _daddy_ sebanyak itu." Jesper berkomentar dengan bibir mengerucut.

Baekhyun seharusnya tahu bahwa membohongi anak-anak dengan hal semacam itu dapat menjadi bumerang tersendiri baginya.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi pada keesokan harinya disaat ia menikmati sarapannya di konter dapur. Chanyeol telah berangkat untuk bekerja 30 menit yang lalu dan kini ia berada di konter dapur bersama si kembar juga Joonmyeon, Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga ada disana.

"Kenapa lehermu merah-merah, Baek?" Tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun dengan sendok serealnya.

"Katanya di gigit nyamuk, paman." Jesper mewakili dengan penuh ambisi. Dan Joonmyeon bersama Kyungsoo terbahak mendengar penuturan polos si kecil.

"Wah.. nyamuknya besar-besar sekali ya." Joonmyeon berkomentar dengan sisa-sisa tawanya dan dikompori lagi oleh Kyungsoo dengan berkata; "besar dan agresif."

Sementara itu wajah Baekhyun merah padam sampai ke telinga sementara Minseok terkekeh setelah menyadari bahwa ia salah bertanya.

"Iya, nyamuknya jahat menggigiti papa dan _daddy_." Jackson menambahkan setelah ia menghabiskan serealnya.

" _Daddy_ -mu juga merah-merah?" Kyungsoo pura-pura kaget.

Anggukan semangat Jackson adalah yang ia terima selanjutnya, "iya! Leher _daddy_ juga merah-merah seperti papa."

"Wah.. nyamuknya benar-benar agresif sekali." Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon berkata dengan mata yang melirik Baekhyun sesekali dan lelaki itu terlihat luar biasa kesal juga salah tingkah.

" _Hyung_.. hentikan." Ia menyerah dan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada mereka bertiga hingga mengundang tawa ketiganya.

"Tak perlu semalu itu, _darling_. Semuanya juga tahu betapa nikmatnya surga dunia itu." Minseok tertawa kecil karena ucapannya sendiri. Lantas turun dari kursi tinggi didepan konter untuk meletakkan mangkuk bekasnya di wastafel.

"Kalian menggodaku." Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Surga dunia itu yang seperti apa, paman?"

"Kalian akan tahu jika sudah besar nanti."

" _Hyung_! Hentikan pembicaraan gila ini!"

Dan tiga orang dewasa disana kembali tertawa.

 **e)(o**

" _FIGHT_!"

Setelah suara Minseok terdengar lantang, Jackson dan Haowen langsung memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan mengepal didepan tubuh. Mata mereka bertautan dengan dalam, saling menatap tajam satu sama lain seolah ada percikan api dari tatapan keduanya.

Haowen memberikan umpan kecil dengan gebrakan kakinya dan Jackson membalasnya dengan ayunan kaki yang sempurna. Jackson melakukan _double_ _step_ lalu melayangkan pukulan ke arah ulu hati Haowen, namun Haowen menangkisnya dengan cepat. Tak mau kalah, Jackson kembali menyerang dengan gerakan tusukan tangan ke perut Haowen disusul gerakan pisau kaki pada lutut si sulung Oh itu hingga dia sedikit meringis dan nyaris terjatuh.

Jackson kembali memberikan jarak diantara mereka dan membuat Haowen memiliki kesempatan untuk memberikan serangan-serangan kuat yang nyatanya dapat dibalas oleh Jackson sama kuatnya.

Haowen melakukan _step_ dengan cepat, memukul dada Jackson dengan kepalan tangan, memukul perutnya dengan lutut hingga ia dapat membanting tubuh Jackson hingga terlentang diatas di rumput.

Jiwa dominan Jackson tak mengijinkannya untuk kalah begitu saja, jadi ia bangkit dengan membanting kedua kakinya hingga ia dapat berdiri tegak seperti sediakala.

Jackson mendengus, lalu meludah ke sebelah kirinya dengan gaya bak seorang profesional. Ia melakukan beberapa serangan pada Haowen tanpa jeda yang cukup hingga Haowen merasa kewalahan dengan pertahanan yang semakin melemah hingga sampai pada giliran dimana Jackson dapat menendang kaki kanan Haowen hingga Haowen tak seimbang dan langsung jatuh oleh tarikan tangan Jackson di bahunya.

"Cukup. Kalian bisa beristirahat." Minseok bersuara kembali saat melihat Haowen hendak menarik tangan Jackson dari posisi terlentangnya.

Di pinggiran lapangan kecil itu Baekhyun berdiri dengan Chanyeol di sebelahnya, diam memerhatikan pertarungan Jackson dan Haowen. Jackson semakin baik dalam bertarung dan Baekhyun merasa seolah ia melihat dirinya sendiri di usia Jackson dulu. Ia yang begitu ditempa dan dituntut untuk menjadi multitalenta.

Lalu saat si kecil yang penuh peluh itu berlarian ke arahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Menyambut putra sulungnya dengan uluran handuk kecil di tangannya.

" _Thanks_ , papa!" Jackson tersenyum layaknya pria dewasa pada papanya hingga Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Jackson-nya sangat menggemaskan saat bertingkah sok dewasa.

"Pergi ke gym dan kalahkan rekormu yang terakhir, jagoan." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jackson yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari sebelumnya, lalu menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Jackson hingga Jackson menyambut kepalan tangan besar ayahnya dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

" _Okay, dad._ " Jawabnya tanpa ragu, lantas ia beralih pada Baekhyun dan perutnya yang mulai semakin terlihat membesar di bulan kelimanya mengandung. " _Hyung_ pergi dulu ya, adik bayi." Si kecil berusia delapan tahun itu mengecup perut Baekhyun, tersenyum lebar pada papanya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi ke gym dan mengalahkan rekor terakhirnya di atas papan _treadmill_.

Jackson sangat berharap bahwa adiknya adalah laki-laki, jadi dia sering memanggil dirinya sendiri _hyung_ saat berbicara dengan adiknya yang masih diperut Baekhyun. Dan hari ini adalah hari penentuan dari segalanya. Ia akan melakukan USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya karena bulan lalu dokter bilang jenis kelaminnya belum jelas. Hari ini masa depan anak ketiganya akan di tentukan; apakah ia akan menjadi pangeran atau hanya menjadi anak bungsu kesayangan keluarga Phoenix karena Baekhyun tak berniat untuk memiliki anak lagi setelah ini. Cukup si kembar dan anak yang ada dalam kandungannya saja.

"Mau berangkat sekarang, _baby_?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun hingga yang lebih muda mendongak padanya.

"Dimana Jesper?" Ia justru menanyakan hal lain.

"Dia di kolam berenang bersama JR."

Baekhyun bergumam samar sebagai respon pertamanya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol sambil berkata; "ayo berangkat sekarang" dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu dapat membuat Chanyeol berdebar.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, hanya membawa Baekhyun untuk segera pergi ke tempat yang mereka tuju dengan 4 mobil pengawal seperti biasanya yang menjaga di depan dan di belakang.

"Apapun hasilnya, kita harus rela 'kan, Yeollo?" Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudi, seraya mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar. Ada secuil rasa cemas di hatinya. Ia tak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak. Ia mungkin terkesan seperti orang tua yang jahat, tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Lagipula ia bukan mau menjerumuskan anaknya ke lubang buaya, ia hanya memberikan anaknya untuk di didik menjadi seseorang yang kelak akan memimpin sebuah negara. _Itu bagus, bukan?_

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menoleh sekilas dengan senyum simpulnya yang tampan. Senyuman yang sama yang juga dapat menenangkan hati Baekhyun kala ia merasa resah.

Sampai saat ini statusnya sebagai seorang ibu yang akan memberikan putra mahkota untuk kekaisaran masihlah belum berubah. Naiji juga belum mengandung lagi sejak ia kehilangan bayinya 3 bulan lalu. Berita mengatakan bahwa Naiji terjatuh di kamar mandi dan mengalami keguguran, namun Baekhyun tahu dengan betul bahwa bukan seperti itu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Semua itu hanyalah manipulasi kaisar, pria gila kekuasaan itu telah membuat Naiji keguguran. Itu sangat keji dan tak berperikemanusiaan.

Kisame yang menceritakan detail kejadiannya padanya dulu. Kisame ada di kubunya, tentu saja. Jadi Kisame selalu berbagi cerita mengenai betapa makin sintingnya kaisar dari hari ke hari.

Tak terbayang seberapa besar kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Naiji akibat kehilangan anak pertamanya, Baekhyun bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya. Dan ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera menyingkirkan paman gilanya itu. Segera, setelah ayahnya betul-betul pulih.

Kozan mengatakan bahwa ia telah memiliki bukti yang pernah ia janjikan dulu untuk menjerat Nakaito. Dan Kozan juga mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sudah bisa berjalan meski belum terlalu lancar. Itu adalah 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan mungkin sekarang keadaan ayahnya telah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Apakah pria itu kembali meneleponmu, Chanlie?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Ia selalu menolak untuk mengucap nama Kozan dan menggantinya dengan kata 'pria itu' bak sebuah kode tersendiri. Rasa marahnya pada Kozan nyatanya tak akan mudah hilang, tentu saja. Meskipun Kozan memberinya banyak bantuan dalam rangka menggulingkan pamannya juga kontribusi dalam penyembuhan ayahnya, Baekhyun menganggap semua itu hanyalah sebagai penebusan dosa padanya.

"Tidak, _baby_."

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar dari Baekhyun setelahnya. Ia begitu menantikan saat dimana pembalasan dendamnya tercapai. Pamannya harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas semua tindakannya selama ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa menggunakan batu _painite_ itu?" Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu cemas. Namun saat melihat senyuman tulus Chanyeol, rasa cemas itu langsung menguap seperti uap kopi panas yang mengepul dan hilang di udara.

" _Anything for you, babe_."

Chanyeol telah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadikan batu _painite_ seharga milyaran yang ia dapat dari perjanjiannya bersama Nakaito dulu untuk dijadikan bukti dari kejahatan pria itu karena di tubuh _painite_ yang ia dapat, terdapat logo kekaisaran yang itu artinya batu itu adalah salah satu properti kekaisaran Jepang.

Mengingat bahwa Chanyeol sempat menghargakannya seharga batu _painite_ itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi bagaimanapun itu hanyalah masa lalu yang tak boleh diungkit kembali atau akan menyebabkan keributan dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Batu itu kan mahal, Chanyeol."

"Semahal apapun akan kuhancurkan ata kubakar jika kau yang minta." Chanyeol selalu menggodanya, membuatnya tersipu dengan ucapan-ucapan bak _playboy_ kelas kakapnya, atau mungkin memang begitu. Chanyeol memang _playboy_ sejak dulu. Untungnya ia tak mendengar kabar miring apapun setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ia harap kehidupan rumah tangganya tak dihadiri oleh orang ketiga. Jika itu terjadi, maka lihatlah transformasinya nanti dari si elegan menjadi monster pembasmi jalang.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia mengulum senyumannya seraya menunduk bahkan sepanjang perjalanan sampai akhirnya mobil berhenti di basement rumah sakit milik Phoenix dibawah nama Feon.

Mereka turun dari mobil, memasuki _lift_ dengan selusin pengawal dan sampai di lantai 5 dimana dokter kandungan yang akan mereka temui bekerja. Choi Seungcheol namanya, salah satu anak buah Kai di divisi 5. Seungcheol dari Choi, Choi yang berbeda dengan Sooyoung tentu saja.

"Selamat datang, bos. Dan tuan muda." Seungcheol membungkuk penuh hormat pada atasannya dan pasangannya meski pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tak membalas sapaannya, setidaknya Baekhyun masih memberikan senyum hangat padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan dengan kandunganmu, tuan muda?" Seungcheol memulai basa-basinya. Ia membuka tirai yang menjadi pembatas meja kerjanya dengan tempat pemeriksaan, lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berbaring disana seperti terakhir kali dia melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Baik. Dia tak rewel minta ini dan itu. Jangan panggil aku tuan muda, Seungcheol. Panggil saja Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun." Baekhyun berujar seraya naik ke atas ranjang pemeriksaan. Ada Chanyeol di sebelahnya yang selalu setia menemaninya disaat pemeriksaan. Chanyeol adalah suami terbaik yang sangat perhatian dibalik sikap dinginnya yang menjengkelkan.

Seungcheol tersenyum kikuk, sesekali melirik Chanyeol untuk melihat reaksi pria itu namun nyatanya Phoenix tetap diam dalam ketenangannya. Jadi Seungcheol hanya meringis canggung tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun atas perkataan Baekhyun.

Dia mengambil botol cairan untuk mengolesi perut Baekhyun sebelum melakukan proses USG, membuka penutupnya dan hendak menuangkan itu ke tangannya sebelum Chanyeol mengambil alih botol itu dari Seungcheol dengan air muka dingin yang sangat menusuk. Tentu saja Phoenix tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh miliknya.

Baekhyun meringis ngilu saat melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang seolah dapat melubangi kepala Seungcheol. Bajunya mulai terangkat saat Chanyeol menyingkapnya demi mengoleskan cairan itu dengan lembut ke perutnya hingga ia merasakan terpaan angin menyentuh kulit perutnya secara langsung.

Setelah selesai, Seungcheol mengambil alat USG nya dan mulai menempelkannya di perut Baekhyun hingga muncul siluet di layar yang bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Aw.. mungil sekali." Seungcheol jadi gemas sendiri.

"Apakah itu.. mm.."

"Ya, itu alat kelamin laki-laki. Selamat, janinmu laki-laki." Seungcheol berujar dengan penuh senyum. Begitupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlepas dari fakta bahwa di usia 5 anaknya akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Jepang daripada bersama mereka. Itu menyakitkan, namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

"Bisa kuminta foto janinnya?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah pemeriksaan selesai di lakukan. Seungcheol telah menjelaskan bahwa janinnya baik-baik saja dan tumbuh dengan baik. Posisinya dalam perut Baekhyun juga normal dengan tali ari-ari yang dalam posisi normal pula.

"Tentu." Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, lalu menyerahkan 2 lembar foto janin Baekhyun pada pemiliknya. "Sekali lagi selamat atas bayi laki-laki kalian." Dokter muda dengan wajah tampannya yang menarik perhatian itu lantas berdiri dan membungkuk beberapa kali saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Atasannya selalu terlihat seperti suami paling romantis di seluruh jagad raya saat bersama Baekhyun. Dia juga jadi ingin menjadi sosok seperti Chanyeol yang sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilnya meskipun kenyataan di lapangan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah sebuah mesin pembunuh kejam yang tak akan segan menghabisi siapapun yang mengusiknya.

"Aku harus segera menelepon Kisame- _san_ , bukan?" Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tak terlalu terburu-buru dan terkesan terlalu bersemangat. Ia hanya ingin semuanya menjadi pasti untuk semua orang. Butuh mental yang sangat kuat untuk menjadi sosoknya yang sekarang, yang merelakan putranya jauh darinya di usia yang sangat belia.

"Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu benar." Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun, dan merangkul tubuh berisi itu untuk semakin merapat padanya saat mereka melangkah memasuki _lift_ bersama beberapa pengawal.

"Apa Kris masih belum kembali?" Chanyeol sedikit memutar kepalanya ke samping dengan bola mata yang bergulir sampai ke ujung hanya untuk bertanya pada Jaemin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Lusa, Kris pergi ke Vancouver untuk menggantikan kehadirannya di acara lelang ilegal di sebuah kapal pesiar milik salah satu 'rekan' bisnisnya di dunia gelap. Itu hanya formalitas sebenarnya, akan terkesan tidak sopan jika ia sama sekali tidak mengirimkan perwakilan untuk menghadiri acara pelelangan itu.

"Belum, bos. Dia mengabari Jaehyun pagi tadi bahwa dia akan mengambil penerbangan sore ini." Jaemin menjawab dengan lancar. Dulu saat ia pertama kali berhadapan langsung dengan Phoenix, ia sangat gugup dan gemetaran oleh dinginnya udara yang selalu mengitari Phoenix seolah malaikat kematian dan roh jahat selalu mengikutinya setiap saat.

Dan Baekhyun ingat bahwa bocah ini asalah salah satu dari belasan orang yang mendapatkan bogeman mentah sebagai pembukaan dari amarah Chanyeol akibat mereka yang lalai dan menyebabkan Wang bisa menculik Jackson dulu. Kemudian ia tahu bahwa yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah mereka semua mendapatkan masing-masing 5 cambukan dari ikat pinggang Chanyeol. Mengerikan, namun itulah konsekuensi dari sebuah kesalahan. Setidaknya Chanyeol tak cukup kejam dengan memotong satu ruas jari kelingking mereka seperti yang dilakukan oleh yakuza.

8 tahun lalu juga ia mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai serta Jongdae mendapatkan 3 cambukan masing-masing di punggung mereka akibat melanggar perintah Phoenix dan malah berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang babak belur serta Sehun yang hampir tewas di tangan Wang. Chanyeol tak pernah main-main dalam kepemimpinannya. Pria itu begitu tegas dan tak pandang bulu. Siapapun yang melanggar, maka dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sepantasnya.

"Yeollo, biasakah nanti kau memanggil pria itu? Aku ingin berbicara pada _otou-sama_." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, mendongakkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi polos serta tatapan mata sipitnya yang jernih hingga Chanyeol tak bisa menolaknya dan mencubit pipi gembil yang lebih muda dengan perasaan gemas luar biasa.

"Apapun untukmu." Jawab Chanyeol cepat tanpa pikir panjang. Tak perlu berpikir berulang kali hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan kekasih hatinya. Apapun akan ia berikan.

"Aku ingin seluruh pulau Hawaii." Baekhyun terkikik atas permintaan anehnya. Dia hanya bergurau, namun Chanyeol terlalu serius menanggapinya.

"Akan kuberikan untukmu."

"Bercanda, Chanlie." Lantas ia sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipi suaminya, bersamaan dengan _lift_ yang berhenti di _basement_ dan mereka keluar dari sana untuk beralih memasuki mobil.

Baekhyun sangat ingin bersandar di bahu kokoh Chanyeol jika saja Chanyeol tak sedang dalam keadaan menyetir. Ia mengantuk. Tetapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia harus melalukan panggilan pada Kisame.

"Chanyeol.. aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengatakannya. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya, itu saja. Sejak hamil, emosinya naik turun seperti menaiki bukit dan menuruni lembah. Ia bisa tiba-tiba marah, manja, atau bahkan berbicara tak masuk akal seperti sekarang ini. Perasaannya sangat membuncah entah bagaimana. Sangat sulit menjelaskannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dalam diamnya, matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan dengan tangan kanannya yang mengelus rambut Baekhyun bak anak-anak, "aku juga mencintaimu, _baby_ _wolf_."

Dan Baekhyun menggeliat seperti anak anjing kala Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya. Setiap sentuhan Chanyeol selalu membuatnya hangat dan membuat hormonnya naik, sekecil apapun sentuhan itu. Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol bahkan juga hampir menutupi tempurung kepalanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh-kekeh manis, lantas mengambil ponsel Chanyeol di _dashboard_ untuk menghubungi Kisame, ponselnya sendiri ia tinggalkan di rumah. Lagipula ia tak terlalu membutuhkan itu sepertinya, karena setiap panggilan penting ia selalu menggunakan ponsel Chanyeol.

Ada banyak nada tunggu terdengar saat Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi Kisame. Tapi bahkan sampai nada tunggu terakhir dan suara operator mulai terdengar pun Kisame tetap tak menjawab panggilannya. Tak menyerah, Baekhyun kembali mencoba menghubungi Kisame dengan sabar. Hingga pada nada tungga ke-8, Kisame mengangkat telepon dengan sapaan _'halo'_ dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih.

"Kisame- _san_ , ini aku." Baekhyun memulai dengan berbicara dalam bahasa kelahirannya.

 _"Bekkyon denka.."_

"Hasil USG mengatakan janin dalam kandunganku berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Baekhyun menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar, rasa tegang tiba-tiba saja menyelusup kedalam rongga dadanya hingga ia merasakan sedikit sesak.

 _"Berita yang luar biasa, Kyo-sama. Saya akan segera memberitahu kaisar tentang ini."_ Suara ceria Kisame menyambutnya dalam ketegangan. Perdana menteri tentu bahagia dengan kabar ini karena itu artinya dia telah menemukan pewaris baru untuk masa depan Jepang.

"Ya.. kututup, Kisame- _san_." Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat murung. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan dengan lemas.

"Kenapa murung begitu, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya dari balik kemudinya saat melihat air muka Baekhyun lewat kaca spion.

"Akuㅡ"

 _BLAST_

 **CKIIIT**

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat ban mobil yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba saja pesah dengan suara lesatan bak peluru yang baru saja di tembakkan dengan senapan berperedam hingga Chanyeol refleks menginjak rem saat mobil hilang kendali dan nyaris menabrak pembatas jalan.

Itu bukan kecelakaan biasa. Ada yang dengan sengaja membuat ban mobil mereka pecah karena 4 mobil lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama hingga semuanya berhenti ditengah jalan sepi. Jalan menuju rumah Phoenix memang melewati beberapa daerah sepi karena rumah Phoenix berada jauh dari keramaian. Dan kini mereka terdampar di salah satu daerah sepinya.

"Keadaan darurat. Ada penyerang di daerah 3." Chanyeol berbicara pada jam tangannya. Lantas dengan gerakan cepat mengambil satu senapan serbu di bawah jok tengah dan membuka laci _dashboard_ untuk mengambil 2 pistol yang ada disana. Salah satunya ia selipkan di balik ikat pinggang dan yang lainnya ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

 _"Thermal vision melacak adanya 5 orang dengan seperangkat senapan khusus sniper, bos. Aku akan mengirimkan tim delta untuk menangkap mereka. Tim eagles ada disana untuk melumpuhkan mereka."_ Suara Luhan terdengar lewat _earphone_ di telinganya. Tak ada kata apapun yang ia ucapkan setelahnya dan ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Pegang ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Kaca mobilnya anti peluru. Tapi merunduk lah untuk antisipasi. Jangan melawan perkataanku, Baekhyun! Ingat bahwa kau tak hanya bertanggung jawab atas nyawamu sendiri, tapi juga putra kita. Hanya percayakan semuanya padaku." Chanyeol meremas bahu Baekhyun pelan, membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang berani mengusik ketenangannya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

Lagi, ia kini berada dalam situasi sulit yang membahayakan nyawanya. Semuanya seolah sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dalam kehidupan barunya; suara tembakan, simpahan darah, serta atmosfer tegang yang selalu menghampiri.

Mereka yang menyerang Phoenix kali ini pasti tak begitu mengenal seluk beluk kehidupan Phoenix yang sebenarnya. Meski _sniper_ dirancang untuk menjadi pembunuh profesional yang mengamati kebiasaan targetnya selama berhari-hari, sepertinya kali ini mereka hanyalah sekelompok _sniper_ amatiran hingga mereka tak mengetahui bahwa kemanapun Phoenix pergi, ia selalu dijaga oleh ratusan mata bawahannya yang ditempatkan di hampir setiap jalan yang Phoenix lewati dengan perlengkapan penyamaran mereka serta senjata api layaknya presiden yang selalu dijaga oleh para penembak runduk. Begitulah Phoenix dan kehebatan serta kekuasaannya yang sangat besar.

Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mobilnya yang ia jadikan sebagai tameng dari tembakan-tembakan orang-orang asing yang Luhan laporkan berjumlah 5 orang. Sesekali ia keluar dari persembunyiannya hanya untuk menembaki orang-orang keparat itu dengan senapan serbu yang ia pegang.

Para penembak runduk Phoenix yang bersembunyi di daerah itu juga ikut andil dalam melakukan pertahanan.

Mereka terus terlibat baku tembak dan Phoenix telah kehilangan beberapa pengawalnya. 5 orang sialan itu nyatanya bersembunyi di tempat yang strategis hingga mereka bisa dengan leluasa menembaki kelompok Phoenix di tengah jalan raya yang sepi. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu tim delta datang untuk menangkap mereka. Jadi mereka kini hanya harus bertahan sampai bantuan datang.

Chanyeol mendesis marah, berlari kecil dengan tubuh membungkuk untuk menghindari tembakan kesamping mobil yang lain kala melihat tempat persembunyian musuh dengan mata tajamnya.

Ia terus melakukan tembakan beruntun hingga satu sumber tembakan berhenti yang itu artinya satu diantara mereka telah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Fokusnya tertuju pada musuh saat justru salah satu dari mereka mengambil javelin dan melontarkan satu peluru kendali ke arah mobil yang berada di posisi ketiga, mobil yang sama yang Chanyeol kendarai tadi, yang artinya ada Baekhyun didalam sana.

Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu dramatis seolah seseorang sedang menerapkan efek _slow motion_ saat peluru kendali itu menabrak tubuh mobil hingga mobil itu meledak dan terguling beberapa kali dengan kobaran api yang besar.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar dan Chanyeol merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantam jantungnya telak saat melihat mobilnya terguling dan meledak. Bersamaan dengan itu, tim delta datang dengan helikopter mereka dan langsung meringkus 4 orang yang tersisa setelah satu orang mati oleh tembakan Chanyeol.

Nafasnya memburu dan matanya terbelalak dengan amarah yang menggebu, ia membuang senapannya begitu saja lalu berlari seperti orang gila ke arah mobil yang terbakar.

Satu ledakan lagi terjadi dan tubuh Chanyeol terpental ke aspal. Ia bahkan mengabaikan serpihan kaca mobil yang menggores wajahnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Baekhyun. Pikirannya kalut dan hatinya mencelos. Ia sangat ketakutan dan bertingkah seperti orang gila seraya berteriak keras dengan suara beratnya hingga urat-urat di lehernya menegang.

"BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Tolong jangan mengumpat 😌

Diharapkan para reader tetap tenang.. harap sabar, ini ujian 😌😌😌

Tolong jangan santet saia saia masih pakai popok

No bacot for tonight 😏

See ya 😘


	30. Chapter 30

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **30**

Chanyeol kalap, nafasnya terengah, hidungnya kembang-kempis dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia kembali berdiri setelah terpental akibat ledakan kedua dari mobilnya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan dirinya begitu ketakutan akan kepergian seseorang. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, begitupun matanya yang memerah dan mulai berair.

"Baekhyun.." bibirnya bergumam, memanggil nama _carrier_ kecilnya yang tak ia ketahui keadaannya saat ini. Langkahnya terseok saat ia mencoba kembali mendekat. Tatapannya kosong seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya.

"Chanyeollie.." lantas suara lembut itu mengalun di telinganya. Membuat kepalanya berputar dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok kecil submisifnya yang berdiri di samping pohon dengan memilin ujung kemeja kebesarannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lemas hingga Chanyeol kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan menerjang Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Baekhyun.. _baby wolf_.. kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu lagi, sayang." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun seakan tak akan ada lagi hari esok untuk mereka. Wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher yang lebih muda dan air matanya jatuh begitu saja hingga punggungnya sedikit bergetar. Rasa takut di hatinya benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal. Ia tak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah karena telah membuat dominannya begitu khawatir. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan. Hanya karenanya. Chanyeol menangis karenanya. Phoenix yang hebat menangis karena terlalu takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Sshh.. maafkan aku, Yeollo. Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan pria besarnya itu disertai bisikan-bisikan yang tak kalah lembutnya.

Chanyeol lantas mengurai pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan bekas air mata di wajahnya tanpa malu, menatap amber itu dalam hingga Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu berharga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disana, _baby_?" Pria itu bertanya dengan suara beratnya hingga membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusap bekas air mata di wajah tampan suaminya.

"Mereka terus memfokuskan tembakannya ke mobil yang ditumpangiku hingga aku tahu bahwa target mereka yang sebenarnya adalah aku. Jadi aku cepat-cepat keluar dari sana dan bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan rinci seraya mengusap-usap rahang Chanyeol penuh sayang, "aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Senyuman manisnya mengembang begitu mudahnya untuk membuat Chanyeol percaya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung sedih saat melihat beberapa goresan di wajah tampan Chanyeol karena ledakan tadi. Ia jadi kembali merasa bersalah.

"Ayo kita pulang dan obati lukamu, Chanlie." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lembut dan Chanyeol menyanggupinya. Ada mobil lain yang menjemput mereka disana sementara 4 mobil lainnya yang masih tersisa disana harus diganti ban terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa dibawa kembali ke rumah Phoenix. Beberapa orang juga berperan untuk mengurus bangkai mobil yang meledak tadi.

 _"Mereka telah diamankan di ruang bawah, bos."_ Suara Sehun terdengar melalui _earphone_ saat Chanyeol dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Jangan lalukan apapun pada mereka sampai aku datang." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan. Selebihnya, ia hanya menatap jalanan dengan jantung yang masih berdetak keras seolah hendak merobek dadanya akibat insiden beberapa saat lalu. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Tanpa goresan apapun di tubuhnya. Jika ya, maka Chanyeol tak akan segan memutilasi tangan dan kaki 4 orang tak dikenal itu saat masih dalam keadaan sadar hingga semua siksaannya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka.

"Yeollo.. marah?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati ketika melihat air muka Chanyeol yang tampak sangat keruh di matanya.

" _No, baby._ Aku hanya sangat takut kehilanganmu." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya, membiarkan supirnya mendengarkan semua ucapannya, ia tak peduli itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanya keselamatan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap lembut, balas memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jantan Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Ia melihat bagaimana tadi Chanyeol begitu diluar kendali saat melihat mobil yang ia tumpangi meledak dan terguling. Ia melihat bagaimana paniknya Chanyeol. Dan ia melihat ada ketakutan yang sangat besar di bola mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar telah berubah, pria itu telah terjatuh dengan begitu dalam pada pesonanya.

"Aku sayang Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun lirih, berhasil mengundang dengusan geli Chanyeol yang lantas mengecup kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, _baby wolf._ " Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada penuh peringatan. Ia masihlah sosok yang sama dengan Phoenix yang otoriter.

"Ng.. karena Chanyeol akan mengejarku sampai ke neraka sekalipun, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan memasang ekspresi memelas bak anak sekolah dasar seraya mendongak pada Chanyeol hingga dagunya bertumpu di bahu sang dominan. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang bersinar polos, membuat jiwa dominan Chanyeol meraung-raung untuk segera mendominasinya diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa kau jadi manja begini, hm?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata tajamnya yang juga lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan, memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi yang lebih muda tanpa berkedip.

"Karena aku sedang hamil?" Baekhyun justru bertanya padanya dengan nada tak yakin. Lantas beberapa saat kemudian ia terkekeh geli dan kembali bersuara dengan nada bertanya, "karena kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku?"

Kini Chanyeol yang terkekeh, ia mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan perasaan gemas lalu menghujani wajah cantik submisifnya itu dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan yang mengundang hasrat.

"Kau tahu caranya meminta dariku, _baby_." Ia berbisik serak didepan bibir tipis Baekhyun disertai senyuman tampan yang terukir di bibir seksinya yang biasanya hanya selalu menyeringai dan tersenyum remeh itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pasti dengan bibir mengerucut, "aku hanya ingin kau tetap bersamaku."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, _baby wolf._ " Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun, kali ini cukup lama dengan hanya saling menempelkan bibir, tak ada lumatan atau pagutan apapun disana.

Hingga saat mobil berhenti di beranda depan istana Phoenix, Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dari Chanyeol dengan pipi bersemu merah menahan malu.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, _baby_." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Namun lelaki itu menggeleng kuat dengan tatapan tidak suka atas perintah Chanyeol untuknya.

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu untuk melihat mereka, Chanyeol." Ia kembali pada mode normalnya, tanpa ada nada suara yang mendayu dan sikap manja yang seperti anak-anak. Ia kembali seperti Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya, bersikap tegas dan juga tak terbantahkan.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol yang sama keras kepalanya juga tak mau mengalah. Sekali lagi ia tak suka pada pemberontakan. Ia tak suka saat ada seseorang yang membantah ucapannya. Sekalipun itu kekasih hatinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka, Chanyeol. Aku ingin tahu apa alasan mereka menargetkan aku. Aku pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan pamanku." Baekhyun tetap dengan pendirian kerasnya. Ia tak bisa hanya duduk diam di kamarnya sementara ada sekelompok orang di rumahnya yang jelas-jelas ingin membunuhnya.

Violet Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dingin, kemudian lututnya berputar hingga ia berjalan memunggungi Baekhyun ke arah pintu besi menuju ruang bawah tanah. Keterdiaman Chanyeol adalah sebuah izin untuk Baekhyun. Jadi dia mengikuti langkah-langkah berbahaya Chanyeol yang menggema dengan penuh ancaman menuruni setiap anak tangga di lorong memutar yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah tempat 4 orang musuh disekap.

Chanyeol menuntun jalan melewati beberapa lorong lain di ruang bawah tanah itu hingga Baekhyun tahu bahwa tempat ini tak sesempit yang ia pikirkan. Pria tinggi dengan surai abunya itu berbelok di lorong ketiga di sebelah kanan hingga mereka sampai di sebuah pintu berdaun besi. Tangan-tangan kuatnya lantas memutar kunci besar ditengah pintu yang berbentuk seperti kemudi kapal hingga pintu itu terbuka dan hawa dingin yang menyeramkan langsung menusuk kulit Baekhyun saat pertama kali ia melangkah masuk mengikuti Chanyeol.

Itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dengan lantai tanpa ubin yang terlihat sangat tua. Ditengah ruangan, ada 4 orang yang bersimpuh di lantai dengan tangan terikat serta penutup wajah bak seorang ninja. Di sisi lain ruangan, ada 8 kepala divisi dan orang-orang dari divisi eksekutor.

"Tunjukan wajah mereka." Suara samar Chanyeol bahkan terdengar cukup keras di ruangan kosong ini. Dan titah itu membuat Kai maju untuk membuka penutup wajah mereka dengan irisan pisau bedahnya hingga penutup itu sobek dan jatuh, menampakkan wajah Asia mereka yang tergores pisau bedah Kai di bagian pipi.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa basa-basi, dengan gema dalam yang timbul dari pangkal tenggorokannya, terdengar begitu mengancam dan berbahaya. Orang-orang sialan itu nyaris membunuh kekasih hati dan janin dalam perutnya. Tak akan ia ampuni sedikitpun meskipun mereka memohon dibawah kakinya.

"Aku tak mendapatkan apapun dari sistem tentang identitas mereka, bahkan kewarganegaraannya sekalipun." Kris angkat bicara setelah tak ada suara apapun sejak Chanyeol bertanya.

 _Godfather_ itu tersenyum remeh seraya mendengus, lalu berkata; "mereka adalah anggota dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang tak tercatat sebagai warga negara manapun. Lihat tato di leher mereka." Chanyeol menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah 4 orang itu.

Dan semuanya melihat sebuah tato dengan lambang matematika tak terhingga yang berada di masing-masing leher mereka.

"Tak mau bicara, eh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada main-main yang penuh ancaman. Lantas saat tangannya terulur ke arah para kepala divisi, Jongdae menyerahkan satu pistol yang selalu dipakai Chanyeol untuk melakukan eksekusi. Kali ini _full_ amunisi karena target lebih dari satu.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam diam, tatapannya begitu tenang seolah tak ada masalah apapun yang menghampirinya. Kemudian ia mengokang pistolnya, mengarahkan moncongnya pada salah satu orang yang berada disana dan hendak menarik pelatuknya sebelum Baekhyun menahan tangan itu hingga Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Mereka bisu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar penuh keyakinan, membuat orang-orang Phoenix terkejut dan menatapnya penuh tanya, "mereka tak mengeluarkan suara apapun saat Kai menggores wajah mereka. Hanya ekspresi perih tanpa suara. Dan lihat cara mata mereka menatap. Mereka bisu tuli." Jelasnya hingga membuat orang-orang mulai menatap 4 orang pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Kalau begitu akan ku pastikan." Chanyeol menyeringai dengan keji, lantas benar-benar menarik pelatuknya hingga timah panas dari pistolnya menembus daging salah satu dari mereka tepat di bagian paha. Pria itu tersungkur ke lantai dengan ekspresi kesakitan, namun tak jua mengeluarkan suara apapun hingga Chanyeol tahu bahwa perkataan Baekhyun memang benar.

"Geledah mereka." Jadi hanya itu perintah Chanyeol yang selanjutnya dan orang-orang mulai melalukan tugasnya. Mereka menggeledah pakaian para pembunuh itu juga peralatan _sniper_ mereka hingga setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Sehun bersuara dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menemukannya!"

"Apa itu?" Zitao yang berada di dekatnya lantas mendekat saat melihat secarik kertas buram yang dipegang Sehun.

"Ini kertas, bodoh!"

"Maksudku isinya, idiot!" Zitao membalas dengan sama kesalnya. Ia terkadang berpikir bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa bertahan dengan Sehun yang selalu ingin semua ucapannya di perjelas seperti anak sekolah dasar yang tidak tahu banyak hal.

"Ini hanya sederet angka." Sehun lebih memilih mengabaikan ucapan Zitao karena ini bukan waktunya untuk beradu mulut.

"Itu sepertinya ID _pager_."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ayahku yang kuno masih menggunakan _pager_ untuk berkomunikasi." Zitao menggedikan bahunya acuh.

"Jadi pelakunya menggunakan _pager_?" Kris menaikkan satu alisnya dengan ekspresi skeptis. Tangannya bersilang didepan tubuh dan kepalanya sibuk berpikir.

"Siapa orang yang masih menggunakan _pager_ di zaman ini?" Lalu Luhan bertanya dengan nada penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Ayah Zitao. Dia tadi mengakuinya." Dan Kyungsoo menunjuk Zitao dengan wajah tanpa dosanya hingga Zitao mendelik dan menepis tangannya.

"Aku hafal ID ayahku, bodoh! Itu bukan miliknya."

"Barangkali dia mengubah ID nya."

"Lalu untuk apa ayahku mencelakai atasanku sendiri?"

"Cukup!" Baekhyun menengahi ditengah suasana tegang yang melanda mereka. Tentu saja itu bukan ayah Zitao. Baekhyun mengenal tuan Huang meski hanya sekilas. Pria itu pria baik. Dia lebih mempunyai tersangka yang sangat patut di curigai. "Pamanku juga menggunakan _pager_."

"Ah.. itu lebih masuk akal sekarang." Minseok berkomentar dengan kepala yang terantuk-antuk saat ia mengangguk.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pamanku yang menyuruh mereka. Ini bisa kita gunakan untuk menggugatnya. Dengan bukti kejahatannya yang ada di tangan pemimpin Kirin, semuanya akan menjadi sempurna. Dan, Chanyeol.. tolong jangan bunuh mereka dulu. Kita bisa bawa mereka ke pengadilan."

 **e)(o**

Dan hari ini benar-benar tiba, hari dimana Baekhyun menjatuhkan tuntutan pada pamannya yang merupakan seorang kaisar setelah sebelumnya melakukan konsultasi dengan perdana menteri karena perdana menteri memiliki hak untuk mengangkat dan memberhentikan kaisar ditengah jabatannya.

Ia telah mengungkap semuanya, dimulai dari kecelakaan keluarganya dulu, tentang ayahnya yang ternyata masih hidup, juga mengenai percobaan pembunuhan yang sudah kaisar lakukan berkali-kali padanya; yang pertama yang ia sadari adalah saat pria itu bekerjasama dengan Phoenix untuk menyingkirkannya, yang kedua adalah saat kaisar menaruh bubuk asam sianida di bibir gelasnya dan juga Kris, yang ketiga dan ia harap akan menjadi yang terakhir adalah dengan menyewa pembunuh bayaran yang tak berkewarganegaraan untuk membunuhnya. Ia sudah memiliki banyak bukti dan saksi.

Ia juga telah sepakat bersama Kozan bahwa nama Kozan akan disebutkan sebagai orang yang telah meninggal. Karena Baekhyun akan mengangkat Kozan dan organisasi Kirin sebagai oknum yang bekerja sama dalam upaya membunuhnya dan keluarganya dulu di pengadilan. Kozan memberinya bukti berupa surat yang Nakaito tulis untuknya dalam rangka upaya pembunuhan itu, selain itu dia juga memberinya tang berlogo kekaisaran yang Kirin pakai untuk memutus kabel rem mobil yang keluarga pangeran Akainu pakai dulu.

Lalu bukti lain yang menambah berat tuduhan kejahatannya adalah batu _painite_ seharga jutaan dolar masih dengan logo kekaisaran Jepang yang Chanyeol serahkan. Ditambah lagi secarik kertas berisikan ID _pager_ Nakaito yang Sehun temukan didalam magasin pistol milik salah satu dari 4 membunuh bayaran itu.

Baekhyun menuntutnya atas pembunuhan berencana terhadap ibunya dan percobaan pembunuhan berulang padanya juga ayahnya yang selamat dari kecelakaan.

Semua orang tentunya terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa pangeran mahkota Akainu masih hidup. Berita itu tak hanya menggemparkan Jepang, tapi juga menggemparkan dunia. Kini Akainu resmi menjadi putra mahkota lagi dan akan segera di nobatkan sebagai kaisar pengganti Nakaito yang sedang dalam tahap penyelidikan oleh pihak hukum.

Kisame begitu menggebu-gebu saat ia menceritakan semuanya. Pria seusia ayahnya itu sangat prihatin dan takjub sekaligus pada Baekhyun yang dapat mengatasi semua permasalahannya selama ini. Ia adalah yang paling bersemangat saat Baekhyun menuntut agar pengadilan menjatuhi Nakaito dengan hukuman yang setimpal; hukuman mati. Tapi itu sangat berat dan butuh pertimbangan panjang karena Nakaito adalah tokoh penting Jepang meskipun jika Nakaito dihukum mati, ayahnya akan segera menggantikan posisi kaisar. Relasi Nakaito juga cukup menyulitkannya, sebagai seorang kaisar, Nakaito memiliki banyak relasi dan itu bisa membantu pria itu untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini. Tetapi, Kisame menjanjikannya kemenangan di meja hijau dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia sendiri merasa sangat hina karena pernah menobatkan seseorang yang keji seperti Nakaito sebagai seorang kaisar Jepang. Itu mungkin akan menjadi sejarah kelam bagi kehidupan politik Jepang.

"Kyo- _kun_! Tolong jangan lakukan ini! Tolong jangan mengajukan hukuman mati di pengadilan! Tolong batalkan tuntutanmu, Kyo- _kun_!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara Naiji yang penuh permohonan dan putus asa. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan menatap Naiji lewat ekor matanya. Tatapannya terlihat sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat seolah ia bukanlah Kyo yang semua orang kenal.

"Kenapa kau masih membelanya kala dia telah membuatmu kehilangan bayimu, _onee-san_?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan yang berbahaya. Ia masih menolak untuk berbalik menghadap wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Rasa marahnya membuat ia enggan melakukan itu dan permohonan Naiji takkan ada artinya untuknya.

"Tidak.. _otou-sama_ tidak melalukannya.." Naiji mulai menangis dan terisak dengan nada bicaranya yang seolah menolak kenyataan hingga Baekhyun tersenyum miris atas situasi menyedihkan ini. "Tolonglah, Kyo- _kun_. Perlihatkan belas kasihmu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pamanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya yang tega mencelakai keluarga adik kandungnya sendiri? Dimana belas kasihnya saat itu?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara keras dan marah, nafasnya terengah dengan rahang yang mengeras, "bayangkan seberapa besar deritaku selama ini! Aku kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuaku di usia 5 tahun. Apa itu yang disebut belas kasih, _onee-san_?"

Naiji semakin terisak dengan suara dramatis yang sangat Baekhyun benci. Ia benci saat wanita menunjukkan sisi lemah mereka dengan cara menangis. Namun ia tak akan mengalah, tidak untuk kali ini, tidak dengan semua penderitaan yang telah disebabkan oleh Nakaito selama ini.

"Tapi ayahmu masih hidup, bukan? Kau.. kau seharusnya lebih berbelas kasih! Kau jahat, Kyo- _kun_! Kau kejam! Kau egois!"

"LANCANG!" Baekhyun berbalik cepat pada Naiji dengan wajah murka yang mendarah daging, matanya mendelik dan pembuluh darahnya memerah seolah ia dapat mencekik Naiji detik itu juga, "kau yang egois, _onee-san._ Kau tak memikirkan bagaimana sulitnya kehidupanku selama ini. Orang yang kau sebut ayah itu telah mencoba untuk membunuhku berkali-kali! Dia juga telah membunuh ibuku dan menyebabkan ayahku kritis dan diambang kematian selama belasan tahun!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan penuh penekanan, mengabaikan Naiji yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu akibat ucapan tajam dan nada kerasnya, jari telunjuknya juga tak lupa menunjuk-nunjuk Naiji penuh peringatan. Persetan dengan tata krama, persetan dengan sopan santun. "Orang yang kau sebut ayah itu hanyalah seorang monster yang gila takhta! Terima saja kenyataan bahwa dia memang tak pantas hidup." Kecamnya tanpa ampun, lalu kembali berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh dengan langkah-langkah angkuh sebelum pekikan Naiji terdengar memanggil namanya disertai kehisterisan yang luar biasa.

"BEKKYON!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, mengepalkan tangannya dalam rasa marah yang berusaha ia tahan sebelum kembali berbalik dan menatap Naiji yang berdiri 4 meter darinya dengan pistol yang berada di tangannya bersama moncong pistol yang terarah padanya dengan tubuh gemetaran; wanita itu tengah menggertaknya.

Lantas Baekhyun menyeringai dengan dengusan lucu seolah Naiji sedang melempar lelucon lama padanya, "ah.. jadi kau mau menembakku, hm?"

Tak ada jawaban pasti dari Naiji, wanita itu tetap kukuh mengarahkan moncong pistol padanya dengan tangan yang gemetaran seolah ia akan takut hanya dengan itu. Naiji hanya tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah tak asing dengan senjata api macam itu.

"Kalau begitu tembaklah. Aku tetap tak akan mencabut tuntutanku." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Air muka Naiji terlihat begitu putus asa. Dia seolah tengah melewati perang batin untuk menembak Baekhyun atau tidak. Lantas saat bisikan-bisikan sesat terdengar menggema di telinganya, Naiji menarik pelatuk dengan mata tertutup.

Namun tak ada apapun yang terjadi hingga Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa pengawal berlari ke arah Naiji dan menahan tangannya hingga wanita itu menjerit histeris.

"Pastikan kau mengokang senjatamu terlebih dahulu sebelum menarik pelatuknya, _onee-san_." Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada main-main sambil tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengindahkan pekikan Naiji yang menggema di koridor sore itu.

"Aku mendengar suara berisik di luar. Ada masalah?" Pertanyaan Luhan menyambutnya saat ia memasuki balai yang belakangan ini ia tempati; balai putra mahkota.

"Hanya seseorang yang berusaha meminta ampunan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan tak peduli. Auranya sebagai seorang bangsawan tiba-tiba saja menguar saat ia berada di kediamannya. Ia hanya merasa percaya diri saat berada di tempat kelahirannya, itu saja.

Lantas beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun tiba di balainya, pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Akainu yang berjalan dengan langkah-langkah tegas memasuki kediamannya.

" _Otou-sama_.."

"Bisa tinggalkan aku dan keluargaku sebentar?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." Para anggota Phoenix menunduk dan membungkuk sebelum pergi untuk membiarkan Baekhyun dan Akainu berbincang. Chanyeol yang ada disana juga hendak meninggalkan mereka sebelum ucapan Akainu terdengar lagi, "kubilang keluargaku, Chanyeol- _k_ _un_."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, harap-harap cemas dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Ia sangat tahu tabiat pria itu yang tak suka ditekan apalagi di perintah. Namun nyatanya Chanyeol hanya kembali kedalam ruangan, tepat di sisi Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedikit kebawah. Dia berusaha bersikap sopan terhadap mertuanya meski nyatanya ia sangat tak suka berada dibawah kendali orang lain.

Saat pintu balai kembali tertutup, Akainu mulai berbicara, "aku telah mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dari Kozan, Chanyeol-kun. Dan aku cukup kecewa padamu." Akainu berbicara tanpa basa-basi, lantas mendekati Chanyeol dan tanpa diduga ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke perut Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun memekik penuh keterkejutan.

" _Otou-sama_ ㅡ"

"Itu karena kau sudah berani membuat putraku mengandung diluar ikatan pernikahan."

 **BUGH**

"Dan itu karena kau sudah membuat putraku menyimpang." Akainu berujar tenang setelah melayangkan tinju keduanya di pipi kiri Chanyeol hingga wajah tampan pria Park itu menoleh ke kanan.

Chanyeol tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia adalah seorang dominan yang bertanggung jawab, jadi ia hanya diam saat menerima pukulan ayah mertuanya akibat kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat. Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa pukulan Akainu akan terasa _lumayan_ mengingat bahwa pria itu baru saja pulih pasca komanya.

Chanyeol begitu tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu panik akan keadaan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol bukan pria payah yang akan begitu kesakitan saat menerima sebuah pukulan. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa harga diri Chanyeol sangat tinggi untuk menerima pukulan-pukulan itu. Ia hanya khawatir jika Chanyeol akan terpancing emosi dan berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan untuk mereka semua.

"Saya bersalah, Yang Mulia." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas tanpa mengindahkan denyutan nyeri di perut serta wajahnya.

"Pria sejati memang mengakui kesalahannya. Dan panggil aku seperti Kyo memanggilku, Chanyeol- _k_ _un_. Kau juga anakku sekarang."

Chanyeol sedikit mengangguk kecil tanpa berkata apapun. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apakah kau tak akan mempersilahkanku duduk, Kyo- _kun_?"

Baekhyun mendesah panjang, baru menyadari bahwa dia melupakan poin penting dari tata kramanya terhadap sang ayah. Jadi dia membawa sang ayah untuk duduk di ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu, nak?" Akainu sebenarnya merasa cukup kecewa karena Baekhyun memilih untuk menjadi pihak submisif daripada menikahi seorang gadis, tak peduli itu gadis bangsawan ataupun bukan. Baekhyun adalah harapan Jepang, pangeran kesayangan rakyat Jepang yang kelak di harapkan akan menjadi seorang kaisar yang hebat dan dapat membawa Jepang pada keadaan yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah harapannya belaka, Baekhyun lebih memilih menikahi seorang pria dan mengandung anaknya.

"Baik, otou-sama." Jawab Baekhyun pelan, ia dapat merasakan ketidaksetujuan sang ayah. Jadi dia merasa sedikit ciut.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Bekkyon? Kau tidak ingin berubah pikiran dan menikahi seorang wanita?"

"Tidak, _otou-sama._ " Baekhyun menjawab tegas.

"Ya..." Akainu menggantungkan ucapannya, sekali lagi ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian sebelum kembali berbicara, "aku pasti akan menjaga cucuku, Kyo- _kun_. Kalian tak perlu cemas."

"Terimakasih, _otou-sama_."

"Kalian tak membawa si kembar kesini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, "mereka harus sekolah."

"Aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka. Kakek macam apa aku ini. Lain kali bawalah mereka kemari."

"Jika ada kesempatan, _otou-sama._ "

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan keputusan yang kau ambil, Kyo- _kun_. Dan.. Chanyeol- _k_ _un_ , kupercayakan putra kecilku padamu. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik terlepas dari apa pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya." Akainu lantas berdiri hingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakannya. Pria kepala lima itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali dan memeluk Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dengan begitu tenang seolah ia akan melepas anak gadisnya di altar sebelum kaki-kaki tuanya melangkah keluar dari balai putra mahkota yang masih ditempati Baekhyun.

Satu penyesalannya yang teramat sangat; tak bisa menyaksikan putra kecilnya tumbuh dan berkembang. Hatinya juga merasa bersalah saat mengingat bahwa ia bukanlah pria yang mengantar Baekhyun di altar dulu. Andai pertemuan mereka terjadi lebih cepat. Ia telah melewatkan banyak hal berharga dan kenyataan kembali menamparnya kala ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan sang putra karena Baekhyun tinggal di negara yang berbeda sekarang. Meski begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ikatan batin antara mereka sangatlah kuat karena pertalian darah. Itu tak akan pernah berubah atau hilang sampai kapanpun.

"Maafkan ayahku, Chanyeol. Apa itu sakit?" Baekhyun memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Chanyeol setelah punggung ayahnya menghilang dibalik pintu utama yang tertutup. Jemari lentiknya yang cantik menyentuh wajah tampan Chanyeol, mengusapnya lembut seolah itu dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat pukulan ayahnya tadi.

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap wajahnya lalu menggenggamnya lembut dengan kontak matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari amber cantik milik sang _carrier_.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku memang bersalah. Seharusnya aku menikahimu dulu, baru menghamilimu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dengan cara yang begitu tampan hingga membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sejuk saat melihatnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merapat pada pria tinggi itu kala Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya dengan intim.

"Kau yakin itu tidak apa-apa? Itu akan menjadi memar besok." Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan cemasnya hingga Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir tipisnya untuk membungkam mulut yang terus berceloteh itu.

"Biarkan saja."

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari yang lebih kecil setelahnya seolah ia baru saja menghembuskan beban terbesarnya bersama karbondioksida yang keluar dari paru-parunya, "goresan yang kemarin bahkan belum hilang. Tapi kenapa kau tetap tampan? Aku jadi kesal sendiri." Bibir tipisnya lantas menggerutu dengan ekspresi pura-pura jengkel, mendorong dada Chanyeol dan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan prianya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tetap tampan, hm?" Chanyeol sama kekanakkannya, hanya suka saja melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang selalu menarik baginya. Apapun itu. Terutama saat merajuk. Bagaimana bibir tipis milik _carrier_ nya itu mengerucut dengan alis menukik serta hidung mengerut yang sangat menggemaskan. Semuanya terlihat alami saat Baekhyun yang melakukannya seolah ia telah di takdirkan untuk memiliki wajah anak-anak seumur hidupnya.

"Aku kesal! Aku _kan_ jadi terus jatuh cinta padamu setiap saat jika kau selalu terlihat tampan!" Lelaki itu mengucapkannya dengan lantang tanpa hambatan, tanpa rasa malu atau apapun itu hingga mengundang kekehan ringan dari yang lebih tinggi. Tangan Chanyeol naik ke atas kepalanya lalu mengelus surai hitam submisifnya dengan penuh sayang, tatapan violetnya begitu lembut dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat ke atas hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang begitu tampan hingga amber Baekhyun sulit untuk menghindar dari tatapan itu. "Jangan tersenyum! Kau jadi semakin tampan saat melakukannya!" Wajah merah Baekhyun lantas berpaling dan tungkainya mulai melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol dengan salah tingkah.

"Kau ini kenapa, hm?" Chanyeol yang merasa perutnya tergelitik akibat tingkah kekanakkan Baekhyun lantas menarik yang lebih muda untuk kembali duduk di atas sofa. Violetnya menatap perut Baekhyun yang sedikit membesar dengan penuh sayang seraya mengelusnya dan sesekali mengecupinya hingga wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual."

 **e)(o**

Pagi ini adalah tepat minggu ke 28 Baekhyun mengandung, dan dia bersimpuh di depan kloset dengan kepala menunduk serta punggung membungkuk untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. _Morning sick_ selalu terasa menyebalkan baginya. Ia bahkan masih mengalami acara muntah di pagi hari itu di usia kandungannya yang menginjak 7 bulan. Untungnya, Chanyeol tak pernah bosan berada di belakangnya hanya untuk mengurut tengkuknya agar ia memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan mudah. Pria itu tak pernah lekang dari sisinya selama ini hingga Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol jauh lebih perhatian ketimbang saat kehamilan pertamanya dulu.

"Terimakasih." Ia bergumam saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan segelas air putih di tangannya, "kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal lain." Chanyeol berjongkok dengan satu kakinya di depan Baekhyun setelah menyerahkan gelas yang ia bawa, lalu memberikan beberapa kecupan pagi serta elusan lembut di perut Baekhyun yang semakin membesar.

Dan Baekhyun jelas tahu apa hal lain itu. Tentunya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Phoenix.

"Jangan menyusahkan papamu, _baby_." Chanyeol berbisik pada anak ketiganya yang masih berada di perut Baekhyun seraya mengelusnya dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat.

" _Okay_ , _daddy_!" Baekhyun bersuara bak anak-anak dengan tawa lebar hingga deretan gigi rapinya terlihat begitu memukau diantara bibir tipisnya yang merah menggoda.

"Ayo turun kebawah dan minum susumu, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol lantas berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan membawa suami kecilnya itu ke dapur. Ia sendiri yang membuatkan susu untuk Baekhyun. Hal itu bukanlah yang pertama kalinya Chanyeol lakukan. Pria itu selalu bersikap jantan disaat ada kesempatan hingga Baekhyun jatuh semakin dalam pada pesonanya. Chanyeol sangat seksi saat menuangkan air hangat ke gelas susu khusus ibu hamilnya. Lengan kemeja linen berwarna biru milik Chanyeol tergulung sampai sikut dengan rambut abunya yang sedikit jatuh ke kening bersama violetnya yang fokus pada gelas susunya. Sangat tampan dan jantan.

"Terimakasih, tuan Park." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, mengecup pipi pria kepala tiga itu sebelum mengambil segelas susu yang Chanyeol buatkan untuknya. Kedua pasangan yang selalu dimabuk cinta setiap harinya bak pengantin baru itu bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan si kembar yang menonton dibalik sofa besar di dekat konter dapur dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada bahu sofa serta tangan yang menopang dagu.

"Mereka sangat romantis." Jesper bergumam dengan tatapan yang lurus pada kedua orang tuanya, tatapannya terarah kesana namun terlihat sangat kosong seolah pikirannya tak disana.

"Mm.. seperti paman goblin dan pengantinnya." Jackson ikut menyahut.

Beberapa minggu lalu saat kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Jepang, si kecil Chutian yang nakal diam-diam mencuri file drama berjudul Goblin dari laptop milik Mark. Hanya drama lama yang terkenal. Chutian membuat mereka menonton bersama-sama dan akhirnya mulai memahami seperti apa hubungan kekasih itu dan seperti apa cinta itu. Orang tua mereka nyatanya benar-benar pasangan yang luar biasa dengan cinta yang sempurna satu sama lain tiap harinya.

 _ **"Kalian tahu? Big Boss**_ _ **ㅡ**_ __ _ **maksudku uncle Park dan aunty Baek adalah couple goals yang sesungguhnya."**_ Itu yang dikatakan Chutian saat mereka menonton beberapa pekan lalu.

"Ah.. Jes rindu digendong papa, _hyung_." Jesper berakhir dengan mengeluh lemas saat ia mengingat betapa rindunya ia akan gendongan sang papa. _Daddy_ -nya mengatakan bahwa mereka tak boleh membuat papa mereka kelelahan apalagi meminta digendong karena itu akan membahayakan adik bayinya yang berada dalam perut papanya.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ gantikan saja gendongan papa. Mau?" Jackson menawari dengan senyum lebarnya, ambernya menjalin kontak yang hangat dengan violet sipit milik Jesper hingga lelaki kecil yang sebentar lagi tak akan menyandang gelar sebagai anak bungsu itu balas tersenyum sama lebarnya dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Lantas Jackson beralih duduk di tepian sofa seraya menepuk punggungnya pada Jesper supaya adiknya itu naik ke punggungnya.

Jackson sudah lebih tinggi dari Jesper meskipun itu hanya beberapa sentimeter. Tubuh kanak-kanaknya mulai di lapisi otot-otot ringan hingga ia benar-benar terlihat seperti dominan yang sesungguhya.

Janjinya untuk melindungi papanya dan Jesper ia jadikan sebagai motivasi agar dia menjadi semakin kuat dari hari ke hari.

"Ayo ke kolam air mancur di halaman depan, _hyung_!" Jesper berseru riang setelah tubuhnya sepenuhnya bertumpu pada punggung Jackson. Lantas kakak laki-lakinya itu mulai berjalan dengan langkah-langkah pasti menuju pintu depan dan berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo serta Zitao lalu memberikan ucapan salam sambil berlalu pergi hingga kedua pria dewasa itu menatap si kembar dengan tatapan aneh juga sedikit rasa geli. Anak-anak selalu terlihat menggemaskan, begitulah.

"Selamat pagi, dunia!" Zitao menyapa dengan seluruh keceriaan yang ia bawa meski nyatanya semalaman ia terjaga untuk mengawasi transaksi di dermaga serta menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk Feon. Menggeluti dua pekerjaan sekaligus tentunya tak semudah mengangkat 2 tangan ke atas kepala begitu saja. Apalagi jika salah satu pekerjaan itu berhubungan dengan keberlangsungan hidup. Dengan sikapnya yang tetap profesional setelah bergadang sepanjang malam, ia telah menunjukkan etos kerja yang tinggi hingga mungkin Chanyeol harus mempertimbangkan tentang kenaikan gajinya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum atas sapaan Zitao. Belakangan ini ia lebih suka tersenyum daripada mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya dan mengecupnya bak seorang paman yang baik pun Baekhyun tetap tak bersuara.

"Ini paket untukmu. Penjaga gerbang menitipkannya padaku untuk diberikan padamu." Kyungsoo lantas menyerahkan paket sebesar kotak sepatu padanya dan dia baru menyadari bahwa sejak awal tangan Kyungsoo tidaklah kosong.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya. Aman." Zitao ikut menyahut seraya mengangkat alat pelacak radioaktif yang entah sejak kapan ada dalam genggamannya.

Paket itu tanpa nama hingga menimbulkan kecurigaan. Chanyeol yang ada disana pun tak berkomentar dan membiarkan Baekhyun membuka paket itu sendiri. Ada sebuah boneka Teddy Bear serta secarik kertas di dasar kotak. Baekhyun mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya lamat-lamat.

 _Selamat atas bayi laki-lakimu, Kyo-kun. Semoga dia terlahir dengan sehat. Maaf aku tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung saat dia telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Maaf juga aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah kecil itu padamu melalui tatap muka. Dan kata maaf dariku mungkin tak akan pernah_ _cukup untukmu mengingat_ _kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan disaat k_ _ali_ _terakhir_ _kita_ _bertemu. Selamat menjalani hidupmu dengan baik, Kyo-kun. Salam hangat dariku, Naiji._

Baekhyun tahu, pasti sangat besar beban yang Naiji pikul di pundaknya. Semua orang kini mengenalnya sebagai anak dari seorang pengkhianat kekaisaran, seseorang yang hina yang juga telah bangak melakukan hal keji terhadap anggota keluarganya sendiri. Apalagi 2 minggu lalu Nakaito ditemukan tewas di sel tahanan sementaranya dengan luka tembak di kepala. Entah siapa yang melakukannya, didalam penjara pula. Semuanya masih abu-abu. Itu pasti sangat membuat Naiji terpukul.

Dan ia mendengar kabar bahwa kakak sepupunya itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke tanah Eropa. Wanita itu merasa ia tak punya hak lagi untuk berdiam diri di istana meskipun ia masih memiliki gelar kebangsawanan terlepas dari apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan dulu. Naiji tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali. Tapi khalayak umum begitu tak berperasaan dengan ikut memusuhi Naiji hingga wanita itu tertekan dan merasa dirinya kotor hingga memutuskan untuk bermigrasi.

Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena itu sudah diluar kehendaknya. Ia bukan lagi seorang pangeran jika semua orang lupa. Ia hanyalah seorang lelaki bangsawan yang akan melahirkan seorang putra mahkota masa depan. Sedikitnya ia sempat khawatir bahwa masyarakat tak akan mendukung putranya di masa depan mengingat bahwa putranya bukan berasal dari 2 gen bangsawan. Bisa dibilang ia hanya mewarisi setengah gen bangsawan dari sang papa. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang banyak membuat skandal selama ia menjadi pangeran. Ia khawatir itu akan berdampak buruk pada putranya nanti. Tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana masa depan akan terjadi.

"Kudengar dia tidak lagi di Jepang?" Kyungsoo mulai bertanya setelah Baekhyun kembali meletakkan secarik kertas itu kedalam kotak semula.

"Hn, dia memutuskan untuk bermigrasi ke Perancis." Baekhyun berucap samar setelah keterdiamannya yang berdurasi cukup lama.

"Mendengar kata migrasi aku jadi teringat ikan. Ikan juga bermigrasi, bukan?" Suara tawa ringan Zitao dengan lelucon bodohnya terdengar tak lama setelah ucapan Baekhyun, lantas saat menyadari bahwa ia melempar sebuah lelucon disaat yang tidak tepat, ia berdeham ringan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung seolah tenggorokannya tak dilewati air selama seharian penuh, "biar kukirim bonekanya pada Jaehyun untuk diperkisa lebih lanjut. Siapa tahu ada alat mata-mata di dalamnya."

"Itu sedikit berlebihan, _hyung_." Baekhyun melayangkan protesnya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut akan ketidaksetujuan namun Zitao mengabaikannnya. Beruntung dia bukan seorang homoseksual. Jika ya, mungkin dia sudah harus meregang nyawanya ditangan Chanyeol akibat terpesona oleh wajah polos Baekhyun.

"Hey! Kau tak lihat di drama My Love From The Star? Ada kamera di mata bonekanya!" Dan dia berseru dengan penuh kehebohan seolah rumah Phoenix baru saja roboh karena satu sentuhan mistis dari tangannya.

Amber Baekhyun berputar malas saat mendengar celotehan Zitao yang menurutnya hanya omong kosong, tapi ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol untuk menanyakan pendapatnya. Pria tinggi itu tak mengucap apapun, namun dari sorot matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa mungkin ia harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan Zitao hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Jadi dia menghela nafas berat dan menyerahkan teddy bear coklatnya pada pria China itu, "berjanjilah kau akan mengembalikannya."

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Bos bahkan dapat membelikan pabrik bonekanya untukmu." Bisik Zitao dengan satu tangan yang menghalangi mulutnya dari satu sisi agar Chanyeol tak dapat melihat untapan bibirnya. Zitao terlalu berlebihan, padahal yang baru saja ia katakan bukan rahasia negara yang haram diperbincangkan.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Pergi ke ruang rapat sekarang. Dan kau Zitao coba periksa ranjau diluar benteng belakang. Kudengar ada yang meledak tadi." Joonmyeon muncul dari balik dinding penyekat dapur dan lorong tanpa basa-basi dan pergi begitu saja setelah membungkuk penuh santun pada sang bos.

Lalu Kyungsoo dan Zitao juga tanpa basa-basi langsung melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing, berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk kemudian pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan. Divisi eksekutor berencana untuk melakukan pengejaran ke Rotterdam. Chanyeol sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Tapi itu masih 6 minggu lagi.

Seorang pria China yang berbisnis bersama Phoenix tiba-tiba saja membawa kabur uang sebesar 1,5 T ke Belanda. Pria gila itu tak tahu seberapa besar kuasa Phoenix dan seberapa kuat koneksinya di seluruh negara. Menemukan keberadaannya hanyalah masalah kecil. Dan Chanyeol sengaja mengulur waktu untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan si bodoh itu di negeri kincir angin tersebut. Satu minggu yang lalu Kris dan Luhan melapor bahwa pria itu terlihat berada di Rotterdam, Belanda.

Chanyeol sesungguhnya hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar tekad si gila itu untuk kabur darinya. Kita lihat saja, apakah dia bisa lari atau tidak dari Phoenix.

Uang sebesar 1,5 T bukanlah jumlah yang kecil meskipun Chanyeol nyatanya tak akan jatuh bangkrut hanya karna kehilangan sebagian kecil dari kekayaannya, itu tetap tak bisa dianggap sepele. Nominal uang itu cukup besar untuk dibiarkan pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya pria China itu harus tahu dengan siapa ia bermain-main.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut hingga Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya padanya. Lantas yang lebih muda mengangguk beberapa kali dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut; sengaja menggoda Chanyeol. "Akan kubuatkan sesuatu." Dan Chanyeol memang tergoda hingga ia mencuri ciuman di bibir tipis yang mengerucut itu sebelum memutari konter dapur dan berkutat dengan alat dapur.

Ia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas lalu mengolahnya. Itu semua tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun dan dia selalu terpana ketika melihat Chanyeol di dapur, sangat seksi dengan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang terbuka hingga tatonya sedikit mengintip dibalik kemeja.

Baekhyun menumpukan kedua sikutnya di atas meja dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menopang dagu bersama ekspresi cerahnya ketika ia memperhatikan Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Chanyeol benar-benar suami idaman; tampan, lembut juga jantan, berdompet tebal, berkuasa, bertubuh atletis, sayang anak-anak, bisa memasak pula. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol hebat di ranjang.

Dia bisa dikatakan adalah paket komplit yang sangat terbatas. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah hadiah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan untuknya setelah belasan tahun ia lewati dengan kehampaan dan penderitaan. Habis gelap terbitlah terang, begitulah mungkin.

"Chanyeol.." bibirnya gatal untuk tidak menyebut nama itu hingga sang pria yang merasa terpanggil pun berdeham samar.

"Hm?"

"Tidak, hanya memanggil." Baekhyun tersenyum geli atas ucapannya sendiri, bahkan saat Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya, ia masih tetap mempertahankan senyum jenakanya.

Chanyeol lantas menarik sudut bibirnya kedalam hingga membentuk sebuah lesung pipit di pipinya. Sangat tampan, Baekhyun pikir ia jatuh cinta setiap hari pada Chanyeol.

30 menit berlalu dengan Chanyeol yang berurusan dengan alat-alat dapur hingga pria itu kembali padanya dengan 3 piring masakan yang berbeda.

"Ini lasagna? Lalu ini dan ini apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk masakan berwarna merah serta masakan berwarna putih dengan tomat di atasnya serta 2 potong apel di pinggir piringnya.

"Ravioli dan gnocchi isi daging." Jawab Chanyeol seperti seorang koki profesional. Masakannya terlihat lezat dan cantik hingga Baekhyun merasa tak tega untuk memakannya.

"Terimakasih, Yeollo sayang." Baekhyun yang gemas pun akhirnya sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya demi mengecup bibir seksi dominannya yang berdiri di seberang konter hingga pria itu tersenyum dan membalas kecupannya.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali berjalan memutari konter hingga dia bisa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menyuapi si kecil itu dengan sabar seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menyuapi anak balitanya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sarapan croissant dan cappuccino, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol menunjuk sepiring croissant besar dan kopi paginya yang ada di sisi lain konter dengan kepalanya.

"Itu sarapan Italia? Kenapa kau memberikanku makanan berat sementara kau hanya menyantap sepotong roti dan kopi?" Dan protesnya keluar.

"Kau butuh banyak makanan untuk pertumbuhan _baby boy_ kita, sayangku." Tangan besar pria itu mengelus perut Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia memang butuh lebih banyak makanan untuk bayi dalam perutnya. Persetan dengan berat badan.

"Kalau begitu nanti kopimu dingin, _sir_." Baekhyun melirik kopi Chanyeol yang masih mengepulkan asap dengan khawatir dan pria tampan yang kejam itu terkekeh ringan seolah itu tak masalah untuknya, atau mungkin memang begitu. Perutnya terasa tergelitik mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya demikian seolah menegaskan bahwa usianya jauh diatas Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, _k_ _id_. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi."

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju, menggapai piring dan cangkir kopi Chanyeol untuk kemudian meletakkannya didepan pria itu.

"Aku bisa memakan sarapanku sendiri. Kau tak perlu menyuapiku."

"Tidak, aku ingin menyuapimu."

Baekhyun mendengus, merasa sedikit kesal dengan kekeraskepalaan Chanyeol, jika ia mendebat Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi, mereka mungkin bisa berakhir di ring tinju karena Baekhyun lebih dari sadar bahwa dia dan Chanyeol sama-sama keras kepala.

Jadi dia mengalah dan menghela nafas dengan sebuah resolusi di kepalanya, "baiklah, kau menyuapiku, dan aku menyuapimu. Kita saling menyuapi."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendengus geli, "bukan ide buruk."

Dengan itu Baekhyun mengambil pisau dan garpu, lalu mulai menyuapi Chanyeol sebagaimana Chanyeol menyuapinya dengan baik. Mereka jadi seperti pasangan pengantin baru paling romantis di muka bumi.

 **e)(o**

"PAPA! _DADDY_!" Suara melengking dari si kembar terdengar di penjuru rumah Phoenix ketika mereka baru turun dari mobil lengkap dengan seragam sekolah serta tas yang mereka gendong. Keduanya berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi hingga sepasang orang tua muda itu terkejut.

"Hey.. hey.. tenanglah." Chanyeol mengacak rambut kedua putranya saat mereka meloncat ke atas sofa disertai senyuman lebar dan nafas memburu.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap keringat di pelipis serta kening kedua putranya.

"Jake terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba berenang kategori gaya bebas 50 meter, pa!"

"Dan Jes mendapatkan juara satu dalam lomba sains!"

Keduanya berseru dengan ceria hingga mengundang senyuman kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua mana yang tidak bangga atas prestasi anaknya? Tentu itu bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jagoan _daddy_ memang hebat." Chanyeol memuji, disertai sebuah kecupan ringan di kepala Jackson dan Jesper sebagai hadiahnya.

"Kapan lombamu, Jake?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap rambut Jackson kala anak itu mendongak padanya dengan senyuman lebar yang hampir robek sampai telinga.

"Minggu depan, papa!"

"Semoga kau berhasil, sayang." Dan Baekhyun juga memberikan satu kecupan di kening anaknya agar Jackson memiliki semangat juang untuk menjadi seorang pemenang.

"Terimakasih, papa."

"Dan Jes, selamat ya sayang. Teruslah berprestasi. Jangan pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah kau capai. Jadikan itu motivasi agar kau bisa terus menjadi lebih baik." Amber Baekhyun beralih pada violet Jesper. Dulu, kakeknya selalu menasihatinya agar tak cepat puas dengan pencapaiannya. Ia harus selalu menjadi lebih dan lebih baik lagi tiap harinya. Dan ia menginginkan Jesper maupun Jackson juga semakin lebih baik lagi meskipun ia sudah sangat bersyukur atas prestasi mereka.

" _Aye aye,_ kapten!" Jesper berseru dengan dua tangan naik ke atas.

"Pergilah mandi dan makan siang, _babies_."

"Laksanakan, _daddy_!" Lalu dua pasang kaki mungil itu turun dari sofa, berlarian menuju kamar mereka dengan tawa lepas satu sama lain hingga Baekhyun terkekeh saat mendengar tawa mereka yang menggema didalam rumah Phoenix.

" _Daddy_ ~" Baekhyun merengek kecil, berniat mengolok-olok Chanyeol yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang ayah. Namun Chanyeol justru mengartikannya sebagai bentuk godaan Baekhyun untuknya. Jadi ia menarik Baekhyun agar semakin merapat padanya bersama ciuman-ciumannya yang menghujani wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Ya, _baby_?"

" _Daddy_ ~"

"Ada apa, cantik? Kenapa manja bagini, hm?"

" _Daddy_ ~"

"Aku akan mulai kesal jika kau tidak mengatakannya, sayang."

" _Daddy_ ~" kekehan kecil terdengar dari lelaki yang Chanyeol dekap kala bibirnya terus berucap _'daddy'_ dengan nada anak-anak yang manja. Memancing kekesalan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang menantang adrenalin dan menyenangkan, ada rangsangan aneh di hatinya saat ia menggoda Chanyeol dan membuat prianya itu kesal. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi di hatinya.

Lantas lengan-lengan kecilnya yang kurus memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol, mengusakkan hidungnya di dada sang dominan kemudian bergumam-gumam samar karena terlalu gemas dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat seksi hingga Baekhyun merasakan getaran di sekujur tubuhnya karena suara itu juga rasa tergelitik di telinganya. Itu respon alami dari tubuhnya atas setiap sentuhan Chanyeol, hormonnya menanggapi dengan baik semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang berdekatan dengan kau." Baekhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, ambernya naik tepat ke violet Chanyeol untuk menatap si tampan itu dengan tatapan sayu hingga Chanyeol menjawil hidung suami kecilnya dalam rasa gemas yang teramat sangat.

"Darimana kau belajar merayu seperti itu, _baby wolf_?"

"Kau," Baekhyun menusuk dada Chanyeol pelan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya disertai senyuman polos yang selalu ia andalkan untuk meraih simpati dominannya, "kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal manis yang membuatku merona. Aku belajar dari kau."

Kekehan berat terdengar mengalun lembut seolah menjadi lagu pengiring yang menyenangkan saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka berdua saling menempel dan Chanyeol terkekeh tepat didepan mulut Baekhyun, wangi _mint_ yang segar lantas tercium di indra penciuman Baekhyun. Wangi yang khas dari pengecap Chanyeol yang selalu sama.

"Kau nakal ya sekarang." Bibir tebal itu kemudian menempel pada yang lebih tipis untuk beberapa detik, tanpa lumatan, tanpa nafsu, hingga akhirnya terlepas dan menyisakan sebuah senyuman di masing-masing bibir dengan wajah merah Baekhyun.

"Aku nakal karena kau tahu!" Baekhyun pura-pura mendelik hingga sepasang kelopak sipit itu terlihat lucu ketika sengaja membelalak hanya untuk memarahi Chanyeol meski itu tidaklah benar-benar terjadi.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru kesal, mendorong tubuh besar pria itu main-main dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Aku ingin memukulmu." Air muka Baekhyun kembali seperti biasanya, Baekhyun yang masa bodoh dan berwibawa. Ia jadi seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda ketika mengandung. Chanyeol merasakannya sendiri bagaimana ketika lelaki Jepang itu tiba-tiba menjadi manja lalu beberapa saat kemudian kembali seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku harus pergi ke distrik Yongsan, _baby_. Kau tak apa kutinggal, kan?" Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya karena semua orang pun tahu bahwa ucapan itu tidaklah benar-benar serius.

Dan jika dipikir ulang, Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki banyak perubahan. Pria itu menjadi semakin lembut dan berperasaan, hanya padanya. Jika dulu Chanyeol hanya mengatakan akan pergi ke tempat A, B atau C tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu bagaimana pendapatnya, sekarang Chanyeol lebih baik dengan bertanya tentangnya.

Chanyeol masihlah Phoenix yang 'itu', minggu lalu ia bahkan mendapati pria itu mencecar habis divisi 7 karena kelalaian mereka dan ketua divisi mereka; Kim Joon, mendapatkan beberapa pukulan manis dari Chanyeol di wajah dan perutnya hingga pria itu babak belur.

Chanyeol masih sama kejamnya, tapi yang Baekhyun tak habis pikir adalah kenapa semua anggotanya tetap setia meski mereka harus bersedia kehilangan nyawa kapanpun saat berhadapan langsung dengan sang _Godfather_? Semuanya diluar akal sehat, ia bahkan tak ingin memikirkan alasannya lebih lanjut karena kepalanya lebih dulu berdenyut pusing sebelum ia mendapat suatu kesimpulan tentang semua pertanyaannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Chanyeol. Kau sudah sering pergi kesana-kemari dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Anak baik."

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Sekarang."

"Apa? Kau bahkan belum mandi, yang benar saja!"

"Jangan artikan itu secara harfiah, Baekhyun. Kau tahu maksudku bukan benar-benar sekarang."

Dan Chanyeol masih sama keras kepalanya.

 **e)(o**

Hari ini tanggal 12 dibulan November kala lusinan pengawal berjalan dengan formasi melingkar untuk melindungi sang tuan dengan pasangannya yang berjalan di tengah mereka. Beberapa sniper handal telah di tempatkan di beberapa titik lapangan udara pribadi milik Phoenix untuk berjaga-jaga. Beberapa _thermal vision_ juga dipasang di beberapa tempat untuk melacak pergerakan dan seandainya terjadi serangan.

Semuanya berjalan baik sesuai rencana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki pesawat dengan aman tanpa kendala bersama beberapa eksekutif dari kelompok Phoenix yang juga ikut serta dalam perjalanan misi mereka ke Rotterdam kali ini. Saat pesawat telah mengudara pun semuanya berjalan dengan mulus.

Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah hampir mencapai 9 bulan. Seungcheol memperkirakan kelahirannya akan terjadi sekitar 8 sampai 10 hari lagi.

Kenyataannya, Chanyeol tak ingin mengikutsertakan perjalannya ke Rotterdam karena ini bukan perjalanan untuk menjemput liburan. Tapi mengingat bahwa Baekhyun bisa saja melahirkan saat ia tinggal, ia memutuskan untuk membawa lelaki Jepang itu bersamanya. Sebagai tambahnya, ia juga membawa Seungcheol dan beberapa dokter pendamping serta beberapa asistennya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Untungnya, si kembar yang suka mengacau itu tidak ikut. Anak-anak yang sebentar lagi mencapai usia 9 tahun itu telah lebih dewasa sekarang. Mereka tak lagi merengek untuk ikut bersama kedua orang tuanya seperti saat terakhir kali mereka pergi bersama untuk berbulan madu.

 _ **"Tidak apa-apa. Jake dan Jes kan sudah besar. Daddy dan papa bisa pergi. Jake akan menjaga Jes."**_ Itu yang si sulung katakan saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia dan Baekhyun harus pergi ke Rotterdam, Belanda untuk urusan 'bisnis'.

2 bulan lalu Jackson mendapatkan medali dan sertifikat juara pertama berenang kategori putra dengan gaya dada. Anak-anak tak pernah mengecewakan. Mereka benar-benar menunjukkan siapa jati diri mereka. Gen kedua orang tuanya yang luar biasa diturunkan dengan baik pada keduanya. Si kembar J itu selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam hal apapun, mereka bahkan memperebutkan juara 1 di sekolah saat akhir tahun pelajaran. Sayang, Jesper unggul dan mendapatkan juara pertama dengan Jackson yang berada di urutan kedua, dengan selisih nilai 0,4 hanya karena Jesper lebih aktif di bidang akademik ketimbang Jackson yang lebih aktif di bidang non-akademik. Jackson bahkan sampai murung berhari-hari karena kalah oleh adiknya. Untungnya, Baekhyun adalah pembujuk yang handal hingga ia dapat mengembalikan keceriaan si sulung itu.

"Ingatkan dirimu sendiri untuk tak membangkang perintahku saat disana, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mulai berucap serius setelah meletakkan kembali koran paginya di atas meja. Violetnya menatap Baekhyun penuh peringatan karena yang ia ingat bahwa Baekhyun selalu melanggar perintahnya sejak dulu seolah moto hidupnya adalah _'peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar'._ Padahal dia melarang demi keselamatan anak itu sendiri. Baekhyun benar-benar tipe pembangkang yang sulit di atur, harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai seorang bangsawan kadang membuat Chanyeol naik pitam karena lelaki itu sulit diatur.

"Hn," lantas lelaki itu berdengung samar, lebih memilih menatap layar ponselnya yang tengah memainkan permainan _subway surfers_ ketimbang menatap pria tampan yang merupakan suaminya itu, "aku tidak janji." Lanjutnya dengan gumaman yang sangat pelan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun ia sekali lagi harus mengingat bahwa Chanyeol memiliki sensitivitas indra pendengaran yang sangat tinggi hingga saat ia bergumam pun pria itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau mau membahayakan anak kita, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masih terlihat tenang. Namun nadanya merendah; pertanda bahwa emosinya mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Tidak." Dan nyatanya Baekhyun masih memainkan permainannya. Ia hampir membuat rekor barunya saat Chanyeol justru merampas ponselnya hingga matanya melotot tajam dan menatap sinis dominan itu.

"Baekhyun Park."

"Kau mengacaukan _game_ ku, Chanyeol!"

"Kau lebih mementingkan hal itu?"

Helaan nafas lantas Baekhyun lakukan untuk membuang amarahnya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa melawan emosi Chanyeol dengan kekeras kepalaannya tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol selalu dapat menang darinya, bagaimanapun caranya. Itu seperti sudah hakikatnya untuk pasrah akan kekalahannya dibawah dominasi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Tentu saja aku tak akan membahayakan anakku. Aku membawanya dalam perutku hampir 9 bulan lamanya hingga aku mengalami _morning sickness_ , kehilangan nafsu makan, bertambah berat badan, memiliki perut buncit, dan kesulitan berjalan. Kau pikir aku akan membahayakan nyawanya karena keegoisanku? Tentu saja tidak! Tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku akan berhati-hati, Mr. Park! Kau pikir aku ini ibu macam apa? Aku bahkan telah menjadi _single parent_ selama 7 tahun lamanya danㅡ" ucapan panjangnya yang tak berjeda lantas berhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang salah telah keluar dari mulutnya. Emosi telah menguasainya dan ia marah pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menganggap dirinya lalai, namun rasa marah itu mulai menguap menjadi partikel yang beterbangan di udara saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang menggelap. Saat itu ia tahu bahwa ia telah salah berucap. _Mulutmu harimaumu_ , itu benar.

"Aku akan ke belakang." Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dengan kikuk, lalu berjalan cepat ke kabin lain dimana disana terdengar beberapa suara tawa dari para anggota. Bibirnya sedikit terlipat dengan wajah suntuk saat ia mendaratkan bokongnya di sebelah Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki China itu tanpa permisi hingga yang lebih tua memekik penuh keterkejutan.

"Ya ampun, kau iniㅡ"

"Diamlah Luhan _hyung_. Aku sedang tidak mau berdebat." Lelaki yang sama-sama di impor dari luar Korea itu berucap dengan nada malas yang begitu kentara sampai-sampai Luhan merasa bahwa anak yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya ini bukanlah Byun Baekhyun si jenius berdebat.

"Kutebak dia tengah berseteru dengan bos."

"Diamlah Sehun _hyung_ , aku sedang tak ingin bergosip." Seungcheol menyenggol tubuh Sehun dengan sikutnya kala ia merasa kesal ketika Sehun berbisik-bisik padanya. _Mood_ nya sedang jelek sekarang karena ia bertengkar dengan tunangannya. Dan tak ada hasrat untuk bergosip dalam dirinya saat ini. Padahal biasanya dia adalah rekan bergosip paling disenangi semua anggota. Karena dia selalu mendapatkan berita teraktual dan terakurat. Dokter tampan penggosip, begitulah orang-orang menjulukinya di rumah sakit. Persetan, itu hidupnya, bukan mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya daripada membuat keributan, memberikan gelas tequilanya pada Kai, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu membantunya menaruh itu diatas meja karena dia tak bisa bergerak bebas setelah Baekhyun menindih bahu kirinya seenak perut besarnya.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah."

Luhan jelas tahu siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Anak itu terdengar tidak bersemangat dengan wajah lesunya. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, tak ada sahutan apapun dari Luhan sebelum sosok tinggi Chanyeol masuk ke kabin itu dan berjalan kebalik meja bar, tanpa menoleh padanya sedikitpun seolah ia tak penting lagi untuknya.

Rahang keras pria itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Chanyeol tengah berusaha menekan emosinya dalam-dalam sebelum meledak dan menyebabkan kekacauan besar yang bahkan dapat membuat pesawat yang mereka naiki sekarang jatuh tanpa peringatan.

Auranya yang kelam dan bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti sosok tingginya begitu kuat dan mengerikan, menghantarkan suasana tegang yang tak mengenakkan pada semua orang yang ada di kabin itu.

Namun nyatanya Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun terlepas dari atmosfer disana yang semakin suram dari waktu ke waktu, pria berpunggung lebar dengan otot-otot tubuhnya yang seksi itu mengambil salah satu botol minuman beralkohol dari lemari untuk kemudian menuangkannya kedalam gelas, itu hanya sebuah _wine_ tahun 90'an.

"Bos?" Joonmyeon muncul dari balik tirai kabin belakang dengan membawa tongkat _billiard_ nya. Pria berwajah lembut itu melempar tongkat yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol hingga _Godfather_ itu menangkapnya dengan baik, "ayo bermain."

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menenggak habis _wine_ di gelasnya sebelum melangkah mengikuti Joonmyeon ke kabin belakang, diikuti Kai dan Sehun yang berseru seperti anak-anak; terlalu bersemangat untuk melihat atasannya kembali bermain _billiard_. Sudah cukup lama sejak Chanyeol terakhir kali bergabung bersama mereka untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain-main. Belakangan ini Chanyeol lebih meluangkan waktunya untuk Baekhyun yang tengah mengandung sang buah hati, tentu saja.

Baekhyun merasakan denyutan nyeri di dalam rongga dadanya kala Chanyeol hanya berjalan pergi begitu saja, tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Padahal belakangan ini Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi jika pria itu hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan hanya untuk ke kamar kecil sekalipun. Sangat menyakitkan melihat kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Karena kesalahannya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Suara Luhan menyambut telinganya, membuatnya tersadar dari rasa sakitnya dan mengangguk untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban, "jangan membebani pikiranmu, Baekhyun. Ingat bahwa kau sedang mengandung. Berdamailah dengan Chanyeol. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Luhan berbicara seolah ia tak pernah mengalami pertengkaran macam itu dengan Sehun. Padahal dalam prakteknya hampir setiap hari ia beradu mulut dengan Sehun, bahkan hal kecilpun mereka perdebatkan seolah bertengkar bak anak remaja adalah hakikat mereka. Tapi, itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat tiap harinya. Pertengkaran adalah sebuah bumbu penyedap dalam suatu hubungan. Tanpa pertengkaran, maka hubungan akan terasa hambar.

"Dia mengabaikanku, _hyung_." Baekhyun sedikit merengek dengan suara seraknya yang hampir hilang di pangkal tenggorokan.

"Karena dia marah."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana bagian dalam Chanyeol." Luhan berucap seolah ia tak peduli, padahal kenyatannya tidak begitu.

Ada jeda panjang setelah perkataan terakhir Luhan. Baekhyun terdiam dengan pemikirannya begitupun Luhan. Hingga di menit ke 6, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sisi Luhan dan berjalan lamban ke kabin belakang, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tak sengaja melihat pemandangan menyedihkan dari Choi Seungcheol dan kesedihannya seolah ia adalah seorang gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya. Baekhyun mengabaikan itu, bukan saatnya memikirkan masalah asmara orang lain.

Langkah-langkah kecilnya semakin mendekati tirai yang menggantung di pintu penghubung kabin, menyingkapnya sedikit sehingga ambernya dapat melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan posisi tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk di meja _billiard_.

Jadi ia mulai melangkah dengan langkah ringan ke kabin itu meski disertai keraguan yang menyalak di hatinya. Setidaknya ia harus berusaha agar pertengkaran mereka tak berlangsung lama dan semakin parah. Hatinya tak akan sanggup dengan perlakuan dingin Chanyeol jika mereka terus berperang dingin.

Kepalanya menggeleng kecil saat melihat Joonmyeon yang hendak menyapanya; tak ingin membuat keributan apapun yang dapat mengganggu Chanyeol meski ia sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ia ada disini. Pria itu selalu menyadari eksistensinya dimanapun ia berada dengan alasan mengenali bau manis tubuhnya yang khas.

Langkahnya kian mendekat, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sampai ia berdiri tepat di belakang Chanyeol, menyelipkan kedua tangan kurusnya diantara celah tangan dan pinggang Chanyeol saat pria itu kembali berdiri tegak setelah memukul bola diatas meja _billiard_.

"Chanyeollo." Bibir tipisnya memanggil nama itu dengan lembut, berharap Chanyeol berhenti mengabaikannya karena itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. "Chanlie, maafkan aku." Ia kembali berucap saat tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya berdiri dalam diam, tak memberikan respon namun juga tak menolaknya. Itu membingungkan. Baekhyun nyaris menyerah dan hendak menarik kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang dan perut Chanyeol saat pria itu tiba-tiba berbalik, menatapnya dengan violet tajam itu sebelum balas memeluk submisif cantiknya itu dengan rasa rindu seolah mereka tak bertemu selama berminggu-minggu lamanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Suara indah Baekhyun terdengar mendayu manja di telinga Chanyeol kala lelaki itu masih berada dalam dekapan posesifnya.

"Dan aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu sebagai ibu dari anak-anakku, _baby wolf. Sorry.._ "

Hubungan yang sehat dan indah adalah ketika satu sama lain menyadari kesalahannya masing-masing dan meminta maaf tanpa ada rasa gengsi untuk mempertahankan harga diri.

" _I love you_.." mereka berdua sama-sama mengatakannya, secara bersamaan. Sehingga keduanya sama-sama tersenyum sebelum kemudian mempertemukan 2 belahan bibir mereka masing-masing untuk tenggelam dalam ciuman manis yang basah.

"Kau sedang apa, Yie?" Bisik Sehun saat melihat Yixing mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada sang _Godfather_ dan _carrier_ nya. Lantas pria China dengan lesung pipit yang manis itu memutar kepalanya ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"Aku sedang merekam. Siapa tahu semua momen mereka bisa dijadikan satu video dokumentasi. Siapa tahu juga anak-anak mereka kelak ingin melihat."

"Dasar gila."

"Kupikir dia akan menjadikannya viral di sosial media." Joonmyeon menyahut, namun yang lainnya tak peduli dan sibuk melihat adegan romansa yang tengah terjadi diantara Phoenix dan mantan pangeran negeri sebelah.

 **e)(o**

"Lingkungannya sepi sekali." Baekhyun bergumam, meregangkan tubuhnya yang menghadap jendela depan rumah yang menampilkan pemandangan dari salah satu jalanan perumahan di suatu distrik di Rotterdam.

Lingkungan ini seperti tak di tinggali manusia. Meski rumah-rumah modern berdiri di sepanjang jalan, suasana sepi mengatakan seolah tak ada kehidupan disini. Sewajarnya akan ada anak-anak yang bermain di jalanan atau orang dewasa yang sekedar menikmati jalan-jalan di sore hari. Namun sekarang hanya ada udara lembab dan atmosfer sepi yang terkesan dingin.

"Pakai mantelmu, _baby wolf_." Lalu Chanyeol datang dan memeluknya dari belakang setelah menyampirkan mantel besar milik pria itu di bahu si kecil. Dagu runcingnya bertumpu pada bahu Baekhyun, sesekali ia mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di rahang dan pipi submisif cantiknya dengan tangan yang melingkar di atas perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, Chanyeol. Disini ada penghangat ruangan, bukan?" Itu jelas bukan pertanyaan. Kepalanya sedikit bersandar ke belakang, tepat pada dada Chanyeol yang tengah memeluknya. Rasanya sangat hangat dan memabukkan saat Chanyeol berada di dekatnya.

"Cuacanya tetap dingin, _sweetheart_."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu," Baekhyun berbalik hingga pelukan Chanyeol terlepas, menangkup rahang tegas pria dominan itu, memberikannya kecupan-kecupan singkat di bibir disertai kekehan lucu yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengenakan kaos longgar tanpa lengan hingga otot-otot lengannya yang besar terlihat begitu seksi dengan celana _ripped_ jeans yang membalut kaki panjangnya hingga dia terlihat jauh lebih muda dengan _outfit_ nya saat ini.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin ini." Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang cantik mengelus lengan kekar Chanyeol dengan lembut seolah ia memuja otot-otot jantan itu dengan sangat, "aku ingin memeluknya, bolehkah?"

"Kau bahkan berani menciumku tanpa meminta izin." Seringai seksi tercipta di bibir tebal Chanyeol yang selalu Baekhyun suka untuk dia kulum. Telapak tangan besarnya berada di pipi Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan lembut hingga ia dapat merasakan tekstur kulit wajah Baekhyun yang lembut seperti bayi.

Wajah cantik itu merona samar saat Chanyeol berbicara secara frontal tanpa ragu. Lantas ia memeluk lengan berotot Chanyeol dengan posesif seolah ia adalah remaja tujuh belas tahun yang sedang bermanja pada kekasihnya.

"Semuanya milikmu, _babe_. Tubuhku milikmu. Hanya kamu." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang dapat membuat sesuatu ditengah selangkangan para jalang menjadi basah.

"Baekhyun sayang Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, _carrier_ nya selalu dapat membuat hatinya bergetar dan emosinya stabil. Baekhyun adalah penetralnya dalam suasana apapun. Tungkainya kemudian melangkah ke ruang tengah dengan Baekhyun yang masih memeluk lengannya seperti seorang gadis manja.

Disana ada para anggota Phoenix yang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing; seperti Sehun yang tidur dengan posisi duduk serta kaki terbuka lebar dengan tangan bersedekap disertai mulut yang terbuka seperti seorang kuli bangunan yang memiliki pekerjaan berat.

"Joonma!" Baekhyun memekik, melepas pelukannya pada lengan berotot Chanyeol, berlari ke arah Joonmyeon dan duduk tepat di sebelah _carrier_ yang lebih tua itu untuk kemudian memeluknya tanpa permisi.

"Ada apa, _darling_?"

"Ayo bermain catur." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil papan catur yang ia lihat berada di bawah meja sebelum kembali duduk disana dengan Joonmyeon.

Pria Kim itu terkekeh gemas dan mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ia tak bisa menolak keinginan si kecil itu, terlebih Chanyeol ada disini dan bisa menggorok leher siapa saja yang membuat semangat _carrier_ nya layu.

Baekhyun tetap handal dalam bermain catur. Joonmyeon bahkan kesulitan untuk mengimbangi langkahnya. Padahal dia adalah satu satunya orang yang pernah mengalahkan Chanyeol dalam permainan catur meski itu hanya sekali, selebihnya adalah kekalahan yang ia dapat dari Phoenix.

Mereka terjaga sampai jam 10 malam, sebetulnya Baekhyun yang lebih dulu berbicara bahwa ia mengantuk setelah menghabiskan beberapa putaran catur bersama Joonmyeon, Kris dan Daehyun.

"Jangan pergi." Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan erat seakan takut pria itu akan pergi darinya. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidurlah. Aku tak akan pergi." Pria Park itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mencium kening Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat demi menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cintanya yang sangat besar untuk lelaki Jepang itu.

"Akuㅡ"

"BRENGSEK!"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar umpatan keras dari luar kamarnya, itu suara Kai dengan nada marahnya yang luar biasa disertai suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan seperti vas bunga dan hiasan dinding. Atmosfer tegang tiba-tiba saja terasa disana. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di luar sana.

Lantas Chanyeol berubah ke mode siaganya, ia meraih pistol yang selalu ia simpan di balik ikat pinggangnya dengan alis menukik serta urat leher yang mulai menegang.

"Diam disini, mengerti? Ambil pistol di laci untuk berjaga-jaga."

Lidah Baekhyun terasa kelu saat ia hendak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi dan sadar bahwa Chanyeol juga tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Tubuhnya perlahan bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan tegang setelah mengambil pistol _full_ amunisi didalam laci yang berisikan tumpukan ponsel mainan untuk menyamarkan keberadaan pistol tersebut saat Chanyeol justru mulai membuka pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, ia bergerak cepat ke arah pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Lantas ia mengokang senjatanya untuk berjaga-jaga, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar akibat atmosfer tegang yang menyeramkan ini seolah ia menjadi pemain utama dalam film ber _genre_ _thriller_. Ia juga telah memasang peredam di pistolnya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada tetangga mereka.

Menit-menit yang menegangkan ia lalui dengan suara-suara pekikan tertahan serta keributan diluar kamarnya. Ia harap pekikan-pekikan itu bukan berasal dari Chanyeol atau siapapun yang berasal dari Phoenix. Ia harap semuanya baik-baik saja dan mereka bisa mengatasi masalah apapun yang terjadi diluar sana. Ia tak tahu apa itu, atau siapa, kenapa juga bagaimana. Satu yang dapat ia simpulkan bahwa mereka tengah di serang.

 _Sialan, kenapa suasana tegang yang mencekam selalu terjadi?_

Harapannya untuk tetap aman nyatanya sirna saat seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarnya hingga seorang pria eropa berpakaian ala _gangster_ muncul dibalik pintu yang telah terbuka lebar sambil menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Pria itu menyeringai ke arahnya saat hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Sayang, Baekhyun mendahuluinya dengan curang, jangan salahkan ia saat refleks otaknya untuk bertahan hidup berjalan dengan kecepatan cahaya hingga sampai ke saraf motoriknya dan menyebabkan sebuah akhir kehidupan bagi pria eropa itu dengan satu peluru bersarang di lehernya.

Tempat itu sudah tak aman lagi, jadi Baekhyun mau tak mau harus keluar dari sana dan mencari tempat persembunyian baru. Persetan dengan perintah Chanyeol, ia tak bermaksud untuk melanggarnya. Ia hanya berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan beberapa mayat pria asing yang berserakan bak sampah plastik disana. _Abaikan itu,_ dirinya yang lain memberikan perintah, berusaha membuatnya memiliki mental yang lebih kuat. Lagipula sejak dulu ia adalah lelaki Jepang dengan mental baja, semua orang harus ingat itu, tak terkecuali Phoenix dan antek-anteknya.

"HEY!" Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan detak jantungnya saat seseorang di ujung lorong meneriakinya, jangan lupakan pistol yang juga berada di tangan pria itu, siap untuk menembaknya. Jadi dia bersembunyi dibalik lemari kayu yang ada di lorong dan memejamkan mata ngilu saat mendengar beberapa peluru yang bersarang di lemari itu. Beberapa kali kepalanya menyembul dari balik lemari hanya untuk melakukan serangan balasan dan ia bersyukur bahwa keberuntungan selalu menghiasi hidupnya sehingga pria itu bisa ia kalahkan dengan peluru ketiga.

Ia hendak kembali berjalan saat tiba-tiba saja merasakan kontraksi hebat di perutnya. Sialan! Batinnya berteriak putus asa saat merasakan kontraksi yang menyakitkan dari perutnya. Ini yang ia rasakan dulu saat ia hendak melahirkan si kembar J. Kenapa harus disaat yang seperti ini, Tuhan? Batinnya kembali menjerit dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari kelopak mata indahnya. Dengan penuh tekad yang membara, ia memaksakan tungkainya untuk berjalan susah payah dengan tangan berpegangan pada dinding lorong hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ujung lorong. Ambernya dapat melihat baku hantam di lantai satu lewat pagar besi yang membatasi lantai 2 sebelum menuruni tangga.

Ia berdiri disana, memegangi teralis besi dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Erangan-erangan kesakitannnya terdengar begitu menyedihkan andai suasana disini tak sekacau ini.

"CHANYEOL!" Ia memekik lantang hingga pria bersurai abu di bawah sana mendongak padanya dengan alis menukik serta tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Pikirnya sedang apa Baekhyun disana. Ia nyaris meledakkan amarahnya saat membuat kesimpulan bahwa Baekhyun telah melanggar perintahnya. Namun saat melihat lelaki itu begitu kepayahan hanya untuk berdiri diatas kedua kakinya saja, ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi.

"CHANYEOL! AKU MAU MELAHIRKAN, BODOH!" Tanpa sadar ia mengumpat di akhir jeritannya yang menggelegar hingga beberapa pria asing hendak menembaknya dari bawah sana. Beruntung para anggota Phoenix mencegah itu terjadi dengan membunuh mereka lebih dulu.

"JANGAN HANYA BERDIRI DISANA SAJA! AIR KETUBANKU SUDAH PECAH, PARK CHANYEOL!" Ia menjerit bak wanita sosialita yang kehilangan dompetnya didalam _mall_. Keadaan tiba-tiba saja berubah konyol saat Chanyeol hanya mematung dibawah sana. _Pria sialan_ , Baekhyun ingin sekali mencakar wajah tampan itu andai Chanyeol ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Chanyeol baru tersadar saat ia mendapatkan pukulan lawan di wajahnya hingga ia menjadi membabi buta hanya agar ia bisa menghampiri Baekhyun disana untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit atau kemanapun agar Seungcheol dan yang lainnya dapat mengeluarkan bayi di perut Baekhyun dengan metode sesar karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin melahirkan secara normal.

"PARK CHANYEOL! CEPAT! INI SAKIT SEKALI, SIALAN!" Sumpah serapah kembali ia lemparkan saat ekspresi kesakitannya terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai dengan kaki yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya, tangannya memegang perutnya disertai wajah merah yang tegang dan keringat yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Kontraksinya semakin kuat dan menyakitkan dari detik ke detik dan Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya dibawah sana.

"CHANYEOL CEPAT ATAU KUBUNUH KAU! AKU HAMPIR MATI, BAJINGAN! INI SAKIT SEKALI!" Dan begitulah ia terus mengumpat pada suaminya yang juga tengah kewalahan di lantai satu sembari harap-harap cemas pada kondisi Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Maaf gue lama banget ya up nya. Dari kemaren gue sibuk ngejalanin OSPEK. Dan pas udah beres gue malah jatuh sakit. Gue tepar euy :(

Dan pas lagi sakit sialannya gue malah dapet kabar kalo ff gue dijiplak. Bilangnya sih terinspirasi tapi masa terinspirasi sampe copast sih :(

Pusing jadinya pala gue. Antara pengen ketawa sama miris. Thanks banget buat orang yang udah lapor ke gue ya. Gue sangat sangat berterimakasih sama lo.

Gue gak down kok.. gue cuma geli aja sama keadaan ini. Dan mungkin kedepannya gue bakal **PRIVATE setiap chapter dari karya gue di WATTPAD.** Sorry bukannya mau nambahin followers, gue cuman mau ngelindungin karya gue. Harap kalian ngerti

Gue harap orang yang plagiatin gue cepet sadar. Gitu aja.

Sampe ketemu di chapter terakhir gaess..

 **Zyyeoliee**

 **Senin, 20 Agustus 2018**


	31. Chapter 31 (END)

**Beautiful Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun as** _ **Hisahito no miya Bekkyon shinno denka**_

 **Park Chanyeol as** _ **Mafia Phoenix**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun tidak mengerti saat seseorang membawanya ke tempat yang asing, istana mafia Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang pangeran penerus takhta kedua dari Jepang dan ia tak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan menculiknya hingga ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS! Abuse! Mafia!**

 **Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **31**

Chanyeol, dengan lilitan perban di area telapak tangan kiri serta lengan kanannya kini duduk diam di ruang tunggu salah satu rumah sakit di Rotterdam. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan terbuka dengan jarak setengah meter, kedua sikutnya berada di atas masing-masing lututnya dengan tangan yang saling bertaut di depan dahi. Air mukanya terlihat tenang meski sesungguhnya ada raut cemas yang ia sembunyikan dibalik ketenangannya itu. Baekhyun- **nya** , suami kecilnya, kekasih hatinya, kini tengah berada didalam ruang operasi untuk menjalani operasi sesar.

Dan Chanyeol menunggu di ruang tunggu bersama para bawahannya yang selalu setia mengikuti langkahnya ke neraka sekalipun. Tak ada luka yang cukup serius diantara mereka. Hanya beberapa goresan dan lebam-lebam di wajah setelah tragedi penyerangan di salah satu rumah milik Phoenix tadi. Orang-orang itu tak di ragukan lagi merupakan suruhan Zhe Zong; pria yang membawa kabur 1,5 T uangnya. Pria sialan itu benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang.

Chanyeol telah memerintahkan divisi 1, Zitao, Vernon dan anak buah mereka untuk mengejar si rubah Zhe Zong saat ini. Pria sinting itu tak akan lepas darinya. Ia pastikan itu. Perintah eksekusi telah ia jatuhkan untuk pria China itu.

Perban yang ada di lengan kanannya hanyalah menyembunyikan luka goresan peluru yang nyaris saja bersarang di lengannya jika ia tak cepat-cepat berkilah tadi. Sementara perban di telapak tangan kirinya adalah untuk menutupi luka tusukan pisau yang sangat menyakitkan hingga sempat menancap disana beberapa saat sebelum ia mencabutnya secara paksa.

Pada akhirnya kehadiran Seungcheol dan timnya tidak cukup berguna karena Baekhyun tetap dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan alasan ketersediaan peralatan yang tidak lengkap untuk melakukan persalinan di rumah, rumah yang sudah kacau bak kapal pecah lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, kenapa jadi aku yang tegang? Padahal aku bukan suaminya." Kris bergumam dengan air muka nelangsa, terlalu naas nasibnya karena ia telah begitu mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun dan bayinya didalam ruang operasi. Chanyeol bahkan hanya duduk dalam diam, sementara Kris sibuk sendiri seperti cacing kepanasan hingga Jongdae memukul kepalanya dengan rasa kesal yang telah terkumpul di ubun-ubun.

"Diam bodoh. Kita semua sama tegangnya!" Pria Kim itu menggerutu disertai wajah kesalnya. Beruntung bahwa pikiran Chanyeol sedang tak di tempatnya hingga dia tak menghiraukan perdebatan kecil Kris dan Jongdae.

Ia baru tahu bahwa rasanya akan secemas ini kala menunggui pasangan hidupnya tengah berjuang diantara hidup dan mati demi melahirkan seorang anak, meski Baekhyun melahirkan dengan metode operasi sesar. Rasanya sangat menegangkan dan membuatnya cemas luar biasa.

Kekhawatiran itu bahkan tak usai hingga 45 menit kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan disambut oleh para pria Asia yang asing.

"Suami tuan Park?" Rasanya aneh saat menanyakan itu. Biasanya dokter akan bertanya 'suami nyonya -', tapi kali ini ia harus menggunakan kata tuan meski ini bukan pasien laki-laki pertamanya yang melahirkan.

"Bisakah anda berbicara dalam bahasa inggris?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan aksen inggris yang sangat fasih kala sang dokter justru bicara dalam aksen Belanda sebelumnya.

Dokter laki-laki itu tertawa ringan saat mengingat kecerobohannya, ia seharusnya tahu bahwa mereka adalah orang asing dan orang asing belum tentu bisa berbahasa lokal, "maaf. Jadi yang mana suami dari tuan Park?"

"Saya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan ringkas disertai wajah tenangnya yang menyembunyikan rasa cemas juga rasa kesal pada dokter di hadapannya yang menurutnya terlalu bertele-tele. Ia tak suka basa-basi.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Selamat, tuan. Anak anda laki-laki."

Sebetulnya itu tak mengejutkan sama sekali, dia dan orang-orang Phoenix sudah tahu bahwa jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun adalah laki-laki, penerus takhta Jepang di masa depan. Namun nyatanya orang bodoh selalu ada, seperti Joon yang pura-pura merasa terkejut dan terharu.

"Oh.. syukurlah bayinya laki-laki." Entah dia bermaksud menghargai upaya sang dokter yang memberitahu mereka atau apa, yang pasti tindakannya terlihat sangat bodoh dan memancing telapak tangan Minseok untuk memukul kepalanya dengan telak.

"Dasar bodoh." Umpatnya pelan. Mengabaikan ringisan Joon yang terkesan dilebih-lebihkan. Minseok menjulukinya 'drama king'. Jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan saat pria itu bertingkah berlebihan.

"Kalian bisa mengunjungi tuan Park setelah kami memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap."

Hanya itu, selebihnya tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Chanyeol yang tak terlalu peduli pada ocehan dokter dan hanya ingin segera melihat anak ketiganya serta menemui Baekhyun hanya mengangguk samar.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang masuk ke ruang rawat inap Baekhyun saat itu, tentu saja. Ada tatapan sendu dibalik violetnya yang dingin saat netranya menangkap sosok kecil Baekhyun dengan perutnya yang kembali mengecil. _Carrier_ cantiknya itu kini berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang oksigen yang berada di hidungnya serta selang infus yang menembus kulit tangannya yang kurus.

Kelopak mata itu lantas mulai terbuka dan berkedip lambat, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya dengan lemah seraya tersenyum kecil, "dimana putraku?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, _baby_." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah box bayi di sisi lain ruangan untuk kemudian menggendong bayi mungil yang telah di mandikan itu dengan sangat hati-hati diantara tangan kekarnya.

Violetnya terlihat lebih hidup saat menatap sepasang mata berbeda warna yang dimiliki putra kecilnya itu, bibirnya lantas tertarik ke atas hingga menciptakan sebuah lengkungan yang tulus dan hangat seolah ini adalah kali pertamanya menjadi seorang ayah, "dia _heterochromia, baby_."

Dengan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati, Chanyeol meletakkan bayi mungil itu dalam dekapan Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang hingga lelaki Jepang itu dapat melihat warna mata anaknya. Chanyeol benar, _heterochromia_ dengan warna mata sebelah kanan adalah amber dan bagian kiri violet. Sangat indah dan penuh dengan sentuhan seni dari tangan Sang Penciptanya.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol?"

" _It's okay_ , itu bukan masalah, _baby_. Dia sangat unik dan langka."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Kembali menatap putra kecilnya dengan tatapan penuh haru hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwasanya Chanyeol berada di sisinya saat ini, tak seperti 7 tahun lalu disaat ia melahirkan si kembar J dalam kondisi yang kacau dan tanpa adanya Chanyeol.

"Kau berteriak padaku tadi, _baby wolf._ " Chanyeol kembali mengungkit kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebelah alisnya naik satu dengan tatapan skeptis yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah, entah karena malu atau karena hal lain.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian."

Phoenix tak pernah dicaci maki oleh orang lain seperti itu, tepat didepan wajahnya. Namun untuk Baekhyun, ia akan memberikan maafnya tanpa ragu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau berjuang dengan keras, sayang. Terimakasih telah melahirkan anak-anakku dengan selamat. Kau luar biasa, _baby wolf._ " Chanyeol mendekat, berbisik disebelah telinga Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama. Dan Baekhyun merasakan perasaan hangat yang tulus itu dari Chanyeol seolah pria itu menyalurkan perasaannya lewat kecupan.

"Aku telah memberi nama Jackson dan Jesper tanpa campur tanganmu. Jadi sekarang kau yang berhak memberinya nama, Chanyeollie." Suara serak Baekhyun bahkan terdengar mengalun dengan indah di telinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun percaya bahwa Chanyeol dapat memberikan nama yang tepat pada anak ketiga mereka. Ini adalah bagiannya. Ia akan menerima apapun keputusan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol juga memiliki hak yang sama besarnya terhadap anaknya.

"Park Jiwon. Aku ingin memberinya nama Park Jiwon."

 **e)(o**

Untuk kesekian kalinya di minggu ini Chanyeol terbangun ditengah malam bersama tangisan putra kecilnya yang kini berusia 7 bulan. Jemari besarnya mengacak surai abunya dengan air muka keruh yang sangat mengerikan.

Disampingnya, Baekhyun masih terlelap setelah ia dengan sengaja memasukkan obat tidur pada suami kecilnya itu. Alasannya adalah karena kesehatan Baekhyun sedang menurun setelah 2 hari terlewati dengan anak itu yang terjaga sepanjang malam akibat si kecil Park yang rewel. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengurus Jiwon selama kondisi Baekhyun belum pulih. Itu memang melelahkan. Terlebih ia tak memiliki pengalaman tentang mengurus seonggok bayi yang tercipta dari spermanya.

Lantas tungkai jenjangnya menuruni ranjang, berjalan menuju box bayi di dekat pintu balkon dan memangku si kecil Jiwon yang masih menangis kencang, mengecek _pampers_ si kecil yang masih kering dan mulai bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya tentang apa yang membuat Jiwon rewel.

Kemudian ia ingat bahwa Baekhyun sering memberinya susu saat Jiwon rewel. Jadi dia turun ka lantai bawah masih dengan Jiwon dalam gendongannya. Bibir seksinya berbisik untuk menenangkan si kecil yang mulai berhenti menangis. Ternyata mengurus bayi itu sangat merepotkan. Baekhyun begitu luar biasa mengurus 2 bayi kembar sendirian secara bersamaan dulu.

"Bos?" Kepalanya tak perlu lagi menoleh untuk dapat mengenali pemilik suara yang menyapanya dengan suara serak itu. "Pangeran kecil rewel lagi? Biar kucoba menggendongnya."

Chanyeol lantas membiarkan si bungsu Park untuk Minseok gendong sementara ia menyiapkan susu formula untuk anak itu. Rasanya memang menjengkelkan harus terbangun untuk menyeduh susu atau mengganti popok ditengah malam. Namun untuk sang buah hati, hal itu bukanlah masalah. Seolah Jiwon adalah anak pertamanya, Chanyeol merasakan euforia yang terasa membuncah di hatinya karena dulu ia tak bisa menyaksikan pertumbuhan dan perkembangan si kembar sejak lahir. Jadi ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Disisi lain, Minseok rasanya ingin meneteskan air mata sambil terbahak saat melihat mafioso kejam dengan tato yang nyaris memenuhi tubuhnya itu berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan susu bagi si kecil Jiwon. Leone Park yang agung nan luar biasa kejam itu nyatanya hanyalah seorang ayah yang perhatian saat dirumah. Semua orang selalu memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya, tak terkecuali Phoenix.

"Ush ush ush.. Jiwon sayang.. Jiwon lapar ya, hm? Kasihan sekali." Minseok bermonolog sendiri seraya mengayun-ayun lembut Jiwon yang ada di pangkuannya. Si kecil yang telah berhenti menangis itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan lugu dari sepasang bola matanya yang memiliki iris _heterochromia_ amber-violet. Jiwa keibuannya kembali menggelora saat berhadapan dengan anak-anak, terkhusus bayi yang masih membutuhkan banyak perhatian.

Omong-omong tentang Jiwon, si kecil bermata sipit itu sudah bisa duduk sendiri dan sering tertawa saat paman-paman gilanya bertingkah konyol di hadapannya. Si kecil Jesper yang awalnya tak mau memiliki adik pun menjadi sosok kakak yang baik dan sangat menyayangi Jiwon. Lagipula, pesona anak-anak seusia Jiwon yang sedang lucu-lucunya dalam bertingkah sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

"Baekhyun masih sakit?" Lelaki dominan yang lebih seperti seorang submisif itu menggerakkan tungkainya mendekat pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengocok susu dalam botol milik Jiwon. Pria yang 2 tahun lebih tua itu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang lebih muda dengan lekat seolah enggan melewatkan satu momen pun.

"Aku tak akan berdiri disini jika dia baik-baik saja."

Nyatanya Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang dingin dan seadanya. Pria tinggi itu mengambil kembali Jiwon dari pangkuan Minseok, lantas meraih botol susu kecil diatas konter dapur dan memberikannya pada Jiwon dengan telaten. Suara ketukan tenang dari sandal rumahnya terdengar saat kaki-kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Minseok tanpa kata.

"Dia romantis sekali." Dan Minseok hanya dapat bergumam samar setelah kepergian Chanyeol sambil mengambil botol air dingin dari kulkas dan menenggaknya seperti seseorang yang kehausan setelah berhari-hari berjalan ditengah gurun.

 **e)(o**

"Selamat ulang tahun Jiwon sayang." Jackson berjongkok didepan adik bungsunya yang hari ini genap berusia 4 tahun. Dengan sebuah kado di tangannya, lelaki yang bulan lalu berusia 13 tahun itu mengecup pipi gembil si kecil Park yang terlihat sangat manis.

Setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, Jackson tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang tampan seperti ayahnya, otot-otot di tubuhnya bahkan mulai terbentuk sejak ia masuk ke akademi sebagai sampingan dari sekolah dasarnya. Tingginya bahkan telah sampai di telinga Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasa bahwa anak-anak begitu cepat dewasa. Rasanya baru kemarin sore ia melihat si kembar itu saling berlarian kesana-kemari demi mengejar satu sama lain. Tapi kini mereka telah beranjak menjadi remaja yang memasuki tahap pubertas. Jakun yang jantan bahkan telah terlihat di tengah tenggorokan keduanya.

Sementara Jackson tumbuh menjadi kuat dan tampan, Jesper justru tumbuh menjadi seperti papanya; cantik, pintar, tegas dan juga menjadi si polos yang mematikan, terlihat lugu namun berbahaya. Itulah Jesper yang sekarang tak lebih tinggi dari Jackson.

Lalu si kecil Jiwon yang muncul ditengah keluarga kecil mereka, si kecil yang memiliki bola mata berbeda warna dengan wajah yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun.

Semuanya terasa sempurna dan luar biasa membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun. Keluarga kecilnya yang berharga.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_." Jiwon balas mengecup pipi Jackson dengan pelafalan huruf r nya yang masih terdengar samar.

" _Hyung_ tidak membawa hadiah, bagaimana ini?" Lalu Jesper muncul dengan mimik wajah main-mainnya hingga membuat Jiwon merengut sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangan-tangan kecilnya meraih leher Jesper yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya untuk kemudian memeluk kakak cantiknya itu dengan manja.

Dibanding Jackson, Jiwon lebih akrab dengan Jesper. Lelaki kecil yang ternyata seorang dominan itu sering diajarkan menjadi seorang dominan yang akrab dengan submisif oleh rekan-rekan Phoenix yang hanya memikiki seperempat akal sehat itu. Mereka sering mengasuh Jiwon dan menggodanya, beruntung Jiwon bukan anak yang tak mau berpisah dari ibunya sehingga dia sering bermain bersama orang-orang yang ia sebut paman itu.

" _Hyung_ jahat!" Si kecil Jiwon merajuk, masih memeluk leher Jesper dan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh remaja _carrier_ itu.

Jesper hanya terkekeh ringan sambil mengelus rambut hitam adik kecilnya, lantas tangannya terulur ke belakang punggungnya untuk meraih sesuatu dari sana dan melepas pelukan Jiwon di lehernya agar Jiwon dapat melihat apa yang ia pegang.

" _TEDDY BEAR!_ " Jiwon memekik penuh suka cita, mengambil boneka beruang coklat yang Jesper pegang untuk kemudian memeluknya erat-erat hingga mengundang rasa gemas dari para orang dewasa. "Terimakasih, Jessie _hyung_." Dan sebagai rasa terimakasih, dia memberikan satu kecupan di masing-masing pipi Jesper.

"Hey! Aku hanya dapat satu." Hingga mengundang protes dari si sulung yang merasa di kakak tirikan.

"Aku melihat benih-benih _playboy_ dari Jiwon." Kai berbisik pada Sehun yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya hingga pria yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu berdengung samar dengan mata yang masih mengamati tingkah menggemaskan si bungsu Park.

"Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya."

Benar jika Jiwon sepertinya akan memiliki sedikitnya jiwa pemain wanita atau _carrier_. Dan benar jika Jiwon mendapatkannya dari Chanyeol.

 _Like father, like son_. Begitulah.

 **e)(o**

"Hey.." bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum dengan cara yang teramat cantik saat sosok tinggi Chanyeol berjalan mendekat padanya dengan setelan jas lengkap serta tas yang pria itu bawa. Ia meletakkan majalah yang sejak 30 menit lalu menemaninya itu diatas meja, berdiri dengan kedua tungkainya kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Melepaskan dasi pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu dengan gerakan lembut dan hati-hati seolah sentuhan keras sedikit saja maka Chanyeol akan meledak dalam amarah.

"Dimana anak-anak?"

"Si kembar membawa Jiwon ke _game center_."

"Kau terlihat lelah, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, membelainya dengan lembut dan memperhatikan wajah cantik yang terlihat lesu itu dengan sepasang violet tajamnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Chanlie. Aku hanya baru memasak untuk suamiku." Tangan kecil Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya, menggenggamnya erat hingga rasa hangat itu menjalar sampai ke hatinya. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat Chanyeol menarik pinggang rampingnya untuk jatuh kedalam pelukan pria besar itu. Chanyeol mendekapnya posesif seolah ia tak ingin dunia melihat betapa eloknya submisifnya. Beberapa kecupan ia berikan di kepala Baekhyun, menjelaskan betapa hatinya mencinta pada sosok Byun Baekhyun.

Aroma stroberi manis yang khas itu selalu dapat membuatnya terpesona dan dimabuk cinta. Baekhyun- **nya** , hanya Baekhyun- **nya** yang dapat memiliki segala yang ia punya; raganya, hartanya, jiwanya, pun dengan hatinya. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah pihak yang berada di posisi paling atas dalam roda kehidupannya. Pria kecil itu bahkan berhak menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik nan cantik. Dan bahkan pria kecil itu pula yang telah membuatnya bertekuk lutut untuk pertama kalinya. Juga masih pria yang sama yang dapat memporakporandakan hatinya sedemikian rupa dan membuatnya sudi menanamkan benihnya di rahim pria itu. Hanya Baekhyun- **nya** yang bisa melakukan semua itu. Hanya Baekhyun- **nya**. Ia bersumpah demi tujuh lautan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, sayangku. Biarkan koki-koki itu melalukan tugas mereka."

"Jadi kau tak ingin memakan masakanku ya?" Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dengan paksa, kepalanya mendongak demi menatap dominannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan kening berkerut samar.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Baekhyun."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan ambernya yang memancarkan rajukan pada Chanyeol. Kedua tangan mungilnya berada di pinggang kokoh Chanyeol hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali merapatkan tubuh kecilnya pada tubuh kokoh Chanyeol yang besar.

Kekehan ringan yang berat terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol, pikirnya Baekhyun selalu bertingkah menggemaskan, apapun itu. Lantas ia melempar tasnya ke atas sofa agar ia dapat mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat ringan seperti pengantin baru di malam pertama menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2.

"Yeollo, aku berat." Cicit yang lebih muda dengan malu-malu saat kaki Chanyeol mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Kau memang lebih berat dari sebelumnya." Chanyeol menyeringai, sengaja menggoda Baekhyun karena ia tahu masalah berat badan adalah hal yang sensitif bagi Baekhyun, kecuali saat kehamilannya.

Baekhyun mencebik, memukul dada Chanyeol pelan dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Chanyeol seraya bergumam; "jahat."

"Kau yang memulai topik ini, _baby wolf._ "

Bibir Baekhyun semakin mencebik disertai wajah kesalnya yang lucu, "jadi aku benar-benar berat ya?"

"Tidak, _baby_. Aku hanya bercanda." Violet Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekejap dan kembali fokus pada anak tangga yang tengah ia naiki atau mereka berdua akan berakhir di lantai dengan kondisi cedera atau patah tulang.

Chanyeol cukup kesulitan saat membuka pintu kamarnya sementara Baekhyun hanya menonton tanpa niat membantu. Ia hanya sedang kesal pada Chanyeol karena topik berat badan beberapa saat lalu.

Tubuh kecilnya terlempar ke atas ranjang hingga memantul pelan saat Chanyeol mulai menindihnya dengan posisi intim.

"Aku sedang ingin, _baby_." Bisik Chanyeol erotis disertai lidah nakalnya yang menjilat pelan telinga Baekhyun serta memggigit cuping telinganya hingga sedikit memerah.

"Tapi nanti makanannya akan dingin, Chanlie."

"Kau bisa menghangatkan nanti."

Satu hal yang tak pernah berubah sampai saat ini adalah fakta bahwa Chanyeol merupakan pria pemaksa yang akan membuat semua hal memungkinkan di segala kondisi asalkan keinginannya terpenuhi.

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan Chanyeol mencumbunya hingga desahan-desahan ringannya terdengar memenuhi kamar mereka.

 **e)(o**

Ditengah malam yang sunyi, Baekhyun justru terbangun dengan sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Tak ada Chanyeol dimanapun sejauh matanya memandang. Dan itu memaksanya untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar dengan kantuk yang menderanya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengusap matanya yang setengah terpejam.

Lantas saat kaki-kakinya menuruni lantai, ia mencari sandal tidur untuk memakainya berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menyusuri lorong dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol serta celana bahannya. Ada banyak bekas kemerahan di sekitaran rahang hingga dadanya. Tapi siapa peduli. Tak ada yang bisa melarangnya melakukan hal-hal intim dengan suaminya sendiri.

Langkahnya menuntunnya menuju ruang belajar Chanyeol dimana biasanya Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu untuk bergulat dengan pekerjaannya disana.

Saat tangannya menggapai gagang pintu dan memutarnya untuk membuka pintu, dilihatnya Chanyeol yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya tiba-tiba bergerak cepat membuka laci dan memasukkan sesuatu kesana. Namun Baekhyun tak peduli apa itu. Mungkin hanya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanya yang tak boleh Baekhyun lihat. Tidak masalah.

"Chanyeol.." suara paraunya terdengar samar saat ia memanggil Chanyeol ditengah rasa kantuknya.

"Kemarilah." Jadi saat Chanyeol memberi perintah untuk mendekat, sepasang tungkainya langsung berjalan kesana tanpa berpikir panjang. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menarik pinggangnya hingga ia jatuh di atas paha kokoh pria itu. "Kenapa terbangun, hm?"

"Entahlah, hanya merindukanmu." Baekhyun menjawab pelan. Meski begitu, mata mengantuknya tetap dapat menangkap eksistensi dari beberapa _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya di leher Chanyeol semalam. Ia terkekeh ringan melihatnya kendatipun matanya mulai terpejam bersama dengan kekehannya yang tenggelam ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai hilang. Ia tertidur di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Pria dominan itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mengelus lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk mengantarnya semakin dalam ke alam mimpi hingga ia memutuskan untuk membawa kembali submisif kesayangannya itu ke kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan pergi?" Dan ia telah mendapati Joonmyeon yang duduk diatas sofa di ruangannya saat ia kembali setelah meletakkan tubuh tertidur Baekhyun diatas ranjang kamarnya.

Lantas ia berdengung untuk respon pertama. Pun dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kalimat setelah menuangkan _whiskey_ kedalam gelasnya diatas meja kerja, "tidak bisa di wakilkan."

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Baekhyun?" Alis kiri Joonmyeon terangkat lebih atas saat matanya menatap Chanyeol yang bersandar pada meja kerjanya dengan satu tangan yang menopang gelas berisi minuman beralkoholnya dengan gaya yang berkelas.

"Dia tak perlu tahu."

Joonmyeon mencibir samar, membuang pandangannya dengan wajah jengah sebelum kembali beropini, "dia bisa mengamuk jika tahu sebelum kau memberitahunya."

"Dia tak akan tahu jika tak ada yang memberitahu."

Sarkasme itu membuat Joonmyeon mendengus dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Sekali lagi ia menatap Chanyeol yang berada jauh darinya, kemudian mengibaskan tangan seolah tak peduli dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu berdaun ganda ruangan Chanyeol, lehernya berputar ke samping tanpa berniat berbalik untuk menatap bosnya, "lebih baik beritahu dia sebelum dia tahu lebih dulu. Dia selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk tahu tentangmu." Itu yang ia katakan sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap berdiri disana seraya menenggak _whiskey_ nya.

 **e)(o**

Seperti rutinitas setiap pagi, Chanyeol dan keluarga kecilnya duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan pagi dengan si kecil Jiwon yang terus mengoceh dari A hingga Z pada si kembar yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku akan pulang malam, _baby wolf_." Chanyeol meletakkan alat makannya di atas piring tanpa suara hingga semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Jiwon yang masih asik dengan _pudding_ nya bahkan terpaksa harus ikut meletakkan garpu yang di pegangnya dengan air muka cemberut. Si kecil yang berusia 4 tahun itu sudah cukup tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah peraturan yang harus ia ikuti sekalipun ia tak mau. Papanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi anak yang patuh. Dan orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa tahun depan saat usianya menjadi sebanyak 5 jari tangan, ia harus pergi tinggal bersama kakeknya di Jepang dan mengenakan mahkota kecil di kepalanya. Dan ia hanya mengangguk atas itu karena ia anak baik yang penurut.

Lalu Baekhyun berdengung samar saat langkahnya menyusul langkah Chanyeol menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menghabiskan makan malam denganmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan melumat bibir yang lebih muda untuk beberapa saat sebelum melepasnya dengan satu kecupan sayang di dahi.

"Jangan terlalu larut, aku ingin tidur denganmu." Bisik Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit ketika ia ingin memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat jalan di pipi Chanyeol dan itu berhasil. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Baekhyun sebelum beralih pada anak-anaknya yang juga berdiri disana.

"Jiwon, tak mau memeluk _daddy_ , hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan posisi tubuh yang berjongkok dengan satu kaki. Pria Park itu merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut tubuh kecil Jiwon ketika kaki-kaki kecil si bungsu mulai berlari ke arahnya.

" _Daddy_.. _poppo_." Jiwon merengek dengan bibir cemberut sampai Chanyeol mengecup kedua pipinya dengan perasaan gemas hingga bibirnya mulai tersenyum lebar pada sang ayah.

"Jangan nakal, hm? Jangan menyusahkan papamu di rumah. Mengerti?"

" _Yes, sir_!" Jiwon mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat mendengar cara bicara Jiwon yang masih terdengar samar. Lantas Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Jiwon hingga Jiwon kembali pada Baekhyun dan memeluk kaki papanya itu erat. Jiwon suka memeluk kaki, begitulah.

" _Daddy_.." Jackson dan Jesper berseru secara bersamaan. Si kembar yang telah memakai seragam akademi Phoenix itu kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Usia 13 tahun mereka nyatanya tak dapat merubah apa yang sudah terjadi sejak dulu; mereka masih suka bermanja pada orang tua mereka seolah usia mereka masih sama dengan Jiwon.

"Jadilah kuat, jagoan _daddy_." Chanyeol memberikan satu kecupan masing-masing di kepala si kembar, mengacak rambut keduanya dan menatap mereka dengan violetnya yang masih sama tajamnya.

" _Aye aye_ , kapten!" Dan sahutan itu masih menjadi ciri khas mereka sejak dulu. Dengan senyum lebar serta air muka penuh semangat.

Chanyeol mengurai pelukan kedua putranya, mematap keluarga kecilnya sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke mobil dan pergi bersama 8 mobil pengawal.

" _Hyung_ jangan pergi!"

Kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arah Jiwon saat mendengar pekikan si bungsu yang sudah tak lagi memeluk kakinya, tapi beralih memeluk kaki Jesper yang juga hendak pergi ke akademi Phoenix.

Akademi Phoenix yang sekarang mereka masuki sudah berbeda dengan akademi Phoenix yang sebelumnya. Jika di tahap yang sebelumnya akademi itu hanya sebuah tempat berlatih sampingan selain sekolah dasar, maka sekarang adalah sekolah menengah pertama yang merangkap dengan akademi, milik Phoenix tentu saja. Tak ada orang luar yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam akademi berkedok sekolah itu.

Sekolah itu adalah tahap kedua setelah seleksi di akademi yang pertama. Disini, mereka belajar lebih dalam tentang dunia yang akan mereka masuki dan juga Phoenix. Selain mempelajari pelajaran pada umumnya dengan tingkatan yang lebih sulit. Orang-orang yang masuk Phoenix tentunya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kecerdasan, itu persyaratan yang diterapkan Chanyeol untuk kelompok hitamnya.

"Jiwonie, _hyung_ harus sekolah." Jesper berusaha membujuk sekaligus berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Jiwon di kakinya sementara Jackson hanya menjadi penonton sambil sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah Jiwon yang sangat lengket dengan Jesper.

" _Hyung_ ~"

" _Baby_.. hey, _hyung_ mu harus ke sekolah, sayang. Jangan begitu, hm?" Baekhyun berjongkok di dekat Jiwon, menarik pelan si kecil itu dari kaki Jesper hingga Jiwon perlahan menurut meski dengan bibir mengerucut dalam rasa kesalnya.

"Kita bertemu saat pulang nanti, Ji." Bibir Jiwon bahkan tetap mengerucut saat Jesper dan Jackson mengecup pipinya. Dengan rasa jahil, ia menarik rambut Jackson hingga remaja dominan itu memekik kaget. Sebagai gantinya, Jiwon tertawa lebar dan melepas jambakannya pada rambut hitam kakak sulungnya.

"Jiwon! Jangan begitu pada Jackson _hyung_." Diakhiri dengan Baekhyun yang mengomel dan Jackson yang menatap Jiwon dengan jengkel.

"Papa, kami berangkat ya?"

"Hm, jaga diri kalian."

Sebagai salam terakhir, si kembar J yang telah menjadi remaja puber itu mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang sebelum langkah-langkah pasti mereka memasuki mobil pengantar. Bersama 8 mobil pengawal seperti saat Phoenix pergi.

"Jiwon mau ikut paman Kun!" Jiwon merengek, memberontak dari pangkuan papanya ketika melihat Kun bersama Seungcheol yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Paman Kun sibuk, sayang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sibuk."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menurunkan Jiwon dari pangkuannya lalu menatap Kun dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan merasa bersalah, "maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan muda." Dan pria China itu pergi dengan membawa Jiwon bersamanya. Jiwon adalah anak yang baik, dia akrab dengan siapapun. Tingkahnya selalu membuat semua orang menyukainya. Jiwon justru lebih suka bermain bersama paman-pamannya dibanding bersama papanya hingga Baekhyun tak perlu lagi merasa cemas tentang bagaimana nanti jika Jiwon harus tinggal di Jepang.

Kepalanya lantas menggeleng kecil untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Saat tungkainya mulai melangkah memasuki rumah, sebuah _alarm_ seolah berbunyi didalam kepalanya hingga ia ingat bahwa ia membutuhkan sebuah magasin _full_ amunisi untuk mengisi pistolnya. Jadi ia pergi ke ruang belajar Chanyeol dan membuka laci meja disana untuk mencari magasin yang tak ia ketahui dimana Chanyeol biasa menyimpannya.

Alih-alih menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia justru hanya mendapati tumpukan dokumen perusahaan dengan selembar kertas yang berada di urutan paling atas. Dan ia ingat bahwa mungkin itu yang semalam cepat-cepat Chanyeol masukkan ke laci saat ia datang.

Akibatnya, sekarang ia mulai penasaran dan mengambil kertas itu. Membuka lipatannya dengan ragu dan mendapati tulisan berbahasa Thailand disana. Keningnya berkerut dalam, ia bisa membacanya tentu saja. Dia mempelajari bahasa Thailand juga dulu. Meskipun agak kesulitan dan lamban, ia tetap bisa membacanya dan menangkap isi kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah undangan itu. Dadanya bergemuruh dan perutnya seolah terlilit tali tambang yang memeluknya dengan keras sehingga ia merasa begitu tersiksa dan tak nyaman.

Jantungnya mencelos dan berdebar keras saat membaca kalimat _'pelelangan wanita'_ yang tertera disana. Tepat malam ini, pukul 9 di sebuah kapal pesiar yang beroperasi di sungai Han. Pantas jika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan pulang larut malam. _Sialan_ , batinnya memaki. Tanpa sadar jemarinya meremas kertas undangan di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk kemudian melemparnya ke lantai dengan asal.

Seolah genderang perang berbunyi di telinganya, ia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dan membanting pintu disana dengan keras hingga beberapa _maid_ yang bekerja untuk membersihkan lorong menjadi begitu terkejut akan kemarahan Baekhyun yang menggebu-gebu.

Pikirnya, Chanyeol ternyata belum berubah. Pria _playboy_ brengsek yang selalu dapat membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia bersumpah akan melihat sendiri apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disana.

Jika Chanyeol benar-benar datang ke pelelangan itu, maka itu artinya pria itu mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Dengan Chanyeol datang ke acara laknat itu saja sudah dapat menjelaskan niat pria itu. Karena jika tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan datang kesana secara percuma dan menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk menyaksikan wanita-wanita yang dijual di pasar gelap itu. Chanyeol pasti berniat membeli salah satunya.

Jadi saat malam tiba, Baekhyun telah bersiap dengan jaket kulit mengkilapnya serta kunci mobil _sport_ yang ia ambil dari laci nakas kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan si kembar dan si bungsu J tertidur, ia mulai mengendap-endap turun ke garasi, menaiki mobil Lamborghini hitam yang menjadi salah satu mobil mewah Chanyeol dan mengendarainya secara brutal keluar dari _basement_.

Kakinya menginjak pedal rem tepat didepan gerbang, memencet klakson beberapa kali dengan perasaan kesal saat orang-orang tolol itu tak juga membukakan gerbang untuknya. Jadi ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana dan berteriak dengan marah.

"BUKA GERBANGNYA SIALAN!"

"Maaf, tuan Baekhyun. Anda mau pergi kemana?"

Baekhyun menggeram, "aku mau pergi menemui bos kalian!"

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi anda tak bisa pergi tanpa pengawalan. Itu perintah _Big Boss_."

"Persetan." Dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu seolah ada api imajiner yang membara di tubuhnya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari sana. Lantas ia mulai berkelahi dengan para penjaga gerbang yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Itu hanyalah perkelahian satu pihak karena nyatanya para penjaga itu tak membalas setiap pukulannya dan hanya mencoba untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

Namun Baekhyun dan amarahnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk di hentikan. Seolah ada 10 jiwa petarung yang merasukinya, Baekhyun melawan semua penjaga gerbang dan melumpuhkan mereka. Setelahnya berlari ke pos dan menekan tombol untuk membuka gerbang hingga gerbang besi setinggi 6 meter itu terbuka secara otomatis.

Baekhyun mengumpat dan melayangkan sumpah serapah yang tak pantas di ucapkan saat melihat lusinan pengawal lain yang berlari ke arah gerbang untuk menghentikannya. Lantas sepasang tungkainya berlari cepat demi memasuki mobil, menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat hingga mobil mewah berwarna sehitam malam itu melesat melewati gerbang yang telah terbuka lebar dan melaju cepat membelah jalanan malam kota Seoul seperti pembalap kelas kakap. Saat emosi menguasai, kau bisa menjadi siapapun dan apapun. Begitulah yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dia bahkan mungkin bisa menjadi seorang pilot handal dalam keadaan emosi. Atau mungkin bisa menabrakkan pesawatnya ke Himalaya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Mobil yang ia kendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi itu berhenti di dermaga dengan posisi acak, mencabut kunci mobil dan membanting pintu saat ia keluar, berlanjut dengan membawa kedua kakinya berlari ke kapal pesiar yang masih ada di dermaga.

"Tunjukan identitasmu." Penjaga didepan tangga kapal pesiar menghalanginya, berwajah keras dengan kepala pelontosnya yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus keras-keras.

"Bagian dari Phoenix." Dan Baekhyun menunjukkan tato di lehernya. Dia bertato sejak Jiwon berusia 1 tahun. Itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah anggota keluarga Phoenix. Hanya sebuah tato burung Phoenix berukuran kecil.

Penjaga itu menatapnya sekali lagi. Dari atas hingga bawah seolah tengah menilai penampilannya. Dan Baekhyun yakin mata penjaga itu memicing padanya dibalik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Setelah beberapa saat terlalui dengan diam, penjaga itu akhirnya menyingkir dari jalan masuk hingga Baekhyun bisa masuk ke kapal pesiar.

"Hey, dimana tempat pelelangannya?" Tubuh kecilnya kembali berbalik pada penjaga didepan tangga sebelum ia benar-benar masuk. Kapal pesiarnya besar, tentu saja. Akan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menemukan tempat pelelangan itu sendiri. Pun ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu.

"Ruangan 7A. Kabin sebelah kanan."

Pria Jepang itu tak mengatakan apapun saat kakinya melangkah cepat menyusuri kabin hingga menemukan pintu dengan tulisan 7A di atasnya. Ia tak tahu akan seperti apa suasana didalam sana.

Jadi saat ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian pelayan dengan nampan berisi botol alkohol, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tugas itu. Dengan memberikan beberapa lembar uang, dia berhasil mendapatkan nampan serta botol alkohol yang ternyata adalah sampanye yang dibawa pelayan itu.

Lantas ia membuka pintu bertuliskan 7A itu dan yang ia dapati hanyalah ruangan gelap dengan satu lampu redup yang diletakkan ditengah ruangan.

Amber terangnya menyapu seluruh sudut dalam ruangan. Sesekali matanya melirik kebawah lampu di tengah ruangan yang menampilkan wanita yang berbeda tiap sesi penawaran yang berbeda pula. Ini gila. Dan Chanyeol ada disini. Ia bersumpah bahwa matanya berkaca-kaca saat ini.

Kendatipun begitu, kakinya tetap melangkah mengelilingi ruangan dengan merapat ke dinding seraya melihat satu persatu wajah para pria yang duduk di balik meja penawaran mereka, berharap bahwa ia salah dan Chanyeol tak datang ke tempat terkutuk ini. Tapi kenyataan pahit menamparnya saat ia melihat sosok tampan suaminya yang duduk dibalik salah satu meja disana dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada panggung kecil ditengah ruangan tempat para wanita yang akan dijual itu di tampilkan.

Dan Baekhyun tetap berdiri disana, di belakang meja yang terhalang 2 meja lainnya menuju meja Chanyeol. Kakinya terasa lemas dengan jantung yang berdenyut sakit seolah menghinanya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyaksikan dan berharap bahwa Chanyeol tak membeli wanita manapun.

Sejauh ini, tak ada reaksi apapun dari Chanyeol. Hingga moderator berbahasa Thailand itu berkata bahwa wanita yang akan ditampilkan adalah wanita terakhir, paling spesial, dan masih _fresh_ dalam artian wanita itu masih memiliki kesuciannya.

Seorang wanita kemudian didorong masuk ke tengah ruangan, terlihat setengah sadar dengan gaun seksinya. Rambutnya lurus pirang dengan panjang sepinggang. Matanya besar dengan iris sehitam jelaga, tulang hidungnya tinggi disertai bibir merah yang penuh. Tubuhnya kurus namun nampak seksi. Dia sempurna. Sangat cantik dan mempesona.

"Penawaran dimulai."

"400 ribu US _dollar_."

"410 ribu US _dollar_."

"415 ribu US _dollar_."

"500 ribu US _dollar_."

"520 ribu US _dollar_."

"700 ribu US _dollar_."

"750 ribu US _dollar_."

Penawaran berhenti disana untuk beberapa saat hingga moderator yang bahkan tak terlihat eksistensinya itu bertanya sekali lagi dan mulai menghitung mundur. Namun sebelum palu diketuk, seseorang menawar dengan harga yang lebih tinggi.

"850 ribu US _dollar_."

Dan pria itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, ia seakan kehilangan detak jantungnya dengan setetes air mata yang mulai menuruni wajah cantiknya. Nampan yang ia pegang jatuh hingga menimbulkan suara bising dari botol wiski yang beradu dengan lantai dan berakhir menjadi pecahan kaca tak berharga. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara palu terdengar yang artinya wanita itu telah menjadi milik Phoenix.

Kendatipun suara ketukan palu terdengar keras, nyatanya pecahnya botol wiski itu juga sama kerasnya hingga perhatian para pria didalam ruangan mulai tertuju padanya. Termasuk Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar dalam rasa takut dan kecewa. Lututnya berputar cepat dan berlari dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Air matanya sudah berjatuhan dan ia tak peduli dengan itu. Chanyeol benar-benar telah membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti dulu. Ia pikir Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Nyatanya Phoenix yang sekarang masihlah sama dengan Phoenix yang dulu.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol juga ikut berlari mengejar kekasih hatinya setelah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengurus administrasi atas wanita yang ia beli.

Dadanya ikut bergemuruh mengingat raut kecewa Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia terus berlari dan berlari dengan sepasang tungkai panjangnya seraya bertanya-tanya tentang mengapa Baekhyun bisa ada di tempat ini.

Namun lagi-lagi ia selalu terlambat untuk mengejar Baekhyun. _Carrier_ itu sudah lebih dulu menaiki mobilnya kembali dan berkendara seperti orang gila. Tak kehabisan akal, Chanyeol meminta kunci mobilnya dari supir yang mengantarnya tadi, lantas pergi untuk mengejar Baekhyun meskipun ia tak bisa menyusul Baekhyun. Kecepatan mobil yang dipakai Baekhyun dan yang dipakainya jelas berbeda. Baekhyun mengendarai mobil _sport_ dengan kekuatan mesin yang setara dengan 720 tenaga kuda sementara ia hanya mengendarai mobil keluarga yang tak secepat mobil _sport_.

Mobilnya berhenti dihalaman depan rumahnya. Dengan cepat keluar dari sana saat melihat mobil hitam yang dipakai Baekhyun sudah terpakir secara asal disana. Lantas kakinya berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar memasuki rumahnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa para pengawal menatap dirinya dengan kening berkerut. Keadaan menjadi tak terkendali sekarang.

"BAEKHYUN!" Suara beratnya meraung keras memanggil nama submisifnya yang tak terlihat dimanapun sejauh ia memandang. Bahkan si cantik itu tak juga ada di kamar mereka.

" _Baby wolf_." Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk kamar ketiga putra mereka yang terkunci rapat. Namun tak ada sahutan apapun dari sana. Kendatipun begitu ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun ada disana.

Menghela nafas kasar, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti mengetuk pintu karena anak-anaknya mungkin akan terbangun karenanya. Lagipula, Baekhyun tak akan mendengarkan satu katapun yang terucap dari mulutnya dalam keadaan marah.

Jadi ia memutar tungkainya untuk kembali kedalam kamar, melepas dasi yang terasa mencekiknya dengan kasar lalu berbaring diatas ranjang tanpa melepas jasnya.

Persetan, ia akan mengurus masalahnya dengan Baekhyun saat anak itu telah memiliki kepala dingin.

 **e)(o**

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Joonmyeon bertanya saat tangannya dengan cekatan menuangkan _red wine_ kedalam gelas Chanyeol. Alisnya naik satu dengan mimik wajah skeptis yang penuh tanya. Wajah dingin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beberapa hari belakangan ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang apa lagi yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Ini bukan yang pertama, tentu saja. Tapi ini adalah yang memiliki durasi paling lama.

"Dia tahu aku pergi ke pelelangan." Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali bercerita pada Joonmyeon seperti biasanya. Ia menutup laptopnya dengan keras, dahinya berkerut dan jemarinya bergerak aktif memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Sudah kuduga," Joonmyeon meletakkan botol _wine_ nya lagi didalam kulkas. Tungkainya berjalan ke belakang meja kerja Chanyeol demi mendapati pemandangan sibuk kota Seoul dari dinding kaca ruangan Chanyeol yang berada di lantai teratas gedung perusahaan. "Dan dia salah paham, bukan? Sudah kukatakan untuk berbicara padanya terlebih dulu. Sekarang kau tahu akibatnya."

"Omelanmu sama sekali tak membantu, J." Chanyeol menggeram rendah diantara rasa kesalnya. Ia jadi merasa gatal pada tangannya sendiri untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang demi melampiaskan rasa kesal dan marahnya.

"Sudah mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya?" Tubuh Joonmyeon tetap menghadap pada dinding kaca saat ia bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke saku celana.

"Tak akan ada gunanya berbicara dengannya saat ia emosi."

"Jadi kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Dia akan menyerah pada waktunya."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, bos. Bagaimana jika dia memilih menyerah pada hal lain dan pergi seperti dulu?"

"Tidak akan. Kupastikan itu."

Joonmyeon mendengus. Masih tak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu begitu. Dengan rasa jengkelnya, Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangan dan membawa kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Nyatanya ada banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada berbicara dengan orang macam bosnya.

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua terlihat berjauhan satu sama lainnya setelah beberapa hari. Atau mungkin setelah malam pelelangan itu, tepat 2 hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Bahkan saat makan di meja yang sama, Baekhyun hanya akan diam dan menatap makannya sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan anak-anaknya, termasuk celotehan Jiwon yang tak bisa diam lebih lama dari kurang lebih 5 menit; anak hiperaktif yang tingkahnya selalu membuat kepala pusing namun tak bisa dicegah karena menggemaskan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti remaja sekolah menengah atas yang tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya ketimbang orang tua 3 anak yang seharusnya bersikap dewasa dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin dan saling bertukar opini.

Padahal jika dipikir lebih jauh, jika ia menjadi Chanyeol, ia hanya akan mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman karena pada kenyataannya wanita yang Phoenix beli di pelelangan adalah sepupu Oh Sehun yang diculik 1 minggu sebelum hari pelelangan. Lalisa Manoban namanya, sepupu Sehun dari Thailand. Tak akan ada yang percaya mengingat tak ada setitikpun kemiripan diantara mereka berdua. Tapi siapa peduli, ikatan darah persaudaraan diantara mereka nyatanya telah mengalir sejak mereka di lahirkan.

Chanyeol datang kesana hanya karena Sehun bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya sambil memohon dengan sangat untuk membeli sepupunya di pelelangan karena pelelangan itu harus dihadiri langsung oleh pimpinan organisasi, tak bisa di wakilkan. Terlepas dari itu, tentu saja semua uang yang dipakai untuk membeli Lisa adalah uang Sehun sendiri.

"Mereka kekanakkan." Itu yang Joonmyeon katakan diantara sumpah serapahnya sebelum membanting pintu bertuliskan wakil presiden Kim yang dimasukinya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah rumah Phoenix saat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya begitu saja dengan Lucas serta Dooyoung yang mengawalnya 2 langkah di belakang. Jangankan menyapanya seperti biasa, untuk menolehbpun pria itu seolah enggan. Mata sipitnya lantas menatap sayu punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Betapa ia merindukan punggung tegap yang selalu menjadi sandarannya, betapa ia merindukan tatapan hangat violet Chanyeol yang hanya tersedia untuknya, dan betapa ia merindukan setiap desau bisikan suara _bass_ pria itu yang turut membisikkan kata-kata penuh godaan padanya. Ia merindukan semuanya, ia merindukan Chanyeol dan semua sikap jantan pria itu.

Semuanya seolah direnggut secara paksa darinya. Dan hatinya lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit kala pikirannya membuat kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol sudah bosan padanya sehingga pria itu memutuskan untuk mencari orang lain demi menghangatkan ranjangnya.

Pun Chanyeol tak mencoba menjelaskan apapun seandainya apa yang ia lihat saat itu tidaklah sama dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan dan hatinya terlalu lemah untuk menerima semua pesakitan yang sama.

Perlahan, air asin itu menuruni wajah cantiknya lagi. Rasanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Namun air matanya tak juga habis sehingga dia selalu merasakan perih di matanya.

Kedua kakinya naik ke atas sofa, dan ia memeluk kakinya dengan erat seolah dia dan tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa di dunia ini. Kepalanya tenggelam diantara lututnya yang ditekuk dan bahunya berguncang samar tatkala air matanya terus mengalir seperti banjir bandang yang tak bisa dihentikan. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan kuat untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Andai tak ada anak-anak diantara ia dan Chanyeol, ia mungkin sudah memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan dan menyerah untuk berada di posisi paling tinggi dalam hati Chanyeol. Tapi tidak, anak-anaknya tak boleh menjadi korban atas perpecahan rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol.

Ia terus menangis dan menangis, tak peduli jika bibir yang ia gigit akan berdarah di kemudian waktu, dan tak peduli pula jika matanya bengkak dengan wajah merah. Hidungnya yang tersumbat bahkan tak dapat mengenali bau di sekitarnya dengan benar saat tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah berlutut didepannya, menatap tubuh ringkih kesayangannya itu dengan violet tajamnya yang sayu.

" _Baby wolf_.."

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak masih dalam tangisnya kala suara berat Chanyeol menyapa telinganya dengan lembut, mengalun dan menari-nari disana seperti melodi sebuah nyanyian yang indah.

Perlahan, tangan lebar itu menyentuh betis Baekhyun yang dibalut celana jeans. Namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat menepisnya, masih dengan wajah yang tenggelam diantara lututnya. Sayang, Chanyeol juga tak menyerah begitu saja, pria dominan itu berusaha untuk menarik kaki Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya yang terus berusaha berkilah dari sentuhannya hingga Baekhyun muak dan mengangkat wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata. Pemandangan itu membuat hati Chanyeol dirundung perasaan berasalah, namun tak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti mencoba menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku! JANGAN.. SENTUH.. AKU! Aku jijik! Aku jijik padamu! Aku jijik, aku benci!" Baekhyun berteriak pada Chanyeol sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah Phoenix.

" _Baby_.. dengarkan aku dulu, sayang." Namun Chanyeol tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menguncinya kuat agar Baekhyun tak dapat melepaskannya kembali.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku benci padamu!"

" _Baby_ ㅡ"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"PARK BAEKHYUN!"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersentak. Ambernya bergetar saat menatap violet Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya penuh peringatan. Tubuhnya melemas dan tak lagi berusaha melawan. Bahkan saat Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, ia hanya terdiam sambil terisak kecil dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa?" Tanya yang lebih muda dengan suara parau yang terdengar menyedihkan. "Kenapa, Chanyeol? Apa aku sekarang jelek? Apa karena aku gendut? Apa karena itu kau tak mencintaiku lagi dan memilih mencari seorang wanita? Kenapaㅡ"

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat. Hanya lelah mendengar omong kosong Baekhyun. Tidak sama sekali, Baekhyun masih sangatlah cantik, dan tubuh anak itu terbilang kurus alih-alih gemuk. Yang ia katakan waktu itu hanyalah gurauan. Berat badan Baekhyun masihlah sama seperti dulu. Dan ia akan terus mencintainya sepanjang hidupnya, selama ia masih bernafas dan jantungnya masih berdetak.

"Lalu kenapa.. hiks." Tangis Baekhyun semakin keras, raungannya bahkan terdengar menggema didalam ruangan hingga Chanyeol mendengus dan mengelus kepala submisif itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Lain kali bertanyalah lebih dulu sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu." Chanyeol berbisik serak, sesekali mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dengan posisi kepalanya yang sedikit miring, "wanita itu sepupu Sehun, _baby_. Dia diculik dan dijual di pelelangan. Aku harus datang sendiri kesana karena tak bisa di wakilkan. Aku membelinya hanya karena Sehun berlutut di kakiku untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu. Lagipula itu murni uang Sehun bukan uangku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku adalah pria bodoh jika menyia-nyiakanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, _baby wolf_."

Kelopak lebar Chanyeol terpejam saat merasakan tangan kecil Baekhyun yang memukul-mukul lemah dadanya seraya menggumamkan kata 'jahat' secara berulang-ulang.

"Pukul aku sepuasmu, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara sensualnya. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa isakan Baekhyun tak lagi sekencang sebelumnya. Lelaki itu mulai berhenti menangis walau nyatanya isakannya masih tetap terdengar samar.

"Kenapa tidak jujur padaku sejak awal? Aku tak suka kebohongan. Untuk hal kecil seperti ini saja kau berbohong. Bagaimana dengan hal yang lebih besar? Kau tahu, Chanyeol.. fondasi dari sebuah hubungan adalah kepercayaan. Jika kau berbohong, itu artinya kau tak mempercayaiku." Baekhyun berbicara sambil terisak. Kepalanya merangsek di dada Chanyeol akibat rasa malunya. Ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajah jeleknya saat menangis. Rasa gundahnya hilang begitu saja setelah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi di lapangan. Chanyeol benar, seharusnya ia bertanya sebelum menyimpulkan sendiri tentang apa yang ia lihat. Semuanya tak akan berakhir menyakitkan jika ia bisa sedikit bersikap dewasa.

Chanyeol mengecupi surai hitam Baekhyun bertubi-tubi saat ia mulai berucap, "aku minta maaf. Aku hanya merasa bahwa kau tak perlu tahu."

"Jangan begitu! Aku berhak tahu hal sekecil apapun. Termasuk warna celana dalam yang kau pakai!" Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tak benar-benar sengaja mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Itu hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan yang ia buat. Namun Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan lain. Dominan bermata violet itu menyeringai seksi, membawa wajah Baekhyun untuk mendongak padanya hingga wajah merah si cantik itu terlihat didepan matanya.

"Abu-abu, _baby_." Seringaian Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun kian semerah kulit yang terbakar dari waktu ke waktu setelah mendengar bisikan sensual Chanyeol di telinganya. _Pria sinting._ Ia tak benar-benar ingin tahu apa warna celana dalamnya, sungguh.

"Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa, _baby_? Hng?"

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik, dan Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang ramping submisifnya saat ia mulai mengangkat lelaki bermata amber itu untuk duduk diatas kedua pahanya.

"Kau mesum."

"Kau tahu aku dengan baik, _baby wolf._ " Suara Chanyeol yang berat dan sedikit serak itu kembali mendayu indah di telinganya. Sementara Baekhyun yang malu sekaligus gemas kemudian menangkup rahang Chanyeol, membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang terkesan amatiran dan berantakan. Kemampuannya dalam berciuman nyatanya tak berubah setelah tahun-tahun berlalu. Kendatipun begitu, Chanyeol selalu menyukai bagaimana sikap amatir sekaligus polos yang tetap Baekhyun miliki selama ini. Itu membuat kesan tersendiri untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan seolah telah sepakat sebelumnya dengan ancang-ancang hitungan satu sampai tiga. Tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan yang mengejutkan setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas dengan kening dan ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Keduanya tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa mereka mengucap kata cinta secara bersamaan. Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya yang manis dan Chanyeol masih dengan senyum tipisnya yang terkesan dingin.

Sementara mereka terus saling menatap dengan rasa cinta seolah dunia milik mereka berdua, disana Jiwon berdiri dengan kepala meneleng tak mengerti. Yang ia lihat hanyalah punggung papanya yang duduk diatas pangkuan _daddy_ -nya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, kepala kecilnya sibuk berpikir sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Mereka sedang sibuk. Jiwon bermain dengan _hyung_ saja ah." Dan si kecil dominan dengan wajah yang mirip Baekhyun itu melangkah pergi bersama langkah-langkah riangnya serta loncatan-loncatan kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang ia pikir sedang sibuk disana. Ironis.

 **e)(o**

Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 20:16 saat Baekhyun kembali meletakkan benda pipih itu diatas nakas. Beralih mengambil buku yang juga sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas nakas untuk ia baca jika memiliki waktu luang. Punggungnya bersandar pada _head bed_ dengan kaki yang berselonjor serta kepala Chanyeol yang berada di pahanya. Violet pria itu hanya menatap isi buku berbahasa Inggris yang ada dalam genggamannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Dua kancing kemeja garis-garis putih birunya terbuka hingga tulang selangkanya yang seksi terlihat begitu menantang dengan tato yang mengintip dari balik bajunya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat disertai wajah yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, seperti biasanya. Dadanya sedikit naik dan turun saat pria itu bernafas dengan tenang.

"Bukankah kau memiliki astigmatisma? Tidak baik membaca sambil tertidur." Baekhyun berucap dengan tenang. Ambernya bahkan tak menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan tetap bergerak mengikuti kata demi kata yang ia baca di buku. Namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa violet milik Chanyeol mulai beralih padanya saat pria itu menutup buku yang dibacanya dengan pelan.

"Aku melakukan operasi saat kau meninggalkanku." Dan Chanyeol yang tak suka di abaikan mengambil buku yang Baekhyun baca tanpa permisi hingga lelaki Jepang itu sedikit memekik dan mendesis penuh komplain.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau yang membuatku melalukannya. Kau yang menginginkanku pergi." Suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil seiring kalimat terakhirnya terucap dengan sangat lirih disertai mata sayunya yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Luka lama itu nyatanya masih tersimpan apik dalam hatinya.

"Itu tak benar-benar terjadi, sayang. Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkanmu. Jika tidak, aku tak akan mencarimu sampai 7 tahun lamanya." Chanyeol mengambil jemari Baekhyun, memberikan kecupan ringan beberapa kali pada punggung tangan itu sebelum mengulum jari telunjuk Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol.. jangan dikulum!" Bibir yang lebih muda mencebik kala ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman predator ganas yang menjadi suaminya itu, namun naas Chanyeol tak mau mengalah dan menyeringai seksi sambil tetap mengulum jari Baekhyun.

Sampai dua menit dua puluh sembilan detik kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya pada jemari Baekhyun, menatap si kecil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan sebelum menyingkap sedikit demi sedikit baju tidur yang anak itu kenakan, " _baby_.." gumamnya seduktif, " _daddy_ mau susu."

Kelopak sipit Baekhyun berkedip cepat-cepat, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menariknya untuk berbaring dan mulai menyusu pada dadanya seperti seorang bayi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun memeluk kepala Chanyeol, sesekali mengelus surai halus sang dominan dengan lenguhan nikmat yang beberapa kali mengalun dari celah bibir tipisnya.

"Chanyeol.. aku mau bertanya." Ujarnya disela desahan-desahan kecilnya yang tercipta akibat kuluman sensual Chanyeol pada putingnya.

Pria bersurai abu itu lantas berdengung samar, masih enggan untuk melepas kulumannya pada dada Baekhyun seolah akan ada cairan putih yang keluar dari sana jika ia terus mengulumnya.

"Apa kau yang menyuruh seseorang membunuh pamanku di sel penjara?"

Saat Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa ragu, Baekhyun justru diserang rasa terkejut hingga ia menarik kepala dominannya dengan paksa meski menyisakan rasa linu di putingnya akibat Chanyeol yang enggan melepas kulumannya. Violet pria itu menatapnya tajam nan penuh peringatan, namun Baekhyun tak peduli dan balas menatap violet itu dengan ambernya yang juga sama tajamnya.

"Kenapa kau melalukan itu?"

Chanyeol berdecak sebelum ia berujar, "kau pikir dia akan benar-benar mendapatkan hukuman yang kau inginkan? Tidak. Dia pasti akan lepas dari jerat hukum. Kau bahkan tahu itu dengan sangat baik."

Itu memang benar. Mengingat bahwa pamannya pasti memiliki banyak relasi dan bukan tidak mungkin jika hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pengadilan menjadi lebih ringan atau bahkan tidak dijatuhi hukuman sama sekali. Dengan Chanyeol yang membunuh tua bangka sialan itu, maka semuanya benar-benar berakhir sampai disana.

"Mm, kau benar. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Terimakasih." Baekhyun yang memiliki jiwa iblis dan sedikitnya telah tertular kekejian dari seorang Phoenix pun justru berterimakasih alih-alih marah atas tindakan Chanyeol.

Mereka pasangan yang gila. Dan mereka adalah pasangan fenomenal dimana yang satu adalah seorang darah biru dan yang lainnya adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mereka dipersatukan karena takdir kejam yang mempertemukan mereka, mengikat mereka berdua dengan benang merah yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Mereka lahir karena kekejaman dunia. Mereka bersatu atas ketidakadilan dan kerasnya hidup yang mereka jalani.

Dan mereka adalah Leone Park dari Phoenix dan pangeran Bekkyon dari negara matahari terbit.

 **.**

 **Special Scenes**

 **.**

"Paman Kasper sudah punya pacar belum?" Itu pertanyaan konyol lainnya dari Jesper yang 2 bulan lalu berusia 17 tahun. Tubuh mungilnya yang menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah seorang submisif itu menghadap pada Kasper yang ada di bangku kemudi sepenuhnya. Ia menolak untuk duduk di belakang dan membiarkan Kasper menyetir dengan fokus. Nyatanya, menggoda Kasper adalah sebuah kesenangan baru baginya 1 minggu belakangan ini. Paman tampan pertengahan 25 yang masih lajang itu nyatanya selalu dapat menarik perhatiannya.

"Ng.. belum, tuan muda." Dan Kasper selalu bersikap kaku padanya. Rasa hormatnya pada sang atasan membuatnya enggan bahkan untuk menatap violet mempesona milik Jesper sedikitpun.

"Jadi pacarku saja mau tidak?" Jesper, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya yang cantik.

Kasper lantas tertawa kaku dengan air muka meringis, "anda harus mengingat Oh Haowen, tuan muda."

"Tsk, aku dan Haowen hanya teman. Tolong garis bawahi, hanya teman." _Mood_ Jesper tiba-tiba saja hancur saat Kasper mulai membahas tentang Haowen. Pria tampan yang tumbuh menjadi sangat mirip dengan sang ayah itu entah kenapa selalu membuat moodnya jelek tiap kali ia membicarakannya.

Mobil yang ia naiki berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahnya saat Jesper membuka pintu mobil begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa berpamitan pada Kasper seperti biasanya. _Mood_ nya terlanjur buruk untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kasper.

Feon SHS adalah tempatnya belajar 2 tahun belakangan ini. Semua anak dari rekan Phoenix bersekolah disini. Hanya yayasan umum yang tak ada hubungannya dengan akademi Phoenix seperti di tingkat sekolah menengah pertama sebelumnya.

Pagi ini Jackson tak berangkat bersamanya. Lelaki dengan sepasang mata ambernya yang berkilau itu berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke sekolah tetangga untuk pertandingan basket. Jesper tak peduli dengan itu. _Hyung_ nya sulit di atur belakangan ini. Mungkin masa pubernya datang terlambat.

Sepasang tungkainya berjalan dengan langkah-langkah ringan di koridor yang mulai ramai kala violet gelapnya menangkap sosok tinggi Oh Haowen yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Bersama seorang wanita dari kelas sebelas yang Jesper tahu adalah kapten _cheers_ tahun ini. Langkahnya terhenti seketika, bersamaan dengan Haowen yang menatap ke arahnya dibalik kacamata tipis yang lelaki itu kenakan. Haowen tersenyum manis padanya, hendak menyapa di sertai lambaian tangan saat ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan menggaet lengan Daniel yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

"Hai, Kang. Pagi ini kau terlihat tampan. Ayo pergi ke kelas bersama." Dan mereka berbelok di lorong hingga tak terlihat lagi di pandangan Haowen.

Sementara itu Haowen menghela nafasnya dalam diam, tersenyum kecil pada perempuan yang baru saja menyapanya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan langkah gontai. Diam-diam ia memegang cincin di jari tengahnya dengan tatapan sayu. Itu adalah cincin pasangannya bersama Jesper. Namun hanya ia yang memakainya. Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak Jesper mulai menghindarinya. Baik itu di sekolah ataupun di rumah Phoenix.

Ia sudah berusaha bertanya apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat hingga lelaki itu selalu menghindar tiap mereka bertemu tatap. Tetapi Jesper selalu berkilah bahwa dia memiliki urusan lain. 2 bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk Jesper terus mengabaikannya. Ini membingungkan, sekaligus menyakitkan untuknya.

Jesper bahkan sering merayu beberapa laki-laki tampan di sekolahnya, tepat didepan matanya. Itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia hanya diam dan mencoba bersabar karena ia tahu hati Jesper hanya untuknya.

Dan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Dimana Jesper menggoda lelaki dominan tampan didepan mata kepalanya sendiri seolah _carrier_ itu hendak menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah apa-apa bagi Jesper.

Lagi, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memilih pergi dengan menahan sakit hatinya. Jika ia perempuan, mungkin ia sudah menangis sambil mengurung diri di kamarnya selama berhari-hari. Tapi tidak, ia lelaki jantan yang kuat.

Namun nyatanya lelaki jantan pun punya batas kesabarannya sendiri. Tak terkecuali Haowen saat melihat Jesper lagi-lagi berkencan dengan salah satu lelaki yang memakai seragam yang berbeda darinya. Dia mendapati Jesper bermain-main di belakangnya di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Maka, dengan amarah yang telah ia tahan selama 2 bulan belakangan ini, Haowen meledak dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Jesper Park! Kita akhiri saja semua ini." Itu yang ia katakan dengan tegas bersamaan dengan ia yang melepas cincin di jari tengahnya, melemparnya ke lantai dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju ke arahnya. Persetan, toleransinya sudah cukup sampai disana.

"Ti-tidak. Haowen! Oh Haowen! Berhenti disana!" Jesper melepas lengan lelaki yang merangkulnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tungkainya mulai berlari mengejar Haowen yang lebih dulu berlari dengan cepat. Air matanya turun begitu saja saat rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan Haowen merayap di hatinya. Kali ini dia memaki kebodohannya sendiri, memaki segala tingkah konyolnya yang membuat Haowen menyerah atas sikapnya.

Jadi ia menyusul lelaki itu ke kediaman Oh, mengabaikan tatapan heran Luhan yang hendak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Lantas violetnya mendapati Haowen duduk di pinggiran ranjang kamarnya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"H-Haowenie.." bibirnya bergetar, begitupun suaranya saat ia menyenandungkan nama pujaan hatinya itu. Air matanya bahkan tak berhenti mengalir sejak saat Haowen melepaskan cincin tanda hubungan mereka dari jari tengahnya. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal mengingat bahwa ia sendiri tak memakai cincin itu.

"Ada perlu apa lagi, Jes? Tak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan, bukan?" Haowen berkata tanpa berbalik ke arahnya seolah menegaskan bahwa lelaki itu sudah benar-benar muak.

"T-tidak begitu, Hewie."

"Hhh.. bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin kita berakhir bukan? Dengan begitu kau bebas berkencan dengan pria manapun." Tubuh tegap Haowen lantas berbalik padanya, menatapnya dengan tajam meski dibalik tatapan tajam itu ada sebuah siratan luka yang tersemat. Ia bahkan mencoba sekuat mungkin mengabaikan linangan air mata yang menuruni wajah cantik Jesper.

"INI SEMUA KULAKUKAN UNTUKMU!" Jesper menjerit histeris, "aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang terus membicarakanmu." Suaranya semakin turun dan turun dengan lirih, kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang sialnya tak bisa berhenti kala hatinya teriris perih tiap kali mengingat pembicaraan orang-orang tentang hubungan mereka.

 _ **"Sangat di sayangkan. Padahal Haowen tampan dan pintar, tapi dia berpacaran dengan laki-laki."**_

"Aku tidak mau mereka jadi menjauhimu karena berpacaran denganku."

 _ **"Aku jadi merasa jijik pada Oh Haowen karena dia gay."**_

"Aku tidak ingin kau dibenci."

 _ **"Aku benci Haowen dan kaum pelangi!"**_

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang terus berbicara buruk tentangmu."

 _ **"Dia anak yang baik. Tapi penyuka sesama."**_

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlihat buruk dimata mereka."

 _ **"Untuk apa pintar jika tak memiliki moral? Dia sama saja seperti orang tak berpendidikan. Menjijikan."**_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu. Untuk itu aku berusaha menjauh, membuat orang-orang percaya bahwa kau sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku. Aku tak peduli saat orang-orang itu menggunjingku. Aku tak peduli saat mereka menatap jijik ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika itu kau. Aku bukannya tidak merasa cemburu saat perempuan-perempuan itu mendekatimu. Aku sangat cemburu, Hewie! Tapi kucoba untuk menahannya. Kau tidak boleh dibenci orang-orang. Hewie- **ku** tidak boleh dijauhi orang-orang. Benar jika aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir dan kau menjadi laki-laki normal yang menyukai perempuan. Tapi ternyata hatiku sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa jika kau menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak bisa jika tak ada kau di sisiku. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu berkencan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa Hewie, aku tidak mau. Karena Jessie mencintai Hewie."

Pada akhirnya, Jesper menumpahkan semua beban di hatinya selama ini. Dengan air mata yang terus berderai, Jesper terisak keras. Yang ia lakukan selama ini semata-mata hanya untuk menjaga Haowen dari kecaman orang-orang. Tak peduli jika itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah bahwa dengan perbuatannya itu tak hanya membuat dirinya terluka, tapi juga Haowen.

Jesper tak tahu sejak kapan Haowen berdiri didepannya, membawanya kedalam dekapan lembut lelaki tinggi itu hingga kini ia terisak di dadanya. Menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini. Pelukan Haowen sungguh menenangkannya. Pelukan itu berada di posisi keempat teratas dalam daftar pelukan paling menenangkan setelah pelukan papanya, _daddy_ -nya, dan Jackson.

"Jangan pedulikan orang-orang, Jes. Biarkan saja mereka mengatakan apapun semau mereka. Jangan dengarkan mereka. Yang perlu kau pedulikan hanyalah kenyataan bahwa akuㅡ Oh Haowen, mencintai Jesper Park." Haowen melepaskan pelukannya, lantas menangkup wajah Jesper yang penuh dengan air mata, menatapnya penuh rasa sayang dan berakhir dengan mengecup kening Jesper. Ia selalu menolak untuk mengecup Jesper tepat di bibir dengan alasan tak ingin menodai Jesper. Biarkan semuanya indah pada waktunya. Ia akan menjaga Jespernya tetap dalam batas aman sampai waktunya tiba kelak.

"Maafkan Jessie."

"Maaf juga karena aku tak mengerti dirimu. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, jangan pernah pedulikan ucapan orang-orang jahat itu. Mereka hanya iri karena aku telah memiliki malaikat secantik kau. Dan maaf sudah mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kutarik kembali kata-kataku. Jadi, kau masih mau jadi kekasihku, bukan?"

Kepala Jesper mengangguk penuh tekad. Dengan wajah merahnya yang menggemaskan serta matanya yang sembab, ia tersenyum manis seraya berkata; "aku mau, Hewie."

 **e)(o**

Lain Jesper, lain juga dengan Jackson. Anak lelaki yang telah beberapa kali keluar masuk ruang konseling dan nyaris di _drop out_ jika bukan anak pemilik sekolah serta jika bukan karena bantuan dari prestasinya itu nyatanya terbilang sangat konyol dalam menjalani kisah cintanya.

Jackson Park, 17. Siang itu sepulang dari sekolah tetangga dan membawa sebuah piala juara pertama atas kemenangan tim basket yang dipimpinnya, Jackson berdiri ditengah lapangan tanpa mempedulikan teriknya matahari yang membakar kulitnya.

Saat ambernya melihat sosok pujaan hatinya keluar dari laboratorium dengan jas lab putihnya, Jackson tersenyum lebar disusul teriakan dari suara beratnya.

"OH ZIYU!" Teriakan yang tentu saja menarik perhatian semua orang itu dilakukannya tanpa rasa malu. Atau mungkin urat malunya telah putus sejak ia sering berkelahi. Ziyu cepat-cepat menoleh padanya, dengan sepasang kelopak sipitnya yang terbuka lebar, anak itu menatap Jackson penuh peringatan seolah tatapannya berkata; _jangan macam-macam atau kubunuh kau._

"OH ZIYU _SARANGHAEYO_!" Lagi, Jackson berteriak tanpa tahu malu. Tak peduli saat orang-orang menatap ke arahnya. Tak peduli pula pada wajah merah padam Ziyu yang entah tercipta karena rasa malu atau karena merasa dipermalukan, "KEMENANGAN INI KUPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUKMU!"

Ziyu mendesis kesal, memalingkan wajahnya dari Jackson sebelum berjalan pergi dengan langkah terhentak seraya melayangkan sumpah serapah untuk Jackson Park yang mungkin saja memiliki seperempat akal sehat di kepalanya.

"Dasar gila."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berdiri diatas tungkai kakinya dengan tangan bersedekap. Ambernya menatap tajam Jackson yang hanya bisa mengarahkan tatapannya ke lantai, entah merasa bersalah atau karena enggan menghadapi kemarahan sang papa. Sementara itu Jesper duduk di sebelah sang kakak; masih berusaha mengobati luka membar di tulang pipi Jackson serta sudut bibirnya yang pecah.

"Kenapa berkelahi lagi?" Itu adalah pertanyaan pertamanya setelah seperempat jam berlalu dalam keheningan sejak putra kembarnya pulang ke rumah dengan wajah Jackson yang dihiasi beberapa memar.

"Aku tidak suka saat mereka menggoda Jesper, pa. Jadi aku memberi mereka pelajaran." Jackson mencicit. Dia adalah orang nomor satu paling di segani di sekolahnya meski terkadang otak seperempatnya berbuat hal-hal konyol jika itu bersangkutan dengan pujaan hatinya.

Jackson Park, Phoenix masa depan yang memiliki auranya sendiri. Unik sekaligus mencekam. Bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan baik. Dia tahu saat ia harus menjadi Jackson yang konyol dan romantis meski terkadang romantis dalam kamus di kepalanya adalah dengan cara mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, atau saat dia harus menjadi sosok kakak yang dapat diandalkan bagi Jesper, dan saat dia harus menjadi sosok kuat yang harus bisa melindungi keluarga, teman-teman juga kawanannya kelak. Jackson juga tahu kapan saat dia harus menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan orang tuanya, tentu saja. Seorang pria sejati adalah orang yang menghormati wanita dan orang tuanya, serta lelaki _carrier_ mungkin dalam kasusnya.

"Dengan mematahkan 2 tulang rusuk, tulang hidung dan membuat tulang kering mereka retak? Begitu, hm?" Baekhyun, masih dengan kemarahannya. Menjadi penerus Phoenix bukan berarti harus bersikap bar-bar, begitu menurutnya. Dan ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya Jackson membuat orang lain harus menjalani rawat inap selama berminggu-minggu di rumah sakit.

"Maafkan Jake, papa."

"Maafkan Jes juga, Jes tidak bisa menghentikan Jake _hyung_ , pa."

Dalam kasus ini, Jesper juga tak luput dari kesalahan. Bukan karena ia tak bisa menghentikan aksi anarkis Jackson, tapi juga karena dia ikut memukuli anak-anak itu dan membantu Jackson mematahkan tulang hidung mereka. Keterlaluan. _Carrier_ macam apa Jesper itu?

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban. Rasa kecewanya pada sang anak membuat ia bungkam. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruang belajar Chanyeol terbuka hingga sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang masih sama tampannya meski sudah memasuki kepala 5 masuk kesana dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada anak-anakmu. Aku pusing." Baekhyun dan kekesalannya lantas mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli saat langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Chanyeol serta si kembar J yang masih duduk diatas sofa.

"Jadi, kalian berkelahi lagi?" Langkah kaki Phoenix yang mencekam kian terdengar semakin mengancam kala tubuh tinggi itu semakin mendekat dan berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapan dua anak remajanya.

"Maafkan kami, _dad_."

Ada jeda panjang setelahnya sebelum Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya berkata; "kemarilah jagoan _daddy_."

Jackson dan Jesper mendongak secara bersamaan, menatap sang ayah yang tengah merentangkan tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun bibir keduanya kemudian tersenyum lebar beberapa saat kemudian seraya menyambut pelukan sang ayah dengan manja.

"Katakan saja pada papa kalian bahwa _daddy_ mengurangi uang jajan kalian." Chanyeol memeluk keduanya dengan erat, menepuk-nepuk bahu keduanya sebelum melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap si kembar J itu dengan senyuman kecil, "jadi, separah mana kali ini?"

"Kami membuat tulang hidung dan 2 tulang rusuk masing-masing dari mereka patah." Jackson adalah yang paling bersemangat kala itu.

Begitupun Jesper yang tersenyum lebar seraya menyahut, "tulang kering salah satu dari mereka juga retak, _dad_."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, mengacak surai hitam kedua putranya dengan gemas untuk kemudian kembali berbicara penuh rasa bangga, "kalian ada kemajuan. Bagus. Tingkatkan!"

Baekhyun salah jika ia berpikir dengan menyerahkan anak-anak pada Chanyeol adalah hal yang tepat saat keduanya melakukan kesalahan karena nyatanya mereka sama gilanya.

 **e)(o**

Kejadian yang terjadi pada orang tua biasanya akan terulang pada anak mereka. Begitulah orang-orang berkata. Begitupun dengan kejadian yang dialami Luhan yang juga dialami Ziyu.

Suatu malam di musim panas, Jackson yang mabuk tiba-tiba saja masuk ke apartemen Ziyu. Dengan kesadarannya yang hanya tertinggal seperempat, Jackson masuk ke kamar Ziyu. Bersama tubuhnya yang kian panas, Jackson pada akhirnya membuat Ziyu berada dibawah dominasinya.

Mereka melakukannya tanpa disengaja. Jackson yang mabuk dan Ziyu yang dikuasai nafsu serta tak bisa melawan kekuatan dominasi dari Jackson.

Hingga pada keesokan harinya, tepat di pagi hari, saat Sehun dan Luhan berkunjung ke apartemen sang anak, mereka mendapati tubuh tanpa busana milik Jackson dan Ziyu telah berada di bawah selimut yang sama.

Mereka bahkan dapat melihat tato besar burung Phoenix yang berada di punggung tegap Jackson.

Lalu semuanya menjadi kacau hingga Jackson duduk di hadapan Luhan serta Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. Sementara Ziyu duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah merah padam karena malu dan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Tak ada binar takut sedikitpun di antara amber Jackson seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Phoenix sejati. Tangan mereka berdua saling bertautan kala Jackson mulai berbicara dengan nada tegas.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, paman dan bibi Oh."

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah apa yang kau perbuat? Cih, jangan harap."

"Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab, paman. Aku akan menikahi Ziyu."

Semua keturunan Phoenix selalu menepati janji mereka. Janji sama dengan harga diri. Mengingkari janji sama dengan menjual harga diri dan menenampatkan kepala dibawah telapak kaki musuh.

Maka dari itu, Jackson di usianya yang sudah menginjak 25 menikah dengan Jesper yang berusia 23 setelah insiden panas mereka 2 minggu lalu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga akhirnya Ziyu resmi menyandang marga Park.

Begitulah mereka menikah.

Dan begitulah kisah cinta singkat Phoenix generasi ketiga yang dibubuhi beberapa cerita konyol diantara mereka.

Jackson yang akhirnya menjadi Phoenix menggantikan _daddy_ -nya yang menikmati masa tua bersama papanya.

Jesper yang menjadi CEO di Feon Group dan mendapat julukan CEO paling tampan di daratan Korea Selatan.

Serta Jiwon yang menjadi putra mahkota di istana kekaisaran Jepang.

Begitulah kisah keluarga kecil Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun dengan anak-anak mereka yang telah ditakdirkan sebagai seorang pemimpin sejak dalam kandungan.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Anjir beneran tamat :') hamdallah.. gak nyangka gue cerita ini selese juga :')

Setelah melewati banyak perjuangan akhirnya tamat juga hikss :') terharu sumpah.

Oya adegan yang Chanyeol datang ke pelelangan itu gua ambil dari scene di film Taken. Kalian yang pernah nonton mungkin udah gak asing lagi sama adegan itu.

Makasih ya gaess yang udah dukung BP dari awal publish sampe sekarang. Makasih buat kalian pembaca setia BP karena tanpa kalian karya gue bukanlah apa-apa. Makasih banyak karena udah dukung gue dalam semua keadaan. Makasih juga udah setia nunggu kelanjutan BP meski kadang gue update nya ngaret berminggu-minggu dan sempet hiatus. Makasih buat kalian yang jadiin BP sebagai ff favorit kalian. Gue bener-bener berterimakasih sama kalian.

Karena seorang penulis tanpa pembaca itu bukanlah apa-apa. Begitupun gue yang bukan apa-apa tanpa adanya dukungan dari kalian.

Sekali lagi makasih yaaaaaa~

Maaf kalo selama berjalannya proses penulisan BP ada pihak yang merasa tersinggung sama tulisan gue, bacotan gue, atau apapun itu. Mohon dimaafkan ya gaess karena manusia itu kubangan dosa :') gaada manusia yang suci.. semuanya berdosa apalagi yang ada di lapak yaoi gue ini wkwkwkkk

 **See you next time!**


End file.
